Morosophie
by koredik
Summary: J'ai besoin d'un adversaire digne de moi, Harry Potter. Un adversaire dont je puisse tirer orgueil de la destruction.
1. Survivre

**Avertissement: **l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à J. K. Rowling. Qu'elle en soit remerciée!

J'ai dévoré vos fics pendant tant d'heures! Merci à tous! J'espère que Morosophie vous plaira autant que vos histoires m'ont plu.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Survivre**

La nuit était incroyablement douce. Une merveilleuse nuit d'été habitée des seules étoiles et d'un léger courant chaud capable de vous porter sans effort jusqu'aux confins du monde. Un frémissement d'anticipation agita ses ailes lorsqu'il aperçut, à plusieurs centaines de pieds sous lui, la vie s'ébattre joyeusement dans les halliers et les forêts de Grande-Bretagne. La chasse serait bonne, mais il lui fallait d'abord accomplir sa mission. Il continua son vol et vira lentement sur sa gauche. Sa longue volte descendante le conduisit sans peine, dans un unique mouvement fluide amorcé depuis Londres, jusque sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à barreaux. L'animal bomba ses plumes avec satisfaction. Il n'était pas l'un des hiboux officiellement sélectionnés par le Ministère pour rien.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Suite aux récents et tragiques événements qui se sont déroulés au sein des bâtiments du Ministère de la Magie, le Gouvernement tient à vous présenter ses plus sincères condoléances quant à la disparition de M. Sirius Black. _

_Nous n'ignorons pas que les dispositions qui suivent interviennent bien tardivement, néanmoins c'est avec émotion que nous vous informons de la réhabilitation posthume de M. Black, ainsi que de la pose prochaine d'une plaque commémorative dans la salle même où tomba votre parrain._

_Des informations vous seront communiquées ultérieurement sur le choix de la date et la nature de la cérémonie._

_Veuillez croire, Monsieur Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments les plus cordiaux._

_Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie_

_Grimm Toller, délégué aux affaires juridiques_

Harry lut et relut plusieurs fois la lettre en s'efforçant de lui donner un sens ou d'épingler une quelconque émotion dessus, mais une partie de lui refusait toujours d'affronter en face l'idée que Sirius n'était plus. La feuille lui glissa lentement des doigts et voleta jusqu'au parquet sale où il était assis. Le jeune sorcier contempla le papier vieilli et impersonnel qui couvrait le mur face à lui. Le départ de Poudlard l'avait anéanti, mais ses amis et l'Ordre étaient en quelque sorte parvenus à lui insuffler une petite lueur d'espoir.

Little Whinging était la Nuit.

Ça faisait des mois qu'il était ici. Ou peut-être quelques jours. Impossible de savoir. Privet Drive et sa solitude arrêtaient la marche du temps. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir des choses vues, dites ou faites une heure auparavant. Il était vide.

Le hibou hulula à la fenêtre. L'animal allait et venait sur la corniche, lui jetant de temps à autre un regard agacé. Harry l'interrogea des yeux, et il eut nettement l'impression que l'oiseau haussa les épaules avant de quitter sa fenêtre à tire-d'aile. Harry ramassa l'enveloppe officielle qui gisait entre ses jambes et l'examina avec plus d'attention qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Un petit carré blanc pas plus grand qu'un timbre-poste moldu détonnait bizarrement sur les parois jaunâtres. Harry le gratta doucement et s'aperçut avec surprise que la forme se désolidarisait de l'enveloppe. Le papier se déplia dans sa main jusqu'à atteindre le format d'une lettre classique.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Je dispose de peu de temps pour rédiger ce message, aussi veuillez me pardonner d'aller droit aux faits, et ce sans convenance._

_Le retour de Lord Voldemort bouleverse à tout point de vue la vie de la Communauté de notre pays. Sur le plan politique, la donne se trouve entièrement changée par cette guerre qui s'annonce. Bien entendu, il n'est plus question au Ministère de vous faire passer pour un fou. Néanmoins de nouveaux dangers se profilent pour vous, Harry. La politique s'exerce de bien des façons, et il existe une multitude de groupes de pression au sein de notre vie publique. Vous n'ignorez certainement pas l'intérêt que vous suscitez parmi ces gens. La différence est qu'aujourd'hui ces groupes vous accordent une place grandissante, et que Dumbledore n'est plus à même de vous protéger face à l'excitation induite par l'approche des combats. Je ne dispose pas du temps nécessaire pour vous expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants d'une sphère politique. Je ne peux que vous conseiller la prudence dans vos choix et vos alliances. Croyez-en mon expérience : les guerres changent les gens, même ceux que l'on pense connaître. _

_Ce principe s'applique également à vous. La guerre crée ses justifications et ses excuses, et elle s'en nourrit. Prenez-y garde, car les peines qu'elle vous a imposées pourraient vous pousser à faire des choses terribles et passibles de prison. Vous avez utilisé cette nuit-là au Ministère un Impardonnable sur la personne de Bellatrix Lestrange. J'ai personnellement étouffé l'affaire au Service de Contrôle des Mineurs, mais ce qui a été fait n'est pas effaçable. Vous êtes parvenu à lancer un Doloris, c'est-à-dire un sort qui relève de la Magie Noire. La douleur et le chagrin n'ont rien à voir dans ce geste. Vous êtes un puissant sorcier, Harry Potter, mais n'oubliez pas que ce don engendre plus de problèmes qu'il n'en résout. _

_Je ne peux vous en dire plus. Je vous prie simplement de bien vouloir garder cette lettre pour vous. Je ne l'ai rédigée que par pure sympathie, et parce qu'il me déplairait infiniment d'avoir un jour à vous demander de rendre des comptes à la Communauté. _

_Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, _

_Amélia Bones, Première Adjointe du Ministre._

Il fit part de la lettre de Fudge dans son courrier bihebdomadaire à destination des membres de l'Ordre. Harry ne doutait pas qu'ils soient déjà au courant de la réhabilitation de Sirius, simplement il ne savait pas de quoi parler d'autre. Il était triste. Le genre de tristesse qu'on ne confie pas à un bout de papier. Et puis c'était eux qui l'avaient renvoyé ici, en sachant pertinemment qu'il serait seul et que les lettres faussement enthousiastes de Ron et Hermione n'y changeraient rien. Il avait ses livres, bien sûr, un privilège exceptionnel à mettre sur le compte des menaces de Maugrey, mais il ne trouvait pas la force de se mettre au travail. La fièvre et les cauchemars lui enlevaient toute énergie, et le rationnement de l'Oncle n'aidait en rien. Abruti par tout, par tous, par Voldemort et la prophétie, Harry attendait simplement que les parchemins acheminés par les hiboux daignent se transformer en êtres humains, accompagnés peut être de sourires et de tapes sur l'épaule, et même d'un épais matelas et d'une bonne couverture dans laquelle il se roulerait en boule et dormirait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

xxx

Le retour d'Hedwige le surprit dans l'une de ses rêveries quotidiennes. La chouette lui tendit son larcin en hululant fièrement. C'était une belle cuisse de poulet, probablement ponctionnée sur un pique-nique quelque part entre Londres et le Surrey. Harry caressa l'animal avec tendresse à travers les barreaux. Qui ne saurait jamais par quoi elle et lui étaient passés ici? Son ventre vide gronda avec satisfaction à la vue de la viande tendre, et pourtant il n'avait pas faim. Il ne pouvait pas manger. Hedwige pencha la tête et poussa un petit cri d'encouragement. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, et cette seule pensée menaça de faire couler une larme sur sa joue creusée. Il partagea en frère avec la chouette et mâcha avec précaution une partie des morceaux qui lui revenaient. Le reste, Harry le dissimula sous la lame de parquet descellée qui abritait également sa cape d'invisibilité, sa baguette, et quelques gâteaux glissés par Dobby dans ses affaires au moment du départ.

Son dîner achevé, Harry s'installa sur le bureau. Il n'avait jamais été suffisamment gros pour inquiéter l'équilibre précaire du meuble. Le jeune homme s'endormit contre le chambranle de la fenêtre. La chouette veillerait sur lui: postée sur le rebord extérieur, elle monterait la garde et guetterait l'instant où, voyant son jeune maître sur le point de sombrer, il lui faudrait lui mordre les doigts pour le ramener de son monde de cauchemars.

xxx

La fin du mois de juillet fut aussi vide et monotone que les jours qui l'avaient précédée, émaillée pour toute action des seuls allez-retours d'Hedwige et des arrivées bruyantes de Coq ou d'autres hiboux de l'Ordre. Et puis un matin, un grand-duc cendré lui apporta ses résultats de BUSES. Harry joua longuement avec l'enveloppe sans oser la décacheter, à la fois étonné et rassuré de se sentir nerveux. Ce courrier provoquait en lui des émotions étranges et bienvenues. L'événement lui paraissait tellement _normal_: il allait savoir s'il avait oui ou non échoué à ses examens. Ça ne regardait que lui. Pas de prophétie, pas de journalistes, rien que lui, Harry. Le jeune homme déroula finalement le parchemin et le lut avec précaution.

_Département de l'Education et de la Culture_

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Veuillez trouver ci-joint les résultats que vous avez obtenus lors de vos examens de BUSES. Ces résultats ont été certifiés et dûment enregistrés par le Ministère de la Magie, après délibération du Jury des Examinateurs présidé par Mme Griselda Marchebank. Toute réclamation devra être déposée avant le début de l'année scolaire auprès du directeur de votre établissement._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne rentrée, au nom de toute l'équipe du Département._

_Professeur M. Tofty_

_Grades d'obtention:_ _O (optimal) / E (effort exceptionnel) / A (acceptable)_

_Grades de reclassement : P (piètre) / D (désolant) / T (troll)_

_Vos résultats :_

_Astronomie : A_

_Botanique : E_

_Charmes : E_

_DCFM : O_

_Divination : T_

_Histoire de la Magie : D_

_Métamorphoses : E_

_Potions : E_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

Harry termina sa lecture dans un cri de joie. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sept BUSES ! Il n'avait jamais sérieusement pensé en avoir autant. Il avait obtenu un E en métamorphoses, mais surtout en potions ! Snape n'allait pas s'en relever. Harry agita le feuillet sous le bec agacé d'Hedwige et entreprit de lui détailler ses notes. Sa gaité soudaine s'évanouit alors qu'il lui racontait en ricanant l'épreuve d'Histoire de la magie, et sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine. Harry poussa un profond soupir. En fin de compte, le papier était sans intérêt. D'abord Snape serait tout sauf désappointé dans la mesure où un E officialisait le fait qu'il ne serait plus son élève. Et que lui ne serait jamais Auror. Et puis surtout…

« Ça n'intéresse personne. »

Il avait dit ça à voix haute, pris de cours par la douleur que cette pensée lui imposait. Il n'y aurait personne qui viendrait le féliciter, personne pour être fier de lui. Ces résultats ne comptaient pas. Dumbledore n'allait pas s'en embarrasser s'il estimait qu'un cours pouvait lui être utile. Quant aux diplômes qu'il pourrait ou non obtenir un jour, tout le monde s'en fichait éperdument. Les gens ne verraient jamais que sa cicatrice. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait quand même devenir Auror… Mais cette idée ne ranima pas sa joie. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à voir, c'était qu'une fois de plus le reste de la Communauté lui volait sa vie. Et pourtant la prophétie l'enferrait à elle.

xxx

La nuit du 31 juillet, trois hiboux surprirent un Harry Potter hébété d'épuisement en venant s'écraser contre les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Après s'être rappelé ce dont il s'agissait, Harry les déchargea de leur sac et s'excusa de n'avoir rien à leur offrir. Les oiseaux repartirent aussitôt, et le jeune homme scruta avec appréhension le petit tas de lettres et de cadeaux qui l'attendait. Il y avait là cinq paquets, provenant tous de gens dont il ignorait les sentiments: il n'avait pratiquement vu ni parlé à personne depuis _ce jour_, et les adieux avaient été rapides à la gare de Londres.

Harry s'attaqua d'abord au cadeau d'Hermione et Ron. Les deux lettres qui l'accompagnaient étaient assez vides, un peu à l'image de leur fastidieuse correspondance du mois passé, mais au moins lui promettaient-ils un retour rapide au sein de l'Ordre. Le paquet contenait un très beau livre écrit très petit, intitulé _Des enchantements et de leur utilisation en défense._ Harry le feuilleta avec amertume. Ron et Hermione ignoraient encore que _se défendre_ n'était pas son destin.

Il ouvrit ensuite la lettre et le cadeau d'Hagrid. Le demi-géant lui avait fabriqué un joli poignard avec un manche en bois sculpté représentant un hippogriffe en colère. La lame était une simple dent, mais effilée comme un sabre et longue d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Harry magna le couteau avec fierté en songeant à l'histoire sûrement incroyable qui se cachait derrière cette quenotte.

Le message de Lupin était un peu froid, mais le jeune sorcier ne lui en tint pas rigueur aux vues de ses propres lettres. Son ancien professeur lui avait également envoyé quelques livres, principalement des études de DCFM très avancées. Harry se demanda s'il devait se sentir flatté ou angoissé. Les ouvrages étaient vieux et puissants. Il pouvait sentir toute leur sagesse vibrer sous leurs couvertures. Ils devaient valoir une vraie fortune… Harry rougit et regretta de ne pas avoir était plus prévenant vis-à-vis de l'homme.

La lettre de M. et Mme Weasley était beaucoup plus enjouée. Cette année, Molly Weasley lui avait confectionné une solide cape de voyage chaudement doublée. Un post-scriptum de Ginny indiquait qu'elle avait été à la mode dans les années 1870. Ça le fit sourire, mais il passa néanmoins le vêtement autour de ses épaules pour la plus grande joie de son corps fiévreux qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Harry n'ouvrit qu'en dernier le paquet sur lequel il avait reconnu l'écriture d'Albus Dumbledore. Il contenait un petit récipient de pierres noires délicatement ouvragé, ainsi qu'un message:

_Cher Harry,_

_Avant tout, permets-moi de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Je comprends que le deuil de Sirius te fasse oublier cet événement, mais sache que tu n'es pas tout seul et qu'il est des gens pour qui te voir heureux compte beaucoup. Je pense que cette pensine pourra t'aider à y voir plus clair. Je t'expliquerai comment l'utiliser lorsque nous nous reverrons. _

_J'ai demandé à Remus et Alastor de venir chez ton oncle et ta tante après-demain à 23h. Vous voyagerez, avec l'accord du Ministère, par Portoloin jusqu'au QG. Il serait plus prudent que tu restes à Londres jusqu'à la rentrée, j'espère que tu comprends pourquoi il me faut prendre cette décision._

_Il y a beaucoup de choses dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi, notamment de tes options pour cette nouvelle année. Puis-je venir te voir samedi à 9h00 ?_

_J'attends ta réponse et te souhaite encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: j'ai rajouté un petit enchantement de mon cru à ta pensine. Dis juste _Sansouci_ en étendant la main. _

Harry approcha sa main de la pensine et prononça solennellement l'incantation. Un petit caillou jaune pâle apparut dans le fond de la bassine. Le garçon hésita avant de s'en saisir : il n'avait aucune confiance dans les trouvailles du directeur. Il soupesa la chose et l'examina longuement, mais rien ne se passa. Pris d'un doute soudain, Harry le porta à sa bouche. Il avait un goût de citron.

Le jeune homme recracha la dragée et l'envoya d'un coup de pied rouler sous l'armoire. Il serra ses genoux contre lui pour ne pas hurler de colère. C'était déplacé. La lettre mielleuse et les demandes de Dumbledore étaient déplacées. Le directeur savait pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Quant à ses « options », il ne s'agissait sûrement pas de ses cours à Poudlard, et il ne s'agissait sûrement pas non plus d'en _discuter_, puisqu'à n'en pas douter le vieil homme avait déjà fait son programme.

Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit et resta, apathique, à regarder l'amoncellement de papiers déchirés et d'objets jonchant le sol de sa chambre. Un vent froid s'engouffra par le carreau cassé de sa fenêtre, et l'adolescent frissonna. Sa cicatrice le lançait. Il se demanda brusquement si c'était bien son anniversaire à lui, Harry. S'il avait encore le droit d'exister. Livres, cape, poignard, pensine… Pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait envoyé un jeu de cartes, un bracelet à la mode ou n'importe quoi d'autre que les autres enfants sorciers recevaient normalement pour leurs 16 ans?

* * *

**SVP dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Le Testament du Dernier des Black

**Chapitre 2: Le Testament du Dernier des Black**

**.**

**.**

Dès le lendemain matin, Harry informa l'oncle Vernon de l'arrivée imminente des membres de l'Ordre, preuve à l'appui. Après avoir minutieusement détaillé la lettre de Dumbledore à l'affût d'une entourloupe, le gros homme finit par abandonner la partie. Harry sourit: il avait désormais deux jours devant lui où il pourrait sortir prendre l'air ou dormir au lieu de faire ses corvées. Cet après-midi là, entre deux siestes au soleil, Harry s'efforça de répondre au directeur. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'être aimable avec le vieil homme. Il le tenait toujours pour responsable des _événements_ du Département des Mystères. Bien sûr, le Retourneur de Temps lui avait montré combien les conséquences de chaque action échappent à leur créateur. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait que quelqu'un prenne un peu de son sentiment de culpabilité. C'était ça ou l'implosion. Et puis Dumbledore n'était qu'un hypocrite aux grands mots. C'était lui qui l'avait confiné ici. C'était lui qui lui avait caché la vérité toutes ces années. C'était lui qui avait envoyé Sirius en mission juste après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le privant de son parrain alors même qu'il en avait plus que jamais besoin. Les cours d'Occlumencie, c'était lui. Sa solitude l'année passée, c'était lui. C'était lui, toujours lui, partout! Juste un manipulateur. A cette seconde, Harry le détestait.

_Au professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard_

_D'accord pour samedi. HP._

xxx

Le lendemain soir à 23h, Remus Lupin et Alastor Maugrey transplantèrent dans le salon du 4, Privet Drive. Harry était déjà prêt depuis plusieurs heures et les attendait ses bagages à la main. Les Dursley avaient fui plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ils avaient même prévu de dormir chez des "amis", ce qu'Harry interprétait comme étant la tante Marge. Les deux sorciers le saluèrent tièdement. Fol'Oeil paraissait à nouveau perdu dans l'une de ses crises aigües de paranoïa. Quant à Lupin, les cernes sous ses yeux et l'aspect malheureux de toute sa personne hurlaient pour lui ce que la disparition de son meilleur ami avait signifié. Harry fuit son regard lorsque l'homme-loup posa une main sur son épaule. Ne pas pleurer était un objectif qu'il se répétait tous les matins en se levant.

Les trois hommes apparurent quelques instants plus tard devant le 12, Square Grimmaurd. A l'intérieur, rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière venue. Sirius riait alors, en accrochant des guirlandes à toutes les gargouilles qui ornaient la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black. Aujourd'hui seules les gargouilles riaient encore. Harry sentit Lupin se rapprocher de lui.

« Je sais que c'est un peu calme ce soir, mais Ron et Hermione te rejoindront bientôt. »

Harry hocha la tête et décrocha sa première tentative de sourire. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait si dur de revenir. C'était peut-être mieux que ses amis ne soient pas là. A côté de lui, son ancien professeur semblait chercher ses mots.

« Nous avons pensé que tu aurais peut-être envie de t'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius », dit-il à voix basse. Il se reprit devant le silence d'Harry. « Si tu préfères, tu peux dormir dans la chambre que tu as partagée avec Ron l'an dernier. »

« Je vais prendre la chambre de Sirius. »

Lupin hocha la tête. Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque Maugrey l'appela dans le salon. Harry en profita pour monter ses affaires. Il voulait être seul pour franchir cette porte. Dans l'escalier, il jeta un regard noir au portrait de Walburga Black qui ronflait paisiblement dans son cadre. Elle avait meilleure mine qu'à Noël dernier.

La chambre de Sirius se trouvait dans une tourelle au second étage. Harry s'attendait à découvrir une petite pièce, sorte de placard sous l'escalier version nobles sorciers, mais il comprit vite qu'il faisait fausse route. La chambre était immense et bien meublée. Bibliothèques, fauteuils, instruments de musique, un bureau, des armoires… Dans l'obscurité, il distingua même une porte au fond qui devait mener à une salle de bain séparée. Harry fit un pas respectueux en avant, oubliant totalement à quelle maison il avait affaire.

Il s'en souvint trop tard. Une vague de froid intense s'abattit sur lui alors même qu'il franchissait le seuil de la pièce. Alarmé, Harry tenta de ressortir, mais ses muscles transis en quelques dixièmes de seconde refusèrent d'obéir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tendit les mains pour amortir sa chute. Mais au lieu de tomber, le jeune homme sentit quelque chose retenir son corps. Un trop-plein d'énergie faisait vibrer l'espace. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête. Il se mit à crier lorsque l'air s'épaissit et devint impossible à respirer. La chambre autour de lui le pressurait de toutes parts, comme si quelque chose voulait entrer en lui. Harry paniqua. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait revivre cette sensation. Il entendit Lupin crier derrière lui, mais ce dernier paraissait si loin! L'étau se resserra, et Harry crut que son crâne explosait alors que des bribes de pensées pénétraient son esprit. Il hurla, incapable de bloquer l'intrusion. Le flot de pensées s'intensifia. La douleur était insupportable. Il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était étendu sur l'un des canapés du salon, juste devant la cheminée où crépitait un bon feu de bois. Lupin était à ses côtés et lui tendait un verre. Harry grimaça en songeant à ce nouveau record personnel. De retour depuis moins de trois heures, et déjà des potions à ingurgiter.

« C'est du whisky », l'informa Lupin en souriant. « En l'absence de Mme Pomfresh, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux. »

Harry remercia silencieusement Merlin et avala une gorgée avec précaution. Il n'avait jamais bu d'alcool, et le liquide ambré lui brûla la gorge. Il manqua de s'étrangler, ce qui fit rire Lupin. Harry se racla la gorge, ennuyé, mais sa tentative déclencha une nouvelle quinte de toux. A sa grande honte, son ancien professeur dut lui taper dans le dos pour l'aider à respirer.

« Ça réchauffe, non? »

Harry reprit son souffle sans oser regarder l'homme.

« Ton père et Sirius ont été les premiers à me faire boire de l'alcool », murmura le sorcier. « J'avais 16 ans, moi aussi, et j'étais terrifié parce que cela se passait dans l'une des salles désaffectées de Poudlard. »

Remus couvait le feu du regard en souriant. Harry toussota encore un peu pour l'empêcher de glisser vers une rêverie solitaire. « Et? Que s'est-il passé? »

Le sorcier fit la moue. « A vrai dire, les elfes eux-mêmes ne sont jamais parvenus à récupérer le bas de leurs pantalons. »

D'abord timides, les rires des deux hommes finirent par emplir la pièce. Harry se sentit mieux. La tentation était grande d'interroger Remus et de se laisser porter par les souvenirs heureux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre? » se reprit-il à contrecœur.

Lupin redevint sérieux et triste. « C'est à cause de l'héritage de Sirius. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir. Tu es parti si vite… »

« J'avais besoin d'être seul », répondit Harry en détournant la tête.

« Je comprends. Je suis désolé, Harry. »

Le jeune sorcier préféra changer de sujet. « Quel est cet héritage? »

« C'est assez simple. Sirius nous a tout laissé, à toi et à moi. »

Le cœur d'Harry battit un peu plus vite. « Ça veut dire quoi? »

« Cela signifie que le contenu du coffre des Black va être divisé en deux parts égales. Cela signifie aussi que nous sommes tous les deux propriétaires de cette maison. »

« Rien d'autre ? », murmura-t-il tout bas en cachant sa déception. Il se moquait de l'argent. Quant à la demeure, il la détestait au moins autant que Privet Drive, ne serait-ce que pour l'enfer qu'y avait vécu son parrain.

Lupin luttait une nouvelle fois contre les mots. « Harry… Tu sais, je comprendrais que tu remettes en cause ce testament. Après tout, je n'avais aucun lien de parenté avec Sirius. »

Harry le dévisagea avec horreur. « Comment pouvez-vous insinuer une chose pareille? » Lupin leva les mains, mais Harry ne désarma pas. Ça le blessait que Remus ait pu penser ça de lui, même une seule seconde.

« Harry, excuse-moi. Tu sais… Je suis un peu perdu ces derniers temps. »

Harry ferma les yeux et lui fit signe qu'il comprenait. L'homme avait toujours vécu dans la misère. Ça devait être en effet perturbant de se retrouver riche du jour au lendemain grâce à la mort d'un ami. Il regarda attentivement son professeur. Lupin portait les mêmes vêtements élimés que d'habitude, et les menus objets qui l'accompagnaient, montre, broche à cape, mouchoirs, n'avaient pas changé. L'homme n'avait pas touché à l'héritage. Harry rougit en songeant au somptueux cadeau d'anniversaire que le sorcier lui avait pourtant envoyé. Il ne dit plus rien pendant que Lupin lui exposait les détails de l'arrangement: comment l'argent serait transféré sur son compte, comment Buck avait été renvoyé aux bons soins d'Hagrid, comment Kreattur était désormais confiné au sous-sol… Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Harry.

« Et la chambre ? », répéta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Lupin le regarda gravement. « Cela signifie que tu es, en quelque sorte, rentré dans tes droits. »

Harry le dévisagea avec perplexité, et Lupin soupira. « Harry, tu dois comprendre que dans le monde sorcier, la magie est à la base de tout. Pourquoi? Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes, ce qui nous différencie des autres. Il est grand temps que tu cesses de penser comme un moldu. Tu es un _sorcier_. Ce n'est pas un jugement de valeur. Etre un être de magie n'est qu'une caractéristique, mais tu n'as pas le droit de l'oublier. »

Dépassé par le ton légèrement irrité du professeur, Harry fronça les sourcils. Lupin continua néanmoins. « Cette maison a été la demeure des Black pendant des siècles. Ce lieu est à leur image. Aujourd'hui encore il contient leur histoire et les connaissances et les pouvoirs accumulés au cours du temps où les membres de cette famille ont séjournés ici. »

« Et tout à l'heure … »

« Et tout à l'heure, conformément aux vœux de Sirius, l'esprit de ce lieu t'a été transmis. »

Harry consulta son corps avec inquiétude, mais rien ne semblait différent. Il se sentait juste nauséeux et fatigué. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

« Ça viendra. Je pense que dès cette nuit, tu te rendras compte que cette maison fait désormais un peu partie de toi. »

Harry s'affola. Les mots d'Amélia Bones brûlaient en lettres de feu dans son cœur. « Mais je ne veux pas! Je n'ai aucune envie de posséder ce genre de chose ! »

Lupin l'arrêta d'un geste. « Ça ne dépend pas de toi, Harry. C'est une tradition qui dépasse la volonté des individus. A partir de maintenant, tout comme moi, tu seras conscient et quelque part responsable des objets et des personnes présents en ce lieu. Cela peut être utile, tu sais. Cela te montre aussi combien il est dangereux de s'aventurer dans une demeure sorcière inconnue. »

Lupin lui posa la main sur le bras, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Harry, je veux que tu me promettes de faire très attention. »

« A quel propos ? » grogna l'adolescent.

« Les Black n'ont jamais été réputés pour leur amabilité et leur sens de l'humour », rétorqua sèchement Lupin. « Ce lieu est pétri de magie noire. Elle ne peut en aucun cas s'en prendre à toi, car tu es son maître. Mais elle est dangereuse à côtoyer et à utiliser. C'est le propre de ce type de magie. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser. »

« Tu pourrais penser un jour à le faire. »

Harry lui jeta un regard plein d'indignation et de colère. Lupin se cala dans son fauteuil et l'observa calmement. « Ne te vexe pas. Cela pourrait arriver. D'abord c'est presque toujours une étape dans la vie d'un grand sorcier. Et puis, pense à cette maison. Imagine que tu sois en colère contre l'un des membres de l'Ordre, par exemple. En tant que propriétaire, tu pourrais l'expulser avec l'aide de Grimmaurd. Voire même le blesser par inadvertance. Quant aux connaissances, elles sont tentatrices. La magie noire, contrairement à la magie blanche, possède une volonté propre quand il s'agit d'atteindre les hommes. Elle nous touche tous lorsque nous sommes en état de faiblesse. C'est ce qui la rend si puissante: jusqu'à un certain point, elle nécessite moins d'efforts intellectuels et personnels que la magie blanche, et bien souvent pour un meilleur résultat. Et passé ce point, lorsqu'elle réclame son dû, il est généralement trop tard pour revenir en arrière. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il était content que quelqu'un lui parle enfin de ces choses.

« Il arrive parfois que l'on succombe à la tentation. Il arrive même qu'on le fasse avec les meilleures intentions du monde, Harry. Et plus on le fait, plus on devient dépendant de ce pouvoir car il est plus simple à posséder. Les bas instincts sont plus accessibles que les pensées nobles. Et à la fin, c'est toujours lui qui te possède. La magie noire n'est pas que générée par ses adeptes. Elle s'exprime aussi par eux. Ils sont ses créatures. Tu dois être très prudent, Harry, pour ne pas te laisser submerger par elle lorsque tu te trouveras ici. Je pense que le phénomène devrait perdre en intensité avec le temps. Mais d'ici-là, tu devras rester très vigilant. »

Harry laissa les mots du professeur jouer dans sa tête. Snape… Snape s'était moqué de Sirius. Snape ne faisait que lui pourrir la vie depuis six ans, et en toute impunité. Et Snape était un membre de l'Ordre…

« Harry? » Lupin était très sérieux. « Harry, ne m'oblige pas à croire que tu n'es pas suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre ce que je viens de te dire. »

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres. « Je promets d'être prudent. »

« Bien. Parce que je ne serai pas là de toute la semaine. La pleine lune est pour dans deux jours. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de visiter tous les recoins de la maison, alors fais attention à toi. »

_Tache de ne pas fouiner_, traduisit Harry, vexé d'être traité de la sorte.

« Il est temps d'aller dormir. Je te réveillerai demain à 8h30 pour que tu puisses manger avant ta rencontre avec Dumbledore. »

xxx

Harry se coucha de mauvaise humeur dans le grand lit à baldaquin de sa nouvelle chambre. Finalement Lupin ne lui avait parlé de ces choses que parce qu'il s'y sentait obligé, rapport à la maison. Ça le rendait furieux. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi l'Ordre se refusait à lui parler de ces choses, à lui apprendre comment fonctionnait l'ennemi. Il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de chance de pouvoir tenir tête à Voldemort, mais là…

_Tu pourrais penser un jour à le faire_. Ils se méfiaient. Harry comprenait un peu mieux chaque seconde ce qu'impliquait l'avertissement d'Amélia Bones: la guerre isolait tous les jours un peu plus les individus les uns des autres. Les idées se radicalisaient. Et lui n'avait personne et appartenait à tout le monde. Il était mêlé à tant de choses que même s'il n'y était pour rien, il restait marqué. Il emmagasinait de l'expérience, voulue ou non. Et c'était arrivé tant de fois qu'il se retrouve au cœur d'événements terribles qu'il devenait difficile de ne pas le soupçonner de les provoquer. Harry se remémora avec amertume sa seconde année, lorsque tout le monde l'avait accusé sans preuve de maux terribles. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils en avaient désormais tous? Le pire, c'est qu'il comprenait la légitimité de ce rejet. Ça ne diminuait en rien le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine.

Le garçon se retourna sur ses oreillers. L'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête. De toute façon, il n'avait pas imaginé réussir à se reposer cette nuit, cette première nuit passée dans la chambre de Sirius. Harry se laissa lentement sombrer dans un monde doux, tapissé de nostalgie, de _si_ et de tendresse. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de résister à cet appel, en sachant pertinemment qu'il pourrait bien se noyer dans cet océan gris. Mais la maison vint à sa rescousse. Toute la nuit, il ne peut bloquer les pressentiments de scènes, de mots et de personnages qui s'infiltraient dans son inconscient et l'empêchaient de se pelotonner dans des pensées trop tristes. C'était très lointain, un peu comme si son cerveau était incapable de localiser l'information précise, mais c'était aussi persistant qu'un caillou dans une chaussure. Déstabilisé, Harry gigota dans son lit jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il faillit même aller réveiller Lupin mais renonça en se souvenant du visage défait du sorcier. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller trouver Maugrey? Harry rejeta cette idée avant même de l'avoir clairement formulée. Non pas que ça le blesserait dans son orgueil. Pas du tout. Simplement, il ne savait pas où se trouvait la chambre de l'ex-Auror.

Dès que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il sut que Fol'Œil se trouvait dans la troisième chambre du premier étage et qu'il dormait à poings fermés. Petit à petit, une image très précise de la demeure se mit en place dans sa tête. Il pouvait sentir où se trouvaient les autres, mais aussi visualiser les flux d'énergie qui protégeaient le quartier général. En se concentrant, il parvint même à voir les rats qui courraient dans la cave. C'était vraiment une étrange sensation.

.

.


	3. Certaines choses ne changent jamais

**Chapitre 3: Certaines Choses Ne Changent Jamais**

**.**

**.**

Lorsque Lupin vint le réveiller le lendemain, Harry se leva avec l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes à peine. Il prit une douche rapide pour essayer de se dégourdir, sans beaucoup de succès. A table, le repas fut silencieux. Maugrey lisait le journal et Lupin ne paraissait pas s'être reposé plus que lui, bien qu'Harry soit sûr du contraire. Quelques minutes avant 9h00, Harry sursauta en sentant s'ouvrir le relais-cheminette de la cuisine. Presque aussitôt Dumbledore apparut dans le foyer de la grosse cheminée de pierre. Le directeur s'épousseta, salua rapidement les adultes et se retourna vers Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Harry! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »

Harry lui rendit poliment son sourire. Le vieux sorcier ne sembla pas du tout gêné par son manque de gaieté.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances? »

« Comme d'habitude. »

Dumbledore le considéra pensivement. « Je vois que tu es entré en possession de ton héritage. »

Harry hocha la tête. Comme l'homme ne disait rien, il se sentit obligé de rajouter quelque chose. « Ce n'est pas très agréable. »

« Non, en effet. J'imagine que tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit. »

Lupin interrompit le directeur avant qu'il ne poursuive sur le sujet, épargnant ainsi au garçon un nouveau sermon. « Harry et moi avons discuté hier soir. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Alors, si tu es prêt, Harry, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous également de discuter. Tu pourras aller te recoucher après, si tu veux. »

Harry quitta la cuisine avec appréhension. Dumbledore le conduisit dans la bibliothèque, un endroit où il n'y était encore jamais allé. C'était une pièce ronde très sombre et très froide. Les milliers d'ouvrages qu'elle contenait dégageaient une aura malfaisante et verdâtre. Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils situés devant la cheminée, et il alluma un feu ronflant pour réchauffer la pièce où l'été n'entrait jamais. Harry fit comme il lui disait, rassuré sans trop savoir pourquoi de se trouver dans le demi-cercle de lumière.

La conversation le déçut. Dumbledore lui parla longuement de Sirius, ce qu'il détesta. Il ne supportait toujours pas cette pensée. Il cessa définitivement d'être réceptif lorsque le directeur, après l'avoir félicité pour ses résultats de BUSES, lui fit part de son programme pour cette année: il suivrait ses cours normaux de botanique, soin aux créatures magiques, charmes, métamorphoses et DCFM (il laissait tomber l'astronomie), mais aurait à suivre des cours particuliers occasionnellement. Harry était perdu depuis longtemps dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Dumbledore se racler la gorge. Ce dernier le regardait avec attention.

« Es-tu d'accord avec ce programme? »

Harry hocha imperceptiblement des épaules. « Oui. » Ça n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix.

Le vieux sorcier ne parut pas convaincu. « Harry, si tu veux dire quelque chose, je t'en prie, fais-le. »

« C'est juste que tout cela est trop grave pour être négocié. »

Dumbledore plissa les yeux. « J'en ai peur, en effet. Et il y a autre chose, Harry. Je crois que cette année il ne serait pas prudent pour toi de jouer au Quidditch. »

Harry ne broncha pas. Il s'était déjà préparé à cela. En fait il se sentait bizarrement détaché de cette décision. Depuis la mort de Sirius et l'arrivée de la prophétie dans son existence, le Quidditch lui apparaissait comme quelque chose de vraiment trivial, presque écœurant de légèreté. Il donna une nouvelle fois son assentiment et manqua l'éclat d'inquiétude dans le regard du vieux sorcier.

Après avoir quitté Dumbledore, Harry retourna se coucher. Il fallait absolument qu'il dorme un peu s'il voulait tenir le coup. L'Ordre lui avait préparé une sorte d'entraînement pour ses "vacances", entraînement qui commencerait le lendemain. Il ferma les yeux, espérant trouver un sommeil plus sain à la lumière du jour.

Il y renonça vite. Il y avait trop de choses auxquelles penser: ses cours, cet entraînement, Snape, ses amis, Dumbledore… Harry s'arrêta sur ce dernier spécimen. Le vieil homme l'irritait. Il se savait injuste à lui reprocher d'être toujours celui qui lui annonçait les mauvaises nouvelles. Il repensa à ce que le directeur lui avait dit un mois et demi auparavant. _Ceux qui aiment…_ Etait-il sincère? Etaient-ils tous vraiment attachés à lui? Il n'arrivait plus à le croire. La prophétie le poussait à envisager la possibilité qu'ils y trouvent simplement leur intérêt. Le fils de James. Le fils de Lily. Le Sauveur. L'orphelin. Ça n'était jamais vraiment pour lui, Harry. La question n'était pas de leur en vouloir ou non, il voulait juste _savoir_, pour être prêt lorsque la vérité éclaterait. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'une preuve, quelque chose qui apaiserait le malaise de l'incertitude.

Et il trouva. L'ombre de Sirius avait brouillé ses souvenirs des derniers mois, mais l'un d'eux lui revenait maintenant avec une cruelle réalité. _Je ne tolérerai pas que l'on malmène mes étudiants. _Dumbledore avait prononcé ces mots pour défendre Marietta Edgecombe qui venait tout juste de le trahir. Et lui qui avait tellement fait pour l'école, qui ne s'était jamais battu pour lui ? Personne n'était venu à Privet Drive voir comment est-ce qu'il vivait. Dix longues années, séparé de tout. Et maintenant il était encore seul, déchiré entre sa honte de vouloir que l'on s'occupe de lui et sa colère qu'il n'en soit rien. C'était injuste, et c'était tellement évident et normal à la fois ! Tout tournait et se mélangeait dans sa tête. Comme il les haïssait dans ces moments-là. Comme il les haïssait tous!

xxx

Remus vint le chercher vers midi pour déjeuner. Harry n'avait pas décoléré, et il se refusa à laisser paraître le moindre signe de bonne volonté bien que son ex-professeur soit seul à table avec lui. Le silence pesant finit cependant par avoir raison de sa fronde muette.

« Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là? »

Lupin le regarda bizarrement. « Il est parti plus tôt que prévu car tu étais en colère contre lui. Je t'avais prévenu, Harry. »

Harry pâlit. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? »

« Rien de grave. Mais les objets commençaient à se casser mystérieusement à son approche. Il a préféré retourner à Poudlard. »

Harry se sentit honteux, et en même temps furieux de l'être. Il comprit que se trouvait là la clef de l'emprise que cet homme possédait sur son entourage. Le nom même de Dumbledore était synonyme de chantage affectif. Il en expédia son déjeuner, dégoûté, et se dirigea à grands pas vers le jardin en espérant pouvoir y oublier le directeur.

L'endroit était probablement le dernier lieu dans lequel Sirius avait été heureux. Son parrain avait passé les derniers mois de sa vie à le rendre supportable, désherbant, arrachant, brûlant toutes les horreurs qui proliféraient dans cet espace à l'abandon. Il restait encore beaucoup à faire car certaines places n'étaient toujours pas accessibles, prises dans des ronciers géants ou sous les ruines persistantes des anciennes écuries. Le reste était dépourvu de charme. Les arbres y étaient morts, les herbes jaunies. Aucune fleur. Le jeune homme se coucha sur le sol et laissa le silence l'envahir. Le jardin lui parlait à travers son corps. La terre lui chuchotait combien elle était stérile, les plantes lui détaillaient leurs poisons et leur utilisation, les arbres lui racontaient toutes les vies qu'ils avaient vues s'éteindre… Leurs murmures finirent par le bercer, et Harry s'éloigna du monde dans un sommeil calme.

xxx

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par la douce voix de Ron.

« Mec, je ne suis pas sourd ! »

« Ça reste à prouver. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'appelle ? »

Harry releva la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec Hermione qui arborait une mine inquiète. « Tu nous as fait peur, Harry. Tu étais tellement pâle… »

Le garçon lui sourit. « Ça va, Hermione. Je dormais. »

Il regarda ses deux amis avec bonheur. Eux avaient toujours été là pour lui, dès l'instant où ils l'avaient connu. Eux étaient sincères.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble à discuter de petits riens et à se chamailler sur tout en ce qui concernait les deux préfets. Il fut d'abord question des BUSES. Ron avait obtenu les mêmes qu'Harry, mais avec des grades légèrement inférieurs. Hermione avait validé ses dix matières avec des O partout, sauf en DCFM. Harry était très fier d'elle, même s'il devait avouer que la façon qu'elle avait d'en parler était parfaitement insupportable. Puis ce fut le tour de leur entraînement de l'été. Hermione était surexcitée à cette perspective, et elle ne cessait de reprocher à Ron son manque d'enthousiasme face à cette _occasion unique d'apprendre certainement des tas de choses intéressantes_. Ron affichait un air blasé, mais Harry était sûr qu'il n'en était rien. Il aurait parié son balai que son ami trouvait passionnante la perspective de faire enfin "partie des grands". Evidemment pour eux c'était une sorte de jeu. Harry ressentit un peu plus l'éloignement qui existait désormais entre eux. Ça restait quand même une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas à suivre ces cours tout seul.

Ginny arriva pour le dîner, portant avec elle une multitude de tourtes et de gâteaux préparés amoureusement par Molly Weasley. Harry eut plaisir à la revoir. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui, et ils discutèrent tranquillement pendant que Ron et Hermione continuaient de crier. Maugrey, Elphia Dodge et Charly Weasley étaient présents également. Ils terminèrent tous la soirée au coin du feu, et Harry alla finalement se coucher vers 23h00 en pensant qu'il venait de passer sa meilleure journée depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, il retrouva Ginny, Ron et Hermione dans le salon pour leur premier cours. Il ne se sentait pas encore bien reposé et espérait que ce cours ne serait pas trop fatiguant. En fait il fut plutôt agréable. Ils passèrent la journée avec Charly qui leur parla de son expérience avec les dragons, de leurs humeurs, de leur technique de chasse et de leur structure sociale. C'était très amusant, hormis le fait qu'ils apprenaient tout cela parce que Voldemort en avait dressé quelques uns pour son armée.

Le reste du mois d'août s'écoula rapidement sans qu'Harry ne trouve le temps de réfléchir à l'année scolaire qui s'annonçait. Ses journées commençaient relativement tôt, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars depuis son arrivée, probablement grâce aux murs protecteurs de la maison, et son corps était dans une forme qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis longtemps. Et puis leurs "cours" n'étaient pas aussi fastidieux qu'il l'avait craint. Généralement il s'agissait de discussions avec différents membres de l'Ordre sur les expériences respectives de ces derniers. Quelques fois, ils avaient droit à de petites démonstrations de sorts. Plus rarement à des séances d'entraînement réel, mais enfin ça arrivait.

Les classes les plus drôles étaient sans conteste celles qu'ils passaient auprès de Tonks. La jeune femme s'était retrouvée en charge de leur _épanouissement physique_, dans la mesure où _un esprit sain ne se développe que dans un corps sain, _et que_ sans énergie on ne peut rien, _et puis que_ lors de combats_…et blablabla, et _vigilance constante_. C'était Maugrey qui leur avait imposé ce discours au début de leur première séance. Dans son dos les cheveux de la jeune sorcière hilare clignotaient comme une boule à facettes, et le pauvre vieil ex-Auror avait manqué de s'étranger en constatant ce que sa consœur leur avait concocté. L'un des sous-sols de la bâtisse avait été entièrement vidé pour faire place à une piste de danse façon boîte de nuit. Et de fait, les après-midi avec Tonks étaient passés à se tortiller au rythme de musiques endiablées, ou plus généralement à rire, effondré sur les gros coussins qui encombraient l'un des coins de la pièce. Ces petites séances, Harry n'était pas sûr de les aimer, mais il était incapable d'en vouloir à Tonks, surtout après cette journée mémorable où Fred et George s'étaient joints à eux. Entre autre chose, les jumeaux avaient amené avec eux des CD sorciers enchantés pour passer à travers toute barrière d'Imperturbabilité. Du Hardcore absolument inaudible s'était alors déversé à plein volume dans la maison, juste au moment où commençait un meeting de l'Ordre dans les étages supérieurs. Il semblait à Harry que la vision de la tête décomposée de McGonagall, qui avait jailli dans la salle comme un diable hors de sa boîte, le rendrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie totalement insensible aux attaques d'Epouvantard.

Entre ou après ces classes, Harry travaillait également à ses devoirs de vacances sous l'œil vigilant d'Hermione. Enfin il se couchait tôt, fatigué tout de même par ces journées bien remplies. Et puis les murs de Grimmaurd bloquaient ses visons, même s'ils ne pouvaient rien contre ses souvenirs. La nuit, il continuait de voir défiler des images de Cédric, de ses parents, de son parrain ou des Dursley. Harry se réveillait alors et se traitait de lâche. Il s'en voulait de s'apitoyer ainsi sur lui-même alors que la guerre faisait rage dehors. Le Daily Prophet rapportait quotidiennement son lot de massacres. Tous les matins, Hermione leur faisait la lecture, à lui et à Ron, et c'était à chaque fois la même angoisse insupportable de reconnaître un nom dans la liste des victimes.

Ginny repartit au bout de deux semaines, et Harry resta seul. Lupin était en mission pour l'Ordre. Il devait infiltrer une communauté de loups-garous et les convaincre de ne pas rejoindre l'armée de Voldemort. Harry avait peur pour lui. Cette mission était pratiquement impossible sans l'aide du Ministère. Or ce dernier, soucieux de faire oublier au plus vite son incompétence notoire au cours des derniers mois, venait de notifier une ordonnance autorisant à demi-mots la traque de tous les hybrides et autres créatures soupçonnées d'être plutôt partisanes de la cause des mangemorts. La Communauté devenait paranoïaque. Ron et Hermione étaient inquiets eux aussi, mais Harry ne parvenait pas à parler sérieusement avec eux. La prophétie, qu'il tenait encore secrète, les éloignait les uns des autres de façon radicale sur certains sujets.

xxx

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Harry se mit à paniquer. A Poudlard, le château ne pourrait que très partiellement le protéger de ses visions. Mais sans repos il ne pourrait jamais suivre le programme de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, il était de moins en moins sûr de l'efficacité de ce programme. Au cours de ces trois dernières semaines, il n'avait pas appris grand-chose d'utile. Ils avaient fait de la théorie et même un peu de pratique à l'aide des baguettes d'autres membres de l'Ordre, mais tout cela n'était qu'une sorte de complément de cours. Jamais il ne pourrait se mesurer à Voldemort avec si peu. Cette question le frustrait jusqu'à lui donner envie de hurler et de taper contre les murs. Voldemort était un sorcier extrêmement puissant, plongé au cœur de la magie depuis plus de soixante ans. Lui n'avait été que cinq ans à l'école. Et encore, il avait passé une bonne partie de son temps à jouer au Quidditch ou à bavarder avec ses amis. Il devait trouver un autre moyen.

Il en était là lorsqu'il sentit un soir la maison se révéler une fois de plus à lui. Le moyen résidait peut-être ici… La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lupin résonnait encore à ses oreilles, mais son professeur ne lui avait pas interdit de le faire. Le moment était venu pour lui de prendre une décision. Dès l'instant où la prophétie lui avait été révélée, il avait su qu'il serait seul. Les membres de l'Ordre l'aideraient autant qu'ils le pourraient, mais c'était sa tâche à lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. Le jeune homme serra son oreiller contre lui, effrayé de devoir faire un tel choix sans aide. Voldemort était un mage noir. Pour le vaincre, il lui fallait connaître son ennemi, donc comprendre la magie dont il tirait sa force. C'était d'une logique indiscutable, sauf que personne au sein de l'Ordre ne lui permettrait d'atteindre cette compréhension. Ça leur était moralement impossible. Et peut-être même intellectuellement. Ce qui ne faisait d'eux qu'une bande d'hypocrites, ne lui donnant pas les armes pour se battre mais gardant le bon rôle en le mettant en garde contre elles.

Harry fixa résolument le plafond des yeux. Sa décision était prise. Il entreprit de se relaxer jusqu'à entrer en contact avec la maison. Lentement, il prit conscience de l'espace qui l'entourait. Tous les accès à la demeure étaient fermés. Elphia et Tonks dormaient. Dedalus Diggle fumait une pipe au coin du feu. Ron et Hermione étaient ensembles et discutaient joyeusement dans la chambre des filles...

Minute.

Ron et Hermione, ceux-là même qui avaient prétexté aller se coucher plus d'une heure auparavant, riaient en cœur à quelques mètres de lui. Harry se dit que malgré ses lunettes, il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble! Le jeune homme ricana dans la pénombre. Il aurait dû s'en douter depuis le temps qu'ils se disputaient. Bien sûr ça le décevait que ses amis ne lui en aient rien dit. Hermione avait probablement pensé qu'il se sentirait exclu… L'idée était généreuse, mais elle empirait les choses. Il décida pourtant de ne pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent comment est-ce il l'avait découvert. Et puis cette conversation ne pouvait pas déboucher sur autre chose que de la gêne, de sa part à lui peut-être même plus que de la leur.

La question ne fut donc pas abordée, mais Harry sentait désormais un petit pincement au cœur chaque fois que Ron ou Hermione se mettait à bailler ostensiblement avant d'annoncer à la cantonade qu'il ou elle allait se coucher. Le jeune sorcier passait donc ses soirées dans sa chambre, ce qui au fond lui convenait tout à fait. Il avait besoin de ces moments. Il ne supportait plus de côtoyer des gens dont la destinée était si différente de la sienne. Il avait besoin de les voir évoluer autour de lui, c'était son seul point de repère. Mais quelque chose en lui les rejetait en dehors de son cercle. Il était sale, contaminé et condamné. Il ne pouvait pas vivre comme eux.

Il s'éloignait. Tout le monde s'éloignait. Amélia Bones avait raison sur tous les plans. Etendu sur l'un des tapis de la chambre de Sirius, Harry médita sur la relativité du monde. Il avait suffi de quelques minutes pour que son existence soit détruite. Mais alors même que sa vie tout entière était chamboulée et que lui-même était contraint de changer, Ron et Hermione s'aimaient. Y avait-il en ce monde des choses éternelles? Des choses que même un Voldemort tout-puissant ne pourrait pas détruire? Croisant les doigts derrière sa tête, Harry sourit à l'obscurité.

.

.

* * *

**R&R merci!**


	4. La complainte du Choixpeau

**Chapitre 4: La Complainte du Choixpeau**

**.**

**.**

Le 31 août au soir, Harry se décida à écouter les appels de la vieille demeure, laquelle se manifestait tous les jours un peu plus. C'était dangereux, mais il _devait _savoir.

Il se rendit à la bibliothèque tard dans la nuit. Ironiquement, c'était Dumbledore qui lui en avait donné l'idée. Harry pouvait sentir la maison l'épier sur son passage. Les candélabres s'illuminaient à son approche puis s'éteignaient l'instant d'après. Dans la bibliothèque, un feu l'attendait déjà. Ses flammes ne dégageaient aucune chaleur et pratiquement pas de lumière. Harry scruta la pièce avec méfiance. L'aura verte était toujours là. Maintenant le jeune homme pouvait sentir sa malice rouler sans obstacle entre les murs. Le cœur du sorcier s'accéléra. Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici. Il devait partir.

La maison le retint. Elle lui parlait doucement. Elle lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle faisait le guet, qu'elle le préviendrait en cas de danger. Harry n'était pas dupe, mais en vérité il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Il se concentra pour lui laisser entendre sa requête. Il sut que la maison était heureuse de pouvoir l'aider, et ça lui fit drôle. Même s'il était obscure, ce lieu avait des émotions, et il l'aiderait sincèrement et autant qu'il le pourrait.

La maison le fit sursauter en lui faisant brusquement comprendre qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Un très vieux et très gros livre s'envola de l'une des étagères et tomba lourdement sur la table. Il était tellement sale qu'Harry ne distingua pas le titre. Il essuya la couverture avec sa manche, ce qui ne révéla qu'une épaisse reliure de fer et de cuir imprégnée de sortilèges de protection. La serrure refusa de s'ouvrir. Harry hésita. L'ouvrage dégageait une aura aussi malsaine que les autres, mais pas particulièrement agressive. Seulement c'était peut-être une ruse. C'était peut être ce qu'il s'était passé avec Voldemort soixante ans auparavant. Il avait peur, pour lui et pour les autres, peur de faire une très grosse bêtise. Le terrain qui s'ouvrait devant lui lui était totalement inconnu, et il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Harry se raccrocha au raisonnement qu'il avait tenu la semaine précédente. Il avait accepté de connaître son ennemi. C'était inutile d'essayer de l'oublier maintenant que cette porte mentale était détruite.

Inspirant un grand coup, Harry franchit le pas et ordonna au livre de s'ouvrir, puisqu'il était, par la volonté du dernier des Black, sa propriété. Il sentit le livre lui résister, réfractaire à livrer son savoir. La maison lui vint en aide, et sous l'influx de leurs volontés réunies la serrure finit par exploser dans un vacarme qui, Harry en était sûr, avait dû réveiller tout le monde.

Il avait basculé en arrière et se trouvait maintenant sous une chaise, totalement incapable de bouger, guettant le moindre bruit qui lui annoncerait le début de très sérieux ennuis. Il sentit la maison faire un rapide passage en revue de ses occupants avant de revenir vers lui pour l'informer qu'il ne courait aucun risque. Harry se releva avec un soulagement coupable. Il s'approcha prudemment du livre et l'ouvrit au hasard. L'ouvrage se mit à vibrer, libéré du carcan de sa couverture. Il irradiait de puissance au point d'éclairer le front pâle de son improbable lecteur. Le Gryffondor détourna les yeux. Il lui semblait irresponsable de commencer à lire un tel livre en ce lieu. Harry choisit de l'enrouler dans sa cape, puis il quitta la pièce en s'efforçant de ne pas courir.

Un peu calmé par l'air plus sain du deuxième étage, le sorcier finit par se recoucher après avoir caché le livre dans sa cape d'invisibilité, sans l'avoir rouvert.

xxx

Le lendemain matin fut très agité. Comme d'accoutumée les veilles de rentrée, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens à la recherche d'objets ou de linges égarés devenus subitement indispensables à l'heure du départ.

Harry s'isola pour faire ses bagages. Son expédition nocturne lui pesait sur sa conscience. Il soupira en évaluant l'espace restant dans sa vieille valise et les dizaines de livre qu'il avait encore à y faire tenir. La maison lui susurra quelque chose qui le fit se sentir infiniment plus léger. Il avait oublié qu'il pouvait laisser une partie de ses affaires ici. Chez lui. Elles y seraient en sécurité, et lui pourrait venir les chercher quand bon lui semblerait. C'était sa maison, se répéta Harry. Bien sûr il n'aimerait jamais cet endroit, mais c'était quand même une petite opportunité, un vague point d'accroche dans le tourbillon de sa vie.

Il rangea les livres de ses années scolaires précédentes dans l'une des bibliothèques, juste à côté de ceux de Sirius. Il garda tous ceux qui pourraient éventuellement l'aider cette année, plus les nouveaux ouvrages achetés par les Weasley quelques jours plus tôt. Il mit de côté avec regret ses journaux de Quidditch, ses jeux de cartes et les sachets-surprise abondamment offerts par les jumeaux farceurs. Il n'aurait plus l'utilité de tout ça. S'il avait du temps libre, il devrait le consacrer à ses études. Il enveloppa avec soins les objets qu'il aimait: son balai, la cape de son père et l'album-photos offert par Hagrid, et les cala entre ses vêtements.

Sa valise bouclée, Harry grogna en réalisant qu'il avait oublié un détail d'importance : jamais il ne parviendrait à faire entrer le livre dans l'école sans déclencher les alarmes de Poudlard.

Molly Weasley frappa à la porte à cet instant. Pris de cours, Harry lui répondit que non, il n'avait pas faim, et que oui, il serait prêt dans une demi-heure. Ça ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps ni beaucoup d'alternatives. Il se résolut à s'en remettre une nouvelle fois à la maison, remerciant Merlin que Lupin ne soit pas présent. Il vit aussitôt que quelque chose était caché au fond de la cave et que ça pouvait l'aider. Il vit aussi que l'œil magique de Maugrey le surveillait.

Les dents serrées, Harry brandit mentalement l'étendard de Dumbledore, _il faut parfois plus de courage pour affronter ses amis que ses ennemis_, et il ordonna à Grimmaurd d'interférer avec les énergies qui protégeaient le QG. La diversion ne déclencha pas les alarmes, mais elle suffit à monopoliser la pleine attention du vieil Auror.

Harry courut jusqu'à la cave dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il savait exactement où il devait se rendre. Il arriva dans une petite pièce humide qui empestait la moisissure et l'urine de rat. Une vieille malle rongée par les Doxies se décomposait dans le coin gauche du réduit. Harry tenta de la déplacer. Il lui fallait se dépêcher, mais la malle était trop lourde. Il commença à paniquer et poussa de toutes ses forces jusqu'à sentir le sang lui pulser dans les tempes. Au final il parvint à dégager suffisamment d'espace pour entrevoir la dalle sculptée aux armoiries des Black qu'il cherchait. Il la déplaça elle aussi, prit ce qu'elle cachait sans même regarder et remit le tout en place avant de s'enfuir.

Il remonta les escaliers à toute vitesse, dégoulinant de sueur et possédé par l'adrénaline qui lui parcourait le corps. Survolté, Harry allait franchir la porte de la cave lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec Kreattur. Cette rencontre lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. La colère l'aveugla en un instant pour ne plus lui laisser qu'une seule idée en tête : celle de se venger de l'elfe, de lui faire du mal jusqu'à ce qu'il souffre autant que lui. Toute sa volonté se tendit dans cet unique but. L'enchaînement se fit sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte: la maison lui répondit, et toutes les alarmes se déclenchèrent en même temps.

Harry réagit dès que les hurlements qui fusaient du reste du QG lui atteignirent les oreilles. Oubliant Kreattur, il retourna aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers sa chambre en slalomant tant bien que mal entre les différents membres de l'Ordre qui dégringolaient des étages. Il se réfugia dans la tourelle et se débarrassa de sa cape. Son cœur allait exploser, mais il devait se calmer s'il voulait que les alarmes se taisent à nouveau.

Quand ce fut fait, Harry descendit rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient tous dans le salon, trop énervés pour lui prêter attention. Une fois n'était pas coutume, seul Maugrey se tenait tranquille. Il le fixait d'un air furieux. Harry chercha quelqu'un d'autre à regarder. Mme Weasley le délivra de cette situation pénible en donnant le signal du départ. Le jeune sorcier remonta dans la chambre, fourra le livre dans ce qu'il avait trouvé à la cave et cala le tout au fond de son sac.

xxx

Le départ fut mouvementé. Molly Weasley frisait l'hystérie à chaque seconde depuis l'incident, et les autres membres de l'Ordre n'étaient plus très loin de suivre sa voie. Solidement escortés, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et lui prirent le métro jusqu'à la gare de Londres. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Ron tenta de la rassurer, mais la jeune femme perdait toute contenance chaque fois qu'un passager paraissait les regarder de trop près. Et bien sûr, ses yeux affolés attiraient tous les regards. Elle s'en prit à Tonks en arguant que l'anonymat n'était pas une sécurité suffisante. A l'entendre, Harry se permit de rire jaune. Si sa sureté dépendait de son incognito, il était foutu. Mais il ne rit pas longtemps. Dès que l'occasion se présenta, Maugrey vint se coller à lui, et il lui empoigna le bras avec une force inutile.

« Potter, je peux savoir ce que t'as fabriqué tout à l'heure? », grogna-t-il dans son oreille.

« Kreattur », souffla Harry, les poumons vides.

« Je vois. » Maugrey le dévisagea sans aucune pudeur. Il empestait le tabac froid. « Va falloir que t'apprennes à te maîtriser, Potter, parce que nos nerfs ne sont pas des jouets. »

Harry ne lui parla plus durant le reste du trajet. Ils lui demandaient de ne pas craquer. Il ne devait plus se laisser submerger par ses sentiments. Mais c'était trop dur. En lui bouillonnait le flot des émotions oubliées à Privet Drive et qui refaisaient maintenant surface au contact d'autres êtres humains. Où irait cette énergie s'il ne la criait plus? N'être plus qu'Harry Potter, ne plus rien ressentir, que chacun de ses mouvements tende vers un seul et unique but… Ça lui donnait la nausée. Il était faible. Il ne maîtrisait rien, ni dans sa vie, ni en dehors. Il mettait tous les autres inutilement en danger. Et pour couronner le tout, il se déplaçait avec deux objets probablement extrêmement dangereux dans son sac. Il baissa la tête en se remémorant la facilité – et l'habileté, il fallait bien le dire – avec laquelle il venait de tromper l'Auror en lui jetant le nom de Kreattur en pâture. Un Serpentard n'aurait pas mieux fait.

Ginny le tira de sa rêverie en venant poser amicalement sa tête sur son épaule. Harry lui sourit. C'était un maigre réconfort, mais c'était important pour lui.

Les adieux sur le quai furent expédiés. Ils étaient arrivés à la dernière minute pour être exposés au minimum, et Molly Weasley eut tout juste le temps de les étouffer dans une embrassade générale. Ils montèrent à l'avant du Poudlard Express, et Ron et Hermione les quittèrent pour le wagon des préfets. Harry et Ginny se mirent en quête d'un compartiment vide. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de mal à en trouver et furent rejoints par Neville et Luna.

Harry discuta un peu avec eux le temps de leur expliquer que l'A.D. n'avait plus de raison d'être maintenant que la guerre était officielle, puis il se rendit aux toilettes avec sa valise sous prétexte de se changer. Il y avait la queue, et il dut attendre au milieu des regards en coin et des chuchotements habituels. Heureusement, personne ne vint derrière lui.

Une fois en sécurité dans la pièce minuscule, Harry sortit ce qu'il avait trouvé sous la pierre dans la cave. Ça ressemblait à une vieille peau de chèvre mitée, et ça en avait l'odeur aussi. Mais Harry sut instinctivement que c'était très puissant. Le garçon sortit sa baguette et lança quelques charmes sur la couverture. Ni le feu, ni l'eau, ni les sortilèges ne l'affectèrent. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, alors Grimmaurd lui avait filé un sacré coup de main. Rassuré, Harry enroula le livre dans la peau de Manticore et replaça le tout dans sa valise. Il ignorait si ce serait suffisant pour passer les défenses du château, mais ça l'était certainement pour rester introuvable quelques temps hors des limites de l'école. Ragaillardi, il se changea avec entrain et retourna dans son compartiment.

Ginny était partie, probablement pour aller rejoindre Dean, et Neville et Luna se tenaient la main en se lançant des regards enamourés. Le Gryffondor s'esquiva discrètement et s'installa dans le compartiment mitoyen, vide lui aussi. Il rabattit sa capuche sur la tête, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et ferma les yeux. Il aimait bien le Poudlard Express. On n'était nulle part dans un train. Le mouvement prenait l'apparence de la sécurité. Lui laissait sa dernière aventure derrière, et la suivante devait attendre qu'il arrive.

Et les à-coups des wagons berçaient leurs passagers.

xxx

Lorsque Ron lui secoua l'épaule pour le réveiller, le Poudlard Express commençait à freiner pour son entrée en gare à Pré-au-Lard.

« Magne-toi, Harry ! Les gars du Ministère sont des paranoïaques, et je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils nous tombent dessus. »

Harry bailla en tirant sa valise. « Quels gars du Ministère? »

« Tu as vraiment roupillé tout le voyage, pas vrai? »

« J'dormais pas. »

« Sûr. »

Harry lui tapa dans l'épaule. « Sans rire, Ron, quels types du Ministère? »

« Fudge a dépêché dix Aurors pour garder le Poudlard Express. Ils ont voyagé avec les préfets. Et je peux te dire que j'étais content de pouvoir vous rejoindre… Ces types sont complètement perchés ! »

Les deux Gryffondors rigolèrent, mais ça n'était pas drôle. Harry avait quand même le livre sur lui.

Il pleuvait à seaux lorsqu'ils sortirent du train. Ils étaient parmi les derniers. Au loin ils virent les barques des Premières Années quitter la rive du lac, emmenées par la silhouette caractéristique d'Hagrid. Harry suivit les autres étudiants qui se dirigeaient vers les calèches. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il devait agir maintenant, sinon il allait se faire piéger. S'il rentrait dans Poudlard avec le livre et se faisait prendre, les conséquences pourraient être terribles. Il imaginait déjà la une du Daily Prophet glosant une fois de plus sur l'état précaire de sa santé mentale.

Harry saisit sa chance lorsque les carrioles furent en vue. Ron et Hermione étaient loin devant lui et discutaient avec Seamus. Dans la nuit, les Aurors devaient le prendre pour lui car ils étaient tous stratégiquement placés autour du petit groupe. Harry en profita pour se faufiler entre les rangs. Il déposa le livre et sa couverture dans un buisson au pied d'un arbre, puis rejoignit les autres. Sa petite manœuvre n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et il était sûr qu'elle était passée inaperçue.

Quand sa calèche finit par s'ébranler et franchit les murailles de Poudlard, Harry s'autorisa enfin à se réjouir de son retour. Le château, avec toutes ses joies et ses peines, resterait toujours un lieu unique, le premier endroit où il avait été heureux.

xxx

La Grande Salle était aussi magnifique que d'accoutumée, mais elle parut plus froide au Gryffondor. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ressenti personnel. Il y avait beaucoup trop de places libres autour des tables. Les élèves s'entre-regardaient, un peu affolés par l'ampleur de la désertion. Seuls les Serpentards semblaient à peu près au complet.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait autant. »

« Autant de quoi? », marmonna Harry.

Hermione fit la grimace. « Regarde autour de toi! Il manque presque un quart des élèves! Il n'y a que sept Premières Années ! »

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. « Ça c'est vraiment une question idiote, Harry. »

Harry se renfrogna. Ça n'était pas du tout une question idiote. Poudlard était l'un des endroits les mieux gardés de tout le monde magique. Si les parents renonçaient à y envoyer leurs enfants, c'est qu'ils avaient peur de quelque chose en particulier. De lui, par exemple. Avec tous les événements des années précédentes, et maintenant la rumeur d'une prophétie où il serait question de lui et de Voldemort, les gens devaient penser que puisqu'il était là, il se passerait forcément quelque chose. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, mais personne ne le regardait. A côté de lui Ron et Hermione discutaient.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tous les Serpentards sont ici. Moi, si j'étais à leur place, je foutrais le camp avant de me faire botter le… »

« Ron ! »

« Il a raison, Hermione », intervint Neville. « C'est juste fou qu'ils soient tous là. »

« Au contraire, c'est assez évident. Ils viennent parce qu'ils se sentent à l'abri ici. Ils savent que Dumbledore ne les chassera pas. C'est une occasion parfaite pour Voldemort d'avoir un pied dans la place, sans aucun danger pour lui. »

« Sans danger, c'est vite dit », siffla Ron en observant Malfoy. « Attends que je me retrouve seul avec celui-là… »

« Ron, enfin ! »

« Ben quoi ? »

Harry se désintéressa de la conversation pour scruter son vieil ennemi. Malfoy n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait maigri et ses yeux étaient cernés. Le Gryffondor regarda vers la table des professeurs. Seuls McGonagall, Vector et Flitwick étaient présents. Les autres adultes n'arrivèrent que très progressivement, bien après le début du festin. Mais personne ne s'offusqua de ce manquement à l'une des traditions pourtant millénaires du château. La guerre était présente partout, et personne ne songeait à faire la fête.

Exceptionnellement, la cérémonie de la répartition eut lieu à la fin du repas pour que le directeur puisse la présider. Les petits de première année étaient terrorisés. Ils avaient été obligés de manger à une table à part devant tout le monde, et ils allaient maintenant être répartis avec plus d'une heure de retard. Ils étaient dans un état de stress affolant et jetaient des regards désespérés à leurs voisins avec lesquels ils avaient sympathisés et qu'ils avaient peu de chance de recroiser ce soir dans leur dortoir. Harry les plaignit du fond du cœur.

McGonagall s'avança sur l'estrade pour leur expliquer ce qui allait arriver, puis elle déposa le Choixpeau sur sa chaise habituelle et lui fit signe de parler.

Oyé, oyé, bonnes gens!

Petits et grands enfants.

Voici que commence une nouvelle année,

Mais taisez-vous à présent,

Car le Choixpeau va chanter.

Il y a plus de mille ans

Vivaient quatre enchanteurs,

Les plus forts, les plus grands,

Car emplis de valeurs.

De leur union naquit

Un projet, une idée folle:

Rassembler en un lieu unique

Tous les enfants du monde magique,

Et quelques soient leurs capacités

A force de travail acharné

Leur offrir un bel envol

Sur une terre d'harmonie.

Ainsi fut pensé Poudlard.

Et les puissants fondateurs

Y firent chacun leur maison

Puis rassemblèrent sous leur blason

Ceux qui partageaient leurs valeurs.

Mais il fallait y croire…

Qui ne saura jamais comment ils furent trompés?

Ces quatre chers amis par la vie rattrapés.

Godric altier,

Tantôt rusé dans sa sagesse,

La belle Helga,

Dont la force était tendresse,

Grave et sombre Rowena,

Son savoir confortait chacun,

Retord au service des siens

Etait Salazar le malin.

Puis insidieusement se glissèrent

Pouvoir, enjeux et colère.

Avatars le temps d'un souffle de forces sidérantes

Leur désunion les conduisit droit dans la tourmente

Et Poudlard fut entraîné sur une terrible pente.

Depuis ces sombres événements

S'est écoulé un millénaire

Mais ils me semblent dater d'hier

Quand je vous vois tous séant.

Pardonnez la complainte

D'un triste Choixpeau magique

Condamné, puisque témoin,

De vos luttes pathétiques,

Lui qui, seul, sait combien

Vous êtes tous pareils

Et que vos différences ne tiennent

Qu'à un dosage incertain.

Hélas! Prisonnier je suis

Du sort qui me lie

Et chaque nouvelle année

Je dois vous séparer.

Le but n'était pourtant

Ni discorde, ni adversité,

Mais permettre en sept ans

A chacun de réaliser

De contrôler et de connaître

Ses passions

Ses pulsions

Qui sont l'essence de chaque être.

La clef s'appelait tolérance.

Mais elle est contraire à la prudence.

Sonne le glas des douces amitiés

Et peur, angoisse, suspicion brusquement règnent,

Le moindre point de vue devient Vérité

Faisant que cœurs, corps et âmes saignent.

Et pourtant je puis vous dire,

Car je l'ai vu, j'étais présent,

Que jadis il fut un temps,

Avant les haines, avant l'ire,

Ou tout n'était que pouvoir

Car tout n'était qu'Harmonie.

Vous voilà tous diminués

Bloqués, étriqués

Dans vos pauvres certitudes

Car par votre attitude

Vous tuez la Vérité

Qui est de prendre Liberté

Comme seule et unique loi

Et pas seulement pour soi.

Il suffit d'y croire,

Ce n'est pas une utopie.

Les élèves applaudirent par politesse, mais la plupart semblaient déçus qu'il ait encore choisi une chanson triste. Les rares qui avaient suivi les paroles se lançaient des regards éloquents: le moment était mal choisi pour parler d'utopie.

La cérémonie fut clôturée par un discours de Dumbledore. Il commença par leur présenter le nouveau professeur de DCFM, un certain Edelgart Findley, puis il leur parla de la guerre. Son ton était grave, et cela plus que les mots toucha les personnes présentes. Harry alla se coucher en repensant aux recommandations du directeur: ne pas se déplacer seul, respecter le couvre-feu, aucune sortie sans autorisation au delà du premier périmètre de sécurité, pas de magie dans les couloirs… Sans surprise, cette nouvelle année ne s'annonçait pas sous les auspices les plus joyeux.

.

.

* * *

**R&R merci!**

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez SVP, c'est ma première fic. Une partie de l'histoire est déjà écrite, mais j'ai besoin de vos conseils pour l'améliorer.


	5. Dobby sauve la mise

**Avertissements:** comme d'hab'. Tout appartient à la Vous-Savez-Qui.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Dobby sauve la mise**

.

.

L'un des grands avantages d'être enfin de retour à Poudlard, c'est qu'il pouvait y utiliser sa baguette. Harry en profita pour ensorceler ses rideaux de lit avec un charme d'Insonorisation. Au moins, s'il faisait un cauchemar, il ne réveillerait personne. Dean et Seamus l'évitaient déjà, et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de donner plus de grain à moudre aux théories circulant sur son compte. Mais Voldemort ne se manifesta pas cette nuit-là. Harry commençait à être inquiet. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps que l'ennemi ne l'avait pas torturé, et il aurait probablement à cœur de rattraper le temps perdu.

Le lendemain, au cours du petit-déjeuner, McGonagall leur distribua leur nouvel emploi du temps.

_LUNDI : Métamorphoses de 8h à 11h, DCFM de 12h à 15h_

_MARDI : Botanique de 9h à 10h, Charmes de 12h à 15h_

_MERCREDI : Soins aux Créatures Magiques de 8h à 9h, Botanique de 9h à 11h, Métamorphoses de 11h à 12h, et DCFM de 13h à 15h_

_JEUDI : Soins aux Créatures Magiques de 10h à 12h_

_VENDREDI : Botanique de 8h à 10h, Soins aux Créatures Magiques de 10h à 12h, Charmes de 13h à 15h, et Métamorphoses de 15h à 16h_

Ron, qui avait le même emploi du temps que lui, paraissait très enthousiaste.

« Tu te rends compte ? On n'a pas cours le jeudi ! »

« On a Soins aux Créatures Magiques. »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. »

Méfiant, Harry auscultait toujours son tableur. « Les lundis et les vendredis vont être atroces. Je te parie qu'on va passer plus d'un week-end à faire nos devoirs de Métamorphoses. »

Ça ne sembla pas entamer la bonne humeur du rouquin qui se mit à taquiner Hermione dont l'emploi du temps était beaucoup plus chargé que le leur. La jeune femme finit par se lasser.

« Ron, je te signale que cette année est capitale. »

« Tu parles ! Tout le monde sait que les Sixièmes passent leur année à se remettre de leurs BUSES de Cinquième. »

« Personne ne sait ça à part toi. Les ASPIC sont dans deux ans à peine… »

Ron se retourna vers Harry et leva les yeux au ciel.

« …et ils demandent une somme de travail considérable. J'ai demandé des précisions à Tonks. Elle m'a assuré que le temps libre dont nous disposons n'est accordé que pour nous permettre de finir nos devoirs en temps et en heure. Je vous conseille à tous les deux de prendre dès aujourd'hui les bonnes habitudes. Par exemple, entre votre cours de Métamorphoses et votre cours de DCFM… »

« Hermione ! On n'a qu'une heure de pause ! »

« Tu vois ? Tu commences ! »

Le soupir très peu subtil du rouquin fit sourire Harry. Entre Ron et Hermione d'un côté et Neville et Luna de l'autre, cette année serait bien différente des autres, quoi qu'il advienne.

xxx

Le cours de McGonagall fut fastidieux. Le professeur leur fit répéter pendant les trois heures imparties aux Métamorphoses les principaux sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris au cours de ces cinq dernières années. Malgré quelques ratées, Harry s'en sortit plutôt bien. Il manquait de pratique, mais dans l'ensemble il se souvenait assez bien des gestes et des mots nécessaires. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi concentré. Désormais, chaque formule apprise comptait. Le sorcier se figurait chacune d'entre elles comme un petit pas qui l'éloignait un peu de l'échec et de la mort.

A la fin du cours McGonagall voulut parler à Ron, et Hermione et lui allèrent déjeuner. Hermione était impatiente de rencontrer le nouveau professeur de DCFM, et elle le lui fit volontiers savoir. Harry en avait mal à la tête. Il essaya bien de l'ignorer, mais toutes les filles autour de lui ne parlaient que de ça. Gêné par les gloussements et les mouvements de cheveux, il se tourna vers la table des professeurs.

D'accord…

Grand, élancé, le catogan lâche, yeux azur, sourire facile et chemise décontractée qui tranchait avec les uniformes stricts de ses collègues… Harry regarda Hermione, horrifié.

« Ne me dis pas que… »

« Harry, parfois tu es aussi bête que Ron. Bien sûr que non. Mais ça n'empêche », ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry fit la moue. Décidément, tous ses camarades ne semblaient plus qu'avoir une seule idée en tête. Il continua de détailler le professeur Findley. Il avait trop souvent eu de mauvaises surprises avec les professeurs occupant ce poste. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps un indice pour justifier ses craintes: Snape venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, et il alla s'asseoir sans grincer des dents à côté du nouveau professeur. Harry les observa échanger quelques mots polis et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Snape et mots polis allaient rarement ensemble, et jamais dans son sens à lui.

Ron les rejoignit à la fin du déjeuner. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et se servit en silence sans prendre la peine de regarder ce qu'il mettait dans son assiette. Le bout de ses oreilles était rouge vif.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es déjà attiré des problèmes ! »

« Merci de ta confiance, Herm. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ? »

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite mais fixa Harry avec une expression d'extrême embarras.

« Vas-y, Ron, je t'écoute. »

« Mec… McGonagall m'a demandé d'être le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch parce qu'Alicia ne viendra pas cette année. »

Il avait dit tout cela très vite et s'attaqua immédiatement au contenu de son assiette. Harry le regarda manger sa purée aux pastilles de menthe, pensif.

« Ça me va. Je suis content pour toi, sincèrement. Et puis si tu tiens les commandes, on a peut être une chance de ne pas perdre cette année. »

Ron releva aussitôt la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Harry, t'es vraiment un pote! Je suis tellement désolé pour toi. Sûr, le tournoi va être difficile sans toi. Tu étais quand même le meilleur Attrapeur qu'on n'a jamais eu. »

« Qu'on _n'ait_ jamais eu. »

« Merci, Herm. »

Ron passa le reste de la journée à s'excuser ou à chercher des moyens (tous plus grotesques les uns que les autres) pour le faire revenir dans l'équipe. Cette attitude finit par ennuyer profondément Harry. Au fond Ron savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas _interdit_ de Quidditch, mais qu'il était nécessaire qu'il n'y joue plus.

Le cours de DCFM fut aussi pénible que celui de Métamorphoses, mais il permit au moins à Harry de constater qu'à première vue, en tout cas, le professeur Findley paraissait à peu près normal.

Le soir venu, le Gryffondor se coucha en repensant à sa journée. Il était _vraiment_ heureux pour Ron. Il se souvenait de ce que son ami lui avait décrit dans le miroir de l'Erised. Simplement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être amer en percevant un peu plus chaque jour les murs qui se dressaient entre lui et les autres. Cette nuit-là, Voldemort refit son apparition, et Harry se retourna pendant des heures dans son lit, fuyant le sommeil et les horreurs qui s'y cachaient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les premières semaines de Septembre s'écoulèrent sans incident notoire, mais Harry se sentait déjà fatigué. Hermione avait raison, comme d'habitude. Ron et lui passaient la majeure partie de leur temps libre à faire leurs devoirs. Lui ne rechignait plus au moment de sortir ses livres, ce qui enchantait la jeune femme. Ron, en revanche, était beaucoup moins heureux de ce changement, et il ne se gênait pas pour le dire à voix haute. Harry lui en voulait un peu. Le jeune Weasley avait tout pour être heureux. Il aurait pu faire un effort vis-à-vis de lui.

Lui-même essayait chaque jour de trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser quelques heures afin que Ron et Hermione puissent être un peu seuls sans avoir à se justifier. Ces moments-là, Harry les passait dans une petite alcôve du troisième étage, face aux montagnes, à potasser les livres qu'il avait reçus pour son anniversaire. Parfois, Ginny, Neville ou Luna l'interceptait avant qu'il n'ait atteint son refuge, et Harry se retrouvait à jouer aux cartes pendant des heures. Il soupçonnait ses amis d'être tous 'officiellement' au courant pour Ron et Hermione, et ça lui donnait l'impression d'être en trop. Bien sûr, s'il venait à disparaître, ils seraient tous très tristes. Mais ils s'en remettraient. Alors que lui… C'était puérile et égoïste, il le savait, mais Harry avait envie qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans sa vie, quelqu'un qui pourrait mourir de désespoir s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Quelqu'un qui l'aime autant que lui aimait ses amis. Autant qu'il avait aimé Sirius.

Il avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Il se levait le matin, fatigué par la perspective d'une nouvelle journée de travail, et se couchait le soir, angoissé à la seule idée de dormir. Harry sentait que d'ici peu de temps, il allait s'effondrer en classe.

Il alla voir Mme Pomfresh. L'infirmière tourna plusieurs minutes autour de lui comme un fauve aux aguets. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le voir frapper à sa porte de son plein gré. Elle en déduisit que ça devait être grave et mit Dumbledore au courant. Le directeur sembla positivement ravi qu'il soit venu trouver l'infirmière. Il fut décidé qu'il aurait droit à une potion de Sommeil une fois par semaine. Harry avait compté sur une quantité beaucoup plus importante, mais la potion entraînait trop d'accoutumance et de dépendance.

Après avoir pris congé de l'infirmière, Dumbledore l'emmena dans son bureau. La pièce était parfaitement en ordre et ne gardait aucune trace du saccage qu'il avait occasionné trois mois plus tôt. Dès qu'il fut assis, Fumsek vint se caler sur ses genoux et se mit à chanter. Harry le caressa avec plaisir. Le chant de l'oiseau le réchauffait merveilleusement. Les notes mélodieuses perçaient ses défenses et son chagrin, lui laissant l'impression qu'il y avait encore quelque chose de vivant à l'intérieur. Dumbledore le laissa se détendre un moment, puis il lui tendit une coupelle en souriant.

« Berlingot ? »

« Non merci. »

Le directeur rit doucement. « Je vois que tu n'as pas tellement apprécié mon petit supplément à ta pensine. Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne voulais pas blesser tes sentiments. »

Le Gryffondor se demanda s'il lui fallait répondre à ça.

« Comment s'est passée ta rentrée ? »

« Bien. » Harry chercha quelque chose d'autre à dire au vieil homme. « Dean et Seamus me fuient. Ils ne sont pas les seuls. »

Dumbledore le regarda avec sympathie. « J'en suis navré. Mais je ne peux rien faire. »

« Je le sais. »

« Si tu veux te confier à quelqu'un, j'espère que tu sais que cet endroit t'est toujours ouvert. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec le directeur. Il avait trop de choses sur le cœur, et plus ça le détruisait, moins il pouvait en parler.

« Harry ? »

Le garçon releva la tête.

« J'aimerais que tu ne gardes pas tes cauchemars pour toi. »

Harry déglutit, incapable d'esquiver l'ordre à peine déguisé du puissant sorcier. « Les visions sont revenues », murmura-t-il. « C'est plus fort que l'année dernière. Ce que je vois… Souvent je ne comprends pas de quoi il s'agit. Ça n'a ni sens, ni ordre. Mais je sens mieux ce qu'il se passe. »

Il détourna le regard pour ne pas que Dumbledore puisse y prendre la mesure de son trouble.

« Essaye d'être plus précis, s'il te plaît. »

« C'est comme si j'aspirais une part des émotions des personnes. Je vois l'énergie avec laquelle elles se débattent. J'entends les terreurs qui leur traversent l'esprit. C'est très vague, mais le phénomène progresse chaque fois que son cerveau et le mien se… croisent. »

Le dernier mot, obscène, l'avait fait buter. Dumbledore ne le contredit cependant pas et croisa ses longues mains en contemplant la surface nette de son bureau.

« Ça ne vous surprend pas ? »

« Non, Harry. Malheureusement. »

Le Gryffondor attendit la suite, mais le vieil homme était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ta connexion avec Voldemort s'accroît chaque jour qui passe car il est sur le point de recouvrer toute sa puissance d'antan. L'Occlumencie… »

« Je ne VEUX PAS avoir affaire à Snape ! »

« J'avais compris. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que l'Occlumencie aurait pu ralentir le processus. Je ne connais pas d'autres moyens. »

« Ralentir ? »

« Ce lien dépasse l'entendement, Harry. Il dépasse même vos deux volontés réunies. Rien ne peut le briser. »

« Sauf la mort. »

« Harry… »

« _Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tandis que l'autre survit_. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne veut pas seulement dire que l'un de nous doit tuer l'autre. Ça veut dire aussi qu'aucun de nous ne peut être heureux et réussir sa vie tant que l'autre existe. C'est une malédiction. »

« Oui », répondit prudemment Dumbledore. « En quelque sorte. »

Harry ne dit plus rien. Toute sa vie, tout ce qui lui était arrivé, tout cela avait en fait un sens. Ça n'était pas simplement de la malchance, ou un don pour s'attirer des problèmes. Il était réellement _maudit_. Et ce faisant, il avait condamné Sirius, ses parents, Cédric, et Quirrel, et Lockheart aussi…

« Harry tu ne dois pas penser cela. Il y a beaucoup de choses en ce monde qui sont hors de notre portée. Nous ne pouvons pas comprendre ces forces, et nous ne pouvons pas les contrôler. Elles nous dépassent dans le temps et dans l'espace. Elles ne se concentrent jamais autour d'un seul et unique individu. Et n'oublie jamais que Lilian Evans, James Potter et tous les autres avaient aussi leur propre destinée à accomplir », ajouta le vieil homme d'un ton sévère.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête. Il comprenait cela, mais ça n'apaisait en rien sa peine. Le directeur préféra changer de sujet.

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé comment fonctionnait la pensine que je t'aie offerte. »

Les joues rosies par l'embarras, Harry marmonna des excuses.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Je te taquinais juste un peu », sourit Dumbledore. Il s'extirpa avec difficulté de son fauteuil et alla chercha sa propre pensine.

« Il s'agit de puissants artefacts, Harry », dit-il sérieusement en lui présentant l'objet. « Leur conception requiert beaucoup d'expérience et de bons matériaux. Chacune de nos pensées est un monde qui ne connaît de limites que celles de son créateur. Plus le sorcier est puissant, plus son esprit est libéré de toute entrave. Si la pensine n'est pas suffisamment solide, elle peut être détruite par la violence d'une émotion, et la pensée est alors perdue. »

« Une émotion pourrait détruire la pierre ? »

« Elles peuvent détruire bien plus. Les pensées sont le moteur du monde et les émotions leur essence. Les seules choses qui ne ressentent pas sont des choses immobiles. »

Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'approcher de la table sur laquelle il avait posé le bassin de pierre.

« Les pensines sont simples à utiliser, mais elles sont aussi dangereuses. Pour extraire un souvenir de ta mémoire, il te suffit de penser à ce souvenir et de l'imaginer se coller à la pointe de ta baguette. Il n'est pas nécessaire que la pensée soit complète. A un certain degré, notre cerveau n'oublie rien. Il saura pour toi ce dont il y a à se souvenir. »

« En quoi est-ce dangereux ? »

« Ce n'est pas la manipulation qui est à craindre, mais la sensation qu'elle procure. Il arrive que l'on se débarrasse de certaines mémoires qui nous pèsent, et cela soulage quelques temps. Mais ce soulagement est parfois si grand que le sorcier ne trouve plus la force de reprendre ce qu'il a ôté. Et cela peut rendre fou, car l'individualité du sorcier, qui reste intacte, ne correspond alors plus à son expérience. Il faudra que tu fasses attention si tu choisis d'utiliser la pensine, Harry, car elle n'est en aucun cas un remède à la conscience. Sa seule utilité est de nous aider à voir plus clair en nous. »

Dumbledore rajusta ses lunettes. « Mais je vois que ce cher Hagrid est en avance », dit-il quelques instants avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte. « Harry, avant que tu ne partes, j'aimerais que tu prennes ceci. »

Le jeune sorcier saisit le papier que lui tendait le directeur.

_Moi, Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, autorise Harry Potter à emprunter tout ouvrage de la Réserve qu'il souhaiterait consulter._

« Tu pourrais en avoir besoin. »

xxx

Inspiré, Harry passa les nuits suivantes dans la section contrôlée de la bibliothèque. Sa cape d'Invisibilité lui permettait d'éviter les professeurs hantant les couloirs après le couvre-feu, et c'était toujours mieux que de rester dans son lit à lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il fit des recherches sur les propriétés de la Manticore qu'il croisa avec d'autres sur les systèmes de défense de Poudlard. A priori, il était possible de faire entrer le livre dans l'école grâce à la peau que Grimmaurd lui avait donnée, mais en aucun cas il ne pourrait retirer cette couverture magique sans alerter tout le monde. Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Le livre devenait une obsession. Il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi c'était comme ça.

Dobby apparut soudainement devant lui. L'elfe avait pris l'habitude de passer quelques instants avec lui toutes les nuits, ne manquant jamais de lui apporter tout un tas de choses à manger. Harry refusait inlassablement. Ce soir-là, l'elfe lui avait confectionné le plus gros tas de choux à la crème qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Harry fit la grimace. Dobby s'installa à côté de lui et reprit sans un mot son travail de la veille. Hermione l'avait convaincu de tricoter lui-même ses vêtements, et l'elfe était devenu le roi de l'écharpe-triangle et de la grenouillère à trois jambes.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Harry se mit à dodeliner de la tête.

« Harry Potter devrait aller se coucher. Dobby est sûr qu'Harry Potter serait mieux dans son lit. »

« Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. »

L'elfe insista. « Harry Potter pourrait aller dans la Salle sur Demande. Dobby y veillerait sur lui. »

Harry se redressa d'un coup. C'était ça, la solution pour le livre ! L'elfe le regardait avec des yeux inquiets, mais il était lancé sur son idée. C'était risqué car beaucoup de personnes connaissaient maintenant l'existence de la pièce. Mais avec sa carte de Poudlard, il pourrait voir venir de loin les intrus. Et puis la nuit, les couloirs étaient beaucoup moins fréquentés…

« Dobby, est-ce que tu es sûr que les alarmes ne fonctionnent pas à l'intérieur de la Salle ? »

« Dobby n'a jamais dit ça, Monsieur. Bien sûr que les alarmes marchent! Harry Potter ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Le château est très bien gardé. »

L'excitation du Gryffondor retomba aussitôt. « Comment est-ce possible puisque elle change constamment de place ? »

« Nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve, Harry Potter, Monsieur, mais le Château le sait, lui. C'est lui qui la protège. »

Harry se laissa tomber en arrière, découragé. « Il n'y a donc aucun endroit dans cette école qui soit hors d'atteinte des alarmes ? »

« Harry Potter sait bien que si », marmonna l'elfe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il y a toujours… cette pièce… »

« Quelle pièce ? »

La créature se retourna pour épier l'obscurité qui les entourait. Sa petite voix flûtée se fit suppliante lorsqu'elle lui demanda de ne pas la faire parler. Harry tapa du pied avec impatience. « Quelle pièce ? Dobby ! »

L'elfe cilla. « Cette pièce, Harry Potter. La Chambre… »

.

.

* * *

**R&R s'il vous plaît !**


	6. Le Grimoire du Dragon Noir

**Chapitre 6 : le Grimoire du Dragon Noir**

.

.

Harry n'osa pas repenser sérieusement aux paroles de l'elfe avant d'être à la lumière du jour. Retourner dans la Chambre des Secrets. Etudier la magie noire dans l'antre de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. C'était soit une idée de génie, soit de la folie pure.

Il allait s'endormir sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune lorsque les Gryffondors les plus matinaux descendirent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Harry soupira. Il était déjà 7h20, et il avait cours dans 40mn. Il prit une douche et s'habilla en vitesse avant d'aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle.

La matinée lui parut terriblement longue. A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry monta dans sa chambre se reposer une petite heure avant la classe de Flitwick. Après celle de Mme Chourave, il avait pensé pouvoir dormir pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, sauf qu'Hagrid les avait forcés à courir toute la matinée derrière sa dernière acquisition, en l'occurrence deux Grapcornes particulièrement vigoureux.

Lorsque l'étudiant se releva à 12h55, il était encore plus fatigué qu'auparavant. Il partit d'un pas mal assuré pour le cours de Charmes auquel il arriva en retard, ce qui valut cinq points aux Gryffondors. A la fin du cours, Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié son devoir sur les sortilèges d'Abstraction, et Flitwick lui donna une retenue pour le lundi suivant. Il sortit de la salle de classe à 15h00 en se disant que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Sa prédiction résista à peine dix minutes, le temps qu'Hermione le harponne et les oblige, Ron et lui, à compléter les quelques pouces qui manquaient à leurs devoirs de Métamorphoses pendant leur heure de pause. Harry titubait de fatigue lorsqu'il se rendit au cours de McGonagall.

La sorcière leur fit un exposé théorique sur les propriétés de la potion de Polymorphie et les possibilités de transition d'un liquide à un sortilège. Harry tenta bien de prendre quelques notes, mais son attention diminua très vite. La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa en fermant les yeux, c'est qu'il pourrait toujours prétendre parfaitement connaître les effets de cette potion. Mais l'excuse ne suffit pas à McGonagall. Elle lui donna elle aussi une retenue après l'avoir rudement réveillé sous les rires des autres élèves.

Harry resta jusqu'à 19h00 dans le bureau de sa directrice à recopier la leçon du jour. Lorsqu'il rejoignit ses amis à la fin du dîner, l'ambiance dans la Grande Salle était électrique. Les tablées chuchotaient bien plus fort que d'accoutumée, et les professeurs semblaient tendus. Harry alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tu as raté une sacrée bagarre, mec ! »

Hermione jeta un regard navré à son petit ami. « Il y a eu un incident entre les Serdaigles et les Serpentards. »

« Pourquoi ? Ils s'entendent plutôt bien d'habitude. »

« C'est à cause du match. Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! »

Ron avait dit cela d'un ton outré. Harry se tourna vers lui, complètement dépassé. « Quel match ? »

« Le premier de la saison de Quidditch. Demain, les Serdaigles ouvrent la danse contre les Serpentards. Ça va barder ! » Le rouquin lui jeta un regard suspicieux. « Est-ce que tu as au moins pris le temps de noter la date de notre match contre Poufsouffle ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il avait la tête à tellement d'autres choses ces temps-ci…

« Si c'est parce que c'est moi le capitaine… »

« Ron, ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne t'intéresses plus à l'équipe ? Tu aurais pu me donner un coup de main pour la sélection des nouveaux joueurs. Après tout, c'est toi le doyen de la formation ! »

« Je te signale que tu ne m'as rien demandé », se défendit Harry.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé parce que j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal, étant donné que tu ne joues plus avec nous. J'attendais que tu viennes me le proposer toi-même ! »

Harry soupira, sentant venir une dispute sans résolution possible. « Je suis désolé. Ça te va ? »

Ron termina son repas sans répondre. Il faisait toujours la tête quand ils montèrent se coucher. Au moment de se mettre au lit, Harry se résolut à faire un effort.

« Ron, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas m'être plus investi dans ton équipe. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste que le Quidditch n'a plus la même saveur maintenant que Sirius est parti. »

Le rouquin tira sur ses draps avec une violence inutile. « Tu n'as pas le droit d'arrêter de vivre à cause de ça, Harry. Tu dois tourner la page maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas si facile. »

Ron se retourna enfin, excédé. « Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas juste de nous faire payer, Hermione et moi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Tu crois peut-être que l'on n'a pas remarqué comment tu t'isolais ? Tu ne ris plus, tu parles à peine, tu travailles à longueur de temps… »

Harry baissa la tête. C'était vrai, mais ça n'était pas de sa faute. Il songea brièvement à s'ouvrir à Ron, et puis la fatigue eut raison de lui. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « OK, dis-moi franchement ce que tu aimerais que je fasse. »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Tu pourrais au moins assister à l'entraînement du samedi matin, histoire de me donner ton avis. »

« Ça marche. »

xxx

Le lendemain, Ron le réveilla tout en douceur.

« Debout, flemmard! Le match commence dans 20mn ! »

Harry s'habilla lentement et suivit les autres Gryffondors avec appréhension. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il n'aurait peut-être même pas le droit d'assister aux matchs… Mais aucun professeur ne lui interdit d'aller sur le terrain. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le regretter une fois qu'il se fût assis dans les gradins. Son balai lui manquait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Le jeune homme aurait donné cher à cet instant pour pouvoir être à la place de l'un des joueurs.

Il fut brutalement tiré de sa torpeur par un mouvement de foule qui le projeta au sol. Harry se releva instantanément et brandit sa baguette. Le stade tout entier hurlait, et il chercha désespérément des yeux la menace. Il ne comprit ce qui arrivait qu'en croisant le visage d'Hermione. La jeune femme regardait vers le terrain avec une expression de profond mépris. A terre, les capitaines se battaient en duel pendant que Mme Bibine tentait de désarmer les batteurs de chaque équipe qui, manifestement, avaient pris la tête de leurs adversaires pour des cognards. La situation aurait pu être comique, mais elle ne fit pas rire du tout Harry. Les Serdaigles étaient les seuls élèves à bien s'entendre en général avec les Serpentards. La guerre œuvrait aussi à Poudlard, et elle durcissait les positions de chaque camp, transformant le château en une véritable poudrière.

Le match fut infernal. Harry avait mal à la tête à force de crier, et lorsqu'il se taisait, c'était ses voisins qui se chargeaient de lui casser les tympans. Le stade était plein à craquer, et toutes les maisons s'étaient unies contre les Serpentards devenus brusquement le groupe le plus nombreux. Les hurlements couvraient même la voix du professeur Findley, à qui McGonagall avait confié la tâche ingrate de commenter la rencontre. Pour la première fois de son existence, Mme Bibine ne parvint pas à siffler toutes les fautes commises, et elle annonça avec un soulagement évident la fin du match. Les Serpentards gagnaient, avec un total de 260 points contre 130.

Ron quitta le stade très angoissé. Il avait compté sur l'absence de Malfoy, qui s'était cassé le bras deux jours avant le match, pour faciliter la victoire des Serdaigles. Le résultat de ce premier match l'obligeait à changer de stratégie. Harry l'écouta avec amusement marmonner pendant le déjeuner. Vu la bataille de petits pois qui se déroulait à côté de lui, Ron prenait ses nouvelles responsabilités bien plus à cœur que sa tâche de préfet.

xxx

Le Gryffondor avait attendu l'heure du coucher avec impatience. Il s'était décidé à prendre sa potion de Sommeil le samedi soir afin de pouvoir rester au lit le dimanche matin. Dean et Seamus n'auraient pas pu choisir plus mauvais moment pour l'intercepter sur le seuil du dortoir.

« On peut te parler ? »

Harry opina, intrigué. C'était la première parole raisonnable que les deux garçons lui adressaient depuis la rentrée.

« Nous avons une proposition pour toi. »

« Allez-y. »

Dean et Seamus s'entre-regardèrent. « Les Serpentards ont organisé une petite fête dans les caves pour célébrer leur victoire. On aimerait y faire un tour, et ça serait bien que tu en fasses partie. »

Harry les dévisagea, craignant de comprendre.

« C'est juste histoire de leur coller les choquottes, pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenus ici. »

« Vous vous ferez prendre avant d'y arriver. »

« Aucun souci de ce côté. Certains préfets sont avec nous. D'ailleurs, nous n'y allons pas tous seuls. Il y aura des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles en renfort. »

Harry enregistra l'information mais n'en dit rien de plus. « Et les hommes du Ministère ? »

Dean le jaugea longuement avant de répondre. « Tout le monde n'est pas aussi laxiste que Dumbledore, Potter. Ce type nous mène droit à la catastrophe à laisser les Serpentards s'installer bien au chaud parmi nous. Ils sont mauvais. Ils distillent leur venin partout dans l'école. Heureusement, le Ministère partage ce point de vue. Je peux t'assurer que les Aurors ne nous poseront aucun problème ce soir. »

Harry secoua la tête. Beaucoup de gens seraient probablement ravis de savoir qu'Harry Potter prenait part à l'offensive contre les Serpentards, mais Dumbledore ne serait pas de ceux-là. Et il n'avait surtout pas besoin que le directeur le surveille de trop près en ce moment. Et puis, la potion l'attendait.

« Désolé, je ne marche pas. »

« J'en étais sûr », siffla Seamus. « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type, Potter », lâcha-t-il en quittant la pièce aussi sec, sans lui demander plus d'explications.

« Et ne viens pas dire qu'on ne t'a pas laissé ta chance », menaça Dean en emboîtant le pas de son collègue.

xxx

Lorsqu'Harry s'extirpa finalement de son lit le lendemain, l'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps. Il avait dormi plus de douze heures et se sentait agréablement reposé. Ron et Hermione était introuvables, et le jeune homme passa le reste de son dimanche dans sa chambre à lire des livres de DCFM. Ces lectures, même intéressantes, lui mettaient les nerfs à rude épreuve. Les ouvrages avaient pour but d'aider les sorciers à lutter contre la magie noire, mais aucun d'entre eux n'expliquait son fonctionnement. Le livre lui hantait l'esprit sans qu'il parvienne à prendre de décision.

Ron vint le chercher pour le dîner. Dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance ne s'était pas améliorée depuis la veille.

« Je vous ai cherchés toute à l'heure. Où est-ce que vous étiez ? »

« Dumbledore a convoqué tous les préfets et les directeurs des maisons. Tu dormais encore lorsqu'on est parti », répondit le rouquin.

« De quoi est-ce qu'il voulait vous parler ? »

Ron ne dit rien. Il semblait à nouveau de mauvaise humeur contre lui. Hermione se chargea de l'explication. « Des élèves se sont battus hier soir dans les couloirs. Six Serpentards sont encore à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore était furieux. Il voulait des explications. »

« Et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ça ressemble à des représailles. Un groupe d'élèves a fait une descente jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards. Ils n'ont pas pu rentrer, mais il y a eu des bagarres devant la porte. Seulement, ni les tableaux, ni les fantômes, ni même les Aurors ne semblent avoir vu quelque chose. Dumbledore est inquiet, et je pense qu'il a de quoi. On dirait qu'il ne peut plus contrôler totalement le château. La guerre met les nerfs de trop de monde à vif. »

« Vous deux, où étiez-vous ? »

« De garde dans une autre partie de l'école. » Elle lui jeta un regard étrange. « Et toi, Harry, tu as vraiment dormi tout ce temps ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle le soupçonner alors que, vu la tête de Ron, c'était plutôt lui qui était dans le coup ! « Dean et Seamus sont venus me voir », reconnut-il, et il lui raconta leur échange de la veille. Hermione sembla convaincue et ne posa pas d'autres questions.

Harry oublia quelques instants le cas Ronald Weasley pour observer ce qu'il se passait à la table des professeurs. Les adultes discutaient avec animation. McGonagall ne semblait plus très loin d'en venir aux mains avec le responsable de la délégation des Aurors. Il croisa le regard de Snape. Son ex-professeur de potions en profita pour le fusiller des yeux. Harry lui rendit son regard au carré: il n'avait pas oublié comment Snape s'était moqué de Sirius juste avant sa mort. Ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes, aucun ne voulant baisser les yeux le premier, jusqu'à ce que le directeur attire l'attention de son professeur. Harry se remit à manger avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il sentit cependant l'attention de Dumbledore peser sur lui tout le reste du repas, bien qu'il ne rencontrât pas une seule fois ses yeux. Ça le blessa un peu.

Après le dîner, le Gryffondor se rendit à l'infirmerie pour reprendre une dose de potion de Sommeil. Il préférait ne pas attendre le samedi suivant au cas où il aurait besoin de la mixture avant.

L'infirmière était d'une humeur massacrante, et elle le fit patienter plusieurs minutes dans le dortoir. Harry en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Plusieurs Serpentards dormaient dans les lits blancs. Ils étaient salement amochés, mais Harry ne ressentit aucune sympathie particulière pour eux. C'étaient de grandes brutes, du genre à bousculer les autres élèves dans les couloirs sans autre motif que leur seul amusement. Il eut, en revanche, un coup au cœur en découvrant dans l'un des lits un des petits Premières Années qui lui avaient parus si fragiles à la rentrée. Le jeune garçon dormait paisiblement, le visage déformé par un énorme coquard. Harry sentit sa colère monter. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un, ici, à Poudlard, ait osé porter la main sur cet enfant. C'était comme une violation de son sanctuaire, comme si une autre réalité le rattrapait. En sortant de l'infirmerie, Harry avait pris sa décision. Il ferait quelque chose, avant que tout le monde ne devienne fou.

xxx

Cette nuit-là et les suivantes, ses cauchemars s'intensifièrent. Le Gryffondor gémissait désespérément dans son lit, incapable d'aider les pauvres gens qu'il voyait se faire torturer et mourir devant ses yeux. Chaque Crucio, chaque Avada Kedavra,lui prenait un petit peu de ses forces, et il se réveillait le matin, dégoulinant de sueur, avec un nouveau poids sur le cœur. Il rencontrait ses camarades sans les voir, parfois même dans l'impression qu'il rêvait sa vie quotidienne à Poudlard. Et pendant que les autres dormaient la nuit, lui assistait à des scènes de massacres bien réelles.

Durant l'une de ces insomnies, une armée de mangemorts accompagnée de loups-garous attaqua un avant-poste d'Aurors chargés d'assurer la sécurité autour d'une colonie de géants dans les Carpates. Voldemort vint en personne, et il poussa un hurlement de triomphe lorsque le chef des géants l'accueillit en sauveur et lui prêta allégeance. La scène était effroyable. Des cadavres d'Aurors gisaient partout, atrocement mutilés, et leurs membres craquaient dans un bruit mou lorsque les bottes leur passaient dessus. Possédé par la joie sauvage de son ennemi, Harry se mit à rire comme un dément, le corps secoué de spasmes, incapable de briser le lien.

Il parvint finalement à se réveiller et trouva Ron en train de le secouer sans ménagement. Son ami lui hurlait de se taire aussi. Harry s'écarta et regarda autour de lui, en état de choc. Il avait glissé de son lit et était passé au travers de ses rideaux ensorcelés. Dean, Seamus et Neville, se tenaient à l'autre bout de la pièce et l'observaient avec effroi.

Dean et Seamus quittèrent la chambre des Sixièmes Années dès le lendemain matin. Ils obtinrent – difficilement – de McGonagall d'occuper des lits de Septièmes Années désertés par leurs propriétaires. Harry les regarda partir avec amertume. Les gens le fuyaient, lui rappelant toujours plus durement combien il était _anormal_. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer, parce que la vérité était encore pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre. Ron n'était pas plus enchanté par leur départ, mais il ne dit rien. Lui non plus ne se voyait pas en train d'expliquer à ses deux amis comment Voldemort pouvait s'exprimer par le biais d'Harry, mais que c'était sans danger et qu'ils pouvaient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Ce qui remontait le moral d'Harry, c'est que Neville, sans rien dire, avait choisi de rester.

xxx

La semaine s'acheva péniblement. Le départ de Dean et Seamus avait fait le tour de l'école, et les chuchotements se faisaient de plus en plus insistants sur son passage. Le vendredi soir, Harry s'effondra sur son lit, exténué, et il choisit de boire sa potion un jour plus tôt, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir jusqu'au lendemain.

Il ne se réveilla qu'à l'heure du déjeuner et alla manger avec Hermione.

« Où est Ron ? »

« Il n'avait pas faim. Il est parti faire un tour. »

Hermione était manifestement en colère contre lui, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, cette fois ? »

« Rien, justement. Harry, tu as oublié l'entraînement de Quidditch de ce matin. Ron l'a mal pris. C'était très important pour lui. Il avait besoin de sentir que tu le soutenais avec cette équipe pour laquelle il se donne à fond. »

« Et merde », grogna le jeune homme, désolé. « J'étais crevé hier soir, et j'ai bu la potion. »

Hermione leva la main pour l'arrêter. « Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça, et ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire. Ecoute, ça va peut-être te sembler dur, mais en ce moment tu es plutôt difficile à supporter. Ce n'est pas drôle de te voir tout le temps triste, et même si nous comprenons tout à fait, toi aussi tu dois comprendre que ça peut rendre irritable. Cela fait déjà trois mois, Harry ! Il est temps que tu réagisses ! »

Harry quitta la table impulsivement et passa le reste de la journée à s'en vouloir. D'habitude Hermione comprenait si bien ! Ce qu'elle avait dit lui faisait mal. Il n'avait cependant pas voulu s'emporter contre elle, même s'il était déçu. Hermione ne savait pas qu'il n'y avait pas que Sirius, qu'il y avait aussi la prophétie, les cauchemars, Cédric… Qu'il était obligé de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Qu'une armée de morts défilait toutes les nuits dans sa tête. Qu'il avait peur.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle sache, ou plutôt qu'elle devine parce qu'il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et il ne se sentait pas capable de parler de tout cela sans y être invité. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui demande, les yeux dans les yeux, qu'une personne s'inquiète suffisamment pour lui poser des questions. Ses cauchemars étaient devenus tellement routiniers que plus personne ne prenait la peine de s'en inquiéter. Dumbledore lui-même disait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Quant aux Dursley, aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre ce qu'il avait réellement vécu là-bas.

Il tenta de s'excuser auprès de Ron, mais le garçon lui en voulait réellement, et il refusa sa main tendue.

Harry se coucha tôt ce soir-là. Neville et Ron étaient absents, et pour la première fois depuis six ans, il se sentit aussi seul qu'à Privet Drive.

Il se résolut alors à mettre à exécution le plan qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis sa conversation avec Dobby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsqu'Harry fut certain que ses compagnons de chambrée dormaient à poings fermés, il enfila sa cape d'Invisibilité, prit la carte des Maraudeurs et se dirigea vers la volière.

Hedwige n'apprécia pas du tout cette visite nocturne. Elle était sur le point de partir en chasse. Harry dut déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour la convaincre d'aller chercher quelque chose pour lui. Il ne lui parla pas du livre. Il n'était pas sûr que la chouette puisse le comprendre, mais si c'était le cas, elle refuserait de l'aider. Harry l'attendit anxieusement après que la chouette eût finalement accepté sa mission. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient mal tourner: elle pouvait ne pas trouver le bon arbre, être interceptée, le livre pouvait glisser hors de la peau… Ou pire, la chouette pouvait réussir, et il devrait aller au bout de son plan.

Après une éternité, Hedwige finit par revenir. Elle lui tendit son paquet qu'Harry prit sans regarder. C'était stupide, mais les grands yeux ambre de la chouette lui semblaient emplis de réprobation. Il marcha jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde comme un somnambule. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire ça !

La salle d'eau n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière venue. Harry regarda autour de lui. Pour une fois, la chance lui souriait : le fantôme n'était pas là, et la carte lui indiquait que le professeur le plus proche était à l'étage supérieur. Le Gryffondor s'approcha en tremblant des lavabos, essayant de chasser l'idée qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Il tendit la main et ordonna au passage de s'ouvrir. Le lavabo se déplaça dans un souffle, révélant un conduit noir dont on ne voyait pas le fond. Harry hésita bien plus longtemps que lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Il savait désormais ce qui l'attendait en bas.

Le livre serré contre sa poitrine, il se laissa glisser dans le boyau métallique.

Il faisait toujours aussi sombre dans les bas-fonds de Poudlard. Harry fit jaillir un peu de lumière de sa baguette, mais ça ne fit que rendre plus inquiétantes encore les ténèbres insondables qui l'entouraient. Il chercha frénétiquement le passage par lequel Ginny et lui s'étaient faufilés quatre ans plus tôt, après l'éboulement. Il finit par arriver devant la porte et pénétra dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Harry s'avança lentement dans la salle. La lueur verdâtre était toujours là, et l'air froid et humide était désormais chargé d'une odeur de pourriture. Le cadavre du Basilic gisait encore au milieu, presque intact. Même les rongeurs et le temps ignoraient l'infecte peau de la puissante créature. Harry s'assit au pied de la statue de Serpentard pour avoir le plus de lumière possible. Il sortit le livre, respira un grand coup et décolla la couverture des feuilles jaunies par les années.

La première page ne contenait que quelques lignes:

_Le Grimoire du Dragon Noir._ _Pour toi, Regulus, fais-en bon usage._

_Ta mère qui est fière de toi._

Harry relut le message avec incrédulité. Comment Walburga Black avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? _Le Grimoire du Dragon Noir_, c'était l'un des ouvrages fondateurs de la magie noire! Tellement puissant que même les moldus en avaient entendu parler! Il posa la main sur le papier et ferma les yeux. L'histoire de ce livre faisait déjà partie de lui: ce grimoire était l'une des premières versions existantes; il avait été arraché de la main même d'un des petits-fils de son auteur inconnu par un Black. Par tradition, le livre était la propriété de l'aîné des mâles de la branche originelle, et son histoire n'était que puissance et mort.

Harry se passa les mains sur le visage, déjà intoxiqué par l'aura froide et moite du grimoire. Serpentard le défiait de ses yeux de pierre. Pourrait-il résister? Dumbledore lui avait dit que tout n'était que choix, mais le vieil homme avait prouvé qu'il était imparfait, laissant une plaie béante dans le cœur du jeune homme.

La seconde page contenait un prologue manuscrit, daté du 10 mai 1721.

_Ne crains pas la puissance, fils, car elle est déjà en toi. Il n'y a que les faibles pour repousser ce que les Forces nous offrent en héritage. Sapience n'est pas dans la fuite, mais dans la maîtrise. Tu y laisseras peut-être ta vie, mais elle n'aura pas été veine, car la recherche de sa perfection est la seule honorabilité à être homme._

_Ne perds pas tes forces en combats inutiles contre les lâches. Domine-les, car tu en as le droit. Le pouvoir ne s'acquiert qu'avec douleur et peine, et ceux qui le maîtrisent sont d'une race bien supérieure à toute autre. Eux seuls connaissent certains secrets de la Marche du Monde. Les miséreux n'ont pas de place dans les grands desseins. _

_Accepte la solitude et l'incompréhension. Les hommes ne se regroupent que par peur. Mais toi, rien ne devra te faire baisser la tête, et ainsi tu seras libre des entraves induites par la proximité des vivants. Tes disciples sauront te trouver lorsque ton moment sera venu. Car le pouvoir appelle le pouvoir, fils, et ta maîtrise ne devra en être que plus forte, ou se sera ta fin._

_Redoute enfin les mensonges de ce qu'ils appellent la Lumière. Ce n'est qu'invention de faibles blêmissant de terreur. Vois plutôt comme ils se tiennent: la médiocrité les habite, et ils ne sont pas plus heureux que nous. Ils te tueraient s'ils le pouvaient, car ils renient le visage de leur vraie nature._

_Tout cela peut être à toi si tu en as les ressources. Le potentiel se possède et s'acquiert tout à la fois. Ton sang parle pour toi, mais il te faudra encore créer le lien. Désormais, ta vie ne se doit plus que d'être abnégation et contrôle. La discipline sera ton quotidien, et chacun de tes gestes se devra d'être pesé. Rejette les pensées inutiles et les émotions sournoises, car elles sont les chaînes de l'humanité grouillante. C'est notre apanage maudit, la source de toutes nos faiblesses et de nos peurs. La concentration t'apprendra à t'en affranchir, et tu jouiras alors des bienfaits de cette terre tant que ton souffle habitera ce monde._

_Adieu, donc. Puisses-tu être digne de ce savoir. _

.

.


	7. La cavalière et les étoiles

**Chapitre 7 : la Cavalière et les Etoiles**

.

.

Pendant deux semaines, Harry s'abstint de retourner dans la Chambre. Il était décidé à bien faire les choses et à suivre autant que possible les conseils du Livre. L'inconnu qui le menaçait était trop grand pour être affronté seul.

_La précipitation est mère des égarements. Connais tes limites avant de les éprouver. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à renoncer aux choses qui t'entourent et t'enchaînent. La bête aime la sécurité de sa cage. Pour me trouver, il te faudra apprendre à te libérer des émotions coupables. Affronte la douleur, renonce aux plaisirs simples et avilissants, protège tes pensées des faiblesses tentatrices et fuis les confidences des soirs où tu fatigues, car cette quête n'appartient qu'à toi et ne doit pas être souillée. _

_Ne reviens que plus fort et déterminé. La voie que je t'ouvre est sombre et éprouvante. _

D'après le Grimoire, ses premiers pas dans le Voyage devaient être simples pour qu'il apprenne progressivement combien la banalité des jours limite l'individu. Harry avait pris des notes sur le premier chapitre. Il y était question de la nourriture, du sommeil, de l'hygiène, et de toutes ces choses évidentes que l'on se prodigue au quotidien sans même y réfléchir. Le Livre était étonnamment pragmatique dans ses exercices, pensé pour que son apprenti ne se révèle pas au grand jour. Le Grimoire expliquait aussi comment les goûts et les sens étaient subjectifs et sujets aux influences extérieures, déchets d'une pensée unique dont il fallait se défaire.

Les conseils du Livre n'interféraient pas beaucoup avec sa vie d'étudiant. Ron continuait à l'ignorer, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois avec Hermione, la jeune femme ne prenait plus sa défense. Lui-même n'insistait pas. L'existence vers laquelle il cinglait était si vaste et étrangère que les événements du château prenaient au mieux l'apparence de détails secondaires.

Ses cauchemars le hantaient pratiquement chaque nuit, violant les protections de Poudlard contre les combats extérieurs. Puis les nouvelles du matin relayaient ses visions, et Harry sentait monter sa détermination à mesure que la guerre devenait son monde.

En classe, il se concentrait uniquement sur la voix des ses professeurs, effaçant de sa perception les bavardages de ses camarades. Ron s'asseyait désormais avec d'autres élèves. Neville prit sa place lors des cours qu'il partageait avec Harry. Le soir, ce dernier restait dans la Réserve jusque tard à compléter ses devoirs ou à faire des recherches. Mais ses petites sorties nocturnes devenaient de plus en plus risquées: jamais autant de personnes ne s'étaient trouvées hors des dortoirs après 21h00 depuis que le directeur avait imposé un couvre-feu. Et il n'y avait pas que les Aurors et les professeurs. Beaucoup d'élèves arpentaient également les couloirs à la nuit tombée.

Le Gryffondor travaillait six jours sur sept. Il ne s'accordait un moment de repos que le jeudi. Ce jour-là, il se levait tôt et prenait une douche froide (ce qui n'était pas si désagréable, finalement) avant d'aller aider Hagrid à préparer ses cours. La classe de Soins aux Créatures Magiques était devenue sa préférée. Neville et lui travaillaient en équipe, et ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Harry s'occupait du contact avec les animaux pendant que Neville prenait en charge tout ce qui concernait la nourriture et les soins. Le garçon était toujours aussi maladroit, mais il possédait un sens inné pour les plantes et leurs utilisations pharmaceutique et alimentaire.

Et puis il y avait Hagrid. Après le cours, Harry déjeunait avec le demi-géant et passait la journée dans le premier périmètre du parc du château, trop heureux de sentir le vent lui gifler la figure.

xxx

Le mois d'octobre se révéla tout particulièrement froid et pluvieux.

Ce jeudi-là, le vent soufflait si fort qu'Harry n'entendait pas Neville parler à côté de lui. Les deux garçons se réfugièrent dans l'un des abris où Hagrid entreposait ses outils. Ils se fabriquèrent des sièges de fortune à l'aide de rondins de bois et s'installèrent dessus avec plaisir, l'esprit étourdi par le grand air.

« Luna n'ose toujours pas sortir de la tour des Serdaigles. »

La remarque se rapportait sans doute à une conversation antérieure, mais Harry n'en gardait pas de souvenir. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Elle a peur des S.P.P. »

« Zespépés ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? »

« _S.P.P._ Ce sont des initiales. »

« Les Serial Povrebines Poisseux ? », proposa gentiment Harry.

« Les Squads de Protection de Poudlard. » Neville le regarda avec inquiétude. « Tu sais, ça ne me pose pas de problème que tu ais l'esprit constamment ailleurs, mais tu devrais faire quand même prêter un peu attention à ce qu'il se passe ici. »

Harry se renfrogna. Il était bien aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce moment.

« Les S.P.P. sont des groupes d'élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième années, sensés épauler le travail des Aurors. Ils ont reçu l'aval officieux du Ministère, et maintenant ils patrouillent dans l'école en faisant la loi. »

« Dumbledore a bien dû avoir son mot à dire. »

« Oui, mais il n'a pas été écouté. C'est presque comme l'année dernière, avec les escadres d'Ombrage. Sauf que les cibles ont changé. »

Harry rumina la remarque. Au-delà des couleurs de camp, les techniques se confondaient souvent de façon troublante. « Pourquoi Luna en a-t-elle peur ? »

« Ben, tu sais comment elle est… »

« Bizarre ? »

Neville eut l'air vexé. « Elle n'est pas bizarre ! Elle est juste… surprenante, parfois. »

« Et vous vous entendez plutôt bien tous les deux, ces derniers temps. »

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire tout rouge qui réchauffa le cœur d'Harry. Neville avait mérité cette joie. Harry n'oubliait pas que lui aussi partageait la prophétie, et que lui aussi était orphelin.

Son ami se racla la gorge. « Elle les craint parce qu'elle pense que ces S.P.P. la surveillent. »

« Et les autres élèves ne disent rien ? »

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux. « Tu veux rire ! Ils sont ravis ! Tu sais, Dumbledore est loin d'être aussi respecté qu'avant. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il avait raison à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais les gens ont peur à cause des enfants des mangemorts, et même à cause d'Hagrid, de la Forêt… »

« De moi… »

Il s'écoula trop de temps avant que Neville ne trouve quelque chose à répondre à ça, et ils en restèrent là.

Le silence était de ceux qui naissent entre amis qui se comprennent. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans l'appentis, se glissant de temps en temps une remarque vite oubliée, profitant surtout de la présence rassurante de l'autre. Dobby leur apporta des tasses de chocolat chaud et des marshmallows à faire griller. Neville poussa même quelques notes pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry. Le garçon avait une voix de baryton magnifique, et en l'écoutant il se sentit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait encore été depuis la rentrée.

Plus tard, Ginny et Luna les rejoignirent. Ginny était exténuée, et elle avoua ne pas avoir pensé que les BUSES seraient aussi difficiles. Harry se remémora avec nostalgie ses maigres souvenirs de sa cinquième année. Beaucoup d'événements restaient obscurcis. C'était il y a toute une vie, avant qu'il ne sache. Avant que Sirius tombe.

La Gryffondor lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire réagir. « Regarde. »

Harry tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Drago Malfoy passait en compagnie de Septièmes Années, des Serpentards également. Leur discussion était tout sauf cordiale à en croire les gestes violents et la grimace sur la figure de Malfoy, mais le vent était trop fort pour que les quatre compères saisissent de quoi il retournait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? », marmonna-t-il.

« Aucune idée », renchérit Neville.

« Moi je sais », souffla une voix rêveuse derrière eux.

Luna continua imperturbablement à lire le Quibber à l'envers malgré l'attention dont elle était désormais le centre. Neville la regardait avec une expression béate.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Luna ? », demanda-t-il gentiment.

Luna abaissa enfin son journal. « Drago Malfoy a quitté l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. »

« _QUOI_ ? » hurlèrent trois voix à l'unisson.

La Serdaigle sembla très satisfaite de son petit effet. « Il a peur que quelqu'un lui jette un sort pendant les matchs maintenant que son père est découvert. Les Squads de Protection de Poudlard se sont procurés des Morenplis diurnes, et ils vont les utiliser pour… »

Ginny et Harry s'entre-regardèrent avec ravissement sans écouter la suite. Gryffondor allait peut-être pouvoir, une fois encore, gagner la Coupe !

Le soir venu, Harry attendit avec impatience de croiser Ron pour pouvoir lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il espérait que son ami lui pardonnerait. Il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie, surtout en ce moment. Sans Ron et Hermione, il était seul. Ce n'était pas très gentil vis-à-vis de Neville, Luna et Ginny, mais ce n'était pas eux qui avaient partagé cinq ans de leur vie avec lui.

Sur ce point-là, le Livre pouvait aller se faire voir.

Ron monta se changer juste avant le dîner. Harry en profita pour l'alpaguer. « Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Malfoy ne fait plus partie de l'équipe des Serpentards. »

Ron se retourna instantanément. « Tu plaisantes ! »

« Pas du tout. Luna s'est montrée catégorique, à sa façon. Monseigneur a peur de prendre un coup pendant les matchs. »

« Tu m'étonnes… » Ron se jeta sur son lit avec un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre. « Bon sang, Harry, cette année la coupe est à nous ! »

Harry se mit à rire. Ron n'était plus fâché, et ils s'assirent côte-à-côte à l'heure du repas.

Hermione les observa un souriant. « Ça y est ? Vous avez fini de vous chamailler ? »

« Ouais », répondirent-ils d'une même voix en baissant la tête.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry oublia le Livre le restant de la semaine. C'était bon d'être à nouveau ami avec Ron. Ils passèrent leur vendredi à se faire des coups bas, n'écoutant absolument rien de ce que leur disaient leurs professeurs. Ils finirent tout de même par écoper tous deux d'une retenue pour bavardages intempestifs en cours de Métamorphoses. Lorsque la cloche retentit à la fin de la classe, McGonagall les prit à part et leur annonça d'une voix sévère que Rusard cherchait des volontaires pour donner un bain à Miss Teigne, mais qu'elle consentirait à oublier leurs noms si l'équipe de Gryffondor _écrabouillait_ les Poufsouffles le lendemain. Harry et Ron sortirent de la salle en pouffant de rire.

La semaine s'acheva sur une victoire éclatante de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, 180 à 10, notamment grâce à la magnifique performance de Ginny, montée sur l'Eclair de Feu d'Harry.

Ron organisa une fête à tout casser dans le dortoir pour célébrer sa première victoire en tant que capitaine. Il avait réussi à se procurer un peu de whisky Pur-Feu (les jumeaux avaient trouvé le moyen d'ensorceler d'inoffensives bouteilles de Bière-au-Beurre pour tromper les alarmes), et les plus âgés des Gryffondors ne remontèrent de la salle commune que tard dans la nuit, promis à une fantastique migraine pour le lendemain.

Harry but avec délectation sa potion de Sommeil et dormit comme un loir.

xxx

Ron et Hermione ne commentèrent pas lorsqu'il n'émergea qu'à l'heure du dîner. Ils savaient que son sommeil du dimanche était sacré.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore fit tinter sa fourchette contre son verre, et tout le monde se tut. A la question muette d'Harry, Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Mes chers enfants… Je sais et je vois que les événements de ces derniers mois pèsent sur vous et vous enlèvent de votre joie au cœur même de Poudlard. Je ne vous le reproche pas. La guerre est une chose grave, et il est bon que chacun y réfléchisse, quelque soit son âge et ses moyens. »

Le directeur parcourut la salle du regard. Tout le monde attendait anxieusement la suite.

« Il est aussi bon que chacun se souvienne du bonheur qu'il éprouvait avant cette guerre, afin de se rappeler chaque jour ce pour quoi il faut se battre. J'ai donc décidé d'organiser un grand bal pour Halloween, avec l'accord bienveillant de vos professeurs », ajouta le vieil homme d'un ton amusé.

Il se rassit au milieu d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements et se tourna vers ses collègues, lesquels étaient à mille lieues de toute bienveillance. McGonagall prit la parole en tant que directrice adjointe et annonça d'un ton glacé qu'il faudrait venir en couple, déguisé, et qu'il n'y aurait pas de limite d'âge.

Plus tard, dans la salle commune, tout le monde ne parla plus que de la soirée qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines. Harry boudait un peu. Il n'était pas d'humeur à participer à un bal. L'idée même de rire et danser en ce moment était repoussante. Et puis Hermione lui cassait les oreilles avec ses projets de déguisement ridicules.

Ron lui envoya un coussin dans la figure. « Tu vas y aller avec qui ? »

« Aucune idée », grogna-t-il. _Ça_, c'était sûrement le pire aspect de cette nouvelle brillante idée du directeur. « Et toi ? »

Ron haussa innocemment les épaules, mais ses oreilles rouges le trahissaient. Harry hésita à lui faire avouer la vérité. La situation devenait ridicule. D'un autre côté, le sujet ne lui plaisait pas. C'était un mauvais miroir tendu à sa propre situation. Et puis il trouvait un certain soulagement à penser que ses deux amis avaient aussi leur petit secret. Ça le rendait un tout petit peu moins coupable pour le Livre.

« Harry ? » Neville se tortillait les mains. « J'ai un service à te demander. Je voudrais inviter Luna au bal. Je lui ai écrit une lettre, mais je préférerais que tu la lises d'abord. »

Ron s'esclaffa bruyamment. « Même Dobby en sait plus que lui sur les filles, Nev ! »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Neville. Vous êtes ensemble, non ? »

Neville rougit et murmura quelque chose à propos de la 'théorie du premier bal'. Ron continua de se tordre de rire, et Harry, agacé, quitta la pièce pour aller travailler.

xxx

Son mouvement d'humeur n'était malheureusement pas passé inaperçu.

Les jours suivants, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et même Neville et Luna, se relayèrent pour le persuader de chercher une cavalière pour le bal. Harry leur en voulait beaucoup. Il _détestait_ ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Depuis sa désastreuse aventure avec Cho Chang, il ne voulait plus tenter la chose. C'était trop de larmes et petites violences pour trop peu de réconfort. Il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'on le touche, ni même qu'on le regarde de trop près.

Ginny vint le retrouver pendant qu'il se morfondait dans sa chambre.

« Dis-moi la vérité, Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas essayer de commencer une relation avec quelqu'un ? »

Harry dégagea sa main qu'elle avait prise dans les siennes, un aveu amer au bord des lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu as peur de ne pas plaire ? »

L'aveu s'enfuit. Harry haussa les épaules. « Il y a de ça, je suppose. »

Ginny secoua la tête en riant, exactement comme l'avait fait son frère. Le garçon faillit partir. « Harry… Tu es vraiment trop bête », dit-elle affectueusement en le retenant par le bras. « Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu es un garçon très séduisant. »

Le jeune homme resta interdit. Même l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lui dire ça ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. C'était… agréable. Ginny l'emmena dans la salle de bain et l'obligea à se regarder dans le miroir. Harry n'y vit qu'un adolescent maigrichon, avec des cernes sous les yeux et des cheveux en bataille.

« Tu es désespérant. Regarde mieux ! »

Ah oui, il portait aussi la paire de lunettes la plus abominable de toute l'école. Ginny s'appuya contre son dos et observa avec lui son reflet.

« Moi je te trouve très mignon. Tu as des yeux magnifiques et un très beau visage. »

« Merci », marmonna Harry, rouge comme une pivoine.

Il garda une superbe teinte cramoisie toute la soirée. Hermione et Ginny s'amusèrent à le 'relooker' pendant des heures sous l'œil hilare de Ron. Il fut décidé, sans son consentement, qu'il inviterait au bal l'une des amies serdaigles de Ginny. Elle s'appelait Ambre Desménos. Harry était paniqué. Il aurait préféré y aller avec Ginny, mais Alban Wood, le demi-frère d'Oliver, l'avait déjà invitée. Ron n'était pas ravi.

« Et Dean ? »

« J'ai rompu avec lui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas », soupira Ginny.

« C'est qui, ce Wood ? »

« Il est à Poufsouffle, en septième année. »

« Trop vieux pour toi. »

« Ron, c'est pas tes oignons ! »

« Ça l'est tant que tu es ma sœur », contre-attaqua Ron avant de reprendre son interrogatoire, et ce jusqu'au déclanchement de l'inévitable scène de ménage. Harry n'y prit pas part, contrairement à Hermione qui apprit par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas bon de s'interposer entre deux Weasley. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette Ambre Desménos. Il ne la connaissait même pas !

« Et si je ne lui plais pas ? »

Ron et Ginny stoppèrent leur dispute le temps de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête tout de suite tes bêtises, Harry ! », l'admonesta la fille rousse. « Tu lui plairas. Et de toute façon, il s'agit juste d'un bal. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais ça ne rassura pas Harry. Plus ses amis insistaient, plus il devenait irritable. Il attendait sa journée de jeudi avec impatience pour enfin pouvoir penser à autre chose que le travail ou Halloween. La veille, il avait aperçu Ambre au dîner. C'était une jolie fille, avec un visage ovale très doux et une petite fossette sur la joue gauche. Rien que de la regarder, Harry s'était senti mal à l'aise. Il était certain que, de son côté, elle ne lui avait jamais prêté d'intérêt particulier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Hagrid les attendaient en tapant du pied. Les douze élèves qui composaient la classe resserrèrent instinctivement les rangs. Il n'était jamais bon avoir affaire à un Hagrid de mauvaise humeur.

« Aller, dépêchez-vous ! J'ai quelque chose de super à vous montrer ! »

Ou trop heureux.

Les élèves s'approchèrent avec réticence de l'enclos accolé à la cabane d'Hagrid. Mais il était vide. Seuls Neville et Harry le fixaient avec stupéfaction. Ils y virent six poulains noirs comme du charbon qui se battaient en dévorant des rats morts.

« Hagrid ! Ce sont… des bébés Sombrals ? »

« Correct ! 10 points pour Gryffondor, Harry. »

« C'est nul ! », protesta Ernie Macmillan. « Nous, on ne peut pas les voir ! »

« Ça mettra un peu de sel dans votre projet annuel », répliqua le demi-géant avec bonhomie.

« Un peu de piment, vous voulez dire », grogna McMillan, soutenu par les hochements de tête frénétiques des filles.

« Vous allez vous mettre par paire, et ensuite vous choisirez un poulain dont vous serez responsables. Ce cours du jeudi sera réservé à l'observation et aux soins de nos petits protégés. »

Hagrid semblait aux anges, mais ses étudiants étaient terrifiés.

« Ils pourraient nous mordre ! »

« Ou nous écraser les chaussures ! »

Parvati Patil était déjà au bord des larmes. « Professeur ! Vous savez qu'ils portent malheur ! »

Hagrid bomba son torse immense. « Des fariboles ! Ce ne sont que des chevaux qui mangent de la viande. D'ailleurs, ça fait des années qu'il n'y a pas eu d'accident, euh… gastronomique, avec un sorcier. »

« Ah, parce que c'est déjà arrivé ? »

« Il y a longtemps », répondit évasivement le professeur avant de frapper dans ses mains. Les élèves s'éparpillèrent en maugréant.

Harry chercha naturellement Ron, mais Neville lui lança un tel regard désespéré qu'il changea d'avis. Ron s'approcha de lui.

« Tu viens ? »

« Ça t'embête si je me mets avec Neville ? Ernie n'aime pas trop faire équipe avec lui. »

Ron pinça les lèvres. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'Hagrid s'approcha. « Harry, j'aimerais que tu travailles avec Neville. J'ai une mission pour vous deux. »

Harry s'éloigna de Ron avec un sourire navré. Si Hagrid avait dit ça quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait évité pas mal d'embêtements.

Le demi-géant les prit à l'écart. « L'un des poulains est un peu difficile. Ça me rassurerait que vous vous en occupiez. Je crois que ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir des amis. »

Hagrid semblait si malheureux qu'Harry se retint de rire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Il a été abandonné par sa mère. C'est Ténèbra. Elle a eu deux petits en même temps et elle a choisi de garder le plus fort. Maintenant, celui-là est tout seul. »

Les deux adolescents retournèrent à l'enclos. Les dix autres étudiants caressaient avec prudence (et avec des gants) les poulains auxquels Hagrid avait passés des licols. Il ne restait qu'une créature dans un coin du paddock, et elle ruait dans tous les sens. En s'approchant, Harry vit que ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites.

« Il est fou ? »

« Je ne sais pas », soupira Hagrid.

« Ça va pas être de la tarte… », murmura Neville d'une voix blanche.

Harry hocha discrètement la tête. Le poulain se tordait en poussant des cris stridents. La peau de ses ailes était déchirée, et il avait une grosse balafre sur l'encolure. Le Gryffondor lui donna toute sa sympathie. Il supportait de moins en moins de voir des choses dans la peine. Il passait ses nuits dans un monde de souffrance. Il ne voulait pas que les choses souffrent quand il avait les yeux ouverts.

Hagrid lui posa la main sur l'épaule. « Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom. »

Harry sourit. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de 'Amok' ? »

xxx

Harry passa le reste de la journée aux côtés du poulain. Avec l'aide de Neville, il construisit un abri pour la créature. Le soir Hagrid laissait les mères pénétrer dans le paddock et dormir avec leurs petits, mais Amok n'osait pas les approcher.

Ron les retrouva en fin d'après-midi. Il ne semblait pas tenir rigueur à Harry de son choix de partenaire. Lorsque la pluie commença à tomber, les trois garçons se réfugièrent dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce dernier leur offrit des biscuits et se versa une grande rasade de whisky Pur-Feu. Le regard plein d'espoir de Ron ne le lâcha plus à compter de cet instant.

« Ronald », bredouilla le gardien, « je suis professeur maintenant. J'ai pas le droit de faire ça. »

« Même pour un toast à la mémoire de Norbert ? »

« Wow, perfide », glissa Harry avec admiration.

Hagrid poussa un gros soupir nostalgique et plaça solennellement trois verres devant eux. Il ajouta quand même, avec une certaine présence d'esprit, qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur lui pour les resservir ensuite. Après avoir inspecté son verre, Harry se dit que la notion de dosage très personnelle du gardien de Poudlard rendait cette hypothèse peu probable.

La conversation joyeusement animée qui suivit porta sur le bal d'Halloween. Harry en fit principalement les frais. Hagrid se fit plusieurs fois expliquer par Ron pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé de cavalière, et ce dernier s'en donna à cœur joie.

« Et si elle refuse ? »

« T'en sais rien tant que tu n'as pas essayé ! », s'écria Ron.

« Mais quand même, si elle ne veut pas ? »

« Alors ce ne sera pas la fin du monde ! Tout le monde se fait remballer un jour ou l'autre, Harry, même les stars ! »

Harry était trop alcoolisé pour se soucier de ce qui venait d'être dit. Un rouquin à côté de lui braillait dans son oreille en lui tapant la cuisse. Il grimaça.

« Je promets c'que tu veux si tu baisses le volume. »

Ils rentrèrent au château à l'heure du dîner et montèrent directement au dortoir. Harry avait tellement mal au crâne qu'il renonça à faire le moindre travail et s'étendit sur son lit.

Longtemps après, il entendit les derniers Gryffondors aller se coucher et la tour devenir silencieuse. Harry aimait cette heure-là. La salle commune lui appartenait alors, et il descendait lire au coin du feu. Mais ce soir il n'était pas en état de suivre cette routine. Ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là était crétin. Il s'endormait souvent quand il était en bas, mais du sommeil léger de celui qui sait qu'il n'est pas chez lui. Dans son lit, là où il se sentait bien, le sommeil profond et réparateur devenait un piège, un vortex qui le menait droit à Voldemort.

Harry éjecta oreiller et couvertures de son matelas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme complètement.

Il resta une partie de la nuit à veiller, frissonnant de froid sur son lit nu, jusqu'à ce que l'engourdissement ait raison de ses membres et que ses paupières se ferment de leur propre volonté.

« _Viens à moi, Harry Potter. _»

Harry s'accrocha à ses draps. Voldemort était là, tapis dans un recoin de son cerveau.

« _Viens…_ »

Il tombait dans la nuit.

Et quelque part, les mangemorts se rassemblaient. Les ombres attaquaient. Il les voyait, il les sentait vibrer de haine et d'excitation. Lui-même était heureux : il y aurait du sang ce soir. L'Obscurité le protégerait. Des gens hurlaient, et il cria avec eux. Il sentait la Mort l'accompagner. Elle était froide et neutre. Elle frappait partout. Il enjamba des amas de chair, traçant sa route entre les jets de lumière. Il cherchait quelque chose…

« _Crucio !_ »

Harry hurla. Quelqu'un tombait. Quelqu'un agonisait, aveuglé de douleur. Ses cris l'encerclaient. Puis ils l'envahirent, et le sort remonta et remonta encore jusqu'à lui, allumant un feu infernal dans toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il se débattit comme un fou jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Lorsque le lien le relâcha, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé et effrayé.

xxx

Ron le trouva au petit matin en train de ranimer le feu dans la cheminée de la salle commune. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Mal dormi », répondit laconiquement Harry.

« C'est Desménos qui t'a mis dans cet état ? »

Il dut faire une sacrée tête parce que Ron éclata de rire. « Tu as promis hier ! »

« Promis quoi ? »

« Que tu lui demanderais aujourd'hui d'aller au bal avec toi. »

Harry se jura de ne plus jamais boire. Ou en tout cas pas en compagnie d'amis de ce genre. Une promesse était une promesse. Il ne pourrait jamais revenir dessus. De toute façon, Ron s'était empressé de raconter l'affaire à Ginny, qui l'avait répétée à Hermione (sans le passage sur le whisky), et les filles en étaient déjà à le bombarder de conseils. Harry avait fermé depuis longtemps les écoutilles. Il attendait le courrier. Il avait besoin de mettre un nom sur les corps qui peuplaient ses cauchemars. Ça l'aidait à accepter l'horreur.

Hedwige arriva enfin avec le _Daily Prophet_ dans ses serres. Harry le déplia lentement.

**_LA HONGRIE TOMBE !_**

_Hier soir des troupes de mangemorts ont pris d'assaut le Ministère magyar. Soutenus par des bandes de géants des Carpates, ils ont ravagés le palais de Kùlman, tuant plus de trente Aurors. Le Ministre Vladislav Mùcek a été retrouvé mort, probablement suite à d'abominables tortures (suite p.2)._

_Après la chute du gouvernement, les mangemorts ont libérés les dragons de la réserve de Transdanubie, semant la panique dans tout le pays. Une légion internationale d'Aurors est en cours de formation pour rattraper les spécimens en fuite. Elle devrait être épaulée par les meilleures troupes d'Effaceurs du monde magique (suite p.5)._

Harry referma le journal et le tendit à Hermione qui essayait de lire discrètement par dessus son épaule.

Au déjeuner, la benjamine Weasley lui annonça qu'elle avait tout planifié le concernant : Ambre avait classe de Charmes avec elle jusqu'à 16h00. Elle la retiendrait à la fin du cours pour qu'il puisse lui parler seul à seul, et Ron inventerait une excuse pour McGonagall. Harry laissa faire. Il était encore courbaturé par sa nuit et peinait toujours à se mettre les yeux en face des trous.

A 15h50, briefé par sa sœur, le traître Ron l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de cours de Flitwick. Il lui fit d'ultimes recommandations qu'Harry n'entendit pas et partit en lui faisant un signe de victoire. Harry attendit que la cloche sonne sans oser bouger. Il essaya de se raisonner. Ginny avait raison : il ne risquait rien. Et puis, si Ron et Hermione étaient si enthousiastes, c'est qu'ils espéraient pouvoir lui dire pour eux deux après que lui-même se soit 'casé'. Et tout serait pour le mieux. Harry Potter n'irait pas au bal tout seul, et lui pourrait cesser de jouer au chat et à la souris avec ses amis.

La cloche tinta, terriblement fort lui sembla-t-il. Il attendit que les Cinquièmes Années soient sortis pour s'approcher de la porte. Ginny passa juste devant lui et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Ambre la suivait et tournait déjà dans le couloir. Harry rassembla son courage.

« Ambre ! Je peux te parler ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et le toisa de bas en haut. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Harry fut pris de court par son ton agressif. « Euh… je… je me demandais si tu accepterais d'aller au bal d'Halloween avec moi. »

La Serdaigle rajusta la bandoulière de son sac avec indifférence. « Non. »

« Ah. » Harry se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avait dû rater quelque chose. Ambre s'éloignait déjà d'un pas rapide. Il lui courut après. « Attends ! Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper quelque chose, Potter. Tout ce qui se passe autour de toi… » Elle secoua la tête. « Tu devrais y aller seul. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. »

Harry la regarda partir sans un mot avant de s'en retourner d'un pas résolu à la tour des Gryffondors. Il y récupéra sa cape, puis il se rendit dans les toilettes du troisième étage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le jeune sorcier s'était effondré au pied de l'une des têtes de serpent de la Chambre.

C'était dur, tellement dur à porter tout seul ! Sirius lui manquait. Il avait serré ses genoux contre sa poitrine. L'obscurité le protégeait, ici. Personne ne pouvait le voir ou le juger. Personne ne pouvait le toucher. Ici il apprendrait à ne plus être faible.

Harry se releva d'un mouvement décidé et retourna près du Livre. Il le feuilleta avidement, impatient de se mettre au travail. Mais il n'y avait rien : toutes les pages étaient écrites, mais il ne pouvait pas les lire. Les phrases devenaient floues quand il les regardait, et les diagrammes disparaissaient dès qu'ils entraient dans son champ de vison direct. Harry tourna les pages rageusement. Le Livre se moquait de lui.

_Tu n'es pas prêt. Tu n'es pas prêt._

Il le jeta au loin. Le Livre riait à présent.

_Tu n'es pas prêt, Harry. Tu n'as pas fait assez d'efforts._

Harry ressortit de la Chambre les nerfs à vifs. Il aurait volontiers cassé quelque chose. Comme rien ne croisa sa route, il sortit dans le parc et alla se réfugier au pied de son arbre préféré. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il n'arrivait pas à excuser Dumbledore et tous les autres. Ils avaient toujours su qu'il ne pourrait jamais être normal, mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Et aujourd'hui il souffrait pour avoir touché cette illusion l'espace de quelques années.

Le Gryffondor regarda tomber la nuit. Le ciel se parsema progressivement d'étoiles, et le garçon se laissa aller en arrière. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se fondre dans cette nature et disparaître de la surface de la terre. Il entendit au loin la cloche de Poudlard sonner le couvre-feu, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas rentrer au château.

Beaucoup plus tard, il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui et alla se dissimuler entre les rochers qui encerclaient le pin. L'intrus s'approcha de sa cachette, et Harry serra sa baguette dans son poing. Son cœur s'accéléra.

« La nuit est trop belle pour se cacher, Harry Potter. »

Firenze se tenait à côté de l'arbre et regardait le lac en souriant, son beau visage éclairé par la lune.

« Beaucoup de gens vous cherchent au château », annonça-t-il d'une voix douce.

Harry se sentit très las. Heureusement, le centaure ne sembla pas pressé de lui faire la morale.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« J'ai suivi les étoiles. »

Le sorcier frissonna. Il avait pensé que personne ne remarquerait, que personne ne comprendrait… La constellation du Sirius brillait au dessus de sa tête, comme pour le réconforter.

« Elles portent beaucoup de peines, Harry Potter, mais aussi beaucoup d'espoirs. »

Harry hocha la tête, mais le cœur n'y était pas. La seule chose qui lui restait à espérer, c'était de pouvoir affronter Voldemort dignement un jour, et de mourir de même, en sachant qu'il aura tout tenté.

Firenze le regardait avec une grande sollicitude. « La douleur vous possède, Harry Potter. Prenez garde à ne pas l'affronter seul. »

Harry ravala ses larmes, touché par le ton de voix du centaure. « C'est si difficile de parler. »

Firenze ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le cerveau des humains empruntait parfois des chemins étranges. « Ils sont vos amis. »

« Je n'en suis plus sûr. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis. »

Hélas, le ciel était si sombre autour du garçon. La sage créature tourna les sabots. « Venez, Harry Potter. Je vous raccompagne. »

Harry suivit le professeur d'Astrologie en silence. Dumbledore, Snape, Findley et McGonagall les attendaient à l'entrée du château. Le Gryffondor se prépara à affronter une remontrance exemplaire, mais Firenze monopolisa l'attention des sorciers en ruant nerveusement.

« Le garçon était avec moi. Je désirais lui parler », déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Harry lui jeta un regard en coin. Les centaures ne s'exprimaient pas comme ça d'habitude, et ils ne mentaient jamais. Aucun de ses professeurs ne sembla le moins du monde convaincu pour autant, Snape en tête.

« Donc Monsieur Potter causait météo pendant que nous perdions tous notre temps à fouiller Poudlard. »

Le visage de Firenze, imperturbable, en devint inquiétant. « Respect à la race des centaures, Severus Snape. Par ailleurs, j'ai autant autorité que vous dans cette école. L'élève Harry Potter était avec moi. Je prends donc la responsabilité de son retard. »

Snape fit une moue dubitative, mais Dumbledore opina du chef et fit signe à Harry de se retirer. Le jeune homme s'esquiva sans demander son reste.

Lorsqu'il fut loin, le centaure regarda les sorciers avec toute la dureté qu'ils méritaient.

« Vous devriez faire bien plus attention à cet enfant. Les jours seraient infiniment tristes s'il venait à être perdu. »

xxx

L'alerte avait été chaude. Harry remonta vers le dortoir en remerciant silencieusement le centaure pour son aide inattendue.

Ron lui sauta dessus dès qu'il entra dans le dortoir. « On peut savoir où tu étais ? »

« Dans le parc, à prendre l'air. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ! Ça fait des heures que tu es parti ! Et tu as séché le cours de McGonagall alors que je lui avais dit que tu avais juste oublié ton devoir dans la salle commune ! Tu veux les détails du savon que je me suis pris ? »

Harry tira violemment les rideaux de son lit. Il en voulait à Ron de l'avoir obligé à chercher une cavalière. Tout était de sa faute ! C'était une chose de savoir qu'il avait un problème, s'en était une autre de se l'entendre dire par une parfaite inconnue. Et tout ça pour que Ron et Hermione puissent avoir la conscience tranquille !

« Je vois… », commenta Ron. « Ambre a refusé. »

« Exactement », répliqua Harry du fond de sa cachette. « Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait déjà invitée. »

.

.


	8. Les égrégores d'Halloween

Petite note liminaire d'introduction (Desproges, mon amour) : la notion d'égrégore est une chose complètement fascinante que, non, ne fuyez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous expliquer ici, mais je vous invite à y jeter un coup d'œil si l'ésotérisme vous intéresse. Une petite définition pour ceux qui ne visualisent pas trop de quoi il s'agit : un égrégore est une énergie psychique collective.

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : les Egrégores d'Halloween **

.

.

Après ce désastreux vendredi, Harry reconnut que le Livre avait raison, _pouvait_ avoir raison, sur certains points : il était dépendant et beaucoup trop sensible à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il fallait que ça change. Voldemort, lui, ne s'apitoierait jamais sur un bal d'Halloween.

Il passa son samedi matin à travailler dans sa chambre. Neville était en retenue et Ron assurait l'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch. Au déjeuner, il prit un sandwich et rendit visite à Amok. Le poulain le regarda d'un œil méchant depuis le fond de son enclos. Harry alla chercher quelques carcasses dans la hutte d'Hagrid et les tendit à la créature pour l'attirer. Amok l'ignora et hennit en direction de la Forêt. Il battit des ailes pitoyablement, mais les membranes délicates n'étaient pas encore suffisamment fortes pour supporter son poids.

Le gryffondor repartit vers le château. Amok lui faisait mal au cœur.

Il retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune. Ils étaient en train d'achever leurs devoirs de DCFM, et, lorsqu'il entra, Hermione lui tendit son parchemin pour qu'il puisse le relire. Harry en fut flatté. C'était vrai que depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait obtenu que des notes excellentes dans la classe de Findley. Au moins ses lectures complémentaires n'étaient pas une complète perte de temps. Hermione le regarda avec anxiété parcourir son devoir, mais Harry n'y trouva rien à redire. Ron garda la tête baissée. Harry le soupçonnait d'être une nouvelle fois en colère contre lui, et ça commençait à l'ennuyer sérieusement.

Au dîner, Ginny et Hermione se chargèrent de la conversation. Harry observait Ambre. La serdaigle gardait les yeux rivés sur son assiette, mais à côté d'elle, ses amies chuchotaient en lui jetant des regards furtifs. Le garçon sentit son énervement monter d'un cran. Il piqua rageusement les légumes dans son assiette.

« Tu manges des endives maintenant, Harry ? », s'étonna Hermione.

« C'est bon pour la santé. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Ron. Harry avala les pousses amères, sentant peser sur lui le regard suppliant de Ginny.

« Harry… Je suis désolée. »

« Pas de ta faute, Gin », grommela-t-il sans lever la tête de l'assiette.

« Ecoute, si tu veux je connais quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Merci Ginny, mais la réponse est non. »

xxx

Personne ne reparla du sujet. Harry travailla le reste du week-end, motivé par ses débuts de réussite en classe. Ses travaux extrascolaires commençaient à porter leurs fruits. Ses notions théoriques s'étoffaient bien, mais il manquait cruellement de pratique. C'était le moment de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le temps lui était compté. Voldemort n'attendrait pas qu'il soit prêt.

Lorsque Neville et Ron se mirent à ronfler comme des sonneurs, Harry sortit du lit et quitta la tour. Il avait bu la potion la veille et se sentait parfaitement alerte. Il traversa le château silencieux sans rencontrer âme qui vive et descendit au troisième étage.

Mimi Geignarde trônait dans ses toilettes. Le sorcier dut patienter une bonne demi-heure dans la pénombre avant que Peeves ne vienne la déloger.

Harry se laissa glisser dans le conduit et marcha jusqu'à la Chambre. Le Livre l'attendait toujours à l'endroit où il l'avait jeté, mais il l'ignora. Il avait compris la leçon. Il consacra le reste de sa nuit à expérimenter les différents sorts qu'il avait appris. Les têtes de serpent qu'il visait ne souffrirent pas beaucoup de ses attaques, mais Harry réussit tout de même à en fracturer une à l'aide d'un _Destructo_ particulièrement puissant. Au petit matin, il était totalement exténué mais content de lui.

Ron ne lui demanda pas d'explication pour son lit vide. Il commençait à s'habituer à ses allées et venues nocturnes. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment s'en réjouir. Ils s'installèrent froidement côte-à-côte en cours de métamorphoses, mais lorsqu'Harry menaça de s'affaler sur son bureau, Ron le retint de justesse et le couvrit quand McGonagall perquisitionna leur coin de classe. A l'heure du déjeuner, il le força à aller se reposer et resta à son chevet en compagnie d'Hermione, et ce jusqu'au cours de DCFM.

A la fin de la journée Harry ne tenait pas mieux debout, et il se résolut à ne pas dépasser un jour sur deux d'entraînement. Mais, quand il se fut couché, sa cicatrice se mit à brûler, et il sut que pour rien au monde il ne devrait fermer l'œil cette nuit-là. Et pourtant, il ne désirait rien de plus ! Harry serra son oreiller contre lui. Jamais il ne pourrait continuer à vivre en dormant si peu. Ron et Neville ronflaient déjà à côté. Il ne leur avait jamais demandé d'ensorceler leurs rideaux parce que ce bruit le rassurait d'ordinaire, mais plus aujourd'hui. Il se sentait abandonné dans le dortoir. Il aurait voulu avoir des rêves, lui aussi.

Dix minutes plus tard, le gryffondor pouvait être vu arpentant les couloirs sombres de l'école. Il n'avait pas la force de travailler et ne savait quoi faire pour rester éveillé. Les pluies torrentielles d'octobre trempaient son uniforme chaque fois qu'il passait devant les fenêtres. Il ne verrait pas d'étoiles ce soir.

Mû par une impulsion soudaine, Harry descendit au rez-de-chaussée et frappa doucement à la porte de la classe de divination. Firenze sourit en le reconnaissant.

« Harry Potter. »

« Bonsoir, Professeur. »

Le salut lui resta à moitié dans la gorge. Il n'avait aucune raison de déranger le centaure en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais Firenze l'invita à entrer, et il ne se fit pas prier pour obéir.

La salle de classe avait gardé la splendeur de ses débuts. L'air y était pur, et les arbres bruissaient calmement, découpant des ombres fantastiques sur la pelouse éclairée par la lune. Le jeune sorcier se coucha dans l'herbe, reconnaissant envers le vent magique qui lui rafraîchissait le front. Le centaure resta debout à regarder le ciel avec lui, profitant de la quiétude du moment.

« Professeur ? »

« Je n'aime pas ce mot, Harry Potter », répondit tranquillement Firenze. « Je préfère que vous m'appeliez par mon nom. »

« Pourquoi ne l'aimez-vous pas ? »

« Il est humain. Les hommes passent leur vie à rechercher apprentissage et compréhension. Leur quête est vaine, car la fourmi ne peut voir les montagnes, même du haut de son tertre. Et celle qui les atteint ne voit plus les plaines. Nous autres, centaures, préférons accepter notre condition. Notre savoir réside dans la conscience du monde, et l'accomplissement de nos enfants est à la responsabilité de nos Eveilleurs. »

Il avait oublié combien il était impossible d'obtenir une réponse claire de la part d'un centaure. « Je voulais vous remercier, pour l'autre soir. »

« N'en parlons plus. Je rejette le mensonge, mais il est parfois nécessaire pour dialoguer avec votre espèce. »

Il y avait du mépris dans la voix du centaure, mais comment le lui reprocher ? La nature qui les entourait était si paisible, la terre si belle quand il n'y avait pas d'humain pour la souiller. Harry en vint à se demander, un court instant, si l'humanité valait d'être sauvée. Si les massacres des mangemorts n'étaient pas un juste retour des choses.

« Les étoiles se faneront bientôt. »

« Je ne peux pas dormir. »

Firenze salua l'astre de la nuit. « Les hommes sont beaux lorsqu'ils rêvent, Harry Potter. Revenez me voir si vous le désirez », ajouta le centaure en quittant la pièce.

Harry profita jusqu'au matin de la salle de divination. A 7h00, il retourna dans la tour pour éviter les questions embarrassantes. Les gryffondors y dormaient encore, et il prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Il était frigorifié d'être resté couché dans l'herbe toute la nuit et ne rêvait plus que d'une douche chaude. Harry resta longuement immobile sous le jet, mais son corps fatigué restait insensible à la chaleur.

_Des efforts…_

Le sorcier tressaillit. Les mots du Livre résonnaient désagréablement dans sa mémoire.

_Des efforts, Harry. Ou tu ne seras jamais prêt._

Harry s'empara du robinet et le tourna à fond. L'eau froide lui gifla la peau. Il s'imposa trois minutes à ce régime, avec quinze secondes de plus par gémissement. Ses dents claquaient lorsqu'il estima en avoir assez fait. L'habillage fut une bénédiction, et il attendit que Ron se lève en appréciant pleinement, pour la première fois, les pulls de coton imposés dans l'uniforme de l'école.

xxx

Après leur cours de botanique, les deux garçons rendirent visite à Hagrid. Harry supportait de moins en moins l'air oppressant du château, surtout depuis que le Daily Prophet refaisait courir des bruits à son sujet. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était descendant de Godric Gryffondor et ascendant vampire.

Au moins, dans la cabane d'Hagrid, il était assuré de ne pas croiser Colin Creevey et sa bande d'amis hystériques. Mais ce jour-là, il aurait préféré avoir affaire aux Frères Lumière. Ron s'était juré de le remettre en selle après son échec avec Desménos, et il le harcelait pour qu'il tente sa chance avec une autre fille.

« Ron, sérieusement, fiche-moi la paix ! »

« Mais, enfin, _pourquoi_ tu ne veux pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout ! Et toi, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un peut-être ? »

Ron n'osa évidemment pas répondre, et Harry s'éloigna, satisfait.

« Tu sais ce qui te bloque, Harry ? C'est ton orgueil ! »

Harry stoppa net. Visiblement, Ron avait quelque chose sur le cœur.

« Vas-y, explique. »

« T'es véreux parce que tu t'es fait jeter, voilà tout ! Tu ne supportes pas l'idée que Desménos ait préféré sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Et c'était pareil avec Chang ! Tu la voulais tant qu'elle était avec Diggory, et après tu n'as rien fait pour la garder. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait des trucs que tu es mieux que les autres ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me dises une chose pareille ! »

« Bon sang, mais regarde-toi ! Tu es là, à jouer les martyrs ! On ne te voit plus, on se parle à peine ! Tu crois peut-être que ça te donne un air spécial, mais en ce qui me concerne, moi, ça me tape sur les nerfs ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de passer mon temps à me demander où tu te trouves ! Je ne veux pas de te voir travailler tout le temps ! Je n'en peux plus de t'entendre considérer le Quidditch comme une chose stupide maintenant que tu n'es plus dans l'équipe ! »

Le rouquin avala une grande goulée d'air à la recherche d'un mot capable de traduire toute sa colère. « J'en ai marre, Harry ! Tu comprends ? J'en ai marre de toi ! J'en ai marre de te voir changer comme ça ! »

Leurs deux visages étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Harry enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches pour ne pas lancer ses poings en avant. Il resta muet, s'efforçant de se convaincre que Ron ne savait rien de la guerre, qu'il était amoureux, que c'était pour ça qu'il agissait comme cela, et qu'il fallait qu'il se calme avant de dire, lui aussi, quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Et puis son énervement l'emporta. Il faisait trop d'efforts. Sa décision pour le Livre, pour Voldemort, lui coûtait trop pour qu'il accepte d'entendre de telles accusations.

« Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre, Weasley ! »

Ron s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de lui et le toisa. Il le dominait d'une bonne tête, et sa carrure était nettement plus développée. Harry ne recula pas d'un pouce, de la même façon qu'il n'avait jamais reculé devant Dudley.

« Toi aussi, Potter, vas te faire foutre », répliqua finalement Ron.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner à grands pas, aussi furieux contre lui que contre Hermione. Les amoureux avaient une façon vraiment égoïste d'être heureux ! Il aurait pu le leur pardonner, mais Ron avait présenté les choses de manière trop détestable. Un instant il fut inquiet que Ron et lui soient définitivement brouillés, mais en même temps ça n'était pas leur premier coup de sang. En quatrième année, déjà, ils avaient passé plus d'un mois sans se voir. Toujours à cause de sa célébrité.

xxx

Encore sous le choc de son altercation, Harry alla saluer le sombral. Amok l'ignora tout autant que la veille et continua à faire inlassablement le tour de son enclos dans l'espoir d'y dénicher une ouverture. Harry nota avec inquiétude que le poulain s'était fendu le sabot postérieur gauche et qu'il boitait. Le jeune homme partit à la recherche d'Hagrid.

Il fouilla une bonne partie du parc et finit par tomber sur Dumbledore qui sortait des serres de Mme Chourave.

« Harry ! » Le directeur semblait incroyablement heureux de le voir.

« Professeur, vous n'auriez pas vu Hagrid dans les parages ? »

« Ma foi, non. Je n'ai rencontré que M. Weasley. Il m'a paru très agité », ajouta le vieil homme en le regardant intensément par dessus ses lunettes.

Harry cacha son agacement. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait Dumbledore d'être toujours au courant de tout. Il en avait assez que sa vie soit exposée dans les journaux ou colportée dans les couloirs. Les gens ne connaissaient pas tout, mais ils en savaient déjà beaucoup trop à son goût. Et là, Dumbledore interférait avec sa vie personnelle. Il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt, aujourd'hui, il n'en avait plus le droit.

Le directeur se racla la gorge. « Pourquoi voulais-tu le voir ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret », ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

Harry serra les dents. « Un des sombrals est blessé. »

« Amok, je présume. »

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Autant qu'il est humainement possible. Notre gardien ne parle plus que de lui en ce moment. Son nom lui va très bien, Harry. »

A écouter Dumbledore, le gryffondor avait comme un doute. Y avait-il réellement quelque chose dans l'enceinte de ce château qui pouvait échapper au directeur ?

« Etant donné l'heure, ce cher Hagrid doit est en train de s'occuper de nos citrouilles pour le bal de la semaine prochaine. Nous pouvons le visiter ensemble. »

Harry emboîta le pas du directeur qui s'engagea tout droit dans la Forêt. Ils marchèrent à bonne allure entre les pierres et les ronciers. Dumbledore était perdu dans ses pensées, et Harry ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Ron lui occupait toute la tête.

Soudain, quelque chose le heurta aux flancs.

Le gryffondor se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. L'instant d'après, Buck frottait sa tête contre son ventre en quémandant des caresses. Harry se releva d'un bon et serra l'hippogriffe dans ses bras, oubliant la présence de l'autre sorcier. L'animal lui rappelait tant de souvenirs heureux !

Il s'écarta enfin de Buck pour mieux le voir. L'hippogriffe n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il avait perdu beaucoup de plumes, et sur son dos courraient de vieilles blessures, maintenant guéries, mais qu'Harry était sûr de n'avoir jamais vues auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

Dumbledore caressa la tête de l'animal. « Buck s'était beaucoup attaché à Sirius. Il n'est plus le même depuis sa disparition. »

Harry sentit un regain d'affection pour l'hippogriffe lui déchirer la poitrine. « Et les cicatrices ? »

« Il se bat avec les sombrals. Hagrid a de plus en plus de mal à tenir leur harde. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le Ministère a décidé que les sombrals de Poudlard représentaient un danger pour nous comme pour l'extérieur. Le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques a placé des charmes aux entrées du domaine pour qu'ils ne puissent pas voler hors du périmètre de l'école. L'enfermement rend les animaux très nerveux. »

Harry posa une main sur l'encolure de Buck qui les suivait. « En quoi sont-ils dangereux ? Ils ne peuvent emmener personne dans l'enceinte. »

« Non, les alarmes se déclancheraient. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail pour le Ministère. Cornelius Fudge a besoin de montrer qu'il fait quelque chose, et il cède à toutes les pressions. »

« Qui pourrait vouloir se frotter à lui uniquement pour limiter le déplacement d'un troupeau de chevaux ? »

« Bien plus de monde que tu ne penses. Les gens ont peur, Harry. La guerre les effraye, et ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de fantasmer leur ennemi. Ils le voient partout à l'œuvre. C'est pourquoi ils veulent pouvoir contempler la limite précise de leur monde. Et, ce faisant, ils rendent cet ennemi plus fort en lui offrant de nouveaux alliés, car cette limite est floue par nature. Il est dangereux et malhonnête de chercher à la clarifier. »

Dumbledore semblait au moins aussi fatigué que lui, et ils ralentirent un peu.

« L'Ordre agit où il peut. Chaque jour, nous recevons de nouveaux soutiens. Mais c'est encore trop peu pour faire changer les choses. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas obliger Fudge à démissionner ? »

« Si, je le pourrais. »

« Mais ? »

Dumbledore lui saisit doucement l'épaule. « Mais à quoi bon, si les sorciers et les sorcières de ce pays ne sont pas prêts à essayer une nouvelle approche ? Je n'ai pas le droit de forcer ou de persuader les gens de penser autrement, même si c'est pour leur bien. Fudge a été choisi par une majorité élue. Les gens ne changent que lorsqu'ils sont prêts, Harry. Tout ce qui vient avant est voué à la destruction. Mon camp ne peut que tendre la main. »

« C'est le rôle de l'Ordre ? »

« L'un de ses rôles fondamentaux, oui. Ceux qui travaillent au Ministère parlent autour d'eux. Les autres essayent d'entrer en contact avec les groupes que Fudge marginalise. Mais dans ces arcanes politiques, les manœuvres sont toujours complexes et lentes à porter leur fruit. »

Dumbledore reprit sa marche. « J'aimerais que, dans les semaines à venir, tu sois particulièrement prudent, Harry. Certains professeurs vont partir en mission pour l'Ordre, et moi-même, je vais devoir m'absenter régulièrement. Je voudrais que tu fasses attention à toi, mais aussi à ce qui se passe autour de toi. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Nous avions parlé de cours particuliers pour toi lors de notre rencontre à Londres. Je pense qu'il serait également temps que tu apprennes à transplanter. Ça pourrait être utile en cas de danger. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« D'accord. »

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, tu as rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall lundi prochain à 19h00. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de formuler de réponse. Ils venaient de déboucher dans une grande clairière au centre de laquelle trônait la plus grosse des citrouilles géantes qu'il n'ait jamais vues. Hagrid était en train de repiquer la terre autour, et il paraissait vraiment petit à côté. Le gardien de Poudlard agita les bras en les voyant.

« Hagrid ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? »

Hagrid bomba le torse. « Ça, mon petit Harry, c'est un grand prix de jardinerie ou je ne m'y connais pas. »

« Mais elle est énorme ! Vous ne pourrez jamais la transporter jusqu'au château ! »

« Aucun problème. »

Hagrid siffla entre ses doigts. Un tas de rochers à l'autre bout de la clairière se mit en branle, et Graup s'avança vers eux.

« Hagrid… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Graup est devenu un bon garçon. N'est-ce pas Graup ? », cria-t-il à l'intention de son gigantesque frère.

Graup poussa un grognement indistinct et s'inclina devant eux en ôtant de sa tête les branchages qui lui servaient de chapeau. Hagrid rayonnait.

« Je voulais lui apprendre à serrer les mains, mais le professeur Dumbledore a pensé qu'un salut serait plus gentil pour les dames. »

xxx

Hagrid et lui retournèrent au château sans le directeur, lequel semblait positivement enchanté de rester faire causette avec le géant.

Amok avait cessé de trotter et se tenait la tête basse au centre de son enclos. Hagrid s'empara d'un licol. Dès que le demi-géant eût pénétré dans le paddock, la créature rua et parvint à s'échapper plusieurs fois des bras puissants du gardien.

« Harry, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Harry passa sous la barrière et avança sans geste brusque pour ne pas effrayer le poulain. Amok lui montra les crocs. Le gryffondor tendit la main et prit la corde du licol que lui désignait Hagrid. Le geste sembla suffisamment calmer le cheval pour que le gardien se risque à inspecter son pied blessé. Harry n'avait rien contre les animaux, mais rester seul avec la tête du poulain ne l'enchantait guère. La corde tenue à bout de bras, il jeta un regard anxieux à la porte par laquelle le professeur venait de disparaître à la recherche de l'une de ses concoctions. Mal à l'aise, il parla doucement à l'animal pour les rassurer tous les deux. Amok cessa de tirer en arrière. Harry tendit la main pour le caresser, sans se douter de la réaction affolée qu'il allait provoquer.

Le poulain donna une violente torsion du cou qui l'éjecta à terre. Il se remit debout presque immédiatement, mais Amok fut plus rapide encore, et il lui mordit vicieusement le bras. Harry poussa un cri. La créature refusait de lâcher prise, et ses crocs lui déchiraient l'avant-bras. Hagrid se jeta sur eux et ouvrit de force la gueule du poulain.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? »

Harry recula jusqu'à ce que son dos trouve la barrière. Son bras dégoulinait de sang. « Ça va. Mais il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie tout de suite. »

Il quitta sans se retourner le gardien qui se débattait avec le sombral et mit cap sur le château. La blessure le lançait terriblement, et il laissait une quantité de sang impressionnante dans son sillage. Les élèves le regardèrent passer dans les couloirs en se poussant du coude. Harry arriva à l'infirmerie chauffé à blanc.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé encore ! »

Mme Pomfresh le força à s'allonger sur l'un des lits et jeta plusieurs sorts sur son bras pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Après ses médications, la plaie cessa considérablement de saigner, mais pas complètement. La matrone fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a mordu ? »

« Un sombral. »

« Evidemment... Et bien, Potter, vous venez de gagner une nuit à l'infirmerie », lui annonça la sorcière depuis son bureau. Elle revint presque tout de suite avec une demi-douzaine de flacons.

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à me proposer ? », geignit Harry.

« Inutile de se plaindre, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allée fricoter avec les monstres d'Hagrid. Les morsures de sombral sont difficiles à soigner. Leurs crocs sécrètent un venin qui n'est pas très puissant, mais qui l'est suffisamment pour vider une personne de son sang si elle n'est pas correctement soignée dans les heures qui suivent. »

Harry s'effondra contre les oreillers, déprimé. C'était assurément l'une de ces journées qui ne produisent rien de bon, à part la perspective d'en voir la fin. L'infirmière le regarda avec des yeux sévères.

« Ça vous fera du bien, Potter. Vous avez une mine affreuse. Je vous signale que les vacances ne sont que dans deux mois, et vous allez devoir tenir jusque là. »

xxx

Harry se morfondait dans son lit, totalement désœuvré. Hagrid était venu excuser Amok et vérifier qu'il allait bien, mais il était rapidement reparti. Hermione et Ginny lui avaient rendu visite après leurs cours. Ron ne les avait pas accompagnées, et Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'il était fâché parce que son accident lui avait évité un devoir surprise en Charmes, et que Ron, lui, l'avait complètement raté. Harry n'était pas dupe. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour s'irriter de ce genre de chose. Ron n'avait pas parlé de leur dispute à sa petite amie.

Les filles étaient reparties, elles aussi. Hermione avait des devoirs à finir. Quant à Ginny, même Luna paraissait plus sur terre ces temps derniers. Harry resta en tête-à-tête avec les livres de DCFM que lui avaient apportés ses amies. Il se plongea dedans pour compenser le retard que sa blessure lui faisait prendre, mais le Livre continuait de le perturber.

_Trop sensible, Harry. Beaucoup trop sensible._

Harry s'agita dans son lit. Pour le coup, ce n'était vraiment pas sa faute !

L'infirmière sonna l'extinction des feux à 22h30. Le gryffondor posa ses lunettes en soupirant. Sa cicatrice le démangeait, et il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Seulement, il n'avait dormi que quelques heures en trois jours. Même pour lui, ça commençait à faire long.

Vers minuit, l'infirmière passa vérifier que tout allait bien, et il en profita pour lui demander un supplément exceptionnel de potion de sommeil. Mme Pomfresh refusa catégoriquement. Elle le sermonna comme quoi il était déjà anormal qu'un garçon de son âge en boive autant, et qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour l'encourager dans cette voie. La matrone le quitta avec un sourire de sympathie, mais Harry n'en avait cure.

Il aurait aimé s'ouvrir à quelqu'un de ses problèmes. Seulement il n'y avait personne. Lupin était loin. Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas pour la prophétie. Hagrid et Firenze suivaient leur propre orbite. Quant à Dumbledore, il ne savait pas écouter. Il ne faisait que manipuler les gens pour les orienter dans la direction qu'il jugeait la bonne.

_Tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'eux._

Oui, il devait être fort pour devenir un sorcier digne de ce nom. Un sorcier capable d'affronter le mage noir le plus puissant depuis un siècle. Mais pour l'instant, il était surtout fatigué.

_Lâche !_

« Je ne peux pas empêcher cela », grogna Harry à l'adresse de la voix dans sa tête.

_Montre-toi imaginatif !_

Harry se redressa, pris d'un doute au son de cette imprécation. La voix n'était-elle vraiment que le fruit d'un dilemme interne ? Ou bien le Livre lui parlait ? Ou peut-être qu'il perdait les pédales, tout simplement.

_Cesse d'être idiot. Tu ne tiendras jamais ma route sans effort. Réagis, maintenant !_

Harry se cacha la tête sous l'oreiller. Il ne voulait pas écouter cette voix. Le Livre lui rappelait trop le carnet de Jedusor.

Les veilleuses éclairaient faiblement l'infirmerie, laissant deviner la forme sombre d'un petit Poufsouffle qui dormait quatre lits plus loin. A sa gauche, un rai de lumière plus puissant indiquait que la porte du bureau de l'infirmière était ouverte. Harry sortit de ses couvertures, une idée peu avouable dans sa tête migraineuse. Il n'aimait pas fouiller les affaires des gens, particulièrement celles de Pomfresh qui avait si souvent pris soin de le remettre sur pieds.

_Rappelle-toi pourquoi tu le fais. Ta mission te place très au-dessus de ce genre de considération._

Il se faufila dans la pièce avec toute la mauvaise conscience d'un voleur. L'unique bougie, posée sur un bureau très encombré, illuminait la salle et révélait au visiteur un rêve d'apothicaire. Les étagères étaient obstruées par des milliers de flacons et de bouteilles, les armoires croulaient sous le poids des herbes et des onguents, et partout où il n'y avait pas de panacées obscures, il y avait des livres.

Le jeune sorcier grinça des dents. Comment était-il supposé s'y retrouver, lui qui avait déjà toutes les peines du monde à localiser ses ingrédients dans la réserve commune de la classe de potions ? Harry arpenta les étagères en plissant des yeux pour décoder les étiquettes. Il reconnut l'écriture fine et nerveuse de Snape sur la plupart d'entre elles, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Ce qui l'était beaucoup plus, c'est que ce capharnaüm était en réalité méticuleusement organisé par ordre alphabétique et par type de maux. Harry chercha frénétiquement la lettre 'R' et larcina un flacon de remontant de type C, c'est-à-dire particulièrement puissant. Il en but deux grandes gorgées avant de reposer le flacon. La potion lui coula dans tout le corps, et il fit une petite prière pour qu'elle n'interfère pas avec les médicaments dont l'infirmière l'avait gavé toute la journée.

Lentement, les contours de la pièce se stabilisèrent, et l'étourdissement lié à son épuisement disparut. Harry se remit au lit en jubilant.

xxx

Il resta étendu à ressasser tous les sorts qu'il avait appris cette année et dont il ne maîtrisait pas encore la pratique. Il avait tant à faire ! Une vie n'y suffirait pas.

Une porte grinça au loin, et Harry ferma précipitamment les yeux. Il tendit l'oreille et perçut les bruits d'une discussion provenant du laboratoire de l'infirmière situé derrière le bureau. Il y avait au moins trois personnes. Harry reconnut la voix de Dumbledore ainsi que celle de Mme Pomfresh. La troisième était trop grave pour qu'il distingue autre chose qu'un bourdonnement. Sa curiosité l'emporta, et il quitta son lit en entendant le directeur sortir de l'autre pièce. Harry retourna dans le bureau et déplaça la bougie pour ne pas que son ombre le trahisse. Puis il se cacha dans l'embrasure de la porte du laboratoire, qui était entrouverte, et risqua un rapide coup d'œil.

Snape était assis torse nu sur l'un des sièges placés devant la cheminée. Il était blême et avait l'air harassé. Son corps portait des traces de coups, et son poignet droit saignait à l'endroit où le gryffondor savait qu'était tatouée la marque des Ténèbres. Mme Pomfresh s'agitait autour de lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête de son professeur. De toute évidence, Snape n'appréciait pas le ton de nurse concernée qu'avait adopté l'infirmière. Derrière ses lèvres pincées, il contenait mal son humeur.

Quand elle eut fini d'examiner le professeur, Harry réalisa avec horreur qu'elle allait probablement venir dans son bureau, et il se cacha en hâte dans le renfort d'une armoire. Trois secondes plus tard, Pomfresh se précipita dans la pièce et ouvrit d'un coup de baguette l'un des placards scellés situés juste en face de lui. L'infirmière lui tournait le dos, et il ne vit pas ce qu'elle y prenait, mais en partant elle laissa la porte de la petite réserve ouverte.

La discussion âpre qui suivit se termina sur un vague « bonne nuit » de la part du maître des potions, auquel répondit le « bonne nuit, Severus » irrité de la matrone.

Harry en profita pour s'esquiver, non sans jeter un coup d'œil dans la réserve d'où Pomfresh avait tiré les potions pour Snape. Elle était pleine de bouteilles et de pots étiquetés catégorie 'D'. Le garçon inspecta rapidement les étagères. Il y avait des potions régénératrices pour le sang, la peau, des cicatrisants, des potions de sommeil, des calmants, des remontants, des anesthésiants, beaucoup de poudres et de crèmes qu'il ne connaissait pas, et une réserve de bézoards.

Harry retourna au lit dont il n'était pas censé bouger, pensif. Snape était peut-être un traître, mais quel que soit son camp, il ne devait pas rire tous les jours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mme Pomfresh le laissa partir le lendemain après avoir vérifié que sa blessure s'était bien refermée. Harry résista pour ne pas lui avouer que son bras le lançait. Le Livre lui donnait des remords à ce sujet.

Lorsqu'il arriva au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Hagrid lui caressa affectueusement la tête. Ron, de son côté, l'ignora complètement. Cette attitude fit mal à Harry. Ses journées étaient trop dures et ses nuits trop longues pour qu'il applique le même sens de la mesure que ses amis aux événements quotidiens. Pour lui, le bal et les filles n'étaient des points de détail. Mais perdre l'amitié de Ron, c'était perdre contact avec ce qui lui avait un jour appris ce que c'était d'être heureux.

Il se força à ne pas se laisser affecter par la chose. Les émotions l'affaiblissaient. En fin de compte, c'était Snape qui avait raison : le sentimentalisme était le talon d'Achille des gryffondors. Si seulement il avait compris cela plutôt, il aurait pu pratiquer l'Occlumencie, et Sirius… Harry lutta pour ne pas pleurer. Il en voulait à l'homme de l'avoir laissé seul alors même qu'il commençait à entrevoir un avenir digne de ce nom. En l'abandonnant, son loubard de parrain avait réduit sa vie à une douleur incessante.

Au cours suivant, celui de Mme Chourave, Harry s'assit seul à une table. Neville lui jeta un regard surpris, mais il n'y répondit pas.

_Sois discipliné._

Le soir, malgré sa fatigue, il descendit dans la Chambre faire un peu d'entraînement.

De la discipline, soit.

Le lendemain arriva très vite. Harry sortit tôt du lit et se réveilla avec une douche froide. La majeure partie de sa journée consista à rattraper, puis avancer, son cours de Charmes manqué. Il quitta la bibliothèque dix minutes avant le couvre-feu en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas dîné.

Le gryffondor marcha lentement dans les couloirs, pas franchement avide de retrouver la salle commune surpeuplée. Au détour d'un pilier, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Blaise Zabini et deux autres serpentards de cinquième année dont il ignorait les noms. Les trois étudiants le dépassèrent sans faire le moindre commentaire. Harry les regarda s'éloigner pensivement. Depuis quand est-ce que les serpentards ne l'insultaient plus en le voyant ?

Un escalier plus bas, il rencontra Ernie Macmillan, Michael Corner, Terry Boot et Justin Finch-Fletchley en pleine discussion. Le gryffondor leur adressa un petit salut de reconnaissance. C'était tous d'anciens membres de l'A.D. MacMillan et Corner lui jetèrent des regards en coin, mais Justin lui fit un large sourire.

« Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Zabini, Menoc et Loirëc ? »

« Je les ai croisés il n'y a pas deux minutes. »

« Pas de problème avec eux ? »

« Non », répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils m'aient vu. »

« Tu parles ! Ils se méfient, plutôt. Enfin, c'est déjà ça. »

Harry songea qu'il aurait peut-être tout intérêt à se méfier, lui aussi. Ce qu'il avait devant lui ressemblait furieusement à une délégation de S.P.P, et l'image du garçon au coquard lui revint en mémoire.

« Il y avait un première année à l'infirmerie après le match Serdaigle-Serpentard. »

Justin fronça les sourcils, et Harry nota que Michael baissait la tête. « Ce n'était pas prévu, crois-moi. La bagarre a dégénéré lorsque les serpentards ont commencé à jeter des sorts. Il y a eu une grosse bousculade. »

« Dans le noir absolu, je suppose ? », ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, mais Justin acquiesça sans y voir de mal.

« En tout cas, si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à nous en parler. »

« Bien entendu », sourit Harry. Justin s'exprimait toujours avec une grandiloquence assez risible.

A cet instant, Flitwick et McGonagall déboulèrent dans le couloir et les renvoyèrent sèchement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

xxx

Harry retourna dans la Chambre le lendemain soir pour son entraînement. Il était tenté d'ouvrir le Livre afin de commencer les choses sérieuses, mais l'intime conviction que le Grimoire lui mènerait la vie dure s'il se précipitait le retint de le faire. Il se contenta de pratiquer les sorts et les enchantements qu'il notait au fur-et-à-mesure de ses lectures dans un petit cahier rouge.

Pendant toute la durée du week-end, il évita soigneusement de se retrouver dans les lieux d'affluence du château, à savoir, les dortoirs, la Grande Salle, mais aussi les toilettes et la Salle sur Demande (tous les membres de l'A.D. connaissaient son fonctionnement et en avaient parlé, à leurs petits amis, principalement), la bibliothèque, étrangement, et le réfectoire. Poudlard ne parlait plus que du bal d'Halloween, et dans chaque recoin de l'école, des élèves gloussaient de rire en préparant leurs déguisements. Harry croisa dans les couloirs, en plus de divers loups-garous ratés et sortilèges Face-de-Lotte ayant mal tournés, une McGonagall au bord de l'hystérie. En tant que professeur de métamorphoses, la pauvre femme était harcelée par des étudiants de toutes les maisons désireux de gagner le prix du meilleur déguisement promis par le directeur.

Harry s'enterra pendant ces deux jours, une mise à l'écart facilitée par Ginny et Hermione qui n'insistèrent pas trop pour qu'il reste avec elles afin de garder leurs déguisements secrets. Quant à Neville et Luna, ils étaient invisibles. Ça ne le dérangea pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Autrefois, il oubliait tout le reste lorsqu'il était au château. A présent, ses vies multiples se confondaient, et les Dursley hantaient ses jours et ses nuits bien plus que d'accoutumée.

_Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort, bien sûr._

Et la solitude lui était familière.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lundi, à 19h00 précise, Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de sa directrice.

« Entrez, Potter. »

McGonagall corrigeait des copies. Elle n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur, et les feuillets devant elle étaient zébrés de rouge.

« Asseyez-vous. Thé ? »

« Non merci », répondit prudemment le jeune homme en s'installant face à elle.

McGonagall délaissa sa plume pour se servir une tasse généreuse du liquide brun foncé. « J'imagine que le directeur vous a expliqué l'objectif de ce cours. »

« Il a dit que vous alliez m'apprendre à Apparaître. »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? », soupira la sorcière. « Je ne vais en aucun cas vous apprendre à _Apparaître_, Potter. Je vais tenter de vous inculquer les principes fondamentaux du transplantage. Il est exclu que nous passions à la pratique au sein de l'école. J'ose espérer que vous connaissez la présence des charmes anti-apparition ? »

« C'est expliqué dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ », marmonna Harry au hasard.

« Par mesure de sécurité, je vous apprendrai également à créer un Portoloin, pour que vous ayez au moins une porte de sortie assurée au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. »

Harry hocha la tête, curieux de savoir jusqu'à quel point son professeur était au courant pour la prophétie. « Sauf votre respect, Madame, pourquoi le professeur Flitwick… ? »

« Filius ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre, Potter. Je suis évidemment certaine qu'il accepterait de vous enseigner le charme du _Porteus_, d'autant plus que vous êtes un élève compétent, mais cela pourrait lui créer des ennuis vis-à-vis du Ministère. Apprendre un tel sort à un élève de sixième année est totalement illégal. »

Harry se trémoussa sur sa chaise. McGonagall le dévisageait de son habituel regard austère. « Il va falloir être discret, Potter. Pas de bravade envers vos camarades ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse trahir vos nouvelles capacités. Le Ministère n'attend qu'un faux pas du directeur pour reprendre en main le château. Les parents ne sont plus prêts à accepter les orientations de Dumbledore. Ce qui, bien entendu, est parfaitement stupide de leur part, mais enfin on n'y peut rien », conclut la sorcière avec un brin de mépris.

Elle ensorcela d'un geste souple la porte de la salle pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Dès que ce fut fait, un éclair rouge balaya les murs, et la pièce devint plus sombre et froide.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagit comme ça ? »

« Le directeur l'a enchantée de façon à ce que nous puissions faire ce cours sans alerter les Aurors de Fudge. Les sécurités sont maintenant réduites à leur niveau le plus bas. Mettez-vous debout, Potter. »

Le professeur de métamorphoses traça au sol deux lignes distantes d'une trentaine de centimètres.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous ne venez pas de dire qu'il était impossible d'Apparaître dans Poudlard ? »

« Uniquement dans cette salle. Et retenez bien que se déplacer d'une poignée de centimètres n'est pas transplanter. Apparaître sur de longues distances requiert infiniment plus d'énergie et d'endurance. Et je vous déconseille vivement d'essayer vers des lieux inconnus. C'est extrêmement dangereux, car l'Apparition nécessite une visualisation claire du point d'atterrissage. »

La vieille dame empocha sa baguette. Après un regard calculateur à la porte fermée de sa classe, elle disparut dans un bruit qui rappela à Harry un bouchon de champagne.

« Laissez-moi vous dire également », murmura quelqu'un dans son dos, « qu'il n'est pas possible de transplanter partout. La mer ou les montagnes, par exemple, interfèrent rapidement avec nos réseaux. Il existe aussi certaines zones sur nos continents qui possèdent des barrières naturelles contre la magie. Personne n'a jamais produit d'explication de fond au phénomène, mais il n'en demeure pas moins vrai que nos sortilèges n'ont que peu ou pas d'effet là-bas. Notez, enfin, qu'il n'est généralement pas possible d'Apparaître au-delà de 100 ou 200 km, même en terrain propice, à moins de s'y prendre en plusieurs fois ou d'utiliser les réseaux officiels. Il vaut mieux utiliser un Portoloin pour les voyages excédant ces distances. »

McGonagall croisa haut les bras pour appuyer ses propos suivants. « Quant à transplanter en pays étranger, c'est une folie que d'y songer, jeune homme. Les gouvernements ont fermé les frontières à la nouvelle du retour des mangemorts. Le cloisonnement rend les flux instables entre les pays, et passer clandestinement est extrêmement risqué. Les seuls points de transplantage encore viables sont ceux tenus par les Ministères, et les contrôles y sont très strictes. Les mineurs, pour ne citer qu'eux, n'y ont pas accès. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'échapper, vous savez. »

Deux yeux de chat le fixèrent longuement. « Concentrez-vous sur les lignes, Potter. »

Harry positionna ses pieds juste derrière le premier trait. McGonagall lui expliqua comment il devait visualiser précisément son corps, puis le lieu d'atterrissage, et enfin laisser sa magie raccorder les deux images, mue par la force de sa volonté.

« Ne comptez pas réussir aujourd'hui », ajouta la sorcière en guise d'encouragement. « L'Apparition nécessite que le sorcier mobilise sa magie sans baguette ni formule, et cette forme de magie demande beaucoup de pratique avant d'aboutir à un résultat. Et prenez l'habitude de vous visualiser habillé, Potter. Ça pourrait vous être utile pour le jour où vous réussirez. »

Harry ferma les yeux sans parvenir à se débarrasser de l'image d'un lui, tout nu, face à son professeur de métamorphoses. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi ressemblerait son corps vu de l'extérieur, mais il était hors de question qu'il le découvre dans ces conditions. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Durant deux longues heures, Harry sua et plissa le front en concentrant toute sa volonté sur la ligne jaune juste devant lui. Mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, la ligne le narguait, toujours à quelques pas.

McGonagall le congédia à l'heure du couvre-feu et lui donna rendez-vous pour le lundi suivant.

Harry la quitta, amer. La sorcière l'avait mis en garde sur les difficultés de l'Apparition, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était déçue qu'il n'ait pas réussi. Le garçon se débattit contre la nouvelle colère qui menaçait de le prendre. Porter tous leurs espoirs était épuisant. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir spécial. Il ne pouvait pas faire de miracle. Et il n'avait rien demandé. S'ils n'étaient pas contents, ils n'avaient qu'à trouver un autre pigeon. D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui apprendre à transplanter plutôt que de lui enseigner des sorts de combat ? Ça aussi, ça n'était que de l'hypocrisie ! Quiconque s'était déjà trouvé pris entre Voldemort et ses partisans savait qu'en cas de combat, la fuite était une option rarement accessible.

_Du calme._

xxx

Harry tomba sur les filles dans le dortoir. Ginny et Hermione l'interrogèrent aussitôt sur sa cession avec McGonagall, et il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

« C'est normal que tu n'ais pas réussi du premier coup », le réconforta Ginny. « Bill m'a dit un jour qu'il lui avait fallu des semaines avant de comprendre le fonctionnement, mais que lorsque ça marchait une fois, le plus dur était fait. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il observait Ginny. Elle était particulièrement jolie ce soir, avec son teint rosi par le feu et la robe-de-chambre blanche d'Hermione sur les épaules. On aurait dit un ange. Le gryffondor ferma les yeux. Il se sentait coupable, parce qu'à un certain degré, la vie de cet ange était entre ses mains. Son cœur se serra en songeant combien peu de personnes pouvaient comprendre ce que c'était de vivre avec ce fardeau.

Dumbledore le pouvait. Mais il avait choisi de lui apprendre à fuir.

Il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il était trop fatigué pour descendre dans la Chambre ce soir. La séance avec McGonagall l'avait vidé, et son bras blessé le lançait encore. Il travailla pendant une heure sur les différents charmes de protection que leur apprenait Findley, mais la faim eut raison de sa concentration. Il appela Dobby à la rescousse. L'elfe apparut aussitôt, et un instant plus tard, Harry avait devant lui un véritable festin. Dobby s'excusa abondamment de ne pas pouvoir rester, mais l'approche du bal occasionnait un surplus de travail dans les cuisines. Harry lui assura qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et l'elfe disparut dans un léger nuage de fumée.

Le jeune homme se jeta sur les sandwichs au poulet.

_Pourquoi manges-tu, Harry ?_

« J'ai faim », grogna ce dernier entre deux bouchées voraces.

_En es-tu bien sûr ?_

Harry écouta son corps. Son ventre criait famine, et ce qu'il avait dans la bouche lui paraissait incroyablement délicieux.

« Ouais, je suis sûr ! »

_Alors tu es tributaire de ton corps. Fortifie-toi !_

Harry repensa à Ginny et reposa le sandwich, dégoûté.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Livre revint le hanter les jours suivants. Chaque repas, chaque douche, chaque minute de sommeil volé et la voix s'infiltrait dans son esprit pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Harry était d'une humeur massacrante, et lorsqu'arriva le soir du bal, il était déterminé à ne pas sortir de sa chambre.

Quelqu'un frappa pourtant à la porte. Harry fit la sourde oreille, mais les coups devinrent insistants. Il alla ouvrir en se préparant à faire déguerpir l'intrus.

« _Aaaargh_ ! »

Un Horglup aux cheveux frisés lui souriait de toutes ses dents noires. Hermione avait disproportionné sa tête pour la faire ressembler au chapeau du champignon biscornu, et sa peau, devenue rosâtre et pleine de muqueuses, était parsemée de verrues ornées chacune d'un poil noir épais comme un fil de laine. Ginny, à côté, était en revenant. Son visage blafard jurait avec ses yeux anormalement brillants. En regardant bien, on pouvait voir ses os s'articuler entre eux sous sa peau. Harry ne trouva pas ça drôle du tout. N'importe qui l'aurait déclarée morte si elle ne s'était pas tordue de rire.

Les filles l'arrachèrent à son dortoir et le firent descendre dans la salle commune. Harry vit qu'un amas de vêtements l'y attendait, posé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

« Je n'irai pas. »

« Arrête donc de faire ta tête de mule. Tout le monde est déjà en bas ! »

« Je n'ai pas de cavalière. »

« C'est pas grave, Harry », chantonna Ginny en lui courant après. « Tu ne seras certainement pas le seul. »

Harry lui échappa et se réfugia derrière le canapé.

« Dumbledore le saura si tu n'es pas présent. Tu préfères que ce soit lui qui vienne te chercher ? », attaqua Hermione, les poings sur les hanches.

« Comment est-ce qu'il le saurait si tout le monde est déguisé ? »

« Compte sur moi pour le lui dire. Viens ici ! »

Harry s'apprêtait à lui sortir une remarque bien pensée lorsque Ginny intervint. « S'il te plaît, Harry. Ça nous ferait plaisir de te voir un peu. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester jusqu'à la fin », ajouta-t-elle. « Et puis, Hermione et moi, on a pensé à un costume parfait. Personne ne te reconnaîtra. »

Le gryffondor sentit sa résistance faiblir devant le visage suppliant de Ginny. Hermione en profita pour l'attraper. Les filles le couvrirent d'une immense cape noire, enchantée pour ne pas laisser voir son visage, puis elles lui mirent des gants pour que ses mains ressemblent à des serres. Harry se regarda dans le miroir des toilettes. Il était sensé être grimé en harpie. En réalité, il se faisait penser à un Détraqueur. Il sortit de la salle de bain en riant jaune : la même cape avec des yeux rouges et la peau verte lui aurait assuré le prix du meilleur déguisement. Et puis, il se serait bien marré.

« Au fait, tu y vas avec qui, Hermione ? »

Le Horglup prit une teinte de homard bouilli.

« Euh… avec Ron », murmura-t-elle. « Il n'a pas trouvé de cavalière, alors j'ai dit oui, parce que lui voulait y aller, contrairement à toi. »

« Ça va. Pas de problème. »

Le mensonge stupide de son amie lui fit regretter d'avoir cédé. Ron et elle avaient pitié de lui et de sa solitude. Cette idée ne lui donnait pas du tout envie de faire la fête. Il avait déjà tant caché pour ne pas que l'on plaigne son sort ! Et ce n'était pas suffisant.

xxx

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry se trouva obligé de stopper ses ruminations.

Le plafond enchanté de la pièce reproduisait un orage effrayant, et les éclairs illuminaient comme un stroboscope moldu la gigantesque citrouille évidée et transformée en piste de danse. Les tables repoussées contre les murs croulaient sous la nourriture. Derrières elles, les elfes servaient à foison un breuvage couleur sang. Les murs étaient recouverts de toiles d'araignées géantes, et, de temps en temps, une ombre inquiétante se coulait sur l'une d'entre elles. Dissimulant les pieds des danseurs, de la fumée verte stagnait au sol, crachée par deux dragons de glace qui encadraient la scène où mugissait un groupe de punks.

« Pas mal, non ? », hurla Hermione dans son oreille pour couvrir le vacarme.

Les trois adolescents se frayèrent un passage dans la foule houleuse. Harry évita de justesse un troll (Gregory Goyle ne s'était pas trop creusé la tête pour le déguisement) et se retrouva face à Ron grimé en gnome. Harry fit la grimace. Avec Hermione en Horglup, c'était vraiment du plus mauvais goût.

Les quatre gryffondors se servirent un verre et s'installèrent un peu à l'écart pour pouvoir discuter. Alban Wood et Neville et Luna vinrent les retrouver. Harry manqua de s'étrangler avec sa boisson. Alban était en spectre de la mort. Quant à Neville et Luna… Il ne savait pas mais préféra ne pas poser de question. C'était atroce.

Rapidement, les paris sur le meilleur déguisement furent lancés.

« Je joue Snape ! »

« Ron, il n'est pas déguisé. »

« Une vraie martingale, hein ? »

Finalement, Harry était plutôt content de sa harpie. Il passait inaperçu avec sa cape et pouvait à loisir observer sans être vu. Amusé, il regarda ses amis se trémousser sur la piste de danse entre les hordes de vampires et celles des nains bossus. Les trois filles et Neville veillaient à ce qu'il ne reste jamais seul, et il commençait à se dire qu'en fin de compte, cette soirée était plutôt réussie.

A minuit, le professeur Flitwick leur offrit l'un des plus beaux feux d'artifice vus à Poudlard depuis des décennies, et les dragons des Deflagrations Deluxe de la Weasley Corporation continuèrent longtemps leur vol au-dessus de la salle hystérique.

Aveuglé par les lumières de la Grande Salle, Harry rabattit sa capuche sur ses yeux et se laissa aller. La musique lui faisait tourner la tête. Il se concentra sur les battements de son cœur pour atténuer son malaise.

_Harry…_

La nausée s'accentua.

_Harry, es-tu prêt ?_

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Le monde était noir, bien au-delà du revers en velours de sa cape. Quelque chose l'aspirait et le bloquait hors du cercle de la salle grouillante et surchauffée.

Il vit de loin, clairement, les formes des autres étudiants bouger au rythme de la musique. Les silhouettes riaient, elles buvaient et s'embrassaient. Des morts, des monstres, des loups, des créatures défigurées… Même les professeurs et les Aurors étaient habillés de circonstance. Il avisa Dumbledore grimé en vampire gothique, et ça lui donna envie de vomir. Ces images étaient malsaines. Tous ces gens, en train de prendre du bon temps, parodiant sans vergogne ses pires cauchemars… Riant là où lui hurlait chaque nuit. Bâfrant alors qu'il avait faim. Se caressant pendant qu'il se consumait de solitude.

_Ce soir, Harry._

Il sortit de la salle en bousculant les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il avait besoin d'air, tout de suite.

Une fois dehors, Harry troqua la cape noire contre celle de son père.

xxx

Il erra dans les couloirs désertés. Le Livre était là, dans sa tête, l'intimant à venir à lui, le mettant sans cesse sur le chemin du troisième étage. Harry se laissa faire. Il avait besoin d'échapper à la musique qui continuait de résonner de loin en loin, comme un écho ironique de ce qu'il n'était pas.

En arrivant à l'étage de Mimi Geignarde, le gryffondor remarqua qu'il n'y était pas seul. Un élève était assis sur l'un des balcons et fumait une cigarette. Harry s'approcha doucement.

Drago Malfoy considérait pensivement la nuit. Quelque chose comme de la tristesse creusait ses traits. Sa bouche avait perdu le rictus d'arrogance qui la déformait d'ordinaire. Il en restait un visage étrangement beau dans la pâle clarté du ciel. Harry ne perdit pas de temps à méditer sur l'absence du serpentard au bal. Le Livre se faisait douloureusement pesant sous son crâne.

_Dépêche-toi !_

Il se glissa comme une ombre derrière Malfoy et entra dans les toilettes. Mimi était à la fête. Harry ouvrit rapidement le passage et se laissa tomber sans attendre que la grille ait coulissé jusqu'au bout.

L'obscurité du sous-sol lui parut plus réelle que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir ce soir.

Il hésita sur le seuil de la Chambre. Le lieu était différent. Il vibrait, et le jeune homme captait sa puissance bien plus que d'habitude. Salazar Serpentard en paraissait en vie. Harry s'avança lentement sur la passerelle de pierre. Les yeux de marbre des serpents le jaugeaient sans pitié. Il s'assit au pied du Fondateur, le cœur battant, et saisit le Grimoire.

Le Livre lui brûla les paumes. Harry ne pouvait pas s'en défaire : la couverture irradiait dans ses mains, se liant à elles, leur laissant sentir toutes ses promesses et ses dangers.

_Ouvre-moi…_

Les pages s'entremêlaient, chacune fécondant le pouvoir de la suivante, et le jeune homme dut bander ses muscles au maximum pour décoller les premières feuilles. Le Grimoire se mit à rire, et les pages se tournèrent jusqu'au chapitre deux.

_Tu es venu, Harry… Tu ne le regretteras pas, car je t'offre l'absolution pour toutes tes peines. Comprendre l'origine des maux n'est pas s'en défaire, mais c'est un début. Il te faudra beaucoup d'abnégation pour poursuivre, mais je te guiderai dans ton Voyage._

_Je sais que ton corps te trahit. Ne l'écoute pas, car il est impur et soumis aux besoins matériels qui avilissent l'âme. Plie-le à ta volonté, endurcis-le, fais le souffrir jusqu'à le rendre insensible, et les vivants n'auront plus prise sur toi. _

_Ne crains pas sa destruction, car c'est la volonté du guerrier qui le maintient en vie. L'âme seule gagne les combats. Elle sera ton arme si tu sais la magner. Son pouvoir peut être illimité, mais il est ésotérique pour les hommes errant sans but sur cette terre. Le Voyage est intérieur… Laisse-toi sombrer dans son immensité, connais ses secrets, féconde le lien, et tu seras invincible._

_Ta magie bout et se consume en toi. Elle peut être libre si tu reconnais ses entraves. Tu dois vivre ta concentration et ta discipline à présent. Les mots et les baguettes ne sont que des vecteurs pour les faibles. Leur mémoire les sauve et les rend plus puissants qu'ils ne sont. Sapience est dans la volonté : n'ais qu'un but, et les puissances dispersées se rejoindront, une seule pensée, et les énergies dessineront tes rêves._

Harry reposa le Grimoire, laissant les derniers mots faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Etait-ce la clef ? Etait-ce pour cela que certains sorciers à travers les âges s'étaient avérés bien plus puissants que leurs semblables ? En libérant leur magie, ils la modelaient jusqu'à ne plus avoir besoin de connaître les formules précises.

_N'oublie pas, le pouvoir appelle le pouvoir. L'âme navigue jusqu'aux égrégores du monde. Fais le lien, et ils te communiqueront leur savoir. _

Harry sentit l'excitation le gagner. Il tourna fébrilement la page et observa avec une attention qu'il n'avait jamais prêtée en cours le diagramme représentant _le_ _Cercle de concentration._

_Dessine-le avec ton sang, car nul autre ne doit y pénétrer. Prends ton temps. Volonté n'est ni courage, ni désir._

Harry respira un grand coup et se leva à la recherche de l'emplacement idéal. Il lui répugnait de faire cela au milieu de la Chambre. Il choisit une zone plane et propre à côté du premier serpent et posa le Livre de façon à pouvoir suivre ses instructions. Le garçon sortit le couteau d'Hagrid de sa poche et s'entailla d'un coup le poignet droit. Il traça avec précaution le Cercle autour de lui, et il lui fallut replonger plusieurs fois la lame dans la plaie pour obtenir assez de sang. Puis il passa aux runes qui serpentaient autour du diagramme. Il n'avait pas fait d'arithmancie, mais les signes cabalistiques le pénétraient, lui murmurant qu'ils protégeraient son corps pendant qu'il voyagerait. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le Grimoire guider ses doigts.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, le Cercle s'éclaira, dégageant une colonne d'énergie qui l'enserra de toutes parts, lui signifiant qu'il serait ici chez lui. Puis la lumière se dissipa dans les ténèbres de la Chambre, mais pour Harry, elle continuait de vivre autour de lui.

Assis au cœur du tracé rouge, il laissa les imprécations du Livre couler en lui.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration, sur le mouvement de sa poitrine, de ses côtes, de son ventre, puis sur son cœur, pompant une nouvelle vie à chaque inspire, insufflant des forces à la chair si éphémère, puis sur son sang, messager infatigable qui lui parcourait le corps, réveillant à chaque passage les muscles qui l'empêchaient de tomber.

Il se laissa aller, cherchant, fouillant plus loin, jusqu'au degré inférieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive la magie à l'œuvre, sa magie, cette énergie vivante qui habitait chaque parcelle de son corps…

Harry bondit comme s'il avait reçu une décharge. Il sortit précipitamment du Cercle et frissonna, loin de la protection du diagramme. Il s'était laissé emporter l'espace d'une seconde, et ce qu'il avait vu était effrayant.

_Passionnant, tu veux dire. _

_Un nouveau jour se lève pour toi, Harry Potter._

Harry abandonna le Livre et sortit de la Chambre sans se retourner. Il avait vécu trop de choses intenses ce soir pour faire un nouvel essai.

.

.

* * *

Le Horglup est un champignon 'dont l'unique utilité connue à ce jour est de constituer le met préféré des Gnomes'. (_Les Animaux Fantastiques_, de JK Rowling, pour Comic Relief.)

OK, j'avoue. Je viens de reposter le chapitre, et cette blague me fait toujours rire !


	9. Le premier pas

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! Une tit' pensée pour Dj Ridoux, toujours fidèle au poste ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : le Premier Pas**

.

.

Au lieu de dormir, Harry écouta son corps pendant des heures, étalé sur son lit, incapable de saisir l'énergie libérée par le Cercle qui balayait ses membres en vagues brûlantes. Les yeux fermés, il essaya désespérément de se concentrer sur elle, mais sa magie fuyait son approche.

Excédé et tremblant de fièvre, le jeune homme se leva tôt et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avant les autres élèves. La Grande Salle était vide. Il ne restait plus le moindre confetti de la veille, et toutes les tables étaient retournées à leur place. Harry s'assit à celle des gryffondors, un peu surpris de n'apercevoir aucun professeur. Les elfes lui firent parvenir des toasts grillés et fumants, des fruits, et son habituel bol de chocolat chaud. Le garçon le contempla avec nostalgie avant de le changer d'un coup de baguette en un café noir horriblement fort. Il porta le bol à ses lèvres avec un rictus de dégoût et avala laborieusement le breuvage.

« C'est meilleur avec du sucre, Potter. »

Harry se retourna, agacé de ne pas avoir entendu la personne arriver. Le professeur Findley le regardait avec un sourire malin.

« Première fois que vous buvez du café ? »

« Non », mentit Harry, de plus en plus irrité.

Il n'aimait pas Findley. L'homme avait beau être attentif et souriant, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui ne lui revenait pas, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« On ne vous a pas beaucoup vu hier à la fête », murmura le sorcier en s'installant tranquillement à côté de lui.

Harry pela une orange avec indifférence. « J'étais fatigué. »

Findley souriait toujours lorsqu'il se servit dans son plat de toasts. « J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de vos devoirs de DCFM. Vos dissertations sont toujours excellentes. Vous êtes un élève doué, et c'est un plaisir que de vous enseigner ma matière. »

« Merci », marmonna Harry.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Harry sentit l'inconfort le gagner. Il avait hâte que son professeur le laisse enfin seul.

« Au fait, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes debout à cette heure ? »

Harry leva un sourcil étonné. Il n'était pas si tôt que ça. « J'ai métamorphoses dans une demi-heure. »

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Le directeur a annulé tous les cours de la matinée pour permettre à vos collègues, et aux miens, de dormir un peu. Entre nous, je crois bien que tout le château est en train de cuver. »

Harry pesta intérieurement. Il se souvint avoir entendu McGonagall dire quelque chose dans ce genre, mais ça lui était totalement sorti de la tête. Ses journées duraient quasiment vingt-quatre heures, et le temps qu'il passait dans la Chambre faisait passer ses cours pour une douce récréation dont il pouvait se permettre d'oublier les menues anecdotes.

_Ne laisse personne s'interposer ou te détourner de ton but._

« Vous avez la tête ailleurs, Harry », lui dit amicalement Findley. « Je sais que vous traversez un moment difficile, alors si vous avez besoin de conseils, n'hésitez pas à venir me demander. »

Le professeur parti, Harry resta seul, un peu songeur. Peut-être qu'il avait mal jugé l'homme.

_On s'en fout, Potter. Ce n'est pas la question._

Harry se leva et sortit dans le parc.

xxx

La Toussaint était triste et humide. Le jeune homme resserra sa cape et alla se réfugier sous l'appentis qui donnait sur l'enclos des sombrals. Amok était couché dans son abri, et ils se regardèrent sans aménité. Harry sortit son livre de métamorphoses et se plongea dans sa lecture, pelotonné dans la cape qui le protégeait à peine du froid de novembre.

Hagrid vint le débusquer en fin de matinée et l'invita à déjeuner chez lui. Mais lorsque Harry voulu se lever, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il était transi. Le demi-géant dut le soutenir pour ne pas qu'il retombe lourdement au sol. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait à Poudlard, le garçon se fit sévèrement gronder par son professeur. Il quitta Hagrid d'humeur chagrine pour se rendre à son cours de DCFM. Autrefois ça lui aurait fait plaisir que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui. Maintenant que ces critiques n'avaient plus de sens, il ne restait que la piqûre.

Harry arriva avec un peu d'avance devant la salle du professeur Findley, mais quelqu'un l'avait précédé.

Drago Malfoy était assis contre un mur et lisait le Prophet avec attention. Le blond releva la tête à son approche mais se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant reprendre sa lecture. Harry glissa sa main dans la poche de sa cape et saisit sa baguette. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas obtenu de notes suffisamment élevées pour participer au cours avancé de DCFM, ce qui le laissait seul avec son vieil ennemi. Le gryffondor serra les dents, incapable d'oublier le visage de Lucius Malfoy penché sur lui, le rire hystérique de Lestrange, Hermione étendue sur le sol, puis Tonks, et Sirius qui lui avait ordonné de se mettre à l'abri… Inconsciemment, il s'était avancé d'un pas vers Malfoy qui se releva aussitôt, baguette en main. Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Potter ? », cracha le serpentard.

« Une bonne action, en te faisant ravaler ta sale petite langue de crotale, Malfoy », rétorqua Harry en dégainant. Malfoy leva plus haut sa baguette. Il était blême, à la plus grande satisfaction d'Harry.

« Dans tes rêves, Potter. Tu fais un pas de plus, et je t'envoie tenir compagnie à ton cher parrain ! »

« Tu vas me payer ça », siffla Harry, possédé par une haine sourde.

_Contrôle-toi… Contrôle-toi et domine-le._

Il laissa son visage se transformer en un masque immobile et froid. Il y ajouta un sourire méchant lorsque Malfoy recula.

« Tu te prends pour un grand bonhomme, pas vrai ? Tout ça parce que Diggory et tes parents sont morts et pas toi ! »

Harry avança lentement vers Malfoy. Il pouvait voir que le serpentard avait peur. Ses yeux gris cherchaient frénétiquement une issue tandis qu'il continuait à siffler des insultes inaudibles entre ses dents.

« _Accio_ baguette ! » cria Harry.

Malfoy détourna le sort d'un mouvement sec au dernier moment. Harry fut surpris par la rapidité de ses réflexes, mais Malfoy semblait l'être tout autant des siens. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de déterminer lequel des deux étaient le plus fort : le professeur Findley arrivait avec les autres élèves. Les deux garçons rangèrent leurs baguettes en se jetant des regards meurtriers.

Hermione vint le saluer juste avant qu'ils n'entrent en classe. Ron la suivait de près, et il lui fit un petit signe de tête. Harry leur sourit machinalement, encore sous la pression de son accrochage avec Malfoy. Il répondit distraitement à leurs questions pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient, lui derrière eux, et Hermione le regarda avec un air concerné.

« Tu veux que je vienne à côté de toi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. De toute évidence, elle préférait s'installer avec Ron. Seul derrière les autres gryffondors, il sortit ses affaires sans lâcher Malfoy des yeux. Lui aussi était à une table isolée, et son regard provocateur cherchait exprès le sien. Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui coller sans sommation son poing dans la figure.

Les deux premières heures de cours lui semblèrent en durer quatre. Findley leur fit un exposé magistral sur les variantes de sortilèges de protection à utiliser en cas d'agression par charme, incantation, malédiction, sort classique ou sort d'illusion. Chaque variante comptait elle-même tout un panel de possibilités à décliner selon le niveau de puissance de l'adversaire et le degré d'intensité que l'on souhaitait mettre dans la réponse.

Pour une fois, Harry était perdu. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était concentré que sur le volet offensif de sa classe de DCFM.

Vers 14h, Findley leur accorda une pause et les gryffondors s'assemblèrent dans un coin pour bavarder. A l'écart, Harry relisait ses notes lorsque Ron tenta une approche.

« Tu viens ? »

Le rouquin semblait sincère, et il lui souriait d'un air un peu embarrassé.

_Personne Harry…_

Harry lui rendit son sourire et se leva pour rejoindre ses amis. Dans un recoin de sa tête, le Grimoire lui cria ses engagements. Harry l'informa avec insolence qu'il s'en tapait pas mal.

Ils discutèrent joyeusement du prix du costume de la veille (remporté par Neville et Luna à l'unanimité d'un jury présidé et composé de Dumbledore seul), ainsi que des derniers déboires de Mme Weasley et de sa goule. Et puis Harry commença à décrocher. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Le Grimoire était furieux et le lui faisait savoir. Il se massa les tempes, mais la douleur était bien trop profonde. Quelque chose grondait en lui, et le jeune sorcier tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour que personne ne voie combien il avait peur, brusquement. Le Grimoire jouait avec lui. Il pouvait influer sur lui _physiquement_ et communiquer avec lui. L'ampleur de son erreur lui parut soudainement terrifiante. Le Grimoire rentrait dans son cerveau et manipulait ses sens.

Son ouïe diminua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne perçoive plus du bruit ambiant que de vagues murmures. Sa vue devint son seul point de contrôle, lui offrant une palette de détails autrefois insignifiants et qui prenaient à cet instant toute la place. La salle était grande et en partie inoccupée. Il faisait jour dehors, mais le mur du fond était sombre malgré tout. Les tables en bois, humides, étaient couvertes d'une fine pellicule de poussière. Malfoy parlait avec Findley tout en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Dean dormait en faisant semblant de lire un livre. Les serpentards avaient l'air anxieux. Ron et Hermione se faisaient les yeux doux.

_Oui, Harry !_

Et Ron avait discrètement posé le bout de ses doigts sur la main d'Hermione.

_Regarde plus loin. _

Leurs êtres se racontaient tout autre chose que leurs mots.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ?_

Qu'ils s'aimaient et se désiraient.

Harry tourna la tête comme un voyeur pris en faute. Le Grimoire disparut de sa conscience. Mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui pour comprendre. Ses deux amis avaient passé la nuit ensemble hier, probablement pour la première fois. Ça n'était pas une complète surprise, mais il restait le choc de voir aussi distinctement sa différence, de vivre avec un corps meurtri sur lequel personne n'avait jamais posé la main que pour y faire mal. Alors, bien sûr que Ron était de bonne humeur.

Findley les rappela à l'ordre et le cours reprit. Harry retourna s'asseoir, déboussolé, et il n'écouta que distraitement les consignes du professeur. Mal lui en prit. Autour de lui les élèves se levaient et se plaçaient deux par deux de part et d'autre de la salle.

Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et les trouva en train de le regarder avec effarement.

« Et bien, Potter, je crois que vous allez devoir travailler avec Malfoy. »

D'après sa tête, Findley se serait bien passé d'avoir à gérer une telle équipée. Harry regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde s'était trouvé un partenaire à par eux.

Il se leva en soupirant exagérément pour la galerie et s'installa face au serpentard. Les deux garçons se jaugèrent pendant que Findley assénait d'une voix tendue ses ultimes recommandations. Harry chercha à analyser le visage de son ennemi avec la même acuité que le Grimoire lui avait fait connaître quelques minutes auparavant. Les yeux gris pleins d'ironie le défiaient, mais il n'y percevait pas la force d'antan. Malfoy manquait de sommeil. Il avait perdu du poids.

_Marque ton territoire._

Pendant les premières minutes, Malfoy et les autres élèves de son rang s'entraînèrent à projeter différents boucliers sous l'œil vigilant de Findley. Harry observa attentivement les performances du serpentard. Son bouclier contre les charmes était moins efficace que celui contre les sortilèges. Le gryffondor réfléchit à un ensorcellement capable de mettre Malfoy hors d'état de nuire, histoire de venger la réflexion sur Cédric et ses parents. A cette pensée, le labyrinthe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lui revint en mémoire, et plus particulièrement le charme qui l'avait laissé suspendu dans les airs, la tête à l'envers dans les nuages.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » cria Findley. « Alors allez-y. Et doucement, je vous prie ! »

Harry n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase et brandit sa baguette. « _Spacio reversus _! »

Le sort partit si vite que Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la bonne incantation, mais le faible bouclier qu'il produisit suffit à détourner le charme. Harry renifla de dépit. Il s'était probablement trompé dans la formule.

« Tu te surestimes, Potter. Le Déboussoleur n'est pas un sort pour les petites frappes dans ton genre », le nargua Malfoy. « Tu as eu ta chance, et maintenant, c'est à mon tour. »

Harry regretta d'avoir fait le malin. Il se repassa les différents sorts que Findley venait de leur apprendre, trop conscient qu'il en avait déjà oublié la moitié. « _Protego, mirore, repello, reflecto… _», marmonna-t-il, un peu paniqué. Face à lui, Malfoy se pourléchait les babines.

_Vas-y, bats-toi !_

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa le Livre lui communiquer un peu de son enthousiasme. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Malfoy en avait profité pour jeter son sort sans attendre le signal du professeur.

Le sorcier vit le trait de magie fuser vers lui en laissant une mince spirale d'énergie dans son sillage. Sans prendre la peine de déchiffrer à quel type de maléfice il avait affaire, Harry libéra toute sa puissance pour produire le plus grand bouclier possible. Il sentit le sort percuter sa protection, puis s'enfoncer encore et encore… Il agrippa sa baguette et fit appel à toute sa volonté, concentrant son flux sur le bouclier. Quelque chose céda brusquement en lui, et une énergie nouvelle se déploya dans les airs. Le sort de Malfoy se répercuta violemment dessus et repartit vers son destinateur à vitesse décuplée. Harry leva la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir un éclair de frayeur traverser le visage de son ennemi. L'instant d'après, Malfoy apprenait à voler.

Le corps du serpentard décrivit une longue courbe à travers la salle avant que la gravité ne reprenne le dessus. A ce moment-là, il s'effondra sur les bureaux que l'on avait poussés contre les murs. Nu comme un ver.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire, et même le professeur Findley ne parvint pas à garder son sérieux. Malfoy se releva comme un diable, hors de lui, les deux mains croisées sur son entrejambe. Il chercha frénétiquement ses vêtements, lesquels avaient bizarrement disparu dans la foulée. Personne ne vint à son secours : serpentards comme gryffondors étaient bien trop hilares pour pouvoir bouger. L'étudiant s'empara de son sac pour dissimuler le peu de dignité qui lui restait, puis il sortit de la salle en marchant en crabe, sans un mot, totalement sourd aux imprécations de Findley.

« Bien joué, Harry ! », murmura Ron en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos. Harry riait. A côté de lui, Hermione affichait un sourire incertain.

Les élèves retournèrent s'asseoir, et la fin de la classe se déroula dans une bonne humeur inhabituelle pour un cours gryffondors/serpentards.

A 15h, les élèves de Gryffondor qui n'avaient plus cours retournèrent dans la salle commune pour y faire leurs devoirs. Mais l'ambiance studieuse se transforma vite en foire au fur et à mesure que les autres gryffondors arrivaient. L'incident du cours de DCFM fit le tour des dortoirs, et chacun tint à féliciter personnellement le héros du jour. Harry dispensa une bonne vingtaine de fois la petite histoire, soulagé de voir ses amis fiers de lui et le Grimoire satisfait. Lorsque Ginny et ses amies s'assirent à côté de lui après leur cours d'Astronomie, il la leur raconta volontiers pour les faire rire. Les filles gloussèrent en rougissant, et Dean et Seamus s'empressèrent d'ajouter force détails salaces. Au milieu des rires de ses camarades, Harry chercha Ginny des yeux. La jeune fille rousse n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

« Ginny ? », murmura-t-il.

Ginny tourna la tête et sortit de la salle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plus tard, Harry frappa à la porte de la classe de métamorphoses.

McGonagall reprit sans transition son cours sur le transplantage en mettant en place les protections. Harry se plaça derrière la première ligne et se concentra. Il essaya de visualiser son corps sur l'autre ligne, mais son esprit se refusait à voir autre chose que le visage de Malfoy rouge d'humiliation. Il rouvrit les yeux. McGonagall était à son bureau et ne le regardait pas. Harry se demanda si elle avait entendu parler de l'incident.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, il s'efforça de faire bouger son corps, tendu comme un arc au-dessus de la première ligne, le front plissé et les poings serrés, mais rien n'y fit. L'exercice était frustrant, et le sorcier se sentait sur le point d'éclater.

_Un esprit fort se doit d'être sobre._

Harry respira profondément pour faire ralentir les battements de son cœur. Focalisé sur la pulsation désordonnée, il fit le vide dans son esprit et sentit le Grimoire l'encourager.

_Tu dois connaître ton corps pour en modeler l'image. Retiens ton souffle, puis ferme les doigts._

Harry crispa ses mains jusqu'à ce que ses ongles écorchent ses paumes.

_Bien. Maintenant, relâche et visualise ton énergie couler dans tes mains._

Harry dirigea sa conscience vers les picotements au bout de ses doigts. Il sentait le sang affluer dans les veines de ses bras, dessinant la charpente vitale de cette partie de son corps. Un vague dessin se forma dans sa tête, et il le laissa grandir. Ses bras étaient chauds et gourds. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Quelque chose le chatouillait à sa droite. Le sorcier déplaça sa conscience sur la sensation et sentit une légère brûlure. Progressivement, son avant-bras et sa main tout entiers prirent feu, et Harry rouvrit les yeux en poussant un cri.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sa manche droite était imbibée de sang. Perdu, Harry tendit son bras à la sorcière qui s'était précipitée. Elle le prit délicatement et retroussa la manche. La cicatrice laissée par la morsure d'Amok sur son avant-bras avait réapparu, et elle était maintenant à vif. Mais surtout, ses doigts gouttaient rouge. D'un coup de baguette McGonagall lui nettoya sommairement la main, et ils purent apercevoir tous les deux la cicatrice avant que le sang ne se remette à couler.

« _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Harry détourna les yeux. Il avait oublié cette histoire. C'était dans une autre vie.

« Harry ? », s'enquit McGonagall.

« Dolores Ombrage », lâcha-t-il.

Il lui raconta sommairement le programme de ses détentions avec l'éphémère directrice de Poudlard. McGonagall, qui avait blêmit pendant le récit, poussa un feulement de chatte en colère.

« Venez avec moi. »

Harry la suivit jusqu'au bureau où elle l'installa confortablement avant de contacter Mme Pomfresh par la cheminée. Le temps que l'infirmière arrive, elle était déjà partie pour le bureau du directeur en le laissant seul en compagnie d'une pleine bouilloire de thé et de trois boîtes de gâteaux.

Pomfresh lui baigna la main dans de l'essence de Murlap tout en pestant contre les méthodes d'enseignement de l'ex-grande inquisitrice. Harry avait le tournis.

« C'est une mauvaise blessure que vous avez là, Potter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Un puissant maléfice en est la cause. La plaie ne disparaîtra vraiment que lorsque vous vous déciderez à l'assumer. »

« Assumer quoi ? »

« Le mal que vous a fait cette blessure. »

« Mais je l'assume ! », protesta Harry.

Pomfresh secoua la tête en lui bandant la main. « Le corps n'est jamais ce qu'il y a de plus dur à soigner, Potter. »

McGonagall revint en compagnie de Dumbledore. Harry regarda avec inquiétude les visages sévères des trois adultes. Ils étaient debout et le dominaient largement. C'était comme d'être de retour devant le Wizengamot.

« Harry, j'aimerais entendre ce qui s'est passé de ta bouche », requit le vieux sorcier.

« Vous en profiterez pour nous dire pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu nous voir plus tôt », renchérit l'infirmière.

Le gryffondor baissa la tête. Comment leur rappeler l'ambiance qui régnait alors au château ? Comment expliquer que ça l'aurait blessé dans sa fierté ? Aucun d'entre eux n'avait fait l'effort d'en apprendre plus, alors même que tout Poudlard était au courant des heures qu'il passait en retenue avec Ombrage. C'était toujours pareil, comme pour les Dursley. Harry était sûr qu'ils seraient horrifiés s'ils apprenaient à quel point sa famille d'accueil ne l'aimait pas, mais, en attendant, personne ne posait de question.

_Hypocrites. Ils se cachent derrière leurs beaux principes et leurs larmes. Aucune combinaison n'est plus coupable._

Harry somma le Livre de se taire. Dumbledore l'observait de près derrière ses lunettes.

« Potter, dites au directeur ce que vous m'avez raconté tout à l'heure. »

Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. McGonagall dut lui soutirer les maigres détails qu'il lui avait bêtement confiés un quart d'heure plus tôt. Dumbledore l'avait tant ignoré l'année précédente qu'il s'estimait en droit de ne pas l'informer de cette histoire.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini avec lui, Pomfresh quitta la pièce avec un air dégoûté, et McGonagall l'autorisa à partir. Dumbledore le raccompagna jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

« Harry, je te demande une nouvelle fois de me pardonner mon comportement de l'an passé. C'était un mauvais choix, et je le regrette chaque jour qui passe. »

Harry fit un vague signe qui pouvait passer pour de l'assentiment. Dans un recoin de son cerveau, le Grimoire continuait de persifler.

_Il regrette, mais a-t-il appris quelque chose ? _

xxx

La soirée fut néanmoins très agréable. Harry la passa en compagnie de ses amis. Ron et lui jouèrent aux échecs jusqu'à minuit au coin du feu avec, à côté d'eux, Neville qui s'efforçait d'apprendre à chanter à Hermione. Ron rigolait doucement en lui jetant des regards complices, et Harry avait presque l'impression d'être revenu au bon vieux temps. Pour couronner le tout, le Grimoire cessa de le hanter, et le jeune homme alla se coucher avec un sentiment de contentement bienvenu.

Lorsque les derniers rires se furent éteints dans le dortoir, Harry se cala confortablement sous sa couverture et sonda sa cicatrice pour savoir s'il pouvait se risquer à fermer les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'activité de la part de Voldemort, mais, malgré sa fatigue maintenant endémique, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Dans le silence et l'obscurité de la chambre, il n'arrivait plus à oublier la boule qui lui nouait l'estomac. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Malfoy tombait nu dans sa tête, encore et encore. Seul au milieu des rires. Une vision trop familière qu'il avait déjà vue dans une pensine. Et sa mémoire en était peuplée de semblables.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Lui non plus ne valait pas mieux que les autres.

Harry se retourna dans son lit, pris d'une bouffée de haine pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre jouaient aux défenseurs de la morale en se jetant de la poudre aux yeux. Les serpentards étaient détestables. Ses amis le quittaient ou lui mentaient. Lui-même jouait avec le feu. Et insidieusement, Poudlard prenait les armes. Le monde était fou. Harry laissa son esprit divaguer, incapable de se pencher honnêtement sur la terrible question qui le torturait : la destruction de Voldemort apaiserait-elle vraiment cette folie ? Est-ce que la guerre en valait la peine ? Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup que lui prenne tant de risques pour si peu de changement possible ?

Les jours suivants, le gryffondor s'imposa de ne plus penser à cela. Au fond, tout allait pour le mieux, et il devait en profiter au maximum : Ron et lui étaient réconciliés, et son ami ne lui reprochait plus ses disparitions multiples. Il redescendait aussi régulièrement dans la Chambre, bien que le Grimoire ne le jugeât pas prêt pour le chapitre trois. Harry travaillait plusieurs heures par jour dans les caves. Les lieux y étaient bien plus propices à la concentration que la bibliothèque ou la salle commune. Ils lui rappelaient constamment pourquoi il faisait ça. Et puis, il aurait eu du mal à justifier ses travaux avancés en DCFM auprès de ses camarades.

A la fin de la semaine, Harry déclencha une pluie de roches suffisamment forte dans la Chambre pour faire déborder le bassin de Serpentard. Le lundi, il réussit à changer la forme de son visage et son aspect physique global, et, surtout, à maintenir le sortilège pendant plus de vingt secondes. Et dans la nuit du mercredi au jeudi, il parvint enfin à produire tous les boucliers de protection de Findley à un niveau de puissance respectable.

Ce jour-là, Harry remonta au petit matin dans le dortoir des gryffondors, totalement épuisé, mais fier de lui. Il dormit comme une souche jusqu'à ce que Ron vienne lui secouer vigoureusement l'épaule.

Le jeune homme s'étira en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se rendit en traînant la patte au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le gardien les emmena dans la montagne voir les Grapcornes. La matinée était agréablement sèche, et ils s'étendirent sur les rochers surplombant la plaine où s'ébrouaient les animaux. Ils étaient censés prendre des croquis, mais le cours se transforma rapidement en lancer d'hippogriffe en papier. Chacun se mit à bavarder gaiement avec son voisin pendant qu'Hagrid, qui leur tournait le dos, faisait de grands moulinets de bras enthousiastes en leur racontant combien ces créatures étaient formidables. Harry écouta en souriant ses amis plaisanter et finit par se rendormir sous le pâle soleil de novembre, la tête entre les bras.

xxx

Hermione et Ron le quittèrent après le déjeuner. La jeune femme avait des cours d'arithmancie l'après-midi. Quant à Ron, il était loin d'être aussi à jour que lui dans ses devoirs, et il s'éloigna vers la bibliothèque en compagnie de Neville, les dissertations d'Harry sous le bras.

Après leur départ, Harry traîna un peu dans les couloirs. Il n'était pas trop pressé de se remettre au travail. Le jeudi était en quelque sorte son jour de congé.

Dehors, le vent soufflait, nettoyant le ciel des quelques nuages menaçants qui traînaient ici et là. Une journée idéale pour voler… Harry songea à son balai soigneusement empaqueté qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Cette pensée lui procurait des sentiments plutôt contradictoires d'ordinaire, mais aujourd'hui il était d'humeur optimiste. Pris d'un soudain enthousiasme, le gryffondor se précipita dans le dortoir des sixièmes années et effeuilla avec soin son Eclair-de-Feu des multiples tee-shirts et pantalons qui l'entouraient. Le balai l'accueillit en vibrant et se mit à tourner de lui-même dans la pièce. Harry eut un mal fou à lui mettre la main dessus, et plus encore à ne pas se faire pousser de force jusqu'au parc.

Il lui fallait au moins la permission de sa directrice de maison. Il trouva la sorcière dans la salle des professeurs en train de jouer aux cartes avec Snape. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour Snape _jouer_ à quelque chose. Son air ahuri lui valut un regard éloquent de la part du maître des potions, qui, autrement, continua de l'ignorer comme il le faisait – si bien – depuis le début de l'année.

« Professeur McGonagall, je peux vous parler ? »

La sorcière le rejoignit à l'entrée de la salle en serrant ses cartes contre elle. « Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ? »

« Il fait tellement beau aujourd'hui… », commença nerveusement Harry en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Si vous me l'autorisez, je pourrais aller voler. »

Il vit l'hésitation, et la compassion, aussi, passer sur le visage austère de McGonagall. Elle se racla la gorge. « C'est d'accord. Mais je vous préviens, si vous dépassez le périmètre de sécurité, je vous écharpe moi-même ! »

Harry aurait pu l'embrasser. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait enfin l'autorisation de faire quelque chose ! Il bégaya presque son remerciement avant de s'enfuir, tiré par le balai.

Il courut jusqu'au sommet de la colline dominant le stade de Quidditch. Tournant le dos au château, Harry écarta les bras et laissa les bourrasques s'engouffrer dans sa cape. La journée était réellement magnifique, et il se mit à rire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il donna une impulsion vive à l'Eclair. L'air pur et glacé lui arracha quelques larmes tandis qu'il prenait son envol, fonçant droit vers le ciel de toute la puissance du balai. Il virevolta de longues minutes avec un plaisir indescriptible au-dessus du lac avant de revenir en rase-mottes vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Il reprit de l'altitude au dernier moment et vit Amok lever les yeux vers lui en poussant un cri frustré. Etourdi par le grand air, Harry laissa l'Eclair-de-Feu dériver au gré des vents et se coucha sur le manche, les pieds ballants et le visage face au ciel. Il croisa les mains derrière sa tête et poussa un long soupir de contentement.

« Belle prestation. »

Harry se redressa net. Findley planait à quelques mètres de lui, son habituel petit sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Le gryffondor ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler son énervement. Ça ne sembla pas déranger le moins du monde son professeur qui continua d'exécuter de petits cercles pour rester à sa hauteur.

« J'ai entendu certaines personnes vous décrire comme le meilleur Attrapeur universitaire de la décennie. »

« Je ne joue plus dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. »

Findley le regarda avec une certaine sympathie. « Je suis au courant. Les temps sont durs… »

Harry regarda les montagnes qui s'assombrissaient déjà au loin.

« Je me débrouillais moi-même pas trop mal dans le temps. Ça vous dirait d'échanger quelques souaffles avant que la pluie ne tombe ? »

« Pourquoi pas », marmonna Harry.

Il observa d'un œil circonspect Findley sortir un souaffle de sous son manteau. Harry ne se faisait aucune illusion : les professeurs de Poudlard ne se promenaient jamais avec des balles de Quidditch cachées dans leurs poches, à part peut-être Dumbledore. Ça devait être une idée de McGonagall.

_Une salope, _commenta le Grimoire d'un ton guilleret.

Harry le fit taire. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on parle de la sorcière en ces termes. Après tout, elle avait fait ça pour le protéger sans avoir à lui interdire de voler.

_Pense à ta guise. Mais ton indulgence force l'admiration._

Harry l'ignora et fila derrière le sorcier qui fonçait vers l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. En quelques secondes, il réduisit considérablement l'écart qui les séparait, mais Findley était agile, et il se mit à zigzaguer entre les arbres pour l'obliger à ralentir. Harry scruta ses manœuvres. Findley montait le tout dernier balai à la mode, le Zéphyr IV, moins rapide que son Eclair-de-Feu mais plus maniable dans les virages grâce à son sortilège de gravitation amélioré, s'il se souvenait correctement des débats enflammés entre Ron et Charly à Grimmaurd Place. Sournoisement, Harry laissa Findley reprendre une partie de son avance pour le rassurer d'ici un-demi kilomètre, ils arriveraient au niveau de la frontière septentrionale de la Forêt, et Findley n'allait sûrement pas se risquer à pénétrer plus loin dans la masse sombre.

Effectivement, son professeur vira à l'ouest au dessus des collines déboisées, et Harry fondit sur lui comme un oiseau de proie. Une minute plus tard, il revenait à pleine vitesse vers le château avec le souaffle calé contre son ventre. Findley était encore loin derrière lorsqu'il lança la balle dans l'arceau sculpté qui ornait le toit de la tour d'astronomie, et il poussa un cri de triomphe. Findley stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui. Harry lui fit un grand sourire auquel son professeur répondit par un regard mauvais avant de plonger récupérer le souaffle près de 70 mètres plus bas.

Ils continuèrent leurs course-poursuites quelques temps, mais Harry mettait de moins en moins d'ardeur à la tâche. Il était trop fatigué pour ce petit jeu, et Findley, qui était en pleine forme, marquait désormais la plupart des buts. Ce qui l'énervait considérablement. Il avait envie de profiter de la solitude des nuages, désormais nombreux, avant que la pluie ne le force à regagner le château. Qui sait quand est-ce qu'il aurait à nouveau l'autorisation de voler ? Il regarda avec lassitude Findley partir une nouvelle fois vers le nord en virant entre les arbres. Le brouillard commençait à descendre des montagnes. Ça lui donna une idée, et il partit se cacher dedans. Il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il avait perdu la trace du sorcier.

Englouti par la masse grise et chargée d'humidité, Harry admit que cette idée n'était pas sa meilleure. Il était frigorifié jusqu'aux os, et, par visibilité nulle, tenir un cap relevait de la gageure. Tôt ou tard il finirait par percuter la cime d'un arbre.

« Tu fais ce que je te dis ou tu t'en prends une ! »

Le gryffondor tourna la tête dans tous les sens sans distinguer qui ou quoi que ce soit. Il tendit l'oreille, inquiet. Il n'était pas seul. Harry attendit quelques secondes, sa baguette à la main, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Et puis le vent changea de direction et des voix lui parvinrent à nouveau.

« …. la pluie qui va nous arrêter ! »

« Fonce, crétin ! »

Harry se laissa guider par le bruit. Il venait de reconnaître la voix du capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, qui devait être en train de former le nouvel Attrapeur. Annias Meckenburgh avait eu de la chance lors de leur dernier match contre Serdaigle, mais il était encore loin de valoir Malfoy. Harry avait hâte de pouvoir rapporter à Ron s'il y avait matière à s'inquiéter. Il s'approcha en catimini du groupe d'élèves qui évoluait à quelques mètres du sol. Meckenburgh était seul face à trois autres garçons qui lui lançaient de petites balles en guise de vifs d'or, et il semblait aussi heureux qu'un chat mouillé.

« Je ne vois rien ! »

« Débrouille-toi, mais rattrape-les ! »

Le garçon slalomait comme un dément d'un lanceur à l'autre sans parvenir à saisir une seule balle. Les trois autres lui hurlaient dessus. Entre deux masses nuageuses, Harry aperçut Findley qui le cherchait une bonne cinquantaine de mètres plus haut, et il hésita à repartir.

« Si vous n'êtes pas contents, rappelez Malfoy ! »

Harry dressa l'oreille. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Snape et les membres de l'équipe aient laissé partir leur joueur vedette aussi facilement.

« ... sale petit abruti ! »

« …continue pas à … »

Harry se rapprocha malgré la pluie violente qui lui giflait la face. Les quatre serpentards s'étaient regroupés et se disputaient violemment.

« … par tous les temps ! »

« Lui ne le faisait pas ! »

« Il était autrement meilleur que toi, imbécile ! »

« Alors reprends-le ! »

« Jamais ! », cracha Montague. « Je ne veux plus de ce rat dans mon équipe ! »

« Il a peut-être raison. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que ce soit le meilleur », répliqua l'un des garçons. Il reçut en réponse une torgnole de la part de son capitaine.

« Ce fichu traître ! Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler ! »

Harry se contenta de ça. Findley n'allait probablement pas tarder à le retrouver, et il n'avait aucune envie d'être vu en train d'espionner une équipe adverse. Il avait ce qu'il voulait : Meckenburgh ne ferait jamais le poids face à Ginny. Quant à Malfoy…

Le gryffondor reprit de l'altitude en ruminant les derniers mots de Montague. A moins qu'il n'ait mal compris, Malfoy n'était plus en odeur de sainteté dans la maison du Serpent… Etrange. Absurde, même. Les serpentards étaient la maison la plus combative de Poudlard, et tout le monde savait qu'ils ne reculaient devant rien pour obtenir une victoire. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur ce mystère : Findley se précipitait vers lui, et il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

« Bon sang ! Où étiez-vous ? »

« Je me suis perdu dans les nuages », répondit innocemment Harry.

Il sut dès qu'il l'eut prononcée que cette excuse était vraiment lamentable. Findley le regarda avec méfiance derrière ses longues mèches blondes qui lui collaient à présent au visage, puis il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils redescendirent au château et se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle. Dehors, la tempête grondait.

« Il était temps ! », s'écria Findley alors que des éclairs illuminaient le plafond magique de la salle. Le sorcier ramena d'un geste souple ses cheveux en arrière sous les regards pleins d'espoir de quelques filles qui travaillaient non loin de là.

« Vous prendrez bien un chocolat chaud, Potter ? »

« Non merci, Professeur », marmonna Harry en claquant des dents.

« Un café, alors ? », insista Findley en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry serra les dents. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais Findley l'exaspérait. « Non, sincèrement. Je vais aller prendre une douche. »

« On en sort, Potter ! », rétorqua le sorcier en riant. « Et bien, à la prochaine, alors. Après tout, vous avez une revanche à prendre. »

Pas de doute, il détestait ce type_._

xxx

Harry fonça à la salle de bain des gryffondors avec des affaires sèches. Le Grimoire lui avait refusé une douche chaude même pour l'occasion, et le jeune homme enfila son uniforme propre et sec avec ardeur. Il était gelé et tombait de sommeil. Mais le Livre ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle, et Harry dut renoncer à sa sieste. Il prit certains des livres que Lupin lui avait offerts et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il y retrouva Neville, Ron et Hermione. Ron se jeta aussitôt sur lui et le supplia de lui donner le coup de main qu'Hermione lui refusait. Harry s'exécuta sous l'œil réprobateur de la jeune femme avant de s'attabler à son propre travail.

Ses recherches portaient cette semaine sur les maléfices de manipulation. C'était une catégorie de sorts particulièrement retords. Bien maniés, ils pouvaient conduire un homme à être persuadé d'être en faute, ou pire, dans son droit. Ils pouvaient aussi brouiller les souvenirs ou inciter à dire ou faire des choses. Le cerveau sous emprise balayait ses promesses passées, changeait de sentiments, ou passait sans fondement d'une sensation à l'autre. Froid, faim, désir, désespoir, tout n'était qu'une somme d'expériences et de réactions chimiques modulables à volonté. Le Livre n'expliquait pas comment jeter ces sorts, mais il précisait leurs utilisations, leurs effets, les peines encourues et, avant tout, leur fonctionnement sur un cerveau humain.

Intéressé, Harry travailla avec sérieux jusqu'à ce que ses yeux commencent à le picoter.

Le Grimoire l'avertit. _Reste où tu es et travaille_.

Harry retomba sur sa chaise. Il se frotta les yeux et essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il faisait tout ça.

« Ça va ? », lui chuchota Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête et prétexta aller se chercher un livre pour se donner de la contenance. Errant entre les rayonnages qu'il connaissait par cœur, il stoppa net en apercevant Malfoy assis par terre dans la travée reculée des Enchantements. Le serpentard était plongé dans sa lecture, des livres éparpillés un peu partout autour de lui. Harry était trop las pour chercher la bagarre à cet instant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, à-demi caché par les armoires. Malfoy avait mauvaise mine et travaillait vite et en silence. Certains détails troublant lui revinrent en mémoire : lors de l'incident en classe de DCFM, les serpentards s'étaient moqués de Malfoy. Harry était sûr que le blond aurait fait de même si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, mais lui-même était d'ordinaire trop populaire pour que ses camarades se risquent à cela. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Malfoy s'était aussi cassé le bras un peu trop opportunément au début de l'année, tout juste l'avant-veille du match contre Serdaigle. Finalement, peut-être qu'il ne faisait pas bon d'être un fils de mangemort, même à Serpentard…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, à 17h, Harry sortit en traînant les pieds de son cours de métamorphoses. Le vendredi soir était le jour le plus propice à son entraînement car il n'avait pas classe le jour suivant et Ron quittait le dortoir pour l'entraînement de l'équipe bien trop tôt le samedi matin pour s'apercevoir de son lit vide. Seulement, sa dernière prise de potion de sommeil remontait alors à une semaine. Le Grimoire ne souffrait cependant aucune entorse à son emploi du temps, et Harry descendit une fois de plus dans la Chambre, malgré les cris réprobateurs de son corps malmené.

Le _Dragon Noir_ brillait dans la pénombre de la grotte, et ses pages se tournèrent à son approche. Harry s'assit lentement devant le Livre et fit le vide dans sa tête pour en chasser toute émotion et toute sensation de fatigue ou de froid.

_Tu commences à comprendre… Ta récompense est proche, alors n'abandonne pas ou crains mon courroux. Car le temps est venu pour toi de toucher du doigt la plénitude qui t'est offerte. Rends-toi dans le Cercle, et suis la voix de ton maître._

Harry fit ce qu'il disait et pénétra dans l'anneau magique.

_Enlève ton pull, ta chemise et tes chaussures._

Le jeune homme se déshabilla et jeta ses vêtements hors du Cercle. Les runes s'illuminèrent et prirent vie, ondulant comme des serpents le long de la traînée de sang. Harry frissonna en sentant l'énergie du Cercle couler sur sa peau bien plus intensément que les autres fois.

_Elles se fécondent…_

« Quoi donc ? », marmotta Harry en luttant pour ne pas briser le cérémonial.

Le Grimoire rit sombrement.

_Vos énergies, Harry. La maîtrise des interfaces est l'une des voies du pouvoir. Le monde qui nous entoure peut être utilisé dans nos desseins, car ce que tu ne possèdes pas s'acquiert, mais non se crée. _

_Pose ta baguette à présent, et concentre-toi._

Harry plaça à contrecœur l'objet à l'extérieur des runes puis ferma les yeux.

_Sens-toi._

Le jeune homme se focalisa sur ses bras et son dos. Sa séance de vol avec Findley l'avait laissé très endolori, et la douleur avait l'avantage de l'aider à prendre conscience de son corps. Petit à petit, il distingua avec précision le souffle froid et irréel de la magie du Cercle qui caressait son torse, puis sa nuque, ses hanches, ses reins… Elle l'enserrait de toutes parts, comme une étreinte lugubre, et Harry se crispa en la sentant forcer progressivement ses défenses et pénétrer en lui par tous ses pores. Il essaya de se lever, mais l'énergie froide lui pesait anormalement sur les épaules, l'immobilisant dans le piège mortel.

Harry commença à haleter et appela désespérément le Livre à l'aide, mais le Grimoire resta silencieux.

Il se mit à paniquer.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il n'avait plus sa baguette.

Il allait mourir ici, dans la Chambre, et personne n'en saurait rien. Et si quelqu'un retrouvait un jour son corps, chacun penserait que c'était bien fait pour lui, lui qui les avait abandonnés pour la magie noire. Il sentit l'hystérie le gagner à mesure que l'air lui manquait. Il se débattit comme un fou, luttant pour s'emparer de sa baguette, mais l'ennemi invisible était partout et se jouait de ses tentatives. A bout de souffle, Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même et attendit la mort.

Ses membres se gelèrent et cessèrent de lui obéir. Puis son esprit s'engourdit, et sa conscience diminua, aspirée au fond de sa tête. Par réflexe, il se raccrocha à elle, cette pâle lueur dans l'océan de ténèbres dans lequel il se noyait inexorablement, et sa volonté se mua en un fil brillant qui plongeait dans les abysses, rallumant la flamme de la vie.

Harry sentit la spirale infernale se briser et l'air lui parvenir à nouveau. Tout devint plus clair, et il laissa le fil descendre dans son corps et réveiller un à un ses membres inertes. Le garçon attendit que la chaleur revienne, un peu plus à chaque pulsation de cœur, trop choqué encore pour se relever.

_Ouvre les yeux, Harry._

Il entrouvrit les paupières. L'air autour de lui vibrait, saturé de magie, mais la sensation de mort avait disparu. Il se redressa et contempla avec surprise son corps baigné d'une étrange lueur argentée. L'aura était tout autour de lui et formait un cocon protecteur contre le flux du Cercle.

_Voici que tu accomplies ton premier pas._

Malgré sa frayeur passée, Harry ne put qu'exulter. Il avait réussi ! Le jeune homme tendit ses mains et rit en sentant sa magie glisser sur les paumes offertes. Il savoura l'instant, grisé par un sentiment de plénitude qui lui était jusqu'alors totalement inconnu.

_Ce n'est qu'une porte qui s'ouvre, Harry Potter. Maintenant prends ta baguette._

Harry tendit le bras, mais son geste fut stoppé à la frontière du Cercle. Le filet de sang formait une barrière solide qu'il ne pouvait traverser. Le garçon replaça sa main sur son genou. Bien sûr…

Il se concentra sur sa magie et la laissa aller et venir dans son corps pour se familiariser avec elle, pour obliger sa conscience à l'accepter comme une composante propre de son être physique. Il sut qu'il avait réussi lorsque le flux d'énergie s'apaisa, attendant un signe de sa volonté. Harry le dirigea vers sa baguette par sa seule pensée, et sa magie se déplaça vers le bord du Cercle. Harry sentit la résistance du charme et _poussa_ de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'un mince fil d'énergie ne se détache pour aller s'enrouler autour de sa baguette. Le morceau de bois se mit à flotter à quelques centimètres du sol.

« _Accio _baguette. »

Il avait dit cela très calmement pour ne pas interférer avec toutes les énergies ambiantes. L'effet fut néanmoins instantané. Sa baguette bondit vers lui et se colla d'elle-même dans sa main droite.

_Bien._

Harry regarda sa paume avec des yeux ronds, un cri de victoire au bord des lèvres. De tout ce qu'il avait fait et appris jusqu'à présent, c'était la chose la plus réelle et la plus utile qu'il ait réussie dans sa lutte contre Voldemort ! C'était une ouverture vers la véritable maîtrise de sa magie, et non un simple ânonnement de formules ou de sorts.

Le Livre le rappela sèchement à l'ordre.

_Garde la tête froide !_ _Tu n'es qu'au début de la leçon. A présent il te faut te passer du Cercle, puis de la formule._

Harry se leva avec entrain et sentit le flux du Cercle se résorber autour de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard il se trouvait presque nu dans la pénombre et l'humidité de la Chambre, et son enthousiasme retomba d'un coup. Il avait froid, et son corps lui rappela sans détour combien il était épuisé. Il voulut reprendre ses vêtements, mais ses affaires glissèrent mystérieusement vers le Grimoire. Harry alla se baigner le visage dans le bassin avec lassitude, puis il retourna s'asseoir à côté du Livre.

Longtemps il se concentra pour tenter de faire prendre à sa magie le chemin qu'elle venait d'emprunter, mais sans l'aide du Cercle son esprit se laissait irrésistiblement distraire par des pensées secondaires, et sa conscience refusait de se focaliser sur autre chose que sa peau qui menait la lutte contre le froid extérieur. Il lui sembla que des heures entières s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne parvienne à extérioriser son énergie. L'aura brillante ne se matérialisa pas, mais Harry sentit sa magie prendre corps, et il la fit glisser vers la baguette.

« _Accio_… », murmura-t-il.

Sa baguette frémit et se déplaça de quelques centimètres. Harry recommença sans plus de succès. Il lutta pour ne pas perdre le contact avec le flux, marmonnant inlassablement la formule jusqu'à ce que sa baguette vienne s'échouer à ses pieds.

Il répéta l'exercice toute la nuit, exténué au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Mais le Grimoire l'obligea à recommencer, recommencer, et recommencer encore jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse abstraction de tout, y compris de lui-même, pour n'être plus qu'une volonté tendue vers un but.

Il fut libéré après qu'il eût réussi trois fois de suite à tracter sa baguette d'un seul coup sans l'aide de la formule, et le gryffondor remonta lentement à la surface en se tenant aux murs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsqu'il émergea finalement dans les toilettes des filles, il était plus de 9h du matin et Dobby se tenait devant lui.

Harry secoua la tête.

_Et Dobby se tenait devant lui._

Et il le regardait avec des yeux effarés.

« Dobby… »

L'elfe recula jusqu'à la porte.

« Dobby, attends ! »

« Dobby est désolé, Monsieur ! Dobby ne voulait pas espionner », couina la créature. « Mais Dobby devait savoir ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »

L'elfe hocha pitoyablement la tête. Harry s'enferma avec lui dans une cabine de douche et jeta un charme d'insonorisation avant de s'asseoir sur la margelle.

« Harry Potter était dans la Chambre ! », s'écria la créature sur un ton indigné.

Harry ferma les yeux. Quelques heures plus tôt il se serait probablement senti coupable, mais maintenant qu'il avait la Preuve_,_ ses craintes étaient refoulées. C'était le bon chemin.

« Est-ce que tu peux garder un secret ? »

« Dobby ne révèle jamais les secrets de ses maîtres sorciers ! »

« Je sais », l'assura Harry. « Mais là, c'est différent. Tu dois me promettre que tu ne parleras jamais, à quiconque, de ça. C'est ma vie qui est en jeu ! »

« Dobby promet, Monsieur », déclara la créature d'un ton solennel.

Alors Harry lui parla de son entraînement. Il lui expliqua patiemment ses raisons, ses peurs et ses difficultés, et Dobby baissait la tête de plus en plus en chiffonnant de ses longs doigts son habit sale. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir se soulager, d'avoir enfin l'oreille de quelqu'un. L'incertitude le rendait fou. Maintenant que l'elfe savait aussi, il pourrait témoigner de ses intentions si les choses tournaient mal. C'était un soulagement extrême pour lui.

Il s'endormit au beau milieu d'une phrase et ne sentit pas les doigts de l'elfe se poser doucement sur sa joue pour la caresser.

L'elfe regarda avec amour le garçon endormi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait son jeune maître à se rendre dans un endroit pareil, mais le sorcier semblait avoir ses raisons. Dobby savait qu'il n'était pas dans sa nature d'elfe de les comprendre. Mais c'était _son_ maître, celui qu'il avait choisi. Et si son destin était d'aller en enfer, lui le suivrait sans hésiter. D'un claquement de doigt, la petite créature fit apparaître une épaisse couverture et enveloppa dedans le jeune homme. Puis elle s'assit à côté de lui et attira la tête brune sur ses genoux maigres.

.

.


	10. Qu'il reste dormir sur la colline

Tout plein de bisous à Liena et Dj Ridoux ! Ça m'a tellement fait plaisir la semaine dernière de recevoir si vite vos reviews !

**AVERTISSEMENT : chapitre violent, fic violente. Je ne force personne à lire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Qu'Il Reste Dormir Sur la Colline**

.

.

Cette journée de samedi n'eut jamais lieu pour Harry. La seule chose dont il se souvint, c'est qu'à un moment Dobby le ramena dans sa chambre et lui fit boire sa potion.

Il n'émergea que le dimanche matin, les yeux bouffis de sommeil et la bouche pâteuse. Ron et Neville ronflaient encore, et le gryffondor traîna un peu au lit. Après la douche, il piqua quelques pommes dans un panier en passant dans la Grande Salle et sortit. Il alla s'asseoir avec ses devoirs de botanique sous l'appentis devant le paddock des sombrals. Amok nettoyait imperturbablement ses ailes, et Harry cessa vite de faire attention à lui pour se consacrer au calcul du cycle de floraison du Millepertuis.

Ron et Hermione vinrent le chercher pour le déjeuner. Harry les entendit se disputer depuis l'entrée du sentier qui menait à la cabane d'Hagrid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu hier ? », s'écria Ron en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

« De quoi ? »

« Tu as dormi toute la journée, Harry ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Ça va, Hermione. J'étais juste crevé. »

« Ce qu'on aimerait savoir, nous, c'est ce qui te fatigue autant. »

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra. C'était la première fois que ses amis lui posaient clairement la question. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire. D'un côté c'était ses meilleurs amis, peut-être même les seuls, et il n'aimait pas l'idée de leur mentir. Mais de l'autre, il venait déjà de tout avouer à Dobby, ce qui constituait un grave manquement aux conseils du Grimoire. Et si le Livre le laissait tomber… Son estomac se noua jusqu'à lui faire mal. Sa vie avait pris un cours étrange et totalement contradictoire depuis quelques mois, et il n'avait rien d'autre que sa seule logique pour le guider. Et sa logique lui disait que pour les sauver, Harry devait s'éloigner de ses amis et s'engager, seul, dans une voie terrible.

Leur mentir était sa mission. Son Offrande. Donc son devoir.

« Harry ? »

« Je travaille tard le soir », finit-il par dire en regardant ses mains.

Ron et Hermione le fixaient intensément, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque ou… ailleurs. Et je travaille. C'est tout. »

« C'est à cause de Sirius ? », demanda Hermione.

« Pas seulement. »

Les deux gryffondors observèrent avec inquiétude le jeune homme qui frottait tristement ses doigts les uns contre les autres. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? »

Harry contempla ses amis avec nostalgie. Tellement de choses les séparaient à présent ! « Il y a Voldemort. Il a tué toute ma famille, et maintenant il cherche à me détruire. »

Hermione hocha la tête, mais Ron le regardait sans comprendre tout à fait le fond des choses.

« Je dois apprendre à me défendre, et aussi à protéger les gens que j'aime, Ron. Ce ne sont plus de simples mots aujourd'hui. Il devient plus puissant chaque jour. Je peux le sentir. Et bientôt il me trouvera, et ce jour-là, je veux pouvoir mourir debout comme mon père. »

« Harry… Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, s'il te plaît. »

Harry détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur la joue de son amie. Peut-être que tout le problème venait de là. Personne ne voulait parler et admettre ces choses, accepter son état de soldat et les horreurs induites avec, parce que cela signifierait la fin de leur petit monde tranquille où la justice existait et où les parents élevaient les enfants dans la seule espérance de les voir un jour heureux. Lui avait connu trop de souffrances pour croire encore à ce rêve.

« C'est pourtant ce qui va se produire. »

Ses amis contemplèrent à leur tour le ciel bas et noir de novembre. Harry n'ajouta rien. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses sur le cœur, mais elles n'étaient pas prêtes à sortir. A présent Ron et Hermione savaient l'essentiel, et ça le soulageait. Ils restèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que les gargouillements du ventre d'Harry ne puissent plus passer inaperçus.

« On va manger ? », proposa Ron d'un ton penaud. Le rire des deux autres détendit l'atmosphère.

Ils remontèrent tous les trois au château et se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle où le déjeuner avait déjà commencé. Ils s'assirent à côté de Neville et Ginny, et Harry huma avec plaisir l'énorme plateau de lasagnes qui se matérialisa devant lui. Il n'avait quasiment pas mangé depuis vendredi midi, et il se servit avec avidité une portion généreuse du plat fumant en remerciant silencieusement l'elfe pour son intention. A côté de lui les conversations allaient bon train, sauf à sa gauche où Neville tentait maladroitement de réconforter Ginny dont la meilleure amie venait de quitter Poudlard.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie ? », l'interrogea Ron entre deux pelletées.

« Son oncle et sa cousine sont morts, et sa tante a disparu », déclara sombrement la jeune fille.

Ron reposa lentement sa fourchette. Harry l'imita.

« Je suis désolé, Gin », marmonna Ron en tapotant l'épaule de sa sœur.

« Comment ce fait-il que personne n'en ait parlé ? » demanda Harry à Hermione. Mais ce fut Ginny qui répondit.

« Ils travaillaient dans le secteur International du Département de Coopération Magique. Sa tante était chargée du recrutement des nouveaux Aurors pour le groupe européen d'intervention décidé après la chute du gouvernement hongrois. »

Les quatre gryffondors de sixième année la dévisagèrent avec perplexité. Ginny haussa les épaules. « Clarissa m'a parlé avant de partir. »

« Et sa tante ? On sait où elle est ? »

Ginny fit signe que non et Harry entreprit de massacrer le reste de ses lasagnes avec sa fourchette. Un haut responsable du département des Aurors aux mains des mangemorts… Il fit une petite prière pour la pauvre femme. Autour de lui ses amis semblaient faire de même, mais Harry savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait réellement imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer. Aucun ne pouvait savoir ce qu'était la torture. Voir les gens hurler, supplier, se traîner et se tordre comme des bêtes, prier pour que la mort les emporte. Et leurs regards perdus, où il n'y avait plus ni dignité, ni volonté. Certains pleurnichaient. D'autres même faisaient sous eux, trahis par leurs corps suppliciés. Beaucoup mourraient à genoux, sans gloire, brisés, incapables de se remémorer autre chose en quittant ce monde que la douleur effroyable qui les habitait.

Harry sentit quelque chose lui caresser la jambe sous la table. En face de lui, Hermione lui souriait avec gentillesse. Le garçon la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de finir son assiette.

xxx

Après le déjeuner, ils montèrent tous à la salle commune faire leurs devoirs. Dans un élan de compréhension Ron ne s'en offusqua pas, et Harry et lui finirent leur botanique pendant qu'Hermione expliquait patiemment à Ginny la fabrication d'un filtre de purification. Après avoir achevé et vérifié son calcul sur le cycle du Millepertuis, Harry se remit à son étude des sorts de manipulation, notant soigneusement dans son carnet rouge les observations que cela lui inspirait. Ron le regarda faire en boudant un peu, puis il s'attela à écraser Neville aux échecs. Hermione s'installa à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu travailles ? »

« Des sorts d'Embrouillage. Une des tactiques préférées des mangemorts. »

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Harry s'exécuta à contrecœur. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange pendant ses recherches. Ça lui faisait perdre du temps. Mais, rapidement, il dut reconnaître que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : parler de ses études lui permettait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, de faire des liens entre les choses. Et puis Hermione comprenait vite, et elle lui posait des questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas songé et n'avait pas de réponse. Il nota ces nouvelles pistes de réflexion dans son carnet.

« Harry, si tu veux on pourrait faire ça ensemble ! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« De ces travaux personnels. Je comprends pourquoi tu fais ça. Pas entièrement, mais enfin je comprends… Et si c'est ce qui te rassure, alors je ne veux pas que tu le fasses seul. Je peux t'aider, Harry. Je peux faire des recherches pour toi à la bibliothèque ! »

« Hermione… Merci, mais je suis sûr que tu as mieux à faire ailleurs. Tu as ton propre travail, et certainement tout un tas d'autres trucs… » Il ne prononça pas le nom de Ron, mais il était sûr que la jeune femme y avait pensé.

« Arrête d'être bête ! Ce que tu fais est beaucoup plus important ! Et je te propose cela parce que je suis ton amie. Tu ferais la même chose pour moi, je le sais. »

La vérité, c'était qu'il lui répugnait de mêler quelqu'un à tout ça. Surtout Hermione. La jeune femme était bien trop intelligente pour ne pas découvrir tôt ou tard de quoi il retournait. Il avait une boule dans le ventre. Il soupira, étonné que le Grimoire ne lui ait pas encore rappelé ses engagements. Cette absence rendait sa décision plus difficile encore.

« Harry, laisse-moi faire, s'il te plaît. Pour une fois, accepte un peu d'aide… Tu sais, c'est aussi une grande qualité. »

Harry regarda autour de lui. L'ambiance était chaleureuse. La plupart des gryffondors présents jouaient aux cartes ou aux Baveboules. Pattenrond ronronnait dans le giron de Neville. Ron râlait. Tout allait bien. Harry hocha lentement la tête, conscient que ce geste remettait en quelque sorte sa vie à l'endroit. Hermione le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

« Je suis fière de toi, tu sais », murmure-t-elle à son oreille. Harry rougit, incapable de déterminé s'il était heureux, coupable ou gêné. Son mal de ventre s'intensifia.

« Je vais chercher quelques livres à la bibliothèque ! », s'écria la préfète en se levant. « Je crois qu'on trouvera pas mal de réponses dans le livre de Geistesmacht. »

« _Psychose et psychanalyse ?_ »

« Ouais. Tu m'impressionnes, Harry », avoua Hermione, dépitée.

« Il était dans la bibliographie », lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

« Ah. Bon, et bien je vais fouiller un peu. »

« Fais donc », marmonna Harry pendant qu'elle s'éloignait.

Il se frotta le ventre en grimaçant et reprit le fil de sa lecture. Le chapitre qu'il lisait portait sur les altérations du jugement des valeurs par modifications des souvenirs, et il nécessitait toute son attention. Il nota avec dégoût que les moyens les plus couramment employés pour ce type de maléfices étaient les potions et la Legilimencie… Le visage de Snape s'imposa à lui, captant sa concentration. Espion ? Traître ? Danger immédiat ? Harry ferma les yeux, les mains toujours crispées sur son abdomen. Comment savoir ? Dumbledore le protégeait, mais le vieil homme maîtrisait de moins en moins les choses. Snape n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait un esprit froid, inébranlable. Quelque soit son camp, il trompait délibérément depuis des années l'un des deux plus puissants sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Il pouvait donc très bien tromper l'autre également. Harry se demanda une énième fois comment le directeur pouvait laisser un homme pareil arpenter son école en toute liberté. Si Snape était réellement un espion, il pouvait comprendre son utilité. Mais Dumbledore avait-il le droit de faire courir le risque à des centaines d'élèves sans défense ? Harry sentit la colère bouillonner dans son estomac. Lui-même acceptait son rôle de _Sauveur_ sans broncher, se donnant à fond pour être à la hauteur de ses responsabilités. Et Dumbledore, qui était leur chef malgré tout, baissait ses défenses au nom de son éthique personnelle ! Tout comme il le laissait seul face au Livre. Un cours de transplantage… Ha! Moins qu'insignifiant comparé à ce qu'exigeait de lui le _Dragon Noir_.

Harry s'empara d'un coussin et le serra contre lui.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? », lui chuchota Neville. « Tu es tout pâle. »

Harry grimaça. Il réalisait seulement que ses crampes d'estomac n'étaient liées ni à Snape ni au directeur. Il déglutit plusieurs fois pour chasser la salive acide de sa bouche.

« Tu veux quelque chose de sucré ? J'ai une barre de chocolat… »

Le jeune homme se leva précipitamment, une main sur la bouche, et courut jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'enfermer dans une cabine avant de se mettre à vomir. Il n'avait même pas commencé à digérer. La pâte qui sortait de sa bouche avait encore la douceur et l'onctuosité de la béchamel et des tomates. Harry s'accrocha aux rebords de la cuvette alors que son déjeuner jaillissait hors de lui. Quelque chose lui arrachait purement et simplement son festin des entrailles. Harry rendit jusqu'à ce que les larmes trempent le col de sa chemise, puis il s'agenouilla en tremblant au-dessus de la cuvette. Les spasmes de son estomac ne se calmaient pas, et il ne tarda pas à cracher de la bile.

_Tu me déçois, Harry._

Son système digestif tout entier était en feu.

_Tu n'as pas fait d'effort au déjeuner._

Il se tenait le ventre en retenant des gémissements de douleur.

_Tu lui as dit oui._

De nouvelles larmes brûlantes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_Tu as laissé ta colère te ralentir dans ton travail._

« Je suis désolé », balbutia Harry. Il poussa un cri lorsque ses intestins se nouèrent entre eux.

_Tu es faible._

« Je suis faible. »

_Tu as oublié ton objectif._

« Oui ! », cria Harry alors que ses entrailles se liquéfiaient. « Je promets ! Je ferais mieux ! »

La douleur céda du terrain. Le jeune homme s'effondra contre la cuve d'émail et reprit difficilement sa respiration.

_Je croyais pourtant t'avoir donné des preuves,_ reprit le Grimoire d'une voix douce. _Ne baisse pas les bras, ou les conséquences seraient terribles._

Harry hocha la tête en essuyant la sueur qui lui coulait devant les yeux. Comme le Grimoire ne disait plus rien, il se releva et se lava abondamment le visage et la bouche.

xxx

Hermione le retrouva une heure plus tard dans son lit, roulé en boule sur un édredon clairsemé de livres.

« Si tu es si fatigué, tu ferais mieux de dormir. »

« Ça va », la coupa sèchement le garçon. « Ce sont juste les lasagnes qui ne passent pas. »

Il s'écarta un peu pour lui faire de la place, conscient qu'il était trop tard maintenant pour lui demander de partir sans éveiller ses soupçons ou provoquer une crise. Ils examinèrent pendant des heures les ouvrages de physiologie empruntés à la bibliothèque, détaillant avec application les hormones, enzymes et autres sécrétions corporelles, leur rôle, leurs effets en fonction de leur concentration dans le corps… Une partie d'Harry, qu'il s'efforçait de rendre discrète, se félicitait malgré tout de la présence d'Hermione : la plupart des maux et des remèdes dont il était question relevaient du domaine des potions, et il n'avait jamais excellé en la matière.

A l'heure du dîner Harry refusa d'aller manger malgré son ventre qui criait famine. Mais, à son grand déplaisir, Hermione tint absolument à rester avec lui. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle fit même appel à Dobby pour qu'il leur apporte un en-cas. Le garçon grignota du bout des lèvres quelques tartines, feignant de n'écouter que d'une oreille distraite le flot ininterrompu de commentaires qui sortait de la bouche de son amie. L'heure de son entraînement approchait, et, malgré sa fatigue, Harry sentait qu'il se devait d'y aller, même pour quelques heures. Sauf qu'Hermione semblait passionnée par ce qu'elle lisait…

Ron finit par le délivrer vers 22h quand il vint chercher la jeune femme pour leur ronde du soir. Il lui fallut attendre encore une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que les ronflements de Neville couvrent même les bruits extérieurs avant de pouvoir sortir du dortoir. Il descendit aux toilettes des filles, pétrifia momentanément Mimi Geignarde à l'aide d'une formule qui lui aurait sans aucun doute valu de gros ennuis en présence d'un professeur, et se laissa finalement glisser jusqu'aux sous-sols.

Le Grimoire n'était pas très content de lui. Harry ne posa aucune question. Il s'entraîna en silence à faire aller et venir sa baguette, d'abord sur quelques centimètres, puis sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à ce que la moitié de la Chambre les sépare. Harry sourit lorsque sa baguette vint s'échouer pour la dixième fois consécutive dans sa main. Ce type de magie avait quelque chose de très satisfaisant. C'était comme si l'espace qui l'entourait l'admettait en lui et lui dévoilait tous les liens. Dans un sens, il comprenait mieux ce que McGonagall essayait de lui expliquer chaque semaine pendant son cours sur le transplantage : le monde entier était parcouru d'énergies, certaines primaires, d'autres nées d'interaction entre les choses et les êtres. Si l'on se 'branchait' sur elles, alors tout devenait possible. On pouvait transplanter. On pouvait aussi modifier les sens, les images, on pouvait invoquer des forces, et détruire ou sauver.

Le sourire du garçon s'effaça. En fait, c'était effrayant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain soir, lors de son cours particulier avec sa directrice, Harry tenta d'approcher le problème différemment. Au lieu de se focaliser sur son corps, il laissa sa conscience glisser hors de son enveloppe charnelle et s'imprégner du monde qui l'entourait. Longtemps il ne sentit rien, et il crispa les poings avec frustration, laissant le sang bouillir dans ses avant-bras comme le Grimoire le lui avait suggéré. Il poussa simultanément de toutes ses forces en étouffant un cri de colère, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? », marmonna-t-il rageusement.

« Vous dites, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas pensé que McGonagall l'entendrait. A l'autre bout de la pièce, le professeur le dévisageait sévèrement.

« Rien, Madame. »

Il n'avait pas envie de lui demander conseil. Il devait trouver tout seul. La plupart des sorciers y arrivaient, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Une petite voix lui murmura que c'était de l'orgueil, mais Harry lui tourna le dos. C'était de la faute de McGonagall, pas de la sienne. C'était elle qui était déçue par son manque de performance. C'était les autres qui étaient persuadés qu'il avait des pouvoirs exceptionnels. C'était à cause de ce qu'ils croyaient qu'il faisait tout ça.

_Vous êtes là ?_

Il sonda fébrilement chaque recoin de son esprit.

_Aidez-moi ! Où êtes-vous ?_

_Je suis là, Harry Potter._

_J'ai besoin de vous. Je n'arrive pas à faire ce qu'ils me demandent._

_Parce que tu te laisses déborder. Ne mélange pas les pistes. Tu as choisi une voie aujourd'hui, alors explore-la. Respire profondément et relâche ta conscience vers l'extérieur. Inutile de forcer. Rappelle-toi, vouloir n'est pas combattre ou désirer. Il faut connaître avant de contrôler, alors laisse les énergies venir à toi._

_Mais je ne sens rien !_

_Cesse de les chercher. Elles sont là. _

Par son souffle, Harry tenta de détendre son corps sous tension.

_Continue._

Ses muscles se relâchèrent un à un alors que sa conscience fuyait son corps.

_Fais-toi éponge. Tu n'es pas un corps solide, mais un flux prisonnier de la chair._

Il flottait. Son corps n'existait plus, et il flottait. Il n'y avait rien, pas de soucis, pas de peur… Seul le silence peuplait ce plan-là de son esprit, et il se drapa dedans avec volupté.

BING !

Harry rouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Quelque chose venait de le frapper sur son côté gauche. Il se retourna vivement, mais il n'y avait personne, hormis McGonagall qui le fixait.

« Concentrez-vous, Potter », dit-elle en se replongeant dans ses lectures.

« Je ne fais que ça », maugréa Harry en refermant les yeux.

_C'était quoi ?_

_Elle._

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

_Cette femme, Harry. Elle te regardait._

_Je ne comprends pas._

_L'énergie des êtres, aussi puissante soit elle, gît enfouie au plus profond de l'interface corporel. Il existe certaines fenêtres qui correspondent à des manifestations bien précises de cette essence. Le ventre et le sexe sont attachés à la terre primaire, les yeux, puis l'âme, ouvrent les portes de l'univers supérieur, les mains, enfin, sont au service du tout car elles sont l'expression la plus totale de cette essence. L'être ne s'ouvre aux énergies que par ces cinq vecteurs._

_Elle ne faisait que me regarder._

_Elle regardait, Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas rien. Elle s'appropriait ton image pour en déduire un monde où ton être, pris dans sa totalité, serait réduit à ce que son psychique lui présentait comme étant la Vérité. Elle te regardait, et ce faisant, elle a créé un lien entre vos deux énergies, car chaque action est soumise à un choc en retour. C'est une loi que l'on ne peut qu'atténuer. Recommence, maintenant._

Harry laissa à nouveau sa conscience partir et visiter l'espace où lui ne se trouvait pas. Il comprenait mieux ce qu'il avait à faire. La pièce lui apparut plus clairement. Il y avait d'abord son professeur. La sorcière scintillait un peu, une tâche rouge pâle dans un monde gris. Et puis le volume se dessina lentement. Des murs les enfermaient, elle et lui, dans un micro monde composé d'énergies singulières. Un flux magique puissant parcourait les barrières de la pièce, imperméable au reste de l'univers. Harry se tassa instinctivement, intimidé par la formidable magie qui vibrait à ses oreilles. Ces sortilèges de protection étaient une combinaison du pouvoir du château et de celui de son directeur, et sa propre aura lui apparut soudain bien ridicule.

Mais elle n'était pas seule. D'autres présences s'exprimaient autour. Il y avait des livres et des objets puissants, et leurs lumières éclairaient sur un autre plan la salle physique, retraçant les contours des tables, des étagères, des chaises, et même de son sac qui traînait dans le passage. Et toutes ces énergies combinées, évidentes ou non, formaient un écheveau fantastique dans lequel son corps se révélait en négation, flux singulier et pourtant partie du tout. Et il glissait sur les fils, porté sur un plan où le vide n'avait pas prise.

« HARRY POTTER ! »

Harry se réveilla brutalement. Il cligna des yeux, incapable de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sa tête tournait. Il battit des bras pour retrouver son équilibre, mais le vertige était trop fort. Deux mains brûlantes se plaquèrent sur ses épaules.

« Potter ! Vous vous sentez bien ? »

C'était indubitablement la voix de McGonagall. Harry se redressa et se massa les genoux. « Ça va. J'ai perdu l'équilibre, c'est tout. »

Le garçon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et il continua de frotter ses articulations douloureuses pour éviter la sorcière. Il renonça au bout de quelques secondes et leva timidement la tête. McGonagall lui souriait, et il y avait de la fierté dans son regard.

« Vous avez enfin compris, Potter. »

Harry se retourna. Les deux lignes jaunes se trouvaient trois bons mètres derrière lui, et il avait manqué de peu s'encastrer dans le bureau du professeur. Il avait réussi !

« Ça fera cinq points pour Gryffondor, bien que je doute que le Ministère approuve cette récompense. »

Ce disant, la sorcière lui fit un clin d'œil et l'invita d'un geste à venir prendre le thé. Harry la suivit volontiers. Il avait tellement faim qu'il aurait pu engloutir une boîte entière de ses infâmes gâteaux écossais. Et quelque chose lui disait que le Grimoire n'y aurait rien trouvé à redire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il était assis depuis près d'une demi-heure dans la Chambre, mais sa baguette refusait obstinément de venir à lui, roulant tout au plus sur quelques centimètres avant d'échouer contre la première aspérité. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

La pièce était différente ce soir. Elle _vivait_. La pierre brute émettait des ondes froides et neutres, venues des premiers âges de Poudlard, et l'eau du bassin se superposait harmonieusement à cette indifférence. Pourtant quelque chose pulsait en leur sein. Quelque chose d'intelligent se cachait ici. Harry l'avait toujours su, mais c'était autre chose de voir une vie fondamentale briller dans les yeux de Salazar Serpentard, de découvrir du coin de l'œil les serpents onduler, non dans leurs anneaux de pierre mais dans leur essence malsaine. De pressentir enfin qu'une intention, qu'une volonté formidable avait passé les siècles et survécu ici à son créateur. La Chambre l'enserrait dans une matrice froide et verte, et Harry frissonna, conscient que le lieu contenait beaucoup plus de dangers qu'un Basilic en colère, et qu'il y était pourtant de son plein gré.

_Ne te laisse pas impressionner._

_Les énergies mues par les êtres leur sont souvent étrangères, car ils ne savent les appréhender qu'à travers le prisme de leur intellect étriqué. Et les réactions qu'ils engendrent dépassent même les moins misérables d'entre eux. On pourrait dire qu'ils sont plus que ce qu'ils croient, mais cela ne les rend que plus vils, car c'est un devoir de reconnaître le rôle que l'on tient. Ils se complaisent dans l'ignorance comme des bêtes. Mais toi, tu dois apprendre et maîtriser les liens qui t'unissent à ce monde. Essaye l'autre voie, Harry. Cherche en toi, et non dehors._

Harry se recentra sur la seule énergie de son être, mais sans le Cercle la tâche était infiniment plus ardue. Dans un certain sens, son corps lui était étranger. Il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé ni respecté, et son réapprentissage était une étape irritante.

Mais le Grimoire lui interdit d'abandonner pour d'autres exercices, et Harry passa chaque nuit de cette nouvelle semaine assis à même la pierre froide de la Chambre, tentant de passer à travers ce corps pour toucher à son essence, ce flux de magie qui recelait son véritable potentiel. Et, inlassablement, il se heurtait à sa propre chair, et sa conscience se courbait devant le poids de ses soucis et de toutes les pensées parasites qu'engendrait sa vie au château. Ron d'abord, qui devenait de plus en plus soupçonneux vis-à-vis de ses absences continuelles. Hermione, qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Les rumeurs. Toutes les tensions entre les élèves qui lui pesaient sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Et ses devoirs, et le manque de sommeil. Et la guerre, et avec elle tout un monde de cauchemars, de calculs politiques, d'alliances, de disparition, de trahisons, de sang, et la peur, les délations, les procès hystériques, l'opportunisme de beaucoup, le désespoir des autres… Tout était lié. Tout l'oppressait.

Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer.

Après plusieurs jours de travail intensif il n'était pas allé au-delà de l'attraction de sa baguette, et son enthousiasme avait cédé la place à une colère sourde.

xxx

Le samedi matin, Harry se réveilla tôt pour assister à l'entraînement de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, et la réaction disproportionnée de Ron le fit culpabiliser. Il s'efforça de se passionner pour les multiples détails stratégiques dont le rouquin l'abreuva pendant qu'ils s'habillaient, puis il se rendit seul sur le terrain de Quidditch pendant que Ron descendait déjeuner. Il n'avait pas envie que les autres membres de l'équipe le voient, un peu pour des raisons de sécurité, beaucoup parce que Dean tenait l'un des deux postes de Batteur, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement se retrouver face à son ex compagnon de chambrée.

Harry se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid, songeant que la colline dont il aimait décoller avec son balai ferait un excellent poste d'observation, à condition qu'il trouve des jumelles. Le demi-géant l'accueillit avec joie et le bourra de gâteaux secs avant de l'emmener voir les sombrals.

« Regarde bien, Harry ! Regarde Amok ! Regarde ce qu'il fait ! »

Le jeune homme observa, perplexe, le poulain qui s'épouillait les ailes. « Euh… Il a grandi, non ? »

Le gardien eut un grand sourire. « Ouep. C'est même le plus grand de tous les poulains d'été ! Mais ce n'est pas tout… »

Harry scruta l'animal, mais il ne nota rien de spécial hormis les changements morphologiques impressionnants du poulain. Amok avait déjà presque la taille de sa mère, et, bien qu'encore fétiche, il promettait de devenir un puissant cheval. Comme s'il l'avait entendu penser, Amok hennit et se mit à arpenter fièrement le paddock d'un pas élastique.

« Regarde, maintenant ! »

Amok passa au galop et accéléra, puis il déploya ses grandes ailes et les agita au-dessus de son corps. Harry regarda avec fascination les membranes violines du poulain se défroisser comme un linge jusqu'à offrir une telle prise au vent que les sabots du sombral n'écrasaient même plus l'herbe jaune.

« Il vole… »

Hagrid approuva en riant, et Harry s'empressa de l'imiter. Le spectacle avait quelque chose d'exaltant. Il lui rappelait son premier vol en balai. Sauf que lui s'en était tiré sans une égratignure… Une bourrasque plus violente que les autres fit perdre son équilibre précaire au poulain, et Harry vit avec horreur les ailes d'Amok se désynchroniser et projeter à pleine vitesse le corps de l'animal contre les barrières de l'enclos.

« Evidemment il y a encore du travail », soupira Hagrid en s'approchant doucement du poulain.

Au grand soulagement du gryffondor, Amok était toujours vivant, et il le leur fit savoir de toute la puissance de sa gorge. Harry resta prudemment à l'écart du sombral furieux. Son bras lui faisait encore mal. Et puis Hagrid n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'aide de personne pour maîtriser un animal enragé. Le demi-géant relâcha le poulain après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Amok s'éloigna au grand galop en laissant une traînée de sang dans son sillage. La clôture lui avait lacéré le poitrail à plusieurs endroits.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas soigné ? »

« Il était bien trop énervé. T'inquiète donc pas, Harry, c'est superficiel. Je retournerai le voir quand il sera plus calme. »

« Et si ça s'infecte ? »

« Je préfère prendre le risque. C'est pas bon de soigner les bêtes contre leur gré. »

Se rappelant pourquoi il était venu en premier lieu, Harry demanda ensuite : « Au fait, est-ce que je peux vous emprunter des jumelles ? »

Hagrid farfouilla dans ses affaires, et quelques minutes plus tard, le gryffondor s'installait au sommet de la colline avec une puissante lorgnette à la main.

xxx

L'entraînement avait commencé sans lui. Après avoir jeté un sort d'imperméabilité à sa cape, Harry se coucha dans l'herbe humide et ajusta la lorgnette.

Les six gryffondors volaient à toute vitesse dans une simulation de match à trois contre trois. Ron se tenait seul devant ses anneaux, et il leur hurlait des instructions qu'Harry ne pouvait pas entendre, mais qui de toute évidence n'étaient pas suivies : son ami était rouge à force de s'époumoner, et, à l'autre bout du terrain, les trois joueurs qui étaient censés se passer le souaffle jusqu'à ses buts l'avaient déjà perdu deux fois. Un soupir échappa à Harry lorsqu'il les vit se disputer. Le Quidditch avait laissé un trou dans sa vie. Et la nullité abyssale des nouvelles recrues le démangeait.

Ginny, elle, s'en tirait plutôt bien. Et c'était d'autant plus irritant qu'elle aurait parfaitement réussi si ses partenaires n'avaient pas été aussi maladroits. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille se glissa lestement entre les défenseurs et marqua un superbe but au nez, très pourpre, brusquement, de son aîné. Harry gloussa en voyant Ron froncer les sourcils, parce que le visage du rouquin grossi par la lorgnette ne laissait aucun doute : il était très fier de sa sœur. Ron glissa ensuite quelques mots dans l'oreille de Ginny, puis ses deux amis se tournèrent dans sa direction et lui firent un petit salut. Harry leur sourit et leva le pouce en signe de victoire vers Ginny. Il rit lorsque Ron lui retourna un geste obscène et s'éloigna d'un air indigné.

Ça faisait du bien de s'amuser.

Le jeune homme se cala plus confortablement dans la cape et rabattit la capuche. Il y faisait chaud, et le tissu épais était imprégné de l'odeur âcre et rassurante du feu de bois de la salle commune des gryffondors. Harry continua d'observer en souriant ses camarades, et puis leurs cris devinrent de plus en plus lointains. Il ferma les yeux en se promettant de les rouvrir dans quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas dormir, il voulait juste se reposer.

_« Tu te reposeras plus tard, l'ami. »_

_Ils étaient huit. Neuf en comptant l'autre. _

_Il dormait avant que les premiers n'arrivent. Maintenant il était agenouillé dans le salon, et la femme et l'enfant à côté hurlaient de peur. _

_« Tu sembles surpris de me voir, Stephen. »_

_L'homme à terre ne dit rien. Il savait. Il baissa la tête en accueillant la mort._

_« Stephen… », murmura la voix. « Pourquoi ? » _

_L'homme régit, incapable, même au bord de l'ultime précipice, de lutter contre cette voix._

_« Je ne pouvais plus… »_

_« Je ne te demandais pas d'approuver. Je te demandais juste de m'obéir. »_

_Il ferma les yeux, attendant le châtiment. Et la voix rit. Et c'était un son terrible. Ceux qui le pouvaient reculèrent. _

_« Nous ne sommes pas seuls, Stephen. »_

_Un jeune sorcier se recroquevilla d'instinct, mais son corps n'y pouvait rien._

_« Il ne faut pas dormir dans le parc, Harry… Les murs sont bien loin ! Tu pourrais tomber malade. »_

_La peur lui balaya le corps en une déferlante glacée, mais il était trop tard : l'Ennemi le voyait, et sa volonté implacable maintenait le lien ouvert, et lui ne pouvait que se débattre, criant à sa conscience de refaire surface, que Ron et les autres n'étaient pas loin, et qu'il ne voulait pas voir, qu'il ne voulait pas voir…_

_« Il y a des choses pires que la mort, Stephen… Du moins pour les gens de ton espèce. Remercie Harry, ici présent, de m'avoir appris cela. Crucio ! »_

_La mère et la fille hurlèrent. L'homme écrasa ses poings contre ses yeux. Ils les torturaient, et lui s'efforçait de se détacher d'elles, de ne pas les entendre, de mourir consciemment en priant pour qu'il existe un monde où il les retrouverait bientôt._

_« Regarde, Stephen ! »_

_Les mains de l'homme se rabattirent et ses paupières s'ouvrirent, soumises à la volonté d'un autre, traîtresses. Et il vit les autres saisir la femme, sa femme, et la souiller, hurlant leur plaisir, et Harry cria, incapable de réfréner l'horreur qui l'habitait. Et il pleura lorsque la petite fille cria aussi, suppliant son père de la sauver, et l'homme saisit l'enfant et la serra contre lui, brisé, impuissant._

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Elle mourut devant eux, leur laissant pour seul adieu un regard de dément. Et eux riaient. Ils les fixaient tous les deux avec avidité, et Harry poussa, poussa de toutes ses forces alors que le regard des mangemorts se faisait plus bestial. Il sentit Voldemort intensifier le lien, et il continua de lutter pour l'affaiblir, pour s'échapper, pour faire diversion… n'importe quoi pour ne pas assister à la suite._

_« C'est inutile, Harry. » _

_La voix ricana et le lien grandit encore, captant une partie des forces de l'Ennemi. Mais qu'importe, puisqu'il n'était pas seul._

_Un autre s'empara de l'enfant et lui brisa les jambes pour mieux l'atteindre. Les maigres barrières de tissu furent arrachées, révélant une peau douce et imberbe bien trop jeune, bien trop innocente. Un doigt s'enfonça entre les jambes amorphes puis se retira, et la bête le lécha en riant. L'estomac d'Harry rejeta tout ce qui se trouvait dedans. Là-bas le père s'était relevé et hurlait, maintenu en place par les filets invisibles de l'Ennemi, incapable d'appeler encore la mort alors que son enfant se faisait déchirer sous ses yeux. _

_L'autre se retira enfin, laissant derrière lui une traînée blanche et rouge._

_« Tue-la. »_

_Le père pleura. Il supplia. Il offrit son âme, mais elle ne valait déjà plus rien pour personne._

_« Tue-la, ou d'autres s'occuperont d'elle. »_

_Sa baguette._

_« C'est pour son bien », murmura la voix. « Et, Stephen, ce n'est pas la première fois pour toi. »_

_Il pleurait toujours, conscient maintenant du mal qu'il avait fait, qu'il allait faire, et qu'il laisserait derrière lui. Et il prononça les mots fatals dans un élan d'amour et de désespoir. Mais le maléfice refusait d'atteindre le petit corps si pâle, si rouge, et il recommença frénétiquement, hurlant à sa fille de mourir, que ça n'en valait pas la peine ! Mais son cœur le trahissait, laissant son enfant à la merci des autres. L'Avada refusait son sacrifice._

_Alors il se jeta sur elle et la saisit à la gorge, et il lui cria son amour, se déchirant la poitrine pour ne pas penser à ses doigts, pour ne pas sentir les douces mains lui lacérer les bras… Et il serrait toujours, bien après que le petit corps eût cessé de s'agiter, incapable d'admettre._

_Et ils partirent._

_Il les suivit en leur hurlant de l'achever, mais ils passèrent devant lui sans le voir. Il resta seul, effondré à côté des cadavres suppliciés des êtres qu'il avait aimés, abruti de douleur, déjà fou. _

_Quelque part un oiseau chanta pour saluer le soleil improbable de cette matinée de novembre, et cette nouvelle souillure broya le ventre du jeune sorcier. Il se remit à vomir._

xxx

« HARRY ! Harry, mon pote ! Réveille-toi, bordel ! »

Ron.

Ron était tout près. Il l'appelait.

Son esprit se raccrocha à cette voix familière. Combien de fois ne l'avait-elle pas déjà guidé hors de l'enfer ? Libérée du lien, sa conscience refit lentement surface, écartant progressivement son cauchemar à mesure que son corps reprenait vie.

Il avait mal partout.

Ron était à genoux et lui tenait les épaules. Il parlait, mais son esprit refusait de donner un sens à ses mots. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre derrière lui. Une main se posa sur son front, et le gryffondor poussa un cri et donna un coup aveugle pour échapper à son agresseur. Il se releva d'un bond, sa baguette en main. A ses pieds, Ginny gémissait en se tenant les côtes.

« Non… Ginny, je suis désolé ! », balbutia Harry. « J'étais encore là-bas… J'ai cru… »

« Ça va », grimaça-t-elle. « Ron, pas la peine de le regarder comme ça, il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Et toi, Harry, tu nous as fichu une de ces trouilles ! »

« Où sont les autres ? », demanda Harry en réalisant que le terrain de Quidditch était désert.

« Je les ai renvoyés. Ginny et moi, on t'a vu gesticuler depuis là-haut. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne voient pas tous ça. »

Harry les remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il avait le vertige et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler davantage.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? », lui demanda doucement Ginny.

Il serra les dents pour ne pas vomir ou pleurer. Des images vivaient encore dans le fond de son esprit, et des cris inhumains lui déchiraient l'âme et le pourrissaient de l'intérieur.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux appeler quelqu'un », déclara Ginny à son frère.

« Non ! »

« Mais Harry… Tu saignes du front… »

Il passa sa main sur la cicatrice et récolta quelque chose de poisseux.

« C'était…_lui_, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Des gens sont morts. »

Ginny ferma les yeux. De son côté, Ron le saisit par les aisselles et le força à se relever. « OK. Cette fois, tu es bon pour l'infirmerie. »

« Ron… »

« Queue dalle, Harry ! », s'écria le rouquin, hors de lui. « Y en a marre, maintenant ! Je te jure, tu ne t'es jamais entendu hurler ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je sais », répondit Ron en baissant le ton. « Tu l'as déjà dit. Mais là, ça va trop loin ! »

Le frère et la sœur l'empoignèrent chacun par un bras, et il les laissa faire, trop sonné pour réagir. Ses amis respectèrent son silence alors qu'ils marchaient, et Harry leur en fut infiniment reconnaissant. Leurs mains le réchauffaient. Elles maintenaient son corps et son âme en un seul morceau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny lui nettoya ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les doubles portes de l'infirmerie, le tirant ainsi de son état de choc. Harry cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais ses amis ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de protester, et ils le poussèrent à l'intérieur.

Sauf que l'infirmière n'était pas seule. Le directeur et Snape étaient en train de discuter avec elle. Harry blêmit en voyant les trois adultes hausser les sourcils voyant leur équipage.

« Oups… », murmura Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore, Potter ! » s'écria Mme Pomfresh en se précipitant vers eux.

Harry n'eut pas à lui répondre. Sans attendre une explication, la matrone l'avait déjà installé sur un lit, et elle le scannait sous toutes ses coutures par petits coups de baguette secs et précis. Harry était désespérément conscient de la présence des autres. Il fortifia ses protections puis laissa passivement l'infirmière l'examiner. A côté de lui, Ron entreprit d'expliquer aux professeurs ce qui s'était passé.

« En somme, Potter, vous êtes parvenu à vous blesser en restant à terre. »

Harry fixa la moue moqueuse de Snape avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Il était l'un d'entre eux. Il était l'un de ces monstres qui venaient de violer et d'assassiner une petite fille !

« Espèce de sale fumier… », siffla-t-il. « Enfoiré ! Je vais vous faire la peau ! »

Il enjamba le rebord du lit, mais Pomfresh et Ron le ceinturèrent pour l'empêcher de foncer sur Snape.

« ORDURE ! POURRITURE ! »

« Harry ! Harry, calme-toi, je t'en supplie ! »

C'était Ginny qui venait de crier. Et elle paraissait tellement angoissée qu'il cessa de se débattre. Devant lui, Dumbledore et Snape le regardaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Ron était livide.

« M. Potter, sachez que je vous interdis formellement de parler _cette langue_ dans mon infirmerie ! », déclara Pomfresh d'une voix sèche.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

_Le Fourchelangue, Harry._

Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser. Pomfresh venait de congédier froidement Ron et Ginny, et il se retrouva seul avec les trois adultes.

« Harry, quelles que soient les circonstances, je ne peux pas te laisser t'adresser ainsi à un professeur de cette école », lui dit sévèrement Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête à contrecœur, sans lâcher Snape des yeux.

« Recouchez-vous, Potter. Je n'ai pas fini de vous examiner. »

Harry obéit machinalement à la sorcière. Le visage de la femme s'assombrit à mesure qu'elle continuait son check-up.

« Impossible… », murmura-t-elle. « Albus, on dirait que le garçon vient d'être placé sous Cruciatus. »

Harry serra les poings en voyant Snape dubitatif.

« Harry ? Explique-nous ce qui t'est arrivé », demanda le directeur.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sans desserrer les mâchoires. Snape eut alors le culot d'hausser les épaules et de faire mine de sortir.

« C'est de SA faute ! », hurla-t-il en pointant du doigt le maître des potions.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Harry, j'ai passé la matinée avec le professeur Sn…»

« C'est à cause d'EUX ! »

« Soyez plus explicite, Potter. »

« Espèce de salopard ! Je suis sûr que vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle ! »

« Pas le moins du monde. Et votre insolence coûtera cinquante points à Gryffondor », répliqua Snape.

« Severus… »

« Ils les ont tuées ! Toutes les deux ! »

« Harry… »

Mais Harry n'entendait plus la voix du vieil homme. Sa peur et son horreur l'empêchaient de raisonner. L'hystérie le gagnait, et il continua de crier contre Snape pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer ou à se fracasser la tête contre les murs. Il se foutait bien que ses paroles aient un sens ou non, du moment que ses hurlements couvraient ceux d'une petite fille perdue dans sa tête.

Il sentit Dumbledore le contenir sur son lit pendant que Pomfresh le forçait à boire un liquide glacé. Petit à petit la crise s'estompa, et il ferma les yeux, nauséeux et humilié.

« Vous vous sentez mieux, Potter ? »

Harry hocha la tête et inspira profondément pour se calmer tout à fait. Dumbledore s'assit à côté de lui avec un air inquiet.

« Harry, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu reproches au professeur Snape. Je veux dire, _précisément_ », s'empressa d'ajouter le directeur en le voyant ouvrir une bouche furibonde.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

« Si je devais être tenu pour responsable chaque fois qu'un adolescent imbécile… »

« C'était Voldemort », le coupa Harry. « Je me suis endormi dans le parc. Le lien s'est formé très vite. Il savait où j'étais, et il m'a maintenu dans la vision. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Il ne voulait pas en parler. Surtout couché sur un lit devant Snape. Mais sa colère, trop grande, actionna ses lèvres. « Les mangemorts ont attaqué une famille de sorciers. Le père les avait trahis, je crois. Ils se sont vengés sur la femme et l'enfant. »

« Tu sais qui était cet homme ? », demanda doucement Dumbledore.

« Ils l'appelaient Stephen. »

Le vieux sorcier se redressa sur sa chaise. Son visage était grave lorsqu'il se tourna vers Snape qui lui fit un geste de dénégation. Les traits de l'homme restèrent inexpressifs, mais ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un éclat inquiétant.

« Harry, est-ce que tu as vu autre chose ? Réfléchis bien, c'est très important. »

La vue du gryffondor se brouilla. Oui, il avait vu autre chose. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas un _renseignement_. Il secoua la tête, incapable de s'ouvrir à eux. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Il devait être fort et se comporter en homme.

Dumbledore abandonna brusquement son siège. « Je pars à Londres. Severus, ne quittez pas le château tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'informations. Poppy, occupez-vous d'Harry. Harry ? », appela le sorcier en se tournant en dernier vers lui. « Ça va aller ? »

Harry fit signe que oui. Snape l'observait en silence, et le gryffondor eut la certitude que l'homme n'était pas dupe. Après tout, il était un foutu mangemort. Il savait donc comment travaillaient ses collègues.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à nous dire, Potter ? »

« Non ! », rétorqua d'emblée Harry. Non, il n'avait rien d'autre à dire, surtout pas à _lui_. Il regarda avec colère l'homme sortir de la pièce dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Il le haïssait. Snape savait trop de choses. Il connaissait certains de ses plus noirs secrets, et cette seule pensée suffisait à ouvrir en lui les vannes d'une haine farouche.

xxx

Mme Pomfresh le garda au lit le restant de la journée, et, pour une fois, Harry ne protesta pas. Malgré les heures passant, une fillette et sa mère continuaient d'agoniser dans son esprit. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il entendait _le bruit,_ ce bruit d'os brisés qui le hanterait toute sa vie, et il voyait les reins du monstre s'agiter sur sa victime, et il l'entendait haleter comme une bête.

_Maîtrise tes émotions._

_Je ne peux pas !_

_C'est la guerre, Harry. A quoi t'attendais-tu ?_

_C'est différent ! Je l'ai vu !_

_Tu sais donc à quoi ressemble ce que la plupart de tes contemporains ne font que cauchemarder. Prends-le comme une chance de rationnaliser l'irrationnel._

_C'est _ça _que vous me conseillez de faire ?_

_Oui. Accepte-le. Sois fort, car tu as une tâche à mener._

Harry rabattit les draps sur son visage. Comment était-il censé s'y prendre ? C'était trop dur, trop violent. Voldemort était juste trop puissant.

_Concentre-toi ! Regarde les choses en face !_

Non, tout ça ne servait à rien. Si encore Voldemort avait été seul… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ce qui avait été fait. Et lui, Harry, était trop petit et trop faible pour stopper toutes les atrocités, pour protéger tout le monde. Bien sûr qu'il fallait arrêter Voldemort ! Mais savoir que malgré l'ampleur de la tâche, ça ne suffirait pas, qu'il resterait toujours ses supporters, c'était trop lourd à porter.

_Tu te décourages._

_Oui._

_Alors je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi._

Le Grimoire quitta son esprit. Ce départ laissa Harry terriblement seul. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras, même en sachant que tout était sûrement inutile. Et il avait besoin d'aide, besoin de quelque chose de stable pour l'aider à avancer et devenir un adversaire que l'Ennemi pourrait craindre. Il respira profondément puis laissa les images défiler devant ses yeux, retenant ses larmes, et observant, réfléchissant, analysant les réactions de Voldemort, sa puissance, ses objectifs… Il s'efforça de voir et revoir toute la scène, ignorant délibérément la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, rejetant cette partie de lui qui ne demandait qu'à hurler, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux cessent de le brûler.

Pourquoi les avoir violées ? Pourquoi l'avoir maintenu dans la vision au risque d'y laisser des forces ?

Parce que Voldemort savait qu'il serait affecté. S'il avait été insensible, le Mage n'aurait jamais pris la peine d'une telle mise en scène. Ces viols étaient de sa faute. Il ne devait plus avoir d'émotions. C'était sa mission. Pour les autres. Il devait mourir pour eux, sur tous les plans. Dès maintenant.

Il s'imagina étouffant l'adolescent de seize ans qu'il était encore parfois, reproduisant les gestes du père. Il pouvait voir son corps se débattre, son cœur le supplier de le laisser goûter un peu à la vie, mais il continua de serrer, ignorant les quelques gouttes froides perlant à ses yeux, seul hommage à la mort silencieuse d'un innocent.

xxx

Dumbledore lui rendit visite après le dîner. Il semblait harassé et s'assit à côté du lit en se tenant le dos comme un vieillard. D'ailleurs c'en était un, se rappela Harry avec un pincement au cœur. Snape et Maugrey l'accompagnaient, et ils n'avaient pas tellement l'air plus en forme que le directeur.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mieux », répondit le jeune homme.

A ça, Dumbledore garda le silence. Harry finit par s'agiter dans son lit. Les visages sombres des deux autres membres de l'Ordre le mettaient mal à l'aise.

« Harry », dit doucement Dumbledore en sortant de sa rêverie, « je crois que tu ne nous a pas tout dit tout à l'heure. »

Harry chassa de sa tête toutes les émotions qui s'efforçaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Monsieur ? »

« Helen et Carrie Romerson ont été retrouvées mortes. L'homme que tu as vu, Stephen, est, lui, toujours en vie. Tu le savais ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

« Ça n'était qu'un détail. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez intéressé. »

« De qui vous moquez vous, Potter ? Deux cent points de moins pour votre stupidité ! »

Dumbledore arrêta d'un geste son maître des potions. « Harry, Stephen Romerson a été retourné par l'Ordre il y a quelques semaines. Nous comptions beaucoup sur lui. Elphias Doge et Kingsley Shacklebolt ont failli ne pas revenir de notre opération de secours. Stephen les a pris pour d'autres et les a attaqués lorsqu'ils sont rentrés chez lui. »

« Quel secours ? », répliqua Harry entre ses dents serrées.

« Est-ce que vous êtes totalement inconscient ? Ces gens ont failli perdre la vie parce que vous n'étiez pas d'humeur à parler, Potter ! »

« Severus… »

« La mort de votre parrain ne vous a donc rien appris ? »

« Severus, ça suffit ! »

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Snape, Potter. C'était totalement irresponsable. »

« Alastor, je vous en prie… » Le ton las de Dumbledore incita l'ancien Auror au silence, mais il ne quitta pas son air grognon. « Harry, je sais que ta situation est difficile, mais tu dois comprendre que l'époque est cruelle pour nous tous. Nous avons trop peu de moyens à notre disposition pour ne pas tout partager. »

Harry garda bouche close.

xxx

« Vous avez tort de surprotéger le garçon. Ça n'aide personne ! » siffla Snape alors que les trois sorciers regagnaient le bureau du directeur.

« Ce n'est pas faux, Albus. Le gosse file un mauvais coton depuis quelques temps. Ce n'est plus le moment de lâcher du lest. »

« Rien n'est simple avec Harry », se contenta de répondre Dumbledore.

« La plupart des problèmes qu'il occasionne pourraient être évités s'il avait un minimum de considération pour le travail des autres. Il donne trop d'importance à sa personne. »

« Il est important, Severus », lui rappela doucement le vieux sorcier.

« Doge et Shacklebolt aussi », contra le maître des potions. Deux jours plus tôt, Stephen Romerson et lui partageaient encore un verre ensemble. Le futur espion lui avait longuement parlé de sa petite famille. « Il sait ce qui est arrivé à la gamine. »

« C'est le choc de la vision qui l'a empêché de parler. »

« Sur le coup, peut-être. Mais après ? Votre môme se défie de nous, Albus. »

« Il n'a que seize ans, Alastor. Ce n'est un âge facile pour personne. »

Maugrey claqua la langue. « C'est peut-être triste, mais tant pis pour lui. Il doit grandir, maintenant. Il y a trop de vies en jeu. »

« Même si j'étais d'accord, voilà bien une chose qui ne se fait pas en un tour de main, messieurs. Harry n'a plus confiance en moi depuis l'année dernière. Et je crois que sa fatigue pèse beaucoup plus sur son jugement qu'il ne veut le croire. »

« Parlez-lui, et forcez-le à vous écouter. Nous n'avons pas à être tributaires de ses sauts d'humeur ! »

« Nous pourrions le perdre, Severus. Harry n'a jamais supporté que l'on décide pour lui. Souvenez-vous de l'Imperius. »

« C'est un sale gosse, et vous le gâtez. Croyez-moi, il n'en avait pas besoin. »

« Harry n'est pas gâté, Severus. C'est une forte tête, mais il n'aurait jamais survécu aussi longtemps à Voldemort s'il n'avait pas développé ce trait de caractère. »

« Ça pourrait bien se retourner contre nous », l'avertit Maugrey. « J'ai parlé avec Hagrid. Le môme se dispute souvent avec Granger et Weasley, et il disparaît régulièrement on-ne-sait-où. Le connaissant, ça ne peut que cacher de sacrés emmerdements. »

« Peut-être », concéda le vieil homme. « Je suis trop souvent absent ces temps-ci. Je ne peux pas veiller autant sur lui que je le voudrais. Mais je crois aussi que, comme tous mes autres étudiants, Harry a droit à son intimité. »

Snape siffla sa désapprobation. « C'est là que le bât blesse, Dumbledore. Soit il est comme tous les autres, soit il ne l'est pas. Il serait temps que vous choisissiez une bonne fois pour toute. »

Le directeur regarda ses deux compagnons par-dessus ses lunettes. Malgré son œil magique, Maugrey fut le premier à abandonner la partie. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ses absences ? »

« Rien », annonça Dumbledore en reprenant sa marche. « Il n'y a pas encore matière à s'inquiéter. Et je lui fais confiance. »

« Non, vous _voudriez _lui faire confiance. »

Le sourire désenchanté du vieil homme fit presque regretter sa saillie au maître des potions. Dumbledore lui posa une main amicale sur le bras. « De toute façon, Dobby garde un œil sur lui. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il lui avait rapporté la fiole.

Harry s'en saisit avidement, ignorant délibérément les oreilles basses de la créature. L'incident dans le parc remontait à quatre jours, mais il se refusait toujours à dormir ses quelques heures habituelles, et seule la potion énergétique prélevée dans la réserve de l'infirmerie lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer de sommeil.

« Dobby n'est pas sûr que ce soit bon pour la santé d'Harry Potter », murmura Dobby en croisant les bras derrière son dos.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Harry Potter devrait peut-être demander conseils à Mme l'infirmière de Poudlard », insista l'elfe malheureux.

Il sentit le Grimoire s'agiter dans le fond de son esprit.

« Non, Dobby. Je dois le faire seul. »

.

.

* * *

**Des commentaires ? Des questions ? Des envies ? Des critiques ? Des compliments ?**

**Bande de veinards ! Cinq pour le prix d'un ! N'hésitez plus et appuyez sur le bouton bleu en bas à gauche !**


	11. Cumulonimbus

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, merci aussi à Nak et Drogoduf pour les reviews ! Quant à mon Dj favori, j'ai adoré ton commentaire sur la guerre !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, très long comme vous pourrez le constater, et qui à mes yeux est le dernier de la première partie de l'histoire. Les Cumulonimbus étant un présage de tempête, les choses devraient se gâter dès le chapitre suivant… C'est marrant parce que je vous parle au conditionnel comme si je n'étais pas sûre, mais le chapitre suivant étant déjà écrit, j'indicative ma phrase et proclame: « oui, les choses se gâtent après ce chapitre. » (Ici l'auteur pète un plomb et vous prie de l'excuser, mais la perspective des heures de travail en latin qui l'attendent ce soir ont tendance à lui faire perdre les pédales.)

YAAAAAAAAAH ! Et en plus elle cause à la troisième personne. Ça va pas mieux, non ? Non. _Infinitus numerus stultorum est. _C'est encore la connerie humaine qui donne le mieux l'idée de l'infini. Dédicace à mon père qui ne lira jamais cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Cumulonimbus **

.

.

Amok n'arrivait toujours pas à voler. Harry et Neville avaient passé l'intégralité de leurs derniers cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à observer le poulain sans pour autant résoudre le mystère. Le sombral avait beau être plus fort et plus dynamique que tous les autres petits, il était néanmoins le seul à ne pas pouvoir s'arracher du sol, et son humeur s'en faisait douloureusement ressentir. Harry regarda avec sympathie le poulain marteler la porte de l'enclos en hennissant de frustration.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le relâcher maintenant qu'il a grandi ? », hasarda timidement Neville.

« Ce serait le condamner à mort », soupira Hagrid. « Les autres sombrals le massacreront. Pour eux, il ne fait pas partie du troupeau. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai bien essayé de l'atteler avec Kasper, mais ça n'a pas marché. »

« C'est qui, Kasper ? »

« Le plus vieux des sombrals de Poudlard. Il est très docile. D'habitude, c'est lui qui m'aide à débourrer les poulains. Mais Amok est trop turbulent pour lui, et puis il ne supporte pas d'être attaché. Ça s'est mal fini entre eux. »

Les trois sorciers s'appuyèrent contre la clôture du paddock que le poulain continuait inlassablement à frapper dans l'espoir de dénicher une planche moins solide que les autres. Le cours était passé, et les deux garçons restèrent avec Hagrid pour l'aider à renforcer les montants qui menaçaient de céder. Amok les regarda faire d'un méchant œil, les oreilles aplaties sur son crâne saillant. Hagrid les invita ensuite à déjeuner, mais Neville se dégonfla après avoir soulevé le couvercle du chaudron qui mijotait dans l'immense foyer de la cabane. Il bredouilla une excuse avant de s'enfuir devant l'air furieux de son professeur.

« C'est la pâtée des Grapcornes, jeune ignare », grommela Hagrid en amenant une soupière avec dedans l'un de ses fabuleux ragoûts.

Harry pouffa en dressant la table pour eux deux. Il adorait le géant. Il se rappellerait toujours de l'extraordinaire journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble six ans plus tôt.

Leur déjeuner fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un jeune hibou fauve. Il se posa devant le gryffondor et lui tendit la patte. C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'année que quelqu'un lui écrivait. Harry saisit le parchemin avec impatience.

« C'est le hibou du professeur Findley », dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. « Je m'demande bien ce qu'il te veut, Harry. T'as pas d'ennuis au moins ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et se plongea dans la lecture du papier pour ne pas qu'Hagrid voie sa déception.

_Harry,_

_J'ai pris la liberté de parler au professeur Dumbledore de vos exceptionnelles aptitudes en DCFM, et je crois l'avoir convaincu de me laisser vous enseigner quelques techniques qui, j'en suis persuadé, pourraient vous être utiles étant donné votre situation._

_On ne vous l'a peut-être pas dit, mais avant d'obtenir mon diplôme de professeur à l'université de Salem, Massachusetts, je suis sorti Majeur de ma promotion de formation des Aurors auprès du Ministère de la Magie suédois. De ces années, j'ai conservé une certaine aptitude au duel dont j'aimerais vous faire profiter._

_Si cela vous intéresse, je serais ravi de pouvoir en discuter avec vous ce soir à 18h dans mon bureau._

_Soyez certain que ce serait un immense honneur pour moi que de pouvoir vous aider dans votre tâche, _

_Signé : Edelgart Feriio Findley. _

Si le contenu de la lettre n'avait pas déjà mis la puce à l'oreille d'Harry, le grand paraphe orné des armes pompeuses de Suède s'en serait chargé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Findley propose de me donner des cours de duel. »

« Oh. Plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? »

« C'est à voir », murmura Harry pour lui-même.

D'abord, il n'aimait pas beaucoup Findley. La perspective de passer de longs moments en tête-à-tête avec lui n'avait rien de réjouissant. Ensuite, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'impliquer de nouvelles personnes dans son 'entraînement'. Encore moins de bouleverser ses horaires qui tenaient à peine en vingt-quatre heures. Mais il pouvait difficilement refuser – aux autres comme à lui-même – de prendre des cours pratiques de duel. Que Dumbledore soit d'accord équivalait quasiment à un ordre, de toute façon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez de lui ? »

Hagrid renifla bruyamment en se grattant la tête. « Le directeur lui fait confiance, je crois. »

« Et vous ? »

Le demi-géant se frotta la gorge, embarrassé. « Franchement, Harry, je ne sais pas. Lui et moi, on se parle très rarement. Mais les autres professeurs l'apprécient », ajouta-t-il. « Il se débrouille plutôt bien avec les élèves. »

« Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui a pas demandé plus tôt de tenir ce poste ? Il se plaint tous les ans de n'avoir personne pour la DCFM. »

« Findley est parti à l'étranger après ses ASPIC, et il y est resté plusieurs années. »

« Il était à Poudlard ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Il avait seize ans lorsque ses parents ont emménagé pas loin d'ici. Il est entré en sixième année. »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Et le Choixpeau l'a sorti ? »

Hagrid le regarda gravement. « Il était à Serpentard, Harry. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Vous croyez ? », grogna Harry sur un ton de défi.

« J'en suis sûr. Il y a aussi des gens bien à Serpentard. Regarde Poppy ! »

« Mme Pomfresh était à Serpentard ? »

« Rien d'anormal à ça. C'est la maison naturelle des guérisseurs, après tout. »

Harry resta silencieux, choqué par l'information. « Et pourquoi Serpentard ? »

« Du venin, des antidotes, de la discipline. Ils s'y entendent à ça. C'est une maison qui a du talent, Harry, même si je reconnais qu'ils sont difficiles à vivre. »

« Donc vous pensez que je devrais accepter ? »

« Qu'en dit Dumbledore ? »

« Il est d'accord. »

« Alors je suis d'accord aussi. »

Harry quitta le gardien déçu. Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse dont il avait besoin.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_Tu ne sais pas dire non au vieil homme..._

_Non._

…_mais tout savoir est bon à prendre, Harry. L'exercice, quel qu'il soit, ouvre toutes sortes de voies de compréhension. Et puis il a des doutes, car il te connaît trop. Il sait que tu te prépares. Ne refuse pas. Ne lui donne pas de preuve de ma présence._

_Qui a des doutes ?_

_Tu le sais bien._

_Je veux vous l'entendre dire !_

Le Grimoire se mit à rire, et le son grave et froid s'amplifia dans la tête du jeune sorcier qui gémit, trop faible pour exister dans cette partie d'échecs que se jouaient les Puissants.

_L'Ennemi, Harry… Il t'observe._

xxx

Le gryffondor potassa une bonne partie de l'après-midi le livre que Ron et Hermione lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire dans l'espoir de ne pas se ridiculiser face à Findley. Hermione lui donna un coup de main enthousiaste entre deux cours. Harry la laissa faire, histoire d'oublier Ron qui boudait.

« Il m'agace. »

« Harry… »

« Enfin, quoi ? Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute ! »

« Il est jaloux, c'est tout. »

« Jaloux de quoi ? Que Voldemort me poursuive et pas lui ? »

Hermione lui fit les gros yeux. « Inutile d'en rajouter, je sais de quoi tu parles. Quant à Ron, tu connais le problème. Il est jaloux de l'attention que l'on te porte. »

« L'attention de Findley… J'échange quand il veut », grogna Harry en ravalant sa colère.

« Ne lui en veux pas. C'est normal qu'il ait envie de faire des choses et de se sentir utile. C'est dur de rester derrière quand les amis vont se battre, tu sais. »

« Parfois je me demande ce qu'il regrette. Les amis, ou le combat ? »

« Il est jeune… »

« Toi aussi. Moi aussi. »

« Mais ni lui ni moi n'avons ton expérience. N'oublie pas ça, Harry. Ron ne peut pas savoir… toutes ces choses », compléta Hermione avec un geste de la main qui voulait englober la guerre et sa misère.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne plus me parler. Il pourrait faire des efforts. »

« Il en fait déjà beaucoup. » La gryffondor se tortilla dans son fauteuil. « Je crois que tu lui manques, d'une certaine façon. Désolé de te dire ça, mais c'est important que tu en sois conscient. »

Le poids de l'insinuation s'abattit sur les épaules d'Harry. Oui, il avait changé. Il l'avait fait contre son gré, mais le résultat était indubitablement là. Il n'était plus le même. Et le nouveau lui n'avait pas d'amis.

_Et ne doit pas en avoir, Harry. Et ne doit pas en avoir… Le besoin n'est qu'illusoire. Et c'est trop de dangers pour tous._

xxx

Après quelques minutes passées dehors à évacuer ses pensées parasites, le jeune homme remonta vers la salle de DCFM, un peu angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec son professeur. Après tout, Findley pouvait très bien faire de la légilimencie… Harry frappa nerveusement à la porte et entra. Findley était absent, mais il y avait un message sur son bureau.

_J'ai pensé que nous serions plus à l'aise dans mes appartements._

_Vous trouverez un plan au verso._ _Dites votre nom, et il apparaîtra._

Harry suivit les instructions. Effectivement, des lignes se dessinèrent à l'arrière de la feuille. Et toujours personne à l'horizon. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Il avait connu suffisamment de mésaventures avec les professeurs occupant le poste de Findley pour ne pas se précipiter. Harry sortit sa baguette et passa la porte ensorcelée dissimulée dans le fond de la classe, comme le lui indiquait le plan. Il franchit encore deux lourdes portes en murmurant les mots de passe que lui révélait la feuille, puis il frappa à la troisième, non sans se décaler de la trajectoire d'entrée. Findley lui ouvrit aussitôt avec un grand sourire.

« Harry Potter ! Je vous attendais avec impatience ! »

L'homme lui fit signe d'entrer, et Harry le suivit jusqu'au salon. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les appartements privatifs d'un professeur, et il en était gêné. La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était grande et bien éclairée, avec une cheminée sculptée au centre du mur principal. Des tentures et des tapis masquaient la pierre grise, et de lourds canapés rouges sombres trônaient devant l'âtre. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de livres, de photos, d'objets étranges, et même un grand caméléon sur le rebord d'une fenêtre qui tournait vers lui l'un de ses yeux désynchronisés.

« Installez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci », marmonna Harry en s'asseyant à l'extrémité de l'un des canapés.

« Inutile d'être tendu, Harry », lui dit gaiement Findley. « Nous nous contenterons de discuter aujourd'hui. Au fait », poursuivit-il en farfouillant dans un coffre, « vous permettez que je vous appelle Harry ? »

« Allez-y », grimaça le jeune homme.

« Vous-même pouvez m'appeler Edelgart ou Eddy lorsque nous sommes ici », continua Findley en revenant avec une bouteille et deux verres. « Après tout, en dehors des heures de cours, nous ne sommes plus tout à fait un professeur et son élève. »

« Ah non ? »

« Nous sommes plutôt des _partenaires_, Harry… Des 'frères d'armes'. »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et prit machinalement le verre que Findley lui tendait.

« C'est du Martini. »

« Vous ne risquez pas d'avoir des ennuis ? »

Findley sourit largement. « Comme je viens de vous le dire, ici je ne suis plus votre professeur, et vous n'êtes plus mon élève. Contrairement à certains de mes confrères, je pense que vous avez plus que démontré vos capacités, et qu'il est grand temps que l'on vous intègre pleinement dans l'équipe. Alors… à la vôtre ! »

Harry leva brièvement son verre en réponse au sorcier et attendit que ce dernier ait avalé une première gorgée avant de se lancer. Il porta le breuvage rouge à ses lèvres et avala sans plaisir. Le liquide était âpre, et l'alcool lui brûla la gorge sans être assez fort pour lui procurer en échange cette chaleur rassurante dans l'estomac qu'avait le whisky bon marché d'Hagrid.

« Vous aimez ? »

« Euh… c'est un peu étrange… »

« Je peux vous trouver autre chose si ça ne vous convient pas. »

« Non merci », se renfrogna Harry.

Ils burent leurs verres en silence.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous me donner des cours de duel ? », demanda finalement le gryffondor.

« Albus Dumbledore m'a fait quelques confidences… », confessa Findley en s'adossant voluptueusement au canapé. « J'ai également déduit certaines choses en étudiant de près la presse de ces dernières années. »

Le sorcier le regarda intensément. « _Il _vous court après. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Tout le monde le sait. »

« Peut-être », tiqua Findley, « mais tout le monde ne sait pas _à quel point._ »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« La prophétie. _Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_ »

Harry en resta totalement interdit. « Comment est-ce que vous avez appris ça ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, Harry », répondit Findley en sortant un cigarillo de la poche intérieure de sa chemise. « Dumbledore et moi avons beaucoup parlé. »

Harry bouillonnait tandis que son professeur tirait nonchalamment de longues bouffées de fumée. Fallait-il croire cet homme ? La prophétie avait quelque chose de très personnel, presque intime. Elle dirigeait sa vie. Depuis qu'il l'avait apprise, depuis toujours, se corrigea-t-il, elle _était_ sa vie. Elle le définissait entièrement. Tout ce qu'il faisait se référait à elle. Que Findley soit au courant revenait presque à ce qu'il puisse lire en lui s'il le souhaitait. Alors de quel droit Dumbledore… ?

« Mais il y a beaucoup plus important, Harry, beaucoup plus important ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil narquois.

« _Il a un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas_. »

« Je n'ai aucun pouvoir spécial. »

« Peut-être n'en êtes-vous juste pas encore conscient », lui dit doucement Findley. « Mais je peux vous aidez. Ensemble, Harry, nous pouvons découvrir ce pouvoir ! »

Harry le dévisagea froidement, sans aucune convenance.

Findley se racla la gorge. « Parlons franchement. »

« Faites », répondit cyniquement le gryffondor, déclenchant un nouveau raclement de gorge.

« Je crois que vous avez besoin d'aide, Harry. Je suis convaincu que vous êtes quelqu'un de valeureux », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, « mais le fait est que la tâche est énorme. Vous n'y arriverez pas tout seul. Mon soutient pourrait vous faciliter les choses. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me proposez cela ? »

Findley gloussa gaiement, et Harry sentit le Grimoire ricaner de concert dans le fond de son esprit. « La réponse à cette question est assez évidente, non ? »

Voldemort était une chose. Une proposition d'alliance faite en l'absence de tout membre de l'Ordre en était une autre. Harry renifla et vida le reste de son verre en s'efforçant de garder un visage neutre. « Et comment comptez-vous m'aider ? »

« Je pense pouvoir vous éclairer sur certains points. Notamment ceux pour lesquels vous ne trouvez personne pour vous répondre. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Findley se pencha vers lui. « Le café, Harry... Je vous ai bien observé, vous savez. Je vous ai lu également, au travers de vos dissertations. Vous faites beaucoup d'efforts. »

Harry blêmit. Le sorcier avait mis une telle emphase dans cette dernière phrase qu'il semblait évident qu'il savait quelque chose.

« La discipline et l'abnégation. Ce sont des thèmes que l'on trouve dans tous les manuels de stratégie. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous vous êtes, disons… penché sur la question. »

Une alarme familière se déclencha dans le cerveau du gryffondor.

« Puis-je savoir quel ouvrage a vos faveurs ? » demanda doucement le sorcier.

Harr sentit distinctement son cœur manquer un battement.

« Rassurez-vous. Je vous promets que nos conversations resteront strictement confidentielles. Il m'apparaît simplement qu'un bon travail d'équipe nécessite de la confiance… Comment pourrais-je vous aidez si j'ignore ce que vous avez choisi d'explorer ? »

« C'est très personnel ce que vous me demandez. A beaucoup de niveaux. »

« Je le sais. Mais vous êtes quelqu'un de mature, Harry. Je ne doute pas que vous compreniez la gravité de la situation. »

Harry se sentit très seul lorsque le Grimoire se remit à rire.

_Es-tu seulement conscient qu'il te fait du chantage?_

_Un de plus parmi d'autres._

_Je ne fais que te rappeler à l'ordre._

Harry choisit de ne pas relever. Il n'avait pas confiance en Findley. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus confiance en rien ni personne.

« Harry ? »

« Désolé Professeur, je ne souhaite pas répondre. Mais j'imagine que vous pouvez comprendre étant donné… _la gravité de la situation_. »

Deux yeux bleus calculateurs se fixèrent sur lui, puis Findley se reprit et se versa calmement un autre verre. « Et bien », finit-il par dire en cachant difficilement son dépit, « à défaut d'être poli vous êtes au moins honnête, c'est déjà ça. »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de se sentir gêné.

« Je vous ressers ? »

Il déclina l'invitation, espérant qu'après sa démonstration de mauvaise humeur Findley allait le laisser partir. Mais le sorcier se contenta de changer de sujet, et le gryffondor ne put quitter les appartements du serpentard qu'à l'heure du dîner.

Il était furieux et inquiet. Findley et lui travailleraient ensemble le lundi soir à la place de son cours de transplantage puisqu'il avait désormais atteint les limites que lui offrait la salle enchantée par le directeur. Mais pour aller plus loin, ils se verraient également le jeudi après-midi, c'est-à-dire pendant son jour de repos. Et c'était mauvais, même si nécessaire. Ce qui l'énervait franchement, c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire : Findley connaissait déjà son emploi du temps, et il lui avait laissé entendre que Dumbledore l'approuvait puisque les Aurors du Ministère avaient déjà été mis au courant. Il n'aurait pas pu dire non, mais ça n'aidait pas de savoir que tout était déjà programmé.

_Je te l'ai dit. Ne gaspille pas ton énergie pour ces gens._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry dîna avec Ron et Hermione puis s'éclipsa quelques minutes avant de remonter dans le dortoir afin de rendre une petite visite à Dobby. La créature était très occupée. Après le repas, les cuisines de l'école ressemblaient à un champ de bataille, menaçant de déborder l'armée des elfes de Poudlard qui s'agitait dans tous les coins. Mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il avait quelque chose à faire, et ce quelque chose était bien plus important que de récurer des assiettes sales.

« Tu l'as ? »

L'elfe descendit de son tabouret et le tira par la manche jusqu'à un recoin plus sombre.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Dobby se fait du souci pour Harry Potter, Monsieur », répondit l'elfe en chiffonnant son tablier. « Dobby ne croit vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne chose. »

« Dobby… », soupira Harry en posant ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la créature, priant pour qu'elle comprenne. « J'ai besoin de toi, Dobby. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… », avoua-t-il. « Mais je sais que mis à part… tout le reste, j'ai _besoin_ de cette potion ! Tu m'entends ! », insista le garçon en serrant l'elfe plus fort. « Je ne _peux pas_ tenir sans ! »

Deux grands yeux le regardèrent avec affolement, et il relâcha la créature qui s'éloigna en se frottant les épaules.

« Dobby, s'il te plaît ! Je ne veux jamais revoir _ça_… Je ne pourrai pas ! »

L'elfe secoua tristement la tête et sortit le flacon de remontant de sa poche. « Dobby n'est toujours pas sûr, Monsieur. Dobby le fera quand même si Harry Potter promet de dire à Dobby s'il y a quelque chose que Dobby puisse faire. »

Harry sourit et attira l'elfe dans ses bras. « Je te le promets », murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer de la fiole et de s'enfuir des cuisines.

xxx

Il but la potion d'un trait et fit disparaître la fiole compromettante. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa fatigue s'évapora et il remonta d'un pas guilleret au dortoir des gryffondors. Il s'installa à côté de Ron et Neville qui discutaient pendant que Ginny achevait ses devoirs sous l'œil vigilant d'Hermione.

« Tiens, t'es là ? »

« Très drôle, Ron. »

« Ça n'était pas censé l'être », marmonna le rouquin en se poussant pour lui faire de la place.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », demanda-t-il avec une curiosité un peu forcée.

« On discute du prochain match de Quidditch », lui répondit Neville.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait pourtant pris soin de consulter le tableau d'affichage des rencontres cette fois-ci. « Je croyais que rien n'était encore fixé ? »

« Si, depuis tout à l'heure », grommela Ron. « On rencontre Serpentard samedi 9 décembre. »

« Mais c'est dans moins de deux semaines ! Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Dumbledore n'a probablement pas voulu rajouter de l'huile sur le feu », expliqua calmement Neville. Mais Ron n'était pas du tout convaincu.

« Tu parles ! Je parie que les serpentards sont au courant depuis des lustres ! Contrairement à McGonagall, cet enfoiré de Snape ne se sera sûrement pas privé de le leur dire… Merde ! », s'écria-t-il en se levant sous le regard indigné d'Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Le jeune homme roux arpenta la pièce de long en large, et Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard amusé. « Harry, il faut que tu m'aides ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut que tu t'occupes d'une partie de l'entraînement. Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Ron… »

« Tu ne veux quand même pas que Serpentard gagne ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Alors tu dois m'aider ! Ecoute », lui dit le capitaine en se rasseyant à côté de lui, « je ne te demande pas grand-chose, OK ? C'est juste l'affaire de la semaine qui vient, et après je te laisse retourner à tes chers bouquins. »

« Ron, s'il te plaît… »

« Il n'y a pas de 's'il te plaît', Harry. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que… _Qui-tu-sais… _est sur le point d'attaquer le château. Tu es en sécurité, ici ! Tu n'es pas à une semaine près ! »

Harry s'obligea à respirer profondément. Il ne leur avait pas dit pour la prophétie. Trop intime. Trop tragique. Et pourtant, ça lui faciliterait tellement les choses… Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

_Ne fais pas ça._

_Et pourquoi pas ?_, répondit Harry sur un ton de défi.

_Tu le sais bien._

_Justement ! Je ne me souviens plus !_

_Si tu leur dis, ils se mêleront de tes affaires, et tout notre travail aura été vain. Tu dois être seul, Harry. Ça fait partie de l'entraînement. Et c'est pour eux que tu le fais._

_Et si vous vous trompiez ?_

_Vérifie, si tu le souhaites. Mais ce sera à leurs dépends._

« Harry ? Dis-moi que tu es d'accord ! »

« Ça va, Ron », soupira Harry. « Je suis d'accord. »

xxx

_Quel merdier_, songea le gryffondor pour la centième fois depuis le fond de son lit. Pourquoi est-ce que tout était aussi compliqué ? Il allait avoir des cours de duel, mais il ne pouvait pas dire à son professeur ce à quoi il s'entraînait. Et puis, même s'il était satisfait de cette décision, il aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que Findley, quelqu'un à qui il aurait souhaité parler. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu le rassurer. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler… Et Ron lui donnait du travail en plus, alors qu'il n'arrivait déjà à rien dans la Chambre… Ron qui se méfiait de lui. Ron qui le harcelait de questions pour savoir où il disparaissait toutes les nuits. Ron qui avait interrogé la Grosse Dame et d'autres tableaux lors de ses rondes, et qui savait désormais qu'il ne se cachait ni dans la salle commune, ni ailleurs.

Harry n'osa pas sortir du dortoir cette nuit-là, et il se prit à regretter d'avoir bu la potion de Dobby. Il se sentait en pleine forme, et chaque _tic_ de l'horloge lui rappelait sans pitié le temps perdu, et chaque ronflement sonore de Neville le frustrait jusqu'à ce qu'il se morde les lèvres pour ne pas crier de rage. Il étudia le restant de la nuit caché sous les couvertures, avec pour seule lumière la faible lueur de sa baguette qui s'amenuisait à mesure que le froid de l'aube envahissait la chambre.

Il se leva avec les autres garçons et s'habilla en silence. Ron et Neville n'étaient pas d'humeur plus loquace, et ils se frottaient vigoureusement les bras pour se réchauffer. Les trois garçons passèrent dans la Grande Salle prendre des tartines, puis ils se dirigèrent d'un pas morose vers les serres de Mme Chourave.

Il faisait encore nuit dehors, et leur marche cadencée résonnait étrangement dans le château silencieux. Harry cligna des yeux lorsque le froid mordant les saisit alors qu'ils traversaient le parc jusqu'aux serres. Il avait neigé, et Poudlard était figé dans un linceul délicatement bleuté par la nuit finissante. Le garçon sourit en sentant la neige crisser sous ses chaussures. Il aimait beaucoup la neige. Elle lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Il fut presque déçu par la chaleur excessive qui régnait dans la classe de botanique.

Prise par un accès de fièvre équatoriale au début de l'année, Mme Chourave s'était mis en tête de les initier aux vertus curatives et aphrodisiaques et l'_Orchis olivacea_, et la serre n°6 croulait désormais sous le poids des fleurs à l'odeur entêtante. Harry grimaça en songeant au nombre de couples qui devaient leur fortune aux bonnes œuvres de la directrice des poufsouffles. Mais personne ne se contait fleurette ce matin-là. La nouvelle du match s'était évidemment répandue, et toutes les maisons bouillonnaient : les serpentards et les gryffondors se provoquaient comme de bien entendu, et les poufsouffles s'en prenaient aux serdaigles en les accusant de neutralité coupable. Quant aux efforts conciliateurs de Mme Chourave, ils étaient couverts par la pluie d'insultes que se lançaient les lions et les serpents.

« C'est navrant », soupira Hermione à côté d'Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules et continua d'éplucher ses clémentines d'un air indifférent.

Hermione le regarda faire. « Tu as changé. »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit », grogna le garçon.

« C'est vrai. Mais je ne crois pas t'avoir dit combien je respectais ce choix. »

Harry releva la tête.

« Ce que je veux dire », murmura la jeune femme en cherchant ses mots, « c'est que… je suis contente que tu aies pris une résolution et que tu t'y tiennes. Ce n'est pas une chose facile. Je respecte ta démarche, même si je ne sais pas trop ce que tu cherches. C'est très… responsable », ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres étudiants qui continuaient à crier.

Le gryffondor la dévisagea, cherchant le doute sur le visage de son amie. Mais Hermione était sincère. Un sourire se forma sur son visage, et il n'essaya pas de lutter en voyant le visage de la jeune femme s'éclairer à son tour.

A côté d'eux, Mme Chourave s'interposait armée d'une fourche entre les maisons, mais son air menaçant ne convainquait personne. Ron était fou de rage et hurlait contre Menoc et consorts qui le narguaient en brandissant une copie d'un parchemin signé par Snape les autorisant à utiliser le terrain de Quidditch tous les jours de la semaine à venir, et plus particulièrement les heures où le capitaine des gryffondors n'avait pas cours. Harry se demanda si la situation n'allait pas vraiment dégénérer, mais aucun sort ne fut jeté, notamment grâce aux efforts louables de Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Le cours se déroula dans le silence le plus absolu, mais les regards échangés promettaient de belles bagarres à venir. Mme Chourave blêmit lorsque retentit enfin la cloche de 10h. Les premiers élèves se précipitaient déjà vers la sortie lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce et les salua joyeusement.

« Monsieur le Directeur ! », s'exclama la petite sorcière au comble du soulagement.

« Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? », demanda le vieil homme avec innocence en avisant les mines bougonnes des élèves. « Je peux très bien repasser, et… »

« Mais non, voyons ! Nous sommes toujours ravis de vous voir ! », s'écria Mme Chourave en se précipitant entre la porte et lui.

« Tant mieux, tant mieux… D'autant que je viens annoncer une nouvelle qui, j'en suis sûr, fera très plaisir à certains d'entre vous. Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques est annulé ! »

La plupart des élèves se mirent à discuter avec ferveur, et Ron se précipita vers Harry.

« Génial ! Ça nous laisse trois heures pour nous entraîner avant le cours de charme ! »

Harry s'abstint de tout commentaire. De l'autre côté de la grande table centrale, les serpentards chuchotaient furieusement en leur lançant des regards en biais.

« Harry, mon pote, t'es prêt à courir ? », siffla Ron.

« Hein ? »

« Je te parie mon balai que ces enfants de salauds vont se précipiter sur le terrain. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », murmura Dean en s'approchant d'eux.

« On les devance », répliqua Ron. « On est déjà trois, et je crois qu'Amory n'a pas cours non plus. Ça fait quatre, plus les autres qui nous rejoindront au déjeuner. »

« Ils sont quatre également », remarqua Dean. « C'est risqué. »

Ron ne répondit pas et jeta son sac par dessus son épaule avant de venir se placer juste devant le directeur qui discutait avec Mme Chourave et bloquait toujours la sortie. Malheureusement, Menoc eut la même idée, et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent coude-à-coude, affectant une mine indifférente qui ne trompait personne.

« Ça va mal finir, Harry », murmura Hermione en le tirant par la manche.

Harry lui lança un regard désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? Il se dégagea lentement et alla se placer juste derrière Ron et Dean. Devant eux, Dumbledore semblait totalement passionné par sa conversation avec Chourave, laquelle se dandinait en jetant à ses élèves des regards inquiets. Malgré la tension palpable, aucun élève ne se risqua à bousculer le directeur, et ils attendirent deux bonnes minutes que le vieil homme se décide enfin à dégager la sortie. Les garçons se ruèrent alors vers le parc, et la course commença.

xxx

Gryffondors et serpentards s'élancèrent comme un seul homme vers le terrain de Quidditch, et quelques minutes plus tard, les sept garçons déboulèrent sur la pente douce qui menait à l'entrée du stade.

« Harry ! Retiens-les ! », hurla Ron à bout de souffle.

Harry força l'allure pour se donner une seconde d'avance, puis il se retourna d'un coup et jeta à leurs poursuivants un sort de culbute de faible intensité mais de belle amplitude. Il ricana en voyant les autres garçons s'étaler dans la neige, emportés par leur élan. Plus loin Ron poussa un cri de victoire en franchissant le premier les palissades qui délimitaient le terrain.

« Bien joué ! », s'écria Dean en lui frappant amicalement l'épaule. Harry souriait franchement, ragaillardi par l'exercice. Ils rejoignirent Ron en riant. Derrière eux, les serpentards les insultaient copieusement et Ron leur fit un bras d'honneur.

« Ça va être ta fête, Weasley ! », cracha Menoc.

« C'est ça… », gloussa Ron en sortant sa baguette. « Les gars, vous êtes avec moi ? »

Les deux autres garçons empoignèrent leurs baguettes, et Ron s'avança vers le plus grand des serpentards, lequel ne lui arrivait qu'au niveau des yeux. Dix secondes plus tard, le capitaine de Gryffondor semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Les serpentards avaient indéniablement le don de frapper là où ça faisait le plus mal.

« Et toi, le Balafré, tu ne dis rien ? »

Harry jeta un regard de défi à son agresseur.

« C'est le cabot qui a emporté ta langue dans sa tombe ? »

« Je t'emmerde, Menoc ! » Il serra les dents pour contenir la vague brûlante qui montait de ses tripes.

« Ah non, suis-je bête », murmura malicieusement le serpentard. « Il n'en a pas. Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les chiens sans tombe ? »

_Un don indéniable. Venge-toi, Harry !_

Il n'avait pas attendu l'imprécation du Grimoire. Son poignet avait fait le geste avant même qu'il ne murmure le sort, et Menoc s'élevait à présent devant lui en se contorsionnant comme un possédé. Il le regarda s'agiter quelques secondes puis détourna les yeux, et le corps du garçon fut projeté au sol quatre mètres plus loin.

Les sorts fusèrent de toute part. Harry évita les siens sans trop de difficultés. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une bagarre entre étudiants. Ron s'en sortait assez facilement également, mais Dean était submergé. Trois des serpentards s'étaient rassemblés et faisaient diversion pendant qu'un Menoc déchaîné et recouvert de neige l'attaquait à quelques mètres d'eux. Le gryffondor était à terre et repoussait faiblement les assauts de son adversaire. Harry jeta hâtivement vers lui un charme de protection pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre debout. Il sentit son bras gauche le brûler aussitôt. La douleur cinglante lui monta à la tête. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et il battit des paupières pour retrouver la vue et se défendre. Un nouveau choc violent lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Dans le fond de son crâne, le Grimoire hurlait de rire.

_Ça t'apprendra à baisser ta garde !_

Harry essaya désespérément de se redresser, mais un puissant sort d'entrave le maintenait au sol. Loïrec s'approcha en ricanant, et il jeta un regard implorant vers Ron. Le rouquin était débordé à son tour et battait en retraite vers les gradins. Aucun espoir de ce côté-là.

_Concentre-toi, imbécile ! _

La perspective d'être humilié une nouvelle fois devant d'autres élèves l'enragea. La vague brûlante grossit aussitôt, et il la laissa venir, lui ordonnant de toute sa volonté de se soumettre. Loïrec devint tout pâle en le voyant se relever.

« Acciobaguette ! », hurla ce dernier.

Sa baguette décrivit une courbe et finit dans la main du serpentard.

« Tu es fait comme un rat, Potter ! »

Quelque chose vibrait dans ses oreilles. Il poussa un peu plus. Loïrec fut brusquement arraché du sol, fauché au ventre par une branche morte, et il l'écouta gémir.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Le cri de Ron le tira de sa torpeur, et Harry avisa enfin la bande de serpentards qui se précipitaient vers eux.

« Ramène-toi ! »

Pas la peine de le dire deux fois. Il récupéra sa baguette et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches des gradins. Un peu plus haut, Ron pestait contre Neville qui aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps avec Amory, et Dean grimaçait en se tenant la jambe.

« Ça va pas être coton… », murmura Harry en assistant, impuissant, à la manœuvre d'encerclement des serpentards.

« Les enflures ! », siffla Ron. « Ils passent par le haut ! »

Harry dégaina et mitrailla les trois serpentards qui les prenaient à revers, mais les garçons avançaient courbés derrière les bancs, et ses sorts explosaient contre les gradins sans gêner l'adversaire.

« On n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça », gémit Dean à côté. « Ils vont _vraiment _nous massacrer ! »

Harry opina, frustré. Ils étaient en fâcheuse posture, et les événements prenaient une tournure qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec une simple échauffourée entre étudiants.

_Tu n'as donc rien appris cette année ? _

Il passa en revue la multitude de sorts qu'il avait étudiée au fil de ses lectures et s'arrêta sur un puissant charme de déglinguage, mais rien ne se passa lorsqu'il l'eût lancé. Harry pesta. En théorie, le sort aurait dû attaquer les charnières des bancs et les réduire à un tas de planches, mais les gradins étaient ensorcelés, et sa magie ricochait pitoyablement contre les protections du château.

Ron hurla, touché par un maléfice de crampe. Les serpentards se rapprochaient.

Un cri de guerre incroyablement bienvenu retentit soudain à leur droite : la cavalerie arrivait enfin. Amory, Neville, Justin et plusieurs de ses amis se dirigeaient vers eux à toute vitesse, montés sur leurs balais. Les serpentards prirent la fuite et se précipitèrent vers la forêt pour échapper à la pluie de sorts qui s'abattait sur eux.

Justin atterrit entre les trois gryffondors. « Tout le monde va bien ? »

« Ça biche », marmonna Ron en se relevant. « Merci, les gars. On aurait eu probablement un peu de mal sans vous. »

Justin prit un air grave. « Vous n'auriez pas dû les affronter seuls. Les serpentards sont à cran, et ils sont capables de tout en ce moment. »

« Hé, tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire la morale ! »

« Exactement, Weasley. Et toi aussi, Harry, tu ferais mieux de m'écouter », répliqua le poufsouffle sur un ton inquiet. « Ce n'est plus l'heure de jouer au chat et à la souris avec eux. C'est la guerre, bon sang ! »

« On est au courant, merci », grinça Ron, le rouge aux joues.

« Ça ne se dirait pas. Je sais que vous avez fait plein de trucs tous les deux, surtout toi, Harry. Mais aujourd'hui vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre de faire vos petites affaires en solo. »

Ron baissa la tête, vexé, et Justin lui posa calmement la main sur l'épaule. « Ne le prends pas mal. Je veux juste dire que maintenant on est là si vous avez un problème, OK ? »

En silence, Ron partit pour les vestiaires récupérer leurs balais. Sous l'œil vigilant des autres garçons, il entreprit de mettre en place son programme d'entraînement intensif qui, il fallait le reconnaître, n'avait rien à envier à ceux d'Oliver Wood.

« Ça ne le dérange pas que les poufsouffles et les serdaigles le voient ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Tu parles ! », s'esclaffa Dean pendant que Ron gribouillait un tableau noir déjà surchargé. « Oublie la Coupe des quatre maisons. Tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est de gagner le P.E.P.S.S. »

« Jamais entendu parler. »

« Le Prix d'Eclatage le Plus Spectaculaire des Serpentards, décerné grâce à l'aimable participation de la maison Honeyduck et du café des Trois Balais. L'équipe qui leur mettra la plus grosse pâtée recevra le poids de son capitaine en chocogrenouilles et aura droit à un an de tournées générales. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry resserra un peu plus sa cape d'invisibilité. Il était deux heures du matin passé, mais les Aurors continuaient à patrouiller dans les couloirs. Il y en avait d'ailleurs deux présentement occupés à discuter devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée des cuisines. Harry étouffa un juron. Il avait dormi quelques heures pour ne pas éveiller l'attention de Ron et Neville, mais sans le remontant il ne tiendrait jamais le restant de la nuit dans la Chambre. Le gryffondor fit demi-tour en se tenant la tête, assailli par les appels pressants du Livre. Il remonta jusqu'aux toilettes des filles et choisit d'appeler l'elfe à lui.

Harry répéta plusieurs fois le nom de la créature, sans succès.

« Merde ! », s'écria-t-il. La fatigue le rendait dingue, et il était sûr que Dobby l'entendait. Cette satanée bestiole le faisait tourner en rond, préférant sans doute ses torchons pendant que lui se faisait marteler le crâne par le Grimoire. « DOBBY ! » meugla-t-il. « Viens ici tout de suite ! »

L'elfe apparut aussitôt dans un léger _plop_. « Harry Potter a crié, Monsieur ? », demanda-t-il en courbant les oreilles.

« Evidemment ! » Harry lui bondit dessus, toujours furieux. « Et tu le sais parfaitement, pas vrai ? »

L'elfe recula jusqu'aux lavabos. La pupille dilatée de ses grands yeux prenait toute la place. Sur cette surface noire et brillante, Harry lut son pire cauchemar. Dobby avait peur de lui.

_Excuse-moi_, voulut-il dire, mais de sa bouche ne sortit que : « J'ai besoin de la potion. »

Quelque chose en lui se rebella, mais ça n'était pas majoritaire, et il s'empara dans un état second la fiole que lui tendait Dobby et la vida. Le sentiment de pesanteur se dissipa immédiatement, mais son cerveau continuait de flotter.

« Merci, l'elfe. »

Dobby disparu, Harry ouvrit le passage vers la Chambre. La terreur ne le saisit pour de bon que lorsqu'il heurta durement le sol jonché d'ossements plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas.

xxx

La volonté du Grimoire était beaucoup plus présente ici. Elle le happait et l'attirait inexorablement vers la Chambre. Il avança d'un pas mal assuré vers le Livre et le saisit de ses mains moites. Il sentit une légère décharge lui traverser les doigts. L'instant d'après, un puissant flux de magie le frappa au ventre, et, pour la seconde fois de la journée, Harry se retrouva au sol. Un rire profond agita les fondations de la Chambre. Il jeta un regard blessé au Grimoire dont les pages tressautaient comme s'il riait pour de vrai.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il en essuyant distraitement le filet de sang qui lui coulait de la bouche.

_Tu as encore beaucoup à faire avant de pouvoir apprendre._

« Je le sais ! », s'écria Harry en se remettant sur pieds. Quelque chose le frappa au dos et le fit retomber.

_Tu ne sais rien !_ La voix tonnait comme un orage. _Tu n'as aucune discipline ! Tu te laisses posséder par tes sentiments ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps, Harry Potter !_

Il se roula en boule. La Chambre toute entière criait, et les serpents de pierre lui crachaient leur mépris à la figure. Sa colère encore fraîche resurgit sous l'affront.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! »

_Tu as failli te révéler toute à l'heure devant tes condisciples ! Et c'était sans honneur !_

Harry choisit d'ignorer la seconde remarque. « Je n'avais pas le choix ! »

_Vraiment ? Tu ne pouvais pas partir ? Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus constructif dans cette guerre que de participer à cette minable bagarre ?_

« Non ! », cria Harry en se débattant contre la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. « Ils n'auraient pas compris que je ne les soutienne pas ! »

_Et les autres, ces serpents ? Crois-tu qu'ils aient compris ?_

Les mains invisibles s'évaporèrent. L'aura du Grimoire se rétracta, et Harry se rapprocha un peu.

« J'essaye de faire au mieux », chuchota-t-il. « Je suis désolé de ne pas y parvenir. »

_Tu n'es pas venu hier_, fit remarquer le Livre.

« C'est à cause de Ron. »

_C'est un problème._

« C'est mon meilleur ami. »

Un nouveau flux le frappa au visage. Sa joue le brûlait. Harry y posa sa main gelée.

_C'est un problème, _répéta imperturbablement le Grimoire. _Il te ralentit._

« Que voulez-vous ? » Il avait sorti sa baguette, prêt à se battre contre ce que sous-entendait le Livre, quitte à finir brisé.

_Et toi, Harry, que veux-tu ?_,demanda doucement le Grimoire.

Son bras s'affaissa. Il y avait trop d'implications. Il le savait depuis longtemps.

Seulement…

_Assieds-toi, Harry Potter. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à tous les renoncements, mais je puis t'enseigner une voie médiane. _

xxx

Il étudia le sortilège de _Geminus _toute la nuit, sans songer à se plaindre. Le Grimoire était peut-être dangereux, mais c'était un formidable professeur. Harry pouvait lui poser n'importe quelle question, le Livre avait toujours une réponse concise et pragmatique à lui fournir. Le jeune homme avait mal au poignet à force de tout noter dans son carnet, mais il n'en perdit pas une miette.

Le Geminus était de la Première magie. Pas le genre de sort banal et connu de tous qui se borne à un geste, quelques mots, et un peu d'entraînement. C'était de la magie puissante, avec des intentions et des connections multiples. Ses avatars allaient des potions de fécondité aux poisons de schizophrénie, en passant par les habituelles malédictions (disparition des ombres et des reflets, création de fantômes, etc) ou encore les charmes d'ubiquité. La seule partie 'projection' semblait déjà effroyablement complexe, et Harry sentit son excitation monter d'un cran : c'était dans ces moments là qu'il avait vraiment l'impression d'avancer. Bien sûr, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos…

_Mais tu en as les capacités, Harry Potter._

Il se mit au travail, réconforté par les encouragements du Grimoire. La projection devait en théorie permettre la création d'un double de soi, une sorte d'image animée mais passagère, donc non existante légalement, à la différence des fantômes. Ce seul sortilège était lui-même composé de plusieurs paliers : le simple reflet, d'abord, incapable de tromper un œil attentif, puis la copie exacte mais fragile, celle capable de refléter un sentiment, celle articulée, celle douée de parole, puis celle dont l'odeur et l'aura pouvaient tromper un chien, celle obéissant à une personnalité… Les possibilités, infinies, conduisaient même à la projection astrale, l'une des branches les plus ésotériques de la magie.

Mais Harry n'avait absolument pas l'intention de s'aventurer jusque là. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était qu'avec un double correct, il pourrait se rendre la nuit dans la Chambre sans craindre de mêler Ron à toute cette histoire. C'était essentiel. Les deux lui étaient indispensables.

_Cela te demandera beaucoup d'énergie de le faire tenir soir après soir, mais c'est un bon entraînement. Il ne devra que respirer et être suffisamment consistant pour supporter le poids de tes draps. Tu le tourneras vers la fenêtre, ainsi son visage ne sera pas trahi._

Harry hocha la tête sombrement. En parlant de trahison… Il ferma les yeux pour chasser cette pensée. Il faisait ça pour une bonne raison. Et cette raison aurait pu le mener à faire bien pire que ce Geminus_._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il n'était que 6h50, et même le soleil était loin d'être levé. Le jeune homme jeta un regard furtif à ses compagnons d'infortune : tous les membres de l'équipe, Ron compris, serraient pitoyablement leurs capes contre eux en tapant des pieds, leurs visages cachés par la vapeur qui s'échappait de leurs bouches. Dean et Jamie – la nouvelle Poursuiveuse de quatrième année – finirent par trouver la force de maugréer quelque chose à propos des capitaines tyranniques, et l'entraînement commença sous les auspices d'un Ronald furieux, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute si les serpentards monopolisaient le terrain dans la journée.

Harry se frotta vigoureusement les yeux et décolla, espérant que le grand air chasserait un peu de sa fatigue. La nuit passée lui pesait sur les épaules et sur le cœur. Le Geminuss'était avéré aussi compliqué à mettre en pratique que sa théorie le laissait entendre. Le jeune homme s'était servi du Cercle pour visualiser son corps, aidé par le flux révélateur négatif de l'anneau magique, mais quelque chose avait bloqué. Il avait quand même avancé, notamment grâce à son entraînement en apparition car les deux sorts utilisaient des procédés mentaux voisins. Harry n'en avait que plus le sentiment de doubler ses amis.

Un cognard le manqua de peu, le tirant de ses souvenirs.

« Harry ! Tu es avec nous ou quoi ? »

« Désolé », lança le jeune homme, morose, à Ginny qui s'était approchée.

« Pas tant que moi », répliqua-t-elle en bâillant sans distinction.

Le vent lui arracha sa capuche. Elle tendit la main pour la rattraper, mais son geste trop brusque déséquilibra l'Eclair-de-Feu et Harry lui saisit vivement le bras pour lui éviter une chute vertigineuse. Ginny le remercia avec embarra. « C'est définitivement toi qui devrais monter ce balai. »

« C'est toi qui le monteras le jour du match », lui fit remarquer Harry.

« Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai », bougonna Ginny. « Il est bien plus difficile à manier que mon Comète », ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard nostalgique au balai utilisé par le garçon.

Harry évita de s'épancher sur ses propres regrets. En dessous d'eux, Ron et les autres volaient furieusement dans un simulacre de l'une des nouvelles stratégies du capitaine. Ils s'essayaient depuis plus d'une heure à un vol en formation qui aurait dû déboucher sur un V capable d'enfoncer les lignes adverses. Mais, dans les faits, leurs tentatives ne ressemblaient à rien, et les nerfs de tout un chacun commençaient à s'en mêler.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? »

Il se tourna vers la fille rousse, perplexe.

« Je veux dire, en vrai ? », murmura Ginny. « On ne s'est pas tellement parlé depuis la rentrée, toi et moi. »

« Non », admit Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter de lui, mais Ginny avait quelque chose de désarmant, comme si chacun de ses mots contenait plus de sincérité que tous les trémolos des autres. « C'est dur », ajouta-t-il. Puis, avisant les cernes gris qui juraient avec le visage doux de son amie, il lui retourna la question.

« C'est dur aussi », répondit Ginny en souriant. « Les BUSES approchent. Et puis, l'ambiance est difficile à supporter. »

« Dans ta classe ? »

« Non, partout. Tu sais bien… Les maisons qui se disputent, l'agressivité des serpentards… »

Harry tendit l'oreille. « Tu as eu des problèmes avec eux ? »

« En quelque sorte. Morgan Stoneheart, une fille de cinquième année, m'a attaquée à la sortie du cours de charme de vendredi dernier. »

« Tu es sérieuse ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? »

« Elle était furieuse que Flitwick m'ait donné un prix d'Excellence, et… »

« Tu as eu un prix ? », l'interrompit Harry. « Félicitations ! C'est rare, comme récompense ! »

Ginny rosit de plaisir. « Je sais », murmura-t-elle. « Hermione m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait eu que trois en six ans. »

« Donc Stoneheart t'a attaquée parce qu'elle était jalouse ? »

Ginny fit la grimace et se tourna vers la pointe de lumière qui commençait à colorer le ciel. « Le truc, c'est que son charme de lévitation était excellent aussi. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas ton problème, Ginny. Je comprends ta gêne, mais ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle aurait dû s'en prendre. Tu t'en es sortie facilement ? »

« Pas vraiment. Elles s'y sont mises à plusieurs. Ça aurait pu devenir sérieux si un Auror n'était pas arrivé. Janus McGrove, je crois que c'est son nom. »

« Ça me dit quelque chose. »

« Normal. Il était encore élève ici, il y a trois ans. Un serdaigle. C'est en partie grâce à lui que les S.P.P. existent. »

« Super… »

« Tu ne les aimes pas ? »

Harry médita la question. Les S.P.P. avaient leur utilité, Ginny venait elle-même de le prouver. Cependant, quelque chose en lui se réveillait chaque fois qu'il en était fait mention. « Honnêtement, je n'en suis pas sûr », répondit-il.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire malicieux. « A ce qu'on m'a dit, ils vous auraient pourtant sauvé la mise pas plus tard qu'hier. »

Harry grogna. « Tu ne devrais peut-être plus te déplacer seule dans le château. »

« Je ne l'étais pas. Mais Luna a été la seule à prendre ma défense. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, scandalisé, mais Ginny l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. « Les autres ont eu peur. Les S.P.P. sont malheureusement les seuls à oser s'opposer aux serpentards. »

« Malheureusement ? »

« J'ai peur, Harry », avoua la jeune fille. L'Eclair-de-Feu glissa vers lui, et Ginny rapprocha son visage du sien. Ses yeux terrifiés le suppliaient sans qu'il sache quoi faire. « Il se passe des choses », chuchota-t-elle. « Je le sens. Tout change. Des rumeurs circulent. Les élèves se battent dans les couloirs. Surtout, tout le monde a une opinion sur tout… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu as essayé dernièrement de parler avec quelqu'un de la guerre ? La moindre discussion vire invariablement au pugilat. On ne peut plus rien dire… Le plus effrayant, c'est que Dumbledore ne réagit pas. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ? », demanda Harry en se remémorant l'absence suspecte de réaction après ses différentes altercations avec les serpentards.

Ginny le regarda d'un air outré. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas chercher, mais pour ma part, je pense que c'est la guerre, tout simplement ! Il ne peut pas forcer les gens à s'aimer. Et il est certainement surmené entre l'école, l'Ordre et le Ministère. Tu as remarqué à quel point on ne le voyait plus en ce moment ? »

« Difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Et je ne sous-entendais rien sur lui, je voulais juste ton avis. »

« Désolé », lâcha Ginny, toujours méfiante. « Je suis sur les nerfs. Je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à assister à une guerre civile ici. »

« Tu dramatises peut-être un peu ? », la contra gentiment Harry.

« C'est ça ! Viens seulement assister à l'un de nos cours de potions. Quinze serpentards, huit membres des S.P.P., trois autres gryffondors, plus Snape ! »

« Je sais maintenant pourquoi Gryffondor est si bas dans le classement cette année. »

« Snape enlève des points à tour de bras, et il ne se passe pas un cours sans qu'au moins deux élèves ne finissent en retenue. Et ce ne sont pas toujours des gryffondors ! »

« Il s'en prend à toi ? »

« Non, c'est surtout contre les S.P.P. qu'il a une dent. Je crois bien que tu lui manques, Harry », ajouta Ginny en le poussant du coude.

Harry ricana. Il n'avait pratiquement pas vu Snape depuis la rentrée, et il s'en portait très bien, merci pour lui. Mais il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer l'homme frustré d'avoir perdu son souffre-douleur préféré. Les deux adolescents plaisantèrent sur le sujet, oubliant le froid et la guerre jusqu'à ce que la réalité les rattrape sous la forme d'un Ronald Weasley décoiffé et rouge de colère.

« Dis donc, vous deux ! Si on vous dérange, vous n'avez qu'à le dire ! »

Harry et Ginny s'efforcèrent de prendre un air contrit et suivirent leur capitaine en pouffant de rire.

xxx

Ils quittèrent le terrain à 10h sous l'œil narquois des serpentards venus imposer leur bon droit. Harry avait espéré pouvoir se reposer ensuite, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Ron. Le rouquin ne leur accorda qu'un quart d'heure de répit, le temps d'un petit-déjeuner tardif, puis il les entraîna poursuivre leurs exercices dans les valons qui bordaient le château au nord-ouest, à l'opposé du terrain de Quidditch.

Harry tenait à peine sur son balai, mais il serra les dents et se concentra autant qu'il put par amitié pour Ginny : Ron lui avait naturellement confié la responsabilité de sa petite sœur, qui tenait le poste d'Attrapeur, et le visage fermé de la jeune fille suffisait amplement à démontrer la nécessité de cet échauffement. Le match contre Poufsouffle n'avait été qu'une formalité. Les serpentards, eux, étaient d'une toute autre classe. Meckenburgh n'était peut-être pas une flèche, mais il était suffisamment rapide pour mettre Ginny en danger si elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser l'Eclair-de-Feu. Sans compter la possibilité d'une embardée fatale : l'Eclair demandait une précision chirurgicale dans son maniement, et Harry le soupçonnait de se montrer délibérément récalcitrant, histoire de lui prouver qu'il n'appréciait pas de le voir monter un autre balai.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Neville, Seamus, Hermione et Luna leur apportèrent des sandwichs, et ils pique-niquèrent tous à l'abri d'une grotte autour d'un bon feu. Le blizzard s'était levé dehors, et les adolescents jetèrent tour à tour des regards suppliants à leur capitaine.

« N'y songez même pas. »

Onze profonds soupirs lui firent écho, et Ron sourit en s'étirant voluptueusement.

« Vingt minutes de pause, pas une de plus, OK ? »

Vingt minutes plus tard, la valeureuse équipe ne comptait plus que cinq membres éveillés, dont deux passablement grisés par les bons soins de Seamus et de la Weasley Corp. Ils avaient bien évidemment eu droit aux sempiternelles remontrances d'Hermione, mais elle se montrait beaucoup plus souple depuis quelques temps. Ron et Amory la titillaient à présent, et leur joyeuse chamaillerie berçait Harry. Ginny vint se pelotonner contre lui. Il la laissa faire. Ginny était la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et il se sentait à l'aise avec elle. Il ferma les yeux et rapprocha paresseusement ses pieds du feu.

_Il faisait sombre là-bas aussi. Du brouillard. Des gens chuchotaient autour de lui, mais le vent brisait leurs mots avant qu'ils ne lui parviennent. _

_Quelque chose était en route. _

_Ils étaient très nombreux. Il y avait de la méfiance. De la satisfaction aussi. Tout était flou. Les sentiments et les visages s'effaçaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Sa cicatrice le picotait. Un visage aux yeux rouges se tourna lentement vers lui…_

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il était toujours dans la grotte. Ses amis dormaient, serrés les uns contre les autres. Deux petites salamandres s'amusaient dans le feu. Ginny avait passé ses deux bras autour du sien et souriait dans son sommeil. Harry poussa un soupir de contentement. Il faisait bon ici, et Voldemort était très loin. La connexion qu'il venait d'expérimenter était trop faible pour qu'il se trouve seulement en Ecosse, et c'était rassurant de savoir que les mangemorts complotaient leurs sales petites combines ailleurs que dans le coin. Fallait-il prévenir Dumbledore ? Harry grommela dans la pénombre. A quoi bon ? Son rêve ne révélait rien du tout, et ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre le vieux sorcier à dos. S'il découvrait le remontant, ou pire encore, s'il découvrait le Livre… Harry chassa cette pensée. Il valait définitivement mieux profiter de l'instant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron les avait fait travailler jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, et ils avaient tous expédié leur repas pour monter se coucher.

Harry avait fait de même, le cœur serré. Son flacon de potion de sommeil l'attendait caché dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, mais il lui faudrait attendre : s'il buvait maintenant la mixture, il ne pourrait jamais se lever le lendemain, et Ron ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Les deux autres garçons étaient déjà au lit, et à en juger par leurs ronflements, rien n'aurait pu les réveiller.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry laissa passer le temps. Il n'avait pas oublié _le bruit._ Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à esquiver une nouvelle nuit de sommeil sans la protection de la potion, mais ce soir le dilemme resurgissait. Il cligna des yeux, conscient que sa fatigue pouvait le vaincre sournoisement. Voldemort était peut-être loin, mais on ne savait jamais avec le Mage. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une ruse… Peut-être que le sorcier avait plus de contrôle que lui sur le lien. Peut-être que Dumbledore se trompait et qu'ils étaient tous assis au coin du feu, à préparer un assaut contre le terrain de Quidditch... Peut-être que les frères Weasley leur servaient du whisky pendant que Snape montait son Eclair-de-Feu… Peut-être que…

On tapa à la fenêtre, et il se réveilla en sursaut. Deux yeux d'ambre l'observaient dans la nuit. Harry se leva et alla sur la pointe des pieds ouvrir à la chouette. Hedwige hulula doucement en grimpant sur son bras. Il la caressa et l'installa sur la couverture à côté de lui. La chouette lui mordilla gentiment le bras, et il s'endormit sans crainte.

_La nuit. Des dizaines d'ombres. Des affrontements. Des gens s'entre-tuaient devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas son problème, parce qu'avec ou sans eux, quelque chose de grand allait se produire. Quelque chose de primordial pour son plan. Quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec…_

_Un picotement. Puis une décharge. Il était découvert. Sa tête le brûlait. Une douleur vive à son oreille._

« Hedwige ! »

Quelques gouttes de sang s'écrasèrent sur l'oreiller. Harry les effaça d'un geste et retomba en arrière. La chouette hulula une excuse et le jeune homme lui posa la main sur la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, bien au contraire. »

Hedwige retourna à son poste. Harry soupira. Le réveil indiquait 23h43. Il n'avait dormi qu'un peu plus de deux heures, et son corps réclamait furieusement sa dose de sommeil hebdomadaire indispensable. Toutes ses articulations étaient en feu, et ses muscles malmenés par des heures de vol se révoltaient en masse. Harry leur proposa une trêve en échange d'un rab de quelques heures, et il se roula en boule sous les couvertures.

_Sirius souriait en lui ouvrant ses bras. Il courut à lui et se jeta dans l'étreinte chaleureuse. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce claire, et il aimait cette pièce. C'était calme. Il était chez lui. _

_« Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait ce rêve », lui murmura Sirius dans les cheveux. _

_Harry était heureux. Ils habitaient cette maison dans la campagne depuis qu'il avait treize ans. _

_Sirius partit lui préparer une tasse de chocolat, et il se décida enfin à aller visiter le placard dissimulé sous l'escalier. _

_Quelqu'un l'attendait derrière. Quelqu'un discutait d'un plan pour faire quelque chose. Il se cacha derrière une chaise. Il __devait savoir. C'était très important, lui semblait-il. Seulement Sirius l'appelait au loin, et s'il restait ici les autres allaient le voir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait de toute façon : les personnes parlaient une langue étrange, et les cris de Sirius ne tarderaient pas à les alerter. Il fit demi-tour et cala la porte du placard avec le dossier de la chaise. _

_Son parrain l'attendait en chantonnant. Il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir tué l'année précédente, et Harry lui prit la main et la serra très fort._

Le gryffondor se réveilla vers 6h du matin dans un état de bien-être total. Hedwige était partie, et il se leva d'un bond, impatient de profiter de la journée. La douche froide chassa ses dernières traces d'engourdissement, et Harry s'habilla en sifflotant puis descendit attendre les autres dans la salle commune, son carnet rouge à la main. Ron le rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard, et ils discutèrent stratégie jusqu'à ce que les derniers membres de l'équipe (Jamie et Ginny, allez savoir pourquoi) daignent enfin se présenter.

Ils partirent récupérer leurs balais dans le vestiaire qui leur était réservé. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'asticoter le capitaine sur la décoration de la pièce : les murs étaient couverts de graffitis et de devises hérités des anciennes équipes, mais Ron y avait ajouté sa touche personnelle en placardant sur le mur central un immense poster des Canons de Chudley. Pendant que le rouquin râlait et se lançait dans une démonstration fulgurante des raisons de son choix, Dean grimpa sur un banc et ensorcela l'image de façon à ce que le tableau d'affichage annonce constamment _0_ pour les Canons. Malheureusement pour lui, Ron se retourna avant qu'il ne soit redescendu en entendant les gloussements ravis des filles. Le garçon songea un instant sa mort très proche, mais Ron se contenta de les mettre tous dehors en grognant : Harry s'étranglait de rire derrière lui, et le son avait quelque chose de contagieux.

xxx

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? »

« Aucune idée », répondit Ginny.

Le frère et la sœur, amusés, admirèrent le sorcier qui effectuait une série de loopings impressionnants à seulement quelques mètres du sol tout en pourchassant Jamie. Leurs hurlements résonnaient dans tout le stade, et les autres étudiants stoppèrent leurs exercices pour observer le spectacle. Il fallait dire que même sur un Comète, Harry surpassait très largement la moyenne des joueurs.

La cloche du déjeuner le prit par surprise. A force de taquiner les uns et de plaisanter avec les autres, Harry n'avait pas vu passer la matinée. Il se rua dans la Grande Salle, rappelé à l'ordre par son estomac. Hermione sourit en voyant arriver le garçon, les cheveux dressés et les joues rougies par le froid. Ron, en revanche, avait l'air beaucoup moins heureux, mais il ne commenta pas.

Après le repas, ils retournèrent à l'endroit où ils s'étaient entraînés la veille. Une surprise les y attendait : quelqu'un, probablement McGonagall, avait ensorcelé six des plus grands hêtres pour que leurs branches forment des cercles imitant ceux du terrain. La distance entre les arbres respectait même les dimensions du stade.

L'entraînement reprit, et Harry s'élança joyeusement dans le ciel. C'était vraiment une journée magnifique ! Ginny ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, et ils se lancèrent dans une partie de cache-nuage endiablée. Ron les retrouva une heure plus tard.

« Tu devrais faire une pause, Harry. »

« Je vais bien, Ron. Merci de t'en soucier ! » Il exécuta une petite pirouette pour rassurer le capitaine.

« Vraiment, Harry. Je crois que ça te ferait du bien. »

« Ça va, je t'assure ! » Nouvelle pirouette.

« Ce que Ron veut dire », expliqua Ginny en se rapprochant, « c'est que c'est lui qui a besoin que tu fasses une pause. »

Harry s'arrêta enfin. Il choisit d'en rire et s'éloigna rejoindre Hermione à terre.

La jeune femme l'accueillit en tapotant le sol à côté d'elle. « Tu es bien en forme. »

« Ouep ». Il se coucha dans l'herbe et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? Harry, tu n'as qu'un pull ! Vas chercher ta cape ! »

Gros soupir. Harry conjura le vêtement d'un simple mouvement de baguette et le passa autour de ses épaules. Il ne vit pas Hermione froncer les sourcils à côté de lui.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Comment ça ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Franchement ! Depuis le début de l'année tu ne fais que travailler. Tu ne parles pratiquement plus, tu… disparais souvent, tu tombes de fatigue constamment… Et brusquement te voilà en train de rire et de chahuter Ron ! Alors je m'interroge, c'est normal. »

Harry prit son temps avant de répondre. « Je crois que j'ai bien dormi. »

« Et… ? C'est tout ? »

Le jeune homme lui raconta sa nuit précédente, ce qui rendit Hermione inquiète.

« Je pense que c'est justement à cause de la potion de sommeil que tu dors si mal d'habitude. Elle n'entraîne pas un sommeil naturel », expliqua-t-elle devant la mine étonnée du garçon. « J'imagine que la qualité du repos n'est pas la même, et puis ça bloque les rêves. »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Sous mes yeux, Harry. L'être humain a besoin de rêver. Des expériences ont prouvé que l'inhibition des rêves pouvait entraîner la mort. Ron m'a dit que tu ne dormais jamais beaucoup à part le samedi, et c'est bien trop peu pour rester en bonne santé. »

Harry baissa les yeux devant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme. « Je me sens en forme, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? »

« C'est quand même bizarre », marmonna Hermione, pas convaincue. « Tu devrais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. »

« Pourquoi faire ? », s'exclama Harry, une bonne partie de sa bonne humeur envolée.

« Pour lui parler de ton rêve, enfin ! Et aussi du fait que tu te sentes si bien après ! Je ne trouve pas ça normal, surtout après ingestion de cette potion qui était justement sensée bloquer ce genre de phénomène ! »

« Tu sais comme moi que les potions ne fonctionnent jamais à cent pour cent. Pourquoi en faire tout un plat, alors que ce n'était même pas un cauchemar ? »

« Parce que », répliqua Hermione d'un ton exaspéré, « ça fait des mois que tu n'es plus le même. Et brusquement, en l'espace d'une seule nuit, _et_ _après un rêve à propos de Voldemort,_ tu recouvres la santé ! Ce n'est peut-être qu'un effet de la potion, et ça, ce serait déjà grave, mais ça pourrait aussi être quelque chose de plus dangereux. »

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient. Son corps se refroidissait à mesure que les paroles d'Hermione y faisaient leur chemin. Il essaya de rattraper cet état de bien-être qui le fuyait et lui redevenait étranger. Il pouvait encore le sentir voguer en lui, mais sans attache consciente, simple sensation physique. Un frisson lui parcourut toute la colonne vertébrale. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait.

Ça signifiait qu'il était un monstre. Qu'une partie de lui-même ne lui appartenait pas.

Ça signifiait aussi qu'il devait parler à quelqu'un du rêve qu'un autre avait fait pour lui.

xxx

Harry s'éloigna rapidement vers le château en s'efforçant de chasser la bulle de peur qui menaçait de faire surface en lui. Il se repassa le film de sa vision, mais aucun détail ne semblait digne d'intérêt. Arrivé aux vestiaires, le gryffondor s'arrêta le temps de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Voir, et même parfois ressentir ces visions était une chose, mais s'il devait maintenant les _vivre_… Il refoula cette pensée. Ce qui importait à l'instant, c'était que Voldemort manigançait quelque chose, et que ce quelque chose le mettait d'excellente humeur.

Harry courut jusqu'à la gargouille de pierre et lui murmura le mot de passe d'urgence que le directeur lui avait confié à Grimmaurd Place. « Aequo animo. »

Il grimpa l'escalier et frappa comme un sourd à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit. Le bureau était fermé. Il redescendit et prit cette fois-ci la direction de la salle de métamorphoses. Seulement, McGonagall n'était pas là non plus. Harry s'arrêta, perdu. A qui s'adresser ? Des gens, des êtres qui vivaient tout comme lui, étaient en danger de mort, et peut-être qu'il pouvait les aider. Sauf qu'il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, un seul nom lui venait à l'esprit : Snape.

Snape était le seul membre de l'Ordre restant. Celui qu'il avait déjà oublié une fois.

Harry descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux donjons en refoulant toute émotion.

_Il y a aussi l'autre…_ murmura malicieusement le Livre.

Findley ! Harry stoppa net et joua quelques instants avec le nom. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que Snape… Y compris sur le plan stratégique. L'un n'appartenait pas à l'Ordre mais connaissait la prophétie, quant à l'autre… L'autre n'était qu'un salopard manipulateur à cheval entre deux maîtres. Le jeune homme bouscula sans les voir plusieurs élèves et rebroussa chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il frappait à la porte de la salle des professeurs.

« Entrez ! », cria la voix du professeur de DCFM.

Harry rassembla ses esprits, poussa la porte, et s'arrêta. Finalement si, ça pouvait être pire. Il en aurait même ri si ça n'avait pas été aussi désespérant.

« Je peux vous dire un mot ? », demanda-t-il en se raccrochant au visage clair du Suédois.

« Mais bien entendu, Harry ! », s'écria Findley en jaillissant de son siège. « Souhaitez-vous que nous… allions dans mon bureau ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la forme sombre qui occupait l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Snape avait les mâchoires crispées, et un avertissement flottait au fond de ses prunelles d'encre. La colère du gryffondor grandit inexorablement. Il lui semblait qu'un seul mot de la part du maître des potions suffirait à le faire exploser. Seulement, son parrain n'était plus parce qu'il avait déjà fait cette faute. Parce qu'il n'avait rien dit, qu'il n'était pas allé voir la bonne personne. La vie lui avait cruellement appris combien ses sentiments personnels importaient peu. Il lui fallait ravaler sa fierté et admettre ses responsabilités.

« Inutile », marmonna-t-il en évitant le regard du directeur de Serpentard. « Je voudrais vous parler d'un rêve que j'ai fait. Le professeur Dumbledore n'étant pas là, je… »

Le visage de Findley s'illumina. « Asseyez-vous ! De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire », rougit le jeune homme. « Mais j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir. »

« Vous avez très bien fait de venir, Harry. Je vous en remercie », déclara sincèrement Findley. Il hésita devant la mine narquoise de son collègue. « Mais êtes-vous bien sûr de vouloir en parler ici ? »

Harry serra les poings. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça. « Je viens de vous dire que oui ! »

« Laissez, Edelgart », susurra Snape de sa voix de velours. « Monsieur Potter serait perdu s'il ne parvenait pas à informer le plus grand nombre de personnes possible de ses petits problèmes personnels. Un conseil, cependant : évitez de lui prêter trop d'attention. Vous risqueriez de vous trouver mêlé à toutes sortes d'histoires, sans intérêt, bien entendu, mais qui pourraient vous expédier _ad patres_. Vous a-t-on déjà dit que c'était l'une des spécialités de notre jeune ami ? »

« _Severus_ ! »

Snape leva sa tasse de thé à sa santé. Harry était trop choqué pour réagir, mais il sut qu'à la seconde où il reprendrait ses esprits, il allait se jeter sur cet enfant de putain et l'étrangler pour de bon.

« Harry ? Hé ho ! »

Harry cligna des yeux. Ce n'était plus Snape mais Findley qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision, et il claquait des doigts pour le faire réagir. Le sorcier posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

« Ce n'était pas votre faute, Harry. Absolument pas ! De graves erreurs ont été commises dans cette affaire, mais pas par vous. Vous étiez jeune, isolé, et vous n'avez fait que prouver une fois de plus votre valeur. Pour commencer, Sirius Black n'aurait jamais dû venir… », ajouta l'homme d'un ton désolé.

Harry sourit jusqu'à ce que le professeur daigne le lâcher. Est-ce que les peines pour Azkaban étaient plus lourdes en cas de double meurtre ?

« Parlez-nous de ce rêve, maintenant. »

« Voldemort prépare quelque chose. Il a rassemblé plusieurs dizaines de sorciers. Je ne sais pas où cela se produit, mais ce n'est pas par ici. »

« Incroyable, Potter. Ça valait le coup de vous donner en spectacle. »

« Calmez-vous », lui chuchota le sorcier blond. « Euh… Est-ce que vous avez des précisions sur le lieu ? »

« Je viens de vous dire que non ! », s'énerva Harry.

« D'accord. Et vous avez des détails ? Une idée de son objectif ? »

« Non plus ! », répondit-il hargneusement. « Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils racontaient. »

« Etonnant. »

« Severus, enfin ! »

Harry tremblait de rage à présent, et la petite partie de lui qui ne souhaitait pas la mort immédiate de Snape remerciait silencieusement Findley de lui tenir les bras.

Son professeur de DCFM le raccompagna à la porte. « Je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour régler cette question. Tout va bien se passer, vous verrez. Et merci d'être venu, Harry. C'était la bonne démarche. »

.

.

* * *

_Aequo animo _: 'à âme égale' en latin. Perso, je trouve l'expression très belle. Petit jeu de mots intéressant avec le 'à armes égales" classique.


	12. Fils de Mangemort

**Chapitre 12 : Fils de Mangemort**

**.**

**.**

« La bonne démarche, mon cul ! »

« Harry ! »

Le sorcier fixa Ron qui enguirlandait ses Batteurs pour ne pas sauter à la gorge d'Hermione.

« Harry, je sais parfaitement que tu es furieux, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour te présenter des excuses. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Chacun son rôle ! Maintenant, c'est aux professeurs et à l'Ordre de régler le problème. »

Harry siffla une injure entre ses dents. Comme Hermione ne disait rien, il se tourna vers elle, surpris qu'elle partage son point de vue sur le maître des potions.

La jeune femme le toisait froidement. « Tu parles en Fourchelangue, maintenant ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Pas fait exprès. »

« Alors contrôle-toi ! Tu as constamment les nerfs à vif en ce moment, et c'est fatiguant pour tout le monde ! Il faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser tes émotions. » Elle lui prit le bras. « Je suis sérieuse. C'est capital. »

Harry se dégagea. « On croirait entendre… »

« Qui ça ? »

« Non, rien. »

« Je vois. » Hermione haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son livre. « Tu sais quoi ? Je préférais l'autre. »

xxx

L'entraînement mené par Ron continua jusqu'à la nuit. Ils rentrèrent tous au château une nouvelle fois exténués, et Harry ne desserra pas les dents du repas. Les paroles d'Hermione l'avaient blessé bien au-delà de l'intention que la jeune femme y avait mise. L'autre n'était pas lui. L'autre n'était pas _responsable_. Et Ron et son équipe qui ne parlaient que de Quidditch lui tapaient sur les nerfs.

A la grande table, McGonagall et Findley discutaient furieusement par dessus Dumbledore qui les écoutait d'un air las. Le vieil homme tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui, et Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à la chaise vide de Snape avant de reporter son regard sur le directeur. Le sorcier eût un soupir fatigué. Harry quitta la table sans dire un mot.

Les autres étudiants le retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, et il entama une partie de tarot avec Neville, Ron, Dean et Seamus. Neville les écrasa. Il faut dire qu'il était le seul à s'intéresser au jeu. Ron échangeait des regards en coin avec Dean et Seamus pendant que lui essayait de décrypter ce qu'ils se racontaient. Hermione vint leur dire bonne nuit vers 22h30.

« Pas trop tôt », marmonna Dean dès qu'elle eût disparu dans l'escalier. Seamus et lui jetèrent leurs cartes. Harry se tourna vers Ron qui lui sourit d'un air gêné.

« Macmillan organise une soirée dans les greniers du septième étage. Si ça te dit… »

Harry n'aima pas le regard des deux autres garçons. Ils l'attendaient au tournant. « Il est un peu tard, non ? »

« Un arguement imparable venant d'un insomniaque », persiffla Seamus.

« Harry… Allez, quoi ! »

« D'accord, j'en suis », murmura Harry.

Ils montèrent tous les cinq jusqu'aux greniers en s'aidant de la carte des Maraudeurs. Une vingtaine d'étudiants étaient déjà présents, gloussant et chuchotant comme des conspirateurs. Dean et Seamus s'éloignèrent avec un groupe de poufsouffles, et Ron, Neville et lui s'installèrent sur les canapés délabrés qui occupaient le fond de la pièce sombre. Macmillan les rejoignit une bouteille à la main.

« Sympa ta soirée, Ernie ! »

« Merci, Ron. C'est vrai que ça se passe plutôt bien », commenta le garçon en bombant le torse.

Harry regarda autour de lui. C'était effectivement une chouette soirée. Tout le monde interpelait joyeusement tout le monde un verre à la main, et la fumée des cigarettes et autres herbes dessinait d'étranges volutes dans l'atmosphère poussiéreux éclairé par quelques bougies disséminées ici et là. Le genre de soirées auxquelles il rêvait de participer quelques années plus tôt. Mais ce soir, l'insouciance et le sentiment de bravade de ses camarades ne lui inspiraient que du dégoût, voire même un léger mépris.

Neville commença à dodeliner de la tête à côté de lui, et les ronflements qui suivirent l'isolèrent un peu plus. Il se resservit un verre pour oublier les rires étouffés et les bruits de succion qui lui provenaient des quatre coins de la pièce. Justin Finch-Fletchley s'installa à la place désertée par Ron.

« Ça va, Harry ? »

« Ouais. »

« Ça ne se dirait pas », murmura Justin sans insister. Il lui présenta les étudiants qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Ce n'est pas risqué de faire une soirée clandestine avec autant de monde en ce moment ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont tous dignes de confiance. Et puis, Janus veille au grain. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. Qui c'est, ce Janus ? »

Justin lui indiqua une silhouette dans un nouveau groupe d'arrivants. « Un chouette type, crois-moi. Hé, Jay ! » La silouhette s'approcha.

Harry observa l'inconnu. Il était plus grand que lui, carrure athlétique, avec une légère barbe et des vêtements noirs à la mode qui devaient lui assurer un certain succès auprès des filles, sans compter la méchante cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue gauche. Ce qui le frappa surtout, c'est que Janus, qui avait à peine quelques années de plus qu'eux, portait déjà le sceau de la maturité sur son visage.

« Harry Potter, je suppose ? », demanda l'inconnu d'une voix enjouée. Harry lui serra la main.

« Janus McGrove. Nous n'avons jamais été présentés, mais je connais votre amie Ginny Weasley. »

Harry lui sourit. « Elle m'a raconté… Merci pour elle. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis là pour ça. »

L'homme se pencha pour prendre une bouteille, et Harry fixa son torse. Janus portait le médaillon des Aurors de Grande-Bretagne, un disque en bronze rehaussé d'or et sculpté aux armoiries du Ministère. Le gryffondor ajusta un peu mieux le pull difforme qu'il portait.

« Alors, Justin, comment vont les autres ? », s'enquit le sorcier en se calant confortablement dans un fauteuil.

« Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais ils gardent le moral. »

« Quels autres ? », demanda distraitement Harry.

« Les élèves qui protègent Poudlard. Les S.P.P, si vous préférez », répondit l'Auror. « Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt étonné que vous ne fassiez pas partie du groupe. »

« Nous le sommes tous », renchérit Justin. « On aurait vraiment besoin de toi, Harry ! Tout le monde serait plus rassuré. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

Janus plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens, et Harry sentit une pression familière au niveau de la tête. Il ferma aussitôt son esprit en priant pour que l'Auror n'ait pas le talent de Snape. Janus sortit une cigarette de sa poche.

« Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais douté de votre potentiel. Et moi non plus. Tout le monde parle de vous au Ministère, vous savez. Je peux même vous dire que nous avons reçu des ordres très stricts concernant votre sécurité. Vous êtes un sujet de préoccupation gouvernementale majeure, jeune homme. »

« Quel rapport avec les S.P.P. ? »

Janus jeta un bref coup d'œil à Justin, et les deux garçons lui firent signe de les suivre. Ils gagnèrent un petit escalier dissimulé entre les meubles et montèrent sur les toits. Il faisait très froid là-haut, et Harry regretta de n'avoir pas même une écharpe à se mettre autour du cou.

Janus alluma sa cigarette et s'assit sur les créneaux. « On ne vous l'a sûrement jamais dit en face, mais j'imagine que vous avez compris que vous êtes sous la responsabilité de Dumbledore depuis des années. Cet état de fait avait, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, été plus ou moins accepté par tous, comme vous avez pu vous-même le constater. Je dis _plus ou moins_ parce que certaines personnes ont toujours désavoué certains choix de Dumbledore, notamment celui de vous laisser à la charge de votre famille moldue. »

Harry ne cilla pas, mais une boule énorme venait de se nouer dans sa gorge.

« Quoi qu'il en soit », continua Janus, « les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. Dumbledore est peut-être un très grand homme et un très grand sorcier, mais il prend de l'âge. N'y voyez aucune insulte, c'est une évolution naturelle sur laquelle sa magie ne peut pas grand-chose. Certaines de ses décisions sont de plus en plus sujettes à caution. Malheureusement, le prestige dont il jouit en aveugle beaucoup, et nombre de sorciers le suivent toujours sans se poser de question. Et il en découle des situations tragiques, Harry. Des situations qui n'auraient jamais dû être seulement imaginées ! »

Janus le regarda avec compassion. « Je suis désolé, pour votre parrain. »

« Quels genres de décisions ? », l'interrogea Harry pour briser le silence insupportable.

« Sa politique vis-à-vis des serpentards, bien sûr », lui répondit Justin. « Ou encore le fait de laisser Snape à son poste ! »

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est un mangemort, Harry. Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant. »

Le gryffondor mit temporairement de côté tout ressentiment personnel. « Et si c'était vraiment un espion ? »

« Ça ne change rien au problème éthique qu'il pose aux gens du Ministère habilités à avoir accès à cette information. Il reste un mangemort. Et sans même aborder cette question, comment croyez-vous que ça marche ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il s'était toujours demandé comment Snape faisait pour tromper Voldemort, ou Dumbledore, le cas échéant.

« Il ne les trompe pas, bien au contraire. Il leur dit tout. Mais il se sert de son don de legilimens pour déformer ses dires, et l'Occlumencie cache les subtilités de son discours. Impossible de savoir au profit de qui exactement il exerce ses petits talents. Impossible également de le vérifier. Ce type est insaisissable, et sa soi-disant allégeance à notre camp ne repose que sur la confiance aveugle d'un vieil homme qui a toujours adoré jouer avec le feu. C'est suicidaire », conclut Janus d'un ton sans appel.

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser du Veritaserum ? »

« Tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu de dupes. En admettant seulement que Dumbledore nous laisse faire, Vous-Savez-Qui serait aussitôt au courant. Il est lié à ses mangemorts, et il les sonde à chacune de leurs petites réunions. C'est trop gros pour être caché par Occlumencie à un sorcier aussi puissant. Bien sûr, nous pourrions modifier la mémoire de Snape après son interrogatoire, mais ce genre de manipulation provoque pas mal de ravages, et la potion laisse des traces durables dans le sang. Et comme le contraire est également valable pour Vous-Savez-Qui, lui et Dumbledore préfèrent s'abstenir par crainte de perdre leur pion le plus avancé. En fait, la question de son allégeance importe peu dans la mesure où chacun y trouve son compte. »

Harry en frissonna. Le doute était effrayant. Et il en savait quelque chose.

« Quand même », remarqua Justin, « si Dumbledore lui fait autant confiance, j'imagine qu'il doit avoir quelques garanties en main. »

L'Auror fit la moue. « Le vieil homme a toujours laissé entendre que c'était le cas, mais dans la mesure où il est le seul à savoir de quelles natures sont ces garanties, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés. Sans compter qu'une fois encore, la réciproque est vraie. Je n'imagine pas le Mage Noir laisser l'un de ses plus puissants mangemorts batifoler pendant des années auprès de l'ennemi sans de solides arguments. Pour en revenir aux S.P.P, beaucoup de gens seraient soulagés de vous voir prendre votre indépendance vis-à-vis de la politique de cet homme, Harry. En outre, vous pourriez bénéficier de la formation nécessaire qu'il semble vous refuser malgré l'évolution dramatique de la situation. »

« En somme, vous me proposez une alliance avec le Ministère. »

Janus sourit. « Je sais à quoi vous pensez. Mais comprenez bien que le Ministère ne se résume pas à la seule personne de cet incapable de Fudge. Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il est sur la sellette, et son autorité ne s'applique plus qu'à une partie du gouvernement. La partie qui s'effraye des échéances électorales, bien entendu. »

« Et quelle alternative proposez-vous ? »

Janus plissa les yeux. « Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Loge des Guetteurs ? »

« Non, jamais. »

« Le contraire m'aurait surpris », rit sombrement l'homme en relevant ses cheveux. Harry se pencha pour distinguer ce qu'il lui montrait. Janus portait un tatouage derrière l'oreille gauche, un œil unique formé d'une multitude d'arabesques noires qui se mouvaient lentement.

« La Loge a plus de deux siècles d'existence. Elle était là bien avant que le Seigneur Noir ne vienne au monde et ne marque ses mangemorts », expliqua doucement le sorcier au jeune homme dégoûté. « Nous sommes des Veilleurs, Harry. Il n'est pas le premier et ne sera pas le dernier, quelle que soit l'issue de cette guerre. C'est pour cela que nous existons. En temps de paix comme en temps de troubles, nous sommes là pour contrôler les dérives de chacun et sauver ce qui peut l'être. »

« Et quelle est votre position sur ce qu'il se passe ici, à Poudlard ? », murmura Harry.

« Elle peut sembler dure à certains, mais l'histoire nous a appris que les serpentards n'étaient au mieux qu'une source d'ennuis. Jamais au cours des siècles ils ne se sont distingués autrement que par le mal et la magie noire. Certains extrémistes vont jusqu'à dire que leur éradication résoudrait tous nos problèmes, mais je vous assure, ce n'est pas l'opinion de la Loge. La seule chose que nous souhaitons, par pur pragmatisme, c'est une surveillance accrue et une mise à l'écart quand la situation l'exige. De même pour tous les groupes marginaux qui penchent naturellement pour l'Obscurité quand l'occasion se présente à eux. Il va sans dire que les gens comme Dumbledore, toujours partants pour faire confiance à tout le monde, bénéficient d'une aura particulière, et l'on ne peut nier leur rôle prépondérant. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de la guerre, Harry, lorsque des gens se battent et meurent par dizaines, les bons sentiments n'ont plus leur place ! C'est un affaiblissement considérable pour nous, et une arme redoutable pour l'ennemi. J'ai vu trop de gens mourir pour soutenir encore cet angélisme forcené. Dumbledore ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte, car sa magie le protège, mais il met beaucoup de gens bien en danger. »

Harry hocha la tête et prit machinalement la cigarette que lui tendait l'Auror. La fumée douceâtre lui mouilla les yeux.

« Il n'y a aucune obligation derrière tout ce que je viens de vous confier, Harry, hormis celle de garder ces informations pour vous. Réfléchissez-y seulement, et tenez-nous au courant, Justin ou moi. »

La gorge d'Harry était en feu, et la tête lui tournait beaucoup trop pour qu'il se risque à parler. Le silence qui suivit fut rompu par Justin qui se mit à questionner en vain le sorcier sur les différentes opérations secrètes des brigades d'Aurors. Harry décrocha complètement de la conversation. Il avait froid et très mal au crâne. L'alcool, l'herbe ou le Grimoire, il n'aurait su dire, mais dans tous les cas, l'option 'dodo' paraissait plus que raisonnable.

Il souhaita une bonne nuit aux deux hommes et redescendit l'escalier. A part Neville, tout le monde était encore présent, et Harry navigua avec difficulté jusqu'à Ron pour lui annoncer qu'il allait se coucher. La nouvelle ne sembla pas chagriner beaucoup ce dernier, et Harry mit cela sur le compte du joli tas de gallions qui s'amassaient devant le rouquin, fruit d'un déplumage en règle des malheureux volontaires pour un poker sorcier.

xxx

Il faisait froid aussi dans les couloirs. Harry sortit sa baguette et conjura une écharpe. Une belle étoffe de soie noire brodée de fils d'argent se matérialisa et s'enroula d'elle-même autour de son cou. Le gryffondor fatigué s'engagea d'un pas lourd dans le dédale de couloirs.

Il faisait encore plus froid dans les étages inférieurs du château, et l'écharpe se resserra doucement autour de lui. Plus Harry avançait, plus l'air se changeait en glace, au point que de minuscules stalagmites craquaient sous ses chaussures. Il claquait des dents tellement fort qu'il faillit ne pas entendre le cadre d'un tableau exploser sous sa couche de gel. Le jeune homme contempla dans un rêve le spectacle hallucinant qui s'offrait à lui au détour d'un chandelier : l'hiver avait vaincu jusqu'à la moindre parcelle d'humidité, et tout ce qui ne vivait pas était pris dans la glace.

L'écharpe raffermit encore sa prise, et il reprit sa marche en prenant soin d'éviter les plaques de verglas en formation. Quelque chose en lui commençait à s'inquiéter, et il accéléra l'allure. Mais le froid semblait converger vers lui. Il vit avec horreur que la glace s'épaississait autour de ses chaussures. L'écharpe se nouait de plus en plus. Harry leva le bras pour la desserrer, mais ses doigts gourds ne trouvèrent aucune prise sur l'étau de soie. Sa vue se brouilla.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

L'une des extrémités du vêtement s'enfonça dans sa gorge, et la panique submergea le gryffondor. Le manque d'air faisait battre le sang dans sa tête, et, à force de se débattre, il tomba lourdement au sol. La glace lui brûla la peau et ses membres s'engourdirent sans qu'il trouve assez de souffle pour appeler à l'aide. Il lutta pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

_On peut savoir où tu allais, Harry ?_

Ses doigts cherchèrent désespérément un interstice entre son cou et le tissu assassin, mais le Grimoire était d'humeur taquine, et l'écharpe décala son étreinte.

_Je pensais que les événements de la journée t'auraient naturellement mené à moi, Harry Potter. J'ignore ce qu'il te faut pour que tu acceptes enfin le fait que je sois ton unique voie de salut. Mais tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, et je veux bien te laisser une chance…_

L'écharpe disparut, et Harry reprit avidement son souffle. Il resta pantelant plusieurs minutes adossé au mur. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de glace dans le couloir, et si le vent soufflait encore, son humiliation le réchauffait suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'en soucier. Mais le Livre n'avait pas tort : il était la seule chose qui lui donnât le sentiment de participer à la guerre, alors Harry rebroussa chemin et partit pour les sous-sols de Poudlard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ça bloquait. Encore et toujours. Il n'y avait rien à faire : même au cœur du Cercle, sa magie refusait de s'extérioriser suffisamment pour lui permettre de créer le Geminus, et sa patience diminuait à chaque nouvelle tentative.

« Je prends une pause », annonça-t-il en quittant l'esplanade.

_Voilà qui est parfaitement hors de question._

Quelque chose l'attrapa par le col et le ramena de force.

_Ce sortilège doit être maîtrisé au plus vite !_

« Mais je n'y ARRIVE PAS ! »

_Le Geminus n'est pas une simple image, Harry Potter. Il est un écho de son créateur._

« Et alors ? »

_Le sortilège peut échouer pour différente raison, la plus pernicieuse étant une déviation subconsciente du sorcier._

« Je ne comprends pas », marmonna Harry. Il commençait à détester cette phrase.

_Il y a différents stades lors de la création d'un Geminus. La plupart des sorciers capables d'appréhender ce type de magie ne peuvent aller au-delà du simple écho physique, car ils s'avèrent incapables d'affronter et d'assumer les méandres de leur propre intellect. Nous autres n'en sommes qu'au niveau le plus basique, et pourtant tu ne te montres pas à la hauteur de la tâche. J'en déduis que ton corps te fait encore obstacle. Tu n'as pas assez travaillé._

Harry baissa instinctivement la tête, mais aucun flux ne le frappa. Le Grimoire semblait juste déçu.

« J'ai pourtant fait tout ce que vous m'avez dit de faire. »

_Il y a autre chose._

« Mais quoi ? »

_Cherche, Harry Potter !_

Harry ravala sa mauvaise humeur et se creusa la tête.

_Tu as paniqué tout à l'heure lorsque l'écharpe t'étouffait. A tel point que tu n'as pas songé un seul instant à sortir ta baguette._

A part une tentative de plus pour l'humilier, Harry ne voyait pas où le Livre voulait en venir.

_Tu as eu peur que je te frappe._

Le gryffondor blêmit cette fois, et il chassa de sa tête les images qui menaçaient de faire surface.

_Laisse-les venir, Harry._

« Non ! »

_Laisse-les venir !_

« NON ! »

Il cria et s'opposa farouchement à la volonté du Grimoire, mais une partie de lui-même, traîtresse, l'abandonnait, et les images maudites se déversaient dans sa mémoire à vif. Le gros garçon blond qui l'empêchait de respirer en lui maintenant la tête sous un coussin. Et le visage rubicond, toujours furieux après lui. Toujours la même chose. Des dizaines de fois.

« Non ! _Non_ ! » Harry rouvrit les yeux et bannit les larmes qui s'accumulaient sous ses paupières.

_Ton corps n'a jamais cicatrisé, Harry Potter._

Il avait toujours su, il ne voulait simplement pas se rappeler. Pas ici. Pas à Poudlard. Tout ça s'était déroulé il y a bien trop longtemps.

_Il le faut, pourtant. Seul un être entier peut espérer toucher à son entière magie._

_Retourne dans le Cercle. Tu seras surpris de constater combien ils t'ont tous blessé. _

Harry rassembla son courage et se rassit au centre du Cercle. C'était de la folie pure. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait s'imposer cette épreuve après tout ce qu'il avait déjà dû traverser. Ce n'était pas juste.

_La justice n'est qu'une construction de l'esprit._

Son corps se souvint avant lui. Le Cercle vibrait et le guidait à travers les barrières qu'il avait lui-même érigées pendant des années, révélant les marques infamantes. A chacune son souvenir. A chacune sa blessure. Les bras. Les jambes. Le visage. Le dos. Son dos, Merlin ! Son corps tout entier brûlait, rappelé à la vie après quinze ans d'indifférence. Harry s'accrocha désespérément au Cercle pour se maintenir, pour ne pas sombrer dans ces échos du passé qui violentaient sa chair.

Elle se rappelait tout à présent. Chaque coup donné, chaque meurtrissure, chaque abandon. Harry laissa faire, horrifié par ce qu'elle lui racontait.

_Ne coule pas,_ murmura le Grimoire, et la magie du Livre se posa sur ses épaules comme un bras rassurant.

Le Cercle aussi raffermit sa prise. La douleur refoula lentement, trop lointaine pour que son esprit déconnecté la ressente comme telle, et Harry choisit de laisser son corps vaincre seul ses démons.

Il lui sembla que des heures entières s'étaient écoulées avant que le Cercle ne le relâche.

Lorsque les barrières magiques s'affaissèrent, Harry sortit prudemment de l'anneau et se tâta le corps. Il s'était attendu à souffrir atrocement, mais il n'en était rien. Les cicatrices s'étaient résorbées à leur état normal, et ses souvenirs n'étaient pas plus intenses que d'habitude.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

_Un nouveau pas, Harry. Il faut un très grand pouvoir pour arriver à nier une partie de soi-même. Une très grande motivation également. Ces quinze dernières années ont été périlleuses, et il avait besoin que tu le reconnaisses._

« Je me souvenais. Mais je n'y pensais plus. »

_Savoir ne résout rien. L'être est un ensemble d'entités indépendantes bien que pratiquement indivisibles, et elles évoluent sur différents plans. Chacune est dotée de son intelligence propre, et il est fou de n'en référer qu'à la conscience que l'on en a. Ce corps malingre que tu habites vit et fait partie du tout. Il avait besoin de mener ce combat que ton mental lui refusait depuis longtemps. _

_Apporte la pensine demain soir. _

Sur ces derniers mots, le Grimoire s'éteignit littéralement, et Harry se dirigea à tâtons vers la sortie. En quittant les toilettes, il remit en place ses protections habituelles. Il avait deux heures devant lui avant que le réveil ne sonne.

Une fois dans le dortoir, Harry se roula dans son lit et serra les couvertures contre son corps. Il avait des courbatures partout, et son dos et sa cicatrice le démangeaient. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu dormir entre les événements de la journée et les cauchemars qu'allaient nécessairement entraîner son passage dans le Cercle. Il essaya de se détendre et s'autorisa à gamberger sur ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures avec Findley. Ça retardait le moment où il lui faudrait songer à sa première vie, celle où personne n'était venu parce qu'il n'était pas encore _Harry Potter_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le réveil de Ron s'époumona dix bonnes minutes avant de rendre les armes sous l'œil indifférent d'Harry. Il était las, mais il était au chaud, un luxe qui lui était rarement accordé depuis quelques temps. Ron et Neville ronflaient à faire trembler les murs. Il finit par se lever et écarta sans ménagement les rideaux du lit le plus proche. Le spectacle le fit sourire : Ron était étalé en travers du matelas, et il dormait béatement, encore tout habillé. Une unique chaussure posée sur sa table de chevet témoignait de ses efforts nocturnes pour se mettre en tenue. Harry riait lorsqu'il secoua le bras du rouquin.

« Magne-toi, Ron ! On a métamorphoses dans quinze minutes ! »

Harry réveilla aussi Neville avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. A 7h55, les trois garçons quittèrent à grands pas la salle commune.

Ron gémit. « Hermione va nous passer un de ses savons… »

« A propos de savon, tu n'as pas trop mal aux cheveux ? », plaisanta Harry.

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil complice. « Fred et George ont tout prévu », dit-il en agitant un petit flacon sous son nez. « Spécial lendemain de fête. »

« Si Hermione apprend ça… »

Ron accéléra le pas. « Au lieu de nous attirer le mauvais œil, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à une bonne excuse. Je te signale que nous sommes tous les trois en retard. »

Hermione se précipita vers eux lorsqu'ils atteignirent la Grande Salle.

« Aïe ! Elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur », marmonna Ron en la regardant s'approcher. « Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Mione ! Harry a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, et… »

Il se tourna vers ce dernier, mais Harry trouva amusant de le laisser se dépatouiller tout seul.

« …et il nous a empêché de dormir », acheva lamentablement Ron en lui lançant un regard penaud.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas », murmura la gryffondor d'une voix brisée.

« Hermione ? Tu… tu pleures ? »

xxx

Harry sut immédiatement ce dont il retournait. La poussée brusque d'adrénaline le réveilla complètement. La seule question était : qui ?

La plupart des élèves étaient présents, bien que l'on entendît rien de plus que de vagues murmures. Les rares visages blafards levés étaient tournés vers la table des serpentards. _Etat de choc_, diagnostiqua le gryffondor avec détachement. _Dans cinq minutes, c'est la panique_.

Ginny se jeta dans ses bras. Il faillit la repousser, mais quelque chose dans les yeux humides de son amie l'arrêta.

« Beauxbâtons a été attaqué », murmura la jeune fille avant de fondre en larmes.

La minute d'après, un sanglot hystérique se fit entendre à la table des serdaigles, et la Grande Salle explosa. Littéralement. Harry regarda avec effroi la déflagration émotionnelle se déverser dans la pièce, et il s'arcbouta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la laisser l'entraîner.

Le reste se déroula comme dans un mauvais rêve : les hurlements, les pleurs, la tempête de hiboux, les combats entre élèves… Harry posa ses mains sur le dos de Ginny. Il n'y avait rien à faire de plus. La jeune fille s'accrocha désespérément à lui alors que des hordes de Premières Années effrayées les bousculaient et se ruaient vers la sortie, bientôt suivies par d'autres.

Et puis l'hémorragie cessa. Elle reflua, même.

Albus Dumbledore se tenait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Son visage était sombre et préoccupé, mais sa seule présence apaisa jusqu'au dernier des serpentards. Harry sentit la magie du vieil homme le traverser et balayer la salle. Le sorcier marcha lentement entre les bancs renversés jusqu'à l'estrade, dans un silence de mort.

« Asseyez-vous tous, s'il vous plaît. »

Ginny se laissa tomber sur place, entraînant Harry dans sa chute. Autour d'eux, les élèves faisaient de même.

« Comme vous le savez tous désormais, l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons a été attaquée par Voldemort et ses alliés la nuit dernière. Il m'apparaît inutile de vous en dire plus dans la mesure où les faits sont largement exposés dans les journaux de ce matin. Et bien que la mémoire et la douleur de ces terribles événements ne doivent pas nous quitter, l'instant serait plutôt à parler de Poudlard. »

Dumbledore scruta l'assistance d'un regard sévère. « La Communauté de Grande-Bretagne est en guerre, mais elle n'est pas la seule. L'embrasement gagne tout le continent. Les jours sombres qui se profilent ne doivent pas nous décourager ni nous écarter de nos devoirs, bien qu'il soit vain d'espérer que le château reste un asile éternellement. En d'autres termes : oui, notre école est une cible. »

Des cris étouffés se firent entendre, et le directeur leva la main.

« Elle l'est, c'est un fait, même si le danger n'est pas imminent. »

Harry sentit une nouvelle fois la magie du vieil homme se mettre à l'œuvre autour d'eux par le biais de sa voix calme.

« Le Ministère prend très au sérieux cette menace et a décrété de nouvelles mesures nous concernant. Dans l'immédiat, une nouvelle brigade a été adjointe aux Aurors qui sont parmi nous depuis septembre… »

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers la porte, et toutes les têtes suivirent son mouvement. Une quinzaine de sorciers et sorcières barrait l'entrée de la salle. Aucun n'avait l'air commode.

« …afin d'assurer au mieux notre sécurité _à tous_ », acheva le vieil homme sans lâcher les nouveaux arrivants. « Dans l'immédiat, toujours, tous les cours de la journée vont être annulés pour permettre une vérification systématique des systèmes de sécurité du château. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas quitter la Grande Salle, et de bien réfléchir au courrier que vous ne manquerez pas d'envoyer à vos familles. »

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore quitta l'estrade et partit à la rencontre des Aurors.

xxx

« C'est tout ? », s'exclama Ginny.

Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent à quatre pattes. « Bien sûr que c'est tout, Ginny », la sermonna la jeune femme. « Que voulais-tu qu'il dise de plus ? »

Ginny essuya ses larmes. « Il aurait au moins pu nous donner un peu plus de… renseignements. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il ait beaucoup de latitude à ce sujet. Le Ministère a définitivement les deux pieds dans la place. C'est terrifiant. »

« C'est peut-être même plus grave que ce qu'on croie », chuchota Ron en grinçant des dents. « Vous voyez le type là-bas ? »

Ils suivirent le doigt pointé du garçon. Un homme se tenait toujours devant la Grande Salle. Un beau vieillard aristocratique au visage volontaire. L'Autorité en personne, à en juger par le comportement des Aurors qui gravitaient autour de lui.

« Il s'appelle Alicephas Reens. Papa dit qu'il est l'une des personnes les plus influentes du monde sorcier ce côté-ci de l'océan. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas clairement défini, mais il descend de l'une de nos plus anciennes familles européennes. Il est très puissant et extrêmement riche. Charly m'a parlé de lui une fois parce qu'il l'a rencontré en Roumanie, et il m'a dit que Reens était l'un des grands héros des dernières guerres, au même titre que Dumbledore. Il m'a aussi dit qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils ne votent pas pour les mêmes lois. »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée des derniers élèves, hagards de s'être fait tirés du lit en urgence, et le départ des Aurors et du directeur, flanqué de McGonagall. Lorsque tous les adultes furent sortis, la directrice adjointe se retourna et fit un signe de baguette. Les portes se fermèrent dans un bruit sinistre.

A l'intérieur de la salle, les élèves s'installèrent un peu plus confortablement pour passer la journée, et les chuchotements montèrent en volume. A droite de la salle, en tout cas. Les Trois Maisons s'y étaient rassemblées et se pelotonnaient les unes contre les autres en défiant les serpentards. Entre les deux groupes, un no man's land. Aurors et professeurs y patrouillaient nerveusement.

Après une caresse à Hedwige qui venait de se poser sur son épaule, Harry dégagea avec précaution le Prophet de ses serres.

**_RAID SUR L'ECOLE BEAUXBATONS : CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM SIGNE LE CRIME LE PLUS ABJECT JAMAIS COMMIS A L'ENCONTRE DE LA COMMUNAUTE !_**

_Hier soir les hordes barbares ont envahi le domaine de Beauxbâtons dans le Quercy (France) et occasionné plus d'une quarantaine de morts, en majorité des élèves. Dix-sept enfants sont toujours portés disparus. La Communauté se mobilise pour venir en aide aux victimes et aux parents._

_Ce dimanche 3 décembre restera dans nos mémoires comme l'une des journées les plus funestes de notre Histoire. Alors que les 436 élèves du collège français dormaient paisiblement sous la garde de leur directrice, Mme Maxime, des mangemorts ont réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'école et ont ouvert les portes à leurs alliés. Les premiers témoignages portent à croire qu'il s'agirait des troupes de Stéphane Soronce, un renégat des guerres du début du siècle. _

_Des survivants que nous avons pu interroger nous ont raconté qu'il n'y avait eu pratiquement aucune résistance : les assassins étaient venus avec des trolls et une meute de loups, et les monstres se sont jetés sur nos enfants en les surprenant dans leur sommeil. Le Ministère français et le Conseil International se sont refusés à plus de détails, mais il est désespérément facile d'imaginer la terreur des élèves et le massacre ignoble et lâche qui s'en est suivi._

_Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que les premières brigades d'Aurors ont débarqué. Nul doute que ces malheureux sorciers et sorcières auraient préféré recevoir des ordres plus tôt et se battre jusqu'au dernier souffle plutôt que d'avoir à dégager les petits corps des décombres, à la seule lueur de la Marque des Ténèbres flottant sur l'école. Une des premières mesures adoptées par le gouvernement a été de mettre en place une cellule de soutien spécifique pour ces troupes deux autres sont en cours de formation pour supporter dans leur deuil les survivants et les parents ayant perdu leurs enfants. _

_Quarante-et-un corps ont pour l'instant été découverts, mais leur état rend difficile toute authentification, et le Ministère se refuse à demander l'aide des parents dont les enfants manquent à l'appel. On compte en outre une centaine de blessés, dont une vingtaine de cas graves, et six morsures de loups-garous. Mme Maxime, ainsi que quatre autres professeurs et le surveillant général de Beauxbâtons, sont décédés. Leurs corps suppliciés témoignent du courage avec lequel ils ont vainement tenté de protéger leurs élèves, et ils devraient recevoir la semaine prochaine l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe à titre posthume. _

_Aux vues de ces événements, il est impossible de ne pas revenir sur la question de la sécurité de nos concitoyens. Car quelque chose d'effrayant se cache derrière tout cela, quelque chose qu'aucun homme politique ne devra nier à l'avenir : jamais les meurtriers n'auraient pu pénétrer dans le domaine sans une complicité interne. L'Obscurité avance car l'Ennemi est déjà là. Le sujet est rendu tabou par nos gouvernements, mais il m'apparaît nécessaire de révéler cette information, ainsi que le fait que plusieurs psychomages langues-de-plomb aient été dépêchés sur place pour interroger les rescapés. Par ailleurs, dix-sept élèves sont toujours portés disparus, et la rumeur court qu'ils seraient tenus en otage. Il pourrait s'agir d'un chantage en vue de faire libérer certains fidèles du Monstre et du Renégat. Pour la Grande-Bretagne, le nom de Lucius Malfoy aurait été prononcé lors de négociations secrètes qui se seraient déroulées dès l'aube. Si cette information se vérifiait, il s'avérerait dès lors possible de penser que l'alerte a été donnée au Ministère français par les meurtriers eux-mêmes. _

_On ne peut que trembler devant les ressources incroyables dont dispose l'Ennemi, puisqu'il peut en toute impunité attaquer une place sûre et s'en prendre à nos enfants…_

Harry feuilleta distraitement le reste du journal. Les hypothèses, opinions et condoléances émanant des divers spécialistes, artistes ou hommes politiques que l'on avait eu le temps d'interroger avant le bouclage de l'édition, ne l'intéressaient pas. Quant aux détails morbides, il en avait déjà assez gravés dans la tête.

Le visage défait d'Hagrid s'attarda dans son esprit. Ses amis débattaient furieusement à côté, brandissant leurs propres copies du Prophet. Il les ignora.

Un peu plus tard, Mme Pomfresh et Mme Chourave passèrent au milieu des rangs distribuer de la tisane, agrémentée de calmants quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Harry reçut une tasse comme tout le monde, et il la posa contre sa joue. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les visages apeurés qui l'entouraient. Il était vide. Seul son estomac noué vivait encore. Il but une gorgée du liquide brûlant et sucré. Le breuvage descendit dans sa gorge et gagna son œsophage, se frayant un passage jusqu'à son estomac où la bête ne demandait plus qu'à sortir.

Les mains du jeune homme se refermèrent sur la tasse. Il y avait les morts, tous innocents, et surtout leurs familles dont il connaissait la douleur. Il pouvait presque voir la peur et la folie s'immiscer dans chaque foyer sorcier d'Europe, dans chaque vie quotidienne. Il y avait la certitude qu'un nouveau stade venait d'être franchi. Que personne ne serait épargné. Que les êtres présents autour de lui ne verraient pas tous la fin de cette guerre, et que ceux qui en étaient déjà conscients priaient pour que le destin frappe celui d'à-côté.

Mais il y avait bien pire.

Il y avait lui-même et ses démons.

Il n'avait pas su interpréter les signes. Il avait refermé la porte du placard et s'était refusé à dormir. Et Findley qui l'avait bercé de mots creux, et Hermione qui l'avait rassuré, et le Grimoire qui l'avait appelé au moment crucial, juste quand il allait se coucher. Et Dumbledore qui voulait qu'il bloque son esprit alors que tant de vies étaient en jeu, et Ron qui ne pensait qu'au Quidditch, et tous les autres, tous ceux qui voyaient en lui un espoir auquel se raccrocher, alors qu'il n'était rien et que les morts accusateurs se multipliaient… Il ne les avait peut-être pas tués, mais il n'avait rien fait pour les sauver.

Harry passa outre les sanglots qui s'accumulaient dans chaque centimètre de son corps. Il était coupable, et rien n'y changerait. Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux pour ne pas sombrer dans l'abîme qui se creusait en lui. Il ne percevait plus que très vaguement les centaines de vies qui l'entouraient. Il était désespérément seul dans une dimension ravagée par ce que l'humanité avait de plus noir.

Ou peut-être pas.

Snape n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, et il le dévisageait, la haine creusant chaque pli de son visage. Harry fit appel à tout ce qui lui restait de volonté pour ne pas mettre son plan de la veille à exécution. Snape _savait_. Il reconnaissait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, et Harry le haïssait pour ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore les libéra en fin d'après-midi et leur fit grâce des quelques heures de cours restantes. Avant de les quitter, encore, le vieil homme leur rappela que le château était sécurisé et que, mise à par une prudence accrue de chacun, tout le monde pouvait continuer à y circuler librement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la volière fut prise d'assaut. Harry se dégagea du mouvement de foule et regagna la salle commune pour y attendre Ron et Hermione convoqués à une réunion préfets/professeurs. Ses amis le rejoignirent rapidement.

« Alors ? »

« J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas parler de bonnes nouvelles étant donné les circonstances, mais enfin ça aurait pu être pire », répondit Ron en s'affaissant sur un fauteuil.

Hermione entreprit de lui exposer leurs consignes de sécurité. « Le dispositif est impressionnant, Harry », insista-t-elle. « Et encore, ils sont loin de nous avoir tout dit ! »

« Aller, mon pote, haut les cœurs ! », s'exclama Ron d'un ton forcé. « Il reste encore le match de samedi ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Le rouquin sourit devant son air éberlué. « Dumbledore a estimé que c'était trop important pour tout le monde, et il a maintenu la saison de Quidditch jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'adore ce type ! », ajouta Ron d'un ton convaincu.

« Ron ! », protesta Hermione. « Ce n'est pas très… décent de trop s'en réjouir. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? L'un dans l'autre, il s'agit quand même du moral des troupes. Et ça, c'est important ! »

Hermione soupira mais ne trouva rien à redire. Harry sentit qu'elle le cherchait des yeux. Il se tourna délibérément vers la fenêtre.

_Bien, Harry. Tu as peut-être appris quelque chose finalement._

_Vous, fermez-la !_

Il ignora aussi la tension qu'insinuait le Livre dans son esprit. Ils étaient tous coupables.

« Hé, j'allais oublier… Dumbledore nous a chargés d'un message pour toi : ton rendez-vous de ce soir avec Findley est annulé. Du coup, ça nous laisse du temps pour nous entraîner ! »

« _Quoi_ ? »

« Ne commence pas à t'énerver, OK ? C'est normal, vu ce qui se passe. A mon avis, tous les profs risquent d'être occupés ailleurs dans les jours à venir. Faut t'y faire, mon vieux. Là, c'est vraiment une priorité. »

_Maîtrise-toi._

_MERDE !_

Le Grimoire se tut, mais son silence restait attentif.

« Et Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit d'autre ? »

« Il n'a pas eu le temps, Harry », expliqua doucement Hermione. « Mais en ce qui concerne tes cauchemars, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. » Elle avait vraiment l'air désespéré, et ça lui donnait une raison de plus de la détester à cette seconde.

Parce que, justement, il n'avait _rien _à raconter.

« Harry… »

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

" Harry, ne garde pas ça pour toi, je t'en supplie ! »

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! »

« Comme tu voudras », dit-elle, refroidie. Ils s'entre-regardèrent tous les trois, et Harry sut qu'il manquait quelque chose.

« Bon… Et pour l'entraînement ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on y ait encore droit », marmonna Harry.

« Je viens de te le dire : Dumbledore ne veut pas transformer le château en forteresse assiégée, et je suis totalement d'accord avec lui ! En plus, je suis sûr que ça soulagerait tout le monde si les serpentards se faisaient dérouiller samedi. »

« Je ne viens pas. »

« Harry, bon sang ! Tu es vraiment… »

« Je suis vraiment quoi ? »

« Tu es vraiment lourd depuis quelques temps », répondit calmement Ron. « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu devrais faire attention. C'est un conseil d'ami, crois-moi. »

« Merci », siffla Harry.

" Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ? "

« C'est bête et dangereux, c'est tout. Mais allez-y, tous les deux. Je ne vous retiens pas. »

« Tu ne vas pas rester seul ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? », demanda Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça », murmura le jeune homme.

« Harry, j'ai besoin de toi dehors ! Ginny a besoin de toi ! »

« Elle n'a pas besoin que je fasse le mariole sur un manche à balai ! », vociféra Harry, mettant fin au ton civilisé qu'ils s'efforçaient de garder. « D'ailleurs, personne n'en a besoin ! »

« Si, toi ! », répliqua courageusement Hermione. « Ça te ferait du bien de te défouler. »

« La réponse est non ! »

« Le problème », soupira Ron d'un ton excédé, « c'est que si tu n'y vas pas, je ne peux pas y aller non plus. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Dumbledore nous a demandé de rester avec toi autant que possible. »

« Merci, mais je peux me débrouiller seul. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas vous qui disiez que l'école était protégée ? »

« Harry, ce n'est pas… »

« Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, je ne vois pas ce que votre présence à tous les deux changerait. »

C'était la pure vérité, même s'il y avait mis une pointe de méchanceté. Il hésita à s'expliquer en voyant Ron et Hermione échanger un regard éloquent, mais la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que Dumbledore nous a demandé de rester avec toi. »

« Oh. Je vois. »

« Tu n'en donnes pas l'impression, à hurler comme tu viens de le faire », rétorqua sagement Ron.

Harry le regarda avec attention. Ron avait encore grandi de quelques centimètres. Il était plutôt beau et bien musclé. Il avait de bonnes notes en cours. Il passait pour quelqu'un de cool, et ça le rendait populaire, surtout en tant que préfet. Il avait une famille et une petite amie. Et il avait à l'instant l'assurance de quelqu'un qui savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas à affronter le doute ou les remords. Et lui était jaloux. Et furieux de l'être.

« Bon, maintenant que tu sais, est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? »

« J'ai le choix ? »

« Pas vraiment », répondit Ron en lui lançant son manteau.

xxx

Il ne leur adressa la parole ni à l'un ni à l'autre de toute la fin d'après-midi. L'entraînement se déroula dans une ambiance pesante, et la présence des deux Aurors à leurs côtés n'y était pour rien. La séance fut, de surcroît, des plus inutiles : Ginny semblait à chaque seconde sur le point de fondre en larmes, et Harry n'avait pas la moindre intention de la forcer.

L'absence de la majorité des professeurs au dîner accentua le froid dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde mangea rapidement, le nez dans l'assiette pour éviter les regards inquisiteurs des Aurors, et la plupart des élèves désertèrent la place avant même l'arrivée du dessert.

De retour à la salle commune, Harry se retrouva seul. Ron et Hermione étaient convoqués à une réunion entre préfets, Ginny dormait déjà, et Neville était avec Luna. Le jeune homme appuya son front contre le carreau froid de la fenêtre et regarda tomber la neige. Une fois de plus, Dobby ne répondait pas à ses appels. Les elfes devaient probablement avoir fort à faire avec les nouvelles consignes du Ministère. Seulement, si Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis en tête de le surveiller de prêt, le Geminus devenait un impératif.

Lorsque le gong annonçant le couvre-feu retentit dans le château, Harry prit sa carte et sortit discrètement de la Tour. Il lui fallut vingt bonnes minutes pour réussir à atteindre l'infirmerie. Les préfets, les S.P.P. et les Aurors patrouillaient sans relâche, et malgré la taille imposante de Poudlard, il était impossible de tous les éviter. A moins de disposer d'une cape d'Invisibilité, bien sûr.

La porte de l'infirmerie était entrouverte, et le sorcier se faufila à l'intérieur. Pomfresh était au chevet d'une jeune élève malade qui sanglotait en appelant sa mère. Au moins, songea un Harry désabusé, les pleurs de l'enfant cachaient le bruit de ses pas. Il atteignit sans encombre le bureau et s'empara de plusieurs fioles de remontant en prenant soin de repositionner les autres pour masquer le trou.

Il but l'une des potions dans un couloir et attendit qu'elle fasse effet.

C'est là que le bruit d'une cavalcade brisa le silence artificiel de l'école. Surpris, il referma la main sur sa baguette et porta ses yeux sur la carte. Des S.P.P. se rassemblaient quelques couloirs plus loin en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Harry les suivit à distance.

xxx

Ils atterrirent dans l'une des échauguettes carrées de l'Ouest. Par la cage d'escalier, le gryffondor les regarda s'affairer un étage plus bas. L'un des étudiants remonta en courant vers lui, l'obligeant à se coller le long de la paroi. Le garçon passa sans le voir et prit place devant la porte qu'il venait de franchir pour en barrer l'accès. Inquiet, Harry vit sur le plan que deux autres silhouettes faisaient de même, condamnant ainsi les trois uniques portes, une par étage, reliant la tour au reste du château.

Il cherchait un autre passage lorsque quelque chose attira son attention : une ombre sans nom se mouvait rapidement sur le parchemin, et, de toute évidence, elle cherchait à éviter le groupe d'étudiants. Des bruits de verre cassé et des jurons se firent entendre en dessous de lui. Les autres vérifiaient chacune des pièces de la tour, et ils ne faisaient pas dans la discrétion. Seamus, Macmillan et Michael Corner se chargèrent de son étage. Harry les évita sans problème. Sur la carte, l'inconnu faisait de même deux étages plus bas. Le manège dura plusieurs minutes, puis la voix de Justin rappela tout le monde à l'ordre, et tous ceux qui ne gardaient pas les portes le rejoignirent.

Harry déglutit péniblement. A présent, les S.P.P. fouillaient systématiquement chaque pièce en partant du bas, et il allait devoir faire très attention. Il se renfonça un peu plus dans son recoin et releva sa baguette, car une autre menace se profilait. Sur le parchemin, l'ombre remontait lentement vers lui, prise au piège. Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra en entendant une respiration saccadée au niveau des dernières marches.

« IL EST LA ! », aboya le garçon qui surveillait la porte.

Tous les autres se précipitèrent à l'étage, et Harry battit en retraite. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire prendre ! Il se réfugia dans une petite pièce sombre et se recroquevilla dans sa cape en attendant que passe la tempête. Les S.P.P. faisaient un boucan infernal autour de lui. A croire que tous les Aurors du Ministère étaient sourds.

Soudain la poignée de porte tourna, et Harry retint son souffle. L'ombre se coula dans la pièce et s'accroupit près du mur, à deux mètres de lui à peine. Harry en aurait presque ri : c'était toute l'histoire de sa vie. Il entendit les pas de la troupe d'étudiants se rapprocher et recula encore. A côté de lui, l'inconnu avait sorti sa baguette et la dirigeait droit sur la porte.

« Montre-toi… », chantonna la voix de Seamus. « De toute façon, on sait que tu es là ! »

« Ouais, montre-toi, petit furet, qu'on puisse te botter les fesses ! »

Le garçon éclata d'un rire qu'Harry connaissait bien. Ron était avec eux.

« Inutile de te cacher, Malfoy ! », cracha Justin. « Je te jure qu'on va te faire payer pour tous les autres ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça ! »

Harry se décala pour mieux voir l'inconnu. Ses cheveux presque blancs ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'identité de leur propriétaire. La baguette qui dépassait de la cape était emprisonnée dans une main livide et tremblante. L'ombre était une bête traquée.

Harry détourna les yeux. Lucius Malfoy était un être immonde, mais son fils ne valait pas mieux que lui.

« Ça va être ta fête ! », ricana une autre voix.

Les pas se rapprochèrent encore. Le gryffondor se tendit comme un arc. Dans quelques secondes, Malfoy allait se retrouver seul face à une dizaine d'étudiants furieux, prêts à se venger d'un crime commis à des centaines de kilomètres de là, et aucun autre serpentard ni aucun Auror ne viendrait à sa rescousse.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Harry choisit d'obéir à son instinct. Il mit à profit la seconde où aucun élève ne se trouvait encore dans leur axe pour se jeter sur Malfoy et rabattre sa cape sur eux. Il plaqua ses mains sur la bouche du serpentard pour l'empêcher de crier.

La bande de S.P.P. pénétra dans la pièce, Ron et Justin en tête. « Lumos ! »

Ils balayèrent la salle du regard sans trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Harry se tourna vers le visage horrifié de Malfoy pour lui faire signe de se tenir prêt. Un instant, il crut que le serpentard allait les dévoiler tous les deux par pur dégoût, puis le blond se redressa lentement, et ensemble ils reculèrent sur la pointe des pieds. Le parquet grinça sous leur poids. Harry se mordit les lèvres, mais personne ne se tourna vers eux : Ron avait choisi ce moment pour 'sécuriser' l'unique armoire de la pièce, et le meuble traversa la salle dans toute sa largeur avant d'aller s'écraser contre le mur. Si quelqu'un s'était caché à l'intérieur, il n'en serait pas resté grand-chose.

« Il n'est pas là. »

« Impossible… », marmonna Justin. « On recommence tout, les gars ! »

xxx

Le gryffondor écouta leurs pas mourir avec appréhension. Son cœur battait très vite, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

Le mouvement de l'épaule contre la sienne lui apprit que Malfoy reprenait également son souffle.

Ils restèrent parfaitement immobiles jusqu'à ce que les autres redescendent, puis Harry rejeta sa cape et se trouva immédiatement collé au mur avec une baguette plantée dans la gorge.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris, Potter ! », siffla le serpentard.

« Lâche-moi, Malfoy ! » Il tenta de dégager la main armée du blond, mais le garçon avait plus de poigne que lui.

« Pas question. Réponds d'abord ! » La baguette s'enfonça dans sa jugulaire, et Harry sentit la magie de son ennemi lui brûler la peau.

« Je t'ai sauvé la mise ! »

Un coup de poing dans l'estomac le fit se plier en deux, et il s'effondra contre le mur.

« De rien… », grimaça-t-il.

Malfoy lui assena un nouveau coup dans les côtes et lui arracha sa baguette. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent furieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je veux ? »

« Arrête tes conneries, Potter ! », menaça Malfoy. « Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

L'absurdité de la question et de leur situation en général le fit glousser. « J'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment. Ils allaient te démolir ta belle petite gueule, Malfoy. »

« Ferme-la ! » Le serpentard était à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort.

« Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

« Je t'ai dit de te la fermer ! »

Le gryffondor se mit à rire, et le regard de révulsion profonde de Malfoy n'arrangea pas les choses.

« Tu es fier de toi, hein ? Saint Potter a encore frappé, c'est ça ? »

« Tu débloques, Malfoy. »

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Tu me pourris l'existence, tu m'humilies devant tout le monde, et finalement, dans un putain d'accès de noblesse, tu me sauves de ta bande de copains ! »

« Malfoy, pendant le cours avec Findley, je te jure que je ne voulais pas… »

« Pour une fois dans ta vie, Potter, ferme ta grande gueule ! »

La baguette avait retrouvé le chemin de sa gorge, et il jugea effectivement préférable de se taire. Malfoy se pencha vers lui, et Harry se demanda enfin jusqu'où ces yeux gris-là étaient capables d'aller. L'autre n'était plus un simple étudiant avec lequel il ne s'entendait pas. C'était un fils de mangemort furieux et armé.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Potter », murmura le serpentard. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé faire ce soir, mais crois-moi, ça n'a pas marché. »

Un ultime coup de poing fit danser quelques étoiles devant ses yeux, et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Malfoy avait disparu.

Il avait mal aux côtes.

Harry se traîna jusqu'à sa baguette que Malfoy avait abandonnée. La tour était redevenue silencieuse. Le froid lui rappela qu'il était en vie, et ça l'étonna quand même. Il n'avait pas songé une seconde que Malfoy allait le tuer, mais en y repensant, ça aurait très bien pu être le cas. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie de se pencher sur le problème. Malfoy et lui étaient ennemis et avaient toutes les raisons de l'être. Il ne l'avait aidé que parce que l'espace d'une seconde, le garçon lui avait paru aussi seul que lui, et parce que ses agresseurs avaient pris le visage d'autres. Est-ce qu'il le regrettait ? Non. Il s'en tirait avec quelques bleus, dont certains mérités, mais il avait fait ce qui lui paraissait le mieux, à lui et à lui seul.

_Tu n'es qu'un fou._

_Je croyais vous avoir demandé de ne plus me parler ?_

_Mais je n'ai rien dit…_ murmura malicieusement le Grimoire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque ses côtes l'y autorisèrent, Harry se releva et prit le chemin du parc. Il avait besoin de sortir de Poudlard.

Amok hennit doucement en le voyant s'approcher. Harry se sentit un regain d'affection pour le poulain, si tant est qu'on puisse encore l'appeler ainsi : il mesurait déjà un bon 1,60m au garrot, et même s'il était loin d'être aussi fort que ses aînés, Harry n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau en cas d'attaque directe du sombral. Le jeune homme s'assit sur les barres de l'enclos. Les ailes de l'animal étaient toujours déchiquetées et maladroites, incapables de tenir tête au vent.

« Tu serais déjà loin, bonhomme, si c'était le cas », murmura tristement Harry.

Amok piétinait la neige et retournait la terre avec son museau à la recherche de petits rongeurs égarés. Harry tourna la tête en entendant quelque chose craquer entre les puissantes mâchoires. Il y avait de la lumière chez Hagrid. C'était tentant d'aller se réfugier chez le demi-géant. Hagrid ne posait jamais trop de questions. Peut-être qu'il lui offrirait même quelque chose de chaud à boire au coin du feu.

Un sanglot étouffé l'arrêta à quelques pas du seuil de la cabane. Son sang se glaça. Hagrid pleurait. Hagrid pleurait Mme Maxime. Son professeur et ami avait perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait, par sa faute. Harry en aurait hurlé. Mme Maxime avait aimé Hagrid pour ce qu'il était, et maintenant elle n'était plus rien qu'un cadavre avec une médaille accrochée au cou.

Il s'enfuit du parc et se cacha dans la chapelle désaffectée attenante aux serres de Mme Chourave.

Les Aurors patrouillaient aussi dans les jardins. Ils étaient nerveux, et l'un d'entre eux Stupéfia une malheureuse musaraigne qui chiquait trop bruyamment ses graines. Une proie facile pour les hiboux de l'école. Hedwige ne s'y trompa pas et fondit tel un fantôme sur le petit corps avant de se poser à côté de lui. Harry la regarda dépecer son butin avec horreur. La musaraigne n'était même pas morte ! Elle n'avait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir. La nature des choses était impitoyable. Equilibrée, tout au plus. Et aveugle.

Sa cicatrice choisit ce moment pour se réveiller, et une intention malfaisante se glissa dans sa tête. Des flashs de ses rêves précédents lui revinrent en mémoire, ramenés à la surface par la volonté de l'Ennemi. Il n'avait pas les capacités de bloquer l'assaut du Mage.

Les images enfoncèrent ses protections, et c'était comme un viol. Les souvenirs l'envahirent et le tuèrent de l'intérieur.

_Il faisait sombre là-bas aussi. Du brouillard. Des gens chuchotaient autour de lui, mais le vent brisait leurs mots avant qu'ils ne lui parviennent. _

_Quelque chose était en route. _

_Ils étaient très nombreux. Il y avait de la méfiance, car ils n'étaient pas tous sous ses ordres. Mais de la satisfaction aussi. Il pénétra dans le placard et se cacha derrière une chaise. Il __devait savoir. C'était très important. Seulement Sirius l'appelait au loin, et s'il restait ici les autres allaient le voir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait : les personnes parlaient une langue étrange, dure et saccadée, mais en même temps elle lui était familière. Du français probablement. Les cris de Sirius ne tarderaient pas à les alerter. _

_Il fit demi-tour et cala la porte du placard avec le dossier de la chaise. _

_Mais les yeux rouges étaient dehors. Ils l'attendaient dans le couloir, et Sirius chantait trop fort pour entendre ses appels. Les murs suintaient du sang. Il se frotta les mains sur ses vêtements pour en chasser les tâches, mais elles laissèrent de nouvelles traces rouges. Les yeux se mirent à rire. Un cri._

La torpeur s'évanouit et Harry essuya en tremblant son front couvert de sueur. Il aurait pu savoir pour Beauxbâtons. Il aurait pu trouver des indices.

Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion de Voldemort pour le détruire un peu plus.

Ou peut-être que non, que tout avait dépendu de lui.

Hedwige reprit soudainement son envol. Harry la suivit des yeux et vit que les Aurors se dirigeaient par là. Il préféra s'éclipser au cas où les sorciers l'auraient entendu crier.

Il retourna au dortoir. Ron n'était pas encore rentré de son expédition punitive, et Harry fourra la pensine dans l'une de ses poches. Le rouquin allait forcément se rendre compte de son absence, mais avec un peu de chance ce serait la dernière fois. Il balaya l'idée d'une nouvelle dispute. Ça n'avait plus autant d'importance après ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Le jeune homme quitta le dortoir en esquivant Neville qui sortait de la salle de bain.

xxx

_Tu es revenu finalement ?_

Harry laissa passer la moquerie du Livre. Il n'avait peut-être pas le choix, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de savoir de quoi il en retournait exactement.

_Je n'y suis pour rien,_ remarqua le Grimoire. _Les autres non plus, d'ailleurs._

« Vous m'avez empêché d'aller dormir hier ! Sans vu, j'aurais vu quelque chose ! »

_Tu aurais _tout_ vu, nuance. Sors la pensine et cesse de m'accuser des coïncidences du destin._

Harry déposa rageusement la bassine au sol. « D'abord, comment saviez-vous que j'en avais une ? »

_Assieds-toi et prépare-toi._

« Me préparer à quoi ? »

_Fais ce que je te dis !_

Harry était au bord de l'explosion. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il arrivait à peu près à faire le vide dans la Chambre pour se concentrer uniquement sur son entraînement, mais ce soir, c'était trop dur !

_Domine-toi, Harry Potter. Tu es en train de gâcher tout ce que nous avons mis en place._ _Ne vois plus que ton objectif. Tout le reste est vain et ne te concerne pas._

Son objectif ? Tuer Voldemort. Venger Sirius et ses parents. Arrêter les mangemort. Que des conneries… Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, c'était de consoler Ginny. Il pensa à elle, en désespoir de cause.

_Ton corps bloque le Geminus, mais le temps presse et nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder sur le problème. La pensine du vieillard est une alternative intéressante. Cependant, elle nécessite une concentration extrême sur le court comme sur le long terme. _

« Je suis prêt. »

_Je veux que tu te défasses de tous les souvenirs accessibles qui hantent ta chair. Inutile de chercher trop loin, car chaque minute compte._

Le Grimoire ne lui disait pas tout, mais le fait qu'il en ait conscience le rassurait. Harry cala la pensine entre ses jambes et partit à la recherche des souvenirs de ses premières années.

Une à une, ses pensées s'accrochèrent à sa baguette, et il les laissa choir dans la pensine sans se préoccuper de leur contenu. La manœuvre lui prit beaucoup de temps, mais elle n'était pas désagréable. Il ne resta bientôt plus dans sa tête que des ombres trop enfouies pour qu'il les pourchasse.

_Il y en a d'autres qui saignent encore._

La bassine sombre sifflait aux pieds du jeune sorcier. Il avait l'impression de flotter, mais quelque chose se débattait encore. Sa main le lançait. Son dos était parcouru de frissons gelés. Il envoya le souvenir de Dolorès Ombrage et celui du cauchemar sur la colline rejoindre les autres.

_Arrête-toi ici. _

Harry releva la tête. Les monstres dans la pensine ne lui pesaient plus sur le cœur.

_Maintenant, entre dans le Cercle et visualise ton corps._

Harry fit ce qui lui était ordonné et sentit la magie pulser dans toutes les extrémités de son corps. Il avait incroyablement chaud. Les Dursley étaient loin. Il savait qu'il avait souffert avec eux, mais il ne se souvenait plus des circonstances. Ses membres lui faisaient mal par endroit, mais tout était plus clair. Pour la première fois, il accepta l'idée que son enveloppe physique avait connu la douleur.

_Te voilà Gemini, Harry Potter._

A quelques mètres, une forme pâle lui souriait.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! »

_Tu es un puissant sorcier, fondamentalement._

Harry scruta la créature spectrale qui lui faisait face. Elle était plus grande que lui. Plus forte aussi. Plus saine. Ses traits étaient déjà ceux d'un homme, et une barbe naissante fonçait ses joues.

« Il ne me ressemble pas. »

_C'est pour cela que tu n'y parvenais pas. Tu n'as jamais compris et accepté le mal qu'ils t'ont tous fait. Mais qu'il ne te ressemble pas compte peu. C'est une simple distorsion qui passera avec le temps, car, encore une fois, le chemin tracé rend plus facile le voyage suivant._

« Mais si je ne peux pas l'utiliser tout de suite… »

_Tu le peux. Il t'est suffisamment semblable pour tromper un adolescent dans la nuit._

« Mais comment vais-je faire pour qu'il tienne plusieurs heures durant ? » Il ressentait déjà une faiblesse due à la trop grande quantité de magie aspirée par le charme.

_Je suis content de toi, Harry Potter,_ murmura gravement le Grimoire.

Harry sourit nerveusement. Le Livre soupira, entraînant un vent violent qui balaya la Chambre.

_Peut-être ne devrais-je pas t'avouer ceci : tu ne devrais pas t'en réjouir autant. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous trouvons dans la Chambre des Secrets. Bien des énigmes se cachent ici, et la puissance qui y réside pourrait inverser la marche du monde. Hélas, puisses-tu seulement la comprendre !_

Le sol ondula sous le brusque afflux d'énergie émanant de toute la pièce. Les serpents de pierre s'animèrent pour saluer la vie nouvelle qui s'écoulait dans les veines glacées de leur maître, et Serpentard ouvrit la bouche. Harry regarda avec horreur la roche se fendre et révéler l'orifice par lequel avait jailli le Basilic quelques années plus tôt.

Un éclat traversa l'obscurité et mourut aux pieds du Grimoire.

_Approche !_

Le jeune sorcier n'obéit que lorsque la bouche se fût refermée. La chose brillait doucement dans la nuit verte de la Chambre, et son aura se découpait dans la mandorle du Livre.

_Puissant et rare est le Kâdihmir, Harry Potter._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », murmura Harry.

L'objet se posa dans le creux de sa main. C'était une très belle pierre attachée à une fine chaîne d'argent. Fasciné, Harry la leva dans la lumière. Il vit un cristal noir d'une pureté absolue, et, bien que la Chambre fût visible de l'autre côté, il faisait exister un monde insondable entre ses doigts.

_La magie est comme un muscle, Harry Potter. Un muscle avec des capacités propres à chaque sorcier de ce monde, mais dont les limites peuvent être atteintes et repoussées par celui qui en prend la peine. Le Kâdihmir est un réceptacle. Il existe une multitude de procédés de rétention à travers le temps et l'espace, et beaucoup utilisent les propriétés des minerais. Mais aucun n'a la puissance du Kâdihmir il ne s'attache qu'à son propriétaire et peut conserver en lui une grande quantité de magie pendant des années, voire des siècles pour les énergies les plus lourdes. Sache que c'est un grand honneur de se le voir confier. _

Le collier se glissa autour du cou d'Harry.

« Je ne pourrai jamais le garder secret. »

_Seuls ceux qui cherchent peuvent le voir, et seul Celui-Qui-Sait pourrait le détruire. Tu dois le porter et t'en servir pour aiguiser la reconstruction de ton fluide. La réserve te servira à maintenir le Geminus, et elle te sera utile lors de futurs dangers._

« Comment ferais-je pour le remplir ? »

_Il saura quoi prendre et acceptera tout ce que tu lui donneras. Pars, maintenant. _

_._

_._

* * *

**Par ici les chnites reviews ! Koko va pas vous manger !**


	13. Correspondances

Non, je n'ai jamais tenté de manger une danette avec une paille. Je dois avouer m'être arrêtée au flamby-aspiré-par-le-trou. Désolé. Le récipiendaire de cette réflexion ô combien riche en enseignements se reconnaîtra.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Correspondances**

.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Ton visage, Harry ! »

« Je suis tombé hier en remontant au dortoir. »

« Tu es tombé ? » Neville le regarda se battre avec son nœud de cravate. « Et c'est en tombant que tu t'es fait un bleu de cette taille à la joue ? »

« Ça peut arriver à tout le monde. » Il s'empara de sa cape et quitta la salle de bain. Neville lui courut après.

« A ma connaissance, il n'y a que moi capable d'un truc pareil. Désolé vieux, mais là tu empiètes sur mes plates-bandes. »

« C'est un peu trop embarrassant pour que je te raconte », avoua Harry en souriant malgré lui.

A sa plus grande honte, Neville reconnut son esquive pour ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire un mensonge. « Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais tu n'es pas tout seul, Harry. Si tu veux me parler, je peux comprendre beaucoup. »

xxx

Ron arriva en retard au cours de Mme Chourave, et il s'installa à côté d'Hermione. Harry se focalisa sur la préparation d'un terreau approprié pour les orchidées. Le constant mouvement de va-et-vient du cours de botanique l'empêchait de se sentir trop vulnérable. Les élèves qui passaient le cachaient aux yeux brûlants de Malfoy, et le brouhaha couvrait les chuchotements de Justin, Ron et Ernie. Une heure avant la fin de la classe, Harry partit visiter les allées à la recherche de la fleur la plus éloignée du centre de la serre pour en réaliser un croquis.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu dans le dortoir cette nuit. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Ron était furieux. « J'ignorais que j'avais des comptes à te rendre. »

« Où étais-tu ? »

« A la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ? »

« J'avais besoin de toi. »

« Désolé », marmonna Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à la joue ? »

Le sorcier grimaça. « Je me trompe ou c'est un interrogatoire ? »

« A toi de me le dire. »

« Très bien ! », s'exclama Harry en se retournant. « J'aimerais savoir de quoi tu me soupçonnes exactement. »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu te comportes bizarrement et que Dumbledore nous a chargés de te surveiller. Il ne l'a certainement pas fait pour rien. »

Harry chercha une quelconque rougeur sur le visage de Ron, mais c'était les traits volontaires d'un homme qui lui faisaient front. Il secoua la tête. « Alors on s'est tout dit. »

Ron tiqua enfin. « Réponds-moi juste franchement : tu étais vraiment à la bibliothèque cette nuit ? »

« Oui. Comme d'habitude. »

Il n'avait pas dit ça. Il avait à peine envisagé de mentir. Et pourtant Ron lui souriait et lui secouait l'épaule comme au bon vieux temps.

Lorsqu'Harry reprit le contrôle, Ron était déjà de retour auprès d'Hermione. Les yeux gris d'un serpentard furent seuls témoins de la terreur qui l'habitait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Qui est-ce ? »

_Qui donc ?_

« Ne faites pas l'innocent, je suis sûr que vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle, alors dites-moi QUI C'EST ! »

Un flux le cingla, mais il s'en moquait bien. « QUI EST-CE ? »

Il continua de crier jusqu'à ce que la douleur ait raison du reste.

_La seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie est que tu as une mission, Harry Potter. Tu la connais, et tu en sais l'importance._

« Oui », souffla Harry.

_Tu sais aussi que l'on ne peut affronter ce que l'on ignore._

« Oui. »

_Et qui a l'honnêteté et la patience de te montrer la seule voie d'accès ?_

« Vous. »

Nouvelle punition, sur le visage cette fois.

_Alors ne t'adresse plus jamais à moi sur ce ton._

Harry se redressa avec précaution. Son corps le brûlait, mais il était plus calme. La douleur avait expulsé son trop-plein d'émotions.

_Il est temps de tester le Geminus, car l'étau se referme. Sors le Kâdihmir. _

Il dégagea la pierre de sa chemise et la regarda briller dans la nuit. « Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur. »

_Ces dernières heures lui ont été profitables car tu t'y es montré faible. Tu as gâché beaucoup de forces dans la création de sentiments inutiles, mais il en a récupéré une partie. Imagine, Harry Potter, imagine un instant ce que tu pourrais faire si tu avais seulement le courage de les fuir tous !_

« Ils sont ma force. »

_Alors pourquoi avoir donné ton accord à la création d'un double ?_

Harry fit rouler le cristal entre ses doigts. Le Geminus allait au-delà du choix de la Chambre comme refuge. C'était un mensonge, un vrai. Curieusement, la décision était plus facile à prendre ici. Plus évidente. La petite voix qui lui rappelait les mises en garde de Lupin à Grimmaurd Place ne faisait pas le poids face à son sentiment d'obligation.

Obéissant aux instructions du Grimoire, il transfusa un peu plus de son énergie vitale à la pierre. Le geste accompli de façon consciente avait plus de valeur, mais il était éreintant. Harry rassembla ses forces pour créer le Geminus dans une dernière poussée et s'effondra tout de suite après.

Une vague jaillit aussitôt du bassin et lui retomba dessus.

_Debout ! Le processus est loin d'être achevé. Il te faut encore le mener au dortoir._

Harry se releva, trempé jusqu'aux os. « Laissez-moi quelques minutes », quémanda-t-il en ravalant sa fierté. Ses vêtements refusaient de sécher. La Chambre était trop humide depuis trop longtemps.

_Je t'en laisserai quand tu en seras digne, Harry Potter. Prends ta carte et approche !_

_Le Geminus évolue sur un plan quasi astral. Ta seule volonté peut le conduire à son but, au delà duquel il saura quoi faire car il reflète tes intentions. Plus elles sont contraignantes, plus la magie requise est importante._

« Comment la pierre pourra deviner… »

_Elle le saura car elle est elle-même habitée par une partie de toi._

Harry laissa ses mots glisser en lui. Tout était lié. « Pourquoi la carte ? »

_Pour une première fois, elle peut t'aider à visualiser le lieu où tu souhaites envoyer ton double. Maintenant concentre-toi._

Harry serra le Kâdihmir qui allait pallier à la nouvelle perte d'énergie et se focalisa sur les toilettes des filles. Il sentit une partie de sa magie être drainée hors de son corps, mais la carte resta muette.

_Il y est._

« Je ne le vois pas. »

_Je t'ai dit un plan quasi astral ! Que croyais-tu donc ?_

L'impatience du Livre fit rougir Harry. Il retraça sur la carte du bout de l'index le chemin qu'il aurait lui-même choisi pour retourner au dortoir, évitant soigneusement toute mauvaise rencontre. Il avait mal à la paume à force de s'agripper au cristal. Si tout se passait bien, le Geminus devait maintenant se trouver devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Harry le fit passer au travers et le mena jusqu'à son lit en remerciant Merlin que la chambre soit vide.

« C'est fait. »

_C'est ce que nous allons voir._

« Comment ? »

Le Grimoire ricana. _Va vérifier puis reviens ici._

xxx

Il était 22h passé, et seuls les sixièmes et les septièmes années étaient encore debout. Harry se faufila jusqu'à son dortoir en gardant un œil sur la carte. Il s'essuya nerveusement les mains sur son pantalon humide. Il avait de la fièvre, et il ne se sentait pas en état de supporter une autre raclée en cas d'échec.

La bosse sous les couvertures le surprit presque. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et contempla avec stupeur le visage – _son visage_ – posé sur l'oreiller. Le Geminus dormait. Harry l'aurait volontiers secoué comme un prunier. C'était dérangeant de se voir dormir quand on était si fatigué.

Il enfila des vêtements secs et retourna s'asseoir au pied de son lit. Le visage était calme et sain. C'était lui le fou, l'erreur, la déviance occupée à regarder un fantôme dormir pendant qu'un livre malicieux l'attendait dans les caves de l'école. Il tendit le doigt et effleura le Geminus. La créature, presque consistante, sursauta, et Harry retira la main. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, puis le Geminus lui sourit et leva un pouce en signe de victoire. Harry le regarda arranger son oreiller et se repositionner confortablement pour passer la nuit. Ça le fit rire.

xxx

« Il est installé. »

_Bien. Il est donc temps de passer aux choses sérieuses._

Harry attendit anxieusement la suite.

_A partir de cet instant, rien ni personne ne doit plus t'empêcher de descendre me voir. Tu passeras désormais tes nuits ici, et tu ne remonteras prendre sa place qu'à l'heure de tes obligations diurnes. _

« Je ne pourrai même pas… »

_C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Harry Potter. Le compromis n'a pas sa place._

« C'est donc d'accord, je suppose. »

Ça faisait quand même mal de le dire. Son cœur se serra en réalisant qu'il n'aurait probablement plus jamais un moment à lui, un moment _pour lui_, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort et lui se retrouvent face-à-face. Et ce jour-là avait peu de chance d'avoir un lendemain.

_Commençons par une réinstallation de ta nouvelle maison_, annonça le Livre d'humeur légère. _Retourne chercher tes affaires et tout ce qu'il te faut pour travailler à ton aise. _

« Mais j'en viens ! », protesta Harry. « Ça me prend un temps fou et je risque d'alerter tout le monde ! »

Encore un coup. Il espérait que ça n'allait pas devenir une habitude.

_Ça fait aussi partie de l'entraînement. Demande à l'esclave de t'aider._

« L'esclave ? Vous voulez dire… Dobby ? »

_Peu m'importe son nom. Amène-le ici s'il le faut._

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à croire que le Grimoire ne l'ait pas trucidé pour avoir parlé à l'elfe, mais qu'en plus il puisse le faire descendre… « Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

_Il ne compte pas._

« Mais… vous ne lui ferez pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il ne compte pas, Harry Potter ! Il n'est rien ! Maintenant fais ce que je te dis !_

xxx

Dobby se laissa convaincre plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'elfe était terrifié, bien entendu, mais il était tout autant déterminé à faire quelque chose pour lui. Harry aurait pu le serrer dans ses bras. La confiance de la petite créature le touchait, et il culpabilisait de lui demander une chose pareille simplement parce qu'il était fatigué de devoir affronter seul le Livre et ses coups tordus. Il sourit en réalisant combien le mépris du Grimoire pour les 'inférieurs' le servait à l'instant… Si le _Dragon Noir_ savait ce que Dobby représentait pour lui, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé lui parler. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs même pas voulu continuer leur entraînement.

Harry rassembla le plus silencieusement possible ses affaires pour ne pas réveiller Neville. Quelques vêtements pour se changer, ses livres et ses plumes, son carnet. Il renonça à emmener son album photos. L'idée de sa mère souriant dans l'obscurité infectée de la Chambre lui donnait envie de vomir. Et Ron risquait de s'en étonner : d'habitude, l'objet ne quittait jamais sa table de chevet.

Dobby l'attendait dans la salle de bain en compagnie de la table, de la chaise et du canapé qu'il avait conjurés. Harry regarda les meubles s'entrechoquer dans le vide avec méfiance. Il se passait trop de chose dans ces toilettes, et il devrait tôt ou tard y remédier.

L'elfe et le garçon se laissèrent glisser dans la tuyauterie et s'écartèrent très vite pour ne pas se faire assommer par l'arrivée brutale des meubles.

Le trajet jusqu'à la Chambre dura une éternité. Harry manquait de trébucher à chaque pas, pris entre Dobby qui agrippait désespérément ses robes et la table qui refusait de passer dans le goulet que Ron et lui avaient creusé pour se faufiler dans l'éboulement. Il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre finalement la Chambre. L'elfe n'avait pas lâché prise et se refusait obstinément à ouvrir les yeux.

« On est arrivé, Dobby. »

Dobby hocha pitoyablement la tête et Harry lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule. L'elfe ouvrit lentement l'œil gauche, puis l'œil droit, puis les referma aussitôt.

« C'est mauvais ici », couina-t-il. « Dobby ne peut pas rester ! »

Harry le saisit par la taille pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. « Dobby, s'il te plaît ! » L'elfe se débattit, mais il répugnait au garçon de le laisser repartir maintenant qu'il était là. « Ne me laisse pas tout seul… », chuchota-t-il en bloquant la créature dans ses bras.

Une main s'enroula doucement autour de son cou. « Dobby veut bien. Pour Harry Potter. »

« Merci », souffla Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme. »

Harry étouffa son ricanement. Et dire qu'il venait tout juste d'ingurgiter l'un des remontants de Mme Pomfresh… Il s'installa dans le fauteuil que lui indiquait Findley. Ginny montait son Eclair-de-Feu à l'heure qu'il était, et il aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle dans le ciel.

« Je suis navré de vous avoir faussé compagnie lundi dernier, mais le professeur Dumbledore avait requis ma présence pour superviser la vérification des alarmes du château. C'est une lourde responsabilité. Je ne pouvais pas dire non, j'espère que vous le comprenez. »

Harry hocha la tête en se demandant où diable l'homme voulait en venir.

« Ça a dû être très dur pour vous », murmura Findley avec sympathie. « On m'a dit que vous avez eu des visions de ce qui se passait… Cela m'attriste de ne pas avoir été présent pour vous soutenir. » Le jeune homme baissa la tête. « Si je peux encore faire quelque chose… »

« Je vais bien, Professeur. »

Findley lui sourit gentiment. « Vous êtes quelqu'un de courageux, Harry. Plus que les gens ne pourront jamais le comprendre. »

Harry le fixa sans rien dire. Findley finit par se lever et se frotta les mains avec enthousiasme. « Il est temps de se mettre au travail ! Allez-y, Harry, dites-moi tout ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

« Ne soyez donc pas aussi suspicieux, jeune homme », plaisanta Findley. « Dites-moi ce que vous avez envie d'apprendre. »

« Le directeur ne vous a pas donné d'instructions ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Mais, entre nous, je pense qu'en tant que principal intéressé, il est normal que vous aillez votre mot à dire. »

Harry se renfrogna. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _lui_ qui lui dise ça ? « Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à jeter un double sortilège ? »

Findley siffla avec gourmandise. « Vous êtes bien informé, Potter. Et ambitieux avec ça. »

« Vous pourriez ? »

« Evidemment. Mais pas dans l'immédiat. Il serait bon que l'on pratique d'abord un peu : ça me permettra de me faire une idée plus précise de vos connaissances actuelles. Ne vous offusquez pas, mais les doubles sortilèges sont d'un niveau autrement supérieur à tout ce que l'on peut aborder au collège ! »

« Je ne m'offusque pas », grogna Harry à qui les manières du Suédois déplaisaient fortement.

« Alors, c'est parti ! »

Ils firent une demi-douzaine de duels. Finalement, et pour la sixième fois consécutive, Harry accepta à contrecœur la main qui se tendait vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. C'était normal, il le savait, mais la conscience de son insignifiance le terrorisait.

Findley lui servit un thé brûlant avec une larme de Brandy. « Vous avez d'excellents réflexes, Harry. Je comprends mieux pourquoi cette chère Minerva ne cesse de geindre à propos de votre retrait de l'équipe de Quidditch. »

Les oreilles d'Harry lui tintèrent. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait de l'amusement derrières ces paroles.

« Ne soyez pas déçu. Pour une première fois, c'était très encourageant. »

« Vous croyez ? », marmonna Harry.

« Vous n'avez que seize ans. Ne l'oubliez pas. »

Harry renifla. A seize ans, Voldemort faisait déjà bien plus. Et ses autres camarades aussi, dans un certain sens. Il était en retard sur tout le monde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Geminus marchait à merveille. Trois nuits qu'il était en place, et tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu.

Au matin, Harry se glissa comme d'accoutumée dans la salle de bain des sixièmes années pour procéder à l'échange. Il entendit au loin la voix de Ron et la sienne et réajusta sa cape d'invisibilité. Le garçon roux et la… chose se lavaient les dents en se chamaillant. Ron avait l'air heureux, et _l'autre_ lui donnait le change sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Leurs rires l'étranglèrent. Un bout de dentifrice s'échappa de la bagarre et s'écrasa non loin de lui. Ça lui donna la nausée. La main sur la bouche, il recracha le plus silencieusement possible le dîner qu'il n'avait pas mangé dans l'une des cabines. Derrière la porte entrouverte, il entendit le Geminus raconter une blague d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit.

Ron sortit quelques minutes après. Une main se posa sur le dos d'Harry, et l'autre refit son signe de victoire avant de disparaître.

Le gryffondor se brossa vigoureusement les dents pour en chasser le goût acide. Mais sa bouche propre n'y changea rien. Il se regarda dans la glace et n'y vit qu'un visage maigre et tiré. Sa joue virait au jaune au fil des jours. Rien à voir avec le Geminus. Harry sortit sa baguette et travailla quelques glamours pour se donner meilleure mine.

Il intercepta Neville à la sortie du cours de botanique, et les deux adolescents marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid.

« Tu vas aller à Pré-au-Lard dimanche ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Ce sera notre seule sortie avant Noël, et il faut que je trouve un cadeau pour Luna et pour Grand-Mère. Tu iras, toi ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Pas le droit. »

« Mince. Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Le sorcier tira coupablement un papier de sa poche. « En fait, j'aurais des achats à te confier… »

« Pas de problème. »

Harry lui tendit la liste qu'il avait confectionnée pendant le cours de Mme Chourave. « Les livres sont pour Hermione, le sifflet en argent pour Ron, et la lorgnette pour Luna. J'ai pensé que ça lui plairait. »

« Je suis sûr que ce sera le cas, Harry. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à elle. »

Harry lui remit une bourse bien garnie entre les mains. « Prends ce qu'il y a de mieux. Le prix n'a aucune importance. »

« Ça marche. Et pour le reste ? »

Le sorcier l'attira à l'écart du groupe qui piétinait devant la hutte du demi-géant. « Ce sont des livres et des ingrédients pour moi. »

Neville le regarda intensément. « Où est-ce que je pourrai les trouver ? »

« Dans Fang'Torn, derrière la Tête-de-Sanglier. Ça peut être dangereux, Neville. Le village sera truffé d'Aurors. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai prudent. De toute façon, j'avais l'intention d'y aller. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Le garçon devint tout rouge. « Luna voudrait que je me fasse faire un tatouage. Elle pense que… enfin… elle trouve ça sexy. »

Harry pouffa. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ? »

« J'avais pensé à un pied d'asphodèles jaunes, avec un pot bleu azur pour la maison Serdaigle. »

« Euh… Je peux dire un truc ? »

« Vas-y. »

Neville le dévisageait nerveusement. Derrière lui, Hagrid arrivait enfin, le visage creusé et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Plus loin, Ron et Dean se disputaient avec Menoc à propos du match du lendemain, et leurs silhouettes agitées se détachaient sur le ciel gris sombre.

« C'est une excellente idée », murmura Harry.

xxx

Après le cours de soins, le gryffondor partit s'isoler dans la volière. Les hiboux poussèrent des cris courroucés à son approche : c'était l'heure de la sieste, et même Hedwige n'était pas ravie de le voir.

Harry sortit de quoi écrire et mordilla la plume à la recherche d'inspiration. Les oiseaux se rendormaient un à un autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de perchoirs vides. Une cinquantaine d'étudiants étaient repartis la veille par le Poudlard Express chez leurs parents apeurés, et les animaux avaient naturellement suivi leurs maîtres. Le gryffondor sourit lugubrement. A ce rythme là, il suffirait à Voldemort de réitérer deux ou trois fois son massacre de dimanche pour se retrouver face à un Poudlard déserté.

Dehors la neige tombait en gros flocons aussitôt absorbés par la terre noire d'Ecosse. Noël approchait. L'idée que, statistiquement parlant, les fêtes à venir avaient de bonnes chances d'être ses dernières hantait l'esprit d'Harry. Il avait envie de gâter ses amis, même si ça n'allait pas bien entre eux en ce moment. Histoire qu'ils gardent un bon souvenir de lui au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Histoire qu'il ne parte pas seul.

Il commanda pour Molly Weasley une édition rare d'un livre de cuisine et ajouta sur un parchemin à part une demande de dédicace. Si Rita Skeeter apprenait à quoi il utilisait sa célébrité… Ragaillardi, Harry mit aussi Mundugus à contribution en le chargeant de se procurer une excellente bouteille de whisky pour Lupin. L'idée de la partager avec le sorcier au coin d'un bon feu lui mettait du baume au cœur. Pour les jumeaux, il prit commande – toujours auprès de Mundugus, évidemment – d'un certain nombre d'ingrédients indexés. Il écrivit à Tonks pour lui demander de faire faire une robe de bal sur mesure pour Ginny. Certains ne manqueraient pas de se faire des idées, mais il était sûr que la jeune fille saurait apprécier ce cadeau pour ce qu'il était. Pour Arthur Weasley, un transistor moldu et un canard en plastique feraient certainement l'affaire. Il demanda enfin à la jeune Auror de trouver pour Neville une platine utilisable à Poudlard, ainsi que tous les disques des plus célèbres opéras des deux mondes.

Hedwige le regarda s'approcher d'un œil narquois et remonta de quelques perchoirs.

« Hedwige… »

La chouette lui fienta sur la main et voleta jusqu'à la sortie.

« C'est vrai que je t'en demande beaucoup… Tu as raison, va donc chasser et oublie-moi. »

L'oiseau poussa un ululement furieux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il reste encore les hiboux de l'école. Ils sont moins rapides, mais ils feront l'affaire. »

Hedwige fondit sur lui. « Aïe ! Ne le prends pas comme ça, je comprends que trois lettres soient trop lourdes pour toi ! »

Cette fois-ci, la chouette blanche lui picora carrément le crâne. Harry lui attacha les parchemins à la patte en se retenant de rire.

Sa messagère disparue dans le ciel, il sourit en songeant aux vacances qui approchaient.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu n'es qu'un fou._

Harry se tendit et recula jusqu'au mur en brandissant sa baguette. Mais il n'y avait rien : les hiboux dormaient, et la neige de plus en plus abondante étouffait les sons de l'extérieur. Il se concentra sur sa cicatrice et sut que Voldemort s'affairait à l'autre bout du lien, très loin d'ici.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

_Tu ne le sais pas ?_

« Non ! »

_Alors c'est que tu n'es pas prêt._

« Pas prêt pour quoi ? » La présence furtive se dissipa. Harry serra les poings. « Pas prêt pour quoi ? REPONDEZ-MOI ! »

« Harry ? »

Harry sursauta. Ron se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le jeune homme ramassa nonchalamment ses affaires.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

« Rien. »

« Harry, ne redeviens pas bizarre s'il te plaît ! »

« Ma cicatrice », soupira Harry. « Elle me fait de plus en plus mal. C'est fatiguant. »

« Et donc, tu lui parlais… » Ron renifla. « Normal, je suppose. »

« Tu penses que ça m'amuse d'avoir constamment la migraine ? De voir du sang chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ! »

« Mais tu lui _parlais _! »

« Ouais, je lui parlais ! », s'écria Harry en voyant rouge. « Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je deviens complètement dingue ! »

Il passa devant Ron et prit la route du cours de charmes. Le Kâdihmir lui brûlait la poitrine. Manquait plus que ça… Harry s'installa le plus calmement possible en haut des gradins qui surplombaient l'estrade de Flitwick. Ron le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Désolé, mec. »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit ses notes. Leur réconciliation tacite l'aida à supporter le surplus de devoirs que lui imposa Flitwick pour avoir oublié de faire sa dernière dissertation.

xxx

Il accompagna Ron à 14h aux vestiaires de Quidditch. McGonagall les avait dispensés de cours cet l'après-midi là, eux et les autres membres de l'équipe, afin qu'ils puissent parachever les préparatifs pour le match. Amory et Ginny n'étaient pas encore là, et Harry en profita pour lustrer son balai. L'Eclair-de-Feu vibrait dans ses mains, et il lui démangeait de faire un tour avec. Ron croisa son regard.

« Oublie ça. J'ai besoin de toi pour évaluer notre stratégie. »

« C'est toi le stratège, Ron. »

« C'est toi qui connais le mieux les serpentards », répliqua le rouquin en griffonnant le tableau pendant que les autres s'échauffaient.

Amory passa la tête à la porte. « A propos de serpentards, je viens de croiser Malfoy en train de fouiner par ici. »

Ils sortirent tous en courant juste à temps pour apercevoir un éclair blond disparaître entre deux avancées de bâtiments dans le parc.

« Il nous espionnait ! », siffla Ron. « Sale petite fouine ! » Harry se redressa en le voyant foncer sur Ginny qui arrivait tout juste.

« Tu étais où ? »

« J'avais potions », rétorqua la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur. « Tu croyais peut-être que Snape allait me laisser partir plus tôt ? »

Ron marmonna quelque chose de pas très propre et leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au terrain réservé par McGonagall.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », murmura Harry en s'approchant de Ginny.

Elle le fusilla du regard. « Rien. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Curieux, ce sentiment d'abandon. Ça lui avait fait plaisir de penser aux cadeaux qu'il allait offrir à Noël. Quelques minutes de répit dans son emploi du temps qui en comptait très peu. Mais l'accès d'humeur de Ginny avait tout gâché, et son moral était retombé comme un ballon qui se dégonfle.

Harry descendit tard retrouver le Livre. Ron avait tenu à ce que l'équipe se couche de bonne heure, et pour s'assurer que les consignes étaient bien suivies, il avait patrouillé devant les chambres en le traînant à sa suite. Leur veille ne lui pas laissé le temps de permuter avec le Geminus plus tôt. Harry déposa le cristal aux pieds du Grimoire pour ne pas être tenté de l'utiliser contre sa fatigue, puis il s'installa à la table et sortit ses livres de charmes.

_Ce n'est pas le propos, Harry Potter._

« Je n'ai pas le choix ! Si je ne rends plus de devoirs, les professeurs vont poser des questions ! »

L'onde de colère du Grimoire traversa la pièce et monta vers le plafond.

_Alors entraîne-toi en même temps._

Harry posa sa baguette et se concentra pour la faire léviter. Lorsque le morceau de bois acquit une certaine stabilité, il modela un filin de magie pour nourrir le sortilège et tenta de l'inscrire dans son corps afin de pouvoir travailler en parallèle. Seulement, chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur les livres, le lien se brisait et la baguette retombait. Il recommença à chaque nouvel échec, ignorant la protestation de son dos et de ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rempli ses trois pieds de parchemin. Il était alors 3h du matin, et son rendez-vous avec Ron était pour 8h.

_Ce qui nous laisse cinq heures._

« Il faut que je dorme. »

Des doigts invisibles se glissèrent dans son cou et le serrèrent.

_Tu es mou, Harry Potter._

« Je suis crevé ! », siffla Harry. « Je ne peux rien faire sans dormir ! »

_Il va falloir que tu apprennes. _

La main le relâcha et le jeune homme se frotta la gorge.

_Il serait bon que tu passes au chapitre trois, non que tu le mérites, mais les choses ne sauraient tarder à se précipiter. _

« Qu'est-ce qui se précipite ? »

_Prépare-toi et viens me rejoindre._

Une vague de chaleur balaya ses appréhensions. Sa fatigue attendrait. Harry se dévêtit et se lava dans le bassin. L'eau froide acheva le travail de l'adrénaline, et le sorcier marcha jusqu'au Grimoire.

_Après les écueils de sa nouvelle vie puis de son nouveau regard, voici le temps pour le disciple de visiter les champs du possible. Les liens qui unissent dans le temps et dans l'espace chaque parcelle du Tout peuvent être domptés par le porteur d'abnégation. _

_Ni mur, ni couleur. La lutte est propre à l'Individu. Elle fait partie de lui et se doit d'échapper aux jugements extérieurs. Mille voies pour le même Accomplissement. Mille voies, mais une unique méthode : le dépassement de soi. Car seul un être entier, sûr de ses choix, sûr de sa force, sûr de sa place, peut prétendre refléter l'équilibre universel._

_Ne renie pas ta route, Voyageur. Bien des forces extérieures à ta volonté t'y ont mené. Mais le chemin parcouru n'appartient qu'à toi, et tu peux t'en montrer fier. Et à présent que tu entrevoies l'étendue de la Résonance du monde, le moment est venu de prétendre à ta propre capacité de vibration. _

_Avatars du Tout, les égrégores se consument sur différents plans et revêtent bien des aspects. Il n'est pas donné à l'Homme de les contrôler, mais il arrive que Celui-qui-Veut puisse s'offrir en vecteur à travers les plans. Tangibles le temps d'une invocation, ces forces peuvent alors nourrir ses desseins. Dangereuse est cette magie, car l'Individu enivré a tôt fait de s'y perdre. Respecte ta nature infiniment petite, et tu seras infiniment grand parmi ceux de ton espèce. Tu ne peux prétendre à rien d'autre, et c'est ici que réside la Sagesse._

_Sûr de lui… Sûr de lui…_

Sûr de moi !

Harry sortit brutalement de l'état de transe dans lequel le plongeaient toujours les lectures du Grimoire. Oui, il était sûr de lui. Oui, il avait déjà fait beaucoup, et il en était fier. Il avait ouvert une lutte de chaque instant contre ses faiblesses physiques et mentales. Il avait choisi une voie difficile et s'y était tenu. Il avait vu beaucoup et s'était fait une opinion propre, originale malgré la tentation du groupe, et il la respectait. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire, mais il avait indubitablement progressé.

Harry chassa les souvenirs amers de Findley, de Janus et même de Voldemort. Il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'eux. Pas encore. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pour la première fois, il sentait que les formules, les sorts et les coups de baguette étaient très secondaires. Un sorcier n'était pas puissant parce qu'il les connaissait, mais parce que sa vision des choses était claire. Le savoir venait de lui-même à un individu accompli, affrontant les choses en face.

Harry se baigna avec volupté dans cette idée. Lorsqu'il sortirait de la Chambre, cet état de bien-être le quitterait et il replongerait inéluctablement dans les doutes et les combats du quotidien. Mais ce soir, maintenant, il se sentait confiant.

Son carnet ouvert sur les genoux, il passa les heures suivantes à réfléchir, analyser et noter les indications du Livre sur les rituels d'invocation. Les nuits prochaines allaient être longues et frustrantes, mais au final il réussirait. Il en était certain. Le Grimoire lui faisait confiance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A 8h pile, il rejoignit à Ron qui regardait par l'une des fenêtres de la salle commune le vent souffler dehors.

« Verdict ? »

« Il n'y a pas de raison que ça les dérange moins que nous. »

Le rouquin se rongeait les ongles en guettant furieusement l'escalier par lequel les autres joueurs auraient déjà dû descendre. Harry s'obligea à se sentir concerné.

« Ça va aller. Tu as fait du très bon boulot avec eux. Même si vous ne gagnez pas, ce sera un beau match. »

« Franchement, je préférerais un match déloyal mais victorieux. »

Le gryffondor soupira. Ses conversations avec Ron devenaient de plus en plus laborieuses.

L'équipe descendit prendre son petit déjeuner sous les applaudissements des autres élèves de la maison qui avaient renoncé à faire la grasse matinée, bien que le match ne soit programmé que pour 10h. Les poufsouffles les rencontrèrent à mi-parcours et se joignirent aux hurlements, si bien que ce fut une délégation entière et beuglante qui envahit la Grande Salle. Sur quoi les serdaigles poussèrent également de grands cris guerriers, aussitôt sifflés par les serpentards. Difficile de dire ce qui était le plus désolant, des serdaigles perdant leur habituelle contenance, des poufsouffles adoptant une posture belliqueuse sans faire cas de leur humiliante défaite face aux gryffondors, ou de ces derniers s'annonçant prêts à prendre les armes pour une baballe en or.

« Tu es injuste, Harry. »

« Je ne pensais pas voir le jour où ce serait toi qui me dirais ça. »

Hermione sourit tristement. « Le Quidditch leur sert d'exutoire. Ils en ont besoin, même si la guerre ne les touche pas directement. Ça les aide à s'impliquer. »

« C'est ridicule. L'Ennemi est dehors. »

« Ils ne le savent pas. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Ils ne le vivent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas l'atteindre, Harry ! Voldemort est juste _trop_ pour eux ! Toi, tu as tes cauchemars, ta douleur, tu _sais_ ce que c'est. » Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne. « D'une certaine façon, tu es différent de nous. Tu es déjà dedans. Il faut que tu nous excuses de vivre les choses à notre niveau. »

« Toi aussi tu as changé, Hermione. »

« Oui. »

Harry hocha la tête. Les métamorphoses de l'amour. « La solitude… » murmura-t-il, mais seul son bol de café l'entendit.

Ils délaissèrent la foule qui s'étripait malgré les protestations outrées des professeurs et se rendirent aux vestiaires. Ron leur asséna un long discours qu'Harry écouta à peine. Il y était question de 'responsabilité', de 'moral des troupes' et de 'coups de pied au cul en cas d'échec', à quoi les autres hochèrent gravement la tête, ce qui acheva de le blaser. Il sortit prendre l'air. Derrière lui, Hermione circulait entre les joueurs pour ensorceler leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements afin que le vent ne puisse pas les rabattre sur leurs yeux.

Il faisait encore beau dehors, malgré les congères qui finissaient quand même par se former ici et là. Il aurait volontiers passé la journée à sillonner le parc. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu autre chose que des murs, que ce soit ceux de Poudlard, ceux de Grimmaurd Place, ou ceux de Privet Drive. Le gryffondor sourit en voyant Ginny se diriger vers lui, auréolée de ses longs cheveux rouges. Son visage pâle et angélique lui devenait indispensable depuis quelques temps.

Un souffle froid qui n'était pas le vent le fit frissonner. Harry sauta du muret sur lequel il s'était perché et courut à la rencontre de son amie. Elle était livide.

« Harry… »

Ginny leva vers lui un visage suppliant. Elle semblait incapable de respirer correctement, encore moins de parler, et Harry sentit une bouffée d'amour fraternel lui soulever le cœur. Il enroula son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et lui sourit. Ginny éclata en sanglots.

« Harry, je suis désolée ! C'est ma faute ! »

Il l'écouta avec impuissance pleurer, les nerfs à vif, mais tous ses mots de réconfort étaient balayés par ce 'c'est ma faute' qu'elle répétait en litanie désespérée. Démuni, Harry chercha Ron des yeux. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire dans un moment pareil.

« Ça ne sert à rien ! Ils ne sont plus dans le vestiaire. » Ginny s'essuya rageusement les yeux.

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Partis chercher les professeurs. » Elle semblait sur le point de refondre en larmes. Harry fit un pas vers elle.

« Non ! » Il recula, blessé. « C'est de ma faute, Harry. Ton balai… »

Harry frissonna. « Mon balai quoi ? »

« Pardonne-moi », murmura simplement Ginny.

xxx

Il suivit les cris. Un attroupement d'élèves et d'Aurors s'était déjà formé à côté de l'une des portes latérales qui donnaient sur le parc. Il les écarta vivement, ignorant les mains qui essayaient de le retenir.

Son balai, son plus beau cadeau, la preuve que quelqu'un l'avait un jour aimé plus que tout, gisait lamentablement à terre, brisé et carbonisé. Le seul morceau épargné était le bout du manche où était gravée la marque de fabrique, interdisant tout espoir. C'était volontaire.

Ses genoux s'écorchèrent en heurtant le sol. Le bois était froid, vidé de la plus petite étincelle de vie. Comme Sirius. Comme tous les autres. Comme lui. Le Kâdihmir le réchauffa et lui insuffla un peu d'énergie, juste assez pour qu'il retienne ses larmes, pas suffisamment pour que ses mains cessent de trembler.

« Ce n'était qu'un balai, Potter. »

La voix froide et cassante lui fit lever les yeux. Le regard méprisant de Snape l'enfonça un peu plus. Dumbledore et McGonagall se tenaient à côté, incertains. Hermione semblait horrifiée. Ron et les autres étaient furibonds. Justin, qui arrivait en courant, n'était pas en meilleur état. Inutile de se demander qui avait fait ça…

Harry baissa la tête, accablé par un sentiment d'inutilité terrifiant. Le Grimoire et tous ses espoirs étaient loin. Il était petit et seul. Il ne pouvait pas stopper toute cette violence. Il ne pouvait plus la supporter. Personne ne chercha à l'arrêter lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'eux, emportant serré contre sa poitrine ce qui n'était pas parti en fumée, espérant que quelqu'un rie, que quelqu'un ose se moquer de lui afin qu'il puisse sortir sa baguette et lui jeter des sorts jusqu'à ce que cet abruti en crève. Mais, bien entendu, juste pour cette fois, personne n'ouvrit la bouche, et il se mordit les joues pour ne pas hurler de frustration.

xxx

L'heure du déjeuner était loin, mais Harry s'en moquait. Il était au calme ici. La nature grise et froide qui l'enveloppait sympathisait avec son cœur. Les eaux sombres du lac clapotaient doucement, et il y déposa avec tendresse les restes de l'Eclair-de-Feu. Les morceaux de bois voguèrent quelques instants avant de sombrer. Le sorcier regarda le ciel, espérant que quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre, que quelqu'un savait que Sirius lui manquait et qu'il penserait toujours à lui. Priant pour que quelqu'un l'aime, malgré tout. Il se promit de ne pas mourir avant d'être allé se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Peut-être qu'il pourrait dresser quelque chose pour Sirius. Pour que tous se souviennent. Pour fixer son fantôme et sa perpétuelle douleur.

« Harry ? »

Ginny l'avait rejoint sur la petite plage. Le jeune homme lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui tendit timidement quelques biscuits. Face à eux, les lisières de la Forêt Interdite s'estompaient déjà, annonçant l'heure du loup.

« Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

« 290 à 50. » La jeune fille grogna. « On s'est fait écraser. »

Elle lui raconta le match en détails, et Harry n'osa pas l'interrompre. Un silence gêné s'installa lorsqu'elle ne trouva plus rien à dire. Le gryffondor contempla les restes de gâteaux broyés qui gisaient dans le creux de sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'est de ma faute, Harry », soupira Ginny. « Je voulais que tu sois fier de moi… Je ne dis pas ça pour me trouver des excuses. J'avais vraiment peur que tu regrettes les heures que tu avais passées avec moi. Ton temps est devenu si précieux… Alors le soir, je m'entraînais en douce. »

« Ce n'était pas prudent », remarqua doucement Harry.

« J'avais aussi besoin de respirer. »

« Je comprends. »

« Mais hier c'était différent », avoua Ginny d'une petite voix. « Je me suis, disons, échappée… Je n'étais plus moi-même lorsque je suis rentrée, et comme les vestiaires étaient fermés, j'ai simplement mis ton balai dans un placard. Mais j'ai fait très attention ! » ajouta-t-elle, plus rouge que jamais. « J'ai mis plein de sorts de protection autour ! Seulement… »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ramené dans le dortoir ? »

« Je te l'ai dit », murmura Ginny. « Je n'étais plus moi-même. »

Elle mentait mal. Trop de choses non dites autour de lui, et, au fond, c'était mieux comme ça. Il ne gagnerait rien à chercher la vérité.

_« _Tu es en colère. »

« Non. » Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Et sa propre douleur refoulée se transformait en glace. Il devenait insensible, annulé par les flux contradictoires de ses émotions trop violentes.

« C'est juste dur que ce soit toi. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malfoy le fixait. L'intensité de son regard l'empêchait de manger. Mais, lorsqu'il releva la tête, le serpentard se contentait d'avaler son repas. Et pourtant, même comme ça, Harry savait qu'il le _fixait_. Tout comme il savait sans l'avoir vu que le directeur faisait de même. Qu'Hermione regardait la chaise vide de Ron. Que Ginny contemplait son assiette pleine. Et que cet enfoiré de Malfoy discutait calmement avec son voisin, une chose qui ne s'était plus produite depuis des semaines ! Ses sentiments exacerbés eurent raison de lui, et il les précipita dans le Kâdihmir pour ne pas faire scandale en égorgeant le blond en pleine Grande Salle.

Il ne croyait plus aux coïncidences.

Il accueillit avec reconnaissance la calme obscurité de la Chambre. Ses problèmes de _là-haut_ avaient moins prise ici. Il se laissa pénétrer par les instructions du Grimoire, trop heureux de pouvoir se focaliser sur autre chose que sur des échardes noires.

Le morceau de roche qu'il avait arraché à l'un des Serpents plusieurs semaines auparavant roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Harry abandonna sa baguette sur la table et alla s'asseoir à côté de la pierre, contenant le soupir de soulagement qui menaçait de lui échapper à la vue de son modeste programme nocturne. Il n'aurait pas pu faire plus. Mais son petit doigt lui disait qu'il valait mieux que le Livre l'ignore.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter », grogna-t-il quelques instants plus tard, et le Grimoire eut un frisson amusé.

Il avait beau essayer de la faire bouger, sa magie ne faisait que glisser sur la pierre, au point qu'il en venait à se demander s'il avait réussi son Extériorisation. Il se tourna vers sa baguette qui lui donna preuve du contraire en lui sautant pratiquement à la figure.

« Pourquoi est-ce différent ? »

_Il existe un lien entre un sorcier et sa baguette. Pour qui s'en montre digne, elle devient une extension puissante, capable de refléter les intentions de son maître. Beaucoup se montrent réticents à l'idée de changer de baguette ou d'en posséder plusieurs, car l'énergie qui la compose se fortifie et évolue au cours du temps. _

_Elle t'a reconnu. Il te faudra bien plus pour faire trembler la pierre. Et bien plus encore pour contrôler le vivant, car si la volonté de l'objet t'est opposée, la magie accaparée grandit proportionnellement. _

« Alors que dois-je faire ? »

_Entraîne-toi._

Harry soupira bruyamment en se frottant les yeux.

_Le talent n'est rien sans exercice. Le potentiel varie, mais la voie reste la même pour tous, Harry Potter._

Il ranima le Cercle.

Comme l'avait prédit le Grimoire, il lui fallut de longues heures pour que sa magie réussisse enfin à agripper le minerai, et d'autres encore tout aussi éreintantes pour qu'il parvienne à l'arracher du sol et à le maintenir en lévitation. Mais le résultat était là. Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre l'un des pieds de la table. Il jeta un regard appréhensif au Grimoire, mais le Livre referma ses pages sans un mot. Son absurde sentiment de reconnaissance fit sourire Harry, et il renversa la tête. A croire que sa fatigue n'attendait que ça : son corps s'engourdit instantanément, et il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter. Il mendia auprès de ses muscles un ultime effort et en profita pour attirer le Kâdihmir. Le contact de la pierre le réveilla instantanément, et tous ses membres crièrent à la trahison. Harry les ignora et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_Il y a quelqu'un là-haut._

Le jeune homme sortit sa carte en alerte. « Je ne vois rien d'anormal. »

Le Livre émit un sifflement menaçant. Sa présence s'épaissit autour d'Harry qui réfléchit à toute vitesse. « Malfoy ! »

L'impression d'étouffement se dissipa.

Sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline, Harry s'empara de sa baguette. Mais quelque chose lui faucha les pieds avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Il secoua rageusement les jambes.

« Il a détruit mon balai ! »

_Pathétique…_

« C'était le balai de Sirius ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! »

_Je m'interroge, Harry Potter. Tu n'es peut-être pas digne de moi._

Le poids de ses responsabilités et de son travail s'abattit sur les épaules d'Harry. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne ne devait avoir l'occasion de découvrir la voie qu'il avait choisie. Or si Malfoy le voyait émerger d'entre deux lavabos…

« Mais je ne suis pas que _Harry Potter _! Je suis plus que ça ! Et ça me fait mal ! »

La magie du Grimoire le pénétra et enserra la douleur qui lui tambourinait dans la poitrine. Harry gémit lorsqu'elle encercla complètement son monde d'émotions et de sentiments. Son cœur mis à nu hurlait. Il était déchiré, et le Grimoire s'enfonçait cruellement dans cette fissure, dans cette séparation terrible qui existait depuis toujours en lui. La prophétie contre sa douleur. Sa raison contre ses rêves. L'Elu contre Harry.

_Tu n'as plus ta place !_

« J'ai le droit de vivre ! »

Le Grimoire se détourna de lui.

_Il n'a plus sa place ! Choisis, Harry Potter ! Choisis maintenant !_

Son corps était à la peine et les morts l'observaient. « D'accord », pleura-t-il.

xxx

Le Kâdihmir rechigna à lui rendre encore un peu de l'énergie qu'il lui avait confiée. Harry se traîna jusqu'au canapé et s'affala contre les coussins. Leur tissu chargé d'humidité sentait le moisi. Le sorcier s'enfouit dans sa cape, priant pour que le sommeil le cueille avant que sa douleur et sa frustration ne le fassent exploser. Son corps se détendit lentement. L'odeur entêtante de pourriture qui émanait du Basilic n'était qu'un petit détail comparé au bonheur de sentir un matelas soutenir son dos fatigué. Et le Grimoire veillait, d'une certaine façon.

Harry appuya sa tête contre le dossier froid pour apaiser les picotements de son front. Il était en sécurité. Loin de Poudlard et de ses habitants. Et c'était bon de se laisser partir. Une partie de lui survivait ici. L'adolescent résistait encore en ce lieu, dans cette brume de l'esprit, dans ces quelques minutes de pure intimité avec lui-même qui précédaient le sommeil.

Deux mains devant lui, et il se laissa glisser dans l'étreinte chaude et bienvenue. L'énergie circulait entre eux le plus naturellement du monde, et toute la fierté et la joie du corps qui protégeait le sien vibrait en lui.

_« As-tu chassé l'enfant, Harry Potter ? N'y a-t-il plus que toi et moi ? »_

Cette voix… Il hurla lorsque les yeux rouges le transpercèrent, dévastant son âme déjà trop meurtrie. Mais il n'y avait personne dans le néant, personne sauf lui et Voldemort, et le démon rit en le voyant fuir, en le voyant lutter contre son corps à bout et puiser, puiser jusqu'à trouver assez de force pour soulever ses paupières bleuies par le froid. Le froid ! La Chambre !

Harry roula sur lui-même et heurta les dalles sombres, chassant d'une grande bouffée d'air vicié la silhouette mortelle et ses pensées sournoises.

_« Nous nous reverrons », _chuchota-t-elle, et ses accents réjouis achevèrent de le réveiller.

Son esprit vacillant laissa le baiser glacé de la pierre reconnecter son corps à la réalité. Comment avait-il pu seulement penser à s'endormir ici ? La Chambre était maudite. C'était la place forte de l'Ennemi, et plus qu'ailleurs il se devait d'être sur ses gardes. Harry songea à retourner dans le dortoir, mais la tour des gryffondors paraissait si loin ! Et puis il y avait le Geminus, et Ron… La pensée de Sirius remonta en lui comme une bulle de tristesse, mais il la bloqua avec détermination et se releva.

Quelque chose pulsait à sa droite. Harry se retourna d'un bloc, prêt à l'assaut. Une chose minuscule avec de grands yeux poussa un cri apeuré.

« _Dobby _? »

L'elfe hocha frénétiquement la tête sans oser cligner des yeux. Le sorcier abaissa sa baguette. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! »

« Dobby est venu voir comment allait Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby a appris pour le balai d'Harry Potter. Dobby est tellement triste, Monsieur ! »

Harry chassa ses balbutiements d'une main agacée. « Je veux dire, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

« La porte était ouverte, Monsieur », murmura l'elfe.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'aura pâle du Grimoire. Il ne fermait jamais la porte dans la Chambre, instinct de survie oblige. Voldemort parlant fourchelangue, ça ne changeait rien aux dangers extérieurs. En revanche, c'était une issue de secours essentielle pour le cas où les choses tourneraient mal avec son irascible professeur.

« Comment as-tu fais pour ouvrir le passage ? », chuchota-t-il furieusement, inquiet que le Livre n'accepte pas sans broncher l'intrusion de l'elfe dans son domaine.

« Dobby n'a pas eu besoin, Monsieur ! Monsieur Harry Potter a déjà montré le chemin à Dobby, Monsieur, et Dobby s'est souvenu ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça n'expliquait rien du tout.

_Les elfes sont puissants dans la limite de leur race. Et tu lui as implicitement donné l'autorisation de venir jusqu'ici. Ne sous-estime pas ta propre puissance._

C'était la présence de la volière. Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, malgré la certitude absolue que ses paroles étaient vraies. Il y avait décidément beaucoup trop de monde dans sa tête. Il ricana en se remémorant les mises en garde d'Hermione quatre ans plus tôt sur les gens qui entendaient ce type de voix…

« Est-ce que Harry Potter va bien ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et la créature grimpa sur le canapé à côté de lui pour être à sa hauteur.

« Harry Potter a froid », marmonna l'elfe d'un ton réprobateur. Une épaisse couverture se matérialisa dans ses longs doigts verts. Le sorcier sourit tristement en le voyant lutter pour maintenir la couverture en place sur sa poitrine, mais même la magie de ceux de son espèce avait des limites.

« Je n'y ai pas droit, Dobby. Surtout pas ici », expliqua-t-il.

L'elfe jeta un regard mauvais au Livre qui flottait paisiblement au dessus du bassin de Serpentard. La pensée de la petite créature s'aventurant seule dans les bas-fonds du château, juste pour lui, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, ébranla Harry. Il pourrait se passer de couverture ce soir.

Dobby hésita avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa tête et de l'attirer dans son giron. Il posa ses mains sur son front et son cou. Les doigts verts tremblaient un peu, et lui même n'était pas tellement rassuré. Mais c'était doux de sentir du vivant contre lui. Une main passa dans ses cheveux, et Harry se racla la gorge.

« Tu es bien sûr que personne ne t'a vu descendre ? » L'elfe lui dit que oui, et Harry remua, un peu mal à l'aise. « Comment as-tu pu arriver sans ouvrir le passage ? Je n'ai vraiment rien fait de particulier à ce sujet. »

Dobby sourit mystérieusement, et le jeune homme le considéra avec beaucoup attention. Les elfes étaient des créatures fascinantes quand on grattait la couche de crasse.

« La Chambre fait quand même partie de Poudlard, Monsieur. Et Dobby ne peut pas venir si Harry Potter n'est pas là. » L'elfe frissonna. « Et dans ce cas, il ne le voudrait pas, Monsieur ! Même avec des ordres ! »

Ils se turent, ce qui mit Harry plus mal à l'aise encore. Il était bien, mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Dobby ne pourrait rien contre l'ombre qui s'était installée dans ses rêves. Il bailla sans retenue, l'épuisement pesant sur chacune de ses articulations.

« Malfoy était toujours là-haut ? »

Dobby se tendit et grogna quelques mots peu amènes. Son ton émoustilla la curiosité d'Harry, d'autant plus que l'elfe ne semblait pas du tout sur le point de se punir pour avoir dit du mal d'un sorcier, qui plus est d'un Malfoy.

« Tu le connais plutôt bien, j'imagine. »

« Dobby ne connaît plus ce sorcier, Harry Potter ! », protesta l'elfe avec indignation. « Et Dobby ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en blâmer. Quand tu étais chez les Malfoy, est-ce que tu avais souvent l'occasion de le voir ? »

Dobby se tira violemment les oreilles. Harry était bouche-bée. L'elfe ne se punissait pas, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il était furieux.

« Dobby n'a rien pu faire ! Dobby s'est trompé, Monsieur ! Dobby a tout oublié ! »

« Je suis sûr du contraire », souffla Harry. « Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît. »

« Dobby ne peut pas faire ça », gémit l'elfe.

« Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, Dobby ! » Ses côtes lui faisaient encore mal, et il pouvait sentir l'hématome sur sa joue malgré les glamours. « Je dois comprendre ! »

« Dobby était au Manoir depuis longtemps lorsque le fils du maître est né », tenta la créature. « Dobby était un bon elfe, très propre et obéissant, et les maîtres lui ont confié le jeune maître. Dobby s'est occupé de lui pendant quatre ans, et puis les maîtres le lui ont repris. Après cela, Dobby ne l'a plus connu. »

Les paroles de l'elfe laissèrent Harry incrédule. « Pourquoi sa mère ne s'est-elle pas occupé de lui avant, quand il était bébé ? »

Dobby eut l'air choqué par sa question. « Le maître et la maîtresse étaient de grands sorciers ! Beaucoup de gens venaient les voir, alors Dobby devait veiller le jeune maître ! »

Les souvenirs de la maison des Black parlaient de ce genre de choses également, mais Harry ne s'y était jamais plongé. « Tu veux dire que pendant quatre ans, tu es resté seul avec Malfoy ? »

« Oui. Dobby a veillé jours et nuits. »

« Raconte-moi. »

L'elfe secoua la tête. « Dobby ne peut pas parler de ça, Monsieur. Dobby est désolé, mais même pour Harry Potter, Dobby ne peut pas divulguer les secrets du jeune maître. »

L'embarras de l'elfe lui inspira une pensée qu'il aurait qualifiée de grotesque un peu plus tôt. « Tu l'aimais bien, c'est ça ? »

Dobby détourna les yeux.

« Comment était-il, Dobby ? », insista Harry. « Je te jure que je garderai ça pour moi, mais je dois savoir ! C'est beaucoup plus important que tout ce que tu penses. »

L'elfe hésita, ses longues oreilles aplaties sur son crâne chauve. « Le jeune maître était un gentil garçon. Il était très sage, et Dobby était heureux de rester avec lui. Sans Dobby, le jeune maître aurait été tout seul. »

« Quoi, personne ne venait le voir ? »

« Le jeune maître et Dobby étaient presque toujours seuls », persista l'elfe. « Et le jeune maître pleurait souvent », ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix. « Mais Dobby était là, et ils s'entendaient bien. Dobby lui racontait les histoires qu'il avait entendues. Le jeune maître aimait beaucoup les histoires. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand il a eu quatre ans ? »

« Les maîtres ont repris le jeune maître à Dobby, et Dobby est retourné à la cuisine. »

« Et tu ne l'as plus jamais revu ? »

« Il n'était plus le jeune maître que Dobby avait connu. » Harry retira prudemment de sa bouche les doigts que l'elfe commençait à mordre. « Le jeune maître ne parlait plus à Dobby, et il dénonçait souvent les elfes au maître. »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Le jeune maître a rencontré de mauvais sorciers. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait eu le choix », remarqua Harry. « Surtout à quatre ans. »

« Le jeune maître n'a pas toujours eu quatre ans. Et Harry Potter aussi a rencontré de méchantes gens, mais lui n'a jamais dénoncé Dobby ! »

Harry pesa sa réponse. « Je crois que c'est différent. Moi, les Dursley ne m'ont jamais aimé. Est-ce que ses parents l'aimaient, lui ? »

« Dobby pense que oui. Le jeune maître avait tout ce qu'il voulait, et le maître et la maîtresse étaient très fiers de lui. Les elfes travaillaient souvent très tard pour accueillir tous les amis du jeune maître. »

« Où est-ce qu'il les rencontrait ? »

« C'était les enfants des amis du maître et de la maîtresse. »

Harry soupira. La misère du monde était tellement banale.

« Tu as fait ton possible, Dobby, donc tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Lui ne pouvait simplement pas agir autrement de ce que ses parents lui suggéraient de faire. J'imagine qu'après quatre ans d'absence, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour eux. D'ailleurs, comment savoir ce qu'il faut faire ? Je veux dire… Qui peut savoir _naturellement _ce qui est mal ? Comment faire quand il n'y a personne pour t'apprendre ? »

« Le jeune maître est un serpent ! », riposta l'elfe. « Son fond est mauvais, et le château n'y a rien changé. Même ici, au milieu des autres enfants différents, le jeune maître n'a rien appris. Il continue de se comporter de façon indigne. »

Un nouveau poids s'installa dans la poitrine du jeune homme. « C'est la question à un million de gallions, Dobby », murmura-t-il.

Son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser ici, quelque chose d'énorme à déterrer. Il frissonna et laissa son empathie l'envahir.

Oui, la banalité de la misère… Il se souvenait de la certitude du petit garçon blond, de sa fierté, des cris de bienvenus des étudiants en vert, et des insultes des autres. Sur quels critères choisissait le Choixpeau ? Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite alors que les enchaînements logiques se succédaient dans son esprit, presque hors de ses capacités. Les qualités de chacun l'aidaient certainement lors de la Répartition, mais il se soumettait aux intentions de l'enfant quand celui-ci était assez fort pour en avoir. Un fond mauvais chez les serpents ? Peut-être juste un terrain dangereux, mais ça n'avait jamais empêché Salazar et Godric d'être les meilleurs amis du monde avant la tourmente. D'être aussi indispensables l'un que l'autre. L'Equilibre.

Et le château n'offrait pas forcément une nouvelle vision du monde à ses habitants, malgré son soi-disant mélange de population. Lui-même avait refusé d'aller à Serpentard par préjugé. Et il avait été le premier à défier Malfoy lors de leurs débuts en vol. Respecter les valeurs des autres autant que les siennes propres… Combien de morts avait-il fallu pour que lui-même comprenne ça ? Pour qu'il l'accepte, tout au moins, comme un but à atteindre. Quelle alternative avaient-ils proposée aux serpentards, tout gryffondors qu'ils étaient ? Une accusation de principe, l'indifférence dans le meilleur des cas, le P.E.P.S.S, la rivalité dans tous les domaines…

_Les Correspondances, partout._

Oui, partout. Les serpentards ne changeaient pas parce que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils le fassent. Ni leurs aînés, ni les autres. L'intelligence de la maison du Serpent se trouvait réduite à s'exprimer dans le pouvoir et l'arrogance, dénaturée. Et quel courage à rejeter et à combattre ce qui est différent ? Ses pensées divaguèrent, quittant son corps pour mieux se laisser imprégner des ondes du monde qui les entouraient. Le Choixpeau avait raison. La tolérance demandait du courage, car elle était imprudente par nature. Une confiance sans preuve, des sacrifices sans réciprocité. Harry s'enfonça dans les coussins, écrasé par ses pensées trop noires.

Les gryffondors avaient failli. Leur soi-disant qualité, dénaturée autant que celle des autres, avait précipité les choses. _Le courage de défier l'autre_. La dégénérescence, puis la crise. La cause première de la guerre. Voldemort comme aboutissement de plusieurs siècles de folie, meneur de ceux des rejetés trop faibles pour endurer leur isolement.

« Ils ne sont pas bons, Harry Potter. »

« Je le sais. Mais peut-être que certains auraient pu ne pas être aussi mauvais. »

Etait-ce la solution ? Peut-être qu'un soupçon de compréhension… Ça semblait stupide, naïf, suicidaire même ! Et pourtant, quel autre moyen d'arracher des alliés à l'Ennemi ? Aujourd'hui ceux qui hésitaient n'avaient rien face à eux que l'indignation, le soupçon et le rejet. Rien de plus après la trahison de la dernière guerre. Le Ministère avait alors laissé sa chance à Lucius Malfoy et aux autres partisans puissants du Lord, et ça leur avait coûté trop cher pour qu'ils songent à recommencer. On ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Comment leur rappeler que le temps d'une vie n'est rien comparé à la lente métamorphose des émotions collectives? Comment leur proposer de retenter jusqu'à ce que ça marche, alors même que leur geste leur avait coûté tant d'êtres aimés ! Mais maintenant que lui savait, il pourrait agir…

_Tu seras seul._

L'Inconnu était là, à nouveau.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai à proposer », lui répondit Harry.

_Aurais-tu enfin appris la vraie mesure de l'homme ?_

La voix était amusée, et le jeune homme sourit à l'obscurité. « J'ai appris qu'il y avait trop de correspondances pour qu'un seul être fasse plus. »

_Alors tu es un sage, désormais. Dommage que ton raisonnement soit faux et dangereux._

Harry repensa aux S.P.P. Ils avaient leur place et devenaient de plus en plus indispensables ces derniers temps, car le danger était réel. Et pourtant, ils participaient à l'escalade ce faisant.

« Je ne sais pas où est ma place ni ce qu'elle est, mais je choisis de la risquer. »

_Ta place est liée à la Prophétie._

« La prophétie me dit que je suis le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt si un autre prend sa place. Il n'est pas isolé dans cette guerre. Et il ne serait pas ce qu'il est sans ses mangemorts. Tout n'est pas de sa faute… C'est ce qui est désespérant », acheva Harry, effondré par cette constatation au-dessus de laquelle il ne parvenait pas à passer.

_Il ne sera pas le dernier des tyrans, c'est un fait. Tu l'as dit toi-même : les changements collectifs ne sont pas à l'échelle d'une vie._

« Je veux faire plus qu'un meurtre. »

_Je sais. Mais cette décision personnelle pourrait te stopper avant même que tu aies la possibilité de t'y engager. Tu n'es pas fait pour cette mission._

« Je prends le risque ! Je ne supporte plus toute cette haine. »

_Je sais cela aussi. C'est pourquoi je te suivrai dans ta folie._

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? », s'écria Harry. Mais la présence n'était déjà plus là.

.

.

* * *

**Lutin qui siffle en grimpant les collines, un filet à reviews à la main. Paraît que c'est la saison...**


	14. Sheridan

**Avertissement :** ce chapitre est la propriété du Pr. Coq-à-l'âne (« _veuillez trouver ci-jointes mes salutations de Noël les plus distinguées_ »), dont l'esprit froid et coupant comme un scalpel (et particulièrement brillant, bien sûr, ça y est je l'ai dit Professeur, vous pouvez lâcher votre kalachnikov) peut **choquer la sensibilité de nos Aimés Lecteurs**. En compensation, ces derniers trouveront dans leurs boîtes aux lettres la semaine prochaine les vœux de Noël du Gentil Lutin (avec bisous et lapins roses) sous forme de chapitre 15.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Sheridan**

.

.

« Un double sortilège est un sort unique contenant en lui l'énergie fusionnée de deux sorts distincts au départ. Le principe est simple, mais la pratique en va tout autrement. C'est pourquoi peu de sorciers y ont recours, bien que la plupart des sortilèges de base soient compatibles entre eux. Pour commencer, le sortilège de Liquefieri – c'est le nom de ce sortilège de fusion des magies – requiert beaucoup de concentration : la magie fusionnée est toujours plus instable que la magie brute, et la moindre maladresse se conclue généralement par un désastre. »

« Quel genre de désastre ? »

Findley sirota son thé d'un air rêveur. « J'avais une petite amie quand j'étais aux Etats-Unis. Je l'avais invitée au restaurant un soir. Comme elle était en retard, elle s'est jeté un double sort d'habillage et de coiffage. »

« Et ? »

« Elle s'est retrouvée avec un pull en cheveux sur la tête. Il a fallu tout couper : aucune potion de lissage n'en venait à bout. »

Harry reposa en soupirant la plume avec laquelle il prenait des notes et regarda son professeur glousser dans sa tasse. « Quelles sont les autres difficultés ? »

Findley lui jeta un regard navré avant de reprendre son cours. « Le Liquefieri ne doit pas être utilisé à la légère, car il demande plus d'énergie que la somme des deux sorts s'ils avaient été lancés succinctement. »

Harry releva la tête. « Quelle est son utilité alors ? »

« Efficacité. Rapidité. En fait, le Liquefieri n'est d'à peu près aucun secours dans la vie de tous les jours, mais, pendant un combat, il peut vous sauvez la vie. »

« Je suis au courant », râla Harry. « C'est bien pour ça que je vous aie demandé de me l'apprendre. »

« Ses possibilités sont étonnantes. Non seulement le sort lancé est deux fois plus redoutable, mais il est de surcroît très difficile à contrer, car il conjugue les propriétés de chaque faisceau. Les sorciers les plus talentueux parviennent même à lancer des Liquefieri composés de faisceaux de natures différentes, comme un charme et une malédiction. Certains peuvent même lancer des doubles doubles sorts, mais c'est très rare », acheva Findley en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Pourtant, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, pratiquement personne n'utilise cette technique. »

« Effectivement. La raison en est simple : le Liquefieri est de la magie muette. La rapidité et l'efficacité dont je vous parlais résident dans le fait que l'on ne prononce pas les incantations. Le sorcier doit penser simultanément les formules et leurs effets, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il les a superposés qu'il peut déclamer le sort. Et ce genre d'aptitude n'est pas donné à tout le monde, Harry. »

Harry soutint son regard brillant sans ciller.

« Comme vous l'avez sûrement déduit », continua Findley, « un autre avantage du Liquefieri est que l'adversaire ignore le genre de sorts que vous lui infligez. Ce qui l'oblige bien souvent à perdre beaucoup d'énergie pour développer un bouclier susceptible de stopper n'importe quoi. »

Le sorcier dégaina sa baguette et la pointa droit sur lui. « Souhaitez-vous une petite démonstration ? »

Son ton malicieux rembrunit Harry. Pas question de se dérober au challenge, et pourtant ça le démangeait. Il se plaça en garde face à Findley. Sa baguette tremblait dans ses doigts nerveux. Son professeur l'observa en souriant avant de murmurer quelque chose.

Un éclair jaune jaillit de la baguette et plongea vers le gryffondor. Son corps se mit à vibrer alors qu'Harry sentait la magie rentrer en collision et s'enfoncer dans son environnement personnel. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel : sa magie prenait de la consistance autour de son enveloppe physique et l'informait de la nature et de la puissance de l'attaque. Il pouvait presque la voir virevolter, toujours plus vite, l'éraflant presque pour qu'il réagisse, pour qu'il la modèle correctement afin qu'elle puisse se défendre contre la magie intrusive. La sensation était irréelle. Sa poitrine devint douloureuse, comprimée par sa propre magie qui se rassemblait autour du point d'impact pour le protéger. Pendant un centième de seconde, le flux de Findley et le sien entrèrent en résonance et sa magie remonta le fil jusqu'au sorcier blond.

Puis le sort le percuta enfin, et le corps d'Harry valsa contre le mur.

Le gryffondor se tâta l'arrière du crâne. Pas de sang. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir mal.

« J'ai jeté un charme pour matelasser les murs. » Findley le prit par les aisselles et l'aida à se relever. « Ça va ? »

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour atténuer la sensation de vertige. Sa magie décuplée par l'adrénaline le parcourait comme une bête furieuse en cage.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne pensais pas avoir été si rapide. »

« Je l'ai vu venir », grogna Harry en s'écartant de l'homme.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi ? »

Harry appuya son front contre un pilier en quête d'un peu de fraîcheur. « Je n'ai pas pu. »

« Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Alors, forcément, les deux sorts… »

Il se retourna lentement. Findley regardait ailleurs en se mordant les joues. Il abaissa les yeux et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant ses jambes pâles dépasser de sa… jupe ? « Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ! »

Findley éclata de rire et agita désespérément les mains pour se faire pardonner.

« Où est la salle de bain ? »

Le sorcier lui indiqua un passage entre deux hoquets nerveux, et Harry s'y engouffra. Il claqua rageusement la porte et s'enferma à double tour, mort de honte et cramoisi de colère.

Quelqu'un le dévisageait dans le fond de la pièce. Le garçon s'approcha doucement. Un visage atrocement maquillé le regardait avancer avec circonspection.

« Sexy… », murmura malicieusement le miroir.

Le deuxième sort. Harry posa ses mains de chaque côté de la glace, des larmes brûlantes au bord des cils. C'était humiliant. Findley l'humiliait. Tous ces efforts… Et maintenant il se trouvait là, déguisé en fille devant l'un de ses professeurs.

_Tout ceci n'est pourtant pas sans enseignement._

La voix était plus douce que celle du Grimoire. Harry se détourna du reflet injurieux.

« Quoi ? »

_Tu l'as sentie. La résonance… C'est une arme redoutable._

Encore une piste, soupira Harry. Il n'avançait pas. Il se savonna vigoureusement la figure et remit son pantalon en place avant de retourner dans la pièce. Findley pointa son pantalon, étonné.

« Vous avez fait ça sans l'aide d'un elfe ? Vous êtes sacrément doué en couture. Moi-même, je n'aurais jamais réussi. »

Harry pinça les lèvres. A ce rythme là, Ombrage n'allait pas tarder à lui manquer. « Je devrais peut-être proposer un concours de broderie à Voldemort pour nous départager, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

« Ne le prenez pas comme ça, Harry… Il faut bien commencer quelque part. »

Il sentit le Kâdihmir l'électriser. Une fillette violée hurlait dans sa tête, des parents éperdus suppliaient pour que le cauchemar s'arrête, mais lui se baladait déguisé en fille.

Findley se racla la gorge. « Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

xxx

Harry contempla avec tristesse les cadeaux que Neville avait achetés la veille pour lui. C'était de beaux objets, mais Noël lui donnait le cafard ce soir. La faute à Findley, probablement. Il y avait aussi ses ingrédients. Il espérait que Neville n'avait pas reconnu les composantes de la potion de sommeil et du remontant. La vérité, c'est qu'il l'avait choisi pour cette mission entre autre à cause de son inaptitude totale en matière de potions. Il s'en excusa mentalement. Les livres ne le passionnèrent pas non plus. Il les feuilleta d'un œil distrait avant de jeter son dévolu sur le _Traité des Duellistes_ où il était question des doubles sorts. Il comptait bien prendre sa revanche jeudi prochain.

Le gryffondor dissimula les objets dans le fond de sa malle et partit rejoindre Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque. Le Traité qu'il portait sous le bras ressemblait maintenant à s'y méprendre à son livre de sorts et enchantements, niveau VI.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La soirée n'en finissait pas, et Ron venait de relancer une énième partie de tarot. A côté d'Harry, Neville grimaçait également : il devait déjà une dizaine de gallions à Ginny et Dean, ainsi que trois devoirs de botanique à Ron. Harry n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais les ricanements de ses camarades le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il se concentra sur le tas de cartes pour que les meilleures partent dans la main de Neville. Ce n'était qu'un sort mineur, mais il fut soulagé de voir que rien ne le manifestait. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr que ça ait marché.

Luna gloussa soudain dans le cou de son voisin et le visage de Neville s'éclaira. Ils formaient vraiment un drôle de couple, et Harry leur souhaita silencieusement beaucoup de bonheur.

Le Kâdihmir en profita pour lui rappeler sa présence, et son sourire s'effaça.

L'objet à son cou lui pesait anormalement. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici, à jouer aux cartes alors que Voldemort battait la campagne. La présence de ses amis l'intoxiquait. Une chaleur malsaine qui l'éloignait de ses devoirs. Peut-être que c'était succomber à cette chaleur qui était le vrai mal. Tout le monde lui serinait qu'il avait du courage, mais il lui en manquait pour accomplir sa seule vraie tâche, qui était de les quitter. Il gémit presque en imaginant ne plus les avoir, à l'idée d'une vie entièrement dévolue à son entraînement et où il ne serait plus qu'une lame froide et morte au service d'autres.

« Schlem ! », annonça Neville en se tortillant de ravissement.

« Rien du tout ! T'as forcément triché ! »

« Seamus, sois bon joueur », intervint Hermione.

« Il a forcément triché ! Personne ne peut avoir un jeu pareil ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Il ne peut pas avoir triché », coupa Ron. « C'est le jeu de mon grand-père, et il est sacrément doué au tarot. Il a ensorcelé les cartes. Personne ne peut les bidouiller, croyez-moi. »

Seamus jeta ses cartes et s'éloigna en maugréant. Harry l'imita. Il avait besoin d'air brusquement.

xxx

Il envoya le Geminus dans le dortoir avant que sonne le couvre-feu puis sortit dans le parc.

La nuit était glaciale et incroyablement saine. Les étoiles brillaient au dessus de lui. L'Eclair-de-Feu aurait pu l'emmener jusqu'à elles, mais il était trop tard pour essayer. Le jeune homme contempla sans la voir la cabane d'Hagrid dont les fenêtres éclairées se détachaient dans la nuit. Il n'avait pas revu le demi-géant en tête-à-tête depuis une semaine. Il n'avait même pas trouvé le courage de lui dire un mot de réconfort pour Mme Maxime.

Quelque chose souffla à son oreille. Une ombre dans la nuit le reniflait. Une ombre ailée, et l'adolescent salua doucement le sombral. Son poitrail était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, signe qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois échappé de son enclos. L'animal le regardait curieusement, sans le juger. Un regard animal plus humain que tous les autres. L'idée qu'ils ne se devaient rien soulagea Harry. Il s'obligea à garder en mémoire que la créature restait dangereuse.

Amok releva l'encolure et hennit. Un cri furieux lui répondit. Sa harde ne devait pas être loin. Harry sut brusquement pourquoi le cheval ne pouvait pas voler : personne ne lui avait montré comment faire. L'envie seule était innée. Ça lui donna une idée.

Et Hagrid apprécierait sûrement.

Il trouva Buck en train de dormir paisiblement au pied d'un arbre. L'hippogriffe claqua du bec à son arrivée.

« J'ai encore besoin de toi, Bucky », murmura Harry en le flattant.

L'animal le suivit docilement. Le gryffondor culpabilisa en songeant à ce que diraient les professeurs s'ils apprenaient où et à quoi il passait ses nuits. Mais le vent était si vrai… Il s'imagina que c'était un remboursement pour les dix années où il avait dépéri seul dans son placard.

Ils rejoignirent Amok. Les deux créatures s'observèrent un long moment, puis le sombral retourna à sa contemplation morose du ciel noir. Sans plus se soucier de lui, Harry mena Buck dans l'une des petites criques qui bordaient le lac. L'hippogriffe trembla d'excitation lorsqu'il lui grimpa sur le dos, et il partit au grand galop. Ils s'élevèrent sans effort au dessus des eaux sombres, et Harry tendit ses bras aux étoiles. Ses cils gelés lui brouillaient la vue, mais il s'en fichait. L'espace infini l'appelait et le happait comme s'il tombait dans ce néant impassible.

L'hippogriffe tournoya joyeusement dans le ciel, mais trop vite les rares lumières du château rappelèrent Harry à la réalité, et il obligea Buck à redescendre et à se poser sur la crique. L'animal claqua nerveusement du bec en fixant les fourrés. Harry les scruta avec satisfaction, devinant sans la voir l'ombre d'Amok.

« On y retourne ? »

L'hippogriffe poussa un cri strident et reprit son envol. Ils décrivirent de grands cercles autour de la crique avant de se reposer. Buck semblait avoir compris où il voulait en venir et refit plusieurs fois la manœuvre. Harry n'en revenait pas qu'il se montre aussi coopératif. L'animal s'était incroyablement sociabilisé au contact de Sirius. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander si lui-même lui rappelait son parrain.

En dessous, Amok se décida finalement à sortir de sa cachette et hennit furieusement après eux. Buck lui fonça dessus et vira au dernier moment en le frôlant des ailes. Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'œil flamboyant du sombral avant que la poussée de l'hippogriffe ne le propulse une nouvelle fois dans le ciel. Un cri de joie jaillit de sa bouche. Amok les poursuivit au galop mais s'arrêta à la limite des rochers en battant furieusement des ailes. Harry en oublia toute discrétion et lui hurla un encouragement. Le cheval reprit son élan et s'élança une nouvelle fois, en vain. Buck atterrit à petites foulées et passa devant lui avant de s'élancer d'un bond depuis les roches à fleur d'eau. Amok cria et se cabra de toute sa jeunesse indignée. Ses ailes se dressèrent au dessus de sa tête comme s'il voulait attaquer, mais au lieu de ça le vent s'engouffra dans les membranes tendues, et le poulain s'envola.

Harry poussa un cri de victoire. Amok filait à quelques encablures d'eux, pratiquement au raz de l'eau. Les pattes inexpérimentées s'agitaient encore maladroitement, mais le vent d'Ecosse qui hantait la passe l'empêchait de tomber. Ensemble, ils survolèrent plusieurs miles de rivage, goûtant avec délice ces quelques secondes de liberté volées.

Le château avait depuis longtemps disparu derrière eux lorsque Buck se décida à repasser devant le sombral, et il vira lentement pour revenir à la crique. Le poulain le suivit sans difficulté, et Harry regarda le sol se rapprocher avec incertitude. Il n'avait pas songé à l'atterrissage.

L'hippogriffe se posa en douceur et se retourna pour voir Amok arriver. Le sombral passa juste au-dessus d'eux avec un grognement inquiet avant de reprendre de l'altitude. Buck claqua du bec et Amok plongea vers l'eau. Il se rétablit à quelques centimètres de la surface et glissa jusqu'à la crique. Le cheval abaissa lentement ses ailes pour réduire sa vitesse, trop vite cependant pour résister à la rafale qui rugissait dans le dos du sorcier. Ses furent plaquées contre son corps, et Harry le vit tomber comme une pierre à quelques mètres d'eux.

Le poulain émergea presque aussitôt de l'eau sombre et cria quelque chose qui ne pouvait être qu'une insulte. Harry pouffa en le voyant s'éloigner d'un air digne. Buck lui donna un coup de tête affectueux.

« Merci, mais je dois rentrer. »

xxx

Allumer un feu dans la Chambre ne fut pas une mince affaire. Renonçant à utiliser le Kâdihmir pour ne pas interférer avec les flux qui nourrissaient le Geminus, Harry conjura une bonne partie de ses forces pour permettre aux flammes de résister à l'humidité ambiante. Lorsque le feu se mit à crépiter joyeusement, le jeune homme s'effondra sur le canapé moisi, totalement drainé. Le charme d'éternité qu'il avait jeté aux bûches l'avait vidé. Harry ne se faisait aucune illusion sur _l'éternité_ en question de son sort, mais il espérait bien qu'il durerait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Le remontant et la potion de sommeil demandaient six jours de préparation, et il était tout juste temps de s'y mettre car les vacances approchaient.

Le nez dans son livre de recettes, Harry prépara ses ingrédients avec le plus grand soin. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Si tout se passait bien, les potions seraient prêtes pour samedi. Or McGonagall leur avait annoncé dans la journée que le Poudlard Express quitterait Pré-au-Lard dimanche après-midi.

Harry se prit à songer à ses vacances alors qu'il épluchait les gousses d'ail nécessaires à la potion de sommeil. Dumbledore avait avancé la date du départ, probablement pour des raisons de sécurité. L'école serait fermée pendant les congés afin que les envoyés du Ministère puissent placer les dernières protections, celles que l'on n'avait pas pu mettre pendant qu'ils étaient tous présents. Le Grimoire en profita pour lui expliquer les dangers d'une telle manœuvre : le château avait sa propre harmonie, et il était extrêmement risqué d'interférer avec. Poudlard était plutôt de nature calme et conciliante, mais c'était aussi une puissante bâtisse qui n'appréciait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Le Livre lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur son compte.

« Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Je croyais que vous étiez resté à Londres ces dernières années. »

_Le château me l'a dit._

Harry en lâcha son couteau. « Il connaît votre présence ? »

_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'une telle chose pouvait lui échapper ?_

« Mais… Mais alors… » Harry s'exhorta à ne pas céder à la panique. « Alors Dumbledore est au courant ! »

_Poudlard a ses secrets, Harry Potter. Et elle n'est en aucun cas tenue de les dévoiler à son directeur._

« Mais les alarmes ? Je vous ai descendu ici parce que je pensais la Chambre hors de toute atteinte ! »

_Cesse de t'en inquiéter. Tu n'ignores pas comment fut bâti ce lieu : Poudlard est à l'image de ses quatre fondateurs. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'affaiblit en temps de guerre._

« Je ne vous suis pas », marmonna Harry qui n'avait toujours pas suivi les conseils d'Hermione à propos de l'_Histoire de Poudlard._

_Les combats entre les élèves fragilisent les donjons de Salazar Serpentard. Isolés du reste du château, ils ne parviennent plus à maintenir toutes leurs protections spécifiques. Mais c'est cette maison qui t'accueille et te cache ici. Et il n'est pas dans son intention de te dévoiler à quiconque._

Harry reporta son attention sur les gousses. Il n'avait pas fini, et il lui restait encore tout un tas d'autres plantes et racines à découper et décortiquer. _Chip chip chip. _Il était donc sous la protection de Serpentard lui-même… Vachement rassurant. _Chip chip chip. _Heureusement que les vacances étaient là. Ça allait créer pas mal de problèmes vis-à-vis de son entraînement, mais c'était quand même Noël. Harry se demanda ce que l'Ordre lui avait réservé pour l'occasion. Avec un peu de chance, il passerait ses deux semaines de coupure au Terrier. Harry sourit à cette idée, tout en sachant pertinemment que Grimmaurd Place était l'option la plus probable. _Chip chip chip. _Son sourire s'accentua au souvenir des épais murs protecteurs de la maison. La reprise serait dure après ces quinze jours, mais au moins il serait reposé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Grimoire l'avait renvoyé en lui annonçant pour la nuit prochaine la mise en pratique du chapitre trois. Harry bâcla l'exercice que Chourave leur avait confié avant de reporter son attention sur les notes de son carnet rouge, enchanté ce jour-là pour ressembler à son manuel de botanique. Il tremblait autant d'excitation que d'appréhension.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

« Ça va, Ron. »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu as plus mauvaise mine que ce matin. »

Harry tressaillit. « J'ai un coup de barre », improvisa-t-il. « Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit. »

« Tu m'as dit le contraire tout à l'heure », remarqua Ron avant de se replonger dans son travail.

C'était une chance que le rouquin se désintéresse de lui. Il avait été parfaitement imprudent ce matin, à procéder à l'échange avec le Geminus sans lui demander de quoi Ron et lui avaient parlé. Il devait faire beaucoup plus attention. Mais cette nuit allait poser problème : il devait impérativement se présenter en forme au Grimoire. Ce soir, sa vie allait changer. Il allait faire un bon immense en avant. Mais tout allait trop vite : il était éreinté émotionnellement par les événements du week-end, et le sortilège d'éternité lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie.

Harry essaya d'organiser sa journée en fonction de tous ses impératifs : il lui restait encore trois heures de charmes dans après-midi, plus un monceau de devoirs de métamorphoses et de DCFM. Avec tout ça, il n'allait pas avoir une seconde à lui jusqu'au moment où il descendrait dans la Chambre.

La cloche sonna sans qu'il ait résolu son dilemme : que devait-il privilégier de ses cours, qu'il suivait de moins en moins, ou du Livre ?

_A ton avis ?_ se moqua le Grimoire.

_Je ne sais pas_, rétorqua Harry en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. _Peut-être qu'il serait plus prudent d'attendre la rentrée ?_

_Hors de question. Les choses se précipitent, et ceci doit être fait au plus vite._

_Qu'est-ce qui se précipite ?_

_Viens ce soir, ou tu le regretteras. _

Le Grimoire ne plaisantait pas. Harry le savait tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », lui murmura Hermione. « Tu as mal à la tête ? »

« Un peu », avoua-t-il.

« Ce n'est jamais 'un peu' avec toi », le sermonna la jeune femme en touchant son front. « Tu as de la fièvre. Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh. »

L'occasion était trop belle. Harry sauta dessus. « D'accord. Tu m'excuseras auprès de Flitwick. »

Hermione lui proposa de l'accompagner. Il déclina l'invitation et partit pour l'infirmerie. En cours de route, Harry fit une halte par les toilettes où il fit tomber ses glamours. Le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir. Son visage blême et émacié était orné de cernes spectaculaires. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il avait mauvaise mine, trop fatigué le matin pour s'intéresser à autre chose que la permutation avec le Geminus. S'il se présentait comme ça à l'infirmière, la matrone allait sans doute le garder au lit jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques.

Harry travailla les charmes pour obtenir un visage tiré sans être alarmant. Il était doué pour les glamours. Malgré tout son talent, l'infirmière n'y verrait que du feu, à moins de chercher précisément les illusions. Il quitta les toilettes et marcha rapidement vers l'infirmerie, distrait de son sentiment de traîtrise par les courants d'air qui lui balayaient le visage.

xxx

« Vous avez une mine à faire peur, Potter, et il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit », l'admonesta la sorcière. « Evidemment, avec tout ce qui se passe, je n'ai plus le temps de garder un œil sur vous tous, et l'on voit ce qui arrive », grommela Mme Pomfresh en l'allongeant de force sur un lit.

Elle le tripota quelques instants en rouspétant. « Fièvre, manque de sommeil, sous-tension… Dites-moi, Potter, vous êtes sûr que vous mangez régulièrement ? »

« Oui », marmonna Harry en se détournant des yeux soupçonneux.

« Ça m'étonnerait. Enfin, ce sont bientôt les vacances. J'imagine que vous aurez l'occasion de vous refaire une santé. Tenez, pour la fièvre. »

Harry s'empara du gobelet et le vida d'un trait. L'infirmière s'assit à côté de lui avec un air concerné.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas en forme, Potter. Souhaitez-vous en parler ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton prudent.

Le gryffondor pâlit. Il n'avait pas prévu une Pompom en mode maternel. La main de l'infirmière se posa sur la sienne.

« La mort d'un être cher… »

« Merci, Madame. Mais je suis juste fatigué. »

Sa réaction vive fit reculer l'infirmière. « Si vous le dites. Dans ce cas, allez dormir. Je vais vous faire une dispense pour Filius. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir… »

« N'y songez même pas, Potter. Je vous ai déjà dit pas plus d'une fois par semaine, et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus, quand bien même vous seriez à moitié mort. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry s'éveilla à l'heure du dîner. Tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle, et il en profita pour appeler le Geminus et l'installer à sa place dans le lit. Emmitouflé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, le gryffondor sortit du dortoir d'un pas alerte. Voldemort s'était tenu tranquille cet après-midi. Ou alors il trafiquait quelque chose et ne voulait surtout pas que lui le sache. Tant mieux, car il avait dormi. Et tant pis pour les gens que ses visions auraient pu sauver. Ce soir, il était en mission.

Une fois dans les toilettes, il jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui. Aucun élève ne pouvait se trouver ici. Il avait placé sur la porte une combinaison de sorts d'oubliette et de rejet quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais la pièce était trop grande pour qu'il ensorcelle les murs, ce que signifiait que Mimi Geignarde pouvait jaillir d'une seconde à l'autre. Harry ne l'avait pourtant pas croisée depuis longtemps. Le château y était probablement pour quelque chose, mais, dans le doute, Harry aurait préféré pouvoir vérifier avec la carte des maraudeurs. Seulement il n'osait plus la prendre depuis qu'il avait pris conscience des liens énergétiques entre les choses : l'objet était trop puissant pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Aurors ou des tableaux les plus attentifs, même sous la cape.

Il descendit rapidement et traversa les abysses qui le séparaient de la Chambre.

_Tu es en avance._

« Oui, parce que… »

_Je sais. Prépare-toi._

Harry s'immergea dans le bassin puis pénétra dans le Cercle, tremblant d'émotion. Ce n'était pas bon. Le chapitre trois soulevait en lui trop de peurs et de questions pour qu'il puisse se mettre dans de bonnes conditions de travail. Sa magie grésillait furieusement autour de lui. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Il était descendu sans avoir réellement réfléchi aux conséquences de ce nouveau chapitre, excité comme il était, mais c'était désormais trop tard : le Grimoire l'attendait, et jamais il ne le laisserait sortir de la Chambre s'en s'être soumis à lui. Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne faisait pas ça pour lui. Il ne faisait pas ça pour le pouvoir. La prophétie, toujours elle. Lupin lui-même le lui avait dit : tout grand sorcier se devait de passer par là, un jour ou l'autre. Mais accepter ce saut dans l'inconnu, n'est-ce pas l'une des perversions du courage des gryffondors ?

_C'est une énigme qu'il n'est pas donné aux Hommes de connaître. La question seule est déjà beaucoup._

Harry ignora la voix de l'Autre et attira la pensine à lui. Trop d'informations dans sa tête. Les fantômes de sa vie étaient trop contradictoires. Il posa sa baguette contre sa tempe et partit à la chasse de ses souvenirs. Il relâcha dans le bassin de pierre les pensées les plus denses qui le liaient à Ron, à Hermione, et aux membres de l'Ordre. Les émotions liées à ces pensées reculèrent en lui. C'était un soulagement énorme.

Sa magie se décupla autour de lui.

_C'est une pensine d'une grande qualité_, murmura le Livre avec une pointe d'admiration.

Dans le bol s'accumulaient de gros nuages. Harry se redressa avec une détermination qu'il ne se connaissait pas. « Allons-y. »

_Es-tu bien sûr ?_

« Oui ! »

_A la bonne heure ! _s'écria gaiement le Grimoire en lui fauchant les jambes pour le faire rasseoir. _C'est un grand soir, Harry Potter, un très grand soir !_

L'enthousiasme du Grimoire le fit jubiler. « Je vous écoute. »

_Le moment est venu pour toi de dompter et de soumettre à ta volonté certaines Forces. Ce soir, Harry Potter, je veux que tu invoques ton Heraldus._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

_Un esprit protecteur puissant. Sa présence lors d'un combat est essentielle pour toi._

« J'ai déjà le Patronus », pointa Harry.

_Appelle-le._

Harry prononça l'incantation, mais de sa baguette ne sortit qu'une mince brume argentée. Pourtant sa magie bouillonnait en lui. Il recommença plusieurs fois. « _Expecto Patronum _! » s'écria-t-il, agacé. L'ombre d'un cerf se dessina fugitivement devant lui avant de disparaître, happée par la Chambre. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_Ton père ne vient plus à toi car tu es en colère contre lui._

Le jeune homme frissonna. Il n'avait pas rejeté le souvenir de cette soirée dans les cachots de Snape, lorsqu'il avait vu… Sa colère contre James et contre ce qu'il avait fait grondait sourdement en lui, libérée par l'absence de ses multiples autres mémoires. « Pourtant je suis déjà parvenu à invoquer mon Patronus après. »

_D'autres pères t'ont déçu depuis._

« Je peux le faire sans eux », se révolta Harry. Il chercha un souvenir heureux dans ce qui lui restait de mémoire. Rien d'assez puissant à Privet Drive. Rien non plus avec l'Ordre, ni avec ses amis. Rien avec Sirius.

Les nuages s'assombrirent dans la pensine.

_Tes souvenirs sont pervertis par trop de douleur. A cause d'eux, de tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait et te font subir, tu as perdu une arme précieuse._

Harry maudit, poing levé, le plafond de la Chambre. Il possédait déjà si peu ! Le Patronus était le charme le plus puissant qu'il maîtrisât. Et maintenant il lui glissait entre les doigts, par leur faute à tous.

_Mais ne t'en inquiètes pas, Harry Potter. L'Heraldus est, par bien des aspects, plus puissant que ton Patronus. C'est un esprit, une manifestation extérieure d'énergie. Le Patronus n'était qu'un reflet de tes pouvoirs, et il s'épuisait avec toi. Mais ton Heraldus, lui, disposera d'une énergie propre qui se combinera à la tienne._

« D'où lui viendra cette énergie ? »

_Sais-tu pourquoi la plupart des formules sont en latin ? Devines-tu pourquoi elles sont plus puissantes que celles déclamées en langues jeunes ? _

« Non. »

_Les rituels, Harry Potter. La répétition ! Combien de milliers de fois des milliers de sorciers n'ont-ils pas prononcé ces mots, n'ont-ils pas accompli ces gestes ? Leurs intentions, leurs volontés ont nourri ces sorts, les ont fait grandir et les ont modifiés à travers les siècles. Même le moindre des charmes n'apparaît pas par hasard au bout de ta baguette. La magie est beaucoup plus qu'une chose au service des hommes._

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il alors pas plus de formules en grec, par exemple ? »

_Les langues anciennes étaient dispersées et n'ont pas toutes été usitées par autant de sorciers. Elles ont été oubliées souvent, et leur puissance a décru. Mais certaines formules ont survécu, perpétuées par des élites au cours du temps, et leur arrogante puissance surpasse toutes les autres ! _

_Les Heraldi sont de cette nature. Transmis par les Initiés, ils sont restés purs et sauvages, bien loin de la vulgarisation des masses. Leur caractère n'a pas été affadi et banalisé au contact de la multitude. Bien au contraire ! C'est pourquoi on les invoque, et non les commande._

« Vous voulez dire qu'aux temps anciens, tous les sorts étaient des invocations ? »

_Oui. Chaque étincelle de magie était un avatar, un esprit reflet du Tout. Mais le temps les a dénaturés et asservis. Ont pullulé ceux qui n'étaient pas dignes de se nommer sorciers, et ils ont repoussé la Vraie Nature des choses. Les esprits d'autrefois ont perdu leur polymorphie. Les liens entre les énergies se sont amenuisés, jusqu'à ne plus obtenir d'un mot qu'une seule manifestation. Aujourd'hui seul le savoir ésotérique conduit encore aux chemins qui mènent à cette Vraie Nature et aux Premiers Egrégores. _

_Le Voyageur attentif peut cependant en tirer profit, Harry Potter. Les voies ont été ouvertes par ceux qui t'ont précédé. Ils ont laissé dans leurs rituels millénaires une partie d'eux-mêmes, absorbée par le choc en retour, et se faisant ils ont renforcé le lien à chaque cérémonie. Le temps qui passe te le rend plus facile à saisir. _

« Qu'ont-ils perdu dans le rituel ? »

_Chaque esprit a ses préférences, et cela dépend également du sorcier_. _Mais le prix est toujours élevé._

_Le sacrifice en vaut la peine, cependant. Un Heraldus peut prendre bien des formes, mais sa fonction reste la même. Fidèle à la seule invocation de son maître, il ne peut être détourné de lui et se voue à son unique protection. Mais, indompté, il te consumera._

Le Grimoire partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

_Le Patronus ne révélait sa puissance que face à l'Obscurité. Et trop de sorts encaissés anéantissaient son écran protecteur. L'Heraldus peut en absorber bien plus, et de toute nature. Avec lui, tu n'auras pas à redouter les sorts blancs. Ce qui est essentiel, car conjurer des protections de différentes natures est épuisant._

« Attendez… Attendez… » Harry contempla le Livre, horrifié. « Vous voulez dire que c'est… de la magie noire ? »

xxx

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la Chambre. Les clapotis du bassin se turent. Même le doux frémissement des chaudrons cessa.

Harry se mit à haleter, écrasé par la pression qui émanait de chaque pierre, de chaque flux de l'antre de Salazar Serpentard. Les secondes égrainées décuplaient sa peur. Le Grimoire ne disait toujours rien, et son angoisse se muait en terreur sans qu'il parvienne à comprendre d'où lui venait ce puissant rejet. Il se tourna vers la pensine qui rayonnait toujours dans le néant. Le danger. Il était en danger…

_Ne crains rien, Harry Potter._

_C'est un sentiment inutile qui te vient d'eux. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Lui_… Le Grimoire agita furieusement ses feuillets en direction de la pensine. _Lui ne peut pas comprendre. Mais toi, tu le peux !_

_Assieds-toi, Voyageur. Et laisse-moi t'expliquer ce que personne n'a su te dire._

L'aura se relâcha autour du jeune homme, et il prit son carnet en main.

_Qu'est-ce que la magie noire, Harry Potter ?_

_C'est une force extérieure et universelle. Ne la crois pas sournoise ou envahissante. Ne l'imagine pas corruptrice. Il est vrai que bien des hommes se sont laissés séduire et ont été asservis par son pouvoir. Mais la faute incombe à leur arrogance. Elle-même n'est qu'une chose naturelle. Elle fait partie du Grand Cycle, et il est inutile et présomptueux de chercher à l'exterminer. _

_Les mots sont trompeurs et réducteurs. Sous l'appellation de _'magie noire'_ résident bien des concepts. A l'Origine, il n'y avait que l'Essence. Sa face sombre trouvait sa place et recelait nombres de sagesses. Vénérée puis adorée, elle s'est révélée tentatrice pour ceux en quête de pouvoir. Mais elle n'a pas créé la tentation. La nature humaine est faible. Et le lâche s'empresse trop aisément d'en accuser des forces étrangères à son insignifiance. _

_Initiés, certains peuvent la toucher du doigt. Armé de courage, de volonté et d'abnégation, il est possible d'apprendre quelques uns de ses secrets sans être subjugué. Cependant, peu y parviennent. _

_Agacées par ce savoir leur échappant, les masses miséreuses des âges obscurs ont tôt fait de catégoriser comme sataniques les manifestations de cette force. Ainsi faisant, elles ont inscrit dans les esprits et dans les lois l'idée d'une magie néfaste, morcelant le Tout, désagrégeant pour elles et pour leurs descendances le Grand Equilibre. _

_D'ici proviennent leurs malheurs. Ignorantes et paresseuses, ces masses ont choisi la facilité et se sont condamnées. Car devenues _'noires'_, ces formes de magie ont été accaparées par de médiocres sorciers. Et l'influence de ces derniers, leurs rites et leurs pleutres desseins, ont perverti certains des égrégores. Amoindries par des siècles d'isolement, bafouées par leurs indignes commanditaires, ces formules et leurs manifestations sont devenues réellement mauvaises. _

_Il en va ainsi de ce que l'on nomme aujourd'hui _'Impardonnables'._ L'Avada Kedavra n'avait autrefois rien d'une déviance. Tuer son ennemi était naturel et répondait au seul instinct de survie, lequel n'est pas maléfique. Les abus existaient, mais l'éloignement des hommes et l'absence de communication estompaient ce fait. Les hystéries d'aujourd'hui n'existaient pas, et les hommes respectaient ce sort. D'autant que peu se révélaient aptes à l'appréhender, et aucun ne songeait encore à l'utiliser contre l'honneur. Le dernier millénaire a popularisé ce sort à travers les nombreux duels qui départageaient les gentilshommes européens. L'éthique gouvernait et appelait ces combats, et l'_Avada_ n'était qu'une arme redoutable parmi d'autres. _

_Mais l'honneur et la morale se sont perdus dans les méandres du temps. La couardise et le peuple grouillant ont gagné du terrain. La peur du Puissant a rassemblé les masses aveugles qui, impuissantes, ont déclaré ces pratiques comme étant œuvre du mal. Avec le temps, les lois ont remplacé la vindicte populaire, et l'énergie irradiant des hommes et de leurs institutions a repoussé l'_Avada_ au rang infamant des Impardonnables. _

_Ainsi fut créée ce qu'ils nomment _'magie noire'.

« Mais les lois ne sont que des mots ! Comment pourraient-elles affecter la nature d'un sort ? »

_Des mots ? Elles sont bien plus que cela ! Elles sont une intention émanant d'hommes élus et choisis par une multitude ! Elles portent la trace d'une volonté innombrable ! _

_Crois-tu donc que le souhait de milliers de personnes s'arrête à une vague pensée formulée au fond de cerveaux anonymes, et bien vite oubliée ? Rien ne se perd, Harry Potter ! La pensée modelée s'envole et persiste sur d'autres plans. Insignifiante, elle encourage néanmoins d'autres hommes à s'exprimer, et elle grandit, fécondée. Ensemble, ces pensées engendrent des forces complexes qui échappent aux perceptions de l'individu, car ces dernières se heurtent aux frontières du monde tangible. Elles forment des égrégores terribles. Ils peuvent sommeiller pendant des années, des siècles même ! Réveillés, ils se déchaînent sans que les hommes du moment ne comprennent l'origine de leur force. C'est ainsi que se font les révolutions, et les Réveilleurs inconscients se proclament alors hommes providentiels et détenteurs de vérité. Ceux qui fuient devant ces forces ne les comprennent pas davantage et les qualifient de démoniaques. Parfois, leur refus est assez fort pour refouler ces égrégores quelques temps. Mais l'issue est toujours la même : ils finissent tous submergés un jour, car les forces accumulées des égrégores ne peuvent s'ignorer éternellement. _

Harry reposa doucement sa plume. Il avait l'impression de comprendre ce que suggérait le Livre, mais la portée de cette découverte le dépassait totalement. C'était comme entrevoir une vérité universelle claire et aveuglante, mais dont la moindre analyse, la moindre tentative de compréhension quantique serait vouée à l'échec par l'infinité des paramètres.

_Il est inutile de chercher à comprendre. Admettre que tu ne sais pas et vivre sans jamais l'oublier est tout ce à quoi tu peux prétendre. Tu n'es qu'un homme, Harry._

Harry se raccrocha à la voix de l'Autre, totalement dépassé. _Mais si tout est lié, si toutes les actions et les émotions s'enchaînent, alors… il n'y a pas de libre-arbitre ?_

_L'infiniment petit ne saurait voir l'infiniment grand, et lui-même échappe à la vue de ce dernier. Mais ils ne font qu'Un. _

La remarque sibylline n'éclaira pas Harry. « Que dire de la magie blanche ? », demanda-t-il au Grimoire.

_Elle provient de la face brillante de l'Essence. Iônah, celle qui crée, et Hereb, celle qui détruit, sont sœurs et marchent main dans la main. Les hommes ne les séparent que par étroitesse d'esprit. Comme pour Hereb, les avatars d'Iônah ont été amoindris. Les hommes l'ont réduite à une intention de vie, puis aux seuls actes qu'eux-mêmes définissaient comme '_justes'.

_Ainsi fut créée la _'magie blanche'.

_Elle n'est qu'un sous-groupe, une construction née de l'esprit étriqué des hommes, et les liens éternels leur sont ainsi cachés. Ces découpages ne sont qu'ineptie, Harry Potter. La majorité terne qualifie ainsi de _'blanches'_ certaines valeurs comme le courage. Ce n'est qu'une tentative ridicule parmi tant d'autres, car ce que chacun juge bon de défendre ne trouve pas toujours écho chez l'autre. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. _

« Mais le courage n'est pas un sort », hésita Harry. « Ce n'est même pas de la magie. »

Le sorcier se recroquevilla sitôt ces paroles prononcées. L'aura qui émanait du Livre se teinta d'un vert plus vif et plus inquiétant. Une puanteur effroyable s'éleva du cadavre du Basilic et rampa jusqu'à lui. Immobilisé, Harry respira malgré lui une bouffée d'air vicié qui lui brûla les poumons. Il retint sa respiration autant qu'il put, mais même ainsi les relents de pourriture le blessaient, lui attaquant la peau comme de l'acide. Il haleta et lutta contre la présence asphyxiante.

Le Grimoire le laissa longtemps se débattre avant de le relâcher. Harry s'effondra alors, les mains plaquées sur ses yeux meurtris, et il attendit sans un mot la semonce du Livre.

_Tout est magie, Harry Potter. Tout est énergie. J'ai cru que cela t'était déjà acquis. _

_Ne sais-tu donc pas, ne reconnais-tu donc point la puissance, la potentialité que déchaîne chaque geste ? Chaque idée ? Chaque décision ?_

« Si », murmura Harry, subjugué par la conviction du Livre, « je le reconnais. »

_Les sorts et autres formules ne sont que l'un des vecteurs par lesquels s'expriment ces forces universelles. C'est aussi celui sur lequel, nous autres sorciers, avons le plus d'emprise. Mais n'oublie pas que les voies sont multiples. _

_Elles mènent toutes à l'Essence, la Première énergie. Iônah et Hereb ensemble. La Vraie Nature. Le réservoir du monde. Ou encore ce que les hommes qualifient parfois de magie neutre. Ne te fis pas à ce nom. Blanc, noir, neutre… Autant d'aberrations, de jougs que l'Homme, esclave de lui-même, s'impose. _

_Elle est l'énergie originelle. C'est elle la source de tout, de la vie comme de la mort. La naissance et la destruction ne sont pas des valeurs, Harry Potter. Elles sont un seul et même cycle naturel et immuable. Et ce Grand Cycle se décline sur tous les plans, aussi bien au niveau des idées que des émotions, au niveau de l'individu que de l'humanité. Le blanc et le noir ne sont que des illusions, fruits de la dualité fondamentale de la nature humaine. La puissance du monde, Une et équilibrée, réside entièrement dans cette Première magie. Les chemins qui mènent à elle sont aussi innombrables que les individus qui peuplent cette terre, et même plus encore, car elle est à la base de tout et nul ne peut se prévaloir de plus que sa simple appréhension. _

« Tout ceci est tellement éloigné de moi… Je ne suis qu'un adolescent assis au milieu d'une cave. »

_Sur le plan physique, oui. Mais ne te raccroche pas au tangible simplement parce que tu touches enfin à ton insignifiance face à l'infini. Sage et grand est celui qui se défait de ses entraves._

« Vous me l'avez déjà dit. »

_Et je te le répète. Sage et grand est celui qui se défait de ses entraves. Libre et purifié, il peut alors exulter sa puissance essentielle. C'est un devoir, Harry Potter. Un devoir sans rapport avec tes ennemis. Ils ne sont qu'un facteur parmi d'autres. La masse ignare se prélasse dans sa fange quotidienne par peur de cette immensité. L'envierais-tu, Harry Potter ?_

Harry vit passer devant ses yeux l'image du petit serpentard au visage tuméfié. « Non. Non, je ne l'envie pas. »

xxx

_Il n'est que temps, Harry Potter._

Le sorcier porta instinctivement sa main à sa poitrine. La chaleur du Kâdihmir lui fit du bien. « J'ignore si je suis prêt », avoua-t-il.

_Tu l'es. Je ne prétends pas que ce soit sans risque, mais tu es prêt à les affronter. Tu en as les capacités. Quant à ton intellect… Tu as choisi d'utiliser la pensine tout à l'heure. Tu as délibérément renoncé aux émotions qui te sont chères pour te consacrer uniquement à ta destinée. Tu es prêt, Harry Potter._

_A partir de maintenant, contente-toi de suivre mes instructions. Car le silence et la discipline sont autant d'offrandes aux Forces. Et les rituels ne sauraient être perturbés : dans leurs gestes immuables résident les énergies de tes prédécesseurs, le lien entre le Sacré et le Profane. Les esprits s'engouffrent dans ces portes ouvertes entre les plans. Ainsi canalisés, ils peuvent être contrôlés. Un seul faux pas, Harry Potter, une seule hésitation, et tu ne reverras jamais la lumière du jour._

Harry se releva tant bien que mal. Il avait toujours peur, mais aucune autre voie ne s'offrait à lui. Personne ne lui proposait mieux pour affronter Voldemort. S'il devait mourir ce soir, ce serait au moins la tête haute, avec le sentiment qu'il aurait tenté quelque chose. Même si personne ne comprendrait.

Il se déshabilla entièrement et retourna dans le bassin. Il s'y baigna longuement, incapable de déterminer si l'eau était chaude ou non. Elle le purifiait simplement. Elle symbolisait son effort. Harry se tourna vers Serpentard et s'immergea complètement sans quitter le visage de pierre des yeux. Il aurait aimé prier. Pour quoi, il n'en savait rien. Mais de toute façon aucune supplique ne lui venait à l'esprit. Le monde était fou. Voldemort tuait en riant. Les Veilleurs tuaient en raisonnant. L'Ordre tuait en pleurant. Des sorciers et des sorcières, partout, se battaient déjà. Amok tombait. Malfoy se terrait. Hagrid et Mme Maxime. Des enfants morts, trahis par leurs camarades. Ron détruisant une armoire sans ciller. Et lui dans la Chambre. Et le visage souriant du vieil homme, si confiant, si sûr de lui, radotant quelque chose à propos d'un choix qui ne lui était pas laissé.

Il n'avait rien à prier.

_Tu vas perdre beaucoup de sang ce soir, Harry Potter. Il existe bien d'autres clefs, mais Hereb apprécie particulièrement celle-ci. Elle est le signe des âmes fortes. De l'abnégation devant la douleur et devant le don de soi._

Harry s'empara du couteau de Sirius et choisit la lame la plus effilée. Le Grimoire aurait dû revenir à son parrain, et non à Regulus. Mais sa mère ne l'en avait pas jugé digne. Cela signifiait que Sirius n'aurait jamais pu tenter ce que lui-même s'apprêtait à faire. Le couteau hésita.

_Sirius Black était un homme violent, versatile et égoïste à beaucoup de points de vue._

Harry ignora la boule indéfinissable qui se nouait dans sa gorge. La blessure de ces mots n'affectait pas la partie de lui décidée à agir. Le Grimoire disait vrai. Sirius avait été un fêtard, obnubilé par sa popularité et par les filles. Seuls avaient compté ses amis. Seul avait survécu en lui le souvenir de James… Sirius n'aurait jamais pu renoncer à tout ça _pour tout le monde_.

Harry posa la lame froide sur son bras et s'entailla les veines, lentement, de la saignée du coude jusqu'au poignet. Sirius était mort. Sirius l'avait abandonné. Le sang jaillit de la plaie, et l'odeur métallique le grisa.

Il dessina avec soin le pentacle que le Livre lui dictait. Sa main tremblait à peine. Elle ne devait pas trembler. C'était le Seuil. La séparation essentielle entre le visible et l'invisible. Bâclé, le pentacle ne retiendrait rien. Ni les forces, ni leur choc en retour. Le sang se fit plus sombre à son bras, et Harry reprit résolument le couteau. Il ouvrait toutes les portes. Il devrait bien ouvrir celle-ci.

Le pentacle était complexe, mais les cercles magiques qui suivirent l'étaient plus encore. Son bras dégoulinait de sang. Harry laissa le liquide s'épancher avec délice. C'était plus facile comme ça. Il y avait moins de pression. Ses pensées s'éloignaient petit à petit, et le Grimoire guidait sa main.

Le Livre en personne finit par s'envoler jusqu'à lui.

_Installe-toi._

Harry s'assit au milieu du pentacle et des runes. La pièce vibrait, et il vibrait avec elle. Son bras ne lui faisait pas mal. Des voix murmuraient tout autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et plongea vers elles.

_Les Initiés,_ chuchota le Livre, très loin. _Ils viennent pour toi. Laisse-les te montrer le chemin. _

_Répète leurs mots jusqu'à ce que tu trouves. Car tous les Heraldi ne sont pas pour toi. _

Ils venaient à sa rencontre. Tous terriblement puissants. Harry les sentit le frôler, puis le toucher. Ils se nourrissaient de lui. Ils lui arrachaient des lambeaux d'énergie pour toujours mieux s'approcher et le mordre, et pourtant chacun lui glissait quelques mots à l'oreille, et ses lèvres balbutiaient des paroles qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Ils le dévoraient vivant. Derrière eux se profilaient des ombres furtives et terrifiantes. Certaines se tournaient vers lui, mais ce n'était pas ça. Une présence l'attendait quelque part. Il le savait. Laissant tomber ses barrières, il s'offrit entier au néant.

Le pentacle s'embrasa et lui écorcha la peau. Qu'importe. Les silhouettes se ruèrent vers lui et burent à même ses plaies. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Quelqu'un venait. Quelqu'un lui touchait l'épaule. Quelqu'un de si tangible qu'il traversait les plans et lui blessait le corps. Harry avait mal. Vraiment. Il serra les dents et laissa l'homme lui taillader la poitrine. Une langue s'inséra dans ses balafres et lui suça le sang. Longuement. Goulûment. Harry sentit ses dernières attaches se rompre. L'homme le tuait.

Il devait le soumettre.

Le sorcier dirigea toute sa volonté et sa magie contre l'homme. Les flux remontèrent le long du lien écarlate, et l'homme recula. Harry l'entoura de ses filets. Il devait savoir. La silhouette se débattit, et il serra plus fort. _Dis-moi_. L'homme se libéra partiellement et tenta de fuir, mais ses filets se contractèrent jusqu'à briser les os du captif. _Dis-moi !_

L'homme murmura quelque chose puis s'évanouit dans le néant.

Alors les cercles révélèrent toute leur puissance. Derrière ses yeux fermés, le sorcier vit une forme sombre se dessiner dans la nuit. Une ombre reconnaissait son cri. Son Heraldus répondait à son appel.

Harry frémit de joie en sentant vriller autour de lui l'énergie incroyable de ce qui approchait. L'esprit était furieux. La créature était fureur. Elle l'entourait de toute part, et pourtant il ne pouvait la voir. Elle le jaugeait, orgueilleusement, de toute sa puissance. Les cercles ployaient sous les coups répétés de sa colère. Harry laissa ses forces couler vers les lignes protectrices. L'Heraldus attaquait. Il cherchait la faille par où s'engouffrer vers ce plan où rien ne l'arrêterait. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. Le couteau s'enfonça profondément dans la chaire tendre de son aisselle gauche. Le sang ruissela, aspiré par la créature de l'autre côté du premier cercle, et Harry la laissa étancher sa furie.

L'Heraldus s'apaisa enfin.

_Ouvre les yeux, Harry Potter._

Harry se redressa lentement. Le Grimoire n'était plus là. Il se tenait seul debout dans le pentacle face à deux yeux sauriens incandescents. Un long sifflement salua son retour dans la Chambre.

« Sheridan », murmura-t-il.

Le dragon rouge sang et feu abaissa sa tête immense vers lui. Son corps reptilien faisait plusieurs fois le tour du premier cercle, et ses ailes déployées masquaient le plafond de la Chambre. Le regard d'Harry glissa sur sa forme parfaite, conçue pour le combat. Son corps quasi indestructible était recouvert d'écailles acérées et brûlantes. Ses griffes étaient d'acier. Son souffle meurtrier. Son regard perçait comme un poignard. Sa queue battant d'impatience s'affinait pour dessiner une lame frémissante, prête à tuer.

« Sheridan », répéta-t-il en s'inclinant.

_Oui, Sheridan_, souffla la voix du Livre au-delà des cercles.

« Pourquoi lui ? »

_L'homme s'appelait Calhoun, le soldat d'Inis Meain. _

« Inis Meain ? »

Le dragon poussa un ronflement, et le Grimoire rayonna.

_Inis Meain est le nom d'une des trois îles d'Aran, à l'ouest de l'Irlande. C'est d'ici que venaient les ancêtres de ta mère. __Evan, Harry Potter, cela signifie 'jeune guerrier' en gaélique._

Harry sourit avec tendresse. « Mon sang parle pour moi. Sheridan », répéta-t-il une troisième fois. « Sheridan, Le Sauvage. »

Les ailes du dragon se replièrent.

« Il accepte de me laisser ma chance », marmonna Harry. « Comment le sais-je ? », ajouta-t-il.

_Il est Draco. A la fois serpent et dragon en latin. L'ombre et la lumière de la grande maison de Serpentard. Je suis fier de toi, Harry Potter. Je suis très fier de toi !_

« Je le comprends car je suis un Fourchelangue », constata simplement Harry.

_Oui. C'est aussi pour cela que tu l'as choisi. Une langue commune renforcera ton emprise sur lui. Et c'est une bonne chose, Harry Potter, car Sheridan est un puissant parmi les puissants._

« Comment puis-je le contrôler ? »

_La nuit est encore longue, Voyageur…_

_Sheridan est, en quelque sorte, la forme physique de l'esprit que tu as invoqué, bien qu'il se dépersonnalise et revête déjà certains aspects de ton Être supérieur. Mais cette apparence va lui être ôtée par la barrière entre les mondes, puisqu'il n'a pu la briser. Ce que tu vois, Harry Potter, est la toute-puissance de ton Heraldus. Il te faudra beaucoup de travail sur notre plan pour lui redonner sa forme originelle. _

« Comment devrais-je m'y prendre ? »

_Il se nourrira de ta force jusqu'à sa pleine maturité._

« Vous voulez dire qu'il va grandir à mes dépends ? »

_Le prix est toujours élevé, Harry Potter… Sheridan a accepté de te laisser ta chance. Il ne cherchera pas à te détruire. Mais il est vrai que tes faiblesses pourraient l'amener à consumer ta magie jusqu'à épuisement. Il est vrai également que certains Heraldi se développent en osmose avec leurs maîtres. Tout repose sur toi. _

Harry hocha la tête, pensif. Sheridan le dominait sans mesure, mais la créature lui plaisait.

La tête rouge descendit jusqu'à ce que seule la mince ligne du premier cercle les sépare encore, et l'esprit du dragon caressa le sien.

Le ciel était sombre et le vent hurlait. Mais aucune tempête ne pouvait arrêter sa course heureuse. La pluie glacée ruisselait en mille filets d'argent sur son corps brûlant avant de se perdre de l'immensité des flots déchaînés. Il chérissait cet endroit. Il aimait la mer froide et mortelle, et plus encore la terre noire qui se dessinait à l'horizon.

Harry rouvrit les yeux pour ne pas laisser la mélancolie de l'Heraldus l'envahir. Lui aussi avait chéri ce lieu dans une autre vie.

_Sheridan a besoin de toi pour traverser la Porte. Tu dois lui donner nourriture, quelque chose de suffisamment puissant pour que l'interface ne l'aspire pas entièrement. _

« J'ai déjà fourni beaucoup pour le rituel. Je n'ai plus ni magie ni sang à mettre à sa disposition. »

Le Grimoire ricana.

_Sheridan n'a que faire de ces énergies-là. Ce n'est pas un don, car elles lui appartiennent déjà. Il veut bien plus, Harry Potter. Il réclame non pas ce que tu es, car cela t'importe peu, mais il veut ce que tu as. _

_Offre-lui ce que tu possèdes de plus cher à ton cœur. Fidélise-le. Lie-le définitivement à toi._

Harry hésita. Pourquoi rien ne résonnait en lui ? Il se tenait droit, dans la Chambre, animé par la seule idée de la prophétie et de la destruction d'un homme. Il y avait bien des ombres dans son cœur, mais elles étaient trop pâles pour qu'il puisse les atteindre. Il était froid. Il était un guerrier.

« Je ne possède rien. »

_Toi, non. Mais _lui_ peut t'aider. _

La pensine noire se matérialisa à ses pieds, et la honte envahit Harry. Il allait devoir trahir quelqu'un. Il allait devoir le blesser, _lui_.

_Choisis bien, Harry Potter. Montre-lui ton respect._

Harry regarda les souvenirs filer dans la pensine. Les visions lui étaient indifférentes, quasiment étrangères. Il les fouilla avec détachement. Beaucoup étaient grises et empreintes de douleur. Il y avait bien des myriades de petites lumières derrière les nuages, mais elles étaient trop insignifiantes pour suffire à l'Offrande. Le sorcier soupira, attristé par la souffrance qui marquait chaque grand événement de cette vie-là. Elle ne valait pas grand-chose, elle non plus.

_Cherche mieux, Harry Potter. _Il_ ne serait pas arrivé jusqu'ici s'il n'avait rien eu pour se reposer._

Il remua plus rapidement les limbes de ses pensées avec sa baguette. Un point brillait très loin dans le tourbillon, à la base, éclairant faiblement mais sûrement tout ce qu'il touchait. Harry l'attira vers la surface et laissa le souvenir se dérouler devant lui. C'était l'histoire d'un petit garçon très seul qui rencontrait un jour un géant. C'était l'histoire d'une lettre et d'un cadeau. D'un être qui découvrait l'espoir et qui apprenait à aimer la vie.

_Ne pleure pas, Harry Potter. C'est un cadeau parfait._

Harry se tourna vers la créature. « Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

Le dragon grogna son appréciation. La pensine disparut, et Harry se positionna selon les ordres du Grimoire sans un regard pour la brume argentée entortillée autour de sa baguette. Le Livre le pénétra et lui souffla l'incantation du Passage.

L'espace autour de lui se dilata pour contenir toute la magie du rituel. Sheridan cria, et Harry tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées sur ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par la puissance effrayante qui se dégageait du processus. Seul au milieu de la tempête, le sorcier poussa un hurlement en sentant les flux heurter sa chair. Quelque chose avait raté. La douleur était simplement insoutenable. L'énergie le traversait comme mille épées. Elle le marquait au fer rouge.

Il hurla jusqu'à épuisement, arrachant son esprit de son corps au supplice. Puis tout s'éloigna, et Harry sombra avec volupté dans l'apaisement de l'inconscience.

xxx

_Lève-toi maintenant._

Le jeune homme ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté à terre, mais tout était fini. La Chambre avait retrouvé son aspect normal. Les cercles s'étaient résorbés, et le pentacle ne formait plus que quelques lignes sombres et amorphes.

Sheridan était parti.

Harry essaya de se relever et étouffa un cri. Son corps tout entier n'était plus qu'une plaie vive. Le simple fait de respirer le torturait. Il referma les yeux, terrorisé par la douleur et sa faiblesse. Etait-il seulement encore en vie ?

_Ne sois pas bête. Tu n'aurais pas aussi mal si tu étais mort. Lève-toi._

Chaque mouvement lui prit une éternité, mais il parvint finalement à se mettre debout. Ses membres étaient faibles mais se remettaient. Son dos, en revanche, le tiraillait de plus en plus. Abruti, Harry se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le bassin et se coula dedans. L'eau nettoya ses bras et son flanc gauche, ainsi que les multiples petites coupures par lesquelles les esprits s'étaient abreuvés. Le bassin se teinta de rouge. Harry regarda bêtement la tâche s'élargir de seconde en seconde. Le doute se fraya lentement un chemin dans son esprit embrumé.

« Où est Sheridan ? »

_Il fait désormais partie de toi._

Son corps se glaça. La transe retombait, et il avait peur. Il sortit du bassin aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et ramassa sa baguette. Mais le petit frisson familier manquait au bout de ses doigts. Il était vidé.

Le Grimoire transfigura pour lui un livre de ses étagères en miroir. Harry se raccrocha à cet état second qui le fuyait pour ne pas s'effondrer, vaincu par les mille émotions qui refaisaient lentement surface.

_Sheridan est en toi,_ répéta le Livre d'une voix plus douce.

Il vit dans la glace que dos était parcouru de dizaines de balafres sanguinolentes. Certains endroits n'étaient plus que de la bouillie de chair humaine. Le sorcier eut un haut-le-cœur. De la bouillie de sa chair, à _lui_. La douleur se fit plus intense et Harry, les poings serrés, regarda avec fascination la plupart des plaies se résorber. Il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques cicatrices disposées en entrelacs étranges.

« Sheridan. »

Deux balafres s'écartèrent et révélèrent des yeux flamboyants. Le dragon déploya ses ailes, et le tatouage glissa sur sa peau jusqu'à son bras, sans douleur. Harry admira une fois encore son incroyable perfection sans oser le toucher. Même grand d'une quinzaine de centimètres, Sheridan dégageait toujours une puissance inquiétante.

_Il n'est plus qu'un pâle reflet de son pouvoir premier, celui dans l'Autre Monde. Mais il va grandir. Ta magie sera son interface. Plus elle se développera, plus la sienne traversera les plans jusqu'à se matérialiser dans celui-ci. Mais tu peux dès à présent l'appeler avec un peu de sang et une offrande. _

Harry secoua la tête et se rhabilla en silence. La bassine au pied de ses chaudrons lançait mille éclairs. Les pensées étaient noires comme la nuit, plus que jamais menaçantes. Les lueurs avaient disparues. Le jeune homme plongea sa baguette dans le bol ouvragé, s'interdisant de s'appesantir sur l'idée qui le taraudait. L'idée de tout laisser en plan. De le laisser, _lui_.

Ses souvenirs le submergèrent comme une grande vague glacée.

L'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire, sa fatigue, et aussi tout le sang perdu, l'abattirent en plein vol.

Harry sortit en courant de la Chambre et remonta comme un fou jusqu'aux toilettes. Finalement vaincu, il s'effondra au pied du lavabo et pleura jusqu'à ne plus avoir la force de maintenir ses yeux ouverts.

.

.

* * *

**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !**

* * *

_L'infiniment petit ne saurait voir l'infiniment grand, et lui-même échappe à la vue de ce dernier._ C'est beau, hein ? C'est quand même bien pensé, non ? Ben c'est pas de moi. Merci Eliphas Lévi.

**Désert glacé du Knud Rasmussen, Groenland. Lutin farceur sous un sapin déballe, émerveillé, ses reviews de Noël. **


	15. La morsure de la Louve

**Chapitre 15 : la Morsure de la Louve**

.

.

Il avait mal à l'épaule.

Rectification : il avait mal partout, mais quelqu'un essayait en plus de lui démettre l'épaule.

« Harry Potter ? Réveillez-vous ! »

Harry se roula en boule pour échapper à l'intrus. Il aurait dû se lever pour lui faire face, mais son corps exténué s'y refusait. Plutôt mourir que de bouger d'ici.

« Harry Potter ! Monsieur ! »

C'était la voix de Dobby. Il était donc en sécurité. Harry informa sa conscience qu'elle pouvait aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, et il se replongea avec délice dans son sommeil.

« Monsieur ! Il est bientôt midi ! Harry Potter ne doit pas rester ici ! » L'elfe se fit suppliant. « Harry Potter va se faire prendre ! »

Se faire prendre… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Midi ? Il n'avait pas faim de toute façon. Il voulait juste dormir.

Son dos le brûlait. Harry se retourna sur le carrelage pour atténuer la douleur. Le sol était doux. L'air était pur.

_LEVE-TOI !_

Harry hurla et se redressa d'un bond pour retomber aussitôt. Son dos ! Il était en feu ! Quelque chose lui déchirait la chair !

_IMBECILE ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! _

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, effaré. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde !

Dobby se tenait près de la porte, tremblant de peur. « Dépêchez-vous ! »

Midi ! Il aurait dû être en cours de métamorphoses !

Harry suivit l'elfe tant bien que mal. Les yeux fermés pour ne pas vomir, il se laissa guider par Dobby à travers les couloirs du château. Au détour d'un escalier, il entendit la voix de Findley l'appeler. La main de l'elfe se raffermit autour de la sienne et ils continuèrent leur course vers la tour des gryffondors. Les tableaux sifflaient sur leur passage, certains les insultaient même. Harry songea avec détachement que toute sa couverture venait de tomber.

Il était découvert.

« Dobby est désolé, Monsieur », gémit l'elfe en ralentissant enfin. « Dobby a essayé de réveiller Harry Potter plus tôt. Dobby promet, Monsieur. Mais Harry Potter était trop loin pour Dobby ! »

Harry était trop essoufflé pour répondre. Ils montèrent péniblement les marches jusqu'à la salle de bain des sixièmes années, et le garçon les y enferma à double tour.

xxx

Il était livide. Harry se détourna du visage défiguré dans la glace et se laissa déshabiller par Dobby. Ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes pendant qu'il dormait, et son uniforme était maculé de sang séché. Adossé au mur, le gryffondor fit le vide. Une étoffe à la main, Dobby lui nettoyait ses blessures, et ce simple contact le guérissait. Il entendait l'elfe sangloter, mais il n'avait plus la force de bouger.

« Dobby ne peut rien faire pour le dos d'Harry Potter », déclara simplement l'elfe au bout d'un moment.

Harry s'appuya contre la main qui s'était posée sur sa joue. Dobby lui baisa la tempe, et le garçon se blottit contre le corps maigre et pleura. Il avait perdu quelque chose. Il ne se souvenait plus quoi, mais maintenant il était si triste qu'il aurait pu en mourir.

« Harry Potter doit retourner avec les autres sorciers », murmura l'elfe dans son oreille. « Dobby aimerait garder Harry Potter avec lui, mais Dobby est sûr qu'Harry Potter lui en voudra de ne pas l'avoir obligé à redescendre en classe. »

L'elfe porta un flacon de remontant à ses lèvres qu'il but à contrecœur. Les pensées s'enchaînèrent aussitôt dans son esprit, et il se releva en catastrophe. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait raconter aux professeurs pour justifier son absence durant toute la matinée ?

« Harry Potter a besoin de soins pour son dos », marmonna Dobby sans y croire.

Harry sentit quelque chose bouger sous sa peau. Il s'accrocha au mur pour ne pas hurler de peur en voyant le dragon grossir sur son bras. Les événements de la nuit passée lui revinrent trop clairement.

Sheridan lui siffla un encouragement. Le son se réverbéra simultanément dans ses oreilles, dans sa tête et dans son corps. La sensation irréaliste le déstabilisa. Le dragon partageait une connexion avec lui, et elle était dorénavant inscrite dans tout son être. Elle restait étrangère, mais elle faisait partie de lui. Il était deux, et son nouveau compagnon lui imposait ses certitudes : Sheridan était dangereux. Sheridan était aussi un allié.

Le dragon ronfla un adieu et se rétracta en un point sombre qui pouvait passer pour un grain de beauté.

Harry enfila l'uniforme propre fourni par l'elfe. Après une rapide toilette et de nouveaux glamours, il saisit le sac de cours que lui tendait Dobby et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter à McGonagall et Dumbledore, mais une chose était sûre : plus il attendait avant de les affronter, plus il aggravait son cas.

_Prends ta cape._

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça changera. »

_Fais ce que je te dis ! Tu as suffisamment gâché de choses aujourd'hui par ta fainéantise, alors maintenant obéis-moi ! Et tâche de ne pas te faire remarquer._

Harry s'emmitoufla dans sa cape d'invisibilité sans comprendre où le Grimoire voulait en venir. Il était perdu, alors à quoi bon ? Caché dans l'embrasure d'une porte donnant sur le réfectoire, le jeune homme risqua un regard prudent dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves y déjeunaient sous l'œil attentif des Aurors, et personne ne semblait particulièrement paniqué. Harry avança d'un quart de pas pour distinguer la table des professeurs, mais ses précautions s'avérèrent inutiles. Dumbledore et son œil inquisiteur n'étaient pas là. McGonagall présidait, encadrée par Snape et Flitwick. Tous trois discutaient avec animation sans que rien ne traduise chez eux une inquiétude inhabituelle.

Le cœur d'Harry battit plus vite. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué. « Un coup de chance », murmura-t-il tristement.

_Tu ne vaux décidément pas grand-chose aujourd'hui. Regarde mieux et cesse de dire des âneries. _

Harry scruta l'assistance. Les serpentards tiraient la tronche. A côté d'eux bavardaient les poufsouffles et les serdaigles. Plus loin, à la table des gryffondors, Ron et Hermione se chuchotaient des mots doux d'un air complice, et Neville essayait de faire parvenir une lettre à Luna sans se faire remarquer. Ginny riait, sa tête amicalement posée sur l'épaule de son nouveau courtisan.

« Nom de nom », chuchota Harry.

« Bordel de dieu ! », argumenta-t-il après une nouvelle observation.

Le courtisan en question semblait bien sûr de lui et devisait gaiement avec la petite rouquine. Mais la seule chose qui intéressait Harry était sa chevelure noir jais indisciplinée.

« Impossible ! »

_Il a tenu ta place tout au long de cette matinée._

« Impossible », répéta le sorcier, à court de mot. « Il y avait travaux pratiques ce matin en métamorphose. Il n'a pas pu y participer ! »

_Disons qu'__il_ _est meilleur acteur que toi. Et meilleur menteur aussi : puisque tu avais laissé tomber ta baguette lors du cours avec le grand hybride, et la vieille femme t'en a prêté une le temps de ses classes. Je dois dire à ce propos que tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé avec pour seul outil une __baguette de seconde main. _

Le Livre rit sombrement.

« Mais c'est impossible ! », persista Harry. « Il ne peut pas avoir trompé tout le monde. Il ne peut pas être solide et puissant à ce point ! »

_Tu n'es pas seul, Harry Potter. Le Kâdihmir t'a fait don de quelques lambeaux de flux hérités de son dernier maître._

« Mais les tableaux m'ont vu sortir des toilettes », gémit le sorcier. « Et ils savent que j'étais en cours _au même moment _! Ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! »

_Ils ne diront rien._

Une main fraîche se posa sur la nuque d'Harry.

_Ils ne pourront pas._

Il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Et pourtant quelqu'un le caressait d'un geste doux. Harry ferma les yeux et salua respectueusement le château. Il sentit la bâtisse toute entière lui sourire. Elle était constituée d'une infinité de flux et d'énergies virevoltantes, et beaucoup de celles qui se tournaient vers lui étaient hostiles. Les élèves ne l'aimaient pas ou avaient peur. Les professeurs et les Aurors se méfiaient. Les règlements l'accusaient. Mais plus loin, au-delà de toutes ces intentions passagères et changeantes, quelque chose le soutenait. L'essence de Poudlard était avec lui.

Harry appela la présence à rester à ses côtés.

Le Geminus riait aux éclats à l'autre bout de la salle, et beaucoup d'élèves s'esclaffaient en cœur. McGonagall lui lançait des regards indulgents pendant que Snape réclamait en sifflant un peu plus de silence. Ginny, sa petite sœur à lui, pouffait de rire accrochée à _son_ bras.

Harry tourna le dos à la salle.

xxx

Le Geminus le retrouva dans les toilettes quelques minutes avant le cours de Findley. Harry l'observa avec révulsion. La créature était différente aujourd'hui. Elle le toisait d'un air goguenard, fière et forte, et son sourire angélique de tout à l'heure avait fait place à un rictus de défi.

« A qui appartenait le Kâdihmir avant moi ? »

Le Grimoire sourit mystérieusement dans la pénombre de son esprit, et Harry sut qu'il n'en tirerait rien.

« Je ne veux plus qu'il revienne », annonça-t-il en pensant à Ginny. « Si le premier ne suffit pas, alors tant pis. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il essaya autant que possible de se concentrer sur son devoir, mais les regards insistants de son professeur le gênaient. Harry l'ignora délibérément. Findley l'avait honteusement humilié deux jours plus tôt. Il se donnait trop de mal, il sacrifiait trop de choses pour pardonner ce genre de comportement.

Evidemment le sorcier le retint à la fin du cours. Harry regarda ses camarades s'éloigner, indifférents. Seule Hermione lui adressa un signe de tête avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Dean, Ron, Seamus et les autres, ils étaient tous furieux contre lui à cause du match. Le fait qu'on lui ait détruit son balai ne les touchait pas. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était que pour la première fois en six ans, Gryffondor venait de perdre contre Serpentard alors même qu'une victoire avait été jugée indispensable. Et, comme par hasard, cette défaite arrivait au moment où lui-même n'était plus dans l'équipe.

Difficile de ne pas fléchir sous le poids de la malédiction qui pesait sur lui. Ils n'étaient pas fâchés parce qu'il ne jouait plus dans l'équipe. Ils étaient fâchés parce qu'il était toujours celui par lequel les grandes choses arrivaient et parce qu'ils auraient aimé faire quelque chose de notable sans lui.

Il comprenait. Il ne pouvait même pas leur en vouloir. Harry tourna ses pensées vers Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait tort. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui se concentrait au dessus de sa seule personne. Et ce quelque chose avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie.

« Harry, vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Ça va. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Findley répondit sans faire cas de sa mine provocatrice. « Si je vous ai demandé de rester, c'est parce que j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez quelque part. Je voudrais que vous rencontriez un ami à moi. Il pourrait vous aider, Harry. Bien plus que quiconque ici. C'est quelqu'un d'absolument fascinant, vous verrez. Dumbledore est au courant de cette visite, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton innocent.

Harry se tendit. Quelle que soit cette offre, elle était de nature politique, ce qui ne pouvait rien signifier de bon pour lui.

« Dumbledore est d'accord pour que vous m'emmeniez hors de Poudlard ? »

L'homme hésita une seconde de trop, et Harry sut à quoi s'en tenir. Findley dût s'en apercevoir parce qu'il lui adressa aussitôt son plus beau sourire complice. « Je vais être franc avec vous. En tant que directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore accepte que vous me suiviez car nous serons sous bonne garde, je puis vous l'assurer. Mais en tant que chef de l'Ordre du Phénix… Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas très heureux de cette proposition. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Harry sans montrer son trouble à la mention de l'Ordre.

« Son groupe de guerriers n'est pas unique, malgré ce qu'on a pu vous en dire. Beaucoup de gens sont impliqués dans cette guerre. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus que l'impression que vous pouvez en avoir ! »

Findley se pencha vers lui, ses yeux bleus brillant d'excitation. « L'Ordre du Phénix a toujours eu une certaine prépondérance. Un poids politique sans rapport avec ses capacités réelles, ajouterai-je même. Et ce grâce à vous. Je n'hésiterai pas à dire qu'ils se servent de vous, Harry. Beaucoup de nominations, beaucoup d'orientations ont été prises ces quinze dernières années car votre présence dans la sphère d'influence de ce groupe le permettait. Vous êtes un argument non discutable sur l'échiquier politique. C'est pourtant le seul hasard qui vous a placé sous leur garde. Et leurs choix n'ont pas toujours été bons, comme vous le savez. Ce que je vous propose aujourd'hui, c'est simplement de prendre votre propre décision. »

Harry imposa à chaque trait de son visage de rester immobile. Il méprisait les méandres et l'hypocrisie du monde politique. Il refusait d'être un pion. Les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient peut-être servis de lui, mais ils avaient cru bien faire. Des liens s'étaient créés aussi. Ces liens étaient pour la plupart détruits aujourd'hui, mais leur souvenir perdurait. Il ne voulait pas tout perdre.

« Merci de votre sollicitude, Professeur, mais je ne souhaite rien changer à la situation actuelle. »

Harry sourit intérieurement au son de sa propre voix, si neutre, si dénuée de la moindre sincérité. Findley en perdit son air jovial. La partie pouvait commencer.

« En êtes-vous certain ? »

« Absolument. »

Findley plongea alors ses yeux azurs dans les siens, révélant sa nature de legilimens. Harry ferma aussitôt son esprit. Mais au lieu de camper derrière son mur mental, le gryffondor se sentit implacablement attiré dans les pensées de son professeur. Et il s'y vit en train de courir dans les couloirs, plié en deux, le visage déformé par la douleur et le dos de la chemise en sang.

Son cœur se glaça. Poudlard pouvait imposer sa volonté aux tableaux, mais elle ne pouvait rien contre l'homme.

Findley sourit sans la moindre sympathie. « Votre scepticisme est légitime, jeune homme. Pourtant, permettez-moi de vous reposer la question. Viendrez-vous, ou pas ? »

Harry hésita, mais au fond la partie était déjà terminée. « Je ne vous promets rien », murmura-t-il, défait.

« Je ne vous demande rien de tel, Harry », commenta le sorcier en retrouvant sa bonne humeur. « J'aimerais simplement que vous écoutiez ce que cet ami a à vous dire. »

xxx

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva au point de rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Findley. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de se changer et de vérifier ses glamours. Il aurait aimé aller voir un des membres de l'Ordre pour s'expliquer. Il se refusait à croire sur parole les allégations de son professeur sur Dumbledore et les implications qu'elles entraînaient. Il n'avait pas juste été une opportunité politique pour eux. Mais le timing du Suédois ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Comme par hasard.

Il vit de loin Findley parler avec McGonagall. La sorcière semblait furieuse et pointait un doigt menaçant vers l'homme, sans que ce dernier paraisse le moins du monde impressionné. Les deux adultes se turent à son approche. Findley lui fit signe de le suivre. Harry se tourna vers McGonagall, mais la sorcière se contenta de lui jeter un regard ambigu avant de s'éloigner en haussant les épaules. Harry emboîta le pas du sorcier en serrant discrètement le Kâdihmir contre lui pour ne pas se sentir trop seul.

Findley lui posa une main sur l'épaule et se mit à deviser gaiement à propos de leurs petites cessions d'entraînement. Harry cacha au mieux son énervement. L'homme avait déjà un coup d'avance, et ce n'était pas le moment de lui donner un autre avantage. Ils passèrent la Grande Porte et marchèrent sans se presser jusqu'aux limites du château.

La main de Findley le quitta dès qu'ils ne furent plus en vue de l'école. Harry en prit acte. Mme Bones avait raison. La politique était un monde sauvage dans lequel on ne pouvait se fier à personne et où il n'existait aucune vérité. Les seules implications le concernant lui échappaient déjà totalement, bien qu'il soit le premier concerné. Il se demanda s'il existait seulement quelqu'un capable de toutes les saisir.

Des actions et des réactions. Des prophéties et des choix. Des opinions. Des liens, partout. Harry songea avec nostalgie que seul le Grimoire l'avait un tant soit peu préparé à ce genre de situation. Il serait inutile de chercher à comprendre ce que lui voulaient ces gens, et les conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner. Eux-mêmes n'en savaient fondamentalement rien. Seul compterait son choix, sa décision à lui, et les intentions qui allaient le pousser à la prendre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils traversèrent un Pré-au-Lard étrangement vide. La nuque d'Harry le picotait. Il fit volte-face juste à temps pour entrevoir une silhouette disparaître dans une ruelle. Il se tourna vers Findley qui continua d'avancer imperturbablement. Les rues étaient froides, et les becs à gaz ne faisaient que les rendre plus oppressantes encore. Un lieu idéal pour un guet-apens.

« Professeur… », l'avertit Harry en saisissant sa baguette. Une ombre venait de se couler le long d'un mur. Harry aurait pu croire à une simple illusion s'il n'y avait eu ce petit frémissement qu'il ressentait de plus en plus souvent en présence d'une forme quelconque de magie. Quelqu'un était là et les observait, camouflé dans l'épaisseur de la pierre. Le gryffondor stoppa net.

« Du calme. Ce sont nos anges gardiens. »

Harry reprit sa marche sans lâcher pour autant sa baguette. Belliqueuses ou non, ces ombres n'étaient pas ses amies. Elles n'étaient pas là que pour parer à une éventuelle attaque des mangemorts. Elles le surveillaient également.

« C'est ici », chuchota Findley en lui indiquant une lourde porte en bois sans poignée apparente.

Harry jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, et il ne distinguait plus au loin la masse sombre du château tant le givre lui brouillait la vue.

L'homme qui leur ouvrit la porte s'inclina devant eux sans un mot. Findley lui jeta négligemment sa cape et son chapeau et invita Harry à faire de même. Harry tendit son manteau au serviteur avec un sourire hésitant, mais l'homme ne releva pas la tête. Le jeune sorcier eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son visage froid et inexpressif avant que Findley ne lui prenne le bras et l'entraîne joyeusement dans le dédale de couloirs sombres.

Les épais tapis rouges des corridors étouffaient le bruit de leurs pas. Harry dévisagea les figures railleuses et hautaines des tableaux qui le regardaient passer avec superbe. L'atmosphère guindée et impersonnelle le mit mal à l'aise.

« Nous y sommes », déclara enfin Findley en bifurquant dans un énième couloir. « Excusez le détour, mais la Louve est un endroit très fréquenté et je suppose que vous n'aviez pas particulièrement envie de vous retrouver assailli de tous côtés. »

Harry haussa les épaules dans l'obscurité. Les attentions de Findley ne servaient que lui, il ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet. La porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit à leur approche, et le sorcier s'effaça devant lui. Harry franchit le seuil d'un pas prudent et embrassa du regard le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Findley et lui se trouvaient sur une coursive intérieure dominant une pièce de style victorien plus grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard elle-même. Ses colonnades et ses tentures abritaient des dizaines de banquettes sur lesquelles devisaient des personnages richement vêtus. Entre les tables de billard, les bibliothèques et les innombrables bibelots de valeur, circulaient des hommes en noir ressemblant à s'y méprendre à l'homme qui leur avait ouvert la porte. Des gens entraient et sortaient constamment, l'air très afféré. D'autres jaillissaient simplement des murs avant de se précipiter à une table pour échanger quelques mots avec ceux déjà présents. Une douce musique couvrait tous les murmures, et Harry frissonna malgré lui en percevant la puissance de chaque mot prononcé. La Louve était un club huppé dans lequel bon nombre de décisions politiques avaient été prises et continuaient de l'être.

Le jeune homme suivit Findley tout en continuant d'observer la salle. Chaque élément y soulignait l'opulence et la sobriété des lieux, mais il ne parvenait pas à leur accorder le moindre charme. Il n'avait jamais été familier avec le luxe, et il avait cessé d'aimer les grands espaces et la foule. Grimmaurd Place et ses pièges lui paraissaient préférables à cet endroit distingué.

Le sorcier lui fit traverser une bonne partie de la salle, ce qui valut à Harry de se focaliser sur le dos de l'homme pour ne pas croiser les regards se tournant sur leur passage. Il eut soudain conscience de l'incongruité de sa tenue et en rougit. Son pantalon élimé et son pull trop grand devaient lui valoir au moins autant de réflexions que sa cicatrice, il en était sûr. Mais, heureusement, il était quasi rendu sourd par les charmes d'imperturbabilité qui entouraient la plupart des banquette, gardant secrètes les discussions enflammées ou les froides négociations qui se déroulaient derrière.

Findley le tira de sa gêne en lui indiquant une baignoire sombre en retrait. Un homme y était installé et tournait distraitement les pages d'un livre ancien, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ses cheveux blancs étaient soigneusement ramenés vers l'arrière et sa posture nonchalante témoignait de sa familiarité avec la Louve. Un léger renflement sur son flanc droit trahissait la présence d'une baguette aussi.

Harry sourit pour lui-même, satisfait de voir que ce genre de détails ne lui échappait plus. Son entraînement portait ses fruits dans ce domaine également. Le Grimoire l'avait obligé à plus d'acuité, à plus de présence d'esprit dans l'analyse des choses qui l'entouraient, et il en était heureux. Car le Livre n'était plus là pour lui à présent.

Il avait senti la présence du _Dragon Noir _se dissiper aux portes de Poudlard, et leur connexion avait reculé au niveau de son seul inconscient. Non pas qu'il lui manquait, se reprit Harry. Libéré pour la première fois depuis dès mois de la présence envahissante du Livre, il avait enfin l'occasion de mesurer sa dépendance grandissante vis-à-vis du Grimoire, et l'emprise que ce dernier avait prise sur sa vie. Ça lui rappela qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

« Harry Potter », le salua une voix grave.

« Monsieur », répondit poliment Harry en serrant la main de l'homme.

Le vieillard lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il s'exécuta, profitant de l'instant pour prendre une grande inspiration. Sheridan bougea sous sa peau, intangible menace à son service, et c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit là. Car un seul coup d'œil au visage du vieil homme avait suffi à Harry pour le reconnaître.

Alicephas Reens.

L'homme plissa les yeux, un sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres fines. Il savait qu'il savait. Il savait tout court. Il puait le Savoir.

xxx

Harry écouta les deux adultes échanger quelques répliques a priori banales, mais qui, à coup sûr, devaient être bien plus significatives pour eux que ce que lui en comprenait. D'un vieillard, Reens n'avait que les cheveux et les rides. Le reste de sa personne dégageait une assurance et une énergie incroyables. Il paraissait un peu plus jeune que Dumbledore. Un peu moins mystérieux aussi. Son ton était plus ferme, ses réponses plus directes, et ses opinions définitivement plus tranchées. L'homme ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir déjà connu le doute dans sa vie.

Findley avait raison. Un personnage comme celui-là pouvait lui être d'un très grand secours. Reens se moquerait bien de la bienséance et de la morale si elles entravaient sa route. Reens était prêt à tout pour arriver au bout des choses.

« Ne me jugez pas trop vite », murmura le vieil homme avec complaisance en se tournant vers lui. « L'être est composé de bien des facettes. »

Les joues d'Harry le chauffèrent. Legilimens, songea-t-il. Pourquoi personne n'était venu avec lui ? Il jeta un regard plein d'espoir aux tables environnantes, mais les visages lui étaient tous étrangers. Il n'y avait que des hommes empressés dont beaucoup portaient l'insigne du Ministère, des Aurors aussi, et quelques femmes bien mises qui pouffaient entre elles, assemblées autour de théières et de petits fours. Une vieille dame excentrique s'empiffrait de gâteaux près de la porte d'entrée. Quelques enfants, engoncés dans des uniformes trop rigides pour leur âge, essayaient vainement d'attirer à eux un perroquet réfugié au sommet de l'une des bibliothèques.

Aucun signe de l'Ordre.

Le Suédois claqua des doigts. Un des hommes en noir apparut à leurs côtés avec un plateau à boissons. Trois verres en cristal furent déposés sur la table, suivis d'un flacon ouvragé contenant un liquide ambré et d'une coupelle de minuscules citrons verts. L'homme s'apprêtait à ajouter un florilège de petites assiettes pleines d'amuse-bouches lorsque Reens lui fit signe de partir.

« Merci, Monsieur », marmonna Harry en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

L'homme s'inclina très bas devant Reens avant de s'évanouir dans la salle.

« Inutile de les remercier, ils ne peuvent pas vous entendre », l'informa Findley en humant avec gourmandise le flacon d'alcool.

« Ils sont tous sourds ? »

Reens en rit de bon cœur. « Les serviteurs de la Louve sont tenus par un serment du même type que celui des Langues-de-Plomb du Ministère. Une précaution nécessaire aux vues des choses dites et faites en ce lieu, jeune homme. »

Harry hocha la tête tout en essayant de ne pas trop penser à Dobby, au cas où Reens déciderait de faire un petit tour dans ses pensées.

« Ce sont pour la plupart des Cracmols ou des sorciers de petite envergure. Ils travaillent ici de pères en fils, et nous les payons bien. »

« Cela va sans dire », grogna Harry.

Sheridan s'agita, et il sentit l'Heraldus lui communiquer un peu de sa force et de son expérience pour lutter contre les intrusions du sorcier. Harry le caressa du bout des doigts tout en s'efforçant de conserver un visage neutre. Il haïssait la Legilimencie et ceux qui la pratiquaient. De toutes les formes de magie, elle était à ses yeux la plus dégradante et la plus injuste.

Findley emplit généreusement l'un des verres et le tendit à Reens. L'homme fit tourner le verre dans sa main, de toute évidence satisfait par ce qu'il voyait dans le liquide s'écoulant avec volupté sur les parois fines.

« Rhum mathusalem », déclara-t-il finalement. « Vous avez de la chance, Monsieur Potter. L'occasion n'est pas donnée à tout le monde de goûter cette merveille. » Joignant le geste à la parole, Reens lui servit un verre avec une moue indulgente.

« Non merci. »

« Voyons, Harry ! », s'exclama Findley, une menace amusée flottant au fond des yeux. « Ne faites donc pas votre mauvaise tête. »

Harry repoussa néanmoins le verre. Il avait besoin de toute sa tête pour la discussion à venir, et il était certain que les deux hommes en étaient conscients.

« Vous êtes très mal élevé, jeune homme », remarqua simplement Reens en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

La saillie fit tiquer Harry. Ce type n'était définitivement pas Dumbledore. Pas de familiarité forcée, pas de gentillesse désarmante. Et surtout pas ce regard compréhensif exaspérant qui vous donne à la fois envie d'égorger son propriétaire et de tout faire pour lui plaire. C'était peut-être pour le mieux.

Oui, définitivement.

« En êtes-vous si sûr ? », rêvassa Reens à haute voix. « Vous êtes en colère contre Albus Dumbledore, tout le monde le sait. Mais êtes-vous bien certain de l'être pour les bonnes raisons ? L'êtes-vous vraiment tout court ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Ce vieillard a énormément d'emprise sur vous. Au fil du temps, vous vous êtes attaché à lui. Votre colère d'aujourd'hui n'est que celle d'un enfant déçu d'avoir trop adoré quelqu'un qui s'est révélé n'être qu'un homme. »

De quoi j'me mêle ? songea Harry, piqué au vif.

« Ce n'est pas une colère très constructive, si vous me permettez », enchaîna le vieil homme sur le même ton détaché.

Il sirota son verre sous le regard impatient d'Harry, tranquille. A côté, le Suédois comptait consciencieusement les inexistantes miettes de pain sur la nappe. Findley n'était qu'un sous-fifre, réalisa le gryffondor. Et il avait reçu l'ordre de se taire.

« Comment va votre famille, jeune Monsieur Potter ? » demanda Reens sans cesser de faire tourner son verre. « Les Dursley, c'est ça ? On ne vous entend jamais parler d'eux. »

Harry regarda, fasciné, Reens se resservir quelques larmes du liquide ambré. L'odeur puissante lui monta à la tête.

« Et votre chouette blanche Hedwige n'a pas souvent de courrier pour vous. »

Reens planta finalement son regard sombre dans le sien, et l'esprit d'Harry décolla. Les vapeurs d'alcool n'avaient rien à voir avec le phénomène. Il voulut se raccrocher à la réalité, mais le regard de l'homme était trop puissant. Harry saisit instinctivement le bord de la table pour ne pas s'effondrer. Reens savait beaucoup _beaucoup_ plus de choses que ce qu'il voulait bien dire. Il en savait même plus que tous ces gens qui prétextaient le protéger depuis des années. Il savait, mais préférait ne rien en dire de face pour lui épargner la curiosité de Findley, un garçon fort sympathique mais parfois peu diplomate.

« Je ne dis pas cela pour vous blesser, Potter », continua le vieil homme sans qu'Harry parvienne à déterminer s'il parlait en vrai ou dans sa tête. « Le fait est que vous êtes quelqu'un de généreux. Ou peut-être de simplement trop naïf pour comprendre ce que par la faute de certains vous avez perdu. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », articula difficilement Harry.

« La même chose que vous : stopper Voldemort. »

Son ton avait perdu en intensité, et Harry se redressa sur sa chaise.

« La prophétie vous désigne comme bras vengeur. Soit. Mais trop de vies sont en jeu pour que je laisse passer le gâchis qu'occasionne votre manque de prise en main. Et je sais que vous non plus ne l'appréciez pas. Vous avez commencé à vous entraînez par vous-même, à défaut d'autre chose. »

Il ne pouvait pas se détacher des prunelles sombres qui plongeaient littéralement en lui. Sheridan luttait, mais c'était un sorcier de la même trempe que Dumbledore qu'ils avaient face à eux, et il était décidé à user de son pouvoir. Harry serra les poings pour canaliser sa colère. Comment l'Ordre avait-il osé le laisser venir ? N'était-il donc vraiment rien pour eux pour qu'ils le laissent subir seul cette confrontation ?

« Votre sens des responsabilités vous honore, jeune homme. Je dis cela très sincèrement. Car cet entraînement vous pèse, je peux le lire dans vos yeux. Mais vous n'abandonnez pas… Remarquable », murmura Reens pour lui-même, comme s'il voyait effectivement quelque chose. « Tout à fait remarquable. »

L'homme testait poliment ses défenses. Sheridan se cachait derrière ses maigres barrières, écumant de rage et de fureur, et Harry eut peur en songeant à ce qu'il adviendrait si Reens tentait réellement de passer.

« Dumbledore n'est qu'un imbécile. »

Reens n'explicita pas sa conclusion, mais Harry sentit que cet homme-là avait suffisamment vu, qu'il raisonnait suffisamment loin pour se permettre de dire une chose pareille. Le choc entre les magies des deux vieillards était presque palpable. Harry placarda l'information en grosses lettres à l'arrière de son crâne. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais pensé, il n'avait pas cru possible de trouver de ce côté-ci de la guerre quelqu'un de taille à affronter le directeur de Poudlard.

« Vous méritez beaucoup plus, Harry », murmura l'homme d'une voix douce.

Harry tourna la tête pour observer le perroquet de la bibliothèque se poser sur une table, et, dans un anglais parfait, dénoncer à leurs parents les mouflets qui tentaient de l'attraper. Les paires de claques qui suivirent ramenèrent le gryffondor à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? », répéta-t-il.

Reens sourit, clairement amusé. « Votre question est mal formulée. Une personne de votre importance ne devrait d'ailleurs jamais avoir à la poser. J'imagine que votre passé vous handicape grandement à ce sujet. » L'homme fronça les sourcils à cette dernière assertion, et Harry se demanda un instant s'il se pouvait que Reens s'inquiète réellement pour lui.

« Toujours est-il que la vraie question est : que puis-je moi, Alicephas Reens, faire pour vous, Harry Potter ? »

« D'accord », soupira Harry, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réaction sans effort. « Que pouvez-vous faire pour moi ? »

L'étrangeté de la question lui picota la langue.

« Je vous propose mon aide », répondit Reens avec bienveillance. « Je vous promets mon soutien financier. Mon réseau de connaissances. Mes compétences également, qui sont immenses je vous prie de me croire. Ma _compréhension_, Potter. Je vous offre ma totale compréhension et mon absolution face à ce que vous essayez de faire. Et ceci n'est pas un contrat. Les conditions sont uniquement vôtres. »

« Que puis-je demander ? »

« Tout ce que vous voulez, bien que j'imagine que ceci ne veuille pas dire grand-chose pour vous. Admettons, pour un début, que les vacances approchent. Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans vos intentions de perdre ces quinze jours en fêtes inutiles comme la plupart des jeunes gens innocents de votre âge. Venez passer ces vacances avec moi, Potter. Je puis vous apprendre tant de choses ! »

Harry hésita, enivré par les possibilités que Reens lui faisait miroiter. Le sorcier n'avait pas besoin de parler. L'étendue du possible qui s'offrait à lui palpitait sous son crâne. Echapper à l'Ordre et ses secrets. Parler librement. Comprendre et être compris. Evolué dans un environnement sans souvenirs ou regrets. Etre libéré du poids de la culpabilité et des efforts que nécessitait son détachement. Ne plus souffrir pour _ça_. Ne plus souffrir de les avoir trop aimé et de n'y plus avoir droit.

Mais les perdre, définitivement.

Et les trahir.

« Aimez-vous la mer, Potter ? »

La question lui procura une sensation douloureuse.

« Vous ne l'avez jamais vue », soupira Reens en l'observant.

Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester, pour dire que si, il l'avait vue une fois quand il avait onze ans, mais il y renonça. Il faisait nuit alors, et lui-même n'était qu'un enfant obnubilé par… quelque chose. Quelque chose de si important que son cœur n'avait cessé de battre follement toute cette journée-là. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien. La mémoire lui échappait et s'affaiblissait à chaque seconde, mais les sensations étaient encore présentes. Il s'était senti vivant pour la première fois de sa vie, _existant_, autrement que dans la douleur. Et il n'avait pas vu la mer, malgré la tempête qui faisait rage autour de l'île. Mais aujourd'hui elle lui manquait, comme un être longtemps chéri et perdu. Et Sheridan tremblait d'anticipation sous sa peau.

Les murs gris de Grimmaurd Place…

« Aimeriez-vous voyager ? Avez-vous des envies ? Ne souhaiteriez-vous pas avoir quelqu'un à qui vous pourriez demander les choses, et non juste obéir ? »

Ses yeux le brûlaient. Mais ceux de Reens le maintenaient en place. De l'aide. Un ami. Un aîné capable de l'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas fausse route. Qu'il ne plongeait pas pour rien.

Le dragon s'agita, et Harry serra ses bras contre lui.

Quelqu'un qui pense à lui, juste à lui. Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas qu'un professeur. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aller voir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit sans se sentir embarrassé.

Sheridan commença à s'embraser dangereusement dans son dos, mais il l'ignora.

Une épaule où poser sa tête. Une étreinte où se réfugier.

L'Heraldus tonna son avertissement.

Harry réalisa soudain que le dragon le brûlait pour de vrai. Et il avait mal. Sheridan déversait toute sa violence dans leur connexion, l'attirant inexorablement vers lui. Le sorcier vit dans un rêve le visage de Reens se fermer alors qu'il s'éloignait du vieil homme. _Quelqu'un d'absolument fascinant. _Les paroles de Findley sonnaient désagréablement dans sa mémoire. Harry ignora le sentiment de trahison trop familier qui lui écorchait le cœur et se concentra. L'Imperiumne pouvait rien contre lui, alors il n'allait certainement pas se laisser piéger par un vieillard hypnotiseur.

« Je n'aime pas réclamer. »

Quelque chose se brisa en lui, et Harry jaillit littéralement hors de son état de transe. Tous les sens en éveil, il regarda avec un certain plaisir Reens reculer dans son fauteuil en grimaçant de douleur.

« Monsieur ! », s'écria Findley. « Vous allez bien ? »

Reens repoussa le Suédois sans le lâcher, lui, des yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent comme deux lames, et la protection du dragon vibra tout autour du gryffondor. Le vieux sorcier ne le vaincrait pas, à moins de le détruire.

Findley allait bêtement de l'un à l'autre, dépassé par les événements et certainement vaguement inquiet de voir que tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu.

« Qu'y gagnerez-vous ? »

Reens renifla et chassa d'une main distraite leur accrochage. La question ne semblait pas le prendre de court. Au moins cet homme ne le considérait pas comme un total abruti.

« Une chance de venir à bout de Voldemort et d'épargner les vies de beaucoup de personnes, dont celles de mes hommes. Mais j'y gagne aussi une nouvelle autorité, Potter. Peu de gens connaissent la prophétie, mais ces imbéciles n'ont pas besoin de cela pour se douter qu'un lien existe entre vous et cette… créature, et qu'il suffit à vous propulser en première ligne. Plusieurs fois déjà vous l'avez défiée et en êtes revenu. Tout le monde connaît votre don. »

« Ce n'est pas un don. »

« Ça dépend pour qui. »

« Quelle est cette nouvelle autorité ? »

« Voldemort n'agit pas seul. Ses alliés sont nombreux et se multiplient encore. Avec vous à mes côtés, Potter, avec vous comme _garantie_, autant dire le mot, je serais enfin à même de lutter contre cette engeance. Et ne vous fiez pas aux apparences dures de ces mots. Les meneurs passent, mais les hordes fanatiques restent invariablement les mêmes. Pour vivre en paix, ce n'est pas la tête de l'hydre qu'il faut viser, car elle repousse. C'est son corps tout entier qu'il faut détruire. »

« Et c'est ce que font les S.P.P, je présume ? »

Harry considéra sa réponse obtenue dans le froncement de sourcils de Reens.

« C'est ce qu'ils essayent de faire, en effet. Vous devriez être plus indulgent avec eux, Potter. Ils ne sont pas parfaits, c'est certain, mais ils ne sont pas pires que ceux qu'ils affrontent. »

Harry baissa la tête alors que montait en lui une tristesse sans égal. Tellement de violence. Tellement de rejet, de la part de tout le monde. Il n'en voulait plus. Ça le rendait malade. D'accord, c'était la guerre, mais il ne s'alignerait pas. Il ne l'accepterait jamais. Qu'ils pensent tous ce qu'ils veulent, lui continuerait sa route sans.

« Croyez-vous que le mal puisse être détruit ? »

Le vieillard eut un rictus ironique. « Vous vous méprenez sur mon compte. Mais vous êtes encore jeune et plein d'idéaux. Je ne vous le reprocherai donc pas. Disons simplement que non, je ne pense pas que le mal puisse être détruit. Ce que je crois en revanche, c'est qu'il pourrait être beaucoup moins étendu qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui. »

Harry secoua la tête. Quelque chose de plus que Sheridan brûlait en lui.

« Moi je ne le crois pas », souffla-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas à ça », reprit-t-il avec hésitation, cherchant les mots justes. « Je ne pense pas que le mal soit les mangemorts ou les loups-garous, les vampires, les profiteurs, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Le mal est une tentation. C'est une interaction ratée. Je crois qu'il s'agit uniquement du résultat de l'intolérance couplée à la violence entre les êtres, avec ou sans justification. Le mal est un enfant élevé dans l'amour des siens et dans la haine de l'autre. Il n'a pas de couleur. Il n'est que l'ignorance et l'absence de choix. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il était ni avec qui il parlait. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il croyait à tout ça. Il voulait y croire. Cela pouvait sembler puéril, mais seuls les mots étaient réducteurs. Derrières eux se cachaient de grandes choses, il le savait.

« Je ne suis qu'un homme. Je ne peux pas faire plus que ma condition. Mais vous non plus. Je crois que vous n'avez même pas le droit de penser que vous le pouvez. L'illusion vous possède. Vous ne vous attaquez pas au problème, mais aux victimes. Tuer des bourreaux, c'est condamner les orphelins laissés derrière. »

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Quelques larmes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la surface. Il ne savait pas pour qui elles étaient, mais trop de choses en ce monde les méritaient. Il y avait trop de Drago Malfoy pour trop peu d'espoir. Il y avait trop d'Amok. Tous des êtres ailés incapables de s'arracher du sol.

« Le mal n'est pas plus ou moins étendu. Il est toujours là, fidèle à lui-même. La chose au monde la plus justement répartie, la plus polymorphe, la plus subjective. Il y a juste des moments où il nous paraît plus évident qu'à d'autres, illusion, encore, alors une guerre se déclenche. Voir au-delà de cette illusion, accepter sa juste présence et tolérer la guérison, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on peut vivre en paix, chacun. Chaque individu avec son voisin. Et non pas un groupe face à un autre. Car c'est juste trop… _grand_ pour ce que nous sommes. »

Il se tut. Les deux hommes face à lui le dévisageaient comme une chose étrange et même légèrement désaxée. Peu importe. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. C'était ça, être un homme.

« Bon sang ! Vous ne parlez pas souvent, Harry, mais quand vous le faites, ce n'est pas à moitié », plaisanta Findley.

Reens le crucifia à son siège d'un œil noir avant de se tourner vers le gryffondor. Harry soutint son regard scrutateur sans difficulté. Il se sentait mieux. Plus sain. Il avait prononcé ces mots comme on extrait du poison.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête. « Cela s'appelle l'empathie, Potter. Une noble qualité, mais qui vous dessert grandement dans votre cas. Les créatures dont vous parlez, nos _ennemis_, des tueurs… Ils ne méritent pas votre compassion. En vous montrant plus indulgent à leur égard qu'envers vos alliés, vous rentrez dans leur jeu, vous allez vers eux, Potter ! Vous leur prêtez des justifications et des excuses auxquelles ils n'ont pas droit ! Vous n'êtes qu'un idéaliste. Et ce n'est pas votre rôle. »

Reens continua d'un ton dégoûté. « C'est la guerre. Vous plus que tout autre devriez savoir ce que cela sous-entend. Je croyais que vous comprendriez les sacrifices induits par la situation. Pas seulement physiques, mais moraux également. Croyez-vous que tous ces morts me fassent plaisir ? Pensez-vous que je fasse tout ceci uniquement pour moi ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même : vous ne pouvez pas faire plus que ce que vous êtes. Alors laissez les grandes idées à Dumbledore et aux gens de son espèce. Ce ne sont pas des combattants. Vous avez peut-être envie de leur ressembler, mais ce n'est pas votre rôle Potter, pour l'amour du ciel ! Ce n'est pas votre place ! »

« Mais c'est la guerre », reprit Harry d'une voix douce. « Quel autre moment pour voir ce que vaut notre tolérance ? »

« Vous êtes pire que Dumbledore. Vous n'avez même pas l'excuse d'être un vieux fou rongé par les remords et qui cherche à racheter ses erreurs. »

Le sorcier balaya la table d'un geste nerveux et lança un regard mauvais en direction du Suédois. « Gardez ces illusions, jeune homme, et la communauté va se retrouver plongée dans une guerre interminable et sanglante. Parce que le monde est impitoyable ! » cria-t-il en frappant du poing sur la table. « Ne prétendez pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant ! »

Harry ne cilla pas. Non, le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi impitoyable. Sinon, à quoi bon rester ?

« Des conneries, Potter ! Des conneries auxquelles plus personne ne croit ! Surtout pas en ce moment ! »

Le garçon à la cicatrice sourit mystérieusement. « Vous vous trompez sur ce point. Je pense que tout le monde y croit, même vous. Même sans le savoir. Parce que c'est dans notre nature. Dites-moi, Reens, tueriez-vous un enfant ? Donneriez-vous l'ordre d'ôter la vie à un fils de mangemort ? »

Reens ne répondit pas. Ses yeux furieux attendaient la suite.

« Non, bien sûr… » L'adolescent eut un rire sans joie. Il se laissa bercer par la puissance étrange qui l'envahissait. Douce et froide. Amère.

« La potentialité. Pourtant ces enfants sont les vengeurs de demain. Ils seront vos ennemis, vous savez qu'ils le seront. Ils ne vous pardonneront jamais d'avoir assassiné leurs aînés, d'avoir détruit le monde sur lequel ils auraient pu régner. Ils seront apatrides, souvent dépossédés, et ils ne pourront pas ne pas vous haïr. Vous le savez, mais vous les épargnez, malgré toute votre intelligence et votre logique. Rares sont ceux qui n'agissent pas comme vous, quelque soit leur camp. Vous croyez à l'espoir, Monsieur Reens, comme tout le monde. Le nier est une folie. Les S.P.P. sont une folie. Votre projet de destruction est un terreau pour la prochaine guerre, alors même que celle-ci ne fait que commencer. C'est vous qui perpétuez le cycle. »

« Vous délirez, Potter », murmura Findley d'une voix blanche, dépassé par les auras grandissantes des deux sorciers à ses côtés.

Harry lui sourit sans le voir. Ce n'était plus tout à fait lui qui parlait. Sheridan était loin. Reens, l'Ordre et le Ministère aussi. « Un enfant, Professeur… Ils ne naissent ni bons ni mauvais. S'ils le deviennent, à qui la faute ? »

« Leurs parents… »

« Et qui a convaincu leurs parents ? Ou qui n'a pas su ? Nous sommes tous coupables. Ne rejetez pas la faute sur eux. Les liens sont partout. L'individu comme le groupe récolte ce qu'il a semé. Le Grand Cycle échappe à notre étreinte. La Lumière est à la limite. La Lumière n'est pas blanche. Elle n'est pas aveuglante. »

« Potter ! » La voix presque apeurée de Findley lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Harry retomba en douceur dans son corps. Le visage de Findley reprit peu à peu de sa réalité, et il attendit patiemment que les bruits autour lui soient à nouveau perceptibles avant de se risquer à parler.

« Il me prend que votre proposition ne m'intéresse pas. Merci, cependant, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous entendre. »

Il quitta la table, non sans sentir Reens lui faire comprendre qu'il lui paierait chèrement cette humiliation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry s'extirpa de la baignoire sans se retourner.

Il avait froid.

Il avait peur aussi.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller raconter à Reens un truc pareil ?

Il renonça à s'aventurer dans le dédale par lequel Findley l'avait conduit et se faufila entre les tables jusqu'à la porte principale. Personne ne l'arrêta. Harry franchit d'un pas soulagé le seuil de la Louve. Il faisait nuit noire dehors. Le jeune homme remonta son pull sur son menton. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de Pré-au-Lard. Mais tout valait mieux que de rester ici en compagnie du vieillard.

Il s'engagea résolument dans la rue sombre, ignorant le blizzard qui lui mordait la peau.

Il n'avait pas fait dix pas que quelqu'un s'élança à sa poursuite. Harry se retourna, baguette en main. Une forme sombre s'approcha, et le jeune homme reconnut en elle un serviteur de la Louve. Lequel, il n'aurait pas pu dire, mais l'uniforme ne faisait aucun doute. L'homme lui tendit son manteau, le visage baissé.

Harry l'enfila avec reconnaissance. « Merci. »

« Merci à vous, Monsieur Potter », murmura une voix enrouée de ne jamais parler.

L'homme fit volte-face, et Harry regarda la silhouette s'éloigner dans la tempête naissante. Un sourire s'épanouit lentement sur ses lèvres.

_Je t'aime._

La voix pensive le surprit. L'Autre ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

_Tu le sauras bien trop vite. Rentre à présent, Harry, car il se fait tard._

xxx

Le gryffondor reprit sa marche vers ce qu'il espérait être Poudlard. Des images de l'entrevue ne cessaient de jouer et de se rejouer derrière ses yeux. Oui, il avait peur. Peur des conséquences, peur de la revanche de Reens, peur même d'être passé à côté de quelque chose qui aurait pu soulager son fardeau. Mais il ne regrettait rien. La lumière n'était pas blanche. Elle n'était pas pure et frileuse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était, mais il chercherait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve.

« Harry ! Attends ! »

La vieille dame excentrique de la Louve lui faisait de grands gestes en essayant de le rattraper. Elle se pressait imprudemment malgré son âge et ses multiples jupons. Harry en était à se demander s'il lui fallait aller à sa rencontre lorsque la femme coupa à travers la rue sans se soucier des plaques de verglas. Le gryffondor la vit avec horreur vaciller et battre des bras inutilement, ses hautes bottines à rubans incapables de freiner l'inévitable glissade. La vieille pirouetta deux fois sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux libérés par le vent de leur carcan d'épingles dessinant une sorte de tutu lugubre autour d'elle, avant de s'effondrer dans un grand cri.

Harry se précipita, un terrible pressentiment fiché dans le cœur.

« Bordel de merde ! »

La sorcière se releva en grimaçant.

« Putain de godasses d'invention satanique de bordel de… »

Il écouta en souriant l'ancêtre débiter son chapelet d'injures à une vitesse défiant celle des jumeaux Weasley.

« Tonks ? »

« A ton avis ? », rétorqua la vieille avec humeur en acceptant son bras secourable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Rien, j'adore juste aller bouffer des gâteaux chez les snobs déguisée en tante Georgette. »

Le jeune homme pouffa en avisant la robe d'un autre âge et les lourds bijoux provocateurs que portait la Métamorphomage. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Molly Weasley », grogna-t-elle. « Findley nous a pris de court, alors on a fait ce qu'on a pu. »

La nuit indulgente cacha les rougeurs anormales sur les joues d'Harry. Bien sûr qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entièrement livré à lui-même. Ils restaient avant tout des gens bien, ou du moins qui essayaient de l'être. Malheureusement. Le contraire aurait été plus simple pour lui.

Ignorant son trouble, Tonks continuait à déblatérer à ses côtés. « Et encore, j'imagine que je peux m'estimer chanceuse. Un instant j'ai bien cru que c'était Minerva qui allait se charger de me grimer. »

« Yeurk. »

« Comme tu dis. Je ne souhaite ça à personne. »

Elle lui raconta ses déboires précédant le rendez-vous de la Louve. Harry appréhendait le moment où elle l'interrogerait sur les décisions que Reens et lui avaient prises, mais il avait aussi besoin de dire ce qu'il avait fait. Repousser le vieil homme et son offre n'avait pas été facile émotionnellement, et un mot de remerciement de la part de l'Ordre lui semblait bienvenu.

Mais Tonks ne semblait pas d'humeur à le questionner. Après sa tirade contre les femelles aînées de l'Ordre, elle s'emmura dans un mutisme boudeur. La jeune femme avait ses propres problèmes, réalisa-t-il.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

L'Auror grogna une vague réponse qui pouvait passer pour un oui comme pour un non. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux grilles marquant l'entrée du domaine de Poudlard.

« Je te laisse ici », murmura Tonks. « J'étais censée te raccompagner jusqu'au château, mais tu es resté plus longtemps que prévu avec Reens, et j'ai un rendez-vous au Ministère… Désolé, Harry. »

« Pas grave », bafouilla ce dernier, désarçonné par le soupçon de reproche qui perçait dans sa voix.

« Sois prudent dans le parc. »

Il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle s'éloigna dans la nuit. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il avait un contact avec quelqu'un d'extérieur à Poudlard, et il aurait aimé que le moment dure un peu plus.

« Tonks ! »

Il avait tant de choses à lui demander. Il aurait souhaité savoir comment se débrouillaient les autres membres de l'Ordre, ce qu'ils faisaient, et aussi ce qu'ils pensaient de lui et ce qu'ils entendaient par _resté plus longtemps que prévu_. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Dumbledore et les professeurs s'absentaient de plus en plus, et le rôle que tenait Reens exactement. Il aurait aimé que Tonks lui propose d'aller boire une bière-au-beurre aux Trois Balais, juste comme ça, entre amis.

« Comment va Remus ? »

« Pas très bien », répondit l'Auror d'une voix défaite. « Bonsoir, Harry. »

Le gryffondor ne la retint pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tout. Ses pensées voyagèrent pourtant jusqu'au dernier des maraudeurs pendant qu'il remontait vers Poudlard. Le froid vif ne le décida aucunement à presser l'allure. Exténué par l'invocation de Sheridan et par la Louve, Harry leva des yeux plein d'espoir vers la tour de Gryffondor. Un lit douillet l'y attendait. Il paria que l'Ennemi aurait d'autres plans que de le torturer ce soir et sourit lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du saule cogneur le pied gauche en avant.

_Stupide…_ commenta le Grimoire, de retour dans sa tête. _De toute façon, tu as des potions à finir._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry remonta de la Chambre à l'heure du dîner pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Les potions se portaient bien en bas. Lui, en revanche, n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'il ne soit que 20h00. Merlin, il n'en pouvait plus !

Il mangea du bout des lèvres ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Ça n'avait aucun goût. Dumbledore était de retour, et le vieux sorcier insistait pour qu'il le regarde. Il leva à contrecœur les yeux de son assiette. Findley mangeait en silence, les lèvres pincées et le teint blafard. A côté, McGonagall se taisait aussi et évitait de le regarder. Le directeur, par contre, lui adressa un pâle sourire, mais Harry ne le lui rendit pas. Le fantôme hagard de son parrain se dressait entre lui et le vieil homme. Les Dursley avaient rejoint Sirius depuis quelques temps. Il aurait aimé que ce soit différent, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

_Rejoints-moi dans deux heures._

_Pourquoi deux heures ? Je peux envoyer maintenant le Geminus et…_

_Parce que ça te forcera à attendre. Deux heures, Harry Potter ! Ni avant, ni après !_

Le rire sadique du Livre se dilua dans son esprit. Quelque chose perla au coin de l'œil d'Harry, et il l'essuya discrètement en faisant semblant de se moucher.

Le Geminus s'endormit dès que sa tête effleura l'oreiller, l'air apaisé et les poings fermés comme le font les enfants. Harry caressa les cheveux ébouriffés que le sommeil semblait attendrir. La créature murmura quelque chose avant de pousser un soupir satisfait. Sur la pointe des pieds, le sorcier quitta le dortoir.

xxx

Les deux heures d'attente étaient à peine entamées. Harry emprunta automatiquement le chemin du parc où la tempête exprimait sa colère à pleine voix.

Le couvre-feu n'avait pas encore sonné, et plusieurs étudiants traînaient encore sous les porches, les oreilles aux aguets et la cigarette à la bouche. Harry fit une grande boucle pour les éviter : le vent soulevait par intermittence sa cape d'invisibilité, et après l'alerte d'hier, il ne se sentait pas le courage de rejouer avec le feu.

Il grimpa péniblement la colline qui surplombait le terrain de Quidditch, espérant pouvoir s'étendre un peu là-haut. La tempête y soufflerait trop fort pour qu'il s'y endorme par mégarde. Mais l'hiver eut raison de son plan stupide, et Harry fit demi-tour à mi-hauteur. Il redescendit misérablement vers les gradins du stade pour constater qu'ils n'étaient pas vides.

Une silhouette solitaire se dressait, dos au terrain, dans la partie ordinairement réservée aux serpentards. Emmitouflée dans une lourde cape, elle fixait quelque chose dans la nuit sans se soucier du temps exécrable. Ses cheveux d'un blond hors du commun flottaient tout autour d'elle. Harry plissa des yeux pour voir ce qui semblait tant fasciner Malfoy, mais à part l'enclos des sombrals, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le néant de la Forêt Interdite.

Quelque chose le piqua dans le cou, et Harry bondit. Le vent furieux était seul à se faire entendre, et il avait manqué l'approche de l'hippogriffe. Buck frotta son bec contre sa joue. Le gryffondor serra l'animal en retour. La tête enfouie dans ses plumes, Harry laissa l'hippogriffe lui communiquer un peu de la chaleur dont il avait désespérément besoin.

Il resta ainsi autant que lui permit l'animal, puis Buck se dégagea et se plaça à côté de lui pour l'inviter à monter sur son dos. La perspective d'un tel exercice lui donnait la nausée, mais l'ultimatum du Livre sonnait comme une déclaration de guerre. Harry se hissa tant bien que mal sur le dos de l'hippogriffe, arrachant au passage plusieurs plumes à l'encolure de l'hybride. Patiemment, Buck resta immobile.

Il ne décolla qu'après un signe de sa part, le tout dans un mouvement dangereusement instable. Incapable d'autre chose que de s'agripper de toutes ses forces, Harry vit le sol disparaître à une vitesse affolante sous eux. Le vent hurlait à lui briser les tympans. Il se coucha sur l'encolure, une oreille collée à la peau chaude de sa monture, l'autre protégée par l'un de ses bras.

Les muscles de l'animal se tendirent pour les faire virer au-dessus du lac par vent de travers. La promenade n'avait rien de plaisant.

Harry était frigorifié, et il n'était pas seul à frissonner. Buck continuait pourtant à passer et repasser au large du château. A moitié lucide mais heureux de cette compagnie inattendue, Harry subit les assauts de la météo jusqu'à ce que Buck secoue vigoureusement l'encolure pour le faire réagir. L'hippogriffe faisait du sur-place, ses grandes ailes déployées face à la tempête. L'animal poussa un cri qu'il devina plus qu'il ne l'entendit, les yeux rivés sur l'une des cours intérieures du château.

« Aucune chance que je voie quoi que ce soit, mon pauvre », marmonna Harry.

Sheridan remonta le long de sa nuque, laissant derrière lui une sensation désagréable. Le sorcier raffermit sa prise autour de Buck. Ce n'était pas le moment… Mais Sheridan continua sa progression et passa sur son visage. Harry poussa un cri en sentant l'Heraldus se déployer sous sa peau, à l'intérieur de lui_, _et même_ dans ses yeux_, Merlin lui vienne en aide !

L'incandescente présence se confirma, insensible à sa supplique. Buck s'agita. Un nouveau cri s'échappa de sa bouche alors que l'image d'un lapin se réfugiant au pied d'un arbre traversa son esprit. Et celle d'un hibou luttant farouchement contre les courants froids. Puis celle d'un groupe de sombrals s'ébattant insouciamment plusieurs kilomètres en aval.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le sifflement impatient du dragon le poussa à faire un effort intellectuel. Sheridan voyait pour lui. Il lui prêtait ses yeux. Des yeux de prédateur d'une acuité dépassant tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. La tempête n'était qu'un détail insignifiant pour lui.

Harry s'efforça de diriger leurs regards couplés vers ce qu'observait Buck, malgré le balancement incessant de sa monture. L'exercice lui souleva le cœur. Il s'aligna difficilement sur la cour et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Ron discutant avec Maugrey Fol'Œil avant d'être malade sur l'encolure de l'hippogriffe.

xxx

Buck le ramena au château au bord de l'inconscience. Incapable de tenir debout, Harry s'accrochait désespérément au cou de l'animal en gémissant de froid.

_C'est l'heure._

« …peux pas… »

_C'est l'heure, Harry Potter ! Tu dois pouvoir !_

Harry tomba plus qu'il ne descendit du dos de Buck. L'animal l'avait laissé sur une terrasse. Après une dernière caresse, Harry se glissa par l'une des portes-fenêtres. Enfin à l'abri du vent, ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus loin et il s'effondra dans le couloir.

_Tu oses me désobéir !_

Le Grimoire entreprit d'insinuer des douleurs dans son corps et des pensées malsaines dans son esprit. Mais le froid et sa fatigue l'immunisaient. Il était déjà loin.

_Ceci ne restera point sans sssuite !_

Le _Dragon Noir _se réveillait et crépitait sous son crâne comme un feu de Bengale. Ses sifflements le blessaient, l'empêchant de s'entendre crier à l'aide.

_Laissse-le !_

Sheridan se déploya entre lui et le Livre, son feu dévorant dressant une barrière au-delà de laquelle Harry se réfugia instinctivement.

_Tu n'es pas encore assez fort pour lutter contre moi, Heraldus !_

_Mais l'énergie qu'il te faudra pour m'écraser suffira à te révéler à tous en ce lieu. Et ils te chercheront et te détruiront. Laisse-le. Juste pour cette nuit. _

Harry entendit le Livre et l'Heraldus se disputer dans un état d'hébétement total. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Sheridan agissait de lui-même. Il sentit le Grimoire hésiter, plus ennuyé que furieux.

_Pour cette nuit. De toute façon, le sort en est jeté. _

De loin en loin, Harry entendit le dragon ronfler une assurance et une autre voix demander si Harry Potter avait besoin d'aide, puis tout s'évanouit dans le néant.

.

.

* * *

ET BONNE ANNEE SURTOUT !

* * *

**Sommet de la colline de Tara, Irlande. Lutin qui rit en portant un toast à ses reviews 2007. L'hydromel sera bon cette année. **


	16. A l'aveuglette

**14/02/07 : **Kok is back avec plein de tendresse dans sa musette pour l'Australis Lutinus (un coreligionnaire en landes arides et vieilles pierres) qui a relu ce chapitre et l'a éclairé de ses lumières avisées.

Un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires pour le dernier chapitre ! Sniff... M'a fait tellement plaisir !

Et enfin Lutin réserve ses papouilles les plus humides pour Tom'Pouce, la Gerbille Empressée et l'Encaustikus Chronis dont les messages de soutien sont à l'origine de bien des sourires (et crises de rire) nécessaires en ces temps de disettes émotionnelles. La faute à une inflammation éxaminoïte.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : A l'Aveuglette**

.

.

_« Où est-ce que tu te caches ? » _

_Le calme. La sérénité. Loin, très loin, la créature mettait à sac ses pensées, détruisant ses multiples placards à secrets. _

_La chaleur aussi, alors que l'Ennemi, frissonnant, rabattait sa cape sur son corps transi._

_« Tu mets ma patience à l'épreuve. Ce n'est pas prudent. »_

_L'avertissement donné d'une voix douce le fit sourire. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ici. Il avait franchi le pas. Il était passé Au-delà, bien après la grisaille et la confusion. Il tourna le dos au désordre et partit d'un pas heureux visiter la nuit. _

_Des jardins, partout. Des fleurs. Des torrents et des montagnes bercés de silence. Un précipice. Il s'avança pour admirer. Il n'y avait rien après. Juste une brume violine et douce. Un souffle glacé. Il connaissait ce néant. Plusieurs fois déjà…_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_Les yeux rouges l'avaient retrouvé et l'observaient anxieusement depuis les derniers parterres de fleurs. Aucune autre âme, à part les leurs. Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'eux dans ce monde glacé et gris dont il se détournait. Il fit un petit signe de la main à la créature. Que personne ne s'inquiète._

_« Et nous, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de… nous ? »_

_Ça avait été important. Ça avait signifié quelque chose pour lui autrefois. Maintenant il n'aspirait plus qu'à la paix. Elle n'existait pas de l'autre côté, alors pourquoi pas ici ?_

_« Ne fais pas ça ! »_

_La tentation… Il ne l'avait jamais ressentie aussi fort. Ça semblait tellement simple !_

_« Je vais ranger ! Je remettrai tout en place ! »_

_Les yeux rouges étaient pleins de trouble. Le corps s'arquait au dessus des lys qu'il ne pouvait franchir. Une main le cherchait avidement, désespérément. Depuis combien de temps personne n'avait fait ça pour lui ? _

_Le précipice s'éloigna._

_Il se mentait. Il en avait envie. Il en avait besoin. _

_Les fleurs se replièrent sur elles-mêmes avant de rentrer sous terre, une à une, exaltant au passage un au revoir._

_L'ai chargé de mille parfums lui fit verser une larme._

_Il ne bougeait pas, mais le monde autour reculait. _

_Les yeux rouges avaient perdu de leur arrogance, perplexes. Eux qui avaient tant vu ! Mais son mystère leur échappait._

_« Que t'ont-ils fait, Harry Potter ? Que t'ont-ils fait pour que tu en arrives là ? »_

xxx

L'apaisement dans lequel il flottait quelques instants plus tôt lui échappait inexorablement. Il faisait froid ici, et son corps courbaturé lui rappela sans douceur qu'il était trop tard pour repartir.

Harry battit des paupières. Une tête verte avec deux yeux globuleux se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la sienne, et elle le regardait avec fascination.

« Dobby ? », grogna-t-il en s'écartant.

« Harry Potter… », murmura l'elfe avec ravissement. « Dobby est si, si heureux, Monsieur ! », s'écria la créature en se jetant à son cou. « Dobby a cru… Harry Potter était tellement pâle ! Dobby a vraiment cru… »

Harry tapota maladroitement le corps blotti contre sa poitrine en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. La pièce lui était inconnue. Bon sang, mais où est-ce qu'il était ? Et quelle heure était-il ? Peut-être même quel jour ? songea Harry avec horreur.

Une grosse pendule se matérialisa devant lui, l'informant avec obligeance qu'on était jeudi 14 décembre et qu'il avait cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dans un peu plus d'une heure. La_ Salle sur Demande. _Harry retomba sur l'oreiller. Un peu de chaleur se diffusa lentement dans ses membres engourdis. Dobby pleurait sur son épaule, sa voix chargée de reproches balbutiant quelque chose à propos de l'état déplorable dans lequel il l'avait trouvé la veille, et Harry serra l'elfe contre lui.

« Je vais bien », murmura-t-il.

Et c'était vrai. Il avait remarquablement bien dormi, sans cauchemar ni vision malsaine. Il avait même fait un rêve étrange dans lequel quelqu'un avait pris soin de lui. Le souvenir de ce rêve l'avait fui à son réveil, mais la sensation de réconfort était toujours là. Le parfum aussi.

« Harry Potter… »

Le poids de Dobby quitta sa poitrine. « Harry Potter, regardez ! »

La voix étranglée de l'elfe le fit se redresse, et Harry écarquilla les yeux à mesure qu'il découvrait la pièce.

La Salle n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de fleurs. Il y en avait partout. Sur les murs, sur le sol, au plafond même. Les orchidées de Mme Chourave avaient pris possession des hauteurs et étiraient voluptueusement leurs racines aériennes jusqu'à la charpente. Sur le plancher, iris et marguerites se disputaient la place, laissant ici ou là une petite ouverture par laquelle se glissaient quelques brassées de colchiques. Des roses pâles enserraient les montants de son lit et tournaient vers lui leurs têtes aux mille jupons. Des tournesols se lançaient à l'assaut de la vieille horloge, leurs feuilles brisées par l'aiguille furieuse aussitôt reconstituées, et tout ce monde coloré dégageait un parfum suave de grands espaces et d'air vrai.

Dobby sauta du lit, outré, et entreprit de batailler contre l'armée de coquelicots qui menaçaient (et réussissaient) à prendre possession des vieilles chaussures de son sorcier. Un rire joyeux s'échappa de la bouche du garçon. Il passa la main sur l'édredon où trèfles et perce-neiges entreprenaient de se déployer paresseusement. Un gros ours en peluche se matérialisa à la place que venait de quitter Dobby, et Harry le serra dans ses bras. Il avait seize ans, et il était ridicule. Mais l'intention du château le touchait, et son cœur s'emplit d'amour pour la vieille bâtisse.

_SORS D'ICI !_

Harry serra plus fort l'ours contre lui. Le Grimoire tempêtait de rage. Le Livre semblait très loin de lui, mais les événements de la veille et l'altercation avec l'Heraldus lui faisaient craindre le pire.

_OBÉIS-MOI !_

Le Grimoire essayait de l'atteindre pour le punir, mais les murs de la Salle n'étaient disposés à le laisser faire. Ils se refermèrent sur lui comme une matrice protectrice, et Harry eut la certitude que cette partie de Poudlard était le domaine de l'esprit d'Helga Poufsouffle. Le sorcier tira l'édredon fleuri autour de lui. Ce n'était probablement que le fruit de son imagination, mais il eut l'impression que deux bras gigantesques l'encerclaient et qu'une voix douce lui soufflait des mots de réconfort.

_HARRY POTTER !_

Harry se ressaisit soudain. Son entraînement, sa mission… Son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques ! Il ne pourrait pas rester là éternellement. Le château était en train de l'affaiblir en lui donnant de nouvelles émotions contre lesquelles il devrait lutter. Mais… mais c'était si bon…

« Outch ! »

Le jeune homme grimaça de douleur. Du sang perlait à son bras. Sheridan l'avait mordu.

_Il a raison, tu dois sortir. Ce qui se passe ici n'est bon pour personne. _

Harry hocha la tête et l'ours se volatilisa. Les fleurs se refermèrent sous l'œil suspicieux de Dobby. Le sorcier enfila son pull et ses chaussures pleines de compost en soupirant. Encore une journée à passer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Tu restes déjeuner ? J'ai fait du ragoût, et les Fléreurs ont déterré des patates douces ce matin. »

« Non merci », répondit-il machinalement.

Hagrid posa sur lui un regard perplexe et même un peu blessé. « C'est… euh, j'ai du travail », bredouilla-t-il maladroitement.

Le demi-géant força un sourire. « Pas de problème. A la prochaine, Harry. »

Harry quitta les abords de la hutte du gardien à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre les autres étudiants qui disparaissaient sur le chemin. Il l'avait échappé belle… Hagrid était sympathique, mais partager une conversation constructive avec lui relevait de la gageure. Leurs innombrables déjeuners en tête-à-tête depuis la rentrée, même agréables, avaient été une perte de temps.

Il chassa le malaise inexplicable qui grandissait en lui à cette pensée. Ron traînait derrière le groupe, l'air pensif, et Harry vint se mettre à côté comme il le faisait tous les jours ou presque depuis cinq ans. Ils marchèrent en silence. Harry chercha quelque chose à dire.

« Ça va ? », demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ron grogna une vague réponse du bout des lèvres.

« Tu sais, à propos du match… »

« J'aime mieux ne pas parler de ça », le coupa le rouquin.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Ron avait raison, mieux valait oublier cet épisode.

« Mon balai… »

Le son brisé qui sortit de sa bouche le prit par surprise. Ça lui avait échappé. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais la blessure était là malgré tous ses efforts. Et si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ce qu'avait représenté l'Eclair-de-Feu pour lui, c'était bien Ron.

Le rouquin passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux mi-longs. « Désolé pour… ça », marmonna-t-il.

Harry ralentit un peu la marche. « Encore quatre jours avant les vacances. »

« Ouais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? »

« Sais pas encore », murmura Ron en évitant son regard. « Je voulais te demander… comment vont tes cauchemars ? »

Harry sourit nerveusement. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « C'est juste que tu as cessé de nous en parler, à Hermione et moi. Je sais que ça allait mieux depuis quelques temps, mais après cette nuit… Je m'informe, c'est tout. T'es pas obligé de répondre », conclut le garçon d'un ton agressif, les oreilles rouge vif.

Harry chercha fébrilement une voie d'issue. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de sonder le Geminus, une fois de plus. Il ignorait ce que son double avait raconté à Ron. Mais la créature était censée refléter ses intentions en toute logique, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir placé en porte-à-faux. Elle avait probablement mentionné une nuit agitée pour justifier le manque de sommeil dont lui souffrait.

« C'était juste un cauchemar. Je veux dire, ils n'ont rien de plaisant, bien sûr, mais aussi horrible que ça puisse paraître… je m'habitue. »

Ron lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Ok. C'est… bien. » Il lui donna une grande tape dans l'épaule. « Et puis, les vacances approchent, alors… tout va bien. »

« Tout va bien », répéta Harry d'une voix faible en se massant l'épaule.

xxx

Harry frappa nerveusement à la porte de Findley à l'heure de son entraînement. Non pas que le sorcier lui fasse peur, mais il était las de batailler avec tout le monde. Or le Suédois allait vraisemblablement reparler de ce qui s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard, et ça le fatiguait rien que d'y penser. Ses propres souvenirs n'étaient pas clairs.

Bizarrement, Findley n'aborda pas le sujet. Pourtant ce dernier révélait sa présence derrière chaque posture de l'homme. Pas d'alcool ni de 'Harry' à outrance. Politesse de rigueur et regard professoral austère alors que le gryffondor fouillait son sac à la recherche d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Il ricana en songeant à la tête que son professeur tirerait s'il lui sortait maintenant du 'Eddy'.

« J'ai réfléchi à plusieurs charmes pour débuter votre entraînement en double sortilège. Je me suis arrêté sur le Traceur et le Perforateur », commença Findley en le surveillant comme le lait sur le feu.

Harry hocha la tête, content que l'homme prenne encore au sérieux leur travail malgré le désastre de la veille.

« Le Traceur est le plus simple des deux et se couple avec à peu près tous les sorts d'attaque possible. Son rôle basique est d'atteindre l'adversaire. Le Traceur verrouille la cible, en quelque sorte. Cela ne signifie pas que votre sort va poursuive votre adversaire s'il s'enfuit, encore que cela dépende de la puissance du sorcier. Mais si ce dernier tente de l'esquiver, il se trouvera atteint de toute façon. »

« Ça me paraît intéressant. »

Findley lui adressa un sourire, le premier depuis le début de la leçon. « J'ai pensé à lui à cause de vos lunettes. Si vous veniez à les perdre sur un champ de bataille, vous vous retrouveriez démuni. Le Traceur vous permettra de rester actif. »

Harry haussa les sourcils à cette attention manifeste.

« Le Perforateur est plus complexe. C'est un sortilège de haute volée qui demande une grande compréhension de la magie. Voyez-vous Harry, lorsqu'un sorcier vous jette un sort, un lien fugace se crée entre les deux personnes. L'énergie du sort émane du destinateur mais ne se sépare de lui qu'au contact du destinataire. Le Perforateur utilise cette propriété commune à l'immense majorité des actes de magie pour agir. Il demande de bons réflexes, et j'ai supposé que votre aptitude au Quidditch pourrait vous aider. Après tout, il faut savoir tirer partie de toute force, même des plus ordinaires. »

Harry nota l'insulte mais passa outre. « Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ? »

« Admettons que quelqu'un vous lance un sort. Avant qu'il ne vous atteigne, ce flux n'est en fait qu'une extension de votre agresseur. Cet état transitionnel de la magie ne dure que le temps avant impact, mais si vous réagissez assez vite, vous pouvez en tirer profit. Dans le cas où vous parvenez à contre-attaquer avec votre double sortilège, le Perforateur absorbe le faisceau adverse avant qu'il ne vous atteigne et le renvoie à son point de départ en suivant le chemin tracé par le lien. Mais il revient en plus doublé par votre propre sort. La violence de l'attaque rend toute défense extrêmement hasardeuse, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit alors de parer deux sorts à la fois. »

« Et si l'adversaire utilise le Perforateur à son tour à ce moment-là ? »

Findley hésita. « C'est pratiquement impossible. L'énergie requise… »

« Vous semblez oublier qui sera face à moi. »

Le sorcier se racla la gorge. « Peu de gens, pour ne pas dire… vraiment peu, peuvent se prévaloir de savoir ce qu'il convient de faire face à un Avatar. Vous avez d'ailleurs eu la chance d'en rencontrer un hier, mais vous n'avez pas semblé intéressé », pointa Findley d'un ton cassant, visiblement soulagé de lâcher un peu de lest à sa rancœur.

« Un Avatar ? », reprit Harry, nullement concerné par l'état d'esprit de l'homme.

« C'est comme ça que certains nomment parfois les sorciers assez puissants pour surpasser tous leurs semblables. Impossible de savoir d'où leur vient ce pouvoir. J'imagine que seul l'un d'entre eux pourrait vous le dire. »

« Non, il ne pourrait pas. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Ce n'est pas la destination qui compte, mais l'expérience des chemins empruntés. »

« Harry ? »

« Eux seuls comprendraient leur propre réponse. »

« Harry, vous recommencez… »

Le jeune homme renifla. « Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le Perforateur seul ? Pourquoi forcément un double sort ? »

Findley lui lança un regard méfiant avant de répondre. « Parce que son effet serait pratiquement nul autrement. Ce serait donc perdre beaucoup d'énergie pour pas grand-chose. Le faisceau que vous renvoyez à votre opposant est, dans le cas d'un simple sortilège de perforation, uniquement composé du flux même de votre adversaire. Or il y a une certaine reconnaissance au niveau des énergies. Le sort originel perd beaucoup en puissance car il lui est difficile de blesser son créateur. »

Harry nota ce qui l'intéressait sur son parchemin, évitant de penser au sort fatal qui avait rebondi sur lui quinze années auparavant, sans finir le travail.

« Vous avez des questions ? Est-ce que vous comprenez le procédé ? »

« Je crois que oui », articula lentement le gryffondor. « C'est de la résonance. La loi du choc en retour. »

Findley plissa les yeux. « Exactement, c'est tout à fait ça », reconnut-il. « Je suppose que vous… progressez dans votre entraînement. »

Harry lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, et le sorcier n'insista pas. « Ça semble très utile, comme sort. Je vous remercie d'y avoir pensé », ajouta-t-il, suffisamment intéressé pour se montrer un peu aimable.

« Hélas, nous n'aurons pas le temps de l'aborder avant la rentrée. Quel dommage, vraiment, que nous ne puissions pas nous voir pendant les vacances ! »

Harry serra les dents. Findley avait encore pas mal de travail pour pouvoir d'être nominé aux césars du plus menteur des enfoirés d'hypocrites. Il retira mentalement tout ce qu'il avait pu encore penser de bien de l'homme. Findley venait simplement de lui faire perdre une demi-heure de son temps juste pour satisfaire son petit besoin de revanche.

« Le Traceur sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui », enchaîna le Suédois en avisant le visage haineux qu'Harry affichait sans complexe.

xxx

Harry regagna la tour des gryffondors une heure avant le dîner. Il était nerveux. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'une vingtaine de minutes pour réussir à maîtriser le Traceur en utilisation double, ce qui était très court, et les éloges de Findley à la limite de l'obséquiosité lui portaient au cœur. L'homme n'était qu'un imbécile. Le sortilège ne serait rien face à Voldemort, et il ne méritait définitivement pas cet enthousiasme.

_Qui crois-tu tromper ?_ murmura une voix amusée qu'il identifia comme sa conscience.

Harry tiqua. Oui il aurait aimé recevoir un compliment pour tous ses efforts, pas tant pour la flatterie que pour la sensation d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Mais les ronds de jambe de Findley ne valaient rien à ses yeux. C'était même stupide et dangereux de le flatter comme ça au risque de lui faire croire qu'il progressait. Voldemort était tellement, tellement plus puissant que ça !

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil navré à son sac de cours. Il lui faudrait demander à Dobby de lui arranger ça : le tissu de la besace était noirci et la bandoulière ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Son premier essai avec le Traceur n'avait pas été concluant. Il avait verrouillé son sac par mégarde. La besace avait valdingué dans la salle et éparpillé ses affaires un peu partout avant d'atterrir dans la cheminée du professeur. Harry s'autorisa un sourire en se remémorant la tête de Findley lorsque son encrier s'était déversé sur l'impeccable chemise brodée aux armes de Suède. Un juste retour des choses après le coup de la jupe.

Il lança négligemment le sac sur son lit. _Bang !_

Le bruit sourd et anormal s'accompagna d'une vision étrange, celle du sac, posé, mais à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la couverture.

« Finite Incantatum », murmura Harry à bonne distance. Un petit picotement lui courut le long du corps pendant que son sort cherchait la cible. Un creux suspect se dessina dans ses draps, bientôt suivi par l'apparition d'un grand sac en jute sur lequel trônait sa besace. Harry s'empara du bout des doigts du parchemin fixé au nœud du sac.

_Ta commande au Père Noël._

_Oublié de te prévenir hier, désolé._

_A plus tard,_

_ Tonks_

Harry fit disparaître le papier d'un coup de baguette et s'assit en jubilant à côté de la hotte. Tonks et Mundugus avaient rempli à merveille leur rôle de lutins. Le jeune homme déballa avec entrain les cadeaux qu'il avait l'intention d'offrir à ses amis. Les ingrédients des jumeaux étaient là, tous plus repoussants les uns que les autres. La platine de Neville également. Le gryffondor rit de bon cœur en voyant que la bouteille de whisky de Lupin s'était transformée en jéroboam (un message pas-si-subliminal de Mundugus). Il dégagea le livre de Mme Weasley et les autres bricoles pour atteindre le carton qui devait contenir la robe de Ginny. Il effeuilla le vêtement de ses innombrables couches de papier de soie et le contempla avec un œil qu'il voulait connaisseur. Pas de trace de rubans roses ou de trous mal placés qui lui auraient valu l'ire du chef de la tribu Weasley, sous-entendu Molly. Le tissu gris clair (de la soie sauvage à en croire la note de la jeune Auror) était doux et travaillé au fil d'or une mésange ornait le décolleté, et en se penchant bien, Harry l'entendit siffler quelques notes agréables. Le garçon n'osa pas déplier le vêtement et se contenta de refermer le carton avec un sourire satisfait.

Il régla en sifflotant le paquet de factures qui accompagnait le colis. Entre ce chargement et celui qu'il avait confié à Neville, c'était une bonne partie de ce qui restait du coffre de ses parents qui disparaissait. Il n'aurait peut-être finalement pas assez de gallions pour achever sa scolarité à Poudlard, contrairement à ce qu'il avait calculé six ans plus tôt. Il restait bien sûr le coffre des Black – une vraie fortune – mais c'était l'argent du sang, et il lui répugnait d'y toucher. Harry chassa l'idée qu'un an et demi, quand on avait un mage noir surpuissant aux trousses, c'est long, et il classa le problème dans la catégorie des broutilles à voir en temps venu.

Il attendit l'heure du dîner en emballant tant bien que mal les paquets dans le papier-cadeau hideux que Dobby lui fit parvenir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le morceau de roche ensorcelé roulait à toute vitesse autour de lui, mais le Traceur ne manquait jamais sa cible. Intéressant, vraiment.

Le rire méprisant du Grimoire ne doucha pas son enthousiasme. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours été myope. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, malgré le charme discutable occasionné par le port forcé de ses binocles. Le monde en flou lui était souvent plus sympathique, moins effrayant et moins pointu que celui en clair. A moins que ce ne soit l'impression rassurante de séparation entre lui et les autres, un brouillard naturel derrière lequel il pouvait s'abriter. Mais sa myopie avait également des inconvénients, notamment sa vulnérabilité, cette nudité sans espoir si on lui retirait ses lunettes. Savoir qu'il pourrait désormais se défendre, qu'il n'était plus totalement dépendant de ce bout de plastique rafistolé, ça aussi, c'était un pas en avant.

_Pitoyable._

« Vous dites ça, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait », rétorqua le sorcier d'un ton vexé.

_Parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'yeux._ _Il serait grand temps que tu comprennes ce que cela signifie, Harry._

Les lunettes d'Harry lui glissèrent le long du nez. Il s'agrippa à la monture.

_La raison, la malice, la mort, la vie, la violence… Tu sais maintenant que tout se décline et tout se reflète. Les plans se ressemblent. Il te faut comprendre à quel point ceci est vrai, à quel point tu pourrais _Voir _même sans l'aide de ton corps. _

Ses lunettes échappèrent à son étreinte. Harry tendit le bras dans une dernière tentative pour éviter la nouvelle épreuve du Livre, mais ses mains n'attrapèrent que le vide. C'était cruel. Il observa avec une pointe de désespoir le visage gigantesque de Serpentard perdre de sa perfection. La luminosité dans la Chambre diminua dramatiquement. Il y avait des bruits hostiles autour de lui, mais il avait beau se retourner et fouiller les ténèbres en suppliant ses yeux de faire la mise au point, juste une seconde, juste pour vérifier, son corps le trahissait une fois encore et le laissait sans défense face à la perfidie du Livre.

Les bruits s'amplifièrent. Il aurait voulu garder son calme face à l'opacité terrifiante qui le pressurait, mais la partie de lui qui se souvenait des ombres et de la douleur se déroba à sa raison, et son cœur palpitant envoya le sang battre dans ses oreilles, brouillant du même coup un autre de ses sens. Ses mains tâtèrent le vide sans trouver d'appui. Son nez se heurta à l'odeur putride du Basilic. Sa langue ne rencontra qu'un goût métallique sur ses lèvres malmenées.

Le Livre siffla son amusement.

Un coup violent l'atteignit entre les omoplates, et Harry s'effondra au sol. Un second lui enflamma le bras et un troisième manqua de l'assommer avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever. Réveillé, Sheridan protesta furieusement.

_Lève-toi, car ils ne t'épargneront pas._

La voix était neutre, mais le Livre ne plaisantait pas. Harry savait pertinemment que son professeur ne lui demanderait pas l'impossible, mais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le laisser se faire massacrer s'il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur de ses tâches.

Un nouveau coup suivi d'une douleur fulgurante lui confirma cette dernière hypothèse. Le gryffondor rampa aussi vite qu'il put à l'abri d'une avancée de roches tout en cherchant des yeux ce qui l'agressait. Il scruta la salle sans qu'aucun intrus ne révèle sa présence. Un éclair brusque jaillit sur sa gauche, et il n'eut que le temps de s'écarter avant que la pierre qui le masquait n'explose sous l'impact. La suivante se trouva également réduite en poussière, et la troisième, derrière laquelle il avait trouvé refuge, commençait à se fissurer. Harry se rua hors de sa cachette et remonta la Chambre vers la porte en courant comme un dératé.

Il sentit trop tard la décharge le prévenant de la présence d'un puissant sortilège, et son corps heurta à pleine vitesse le mur magique à quelques mètres à peine de la sortie salvatrice.

Harry retomba en poussant un cri. Sa magie survoltée par le danger jaillit hors de son corps, et le garçon la sentit se mêler à la muraille d'énergie. Elle la parcourut avant de lui revenir, chargée d'informations.

« Merde », murmura-t-il en comprenant finalement où le Grimoire voulait en venir.

Il se trouvait à droite de la Chambre, prisonnier d'un formidable sortilège d'enclosure formant une barrière infranchissable entre lui et le reste du château. Il y avait bien une ouverture à l'intérieur du charme, mais elle se trouvait à l'opposé de sa position actuelle. Et entre elle et lui se dressaient les Serpents de Salazar. Harry se tassa sur lui-même lorsque leurs yeux froids se tournèrent. Les corps de pierre des six reptiles qui lui faisaient face semblaient illuminés de l'intérieur, et ils ondulaient doucement de façon à ce que les têtes menaçantes couvrent les 180° d'espace qui se déroulaient devant elles.

Il allait falloir passer de l'autre côté.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas en avant qu'une des gueules lança un éclair qui fractura la dalle à ses pieds. Harry se jeta derrière la première statue de la rangée inanimée de Serpents. Même endormie, la pierre lisse et verdie par l'humidité vibrait de puissance. Le sorcier se tassa contre le socle. Les Serpents ne pouvaient certainement pas se détruire les uns les autres, ce qui signifiait qu'il était à l'abri. Pour l'instant.

_Une seule sortie, Harry. _

La main du gryffondor se crispa autour de sa baguette. Oui, une seule sortie. Mais sur la gauche de Serpentard, très loin de lui. Harry se redressa lentement et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la queue qui l'abritait. Plusieurs Serpents se trouvaient déjà tournés dans sa direction, et deux d'entre eux tirèrent en visant clairement sa tête. Harry s'élança sans plus réfléchir vers la statue suivante, évitant tant bien que mal les éclairs qu'il voyait s'abattre autour de lui. Son bras fit une violente embardée qui déséquilibra sa course, l'obligeant à achever le dernier mètre pratiquement à quatre pattes.

Plaqué contre la pierre, Harry attendit que les sorts cessent de fuser en comptant prudemment ses membres. Il était en un seul morceau, mis à part son bras gauche qui était entaillé et perdait du sang.

_C'était leur dernier avertissement._

Et sauter comme un cabri de cachette en cachette ne tiendrait pas la Chambre en échec. Il fallait tenter autre chose. Harry attendit de retrouver sa pleine concentration avant de déployer autour de lui le plus puissant de ses boucliers.

Ainsi paré, il se redressa en maintenant sa baguette résolument axée sur le point de création de son charme. La première attaque rebondit sur sa défense, mais lui-même recula sous la pression. Harry fit glisser un peu plus d'énergie de sa baguette au bouclier. Autour de lui, les Serpents se concertaient sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter. L'un des reptiles lança un flux rouge, et Harry entendit sa protection se craqueler sous la signature magique particulière de l'agression. Il s'empêcha de courir malgré l'état de faiblesse dans lequel cette dernière attaque le laissait : en cas de panique, les Serpents ne feraient qu'une bouchée de lui. Le gryffondor serra les fesses et puisa en lui l'énergie nécessaire à la reformation du bouclier. Mais le charme aspirait ses forces comme une éponge.

_Garde les yeux fermés. Fais-toi plus sssouple._

Sheridan s'était enroulé autour de la blessure de son bras, cautérisant en partie la plaie de ses écailles incandescentes. Harry obéit au sifflement et se laissa guider par le dragon à travers le lien. Les reptiles l'attaquaient avec différents types de sortilèges, ralentissant considérablement sa marche. Mais Sheridan ne semblait pas inquiet. Ses connaissances se mêlaient à celles d'Harry. Petit à petit, le sorcier se détendit et laissa sa magie exprimer son potentiel. Les éclairs des Serpents étaient puissants, mais ils n'étaient pas discrets. Leur analyse était simple. Il n'eut rapidement plus qu'à modifier la nature de sa protection contre chaque attaque au lieu de maintenir son bouclier polymorphe surpuissant et éreintant.

Lorsque la proximité du troisième Serpent le lui permit, Harry se laissa tomber au sol. De là où il était, il ne voyait que les arêtes agressives des socles de la demi-dizaine de Serpents qui le séparaient encore de la statue du Fondateur. S'il n'y en avait pas eu autant, il se serait volontiers congratulé pour ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Mais la fin de l'exercice était encore trop désespérément loin. Harry fixa intensément le socle suivant. Le bouclier lui avait ponctionné trop d'énergie, il ne pourrait pas s'en servir une seconde fois. Un frisson lui posséda le corps, et Harry retira vivement le bout de son pied qui dépassait à découvert. Un éclair s'abattit à son emplacement exact la seconde d'après, faisant exploser le coin du socle de pierre. Harry frissonna derechef, d'un spasme qui n'était pas entièrement le sien. Sa main agrippée à la pierre vibra brièvement, et le garçon sentit une onde de mécontentement le traverser.

L'excitation de sa découverte lui fit recouvrer son enthousiasme, et Harry en profita pour risquer sa tête entre deux entrelacs d'anneaux. Un nouvel éclair vint frapper la roche, et l'onde agressive se manifesta à nouveau. Harry sourit sombrement : son 'protecteur' du moment n'appréciait pas de se faire prendre pour cible, encore moins de se faire écorcher. Inspiré, le jeune homme se lança dans une partie de cache-cache mortel avec ses agresseurs. Il était conscient de la tension inquiétante qui s'insinuait dans la Chambre, mais trop survolté pour s'arrêter. Le reptile blessé qui le cachait finit par s'éveiller sous les multiples assauts, et il cracha sa colère à ses vis-à-vis. Son flux violent fit exploser l'une des gueules qui cherchait une nouvelle fois à l'atteindre, et la Salle fut soudain le théâtre de sifflements terribles saturés de promesses mortelles. Les Serpents ne pouvaient peut-être pas se détruire les uns les autres, mais, a priori, ça ne les empêchait pas d'essayer.

Harry écouta leurs insultes, fasciné. Ils ne s'entendaient pas même entre eux. Edifiant... Quelques _Destructo _bien placés achevèrent de réveiller ceux qui tentaient encore d'ignorer la dispute, et un véritable concert de roche brisée et de tirs furieux s'éleva. Saisissant sa chance, Harry se jeta un charme de désillusion – le même que Maugrey avait employé sur lui l'année dernière – avant de s'élancer vers le fond de la Chambre. Courbé en deux, il évita autant que possible les tirs perdus et les éclats de roche, conscient qu'à la moindre accalmie, les puissants reptiles n'auraient aucune difficulté à le localiser et à le détruire.

Un vent étrange balaya la Chambre, et lorsqu'il retomba, Harry réalisa avec effroi que les Serpents s'étaient tus. Le dernier socle n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de lui, et le jeune homme libéra d'instinct toute sa magie avant de se jeter en avant.

_Tu triches, Harry._

La fierté du Grimoire atteignit son corps tremblant comme la plus douce des caresses. Elle s'épancha sur lui, enveloppant son âme gelée d'une chaleur rassurante, glissant sur sa peau malmenée, massant ses membres douloureux, libérant la tension, abaissant ses défenses.

_Mauvais garçon…_ murmura le Livre.

Toujours à terre, Harry ferma les yeux et sourit lorsque le flux remonta le long de ses bras courbaturés, touchant avec attention les nerfs à vif, pétrissant ses paumes de mains offertes, malaxant ses doigts crispés par l'effort, puis finalement s'emparant de sa baguette délaissée et s'évanouissant dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Non… »

La prière misérable était si faible qu'il ne l'entendit pas lui-même. Il était épuisé. Il avait déjà dilapidé le repos qui lui avait été accordé la nuit précédente dans la Salle. Pas assez de force pour lutter. Harry se roula en boule pour préserver un peu de chaleur. Traverser l'espace à découvert _entre_ les reptiles… Et sans baguette ! Peut-être que Dobby pourrait lui apporter un peu de nourriture et un oreiller. Il pourrait dormir quelques heures et retenter plus tard puisque le Grimoire ne le laisserait pas sortir. C'était une pensée amusante. Le Sauveur, Harry Potter, prisonnier de la Chambre des Secrets… Il pourrait passer sa vie ici à tenter d'accomplir sa tâche, et personne ne le retrouverait jamais.

_Tu délires, _souffla Sheridan dans sa tête. _Reprends-toi et regarde !_

Harry se redressa, porté par l'énergie du dragon. Sa baguette flottait dans les airs à côté du Livre.

_Laisse-moi aller la chercher._

Ses souvenirs de la création de Sheridan étaient flous. Ils étaient là pourtant, chacun, avec tous leurs détails. Mais ils le fuyaient lorsqu'il se concentrait dessus.

Il s'était passé Quelque Chose cette nuit-là.

_Laissse-moi, jeune maître._

Le lien entre eux s'anima. L'Heraldus lui rappelait la marche à suivre. _Un souvenir_… Encore un. Il lui en avait déjà donné pour le rituel du Passage. Impossible de se rappeler ce dont il s'agissait, mais depuis il ne s'était jamais senti aussi froid. Aussi vide de sens. Dumbledore lui avait dit quelque chose à propos des pensines et du danger de leur utilisation. Les sortilèges de manipulation… Il en avait étudiés quelques uns plus tôt dans l'année, et beaucoup étaient basés sur les mémoires et leurs influences.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là éternellement. Juste une dernière fois, et en sortant de l'enclosure du Livre, il filerait relire ses notes sur le sujet.

Harry fouilla les pensées positives qui erraient dans sa tête. Il fallait quelque chose de puissant pour que cette première Sortie du dragon se fasse sans douleur. Rien n'était plus totalement heureux dans les souvenirs qu'il gardait des gens qui faisaient ou avaient fait partie de sa vie. Les horreurs récentes, la mort de Sirius, tout cela contaminait les joies anciennes.

Peut-être que des mémoires qui n'impliquaient que lui… Mais ses victoires au Quidditch avaient perdu leur valeur. Son vol avec la voiture ensorcelée de M. Weasley était teinté de culpabilité. La pierre philosophale et le Basilic… Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir réalisé quelque chose d'utile pour les siens. Mais ces souvenirs-là étaient trop intriqués à ceux de Voldemort. Poudlard ne l'avait pas aidé à retrouver son innocence.

_Un petit garçon avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Un château plein de gens heureux. Un vieil homme rigolo et des applaudissements à son nom. Des amis. Une table chargée de nourriture, un grand lit. De l'eau chaude et des vêtements. La sécurité. Une autre chance._

« Non, pas celle-là ! »

Trop tard. Sheridan l'avait vue et palpitait d'impatience. Harry sut par le lien que le dragon n'accepterait pas une autre offrande. La mort dans l'âme, il resserra son emprise autour du souvenir, essayant d'imprimer chaque émotion, chaque découverte de Poudlard dans toutes les fibres de son être. Le dragon n'aurait pas tout.

Il s'empara d'un éclat de pierre et le passa doucement sur son bras, cherchant la pulsation caractéristique d'une veine gorgée de sang. Les Serpents lui avaient infligé beaucoup de petites blessures, mais elles étaient inutiles car le Don devait être volontaire. Il coupa en amont du poignet.

La mémoire se brouilla. Harry se focalisa dessus, mais le rituel la lui retirait comme un fauve arrache un lambeau de chair à son repas vivant. Il hurla de douleur. Des émotions et des sentiments se désintégrèrent en lui, incapables de résister à la perte de ce qui les avait engendrés.

Quelque chose lapa sa plaie. Harry ouvrit ses yeux voilés de rouge et vit Sheridan retrouver son volume à mesure qu'il quittait sa peau. L'Heraldus se détacha d'un dernier coup de queue et se posa sur son genou. Le dragon était encore petit et frêle. Harry pouvait voir son jean sale à travers la brume rouge qui formait le corps de l'Heraldus. Mais une lueur féroce et déterminée brûlait déjà dans les prunelles du dragon.

_Il arrivait pour la première fois à Poudlard, et… _Il n'y avait rien, mais Harry ne se découragea pas. C'était forcément là ! _Il arrivait à Poudlard, et… _Harry poussa de toutes ses forces le mur noir qui se dressait dans sa tête. _Il arrivait à Poudlard… _Il arrivait à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas un mur noir. C'était le néant.

L'Heraldus s'envola en direction de sa baguette.

Le Livre gloussa. _Tricheur… Mais pas avec moi !_

Sheridan poussa un hurlement de colère. Un trait bleu pâle venait de jaillir du Grimoire, et il l'immobilisait à quelques centimètres de la baguette en suspension. Les sifflements du dragon rebondirent furieusement contre les murs.

_Tais-toi ! _aboya le Livre. _Rappelle-toi ta bravade d'hier ! Tu n'es rien, Heraldus ! Rien comparé à moi !_

La guerre des deux esprits laissa Harry indifférent. Il avait gâché un souvenir.

Il retourna à la contemplation de l'ouverture dans le charme d'enclosure. La rangée de reptiles qui l'avait protégé s'était rendormie, mais les autres le guettaient toujours. Et ne lui restait que la magie sans baguette.

Des blocs de roches arrachés aux Serpents dans leur combat jonchaient le sol. Harry en fit léviter un, puis un second. Le charme était trop puissant pour lui. Sa magie était impitoyablement drainée dans le flux. Il s'en moquait. Son cœur et son esprit se refermèrent. Plus de pensée, plus d'émotion. Plus de corps non plus. Il rejeta les sensations de son enveloppe charnelle en train de batailler dans la Chambre. Il n'était plus qu'un être de magie. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Un troisième bloc s'éleva et vint graviter autour des deux autres. Harry se redressa et avança calmement. Les sortilèges fusaient dans sa direction, mais les pierres tournoyaient et se plaçaient entre eux et lui.

Le charme engloutissait toute son énergie.

Si l'un des blocs se désintégrait, un autre prenait sa place.

Le flux s'enfonçait dans son être, atteignant maintenant ses pulsions vitales.

Harry se détendit pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. Un quatrième bloc s'ébranla et s'ajouta à son système de défense.

Respirer devint difficile.

Le sorcier regarda dans un rêve la faille du charme se dessiner à quelques pas de lui. Il était en train de partir. Absence de tout. Le vide facile. Rien, parce que _quelque chose_ faisait forcément mal. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes. Tellement simple de juste attendre…

_Tu en as suffisamment fait._

Le sortilège d'enclosure s'évanouit à l'imprécation du Grimoire, et les reptiles se figèrent. Sa baguette et ses lunettes atterrirent dans un bruit léger à ses côtés. Harry s'effondra doucement sur lui-même et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Sheridan se posa sur son épaule.

« Va chercher Dobby », murmura-t-il simplement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Tu as une tête de déterré. »

« Parle pour toi », marmonna Harry en s'installant à la table des gryffondors pour le petit-déjeuner.

Ginny lui fit un sourire désabusé. « Tête de BUSES… »

Le sorcier s'empara de la cafetière. La vérité, c'est que ses BUSES avaient été une véritable rigolade en comparaison de cette année-ci.

« Les cours se terminent ce soir », l'encouragea-t-il. « Tu vas survivre. »

« J'ai potions, histoire de la magie et divination », remarqua la jeune fille.

« Condoléances. Tu as prévu quoi pour tes vacances ? »

« Maman a demandé à Charly, Bill, Percy, Fred et Georges de passer quelques jours à la maison. Je suppose qu'on va rester au Terrier la première semaine. Peut-être qu'on ira à Grimmaurd Place après. »

« Ron m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. »

« Tu veux rire ? », ricana Ginny la bouche pleine. « Ça fait presque un mois que maman nous envoie des hiboux tous les trois jours pour nous rappeler qu'il n'est pas question qu'on passe Noël ailleurs qu'en famille. » La jeune fille cessa de glousser et reposa sa cuillère. « Désolé. »

« Pas grave. J'ai l'air d'avoir échappé à quelque chose. »

Sa tentative d'humour embarrassa Ginny. « Je suis sûre que l'Ordre a pensé à toi. Ils ont sûrement prévu une surprise. Peut-être un déjeuner tous ensemble, ou quelques jours au Terrier avec nous. »

« On peut toujours rêver », grogna Harry sans illusion.

xxx

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua en arrivant dans les serres de Mme Chourave, c'est que Ron et Hermione étaient en retard. Ron _et Hermione_. No comment, murmura le garçon avec un sourire en coin. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua lui effaça ce sourire : son carnet rouge avait disparu de son sac.

Autour de lui, les autres étudiants prenaient déjà note des instructions du jour. Harry sortit hâtivement un parchemin sans cesser de penser au carnet. C'était celui dans lequel il inscrivait toutes ses recherches, mais aussi les cours du Grimoire… D'habitude, l'objet ne quittait jamais son sac en dehors des nuits où il l'utilisait dans la Chambre. Or il n'y avait pas touché hier soir.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent avec dix bonnes minutes de retard sous les rires et les remarques déplacées de la classe. Harry les regarda s'asseoir – _s'effondrer_ était plus juste – sur le premier banc qui passait à leur portée. Ils étaient livides.

Il essaya longuement de capter leur attention, mais les deux gryffondors semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils ne se regardaient même pas l'un l'autre. Harry laissa tomber. Probablement une dispute entre amoureux. Dans tous les cas, ça ne pouvait pas être son carnet : quand bien même ses deux amis seraient tombés dessus, ils n'auraient jamais pu l'ouvrir ni même le lire sans son aide.

xxx

Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient toujours pas extirpés de leur état de choc à l'heure du déjeuner, et Harry les abandonna pour foncer à la tour. Il fouilla le dortoir de fond en comble, allant même jusqu'à rouvrir les cadeaux de Noël qu'il avait eu tant de mal à emballer la veille. Pas de trace du carnet.

Le gryffondor se rendit à pas lents à la classe de Flitwick. Le cahier traînait probablement quelque part, et il n'allait pas tarder à remettre la main dessus. Mais le Geminus, les cours de Findley et les questions de Ron l'exposaient de plus en plus. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se demanda combien de temps sa petite mascarade allait encore tenir.

Flitwick leur accorda une pause à 14h. Harry quitta la classe sous prétexte d'aller aux toilettes et appela Dobby. L'elfe écouta l'histoire puis disparut pour visiter la Salle sur Demande ainsi que toutes les autres places susceptibles d'avoir échu du carnet.

Harry attendit son retour avec impatience. Le Grimoire, l'Autre et même Sheridan étaient dangereusement silencieux dans sa tête. Ils attendaient quelque chose. Ils s'étaient retirés chacun dans leur recoin respectif, ne laissant qu'un lien minime entre eux et lui.

Dobby l'intercepta entre son cours de charmes et celui de métamorphose pour lui annoncer qu'il était bredouille. Harry prit place dans la salle de McGonagall avec un soupir. Ses deux amis étaient passés de leur état de stupeur au renferment le plus total, n'articulant plus que des monosyllabes d'un ton creux. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses voisins. Personne ne semblait plus en forme qu'Hermione et Ron. En six années à Poudlard, c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à un cours aussi lugubre une veille de vacances.

En y repensant, il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu de décorations de Noël dans le château. Sûrement la faute aux nouveaux sortilèges apposés par les Aurors après le massacre de Beauxbâtons. Les flux de Poudlard étaient moins stables depuis quelques temps, au point que lui-même parvenait à le sentir, et Dumbledore n'avait probablement pas voulu risquer un incendie. Mais quand même… Harry était sûr que cette décision avait dû coûter au vieil homme. Il fallait vraiment que quelque chose soit sur le point de sombrer pour que le directeur renonce aux fêtes de fin d'année.

xxx

Le gryffondor descendit dans la Chambre après son cours de métamorphose. C'était particulièrement dangereux de se rendre dans les toilettes du troisième à cette heure de la journée, mais il avait besoin de s'assurer que le carnet était en bas.

Serpentard clapotait sournoisement dans le fond de la salle. Tout était intact autour de lui. Les Serpents s'étaient rendormis, entiers, et il ne restait pas une trace du carnage de la vieille. Seul le morceau de roche qu'il avait lui-même arraché à l'un des reptiles au début de l'année traînait toujours dans un coin. Harry balaya du regard la salle parfaitement ordonnée. Le carnet n'était nulle part. Il explora néanmoins le petit espace qu'il avait colonisé avec ses chaudrons et ses meubles, tout en sachant pertinemment que le cahier ne s'y trouvait pas. Il l'avait tenu suffisamment longtemps dans ses mains pour reconnaître entre mille la signature magique de l'objet et de ses protections.

Indifférent à ses recherches, le Grimoire grommelait pour lui-même.

_N'oublie pas tes potions._

Harry, qui s'apprêtait à ressortir, revint sur ses pas et observa les mélanges qui mijotaient dans ses chaudrons. D'après l'odeur, la couleur et la texture, il avait réussi. Une première, fallait-il le rappeler ? Le garçon jubila en touillant les deux potions. Aucune n'était encore prête, et les ingrédients qu'il allait dorénavant ajouter les rendraient instables et périssables. Les potions de sommeil et les remontants ne pouvaient pas, une fois achevées, se conserver plus de deux semaines. Or il allait en avoir besoin toute l'année.

Harry mit en bouteille une bonne partie de la base stable des deux potions pour ses préparations futures. Il restait assez dans les chaudrons pour fabriquer tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin pendant les vacances. Le jeune homme ajouta les derniers ingrédients et laissa frémir. Il lui faudrait encore vérifier deux ou trois choses cette nuit, mais tout serait prêt pour demain dans la journée. Ça lui laisserait même l'occasion de boire la dernière potion de sommeil de Pomfresh demain soir, et il ne se réveillerait que dimanche après-midi pour faire ses valises et quitter le château… Et à Londres l'Ordre l'attendrait pour l'amener au Terrier, et Lupin lui ferait un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter que, pour plus de sécurité, ils resteraient tous chez les Weasley.

Harry écarta cette dernière pensée avec réalisme. Mais quand même, ce serait bien…

L'idée de ses vacances le ramena à celle, moins plaisante, de son carnet. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans. Mais solliciter l'avis du Grimoire sur le sujet ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne l'interrogeait que très rarement en dehors de leur entraînement, et ça ne s'était jamais avéré être une tactique très intelligente.

Harry chercha en lui le lien qu'il partageait avec le Livre et se manifesta néanmoins. Le Grimoire n'indiqua même pas qu'il l'entendait. Il ne ressentait rien de plus au bout de la connexion qu'une simple sensation d'énervement. Le Grimoire avait verrouillé le lien.

Le sorcier quitta la Chambre en se demandant ce qui rendait tout le monde de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. Il joua avec l'idée que le Livre était peut-être ennuyé de le laisser partir pour les vacances. Pas question de le ressortir de la Chambre. Il y avait trop de risques, surtout depuis que les nouvelles alarmes étaient en place. Le Grimoire avait peut-être peur de perdre son contrôle sur lui… Ou peut-être qu'il allait lui manquer. Après tout, ça ne devait pas être marrant tous les jours d'être un vieux livre moisi abandonné dans un sous-sol désaffecté.

Le Grimoire grogna dans le fond de son esprit, et Harry lui tira mentalement la langue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dobby vint lui rendre visite pendant qu'il essayait de travailler dans la salle commune survoltée par le grand départ. L'elfe avait vérifié une nouvelle fois toutes les salles du château où lui s'était rendu, sans plus de résultat. Le nez dans ses parchemins, le jeune homme jura.

Dobby baissa la tête. « Harry Potter est-il content de son nouveau sac, Monsieur ? » demanda la créature, malheureuse de n'avoir pas pu se rendre utile. « Dobby l'a fabriqué pendant qu'Harry Potter dormait. L'autre était trop abîmé, Monsieur. »

Harry sourit à l'elfe après s'être souvenu de ce dont il s'agissait. C'était encore lui qui était venu le secourir la nuit dernière. « Il est parfait. Merci beaucoup. »

L'elfe s'inclina très bas avant de s'évanouir d'un claquement de doigts. Le bruit fit à Harry l'effet d'une décharge.

« Oh Merlin… »

Son sac… La besace avait valdingué dans les appartements de Findley où elle s'était entièrement vidée… Il avait vérifié ! Il devait avoir vérifié ! Mais dans son énervement, il avait surtout ramassé ses affaires en vrac avant de les fourrer dans le sac.

Une sueur froide lui glaça le dos. La plupart des étudiants, pour ne pas dire tous, n'avait aucune chance de venir à bout de ses protections. Le carnet se détruirait avant qu'ils n'aient pu toutes les retirer. Mais Findley était professeur de DCFM. Lui saurait comment faire. Et il y avait suffisamment de choses dans ce carnet pour que Reens et ses sbires puissent le mener par le bout du nez.

Le sorcier sortit de la tour d'un pas chancelant. Si Reens décidait de le faire chanter, il n'aurait aucun recours. L'Ordre lui demanderait trop d'explications, et, mis à part eux, il ne connaissait personne. Il y avait bien Fudge, mais Harry préférait se bouffer le bras plutôt que de demander l'aide du Ministère.

« Arrête de paniquer et va vérifier », s'admonesta-t-il.

xxx

Findley avait encore cours avec les septièmes années à cette heure de la journée. Harry fit demi-tour devant la porte de la classe et s'assit en attendant son professeur, l'angoisse au cœur. A moins que le carnet ait glissé sous un meuble dans un lieu quelconque, ce qui semblait hautement improbable vu que Dobby avait cherché, il était dans de sales draps. Ou alors c'était encore une de ces épreuves tordues du Grimoire…

Un poids quitta sa poitrine. C'était forcément ça ! Il ferma les yeux et testa insolemment les défenses du Livre. Mais le Grimoire restait insondable, malgré toute la force qu'il y mettait. Harry le sentait attentif, cependant.

_Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?_

Le Grimoire l'entendait, il le savait. Et son silence devenait inquiétant.

_C'est vous qui l'avez, n'est-ce pas ?_

Le Livre se taisait toujours. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait le menacer ou le supplier. La première option mettrait le _Dragon Noir _moins en colère, mais elle était absurde.

_Je t'avais prévenu, Harry Potter._

Harry tressaillit en sentant le lien se débloquer. La présence du Grimoire se faire beaucoup plus intense. Le Livre était très calme. Un calme maîtrisé de prédateur patient et excité. Mais inquiet aussi.

_Prévenu de quoi ?_

_Prévenu… que le sort en était jeté._

La peur lui tomba sur l'estomac comme une gerbe d'eau glacée. Si ce n'était pas le Grimoire, alors il ne restait bel et bien que Findley.

Harry s'exhorta au calme. Findley savait déjà qu'il s'entraînait seul, et il avait pris soin de ne jamais mentionné le Livre dans son carnet. Il pouvait avoir glané toutes ces informations n'importe où. Que le professeur de DCFM l'ait trouvé serait un moindre mal. Lui et Reens n'avaient aucun intérêt à le jeter en pâture au Ministère et au reste de la communauté. Le faire chanter serait plus sûr. Harry se maudit intérieurement : son inconscience allait lui coûter sa liberté de mouvement. Le gryffondor serra les poings. Encore leur faudrait-il une preuve !

Harry descendit vers les cuisines au pas de course. Le cours de Findley finissait dans moins de vingt minutes, et son carnet gisait peut-être encore simplement sous un fauteuil. Ou alors le Suédois l'avait trouvé et laissé quelque part dans ses appartements. S'il le reprenait, ce serait sa parole contre celle de l'homme.

« Dobby ! »

L'elfe secoua la tête après avoir entendu son plan. « Dobby ne peut pas aller là-bas, Monsieur. Seuls les elfes choisis par les professeurs peuvent rentrer, et ils sont tenus au secret. »

« Est-ce que tu connais une autre entrée que celle qui donne dans sa classe ? »

Dobby lui fit signe de le suivre. Le jeune homme obéit, emmitouflé dans sa cape d'invisibilité.

xxx

Les appartements de Findley ouvraient également sur l'un des couloirs du quatrième étage. Harry consulta sa montre : il lui restait à peine dix minutes. Le jeune homme se prépara mentalement. C'était la première fois qu'il allait se servir de son entraînement hors de la Chambre. Il leva ses paumes vers la porte.

Sa magie jaillit de ses mains entrouvertes en une grande vague tranquille. Harry hoqueta de surprise, manquant de briser l'Extériorisation. Ça ne lui avait jamais paru si simple dans la Chambre… Il délaissa le mystère : sa magie venait d'entrer en contact avec les protections de la porte. Harry compta trois sortilèges différents réagissant chacun à un mot de passe. Qu'il n'avait pas, évidemment.

Sa magie crépitait au bout de ses doigts. Il l'aimait, cette énergie. Harry la laissa filer avec indulgence.

Le flux s'étendit sur la porte. Le sorcier ravala un cri en le voyant travailler les sorts avec précision. Sa magie les analysait, les désenchevêtrait et les faisait reculer avec prudence. Elle faisait quelque chose que _lui_ ne savait pas faire ! La porte s'ouvrit. Comme il ne bougeait pas, le flux s'enroula autour de son poignet et l'attira à l'intérieur, réintégrant son corps par la même occasion. La porte claqua dans son dos, les protections à nouveau en place.

Face à lui, une autre porte. Huit minutes.

Harry plaqua sans hésiter ses mains sur le bois. Les alarmes lui résistèrent à peine plus longtemps, et il se faufila dans l'entrebâillement dès qu'il le put.

Il en restait encore une troisième. Ce serait la dernière, si cette entrée était disposée comme celle dans le fond de la classe. Harry laissa le flux s'exprimer à nouveau. Mais au lieu de s'infiltrer dans le système de protection, sa magie rebondit contre lui. Harry recula sous le choc. Il n'y avait pas d'alarme à cette porte-ci, probablement parce que seuls les amis parvenaient jusqu'à ce sas. Mais il fallait une signature magique particulière pour passer au-delà. Et le flux qui continuait de rebondir sur les barrières lui indiquait clairement que, ça, il ne savait vraiment pas faire.

Et Findley allait débarquer d'ici trois petites minutes.

Harry se jeta contre la porte sans parvenir à l'ébranler. La poignée ne tournait pas, et les pierres autour étaient scellées. En désespoir de cause, il essaya le feu et les _Destructo_ – aucun scrupule – mais le passage était inviolable. Même Sheridan avoua ne pas être encore de taille à transpercer des barrières de celle-ci.

Harry colla son oreille contre le bois. Il n'y avait pas de charme d'insonorisation à cet endroit, et il n'y avait pas de bruit à l'intérieur non plus. Il se laissa tomber au pied du panneau de bois, dans ce coin du côté serrure sempiternellement rongé par le temps et les coups de pieds empressés. Harry glissa sa baguette entre les échardes.

« Accio carnet ! »

Le sortilège traversa le salon sans trouver sa cible. Harry tendit l'oreille en continuant de marmonner le sort. Il pouvait entendre les livres s'entrechoquer dans la pièce, mais aucun ne répondait à l'Accio_. _Et le temps filait. L'adrénaline commençait à se mêler à sa magie, et derrière la porte quelque chose se brisa. _Accio, Accio, Accio ! _

Un bruit étouffé, comme un oiseau qui chercherait à sortir de sa cage. Ou un cahier d'une boîte. Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces. Le bruit devint métallique. La boîte bougeait. « Accio ! »

« Comment osez-vous ! »

Harry se retourna si vite que le sang lui monta à la tête. Mais il n'y avait personne derrière. Le cri venait de l'intérieur.

« Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, espèce de dégénéré ! »

Findley était de retour et hurlait dans son salon. Harry se colla un peu plus contre la porte. Si seulement le sorcier pouvait changer de pièce !

« Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable. Vous oubliez que j'ai fait partie des vôtres à une époque. »

Son professeur avait de la visite, et elle n'était pas amicale. Harry écouta la voix de l'inconnu siffler des menaces au milieu de bruits de verre brisé. « Laissez tomber, Findley. Ça, c'est notre rôle. »

Findley glapit, et Harry grimaça. La voix lui était familière.

« Je vous préviens, je connais personnellement Alicephas Reens ! »

« Ça me fait une belle jambe… », ricana l'inconnu. « En attendant, Expelliarmus! » Harry entendit un corps tomber dans un cri frustré. « Silencio ! »

Harry pesta. Le charme d'insonorisation était trop puissant pour qu'il puisse le percer. Il fit demi-tour et se fit rouvrir les portes par sa magie. Il ne pouvait pas rester là au cas où l'inconnu sortirait de ce côté : le passage était trop étroit pour contenir deux personnes de front, et sa cape ne l'empêcherait pas de se faire bousculer.

xxx

Harry s'appuya nonchalamment contre un pilier en guettant la porte. Findley avait son carnet et l'avait enfermé, donc il en connaissait l'importance. Il suffisait juste de le lui reprendre. Et il avait bien l'intention d'obliger l'homme à le faire.

Il compta cinq bonnes minutes avant de se décider à y retourner, officiellement cette fois-ci. Harry empoigna fermement sa baguette et leva la main pour toquer. Il stoppa son bras à mi-chemin en entendant un vacarme infernal provenir de l'appartement. _Vlan ! _Quelqu'un venait sans aucun doute de fracasser la première porte. _VLAN ! _Puis la seconde…

Il recula juste à temps pour ne pas heurter la dernière porte qui venait de jaillir de ses gonds. Le gryffondor releva lentement la tête. L'œil bleu électrique et l'œil noir furieux d'Alastor Maugrey étaient tous les deux braqués sur lui.

« Potter. » L'Auror ne semblait pas étonné de le voir.

« Professeur. »

Maugrey se pencha sur lui, un rictus au coin des lèvres. « Gare à tes fesses, gamin. Tes nouveaux petits amis sont une sale engeance. »

« Ce ne sont pas mes amis. »

Le vieux sorcier renifla. « Mmm. »

Harry le regarda s'éloigner en claudiquant, l'air de rien, laissant derrière lui trois portes pulvérisées. Alors comme ça, l'Auror avait appartenu à la Loge des Veilleurs ?

Il attendit que le sorcier ait disparu dans un couloir avant de se précipiter dans le passage et enjamber les deux premières portes. La troisième battait pitoyablement contre le mur. Harry la repoussa doucement.

L'appartement de Findley avait pâti de la dispute. Il y avait une table renversée et plusieurs bibelots à terre. Harry s'avança dans le salon et chercha des yeux le corps du Suédois. Si seulement Fol'Œil l'avait pétrifié quelque part, ça l'arrangerait bien. Harry investigua prudemment. Ni derrière le canapé, ni dans le contrefort de la cheminée.

Quelqu'un chantonna dans son dos. Harry se retourna d'un bon et se retrouva face à son professeur qui déboulait d'une pièce adjacente.

Findley se figea à sa vue. Le gryffondor en profita pour le détailler. Le Suédois se portait bien. Trop bien, même. Il avait un verre à la main et le sourire aux lèvres et, de toute évidence, l'état de son salon était le cadet de ses soucis.

Malgré l'état de ses nerfs, Harry trouva la force de lui adresser un sourire diplomate. « Vous avez des ennuis, Professeur ? »

Findley se composa aussitôt un visage de circonstance. « Divergence d'opinion avec un ancien collègue », répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au désordre.

« Je peux vous aider à ranger. J'étais justement venu voir si je n'avais pas oublié un de mes carnets chez vous. »

Le sorcier ne cilla pas. Harry attendit sa réponse patiemment, sans le quitter des yeux. Findley savait de quoi il était question. Son calme était impressionnant.

L'homme se décida pour une moue charmeuse. « Merci Harry, mais les elfes vont m'arranger ça. »

« J'ai besoin de ce carnet. »

L'homme haussa les épaules. « Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais cherchez-le si vous le désirez. »

Le sorcier s'affala dans un fauteuil sous l'œil calculateur d'Harry. « Accio carnet ! »

Le sortilège balaya l'espace sans localiser de cible.

« Accio carnet d'Harry Potter ! » Depuis son fauteuil, le sorcier sondait le salon lui aussi.

Harry serra les dents et chercha des yeux une boîte métallique. Findley se payait sa tête. Il avait probablement placé un charme sur la boîte juste avant qu'il ne revienne. Le garçon n'hésita pas à se mettre à quatre pattes pour vérifier sous les meubles. Il laissa un peu de sa magie filer hors de lui et tester les tiroirs et les placards. Non pas que cela servit à grand-chose, vu que Findley les ouvrit obligeamment pour lui.

D'accord. Son carnet était simplement dans une des autres pièces. Plus précisément, celle dont le sorcier avait jailli avec son verre et son sourire à la con. Harry hésitait pourtant à attaquer le Suédois. Ça aurait voulu dire qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Il _avait _quelque chose à cacher, mais il le cachait par nécessité et non pas par honte.

« Professeur Findley ! Professeur ! »

Les voix venaient du passage qui donnait sur la salle de classe. Le sorcier posa son verre et quitta le salon. Harry renonça à comprendre le jeu du Suédois et rentra sans hésiter dans l'autre pièce. C'était une étude poussiéreuse où s'entassaient de très vieux livres qu'on avait voulu mettre à l'abri de la lumière. « Accio carnet ! Accio boîte ! » Ses sorts ne déclenchèrent pas la plus petite résonance. Harry referma la porte en entendant les voix s'amplifier.

« Les alarmes nous ont signalé des altérations de magie, alors nous sommes venus voir. »

« Je vous félicite pour votre rapidité », roucoula la voix du Suédois.

Harry se maudit pour la millième fois de la journée. Findley était de retour dans le salon, flanqué de Janus McGrove et Justin Finch-Fletchley. Il n'avait plus aucune chance.

Les deux sorciers le saluèrent tièdement, et Findley le raccompagna à la porte avec un sourire navré.

« Désolé pour votre carnet. Fouillez bien votre dortoir, je suis sûr qu'il a juste glissé quelque part. »

Harry se retrouva dehors, frustré. Il allait partir lorsque le sorcier passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Au fait Harry… Bonnes vacances ! »

Findley lui fit un clin d'œil, un sourire victorieux pendu aux lèvres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buck chassait paisiblement au dessus du lac. Harry le regarda virevolter sans effort, ses yeux de prédateur tournés vers les rives. Une forme noire planait un peu plus loin. Amok rôdait lui aussi. La proximité de leur terrain de chasse ne les dérangeait pas. Les deux animaux semblaient développer un lien étrange.

Harry s'arracha à sa contemplation. Alastor Maugrey était de retour dans l'école. Dumbledore avait dû lui demander de venir pour offrir une protection supplémentaire – la protection de l'Ordre – au Poudlard Express. Quel rapport avec Findley ? L'Ordre était au courant de l'invitation à la Louve. Maugrey était simplement venu passer un savon à son 'collègue'. Mais son savon n'avait pas empêché Findley de jubiler.

« Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! »

Harry se prit la tête à deux mains. Findley avait son carnet, il en était sûr. Il l'avait détecté avant que Maugrey et lui commence à se disputer. Mais il avait perdu sa trace après. Il allait donc falloir y retourner et trouver sa cachette, et ce sans l'aide de Dobby. Harry se lamenta. Il avait senti le château œuvrer à la réparation des portes et au renouvellement de leurs protections lorsqu'il était sorti du passage. Il ne pourrait pas repasser leurs barrières seul, et il savait en son fort intérieur que Poudlard ne l'aiderait jamais à pénétrer par effraction dans des appartements privés. L'essence de Poudlard acceptait sa route, mais elle était loin, à la base des flux qui faisaient vivre le château. Entre lui et elle se trouvaient des strates de magie légale. Et le château n'était pas prêt à déclencher une guerre civile pour un carnet rouge.

Le Grimoire se taisait toujours.

Il lui fallait ce carnet, surtout qu'entre les mains de la Loge, le cahier deviendrait une arme contre son responsable officiel, c'est-à-dire l'Ordre. Findley ne quitterait pas le château avant le lendemain pour les vacances, comme les autres professeurs. Ça lui laissait toute la soirée. Mais il allait devoir demander l'aide de Maugrey.

Harry retourna au dortoir faire sa valise en attendant le dîner. Pas question d'envoyer le Geminus à sa place dans la Grande Salle avec Dumbledore et Maugrey présents. Après le repas, il lui faudrait descendre chercher les instructions du Grimoire pour les vacances. C'était dangereux, mais le Livre serait bien capable de le traîner par l'oreille depuis la tour s'il n'allait pas le voir quelques minutes. Et plus tard, lui et Maugrey iraient rendre visite au Suédois…

D'ici-là, il avait intérêt à trouver un gros _gros_ mensonge à servir au vieil Auror.

xxx

Ginny dîna avec lui.

« Tu as survécu, finalement ? »

« A moitié. »

Harry chercha Maugrey des yeux. L'Auror n'était pas à la grande table. « Où sont Ron et Hermione ? »

La rouquine grimaça. « Aucune idée. Mais il vaut mieux qu'ils ne soient pas là. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils ont été bizarres toute la journée. Ils ont d'abord cessé de parler, ensuite ils se sont disputés… Juste avant de descendre, je crois même avoir entendu Hermione pleurer. Ron était avec elle, et il hurlait comme un fou. »

Harry écarquilla grand les yeux. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? »

« Rien. Il criait, c'est tout. »

« Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé, à ton avis ? »

« Pas envie de savoir », répondit Ginny. « Tu sais ce que tu fais pour les vacances ? »

Harry eut un sourire incertain. « Non, pas encore. »

Il fonça vers les toilettes des filles dès qu'il le put. Dans la salle commune, le Geminus avait pour mission de faire semblant de lire dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Harry estima qu'il n'avait droit qu'à une petite demi-heure. Il fallait que Maugrey et lui soient prêts à agir au cas où Findley déciderait de fausser compagnie à tout le monde. Trente minutes devraient suffire à faire l'aller-retour. Mais c'était court pour trouver un mensonge capable de berner un vieux renard.

Il arriva essoufflé dans la Chambre. Sur le foyer, les potions avaient bonifié et n'attendaient plus que la touche finale. Harry ajusta le feu et laissa choir dans les mélanges les noix et le chèvrefeuille nécessaires. Il reposa avec une pointe de regret le Kâdihmir sur la table. C'était trop dangereux de le garder s'il devait passer toutes ses vacances avec l'Ordre.

Il était temps de partir voir Maugrey.

_Je t'ai dit que le sort en était jeté_, remarqua le Grimoire.

« Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! J'ai un plan. »

_Si tu le dis…_

« Je vais partir dimanche. »

_Je sais._

Harry soupira devant la mauvaise volonté du Livre. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent pour moi de venir m'entraîner demain. Je passerai juste prendre les potions. »

Le Grimoire resta muet, complètement désintéressé ou absent.

« Que dois-je faire pendant les vacances ? »

_Essaye de te rappeler tout ce que nous avons accompli._

« Quoi, c'est tout ? »

_Si tu n'oublies pas, Harry Potter, ce sera déjà beaucoup. _

xxx

La panique faisait trembler ses jambes sous lui. Le Grimoire savait quelque chose. Findley aussi.

Harry s'effondra sur un tas de gravier à l'extérieur de la Chambre. Il n'avait pas jusqu'alors réalisé à quel point il avait caché de choses à tout le monde ce trimestre. Il se servait d'un livre de magie dangereux et s'entraînait dans la Chambre de Serpentard. Il avait pillé les réserves de Mme Pomfresh et buvait chaque jour illégalement plusieurs potions. Et il avait délibérément cherché à tromper son monde avec le Geminus. Sans compter ses glamours, Malfoy, et ses virées nocturnes avec Buck. Et le Kâdihmir. Et Sheridan.

Et son carnet qui contenait presque toute l'histoire.

Harry rebroussa chemin en courant. Ça ne serait une catastrophe que si Maugrey refusait de l'aider. L'homme était intelligent. Il soupçonnerait forcément certaines choses, mais il se tairait. Lui comprendrait _pourquoi._ Peut-être même qu'il l'aiderait. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que l'histoire ne s'ébruite pas dans l'Ordre.

Le jeune homme jaillit d'entre les lavabos et se précipita vers la porte.

« Alors c'est vrai. »

Harry se pétrifia sur place.

« Je ne voulais pas le croire. »

Il se retourna lentement, essayant de respirer malgré sa terreur.

Ron et Hermione se tenaient, tremblants, l'un à côté de l'autre. Hermione était livide, et ses yeux gonflés ruisselaient de larmes silencieuses. Ron avait pointé sa baguette droit sur lui.

Et il lui jeta sa carte des maraudeurs et son carnet rouge à la figure.

.

.

* * *

**Lutin diabolique qui ricane en plantant sa queue fourchue dans les fesses tendres des petites reviews glapissantes ! (sur fond de rires sataniques)**


	17. L'aile du papillon

**22/03/2007 :** un buisson avec deux pieds s'approche en catimini du groupe de lecteurs mécontents et glisse le plus discrètement possible son chapitre en retard dans la boîte réservée à cet effet.

Avant de rentrer chez mémé, le buisson tient quand même à dire un super grand MERCI à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Le jeune homme jaillit d'entre les lavabos et se précipita vers la porte._

_« Alors c'est vrai. Je ne voulais pas le croire. »_

_Hermione était livide. Ron avait pointé sa baguette droit sur lui._

_Et il lui jeta son carnet rouge à la figure._

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : l'Aile du Papillon**

.

.

« C'est à toi, non ? », cracha Ron.

Il était blême de rage. Harry ramassa son carnet sans quitter le rouquin des yeux. « Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Fol'Œil nous l'a donné. »

Harry serra le cahier rouge contre lui. Findley l'avait trompé. Cet abruti n'avait pas cherché à le faire chanter mais juste à se venger. Reens et la Loge l'avaient balancé à l'Ordre…

« Vous l'avez lu ? »

Le regard dégoûté d'Hermione explicita la réponse.

« Menteur ! », lâcha Ron.

« Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires », pointa doucement Harry.

« Parfaitement ! Tu semblais tellement _absorbé dans ta lecture_ qu'on s'est dit qu'il serait dommage de te déranger. A l'heure où l'on parle, je suis sûr que _tu n'as toujours pas décollé de ton FICHU BOUQUIN !_ »

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Le garçon savait qu'il se servait d'un double. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait d'autre ? Qu'il descendait dans la Chambre et s'entraînait en cachette. Mais Ron peinait en général à comprendre la portée des choses, et cette fois-ci n'avait pas de raison de faire exception. Quelques mensonges sagement pesés…

« C'est un Geminus, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix d'Hermione brisa ses illusions. La jeune femme se tenait en retrait, immobile. Mais derrière son front plissé par l'angoisse, Harry ne doutait pas qu'il se cachât un cerveau brillant occupé à établir toutes les connexions.

« Oui, c'en est un », avoua-t-il, résigné.

« Pourquoi… ? »

« Parce que… je voulais vous préservez. J'ai besoin de vous dans ma vie », ajouta-t-il douloureusement. « Je vais vous raconter, mais pas ici. »

xxx

« Silencio ! »

Harry fit courir sa magie le long des parois de la tour de guet. Ils ne craignaient pas grand-chose ici : la tour n'était reliée au château que par un mince corridor obscur que personne n'empruntait plus, pas même les amoureux, rebutés par le froid et l'humidité de la ruine. Mais on ne savait jamais… Un bref éclair signala la mise en place de son charme d'insonorisation, et Hermione lui lança un regard admiratif.

Appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Ron grogna. « Magne-toi, Potter ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de moisir ici, alors déballe ! »

Il n'avait pas lâché sa baguette. Harry s'assit sur un banc de pierre et prit une profonde inspiration. Les voix familières dans sa tête avaient disparu. Il était livré à lui-même. Alors il leur raconta tout.

Il leur parla de ses peurs et ses cauchemars. Il leur répéta ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit sur le lien grandissant qu'il partageait avec Voldemort. Il leur murmura sa terreur face aux morts toujours plus nombreux. Il retraça patiemment les méandres qui l'avaient mené à prendre la décision de cet entraînement. Il ne leur parla pas du Livre, mais il détailla plusieurs de ses exercices. Ron n'avait pas perdu son masque de colère, alors Harry essaya de leur expliquer ce qu'il advenait lorsqu'on ne dormait plus, lorsqu'on savait qu'un Mage noir à moitié fou avait juré sa perte, lorsque le futur ne se résumait plus qu'à un cimetière ou une prison. Ron rejeta ses arguments d'un haussement d'épaule. En désespoir de cause, Harry leur raconta la prophétie, puis il s'enfouit son visage dans ses mains et attendit leur jugement.

« Tu nous a menti. »

« Vous aussi », rétorqua Harry avec colère. Il venait de leur ouvrir son âme plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et tout ce que Ron trouvait à faire, c'était de lui balancer cet argument puéril à la figure ! Ne voyait-il donc pas la gravité de la situation ? Harry lui jeta un regard désabusé. Ron était tellement plus jeune que lui !

« A quel propos ? »

« Hermione et toi. Vous sortez ensemble. »

Hermione eut un regard gêné, mais pas son petit ami. « Et ça fait combien de temps que tu es au courant ? »

« Depuis cet été », avoua Harry.

Les yeux de Ron lui sortirent de la tête. « Depuis cet été ? Tu te fous du monde ! »

Harry glissa la main dans sa poche. Le bras de Ron qui tenait la baguette était dangereusement crispé.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? »

« Vous non plus, vous n'avez rien dit. »

« Parce qu'Hermione avait peur que ça te blesse ! », vociféra Ron. « Tu te rends compte… Merde ! Est-ce que tu réalises le temps et toutes les occasions d'être ensemble qu'Hermione et moi avons gâchés pour te protéger ? Pour ne pas blesser tes PUTAIN DE SENTIMENTS ! »

Harry baissa la tête. « Non », murmura-t-il, « je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je croyais que ça vous faisait encore plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec moi. »

« Ne détourne pas le sujet. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu nous fasses un coup pareil ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Sirius… »

« Ah ! » Ron se tourna vers Hermione en le pointant du doigt. « Je t'avais bien dit qu'il se servirait de ça. »

« Que je me servirais de quoi ? »

« De la mort de Sirius », répliqua Ron. « J'étais sûr que tu t'en servirais pour te justifier. »

« Me justifier ? » Harry secoua la tête, horrifié. « Sirius est mort, Ron ! Mon parrain est mort ! Ce n'est pas une _justification _! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis. Sirius est mort, et nous en sommes tous tristes. Mais n'essaye pas de lui mettre tes mensonges sur le dos. »

« Je n'essaye… »

« Harry », le coupa Ron, « tu n'as pas connu Sirius. Tu l'as vu quelques semaines l'été dernier et à Noël, c'est tout. Moins qu'Hermione et moi puisque nous avons passé tout l'été dernier à Grimmaurd Place avec lui. »

« Ron… », l'avertit Harry.

« Est-ce que tu as partagé des moments privilégiés avec lui ? Vous avez parlé de sa vie à Azkaban ? De son enfance et de sa mère ? Du futur ? »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

« Tu ne l'as pas connu. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'attacher à lui _tant que ça_, assez pour désirer le venger et te jeter à corps perdu dans je ne sais quel plan débile et dangereux. Assez pour nous mentir, Harry ! A tous ! »

Sa main quitta sa poche et se posa avec précaution sur ses genoux. Le Livre avait raison : ses amis n'étaient pas compatibles avec sa vie. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce que c'était d'être orphelin. Ils ignoraient les ravages que pouvait faire l'espoir dans une vie sombre peuplée de violence. L'espérance d'un lendemain. Se réveiller dans un cottage à la campagne, et sentir un corps chaud et aimant tenir le sien et lui dire que tout irait bien, finalement.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« J'en comprends bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, Potter. Tu as cédé, tout simplement. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons au départ, mais le résultat est le même : tu as baissé les bras, et ton sale ego et ton complexe de sauveur t'ont repris. Tu t'es mis en tête de trafiquer ton petit plan en douce, sans mettre personne au courant, histoire de pouvoir t'apitoyer sur toi-même et sur ta pauvre solitude de héros maudit… »

« Arrête ! »

« …mettant par la même occasion tout le monde en danger ! »

« Personne n'a été mis en danger, sauf moi ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu nous as menti sciemment pendant des mois avec ton _Gimenus_. »

« Mon Geminus. Et ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'il est là ! »

« Mais ça ne change rien, bordel ! Tu as cherché à nous tromper ! Harry, tu descends dans la Chambre sans rien dire à personne ! Tu mens à tour de bras ! Même Dumbledore se méfie de toi ! Tu ne le fais peut-être pas exprès, en tout cas je l'espère, mais tu tombes vers _eux_. Tu fais exactement ce que les pires d'entre eux ont fait avant toi ! Même Malfoy… C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? Dans la tour, c'est toi qui l'as sauvé ! »

Harry se frotta le visage. Les accusations désordonnées lui maintenaient la tête sous l'eau. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement. « Oui, c'était moi. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le problème. »

« Ah oui ? Tu n'essaierais pas de te créer ta petite armée des ombres personnelle, au moins ? »

« Ron, il a détruit mon Eclair-de-Feu ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaierai de m'allier avec lui ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai sauvé. »

« Je l'ai sauvé parce que toi et tes nouveaux amis alliez le réduire en pièces sans raison ! »

« Il y avait une raison ! Tu ne te souviens déjà plus de Beauxbâtons ? C'était une précaution ! »

« Vous alliez lui casser la gueule à huit contre un par précaution? »

« T'es mal placé pour jouer les moralisateurs, Potter. C'est la guerre. Tôt ou tard, les serpentards vont nous vendre si personne ne fait rien. Regarde autour de toi ! Tu crois que les autres élèves sont de taille à se battre contre eux ? Tu as vu les quatre premières années de Poufsouffle ? Tu crois qu'ils ont une chance ? »

« Tu parles d'_eux_ à tort et à travers. Les serpentards ne sont pas les mangemorts. Et si vous leur tapez dessus, alors c'est sûr qu'ils vont nous donner. »

« Harry, ils _rêvent_ tous d'être mangemort ! »

Harry sentit sa colère le reprendre sauvagement. C'était Reens qui parlait à travers la bouche du rouquin. Et c'était cet enfant-de-salaud de vieillard qui avait machiné sa dénonciation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? », répliqua-t-il. « Tu as demandé au première année de Serpentard s'il voulait devenir un mangemort ? Tu es allé lui poser la question dans l'infirmerie, après que tes copains des S.P.P. l'aient tabassé ? »

« C'était une erreur. Et je n'y étais pour rien. »

« Mais tu participes ! »

Ron fit une moue de dédain, et Harry se tourna vers Hermione. « Tu cautionnes ça ? »

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Harry ferma les yeux. « Je ne peux pas le croire. Hermione… ça te ressemble si peu ! »

« Ecoute, Harry… » Hermione avait la voix brisée. « Rien n'est plus évident aujourd'hui. C'est tentant de courir après le bon vieux temps, quand les serpentards ne faisaient que nous marcher sur les pieds dans les couloirs. Mais ils ont changé. A Beauxbâtons aussi ils faisaient confiance à leurs éléments marginaux. Et tu sais ce qui s'est passé. »

« Tu te rends compte que vous les attaquez _au cas où _? Au nom d'intentions qu'ils pourraient éventuellement avoir ? Et moi, pour quoi est-ce que je peux me battre alors ? »

« Il y a trois cent vingt-trois élèves ici, Harry, parmi lesquels seule une trentaine sont majeurs. C'est à eux qu'il faut penser. Ils sont sans défense. Nous sommes sans défense ! Si les mangemorts pénètrent ici, ce sera un bain de sang ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu suives cette bande de tarés. Et toi, Ron… Merde ! C'est pour cela que tu adhères ? Pour avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose ? »

« Je fais quelque chose ! Je patrouille au lieu de dormir ! J'apprends des techniques aux plus jeunes et je les aide à garder le moral ! C'est plus que de s'entraîner à la magie noire chez l'ennemi, Potter. »

« Si tu condamnes les serpentards, ils vont tous rejoindre Voldemort ! »

« Ils le rejoindront de toute façon. C'est trop tentant pour eux. »

« Ron a raison », soupira Hermione. « Ça me désole de dire ça, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je regrette de n'avoir rien fait plus tôt, et aujourd'hui c'est la guerre. Voldemort a trop de choses à leur offrir pour qu'ils résistent. A présent, nous sommes acculés à prendre des décisions à leur place, pour qu'ils survivent à cette guerre et pour qu'on puisse en réintégrer après. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on sauve les gens », murmura Harry. « Vous parlez de tentation, mais les serpentards sont aussi puissants que les autres. Ils pourraient résister s'ils avaient une alternative. »

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Tu sais, Harry, il en suffit d'un seul pour ouvrir les portes de Poudlard. »

Harry acquiesça à contrecœur. « Je déteste cette violence. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu t'entraînes en cachette dans la Chambre de Salazar Serpentard. »

« Ron ! Fais un effort ! »

« Toi, fais un effort ! Explique-toi ! »

Harry se redressa d'un bond. « Je vous ai déjà expliqué ! », hurla-t-il. « Voldemort cherche à me tuer, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! Ne rien pouvoir faire, être toujours surveillé, ne pas avoir de relation normale, avec personne. Voir d'autres mourir parce qu'ils me défendent ! »

« Harry, tu ne les as pas tués », intervint sèchement Hermione.

« Mais je reste responsable ! Ils meurent à cause de moi, parce que j'existe ! Parce qu'Harry Potter existe ! Je dois me battre, me préparer à l'affronter pour que tout ça n'arrive plus. Je n'ai pas le choix ! Vous feriez la même chose à ma place. Même Dumbledore ne peut pas le vaincre ! Vous croyez que c'est ce qu'on apprend en classe qui va me sauver ? »

Le gryffondor s'effondra sur le banc. « Savoir que je suis responsable de tous ces morts, ça me rend fou. Je n'ai pas demandé à être celui par qui tout pourrait cesser. »

« Et donc, tu as décidé de faire de la magie noire. »

« Une seule fois ! Et je n'ai jamais voulu… »

« Mais tu l'as fait ! », explosa Ron. « Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Tu as fait de la MAGIE NOIRE ! »

Harry leva les mains. « Ron, attends. La magie noire n'est pas forcément ce que vous pensez », commença-t-il prudemment. « C'est aussi une chose naturelle. Elle fait partie du Tout. »

Les yeux de ses amis s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. « C'est l'usage qui en est fait qui peut la rendre néfaste », reprit aussitôt Harry. « Mais on ne peut pas nier son existence. Ce serait une folie ! »

« Harry… Est-ce que tu t'entends parler, là ? »

« Ron, s'il te plaît ! Ce que j'essaye juste de dire… »

« …c'est que tu veux devenir plus puissant que Voldemort en magie noire. »

« Non, pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas fou ! C'est… c'est toute la situation qui est dingue ! Essayez de comprendre : je dois connaître cette magie et apprendre à me défendre contre elle. Et ne faites pas les innocents ! Tous les Aurors font ça, et beaucoup savent utiliser les Impardonnables. Mais là, ça ne vous choque pas. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil pour toi. Pourquoi en secret ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide ? Quelqu'un comme Maugrey ne t'aurait jamais refusé ça. »

Harry baissa la tête. C'était le plus dur à expliquer. Et le Grimoire, qui l'avait poussé dans cette voie solitaire, l'avait trahi. Il lui avait menti à propos du carnet rouge. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Harry se bagarra pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli ensemble.

« Un bon sorcier ne peut être que quelqu'un de fort dans sa tête », hésita-t-il. « Quand on veut aller loin, il faut d'abord comprendre les choses avant de les pratiquer. C'est le seul moyen de rendre sa juste place à chaque lien, d'entrevoir les possibilités, de décider justement de la marche à suivre… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Il n'était pas en état de leur expliquer. Les mots ne venaient pas. Leurs visages dégoûtés lui faisaient l'effet d'une agression. Le Jugement. Il pouvait toujours se voiler la face, la certitude que tout était consommé était déjà là. C'était fini entre eux. La prophétie le poursuivait jusqu'au moindre recoin de sa vie pathétique.

« Je suis seul, et je l'ai toujours été. Je le serai encore face à Voldemort. C'est la prophétie elle-même. C'est inéluctable. Souvenez-vous de nos batailles ensemble : vous ne l'avez jamais affronté personnellement. C'est à cause de ça que je dois me préparer seul. Parce que ça fait partie de mon entraînement, parce que je dois apprendre à me connaître, à réfléchir par moi-même, et parce que je dois me détacher de vous. Les liens qui nous unissent sont trop... _accaparants_ pour moi. Ils m'empêchent d'aller plus loin. Je voulais vous préserver parce que j'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de mes _amis_. Je savais que vous ne comprendriez pas. Il aurait fallu que je vous dise la prophétie, que je reste au sein du groupe, et l'Ordre aurait une fois de plus tout réglé. Prendre moi-même en main cet entraînement, ça a été la partie la plus importante, et la plus dure aussi, de cet entraînement. »

Harry essaya d'accrocher leurs regards. « Hermione, tu… tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Harry, mais ça ne change rien. Je ne parle pas du fait que tu nous ais menti, ou que tu nous ais délibérément trompé avec ton Geminus. Ça… arrive, pendant les guerres. Mais tu as fait de la _magie noire _! Et _ça_,je refuse de le comprendre ! Il n'y a aucune excuse pour ce genre de choix. »

« Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ! », éructa Harry. « Je ne fais pas ça pour moi ! Je _dois_ tuer Voldemort ! Ça ne se fait pas avec des roses ! »

« Les meilleurs intentions du monde ne te sauveront pas », répliqua la sorcière d'un ton docte. « Tu l'as utilisée une fois, et ça suffit. Harry, tu as… réussi à faire de la magie noire. Et tu sais comment elle marche : ça veut dire que tu as eu _l'envie_ de réussir. »

« J'ai envie de tuer Voldemort. »

« La magie noire va bien au-delà des explications individuelles. Toute la colère du monde contre Voldemort ne te suffirait pas à lancer un Avada Kedavra efficace. C'est comme ça qu'elle fonctionne ! Tu dois d'abord accepter de tuer un homme, n'importe lequel, pour pouvoir lancer le sortilège. Tu dois accepter de tuer, Harry ! De détruire ! »

« Je ne sais pas utiliser l'Avada Kedavra », se défendit Harry. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'apprendre. »

« Mais tu as fait autre chose, tu l'as avoué à Ron tout à l'heure ! C'est exactement pareil : tu as eu suffisamment de mauvaises pensées pour la toucher du doigt. Ce sont elles qui t'ont fait réussir, pas ton entraînement ! » Hermione plaqua la main sur la bouche, horrifiée par ses propres mots. « Harry… Seuls les mauvais sorciers font de la magie noire. Eux seuls peuvent l'atteindre. »

Harry la regarda sans bouger, incapable de prononcer un mot. C'était sa peur originelle, celle à laquelle il évitait toujours de penser. Ce don mortel…

« Tu parles fourchelangue. Tu as jeté un Doloris à Bellatrix Lestranges l'année dernière ! Le Choixpeau voulait t'envoyer à Serpentard. Tu… fais des choses… Tu es connecté à Voldemort », l'enfonça Hermione. « Harry, tu as des dispositions à l'égard de la magie noire. C'est ton combat d'y renoncer. Tu es en train de tout perdre par orgueil. Tu crois peut-être toucher à ton pouvoir, mais il va te corrompre. »

« C'est pour vous que je fais tout ça », murmura Harry.

« Un jour, tu te rendras compte que ce n'était pas le cas, et il sera trop tard, Harry. Trop tard pour nous tous ! »

« Alors quoi ! Je me mets à pourchasser les serpentards, moi aussi ? Je fais gentiment mes devoirs et j'oublie tout ce que j'ai appris ? »

« Tu pourrais revenir avec nous ! Parle avec Dumbledore. Ecris à Remus ! »

La tentation était si forte ! Vivre dans le passé, en sécurité. Laisser d'autres réfléchir, oublier que la prophétie ne lui ouvrait qu'une seule route…

« Harry, ne deviens pas comme eux, s'il te plaît ! La magie noire et la magie blanche n'ont rien en commun. » La jeune femme le fixait désespérément. « Je pensais autrefois qu'il fallait faire confiance aux choix de chacun, que tout le monde pouvait être raisonnable, mais je me trompais. Il y a des moments douloureux dans la vie où l'on ne peut plus faire confiance. La guerre en fait partie. Les émotions et les passions sont trop violentes pour que l'on s'écarte du droit chemin. On est emporté ! On ne peut plus résister, ni revenir en arrière une fois qu'on a cédé. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple. La limite entre les choix n'est pas claire. »

« C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas s'en approcher. Il ne faut pas chercher trop loin sa vérité. Un pas de trop, et tu es… contaminé. »

Harry frissonna. « Contaminé ? Par quelle maladie ? »

« La cruauté, l'envie, le pouvoir, les remords… La liste est longue. »

« Et vous êtes en sécurité ici, parce que vous choisissez de vous écarter de cette limite ? »

« En sécurité par rapport à nous-mêmes, oui. Nous mourrons peut-être, mais nous saurons pour quel camp. »

« Sauf que c'est cette limite qui est le front, Hermione. C'est à sa marge qu'est le combat. »

Hermione le fixa longuement. « Ça veut dire que tu vas continuer ? »

Harry chercha le soutien du mur. La magie noire demandait au sorcier d'avoir l'intention de nuire. Il ne l'avait pas, mais il était parvenu à faire Passer Sheridan. Alors peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison. Mais il ne voulait pas combattre les serpentards. Il se refusait à redevenir un simple pion politique. Il fuyait les violences inutiles. Il rejetait les entraînements illusoires de quelques Aurors pas même fichus de résister aux simples mangemorts. Il ne voulait plus que l'on décide pour lui, car ça l'affaiblissait. Et il avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour détruire Voldemort.

« Réponds-moi. »

La prophétie ne parlait qu'à lui, c'était pour ça qu'ils ne comprenaient rien. Lui seul savait que, quoi qu'il fasse, le problème le poursuivrait. Tous les chemins proposés menaient à la solitude. Est-ce qu'il fallait poursuivre ses efforts ? Quelle était l'erreur : lutter contre ses sentiments pour s'endurcir ou, au contraire, y céder et retourner dans les bras de l'Ordre ? Et ramener avec lui sa malédiction au milieu des seuls gens qu'il avait connus et aimés. Sa conscience se fit intensément présente derrière son front. Ron et Hermione étaient dépassés pas l'étendue de ses responsabilités. Ils ne connaissaient pas la terreur de se savoir en charge de vies.

Derrière ses pensées tumultueuses se cachaient le Grimoire et Sheridan. Et plus loin encore, Voldemort en personne riait en lui soufflant la réponse. Leurs volontés implacables le maintenaient immobile et froid. Et sa conscience qui lui martelait sa mission…

_Du courage, mon gryffondor !_

Et l'Autre qui se rangeait aussi dans leur camp. Harry en aurait hurlé de douleur. Il n'était qu'un miroir dont aucun éclat ne lui appartenait.

« Harry ? »

« Oui. » Le sorcier rassembla ses forces. « Je vais continuer. »

Ils restèrent tous les trois face-à-face en silence. Puis Ron lui rendit leurs cinq années d'amitié dans un unique regard méprisant, et il quitta la tour. Hermione lui emboîta le pas.

« Attends ! »

La jeune femme se dégagea de ses bras. « Ne me touche pas ! Je ne te connais plus, Harry James Potter ! Je ne sais plus qui tu es ! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il y avait un jeune chevreuil dans le jardin en contrebas. Le jeune homme observa l'animal avancer à pas prudents vers les serres chauffées de Mme Chourave. Le cervidé posait ses pattes délicates une à une, comme si le sol était fait de verre. Sa tête fine dansait à chaque seconde entre l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et les plaines glacées du parc. Il était nerveux.

Ron et Hermione étaient partis.

Il n'y avait rien à l'horizon que les nuages gris habituels. Le chevreuil baissa le cou et arracha timidement une touffe nourrissante de l'herbe toujours verte accolée aux serres. L'animal avait traversé les espaces découverts incertains pour cette seule tâche de couleur. L'hiver avait vaincu partout ailleurs, mais le chevreuil ne semblait plus s'en inquiéter. Sa jeunesse ne voyait que la joie d'un festin inespéré, et il se cabra de contentement.

Ron et Hermione l'avaient quitté.

Quelqu'un remuait dans les serres, et l'animal se figea. Le corps fragile se tendit vers la forêt comme un arc bandé, mais la tête ne pouvait se détacher de l'herbe. Il était né à la fin de l'été, et il ne l'avait connue que jaune et desséchée. A présent elle se trouvait là, à deux pas de lui, juteuse et nécessaire. Il était prêt à braver sa peur pour elle.

Il avait réussi là où Voldemort et tous les journalistes de Grande-Bretagne avaient échoué.

Un bruit de vitre brisée. Harry regarda le chevreuil s'enfuir vers la Forêt, bondissant de tertre en tertre. Son pelage sombre détonnait sur le sol enneigé, mais personne dans les serres ne le vit, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à calfeutrer le trou par lequel la chaleur artificielle s'échappait.

La prophétie le voulait seul.

Le chevreuil atteignit la lisière et s'arrêta. Rien ne venait derrière lui, et son cœur pantelant criait grâce. L'animal goûta quelques secondes de répit à l'abri d'un buisson. Il ne vit jamais l'ombre tomber de l'arbre. Il ne sentit que les dents acérées lui mordre la jugulaire et noyer ses poumons dans le sang. Harry regarda le corps de l'animal disparaître entre les arbres noirs.

Il était trahi.

Un chevreuil aussi jeune n'aurait eu aucune chance de survivre à l'hiver, de toute façon.

Au fond, il avait toujours su qu'Hermione et Ron ne le comprendraient pas. C'était pour se préserver de cette douleur qu'il leur avait menti. Et maintenant il était trahi. Par Maugrey qui l'avait dénoncé. Par Findley qui l'avait donné à l'Ordre. Et par le Grimoire qui l'avait rendu coupable.

Maugrey s'était toujours méfié de lui. D'abord par réflexe, puis par calcul. L'Auror gardait probablement un œil sur lui depuis l'incident de cet été, lorsqu'il avait interféré avec les alarmes de Grimmaurd Pace. En y repensant, il l'avait même vu en train parler avec Ron le soir de la rencontre à la Louve. Et dès le lendemain, Ron lui avait posé des questions bizarres sur ses cauchemars.

Mais Maugrey s'était fait embobiné par Findley. Le Suédois avait toujours eu l'intention de lui donner le carnet. C'était la vengeance de Reens. Findley avait juste eu à provoquer le vieil Auror pour que celui-ci lui reprenne le cahier. Et alors Maugrey l'avait lu… Et sa méfiance avait obtenu toutes les preuves qu'elle désirait.

A cause du Grimoire. Parce que le Grimoire lui avait fait croire que le Geminus était la voie médiane, celle qui lui permettrait de conserver ses amis. De ne pas les impliquer. Parce que le Livre l'avait poussé à invoquer Sheridan avant les vacances. Parce qu'il lui serinait depuis des jours que les choses se précipitaient. Parce qu'il savait pour le carnet. Parce qu'il avait toujours su où cela finirait. Le Grimoire avait fait de lui un menteur et un coupable.

Et à l'heure qu'il était, Maugrey était en train d'en informer ceux dont il craignait le plus la réaction.

xxx

Harry sortit de la tour de guet et prit la direction de son dortoir. Il était vide. Une simple douleur, sourde et tenace. De celles que l'on enfouie si vite qu'elles n'ont pas le temps de tuer.

L'Ordre était au courant. Mais l'Ordre ne savait pas pour les glamours, et il ignorait tout de la nature particulière du Grimoire. Il n'avait rien écrit à ce propos, ni rien non plus sur l'Heraldus. Mieux valait garder le secret. Pour éviter une punition de plus, et aussi pour se protéger. L'Ordre était un allié, mais il ne serait plus un ami.

Harry se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe de l'escalier qu'il essayait de monter. Il se frotta les yeux pour chasser sa torpeur et gravit péniblement les dernières marches. Minerva McGonagall et Remus Lupin l'attendaient sur le pallier. Harry redressa les épaules. Il avait progressé dans la douleur tous ces derniers mois en leur nom. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Il n'avait pas à baisser la tête sous le poids de leurs regards.

« Suivez-nous, Potter. »

C'était juste une nouvelle épreuve. Un test façonné par la prophétie pour tester son abnégation, pour voir s'il résisterait à l'appel d'une vie facile, sans choix personnel ni dépassement de soi. Une vie dans laquelle il n'aurait aucune chance de défier le Mage noir. A moins que ce ne soit sa perversion qui lui soufflât cette idée.

« Vous mériteriez d'être renvoyé, jeune présomptueux ! »

Harry suivit la marche, dépassant sans le voir le tableau injurieux.

« Déplorable, vraiment ! »

« Vos parents doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes, Harry Potter ! J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous ! »

Les peintures s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Poudlard ne prenait plus sa défense. Trop de flux intermédiaires s'étaient réveillés, et les énergies brutes des Fondateurs perdaient de leur prépondérance.

« DÉPRAVÉ ! », hurla une vieille bigote à son passage.

Harry essuya les postillons de couleur qui avaient giclés sur lui. Lupin et McGonagall avançaient en silence. Il leur manquait deux capuches noires pour parfaire leur rôle de bourreaux. Avec Dumbledore dans le rôle du juge suprême. Il aurait aimé en rire.

Ils stoppèrent devant la salle des professeurs. « Entre. »

Harry passa devant Lupin qui lui tenait la porte. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la première fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir de si près. La salle était plus étroite qu'il n'en avait souvenir. Il n'y avait que deux tables, la principale au centre, et une plus petite à côté de lui qui croulait sous les paperasses. Les étagères dégoulinaient de parchemins à corriger, et les murs étaient recouverts de circulaires diverses et de cartes postales farfelues. Une cafetière achevait péniblement son trimestre de vie dans un coin, à moitié colonisée par une plante verte poussiéreuse qui…

« Harry, regarde-nous. »

La voix éternellement douce de Lupin lui fit du mal. Maugrey avait réapparu, et il lui faisait front aux côtés des deux autres sorciers. Les trois adultes le dévisageaient avec tristesse et colère. Il ne sut pas quoi leur dire.

« Alors tout est vrai ? » McGonagall secoua la tête. « Il n'y a pas de mot pour dire ma déception, M. Potter. J'enlève 200 points à Gryffondor pour vous punir de votre inconscience. Et en tant que membre de l'Ordre… En tant que membre de l'Ordre, je vous enlève ma confiance, Harry. Ce sera à vous de la regagner. »

Lupin toussota. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? »

Harry arracha à grand-peine son regard de la directrice adjointe et chef de sa Maison. Il avait froid. « Où est le professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Il est en train de s'épuiser à négocier avec le Ministère », siffla Maugrey.

« Le Ministère ? »

« T'as voulu jouer au grand, Potter ! Et c'est en train de nous retomber sur le coin de la figure ! »

« Je ne vous suis pas. Je n'ai jamais passé d'alliance avec Fudge. »

Le vieil Auror abattit son poing sur la table. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ! Reens connaît tout le monde au Ministère, et il est allé raconter tes âneries à certains ronds-de-cuir bien choisis ! Et maintenant on passe pour des incompétents, au moment même où nous avons le plus besoin de soutien ! »

« Du calme, Alastor. »

Maugrey vrilla son œil magique sur Lupin, l'autre ne quittant pas Harry. « Tu sais combien des nôtres étaient en mission et risquent de ne pas en revenir à cause de toi ? Beaucoup comptent sur des renforts du Ministère, et je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront, maintenant. Fudge possède désormais une raison valable de désavouer l'Ordre. Vingt-cinq ans de travail, Potter ! »

Il aurait aimé disparaître. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Reens irait jusqu'à livrer l'Ordre au Ministère. Ils étaient quand même censés appartenir au même camp.

Lupin reprit la parole. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi nous as-tu menti ? »

« Parce que je suis seul. Parce que je dois le faire seul. »

« Comment en es-tu arrivé à penser une chose pareille… Nous avons toujours été là pour toi ! »

« La malédiction… La prophétie, si vous préférez. » Harry ferma les yeux pour atténuer ses vertiges. « Demandez au professeur Dumbledore. »

Il refusait de se mettre à nu une seconde fois. Ron et Hermione avaient suffi. Le résultat ne changerait pas plus avec le reste de l'Ordre. C'était toutes les étoiles du ciel qui pointaient sur lui leurs doigts accusateurs.

« Harry, dis quelque chose ! »

« Demandez à Ron et Hermione. Eux aussi savent. »

« C'est de ta bouche que je voudrais l'entendre. »

Remus lui avait manqué. Il était le dernier lien qu'il gardait avec sa famille. Le loup-garou aux yeux d'or était l'une des choses qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Mais Remus ne l'avait pas vu du trimestre. L'homme ne lui avait pas écrit non plus. Il était en mission pour l'Ordre, et entre deux portes avec Tonks. Il n'était apparu qu'au moment de la curée… Harry ne trouva pas la force de lui répondre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall l'avait relogé dans une des petites chambres à invités disponibles dans le couloir menant aux appartements des directeurs de Gryffondor. Plusieurs heures auparavant, un elfe était apparu avec sa valise et des sandwichs en guise de dîner, mais la créature s'en était retournée aussi sec. Personne n'était venu le voir depuis. Il était enfermé. Les barrières sur la porte étaient si puissantes qu'il les sentait depuis le mur opposé. Dobby n'était pas là. McGonagall lui avait interdit l'accès de sa chambre.

Ron et Hermione avaient été interrogés. Hermione avait retranscrit d'une voix posée la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec lui. Ron n'avait desserré les dents que pour aboyer des insultes. Lui n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas même protesté lorsque la jeune femme avait cru bon de passer sous silence Malfoy et l'action des S.P.P.

Lupin avait insisté pour lui parler après ça. L'homme avait de la peine. Il lui avait raconté des choses sur Sirius et ses parents. Il lui avait cherché des excuses. Harry l'avait alors haï, et il avait transformé cette haine subite en mutisme indifférent. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Sans cela, il aurait peut-être frappé l'homme. Lupin n'avait cherché ni à le comprendre ni à comprendre son raisonnement. Il s'était contenté d'admettre que lui, Harry, avait succombé. Qu'il avait fait tout cela pour lui-même. Ou qu'il avait été assez stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte que c'était le cas. C'était la pire des punitions. Découvrir en quelle estime ils le tenaient vraiment.

Harry regardait la porte qui lui faisait face. Il régnait autour de lui un silence de ville assiégée.

Il s'était trompé. Ils ne se retourneraient pas contre lui si ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison contre eux tous. Il n'aurait jamais dû se cacher.

_Je suis désolé._

Le Grimoire était sincère. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait preuve d'émotions humaines, pour autant qu'Harry s'en souvienne.

_Cela devait arriver, Harry Potter. Ça ne pouvait pas ne pas arriver. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. _

_Harry, n'oublie pas ce que nous avons fait, toi et moi…_

Harry se détourna du Livre. Il était fatigué de lutter.

_Ils te ralentissaient ! Tôt ou tard, la prophétie t'aurait arraché à eux ! Car elle te veut prêt ! Et il te faut pour cela affronter l'Obscurité et surmonter ta souffrance. C'est pour cela que je t'ai montré Hereb. Oui, je savais que tu te ferais prendre, et je savais que la 'magie noire' te rendrait coupable à leurs yeux. Mais je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour ta survie !_

« Taisez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

xxx

Un hibou essoufflé vint s'écraser contre sa fenêtre tard dans la nuit.

C'était Errol, le vieil hibou des Weasley. Harry invita l'oiseau à venir se réchauffer. Errol hulula un remerciement mais repartit dès qu'Harry eût détaché le parchemin à sa patte. C'était une lettre de Molly Weasley. Harry joua avec, roulé en boule à la tête de son lit. Les nouvelles allaient beaucoup trop vite.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai bien peur que cette lettre arrive un peu tard. Nous savions que tu n'allais pas bien tous ces derniers mois, et je regrette de n'avoir pas agi plus tôt. J'avais pensé que les choses s'arrangeraient avec le temps, mais il est clair que je me trompais._

_La mort de Sirius nous a tous affectés, même si rien ne saurait être comparé à ton chagrin. Cependant, je n'imaginais pas que cette douleur te mènerait à faire des choses aussi inconsidérées. J'ai de la peine, Harry, je ne peux pas te le cacher. Je veux bien croire que tu n'ais approché cette magie que par ignorance de sa nature, mais mentir est une toute autre chose. _

_Je croyais que tes aventures de ces dernières années t'avaient appris la retenue. Je pensais que tu avais compris le danger, pour toi et pour les autres. _

_Nous participons tous à cette guerre et nous sommes tous en danger. Tu n'es pas seul. L'Ordre a toujours pensé à toi, tout comme tes camarades de Poudlard. Eux ne demandaient qu'à te suivre et te prendre pour modèle. As-tu pensé à Ron, à Ginny et aux autres quand tu as fait ça ? A l'heure où je t'écris ce message, Ron crie encore et Ginny refuse de parler depuis qu'elle est au courant. Ils se sentent coupables, d'une certaine façon. Comme nous tous._

_Je sais que ta vie a été difficile, Harry mon chéri, et c'est une chose qui nous peine, nous qui avons connu tes parents. Mais tu dois comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas te laisser continuer dans cette voie. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait bon de te laisser du temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu as fait. L'Ordre et le Ministère se sont mis d'accord pour que tu passes Noël avec ton oncle et ta tante. Nous viendrons te chercher pour la deuxième semaine des vacances._

_Il s'agit plus d'une opportunité que d'une punition, même si tu as certainement du mal à le croire. Rien ne vaut le recul, Harry. Je suis certaine qu'une fois reposé, coupé de l'influence de la Chambre des Secrets, tu reviendras à toi, et nous serons là pour t'accueillir à bras ouverts. Tâche de bien réfléchir pendant ces vacances, c'est important pour tout le monde._

_Bonnes fêtes, Harry, et surtout prends soin de toi. _

_Molly Weasley_

Le papier à lettre des Weasley était de mauvaise qualité. Il absorbait l'eau. Lorsqu'Harry cessa de fixer le parchemin, le bas de la lettre n'était plus lisible. Il faisait vraiment froid dans la chambre. Il y avait bien une cheminée dans un coin, mais pas de bois pour la nourrir.

Un jour, Molly Weasley lui avait dit qu'elle le considérait comme l'un de ses fils. Ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Les Weasley étaient des parents aimants. Ils avaient vu grandir tous leurs enfants, et ils les connaissaient par cœur. Ils les avaient bercés après leurs cauchemars. Ils les avaient fait sauter sur leurs genoux. C'étaient eux qui leur avaient appris à pêcher et à chasser les gnomes dans le jardin. Ils avaient pardonné à Percy son alliance avec le Ministère et ils n'avaient jamais cessé depuis de lui rendre régulièrement visite. Et lui, Harry, avait même eu droit à une étreinte un soir, juste après la mort de Cédric. Mais lui ne savait pas pêcher. Il n'était pas leur fils. Il ne doutait pas de la sincérité de leurs sentiments envers lui, cependant. Non, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Les Weasley étaient simplement comme tout le monde. Ils l'avaient chouchouté parce que ça leur faisait du bien de lui faire plaisir. Parce qu'un orphelin, ça leur brise le cœur, aux gens bien. Ça leur fait espérer pouvoir l'aimer autant que les autres. Une ou deux semaines par an, ça, ils peuvent le faire. Mais l'orphelin n'oublie pas le reste de l'année. L'orphelin les croit. Et lorsqu'ils redeviennent des étrangers, lorsqu'ils découvrent qu'il n'est pas que poli et timide, alors l'orphelin comprend qu'il s'est fait avoir une fois de plus.

Un Noël en famille au Terrier, c'était ce que Ginny lui avait dit. Même Percy était invité. Mais pas lui. Lui était resté sans nouvelle ces derniers mois. Lui avait été envoyé seul face à Reens. Le brun aux yeux verts.

Il ne leur en voulait pas de ne pas l'aimer. Il leur en voulait d'avoir fait semblant, de s'être eux-mêmes aveuglés. Et de continuer à le faire. _Prends soin de toi…_ Parce qu'il en fallait, de la cruauté et de l'indifférence, pour le chasser au moment de Noël et le renvoyer aux Dursley. Pour lui interdire l'accès à sa propre maison. Grimmaurd Place était à lui ! Il n'avait jamais rien eu de tel avant, un lieu où il pouvait s'installer sans crainte d'en être chassé. Un endroit où il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles, loin de l'Oncle et de Voldemort. L'Ordre ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de retourner à Londres. Il avait besoin de repos.

Ses jointures craquèrent dangereusement lorsque son poing s'abattit contre le mur. Harry continua jusqu'à ce que son cerveau se lasse de l'informer de la douleur. Ses mixtures devaient déborder en ce moment même dans la Chambre. Pas de potion de sommeil, pas de remontant, mais des cauchemars, toujours… Il allait mourir d'épuisement.

Qu'il se soit trompé ou non sur la route à suivre, ça n'avait plus d'importance. La guerre lui dévoilait son vrai visage de traîtresse. Il était revenu au point de départ. Six ans après s'être promis une nouvelle vie, il était à nouveau seul et montré du doigt. Il n'avait pas avancé, c'était même le contraire. La communauté et l'Ordre n'avaient fait que l'enfoncer un peu plus. Voldemort contre la colère de l'Oncle. La prophétie de toute une vie contre l'attente naïve de sa majorité. La célébrité contre l'anonymat. La trahison contre les coups… La vie chez les Dursley lui avait appris la souffrance, le froid et la faim, mais pas le malheur. Le malheur vient de la comparaison. Le malheur vient avec l'espoir. C'est la chute qui fait mal.

Harry tendit ses mains gelées vers le feu qui crépitait. Les livres d'Hermione s'étaient avérés un excellent combustible de départ, et les flammes avaient rapidement gagné le tas d'objets hétéroclites arrosé de whisky. Sur le dessus du tas, le canard de M. Weasley sifflait agréablement, et la platine de Neville se paraît d'une intéressante couleur verte.

Il aurait aimé les haïr. La haine réchauffe et entretient les liens. Mais il n'avait plus la force de ressentir autant. Il ne restait que le détachement. Ce vide étourdissant. S'éloigner d'eux pour survivre. Parce qu'ils venaient de l'humilier comme personne ne pourrait plus jamais le faire. Il n'avait jamais regardé en arrière auparavant, il avait fermé la porte. Et maintenant, grâce à eux, il savait qu'il n'avait pas bougé du pas de cette porte. Il était le même qu'il y a six ans, l'expérience en plus. Maintenant, il savait que sa reconnaissance pour un quignon de pain était pitoyable, que les vagues sourires de sa tante n'étaient rien comparés à ceux d'une mère, que la poupée dans la poubelle n'était pas un subterfuge du père Noël mais un jouet abandonné par un enfant plus gâté. Il avait cru à ces mille choses. Elles l'avaient fait survivre. Elles lui avaient appris la vie là où d'autres la découvraient dans les bras de leurs parents. Il avait été fou de croire que ça pouvait changer. Comme il les haïssait pour cette illusion ! Tous, sans exception. Il y en avait peut-être des différents, mais il était trop fatigué pour les chercher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un elfe vint le réveiller le lendemain matin pour lui dire que le professeur Dumbledore l'attendait dans son bureau. Harry regarda sa montre : 9h07. Il s'était endormi malgré tout, dans l'odeur âcre de son feu de joie macabre. Le jeune homme sortit du lit en grimaçant. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête. Il n'avait pas pensé à jeter de sort d'aération.

Harry s'habilla le plus vite possible. Il se sentait plus frais que la veille, malgré sa migraine. Le choc était passé. Et il restait encore Dumbledore…

La porte était déverrouillée. Harry s'élança en courant dans les couloirs déserts. Les tableaux faisaient la grasse matinée, profitant eux aussi de ce premier jour de vacances, et il atteignit la gargouille directoriale en un temps record.

« Aequo animo. »

Harry s'engouffra sans hésiter dans le passage. Dumbledore pouvait comprendre. Le vieil homme comprenait toujours tout. Il avait accepté Hagrid et Remus malgré leurs différences. Il avait protégé Marietta Edgecombe. Il avait confiance en Snape. Et il avait autorité sur l'Ordre tout entier.

Le cœur battant, Harry frappa à la porte.

« Entre, Harry. »

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce. Albus Dumbledore était à son bureau et lui souriait avec bienveillance. « Accorde-moi quelques secondes, s'il te plaît. »

Le vieux sorcier acheva une lettre qu'il donna à Fumsek. Harry nota que le bureau du directeur était en désordre. Il y régnait un cafouillis de papiers, de missives et tasses vides dédiées à la science fongique. C'était inhabituel. Autant que les cernes noires sous les yeux du vieil homme. Harry chassa le malaise qui le prenait à la gorge. Sa punition d'abord.

Dumbledore se leva péniblement de sa chaise. « Suis-moi. »

Le sorcier le guida jusqu'à son cabinet. La petite pièce comprenait une cheminée, quatre fauteuils et un canapé. Au milieu trônait une table basse sur laquelle était disposé un petit-déjeuner avec deux couverts. Dumbledore prit place sur le canapé.

« Installe-toi, je t'en prie. »

Harry s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé que lui indiquait le vieil homme.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Café, s'il vous plaît. »

« Tu buvais du chocolat autrefois », remarqua le vieil homme.

« J'ai changé. »

Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment. « Le café aussi a de bons côtés. »

Harry prit la tasse fumante que lui tendait le vieil homme et huma l'odeur unique qui s'en dégageait. Il déclina d'un geste l'invitation à se servir dans le panier de viennoiseries.

« Tu ne manges pas assez, Harry », murmura le vieillard. « Tu sais, la discipline ne suppose pas que l'on se laisse mourir de faim. Ni des autres choses essentielles de la vie, comme le sommeil ou l'affection. »

Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé. « Vous croyez ? », grogna-t-il.

« J'en suis sûr. » Dumbledore prit une cuillère et touilla sa tasse d'un air distrait. « Je l'espère, en tout cas. »

Harry le regarda triturer son thé. Le vieil homme semblait abattu. Jamais le garçon ne l'avait vu agir comme ça, comme s'il doutait. Comme si, pour une fois, il n'avait pas réponse à tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ? »

Harry baissa les yeux. Sa main droite était violacée à plusieurs endroits et il avait des plaies sur toutes les phalanges. Il n'avait pas mal pourtant. Il n'était plus qu'une boule au fond de sa gorge et une idée fixe dans sa tête. Il irait à Londres.

« Je suis tombé. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, compréhensif au-delà du mensonge. Sa main ridée attira délicatement la sienne dans sa paume, et le vieil homme passa son pouce dessus. « Veux-tu que je te soigne ? »

Harry retira sa main. « Non merci. »

« A qui as-tu demandé de l'aide, Harry ? », soupira le vieux sorcier. « Qui t'a dit de faire ça ? »

Dumbledore ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il réponde, et Harry jugea bon de ne pas le décevoir. Ils burent leurs boissons en silence, profitant du calme de la pièce.

« Il y a un demi siècle, j'ai affronté Grindelwald », commença le directeur en reposant sa tasse. « C'était hier… »

Le sorcier sourit tristement au feu de bois. « C'est toujours hier, je suppose. Après la disparition de cet homme, je pensais que les choses iraient mieux. Ça m'a semblé être le cas, d'ailleurs. Nous avons tous vécu en paix de longues années. Et pourtant, Tom Jedusor était déjà dans son orphelinat, apprenant à haïr le monde. »

Dumbledore rit doucement. « Je pense que tu comprends ce que cela veut dire. Tu sais, Harry, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. »

Harry se redressa. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Je suis même… fier. » Le vieil homme hocha la tête comme s'il venait de prendre une grande décision. « Oui, je suis fier de toi. »

Harry en resta sans voix. Il en avait rêvé, de ces mots ! Tous ces derniers mois de douleur et de doute… Un grand soulagement se répandit en lui, passant derrière ses yeux comme un fer chauffé à blanc.

« J'avais peur le jour où j'ai rencontré Grindelwald pour notre affrontement. Je n'avais pas peur de lui, mais peur de ce que j'avais trouvé en chemin. Et pourtant, ce sont ces choses qui m'ont conduit à lui. Aujourd'hui je ne crois plus que cette route-là était la seule, mais je continue de croire qu'elle était la mienne. »

Le vieil homme le resservit en café.

« Il y a sûrement de bonnes et de mauvaises routes, mais ce savoir me semble nous être caché. Nous ne pouvons que décider de prendre celles qui nous paraissent bonnes pour nous. Celles adaptées à nos capacités propres et aux buts que nous nous fixons. »

« Vous croyez que je me suis trompé ? »

« Je ne crois pas que les hommes détiennent la vérité. C'est un concept qui nous dépasse. Je crois aussi qu'il y a plus dans la magie noire que ce que les gens veulent bien y voir. »

« Qu'y voyez-vous, Professeur ? »

« J'y vois de grandes choses. Des choses essentielles. J'y vois aussi beaucoup de peine et de souffrance. J'y vois de grands hommes, disciplinés, travailleurs, et d'autres grincheux et paresseux. J'y vois le monde, Harry. Je vois Hereb, qui fait partie du Tout. »

« Oui… Oui, c'est ça… » Harry se rapprocha inconsciemment du vieil homme. « Alors… vous me comprenez ? »

Dumbledore avança, et Harry crut une seconde que l'homme allait le prendre dans ses bras, mais le sorcier s'arrêta.

« Je comprends que ta connexion avec Voldemort t'entraîne dans un monde que tu ne peux plus ignorer. Tu connais la prophétie, et par noblesse de cœur, tu as choisi de t'en montrer digne. Tu t'es plié aux règles terribles de ce monde pour pouvoir approcher ton ennemi. Je ne peux qu'imaginer les sacrifices que cela t'a demandé. »

« Vous saviez », murmura Harry. « Vous saviez depuis le début. »

« Je me doutais que tu ferais une telle chose, oui. » Le vieil homme lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon garçon. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? »

« Parce que ce chemin n'appartient qu'à toi, Harry. »

Dumbledore le regarda intensément. « Tu es un homme, maintenant. Un homme sage, même si tu en doutes. Tu sais que je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Car ça n'aurait plus alors été totalement ta route, et tu aurais dû en chercher une autre. Je n'ai rien dit pour t'épargner cet effort supplémentaire. Ça a été un choix terrible, Harry, terrible ! J'aime à croire que nul n'est obligé d'affronter seul son destin. Mais pour toi… Parfois, oui parfois je me demande si tu n'es pas là aussi pour… »

« Pour quoi, Professeur ? »

Une grimace amusée toucha le visage de Dumbledore. « Pour me rappeler que je ne suis qu'un homme, et que ma compréhension des choses est limitée. »

Harry se demanda ce que ça ferait de poser sa tête contre l'épaule du vieillard. Est-ce que Dumbledore le tiendrait ? Est-ce qu'il lui passerait la main dans les cheveux comme Dobby le faisait parfois ?

« Ça vous arrive de l'oublier, Professeur ? »

« Oui, cela m'arrive. » Le rire du vieil homme lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Pourtant vous avez demandé à Ron et Hermione de me surveiller. »

« J'ai demandé à M. Weasley et Miss Granger de rester à tes côtés car ils me semblaient prendre de la distance ces temps derniers. J'ai su en leur disant qu'ils interprétaient mal mes mots. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur expliquer. Ces choses-là se comprennent seul. J'espérais qu'ils progresseraient aussi vite que toi. »

Harry baissa les yeux pour ne pas que le vieil homme voit le brouillard qui s'y formait.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. »

« Professeur… » Harry se mordit les lèvres. « Professeur, ils veulent me renvoyer à Privet Drive. »

Le visage du vieil homme se voila de tristesse. « Oui, je sais. »

Il ne dit rien de plus. Harry sentit ses entrailles se glacer.

« Professeur… »

« J'ai peur que tout le monde ne puisse pas admettre ce dont nous venons de parler. »

« Professeur… »

« C'est à ton tour de comprendre. Ils se sentent obligés de t'avertir. Harry, ils ne peuvent pas te laisser faire ! Ce n'est pas leur rôle. Le choc a été rude pour eux. La Chambre est hors de portée des alarmes, et nous avons tous été si souvent absents que nous n'avons rien vu. Ton Geminus t'a protégé de tes camarades et Dobby t'a protégé de nous. Je dois avouer avoir moi-même été choqué par le rapport d'Alastor. »

« Mais vous avez dit que… »

« J'ai dit que je comprenais, et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir là-dessus. Mais reconnais que la route que tu as choisie est extrême. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! »

« Si, mais tu as fait celui du cœur. Tu aurais pu te détourner de la prophétie et tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« Alors pourquoi vous me condamnez ? »

« Parce qu'ils croient que tu t'es trompé, Harry. Parce que c'est peut-être le cas. »

Son poing s'abattit sur l'accoudoir. « MAIS VOUS AVEZ DIT QUE VOUS ME CROYIEZ ! »

Le sorcier leva la main, une prière dans les yeux. « Je te crois, Harry. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ma compréhension des choses est limitée. Et peut-être qu'en te croyant j'outrepasse encore ma position. Peut-être que mon rôle est de lutter contre l'envie que j'ai de te croire. »

« Q-quoi ? »

« J'ai essayé de les convaincre, je ne peux pas les persuader. Je ne peux pas, Harry. Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on sauve les gens. »

_Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on sauve les gens. _Harry s'effondra contre le dossier.

« Harry… Pardonne-moi. Je dois prendre en compte leurs opinions. Je n'ai pas le droit de penser avoir raison contre eux tous. C'est mon combat. »

Les mots étaient si douloureusement familiers ! « Je vous en prie… »

« Mon enfant… »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Je vous interdis de m'appeler ainsi alors que… » Il secoua la tête, submergé par le sentiment d'horreur qui l'habitait.

« J'aimerais que tu le sois », murmura faiblement le vieillard. « Je t'aurais pris avec moi. Je t'aurais emmené chez moi. Tu aurais pu dormir et ne te réveiller que pour découvrir tous les cadeaux que j'aurais voulu t'offrir. »

« Taisez-vous… »

Dumbledore semblait brisé. « Tu seras toujours mon enfant. C'est peut-être pour cela que je te crois. Aveuglé, Harry, par mon amour pour toi. Mais tu ne m'appartiens pas. Je dois laisser les autres décider, car l'enjeu me dépasse. C'est leur monde que tu peux changer. Moi, j'appartiens déjà au passé. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer là-bas. »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux. « L'Ordre veut te punir pour lui avoir menti, pour avoir ignoré ses efforts pour te protéger, et pour être descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il veut également que tu prennes le temps de peser la portée de tes actes. »

« C'est Noël, Professeur. »

« Le Ministère veut te punir parce qu'il a peur de perdre tout contrôle dans cette guerre. Le Conseil Supérieur du Wizengamot a été mis au courant, et il a unanimement décidé qu'un avertissement sévère était un minimum. Ce sont ses émissaires qui t'emmèneront là-bas et assureront ta protection. »

« Je suis fatigué. J'ai besoin de repos. »

« Dix jours, Harry. »

Ce vide étourdissant qui revenait, qui s'emparait de sa vie… Il enfonça ses ongles dans les plaies de sa main. Vérifier que son corps marchait encore.

« Je ne vous le pardonnerai pas. »

« Harry… »

« Je ne pourrai pas vous le pardonner. Je ne sais pas si je suis sage ou non, mais _ça_, Professeur, ça c'est ma limite. »

Dumbledore posa ses mains sur son vieux visage fatigué. « C'est peut-être ma punition. Je paye pour mes erreurs, pour avoir laissé cette guerre venir. Je paye pour ma retenue. C'est un bien lourd châtiment pour le vieil homme que je suis, mais je l'accepte. »

Le sorcier pleurait. Harry sentit ses propres joues se mouiller. Il laissa tomber les larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la force de se lever.

« Au revoir, Harry. »

« Adieu, Professeur. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il retourna dans sa petite chambre. La porte n'était plus verrouillée. Il aurait pu aller dehors. Peut-être que Buck l'attendait en haut d'une colline ou qu'Amok survolait le lac en le cherchant des yeux. Mais peut-être aussi qu'il allait tomber sur Hagrid. Ou sur d'autres élèves. Ou sur des professeurs, ou des Aurors. Harry ferma doucement la porte et tourna la clef.

Deux yeux d'ambre inquiets le regardèrent faire.

Jamais la chouette n'avait vu son humain si triste. Le garçon s'était assis sur son lit et ne bougeait plus. Son visage maigre était aussi pâle qu'un malade. Hedwige voleta jusqu'à lui. Une main douce se mit à courir sur ses rémiges, seul signe que son jeune maître avait conscience de sa présence. La chouette lui mordilla gentiment les doigts et lui tendit sa patte. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait faire, mais elle y mettait tout son cœur. Le garçon était un bon maître.

« Je n'ai pas de travail pour toi, Hedwige. »

La voix du sorcier n'était plus qu'un murmure. La chouette lui donna un petit coup de tête pour le faire réagir. Le garçon lui sourit dans la pénombre de la chambre.

« J'ai peur de ne plus jamais en avoir. »

Il la porta lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. « Je te rends ta liberté. Vas-y, pars ! »

La chouette cligna des yeux.

« Pars, Hedwige ! S'il te plaît. Il ne t'arrivera rien de bon là où je vais. »

Son jeune maître avait tendu le bras au-dessus du vide et le secouait. Hedwige y planta fermement ses serres.

« Lâche-moi ! Dégage, stupide volatile ! »

Le bras s'agitait dans tous les sens. La chouette le lâcha pour s'en prendre à l'épaule.

« Hedwige… »

Le garçon n'avait plus de force. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et la chouette relâcha sa prise. Son jeune maître sanglotait. Deux mains tremblantes l'avaient prise et serrée contre un corps froid. La bouche enfouie dans ses plumes ne cessait depuis de répéter le même petit mot.

xxx

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Harry actionna ses jambes ankylosées pour se mettre debout.

« Entrez. »

Remus Lupin fit son apparition. Maugrey se tenait derrière sur le pas de la porte, humant l'air avec dégoût.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ! »

Le loup-garou jeta un regard triste à la bouillie de cendres dans l'âtre.

« Il est temps de te préparer, Harry. Les hommes du Ministère arrivent dans une heure. »

« Une heure ? » Harry posa la main sur le mur pour se stabiliser. « Mais le Poudlard Express ne part que demain ! Il reste encore un jour avant les vacances ! »

« C'est le Wizengamot qui a décidé ça. Tous les Aurors disponibles sont réquisitionnés demain pour assurer la protection du train. Il préfère répartir les risques sur deux jours. »

Harry avait conscience qu'il était ridicule, avec sa bouche ouverte et sa supplique muette dans les yeux. Mais il ne pouvait simplement pas la contrôler. Il partait avant tout le monde. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait fait tellement d'efforts ! Il avait repoussé Reens pour sauver l'Ordre. Il s'était entraîné pour pouvoir les défendre !

« Il n'est question que de quelques jours, Harry. L'Ordre viendra te chercher pour le Nouvel An. Nous organiserons une fête à Londres à ce moment, d'accord ? »

Lupin semblait désespéré. Maugrey lui tapota le dos.

« Prépare-toi, Potter. Le Portoloin du Ministère s'activera dans… 53mn exactement », annonça l'Auror en consultant sa montre. « Je repasserai te prendre dans une demi-heure. »

« Un Portoloin ? », bredouilla Harry.

« Fais tes valises. »

« Attendez ! Je préférerais prendre le Poudlard Express. »

« Ce n'est pas possible », soupira Lupin. « C'est le Ministère qui tient les rênes cette fois-ci. »

« Je veux bien y aller. Mais uniquement avec le Poudlard Express. »

« Tiens donc », bougonna Maugrey, son œil magique roulant à toute vitesse dans son orbite. « Tu n'aurais pas laissé quelque choses dedans, des fois ? La ruse est connue, Potter. T'es peut-être pas si malin que ça, finalement. »

« Alastor, s'il te plaît. »

Le vieil Auror se dégagea de la poigne de Lupin et s'approcha de lui. L'œil bleu électrique ne le lâchait pas. Harry gémit en sentant le sorcier tâtonner autour de son esprit. Il ne savait pas comment se défendre.

Maugrey le relâcha. « Innocent, hein ? » Le sorcier semblait dubitatif. « Ça ne change rien, Potter. La décision du Ministère est prise, et dis-toi qu'elle aurait pu être bien pire. Accélère, maintenant. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps. »

Le sorcier partit sous les cris courroucés d'Hedwige. Lupin lui fit un pâle sourire depuis le couloir. « A bientôt, Harry. » L'homme hésita. « Porte-toi bien. »

Il n'avait rien laissé dans le Poudlard Express. Mais il en avait eu l'intention. Il avait pensé y laisser sa joie de vivre, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait le train. Il abandonnait tout au moment du départ, et il le récupérait à la rentrée. Instinct de survie. Pour que tout ne soit pas contaminé par _là-bas_. Depuis six ans, le Poudlard Express lui offrait annuellement ces heures de répit nécessaires à l'oubli. Les rails du train dessinaient sa douane d'entre les mondes, entre celui pour lequel il voulait se battre, et celui dans lequel il avait perdu tout espoir.

Harry replia lentement son uniforme de Poudlard. La frontière avait disparu.

.

.

* * *

**Lutin fragile qui court dans la nuit, pourchassé par des hordes de reviews affamées…**


	18. Un Monstre à la Veillée, partie I

**21/04/2007: **merci à Ryry the Dark, History, Dud, Tom Chaudron, Elise, Lou0306, Zag, Yesterdays, Nathanaël, Bloopy, la Gerbille Affolée et la grande A'Duin, White Damon et Little Voldy, Drogo-chou, Me-Violine, et bien sûr au p'tit Bikini qui a veillé sur ce chapitre !

* * *

_« Au revoir, Harry. »_

_« Adieu, Professeur. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : un Monstre à la Veillée I**

.

.

Les Aurors l'attendaient dans la salle de métamorphose. Maugrey l'y conduisit en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Harry le suivait lentement, traînant derrière lui sa valise déglinguée à moitié vide. Les roulettes sans âge du bagage décrivaient des courbes instables à chaque virage. Le jeune homme en profitait pour jeter régulièrement des regards derrière lui.

« Ils sont encore sous le choc. Laisse-leur un peu de temps. »

Harry passa sans un mot devant le vieil Auror. Maugrey leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il est temps de grandir, Potter ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas survivre dix jours sans eux ! »

Le gryffondor continua sa route. _Clopaticlop._ La jambe de bois du sorcier lui courrait après. Harry ne trouva pas assez de charité en lui pour ralentir l'allure.

« _Potter _! »

Une main lui saisit vigoureusement l'épaule et le fit pivoter sur lui-même.

« Dix jours, gamin. Avec ta famille. Ça n'est quand même pas si grave, alors arrête de faire cette tronche. »

Il y avait une pointe d'embarras dans la voix bourrue du sorcier. Harry hocha la tête, espérant faire lâcher prise à la main toujours posée sur son épaule. Maugrey reprit sa marche.

« Considère que tout ceci n'est qu'un incident de parcours », grogna le vieil Auror en jetant un regard noir à une peinture qui ricanait bêtement. « Personne n'est au courant à part les Veilleurs de Reens et Fudge et ses culs-propres les plus gradés. Ils tiendront leur langue pour éviter la panique. Tu n'auras même pas de mauvaise pub. »

Maugrey lui admonesta une tape derrière la tête. « Quand tu te seras calmé, tu pourras aller glisser quelques mots de remerciement à Dumbledore pour ça. »

Harry renifla sans quitter le mur des yeux. Il se savait puéril à tourner ainsi ostensiblement la tête au sorcier, mais c'était plus fort que lui. La douleur lancinante qui s'était installée dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de penser clairement. Tous ces efforts, ces mois de travail acharné sur lui-même foutus en l'air ! Par _eux. _Il redevenait bête et incapable de contrôler ses humeurs. L'entraînement du Grimoire ne l'avait pas préparé à gérer autant de peine.

Maugrey se grattait furieusement le crâne en lui jetant des regards en coin. « Ça ne fait plaisir à personne, tu sais. Sois honnête une seconde et avoue que tu l'as cherché. »

L'homme soupira bruyamment en le voyant hausser les épaules. « Imagine-toi découvrant que ton môme s'entraîne en cachette à la magie noire dans la cave d'un nécromancien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? »

« Je le félicite », lâcha Harry entre ses dents, révolté par la malhonnêteté de l'argument. L'Auror ne manquait pas de culot pour sortir un truc pareil à un orphelin.

Maugrey l'arrêta avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte de la salle de classe de McGonagall.

« Ce que je vais te dire ne va certainement pas te plaire, gamin, mais écoute-moi bien quand même. Ce que tu as fait était incroyablement dangereux et stupide, et tu méritais que quelqu'un te remonte les bretelles. Sans méchanceté, je pense qu'avec toutes les affaires dans lesquelles tu as fourré ton nez ces dernières années, quelqu'un aurait dû s'y atteler avant. Seulement ce n'est pas facile… Nous ne sommes pas tes parents, Potter. Mets-toi à notre place. »

« Non merci », grogna Harry.

« A ta guise. Mais si tu es moitié aussi mature que Dumbledore le prétend, mets à profit ces quelques jours pour te secouer les neurones et accepter le fait qu'une guerre ne se mène pas seul. Ton petit entraînement était irresponsable, Potter. Le coup de l'elfe et du Geminus, c'était sacrément bien joué. Je porte ça à ton crédit, mais tu es trop débrouillard pour ton propre bien. Seuls les sorciers de l'ombre peuvent faire de la magie noire. »

« Je sais », murmura Harry. « Tout le monde me le serine. »

« Regarde Dumbledore », continua imperturbablement le sorcier. « C'est l'un des magiciens les plus puissants de ce monde, mais il est incapable de jeter le moindre sort d'envergure en magie noire. »

« Mais vous pouvez, vous. »

« Je n'ai pas toujours été un type bien », marmonna l'Auror. « Et je n'ai jamais eu autant de dispositions que toi. Si la prophétie dit vrai, alors tu es trop important et trop puissant pour prendre ce risque. Pour toi, Potter, ce sera un voyage sans retour. »

Les doigts de l'Auror tapotaient nerveusement le cadre en bois d'un tableau, raflant au passage un regard enamouré du pivert dont c'était la toile.

« Je pense que tu as cru bien faire. Nous le pensons tous. Mais la magie noire a ses propres chemins pour gagner des adeptes. Je ne te reprocherai pas d'avoir essayé, contrairement à d'autres. Ce qui me déçoit, c'est que tu l'ais fait seul. Le secret est une arme redoutable. Elle aiguise l'âme autant qu'elle la détruit. Entre l'orgueil et la nécessité, la frontière est très mince, Potter. C'est pour ça que tu aurais dû prévenir quelqu'un. »

Harry défia l'Auror du regard. « Si la prophétie dit vrai, alors je n'avais pas le choix. »

Maugrey resta silencieux, mais Harry n'avait pas besoin d'explication. L'Ordre ne savait pas comment venir à bout de Voldemort. Ils ne savaient pas comment faire de lui l'arme de la prophétie sans aller à l'encontre de tous leurs principes. Ils n'étaient pas préparés à transformer un enfant en machine à tuer. Et c'était plus simple de le punir plutôt que d'admettre leur impuissance.

xxx

Le Wizengamot lui avait envoyé une escorte de quatre Aurors. Les trois plus jeunes étaient habillés à la mode moldue, encore qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu de caleçon être porté surun jean, et ils parlaient avec animation à la directrice des gryffondors. Le quatrième Auror observait la scène avec une mine impatiente. C'était une femme d'âge mûr au visage aussi aimable qu'une rage de dent. Elle portait l'uniforme réglementaire des Aurors du Ministère et constituait visiblement le leader de la petite troupe.

« Fistula Merrens », lui glissa Maugrey à l'oreille. « Un conseil : ne joue pas au con avec elle. Elle a presque autant d'humour que de féminité. »

« Je ne suis pas encore sourde, Fol'Œil ! », siffla la femme en se tournant vers eux.

« Fissy », la salua Maugrey, goguenard.

« Alastor Joseph Maugrey », répliqua-t-elle. « Promotion 1959, avec les honneurs. 176 arrestations dont 24 classifiées haute sécurité, Ordre de Merlin Deuxième Classe, 1982, membre émérite de l'Escouade d'Elite depuis sa retraite… »

Maugrey lui fit une révérence théâtrale.

« …joueur, buveur, coureur de jupons, tricheur, et voyeur à ses moments perdus. »

« Rancunière, avec ça », murmura l'Auror en poussant Harry devant lui.

« Potter, je présume ? »

« Madame », marmonna Harry.

« Vous êtes en retard. Le Portoloin s'active dans moins de quatre minutes. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? »

« Oui », répondit-il à contrecœur en songeant à Hedwige. Il n'avait pas voulu que la chouette utilise le Portoloin. C'était un mode de transport trop dangereux pour ses ailes fragiles. Mais à cause des distances, cela signifiait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le rejoindre avant au moins deux jours.

« Desmond ! Smith ! Kintley ! »

Les trois Aurors s'approchèrent d'eux en lançant quelques sourires complices vers Harry. Le gryffondor se demanda s'ils savaient pourquoi il retournait chez son oncle et sa tante.

« Grüss et ses hommes sont déjà en place là-bas », grogna Merrens. « Rendez-vous avec lui dans dix jours, à la tombée de la nuit. »

McGonagall opina puis se tourna si vite vers lui qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver son regard. « Faites attention à vous, Potter. »

Harry hocha faiblement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin. Le loup-garou était très pâle, et son sourire n'avait rien de naturel. Harry se détourna avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ta baguette, Potter. »

« Pardon ? »

Maugrey tendit la main. « Ta baguette. Simple précaution. »

« C'est… Mais… »

« Tu la retrouveras dans quelques jours. Ne pas l'avoir t'aidera à réfléchir. »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Merrens avait pincé les lèvres. Les trois jeunes Aurors semblaient incertains. La directrice de Gryffondor se contenta de renifler vers Maugrey avec un air profondément désapprobateur. Lupin, lui, triturait sa cape.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça », murmura-t-il, horrifié. « Avec quoi est-ce que je vais me défendre ? »

« Tu vas avoir une vingtaine d'Aurors à ton entière disposition, Potter. Ça suffira largement. »

Harry recula.

« Le Portoloin s'active dans moins de quinze secondes », avertit Merrens.

« Acciobaguette ! »

La poche de son pantalon se déchira sous l'attaque. Il regarda avec impuissance sa baguette voler vers Maugrey. Il ne sentit même pas l'un des Aurors lui empoigner fermement le bras.

« Traîtres », articula-t-il silencieusement alors que la salle de métamorphose se dissolvait rapidement autour de lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry heurta violemment le sol et ne fit pas un geste pour se relever. Son estomac lui semblait un peu trop proche de sa gorge. Il perçut vaguement des bruits de pas à côté de sa tête.

« Debout, Potter ! »

Deux mains le saisirent sans ménagement et le remirent d'aplomb. Harry tendit le bras pour trouver un support, mais sa main ne rencontra qu'une chose gluante et il la retira bien vite. L'odeur du lieu le frappa comme une gifle. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit une minuscule ruelle nauséabonde jonchée de poubelles éventrées. Les murs aveugles qui la formaient étaient couverts de graffitis. Ils réveillèrent de vieux souvenirs en lui.

« Les barrières anti-Transplantage et anti-Portoloin commencent au coin de la rue, Potter. Il ne s'agit évidemment que d'un élément du dispositif de sécurité parmi d'autres. Les différentes barrières forment des cercles concentriques autour de votre domicile. Les plus éloignées ont un rayon de huit cents mètres et détectent toute présence magique dans le périmètre. C'est là qu'ont été placés les Aurors en charge de votre surveillance. »

Dudley et ses chiens de garde l'avaient coincé dans cette ruelle plusieurs années auparavant. Il y a avait un cul-de-sac au bout, et les gens étaient plutôt sourds dans les parages.

« Vous pouvez aller les voir en cas de problème. Pour le reste, vous conservez votre entière intimité puisqu'ils ont reçu l'ordre de ne pas pénétrer dans le périmètre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça affolerait les alarmes. Toutes n'ont pas été placées par le Ministère. »

« Merrens ! »

Les trois jeunes Aurors se tenaient côte à côte, leurs sourires perdus, et ils fustigeaient leur aînée des yeux.

Fistula Merrens haussa les épaules. « Les nouvelles barrières autour de Little Whinging émanent d'au moins trois importantes organisations et, depuis l'année dernière, aucune ne peut faire quoi que ce soit sans l'accord des deux autres. »

« Fermez-la, Merrens ! Il n'a pas à savoir ça. »

La femme jeta un regard noir à l'auteur de l'invective. L'escorte comprenait des représentants de deux des différentes organisations, conclut Harry. Il se demanda dans quelle mesure l'Ordre avait les poings liés ou s'était foutu de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? », murmura-t-il à l'intention de Merrens, mais l'Auror l'ignora.

« Ta famille a été mise au courant de tes frasques, Potter », répondit l'un des trois autres. « Ça n'a pas été facile de le convaincre, mais ton oncle Vernon a fini par accepter de te reprendre pour quelques jours. »

Harry baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas entendre un sorcier prononcer le nom de l'Oncle.

« Tes petits copains de l'Ordre du Phénix ont opté pour la punition douce, mais en ce qui nous concerne, sache qu'on ne te lâchera pas ! »

« Ce ne sont pas mes petits copains », marmonna Harry en ravalant son amertume. Il avait dit la même chose à Maugrey deux jours plus tôt. Contre la Loge. Mais qui s'en souciait ?

« Le Ministre a d'ores et déjà décidé d'annuler la pose de la plaque commémorative en l'honneur de Sirius Black. »

Le gryffondor serra les poings devant le sourire mauvais de l'Auror. « Sirius n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« On le peut. Black est mort, Potter. Ce n'est pas lui qui viendra se plaindre. »

« Alex, arrête, tu exagères. »

L'Auror grinça des dents à la remontrance de son collègue et s'éloigna. Le collègue sourit maladroitement à Harry.

« Ne lui en veuillez pas trop. Sa jeune sœur est portée disparue depuis plusieurs jours. Il a les nerfs à vif. »

« Je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Vous portez notre espoir, Harry. Que vous le vouliez ou non, les gens pensent à vous et se disent qu'il reste une chance. C'est dur de savoir que cette lueur est entre les mains d'un adolescent irresponsable. Vous avez une place à tenir dans cette guerre, comme chacun d'entre nous. Mais cette place n'est pas dans une cave, à profiter du désordre ambiant pour apprendre la magie noire en cachette. »

Harry laissa l'accusation rouler dans le vide qui constituait son monde intérieur. _Harry Potter _était simplement trop pour un seul homme. En d'autres temps, il aurait déversé verbalement sa frustration contre l'Auror, avec en prime le secret désir d'être assez violent pour lui lancer son poing à la figure. Mais, aujourd'hui, on l'avait trop épuisé.

« Ne croyez pas que nous ignorons la formidable pression qui pèse sur vous. Nous n'y pouvons malheureusement rien, car la communauté a réellement besoin de vous. Vous devez comprendre que l'espoir, bien ou mal placé, est une arme redoutable qu'il faut conserver à tout prix. »

L'Auror secoua la tête avec compassion, balayant d'un sourire les innombrables articles de presse qui s'étaient repus à ses dépends toutes ces dernières années, créant l'illusion et le besoin d'un héros. C'était eux, ses vrais parents. Des vautours de papier qui avaient enfanté d'un monstre orné d'une putain d'auréole, une aberration appelée à sourire dans le malheur et à détruire un mage noir avec des bonnes notes et des rires candides.

« Vous comprendrez aussi qu'on ne puisse pas laisser un adolescent énervé semer la panique chez les moldus. »

Harry recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur lorsque le sorcier s'approcha de lui. Sa magie était là, éparpillée dans son corps. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette pour la focaliser et tenir l'homme à distance. La peur commença à gagner du terrain. Harry fouilla en lui à la recherche du lien, mais il ne rencontra qu'une faible résonance. Il y avait quelque chose d'_anti-magique _en ce lieu, et l'Auror qui continuait d'avancer vers lui l'empêchait de se concentrer.

« Il est hors de question que nous vous laissions utiliser ici ce que vous avez appris au cours de ces derniers mois. »

La panique provoqua quelques décharges dans le bout de ses doigts. L'absence de sa baguette l'humiliait. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé pour être à la hauteur, l'Ordre l'avait laissé aussi démuni que le moindre des moldus.

« Stupefix ! »

Harry fit instinctivement un bond de côté. Le sort le manqua de quelques millimètres, mais à quoi bon ? La ruelle ne faisait pas plus de deux mètres de large, et il avait face à lui quatre Aurors entraînés.

« Inutile de vous débattre, Harry. Vous n'avez aucune chance. »

Le sorcier parlait doucement, comme s'il s'adressait à un animal dangereux. Harry lui jeta un regard assassin.

« Stupefix ! »

Le sort le percuta en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra sur un tas d'ordures, incapable de lutter contre le charme. Son corps paralysé ne lui répondait plus. Il n'y avait rien à faire qu'à regarder s'avancer les Aurors. Le cri qu'il tenait prêt dans sa gorge, prisonnier, s'amplifiait à chaque seconde.

« Respirez, jeune homme. Nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal. »

L'un des Aurors s'était agenouillé près de lui. Harry sentit l'homme le redresser et l'appuyer contre le mur. Le sorcier fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette les immondices qui s'étaient collées à ses vêtements, puis il se tourna vers ses collègues.

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est nécessaire ? »

« Ordre du Ministre. »

« Le vieux Maugrey lui a pris sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il fasse ? »

Le dénommé Alex, de retour, se pencha sur la forme immobile du garçon. « Je parie mes galons que le môme a déjà des notions de magie sans baguette. »

_Si tu savais… _Harry sentit sa magie remonter lentement vers lui, en lutte contre l'atmosphère étrange de Little Whinging. Il bougea doucement ses mains, repoussant de toutes ses forces l'engourdissement dans ses bras. Si le Ministère voulait jouer à ça, il allait être servi.

« On ne peut pas le laisser faire, Len. Les Capteurs ne peuvent rien contre cette forme de magie. »

Len lança un regard navré à Harry. Il sortit de sa poche un petit objet. La montée d'adrénaline que provoqua son geste aida le gryffondor à annuler le sortilège. Il avait peur. Il ne pouvait même pas tourner la tête et voir de quoi il s'agissait. Harry agita fébrilement ses mains, mais ses doigts gourds roulèrent stupidement au sol.

« Merrens ? »

« Ne comptez pas sur moi, vous savez ce que j'en pense. »

« Ce sont les ordres. »

« Le garçon est arrivé sain et sauf en deçà des barrières. _Mes_ _ordres_ s'arrêtent ici. Torturer des enfants ne fait pas partie de mes prérogatives. »

Harry s'agita désespérément. Les adultes ne le regardaient pas, c'était le moment ou jamais. Il exhorta sa magie à venir à lui, poussant, tirant pour annuler le sort. Ses chevilles frémirent, et il prit conscience qu'un objet pointu lui égratignait le flanc.

« Torturer… » L'Auror Alex leva les yeux au ciel.

« La douleur est insupportable, vous le savez ! »

« Ce n'est douloureux que s'il lutte. »

« Il luttera. »

« Et bien ça lui apprendra la discipline », marmonna l'Auror en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Son bras fit une embardée. Le sorcier, qui lui avait saisi la main, le relâcha en poussant un cri de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » Alex s'écarta et pointa sa baguette sur lui. « Damné môme… »

Harry lança un cri muet vers le reste des Aurors, mais ces derniers regardaient délibérément ailleurs.

« Stupefix ! »

Le garçon les maudit tous avant d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour tourner la tête vers le mur. Personne ne viendrait à sa rescousse. Il sentit très loin Alex Kintley glisser quelque chose de froid à son poignet.

« Finite Incantatum. »

« Harry ! Harry, vous m'entendez ? »

Son corps reprenait vie. Harry nota distraitement que l'objet contre son flanc ne se contentait pas de l'égratigner. Quelque chose coulait le long de la plaie. La tête lui tournait.

Len lui prit le bras et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux. Harry enregistra la présence d'un bracelet dessus. « C'est un Inhibateur, Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas l'enlever. »

Harry dodelina de la tête. Le flux de magie qui remontait vers lui s'amenuisait. Sa magie retombait. Elle s'écartait de lui.

« Nous n'avions pas le choix. Si l'Ordre du Phénix nous avait autorisés à vous prendre avec nous… »

Harry hoqueta. Il avait cru savoir ce qu'était le vide, l'absence de sensation. Mais l'absence porte en elle ses fantômes. Il n'y avait plus rien, ici. Juste le néant.

« Ne paniquez surtout pas, ça ne fera qu'amplifier la chose. »

Il était en train de mourir de l'intérieur. Ses poumons se contractaient, empêchant l'air d'y pénétrer. Le cri de souffrance bloqué dans sa gorge jaillit finalement, dans une plainte sans fin.

« Harry, ne luttez pas ! L'Inhibateur se contente d'emprisonner votre magie. Je vous assure qu'il ne la détruit pas. »

Sheridan criait très loin à l'intérieur de lui. Le dragon avait peur aussi. Harry lui tendit la main, mais il ne pouvait rien contre le gouffre sans fond dans lequel s'enfonçait son Heraldus.

_Respire, Harry._

Son cerveau ne comprenait plus, son corps ne suivait plus.

_Respire ! _

Il se sentit tomber en avant.

« On y va, Len. »

« On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! »

« Il va survivre. »

Harry entendit les pas s'éloigner de lui. La voix de Kintley fut la dernière chose dont il eut conscience avant de sombrer.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de risquer ma peau tous les jours pour m'entendre dire que c'est lui la solution. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il aurait dû accepter la proposition des Veilleurs.

Harry se réveilla sur cette pensée sordide, arraché des limbes par la puanteur qui régnait autour de lui. Avec son standing, la Loge n'aurait pas toléré de voir l'Elu couché dans la boue et les papiers gras. Mais penser à Reens le ramenait à l'Ordre, alors Harry chassa ses regrets. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, ignorant l'étourdissement provoqué par l'absence de toute résonance. L'Inhibateur brillait anormalement à son poignet. C'était un bijou magnifique, un mélange d'argent et de métal bleuté tel qu'il n'en avait encore jamais vu. Le garçon ricana en songeant qu'il l'avait, en fin de compte, son bracelet à la mode.

Sa valise était appuyée contre le mur à l'entrée de la ruelle. Harry la rejoignit en titubant comme un ivrogne. Ses jambes étaient faibles, et il voyait trouble malgré ses lunettes. Le jeune homme s'effondra près du bagage et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Il puait. Et connaissant les restrictions de l'Oncle, il allait devoir s'y habituer.

La nuit était tombée. Harry n'avait pas idée du temps écoulé depuis le départ des Aurors, mais de toute façon l'Inhibateur s'était mis en place. Len n'avait pas menti : le sortilège n'avait pas détruit sa magie. Elle était là, dans son corps, coulant aussi librement qu'auparavant. Mais inutile. Le bracelet la retenait captive, empêchant toute extériorisation. Et il n'y avait pas que sa magie. L'Inhibateur tranchait sauvagement dans tous les liens qu'entretenait son corps avec le monde extérieur : ses membres avaient moins d'énergie, ses sens étaient moins précis et son cerveau incapable de réfléchir correctement. Il était fait comme un rat.

Harry empoigna sa valise et prit le chemin de Privet Drive. Décembre pleuvait et lui collait à la peau. Il y avait de la lumière chez Mme Figgs, au bout de Magnolia Crescent. Une jolie ruse de Dumbledore, car la Cracmol était indétectable par les alarmes placées par les autres organisations. Harry fit un large détour pour ne pas avoir à passer devant les fenêtres de la veille dame. Dumbledore l'avait abandonné.

Il y avait aussi de la lumière au n°4. Harry renversa la tête pour que la pluie lui nettoie le visage. Sa valise ne pesait pas grand-chose au bout de son bras. Quelques livres et ses éternelles frusques trop grandes. Après six années, il revenait les mains vides.

xxx

Les murs décrépis de la chambre n'avaient pas changé. Toujours inintéressants.

Il avait pris soin de ne pas vider sa valise pour ne pas avoir l'impression de s'installer. Mais l'absence de désordre rendait la pièce désespérément vide. Privet Drive était vide. Il était rentré sans frapper, rabaissé par l'idée de devoir passer Noël avec son oncle et sa tante, de mendier une place au moment des fêtes. Mais personne ne l'avait accueilli en criant. Dudley et la Tante Pétunia n'étaient pas là. L'Oncle avait poussé le volume de la télévision au maximum dans le seul but de ne pas l'entendre. Harry en avait profité pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

L'homme n'avait pas bougé de la soirée. Harry avait allumé le plafonnier dans la chambre, et il était sorti pour aller boire sans provoquer de réaction. Il avait même poussé sa chance jusqu'à prendre une rapide douche froide. Le bruit aurait dû immanquablement attirer Vernon. Harry avait finit par s'étendre sur le vieux matelas, lassé de guetter le grincement caractéristique de l'escalier.

Il caressait le bracelet depuis des heures. L'objet était incrusté dans sa peau. Il avait essayé de le retirer sous la douche, même en sachant que c'était inutile. Il s'était contorsionné dans tous les sens, vidant sur le fichu bijou une bonne partie du gel douche de la Tante Pétunia, mais l'Inhibateur n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il avait mal au bras maintenant. Il espérait que l'Oncle allait se dépêcher de venir. Il savait qu'il allait venir. Aucune menace au monde, sorcière ou non, ne pourrait empêcher Vernon Dursley de venir lui passer un savon pour être de retour à Noël.

Privet Drive était bien plus perméable au monde que Poudlard ou Grimmaurd Place. Harry n'avait pas besoin de sa magie pour sentir l'absence terrifiante de murs épais entre lui et tout le reste. Les horreurs du dehors venaient à lui, ici. Elles n'étaient encore que de simples murmures, des petits picotements loin à l'arrière de ses sens. Mais s'il fermait les yeux… Il ne devrait jamais s'endormir ici. Voldemort n'était pas la seule abomination à le guetter.

Il accueillit presque avec soulagement le craquement du bois de l'escalier. L'Oncle montait lentement, péniblement. Harry l'entendit souffler comme un bœuf sur le pallier. Les pas reprirent enfin, à peine étouffés par le tapis qui circulait devant les chambres. Le garçon les entendit hésiter entre deux destinations. Le parquet gémissait sous le poids de quelqu'un qui se balançait dessus. Décrypter ces bruits et inventer leurs histoires avait été son jeu favori pendant des années, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était heureux d'entendre l'homme s'approcher de son refuge.

Harry se redressa sur son matelas. Vernon Dursley venait de dépasser la chambre de son fils et s'était arrêté devant la sienne.

Il entra sans frapper, visiblement agacé de trouver de la lumière dans la pièce. Harry ne s'en excusa pas. L'Oncle allait devoir s'y habituer. La lumière l'aidait à lutter contre le sommeil, ce qui la rendait largement digne de quelques repas en moins. Mais l'homme ne dit rien. Il resta silencieux, les poings sur les hanches, à fusiller du regard le mur opposé à son matelas. Harry le laissa faire, jaugeant de loin cette masse humaine qu'il avait apprise très tôt à craindre. Vernon vieillissait. Ses cheveux devenaient gris, et ses épaules étaient moins larges qu'avant. Le temps passait aussi sur Privet Drive. C'était une découverte. Lui avait toujours considéré ce lieu comme hors du temps.

« Ils sont venus me voir. Huit d'entre eux. En plein jour. »

La voix vieillissait, mais pas la rancœur contenue.

« Ils m'ont reproché de t'avoir mal éduqué. Ils m'ont dit que les… choses que tu avais faites étaient dues au laxisme dans lequel tu vivais depuis des années. »

L'Oncle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Les joues de son visage porcin tombaient, comme s'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids trop vite.

« Il paraît que tu n'as plus ta magie. »

Son cœur se serra. C'était dur de l'entendre dire par cet homme.

« Et ton parrain est mort. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? », murmura Harry.

« Le papier que tu m'as montré cet été, juste avant de partir. »

Harry se revit donnant à Vernon Dursley la lettre de Dumbledore. Il avait lui-même fait lire à l'Oncle la lettre de condoléances du directeur, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter Little Whinging. Il n'y aurait plus de chantage possible désormais. Noël ne s'annonçait pas très bien.

« Comment est-il mort ? »

« Piégé. Par ma faute. »

L'Oncle hocha longuement la tête. Harry savait que c'était la réponse qu'il craignait et attendait. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à mentir. L'Oncle s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau. Le meuble tint bon. Harry mit ça sur le compte de sa bonne étoile.

L'horloge du vestibule sonna dix heures.

« Où est Dudley ? »

« Chez des amis. »

Harry tressaillit. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus, que Vernon ne le punisse pas pour l'avoir interrogé, qu'il lui réponde, ou que Dudley ait trouvé des _amis _pour l'accueillir.

« Et Tante Pétunia ? », murmura-t-il prudemment.

« A l'hôpital. »

Son cœur manqua un battement. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

L'Oncle s'affaissa un peu plus sur lui-même. L'abattement l'humanisait. Harry se surprit à lui jeter un regard inquiet.

« Cancer. Vient d'être détecté. Les médecins ne savent pas quoi faire. »

_Cancer_...Il avait entendu dire que c'était une maladie mortelle. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien. Mais vue sa tête, l'Oncle n'était pas prêt à parler de ça.

« Je suis désolé », marmonna-t-il.

Vernon Dursley tourna un instant vers lui deux yeux totalement vides avant de les reporter ailleurs. « Chienne de vie… »

Harry retint un rire sombre.

« Ça n'était pas prévu comme ça… Je ne comprends pas. » L'Oncle contemplait ses mains comme s'il y était inscrit la raison de tous ses problèmes. « J'avais un travail, un fils, une femme aussi. Avec une maison soignée et des voisins fréquentables. Dudley serait devenu champion de boxe, et Pétunia aurait gagné le prix du meilleur cheese-cake de la région. Et moi, j'aurais été nommé directeur de la Grunning's. »

L'homme serra les poings. « Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses », grogna-t-il. « Toi et ta_ race_, vous trouvez sans doute ça pitoyable. Mais c'était mon rêve, mon rêve à moi ! » Il se leva en criant et se frappa la poitrine. « Et j'ai le droit de rêver ! J'ai le droit de vouloir ça ! La paix ! La _normalité_ ! Et au lieu de ça… »

L'Oncle écarta les bras dans un geste vague, le visage déformé par une grimace. « Au lieu de ça, mon patron m'emmerde, Dudley a abandonné la boxe et ne veut plus me voir, et ma femme est à l'hôpital entre les mains d'incompétents pas fichus de savoir ce qui se passe ! »

Harry resta muet pendant que Vernon arpentait la pièce d'un pas furieux. A aucun moment son nom n'avait été mentionné, ce qui était anormal. Tout comme le fait que l'homme parle et se confieà lui. Mais c'était déprimant de voir un adulte réaliser qu'il avait raté sa vie. Même si cet adulte était Vernon Dursley.

« Nous étions heureux pourtant. Avant. » L'Oncle blâmait les étoiles, son front gras appuyé contre le carreau de la fenêtre. « Et puis tu es arrivé. »

La voix était fataliste, presque songeuse. Harry n'avait jamais crédité l'homme d'assez de profondeur pour ça, être capable de réflexion. Mais la Tante Pétunia était malade, et Dudley n'était pas là pour Noël. La douleur donnait du volume à l'Oncle.

« Cela t'étonnera peut-être, mais je ne t'ai pas tout de suite détesté. Bien sûr il a fallu repenser tous nos plans, et je t'en ai voulu. Mais tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. »

_Bébé. _Il y avait quelque chose d'obscène à entendre ce mot sortir de cette bouche. Le plus étonnant était que l'Oncle parlait de lui. L'Oncle l'avait vu bébé. Peut-être même tenu quelques instants dans ses bras pour soulager une Tante Pétunia débordée. Après dix ans de vie commune, Harry réalisait que l'homme était un père et un mari. Il se demanda si Vernon avait jamais dit 'je t'aime' à la Tante Pétunia.

« Et puis, un matin, Pétunia a voulu aller à Londres pour voir une exposition de passage. Nous sommes partis tous les quatre en voiture. Mais à la sortie de Little Whinging, un de ces… types est arrivé, et il nous a dit que temps que tu étais là, il était préférable qu'on ne quitte pas les environs. C'est là que tout a commencé. Comme si la poisse nous poursuivait. Il a fallu mentir aux voisins. Il a fallu te cacher et renoncer à quitter la ville. Il a fallu apprendre à vivre dans la peur qu'une de ces bandes de dégénérés ne débarque chez nous. Et mon rêve s'est brisé. A cause de toi. La vie tranquille dont j'avais rêvée est devenue un cauchemar. Nous ne nous sentions même plus en sécurité dans notre propre maison. »

L'Oncle vint s'agenouiller à côté de son matelas. Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà _vu _l'homme de si près.

« J'ai essayé de t'aimer… J'ai vraiment essayé ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu. Ça aurait été plus facile. »

Vernon le regardait enfin, une prière dans les yeux.

« Mais à chaque fois, il se passait _quelque chose_. C'était toujours ces maudits piafs, ou l'école, ou la couleur du chien du voisin. Et moi je ne pouvais pas le supporter ! Je sais que tu ne l'as pas toujours fait exprès, mais ce n'était pas seulement toi. Il y a quelque chose de… de _monstrueux _en toi. Tu ne peux simplement pas empêcher que ça arrive. Et les gens nous regardent et parlent. Et même ton ministère t'a accusé l'année dernière ! Et maintenant ils reviennent. Ils pénètrent chez moi sans frapper, dans _ma maison. _Et ils m'accusent de t'avoir mal élevé. Après tous nos efforts ! Alors que nous n'avons jamais demandé à t'avoir ! »

La voix aiguë de l'homme lui nouait l'estomac. Harry hocha doucement la tête.

« Ils savaient », marmonna brusquement l'Oncle. « Ils savaient que tu n'étais pas normal. C'est pour cela qu'ils t'ont laissé ici. »

« Les alarmes… », commença instinctivement Harry, mais l'Oncle ricana.

« Leurs alarmes n'ont pas stoppé ce qui a attaqué mon fils l'année dernière. Elles nous empêchent juste de nous éloigner. »

Harry laissa Vernon Dursley penser pour lui.

« _Ils _ne nous aiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… _nous tous_. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, puis il la referma. Il y avait la haine de certains, bien sûr. Mais les autres ? La majorité d'entre eux étaient indifférents. Et ceux qui ne les méprisaient pas les adulaient comme des animaux de cirque. Mr Weasley était de ceux-là. Lupin les considérait comme des égaux car la lycanthropie était un mal partagé, mais combien pensaient comme lui ? Le respect s'arrêtait à les accepter comme des créatures étranges, pas bien gâtées, mais qui se débrouillaient. Hormis peut-être les sorciers nés dans les familles moldues, personne de sa connaissance, à part Dumbledore, ne considérait sérieusement les moldus comme dignes d'intérêt.

« Et pourtant ils t'ont laissé ici. »

L'Oncle constate. L'Oncle déduit.

« Ils savaient », répéta l'homme, un peu abasourdi par sa découverte. « Harry, dis-moi, est-ce que… est-ce que c'est vraiment de ta faute ? »

Harry frissonna. Il avait grandi avec cet homme sans jamais l'entendre prononcer son prénom. « Je ne sais pas », avoua-t-il. « C'est possible. »

« Vie de con », marmonna l'Oncle en secouant la tête. « Alors tout ce qui est arrivé… tous nos problèmes, nos disputes… c'était toi. »

Les moldus pouvaient-ils être affectés par la malédiction de la prophétie ? L'homme avait vécu dix années à ses côtés. Il devait naturellement être contaminé à un certain degré. Harry serra ses bras contre lui. « Peut-être pas tout », murmura-t-il.

« Si, tout », articula l'Oncle d'une voix morne. « J'ai gâché ma vie. Je n'ai rien fait d'admirable. Je n'ai pas réalisé mes rêves. Comprends-moi… J'ai besoin que tout soit de ta faute. J'ai besoin de me dire que si je n'aime pas vraiment ma femme, si je n'ai plus le respect de mon fils, si tout va mal, c'est à cause de toi. J'ai besoin de t'accuser. De me sentir mieux que ceux de ton espèce. Parce que le contraire signifierait que tout est faux en moi. Et ça, c'est trop dur. »

Le jeune homme sourit nerveusement. Il comprenait. Il regrettait aussi. Que seraient devenus les Dursley s'il n'avait pas été là ? Tante Pétunia aurait-elle vu son exposition ? Aurait-elle converti son mari et son fils aux vertus de la peinture ? Harry les imaginait mal tous les trois en train d'arpenter les galeries des musées, plus cultivés, peut-être plus tolérants. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Cédric serait en train de rire avec ses parents. Gilderoy Lockheart poserait en père noël sexy pour un quelconque magasine. Quirrell ourdirait un plan minable dans son coin. Et Sirius, James et Lily décoreraient Godric's Hollow pour les fêtes.

L'Oncle quitta la pièce sans verrouiller la porte. Harry ferma les yeux et se mordit la main pour ne pas lui hurler d'utiliser les cadenas, de l'enfermer à double tour, qu'il puisse croire que son oppression venait des murs qui le cernaient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La bouteille de bière explosa contre le mur avec un bruit satisfaisant. Harry continua d'errer en quête d'une autre victime. Little Whinging était mort, à part les deux ou trois loupiotes de Noël qui pendouillaient des lampadaires. Du parfum sur un corps sale. Sale et froid. Même Piers et les autres n'avaient pas mis le nez dehors. Harry laissa ses pieds le guider jusqu'à son ancienne école. Les jeunes moldus n'étaient pas encore en vacances et, dans la cour, les petits courraient partout.

Harry s'assit sur un banc et les regarda jouer à travers la grille de l'école.

Vernon Durlsey et lui partageaient le même rêve. La Normalité. Avec quelle passion l'homme avait crié ce mot ! L'Oncle aurait pu être heureux. Lui, Harry, avait été marqué avant même sa naissance, mais Vernon n'y était pour rien. Harry souffla dans ses mains et jeta un regard triste à un chat de passage. L'Oncle n'était pas le seul affecté. Mme Figgs l'était probablement aussi. Peut-être qu'elle était plus heureuse avant, dans son autre ville. Avant qu'il ne naisse. Avant qu'il ne fasse tuer ses parents et que Dumbledore ne vienne la voir pour lui demander un service.

Des coups de sifflets retentirent, et les enfants rougis par le froid se ruèrent vers leurs classes. Harry prit machinalement la route de Saint Edward's Church. Il n'était jamais allé plus loin de ce côté-ci de Little Whinging. Il fit un rapide calcul. Saint Edward ne devait pas être à plus de sept cent cinquante mètre de Privet Drive. Il y avait un parc avec des toboggans un peu plus loin derrière l'église. Tous les enfants du bourg y allaient, mais lui ne se souvenait pas y avoir jamais mis les pieds, ou même avoir essayé de le faire. Harry devina la présence de sortilèges de rejet et de confusion imprégnés dans les dernières lignes de protection. Une prison dorée.

Les murs gris et vaguement anciens de l'église n'inspiraient pas franchement confiance, mais Harry se laissa néanmoins tomber contre l'un d'eux. La Tante Pétunia était malade. Cette femme l'avait changé et nourri quand il était petit. Elle lui avait appris à coudre et à faire la cuisine, et elle n'avait jamais porté la main sur lui. Même négligente et distante, la Tante Pétunia restait pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère. Harry aurait versé une larme pour elle si l'Inhibateur l'y avait autorisé. Il se demanda si la magie pouvait quelque chose contre les cancers des moldus. Harry joua quelques instants avec l'idée avant d'y renoncer : même s'il existait des remèdes compatibles avec un corps moldu, jamais les Dursley n'accepteraient cette aide. Peut-être que la proposer le soulagerait, lui, mais ce n'était pas honnête. Les Dursley avaient besoin d'air. Et les moldus savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. La magie n'était pas tout. Pour autant qu'il sache, Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un médicomage capable de greffer un cœur.

Non, la magie des sorciers n'était pas tout. Les égrégores et les énergies ne résonnaient pas que pour la communauté. Le _Sun_, rabattu vers lui par le vent,titrait comme le _Daily Prophet. _Guerres, magouilles politiques et terrorisme. Le fantôme du Grimoire refit surface dans son esprit. Les liens étaient partout. Ici aussi, la guerre était en marche.

xxx

Le lundi soir, Hedwige se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Harry l'envoya immédiatement en chasse. L'Oncle avait oublié de lui donner à manger, et l'habitude ne l'avait pas empêché de trouver les deux derniers jours très longs. La chouette ne revint qu'une heure plus tard avec un paquet de chips ramollies.

Le jeune homme s'assit à sa place habituelle, sur son bureau, et il passa le bras à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre pour caresser Hedwige. Le corps de la chouette était chaud sous sa main, et Harry enfouit ses doigts dans les longues plumes. Il n'y avait pas de radiateur dans la chambre, et le carreau cassé de la fenêtre laissait passer le froid glacial. Harry attira Hedwige jusqu'à la grille et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Hedwige était toujours là pour lui. Maintenant il avait le ventre plein et il allait pouvoir dormir un peu. Son corps exténué se replia sur lui-même, et ses yeux se fermèrent.

_« Harry Potter... » L'homme l'attendait depuis longtemps déjà. _

_Son corps s'oublia dans la brume tentatrice du sommeil. _

_« Tu m'as évité ces derniers temps, Harry. »_

_La silhouette posa sur lui ses yeux rouges. Le Mage était ennuyé. Depuis des semaines, il passait plusieurs heures par jour à méditer pour capter leur connexion, sans résultat. _

_Harry s'assit dans l'herbe sèche à bonne distance. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal._

_Le sorcier eut un rire méprisant. « Regarde-toi… Tu es si faible que tu n'as même pas la présence d'esprit de t'enfuir. »_

_Harry observa d'un œil morne le paysage désolé qui les entourait. « Je devrais ? »_

_« Pauvre fou. » Le Mage se rapprocha un peu, déposant à chaque pas un nouveau poids sur le cœur du jeune homme. « Tu es seul. »_

_Harry baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher au sorcier en ce lieu. Cette terre était la leur, et leurs esprits à peine voilés dissimulaient mal le mensonge. _

_« Ils t'ont renvoyé à ta famille, et tu es seul. A ma merci. »_

_« Je ne suis pas seul. »_

_« Ne sois pas borné, Harry. Regarde autour de toi. Il n'y a rien ! Il n'y a plus rien entre toi et moi ! »_

_Harry se remit lentement debout, déplaçant avec précaution son corps douloureux. « Je pars », annonça-t-il._

_« Tu ne peux pas. »_ _Voldemort souriait d'un air malin. « Tu n'as pas dormi depuis quatre nuits. Tu n'as cessé de penser à eux, à ce qu'ils t'ont fait, et maintenant ton corps réclame son dû. Tu ne peux pas te réveiller, Harry Potter. »_

_Harry scruta les alentours. Pas le moindre chemin. L'inquiétude fit place à une angoisse sourde. Son corps sécréta malgré lui de la peur dans ses veines. _

_« Je pourrais t'écraser avec une facilité navrante. »_

_Harry recula. « Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Vous ne pouvez pas me détruire ici. »_

_« Où sont tes protections ? Où est ta magie, Harry ? », questionna doucement le Mage. « Ils te l'ont prise, elle aussi ? »_

_« Taisez-vous ! »_

_« Est-ce pour cela que tu es si faible ? Est-ce pour cela que tu recules devant moi, toi qui m'as défié toutes ces années ? »_

_Harry s'éloigna un peu plus, mais la distance entre Voldemort et lui ne diminua pas. « Vous ne pouvez pas me posséder », murmura-t-il. « Vous ne pouvez rien faire ici ! »_

_Voldemort se mit à rire, laissant échapper d'entre ses lèvres des petits sifflements saccadés. « Harry… Ta peine est si grande. Tu es si vulnérable à présent ! »_

_Harry secoua mentalement son corps, refusant de céder à la panique._

_« Il est si facile de t'achever, maintenant. Je ne peux pas te posséder, mais j'ai d'autres armes à ma disposition. »_

_Harry se retrancha derrière le maigre rempart de son esprit. Ses cours étaient loin, mais quelques réflexes subsistaient. Harry laissa filer ses pensées aux quatre vents et se concentra sur la construction d'un mur._

_Voldemort posa une main négligente sur son œuvre à peine entamée. « Occlumencie, Harry ? Intéressant. Amusant même, si je puis me permettre. »_

_Harry se troubla en sentant un souffle chaud contre sa joue. Le mur se craquela alors qu'il se focalisait sur le contact._

_« Dis-moi, Harry, est-ce que ton parrain te manque ? »_

_Harry se prit la tête à deux mains, cherchant désespérément à rester concentré._

_« Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il faisait avec vous. » Le Mage s'appuya nonchalamment contre les quelques pierres branlantes. « Sirius Black était dangereux et rusé. Son âme à vif aurait pu nous être utile. »_

_Harry serra les dents et continua de monter des pierres._

_« L'as-tu suffisamment aimé, Harry ? T'es-tu montré digne des douze années d'enfermement qu'il a souffert ? » _

_Les pierres tremblèrent. Ses pensées lui revenaient, enfouissant son âme sous un amas de souvenirs froids et durs._

_« Crois-tu que cet homme t'aimait pour toi ? Après qu'il ait passé sa vie à vénérer ton père et son spectre ? »_

_Il laissa échapper un long cri. Son esprit n'avait pas cicatrisé. Voldemort attisait des braises ardentes. _

_« Est-ce ta présence qui l'a condamné ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui as fauché Diggory ? Est-ce pour cela qu'ils s'écartent tous ? »_

_Le maigre mur s'effondra. Harry tomba au sol. Voldemort lui faisait revivre ses pires cauchemars, et les mémoires amplifiées l'assaillaient de toutes parts._

_« Est-ce de ta faute ? Es-tu maudit, Harry ? »_

_Les images défilaient devant ses yeux. Ses parents, arrachés à leur bonheur, la folie de Lockheart, le sourire hésitant de Quirrell, Sirius suppliant qu'on le laisse sortir, et beaucoup d'autres, tous là, à le blâmer..._

_« Ont-ils tort, Harry ? N'est-ce pas toi qui les frappes ? »_

_Le carnet de Jedusor reposait à côté du visage sans vie de Ginny. Hermione gisait, inconsciente, sur le sol du Ministère. Ron était emmené à l'infirmerie. Mr Weasley perdait son sang, et lui le buvait à même la plaie. Barty Croupton l'appelait à l'aide alors que sa progéniture démoniaque approchait. Une enfant se faisait violer sous ses yeux. Neville se convulsait dans une mare de sang. Hagrid se balançait mollement, pendu à un arbre gigantesque. _

_« Non…Non, ça n'est pas vrai ! »_

_« En es-tu certain ? »_

_De nouvelles images se superposaient aux anciennes, toutes terriblement vraies, et Harry se tordit de douleur. Son esprit sans défense les absorba, submergeant son être d'une terreur sans partage. Ron et Hermione se faisaient tuer en son nom. Ginny était enlevée lors d'une expédition punitive et le maudissait avant de tomber sous l'Avada Kedavra. Dumbledore pleurait en le suppliant de rester. Lupin manquait à l'appel. Le Terrier brûlait._

_« Est-ce toi qui fais ça ? »_

_Ses propres cris n'étaient rien comparés à ceux qui s'enfonçaient dans sa tête. Des hordes de journalistes lui courraient après, l'acclamant comme un justicier alors que Dumbledore perdait son poste. Mme Weasley pleurait sur le corps de Percy, exécuté pour trahison. Maugrey payait pour l'avoir dénoncé. Fudge et Reens agonisaient pour s'être moqués de lui. Des sapins de Noël en flamme, pour tous ceux auxquels il n'avait pas eu droit. Et sa propre rage aveugle, magnifique et invincible, qui frappait partout pour ne laisser que des larmes et de la haine…_

_« Ils mourront tous. De ma main ou par ta faute. »_

_Une paume glacée se posa sur sa nuque. Un long doigt caressa son front. _

_« Harry… »_

_La douceur à laquelle s'employait la voix lui procura un frisson d'horreur. Son esprit se débattit frénétiquement, mais il n'y avait pas d'issue. L'Inhibateur brillait dans son esprit comme un phare, attirant à lui toute son énergie. Une larme de détresse lui échappa, et une langue incroyablement fine la recueillit. Harry ferma les yeux._

_Sa main tressaillit brusquement. Elle lui faisait mal. _

_Il s'accrocha à la sensation. Loin de là, son corps reprenait vie. Un cordon brillant venait à lui à travers le pays de ruines où ils se trouvaient. Harry se tendit vers le fil, criant pour oublier la main humide qui touchait sa poitrine, laissant à chaque passage de nouvelles traces sanglantes. Un corps long et étroit se glissa contre le sien, ondulant lascivement alors que des dents acérées lui entaillaient l'épaule. Le cordon d'énergie plongea dans son corps au moment où sa bouche était engloutie par une chose visqueuse, et le paysage de mort se brouilla enfin._

xxx

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et s'écarta instinctivement du mur contre lequel il s'adossait. Le dos de sa main dégoulinait de sang, et la chouette avait entaillé plusieurs de ses doigts. Hedwige criait en battant des ailes à la fenêtre. Serrant sa main contre lui, Harry tourna la tête et vomit frénétiquement.

Il descendit tant bien que mal du bureau en se tenant le ventre. Les images lui collaient à la rétine. Il donna un grand coup vers l'arrière pour chasser ce qui essayait de le toucher. Mais la pression persistait, sur ses hanches, sur sa poitrine… Harry tomba à genoux. Le corps brisé de Sirius gisait sur le plancher à côté de lui. Les lèvres bleues de son parrain remuaient. Harry cria pour ne pas entendre les mots de haine s'écouler de l'apparition.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû te croire. »

Le fantôme de Dumbledore le fixait dans la pénombre. Harry rampa jusqu'à la tâche pâle de la fenêtre pour lui échapper.

Deux bras d'ombre se drapèrent autour de lui. _« Pauvre fou… »_

Harry se jeta hors de l'étreinte et se blottit derrière Sirius. L'obscurité chuinta doucement autour de lui, un peu plus vivante à chaque battement de son cœur affolé. Harry leva des yeux implorants vers Dumbledore. Le vieil homme chantonnait paisiblement. Harry lui hurla quelque chose, et le vieillard lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis il saisit la cheville de Sirius et tira le corps hors de la pièce. L'obscurité se referma sur la place qu'occupaient les deux fantômes.

_« Je suis toujours là. »_

Harry se précipita vers la fenêtre où Hedwige l'appelait, et il empoigna les barreaux à deux mains. Il les secoua autant qu'il put, mais la structure était solidement enchâssée. Il plongea au sol. Ses poings battaient l'espace, ne trouvant que le vide ou l'épaisseur impitoyable des murs. Il hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses, mais ses contorsions ne gênaient pas son agresseur. Les mains remontaient lentement, toujours plus nombreuses, partout. Elles se dirigeaient vers sa poitrine et son front, le ramenant à chaque centimètre vers le monde de désolation qu'il venait de quitter.

Personne ne répondait à ses appels. Harry mordait et frappait tout ce qu'il pouvait sans jamais rien trouver de solide. Son esprit s'obscurcit. Un mur en ruine apparut dans un coin de la chambre, et l'espace s'amplifia. De l'herbe jaune se mit à pousser entre les lattes du parquet.

_« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. »_

Harry agrippa l'un des pieds du bureau. Le bois se déforma sous ses doigts et lui échappa. L'obscurité roula sur lui. Harry battit des mains comme un noyé, et son poignet heurta quelque chose de dur. Ses doigts se refermèrent dessus.

_« J'ai toujours été là. »_

La voix était aussi puissante que le vent. Elle couvrait ses cris. Le monde devint noir autour de lui, mais son ancre tenait bon. De nouvelles mains se posèrent sur lui, plus réelles, luttant contre celles qui l'avalaient. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Quelqu'un lui portait secours. Harry se focalisa entièrement sur la présence à ses côtés. Son corps tombait sans quitter la chambre, rattaché à la réalité par une étreinte brûlante autour de son cou. Il secoua les jambes et remonta de toutes ses forces vers son sauveur.

Son corps devenait plus chaud à mesure que la chambre retrouvait ses dimensions. Une nouvelle voix masquait désormais le sifflement incessant des ténèbres. Quelque chose le secouait dans tous les sens.

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Le visage rouge de l'Oncle lui faisait face. L'homme hurlait comme un fou. Harry lui sourit, et l'Oncle posa son poing sur son visage.

_« Je serai toujours là. »_

Il perdit connaissance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le taxi qui devait ramener la Tante Pétunia de l'hôpital arriva en début d'après-midi. Harry observa la femme descendre du véhicule depuis le coin de la rue. Ses gestes étaient lents et mesurés, comme si la Tante s'attendait à tomber en morceaux à chaque instant. L'Oncle marchait à côté d'elle. Il portait son bagage d'une main, et l'autre était levée dans le dos de sa femme, prête à la rattraper au moindre faux-pas. Harry leur envoya un sourire attendri et s'éloigna en clopinant.

Vernon l'avait sauvé la veille. Harry s'en voulait d'autant plus de leur imposer sa présence dans un moment aussi difficile. C'était Dudley qui aurait dû se trouver là, pas lui. Il s'assit dans un abribus en attendant que la nuit tombe et que l'Oncle le laisse rentrer. Son corps lui faisait atrocement mal. Sheridan combattait l'Inhibateur pour le rejoindre. La bataille que se livraient le bracelet et le dragon embrasait son corps. Harry appuya son front contre la paroi de plexiglas pour calmer la fièvre.

Il songea à appeler l'Ordre. Voldemort était trop près, et ça le terrorisait. Mais l'Ordre ne pouvait rien contre son propre corps. Le problème faisait partie intégrante de lui. Et puis, ils l'avaient laissé tomber. Harry les imaginait en train d'achever leurs préparatifs de Noël, ou même de courir les couloirs du Ministère, pensant à lui et se disant qu'ils avaient bien fait de le remettre à sa place. Rester à Privet Drive avait au moins un avantage : il pouvait les maudire sans craindre que l'un d'eux utilise la Légilimencie sur lui.

Harry regarda le ciel s'assombrir. Le froid avait fait tomber sa fièvre, rendant les événements de la nuit dernière plus clairs. Il respira à fond l'air glacé pour chasser la boule dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir Voldemort ricaner dans le fond de sa tête. Harry tritura pensivement l'Inhibateur qui luisait à son poignet. Survivre était fatiguant.

La lumière du vestibule s'alluma au n°4, signalant que la porte était déverrouillée. Harry remonta vers la maison où l'Oncle et la Tante Pétunia achevaient de dîner.

« Fais la vaisselle. »

Harry s'exécuta sans discuter. Vernon avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Les mains dans la cuve, il frotta distraitement les plats en jetant des regards discrets à la Tante Pétunia. Elle avait encore maigri, et son cou chevalin était maintenant ridé. Etrangement, ses cheveux, eux, avaient retrouvé une seconde jeunesse. En débarrassant les verres Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une perruque, et il battit précipitamment en retraite.

xxx

L'Oncle avait cadenassé la porte cette fois-ci, et l'interrupteur était à l'extérieur de la chambre. Harry s'installa avec la couverture dans le coin opposé au matelas et entassa autour de lui ses pulls et ses t-shirts. Le froid de la pièce l'engourdissait, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'endormir. Hedwige hulula doucement à la fenêtre, annonçant le début de leur longue veille.

Les Dursley se couchèrent, bientôt suivis par les voisins. Little Whinging n'était pas noctambule, encore moins en semaine. Harry écouta avec nostalgie les derniers chiens ramener leurs maîtres à la maison. Le Surrey se refermait sur lui.

_« Harry… »_

Il fixa intensément le carré de lumière projeté par la fenêtre sur le plancher. « Je ne dors pas. »

_« Je repasserai. »_

xxx

Harry se leva en entendant l'Oncle déverrouiller sa porte. Il était temps d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il passa d'abord par les toilettes avant de descendre. L'absence de Dudley lui facilitait la tâche. Toasts, fruits, thé et œufs à la coque devraient suffire. L'Oncle et la Tante Pétunia s'installèrent à table au moment où les œufs achevaient leur cuisson. Harry les plaça devant l'Oncle et fit mine de partir.

« Reste là. »

Vernon lui pointa la chaise en bout de table. Harry s'assit docilement sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. La Tante buvait son thé par gorgées minuscules, et l'Oncle engloutissait des tartines comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Harry inspecta la nappe, vaguement reconnaissant pour le silence ambiant. Le repas ne fut troublé que par un soupire excédé de l'Oncle avant qu'il ne pousse devant lui l'assiette de toasts.

« Je pars travailler. »

Harry leva la tête. L'Oncle parlait au mur, donc visiblement la réflexion lui était adressée.

« Je vais rentrer tard. »

Harry reposa doucement le toast qu'il grignotait. L'homme voulait quelque chose de lui. Ça n'était jamais arrivé en quinze ans.

« Tu vas rester avec ta tante. Tu fais tout ce qu'elle te dit, et tu ne la laisses pas seule. C'est clair ? »

« Oui, Monsieur », répondit Harry. Après ce que l'Oncle avait fait pour lui deux nuits auparavant, l'homme aurait pu lui demander la lune qu'il serait allé la chercher.

Vernon Dursley hocha la tête avant de se lever et de prendre la fuite. La porte d'entrée claqua si fort que la cuillère tressauta dans sa tasse vide. Harry observa sa tante du coin de l'œil. La femme scrutait chaque détail de son salon, évitant scrupuleusement de regarder vers la chaise vide de son fils. Harry débarrassa en silence. Il n'y avait pas assez de haine en lui pour tout ça.

Sheridan redoubla d'efforts alors que l'Inhibateur absorbait ses émotions. Harry reposa l'assiette qu'il lavait dans le fond de la cuve. Merrens n'avait pas menti : la douleur était insupportable. La Tante Pétunia finit par se lever de table, et Harry l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé en serrant les dents. Le moindre mouvement envoyait des jets d'acide dans son corps, et il acheva le trajet les yeux fermés.

« Je te dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ouvrit un œil. Le profil anguleux de la Tante se voulait fier, mais sa bouche tremblait. Harry se mordit les lèvres. La Tante Pétunia retenait ses larmes, et lui ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile de toute sa vie. L'air lui semblait saturé de peine, ici, partout.

« Tante Pétunia… »

Harry s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa main. L'Inhibateur l'empêchait d'aspirer autant d'oxygène qu'il l'aurait voulu.

« Ça n'a rien à voir », croassa-t-il pitoyablement. « J'ai juste mal à la tête. »

La Tante ne répondit rien. Elle n'osait même plus respirer. Harry posa ses doigts un peu plus haut sur le dos de sa main. Il n'était pas sûr que la Tante apprécie, mais il voulait faire quelque chose pour elle. Qu'elle sache qu'aujourd'hui au moins, elle n'était pas seule. Il s'installa plus confortablement contre le canapé et attendit que la crise passe.

Il se remit debout sans un mot lorsque la Tante retira finalement sa main.

« Va me chercher des magasines. Et prends un cachet de paracétamol », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton indifférent.

Harry s'exécuta et reprit sa place à la table de la salle à manger. De là où il était, il pouvait garder un œil sur la Tante et ça l'aidait à oublier le bracelet du Ministère. Pétunia avait besoin de lui. Harry sourit et posa sa tête sur ses mains.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il lui prépara avec soin une salade légère et nourrissante, puis il dressa la table pour deux. Il n'avait plus mangé en tête-à-tête avec elle depuis des années, mais l'accord était tacite entre eux : elle partageait son repas avec lui à condition qu'il ne demande pas pourquoi. Après le repas, la Tante partit s'étendre, et Harry s'installa sur le pallier au pied de sa porte fermée. Elle ne lui avait pas spécifié de rester, mais Harry prenait sa responsabilité à cœur. Il n'était pas Dudley, et il n'était certainement pas capable de sauver le monde, mais la Tante Pétunia pouvait compter sur lui.

Pétunia se releva deux heures plus tard, et Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi à ranger et astiquer le salon sous ses directives. La pauvre femme s'occupait comme elle le pouvait, et il se prit à parler meubles et chiffons à poussière avec elle. La Tante trouvait le moyen d'avoir des idées très arrêtées dans ce domaine aussi, et elle houspilla son neveu plutôt deux fois qu'une. La colère donnait des couleurs à la Tante. Harry n'avait plus été aussi fier de lui depuis longtemps, et ça faisait mal. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souffrir pour eux, pour Pétunia malade, pour Dudley, et même pour le désarroi de l'Oncle. Il ne les avait jamais vus malheureux, et ça le bouleversait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'était humiliant de compatir pour cette famille de laquelle il n'avait jamais reçu la moindre tendresse.

La Tante Pétunia refusa de dîner et passa la soirée devant un film. Le nez à la fenêtre, Harry regarda tomber une nouvelle nuit. Depuis quelques heures, un malaise grandissant le prenait à la gorge par vagues successives, lui laissant l'impression qu'une horde d'hippogriffes s'acharnaient contre son corps. Sa fatigue l'avait empêché d'identifier plus tôt l'origine de ce malaise, mais à présent il en était sûr : sa magie toute entière se rebellait contre l'Inhibateur. Sheridan n'était plus seul. Sa magie avait continué de se régénérer au cours de ces derniers jours, mais désormais elle ne disposait plus du Kâdihmir ou de sa baguette pour évacuer le trop-plein. L'Inhibateur maintenait le flux en lui, et sa propre énergie, devenue sauvage, le torturait.

« Je monte. »

Harry sursauta. Il s'était endormi sur place, et la voix de Pétunia l'avait brusquement rappelé à la réalité. Il suivit la Tante jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Va te coucher », murmura-t-elle en fermant sa porte.

Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur. La chambre après celle de Dudley lui paraissait à des kilomètres. Il posa la tête sur ses genoux et attendit que l'Oncle rentre.

Il y avait des pleurs dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas à qui ils appartenaient. Le monde s'engouffrait dans le vide laissé par l'Inhibateur pour lui confier sa peine. La solitude, l'échec, les désillusions, la mort… Il comprenait tout. Il prenait tout sans pouvoir refuser. Il compatissait à défaut de haïr. Des voix inconnues lui décrivaient la misère banale et grise de la vie, et Harry les écoutait. Elles n'étaient peut-être que des illusions, mais les histoires étaient vraies. Il y avait tant de raisons d'être malheureux.

Harry laissa leurs larmes s'écouler à travers lui. Certaines lamentations étaient trop familières, et il finit par se redresser pour échapper à cette noyade intérieure. Les pleurs étaient dehors aussi. Harry se frotta les yeux. La Tante Pétunia pleurait dans sa chambre. Il agrippa la poignée de la porte et s'arrêta. Vernon n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Lui saurait quoi faire. Harry attendit plusieurs minutes, le cœur battant, mais l'Oncle n'arrivait pas. Il poussa doucement la porte.

Pétunia était assise sur son lit, en chemise de nuit. Sa perruque gisait à ses pieds.

Harry se figea. La vision de cette femme maigre et chauve, pleurant, le visage enfoui dans ces mêmes mains qui l'avaient un jour tenu, faisait naître en lui une rage impuissante. Il s'avança et posa ses mains sur le bras de la Tante. Il essaya maladroitement de lui dégager le visage.

« Mes cheveux… »

La Tante se mit à sangloter, et Harry plaça son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ils vont repousser, Tante Pétunia », murmura-t-il.

« J-je suis affreuse ! »

Elle avait les yeux rouges et le nez qui coulait. La chemise de nuit un peu défraîchie flottait sur son corps osseux. Elle n'était certainement pas belle, mais Harry la trouvait terriblement fragile et humaine à cet instant. « Vous n'êtes pas affreuse. »

La Tante releva la tête, un rictus désespéré accroché aux lèvres. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas Dudley ? »

Harry s'écarta un peu. « Il va revenir. »

« Pas avant deux jours. »

« Je prendrai soin de vous en attendant. »

La Tante eut un rire bref. Harry ravala sa fierté. « C'est vrai, Tante Pétunia. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que vous alliez mieux. »

La femme haussa les épaules. « Ramène-moi mon fils. »

« Tante Pétunia… » Harry serra ses mains autour d'elle et la secoua légèrement pour la faire réagir. « Tante Pétunia, je suis là. »

La Tante recommença à sangloter. Les Voix passaient encore dans sa tête, en écho. La rage d'Harry grandit. « Je suis là ! », répéta-t-il un peu plus fort. La Tante essayait d'échapper à son étreinte, et il agrippa la femme plus fermement. « Je suis là… »

« Mes cheveux ! Mes cheveux ! »

Pétunia se débattait dans ses bras, mais Harry ne céda pas. Les _pourquoi _déchirants de la femme lui fendaient le cœur, le rendant insensible aux coups de coudes du corps malade qu'il tenait.

« Fais quelque chose ! Toi ! »

Elle hurlait comme une hystérique, et Harry commença à paniquer en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait aucun numéro de secours. « Calmez-vous, calmez-vous… »

« Toi ! Toi ! POURQUOI ? », vociféra la Tante.

Elle se dégagea d'une violente torsion et s'effondra sur une chaise. Harry se traîna jusqu'à ses pieds. « Tante Pétunia… »

« Pourquoi toi et pas moi ? », hoqueta-t-elle.

Harry haussa les sourcils, perdu. « Pourquoi quoi ? »

« POURQUOI TES CHEVEUX PEUVENT REPOUSSER ET PAS LES MIENS ! »

Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui. Harry leva des mains implorantes vers la femme, ignorant le bruit de moteur à l'extérieur de la maison. « Tante Pétunia… Tante Pétunia, je suis désolé… »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! »

La Tante n'entendait plus à travers ses pleurs. Les Voix amplifiaient la douleur de la femme, et Harry gémit pour elles. Il serra convulsivement la chemise de nuit de sa tante en criant son nom. Il avait trop mal. La pression était trop grande dans sa poitrine. Les cris de la Tante lui faisaient tourner la tête. « Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! »

Une main l'agrippa par l'épaule et l'envoya rouler dans la pièce. Harry regarda dans un rêve Vernon Dursley saisir sa femme et la maîtriser. Les Voix vrillaient entre ses oreilles et couvraient les hurlements de la Tante. Le corps de la femme se convulsait entre les mains de l'Oncle. L'homme se tourna vers lui et lui beugla de partir. Harry se précipita dans sa chambre. Les Voix l'y poursuivirent.

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla dans un coin, à bout de nerfs. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Les cris de détresse de la Tante retentissaient toujours. L'Oncle hurlait et ordonnait à sa femme de se calmer. Le monde tout entier résonnait de bruits de verre cassé et de coups donnés aux murs. Le garçon commença à se balancer sur lui-même. L'Oncle ne maîtrisait pas la tempête.

Des pas précipités. Harry ne broncha pas lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à toutes volées. Les Voix le suppliaient aussi. Elles souffraient. La Tante et des milliers d'autres gens souffraient en ce moment même.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? »

« Je suis désolé… », balbutia Harry.

Un coup de pied le cueillit en pleine poitrine, et il s'effondra au sol, le souffle coupé.

« JE T'AVAIS DIT DE PRENDRE SOIN D'ELLE ! » L'Oncle hurlait aussi fort que la Tante et ponctuait chaque mot avec ses poings.

Pardon, répéta mentalement Harry à l'adresse des Voix.

Voldemort commençait à se dessiner dans le fond de son esprit, et l'Oncle le frappait toujours. Harry leur tourna le dos et perdit connaissance.

.

.

* * *

**Dans un placard le Lutin pleure**

**Pas d'étoile, pas de lune**

**Ce pourrait-il qu'un reviewer**

**Veuille encore de sa plume?**


	19. Un Monstre à la Veillée, partie II

**05/05/2007 : **un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, un autre à tous mes reviewers/inspirateurs (regard d'amour) et un dernier à tous les anonymes, Bloopy, Elise, Bunnyaka, Dj Ridoux (toujours là !) et Neo, merci, merci, merci !

Mais sans plus tarder, passons à la suite avant que mon ordinateur ne recrache sa dernière étincelle de vie informatique (j'ai eu deux fois l'écran bleu de la mort le mois dernier, et depuis trois jours mon cher et tendre s'éteint sans prévenir… _In memoriam ordi-chou_, et j'ajouterai que c'est bien fait pour sa tronche après toutes les misères qu'il m'a fait endurées en quelques malheureuses années de cohabitation). Pour la petite histoire, 'Morosophie' vient du grec – Moria, la folie / Sophia, la sagesse – et signifie 'la sagesse dans la folie' (ou l'inverse). Une expression que j'ai piquée à Erasme, mais bon, jusqu'à présent il n'est pas venu se plaindre.

_La sagesse est un tout divin que l'homme raisonnable sent, mais que seul le fou approche._

* * *

_« JE T'AVAIS DIT DE PRENDRE SOIN D'ELLE ! » L'Oncle hurlait aussi fort que la Tante et ponctuait chaque mot avec ses poings. _

_Voldemort commençait à se dessiner dans le fond de son esprit, et l'Oncle frappait toujours. Harry leur tourna le dos et perdit connaissance._

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : un Monstre à la Veillée II **

.

.

Vernon Dursley avait dû avoir la peur de sa vie la veille, ce qui expliquait la raclée. L'homme ne lui avait plus tapé dessus depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. L'état de la Tante Pétunia n'expliquait pas complètement ce changement. Quelque chose de pourri se déversait sur le monde. Il y avait les Voix dans sa tête, moldues et sorcières. Il y avait les gros titres des journaux, hystériques, hurlant à propos d'une invasion imminente. Il y avait de la méfiance. Les inhibitions tombaient. Le ton montait. S'il avait tendu la main, Harry était sûr qu'il aurait pu sentir les égrégores de la guerre passer au-dessus de sa tête.

Elles étaient pourtant le cadet de ses soucis. Ce n'était pas elles qui l'inquiétaient. Si les gens voulaient se faire sauter, et leurs voisins avec, ça ne le regardait pas. Sauf que ces égrégores n'arrivaient jamais seules. Harry laissa sa tête reposer contre la corde de la balançoire. Il avait trouvé refuge dans le petit parc au bout de Wisteria Walk. Les arbres dénudés offraient une vue imprenable sur les environs, notamment sur un clochard faisant le tour des poubelles du coin. L'homme fouillait les ordures avec méthode, visiblement satisfait. Cloaque diarrhéique des fêtes. Harry se demanda combien de clodos on pourrait nourrir avec les restes d'un seul repas de Poudlard.

Le vent lui apportait le chant lugubre des sirènes de police. Quelque part dans la ville, quelqu'un était en train de faire une connerie. Noël faisait du darwinisme social et participait à la Grande Purge. Les bas instincts allaient s'en donner à cœur joie jusqu'à ce que la pression retombe. Voldemort n'était qu'une entrée comme une autre sur l'agenda de l'Histoire. Harry se marra doucement à cette pensée, réveillant au passage la douleur dans ses côtes.

En se levant ce matin – assez tard, d'ailleurs – il en avait compté deux de cassées. Mis à part ça, rien de grave. Quelques courbatures et un œil à moitié fermé qui aurait pu lui attirer des réflexions. Mais après que l'Oncle l'ait jeté dehors, Harry s'était rendu dans les toilettes publiques près du gymnase de l'école pour constater que son visage ne portait aucune trace de coup. Il avait même l'air en forme. Ses glamours tenaient bon. Mieux, ils se nourrissaient de l'excès de magie provoqué par l'Inhibateur. Le bracelet s'était installé par-dessus eux au lieu de les détruire. Ils étaient maintenant le seul exutoire possible à l'overdose d'énergie qui le menaçait. Harry était resté toute la matinée dans les toilettes nauséabondes, et il s'était vu successivement grossir, bronzer, passer du brun au châtain, et même se muscler outrageusement jusqu'à faire concurrence à Charly Weasley. Il ne contrôlait pas les illusions. Sa magie devenait folle, et Sheridan poussait derrière, asphyxié par le manque de place.

Il avait fini par se retrancher dans le parc pour éviter toute rencontre embarrassante. Les balançoires et le tourniquet cassé offraient une planque idéale. Rien n'était plus déserté qu'un parc hors période estivale. Harry y attendait patiemment que la nuit tombe.

xxx

Le crépuscule et l'hiver cohabitaient mal. L'obscurité arrivait comme un drap noir jeté sur le monde, provocant l'éclosion de myriades de petits points lumineux en quelques minutes. Harry sortit du parc et retourna vers Privet Drive. Le vestibule était éteint. Le jeune homme s'assit sur un muret et patienta. Au bout de ce qui lui parut être des heures, il repartit. Punition sauce Dursley. Vernon n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination en la matière. Il n'était pas assez intelligent pour ça. L'homme n'avait jamais compris que ses rares réflexions prononcées d'une voix doucereuse étaient bien plus destructrices que les coups, la privation de nourriture ou l'enfermement.

Harry reprit place sur la balançoire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait passer la nuit dehors. Le truc, c'était de ne pas mourir de froid. Pour ça il fallait surtout ne pas s'endormir. Passé un certain stade, le froid prenait la consistance traîtresse d'une couverture cotonneuse qui anesthésiait les sens et faisait oublier jusqu'à la température. Une chance qu'il se soit reposé la veille. Le coma ne remplaçait pas une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais c'était déjà ça. Et l'inconscience le protégeait de Voldemort. Sans le savoir, l'Oncle lui avait donné la clef du seul refuge possible pour son esprit hors des murs de Poudlard ou de Grimmaurd Place.

Bien après que la dernière lueur à la dernière fenêtre se soit éteinte, Harry regretta de ne pas connaître de chanson. Trop de choses bouillonnaient dans sa tête et dans son corps, et il aurait aimé siffloter un air ou réciter une poésie ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour ne plus avoir à y penser. Mais ses dernières comptines remontaient à son école moldue, et il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il arpenta le parc. Il avait terriblement chaud dans ses deux pulls élimés. Il en retira un et l'abandonna sur un banc. Hedwige cria au dessus de lui. Harry l'ignora et partit en trottinant vers un autre secteur de la ville. La chouette le poursuivit, tenant entre ses serres le pull délaissé. Harry se mit à courir pour lui échapper, et il gloussa en sentant l'air froid fouetter son visage et le sol vibrer sous ses pieds. Le sang lui battait aux tempes.

_« Tu brûles, Harry. Tu brûles de l'intérieur. »_

Il heurta un lampadaire en pleine course. Le choc le projeta au sol et la douleur relégua quelques secondes bénies le brasier de son corps au second plan. Harry secoua la tête pour chasser les éclairs devant ses yeux. « Je ne dors pas », marmonna-t-il. Le sol était incroyablement frais, et il se roula dessus pour faire pénétrer la sensation de fraîcheur jusque sous sa peau. « JE NE DORS PAS ! »

« _Ce n'est plus qu'un détail_._ »_

Harry reprit sa course.

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du pâté de maisons, continuant sa fuite en rond jusqu'à ce que ses jambes renoncent. Il s'effondra finalement quelque part et relâcha des sanglots sans larmes. Son corps à l'agonie le rendait dingue. Les Voix le hantaient. Il pouvait entendre Voldemort. Il pouvait entendre le monde entier grésiller dans son crâne. Les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, il zigzagua entre les murs de Little Whinging vers un improbable secours.

_« Comment fais-tu pour souffrir autant ? »_

La voix amusée lui soutira un hurlement de rage pure. « SORTEZ DE LA ! »

_« J'aimerais bien »_, soupira le Mage.

Harry martela sa cicatrice avec ses poings pour ne pas avoir à écouter la complainte du sorcier. La sensation nouvelle, plus réelle, atténuait le martyre cumulé des Voix et de sa magie survoltée, et le jeune homme se griffa le visage avec un plaisir malsain.

_« Ça ne suffira pas »_, remarqua Voldemort avec une pointe d'hésitation.

« Vous croyez ? »

Harry sourit sournoisement au vide de la ruelle dans laquelle il était engagé. Il était cerné de murs. Il en choisit un avec soin, celui à l'aspect le plus rugueux possible, et se jeta dessus de toutes ses forces. La douleur lui pénétra le cerveau comme une lame chauffée à blanc, aseptique, cautérisante. Harry se laissa tomber à terre en riant. Little Whinging tournait autour de lui, affreusement réel. Voldemort avait disparu de sa tête. Même les Voix s'étaient éloignées. Il ne restait plus que la fournaise derrière l'Inhibateur.

Il se prit à espérer. Tout irait bien. Tout allait bien. S'il pouvait simplement se débarrasser de la pression dans son corps… Il se mit à genoux et rampa, une main sur un mur, l'autre farfouillant au sol. Chaque aspérité, chaque petite pointe entrait délicieusement dans sa peau et allumait un contre-feu inespéré face au carnage du bracelet. Ses doigts heurtèrent une chose métallique. Harry s'assit avec son butin. Il leva l'objet dans le rai de lumière d'un lampadaire. La canette scintilla comme une promesse de lendemain. Harry la dégoupilla. Il laissa l'arceau acéré errer sur son bras, attirant ses sens, les empêchant de se perdre dans la guerre qui se livrait en lui. Harry regarda avec fascination les éraflures se former sur sa peau. Il s'imaginait voir sa magie s'échapper enfin, expulsée comme l'air d'un ballon percé. Le sang perlait là où l'arceau était allé trop loin. Des tâches minuscules se frayaient un passage vers l'extérieur. En bougeant le bras avec précaution, il parvenait à leur faire prendre des formes. L'arceau avait du talent. L'œuvre éphémère était d'une délicatesse bouleversante. Harry l'admira longuement et soupira avec volupté : la pression était retombée.

Il resta longtemps assis à jouir de l'espèce de flottement dans lequel baignait son corps. Un fantôme se posa à côté de lui, et des cris le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Harry tourna la tête et sourit à la chouette. Les yeux d'ambre le fixaient avec un air furibond. Harry voulut leur dire quelques mots d'apaisement, mais ses lèvres refusaient de lui obéir. Hedwige cria encore et lâcha à ses pieds le pull qu'elle transportait. Harry réalisa qu'il était gelé. Ses sens reprirent petit à petit leur place. Son bras lui faisait mal. Il avait faim.

Le jeune homme suivit Hedwige jusqu'au parc en se frottant les bras. Une épaisse buée lui sortait de la bouche. Décembre reprenait ses droits. Harry sentit ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes. La lune était encore haute dans le ciel. Il ne pourrait pas espérer retrouver la chaleur du n°4 avant plusieurs heures.

Il hésitait à s'affaler sur l'un des bancs du parc. Le froid aigu était plus dangereux que toutes les horreurs du sommeil. Il se dirigea à tâtons vers l'amas de bois empilé par les jardiniers dans le fond du parc. Dudley et ses chiens de garde y cachaient d'ordinaire les cigarettes qu'ils s'achetaient avec l'argent volé dans le portefeuille de leurs parents. Harry tripota les branches dans le coin où Piers et les autres avaient l'habitude de traîner et finit par mettre la main sur trois paquets à moitié vides. Les cigarettes avaient pris l'eau. Harry trouva un briquet dans l'un des trois paquets et entreprit de les sécher en les passant dans la flamme. Hedwige le regarda faire, clairement désapprobatrice, mais elle ne tenta rien pour le stopper. Harry en alluma une. La fumée acre était réelle, elle aussi. Il ignora sa nausée et continua de tirer sur la cigarette. Il imagina la tête que ferait l'Ordre s'il le voyait et s'étendit sur le banc en ricanant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry réintégra sa chambre dans la matinée. Il avait pris soin de se vautrer ostensiblement sur le muret face au n°4 jusqu'à ce que Vernon, excédé, lui ordonne de rentrer. Malgré sa bravade et la longueur anormale de ses cheveux, l'Oncle lui avait fourré une baguette de pain dans les mains avant de verrouiller la porte.

Après que l'homme soit parti, Harry relâcha la pression qu'il essayait de maintenir sur son corps et sentit les glamours se remettre aussitôt à muter au gré des assauts de sa magie contre le bracelet. Harry s'assit dos à la porte et grignota son pain. Il y avait de l'effervescence dans la maison. L'Oncle et la Tante parlaient fort et déplaçaient les meubles. On était vendredi 22 décembre. L'Oncle aurait dû être au travail. Il s'était probablement mis en congé pour s'occuper de Pétunia. Harry l'entendit grogner et tempêter au rez-de-chaussée, et il tendit l'oreille. Vernon Dursley jurait comme un charretier malgré les protestations de sa femme. A priori, l'homme découvrait les joies de l'installation du sapin de Noël.

Plus tard dans la journée, des coups de klaxon tirèrent Harry de sa contemplation. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la fenêtre. Une grosse voiture rouge pétaradait sans gêne au milieu de Privet Drive, vitres ouvertes et musique à fond. Le véhicule régurgita l'un de ses passagers avant de s'éloigner dans un crissement de pneus. La Tante Pétunia se précipita dehors, suivie plus discrètement par l'Oncle. Le nouvel arrivant s'avança vers eux.

Dudley était de retour.

Harry sourit en voyant la Tante fondre sur son fils. Malgré sa masse, Dudley ne semblait pas rassuré. Il tapota maladroitement le dos de sa mère qui sanglotait dans ses bras et dédaigna la main que lui tendait son père. Les trois Dursley disparurent dans la maison, et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entendit son cousin s'installer bruyamment dans sa chambre. Puis Dudley redescendit quatre à quatre l'escalier et quitta la maison en compagnie de sa mère. Harry regarda la voiture disparaître à l'angle de la rue. Les verrous de sa porte grincèrent.

Il se retourna et dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait sur le pallier. Vernon Dursley semblait surpris de se trouver là.

« Dudley est revenu », remarqua Harry pour briser le silence.

« Oui. »

Les yeux inexpressifs de l'Oncle erraient sur les murs. Harry les regarda chercher une chose qu'ils ignoraient avant de se poser sur lui et de reprendre vie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le visage ? »

L'Oncle plissa les yeux et s'approcha, ses bajoues flasques un peu plus rouges à chaque pas.

« Tu as… Tu es... _Ça _! », vociféra-t-il en le pointant du doigt. « Tu utilises _ça _chez moi ! »

Le pouls d'Harry accéléra. Sa magie réagit aussitôt face au danger, et il perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il possédait sur les glamours. Sa peau commença à changer de couleur comme celle d'un caméléon. L'Oncle l'attrapa par le col et le souleva sans effort.

« ARRETE _ÇA _TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Harry ferma les yeux pour atténuer le retour du brasier dans son corps. Sa peau saturée de magie lui semblait au bord de la combustion. Ses cheveux poussaient et rapetissaient à une vitesse affolante.

« ARRETE ! »

« Peux pas… », articula-t-il difficilement en s'agrippant aux bras de l'homme.

La gifle s'écrasa sur sa joue déjà blessée. Harry essaya de sourire insolemment.

« Sale petit con ! »

Une autre gifle partit, et Harry se laissa tomber au sol en ricanant. Il défia l'homme du regard.

« Je t'interdis… »

L'Oncle ne finit pas sa phrase, étouffé par sa propre rage, et il lui asséna un coup de poing dans le dos. Harry gémit de joie en sentant le contrordre s'installer dans ses sens en fusion. Sa magie tempêtait pour sortir, mais à l'autre bout de la chaîne l'Oncle la maintenait en place, l'empêchant de se briser contre l'Inhibateur. Les coups pleuvaient sur lui, désordonnés, aveugles. Il n'y avait plus de douleur. Ou bien alors elle était tellement grande qu'il ne la ressentait plus comme telle.

« MAIS CRIE ! CRIE DONC, ANIMAL ! »

L'Oncle s'affolait. L'Oncle tapait toujours plus fort, sans laisser une seule trace. L'Oncle était le seul à hurler.

L'homme finit par s'arrêter, et Harry se redressa légèrement. Vernon était essoufflé, et des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

« Vous savez », murmura Harry, « je suis sûr que Dudley ne vous déteste pas tant que ça. »

Vernon Dursley lui flanqua une dernière gifle avant de partir en claquant la porte.

xxx

Harry descendit peu après et passa devant l'Oncle qui regardait fixement l'écran du téléviseur avant de se rendre à la cuisine. Le jeune homme fouilla bruyamment les placards et jeta son dévolu sur un paquet de biscuits à la pistache que l'Oncle appréciait particulièrement. Harry prit soin de balancer ostensiblement le paquet au bout de son bras avant de quitter la maison. Il se rendit dans le parc en sifflotant, profitant du cessez-le-feu temporaire établi depuis toujours entre lui et l'Oncle Vernon après chaque dispute. La brûlure dans son corps était retombée à un niveau raisonnable, et Harry s'assit au pied d'un arbre, le sourire aux lèvres. Vernon Dursley se croyait malin, mais c'était lui qui le bernait.

Harry savoura sa victoire une cigarette à la bouche. Les gâteaux à la pistache étaient franchement mauvais et l'herbe humide sous ses fesses, mais à part ça, la vie était belle. Il avait trouvé comment se débarrasser de Voldemort, et l'Inhibateur et les coups de l'Oncle se neutralisaient. Il était libre comme l'air. Personne ne lui mettrait la main dessus. Harry regarda le ciel s'assombrir lentement avec un sentiment de toute-puissance.

« Sympa, ton bracelet. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. La voix traînante et grasse lui était familière, mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus adressée à lui. « Le Père Noël est passé en avance cette année », expliqua-t-il avec amusement.

Dudley renifla et s'installa à côté de lui. Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil, intrigué. Les Dursley agissaient vraiment bizarrement ces derniers temps.

« Tante Pétunia avait besoin de toi », lâcha-t-il.

Dudley haussa les épaules et renversa la tête contre le tronc de l'arbre.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré plus tôt ? »

« Trop dur. »

La remarque acerbe qu'Harry avait sur le bout de la langue se coinça dans sa bouche. Dudley avait perdu l'air arrogant qu'il lui connaissait. La baudruche s'était dégonflée. Harry sentit ses vieilles rancœurs s'évanouirent malgré lui.

« Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? »

« Pas eu le droit de rester là-bas. »

« Paraît que tu as gaffé. »

« Ouais. Il paraît."

« Paraît aussi que ton parrain est mort. »

Harry choisit de ne pas répondre.

« Désolé », murmura Dudley. Il sortit des feuilles à rouler de sa poche et entreprit d'en coller deux l'une à l'autre. « Moi je trouvais ça plutôt cool d'avoir un parrain échappé de prison. La classe. »

« Pourrais pas te dire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en profiter. »

Dudley sortit un briquet de son manteau. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'ils te renvoient ici ? », demanda-t-il sans le regarder.

La flamme dansante avait quelque chose d'hypnotique dans la nuit tombante. Dudley chauffait une chose noirâtre qui grésillait agréablement entre ses gros doigts boudinés. Harry le regarda faire avec fascination.

« Je suis un criminel. »

Dudley ricana. « Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il frotta distraitement les éraflures sur son bras. La douleur soudaine lui fit cligner les yeux. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as tué quelqu'un ? »

Harry sourit tristement. « Pas, directement, non. »

« Tu as attaqué quelqu'un ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as eu l'intention de le faire ? »

« Non plus. »

« Tu as volé quelque chose ? Tu as balancé quelqu'un ? Ou tu as triché quelque part ? »

« Heu… non », avoua Harry.

Dudley fit la moue. « T'es pas un criminel, alors. Si les autres de _là-bas _ont un problème avec toi, ça ne te regarde pas. »

Harry ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois. Ça n'était pas si simple, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à trouver pourquoi.

Dudley colla et tassa soigneusement son joint avant d'en tirer une grande bouffée. « En fait, ce n'est pas la joie là-bas, pas vrai ? »

« Ce ne l'est plus », murmura Harry, brusquement conscient du froid qui régnait autour d'eux. « Comment tu le sais ? »

« Des fois, je t'entends pleurer la nuit. » Dudley mâchouilla ses lèvres d'un air absent. « Tu regrettes parfois ? Je veux dire… _tout ça_ ? »

« Ça m'arrive. »

Dudley secoua la tête. « C'est quand même un truc fou, non ? Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée. C'est comme dans les films ! Imagine, par exemple, tu te pointes dans une ville où il n'y a que des gens… comme moi. Et après tu braques une banque, et tu vis peinard jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. C'est pas génial ? »

Harry trouva l'entrain de son cousin pour la magie plutôt amusant, et il choisit de le laisser rêver.

« Entre nous, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le faire ? », s'écria le gros blond.

« Tu veux dire, à part l'éthique ? »

Dudley grogna. « Ouais, à part ça. »

« Le mauvais taux de change entre la livre sterling et notre monnaie. »

Dudley tira nerveusement sur son joint. Harry laissa passer quelques secondes d'intense satisfaction avant d'ajouter charitablement, « il y a les Aurors du Ministère aussi. »

« Aurors ? »

« Nos flics à nous. Avec permis de tuer et tout le tremblement. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, s'attendant presque à voir des ombres avancer entre les arbres. « Ils t'attrapent et te réduisent à l'impuissance », souffla-t-il. « Ils ont tout un tas de sorts pour ça. Très efficaces. Ils te prennent ta baguette, et c'est comme si tu étais nu devant tout le monde. Ils peuvent te forcer à dire et à faire des choses. Ils peuvent lire dans ton esprit. Ils peuvent même te faire oublier ta vie. Tu n'es en sécurité nulle part. Et puis il y a le Wizengamot. Tu es tout seul devant eux, sans avocat, et personne ne te laisse parler. Alors tu te retrouves à Azkaban. »

Harry ferma les yeux. « Azkaban et ses Détraqueurs. Ils t'arrachent tes joies et tes souvenirs. Tu n'en ressors jamais entier. »

Dudley remua son gros cul, assez mal à l'aise. « Mais… quand même pas pour les mineurs ? »

Harry hocha la tête et prit le joint que lui tendait le blond.

« C'est sauvage », remarqua Dudley.

« Ce sont des sauvages. »

Les deux garçons se turent, respectant la mort d'une illusion. La fumée du joint descendit lentement dans les poumons d'Harry en attaquant les parois de sa gorge. Trop dense pour être honnête. Il pouvait presque la sentir s'infiltrer dans son sang et se déverser dans son corps, anesthésiant tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Il reprit plusieurs bouffées malgré le picotement désagréable sur son palais avant de le rendre à contrecœur.

« L'un de ces Détraqueurs t'a attaqué l'année dernière. »

Le cousin s'étrangla avec la fumée. C'était un jeu dangereux. Il suffirait à Dudley d'un seul coup de poing bien placé pour le tuer. Mais la drogue l'empêchait d'être prudent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu lorsqu'il s'est approché de toi ? »

Dudley resta longtemps sans répondre. Peu importe. Le froid n'atteignait plus le corps déconnecté d'Harry, et il n'était pas contre un peu de compagnie.

« Tu te souviens quand mon père a été mis au chômage technique il y a huit ans ? »

Un rire grinçant trouva son chemin à travers sa gorge. « Je me souviens, oui. »

« Quand il est rentré ce soir-là, il était fou furieux. J'étais sur son passage. Je me rappelle… Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Il avait dû boire ou pleurer. J'ai crié quelque chose et il s'est jeté sur moi. Il m'a agrippé par les épaules. C'est là que j'ai réalisé à quel point il était plus grand et plus fort que moi. On est resté comme ça plusieurs secondes. J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. »

Le blond ralluma son joint. Harry regarda la fumée âcre persister dans l'air en paquet compact, petit brouillard dans le froid trop clair de l'hiver, petite brume rassurante de l'âme.

« Finalement il m'a relâché comme si je le brûlais. Et puis il s'est précipité vers ton placard. »

La cigarette tremblait dans la main du cousin.

« Il t'a déjà frappé ? »

« Non. C'était toujours toi qui prenais tout. »

« Tu étais où ces jours-ci ? »

Dudley haussa des épaules. « J'ai des amis maintenant. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec eux. »

« Je comprends. » Harry hésita. « Ton père parle beaucoup de toi. »

« C'est un sale type. »

« Peut-être, mais tu lui manques. »

Dudley détourna les yeux. « Non. Non, c'est fini tout ça », marmonna-t-il. « Je me fous de ce qu'il dit. J'ai une autre vie maintenant. »

Son cousin lui jeta un regard étrange. Harry prit la photo que lui tendit le gros blond. On y voyait une jeune femme assise sur un banc dans la cour d'une école. Elle portait des lunettes et souriait maladroitement au photographe. Son visage n'avait rien de remarquable, mais il était timide et tendre, et cette vision envoya une vague d'émotion dans le cœur du gryffondor. « C'est ta petite amie ? »

« Oui. »

« Elle a l'air gentil. »

« Elle est extra », le coupa Dudley en lui arrachant la photo des mains comme s'il avait peur qu'Harry la garde pour lui. Harry regarda le garçon caresser le papier, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

« Je suis content pour toi, Dud. »

Le blond rangea soigneusement la photo dans son portefeuille et se releva difficilement. Du haut de ses seize ans et demi, Dudley Dursley considéra avec mépris les rues grises de Little Whinging qui s'étendaient tout autour d'eux.

« T'es pas un criminel, cousin. Tu ne peux pas être un criminel pour me dire une chose pareille après tout ce qui s'est passé ici. »

Les yeux fuyant, il fourra quelque chose dans la main du brun et partit à grands pas. Quelque part, un clocher sonna sept coups. Harry ouvrit sa main et fit rouler dans sa paume le petit carré de shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les jours suivants passèrent comme des fantômes. Dudley et la Tante Pétunia désertèrent le n°4, partant tôt le matin bras dessus bras dessous et rentrant tard le soir des paquets plein les mains, pendant que l'Oncle se terrait dans le garage. Harry passa la majeure partie de son temps enfermé dans la chambre à attendre les retours de chasse d'Hedwige. L'absence de bruit le condamnait à entendre les Voix. Noël faisait plus de victimes qu'une guerre moyenne. Harry aurait aimé qu'elles trouvent une autre épaule où pleurer. Les éclats de bois de son bureau suffisaient de moins en moins à contenir son chaos intérieur.

Le 24 décembre au soir, on sonna à la porte. Une minute plus tard l'Oncle déverrouilla sa chambre et grogna quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un qui l'attendait dans le salon. Harry resta plusieurs secondes à cligner des yeux, un peu abruti par la lumière et le mouvement soudain imposé à son corps ankylosé. Il descendit l'escalier avec précaution et se présenta au nouvel arrivant. L'homme était un grand noir habillé comme un moldu, mais les parchemins qu'il tenait à la main ne laissaient aucun doute sur son origine.

« Mr Potter ? Haidar Grüss, pour vous servir. »

Harry serra la main tendue. Le contact lui fit l'effet d'une décharge.

« Potter ? Tout va bien ? »

Il s'était coupé peu de temps auparavant et baignait encore dans cet état ouaté d'absence de pression du corps. Ses glamours temporairement matés ne le brûlaient pas. « Oui, ça va », marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la figure livide de l'Oncle.

Haidar Grüss le regarda avec beaucoup d'attention. « Vous avez l'air… exténué. »

Les yeux du sorcier le lâchèrent pour balayer la pièce d'un air approbateur. Le salon des Dursley croulait sous les décorations de Noël, et le pied du sapin était masqué par un amoncellement de paquets. Vernon et Dudley n'avaient pas lésiné pour remonter le moral de la Tante.

L'Auror revint à lui. « J'ai des messages pour vous. Nous ne laissons plus les hiboux traverser les barrières, aussi je vous les délivre en main propre. C'est l'occasion de vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, Mr Potter. »

Harry essaya de rendre son sourire à la figure amicale du sorcier. Haidar Grüss recula, l'air surpris et presque offensé. Il lui tendit deux parchemins et un paquet, salua poliment les Dursley et disparut à grands pas dans Privet Drive.

Le silence qui suivit le départ du sorcier traîna dangereusement en longueur. La Tante Pétunia se replia en hâte vers la cuisine, et Harry resta seul face à Dudley et l'Oncle. Ce dernier fixait pensivement un point quelque part derrière son épaule. Harry se tendit. L'homme était aussi lent et dangereux qu'un ours. Les yeux fixes Vernon, déjà embués de vin chaud, trahissaient la bataille intérieure qu'il menait. Une rouste au minimum pour un nouveau dérangement, et le soir de Noël en plus. Mais Dudley et la Tante étaient là. Leur présence ne l'avait jamais dérangé lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Les altercations de ces jours derniers étaient leur petit secret.

Seulement l'Oncle n'était pas du genre à fermer les yeux sur une bêtise.

Un toussotement pas franchement discret coupa le fil des pensées de Vernon Dursley. Dudley fixait son père d'un air soupçonneux. L'Oncle rebroussa pesamment chemin et partit rejoindre sa femme.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry lâcha le cousin des yeux et contempla les parchemins et le paquet. Autrefois, il avait chéri ces brefs contacts avec le monde sorcier lorsqu'il se trouvait à Privet Drive. Mais ces lettres-ci et les écritures familières dessus le laissaient de marbre. Lorsqu'il était petit, il s'était accroché à l'existence en rêvant du futur. A présent qu'il y était, il ne lui restait plus qu'une nostalgie vide de sens.

Dudley le poussa vers le canapé. « Tiens. »

Son cousin avait une tasse de vin chaud dans les mains. La riche couleur carmine et l'odeur de la cannelle lui donnèrent la nausée. Dudley reposa la tasse. « Tu ne veux pas ouvrir ces trucs ? »

Harry considéra l'incontournable lettre de Dumbledore. L'écriture fine et élégante était moins précise que les années précédentes. Dumbledore aurait pu le soutenir. Harry se rappelait avoir plus ou moins compris sur le coup les motivations du vieil homme, mais ce soir l'Inhibateur brillait et consumait son corps. Les mots du vieillard n'étaient plus que de très vagues empreintes dans sa mémoire. Il déchira la lettre sans la lire.

Dudley s'éloigna sans un mot et rajouta d'autorité un quatrième couvert à la superbe table de fête de la Tante Pétunia.

L'autre lettre était de Lupin. Harry la parcourut en diagonal, bien décidé à ne pas s'intéresser aux états d'âme du loup-garou. Il y était question d'espoir qu'il allait bien, de discussions sérieuses à venir, et d'un _joyeux Noël de la part de tout le monde_ final qui lui laissa un goût amer. Personne n'avait signé la lettre à part Lupin.

Le paquet qui accompagnait les deux lettres avait la forme d'un livre. Harry supposa que les Aurors avaient vérifié qu'il n'était pas piégé, et il ouvrit le cadeau. 'Livre' était un bien grand mot pour qualifier ce qui se cachait au milieu des dizaines d'épaisseurs de papier brun. C'était un tas de feuillets crasseux qu'on avait maladroitement assemblés à la cire avant de les ficeler dans un semblant de couverture en carton. Le tout s'intitulait _Istoires pour les Petits Mêtres Sages. _Un mot était collé juste sous le titre.

_Chair Monsieu Harry Potter,_

_Joyeu Noel Monsieu ! Moi est triste de ne pa voir Monsieu pour Noel. Moi espère que Harry Potter émera les Istoires de l'arière arière grande tante Inga. Harry Potter ossi est un Petits Mêtres Sages._

Dobby avait probablement pris des leçons d'écriture avec Hagrid. Harry passa doucement sa main sur le coloriage enfantin qui servait d'illustration. On y distinguait les formes rudimentaires d'un elfe aux grandes oreilles perché sur un coussin, la bouche ouverte et un doigt en l'air, avec autour de lui deux petits enfants couchés sur le ventre, les poings sur les joues et les regards émerveillés. Harry sentit la lourdeur revenir dans son corps. L'elfe lui manquait terriblement. S'il avait été là, Dobby l'aurait certainement déjà pris dans ses bras, et il serait en train de lui reprocher sa maigreur affolante. Harry essuya une larme imaginaire. Le livre de Dobby faisait très seul dans ses mains, et le regard dubitatif de Dudley n'arrangeait rien. Harry serra l'ouvrage contre lui. Non pas qu'il avait espéré autre chose, mais quand même, pour un dernier Noël…

« Heu… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Dudley n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, et derrière lui l'Oncle et la Tante se lançaient de drôles de regards. Les boules de gui et les guirlandes criardes lui donnaient le tournis. La fatigue lui tombait sur les épaules comme un paquet trop lourd.

« Magie. Magie. Magie. »

Dudley haussa les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Magie. Magie. Magie. »

Dudley se tourna vers l'Oncle avec un air dépassé. Vernon Dursley s'avança. « On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? »

Harry lui sourit innocemment. « _MAGIE_ ! », beugla-t-il lorsque l'homme se fut approché assez prêt. Les trois Dursley sursautèrent.

« Tais-toi donc, abruti ! Tu vas alerter les voisins ! »

« Baguette magique. Cape magique. Moto magique. Sapin magique. Chaussettes magiques… »

« Tu vas la boucler, oui ? »

L'Oncle voyait rouge. Harry imagina une grosse théière vérolée en train de fumer à la place de sa tête. « Sorciers, hiboux, fantômes, vampires… »

Il ne vit pas la gifle partir, mais une seconde plus tard il se retrouvait au sol avec une brûlure caractéristique à la joue. « Potions, métamorphose, divination… »

Vernon Dursley leva la main, mais Dudley lui saisit fermement le poignet. « Stop ! »

L'Oncle rajusta sa chemise. « Je suis encore ici chez moi, Dudley. Je n'ai jamais toléré que l'on parle de _ça _dans ma maison, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. »

Dudley se pencha vers Harry et chercha ses yeux. « Il le fait exprès », annonça-t-il à son père. « Il fait ça pour que tu le frappes. »

Harry grinça des dents. « Toi, le gros lard, mêles-toi de tes affaires ! »

L'Oncle poussa un sifflement de rage et fit mine de se jeter sur lui, mais Dudley le ceintura. « Je te dis qu'il le fait exprès ! Alors arrête ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'il le fasse exprès ? »

« Mais enfin, t'es con ou quoi ! »

Harry trouva l'insulte particulièrement blessante pour l'Oncle, surtout un soir de Noël. « Ta petite amie ne ressemble à rien », susurra-t-il méchamment à son cousin.

Dudley lâcha aussitôt son père pour le saisir par le col. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Le garçon avait plissé les yeux. Il ressemblait furieusement à son père comme ça. Sauf que Vernon Dursley aurait déjà craqué. « Pouffiasse sans intérêt », ajouta Harry.

Il sentit les doigts du blond se crisper délicieusement sur son cou alors que la bouche de son cousin se tordait dans un rictus de fureur. Puis Dudley croisa son regard et recula.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », cracha Harry. L'Oncle à côté de lui se posait de toute évidence la même question.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, cousin, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer dans ton petit manège », répondit calmement Dudley.

Harry observa les trois Dursley l'observer, lui. Il se fit l'effet d'une bête étrange mais pas assez dangereuse pour inspirer autre chose que du mépris.

« Loups-garous, Voldemort, Détraqueurs, épouvantards, magie noire, Sheridan… »

Même l'Oncle ne cilla pas. Le corps d'Harry s'embrasa de plus belle. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie.

« Vernon, Duddy, la dinde est en train de refroidir », murmura la voix tremblante de la Tante.

Vernon hocha la tête et saisit Harry par le bras. Dudley ne s'interposa pas. Harry se laissa à moitié traîner hors du salon. Ses jambes lourdes ne parvenaient pas à suivre les pas de l'Oncle. L'homme le poussa finalement dans sa chambre sans un mot.

Cinq minutes après, la Tante pénétra dans la pièce avec une assiette garnie de divers légumes et d'un beau morceau de dinde. Harry ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il s'était effondré. Pétunia s'approcha d'un pas hésitant et posa l'assiette sous son nez.

« Mange tant que c'est chaud. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Le livre de Dobby qu'il tenait toujours serré contre lui sentait bon le papier vieilli.

La Tante se racla la gorge. « Tu devrais en profiter, tu sais. »

Harry écouta les pas de la femme disparaître. La Tante avait fermé sa porte sans la verrouiller. Il aurait pu se lever et glisser sa main à l'extérieur pour allumer la lumière, mais son corps refusait de fournir l'énergie nécessaire. Il songea que le morceau de dinde ferait un cadeau parfait pour Hedwige.

xxx

_« Joyeux Noël, Harry. »_

« Joyeux Noël, Tom », murmura-t-il avec dérision.

Dans le fond de son esprit, Voldemort lui fit un sourire lumineux. Harry se concentra sur les bruits de vaisselle et les rires forcés qui lui parvenaient depuis la salle à manger.

_« Dites-moi, on n'est pas de très bonne humeur ce soir… »_

Les bruits du monde extérieur devinrent étouffés, comme si quelqu'un venait de refermer une porte. Les Voix qui circulaient dans sa tête se turent. Même l'Inhibateur vrombit moins fort à ses oreilles.

« J'ai réussi à vous chasser l'autre jour », remarqua Harry.

_« Vraiment ? »_ La voix du Mage débordait de sarcasme.

« Je n'hésiterai pas à le refaire. »

_« Je t'en prie. »_

Harry lâcha le plafond des yeux et se retourna d'une torsion pour faire face au parquet. Il eut la vision fugace d'un Voldemort assis dans un fauteuil imposant, gloussant seul dans une pièce sombre aux murs de pierre. Harry leva la tête puis la laissa lourdement retomber au sol. Voldemort remua dans son fauteuil. Le garçon ferma les yeux et recommença. Les coups n'étaient pas particulièrement violents, mais les répéter plusieurs fois à un rythme soutenu provoquait une douleur raisonnable.

Harry ne s'arrêta que lorsque son cou refusa de bouger une fois de plus. Il entendait à nouveau Dudley parler fort dans le salon. Une moto pétaradait au loin, déclenchant un concert d'aboiements dans le quartier.

_« Ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. »_

Harry soupira. « Pourquoi ? »

_« Toi et moi sommes chaque jour plus puissants, et notre connexion grandit en rythme. »_

« Mais vous avez disparu l'autre jour. »

_« Je suis parti de mon plein gré. Rien ni personne ne peut briser notre lien, Harry. »_

La voix de Dudley lui parvenait toujours. Hedwige voletait à la fenêtre, inconsciente du fait qu'il était pris au piège. Harry aurait voulu qu'elle lui fonde dessus et lui morde les doigts, qu'elle voie le danger. Il ne voulait pas se confondre avec la menace.

_« Sais-tu pourquoi je me suis retiré ? »_

Harry essuya le sang qui gouttait de son front. « Vous vouliez que je découvre le plaisir que l'on peut tirer de la douleur. »

_« Remarquable, Harry. Tout à fait remarquable ! Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à devoir te l'expliquer. Etre capable d'une telle déduction dans l'état où tu te trouves est à la gloire de l'Homme, Harry. »_

Harry grimaça, incertain de la valeur du compliment. « Je ne vous avais jamais entendu comme ça avant. »

_« Les choses ont changé. »_

Son esprit emberlificoté dans le lien lui montra un Voldemort pensif, à peine plus vivant que l'immense pièce vide qui le contenait.

_« J'en ai créé sept. Tu en as détruit un il y a quatre ans. J'ai choisi d'en réabsorber un sur les six qu'il me reste. Cet afflux m'accorde une nouvelle réalité et de nouveaux pouvoirs qui me permettent d'ouvrir un peu plus notre lien. »_

« Je ne vous suis pas. »

Voldemort se fit intensément plus présent, accaparant tout le lien jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'ait d'autre refuge que son propre cerveau. Il s'agrippa à un t-shirt qui traînait au sol. Son épuisement lui évitait d'avoir peur, mais l'absence d'adrénaline ne l'empêchait pas de savoir que ce qui se passait était incroyablement malsain. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne _devait _pas parler avec l'Ennemi.

_« Je ne suis pas là pour te détruire. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. »_

« Pourquoi vous êtes venu alors ? »

Quelque part en Angleterre, Voldemort se passa un doigt nonchalant sur les lèvres. _« J'avais envie de te parler. »_

« Je ne vous écoute pas. »

_« Pourquoi tant d'obstination, Harry ? Préfères-tu vraiment passer cette veillée tout seul ? »_

« J'ai le choix ? »

_« Non »_, répliqua le Mage d'un ton amusé. _« Mais tu l'auras plus tard. Aujourd'hui tu es seul, désarmé, blessé au corps et à l'âme, et retenu prisonnier dans une maison sans protection contre les intrusions mentales. Je n'aurai pas toujours cette chance. L'exercice requiert beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie, et il en nécessitera davantage lorsque tu retourneras au château du vieil homme. »_

Harry songea confusément qu'il serait bon de retenir précisément tout ce que le Mage venait de dire. C'était des informations primordiales qu'il faudrait d'une façon ou d'une autre fournir à l'Ordre, au Ministère, ou à n'importe qui d'autre capable d'en comprendre la portée. La tête lui tournait. Il se frotta les yeux et essaya de retrouver les paroles exactes de l'Ennemi, mais les mots le fuyaient.

_« Tu divagues. »_ Voldemort siffla furieusement. _« C'est une injure ! Un affront ! »_ Les murs autour de l'homme-serpent se mirent à trembler, et Harry se recroquevilla au sol.

_« Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de toi, Harry Potter ! Tu n'es même plus capable de tenir debout ! Ton corps à l'agonie est à la merci de tes moldus ! Tu ne sais même plus me craindre ! Comment osent-ils ? Comment osent-ils mépriser, isoler, écraser ainsi mon adversaire !_ _N'ai-je pas mérité plus de respect ?__ »_

Harry se blottit dans un coin de la chambre, cherchant un réconfort dans le contact des murs. La colère passionnelle du Mage remontait jusqu'à lui et résonnait avec sa fièvre.

_« Sais-tu pourquoi, Harry, sais-tu pourquoi je ne te détruirai pas ce soir ? »_

« Non. »

_« Parce que le pouvoir est subjectif. Il n'est pas ce dont tu es capable, mais ce que les autres s'imaginent être tes capacités. Toi-même, Harry Potter, es le fruit de cette loi : tu ne devrais être qu'un apprenti sorcier comme des centaines d'autres, et pourtant ta parole porte bien plus loin. Ils te donnent du pouvoir parce qu'ils te croient capable d'accomplir certaines choses, et ce faisant ils te poussent à remplir leurs espérances. Et je t'y pousse également en m'attaquant à toi._

_N'est-ce pas fascinant de constater que les Grands Hommes le sont et le deviennent ? Moi-même je dois m'y résoudre. Toute une vie de travail acharné, de doutes, de recherches, puis de certitudes et d'abnégation, tout cela a fait de moi un Mage aux pouvoirs inégalables. Et je ne te parle pas de cette magie pitoyable composée de sorts minables et de charmes médiocres dans lesquels le commun croit percevoir la puissance du monde. Ridicule ! Non, Harry, je te parle de la vraie puissance ! Celle de l'âme, celle de l'Esprit qui comprend, qui pressent le monde ! Celle capable de diriger les hommes, de les subjuguer, de les dépasser en tout ! Celle qui fait de moi un leader, que l'on craint ou que l'on hait, peu importe. Car chaque pensée, chaque sentiment, chaque plan forgé à mon encontre me nourrit._

_A tout niveau, les liens entre les hommes sont des vases communicants. Leurs égrégores saturées de peur se replient et laissent place aux nôtres, de la même façon que leur fuite devant mes armées nous poussent à aller plus loin, ou que leurs cris de terreur excitent leurs bourreaux. Mais pour que cela dure, je me dois de sacrifier à certaines règles psychologiques. Il me faut rester digne de cette peur et de ce respect que j'inspire à tous. En ce moment même, des forces stupéfiantes se lèvent à travers le continent. Des rancœurs et des haines millénaires sont en train d'accoucher de combats sanglants pour un nouvel ordre. Et nombres de ces nouvelles troupes ne me connaissent que peu ou pas, Harry. Elles sont puissantes et nombreuses, bien plus que mes mangemorts ! Les Sangs-Purs s'amoindrissent de jour en jour. Nous devons nous tourner vers ces forces émergentes. Nous devons contrôler cette fougue trop dispersée qui les anime. Mais pour cela, je dois m'imposer à eux. Pour vaincre, je dois légitimer le respect de mes hommes et la terreur de mes ennemis._

_Et j'ai besoin de toi, Harry Potter. J'ai besoin d'un adversaire digne, reconnu par tous, un adversaire célèbre, puissant, auréolé d'espérance, un adversaire dont je puisse tirer orgueil de la destruction. J'ai besoin que tu deviennes fort, Harry. Que tu dépasses tous les autres. Je ne peux achever mon combat tant que la prophétie nous enchaîne l'un à l'autre. Je ne peux purger notre communauté de tous ces faiblards, de tous ces traîtres qui renoncent à leur Don, qui appauvrissent notre sang unique et rare par paresse, qui se vautrent dans le stupre avec des moldues, qui parasitent le monde des sorciers et rendent chaque heure qui passe ses limites un peu plus floues. Notre monde disparaît, inéluctablement. La luxure et la médiocrité nous rendent plus incapables à chaque génération de performer les Grands Actes de Magie qui faisaient de nous l'élite des hommes. Je suis le dernier survivant de ces illustres générations passées. Héritier de Salazar Serpentard, je ne laisserai pas l'antique sagesse disparaître !_

_Et pourtant, crois-moi, l'idée de te détruire ne me réjouit pas plus que ça. La disparition d'un homme capable de tant de sacrifices et de courage sera une perte considérable pour notre communauté. Mais en refusant toute alliance avec moi, tu ne me laisses guère de latitude. J'imagine… qu'il est inutile de te reposer la question ?__ »_

Harry inspira profondément, fasciné par la perspective de ce simple mot, trois petites lettres qui pourraient changer le cours des choses. Comment en était-il arrivé là, à parler face-à-face avec l'Ennemi ? A l'écouter, lui, Voldemort, lui expliquer cette guerre où les autres le jetaient en pâture ?

_« Je ne te demande pas d'épouser notre cause. Je ne te demande même pas de combattre à nos côtés. Mais de toi à moi, Harry, entre Grands Hommes, penses-tu sincèrement qu'ils soient dignes de ce que tu fais pour eux ? Ils t'abandonnent, ils t'ordonnent, ils te font trébucher dans les Ténèbres et te le reprochent ensuite. Ils se prétendent défenseurs d'une cause, d'un camp dans lequel ils perpétuent des crimes et des injustices pas moins grandes que les nôtres. »_

« Vos mangemorts violent des enfants. »

_« Mais ils n'ont jamais prétendu les aimer. Ce ne sont que des actes liés à l'excitation de la guerre. Je ne peux refuser ça à mes mangemorts. Ils restent des hommes, méprisables dans leurs compulsions et leur attachement aux plaisirs de la chair. Ils ne peuvent prétendre à plus qu'à l'éphémère jouissance du faux pouvoir que leur procure la domination de leurs victimes. C'est à ce prix qu'ils me restent fidèles. Et pour ma part, je dois leur accorder ces assouvissements afin qu'ils y gaspillent la rage qu'ils pourraient mettre à lutter contre mon autorité si je ne leur permettais pas._

_Si ça ne tient qu'à ça, Harry, je peux décider de l'immunité de tous les enfants contre ton renoncement. Dis-moi oui, et je le sauverai tous.__ »_

Harry serra ses bras contre lui. Se pourrait-il que ça marche ? Avait-il vraiment le pouvoir d'assurer à tous les enfants de cette guerre d'être épargnés ? Voldemort tiendrait sa parole, il en était certain. Mais lui, tiendrait-il la sienne ?

« Je ne peux pas », murmura-t-il.

_« Je peux proposer plus. »_

« Aucune promesse ni aucun chantage ne pourront me faire tenir à vos côtés. Vous avez tué ma mère. »

_« Je me doutais que tu refuserais. J'étais simplement curieux d'en connaître la raison, de savoir ce qui te pousse à te détourner de ce repos dont l'absence te consume._

_La sang-de-bourbe était une excellente sorcière, tout comme ton père. Leur destruction n'a été motivée que par une manœuvre stratégique. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser grandir et me défier, Harry. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. C'est toi qui m'as fait changer d'avis. J'ai beaucoup appris en t'affrontant. J'ai appris la prophétie, ce destin supérieur qui nous lie et justifie nos idéaux à tous deux par sa simple existence. Et par elle, j'ai réappris le doute. J'ai repensé mes plans. J'ai regardé avec un œil nouveau ces gens qui aiment, la force qui les anime. Je l'ignorais autrefois. Aujourd'hui j'en tiens compte malgré mon mépris. Je me suis ajusté à ton monde, Harry, et ça m'a rendu plus puissant encore. C'est à toi que je le dois. Et c'est à toi que j'ai choisi de dédier mon couronnement prochain. Sur ton corps, Harry, je bâtirai un royaume d'élite, fait de ces hommes assez libres pour exulter leurs capacités et infléchir le destin du monde !__ »_

Les mots du Mage flottèrent dans son esprit, trop dangereux pour être assimilés. La fièvre le vidait de toute excitation. Il ne se sentait que l'interface inutile entre deux néants, celui de Voldemort et celui de l'Inhibateur. « Donc vous n'allez pas me détruire ce soir car je n'en suis pas encore digne ? »

Voldemort claqua de la langue avec gourmandise. _« Très exactement. »_

Harry fit la moue. « Ou peut-être que vous ne le pouvez simplement pas. Peut-être que le lien n'est pas encore assez profond. Peut-être que l'endroit où je suis est trop protégé pour vous. »

_« Insolent petit vermisseau »_, sifflota l'homme-serpent. _« Même sans avoir atteint son plein pouvoir, le lien est assez fort pour me permettre de ravager l'esprit et le corps d'un adolescent au bord de l'épuisement. Quant au lieu où tu te trouves… La moitié du Ministère a accès à cette information. En d'autres termes, il n'existe aucune chance pour qu'elle ne me revienne pas aux oreilles. Les mangemorts ne sont pas seuls, Harry. Ta petite innocence de gryffondor serait certainement ébranlée de voir le nombre de sorciers qui se rallient à moi par clairvoyance. Ils sont intéressés, ils savent ce qu'ils désirent. Ils trahissent pour une place dans le monde à venir. Ils n'ont que faire de condamner un orphelin pourvu que leur famille soit sauve et plus puissante. Plus d'un s'est écrasé à mes pieds en me criant, ivre de joie, que tu te trouvais au premier étage du n°4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Angleterre. »_

Cette simple phrase aurait dû l'effrayer. Toute cette conversation aurait dû lui glacer le sang, le rendre fou ou le faire hurler à la mort. Mais Voldemort ne le menaçait pas. Voldemort bavardaitavec lui. Le Mage l'autorisait à l'écouter distraitement, à moitié perdu dans un état d'abrutissement qui lui permettait de sauver assez d'énergie pour ne pas dormir.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous retient? » souffla Harry. « Pourquoi renoncer à prendre un tel avantage au nom d'un improbable duel à venir ? »

Voldemort lâcha ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un rire chez lui. _« Tes moldus sont bien gardés, et la maison incartable. Bien sûr je pourrais commander un raid massif et voir ce qui en ressort… Mais j'ai besoin d'hommes pour cela. Or la plupart de mes mangemorts sont en vacances. »_

Harry leva un sourcil dubitatif. Même sous l'emprise du délire, son esprit parvenait encore à saisir l'improbabilité d'entendre le Mage rire et prononcer des mots tels que 'vacances'.

_« Le sexe, l'argent, les conventions sociales, les héritiers… Ces imbéciles ne sont pas prêts pour les grands sacrifices. Leur sang est noble, mais leurs esprits déjà corrompus. Et les voilà tous ce soir, occupés à tenir ce qu'ils imaginent être leur rang, se gorgeant de plats raffinés au milieu de leur famille, essayant probablement d'empoisonner leur voisin de table pour toucher un héritage ou éliminer un rival pendant que mes futurs petits mangemorts boudent devant leurs cadeaux. »_ Voldemort ricana, décidément de bonne humeur. _« Je suppose que chacun à un rôle à tenir. La jouissance est leur faiblesse, mais elle me donne autorité sur eux et engendre la génération suivante de sangs-purs. »_

Le lien lui permettait beaucoup plus que d'entendre le Mage. Il lui donnait accès à ses émotions – ou plutôt à leur absence. Voldemort se moquait totalement du sort de ses mangemorts. Le sorcier ne voulait ni plaisir, ni argent, ni héritier. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que le pouvoir, pour lui seul. Une immense lassitude envahit Harry face à cette inhumanité. Et dire que même les enfants des mangemorts profitaient du réveillon…

« Je pourrais passer outre les alarmes », hésita une voix rauque. « Je pourrais me faufiler derrière les lignes des Aurors… »

La dernière étincelle de raison qui n'avait pas encore succombé à l'Inhibateur ou à l'abattement l'empêcha d'achever sa phrase. A l'autre bout du lien, Voldemort concentra toute sa formidable volonté sur lui, et Harry attendit. Il sentit l'Ennemi considérer chaque possibilité avec soin, malgré un ennui certain de voir sa théorie sur l'attente d'un duel héroïque bouleversée, lui qui avait mis tant de mois à se persuader qu'elle était la solution.

_« C'est une grande tentation, Harry Potter »_, finit par reconnaître le Mage avec prudence. _« Mais qu'importe, puisqu'ils ne te laisseront pas faire. Ni ta raison, ni les Aurors. C'est ton cœur trahi qui parle. »_

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de se figurer si c'était le soulagement ou le désespoir qui formait le brouillard dans ses yeux.

_« Je t'admire, Harry »_, murmura Voldemort sans la moindre trace de malice. _« Si tu survis, tu feras un adversaire redoutable. Rares sont les hommes capables d'une telle force de caractère, d'une telle pugnacité. Ne doute jamais de mon respect. Autrefois je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une nuisance incroyablement chanceuse. Je suis passé par bien des tourments avant d'admettre que tu méritais cette chance. Toi et moi, nous sommes un peu plus que des ennemis. Et cette reconnaissance m'interdit de jouer avec toi. Considère comme une courtoise le fait que je n'envoie pas sur la piste de tes moldus quelques journalistes sans scrupules qui ne reculeraient devant rien pour obtenir une première page. »_

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait jamais songé à cela ! Et de façon confuse, la sincérité qui émanait du lien le protégeait d'une panique à retardement. Il serra les dents et secoua les jambes dans un essai pathétique pour sortir de ce mauvais rêve éveillé. Il ne voulait pas parler reconnaissance avec Voldemort.

_« Pourquoi t'ont-ils renvoyé dans ce lieu que tu crains par-dessus tout, Harry ? Pourquoi t'y ont-ils laissé il y a quinze ans ? »_

« Protection », répliqua aussitôt Harry.

_« Harry, Harry… Même la chose qui te sert d'oncle sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'étais plus qu'un pâle esprit, Harry. Mes plus fidèles mangemorts étaient en prison, et les autres se posaient en victimes bien-pensantes. Jamais ils n'auraient compromis leur maigre sécurité pour une simple vengeance. L'honneur n'est pas leur fort, à ces traîtres. Et quand bien même l'un d'entre eux se serait décidé à agir, il n'aurait eu aucune chance contre la puissante famille qui aurait échu de toi. Si un seul de mes mangemort était réellement capable de venir ainsi à bout du Vieux Fou et du Ministère, cette guerre serait finie depuis longtemps. Non Harry, sans moi ils ne sont rien. Sans moi, ils se terrent comme des pleutres. C'est l'appât du pouvoir qui les anime, et Dumbledore le sait. Alors, pourquoi ? »_

Harry étouffa un sanglot venu d'il ne savait où. Cette question revenait trop souvent ces temps derniers, et il refusait d'y penser. Il refusait de réfléchir à ce qui avait poussé des gens apparemment bien à abandonner un enfant, presqu'un nouveau-né, aux mains d'une famille indifférente à son sort et qui ne s'en cachait même pas. « Je ne suis pas un monstre », murmura-t-il à la plinthe devant son nez.

_« Les héros sont des monstres comme les autres. »_

« Vous dites ça pour m'éloigner d'eux. »

_« As-tu besoin de moi pour cela ? Chacun de tes pas hors de leur chemin puéril m'arrange, Harry. Mais que tu en sois conscient ne change rien. Seras-tu moins en colère contre eux pour autant ? Leur pardonneras-tu leur abandon au nom de notre guerre ? Toute cette violence, cette infernale souffrance à laquelle ils te condamnent, l'effaceras-tu parce qu'elle me réjouit ? Je ne le crois pas. La prophétie nous conduit l'un vers l'autre, et le reste du monde importe peu dans cette équation. Mais pour l'heure il me suffit d'attendre, car ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai renvoyé dans ton enfer. Ce n'est pas moi qui te reproche cet entraînement pour lequel tu as tant donné. Ils te poussent, Harry, ils te jettent dans mes bras. »_

Ron se faisait sûrement chahuter par ses frères. Hermione était peut-être déjà plongée dans les nombreux livres qu'elle avait dû recevoir. Harry se demanda s'il y avait eu une fête à Grimmaurd Place. Il imaginait les membres de l'Ordre riant à gorge déployée, Dumbledore et McGonagall, un peu grisés, en train de se conter fleurettes avec Lupin dans un coin souriant à une Tonks assise sans gêne en travers de ses genoux. Etait-il vraiment si détestable pour ne pas avoir de place parmi eux ? Il se savait ni particulièrement drôle ni spécialement intelligent, mais quand même… Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Il y avait forcément quelque chose pour qu'il se retrouve là, seul chez les Dursley, un soir de Noël.

_« Il y a bien des façons d'être cruel, Harry Potter. L'une des plus violentes s'appellent l'indifférence. Elle n'est pas toujours volontaire, mais le résultat reste le même. »_

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? », le coupa Harry.

_« J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat. C'était il y a bien longtemps, et les émotions de ce temps me sont aujourd'hui étrangères. Mais je n'oublie pas ce qui j'y ai appris. Nous ne sommes simplement pas comme eux, Harry. Ils ne voient pas la douleur. Ils sont incapables de l'imaginer ! Elle n'est qu'un mot pour ces gens-là. Si tu le souhaites… »_, siffla le Mage avec une certaine douceur, _« je pourrais leur dire pour qu'ils viennent te chercher. »_

« Non merci. »

_« Je comprends. La misère ne s'étale pas mais se surmonte. »_

Voldemort siffla sa satisfaction. _« Ces abrutis n'apprennent jamais. Ils ignorent quels guerriers magnifiques leur aveuglement met au monde ! »_

L'esprit du Mage se fit moins pesant alors que Voldemort se laissait aller à contempler le monde avec la condescendance de celui qui croit savoir quelque chose.

Le lien silencieux était une présence dans la nuit. Harry réalisa que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui proposait de l'aide. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient déjà offertes pour secourir _Harry Potter_, mais Harry avait toujours été seul avec ses secrets. Voldemort était le seul être vivant à les connaître tous, et malgré cela, malgré toutes ses faiblesses, le Mage persistait à croire que lui, Harry, était quelqu'un de valeureux. Le garçon renia cette idée, dégoûté par le réconfort qu'elle lui procurait.

« La prophétie nous considère comme égaux sur un certain plan, n'est-ce pas ? »

_« Certes »_, railla le Mage, fidèle à lui-même.

« Alors… même si je ne sais pas comment… cela signifie qu'il existe une chance pour que nous nous battions un jour équitablement ? »

Voldemort grimaça mais lui fit signe de continuer.

« Vous voulez attendre que je sois plus puissant pour impressionner vos mangemorts et terroriser les autres. N'y a-t-il pas un risque pour vous ? »

_« C'est bien raisonné. Il y a de la logique là-dedans._ _Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai peur d'avoir déjà tout prévu. Notre lien me permet de pressentir tout nouvel apport magique, comme ton Heraldus, ce qui nuit considérablement à ton effet de surprise.__ »_

Les mots l'atteignirent comme un coup de massue. C'était au tour de la brûlure de l'Inhibateur de le sauver, de l'empêcher de se pencher sur tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour faire Passer Sheridan. Il y avait perdu ses plus chers souvenirs et ses amis. Et Voldemort savait. Et Voldemort saurait pour tout le reste à venir. Voldemort saurait toujours exactement où il en était.

_« Et je garde une arme finale »_, l'acheva Voldemort sur un ton particulièrement satisfait. _« Une petite ruse inusuelle qui devrait particulièrement amuser le Vieillard, s'il est toujours là pour la voir. »_

« J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous demander des précisions ? », souffla Harry.

_« Inutile, en effet. Non pas que tu y puisses grand-chose, mais enfin je finis par me méfier de toi. »_

L'absurdité du moment fit rire Harry, d'un bon rire joyeux tel qu'il n'en avait plus eu depuis des mois. « Même pas un petit indice ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente.

_« Je dirais qu'avec cette arme, les événements à venir - quels qu'ils soient et quelle qu'en soit l'issue - ne peuvent que conduire à ma victoire. »_

« Charmant. »

_« N'est-ce pas ? »_, gloussa Voldemort.

« Si c'est le cas, alors… vous n'avez plus besoin de m'envoyer des visions. Ni de menacer mes amis. Pour que je devienne fort et puisque vous ne courrez aucun risque, n'avez-vous pas intérêt à me laisser en paix jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt ? »

Le Mage éclata d'un rire désagréable. _« Cher Harry… »_, se moqua-t-il, _« il est à craindre que les choses ne marchent pas comme cela. Toi et moi continuerons d'être liés à chaque seconde, et je ne cesserai jamais de hanter tes jours et tes nuits. Car la douleur et les sacrifices te hissent jusqu'à ton pouvoir. La puissance s'acquiert dans le sang. C'est ma présence qui te grandit ! »_

« Dommage », murmura Harry.

Le Mage repartit dans ses considérations métaphysiques. La fièvre et le froid de la chambre devinrent plus présents. Ils donnaient à sa peau la consistance du papier de verre, et la seule pression de l'air lui faisait l'effet d'un fardeau. Au fond du lien Voldemort s'agita, et la connexion perdit encore en intensité.

_« Je te laisse. »_

Harry hocha la tête, un peu angoissé à l'idée de retomber dans la transe de l'Inhibateur alors que le Mage s'éloignait de lui.

_« Nous nous retrouverons très vite. »_

« Je n'en doute pas », répliqua-t-il sur un ton de bravade manqué.

_« Même les murs du château ne pourront affaiblir notre lien éternellement. »_

« C'est heureux. »

Voldemort le salua ironiquement. _« N'oublie pas de ne pas dormir, Harry »_, susurra-t-il avec une telle emphase qu'Harry trouva la force d'avoir peur.

Le lien se brisa. Le garçon se mit debout tant bien que mal et s'effondra au bureau face à la fenêtre.

Dehors le ciel grisaillait déjà, annonçant une aube d'hiver humide. Noël était passé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dudley repartait à Manchester dans la journée. Au moment du départ, le cousin passa lui serrer la main. Il le regarda bizarrement et lui proposa de l'emmener avec lui. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il semblât à Harry. Dans le doute, il haussa les épaules. Après ça Dudley le porta pratiquement jusqu'à son matelas et le recouvrit d'une couverture qu'il était allé chercher dans sa chambre. Le gros blond resta quelques minutes à lui parler. Harry ne comprit pas plus ce qu'il racontait, mais le visage de Dudley ne portait aucune trace d'agressivité, alors il lui sourit.

Ensuite Dudley et la Tante quittèrent la maison pour la gare, et Vernon arriva. Harry eut droit à cinq minutes dans la salle de bain. En sortant, il croisa l'Oncle qui tapait du pied sur le pallier en attendant de pouvoir le renfermer dans sa chambre. L'Oncle avait espéré que Dudley le laisserait le raccompagner à la gare.

« Magie ? Vampires ? »

Harry se plaça charitablement devant l'homme. L'Oncle releva la tête. Le garçon attendit patiemment que le cerveau de ce dernier fasse les connexions nécessaires. Un éclair de compréhension traversa finalement les yeux de l'Oncle. La bouche de Vernon Dursley se plissa légèrement, et Harry sentit une chaleur nouvelle lui envahir le ventre. L'Oncle venait de lui sourire, _à lui_.

L'instant d'après le poing de l'homme fusa dans sa direction, et Harry tituba sous le choc jusqu'à la cage d'escalier. _Oups,_ songea-t-il.

L'Oncle hésita un quart de seconde. « Je t'interdis de prononcer ces mots chez moi ! », s'exclama-t-il. Puis il lui décocha un coup de pied qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Harry vacilla et vit les marches de l'escalier se précipiter vers lui. Sa main ne chercha pas la rampe.

Il perdit connaissance avant même que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

xxx

L'air était légèrement plus épais qu'il n'aurait dû. Il était agressif et chatouillait les narines. Harry l'inspira goulûment, saluant au passage les milliards de particules de poussières qui s'y cachaient. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où il était. Chaque inspiration lui apportait l'odeur unique de la _maison_. L'Oncle n'avait pas pris la peine de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre et s'était contenté de l'enfermer dans son placard. Harry sourit. Il avait quitté cet endroit avec plaisir six ans plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, il le retrouvait comme on chérit avec l'âge les murs de son enfance.

Il passa en revue à tâtons les dizaines de gravures qu'il avait dessinées à même le sol. Elles n'avaient pas bougé, pas plus que le carton dans le coin, celui qui contenait le vieil atlas qui l'avait tant fait rêver. La paillasse sur laquelle il avait dormi était trop petite à présent. Harry la souleva et passa la main dans le Trou d'En Dessous, celui qui laissait échapper un rembourrage jaunâtre. Quelques crayons de couleurs, de la ficelle, un reste de pâte à fixe et un vieux cahier étaient cachés à l'intérieur. Couché à plat ventre, Harry feuilleta ce dernier avec tendresse, le nez collé au jour sous la porte pour avoir un peu de lumière. Il revit son ancien lui colorier les carreaux des pages d'écriture avec soin, exactement dans cette même posture, avec la langue tirée et le balancement des jambes en plus. Harry se fit la réflexion étrange que ce petit garçon lui manquait.

Après quelques jours ou quelques heures, l'Oncle rouvrit la porte et lui annonça qu'_ils _allaient arriver. Harry quitta à regret le confinement du placard. L'espace dehors le fit frissonner. Il y avait trop de vide dans lequel se cachaient trop de menaces. Il remonta dans sa chambre et fourra dans sa valise les quelques objets qu'il en avait sortis. Il passa par la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette. Les glamours tenaient fermement en place. Harry les soupçonnait d'être tellement incrustés en lui à présent qu'il n'aurait même pas pu les retirer s'il l'avait voulu.

Il descendit sa valise. L'Oncle et la Tante l'attendaient près de la porte d'entrée. La Tante était nerveuse et tripotait son manteau en lui jetant des regards en coin.

« Nous allons chez Marge », grogna Vernon. « Pas question de croiser ces fous furieux. »

Il fit signe à Pétunia d'aller à la voiture. La femme hésita, mais un geste de son mari la ramena à la réalité, et elle s'éloigna d'un air digne sans rien ajouter. Harry lui souhaita mentalement bonne chance. Il ne la reverrait probablement jamais.

« _Ils _ont dit qu'ils arriveraient dans un peu plus de cinq heures. »

Harry hocha la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'Oncle. L'homme allait mieux qu'à son arrivée.

« Tu ne leur diras rien. »

« Non. »

Vernon Dursley se redressa imperceptiblement sans le quitter des yeux. Ils se comprenaient.

« Elle a une chance de s'en sortir. »

Harry retint son souffle. Son oncle était sérieux.

« Elle a une_ chance._ Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Ça veut dire que tu ne dois plus t'approcher d'elle. »

« Alors je ne reviendrai pas », murmura-t-il.

« Merci. »

Vernon Dursley referma la porte, et Harry s'assit sur sa valise dans l'entrée.

Ces dix jours lui avaient changé les idées. Il n'était pas pressé de revoir l'Ordre. Il venait tout juste de se souvenir combien Privet Drive abritait de vie et d'histoires. Il était chez lui, ici. Ici Harry avait une place, même si c'était celle dans le placard. Mais il tiendrait sa promesse. Il ne reviendrait pas si ça pouvait aider ce qui lui restait de famille.

Harry posa sagement ses mains sur ses genoux et bloqua le peu d'émotions dont il était encore capable. Dans quelques heures il serait à Grimmaurd Place et pourrait dormir à l'abri de ses murs protecteurs. En attendant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à étouffer toute révolte en lui afin de stabiliser ses glamours. L'Ordre ne devrait jamais savoir ce qui s'était passé ici.

.

.

* * *

**Tempête sur les Burrens. L'orage hante les passes blanchies d'écume, le tonnerre dévale les collines, et le Lutin sort son parapluie. **


	20. Arcanes

**23/06/07 : **Ordi-chou pas mort ! Je vais finir par croire qu'il existe un dieu pour les Deux-Pieds-Gauches informaticaux.

Plein de bisous apologiques à Souricette et White Damon qui me soutiennent et me sustentent (elles comprendront l'ajout de ce dernier verbe) et à qui j'ai mis tant de temps à répondre.

Et un petit message aux amoureux de la Langue Vraie (mais y en a-t-il encore ?) : je craque, je fonds, je ne vibre que pour… les néologismes, barbarismes, constructions loufoques et consorts. J'en ai un peu truffé cette fic quand ça me chantait, alors mes excuses à vous, lecteurs attentifs et choqués, avec effet rétroactif et pour tout ce qui va suivre, gnirk !

* * *

_Harry posa sagement ses mains sur ses genoux et bloqua le peu d'émotions dont il était encore capable. Dans quelques heures il serait à Grimmaurd Place et pourrait dormir à l'abri de ses murs protecteurs. En attendant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à étouffer toute révolte en lui afin de stabiliser ses Glamours. L'Ordre ne devrait jamais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ici._

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Arcanes**

.

.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? »

Remus Lupin sourit avec indulgence à Arc'hantaël de Sarzeau-Vendôme. Arc'hantaël était aussi collet monté que sa jeune sœur Jeanne était ouverte et désinvolte. Les deux femmes avaient rejoint l'Ordre trois mois auparavant pour de sombres raisons politiques. Remus n'avait pas suivi l'affaire de près, mais il avait été question de se rapprocher de quelques puissantes familles bretonnes afin de contrebalancer de nouvelles alliances au sein du Ministère. Les affaires du continent n'étaient pas son domaine d'action : le loup-garou ne possédait pas assez de contacts pour évoluer dans ces sphères d'influence. En revanche, il avait pu observer les bruyantes disputes qu'avait occasionnée l'arrivée des deux femmes dans l'Ordre, un bon nombre d'anciens membres regardant d'un mauvais œil ces ajouts de circonstance.

Des pieds dévalèrent sourdement l'escalier. « Relax, Ely », lança une voix moqueuse. « McGo n'est même pas là ! »

« Professeur McGonagall », reprit sèchement Arc'hantaël.

La nouvelle arrivante fit un clin d'œil à Remus. L'homme s'abstint de le lui rendre pour éviter toute dispute ultérieure avec la sœur aînée, mais l'intention y était. Arc'hantaël et sa sœur Jeanne étaient d'excellentes recrues. La première évoluait avec aisance dans les familles de sang-purs dont l'Ordre tentait de faire basculer la neutralité, tandis que la seconde possédait une double qualité rare, celle de savoir rabattre le caquet de son aînée et de s'entendre avec Tonks.

Une porte claqua. L'instant d'après, Alastor Maugrey et Minerva McGonagall se présentèrent dans le salon de Grimmaurd Place.

« Vous êtes en retard », les salua Arc'hantaël d'un ton pincé.

Maugrey renifla, s'appliquant à mettre dans le bruit peu ragoûtant tout le mépris dans lequel il tenait _ces richârds qui lustrent leurs blasons aussi souvent que je me polis le… _McGonagall s'était toujours opposée à ce que le vieil Auror finisse sa rengaine.

« C'est à cause de cette fichue baguette ! » Maugrey tenait fermement dans sa main gauche un bout de cuir très agité. « La saloperie m'a échappé et s'est mise à rouler partout dans ma chambre. Impossible de mettre le grappin dessus ! Hagrid a dû nous fournir de la peau de Grapcorne pour qu'on la transporte. » Maugrey jeta un regard rancunier boudin de cuir. « Tiens, prends-la ! Moi je renonce. »

Remus agrippa le cuir anormalement froid. La baguette d'Harry ne leur avait causé que des problèmes depuis l'instant où son propriétaire avait disparu. Remus ne pouvait se remémorer la scène dans la salle de métamorphose sans qu'une boule ne se forme dans sa gorge. _Traîtres_, avait murmuré le garçon. L'expression perdue des yeux d'émeraude lui avait donné des cauchemars les nuits suivantes. Toujours est-il que la baguette avait largement vengé son maître. Elle avait refusé de se laisser magner et s'était transformée en danger public pour tous ceux qui avaient tenté de s'en saisir. Shacklebolt s'était pratiquement fait percer un œil. Maugrey ne s'était pas laissé impressionner et avait ramené la baguette chez lui. Remus le soupçonnait d'avoir voulu analyser la nature de l'aura que dégageait la baguette. Les conclusions du vieil Auror étaient que l'essence de Murlap ne soignait pas toutes les brûlures.

Remus sourit à cette pensée. La main bandée de Maugrey ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir, mais il n'aimait pas que l'on fouille dans les affaires des autres. Les apparences et les déductions hâtives ou malheureuses avaient plusieurs fois détruit sa vie. Le loup-garou caressa doucement le cuir, et la baguette cessa de cracher comme un chat furieux.

« Impressionnant », grogna le vieil Auror.

« C'est de ma nouvelle coupe dont tu parles ? », demanda Tonks en entrant. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de la taille de Lupin et déposa un baiser sur sa joue sans se soucier des mines désapprobatrices d'Arc'hantaël et de McGonagall.

« De la baguette du môme. Ce gamin n'a que seize ans, pour l'amour du ciel ! A cet âge, les gosses ne sont pas censés être assez mûrs pour personnaliser leur magie. Je n'ai même pas réussi à lui faire jeter un simple sort de lévitation ! Cette espèce de… »

« Alastor ! »

« Elle a foutu le feu à ma bibliothèque ! »

Tonks et Jeanne gloussèrent. « C'est vrai qu'il a réussi à créer un Geminus ? », demanda la jeune Française avec des yeux émerveillés.

« Pas de quoi s'en vanter, vu les circonstances. »

« Quand même ! », s'exclama Jeanne. « Moi ça fait des années que j'essaye d'en créer un pour faire la potiche à ma place dans les pince-fess… »

« Marie-Jeanne de Sarzeau-Vendôme ! »

« Il est temps de partir », remarqua judicieusement Remus en voyant Jeanne ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Tout le monde hocha la tête à l'exception de la jeune femme, et la petite troupe se dirigea vers le point d'Apparition du QG quelques rues derrière le Square Grimmaurd. Tonks glissa sa main dans celle du loup-garou et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. La Métamorphomage n'était pas du voyage : ils allaient croiser beaucoup Aurors, donc seules les personnes connues du Ministère parmi les membres disponibles de l'Ordre faisaient partie de la mission. Remus soupira. Il craignait cette rencontre depuis l'instant où Harry avait quitté Poudlard. Tonks n'aurait pas été de trop pour affronter l'éventuelle colère de l'adolescent.

« Remus », murmura Jeanne à ses côtés, « à ton avis, comment Harry a-t-il réussi à créer un Geminus sans aide en quelques mois à peine ? »

Le sorcier s'obligea à ne pas rire. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Londres, Jeanne se montrait incroyablement désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur Harry. Du haut de son mètre cinquante, la petite bretonne était une véritable croqueuse d'hommes. Elle possédait – d'après ce que Tonks lui en avait dit – un nombre incroyable de courtisans aussi fascinés par ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés que par la fortune de sa famille. Et la perspective de séduire un mineur de dix ans son cadet ne semblait pas lui poser de problème. Pour sa part, Remus trouvait cela un peu triste. Bien sûr Harry était largement en âge d'avoir une petite amie, mais le sorcier aurait préféré que l'adolescent ne tombe pas dans ce monde de fanfreluches et d'apparence.

« Remus ? »

Le loup-garou fonça les sourcils. Le Geminus avait fait bouillir les esprits à Grimmaurd Place. Après vérification, il s'était avéré que seuls Dumbledore, Snape, et étrangement Mundungus Fletcher, parvenaient à créer un double un peu plus profond qu'une simple image.

« Albus pense qu'il s'agit d'une question d'introspection », hésita-t-il. « Le sorcier doit posséder suffisamment de connaissance et de maîtrise de lui-même pour exporter une image globale de son être hors de son corps. »

« J'ai entendu dire que le garçon était plutôt… spontané », remarqua Jeanne avec une certaine diplomatie.

Remus tiqua. L'adjectif ne s'appliquait plus vraiment à l'adolescent qu'il avait rencontré dix jours plus tôt. « En l'occurrence, il s'agit plus d'une maîtrise de ses opinions que de ses émotions, je pense. »

Jeanne fit la moue, un peu offusquée. « Si c'est une question de maturité, je ne vois pas pourquoi… »

« C'est plutôt une question d'indépendance d'esprit. La plupart des hommes, adultes ou non, sont influençables à différents degrés. Harry, lui, possède une ténacité hors du commun. »

« Ce que veut dire Lupin, c'est que le môme est plus borné qu'un troupeau de mules », railla Maugrey avec affection.

« Il a passé ces derniers mois à jeûner et à se priver de repos et de loisirs. Il a travaillé jour et nuit pour pouvoir affronter Voldemort. Qu'il ait eu raison ou tort n'enlève rien à cette prouesse. Des efforts comme ceux-ci n'ont rien à voir avec le fait d'être têtu. »

« Je plaisantais, Lupin », marmonna Fol'Œil en notant l'impatience dans la voix du loup-garou.

« L'Imperium n'a aucun effet sur lui », poursuivit Remus, « et Harry n'avait que quatorze ans la première fois qu'il a été soumis au sortilège ! »

McGonagall posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du sorcier. « Nous savons cela. Mr Potter a de la suite dans les idées, et c'est tout à son honneur. Mais s'il n'est pas manipulable, il s'expose également à ne pas suivre les bons conseils. »

Le loup-garou vrilla ses yeux d'or dans ceux de l'Animagus. McGonagall soutint son regard. « C'est un problème, Remus. Il est trop jeune pour être laissé seul, mais nous n'avons sur lui que l'emprise qu'il veut bien nous accorder. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Les mots de la sorcière se frayèrent un chemin dans les esprits comme une giclée de poison.

« Je suis sûre qu'Harry a compris que sa punition était bien intentionnée », bafouilla Tonks avec un optimisme forcé.

Personne n'eut le courage de la contredire, mais le doute se lisait sur tous les visages. La question de la 'punition' du jeune homme avait secoué les murs de Grimmaurd Place. Remus n'avait rien vu de tel depuis l'admission de Severus Snape dans les rangs de l'Ordre. Jusqu'à récemment, Dumbledore se chargeait seul des questions concernant Harry. Mais depuis que la guerre était officiellement ouverte et que les premiers cadavres affluaient, chacun tenait à avoir son mot à dire sur le sujet.

Le rapport de Maugrey avait fait vaciller l'Ordre. C'était arrivé auparavant que des verres se cassent et que des poings fusent la politique entre amis est généralement plus passionnelle que raisonnable. Mais jamais Remus n'avait craint à ce point pour l'unité de l'Ordre. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et la quasi-totalité des membres de l'Ordre avaient rappliqués au QG dans un état de surexcitation malsain. En tant qu'hôte, Remus avait bien essayé de calmer les choses, mais les esprits s'étaient échauffés. Dumbledore avait passé la nuit au Ministère, laissant pour seule instruction de ne pas blâmer Harry. Son message avait mis le feu aux poudres.

Remus sentit une immense nostalgie l'envahir au souvenir de cette soirée-là. Ils n'avaient eu que quelques heures pour prendre une décision, mais elles avaient suffi à défaire des années de travail et de concorde. La nouvelle génération de membres s'était avérée la plus puritaine en la matière. Les jeunes sorciers n'avaient pas connu Dumbledore dans son âge d'or et, pour eux, le vieil homme était plus un sage qu'un chef. Leur position sur la droiture et la discipline avait fait des émules ce soir-là, Remus avait entendu dire de telles choses sur la magie noire que le loup-garou qu'il était aurait dû être lapidé sur place si chacun était allé au bout de ses pensées. Même Molly Weasley s'était ralliée aux jeunes, expliquant les larmes aux yeux que ne rien faire équivalait à perdre Harry. McGonagall avait bien essayé de défendre une position plus modérée, mais elle s'était trouvée en butte à Maugrey qui n'hésitait pas à proclamer, à contre-courant de tout le monde, que le môme avait raison sur le fond mais pas sur la forme.

En réalité, la question centrale n'était pas tant Harry que les divergences de conceptions sur la nécessité d'un rapprochement ou non vers les zones floues qui séparaient leur camp de celui de Voldemort. Les débats d'idées étaient les pires. A trop discuter, des opinions irréconciliables s'étaient révélées et les premiers cris s'étaient fait entendre. Remus et Tonks avaient fini par renoncer à faire entendre raison à qui que ce soit, laissant à Arthur Weasley la responsabilité de s'interposer. Fred et George étaient partis en claquant la porte, et on ne les avait pas revus depuis. Des services entiers de vaisselle avaient été fracassés par des sorts perdus, et le vacarme avait atteint de telles proportions que le réveil de Mme Black était passé de longues minutes inaperçu. Lorsque Dumbledore était revenu à l'aube, il avait dû affronter une petite bande d'exaltés grisés par la révolte, derrière lesquels se cachait l'ancienne garde un peu penaude. Les arguments du vieux sorcier en avaient fait douter plus d'un, mais la plupart avaient mis un point d'honneur à rester fermes sur l'idée qu'on ne pouvait laisser le garçon n'en faire une fois de plus qu'à sa tête.

Remus avait alors croisé le regard du directeur. Il y a avait vu de la peur. Dumbledore avait tablé sur le soutien de l'Ordre pour lutter farouchement contre la proposition du Ministère de prendre Harry sous tutelle. Fudge s'attendait naturellement à un refus, mais il avait mis la barre assez haut pour obtenir un bon compromis. Le compromis en question était de renvoyer Harry à sa famille sous escorte officielle, ce à quoi s'opposait fermement le directeur. Mais l'Ordre avait accepté, trop heureux de mettre la punition de toutes les discordes sur le dos d'une pression extérieure.

Remus avait alors pensé que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Il avait même donné son accord pour que l'on retire sa baguette au garçon. Beaucoup arguaient d'une punition supplémentaire. Lui voyait cela comme une chance pour Harry. Il redoutait les éventuels pouvoirs auxquels le jeune homme avait pu avoir accès dans la Chambre, et il voulait lui donner une opportunité de se rappeler qu'un sorcier restait avant tout un homme. L'addiction à la magie était une déviance assez courante chez les enfants venus du monde moldu. Minerva McGonagall avait été la seule à souligner qu'il était moralement discutable de priver un sorcier de sa baguette. Au petit matin, la majorité des membres de l'Ordre s'étaient mis d'accord pour des raisons complètement différentes sur deux points : Harry retournerait dans sa famille une dizaine de jours, et il devrait s'y passer de sa baguette – laquelle ne lui était d'ailleurs d'aucune utilité en dehors de l'Ecole.

Après une nuit d'insomnie et de bagarres, la décision n'avait pas paru trop rude au loup-garou. Puis Noël était passé par là. Il y avait eu des dîners joyeux chez les uns et les autres, des cadeaux échangés, des rires et des boules de gui, et les tensions étaient retombées. Et à présent ils fixaient tous différents points vagues dans la nuit, incapables de se regarder les uns les autres et d'affronter le doute et la culpabilité qui les assaillaient.

Jeanne passa d'un visage à l'autre, visiblement étrangère à la gêne générale. « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? », demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

« Le signal de l'équipe-relais », bougonna Maugrey, à peine visible dans la nuit noire.

L'équipe était en retard. Elle était censée se placer derrière le QG des Aurors à Little Whinging pour prévenir toute tentative du Ministère de garder le garçon par la force, mais les sept sorciers qui la composaient avaient du mal à se coordonner. Les nouvelles alarmes mises en place à Poudlard monopolisaient le directeur, et l'absence de Dumbledore se faisait cruellement ressentir.

Ils patientèrent encore cinq bonnes minutes en silence jusqu'à ce qu'une plume de phénix se matérialise au dessus d'eux et éclaire brièvement la nuit.

Maugrey claqua des doigts. « On y va. »

Tonks serra rapidement Remus dans ses bras. « A toute à l'heure », murmura-t-elle. Remus lui baisa la tempe et transplanta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les cinq sorciers Apparurent sur un terrain vague transformé depuis longtemps en terrain de foot par les jeunes moldus du secteur. Contre l'une des palissades brinquebalantes, la carcasse d'un ancien bus à deux étages achevait de se décomposer. Maugrey laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. Pas la plus petite étincelle de magie ne trahissait l'emplacement du QG des Aurors en charge de Privet Drive. Les membres de l'Ordre avancèrent prudemment en direction du bus jusqu'à ce qu'ils heurtent une puissante barrière magique à deux mètres à peine du véhicule.

« C'est nous », grogna Maugrey.

Personne ne répondit, mais les cinq sorciers furent passés au crible par plusieurs sortilèges activés depuis le bus avant que la barrière ne cède. Un grand noir s'avança aussitôt vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres et la main tendue.

« Haidar Grüss, responsable des opérations sur Little Whinging. »

« Belle promotion, Grüss », remarqua Maugrey en lui serrant la main.

Le sorcier inclina légèrement la tête. Comme la plupart des Aurors en fonction, il était un jour passé entre les pattes de Fol'Œil, et il en gardait un souvenir instructif quoi que cuisant. « Café ? », proposa-t-il à la cantonade.

« Pas de refus », murmura Maugrey. Arc'hantaël ouvrit la bouche, mais un regard noir du vieil Auror la lui fit refermer. L'Ordre avait été informé de l'emplacement du QG des Aurors, mais il ignorait tout du reste du dispositif. Grüss leur proposait simplement de jeter un coup d'œil, une façon courtoise de leur signaler qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

Les membres de l'Ordre suivirent le sorcier dans le bus. Les alarmes qui gardaient le véhicule étaient incroyablement denses, au point qu'il fallait fournir un effort physique pour les traverser. L'intérieur du bus était naturellement soumis à un charme d'engorgement, encore qu'il n'offrait pas plus de place que son équivalent moldu vu le nombre d'objets clignotants qui y régnaient. Grüss les fit circuler entre les machines jusqu'au fond du bus. Remus nota les regards soupçonneux des sorciers qui travaillaient là. Grüss n'avait certainement pas demandé de permission au Ministère pour les faire entrer, et s'il l'avait fait, il ne l'aurait jamais obtenue.

Ils atteignirent un petit coin où s'entassaient quelques fauteuils, des cendriers et une cafetière. Grüss leur versa une tasse à chacun.

« C'est dans ce bus qu'aboutissent tous les systèmes d'alarme », expliqua le sorcier. « L'étage sert de dortoir, et les Capteurs sont placés sur le toit. Des corridors pour les rondes cerclent le périmètre, et la moitié de nos effectifs est dispersée dans des relais placés sur ce corridor. Une garde d'urgence est stationnée à l'intérieur de la ligne anti-Apparition. »

« Beau travail », apprécia Maugrey alors que son œil magique roulait dans tous les sens.

Grüss hocha la tête et entreprit de vider sa tasse à petites gorgées. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas le vieil Auror. Fol'Œil se cala royalement dans le fauteuil défoncé qu'il occupait. Grüss leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vois », grogna-t-il. « J'aurais dû écouter Merrens. »

Ils burent leurs cafés en silence. Remus sentit l'inconfort le gagner. L'Auror avait escompté quelques renseignements sur les dispositions de l'Ordre en échange de ses menues informations, mais Maugrey n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer fair-play. Le loup en lui se fit nerveux. La guerre et ses tractations de l'ombre lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Le loup était une bête sauvage, cruelle, et directe. Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa mauvaise humeur à mesure qu'il l'exposait à de telles situations.

« Comment va Mr Potter ? », s'enquit McGonagall en reposant sa tasse.

Haidar Grüss se frotta pensivement le visage. « Je suis allé le voir le soir du réveillon pour lui apporter vos lettres. Il avait l'air fatigué. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non. Aucun incident, aucune menace. Nos alarmes sont restées parfaitement silencieuses. A part, bien sûr, lorsque vos sept camarades ont débarqué un peu plus tôt dans la soirée », ajouta Grüss en souriant au vieil Auror.

Maugrey s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais son visage laissait clairement entendre que des oreilles allaient siffler dans un futur proche.

« Harry doit s'impatienter », remarqua doucement Remus.

Chacun nettoya sa tasse d'un coup de baguette. Les cinq sorciers et l'Auror quittèrent à regret la chaleur du bus. Dehors, l'année s'achevait dans une bouillasse approximative de givre trop foulé. Remus songea avec nostalgie aux épais tapis de neige d'Ecosse en se dirigeant vers Privet Drive. Il n'avait plus vu Poudlard depuis trop longtemps. Quelques minutes à peine, le temps de signifier sa punition à Harry. Le sorcier se passa une main sur le visage. Trop tard pour les regrets, songea-t-il en voyant le n°4 se dessiner devant eux.

« Tout est éteint », fit observer Jeanne. « C'est normal ? »

« Son oncle et sa tante sont partis dans l'après-midi, et il est presque 22h00 », répondit Grüss. « Peut-être que le garçon s'est endormi. »

« A ta place, je ne compterai pas là-dessus », ricana Maugrey.

Les six sorciers traversèrent le jardin boueux de la Tante, et Haidar Grüss frappa à la porte. Remus sourit en voyant Jeanne rajuster sa coiffure. Elle n'était pas la seule à être nerveuse.

Une demi-minute passa, puis l'Auror frappa à nouveau, un peu plus fort. Remus empoigna sa baguette et se plaça devant lui. « Alohomora. »

Les sorciers se faufilèrent dans l'étroit tambour d'entrée.

« Harry ? », appela doucement Remus.

Un silence étrange flottait dans la maison et, contre toute rationalité, les six adultes avancèrent en retenant leur souffle.

« Lumos », murmura McGonagall.

Les sorciers se figèrent. A quelques pas d'eux, deux émeraudes vides les fixaient.

« Harry ? » Remus s'avança vers le garçon. « Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

Une main tourna l'interrupteur, et le salon des Dursley s'illumina. Le sapin lourdement chargé occupait toujours l'espace près de la fenêtre. Des couronnes de houx et des guirlandes étaient disposées un peu partout. Quelques cartes de vœux traînaient sur un guéridon. Et au milieu de tout cela, assis sur sa valise, se tenait Harry Potter.

La nouvelle clarté n'habillait pas plus le silence irréel. Les silences de ce type étaient faits pour des lieux reculés, vides, et toujours sombres. Pas dans des salons décorés aux couleurs de Noël. A vrai dire, la chose la plus dérangeante était le garçon lui-même. On aurait dit que le silence ne le baignait pas, mais au contraire émanait de lui.

Quelqu'un poussa discrètement Remus dans le dos.

« Harry ? » Le loup-garou s'approcha à pas comptés. Il aurait aimé dire autre chose, mais les mots lui manquaient. Il s'agenouilla près de la valise et ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains sagement croisées du garçon.

« Harry, nous sommes venus te chercher… » Remus n'acheva pas sa phrase. Le garçon était trop immobile.

Dans son dos, les autres se rapprochèrent. « Potter, cesse de bouder », grogna Maugrey.

Jeanne s'agenouilla à côté du loup-garou. « Je ne crois pas qu'il nous entende », remarqua-t-elle.

Quelque chose d'anormal se tramait ici. Le loup n'aimait pas ça. Remus tendit la main et la posa doucement sur celles du jeune homme. Les mains se retirèrent si soudainement que Jeanne poussa un petit cri.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, je… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Maugrey. Le vieil Auror pointait furieusement le garçon du doigt. « Qui a fait ça ? »

McGonagall pinça les lèvres. « Alastor, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

« Ça ! A son poignet ! »

Le garçon avait serré ses bras contre lui, laissant apercevoir quelque chose de brillant juste au dessus de sa main droite.

« Un Inhibateur ! », vociféra Maugrey. « Fudge ! Espèce de crétin ! »

McGonagall pâlit considérablement. « Impossible ! »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? », s'impatienta Arc'hantaël.

« Impossible ! Ils n'auraient pas osé ! »

« Grüss ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« GRÜSS ! »

« _STOP _! » Les hurlements s'arrêtèrent net, et Remus se tourna vers la forme fixe d'Harry. Le cœur du sorcier ralentit sensiblement, signe que le loup gagnait du terrain. « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix mortellement calme.

Maugrey poussa un juron impressionnant, et McGonagall ne fit rien pour le reprendre. « Un Inhibateur ! », accusa le vieil Auror. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que… »

« Alastor ! » Le loup perdait patience, et lui avec. « _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ »

« Un artefact rarissime », siffla Maugrey. « Un alliage d'argent et de mangalite de Sineficio. »

Remus prit la profonde inspiration d'un homme sur le point de sauter. La mangalite était un dérivé du manganèse. C'était aussi l'un des Grands Mystères du monde magique. La légende voulait que la Terre Mère l'ait faite jaillir à sa surface 'pour l'apprentissage des dieux et des hommes'. Le minerai dégageait un rayonnement qui interférait sur des kilomètres avec les champs magiques, laissant les sorciers qui s'aventuraient près de ses mines à peu près aussi démunis que des moldus. Sineficio en Italie du nord était l'une des ces zones de non-droit répertoriées uniquement sur les cartes des sorciers. On disait que des gitans sillonnaient ces contrées et détroussaient les cadavres des voyageurs. On disait aussi que le rayonnement de la mangalite avait perverti les bêtes et engendré des monstres.

« Ils l'ont amputé », acheva sombrement Maugrey.

Jeanne porta ses mains à son cœur. « Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? », murmura-t-elle, horrifiée.

« A ma connaissance, il n'existe que deux exemplaires de ces bracelets en Grande-Bretagne, tous les deux entre les mains du Ministère. Ils font partie de l'apanage direct de la fonction de Ministre, et leur usage est exclusivement à la discrétion de ce dernier. Les Aurors ne les utilisent qu'en cas d'arrestation de sujets extrêmement dangereux, et l'usage prolongé de ces bracelets sur un coupable est comptabilisé comme faisant partie de sa peine. »

Maugrey se retourna lentement vers Haidar Grüss, baguette en main. « A l'époque où je travaillais encore avec le Ministère, on considérait ces deux bracelets comme des instruments de catégorie Z. »

Jeanne écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus. « Ce qui signifie ? »

« Haut degré de torture psychologique. »

Minerva McGonagall étouffa un cri et se précipita vers son étudiant.

« Ne le touchez pas ! », l'avertit Grüss. « Il est dans un état catatonique. » Le chef des Aurors sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et affronta les regards furieux des membres de l'Ordre. « C'est en général ce qui arrive aux porteurs des Inhibateurs », ajouta-t-il calmement.

« Vous saviez ! », lança McGonagall avec colère.

« Et vous, vous ne saviez pas », rétorqua Haidar Grüss d'un ton égal.

Maugrey hésita à lâcher le sort qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Haidar Grüss avait été un élève sérieux, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de manque d'enthousiasme pour ne pas craindre de débordement. Le vieil Auror pointa sa baguette vers Lupin pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge du sorcier. « T'as trente secondes, Grüss. Après ça, je relâche le loup-garou. »

Haidar Grüss haussa les épaules. « Je pensais que vous étiez au courant. »

Remus se débattait avec rage contre le sort d'entrave de Fol'Œil. « Comment avez-vous pu croire une chose pareille ! », aboya-t-il.

Grüss conserva son air impassible. « La décision n'était pas complètement déraisonnable. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel ! », s'exclama McGonagall. « Il s'agit d'un _enfant _! »

« Il s'agit du _Survivant_. »

« Un étudiant sans baguette ! Un garçon qui a combattu Voldemort plusieurs fois ! »

« Un puissant sorcier en colère laissé sans contrôle. Un homme qui a trop souvent regardé les Ténèbres en face. »

McGonagall secoua la tête, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles. « On parle d'un innocent, Mr Grüss ! »

« J'ai bien peur que non, Madame. On parle d'un héros, d'une figure dont les moindres faits et gestes pèsent lourdement sur le moral de notre communauté. On parle du filleul de Sirius Black, le cousin de Bellatrix Lestrange. On parle d'un Fourchelangue qui descend dans la Chambre de Salazar Serpentard. D'un homme déterminé qui a connu la torture, qui a vu la mort et en est revenu. D'un garçon qui a affronté des Détraqueurs, qui a été mordu par un Basilic, qui a été possédé par Vous-Savez-Qui ! C'est d'Harry Potter dont on parle ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », le coupa Maugrey.

« L'Ombre rôde autour de lui. Qu'on le veille ou non, il est une menace. Il a vu et vécu plus de choses terribles en seize ans que la plupart de mes Aurors n'en connaîtront jamais. Son jugement en est forcément affecté. Il était dangereux de le laisser sans surveillance parmi les moldus. »

Maugrey fusilla le sorcier du regard, pas le moins du monde convaincu. « Alors tu approuves ? »

Haidar Grüss baissa sa baguette. « Non. Lorsque j'ai été mis au courant de sa situation, le bracelet était déjà en place. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait moi-même, quelques aient été les arguments du Ministre. Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'on ne me l'a pas demandé. »

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

« Vous étiez censés être d'accord ! Après tout, vous l'avez envoyé ici ! Je ne connais pas le jeune homme j'ai jugé que mon opinion n'importait guère. Je me suis contenté de bien faire mon travail. Nous avons patrouillé jour et nuit, et j'ai veillé à ce qu'aucun de mes hommes n'entre dans le périmètre et ne le questionne ou ne lui demande d'autographe. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour lui. »

Maugrey scruta longuement l'Auror avant de porter son regard sur Remus Lupin. L'homme avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains et accusait le coup. L'ancien Auror annula le sort d'entrave.

Arc'hantaël s'approcha de lui. « Vous pouvez lui enlever le bracelet ? »

Maugrey secoua la tête. « C'est une prérogative ministérielle. Seul le Ministre ou le détenteur d'un ordre officiel peut le retirer. Je suppose que tu n'as pas cet ordre, Grüss ? »

« Je pensais que vous auriez le papier en venant ici. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? », demanda la Française.

Maugrey jeta un coup d'œil au visage livide et inexpressif du garçon. Jeanne et McGonagall étaient agenouillées près de lui et arboraient la même expression inquiète. Lupin semblait proche du désespoir. Fol'Œil poussa un long soupir. « On appelle Dumbledore et on attend. »

Haidar Grüss se racla discrètement la gorge. « Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Non. Mais je te conseille de déguerpir à fond de train, parce que lorsque Dumbledore sera là, ça va barder. »

xxx

Une heure plus tard Dumbledore n'était toujours pas là, et Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Remus quitta les marches sur lesquelles il s'était assis et sortit dehors en claquant la porte. Le regard sans vie du jeune homme lui donnait envie de tuer quelqu'un. Le sorcier se précipita vers le premier arbre venu et déchargea toute sa frustration sur lui jusqu'à ce que ses pieds et ses mains hurlent à l'agonie. C'était Noël, bon sang ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était de leur faute, qu'ils avaient fait ça, _eux_. Qu'ils avaient abandonné le gamin.

Il s'effondra sur un muret et essuya d'un coup de manche l'eau qui lui embuait les yeux. Sa colère retombait lentement. Trop lentement. Si Maugrey ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait probablement massacré Grüss sans remords. Remus sortit une cigarette, l'alluma, et la regarda se consumer. C'était un vice de jeunesse qu'il avait délaissé après Poudlard. Mais il n'était plus lui-même depuis quelques temps, et la tentation revenait. Remus avait peur. Pire, il était terrifié. Il se sentait changer et savait pertinemment que personne ne pouvait rien contre ce changement. La guerre apportait l'Ombre, et le loup la sentait. Remus était un homme calme par nature, et plus encore par obligation. Mais le loup reprenait de plus en plus souvent le dessus, le laissant en proie à des sauts d'humeur contre lesquels il ne parvenait plus à lutter.

Il n'en parlait jamais, pas même avec Tonks. Ces derniers mois n'en avaient été que plus éprouvants. Il y avait eu Sirius et la jeune Auror. L'amour et la mort, et la solitude, et l'espoir, et tous ces sentiments intriqués qui l'avaient laissé plus épuisé que jamais. Il avait dû aussi affronter Grimmaurd Place la maison ne l'aimait pas, et s'imposer à elle avait relevé de l'épreuve de force. Puis il y avait eu ses missions, de plus en plus hasardeuses à cause du danger grandissant et des démonstrations traîtresses du loup. Et il avait oublié Harry. Il avait _oublié _Harry. Il avait compté sur d'autres pour prendre soin de lui. Remus jeta au loin le mégot sur lequel il n'avait pas tiré. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais cette erreur.

L'homme remonta lentement vers le n°4. A l'intérieur, le même silence épais régnait encore malgré les mots chuchotés par-dessus la table du salon où s'étaient assis Maugrey, Arc'hantaël et McGonagall. Jeanne avait disparu. Remus alla se joindre à eux en reniflant l'air avec suspicion. Définitivement pas normal. Il se demanda ce qui se passerait lorsque l'Inhibateur serait retiré.

« Où est Albus ? »

« Toujours au Ministère », lui répondit McGonagall.

« Fudge ? »

« Oui. » La sorcière avait le visage tiré, et ses yeux brillaient de fatigue. « Il veut quelque chose en échange de l'ordre officiel. Amélia Bones est avec nous, mais Reens pèse de tout son poids pour retarder l'échéance. »

Arc'hantaël prit en air indigné. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi Alicephas Reens influerait dans ce sens ! C'est un homme de bien. »

La réflexion lui attira automatiquement un regard noir de la part de Maugrey. « Plus on attend, plus le môme souffre. Plus le môme souffre, plus il nous en veut. Reens essaye de le détacher de l'Ordre. »

« Il ne devrait pas tant se fatiguer, on y arrive très bien tous seuls », remarqua amèrement Remus.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui a poussé Fudge à faire une chose pareille », marmonna McGonagall en tapotant nerveusement des doigts sur la table. « Les arguments de Grüss ne sont que des mots officiels pour les Aurors et le Wizengamot. Fudge pense autrement. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il s'est imaginé réussir. »

Maugrey contempla le profile impassible du jeune homme à quelques mètres d'eux. « C'est un coup prophylactique. Cet imbécile a cherché à briser le gosse. Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais le contrôler, alors sa seule alternative reste la peur. Il veut que Potter sache profondément, _physiquement_, que le Ministère a les moyens de le réduire à l'impuissance. C'est sa seule chance de survie politique en cas de victoire du petit. »

Des éclats de voix à l'extérieur leur firent lever la tête. Par la fenêtre, ils aperçurent Arthur Weasley, son fils Bill et Emeline Vance se disputer avec les Aurors de Grüss.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? », siffla Remus. « Arthur va se faire prendre ! »

Maugrey haussa les épaules. « Fudge le soupçonnait depuis longtemps de toute façon. Et on a besoin de renforts au cas où ce crétin déciderait d'en venir aux mains. »

Avec ou sans l'avis du Ministre, les sorciers dehors en étaient déjà là. McGonagall se précipita vers eux et rabattit tout le monde de force dans le n°4. Des lumières s'allumaient déjà dans les maisons avoisinantes. Bill continuait de se colleter avec un Auror pendant qu'Arc'hantaël empêchait Emeline Vance de toucher le garçon. Deux nouveaux Aurors et leur chien débarquèrent presque aussitôt, suivis de près par Mundungus Fletcher. Le salon du 4, Privet Drive était débordé, et dans la bousculade quelqu'un écrasa les pieds d'Harry. Remus sentit la colère le gagner. Une main lui tapa sur l'épaule au moment où il allait s'élancer vers le malheureux Auror.

« Remus ? »

« Quoi ! » Le sorcier se reprit en voyant le visage anormalement pâle de Jeanne. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Remus, je reviens de là-haut… » La jeune femme regardait avec inquiétude tout autour d'elle. « Il n'y a pas une seule photo de lui dans toute la maison… »

Lupin baissa la tête. « Je sais. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas », chuchota Jeanne d'une voix tremblante. « Il y a des verrous sur sa porte de chambre, à _l'extérieur. _Et il y a des barreaux à sa fenêtre. Et sa chambre est glaciale et vide, Remus ! Il n'y a même pas de vrai lit dedans ! »

« Je sais », répéta le sorcier à voix basse.

« Mais… Mais… » Jeanne le regardait sans comprendre.

« Les Dursley ont peur de la magie. Ils n'ont jamais été très proches d'Harry. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez fait revenir ici ? »

« Ils restent sa famille », répliqua sobrement Remus. « Il a vécu ici pendant dix ans. Cette maison est la sienne. »

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé ici il y a dix ans ? », pressa Jeanne.

Remus sentit le loup s'agiter une fois de plus. C'était une question qui avait suscité beaucoup de débats et n'avait jamais fait l'unanimité. Passée l'urgence de cette terrible nuit d'Halloween quinze ans plus tôt, plusieurs alternatives avaient été proposées. Mais Remus et les autres avaient vite découvert que toucher à Celui-Qui-A-Survécu équivalait à recalculer entièrement les alliances politiques dans la communauté. Les implications dépassait tout le monde, à part peut-être Dumbledore, et au fil du temps chacun avait trouvé plus simple de laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'Ordre n'est pas resté en contact avec lui et sa famille ? », insista Jeanne en lui serrant le bras.

« A cause de ça. » Remus engloba d'un geste l'agitation qui les entourait. « A cause de sa célébrité et de tout ce qu'elle entraînait. Il a fallu choisir, Jeanne. Parmi nous il aurait été élevé comme une légende vivante, pouponné, acclamé sans cesse par la presse pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas vraiment responsable. Il aurait fait des jaloux, des envieux, et il aurait eu des adorateurs. Il serait devenu un monstre malgré lui. Dumbledore connaissait déjà la prophétie et les obligations futures qu'elle contenait. C'est lui qui a décidé de mettre Harry à l'écart du monde magique. Les Dursley étaient la meilleure solution, à la fois pour sa sécurité et pour le lien familial qu'ils représentaient. »

Remus observa la jeune femme avec une pointe de regret. L'explication passait mal, mais comme tous les membres de l'Ordre avant elle, Jeanne commençait à percevoir la complexité du problème. D'ailleurs un seul coup d'œil aux différentes factions présentes dans la pièce suffisait à illustrer la question.

« Il a au moins l'air en bonne santé », murmura finalement la Française. « Je veux dire, physiquement, en tout cas. »

Quelques rondeurs adoucissaient effectivement les pommettes d'ordinaires saillantes du jeune homme. Il avait prit un peu de poids et avait l'air moins fatigué que la dernière fois que Remus l'avait vu à Poudlard. C'était déjà ça.

Arc'hantaël s'approcha d'eux. « Il aurait bien meilleure mine si quelqu'un lui apprenait à s'habiller et lui coupait cette tignasse impossible », remarqua-t-elle avec cet air pincé qui déclenchait invariablement la colère de Maugrey.

Remus haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Les cheveux d'Harry avaient beaucoup poussé, et il portait un pull difforme par-dessus un pantalon trop grand dont l'une des poches pendait lamentablement. Le loup-garou eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant comme cette poche avait été déchirée.

« Moi j'aime bien », commenta Jeanne avec un sourire. « Ça lui donne un air un peu sauvage. »

« Sauvage… Ne me dis pas que c'est ça qui te plaît, ma sœur ! »

Jeanne leva les yeux au ciel. « Rêveur, si tu préfères. »

« Je ne préfère pas. Remus, franchement ! Vous ne pensez pas que le garçon aurait grandement besoin d'une coupe de cheveux ? »

Le sorcier sourit tristement. « Je crois surtout que personne n'est aujourd'hui assez proche de lui pour le lui faire remarquer. »

xxx

Vers une heure du matin, Maugrey se mit à frotter furieusement son œil magique. « Dumbledore arrive », annonça-t-il simplement.

Les Aurors mirent un terme unilatéral aux disputes et se rassemblèrent dans un coin avec des airs inquiets. Haidar Grüss avait depuis longtemps quitté le n°4 avec ceux de ses hommes qui refusaient de se battre contre l'Ordre. Les sorciers qui étaient restés au nom du Ministre suivaient maintenant un certain Alexander Kintley, lequel semblait prêt à en découdre. Mais le nom de Dumbledore avait miraculeusement calmé les ardeurs de tout un chacun.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'installèrent face aux Aurors, un sourire malin aux lèvres. Harry se trouvait entre les deux groupes, mais maintenant plus aucun Auror ne faisait mine d'avancer vers lui. Lupin jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues. Les visages étaient parfaitement explicites : un pas de trop vers le garçon équivaudrait à une déclaration de guerre.

Un peu d'électricité grésilla dans l'air. Les ampoules dans la pièce brillèrent plus fort sous l'afflux d'énergie, et certaines éclatèrent. Le chien des Aurors se coucha au sol en gémissant.

« Il est en colère. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la porte dont la poignée tremblotait. Dumbledore était un très vieil homme, et sa patience légendaire était, au dire des élèves les plus effrontés, aussi longue que sa barbe. Ses bons yeux bleus et ses tenues extravagantes en faisaient un vieillard délicieux que la plupart des jeunes sorciers de Grande-Bretagne auraient volontiers considéré comme le grand-père idéal. Et même leurs aînés, pourtant au fait des dernières guerres, avaient du mal à voir l'Avatar derrière l'homme quand celui-ci leur offrait des bonbons. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le n°4 savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce jugement, mais malgré cette connaissance, l'effet de la silhouette formidable dressée dans l'encadrement de la porte restait le même.

Alex Kintley se racla la gorge. « Ecoutez, je pense que vous serez d'accord pour dire que tout ceci… »

« Partez. »

Kintley hésita, contrairement à ses collègues. Les Aurors sortirent un à un sans se retourner jusqu'à ce que l'homme se retrouve seul objet d'attention des deux yeux brûlants. L'Auror battit en retraite, le visage crispé de rage. Maugrey lui jeta négligemment un sort de bottage-de-cul, et l'homme atterrit la tête la première dans un massif. La porte se referma d'elle-même derrière lui.

Dumbledore traversa la pièce sans un regard pour les membres de l'Ordre et s'agenouilla devant Harry. Lupin et les autres se turent pendant que le sorcier considérait le garçon. Les mains ridées du vieillard tâtèrent l'espace autour de la forme pâle puis retombèrent. Dumbledore soupira. Les sorciers autour baissèrent coupablement la tête.

« Albus, est-ce que vous avez le papier ? », demanda McGonagall d'une voix tremblante.

Dumbledore sortit de l'une de ses poches un parchemin rédigé à l'encre d'or et le fit rouler entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que Fudge a marchandé ? »

Un sourire sombre apparut sur les lèvres du vieux sorcier, et Maugrey ricana. L'usage de la force signifiait que l'Ordre serait officiellement _persona non grata _au Ministère désormais, mais rien que d'imaginer la tête de ce nain de Fudge face à un Dumbledore en colère valait tous les désagréments à venir.

Remus s'avança. « Albus, je crois… je crois que retirer le bracelet est dangereux. »

« Je le crois aussi », murmura le directeur, coupant court aux exclamations furieuses des autres. « Sa magie s'est amoncelée derrière l'Inhibateur. »

« Vous voulez dire que ça va… exploser ? », suggéra Jeanne.

« D'une façon ou d'une autre, il le faudra bien. »

« Il serait peut-être préférable de ramener Harry à Grimmaurd Place. »

« Ou à Poudlard. Mme Pomfresh pourrait être utile. »

« Il n'est pas transportable », trancha sèchement Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? »

« Bouclier synchronique ? », proposa Maugrey.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, et les membres de l'Ordre prirent position autour de lui. Remus se plaça juste derrière le vieux sorcier, face à Harry. Il n'était pas franchement rassuré. La magie fusionnelle était extrêmement délicate, et la perspective de l'essayer dans un salon moldu pour contrer une éventuelle explosion de force inconnue ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Jeanne et Arc'hantaël sortirent du cercle. Elles étaient encore trop nouvelles dans l'Ordre et leurs magies n'avaient pas eu le temps de sympathiser avec celles des autres.

Chacun sortit le pendentif en forme de flamme qui symbolisait son appartenance à l'Ordre, et un mince fil de magie se dessina entre les bijoux.

« _Molem contra omnia vocamus_. » Un champ d'énergie apparut au bout de chaque baguette et s'étendit lentement jusqu'aux champs voisins. Il fallut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant que le bouclier ne se referme aux dessus des deux silhouettes assises au sol.

Remus observa Dumbledore à travers le léger brouillard du bouclier. « Albus, vous êtes sûr… ? » commença-t-il.

« Ça va aller, merci. »

Remus reporta son attention sur le charme, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Harry était connu pour ne jamais rien faire dans les règles. Que ce passerait-il si l'explosion passait outre les protections de Dumbledore ? Le vieil homme ne ferait rien qui puisse blesser le garçon, au mépris de sa propre sécurité. Le loup-garou retint son souffle.

Dumbledore déplia l'ordre officiel de Fudge et le plaça sur les genoux d'Harry. Le papier et l'Inhibateur brillèrent un bref instant, puis le parchemin se volatilisa. Le bracelet pendait maintenant à la main du garçon comme s'il avait doublé de taille. Dumbledore saisit avec douceur le poignet fragile et fit glisser l'artefact avant de le placer promptement dans une boîte engravée aux armes du Ministère. Les membres de l'Ordre intensifièrent le bouclier, et Dumbledore recula de deux pas.

Tous les yeux étaient maintenant fixés sur le visage figé du garçon. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Une étincelle se décida enfin à serpenter le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses mains. Sa magie revenait. Ses cheveux furent les premiers à reprendre vie, et les adultes sourirent avec indulgence en les voyant se dresser sur sa tête et s'emmêler de plus belle. Puis sa peau rosit lorsque le sang se décida à circuler à nouveau dans ses veines. Enfin le clignement des yeux reprit une cadence normale, ce pourquoi tout le monde en fut reconnaissant. Mais Harry ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne réagit pas ? », demanda nerveusement Bill Weasley.

Remus se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. « Vous ne trouvez pas que… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase : l'une des poches de sa cape venait de s'embraser. « Attention ! »

Il y eut un bruit de tissu que l'on déchire, puis une baguette traversa le bouclier comme un éclair avant d'atterrir dans le giron du garçon.

« Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! », avertit Maugrey. « Tenez la position ! »

Les sorciers injectèrent un peu plus d'énergie dans le sortilège, et Jeanne et Arc'hantaël reculèrent jusque dans la cuisine. Hedwige cria depuis la fenêtre, sans provoquer la moindre réaction de la part de son maître. Le temps passa.

« Merde… » grogna quelqu'un. « Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? »

« Harry », appela doucement Dumbledore. « Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Lentement, millimètre par millimètre, la tête brune se redressa et les yeux vides perdirent de leur opacité.

« Harry, l'Inhibateur n'est plus là. »

Dumbledore se rapprocha. Les yeux le suivirent avec un temps de retard. « Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part, Harry ? »

La baguette fut la seule à réagir. Elle se redressa brusquement et frappa d'un coup sec la main qui tentait de se poser sur la joue du garçon. Dumbledore se retourna vers Maugrey. « Alastor ? »

Le vieil Auror secoua la tête. « Je n'ai croisé que deux porteurs d'Inhibateur dans toute ma vie. Le premier était un meurtrier d'enfants le Ministre de l'époque l'avait condamné entre autre à porter l'un des bracelets pendant soixante jours. Le second était Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle n'a gardé le sien que quelques heures, le temps d'être transférée du Ministère à Azkaban. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au meurtrier ? », demanda Jeanne depuis la cuisine.

« Il s'est pendu dans sa cellule au bout de cinq semaines. »

Le visage de Dumbledore se ferma totalement. Quelqu'un allait payer très cher pour ça. « Harry, nous allons te ramener à Londres. Peux-tu te lever, s'il te plaît ? »

La main tendue ne suscita aucune réaction. Le vieil homme hésita à prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. La baguette frémissante et les yeux sans expression criaient qu'il était trop tard pour cela. Dumbledore tira sa baguette et donna au jeune homme une impulsion qui l'aida à se mettre debout. Les jambes maigres flageolèrent un peu, mais la magie du directeur s'enroula autour des épaules d'Harry et le stabilisa.

Les membres de l'Ordre échangèrent des regards incertains. La crainte de l'explosion n'était rien comparée à son absence. Ils observèrent avec appréhension le garçon pâle et silencieux se baisser et saisir la poignée de sa valise. C'était son premier geste conscient, mais une bonne insulte ou quelques carreaux cassés auraient mieux fait l'affaire selon eux. Parce que si ce n'était pas dehors, c'était encore dedans. Ils relâchèrent le bouclier à contrecœur.

« Allons-y. »

Dumbledore ouvrit la marche, et Harry le suivit docilement. Remus se précipita pour le soulager de sa valise, mais le loup en décida autrement. La bataille intérieure se conclut par un croisement de jambes assez ridicule, et Remus se retrouva le nez dans la boue. Bill l'aida à se relever pendant qu'Arthur s'avançait vers Harry avec la même intention. L'homme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du garçon lorsqu'une décharge le frappa au bras.

« Il a besoin d'un peu de temps », expliqua laconiquement Dumbledore sans se retourner.

Le voyage jusqu'au point d'Apparition se poursuivit en silence. En tête, le directeur était perdu dans des pensées sans joie Harry suivait à pas lents, avec la constance d'une machine fatiguée. Les autres membres de l'Ordre marchaient juste derrière lui en guettant les éventuels Aurors de Fudge.

« Je prends Harry avec moi », avertit Dumbledore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent derrière le bus des Aurors. Le vieux sorcier leva sa baguette, et un flux de magie bleue vint enserrer la taille du garçon. Les deux sorciers disparurent, et les autres suivirent. Bill Weasley fut le dernier à quitter Little Whinging. Juste avant d'Apparaître, il accioaHedwige et lui jeta un charme conçu pour les animaux que son frère Charly lui avait appris.

Il pleuvait dru sur Londres. Harry ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et n'accéléra pas le pas. Jeanne voulut lui jeter un sort de repousflotte, mais Maugrey lui saisit fermement le poignet. « Je ne crois pas que des interférences soient une bonne chose pour lui en ce moment », marmonna-t-il d'un ton bourru.

« Mais Albus a bien réussi à… »

« Oui, _Albus_. »

Chacun s'abstint de se protéger par solidarité, et ils atteignirent Grimmaurd Place trempés comme des chats. Harry passa devant eux sans les voir et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Harry ! Attends, s'il te plaît ! » Remus sentit son cœur se briser à voir l'homme, l'enfant, la _chose _sans vie continuer son chemin. « Harry, dis quelque chose ! »

Le garçon posa un pied sur la première marche. Remus fit mine de le rattraper, mais un long cri furieux l'arrêta. Une chouette blanche s'était posée sur le pommeau de la rampe, et ses yeux flamboyants défiaient quiconque d'approcher davantage. Son maître disparut dans les étages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Remus, par pitié, arrête-là ou je fais un malheur ! »

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas », répondit le sorcier en déposant un baiser apaisant sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« C'est vrai que là, ça devient intenable », grogna McGonagall en agitant sa main devant elle, comme si cela pouvait suffire à chasser la tension oppressive qui régnait dans la cuisine.

Remus retourna en soupirant à sa tasse de thé. Grimmaurd Place n'était pas contente, et elle le faisait savoir à ses occupants.

La maison n'avait jamais eu le caractère facile – ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on connaissait ses propriétaires – mais au moins elle savait se tenir. Ou en tout cas elle avait su. Les Black avaient toujours mis un point d'honneur à respecter l'étiquette et le standing des hautes sphères dans lesquelles vaquaient les différents membres de la famille. La maison avait reflété ce vernis social jusqu'à ce que Sirius en reste seul héritier. Grimmaurd n'avait plus la même retenue depuis ce temps-là. Seulement, lorsque Sirius était encore en vie, les seuls incidents à déplorer s'étaient limités à l'insolence des tableaux, au blocage intempestif de certaines portes (notamment des toilettes) ou encore à l'inversion systématique de la salière et du poivrier à table. Mais depuis la mort du dernier des Black, la maison s'était, pour ainsi dire, émancipée. Elle avait commencé à se forger une personnalité propre dont le trait de caractère principal était sans équivoque la malveillance. La plupart des nouveaux membres de l'Ordre refusaient désormais de venir au QG en dehors des réunions, ce qui n'améliorait ni le travail d'équipe, ni les relations de confiance. Mais à leur décharge, il fallait reconnaître que Grimmaurd instaurait dans ses couloirs une atmosphère à vous glacer le sang. Malgré les chandeliers et les cheminées, on avait toujours l'impression de manquer de chaleur et de lumière. Sans parler des picotements dans la nuque chaque fois que l'on tournait le dos à la moindre sculpture, humaine ou non.

Et l'arrivée d'Harry la veille au soir n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Remus s'était réveillé tôt ce matin avec l'impression que les murs pesaient de tout leur poids sur son moral. Tonks en avait même pleuré, mais le loup-garou n'était pas parvenu à maîtriser la maison. McGonagall, Maugrey et Jeanne, qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner avec eux, semblaient aussi très affectés.

« Comment va Harry ? »

« Je crois qu'il dort », répondit Maugrey en dirigeant son œil magique vers le plafond.

« Comment ça, tu _crois _qu'il dort ? », s'étonna Tonks.

Maugrey enfonça son nez dans sa tasse. « S'passe des trucs pas clairs avec le môme. Cette fichue baraque interfère autour de sa chambre et je ne vois pratiquement rien. »

« Il en est aussi propriétaire », rappela Remus. « Grimmaurd cherche peut-être à le couvrir. »

« Pour ce que j'en sais, elle ne t'a jamais couvert, toi. » Maugrey défia du regard les murs qui les cernaient. « M'est avis qu'on va avoir intérêt à protéger nos fesses dans les jours à venir. » Le sorcier finit sa tasse d'une lampée et sortit de la cuisine à grands pas. « Ouais, vigilance constante », ronchonna-t-il en quittant le QG.

Remus rattrapa de justesse sa tasse qui glissait insidieusement vers le bord de la table. « Tonks, est-ce que tout est prêt pour ce soir ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir ? » McGonagall avait passé ces derniers jours à Poudlard avec Dumbledore pour superviser les travaux dans le château. Remus n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec elle depuis qu'il l'avait revue la veille.

« Nous avions pensé organiser une petite fête de Noël pour Harry avant la soirée du Nouvel An. » Le sorcier se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. « Ça semblait une bonne occasion pour lui donner ses cadeaux et lui montrer que cette histoire d'entraînement était derrière. »

La sorcière hocha la tête. « Bonne idée », murmura-t-elle.

Remus lui jeta un regard en coin. Le visage encore très pâle de la vieille femme disait clairement que non, cette histoire n'était pas derrière, et le loup-garou n'était pas loin de penser comme elle. D'après ce qu'ils avaient vu du garçon la veille, il était plus qu'improbable qu'un repas chaleureux lui redonne confiance en l'Ordre.

« Heu, Remus ? » Tonks se tortillait sur sa chaise avec un air malheureux. « A propos de cette fête, je crois qu'on a un petit problème. Ron Weasley ne veut pas venir. »

Remus et Minerva levèrent simultanément la tête. « Comment ça, il ne veut pas venir ? »

« Il n'aurait plus rien à faire avec _Môssieur Harry Potter_. J'ai essayé de le convaincre, mais il m'a rétorqué qu'Harry était allé trop loin et qu'il refusait de rester avec quelqu'un d'assez arrogant pour croire qu'il pouvait manipuler les Arts Noirs, dixit. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Hermione est au Terrier depuis deux jours. Elle s'est montrée assez hésitante, mais elle n'a pas voulu venir sans Ron. Ginny aurait probablement dit oui, mais elle est punie et n'a pas le droit de sortir de sa chambre. Molly et elle se sont disputées, et Arthur m'a dit que sa femme refusait catégoriquement de lever la punition. Quant à Neville Londubat, il est en vacances en Autriche chez des sœurs de sa grand-mère. »

Chacun se resservit en thé et s'absorba dans la contemplation de sa tasse.

« Il n'a pas d'autres camarades ? », demanda Jeanne.

McGonagall fit la moue. « Il y a bien la petite Lovegood, mais son père ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre. On ne peut pas inviter ici des non membres, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Alors il ne reste que les jumeaux, s'ils acceptent de venir. Ça ne fera pas beaucoup », soupira Tonks. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit bon pour son moral de faire une fête avec juste ses professeurs et deux des frères de son ex-meilleur ami. »

« Non, probablement pas », marmonna Remus. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé que _tout le monde_ punirait le jeune homme. Ils savaient que Ron et les autres étudiants avaient mal pris la nouvelle, mais dans l'agitation cette information était passée pratiquement inaperçue. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'Harry restait sans ami.

xxx

Remus frappa à la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. « Harry ? Le dîner est prêt ! »

« Il ne répond toujours pas ? »

« Non. » Remus enjamba les paquets-cadeaux qu'ils avaient déposés devant la porte et rejoignit Tonks au bout du couloir. « Alastor dit qu'il dort encore. »

« Ça fait presque vingt-quatre heures. »

« Je sais. Mais personne n'a réussi à ouvrir la porte pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. »

Le couple se rendit dans la cuisine où les attendaient Maugrey et McGonagall. Remus tripatouilla en silence le contenu de son assiette. Dumbledore ne répondait pas à leurs appels, et il avait littéralement envoyé paître tous ceux qui s'étaient risqués à lui demander conseil par rapport à Harry, non sans leur rappeler leur responsabilité dans cette affaire. Depuis la 'punition', le vieil homme ne voulait plus entendre parler du garçon. Cette espèce de lâcheté surprenait tout le monde, mais Remus soupçonnait que l'affection du vieillard pour Harry allait bien au-delà d'une tendresse passagère. Dumbledore n'avait pas de famille directe, et Harry était le petit-fils qu'il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir gâter. Seulement cet amour n'était pas compatible avec la prophétie et sa fonction de chef de l'Ordre, et le vieil homme en souffrait. Il refusait désormais de prendre la moindre décision qui puisse blesser le garçon d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce n'était pas le genre de Dumbledore de renoncer à ses obligations, encore moins pour des raisons personnelles. Remus l'avait interrogé à ce sujet. Le sorcier lui avait rétorqué que quelques soient leurs réactions, la prophétie menait Harry droit dans l'abyme et qu'il était donc inutile d'en rajouter. Puis le vieil homme s'était levé et avait murmuré solennellement que pour sa part, l'enfant aurait sa confiance jusqu'au bout du voyage.

En attendant le bout du voyage, Remus et ses collègues se trouvaient bloqués dans une maison hostile avec sur les bras un jeune homme probablement malade auquel ils n'avaient pas accès. Ils partirent se coucher les uns après les autres, chacun essayant au passage de parler à Harry ou de glisser un mot sous la porte de sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, veille du Nouvel An, un _crac _sonore fit sursauter les membres de l'Ordre occupés à prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine de Grimmaurd Place.

« Dobby ! », s'exclama Tonks. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'elfe salua les sorciers d'un mouvement de tête et rajusta l'assemblage étrange qui lui servait de vêtement avec un air important. « Professeur Dumbledore a envoyé Dobby s'occuper d'Harry Potter », expliqua-il joyeusement.

« Harry est dans sa chambre, mais je ne suis pas sûre que la maison te laisse y accéder », le renseigna gentiment la Métamorphomage.

« Dobby croit savoir que si », répondit l'elfe avant de se volatiliser d'un claquement de doigts.

Les sorciers fixèrent pensivement la place qu'occupait la créature quelques secondes plus tôt. « Rien à faire, je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à cette bestiole », grommela Maugrey.

« C'est un elfe, Alastor. »

« C'est une satanée nuisance qui peut à Apparaître absolument où elle veut. »

« Ce n'est pas pour défendre Mr Maugrey », remarqua Arc'hantaël, « mais il est vrai que si tous les elfes devaient être libres comme celui-là, nous serions bien embêtés. »

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a grandi depuis qu'il est libre ? »

« Honnêtement, Tonks, je pense que ça vient des quinze paires de chaussettes qu'il porte sans arrêt. »

Remus écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui suivit quant aux mœurs des elfes et leurs étonnants pouvoirs. Maugrey n'avait pas tout à fait tort. L'Ombre n'appelait pas à elle que les créatures de la nuit comme les loups-garous. Elle exacerbait toutes les tensions et les injustices, et la race des elfes était touchée, même si peu de ses éléments étaient réellement conscients de leur asservissement. Le Ministère français avait censuré l'affaire pour éviter la panique, mais des bandes d'elfes rebelles s'étaient libérées dans le sud du pays et avaient dévasté la communauté locale avant de rejoindre les rangs du renégat Stéphane Soronce. La menace qu'ils représentaient était plus que réelle. Les siècles d'asservissement de la race avaient dissuadé les spécialistes de mettre au point un sortilège capable d'interdire l'accès des maisons sorcières aux elfes, et les recherches hâtives de ces dernières semaines n'avaient évidemment pas suffi à combler le manque de connaissance en la matière. La communauté près de Nice où vivaient autrefois ces elfes avait dû fuir, et Soronce et ses troupes avaient eu le temps de piller et de brûler la ville avant l'arrivée des premiers Aurors.

Les sorciers restèrent dans la cuisine à discuter de tout et de rien en guettant la réapparition de l'elfe. Charly Weasley, revenu de Roumanie depuis peu, Emeline Vance et Kinsley Shacklebolt les rejoignirent au cours de la matinée : les missions avaient été calculées pour prendre fin le lendemain au plus tard de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse être présent pour le Nouvel An, et les premiers convives arrivaient.

Dobby revint auprès d'eux en fin de matinée. Tout le monde se rua aussitôt vers lui, et la pauvre créature battit en retraite dans un coin de la cuisine.

« Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? »

« Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? »

« Est-ce qu'il est furieux ? »

« Il a besoin de quelque chose ? »

L'elfe tourna des yeux désespérés vers Remus. « Harry Potter est réveillé, Monsieur. C'est tout ce que Dobby peut dire. » L'elfe claqua des doigts, et quelques paquets-cadeaux se matérialisèrent sur la table de la cuisine. « Harry Potter a demandé à Dobby de rendre ça à Messieurs les sorciers. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Ce sont ses cadeaux de Noël ! », protesta Tonks avec une pointe d'amertume.

Dobby baissa ses longues oreilles. « Dobby croit qu'Harry Potter n'en veut pas, Madame. »

Remus se rassit lourdement sur son banc. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ? »

Dobby rougit, ce que sa peau verte traduisit par une intéressante couleur de mûre sauvage. « Harry Potter a dit que les sorciers pouvaient se mettre leurs cadeaux à un endroit que Dobby ne peut pas dire, Monsieur », répondit l'elfe d'une traite.

Arc'hantaël poussa un cri indigné, et des murmures agités s'élevèrent un peu partout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », murmura Tonks à Remus.

« On le laisse se calmer. Il est furieux contre nous, ça va passer. Inutile de l'embêter avec ça, je suis sûr qu'il se sentira assez coupable quand il réalisera son incorrection. Il les aura plus tard, c'est tout. »

« Dobby ne croit pas, Monsieur », murmura l'elfe sans autorisation.

Remus et Tonks s'entre-regardèrent. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne crois pas ? »

« Dobby ne croit pas qu'Harry Potter en voudra un jour. Harry Potter a dit à Dobby que c'était trop tard, que c'était avant qu'Harry Potter en avait besoin. Mais Harry Potter a accepté le cadeau que Dobby lui a envoyé pour Noël ! », ajouta l'elfe avec un grand sourire. « Harry Potter a dit que c'était le plus beau geste que quelqu'un avait fait pour lui ! Il a dit qu'il n'oublierait jamais Dobby ! »

La dernière phrase de l'elfe avait quelque chose de particulièrement inconfortable. Tonks tira la manche de son compagnon. « Remus, il faut vraiment que tu ailles lui parler. »

Remus hocha la tête, mais trouver une occasion de discuter avec le garçon ne s'avéra pas chose facile. Harry resta cloîtré dans sa chambre sous la surveillance de Grimmaurd, laquelle ne laissa personne pénétrer dans la pièce. Le garçon descendit enfin alors que tout le monde déjeunait, mais il se contenta de traverser la cuisine sans un regard pour personne et prit de quoi se faire un sandwich avant de disparaître à nouveau. Remus le retrouva plus tard roulé en boule dans l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque. McGonagall et lui essayèrent de lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, mais Harry les ignora complètement. Il ne daigna même pas leur adresser un mot pour leur signaler qu'il les avait vus. Le reste de l'après-midi et le dîner n'apportèrent pas plus de changements, et lorsqu' Harry monta se coucher, il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

« Il est tout de même d'une insolence rare. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de ça », remarqua Jeanne d'un ton déçu.

Remus sentit sa réserve de patience passer au rouge. « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? », répliqua-t-il sèchement. « A part les articles que tu as lu sur lui, franchement, Jeanne, _qu'est-ce que tu en sais _? »

Tonks lui jeta un regard inquiet. « Remus, s'il te plaît… »

« Non, il n'y a pas de 's'il te plaît' ! Harry n'a jamais été insolent ou ingrat ou malpoli. Il s'est toujours débrouillé comme il a pu avec tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Il s'est passé quelque chose pour qu'il soit comme ça. Ce fichu bracelet… » Remus se pinça l'arête du nez pour oublier sa migraine. « Aucun d'entre nous ne peut savoir ce qu'il a traversé et ce que l'Inhibateur lui a fait. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une raison pour… »

Remus quitta le salon et se réfugia dans sa chambre avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. La pleine lune était encore loin, mais le loup n'en avait cure et voulait sortir. Il était en colère. Contre Jeanne et sa sœur, et tous les autres qui blâmaient Harry sans le connaître. Il était furieux contre Dumbledore pour avoir pris la place qu'il aurait aimé tenir, lui laissant la peine de prendre les décisions qui fâchaient. Il était furieux contre Sirius pour s'être fait tué, et contre Grimmaurd qui ne lui obéissait qu'à reculons, et contre tout le monde, même Tonks. Remus s'assit en haletant sur son lit. Il perdait pied. Le loup était trop fort. L'Ombre était trop proche. Elle le mettait dans une colère noire contre Harry, parce que le garçon ne parlait pas, parce qu'il souffrait un calvaire dont personne ne pouvait le sauver, parce que lui, Remus, en était en partie responsable. Les mais tremblantes du sorcier s'emparèrent du flacon de potion tue-loup qui ne le quittait jamais, et Remus le vida impulsivement.

Ecrasé sur son lit, l'homme attendit que sa tête cesse de lui tourner avant d'autoriser la maison à relâcher les alarmes qui s'étaient automatiquement placées sur sa porte de chambre. C'était la première fois que le loup l'attaquait aussi sauvagement au cœur même de son sanctuaire émotionnel. Remus se roula en boule et serra contre lui l'oreiller de Tonks. Si cette guerre devait durer, il n'en verrait pas la fin.

.

.

* * *

'De Sarzeau-Vendôme'. Je sais, j'ai craqué… Petit clin d'œil personnel au premier grand amour de ma vie, j'ai nommé Lupin (l'autre). Et je tiens vachement à dire que le film ne lui rend pas du tout justice. Na.


	21. In Memoriam

**23/06/2007 : **Hin hin hin…

* * *

_« Harry ! Attends, s'il te plaît ! » Remus sentit son cœur se briser à voir l'homme, l'enfant, la chose sans vie continuer son chemin. « Harry, dis quelque chose ! »_

_Le garçon posa son pied sur la première marche. Remus fit mine de le rattraper, mais un long cri furieux l'arrêta. Une chouette blanche s'était posée sur le pommeau de la rampe, et ses yeux flamboyants défiaient quiconque d'approcher davantage. Son maître disparut dans les étages. _

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : In Memoriam**

.

.

Le réseau de cheminette entre Grimmaurd Place et le Terrier avait été ouvert de façon continue tôt le matin du 31 décembre pour permettre à Molly Weasley et aux autres membres de la famille d'aider à la préparation du Nouvel An. Molly Weasley avait fourni le gros des efforts culinaires, et la cuisine du Terrier débordait de pâtés, de tourtes et de gâteaux en tout genre. Bill et Charly étaient en train d'agencer les tables à Londres pour permettre à la quarantaine de membres de l'Ordre d'évoluer à l'aise au milieu du buffet gigantesque de leur mère. Arthur était au Ministère où il tentait de limiter la casse après son passage à Privet Drive. Ginny n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre depuis cinq jours, Molly reprisait les habits de fête de la famille, Hermione était sous la douche et les jumeaux vendaient quelques articles de dernières minutes aux fêtards procrastinateurs.

Parfait.

Ron profita de l'absence des uns et des autres pour se glisser dans la cheminée de la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva dans celle de Grimmaurd Place et se faufila dans les étages sans susciter la moindre réaction de la part des sorciers présents, habitués à voir circuler des rouquins un peu partout depuis quelques heures. Ron sortit sa baguette et erra d'un couloir à l'autre à la recherche de sa cible. Sa mère refusait catégoriquement d'en parler au reste de l'Ordre pour ne pas aggraver le cas Potter, et ça le rendait fou de rage. C'était de sa famille dont on parlait ! Les sang-purs et leurs idées tordues rôdaient depuis trop longtemps autour d'elle, mais lui, Ronald Bilius Weasley, ne laisserait personne corrompre sa lignée avec des pensées sectaires et élitistes. Et si pour cela il devait se battre contre le grand, le sublime Harry Potter, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Ron visita la maison des caves aux combles, heureusement inconscient du danger auquel il s'exposait. Si Grimmaurd n'avait pas été aussi occupée à torturer la quinzaine de sorciers autrement plus puissants que lui déjà présents, elle l'aurait certainement mis dehors - en plusieurs fois. Au détour d'un couloir, le jeune homme finit par tomber nez-à-nez avec ce qu'il cherchait.

« Potter ! »

Son ancien ami releva la tête, dévoilant un visage aussi triste que fatigué. Ron étouffa toute nostalgie en lui. Le sorcier qui lui faisait face n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon qu'il avait connu et affectionné autrefois. Le rouquin serra les dents et brandit sa baguette. Les yeux verts se firent très sombres.

« Ne bouge pas ou je te jure que je te balance un sort ! »

Une soudaine colère déforma le visage du sorcier, et Ron redressa les épaules, conscient de son importance. Harry Potter était encore mineur, contrairement à lui, et ne disposait pas encore de sa baguette. Harry Potter était à sa merci. L'admiration aveuglait peut-être les autres, mais pas lui. Lui connaissait le sorcier derrière les flashs et les applaudissements. Il savait que le garçon avait tué Quirrell. Il l'avait entendu parler fourchelangue. Il l'avait vu s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la Chambre. Il l'avait écouté hurler le nom de Cédric dans son sommeil. Bon dieu, il avait même regardé Voldemort à travers lui ! Ronald avait mûri depuis l'époque où son petit équivalent fonçait tête baissée dans n'importe quelle aventure, souvent à la suite de ce même sorcier. Aujourd'hui il savait ce qu'était la guerre. Il avait parlé pendant des heures avec Hermione des attraits de l'autre camp. La tentation le dégoûtait. L'homme qui lui faisait face et qui y avait cédé le dégoûtait.

« Tu fais pleurer Hermione », lâcha-t-il malgré lui.

L'autre eut le culot d'hausser les épaules. Le sol trembla imperceptiblement sous les pieds de Ron.

« Le succès t'est monté à la tête. Tu te crois invincible, mais regarde-toi ! Tu ne peux rien faire, même contre moi ! »

Les tableaux grincèrent, bercés par un souffle de vent intangible. Ron ignora la pression dans son cou. Les yeux verts du sorcier brillaient de haine, et lui-même ne demandait qu'à sortir de ses gonds. Il avait vu sa famille se déchirer en plein repas de Noël à cause de lui. Ils n'avaient parlé que de ça, d'_Harry Potter_, et les portes avaient claqué.

« Tu t'es laissé prendre, Potter, mais je ne te laisserai pas en entraîner d'autres avec toi. »

Un chandelier céda sous la pression et tomba au sol. Sa flamme résista quelques instants au charme d'ignifugation du tapis avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée âcre. Ron nota enfin les signes inquiétants de présence magique autour de lui. Il avait été élevé dans le monde sorcier et savait ce que cela signifiait : la maison faisait converger ses flux vers eux pour protéger son propriétaire.

C'était la guerre. « Astringo ! », cria Ron.

Potter tomba au sol, emberlificoté dans un filet invisible. Ron lui sauta dessus.

« Tu as blessé les trois femmes que j'aime le plus au monde », murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun. « Ma mère et Hermione n'arrêtent pas de se lamenter à cause de toi. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de continuer ton cirque avec la magie noire, mais je te jure que je te ferai payer si tu t'approches encore de Ginny. »

Le gryffondor resserra sa prise sur sa victime alors que le plancher ondulait dangereusement sous eux. « Passe encore que tu leur manques, mais ce que tu as fait à Ginny est inacceptable ! Tu l'as corrompue, Potter ! Ma petite sœur ! »

Ron dévia d'un coup de baguette bien ajusté le vase qui tentait de se fracasser sur son crâne. Les extrémités des tapis commençaient à se relever comme des têtes de cobra. Il serra le cou du sorcier et affronta son regard de tempête. « Je t'interdis de lui reparler. Si j'apprends que tu essayes encore de lui raconter je ne sais quelles conneries sur les sang-purs et la valeur des Arts Noirs, je te tue. »

Il asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac du sorcier en guise de dissuasion et s'enfuit en courant.

xxx

« Harry ? Il y a une réunion en bas. Nous aimerions que tu y participes. »

Remus sourit gentiment à la tête qui se relevait. Son geste ne suscita pas la plus petite réaction. Un visage de marbre aurait été plus expressif. Le sorcier attendit patiemment que le jeune homme prenne sa décision, mais il était sûr de déjà connaître la réponse. Harry était trop engagé et trop sérieux pour bouder sa première réunion officielle avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Et, de fait, le jeune sorcier s'extirpa de son fauteuil et suivit Remus hors de la bibliothèque.

Les deux hommes prirent le chemin du sous-sol dans lequel avait été aménagée une grande pièce pour l'entraînement de l'Ordre. Plusieurs sorciers y étaient assis par terre ou sur des divans et observaient une joute plutôt musclée entre Bill Weasley et Alastor Maugrey. Dumbledore et Snape discutaient plus loin, et ils tournèrent la tête à leur arrivée. Remus leur fit un signe de reconnaissance avant de mener Harry vers quelques chaises que l'on avait placées à l'écart. Le jeune sorcier ne montra pas la moindre curiosité pour la salle étrange dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Grimmaurd l'avait sûrement déjà mis au courant de ce qu'elle contenait.

« Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux membres dans les rangs de l'Ordre. Dumbledore a tenu à ce que nous organisions un Nouvel An ici avec tout le groupe pour renforcer les liens entre nous. » Remus soupesa ses mots, pas franchement certain d'être en terrain neutre avec ce genre de sujet. « Harry, est-ce que tu devines pourquoi c'est aussi important ? »

Le jeune homme prostré sur sa chaise arqua un sourcil, premier signe corporel d'interaction avec le monde extérieur en presque trois jours. Remus prit ça comme un encouragement.

« La confiance est bien plus qu'un atout psychologique. Elle permet également à des sorciers suffisamment proches et qui se sentent dans le même camp de performer de la magie synchronique. La proximité émotionnelle engendre une résonance sympathique entre les magies et, grâce à elle, plusieurs sorciers peuvent combiner leurs énergies et créer de puissants sortilèges. C'est une magie très instable et dangereuse, mais c'est aussi une arme redoutablement efficace. »

Remus retira son pendentif en forme de flamme et le tendit au garçon. « Peu de gens peuvent prétendre à ce type de magie. Elle requiert une compréhension, pour ne pas dire une amitié, trop rarement atteinte entre les hommes. Si nous y avons accès ici, au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est parce que nous nous battons côte-à-côte depuis près d'un quart de siècle en partageant les mêmes idées, les mêmes souffrances, et les mêmes espoirs. »

Ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai, mais Remus s'abstint de formuler cette pensée à voix haute pour ne pas fausser le message qu'il essayait de faire passer. Devant eux, Maugrey, Bill, Charly, Shacklebolt et Vance avaient formé une ronde et tendu leurs baguettes. Un nuage argenté d'une incroyable densité magique se forma au cœur du cercle et persista quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Maugrey ne sembla pas satisfait du résultat et cria après Bill et Charly qui bavardaient.

« Ils essayent de créer un Patronus. C'est l'un des charmes les plus difficiles à exécuter en synchronie car il est par nature très personnel », expliqua Remus à voix basse. « Bill et Charly excellent dans cet exercice grâce à leur grande fratrie. Les Weasley sont des _naturels _car ils vivent en promiscuité avec d'autres sorciers depuis toujours et sont habitués à interagir les uns avec les autres. Emeline est fille unique, et elle a mis des années à prendre le tour de main. Elle commence à peine à pouvoir participer aux tentatives à plus de trois. »

Le regard du jeune homme se déporta vers Dumbledore et Snape qui observaient l'entraînement. Remus saisit l'interrogation muette.

« Snape est un espion, Harry. Un échange d'énergie tel que la magie synchronique laisse des traces dans la signature magique d'un sorcier. S'il se faisait prendre avec, les mangemorts sauraient aussitôt qu'il est un traître car on ne peut pas simuler une sympathie entre magies. » Ce qui constituait en retour un excellent alibi pour s'abstenir de tester la _sympathie _entre le maître des potions et eux, mais ce n'était pas la question, songea Remus.

« Quant à Dumbledore, aucun d'entre nous n'est simplement capable d'entrer en résonance avec lui. Il est au-delà de notre compréhension. La seule chose que nous puissions performer avec lui est une sorte de magie catalytique. »

Remus frissonna en visionnant involontairement la situation d'urgence absolue qui les avait poussés à pratiquer cette magie bien des années plus tôt. « Le sorcier le plus puissant draine la magie des autres et peut la soumettre à sa volonté si les Donneurss'abandonnent à lui. » Il renonça à s'expliquer davantage. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu aussi peur que cette nuit-là, quand il avait senti sa magie lui être retirée. Le visage de Dumbledore, défiguré par le pouvoir surhumain qui l'habitait, hantait encore ses cauchemars. Aucun des Donneursprésents ce soir-là n'en avait jamais reparlé. Dumbledore lui-même s'abstenait d'évoquer cette mission.

Vance se fit brusquement éjectée du cercle et atterrit en douceur sur les coussins que le directeur invoqua dans un timing parfait. Remus la désigna à Harry.

« Maugrey est un excellent leader pour ce genre de performance parce que même lorsqu'il crie et perd patience, il ne juge pas ses collègues. Il ne réclame d'eux qu'une seule chose : qu'ils progressent. Sa magie reste ainsi accessible aux autres participants. Mais son caractère a tendance à en mettre certains en boule, et Emeline monte facilement sur ses grands chevaux. Dès qu'elle se referme, elle se rend inaccessible et met en danger ceux qui se battent à ses côtés. Elle se fait alors rejeter par la magie du groupe qui l'analyse comme un élément perturbateur. »

Remus se tourna vers le jeune homme. « Je pense que tu vois où je veux en venir. La magie synchronique est notre meilleure arme, Harry. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, et je… je crois que je peux comprendre aussi ce qui t'a poussé à t'éloigner de nous. Mais ne pars pas trop loin. Tu te condamnes en faisant ça. » Le sorcier posa une main sur l'épaule de son ancien étudiant. « Harry, les mangemorts ont encore moins accès que nous à cette forme de magie. Ils sont incapables de se faire confiance, et leurs ambitions personnelles les bloquent à toute sympathie possible. C'est le plus gros avantage que nous ayons sur eux. »

La lueur de défi dans les yeux du jeune homme n'était que trop explicite. Le garçon était persuadé qu'il était seul et qu'il le serait encore le jour où son chemin croiserait une ultime fois celui de Voldemort. Remus voyait mal comment le contredire. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer au garçon qu'ils devaient aller ensemble au combat. Il ne trouvait pas d'argument pour justifier cette certitude, et ça le terrorisait. Parce que Voldemort était un ennemi comme on en trouvait peu dans l'histoire. Et pour lui faire face, il fallait bien plus qu'un adolescent entraîné pendant ses vacances dans les sous-sols d'une baraque londonienne acariâtre. Il fallait quelque chose dont Remus n'avait pas la plus petite idée.

« Harry… Est-ce que tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avons eu cet été, toi et moi ? C'était… à propos de la magie noire. » Remus se mit en quête d'un mouchoir dans l'une de ses poches pour échapper au regard de feu du garçon. Le loup était terriblement nerveux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dévisage de cette façon. Comme un égal. Ou pire, comme une proie.

« Si je t'en parle, c'est parce qu'il apparaît que tu l'as fréquentée, et je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu en as compris. Je ne peux pas approuver cette recherche, mais maintenant que c'est fait, en parler pourrait te faire du bien. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ou simplement te faire part de mon opinion… » Remus ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il essuya distraitement une goutte de sueur à sa tempe. Des ombres noires dansaient devant ses yeux. Le loup revenait. Remus secoua la tête. Le loup n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici, à deux semaines de la pleine lune, alors que des particules de potion tue-loup circulaient encore dans son sang.

« Je me fais du souci pour toi. Les Arts Noirs sont une drogue, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ils polluent leurs adeptes, ils les leurrent ! Et quand tu veux faire demi-tour, quand tu réalises enfin leur vraie nature, il est trop tard. »

Merde, d'où venait cet accent de panique dans sa voix ? Remus lança un appel muet vers Dumbledore qui ne le regardait pas. « Tu connais ma condition, Harry. Tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je sais mieux que quiconque ce que ces pulsions occasionnent. Quelle que soit ta volonté, tu ne peux pas leur résister. Une fois qu'il est là, tu ne peux plus lutter contre le monstre qui est en toi. »

Le sorcier leva des yeux horrifiés vers Harry. Le silence du garçon vibrait de colère. Remus ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait à lui dire de telles choses. Il ne parvenait simplement pas à se taire. Deux yeux jaunes brillaient dans la pénombre de son esprit. « Tu dois t'arrêter maintenant ou tu vas te détruire. Et tu n'as pas le droit d'aller jusque là, Harry. Trop de gens se sont sacrifiés pour que tu vives. Il n'y a pas que Sirius ou les Aurors qui te protègent, il y a aussi tes parents. Harry, je sais que tu ne les as pas connus, mais ton _papa _et ta _maman _ont donné leurs vies contre la tienne. Tu dois respecter ce geste ! »

« J'aurais préféré mourir avec eux. »

La gifle partit sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience. Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis plus rien.

Il n'avait pas voulu blesser ou faire mal. Il avait mis juste assez de force pour que le garçon revienne à la raison. Que les morts ne soient pas partis en vain et que sa vie brisée garde un sens. Il l'avait giflé comme il aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras, une caresse d'émotions fiévreuses, mais le garçon était tombé à la renverse et toutes les conversations autour d'eux s'étaient arrêtées.

Remus regarda avec horreur le garçon se relever en se tenant la joue. La surprise céda lentement la place aux larmes, et les yeux verts restèrent suspendus de longues secondes au bord du précipice. Remus ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les émotions refluèrent sur le visage du garçon. Il ne demeura plus qu'un éclat de fureur au fond des pupilles dilatées. L'espace d'une seconde, Remus crut voir quelque chose de différent, et il comprit pourquoi il avait attaqué. Le garçon était l'Ombre. Il transportait avec lui une part de ténèbres qui nourrissait le loup et faisait perdre le contrôle à l'homme.

« _Vous, _vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de me frapper, loup-garou ! »

Il y avait de la haine dans ce cri. Remus ne réagit pas, encore sous le choc de sa brève hallucination. Il y eut un adieu dans la façon dont le jeune homme se détourna de lui. Personne ne s'y trompa et Shacklebolt se précipita pour intercepter le sorcier avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Harry, attends ! » L'homme saisit le garçon par les épaules et le força à faire demi-tour. « Harry, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Je pense qu… » Le sorcier n'acheva pas sa phrase, frappé à la mâchoire par un puissant crochet de poing. Malgré sa taille imposante, Kinsley Shacklebolt trébucha.

Harry Potter redressa le menton avec morgue et défia l'assemblée. « Je ne suis pas un enfant sur lequel vous pouvez taper pour le punir et le faire changer d'opinion. Je suis un homme ! Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, alors affrontez-moi ! Mais ne vous avisez jamais, _jamais_, de reposer la main sur moi ! »

« Harry, je crois… »

« _Oui_ ? », siffla le jeune homme à l'intention du nouveau membre de l'Ordre qui avait pris la parole. « Allez-y, dites-moi, je sens que ça m'intéresse ! »

Ephraïm O'Rourke fit la grimace. « Je crois que vous feriez bien de vous calmer, pour commencer. »

« Je suis chez moi ! Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne ! »

Ephraïm se rapprocha. Il faisait partie de la nouvelle génération qui avait massivement voté pour punir le garçon. Ephraïm avait perdu un amant dans une mission du Ministère sur le continent, et il en gardait une haine farouche pour à peu près tout ce qui n'allait pas dans son sens. « Reprenez vos esprits, Potter ! Vous ne pouvez pas manquer de respect à vos aînés de cette façon ! »

« Et bien regardez-moi ! »

Et sous les yeux des sorciers ébahis, le jeune homme se jeta sur O'Rourke et lui serra le cou d'une main en lui martelant les côtes de l'autre. Ephraïm tomba à la renverse et Harry le suivit au sol sans desserrer sa prise.

Bill fut le premier à sortir de son ahurissement, et il se rua vers Harry pour lui faire lâcher prise. O'Rourke s'asphyxiait gentiment sous la prise du garçon. L'aîné de la fratrie Weasley dut employer toute sa force pour écarter les mains du sorcier. Harry poussa un hurlement de colère et se débattit contre les bras puissants qui le tenaient fermement. Le garçon était chétif, mais sa fureur palliait sa faiblesse physique.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! »

Le garçon aboyait des insultes d'une rare grossièreté tout en agitant les jambes dans l'espoir de l'atteindre. Maugrey et les autres criaient aussi, et dans la bousculade le garçon lui glissa des bras. Bill l'agrippa pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse, et il se retrouva face à un visage contorsionné par la rage. Avec un sourire sournois, Harry lui asséna un coup de tête magistral qui l'aveugla momentanément. Lorsque Bill rouvrit les yeux, le garçon avait sauté sur le dos d'Ephraïm revenu dans la mêlée, et il rendait coup sur coup avec une vigueur insoupçonnable pour un corps aussi malingre.

Le violent coup de tête donné à Bill avait ouvert le nez d'Harry. Remus sortit enfin de sa transe en voyant le sang ruisseler sur sa figure. « Harry ! »

Le gosse hurlait et sifflait en fourchelangue tout en frappant tout ce qui lui passait à portée de main. O'Rourke était solide. Il s'était relevé et répondait à son agresseur sans se soucier des conséquences. Remus projeta toute sa magie sur la maison pour l'obliger à séparer les assaillants. Grimmaurd ne l'aimait pas, mais elle était de droit sa propriété et ne pouvait simplement l'ignorer. Harry et Ephraïm furent brutalement remis debout par une main invisible, et les sorciers qui vociféraient autour d'eux furent repoussés quelques pas en arrière.

Ça ne fit pas perdre son entrain au jeune homme qui se mit à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre. « C'est quoi votre problème ? Allez-y, parlez ! Ou venez vous battre en hommes ! »

Ephraïm fit mine d'avancer vers lui, mais Maugrey l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua au mur d'un coup de baguette. Quelque chose dans le rire du jeune homme annonçait qu'une partie de lui était passée au-delà du point de sanité. Il les provoquait délibérément. Il les haïssait. Les sorciers s'entre-regardèrent sans oser agir. Immobiliser le garçon avec la magie reviendrait à l'humilier une fois de plus, et ça n'était certainement pas la solution.

De nouveaux cris se firent entendre alors que les autres membres de l'Ordre présents dans Grimmaurd arrivaient en courant. Harry avança au centre de la pièce et sautilla le long d'un cercle imaginaire en narguant chaque visage qui se présentait à lui. Ses poings étaient levés comme ceux d'un boxer moldu. Son pull maintenant déchiré révélait une silhouette frêle qu'une seule manchette puissante aurait pu casser en deux. La situation aurait été ridicule si les yeux verts perdus n'avaient pas reflété le drame terrible qui se jouait pour l'adolescent.

« Regardez-vous ! », siffla-t-il avec mépris. « Vous n'êtes pas des hommes ! Vous n'êtes rien sans vos baguettes, sans vos fichus sorts, sans vos putain d'Impardonnables, rien ! Vous ne savez plus penser, vous ne savez plus rien voir en dehors de votre prochaine malédiction ! Vous êtes _indignes _! »

Ses paroles n'avaient pas vraiment de sens pour eux, mais le mot _indigne_ réveilla de vieilles colères dans l'assistance. Le plus farouche partisan de ce type de vocabulaire était le Mage Noir.

Charly sentit le danger et s'avança vers le jeune homme. Remus lui en fut reconnaissant. Le travail du rouquin auprès des dragons était très physique, et Charly alliait une force prodigieuse à des réflexes de serpent. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose et, surtout, il ne ferait pas de mal au garçon. Harry essuya avec sa manche le sang qui continuait à couler de son nez et observa son adversaire sur le qui-vive. Charly s'approcha d'un pas tranquille, habitué à gérer des animaux en crise. Mais les bébés dragons dont il s'occupait ne rivalisaient pas avec un homme humilié. Harry lui échappa et lui tourna autour en jouant des pieds et des poings. Le gosse frappait fort. Charly se décida à exécuter une brusque torsion pour attraper le jeune homme par le bras. Mais au lieu de chercher à fuir comme l'aurait fait un animal, le sorcier se jeta dans son étreinte et lui mordit sauvagement l'épaule. Charly poussa un cri et lâcha prise. Le jeune homme en profita pour lui décrocher un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. Bill tenta d'approcher Harry dans son dos pendant que son frère au sol gémissait de douleur, mais Harry le sentit venir et balança son pied vers l'arrière. Le coup atteignit Bill en plein plexus solaire, et l'homme tituba, le souffle coupé. Toute idée de ridicule quitta les sorciers qui assistaient, médusés, au spectacle. Le gosse n'en était certainement pas à sa première bagarre.

Un cri aigu se fit entendre près de la porte. Molly Weasley avait porté les mains à sa bouche et observait la scène sans en croire ses yeux. Charly se releva et lui fit signe de ne pas s'impliquer, mais sa mère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. « Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! »

Harry avait repris ses sautillements et guettait chaque geste de Charly, visiblement très satisfait de lui-même. « Harry ! », cria Mme Weasley avec indignation. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je mets une branlée à mon frangin, _maman_. » Le venin contenu dans ces mots aurait pu venir à bout d'un régiment de mangemorts. Molly Weasley en perdit la voix.

Le sang continuait de couler sur le menton du garçon alors qu'il invectivait son adversaire. Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la bagarre, pointa sa baguette vers le jeune homme et murmura un charme de guérison. Le sang cessa de ruisseler des narines du garçon. Harry se figea avant de siffler une longue note menaçante vers le directeur. Sa fureur sembla grimper à son paroxysme. Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers le sorcier.

« Personne ne vous a rien demandé, vieil homme ! »

Les adultes le regardèrent avec horreur saisir l'une des chaises et donner un grand coup de tête contre l'arête du dossier. Son nez se cassa définitivement avec un _crac _horrible. Le sang se remit à couler, et le jeune homme reprit sa danse de combat d'un pas mal assuré. « Et c'est reparti ! », s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

McGonagall arriva dans la tourmente et resta un instant immobile, déchirée entre l'incrédulité, la colère et l'inquiétude. « Mr Potter ! », hurla-t-elle. « Mr Potter ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Ce ne sont pas des façons ! Je-je vous interdis de vous battre comme un moldu ! »

« T'as raison », ricana le jeune homme sans s'arrêter de cercler Charly. « Vaut mieux apprendre à tuer avec sa baguette, c'est plus propre. »

Charly choisit ce moment pour se jeter sur lui et le plaquer au sol de tout son poids. Les adultes crurent une seconde que c'était enfin fini, puis Charly fut brusquement retourné, et il ne para que de justesse un coude vicieux qui visait la figure. Son opposant se rétablit sur ses pieds d'un bon impressionnant et chargea.

« Harry ! Harry, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! » Charly était désemparé, et les sorciers autour lançaient des regards désespérés vers Maugrey et Lupin pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Le garçon n'aurait pas dû se relever. A présent il esquivait les tentatives du rouquin avec une agilité inquiétante, et ses coups devenaient anormalement précis. Sa magie se mêlait au combat. Le spectre de l'Inhibateur s'invitait à la fête.

« Harry ! » Charly supplia alors que le garçon lui tordait le bras et le projetait au sol. Bill et les autres s'avancèrent, mais une force inconnue les bloqua à quelques pas des deux hommes.

« Harry ! » Charly avait mal à présent, et le regard fou du garçon lui donnait des sueurs froides. Ce n'était pas un animal blessé mais un prédateur. Le jeune homme semblait inconscient des cris hystériques tout autour de lui. Sa prise se raffermit autour du bras du sorcier, et il tourna lentement jusqu'à faire hurler son adversaire. L'insanité brûlait dans ses yeux. Il voulait faire mal.

« Harry… » Le visage de Charly pâlit sous la douleur, formant un contraste saisissant avec ses tâches de rousseur. La tête lui tournait. Sa voix monta dans les aigus. « _Harry_… »

Chacun retint son souffle. L'étreinte se desserra brutalement et le jeune homme recula. « Il est mort. »

« Q-quoi ? »

Le sorcier aux yeux verts posa sur Charly son regard implacable. Il n'avait pas besoin de baguette. Sa magie vibrait autour de lui, noire, dangereuse. Les objets tressautèrent dans la pièce. Un sifflement lointain, furieux, résonna aux oreilles des sorciers apeurés. Certains sortirent en courant, d'autres lancèrent des charmes de protection, mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Il ouvrit les bras et prit une grande inspiration. Des sifflements menaçants s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

Libéré de la force qui l'avait retenu jusqu'alors, Bill ceintura son frère et le tira loin du sorcier.

« Sortez de là ! Sortez de là ! », s'époumona Maugrey, mais la plupart des adultes encore présents ne pouvaient simplement pas détacher leurs yeux du spectacle incroyable que constituait ce puissant sorcier en pleine Extériorisation. Des jets d'énergie jaillissaient de lui et formaient un halo sombre de colère trop contenue autour de sa silhouette rendue formidable par la transe qui l'habitait. Harry criait, il crachait sa peine et sa haine, il allait les attaquer, il ne pouvait simplement plus se contenir ! Les ombres qui couraient autour de lui importaient peu, vermisseaux ! Tue, écrase, venge-toi !

« Harry », murmura Dumbledore. Le mot glissa dans la pièce comme une comète dans un ciel sans étoiles.

Harry renversa la tête et hurla. Puis il plaqua ses mains contre le mur et y éjacula sa magie en rugissant comme un enragé, se vidant jusqu'à ce que respirer cesse de faire mal.

Grimmaurd tanga.

Un instant tout sembla rentrer dans l'ordre, puis les chandeliers s'éteignirent, les portes se mirent à claquer, les tableaux se réveillèrent, les fantômes se déchaînèrent, les murs se déformèrent sous l'afflux de magie sauvage qui les traversait, et chaque objet ensorcelé, chaque parcelle de vie qui habitait la demeure entra en rébellion. Le vacarme pandémoniaque qui s'en suivit perdura de longues minutes, et lorsqu'il décrut enfin les sorciers réalisèrent qu'ils s'étaient jetés au sol et criaient à pleins poumons.

Chacun se releva en inspectant les autres, un peu surpris de ne trouver ni dégâts ni cadavre tout autour. Finalement tous les regards se tournèrent vers le coin de la pièce où une forme pâle était recroquevillée.

Le garçon tremblait de la tête au pied et agrippait comme une bouée de sauvetage son t-shirt trop grand imbibé de sang. Sa magie circulait dans les murs de Grimmaurd, et il restait sans défense. Il n'était plus rien qu'un enfant maigre au bord de l'épuisement. Ses yeux brillaient encore, mais on ne pouvait y voir qu'une absence fiévreuse. Charly s'agenouilla à quelques mètres de lui. « Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

Derrière lui les sorciers formèrent un demi-cercle de visages angoissés et inquiets. D'autres étaient furieux. Harry leur lança un regard qu'il voulait menaçant, mais sa douleur trop visible rendait vaine la tentative.

« Inutile de me regarder comme ça, je sais ce que vous pensez. Je sais ce que vous allez dire ! Vous allez dire que vous êtes scandalisés, que mon père n'aurait jamais fait ça, que ma mère serait déçue, et que _quand vous pensez à tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi _! » Le garçon se releva difficilement. « Et vous allez dire que vous ne comprenez pas, que nous sommes une famille… » Harry ricana. « Ma putain de famille ! »

« Harry… »

« Il est mort ! » Le garçon retrouvait un peu de sa rage. « Et vous n'étiez pas là quand ça s'est produit ! Où est-ce que vous étiez quand il avait froid ? Quand il avait peur ? Quand personne ne voulait jouer avec lui à l'école ? Vous n'êtes pas ma famille ! Vous n'êtes pas mes alliés ! Je ne suis là que par hasard, juste le temps de votre prophétie ! Alors laissez-moi passer en paix ! »

Le jeune homme fendit leurs rangs et atteignit la porte. Elle lui claqua au nez.

« Harry, reste-là. » Remus regarda l'adolescent se retourner et pria pour que tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le garçon se lise sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir et se persuader une seule seconde qu'il avait raison, qu'ils ne voyaient en lui qu'un intérêt stratégique.

Les gonds de la porte grincèrent. Remus se concentra pour la maintenir en place. Une pression formidable s'abattit sur lui : Harry ordonnait à Grimmaurd de le laisser sortir. Remus serra les dents et s'arc-bouta contre la volonté qui le défiait. Le garçon, aussi puissant soit-il, n'était encore qu'un adolescent qui plus est magiquement exténué. Remus poussa un peu plus avec assurance et son esprit heurta quelque chose. C'était froid. C'était immense. Ça ricanait en l'observant avec hauteur. Et ça l'envoya rouler dans la pièce d'une simple pichenette.

Les battants de la porte se fracassèrent contre leurs montants. Harry gloussa. « On dirait que Grim a choisi son camp. »

« Harry, attends ! Ecoute-nous au moins ! »

« Harry est mort », répondit simplement le garçon.

« Mais alors qui êtes-vous ? » demanda ingénument une jeune recrue.

Le sorcier lui sourit avec insolence. « Vous devriez me reconnaître. Je suis Harry Potter. Il y avait un Harry autrefois… Il me manque. Et à vous aussi, il va manquer. »

xxx

Personne n'osa prendre la parole après le départ du sorcier. La pièce ne résonna longtemps que du bruit des chaises que l'on remettait en place et des petits sorts pour refermer les éraflures que Molly Weasley appliquait à tout le monde. Remus contemplait toujours la porte par laquelle Harry avait disparu.

« Je n'ai plus le contrôle de la maison », constata-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Grimmaurd a absorbé sa magie. Sa puissance est actuellement phénoménale, et elle n'obéit plus qu'à lui. »

Emeline Vance fixait elle aussi l'entrée de la salle. « Vous avez vu ça ? Il aurait pu nous blesser ! Ou pire ! »

« Bien vrai », grincha Maugrey. « Et ça n'avait pas l'air de l'effrayer. »

La remarque provocatrice du vieil Auror visait Dumbledore. Snape et lui n'avaient pas bougé tout le temps de l'incident. Remus soupçonnait le vieil homme d'être à l'origine du champ de force qui les avait empêchés d'intervenir entre Charly et Harry. Le visage du vieillard ne trahissait aucune émotion.

« Il en avait envie, c'est certain », dit-il d'un ton sec à l'assemblée qui le dévisageait. « Mais il ne l'a pas fait. »

Le directeur s'éloigna sur cette remarque aux implications sibyllines, et son expression laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'expliquer.

« M-mais… » bégaya Emeline, « vous croyez que c'est prudent de rester tous ici ce soir avec lui ? »

« Harry ne laissera pas Grimmaurd nous faire de mal », répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton sans appel, ignorant les visages dubitatifs ou apeurés qu'il laissait derrière lui.

xxx

Charly s'appuya contre le chambranle de la cuisine et grimaça en réalisant la taille du chaudron de punch que sa mère voulait qu'il ramène au salon. Il n'avait rien dit pour ne pas charger Harry, mais il était courbaturé de partout. Et le fait est qu'entre son dos qui renâclait à exécuter les mouvements les plus simples et Grimmaurd qui interférait avec les sorts – surtout ceux qui impliquaient la lévitation d'objets fragiles – il ne voyait pas comment remplir à bien sa mission. Charly dégagea le couvercle du chaudron et plongea une louche dans la mixture orange pour se donner du courage. Ce qu'il en remonta annula un peu trop brutalement à son goût l'effet des deux bières et du verre de whisky refilés en douce par Bill et Maugrey.

Une blatte de la taille d'un doigt s'agitait dans le fond de la louche.

Charly la fit tomber à terre avec une grimace de dégoût et abattit son pied sur elle. Sa chaussure resta en suspension à quelques millimètres du sol comme posée sur un livre invisible et la blatte en profita pour se carapater entre deux meubles. Un souffle froid caressa le dos du sorcier. Charly frissonna. Il y avait une très légère vibration dans l'air. Le rouquin lâcha la louche et bondit pour s'écarter de la paillasse contre laquelle il s'appuyait. La cuisine toute entière le fixait. Et les fourchettes abandonnées sur l'établi figuraient assez bien un sourire macabre.

Au même instant dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, Emeline Vance apprenait de façon empirique pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours regarder sous la lunette avant de s'installer. La sorcière débraillée jaillit en hurlant de la salle de bain, poursuivie par une marée de cafards dont on pouvait légitimement se demander d'où elle provenait dans un espace ne comprenant aucun interstice de taille à supporter une telle invasion en quelques secondes.

Le cri de Vance fit écho à celui de Tonks, acculée dans son placard à vêtements par le bras fantomatique de Bergamote Bénévolence Black, en ballottage pour le titre de plus redoutable déchet ectoplasmique de tout l'underground londonien avec son cousin au cinquième degré (littéralement - il était mort dans un incendie) Belzème Béloni Black, lequel se chargeait présentement de faire passer toute envie de picoler à Mundungus qui s'était glissé dans la cave à vin.

Dans un même élan, sauveteurs et victimes se précipitèrent vers les escaliers pour constater que les marches en avaient disparu. Tonks arriva malheureusement à cette conclusion une seconde après les autres. Emportée dans sa course, la sorcière se retourna à moitié dans le vide et sa main agrippa in extremis le rebord où aurait dû se trouver la première marche. Au rez-de-chaussée, Jeanne et Arc'hantaël hurlèrent.

Les cinq mètres sous plafond de Grimmaurd semblèrent se grandir sous l'action conjuguée du corps gigotant suspendu dans le vide et du ricanement d'outre-tombe de l'esprit frappeur qui approchait. Des sorts de soutien fusèrent, mais, déviés par la maison, ils devenaient dangereux pour Tonks et Remus ordonna à chacun de s'arrêter. La jeune femme ne dût son salut qu'à Hagrid et aux frères Weasley qui se résignèrent à faire une échelle humaine pour aller la chercher pendant que Snape maintenait Bergamote Black à distance. Son sort à la limite de la légalité trouva complaisance auprès de la maison, mais tout le monde n'avait malheureusement pas le talent du maître des potions.

Les cris continuaient à jaillir d'un peu partout, des étages où les meubles prenaient vie et laissaient échapper de leurs tiroirs des doxies déchaînés, au jardin où mêmes les plantes inoffensives se découvraient une passion pour les doigts de pieds humains. Tant bien que mal, montés sur des balais ou serrant les fesses, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon et laissa libre cours à ses lamentations. Hermione, fraîchement débarquée avec le reste de la tribu Weasley, tira la manche de Remus qui tenait toujours Tonks dans ses bras.

« Remus, o-où est le Chat ? »

Remus suivit le regard inquiet de la jeune femme et ses yeux tombèrent sur un socle vide dans la véranda, lequel soutenait encore quelques heures auparavant la statue d'un gigantesque félin de bronze. Sirius l'avait surnommé 'le Chat' par dérision. 'Le Monstre' aurait plus simplement suffi. Les cheveux de Tonks verdirent.

« Remus, je te préviens, il se pourrait que je panique. »

McGonagall se métamorphosa soudainement et feula en direction de l'une des portes du salon restée entrouverte. Les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne et la queue hérissée, la chatte poussa un long râle de défi.

« Je panique », annonça Tonks en reculant.

« Il est un peu tôt pour ça, Nymphadora », remarqua la voix calme du directeur. Dumbledore s'avança vers eux d'un pas tranquille, visiblement peu touché par les soubresauts de Grim. Molly et Arc'hantaël l'agrippèrent chacune par un bras, au bord des larmes.

« Je croyais que l'on n'avait rien à craindre ? », vociféra la voix hystérique d'Emeline Vance, toujours bloquée au deuxième étage avec l'armée grouillante à ses trousses. Dumbledore fit léviter la sorcière sans difficulté par-dessus la rambarde de la cage d'escalier. Vance atterrit en douceur à côté du vieil homme. « Des milliers ! Des millions ! Et cette… maison ! Je refuse de rester ici ! »

« Emeline, calmez-vous », la sermonna doucement Dumbledore. « Ce ne sont que des incidents. »

« Des incidents ? Vous trouvez qu'une culotte pleine de cafards… »

« Emeline a raison, Albus », coupa Tonks. « J'ai vu des esprits frappeurs ! Ici ! »

« Mon armoire à glace m'a attaqué ! »

« Mundungus manque à l'appel ! »

« Le Chat a disparu ! »

Dumbledore leva une main pour couper court au flot de récriminations, mais l'explosion de l'une des tables l'empêcha de donner son avis. Molly poussa un cri désespéré. Le buffet de desserts qu'elle avait dressé avec amour – de quoi assurer la retraite de la moitié des dentistes de la ville – était en feu. Sa pièce maîtresse, un phénix de sorbets orange-framboise-citron, fit un instant sensation avant de se décomposer et d'achever sa vie dans le chocolat désormais liquide de la forêt noire la plus proche. Les étalages d'éclairs gorgés de crème dégoulinèrent et entraînèrent dans leur course épaisse les bols remplis de sucreries et de chouquettes. Le reste n'était déjà plus reconnaissable.

Une seconde table explosa.

« Merde… », murmura judicieusement quelqu'un.

C'était celle des alcools, garnie par les soins de Maugrey et Mundungus. A 40 degrés minimum, les flammes prirent une teinte verte du plus bel effet et s'élevèrent au dessus des sorciers. Le vacarme repartit à plein volume malgré les rappels de Dumbledore, mais les contre-sorts lancés ne servirent qu'à exciter les flammes. Le feu gagna jusqu'au reste du buffet de Molly. Les lambris du salon ne semblaient pourtant pas touchés par l'incendie. Et, comme par hasard, le feu s'éteignit de lui-même lorsqu'il ne resta plus un seul croûton de pain comestible.

Les sorciers contemplèrent le carnage, atterrés. La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et pourtant il ne restait plus que des piles de cendres fumantes sur des tapis intacts et la sensation dérangeante que quelqu'un riait quelque part.

« Des incidents, hein ? », susurra Vance en prenant Molly dans ses bras.

Pour une fois, Dumbledore semblait perdu. On aurait dit que les tables incendiées ne parvenaient pas à trouver leur place dans son esprit. « Alastor », murmura-t-il, « où est Harry ? »

Le vieil Auror leva la tête et balaya les étages de Grimmaurd de son œil magique. Il s'était attendu à de la résistance, mais la maison le laissa faire en gloussant. Très fière d'elle-même, elle accepta de se faire scanner jusque dans ses moindres recoins. Maugrey pâlit. « Il n'est pas là. Il est parti. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il avait quitté la maison à regret. Grim et son parrain se confondaient dans son esprit. Deux gros chiens hirsutes au passé louche et prêts à tout pour le protéger. La maison aurait probablement tué Ron s'il n'avait pas usé de toute son énergie pour la contenir. Grim l'avait regardé partir en gémissant, partagée entre la douleur de sa soudaine affection et la perspective alléchante de rester seule avec l'Ordre du Phénix pour le Nouvel An. Elle mijotait quelque chose, il en était certain, mais il n'avait plus de force pour les scrupules. Qu'ils se débrouillent seuls. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire.

Dobby l'avait rejoint dehors et l'avait aidé à Apparaître. Puis l'elfe l'avait serré dans ses bras et était reparti sans un mot. Sa bouche se refusant à l'effort, le sorcier l'avait mentalement remercié. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais trouvé cet endroit.

Harry se tenait seul sur un tertre exposé au vent glacial de l'hiver. Autour de lui l'Angleterre et le monde s'apprêtaient à fêter la nouvelle année. Il y aurait des promesses futiles et des projets irréalistes, des embrassades et des toasts, toute une cérémonie à la gloire de l'espoir vain des hommes. Il n'y aurait rien de tout cela ici. Godric's Hollow s'étendait à ses pieds, petit village du Derbyshire calfeutré entre deux collines aux pentes douces. Une quinzaine de maisons sans lampions ni feu de bois. Ses habitants avaient déserté le lieu.

Il s'avança sur le chemin de terre défoncé par la pluie et les ans. Les murs noirs gorgés d'humidité supportaient à grand-peine leur triste histoire. Harry la connaissait déjà. C'était celle d'un meurtre et d'une malédiction. Les voisins, _ses voisins_, avaient fui, abandonnant leur petite vie paisible pour s'enfoncer dans le vaste monde, dans la grisaille anonyme des villes ou la pesanteur des campagnes dont on ne porte pas le nom. Après eux les pillards n'avaient laissé que la pierre. Harry traversa la grand-rue à pas lents. Le monde ne se réduisait pas à cette misère, mais comment s'en souvenir lorsqu'on n'a jamais rien connu d'autre ? Les vitres brisées faisaient chanter le vent, accompagnant la longue plainte des Voix dans sa tête. Elles parlaient toutes les langues du monde, mais le refrain restait le même.

Le petit sentier qui montait jusqu'à la maison de ses parents se dessina sous ses pieds. Harry le gravit les yeux fermés. En cette nuit de souvenir, son cœur traduisait pour lui. _Não ! Porqué ? Porqué ? _Elle était portugaise. Elle aurait aussi bien pu être cambodgienne ou malgache ou de n'importe où à n'importe quelle époque. Elle enterrait son petit-fils. _Ele nunca fez nada de mal ! Ele sempre foi bom ! _Il l'avait prise au hasard, désespoir commun parmi la nuée de corbeaux. Elle avait connu le bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais franchement eu faim. Elle n'avait rien fait de remarquable. _Eu so tinha ele ! Porqué ?_ Ne pas la laisser seule. Ne pas tourner le dos à tant de solitude.

_Fearadh na fàilte_.

Les mots se devinaient à peine sous le lichen. Harry dépassa la borne qui marquait l'entrée du domaine. Un léger picotement le traversa : les dernières barrières autour de la maison le reconnaissaient. Elles étaient insignifiantes, probablement tout juste capables d'arrêter les rongeurs. Elles étaient aussi le dernier témoignage d'une vie passée. Elles seules savaient encore qu'il était chez lui ici. Un simple frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale, c'était tout. Car il ne restait plus rien dans leur périmètre.

Le sorcier fit le tour de la ruine avec détachement. De la pierre noircie, des traces de fondations, du lierre et des mûriers. Pas un objet. Pas un seul souvenir. L'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas au sort fatal rebondissant sur lui et frappant le Mage Noir. Le destin avait suivi son cours. Chaque absence, chaque vide hurlait à la fatalité. Après douze années de règne sans partage, les mangemorts ne connaissaient plus de limites. En cette nuit d'Halloween, ils s'étaient précipités à la suite de leur maître tombé. Ils s'étaient jetés dans Godric's Hollow, semant la terreur et la mort dans le patelin avant de remonter le sentier fleuri. Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques minutes. Ils l'auraient massacré si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas extrait du carnage et emporté au loin dans l'urgence. Les mangemorts s'étaient vengés sur la maison. Peut-être même sur les cadavres de ses parents. Harry s'accrocha à un reste de mur pour se stabiliser.

Il trouva la tombe au petit matin. La stèle regardait vers l'Est. Un simple morceau de roche protégée des intempéries par les branches généreuses d'un grand frêne. Harry s'étendit à côté d'elle. La mousse accrochée à la pierre devait donner du cachet à la scène par temps ensoleillé. Pas de chance, on était au cœur de l'hiver. Harry ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Le vent était froid sur son corps fatigué. Il n'avait rien pris avec lui. Sa valise traînait encore dans sa chambre de Grimmaurd Place. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'enfuir. La lâcheté n'était pas son fort. Des gens avaient besoin de lui, là-bas, derrière les collines, et il refusait de se dérober à la tâche. Il avait juste pris quelques minutes pour lui. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était promis de venir ici.

La ruine et la sépulture ne rendaient pas justice à la légende. Les herbes folles ne reflétaient rien de plus que l'abandon. Il avait pensé que voir la tombe de ses parents lui aurait fait du bien, que le vide en lui en aurait été un peu plus tangible. Qu'il aurait été plus facile de pleurer. Mais la pierre et la mousse sous ses doigts étaient désespérément réelles. Elles lui rappelaient que Lily et James Potter ne lui manquaient pas. On ne se languit pas de ce qu'on n'a jamais connu. Lily et James avaient été de vraies personnes, avec des défauts, des angoisses et des coups de colère. Auraient-ils compris ce qu'il essayait de faire ? James lui aurait-il pardonné la mort de son meilleur ami ? L'aurait-il giflé ? On ne juge pas un mort, mais il n'y avait personne pour le lui reprocher. Sa mère lui manquait. Son idée, tout au moins. Harry aimait penser qu'elle aurait compris. Il aimait à croire que s'il existait un Au-Delà, une personne au moins l'y attendait.

Des cris, entre chiens et loups. Des gens le cherchaient. L'Ordre. Le Ministère ne pouvait pas avoir détecté son Transplantage sans baguette. Harry se cacha dans un bosquet à l'orée de la forêt toute proche. Il reconnut Lupin au loin. Le loup-garou l'appelait. L'homme fouilla le domaine sans le voir ni le sentir. Harry ne questionna pas sa chance. Il vit Lupin verser une larme près de la tombe et retirer d'un coup de baguette la mousse sur la stèle avant de repartir.

Harry sortit de sa cachette la nuit venue et reprit sa veille appuyé contre la pierre. Ses doigts devinèrent une inscription en lieu et place de la mousse.

_Aux amis tombés,_

_Je ne craindrai plus la mort._

Ses doigts parcoururent respectueusement l'adieu. Seule une âme déchirée avait pu graver ces mots. Quelqu'un avait pleuré ses parents avec le désespoir de celui qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Remus. Mais cette ancienne douleur n'excusait pas la gifle. Le sorcier l'avait puni comme on taloche un enfant pris les doigts dans le pot de confiture. Lupin avait refait sa vie. Aujourd'hui il avait Tonks et pleurerait pour elle. L'épitaphe mentait. Lui seul comprenait encore ce vœu de mort, et l'humiliation lui consumait la poitrine. Il n'avait connu le goût de la confiture qu'en arrivant à Poudlard. Harry recolla soigneusement les morceaux de mousse tombés au sol. La pierre dénudée était obscène. Elle était comme neuve après des années d'abandon. Elle éludait le temps. Tricheuse.

D'autres vinrent et Harry retourna se cacher dans le sous-bois. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient inquiets pour lui, mais ça leur passerait. Il était reconnaissant pour ça. Ça l'aidait à se détacher. Et il fallait qu'il reste seul, il ne fallait pas que Voldemort puisse atteindre qui que ce soit à travers lui. Voldemort était dans sa tête et faisait de lui son espion. L'Ordre ne survivrait pas à une telle proximité. Lui non plus. Les hommes craignent l'Ombre pour ce qu'elle peut leur prendre. La liberté se trouve là où il n'y a plus rien à prélever.

Bien des ténèbres s'étaient engouffrées dans ce genre de pensées, il en était conscient. Mais lui n'y voyait pas de futur. Il n'y aurait rien après que le repos. La Grande Peur également. Etait-ce vrai qu'une âme était maudite si elle n'avait pas au moins un vivant pour la regretter sincèrement ? La décomposition n'était pas le seul mystère de la mort. Il y avait trop de forces, trop de magie dans ce monde, trop de correspondances pour qu'un joyau tel qu'une âme soit perdu. Ça aurait été plus simple. Ce cimetière avec les fantômes désapprobateurs de ses parents le condamnaient à une solitude éternelle.

Il souhaita que tout finisse. La vie, la mort, l'autre 'grande aventure' et toute la clique. Le néant originel, c'était ça qu'il lui fallait. Il ne voulait pas retourner avec eux. Il était fatigué d'avoir mal. Il ne voulait plus revoir Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas réaliser que seul le Grimoire lui manquait. Il ne voulait pas accepter sa nouvelle condition, cette triste découverte qu'il se languissait de la violence honnête du Livre. Il sombrait. Il se coupait pour contrôler sa peine, parce que celui qui la contrôle est invincible. Il laissait des gens le frapper. Il s'était attaché à Grim. Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec Dudley. Ce n'était pas normal. _Je tombe_. Aurait-il droit au néant ? _Tu dois tenir jusqu'à l'ultime combat_. C'était pour cela qu'il se détruisait. Pour arriver sans peur et sans regret. Ça serait le moment idéal pour le tuer. Parce que celui qui franchit la ligne passe de l'Autre Côté, et l'avenir qui s'offre à lui en écourte alors beaucoup d'autres.

D'autres voix encore. Mais qui était-il pour oser prétendre à cette paix du non-être ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareille apothéose ? L'orgueil le condamnait. Il était tombé plus bas qu'il ne le pensait à s'estimer plus haut qu'il n'était. Il avait pensé bien faire ! Mais qui voudrait encore de sa vanité, croire qu'on peut avoir raison là où tout le monde a tort ? Penser que l'intention suffit ? La pauvre petite fragile intention humaine face aux puissances délirantes du Tout ? _Je suis désolé_. Et il l'était vraiment. Et peut-être que ça suffisait finalement, car l'Ange se dressait devant lui.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir à travers la tempête. Mais l'Ange l'avait trouvé là où tous les autres avaient baissé les bras. Il était très grand. Son buste se perdait dans l'ombre du frêne et l'épaisseur de la pluie. Sa pèlerine noire claquait dans le vent. Roulé en boule au sol, Harry n'osa pas lever la tête. Une grande humilité et un incroyable sentiment de sérénité l'envahirent. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de partir. Il ne s'était pas senti mourir. Ce ne serait pas de sa faute. Ses lèvres ébauchèrent un sourire, et il tendit sa main à la Présence. Elle se baissa lentement vers lui et le saisit par le col.

« Debout, Potter. »

Qui aurait deviné la Mort capable de tant de mépris ? Harry se concentra derrière les carreaux dégoulinants de ses lunettes. Les chaussures et les guêtres sous son nez étaient couvertes d'une boue peu séraphique. Un rire s'ébaucha lentement au fond de ses entrailles. La Présence le poussa du pied.

« J'ai dit debout ! »

Le rire s'étira paresseusement jusqu'à sa gorge. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la litanie d'insultes sur les inconscients égocentriques et les adolescents obsédés par leurs petites séances d'apitoiement pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Le rire éclata enfin dans sa bouche et s'échappa de lui à plein volume. Snape le secoua violemment, mais il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Il riait à en hurler de douleur, les yeux obscurcis par les larmes. La colère fit place à un simple rictus de dégoût sur le visage de Snape.

« Vous êtes fou, Potter. »

L'homme était d'une intelligence redoutable. Harry ne douta pas une seconde qu'il eût raison.

.

.


	22. Zugzwang

**19/09/2007 : **le zugzwang est un désavantage au jeu d'échecs _'qui consiste dans le seul fait d'avoir à jouer'_. Si une attaque frontale de la disposition des pièces adverses n'est pas envisageable, l'un des joueurs peut choisir de créer une situation de blocage telle que l'autre joueur ne pourra tenir ses positions que si rien ne bouge. Ce qui est impossible puisque la règle interdit de passer son tour. On dit alors que le joueur est 'zugué' : il subit le zugzwang.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Vous êtes fou, Potter. »_

_L'homme était d'une intelligence redoutable. Harry ne douta pas une seconde qu'il eût raison. _

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Zugzwang**

.

.

L'hiver avait toujours été sa saison préférée. Le froid des choses appelait la chaleur des hommes. Les visages transis n'osaient plus se lever. Les gestes étaient comptés, mesurés. Les corps serrés réapprenaient le plaisir des sens et devenaient songeurs, calfeutrés dans leurs écharpes et leurs couvertures. C'était une saison à dimension humaine. Même Poudlard, enfouie sous la neige, retrouvait un semblant d'humilité. Le ciel bas et noir écrasait sa masse autrefois imposante et le liseré blanc qui ornait chacune de ses pierres sombres lui donnait un air fragile. Harry regarda la silhouette de Snape s'évanouir devant lui. L'hiver reviendrait bien après que le dernier mur de la dernière tour du château se soit effondré. Le jeune homme quitta le point d'Apparition et suivit les traces du maître des potions.

Mme Pomfresh l'attendait à l'entrée. Harry se laissa conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sa colère était retombée, et les soins de l'infirmière étaient les bienvenus. Son nez cassé le lançait. L'infirmière examina les dégâts d'un œil sévère. Son silence trop éloquent lui fit baisser la tête. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ignore l'épisode. Avec le recul, son geste lui paraissait terriblement puéril. La sorcière le soigna sans commenter et lui donna un pot de crème à appliquer matin et soir sur les contusions résiduelles. Harry se levait pour partir lorsque l'infirmière lui saisit le bras.

« Vous êtes trop grand pour que je vous ordonne de vous déshabiller, Mr Potter, alors je vous le demande. »

Harry hésita. Les glamours avaient déjà prouvé leur résistance. L'infirmière ne trouverait probablement rien, et il s'en tirerait avec une potion de nutriments et quelques critiques à propos de ses habitudes alimentaires. Mais ce serait une insulte à l'art de cette femme, et Mme Pomfresh ne méritait pas ça.

« J'aimerais mieux pas. »

La sorcière poussa un soupir excédé. « Vous êtes tous impossibles », grogna-t-elle. Ses yeux inquisiteurs cherchèrent les siens. « Quelqu'un s'est intéressé de près à mes stocks de potions ces derniers mois, Potter. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de vous. »

Harry choisit de ne pas relever. C'était un tout petit délit comparé aux bienfaits du remontant et de la potion de sommeil.

Mme Pomfresh le relâcha enfin. « Si vous rencontrez le coupable, vous lui direz de faire attention à lui. Les potions qui ont été prélevées sont extrêmement dangereuses quand on n'en respecte pas les doses », dit-elle d'un ton déçu. « Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir. Et tenez-vous à l'écart demain avec Hagrid. Tel que je vous connais, vous trouverez bien le moyen de vous faire recasser le nez par l'une de ses créatures. »

« Je n'ai pas cours avec Hagrid avant trois jours », remarqua Harry en s'extirpant du lit d'hôpital.

« Nous sommes mercredi, Mr Potter. Mercredi 3 janvier. Vous avez loupé la rentrée. »

xxx

Quatre jours ! Il avait passé quatre jours à Godric's Hollow ! Pas étonnant que Snape ait été de si mauvais poil. Harry remonta pensivement à la tour des gryffondors. Les derniers mots de l'homme en noir tournaient dans sa tête comme des mouches un soir d'orage. Il était tard, et la plupart des étudiants dormaient. Mais une autre vie continuait à palpiter dans les couloirs. Poudlard veillait. Le bois et la pierre craquaient, soulignant le passage du temps. Les tableaux le suivaient des yeux, préférant un silence accusateur à leurs habituels reproches. Un soupir si grand qu'il se confondait avec le vent glissait dans les corridors et lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Poudlard était triste. De nouveaux élèves manquaient à l'appel.

Harry traversa la salle commune déserte et monta jusqu'à l'étage des sixièmes années. Quelqu'un avait retiré sa malle de Grimmaurd Place et l'avait déposée au pied de son lit. Harry prit un pyjama propre et se changea dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il retourna dans le dortoir, trois paires d'yeux l'y attendaient. Ron arborait cette espèce de mine dégoûtée qu'il avait pris l'habitude de lui réserver depuis quelques semaines. Harry porta machinalement la main à son estomac. Sa dernière altercation avec le rouquin lui avait laissé plus d'un mauvais souvenir. Poudlard pouvait être triste : les choses avaient bien changées. La fin de leur amitié avait bouleversé l'équilibre ici aussi. Dean et Seamus étaient de retour. Dean l'observait depuis son lit tandis que l'Irlandais, qui flanquait Ron, soupesait sa baguette dans sa paume d'un air entendu. Harry parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son lit d'un pas pesant, avec pour seule garantie de statu quoles ronflements innocents de Neville. Le jeune homme tira ses rideaux avant de se mettre au lit.

La tension palpable dans la chambre l'empêcha de fermer l'œil, mais il n'osa pas se risquer à une ballade nocturne. Autrefois son lit avait symbolisé le lieu de tous ses combats, mais le reste du château demeurait alors son domaine. Inutile de dire ce qu'il en restait aujourd'hui.

Harry se leva tôt et se rendit à la hutte du demi-géant en esquivant la Grande Salle et le petit-déjeuner. Le regard des trois garçons la veille lui avait suffi. Hagrid n'était pas chez lui. Harry le trouva en train d'étriller les Grapcornes dans l'immense enclos qui leur était réservé. Un long cri accueillit son approche alors qu'il coupait par les collines pour aller saluer son professeur. Harry leva la tête. A soixante pieds au-dessus de lui, Buck décrivait une spirale descendante dont il constituait le point d'impact malheureux. L'atterrissage vigoureux de l'hippogriffe l'envoya rouler dans la neige. Buck cria de joie et vint frotter sa tête contre son torse. Harry le serra dans ses bras avant de lui sauter sur le dos, et l'animal partit au grand galop. L'hiver amenuisait les courants chauds et rendait toute ascension malaisée, mais l'hippogriffe était en pleine forme et ne se souciait pas de la difficulté de la tâche.

Harry inspira à fond l'air pur d'Ecosse. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre ici. Buck était monté très haut pour éviter les vents contraires et, à cette altitude, les ombres qui rôdaient autour du château ne semblaient plus aussi menaçantes. L'hippogriffe vira de bord et s'éloigna vers les montagnes. Quelque chose planait juste en-dessous d'eux. Harry reconnu Amok et cria le nom du poulain. Le sombral poussa un grognement ennuyé mais remonta néanmoins à leur hauteur. Harry le regarda approcher avec admiration. La saison avait incroyablement profité à l'animal. Contrairement au reste de sa horde, Amok avait bénéficié des soins d'Hagrid et de la viande fournie en abondance par le demi-géant. Ce régime l'avait doté d'une stature sans commune mesure avec les autres yearlings d'été. Ses yeux furieux et ses ailes déchirées témoignaient encore de son sale caractère, mais à l'instant, le poulain virevoltait sans effort aux côtés de Buck et semblait heureux. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa porter.

Buck le ramena à son professeur une demi-heure avant le début du cours de Soins. Le demi-géant flatta l'encolure de l'animal pendant qu'Harry descendait de son dos.

« J'ai vu qu'Amok volait avec vous », murmura Hagrid sans quitter l'hippogriffe des yeux.

Harry hocha la tête bien que le sorcier ne puisse pas voir son geste. C'était pour ce genre de situations qu'il avait craint son retour à l'école.

Hagrid donna une petite claque sur la croupe de Buck pour l'éloigner. « T'as fait un boulot formidable avec lui. »

« Pardon ? »

Hagrid tourna sa grosse tête bourrue vers lui. « Avec Amok. Quand je vous l'ai confié, à toi et à Neville, je ne pensais pas qu'il passerait la fin de l'automne. Et aujourd'hui, il provoque déjà l'étalon du troupeau. »

Les yeux du géant le fuyaient encore un peu, mais Harry embrassa le compliment de tout son être. Hagrid triturait sa barbe avec embarras. « Tu sais, Amok c'est un bon petit, même s'il fait pas mal de bêtises. Lui, Buck et les autres, on essaye toujours de les éduquer au mieux, mais ils finissent tous par se rebeller un jour. Faut alors faire confiance à la vie, et c'est pas facile. Mais j'me dis que si ça marche pour eux, ça doit aussi marcher pour nous, tu vois ? »

« Je vois, Hagrid. »

Le géant sourit avec un air soulagé. « Ça va devenir un sacré bonhomme, tu verras ! », s'écria-t-il en l'entraînant dans la hutte. Harry l'écouta s'extasier sur les performances du poulain. C'était dur de résister à ces petits moments, malgré toutes ses résolutions. Le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre lui faisait du bien. Harry se laissa bercer par les récits de son professeur en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

« Tu veux des gâteaux ? Ils sont encore chauds. Les Grapcornes en sont fous, alors je dois en refaire tous les jours. »

Harry grimaça devant la plâtrée de cailloux bruns placées devant lui.

« Tu devrais manger un peu. Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

L'étudiant titilla l'un des gâteaux pour voir s'il bougeait encore. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

Hagrid lui tourna le dos. « T'as pas cours avec moi ce matin », grogna-t-il. « T'es convoqué dans la grande salle de réunion au premier étage. »

Harry regarda le géant s'affairer inutilement sur les braises rougeoyantes de la cheminée. « Qui me convoque ? »

« Tout le monde. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tout le monde_ voulait dire les professeurs de Poudlard, l'Ordre, Reens et le Ministère. Harry soupira et pénétra à pas prudents dans la salle officielle de Poudlard. Un charme d'imperturbabilité en tapissait les murs, et le jeune homme se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles en le franchissant. On aurait dit qu'une mini guerre avait éclaté ici entre la vingtaine de participants déchaînés. La charge la plus violente avait porté sans surprise sur le front mené par Minerva McGonagall et Remus Lupin contre Findley et un officiel du Ministère. Quelques épais livres de lois achevaient de se consumer autour d'eux. Les quatre adultes se lançaient maintenant des regards assassins au milieu de feuilles volantes rescapées, indifférents aux brames de la centaine de tableaux accrochés dans la pièce. Plus loin se déroulaient d'autres scènes de pugilats entre lesquelles courraient des elfes affolés. Harry attendit patiemment qu'on le remarque. Il détestait déjà le silence qui allait suivre.

C'est Filius Flitwick qui le vit en premier. Le petit homme avait des yeux partout à force de surveiller les jambes menaçantes qui s'agitaient autour de lui, et il lui fonça dessus sans crier gare. Le sorcier attrapa sa main et le tira vers une fenêtre.

« Harry Potter ! » La voix haut perchée du professeur de charmes tremblait d'émotion. « Où étiez-vous passé ? Nous avons craint le pire à votre sujet ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil circonspect aux visages qui l'observaient de loin. « Je suis allé visiter mes parents », murmura-t-il.

« Votre disparition ainsi que vos… aventures du trimestre dernier ont alimenté beaucoup de polémiques ici », reprit Flitwick plus doucement. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous le dire, Harry, mais les autres élèves ont peur. En tant que professeurs, nous nous devons d'assurer au mieux leur protection. Or de plus en plus de personnes pensent que vous représentez une faiblesse pour cette école. » Le petit homme avait l'air désolé. « Vous êtes si jeune pour affronter tous ces problèmes… », soupira-t-il.

Une quinte de toux bruyante s'interposa entre lui et les yeux pleins de sollicitude du professeur. Les autres s'impatientaient.

« Le Conseil de Poudlard souhaite votre renvoi », chuchota rapidement Flitwick. « L'intérêt dont Vous-Savez-Qui fait preuve à votre égard ainsi que vos séjours répétés dans la Chambre des Secrets ont convaincu ses membres de vous éloigner de leurs enfants. »

Sa respiration se bloqua. La voix fluette du professeur rendait l'annonce plus cruelle encore.

« Harry ! » Le ton insistant de Flitwick le ramena sur terre. « Harry, la plupart des professeurs s'opposent à cette décision. Ils sont prêts à courir ce risque pour vous. Ils sont prêts à courir le risque de se tromper sur votre compte ! » L'homme scrutait chaque pli de son visage à la recherche d'une preuve. « Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez répondre à cette question. Etes-vous ou non une menace pour nous tous ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ça n'est pas une question, Professeur. »

Flitwick lui attrapa le coude. « Je suis sérieux, Mr Potter », siffla-t-il. « Saurez-vous lutter contre l'influence des Arts ? Que ferez-vous de ce pouvoir ? Où vous arrêterez-vous ? »

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte du professeur. Flitwick lui faisait peur. Le sorcier était si petit ! Le jeune homme sentait son aura palpiter contre la sienne. Elle ne brillait pas plus qu'une luciole dans la grande nuit qui les enserrait. Jusqu'où irait-il pour consoler les Voix ? Jusqu'où irait-il pour les faire taire ?

« Vous m'avez habituée à plus de savoir-vivre, Mr Flitwick », roucoula une voix chaude à côté d'eux. « Accaparer ainsi Mr Potter alors que nous souhaitons tous profiter de sa présence… »

Flitwick se redressa de toute sa hauteur et partit d'un pas résolu rejoindre Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Sinistra. La nouvelle venue le suivit des yeux d'un air narquois.

« Lubjana Liubka, du département de la défense », dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« J'ai rencontré certains de vos collègues au début des vacances. »

« Bien sûr. » La sorcière frotta distraitement sa main restée sans réponse. « La politique est un monde difficile, Mr Potter. La connaissance du fonctionnement d'un système pousse souvent ses initiés à commettre des actes qu'ils auraient préféré ignorer sur le plan personnel. L'affaire à laquelle vous faites référence est la preuve même de ce que j'avance. »

« En clair, vous n'avez pas pu faire autrement. »

« Nous avons fait ce pourquoi nous avons été élus, Mr Potter. Vous êtes intelligent, vous pouvez comprendre la notion de bien général. Ne me faites pas croire que vous ignorez les dangers auxquels vous vous exposez, et nous tous avec. »

« Vous m'avez torturé ! »

« Nous avons essayé de vous remettre dans le droit chemin. C'était juste un avertissement, jeune homme. Un avertissement à la hauteur de vos égarements. »

Liubka recula d'un pas devant la mine furieuse du gryffondor. « Ecoutez Potter, je ne suis pas là en ennemie, d'accord ? Ce qui a été fait ne l'était pas contre vous, mais uniquement à cause de ce que vous représentez. Le Ministère n'est d'ailleurs pour rien dans la décision du Conseil de Poudlard. Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, c'est que l'unité de notre camp ne se fera pas tant que les différents groupes qui la composent ne se seront pas mis d'accord en ce qui vous concerne. C'est un simple calcul mathématique, Potter. Ils se battront jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'équivoque vous concernant, donc d'éventuelles influences à gagner. »

« Je ne suis pas un lot », gronda Harry.

« C'est le symbole du Survivant qu'ils se disputent, Mr Potter. Ce que vous êtes ne compte pas dans cette bataille-là. »

« Je ne marche pas. »

La sorcière tenta un sourire sympathique. « Le Ministère n'est pas qu'une institution, Potter. Il est aussi composé d'hommes et de femmes, lesquels en l'occurrence souhaitent se montrer conciliants à votre égard. Le Ministre en personne propose d'opposer son véto à la décision du Conseil, si tel est votre choix. C'est à vous de décider si vous voulez rester ici ou non. Je vous conseille de prendre avis auprès de vos camarades. »

Lupin le fixait intensément depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry détourna la tête. « Et si je choisis de ne pas rester ? »

« Le Ministère serait ravi de vous accueillir. »

« Pourquoi vous choisirais-je ? »

« Parce que nous pouvons vous offrir les meilleurs professeurs pour votre entraînement, de tous les horizons, dans tous les domaines. Parce que le secret tue, Mr Potter. Les gens ont peur de vous voir mis à l'écart. Les héros ne le restent que si les gens savent à quoi s'en tenir avec eux. Parmi nous vous serez entouré de beaucoup de personnes, des sorciers capables de débattre au nom de toute notre communauté et d'accoucher d'opinions tempérées. N'oubliez-pas que c'est notre rôle. Nous ne le faisons pas toujours bien, mais dans tous les cas nous le faisons pour chacun des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. »

« Ma liberté d'action ? »

« Celle d'un homme en guerre, Potter. Mais est-ce si important quand nous tendons tous vers le même but ? » Lubjana Liubka rajusta ses robes et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je vous quitte ici. Le loup-garou va me dévorer toute crue si je ne lui cède pas la place. »

Effectivement la sorcière s'éloignait à peine que Lupin fonça dans sa direction. Deux bras avides engloutirent Harry avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste.

« Harry ! Merlin, j'étais si inquiet ! »

Lupin le relâcha presque aussitôt avec un sourire gêné. « Nous t'avons cherché partout. Nous avons fouillé plusieurs fois Godric's Hollow avant que Severus ne te trouve. Tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! »

Harry ne lâcha pas des yeux le visage de l'homme qui perdit peu à peu de sa gaité. Lupin posa une main paternelle sur son épaule. « Suis-moi. »

Le sorcier le fit passer par une alcôve et descendre quelques marches jusqu'à la minuscule terrasse en graviers qui se cachait en contrebas des fenêtres. Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur le banc de pierre qui occupait presque toute la surface disponible et contemplèrent la vue sur le lac. Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder, conscient que Lupin à côté de lui luttait contre les mots. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce que le loup-garou avait à lui dire. L'annonce de Flitwick était un poids de trop.

« Je te demande pardon pour la gifle. »

Partir était moins dur que savoir qu'on ne reviendrait pas. Un guerrier n'aurait jamais pensé ainsi, mais l'homme a ses petites manies dont il est difficile de se défaire.

« J'adorais tes parents, Harry, plus que je ne pourrais le dire. Ça m'a fait mal de te voir renier leur sacrifice, et ça m'a fait plus mal encore de t'entendre souhaiter leur sort. »

Il s'en voulait de ne pas savoir répondre à l'affection évidente du loup-garou. Beaucoup d'émotions qu'il avait crues indestructibles ne trouvaient plus d'écho en lui. « Le Conseil de Poudlard veut me renvoyer. »

Lupin choisit de ne pas poursuivre sur le sujet précédent malgré sa déception visible. « La situation est plus complexe. Le Conseil a effectivement demandé ton renvoi, mais dans la mesure où cette décision ne concerne pas directement le poste de directeur, Dumbledore peut contester leur volonté. »

« L'envoyée du Ministère m'a dit que c'était Fudge qui allait mettre son véto. »

Lupin leva un sourcil amusé. « Le Ministre n'a aucun droit de regard concernant le renvoi d'un élève de Poudlard, Harry. Liubka t'a raconté des sornettes. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ça ne veut pas dire que sa proposition n'était pas sincère. »

« Harry… » Son train de pensées déconcertait Lupin. « Nous parlons de Fudge, là. Cet homme ne connaît pas le sens du mot sincérité. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je suivre l'Ordre ? »

« Je t'en prie… Ne confonds pas ce qui s'est passé à Londres et ce qui est en train d'arriver. »

« C'est ce que je fais. Répondez à ma question. Pourquoi l'Ordre ? »

Le loup-garou observa longuement le vol un peu lourd d'une bernache anormalement casanière. « Peut-être simplement parce que nous prendrons soin de toi », dit-il. « J'étais aux côtés de Lily le jour où tu es né. Nous te connaissons tous depuis longtemps. L'autre jour tu as dit que nous ne formions pas une famille, mais nous aimerions l'être, Harry. »

La voix douce du loup-garou rebondissait sur sa nouvelle carapace. « Ce n'est pas une chose compatible avec la guerre. »

« Je crois que si », répondit l'homme avec un bon sourire.

« Et moi je pense que non. Vous ne saurez pas me forcer et m'endurcir. Vous vous interdirez de me pousser au-delà de mes limites. » Harry s'abstint de dire que tout cela, ils l'avaient déjà fait. L'Ordre l'avait obligé à bien des choses qu'il avait détestées, mais ils n'auraient pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« C'est cela que tu recherches ? »

« Je n'ai plus de temps, Professeur. » Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux légèrement embués de l'homme-loup. « Dans quelques mois tout au plus, Voldemort et moi serons à portée l'un de l'autre. Ni lui ni moi ne pouvons lutter contre ce fait. Je dois être prêt. Prêt à défier un Mage que même Dumbledore ne peut pas vaincre. »

« Nous irons tous ensemble au combat », répliqua Lupin avec passion. « Nous serons tous avec toi ! Fais-moi confiance, nous allons trouver un stratagème pour… »

« C'est impossible », coupa Harry. « Aucune ruse, aucun piège ne pourra fonctionner ce jour-là. Nos esprits sont happés l'un vers l'autre. Il sait tout. Il finira par vous voir à travers moi. » Harry tourna la tête pour ne pas que Lupin devine l'ampleur de son trouble. Depuis Noël, le lien avec Voldemort se coulait lentement dans sa conscience, reprenant tous les jours un peu plus de place à ce qui l'habitait auparavant. Peut-être que l'homme avait ses propres mécanismes de défense. Peut-être qu'il s'anesthésiait pour ne pas laisser de prise à la Bête.

« Harry, je… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre », avoua doucement le sorcier. « Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu traverses, mais ce que je sais, c'est que nous t'aimons tous beaucoup. »

Ces mots interdits le blessaient. Harry regarda la bernache filer devant lui dans un vol affolé. Buck la suivait de près.

« Harry, le Ministère va se servir de toi pour appuyer sa politique. C'est ce qu'il fait toujours. »

« Et vous bénéficierez de ma présence pour servir la vôtre. »

« Alors tu ne crois même plus en nous ? »

« Comment savoir si votre position vaut mieux que celle du Ministère ? », répondit Harry avec un peu de mauvaise foi. « Après tout, il représente la majorité. C'est elle qui l'a élu. »

« Ils en profitent pour persécuter beaucoup de minorités », remarqua amèrement Lupin.

Harry renonça à s'engager sur la question des victimes de Greyback et de ses sbires. « Je pourrais sauver la vie de beaucoup de gens », expliqua-t-il simplement. « Mon rôle est de choisir le meilleur des entraînements, pas la meilleure formation politique. »

Lupin tripota tristement sa cape élimée. « Je n'étais peut-être pas le mieux placé pour te parler au nom de l'Ordre. »

Harry pouvait voir de plus en plus de têtes se manifester aux balcons des fenêtres de la salle de réunion. « Que se passera-t-il si je décide de rester à Poudlard ? », pressa-t-il avec urgence.

« Tu devras choisir un gardien. »

Une bouffée de colère familière lui échauffa la poitrine. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être _gardé _! »

Lupin leva ses mains dans un geste apaisant. « Albus dit qu'il s'agirait plus d'un accompagnateur. Quelqu'un qui serait là pour t'aider à t'entraîner, à faire des recherches. Pour t'écouter aussi, Harry », ajouta Lupin d'un ton entendu. Le sorcier leva la tête vers les visages pressants qui s'agglutinaient aux rambardes. « Le directeur ne les retiendra pas plus longtemps. »

Harry se remit lentement debout. Le doute imposait à sa raison des scènes de carnages difficiles à ignorer. « Est-ce que je dois rester ? »

Lupin lui adressa un sourire pâle. « Seule ton opinion compte, Harry. Mais si tu choisis Poudlard, sache que ta présence risque d'exacerber les esprits ici. Ça ne sera pas facile. »

Les deux sorciers remontèrent les marches en silence. Lupin garda sa main dans la sienne quelques secondes au moment de lui dire au revoir. Harry savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à lire dans ce geste, mais il était las et Reens lui faisait déjà signe à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le Veilleur en s'efforçant de cacher sa fatigue.

« Mr Potter », le salua Reens. « Vous semblez en bien piteux état pour quelqu'un qui rentre de vacances. »

« Findley m'a trahi », lâcha Harry avec autant de mépris que possible. « Et c'était sur vos ordres ! »

« Trahi ? » L'homme ricana. « Vous vous êtes perdu tout seul, Potter. »

Harry agrippa convulsivement sa baguette dans sa poche. « Savez-vous seulement ce que votre geste m'a coûté ? »

« Il vous a offert la possibilité d'y voir enfin plus clair », répondit Reens d'un ton calme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Cette affaire a été l'occasion de vous rendre compte à quel point vous vous étiez éloigné de tout. Et, bien entendu, de découvrir quel sort votre Ordre bien-aimé vous réservait. »

« C'était un traquenard ! »

« Je n'ai en rien forcé leurs décisions, Potter. »

Harry serra les dents pour éviter l'incident diplomatique. Mais avec quelle joie il aurait adoré pouvoir effacer le sourire suffisant de cet homme !

« Ne vous gênez pas, Potter. J'ai disposé un charme de confidence autour de nous. »

« Je vous interdis de rentrer dans ma tête », siffla Harry avec tant de rage qu'une partie des mots sortit en fourchelangue.

« En l'occurrence, votre visage suffisait. »

Reens s'installa nonchalamment dans un des grands fauteuils rouges qui encadraient la cheminée et le détailla sans pudeur des pieds à la tête. « J'irai même jusqu'à dire que vous devriez m'être reconnaissant de vous avoir pointé du doigt le fond du problème. »

« Je vous déconseille de le faire. »

« Ne soyez pas insolent, jeune homme. Vous savez pertinemment que vous ne pouvez pas avancer dans votre quête si vous ne vous posez pas les bonnes questions. »

Harry attendit la suite aussi patiemment que possible. La bravade attendrait. Les règlements de compte aussi.

« Aujourd'hui c'est la question de votre soutien, Potter. La solitude n'est pas une option pour vous. Le niveau de magie vers lequel vous tendez renferme bien trop d'énergies pour être affrontées par un seul esprit. Elles vous phagocyteront. »

« C'est peut-être vrai », concéda Harry.

Le sorcier rit gravement. « C'est ce que j'aime chez vous, votre maturité. Il ne m'est pas donné tous les jours de rencontrer des hommes capables d'affronter leur destin et d'admettre leurs faiblesses. J'apprécie ces hommes à leur juste valeur, soyez-en sûr. »

Ce n'était en aucun cas une proposition de paix, et Harry s'abstint de répondre quoi que ce soit qui puisse insinuer le contraire.

« Le loup-garou ne paraissait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de vous voir rester à Poudlard », reprit Reens. « Ses anciens collègues et le Ministère non plus. »

« Je représente un risque pour les autres étudiants. »

« Je croyais que cette école voulait offrir une maison à chacun ? », répliqua le sorcier avec un cynisme sans complexe. Harry resta de marbre, mais l'argument de Reens le touchait là où ça faisait le plus mal.

« Savez-vous que ni les professeurs de Poudlard ni les spécialistes du Ministère ne sont parvenus à condamner l'accès à la Chambre ? »

« Ils ont essayé ? », murmura Harry malgré lui.

« Dans l'heure même qui a suivi votre départ. Mais aucun charme ni aucun mur n'a tenu plus de quelques minutes. Le château vous protège, Potter », poursuivit Reens en se penchant vers lui. « Pour une raison inconnue, ce bâtiment vous tolère entre ses murs, même si, à l'évidence, ce n'est pas le cas de ses habitants. »

Harry ignora le soulagement qui menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. « Je ne leur en veux pas. Le fait est que je suis une cible. »

« Le fait est que Lord Voldemort est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Cet homme reste à ce jour, et par plus d'un aspect, le seul prétendant légitime au gouvernement de Poudlard. Que vous soyez là ou non, Potter, il cherchera à s'emparer de cette place forte. Il la désire depuis toujours. »

La voix de Reens envoya une vague de frissons dans tout son corps. La présence de Dumbledore et des autres n'avait plus le même effet rassurant sur lui que quelques années en arrière. Un bref instant Harry entrevit l'avenir d'horreur qui se préparait pour ces lieux. « Il faut évacuer tout le monde ! », murmura-t-il avec un accent de panique.

Reens ne parut en rien affecté par son changement de ton. « Je vous signale que vos pairs sont tous là de leur plein gré et en toute connaissance de cause. »

« Et bien, chassez-les », répliqua Harry d'un ton glacial.

« Impossible. Poudlard est une école, Potter. C'est ce principe même qui lui permet d'exister. Elle est et restera une école tant que ses habitants auront quelque chose à y apprendre. Et tant qu'ils sont là volontairement, elle les protègera et ne les laissera pas partir. Evidemment l'idée générale souffre quelques exceptions, mais c'est un fait rarissime », ajouta Reens en parvenant à ne pas bouger un pli de son visage.

Si Harry n'avait jamais connu la solitude, ça serait désormais chose faite. Le garçon enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour en cacher les soubresauts. Le désespoir pointait son nez.

« Ne baissez pas la tête », souffla Reens avec une certaine compassion. « Plus les hommes sont grands, plus leurs actes ont d'impact. C'est une terrible responsabilité, surtout lorsqu'on ne l'a pas choisie. Mais c'est aussi une bénédiction, Potter. Ça veut dire que vous pouvez modifier le cours des choses. »

Modifier le cours des choses. Harry refoula sa tristesse. Il s'était déjà promis ça. Il s'était promis de faire plus qu'un meurtre. « Votre proposition ? », demanda-t-il avec une nouvelle assurance.

« Je crois que vous devriez rester à Poudlard. Le château vous offre une protection et des contacts avec des gens de tous bords bien plus grands que ce que vous pourriez trouver, disons, au Ministère, par exemple. De plus, ce lieu vous est connu. Tous les Voyageurs ont besoin d'une ancre, Potter. »

Harry dévisagea le sorcier avec effroi. Cet homme était le diable !

« Peut-être l'un de ses lointains rejetons », sourit le sorcier. « Mais ne soyez pas étonné de l'emploi du mot 'Voyageur'. Tous ceux qui ont un jour cherché plus loin le connaissent. Votre chemin est difficile. Il est inutile d'y rajouter un changement d'environnement. Vous y perdrez une énergie que vous vous devez de garder pour de plus hauts desseins. »

Le Veilleur marquait un point. Ce ne serait définitivement pas bon pour son entraînement, ce qui restait la seule chose qui comptait. « Mon gardien ? »

« Edelgart Findley, bien entendu. »

Harry leva un sourcil devant le ton péremptoire de Reens. « Findley et moi souffrons plusieurs différends », dit-il avec assez d'ironie pour friser l'insulte.

« Mais n'est-ce pas ce que vous recherchez ? »

Harry en resta bouche-bée. Comment est-ce que… ?

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Potter. Un homme qui fait face à un destin mortel avec une telle abnégation ne peut être que mature, et le mot est dérisoire. Vous n'irez pas courir après les propositions inconscientes du Ministère ou du loup-garou, je le sais. Vous resterez ici. Et vous prendrez un gardien solide et travailleur, quelqu'un qui ne sombrera pas dans les mièvreries sentimentales au premier danger. Ce n'est pas un ami que vous cherchez mais un point d'appui. Findley est cet homme, Potter. Avec lui vous n'aurez ni tabou, ni retenue émotionnelle. Il faut bien ça pour faire de vous un guerrier. »

« La présence d'un gardien n'est évidemment pas négociable ? »

« Evidemment pas. »

La réponse était sans surprise. Maintenant qu'il était découvert, Harry se doutait bien que les autres sorciers ne le laisseraient pas continuer à sa guise. En vérité, il s'était attendu à pire.

« Une courtoisie de votre cher directeur. Elle lui a d'ailleurs coûté assez cher sur la table des négociations. J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'il s'agit là d'une pitoyable tentative pour ne pas trop vous brusquer, mais je crois que le vieil homme a d'autres idées en tête. Il pense que dans votre cas, la solitude dans l'effort fortifie l'âme. »

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Il savait que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, mais le vieux sorcier n'avait pas été là quand il avait eu besoin de lui. Les intentions du vieil homme ne l'intéressaient plus. Il ne restait qu'une dette de professionnel à professionnel. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir », marmonna-t-il en se levant.

« Bien sûr », répondit Reens sans une once de sincérité.

« Je vous rappelle que j'ai le choix. »

« Une illusion, Potter. Les autres vous en laissent l'apparence parce qu'ils ne comprennent rien à rien. Ils sont tellement démunis par la tournure des événements qu'ils préfèrent que la faute repose sur vous et votre décision plutôt que sur leur incompétence. Mais la raison, elle, ne vous laisse pas d'alternative. »

« Vous êtes trop sûr de vous, Reens. » Harry savait qu'il flirtait dangereusement avec le point de rupture, mais l'arrogance du Veilleur l'exaspérait.

« Je suis un pragmatique. Il est trop tard pour les idéologies et les sentiments. Il y a déjà trop de sang versé. »

Harry considéra l'homme assis dans le fauteuil. Reens était son espoir le plus raisonnable, mais il lui faisait froid dans le dos. « Findley chapeaute les S.P.P. », grogna-t-il.

« Findley encourage ceux qui cherchent à s'impliquer, en effet. »

« Je ne veux pas soutenir ce mouvement par ma présence à ses côtés. »

Les yeux froids de Reens repartirent à l'assaut des siens. « Cette discussion a déjà été tenue, Potter, mais j'avoue ne vraiment pas vous comprendre. »

« C'est une provocation ! Les S.P.P. poussent les serpentards au combat ! »

« Potter », soupira le sorcier avec impatience, « je n'accuse pas les enfants des mangemorts et leurs petits copains – ce qui représente la quasi-totalité des serpentards – d'être tous des traîtres impitoyables. Mais la guerre pousse les hommes à se rapprocher des leurs. C'est inéluctable, et il faut s'y préparer. »

Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il ne savait pas comment prendre le problème. Reens avait raison, bien sûr, mais que faire du serpentard qui refusait de suivre les autres ?

« Voldemort leur prépare un avenir en or, jeune homme. Ils sont inconscients des dangers. Ils répondront à son appel ! »

« Ils répondront parce qu'ils n'ont aucun avenir ici ! »

« C'est l'insécurité de tous pour le salut d'un seul que vous demandez. »

« Le salut de l'innocent », murmura Harry sans y croire.

« Vos amis des S.P.P. sont aussi innocents, Potter », l'acheva le vieil homme.

Harry considéra l'entretien comme terminé et s'éloigna. Ce marathon diplomatique l'avait exténué, et il désespérait d'en voir la fin. Son cerveau allait imploser s'il restait une seconde de plus dans cette salle.

« Harry ? »

Misère… Les vêtements et le ton étaient étonnamment sobres, une fois n'est pas coutume, mais ça ne faisait qu'accentuer son envie de déguerpir au plus vite. Harry fit appel à tout son self-control pour arrêter ses jambes.

« Ceci est à toi. »

Harry regarda la main ridée qui se tendait. Son carnet rouge !

« Prends-le », insista Dumbledore en glissant l'objet dans ses mains paralysées. « Il n'appartient qu'à toi. »

Harry serra le cahier contre lui. Le carnet rouge était chaud. Il ronronnait presque.

« Je n'ai pas pu récupérer ta carte. Elle est désormais entre les mains des Aurors de Poudlard », s'excusa le directeur.

Harry hocha la tête, encore abasourdi par le retour de son carnet. Dumbledore n'allait plus tarder à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, et il était décidé à profiter de cette pause. Mais Dumbledore se contenta de le regarder avec bienveillance. Harry lâcha prise le premier.

« Alors ? Quels sont vos… conseils ? » Le gryffondor cacha difficilement un rictus un peu mesquin à ce dernier mot. Albus Dumbledore ne conseillait jamais. Albus Dumbledore n'ouvrait la bouche que pour mettre en mots l'inévitable.

« Est-ce que 7h00 te conviendrait ? »

« 7h00 ? »

« 7h00 demain matin, dans cette même salle, pour y donner ta réponse. Mais je peux repousser à 8h00 si tu souhaites dormir un peu plus longtemps. »

Harry fixa furieusement un point derrière l'oreille du directeur. Dumbledore ne l'amusait plus. Il reporta son regard sur le vieux sorcier qui attendait une réponse dans une attitude exagérément polie. « Quoi, c'est tout ? »

Dumbledore continua de lui sourire bêtement.

« Pas d'avis ? Pas de discours ? Pas de vérités universelles ? »

« Puisque tu y tiens, je dirais que la nuit porte conseil, Harry. »

Le vieil homme fit signe aux portes de s'ouvrir et posa un instant sa main sur l'épaule de son étudiant. « Bonne chance. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La bibliothèque lui avait semblé un bon refuge pour réfléchir, mais Harry finit par la déserter après avoir surpris McGonagall et Janus McGrove en train de se regarder en chiens de faïence à équidistance de son siège, puis être tombé sur un pugilat silencieux entre Findley et un Auror au fond d'un rayonnage. Il prit la tangente le plus discrètement possible et choisit de déambuler dans les couloirs du château. Mieux valait présenter une cible mobile plutôt que de risquer de se faire acculer dans un coin par l'un des adultes.

Mais les couloirs étaient pleins de monde, à commencer par les gryffondors de sixième année qui, comme lui, n'avaient pas cours le jeudi après-midi. Harry commença à perdre franchement patience après avoir croisé trois fois Dean, et il renonça lorsque Miss Teigne eut rameuté derrière elle Rusard, suivi de Flitwick, quelques Aurors, Lupin, et enfin Ron et Seamus.

La salle commune vide ne lui avait jamais paru aussi accueillante. Harry s'effondra dans le fauteuil défoncé qu'on avait poussé contre l'un des montants de la cheminée et s'appuya contre la pierre chaude. Sa carte lui manquait. Il avait peu de choses bien à lui, et il les choyait toutes comme des trésors. Sheridan se mit en mouvement sur son corps et vint s'entortiller près de la poche qui contenait son carnet rouge. Harry s'empara du cahier et le feuilleta distraitement. Les pages parcheminées et les alinéas soigneux en tête de paragraphe lui rappelaient ses premières et laborieuses dissertations. Ils lui rappelaient des années d'insouciance perdues ou gâchées. Ils lui rappelaient que demain, à 7h00, tout ça serait fini.

xxx

Ginny observa la forme pâle lovée dans la bergère près du feu. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, et la jeune femme ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer. « Harry ? », appela-t-elle doucement.

Le garçon releva brusquement la tête et heurta la moulure de la cheminée. Ginny se précipita avec inquiétude. « Ça va ? »

Il semblait si étonné de la voir qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. De honte. Ça faisait donc si longtemps que personne ne lui avait demandé ça gentiment ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« L'école buissonnière », avoua Ginny. « J'avais un ami à voir. »

« Oh. » Le garçon fronça les sourcils, visiblement à la recherche du nom de sa dernière conquête.

« Je parle de toi, là, Harry. »

« Ah. » Harry se racla péniblement la gorge. « Désolé. »

Ginny profita de sa gêne pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Le gryffondor avait les cheveux ternes et le pourtour des yeux marqué. Les jointures trop visibles de ses doigts trahissaient la maigreur qu'il cachait dans ses robes, et sa posture laissait penser qu'il était sur la défensive. « Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

« Les temps sont durs, Gin. »

Le ton était fataliste, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Rien de tout cela ne ressemblait au garçon joyeux qu'elle avait connu, mais sa décision était prise. « Je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça », dit-elle à voix basse. « Je veux dire, je ne veux pas savoir. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Ginny sourit en voyant le garçon passer de l'état de guerrier stoïque à celui de chiot en mal de caresses. Il pouvait bien se cacher derrière n'importe quel masque, Harry resterait toujours Harry. La jeune femme s'empara du paquet et de la lettre qu'elle avait déposés à ses pieds et les lui tendit. « Tiens ! Ce sont tes cadeaux de Noël. »

Comme le garçon ne réagissait pas, elle lui fourra le tout dans les mains. « Le paquet c'est moi, et la lettre c'est Fred et George. » Ginny se tortilla nerveusement dans son fauteuil. « Commence par le paquet. C'est… pour toi. »

Son ami contemplait la boîte enrubannée d'un œil vide. Ginny refoula ses larmes. La vision de ce fantôme lui crevait le cœur. « C'est pour Harry. »

« Il est mort. »

« Non ! » La jeune femme chercha le regard vert fuyant. Elle n'était pas présente ce jour-là à Grimmaurd Place, mais ses frères lui avaient abondement raconté l'histoire. « Il se cache juste, je le sais. Tu te caches, Harry ! » Ginny serra contre elle une main froide glanée sur un accoudoir. « Mais pas avec moi, s'il te plaît. Moi je crois en toi ! »

« C'est plus compliqué, Ginny. »

« Pas pour moi. »

Ginny sentit qu'il aurait aimé se battre mais qu'il n'en avait plus la force. Elle en profita pour pousser un peu plus le paquet sur ses genoux. « Vas-y, ouvre-le. »

Deux mains maladroites défirent lentement le ruban et soulevèrent le couvercle. Ginny gloussa en voyant la tête perplexe de son ami face au petit tas de poils noirs qui trônait dans le fond de la boîte. Une gentille pichenette décida la boule à bouger, et elle oscilla quelques secondes sur elle-même avant d'ouvrir deux grands yeux noisette dans des _plop _désynchronisés.

« C'est un puffskein », expliqua-t-elle alors que les yeux verts et les yeux bruns s'observaient avec la même stupeur. Elle attendit anxieusement une réaction, mais Harry ne détachait pas ses yeux de la créature. Une porte claqua dans le lointain et le puffskein se mit à trembler. Le petit animal se ramassa sur lui-même et, _BOÏNG_, sauta hors de la boîte. _Boïng boïng boïng_. La boule de poils se réfugia sous un meuble moitié en bondissant moitié en roulant. La bouche ouverte, Harry fixa la commode sous laquelle elle avait disparu.

« Il s'appelle Merry Melody d'après le vendeur », murmura Ginny alors que, _plop_,un œil prudent émergeait de derrière l'un des pieds du meuble. « Plutôt curieux comme nom, si tu veux mon avis. Mais tu peux l'appeler Merry. »

L'animal se décida à sortir de sa cachette et roula aux pieds d'Harry avant de lui sauter sur le bras. Le jeune homme se tendit et s'enfonça dans le siège à mesure que la créature approchait de son visage. Ginny n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en rire, mais le spectacle était simplement trop… chou.

« N'ais pas peur, il veut juste te faire un câlin. » Elle s'abstint d'ajouter que les puffskeins avaient une aptitude redoutable à ressentir le besoin de tendresse chez les humains. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Harry s'en rendrait compte assez vite. _Rouuu ! _approuva Merry en se nichant dans le cou du garçon. Harry suffoqua comme s'il avait gobé une mouche.

« Bon, je te lis la lettre. »

_Au futur maître de tout l'univers, les salutations respectueuses de ses humbles serviteurs… _

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Comptez sur ces deux-là pour mettre le pied, la jambe, et tout le reste dans le plat. La jeune femme scanna le reste de la page à la recherche de l'information sérieuse.

« En gros, ces deux crétins veulent faire partie de ton armée de la nuit et se dévouent pour t'apprendre à améliorer ton crochet du gauche, parce que selon Charly le droit se porte bien. Et il y a ça aussi », dit-elle en plaçant sous le nez d'Harry une photo et une clef. La photo montrait un petit lit avec un lion en peluche assis dessus et quelques posters loufoques accrochés au mur. Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

« Il y avait un espace dont ils se servaient de débarras dans le fond de leur atelier au chemin de Traverse. Ils l'ont transformé en chambre pour toi. Le mot de passe est _semper couillonam quid interrogat._ Ils disent que tu peux y venir quand tu veux. La clef ouvre la porte de l'atelier, comme ça tu n'as pas besoin de les prévenir. »

Merry bourdonnait de bonheur dans le cou du garçon. Une main hésitante se tendit pour le caresser.

« Fred et George aussi te font confiance. Ils t'accueilleront sans hésiter si tu en as besoin. Quelque soit la raison ou le danger, ça n'a aucune importance pour eux », insista Ginny.

« Je n'ai rien pour vous. »

La voix plaintive était bourrée de remords. La gryffondor balaya la phrase d'un geste de main. « Ça n'a pas d'importance, Harry. »

« J'ai tout brûlé », continua la voix sans enregistrer sa remarque. « Je croyais… Je pensais que plus personne ne voulait de moi. »

La main qui serrait Merry tremblait légèrement. Ginny la saisit et la réchauffa entre les siennes. La détresse de son ami la bouleversait et reléguait ses propres soucis au niveau de futilités navrantes.

« Tu n'es pas tout seul, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et quoi que tu fasses, quoi qu'il arrive dans les mois à venir, on ne te laissera pas tomber. » Ça n'était pas glorieux, mais Ginny espérait qu'il y verrait une vérité profonde.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de bien pouvoir m'occuper de Merry », murmura le garçon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il n'a pas besoin de soins. Ça mange la poussière et ça n'est jamais malade. Il est là pour toi, Harry, pas le contraire. »

Elle lui déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue. « Je te laisse. J'ai potions dans quelques minutes et Snape n'est pas du genre à tolérer la sèche. »

Elle jeta un dernier regard à son ami en quittant la salle. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et fixait le mur devant lui comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce qui venait de se passer. Ginny referma doucement la porte et marcha sans entrain vers le donjon.

La rencontre ne s'était pas passée comme elle l'avait prévu. Pour être honnête, son plan avait été, premièrement, de gâter Harry, ce qui, secondairement, l'aurait mis dans de bonnes dispositions pour qu'elle puisse lui parler. Ce n'était peut-être pas joli-joli, mais elle avait désespérément besoin que quelqu'un l'aide avec ses problèmes. Seulement le garçon s'était révélé dans un état encore plus déplorable que ce qu'elle avait craint, et maintenant elle fuyait parce que la situation la dépassait. Elle ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi lui dire. Mieux valait laisser Harry tirer seul les conclusions. A côté de lui, elle ne se sentait bizarrement pas de taille à exister en tant qu'adolescente perturbée par les cours obscurs de la vie. Le sorcier était trop loin pour ça. Il y avait autour de lui des secrets plus lourds que tous ceux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais porter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry quitta la Tour lorsque la fin des cours ramena les autres étudiants dans la salle commune. Merry, la clef et la lettre soigneusement enfouis dans l'une de ses poches, le jeune homme prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Ginny l'avait convaincu. Il y avait des choses pour lesquelles ça valait le coup de souffrir. Il partirait pour protéger son amie. Il fuirait parce que Lupin avait raison : sa présence allait échauffer les esprits, et les innocents restant méritaient mieux. Il ne savait juste pas où il irait.

Merry sauta hors de sa poche et vint se réfugier dans son cou. Un hululement désapprobateur s'éleva dans la nuit précoce. Hedwige atterrit dans un grand battement d'ailes et claqua du bec à l'intention du puffskein.

« Jalouse ? », sourit Harry.

Hedwige gonfla ses plumes d'un air offensé. Harry plaça le puffskein dans sa main et le tendit à la chouette.

« Il s'appelle Merry. C'est un ami. »

Hedwige les ignora tous les deux. Merry sauta au pied de l'oiseau et poussa un _rooou ? _plein d'espoir. La chouette tourna la tête mais le puffskein bondit et reprit la même posture de l'autre côté. Le manège se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'Hedwige repousse l'énervante boule de poils d'un coup d'aile agacé. Harry reprit Merry dans ses bras, amusé, et il caressa la chouette.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre, tu sais. »

La chouette hulula impatiemment, mais Harry savait que le puffskein ne risquait rien avec elle. Hedwige avait beau avoir un sale caractère, il ne l'avait encore jamais vue attaquer gratuitement un autre animal.

Quelqu'un approchait. Harry rabattit sa cape pour cacher Merry et serra sa baguette.

Une ombre imposante prit place à ses côtés et observa la nuit. « Orion s'en est allé », dit-elle finalement.

Harry tourna les yeux vers le coin de ciel vide qui abritait la constellation du Chien en d'autres saisons. « C'est nous qui sommes partis », répondit-il.

Firenze sourit. « Vous auriez pu naître centaure, Harry Potter. »

Harry cligna des yeux, désarçonné par la valeur inestimable du compliment. « Merci », bredouilla-t-il.

« Mais vous avez choisi d'être homme. Beaucoup d'entre nous considèrent ce choix comme œuvre de folie. »

« Et vous ? »

« Etre sage empêche de le devenir. » Firenze posa son regard profond sur la Forêt Interdite. « Les ténèbres avancent, Harry Potter. Beaucoup de créatures admirables disparaissent déjà sous leurs coups. »

Harry baissa la tête. « J'en suis désolé. »

« Elles apprennent beaucoup avant de partir », continua calmement le centaure.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elles apprennent ? », gronda le sorcier. « Qu'elles se sont plantées sur toute la ligne ? »

« Elles en reviendront plus heureuses. »

Harry serra ses jambes contre lui pour se réchauffer et bloquer Merry qui s'agitait. La cheminée d'Hagrid fumait en contrebas. C'était un feu ordinaire, celui que le géant entretenait tous les jours, mais Harry entendait d'autres flammes rugir et engloutir les murs. Ces flammes-là tireraient du sous-bois des créatures que personne ne pourrait arrêter. A côté de lui Firenze contemplait le ciel, indifférent à son trouble.

« Je vais partir », annonça-t-il.

La croupe du centaure frémit à peine. « Peut-être. »

« Seulement… seulement j'ignore si c'est du courage ou de la lâcheté. Je pars pour laisser une chance aux autres, pour ne pas provoquer plus de colère qu'il n'y a déjà. Mais alors j'abandonne mon entraînement et je mets la prophétie en péril. » Harry se prit la tête à deux mains. « C'est une torture », gémit-il.

Firenze écarta les bras vers la lune et émit un son étrange qui ressemblait à une pluie fine tombant sur la pierre, puis il s'inclina gravement devant l'astre. Harry le regarda faire dans un silence respectueux. Firenze lui rappelait douloureusement à quel point il ne savait rien.

« Que sont les Avatars, Harry Potter ? »

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu de centaure poser de question. Il chercha une réponse à la hauteur de l'exception, mais, en définitive il n'en savait rien. « Ce sont des sorciers plus puissants que les autres », répondit-il un peu penaud.

« Ce sont des portes », corrigea Firenze d'une voix dure. « Chaque race s'efforce de tendre vers les Forces, chacune avec des vecteurs privilégiés. Les baguettes aux sorciers, les arts aux moldus, les rites aux centaures, tous sont des passages vers les énergies essentielles de notre monde. A travers ces passages descendent quelques étincelles de puissance dont les vivants amoindris se servent pour s'élever. Les Avatars sont plus que ceci. Leurs vieilles âmes perçoivent la marche du monde là où nous y sommes aveugles. La conscience de leur place les conduit à mener éveillés leur destinée. Leur flamme intérieure grandie par le Voyage touche à la Source, et ils deviennent des vecteurs inverses. Ils montent, Harry Potter, vers des sagesses qui nous restent ésotériques. Et par eux s'expriment les Forces lorsque le besoin existe. Ils s'abandonnent à la marche du monde. Ils s'en font ses instruments, ils ne l'imposent jamais. »

Les jambes de Firenze dansaient nerveusement sur la pelouse. La conversation semblait lui avoir beaucoup coûté. Sur ces derniers mots, le centaure s'éloigna au petit trot dans la nuit.

Harry retourna peu après au château. Si Firenze l'avait trouvé, d'autres le pouvaient également. Le jeune homme parcourut les couloirs en méditant les paroles de la créature. Est-ce que Firenze sous-entendait qu'il pouvait être lui-même un Avatar ? Harry bifurqua vers l'ancienne tour de guet de l'aile ouest. Cette partie de Poudlard ne s'était jamais remise des guerres de clans du XVIIe siècle, et l'édifice fragilisé n'abritait plus que des salles vides sans tableaux et des graffitis célébrant les unions éphémères de couples inconnus. Là au moins il serait tranquille. Harry trébucha sur un banc renversé qu'il n'avait pas vu dans la pénombre et s'égratigna le genou. Assis sur le sol poussiéreux, le garçon se frotta la jambe en ricanant. Harry Potter, l'Avatar du gars paumé et myope.

_Tu es dur. _

« C'est pas vrai… », gémit Harry. Il s'en serait tapé la tête contre les murs. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me parler ! »

L'Autre sourit sournoisement. _Les plus importants se taisent._

« Je sais ! », siffla le sorcier. « Ils dorment, les plus importants ! Ils sont innocents, les plus importants ! Et demain, ils se réveilleront pour aller en cours et je ne serais plus là ! Ça vous va ? »

Harry reprit son souffle et scruta la nuit paisible. Ses cris n'avaient dérangé personne. Le jeune homme rebroussa chemin d'un pas hésitant. Tout le monde se disputait à cause de lui, alors il s'éloignerait. Ça n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute si, au final, le monde tournait réellement autour de lui.

_Tu te méprends._

La présence de l'Autre se dissipa, mais Harry lui jeta néanmoins un regard mental mauvais au cas où il se déciderait à ajouter quelque chose. Il en profita pour faire de même avec le Grimoire qui gigotait dans un coin de sa tête. Oh, le Livre se faisait discret ! Il se tortillait à peine à la frontière de sa conscience et disparaissait dès qu'Harry se concentrait, mais c'était déjà trop. Harry s'engouffra dans un corridor d'un pas furieux, indifférent à sa destination.

S'il avait prêté attention, il n'aurait rien vu de spécial. L'endroit était tout aussi désert que la tour de guet, quoi que moins sauvage. Quelques tapisseries sans attrait et des tableaux dont tout le monde avait oublié l'auteur et le sujet pendouillaient aux murs, si totalement isolés qu'ils s'en étaient figés. Le seul détail remarquable était la moisissure sur les pierres. Poudlard n'était jamais sèche malgré ses nombreux charmes d'isolation, mais nulle part pouvait-on voir des tapis entiers de verdure recouvrir la pierre, particulièrement dans un endroit sans fenêtre. Harry ne s'intéressa au phénomène que lorsque des roseaux commencèrent à lui fouetter les jambes. L'air était lourd, saturé d'humidité, et ses chaussures prenaient l'eau. Mais un vent plus frais lui parvenait du fond du couloir. Ça serait sa dernière aventure dans le château…

Harry s'enfonça dans le couloir et utilisa sa baguette pour écarter la végétation de plus en plus dense.

Il connaissait cet endroit. En tout cas il avait lu quelque chose dessus. C'était la Fontaine de Teamon qui faisait ça. Teamon avait dirigé Poudlard peu de temps après la disparition des Fondateurs et alors que le château était assiégé. La puissante enchanteresse avait ensorcelé un bloc de pierre pour en faire jaillir une source intarissable capable d'abreuver les habitants de l'école en eau pure. Mais le charme avait perdu de sa précision avec le temps et, aujourd'hui, toute la zone était affectée.

Harry retint son souffle en pénétrant dans la pièce au bout du couloir. La salle était de taille moyenne, mais tout en rondeurs et en arcs croisés merveilleusement ouvragés. Au centre se dressait un autel de marbre noir sur lequel était posée la pierre enchantée. De l'eau ruisselait depuis son sommet et s'écoulait en cascades sur les marches. Tout autour le sol s'était incurvé sous le poids des eaux, et la fontaine reposait désormais au milieu d'un lac cristallin. Le trop-plein se déversait à travers les balcons enjolivés qui donnaient sur le parc, entraînant avec lui des nénuphars en fleur. L'ensemble était féérique, mais Harry n'avait d'yeux ni pour l'adresse des sculpteurs ni pour la magnifique glycine qui habillait les colonnes.

Quelqu'un avait trouvé la salle avant lui. Quelqu'un s'était assis sur les marches de l'autel et avait enfoui sa crinière rousse dans les cheveux étrangement pâles de son compagnon.

Pétrifié, Harry regarda le couple échanger des mots rêveurs, indifférent aux minces torrents qui bondissaient en l'évitant. Puis l'homme prit le visage de la femme dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

Harry en oublia comment respirer malgré la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait de bouger ses fesses et d'aller tirer sa sœur de là. Une main démesurée le retint avant que son cerveau ait pu transmettre l'ordre à son corps. Poudlard l'observait. Pas seulement l'esprit d'un Fondateur, ou les murs, ou les tableaux, mais le château tout entier. Poudlard dans toute son unité ployait vers lui et attendait. Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, mais aucun cri ne sortit de sa gorge. Le château rayonnait ici comme nulle part ailleurs. Ici les maisons étaient en paix, et la bâtisse s'imbriquait enfin aux vivants. Le sorcier prit conscience des flux incroyables qui s'accumulaient en ce lieu. Aucune armée au monde n'aurait pu venir à bout de cette salle à cet instant.

Poudlard déposa son immensité sur lui et apaisa sa peine. Harry pressentit le cœur du château battre très loin sous terre. C'était un cœur minéral, hérissé de cristaux extraordinaires. En eux était contenue la force qui maintenait les murs debout. Harry pouvait voir un flux languide remonter de ces cristaux comme de la sève dans un tronc avant de se distiller vers d'innombrables tâches mystérieuses. Le flux était plus vivace et les cristaux plus brillants autrefois. La pensée du Choixpeau surgit dans l'esprit du garçon. C'était ça qu'il avait voulu dire en leur parlant d'harmonie à chaque nouvelle Répartition. Poudlard puisait sa force dans ses habitants et ne se régénérait que lorsque les quatre principes qui avaient présidé à sa construction étaient respectés. La guerre était en train de la détruire. Harry comprit pourquoi Dumbledore tenait tant à ses grandes fêtes et ses jeux : c'était dans ces moments de communion que Poudlard devenait invincible. Et aujourd'hui, la peur, les S.P.P, les coups-bas et tout le reste affaiblissaient la structure fondamentale de l'édifice, et le manque d'énergie empêchait le château de nourrir au mieux ses protections.

Il n'y pouvait rien. Ça n'était pas sa faute. Chacun, du plus grand au plus petit, quelque soit sa maison, était responsable de cette décadence. Chacun avait quelque chose à apprendre dans cette guerre, chacun avait une place à trouver. Le jeune homme en rit, enivré par la douceur du moment. Les deux êtres devant lui avaient compris quelque chose qu'il avait désespérément espéré. En fin de compte, le monde tournait sans lui et contenait assez de multitudes d'espoirs pour venir à bout de n'importe quel malheur.

« Harry… » Le visage effrayé de Ginny se tourna vers lui. « Harry, je… »

Harry lui sourit de tout son cœur. Les mots lui manquaient pour dire combien il était fier d'elle. Malfoy se redressa et sortit sa baguette, mais Ginny posa une main sur sa poitrine sans lâcher Harry des yeux. Le geste réduisit à néant les ultimes scrupules du gryffondor. Cette simple main contenant toute la colère d'un Malfoy était la preuve que tout irait bien.

« Faites attention à vous », dit-il simplement.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire hésitant et Harry quitta la salle sans se retourner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il se retrouva devant la salle de réunion le lendemain peu avant 7h00. Il n'avait pas pris de repos, mais qu'importe ! Le moral gonflé à bloc, Harry mit cap sur ses interlocuteurs. Tous les adultes présents la veille étaient déjà là et se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

« J'ai pris ma décision », annonça-t-il sans perdre de temps.

Le cercle de sorciers s'agita anxieusement. Ils avaient tous des mines défaites, à croire que personne n'avait dormi cette nuit-là.

« Alors ? », demanda l'un d'eux d'une petite voix.

« Je reste. »

« Folie ! », s'écria Lubjana Luibka. Reens et Dumbledore jetèrent à la sorcière un regard d'avertissement.

« A chacun son voyage », rétorqua Harry d'un ton joyeux.

« Et le gardien ? »

Le gryffondor se tourna vers Reens. Le Veilleur était le seul à avoir compris ce qu'il lui fallait pour continuer sa route. « Vous avez raison », murmura-t-il, « à propos des qualités de cette personne. »

Derrière le chef de la Loge, Findley et Janus McGrove se rengorgèrent. Un sourire méprisant se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« Je choisis Snape. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Snape ? »

« Ron, attends… »

« Tu as choisis _Snape _? »

Harry haussa les épaules et laissa Hermione se dépêtrer d'avec la crise de son petit ami. Dean, Seamus et les deux autres gryffondors l'avaient embuché entre deux cours, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il se sentait de taille à défier beaucoup plus grand aujourd'hui.

Ron continuait de vociférer à s'en faire éclater les poumons. « Tu es dingue ! Cet espèce de sale… _mangemort_ ! Donne-moi une seule, une bonne raison pour avoir choisi ce type ! »

Weasley la jouait grand seigneur cherchant à comprendre. Harry lui fit un sourire étincelant. « Il n'était pas déguisé le jour d'Halloween. »

Le rouquin s'éloigna en suffoquant de colère, suivi par Dean et Seamus.

« Ce n'était pas drôle, Harry ! », s'écria Hermione.

Personnellement, Harry n'était pas d'accord. A ses yeux ça ressemblait même à la meilleure blague de l'année.

« Harry… Pourquoi ? »

« Pour faire chier Findley. »

Hermione soupira. « C'est à cause des S.P.P, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, il est parfois plus simple intellectuellement d'excuser ses ennemis que de lutter contre eux. »

« Mais c'est souvent l'inverse. »

Hermione le regarda une prière dans les yeux. « Si c'est vers lui que tu te tournes, alors nos chemins se séparent. »

« Ils n'ont jamais fait un », constata doucement Harry.

Hermione fit demi-tour. Merry sauta sur l'épaule d'Harry et le jeune homme appuya sa tête contre sa fourrure.

Ce soir-là en rentrant à la Tour, le sorcier découvrit que le mot de passe avait été changé. Il attendit patiemment sous le regard sévère de la Grosse Dame, mais tous les autres gryffondors étaient déjà à l'intérieur.

Harry repartit.

L'euphorie s'éteignit dans le froid de la tourelle où il avait trouvé refuge. La paix qu'il avait aperçue à la Fontaine n'était pas la sienne. Harry se roula en boule et s'endormit sans mal. Elle n'était pas à lui, mais il était reconnaissant de l'avoir connue. Au fond de son sommeil, Harry sentit des millions de petites branches grandir et se tresser en cocon autour de lui pour lui tenir chaud.

.

.

* * *

Un très grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue pendant ces semaines d'absence ! Je ne cite pas de noms, mais les personnes incriminées se reconnaîtront. J'espère que mes RAR leur ont montré combien ils ont été importants pour moi.


	23. Le Nid du Serpent

**23/11/2007 : **je suis en retard, et bien sûr vous êtes tous très étonnés :D

Pour la petite histoire, les 'avatars' sont des incarnations partielles ou complètes de Vishnu dans la mythologie hindoue. Par extension le terme en est venu à désigner toute division d'un dieu. Téthys, Océan ou les Naïades sont ainsi des avatars de Poséidon, le dieu des eaux. Cet interlude culturel vous a été proposé par Dj Ridoux qui est allé enquêter pour nous sur le sujet. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Moi, en tout cas, je suis très fière de voir que ça t'inspire, Dj !

A ce propos, le premier qui vient me dire que les avatars c'est les p'tites icônes de sa messagerie, je lui lâche Sheridan aux fesses…

Et merci Ady pour ton aide ! (C'est elle qui corrige mes fautes, la pauvre…)

* * *

_« Je choisis Snape. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : le Nid du Serpent**

.

.

« Bien dormi, la Binocle ? »

Le chuchotement tout sauf discret de Dean fit ricaner plusieurs élèves dont la serdaigle assise à côté d'Harry.

« Tu pues, Potter ! Tu t'es pas changé ce matin ou quoi ? »

Seamus ne récolta qu'un regard noir de Mme Chourave pour sa subtile remarque. Harry feignit de ne pas sentir le coup de baguette dans ses reins quelques instants plus tard. Le cours de botanique était le lieu de tous les règlements de comptes entre les sixièmes années, d'abord parce que les serres offraient pas mal de planques, ensuite parce que le caractère naturellement conciliant de Mme Chourave l'empêchait d'enlever des points à tour de bras. Et aujourd'hui Harry figurait sur le menu, pris entre le marteau S.P.P. et l'enclume serpentarde. Le jeune homme adopta une attitude studieuse, le nez collé à son manuel sur les boutures. Dissimulé entre ses notes se trouvait un petit bout de papier. Le hibou qui l'avait livré un peu plus tôt dans la Grande Salle lui avait pratiquement jeté le parchemin à la figure.

_19h, dans mon bureau._

Pas d'autre signature que l'écriture nerveuse et racée. Snape s'était pourtant débrouillé pour faire passer entre ces mots tout son mécontentement, ainsi que quelques perspectives atroces s'il s'avisait à être en retard. Harry se demanda qui s'était porté volontaire pour annoncer la nouvelle à l'irascible maître de potions. Il imaginait assez bien un tour de chaises musicales dans la salle des professeurs, la version avec baguettes autorisées. Mais Dumbledore s'en était plus vraisemblablement chargé. Le vieil homme s'était bien gardé de la moindre réaction à son annonce ce matin, mais Harry le connaissait trop pour ne pas deviner sa satisfaction. Le directeur non plus n'aimait pas Reens.

Les autres étudiants commençaient à circuler autour de lui : la partie théorique du cours était finie. Harry se dirigea vers la réserve d'engrais en prenant soin de rester dans le champ de vision de Mme Chourave. Toute cette histoire avait ressemblé à un plan génial quelques heures auparavant. Rien que pour la tête de Findley, ça avait valu le coup. Il avait pensé aux difficultés, bien sûr. On ne se jette pas dans les bras de Snape sans une bonne raison, voire deux ou trois si possible. Mais les bonnes raisons ne pèsent pas lourd face aux faits. La matérialité du bout de papier le prenait à la gorge.

Harry s'écarta du placard pour laisser un peu de place à Neigeline Landresacq, une élève de Poufsouffle. La fille se débattait avec un bac de gadoue sensée servir de terreau à de la sauge officinale. Harry rattrapa le bac au moment où il heurtait la table et le déposa sur le plan de travail. Neigeline leva vers lui un visage reconnaissant, puis ses yeux se voilèrent à mesure qu'elle réalisait à qui elle avait affaire. La poufsouffle se décomposa devant lui. Ses traits se partageaient entre l'horreur et le désespoir.

« Comment peux-tu nous faire ça ? », murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Harry resta à contempler la masse visqueuse dans le bac que l'étudiante avait oublié. Il ne la connaissait même pas. Le jeune homme glissa la main au fond de sa poche et serra la boule chaude qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser vagabonder dans les couloirs. Le puffskein vibra doucement dans sa paume. L'abnégation était un filin tendu au-dessus d'un océan d'aigreur.

En parlant d'aigreur… Harry déplia la cocotte qu'on avait laissée à son attention sur son bureau. Quelques traits grossiers le représentaient à quatre pattes devant un Snape armé d'un fouet. L'attitude des deux protagonistes laissait entendre qu'ils étaient également ravis de la situation. Harry broya le papier dans son poing. L'auteur n'avait cherché qu'à se moquer, mais il était tombé plus prêt de la vérité que ce qui était supportable.

« Tu portes mal le martyre, Potter. Il y a trop de gens qui se démènent dans cette histoire pour ça. »

Harry se retourna et défia Seamus et son acolyte McNicholls, un des nouveaux chasseurs de Serdaigle. Le sang lui battait aux tempes. Il savait que c'était mal de céder, mal de ne plus focaliser que sur l'Ennemi le flux intense d'énergie qu'il accumulait en lui. Mais quel funambule n'a jamais sauté pour tester l'élasticité du filet sous lui ?

« Vous voyez ça ? » Harry tendit vers eux la main qui tenait encore la boule de papier froissé et se concentra. Sa magie remonta des profondeurs de son être comme un jet de lave sous pression. Il ne s'en était pas servi depuis qu'on lui avait imposé l'Inhibateur, et son Extériorisation à Grimmaurd Place n'avait pas entièrement soulagé la fièvre magique qui l'avait dévoré. La boule de papier s'éleva sans effort au-dessus de sa paume et se consuma dans une brève flamme bleue. Seamus et McNicholls cherchèrent des yeux le coupable.

Harry reprit son travail d'un air indifférent. Le doute était la meilleure des dissuasions. Mais les deux étudiants comprendraient vite s'ils n'étaient pas trop bêtes : personne dans la salle n'aurait voulu jeter de sort discret en sa faveur. La seule personne qui aurait pu être de son côté était Neville, et le jeune homme n'était pas présent. Harry s'en inquiéta. A sa connaissance, le gryffondor n'avait jamais séché le moindre cours de sa vie, surtout pas celui de botanique.

Neville n'apparut pas non plus au cours de soins, et Hagrid finit par lui avouer que le gryffondor se trouvait entre les mains de Mme Pomfresh. Mille explications s'entrechoquèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry alors qu'il se rendait à l'infirmerie. Aucune n'était réjouissante. La maladresse de Neville s'apparentait à un don lorsqu'il s'agissait de catastrophes en chaîne. Harry pénétra sur la pointe des pieds dans l'antre de l'infirmière. La rentrée ne remontait qu'à quelques jours et les lits étaient tous vides, à part celui du fond. Luna était assise juste à côté. Harry fut soulagé de la voir parler avec son occupant. Le jeune homme fit un pas en avant puis se ravisa. Il n'avait pas revu Neville non plus depuis Noël.

« Harry ! » Luna leva la tête et lui fit un signe de main joyeux.

Le sorcier alla s'assoir au bout du lit. « Je viens prendre des nouvelles. »

« Un bras cassé », grogna Neville en pointant son attelle.

« Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois », murmura gentiment Luna en lui prenant la main.

Harry réprima son envie de rire et s'installa plus confortablement. Neville et Luna étaient égaux à eux-mêmes. Chacun d'entre eux était, à sa façon, totalement à côté de la plaque, mais leur couple tenait un cap solide qu'il était bon de croiser parfois. « Alors, comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Neville rougit et jeta un regard implorant à Luna. « L'oiseau a quitté son nid un peu précipitamment », répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire maternel. Harry n'insista pas.

« J'ai tes cours, si tu veux. Et Hagrid t'envoie ses vœux. »

« Merci. C'est grâce à lui que je m'en suis sorti à bon compte. »

Mme Pomfresh choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans la salle. « Mr Potter », gronda-t-elle en localisant Harry, « j'ose espérer que… »

Harry leva des mains innocentes. « Je suis venu pour Neville. »

« Hum. » Campée devant lui, la matrone l'examina d'un œil critique. « Toujours pas volontaire pour un examen ? »

« Toujours pas. »

« Bon. » L'infirmière se replia sur Neville qui tentait de disparaître sous ses couvertures. Harry et Luna échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

« Encore quelques potions ce soir et vous serez comme neuf pour le week-end, Mr Londubat », annonça-t-elle après deux minutes de tripatouilles.

La sorcière claqua des doigts. Un plateau chargé de nourriture se matérialisa sur la table de chevet. « Votre déjeuner. Mangez ça tous les trois », ordonna-t-elle. « Et vous, Miss Lovegood, je compte sur vous pour nourrir celui-ci », ajouta-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête appuyé vers Harry.

« Oui, Madame », répondit poliment Luna.

La sorcière les inspecta une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons. Neville s'empara d'un sandwich et Harry ne tarda pas à l'imiter après qu'un regard de Luna l'ait convaincu que la jeune femme prenait la demande de Mme Pomfresh au sérieux. Les trois adolescents discutèrent tranquillement tout en grignotant leur repas. Ni Neville ni Luna ne firent la moindre allusion aux événements de Noël ou à ceux de ces derniers jours, et Harry n'aborda pas le sujet de son propre chef. Les deux amoureux n'étaient probablement même pas au courant de ce qui se tramait dans le château. Neville et Luna étaient simplement décalés. Ils gravitaient dans un monde qui ressemblait à celui-ci sans être tout à fait le même. Ils se faisaient la cour et rougissaient lorsque leurs mains se touchaient. Ils jardinaient et regardaient les étoiles. Ils lui parlaient. Harry n'avait pas envie de briser cela.

« Je n'avais qu'une heure de pause », annonça-t-il à regret. « Je dois y aller. »

Les deux étudiants le saluèrent de la main. « Au fait, Harry », murmura Neville alors qu'il s'éloignait, « le mot de passe est _si vis pacem para bellum_. »

Harry serra très fort Merry dans sa poche. Neville le regardait au fond des yeux, d'un bon regard franc qui l'enveloppait comme une couverture chaude. « Merci, Neville. »

« A ton service », répondit gravement le garçon.

Harry laissa échapper un rire nerveux. « C'est assez… intéressant comme choix de mot de passe. »

« Ne m'en parle pas. »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte en souriant.

« Harry, attends. » Luna tourna vers lui ses yeux de chouette aveuglée par le soleil. « Le professeur Snape aussi est un choix intéressant. »

Harry s'arrêta net. « Vous saviez ? »

Neville et Luna hochèrent la tête. Harry chercha quelque chose à ajouter, mais rien ne venait. Il n'y avait qu'eux trois dans cette pièce. Trois orphelins qui savaient ce que la guerre et la douleur signifiaient. Trois personnes chahutées par la vie et par les autres, et qui comprenaient que les choses n'étaient pas toujours simples.

Le gryffondor referma doucement la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui. Toutes ses tergiversations lui semblaient un peu ridicules brusquement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

18h57. Harry réajusta sa chemise propre et s'assura que Merry dormait toujours dans sa poche. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de classe.

« Entrez. »

Le gryffondor s'avança jusqu'au bureau d'un pas ferme. Snape l'observait derrière ses longs cheveux noirs. L'intensité de son regard y aurait probablement mis le feu s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi gras. Harry s'arrêta devant lui et attendit, les mains sagement croisées derrière son dos. Sa baguette dépassait de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Si Snape décidait d'utiliser la légilimencie, inutile de perdre son temps à essayer de bloquer l'homme. Il avait maintenant à sa disposition des moyens bien plus radicaux, peu importe les conséquences.

« Vingt points de moins pour votre retard, Potter. Et vingt autres pour m'avoir gâché les vacances à battre la campagne. »

Harry haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. La lèvre supérieure de Snape tressauta. « Et cinquante encore pour cette surcharge de travail. »

Le sorcier ne faisait certainement pas allusion à sa mission professorale. Harry avait longuement réfléchi à cette question après qu'il ait quitté Malfoy et Ginny. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'envoyer Snape se faire charcuter par Voldemort en compromettant sa position dans la guerre, quelle que fut son antipathie pour l'homme. Mais la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Mage à Noël changeait ses perspectives. Voldemort voulait qu'il s'entraîne. Très bien. Alors il allait s'entraîner auprès de son espion, le rendant ainsi intouchable aux yeux de toutes les parties impliquées dans l'affaire. Tout le monde y gagnait. Lui pourrait bénéficier de l'expérience de Snape, et ce dernier aurait la possibilité de laisser libre cours à sa méchanceté sans se cacher d'aucun de ses deux maîtres ou du Ministère. Il avait bien conscience de ne pas maîtriser tous les paramètres, cependant. Seul Snape pouvait évaluer pleinement la situation.

« Je pensais au contraire vous faciliter ce travail », dit-il prudemment.

Le regard d'encre de Snape ne dévia pas. Harry s'efforça de maintenir le contact malgré le temps qui passait. Finalement le sorcier tapota l'un de ses longs doigts sur ses lèvres. « Ces cinquante points seront déduits hebdomadairement pour le désagrément encouru par votre présence, Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait passé le test avec succès.

« Suivez-moi. »

Snape sortit de la salle à grandes enjambées. Le maître des potions s'enfonça dans le donjon et son dédale d'escaliers jusqu'à une porte flanquée de deux espèces de gisants qu'on aurait redressés. Harry nota l'épaisseur inhabituelle de la porte en franchissant le seuil, mais Snape ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'extasier davantage. D'une tape dans le dos le sorcier le poussa dans la salle puis claqua violemment la porte derrière lui. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était nouveau de se trouver en présence de Snape tout en sachant pertinemment que ce dernier, quand bien même il se trouverait du côté du Seigneur Noir, ne pouvait rien contre lui. Voldemort le voulait vivant. Ça n'était pas à proprement parler un soulagement, mais c'était toujours bon de le savoir.

Snape prononça quelques mots étranges et Harry sentit une douche froide impalpable le baigner de la tête aux pieds. Il avait déjà vécu ça auparavant. Ça voulait dire que les barrières magiques qui gardaient cette salle le reconnaîtraient désormais. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil discret autour de lui. La pièce n'était pas particulièrement grande, mais elle était haute de plafond. Une bibliothèque en chêne massif lourdement chargée occupait tout un pan de mur. Face à elle se trouvait l'indispensable cheminée – le donjon était toujours froid, même en été – ainsi qu'un canapé et un fauteuil, un bureau méticuleusement rangé et une porte en fer aux côtés de laquelle trônait une armure. Sans surprise, l'ensemble était spartiate.

« Mon étude », grinça Snape dans son dos. L'homme pointa différents objets dans la salle. « Ma bibliothèque, mon bureau, mon fauteuil, et mon laboratoire. »

Harry observa avec curiosité la porte blindée que Snape indiquait d'un doigt rageur.

« Approchez seulement de cette porte, Potter, et je vous ferai regretter vos pathétiques seize années d'existence. »

Le gryffondor s'astreint à un silence qu'il jugea d'une patience remarquable.

« Il a été décidé par le directeur que vous viendriez dans cette salle deux heures tous les soirs, week-ends compris, pour vous y entraîner. »

Snape tapa du pied en attendant une réaction. « Quelle heure ? », demanda Harry.

« De 21h à 23h. » Snape leva la main pour le faire taire. « Inutile de protester, Potter, vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre dans cette affaire. »

Harry, qui n'avait rien dit, hocha la tête.

« Cet horaire n'est pas négociable. Cependant, et toujours sur décision de ce même directeur, cette salle vous sera également accessible en dehors de ces horaires, si vous le désirez. »

Tout en Snape criait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à désirer une telle chose, à moins qu'il n'ait des tendances suicidaires.

« La bibliothèque est à votre disposition », continua Snape. « Les ouvrages ont été sélectionnés en fonction de leur pertinence et de vos besoins. Chacun est important, bien que vous soyez libre de choisir vos sujets d'étude. L'armure ainsi que le mur qui la supporte ont été enchantés afin que vous puissiez vous exercer contre elle sans dommages. Si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaiter me parler, vous pouvez venir me trouver. »

Les dents de Snape méritaient une palme pour avoir tenu le coup. L'homme avait débité sa réplique au rythme d'une colère sourde, quasiment offensé par ses propres mots. L'étudiant effaça de sa tête toute image d'un Dumbledore marionnettiste en voyant Snape s'avancer. L'aura noire de l'homme le précédait, et son étreinte froide inquiétait plus Harry que la haute figure calculatrice du maître des potions penchée vers lui.

« Veuillez croire, Mr Potter, que cette situation m'indispose à un rare degré », siffla Snape. « Alors ouvrez bien grand vos oreilles de gryffondor et tâchez de vous rentrer ceci dans le crâne : vous êtes ici chez moi. Vous ne vous adresserez jamais à moi autrement qu'en m'appelant 'professeur' ou 'monsieur'. Vous ne viendrez me _parler _qu'en cas de force majeure. Le reste du temps, vous ne serez que silencieux et plongé dans votre travail. Vous ne vous installerez que sur le bureau qui vous sera fourni. Je vous interdis formellement de sortir de cette salle aucun des livres de cette bibliothèque ni d'y faire entrer quelque objet de votre cru. Et vous ne direz rien de ces rencontres à personne. Est-ce clair ? »

« Très clair. Monsieur. »

« Bien », apprécia Snape d'un ton moqueur. « Ceci est d'autant souhaitable que lorsque vous faillirez à l'un de ces commandements, ce n'est qu'à moi que vous en répondrez. La perte de points ne semblant pas vous émouvoir malgré tous les efforts de vos petits camarades pour les gagner, toute infraction se traduira par une punition à ma seule discrétion. Je vous conseille de faire attention, Potter, j'ai une imagination débordante en la matière », acheva Snape dans un mouvement de robes dramatique.

Harry se sentit légèrement ennuyé. A quoi jouait Snape, là ? Il était venu ici pour éviter ce clown de Findley, pas pour essuyer les plâtres d'un maître des potions en pleine crise pré-pubère. « Voldemort me court après », gronda-t-il en fusillant l'homme du regard.

Snape se redressa comme un serpent. « Et je vous interdis de prononcer ce nom ici ! »

Les deux sorciers s'observèrent en silence. Harry essaya de présenter le visage le plus impassible possible pour humilier Snape.

L'homme renifla. « N'imaginez pas une seconde que c'est parce que vous vous êtes enfin décidé à vous mettre au travail que vous êtes remonté des profondeurs abyssales de mon estime. Vous êtes toujours le même petit bon-à-rien de j'en-foutre qui croit mieux savoir que ses aînés et qui fourre son nez partout, surtout dans ce qui le dépasse. Vous n'êtes qu'un amateur qui joue avec le feu, Potter. L'Ordre est plongé dans cette guerre depuis près d'un quart de siècle, mais vous vous permettez de juger. Vous continuez de vous cabrer à la moindre punition, vous refusez les conseils, vous insultez les gens qui se battent depuis des années pour vous sauver la peau. Vous n'avez pas la plus petite considération pour les efforts de ceux qui vous entourent. Vous vous croyez plus malin parce que vous avez touché à quelque chose qui dépasse vos camarades. Ne confondez pas la connaissance avec le potentiel, Potter. Toutes les excuses que vous avez pu vous trouver ne prouvent qu'une seule chose : vous êtes un nain dépourvu d'autre ambition que celle de passer pour une victime. »

Harry en resta le souffle coupé. « Je-je suis une victime ! », s'écria-t-il une fois que son cerveau eut absorbé la tirade.

« Laissez-moi pleurer sur votre sort, Potter », répliqua Snape en coupant court à la diatribe sur le point de jaillir de la bouche de l'étudiant. « Et maintenant que c'est fait, dégagez d'ici. Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant demain soir. »

Harry tourna les talons.

« Ah oui, il y a ça aussi. » Snape leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna un juron indéfinissable. « Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? »

Harry mit brièvement sa colère en sourdine. Ça n'était pas qu'un jeu et le maître des potions le savait. Il pouvait lui poser des questions, n'importe quelles questions. Et Snape y répondrait car c'était pour cela qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, enfermés dans une salle obscure du donjon un vendredi soir.

Harry tâtonna prudemment autour de ses peurs et ses angoisses. Personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de leur donner un visage. « Comment fait-il », murmura-t-il, « pour être aussi puissant ? »

Snape rassembla ses longs doigts sans le quitter des yeux. « Il y a consacré chaque seconde de sa vie depuis sa naissance. »

Harry inspira profondément. Le regard de Snape ne le quitta que lorsqu'il eût refermé la porte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La cloche de Poudlard sonna trois coups lents et graves, annonçant à chacun que le dîner serait servi dans dix minutes.

_Chaque seconde de sa vie_.

Harry contourna les couloirs principaux qui se remplissaient du brouhaha excité des élèves et monta au troisième. Quelque chose s'était passé ici. Toute une partie de l'étage était plongée dans une obscurité artificielle que les torches ne parvenaient pas à traverser. L'atmosphère était malsaine et chargée de colère. Le couloir dans lequel s'enfonça le jeune homme était proprement étouffant. Plusieurs cadres vides de tableaux témoignaient de la lutte invisible qui avait été livrée. Les peintures encore présentes s'étaient figées dans une attitude de défiance. Aucun des personnages ne pouvait plus prononcer le moindre mot, mais Harry lut de la haine pure dans leurs yeux. Le sorcier enjamba les restes d'un mur écroulé et continua sa progression. Beaucoup de sorts avaient été lancés et contrés dans ces couloirs, et leurs échos poursuivaient leur œuvre. Poudlard n'avait pas apprécié que l'on défie son autorité et que l'on attaque le sanctuaire de l'un de ses Fondateurs, mais l'énergie monumentale du château n'avait pas réussi à annihiler toute la puissance de ses adversaires. La magie légale du Ministère, notamment, se faisait cruellement ressentir. Des sorts d'enclosure et de repoussement rebondissaient toujours sur les murs, désordonnés mais encore actifs. Harry avança courbé pour mieux lutter contre leur pression. Des sortilèges de confusion s'enroulaient autour de lui et lui soufflaient de partir, d'aller compléter ses devoirs en retard ou d'aller jouer au Quidditch. Aucun élève ne pourrait plus se rendre ici, à moins d'un objectif précis et d'une volonté de fer. Harry serra les poings et atteignit la zone des toilettes des filles.

Les murs portaient des traces de brûlures et d'impacts de sorts ici plus encore qu'ailleurs. Plusieurs pierres s'étaient désolidarisées des maçonneries et jonchaient les dalles qui s'étaient brisées lors de leur chute. Sa tête repoussa l'assaut de culpabilité inutile qui se profilait. Le château n'avait pas fait ça pour lui. Poudlard s'était défendue elle-même. La désagrégation de Serpentard, de son esprit, de sa Maison, aurait signifié la fin de l'école, au même titre que la désagrégation de l'un des trois autres groupes.

« C'est impossible, je te dis ! »

Le gryffondor se coula dans un renfoncement et tendit l'oreille. Plusieurs personnes s'agitaient à quelques mètres de lui. Un coup d'œil prudent lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de trois Aurors. Il reconnut Janus McGrove parmi eux. Deux des hommes s'étaient calés contre un mur et luttaient contre la pression du château à l'aide de charmes d'harnachement. Leurs baguettes tendues vers le troisième homme émettaient un flux brillant qui maintenait le dernier Auror en place juste devant la porte des toilettes. Ce dernier vociférait tour à tour des sorts de destruction ou d'obstruction sans obtenir d'autre résultat que les cris de ses collègues.

« Laisse tomber, Ennis ! On ne tient plus ! »

L'homme martela la porte de ses poings. « Ma petite nièce se trouve dans cette école ! Je ne partirai pas tant que cette porte ne sera pas scellée ! »

« Personne n'a réussi », remarqua tranquillement le dernier Auror. « Nous ferions mieux de redescendre. Le dîner doit être servi. »

L'homme appuya son front contre la porte inébranlable et poussa un cri de frustration. La figurine qui attestait du caractère strictement féminin des lieux en profita pour lui donner un coup sur le nez, et l'homme recula en beuglant. Un rire de petite fille sadique s'éleva des murs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », murmura McGrove. L'Auror stupéfait avait baissé sa baguette et son malheureux collègue alla s'écraser contre le mur à côté de lui.

« Le signal du départ », répondit le troisième homme en faisant demi-tour.

Harry les écouta s'éloigner avant de s'avancer à son tour. La figurine s'inclina devant lui avec un sourire narquois et lui ouvrit la porte.

xxx

Il trouva la Chambre en effervescence, à sa façon. Ce n'était ni de la nervosité ni de la colère. Les émotions humaines n'avaient pas lieu d'être ici. La Chambre attendait. Elle avait pressenti l'accélération de l'histoire, et elle attendait. Rien n'avait bougé pourtant, de la même façon qu'un serpent se fige à l'approche d'un danger. Il ne fait que se tenir prêt.

Harry s'assit sur l'esplanade et attendit également. Le charme d'éternité qui aurait dû entretenir les foyers sous ses chaudrons n'avait pas tenu. Les potions s'étaient transformées en une mixture inutilisable, presque solide, sur laquelle poussaient des champignons. A quelques pas de la table le Cercle brillait un peu, éclairant faiblement la petite bibliothèque dans laquelle il entassait ses livres. Quelques cadavres de rats imprudents se putréfiaient autour de la carcasse du Basilic. Plus loin, le pentacle avec lequel il avait invoqué Sheridan formait une trace noire au sol. Le Kâdihmir rayonnait juste à côté.

_Tu es revenu_.

Il était chez lui ici. Il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction ni aucun sentiment de sécurité. Mais personne ne pouvait descendre ici, à part lui. Personne ne pouvait toucher aux affaires qu'il y avait laissées. Le Grimoire l'avait attendu. Le Livre avait développé un semblant de personnalité au contact des sorciers qui l'avaient détenu, un peu comme son carnet rouge qui se débattait dans sa poche. Trop de volonté et de sacrifices avaient été nécessaires pour créer les deux ouvrages. Harry sortit le cahier et l'envoya se poser sur une étagère. Un autre sorcier à une autre époque avait lui aussi possédé un tel carnet. Cette pensée le ramena à Snape. L'homme était trop impliqué dans les Arts pour qu'il n'y ait pas un soupçon de vérité dans ses insultes. Peut-être que son entraînement le changeait plus qu'il ne le pensait. S'il jugeait ses propres actes avec sa raison et que sa raison était pervertie, qu'est-ce qui lui restait ?

_La raison des autres_.

Peut-être. Poudlard l'avait laissé descendre et continuait de le faire. Dumbledore aussi dans un sens. Le vieil homme savait que les toilettes n'avaient pu être mises sous alarme, et pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour le dissuader de retourner dans la Chambre. Mais c'était peu. C'était deux esprits trop grands pour qu'il puisse saisir la portée de leurs intentions.

_Lege, lege, relege, ora, labora et invenies. Lis, lis, relis, prie, travaille et tu trouveras._ _Ainsi parlent les Alchimistes, Harry Potter. Ils te montrent l'unique voie._ _Rien d'autre ne doit compter. Ni le lieu, ni les professeurs. Ce n'est qu'en toi que réside la solution. Les potions, les artefacts, les baguettes, toutes ces choses extérieures seront balayées le jour où tu affronteras ton destin. Seule restera ton âme, Harry Potter. C'est le plus puissant des vecteurs. C'est ce plomb-là qu'il te faut transformer en or. _

Harry contempla ses mains. Les choses étaient plus simples aux côtés du Grimoire, mais l'évidence et l'acceptation n'allaient pas de paire. « Snape va me rendre dingue », soupira-t-il.

_Possible, _répondit le Grimoire sans une once de compassion. _L'homme est dur_.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? », rétorqua sèchement Harry, encore sous l'emprise de sa rage contre le sorcier. La lumière émise par le Livre devint opaque et le garçon se tendit. C'était facile d'oublier la susceptibilité du Grimoire après une rencontre avec Snape.

_Indiscrétion des murs. Le château s'intéresse de près à ce qui se passe ici_.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Harry. Pourquoi laisse-t-il faire ?, aurait-il aimé demander.

_Son héritier est maintenu loin de lui._

Le corps d'Harry se glaça. Les paroles du Grimoire dessinaient une hypothèse horrible et imprévue dans sa tête. Poudlard n'était pas humaine. Le château ne réagissait qu'aux interactions entre ses habitants, favorisant celles qui accroissaient son pouvoir. Se pouvait-il que le descendant de l'un des Fondateurs… ?

_Mais la maison est bien gardée_, ricana le Livre. _Le talent du Vieil Homme est indéniable. Voilà des décennies qu'il prépare sa forteresse. Il a rassemblé autour de lui les meilleurs. Sous couvert de leurs robes professorales se cachent de grands sorciers. La guérisseuse est digne des meilleurs hôpitaux de la communauté. La sorcière aux runes peut déchiffrer un grand nombre des anciens textes. C'est elle qui entretient les protections du château. L'animagus est érudite, talentueuse et bonne calculatrice. Le petit homme des charmes est exceptionnellement doué et même le demi-géant, sous ses airs de larbin débile, a un don certain avec les animaux qui oblige la Forêt à la retenue. Quant à l'homme en noir, il est sans doute le meilleur occlumens et l'un des meilleurs legilimens d'Europe. Sa connaissance des plantes et des potions est exemplaire et son coup de baguette rarement égalé. _

« Il est mon… _gardien_, désormais », lâcha Harry d'un ton amer.

_Je sais. Tu as bien choisi. _

Le Livre se tut et Harry plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Le Grimoire et lui n'avaient pas encore renoué l'accord tacite qui les avait lié au cours des derniers mois, celui dans lequel il apprenait la discipline dans la douleur. S'il décidait de revenir dans la Chambre, il n'y aurait plus de discussions ni de sauts d'humeur possibles après ce soir. Le Grimoire était pragmatique, certainement pas tolérant.

« A quoi bon ? », souffla le jeune homme. « Même si je parvenais à m'entraîner chaque minute qui passe, je ne pourrai jamais rattraper les années perdues sur lui. »

_La longueur du chemin dépend aussi de ce que l'on cherche. Lui quête un pouvoir absolu, toi tu ne veux que l'empêcher d'y arriver._

La remarque du Grimoire chassa un peu de sa tension. « D'accord », murmura le sorcier. « Que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois que je descendrai ? »

_Nous continuerons notre travail, Harry Potter. Tu es loin de la quatrième leçon. Il te reste encore beaucoup à découvrir dans le monde de l'ancienne magie des rites._

« J'ai déjà Sheridan », souligna Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de retenter l'expérience. Le Passage de l'Heraldus avait été suffisamment traumatisant.

_Tu ne maîtrises pas encore ce que tu as acquis. L'Heraldus n'est pas dompté. Tes sorts ne sont pas assez puissants ni assez précis. Ils doivent toucher plus loin, plus vite. Tu dois pouvoir te passer de ta baguette plus longtemps pour une magie de plus grande envergure. Quant aux esprits, ils ne se limitent pas à Sheridan. Tu dois te familiariser avec les chemins qui mènent à eux. Derrière chaque sort se cache une entité plus grande que ce qu'invoque le simple sorcier. C'est elle qu'il te faut approcher. _

« Je ne peux pas exécuter un rituel entier à chaque sort. »

_Les formules ne sont que l'expression réduite de ces rituels, des voies empruntées par tant de gens que les cérémonies en sont devenues inutiles. Les hommes médiocres suivent ces voies trouvées par leurs ancêtres sans comprendre vers quoi elles se dirigent. Mais toi tu sais, Harry Potter. Là où ils invoqueront l'effet, tu invoqueras la cause._

« Mais je ne peux pas connaître tous les esprits de tous les sorts ! Une vie entière ne suffirait pas ! »

_En effet. Mais si tu parviens à attacher à toi certains d'entre eux, ils sauront te trouver lors d'un combat. _

« Quels esprits ? », demanda Harry avec méfiance.

Le Grimoire s'envola du point où il flottait au-dessus du bassin et se posa sur ses genoux. Le Livre était plus lourd que dans son souvenir. Harry passa sa main avec révérence et crainte sur le papier jauni. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenu le Grimoire, la plupart des pages lui étaient restées invisibles. Aujourd'hui il restait encore des zones floues, mais elles s'étaient réduites comme peau de chagrin. Le sorcier se plongea dans la partie traitant des invocations.

Des milliers d'esprits, d'égrégores, d'avatars d'égrégores, y étaient répertoriés dans des tableaux complexes classés selon l'ancienneté, la puissance, la fonction, les pays où un rituel avait été mis au point, le type d'offrandes, la sympathie avec les astres, le rythme arithmantique de l'Invocateur, et même le bois de baguette recommandé. Les entrées étaient simplement trop nombreuses pour qu'Harry saisisse le sens des diagrammes. Il comprit cependant que les masses énergétiques classées dans ces tables ne correspondaient qu'à la magie usitée dans la zone indo-européenne du monde. Quelques rites africains et océaniens étaient mentionnés ici ou là, mais ils disparaissaient sous la masse des rites latins ou encore slaves. Les Grands Esprits étaient immuables, mais chaque culture avait ouvert ses propres voies vers leurs avatars plus modestes. Certains de ces avatars n'avaient probablement jamais été cherchés. Pour les autres, des rites avaient été créés puis transmis. Quelques avatars, et même de plus petites entités, avaient bénéficié ou bénéficiaient toujours d'un culte païen qui entretenait ouverte la voie. La plupart de ces cultes émanait des moldus. Harry sourit à la conclusion que ce fait imposait : les moldus ne connaissaient pas l'écran de fumée qu'étaient les formules. Ils se révélaient plus proches de la vérité en vénérant plus que des mots.

Le sorcier s'arrêta sur quelques croquis cauchemardesques qui illustraient les divisions d'Hereb, la face sombre. « Est-ce possible », souffla-t-il, « est-ce vraiment possible de faire venir _ça _parmi nous ? »

_Les esprits ne sont pas des hommes, Harry Potter. Ils n'ont pas d'autres intentions que celles qu'ils sont, et ils ne vivent pas sur notre plan. Les lambeaux d'énergie qui les amarrent à notre monde permettent à la plupart des sorciers de se servir toute une vie de leurs baguettes sans jamais les connaître. Mais les rituels peuvent attirer leur attention des limbes énergétiques où ils stagnent. Ils ne viennent pas, Harry Potter. C'est l'Invocateur qui monte vers eux._

« Les Avatars », murmura Harry. « Firenze m'en a parlé. Ces hommes deviennent des portes. Des avatars de ces avatars, mais sur notre plan. »

_L'Invocateur monte par la force de ses mantras, et il n'en connaît que peu. L'Avatar se grandit par la sagesse de son âme, qui est un infime avatar du Tout. Lui peut approcher un absolu._

Harry secoua la tête, dépassé par la vitesse de ses pensées. « Sheridan est ici, pourtant. Il est réel ! »

_Les Heraldi sont des hybrides. Ils ont vocation à exister sur notre plan. Mais c'est une existence vague et éphémère._

Harry essaya de garder les idées claires. Il n'aimait pas ça, quand le Grimoire le poussait au bord du gouffre. Ces moments de compréhension étaient trop intenses. « Pourquoi si peu de gens, alors ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais parlé de rituels avant vous ? »

_Parce que personne ne cherche. Le chemin de la sagesse est long et éprouvant. Beaucoup s'y engagent, peu persistent. _

« Mais pourquoi moi ? », insista Harry. « Je ne suis rien comparé à d'autres ! Il y a des tas de gens plus expérimentés que moi ! »

_Tu es plus loin que ce que tu crois. Ces 'tas de gens' dont tu parles n'existent pas. Tu ne connais que les sorciers de ce château et les serviteurs de l'Héritier. Ce sont les meilleurs, Harry Potter. Et ils sont dirigés par deux grands hommes. Tu n'es peut-être pas à leur niveau, mais tu es loin devant les autres. _

Harry garda pour lui le fait que ça n'était pas _les autres _qui allaient devoir affronter Voldemort en combat singulier. Progresser vite ne réconfortait pas quand l'objectif était si loin. Au lieu de cela, le jeune homme se mit au travail. Plusieurs heures plus tard, le Grimoire et lui finirent par se mettre d'accord sur trois esprits – ou entités, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre – qu'il devrait apprendre à connaître.

Le premier était un esprit protecteur du nom de Gweilgi. Ce loup gallois était la forme celte du chien d'Agounia, un dieu slave du groupe des Svarojitchs. Gweilgi était redouté pour sa férocité et se montrait particulièrement efficace contre tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le feu. Le loup était un hybride du même type que Sheridan, ce qui signifiait qu'une pâle copie de lui pouvait exister dans le monde des hommes. Celui qui l'invoquait se paraît d'une aura fuyante et se trouvait immunisé contre le feu le temps de l'invocation. Harry l'avait choisi comme alternative plus modeste à Sheridan à cause de l'offrande réclamée par le loup : de l'or. Gweilgi était une entité mineure pour se contenter d'un tel sacrifice.

Méabh, elle, engloutissait des pans de mémoires inutiles. Cette seconde entité n'était pas mauvaise à proprement parler, mais Harry n'aimait déjà pas l'impression de froideur et d'impersonnalité qui émanait d'elle. L'entité avait hérité du nom d'une femme du Donegal réputée pour sa sagesse. Méabh était un esprit intercesseur, un fluide entre l'homme et les Forces. Elle était utile à la concentration du guerrier car, d'après le Grimoire, sa présence captivait l'esprit du sorcier et déjouait les confusions de l'ennemi.

Le troisième esprit terrifiait Harry. Les Scandinaves en avaient fait un dieu du nom de Midgardsormr, et il était de loin l'entité la plus puissante des trois. Midgardsormr était le gardien des blessés qu'il récompensait par la vie ou la mort. Ce qui terrifiait Harry était qu'il ne réclamait rien. Midgardsormr se servait seul.

Le gryffondor referma le Livre après avoir achever de tout noter dans son carnet. Il reposa soigneusement le cahier rouge dans la bibliothèque en se promettant de ne plus jamais le sortir de la Chambre. Le jeune homme contempla d'un œil fatigué ses potions perdues. Le remontant et la potion de sommeil lui seraient à nouveau indispensables ce semestre. Il lui restait heureusement les bases stables qu'il avait mises en bouteille. Harry nettoya les chaudrons et replaça un charme d'éternité sur de nouvelles bûches, en l'occurrence les pieds du canapé. Le froid de la Chambre avait conservé ses ingrédients. Il les prépara et les ajouta aux deux concoctions. D'ici quelques jours, il aurait sa propre réserve de potions. En attendant…

Harry replaça le Kâdihmir à son cou et prit congé du Grimoire.

xxx

« Harry Potter ! »

Harry sourit à l'elfe dont la présence dans les toilettes ne l'étonnait pas totalement. Dobby avait planté ses deux petits poings sur ses hanches et le regardait avec un air très semblable à celui de l'infirmière. Le sorcier ne lui laissa pas le temps de désapprouver quoi que ce soit et le serra dans ses bras.

« Harry Potter », murmura l'elfe sur un tout autre ton. Deux bras osseux serrèrent Harry jusqu'à l'étouffer. « Harry Potter est redescendu », gémit la créature.

« Plus de Geminus, plus de mensonges, Dobby. Tout le monde le sait maintenant. »

« Harry Potter descend, ça, tout le monde le sait, oui. Mais tout le monde ne sait pas qui accueille Harry Potter en bas. » L'elfe le regarda avec une lueur bizarre dans les yeux. « Dobby n'aura plus autant de temps pour prendre soin d'Harry Potter », dit-il en changeant de sujet, et ses oreilles se baissèrent.

Harry s'installa sur une margelle, peu pressé de quitter la sécurité des toilettes. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est la guerre, Monsieur », répondit Dobby en s'installant à côté de lui. « Les elfes ont beaucoup de travail avec tous les enfants, et maintenant ils doivent aussi protéger le château. Alicephas Reens a monté Dobby en grade, Monsieur, et Dobby n'a pas pu refuser. »

« Monté en grade ? »

« Il y a des problèmes d'approvisionnement, Monsieur. Les elfes de Poudlard travaillent avec d'autres elfes dehors pour acheter les aliments. Mais ces petits voleurs sont de mauvais elfes ! », s'écria Dobby. « Ils vendent plus cher la nourriture des enfants ! Et maintenant ils attaquent nos elfes ! Le professeur Albus Dumbledore a dit qu'ils allaient arrêter de vendre. Il faut trouver d'autres elfes pour commercer. Le sorcier Reens a obligé Dobby à s'occuper de ça, Monsieur. »

Alors ça arrivait vraiment. Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de l'elfe et essaya d'oublier le reste. « Je suis fier de toi, Dobby. C'est important ce que tu fais. »

Dobby lui serra la main d'un air triste. « Dobby doit rencontrer quelqu'un cette nuit. C'est un méchant elfe, mais il aime l'or des sorciers. »

« Fais attention », murmura Harry en le regardant se lever.

L'elfe se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. « Dobby a pris ça pour Harry Potter, Monsieur », dit-il en sortant une fiole de sa poche. « Dobby ne voulait pas, mais Winky a dit à Dobby qu'Harry Potter avait très mauvaise mine. »

Harry lut l'inscription sur la fiole. Potion de sommeil, demi-dose. « Dobby, tu es génial. »

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut. Harry dégagea Merry du recoin de cape où il se fourrait et laissa le puffskein gambader à sa guise. Dobby était une bénédiction. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas retourner au dortoir des gryffondors. Le mot de passe n'était plus un secret grâce à Neville, mais ça ne réglait pas le problème de ses trois autres partenaires de chambrée. Harry s'arracha au carrelage glacé et reprit le chemin de la tourelle où il avait dormi la veille. Le couvre-feu était passé. Le sorcier marcha sans se presser dans les couloirs déserts, accompagné de l'ombre bondissante de Merry. Poudlard lui aurait terriblement manqué, songea-t-il en refermant la porte de la tourelle. Le sorcier arrangea son sac sous sa tête et vida la fiole.

xxx

_Ça se passait très loin, dans un pays différent. Les choses y étaient différentes aussi. Des formes connues parlaient avec d'autres formes qui ne l'étaient pas. Il y avait de l'or, beaucoup d'or. Pas de cris ni de sang, juste de l'or. Les formes affluaient. _

« Potter ! »

_Là où il n'y avait pas d'or, il y avait le chaos. Le chaos grognait et pleurait. Le chaos était peuplé d'enfants maigres poursuivis par des loups. Ils n'allaient pas dans la bonne direction. Ils courraient vers l'or, ils n'avaient pas vu les formes ! Il les suivit en criant pour attirer leur attention, pour qu'ils s'arrêtent, mais ils l'ignoraient. Les loups avaient faim._

« Bordel, Potter ! »

Harry ouvrit difficilement un œil. Les murs refusaient de se stabiliser. Quelqu'un criait juste à côté de son oreille et lui tapait le flanc. Le jeune homme renonça à bouger la tête. Le goût horrible de la potion était toujours dans sa bouche et lui donnait des hallucinations. Il y avait des ombres quelque part, et d'autres juste derrière. Et des cris.

« Bouge-toi, bon sang ! »

Harry plissa les yeux en direction de la forme penchée au-dessus de lui.

Malfoy. « Oh non… »

Malfoy ricana. « T'es shooté ou quoi ? »

« Potion », marmonna Harry malgré lui.

Le serpentard ramassa la fiole et leva un sourcil à la lecture de l'étiquette. « Une potion de l'infirmerie bue en dehors de l'infirmerie, Potter ? Intéressant. Il faut avoir le bras long pour pirater les stocks de Pomfresh. »

« Ça t'regarde pas », grogna Harry en rabattant sa cape sur lui.

La pointe d'une baguette se posa sur sa gorge. « Lève-toi. »

« Va te faire foutre, Malfoy. »

La baguette insista. « L'un de nous est hors-service et pas l'autre, Potter. Lève-toi. »

Ses reflexes lui commandaient d'obéir. Harry se mit debout sans entrain. Il commençait tout juste à s'habituer à sa couchette de fortune.

« Et magne-toi ! »

Harry ramassa son sac en grommelant. La baguette de Malfoy se logea entre ses omoplates. « Avance. »

Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois à rôder dans les couloirs. Malfoy se taisait et sa migraine lui en était reconnaissante. Le serpentard se contentait de le diriger par pression de sa baguette, a priori vers les donjons. Un bâillement intempestif empêcha Harry de lui faire remarquer le peu d'originalité de cette destination nocturne. Malfoy stoppa devant l'imposant pilier qui constituait le corps d'un escalier en colimaçon. Le sorcier chuchota quelques mots et les jointures d'une porte se détachèrent de la pierre.

« Entre. »

Harry récupéra son sac qui lui avait échappé des mains et ouvrit la porte. La salle cachée épousait les rondeurs de la colonne. C'était un petit salon avec juste assez de place pour deux canapés placés de part et d'autre d'une cheminée. Il y avait aussi un épais tapis au sol et des étagères à même le mur. A gauche, l'arc de pierre ouvrait sur une seconde pièce en estrade à laquelle on accédait par deux marches. Un lit, une armoire et un bureau en occupaient l'espace.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Malfoy s'installa sur l'un des canapés et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face. « Chez moi. »

« _Chez toi_ ? » La baguette du sorcier blond tapait la mesure pendant que son propriétaire le regardait, les bras paresseusement étendus sur le dossier du canapé. Harry s'impatienta, dégrisé par le voyage. « Malfoy ! Comment ça, chez toi ? »

« Tu te rends compte ? », murmura le serpentard. « Un petit coup de baguette… Un simple Imperio… »

« Voldemort me veut vivant », l'interrompit Harry. « Quant à l'Imperio, essaye toujours pour voir. »

Malfoy s'humecta les lèvres d'un air de chat gourmant. « Il y a bien d'autres moyens de me faire plaisir. C'est un moment privilégié dont il faut savoir jouir. Le grand Harry Potter à ma merci ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas retiré ma baguette. Et tu ne veux pas risquer de voir débarquer les Aurors de Reens », ajouta Harry avec arrogance. Le petit traître l'avait pris par surprise. L'humiliation allait être cuisante quand les effets de la potion se seraient dissipés.

Malfoy le toisa, toute trace d'amusement disparue. « Laisse tomber ton petit jeu de logique, Potter. Tu n'as pas encore payé pour ce que tu m'as fait subir pendant le cours de ce crétin de Findley. Ce ne sont pas les pantins de Reens qui vont m'arrêter. »

_Malfoy, nu comme un ver, raillé par les deux maisons_. La pointe de la baguette était vraiment très près de son visage. Harry recula dans le canapé et appela Dobby de tout son cœur. Sa propre baguette restait inaccessible, bloquée entre sa cuisse et le bourrelet du canapé. Il espéra que ce n'était pas trop tôt pour affronter un autre sorcier avec la magie sans baguette.

Le visage du serpentard face à lui était fermé. « Dumbledore m'a donné cette chambre », dit-il d'un ton froid.

Harry se détendit un tout petit peu. « Pourquoi ? »

« Les donjons n'étaient plus sûrs. »

Les neurones du gryffondor se remirent en marche. 'Les donjons' signifiait le dortoir des serpentards. Le pouvoir de Malfoy senior avait dû effrayer les autres étudiants et l'optimisme de Dumbledore avait alors joué en faveur du rejeton. Mais il y avait Ginny aussi, et sa présence dans l'équation clochait. Maintenant qu'il était seul dans une pièce avec un Malfoy armé, l'identité du véritable traqueur prenait toute son importance. « Tu avais le bras cassé au début de l'année », tenta Harry.

« Bravo Potter, tu sais voir. »

Harry tiqua. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour les devinettes, Malfoy. Soit tu m'expliques, soit je me tire. »

Le retour du silence, enfin. Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé chauffé par la cheminée. La houle agitait les murs. Le sorcier agrippa l'un des coussins. « Alors ? », grogna-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que les serpentards s'acharnent sur toi ? »

« Mon père et moi sommes en froid », répondit Malfoy d'une voix lente. « Les autres craignent des répercussions. »

« Je le croyais en prison. »

« Il a été libéré il y a quelques jours contre des otages de Beauxbâtons. »

Harry maudit sa nuque trop lourde qui l'empêchait de défier Malfoy. « Votre dispute est plus ancienne que ça. Ginny, je suppose ? »

« Tu n'es qu'une épave, Potter. Dommage que je ne l'aie pas su plus tôt, j'aurais pris d'autres mesures. »

« Si tu voulais m'insulter, tu n'avais pas besoin de… »

« Ferme-la, Potter ! Ferme-la et écoute-moi ! »

Harry s'exécuta avec plaisir. Le serpentard s'agitait autour de lui et lui donnait le tournis.

« Weasley et moi sommes ensemble depuis novembre. J'étais déjà en désaccord avec mon père avant ça. La nouvelle l'a calmé un temps, mais maintenant c'est fini. »

« Ça l'a calmé ? »

« Evidemment », répondit le blond avec dédain. « Il n'y a qu'un butor d'hybride pour penser le contraire. Les familles de sang-pur se font rares en Grande-Bretagne. Les Weasley sont les derniers avec lesquels les Malfoy n'aient jamais été liés. L'héritier des Malfoy avec la fille Weasley, c'est l'assurance du renouveau de la lignée et la fin des angoisses consanguines. Mon père était plus que satisfait de la situation. Seulement il a voulu que j'aille plus loin. Mais passer ma vie au service d'un autre n'a jamais été mon objectif. Les Malfoy ne devraient jamais se courber devant qui que ce soit. »

« Tu as refusé de devenir un mangemort ? »

« Garde ta stupide naïveté de gryffondor pour toi, Potter. Cette décision n'a rien à voir avec votre petite bande d'illuminés. Je suis riche, immensément riche. J'ai des contacts, des débiteurs, et aussi pas mal d'amis qui ne peuvent rien me refuser. Je n'ai aucune raison de renoncer à tout ça pour me plonger dans une guerre qui ne m'intéresse pas. Dumbledore est sénile. Il me protège sans rien me demander en retour. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux ! »

Le crépitement du feu remplaça la tirade nerveuse du sorcier. Harry écouta la respiration lourde du serpentard s'apaiser peu à peu. « Je ne te crois pas », murmura-t-il. « Ce n'est pas le genre des serpentards de faire des confessions. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça ? »

Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il n'était sûrement pas aussi malin que Malfoy et les méandres de la vie sociale de la communauté lui échappaient complètement. En revanche, il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu à la fontaine. « Tu es amoureux, c'est ça ? »

Harry regretta aussitôt le choix de ses mots, mais Malfoy ne sembla étonnamment pas s'en formaliser. « Peut-être. Si ça t'arrive un jour, tu comprendras. En attendant, je n'ai pas honte. Weasley est le meilleur des partis en Angleterre. Seules les perspectives de dot pèchent, mais ça n'est pas un problème pour un Malfoy. »

« C'est d'un romantique… »

« Ça lui suffit », rétorqua Malfoy.

Le ton du serpentard avait repris des accents menaçants. Harry rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage méprisant de son rival. Malfoy était indéniablement beau si l'on exceptait son rictus de snob. Ses traits aristocratiques mettaient en valeur ses yeux gris perçants. Une légère barbe bien coupée soulignait la masculinité du menton et de la gorge. Le serpentard s'était laissé pousser les cheveux et les maintenait dans un catogan, laissant dégagé son front pâle sans cicatrice ni bouton. Mais il y avait comme un doute derrière l'assurance affichée du sorcier.

« Weasley parle de toi parfois. »

Quelques voyants rouges clignotèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il s'était éloigné de ce type de problèmes. La question implicite le fit presque rire. Un rire sombre et désabusé. Il n'y avait pas de place pour ça dans sa vie. Ginny était une fille géniale. Elle était intelligente et sensible, drôle, sensuelle et spontanée. Il aurait pu tomber sous le charme d'une fille pareille. C'était une conclusion détachée, aseptisée. La vie avait fait de Ginny sa petite sœur, rien de plus. « Nous sommes amis, Malfoy. »

« Puisque tu le dis. »

Il y avait un aveu de faiblesse dans ces mots. En d'autres temps, le serpent lui aurait rétorqué que son avis ne le concernait pas. La douceur des flammes et l'épaisseur du matelas ne l'aidaient pas à déchiffrer le mystère. Il ne se sentait pas en danger, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. « Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? »

« Elle voulait qu'on parle. »

Pour le bien de Ginny, Harry résista à l'envie de narguer Malfoy sur son obéissance. C'était quand même plaisant d'imaginer le serpentard essayant de satisfaire la jeune femme en dépit de la rage que cette demande avait dû provoquer. « On aurait pu parler dans la tourelle », remarqua-t-il en bâillant.

« C'est ça. Pour que je me fasse trucider pour t'avoir laissé dormir sur le carrelage comme un vulgaire clochard. »

C'était vrai que Ginny tenait beaucoup de sa mère dans certaines situations. Savoir que Malfoy en faisait les frais l'égaillait profondément.

« Le Baron Sanglant m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans la Tour. J'ai fouillé la moitié du château avant de te trouver. »

« Pose ta question, Malfoy », lâcha Harry en sachant pertinemment que le sorcier ne disait pas ça pour lui faire la conversation. « Les gryffondors lisent mal entre les lignes. »

« Je pensais te trouver en train de fureter dans un coin, pas en train de dormir. »

« Je suis _persona non grata _dans le dortoir. »

« J'en déduis que tu n'as pas de chambre privée. »

Harry ramena ses bras contre lui. La chambre de Malfoy était petite et sans fenêtre, mais tout y semblait confortable. Les murs étaient épais, la cheminée ronflait, et il y probablement même une salle de bain derrière la porte à côté de l'armoire. Lui n'avait pas eu un tel privilège. Mais la guerre entraînait des milliers de petits drames entre ces murs. La personne chargée de régler ces problèmes devait sûrement être débordée.

« La Chambre des Secrets fait peur, Potter. Elle n'est pas faite pour les gryffondors. Ils s'y perdent. »

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, ce fils à papa ? « T'es jaloux, Malfoy ? Ça fait mal, hein, que ce soit moi qui y ai accès ? »

Malfoy sourit d'un air malin. « J'admets que j'ai eu du mal à l'avaler. Mais quand je te regarde, je me dis que c'était mieux pour moi dans ce sens. »

Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi est-ce qu'il détestait Malfoy. Les serpents étaient cruels et dénués de toute compassion. S'ils épargnaient ou se laissaient aller à aimer, ce n'était que parce qu'ils y trouvaient leur intérêt. Peut-être qu'il devrait parler à Ginny tout compte fait.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dénoncés, elle et moi ? », demanda soudain le sorcier. « _Weasley _aurait probablement été ravi de l'apprendre. »

« Je fais confiance à Ginny, Malfoy », rétorqua Harry. « Un truc à voir avec l'amitié. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Elle n'était pas dans la tour le soir où les S.P.P. ont fait leur ronde. J'aimerais une explication. » La voix du serpentard s'était faite mesurée, du genre qu'on utilise pour interroger un gosse particulièrement obtus. « Ne me dis pas que tu pensais me faire cueillir les pâquerettes avec vous ? »

« Je ne peux pas blairer les pâquerettes, Malfoy. Il serait temps que tu révises tes clichés. »

« Tu veux dire que c'était un nouveau coup de saint Potter et ses actions désintéressées ? »

« Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. C'était de la pure logique. Si tu n'es pas complètement contre nous, alors tu n'es pas complètement avec Voldemort. Et ça, ça le met hors de lui. C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. » Harry se congratula intérieurement en voyant qu'il avait cloué le bec au fouineur.

« Pas mal », apprécia Malfoy, gâchant par la même occasion son petit moment d'autosatisfaction. Harry vit du coin de l'œil le serpentard baisser sa baguette, et il attendit la suite. Malfoy se leva et remit plusieurs bûches sur le feu.

« Je ne peux pas te mettre dehors. Weasley aurait ma peau pour ça. » Le blond lui jeta un regard dégouté. « En plus, je n'ai aucune envie de te traîner jusqu'à la porte. »

Une partie d'Harry décida, contre son gré, de profiter de l'invitation. Sa tête trouva le renfoncement idéal pour se caler entre deux coussins et sa main replaça sa cape autour de son corps.

« Ne va rien t'imaginer, Potter », continua la voix traînante. « Demain matin, tu déguerpis avec armes et bagages. »

« C'est ça », marmonna Harry depuis les profondeurs du canapé. Dans quelques heures la potion serait hors de son système, et il serait alors temps de regretter toute cette soirée. En attendant son corps s'affaissa, renvoyant son esprit à la poursuite des hallucinations faméliques.

.

.

* * *

Le Lutin vous rappelle que pour la modique somme de trente secondes, vous avez la possibilité de jeter des cacahuètes aux auteurs. N'hésitez plus ! Rendez-vous sur la rampe de lancement en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas de votre écran !


	24. Secrets

**09/12/2007 : **A l'origine de ce chapitre, une remarque de White Damon qu'elle reconnaîtra facilement. Bisous à toi par-dessus la Manche !

**Avertissement : **je me répète, mais pour les tête-en-l'airs, je rappelle que cette fic est classée M alors ne venez pas crier après.

Merci à tous les reviewers, particulièrement Ryan et Dj-chou (tu m'as bien fait rire !) qui n'ont pas eu de réponse.

* * *

_« Demain matin, tu déguerpis avec armes et bagages. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 24: Secrets**

**.**

**.**

Ce matin-là, la réalité se rappela à son bon souvenir par le grincement d'un matelas que l'on quitte puis le sifflement d'un bouffadou ranimant la braise. D'ordinaire Harry aurait au moins saisi sa baguette, mais la chaleureuse torpeur dans laquelle il baignait le convainquit qu'il y avait de pires morts que celle trouvée dans un bon lit. La réalité se décida pour un coussin dur en pleine figure. L'impact acheva de réveiller Harry qui se redressa d'un bond, baguette en main. Ses lunettes, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer la veille, lui permirent de voir la surprise et la nervosité se peindre sur le visage de son hôte. Malfoy leva sa propre baguette.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Le sorcier regretta presque son réflexe en voyant la tête de son opposant se décomposer. Malfoy était toujours en pyjama, un pyjama de soie gris argenté impeccable rehaussé de vert sombre aux coutures, naturellement. Mais un épi blond rebelle sur le dessus de sa tête donna mauvaise conscience à Harry. Malfoy l'avait laissé dormir après tout. Le gryffondor ramassa ses affaires et sortit sans un mot.

Le jeune homme se perdit en essayant de quitter la partie isolée des donjons où Malfoy l'avait entraîné. Ça aurait été parfait, si parfait pour un guet-apens ! Le fait qu'il se trouvait encore en vie, indemne et reposé, ajoutait à la confusion. Dès qu'il se fut repéré, Harry fonça à la Grande Salle et fourra dans ses poches quelques toasts et trois clémentines avant de retourner à la Tour. Ron et les autres étaient à table, ce qui lui laissait l'opportunité d'aller récupérer ses affaires dans le calme. Il trouva sa malle cachée sous le lit de Neville. La valise était toujours fermée à double-tour, quoique noircie aux serrures. Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard à son lit dont les parures avaient disparu, puis il quitta la pièce.

La salle commune ne le laissa pas sortir aussi facilement. La lumière matinale, claire et froide, n'atténuait en rien l'impression douillette qui émanait des meubles et des tentures. Il savait pertinemment que c'était lâche de ne pas partir. Il n'était plus le bienvenu ici. Mais quitter la Tour revenait à tout perdre, littéralement. Perdre son lit allait encore, il avait connu pire. Mais perdre sa maison si chèrement gagnée, c'était trop dur. La longueur de l'amarre importe peu tant qu'elle tient. Si elle lâchait, si eux tous le lâchaient, il partirait trop loin. Il errerait sans savoir quoi pleurer. Il savait tout ça et il avait conscience de protéger un sentiment artificiel, mais ça restait important.

Harry fouilla les recoins de la salle commune et des petites pièces adjacentes à la recherche d'une cachette. La Tour comptait des dizaines de planques plus ou moins secrètes révélées par des formules ou des mécanismes dans la pierre – la vie en communauté n'aurait pas été possible sans elles – mais elles étaient déjà toutes occupées. La plupart d'entre elles contenaient des journaux intimes de premières et secondes années trop candides ou trop sûrs d'eux pour réaliser leur imprudence. Les autres dissimulaient les secrets d'élèves plus âgés, lesquels avaient pris la précaution de protéger leurs biens par différents sortilèges. Harry fit le tour des emplacements qu'il connaissait sans en trouver de libre.

Quelqu'un ricana.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et tomba sur un visage qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible de voir ici. Le visage en question était insolemment beau quoique franchement dérangé. « Phineas Nigellus », grogna Harry. « Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? »

Phineas donna du menton en direction du personnage à ses côtés. « Ma bonne amie Lucette Quardumpourg a bien voulu m'honorer d'une invitation. »

A voir sa tête, personne n'avait demandé son avis à la bonne amie. « Je croyais que vous ne pouviez visiter que vos autres peintures ? »

Phineas bomba le torse et prit une pose avantageuse. « J'ai été créé par un très grand artiste. Le cher homme m'a, de plus, doté d'une excellente mémoire, mémoire fort heureusement défaillante lorsque je visite de vieux amis. » L'ancien directeur jeta un regard retord à sa compagne qui tripota sa robe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », pressa Harry en scrutant tour à tour la porte d'entrée et l'escalier des dortoirs.

« De vous ? » Le sorcier eut une mine dégoutée. « Rien de tout ce que vous pourriez m'offrir, croyez-moi. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Les serpentards étaient si dramatiques ! Il fixa le sorcier et attendit patiemment une explication à sa présence. Le sourire de Phineas lui rappela que se lancer dans un _staring contest_ avec une peinture n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. « D'accord », grogna-t-il, « je cherche une cachette. »

« Un crime à dissimuler, peut-être ? »

« Juste mes calçons », railla Harry.

« Vraiment ? » Le regard ambigu de l'ancien directeur lui fit passer le goût de la boutade. Phineas ricana. « Mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils avait trouvé toutes les cachettes de Gryffondor. »

« Vous l'espionniez ! »

« Je m'informais », corrigea Phineas. Les yeux du sorcier firent lentement le tour de la pièce. Beaucoup d'autres peintures évitaient son regard. « Il descendait souvent la nuit à la recherche de ces cachettes. Personne n'en avait autant besoin que lui dans cette partie du château. »

Harry soupçonnait des regrets inavoués dans cette confession. Ça lui faisait mal, autant pour Sirius que pour son ancêtre. « Le Choixpeau avait choisi Gryffondor pour lui », dit-il plus doucement.

Phineas lui lança ce regard de commisération que tout détenteur de savoir pose un jour ou l'autre sur l'Inférieur. « Le Choixpeau ne _choisit _pas, jeune homme. Ses perceptions sont profondes et obscures. Sa connaissance de la nature humaine le place parmi les artefacts les plus puissants et les plus craints de tout le monde magique. »

Harry haussa les épaules, plus pour ennuyer Phineas Black que par manque de respect envers le Choixpeau. « Il répartit les élèves selon leurs qualités. »

« Au contraire », sourit le sorcier. « Il les répartit selon les qualités qu'il leur faut acquérir. »

Harry dressa l'oreille. Un frisson dans sa nuque l'informa que quelque chose d'important se jouait ici.

« Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi Peter Pettigrow a été envoyé à Gryffondor ? Ha ! Ce rat ne possède pas un soupçon de courage, Potter ! Mais pour une raison immanente, il est destiné à en avoir besoin. Certains poufsouffles sont naturellement loyaux, mais d'autres sont rattachés à cette maison uniquement parce qu'ils ont besoin de grandir dans un environnement stable. Une partie des serdaigles sont des paresseux qui auraient gâché leur intelligence sans la motivation de leurs pairs. Et l'immense majorité des gryffondors sont des crétins qui ignorent ce que le courage veut dire. »

« Et Sirius… »

« … était un serpentard voué à savoir mourir pour un autre. »

Harry recula sous la force de la gifle. Sirius brûlait toujours en lui, dans chacune de ses fibres. « Pourquoi est-ce que la plupart des sang-pur vont à Serpentard ? » demanda-t-il en se détournant.

« Les sangs-pur sont les plus vieilles familles de sorciers. Certaines sont établies depuis la fin des Ages Obscures. Elles ont construit la structure politique de notre communauté et détiennent encore un monopole dans plusieurs de ses branches. Ce sont les sang-pur qui gèrent l'organisation de notre société et qui façonnent ses relations avec les autres communautés. A part quelques originaux, ces familles sont ou ont toutes été riches et puissantes. Leurs héritiers sont à la tête d'empires financiers et diplomatiques. Ils doivent être prêts à se défendre dans le monde qui les attend. »

« La société a besoin de leur lucidité pour maintenir l'équilibre politique », murmura Harry pour lui-même. C'était l'une de ces conclusions défaitistes qui avaient changé sa vie en quelques mois. Il les détestait, et il détestait plus encore ce qu'il était avant de les connaître.

« C'est exact », répondit simplement Phineas.

« Mais Sirius n'aimait pas leur monde. »

« Il n'aimait pas grand-chose. »

« Il aimait ses amis. »

Phineas acquiesça. « Sans retenue. Mais tout lui fut repris en l'espace d'une seule nuit. »

A quoi avait ressemblé la vie de son parrain ? A quoi avait-elle rimé ? Des myriades de suppositions germaient dans sa tête, toutes atroces et déprimantes. « Vous avez dit qu'il avait des secrets. Où est-ce qu'il les cachait ? »

Le sorcier pointa l'angle très encombré qu'avait accaparé le club de théâtre. Harry se dirigea vers l'espèce de débarra sans questionner la soudaine bonne volonté de l'ancêtre Black. Les serpentards ont des raisons que les gryffondors ignorent.

« Le pied gauche sur la troisième dalle à droite de la poutre, le pied droit sur la plus claire et la main gauche sur la frise murale à l'aplomb de la fissure. Vite, et dans cet ordre. »

Harry exécuta la combinaison tant bien que mal et recula lorsque le sol se mit à bouger. Plusieurs dalles coulissèrent sans bruit et prirent la forme d'une trappe.

« C'était sa cachette préférée. »

Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir Phineas disparaître dans le fond de la toile. Quelques lèves-tard commençaient à remuer dans les étages. Les tableaux essayaient de ne pas le regarder. Le cœur d'Harry battit plus vite. Il glissa ses doigts dans l'interstice créé et poussa de toutes ses forces. Les dalles glissèrent sur le côté en révélant leur abri.

Vide.

Il y avait tout juste assez de place pour une valise. Harry y fit glisser sa malle et referma la cachette.

« Harry ? »

La voix était familière. Harry s'épousseta les genoux. « Tu n'es pas au petit-déjeuner ? »

« Manifestement pas », répondit Ginny. « Et toi non plus. »

« J'ai vu Malfoy hier. Il faut qu'on en parle. »

Ginny hocha la tête. « Oui, je crois que ça vaudrait mieux. »

xxx

La jeune femme l'entraîna hors de la Tour et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent les jardins. « J'ai peur qu'on nous entende », s'excusa-t-elle.

« Personne n'est au courant ? »

« Pratiquement personne. »

Merry sauta hors de sa poche et alla se blottir dans les bras de la jeune femme avec un _rouuu _d'adoration. Ginny le flatta puis l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête et le jeta au loin de toutes ses forces.

« _Ginny _! », s'étouffa Harry.

A quinze pieds d'eux, la petite boule noire s'était transformée en galette. Ginny éclata de rire devant sa mine outrée. « Harry, c'est un puffskein ! Ils ne demandent que ça ! Et ils adorent la neige. »

La galette retrouva son volume dans un petit _pop_. Merry s'ébouriffa et tendit son corps le plus possible sans quitter sa place pour observer le monde blanc qui l'entourait. Ginny lui lança une boule de neige. Le projectile s'écrasa au pied du puffskein qui sursauta et disparut dans la congère voisine.

La rouquine riait à gorge déployée. Harry s'installa sur un banc et observa, amusé, la bagarre inégale qui suivit. Ginny visait juste, mais elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance contre Merry. Une fois roulé dans la neige, le puffskein se transformait en boule blanche du troisième type hautement vicieuse et totalement inarrêtable.

« J'abandonne ! », gémit-elle finalement en s'écroulant sur le banc.

« Bien joué, Merry », se moqua Harry en réchauffant le puffskein excité contre son torse.

Ginny les regarda tous les deux avec fierté. « On dirait qu'il t'a adopté. »

« On dirait », sourit Harry.

« Il n'est pas fragile, mais tu dois quand même faire attention à lui, Harry. Les puffskeins ne sont pas autorisés à Poudlard. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le sortir en cours. »

Ginny s'appuya contre lui. Les deux amis profitèrent en silence de leur compagnie mutuelle. Loin sous les épaisseurs, le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade. La chaleur de Ginny et l'absence de son parrain s'y disputaient ses émotions. « Tu as une histoire à me raconter », murmura-t-il.

Le poids quitta son épaule. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés en octobre », commença Ginny à contrecœur. « C'était un dimanche après-midi. L'atmosphère était étouffante dans la salle commune alors je suis partie faire un tour derrière, sur les collines. Je l'ai croisé par hasard. Il cherchait à récupérer sa baguette tombée au fond d'une crevasse. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qui s'était passé, mais je crois que ce sont d'autres serpentards qui l'y avaient jetée. C'était la première fois que l'on se parlait depuis toutes ces années », murmura-t-elle pensivement. « Et, à vrai dire, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Rien qui vaille la peine d'être rapporté. Mais je l'ai quand même aidé. J'en avais marre de ce que j'entendais au dortoir et ailleurs. Je voulais que ce soit différent. Tout s'est passé très naturellement après ça. Je crois qu'on était tous les deux étonnés d'avoir partagé quelque chose d'aussi intime. Ça peut paraître étrange, mais lui rendre sa baguette alors qu'il était sans défense, c'était très… intense. La seconde fois que l'on s'est rencontré, c'était par pure curiosité. Et puis après… »

La jeune femme rosit. « Ce n'était que quelques minutes de temps en temps, entre les coins de porte. Mais c'était suffisant pour que je me rende compte que c'était différent des autres fois. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ça. Je ne vivais plus que pour ces quelques minutes. » Ginny leva vers lui un regard plein d'espoir. « Dis-moi que tu comprends, Harry. »

« Je comprends », mentit le jeune homme.

Ginny se reposa à nouveau contre lui. « Il s'est décidé pour la première fois le premier mardi de novembre. Il venait de me raconter quelque chose sur sa famille. Il m'a prise dans ses bras. Il s'est accroché à moi. » Elle redressa les épaules et fixa l'horizon avec une moue solennelle. « Et alors Drago Malfoy m'a embrassée. »

« Et il déteint déjà sur toi. »

Ginny sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je considère maintenant ça comme un compliment. »

Harry resta silencieux. Cette confession très personnelle le mettait mal à l'aise. Ginny avait dû vivre avec le poids de ce secret pendant des mois, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui donner l'approbation qui la soulagerait. « J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus », avoua-t-il. « J'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu n'es pas en danger. »

« Je me fiche du danger ! », répliqua fougueusement Ginny.

« Pas moi. »

La jeune femme se décolla de ses flancs. « Ça, ça ne te ressemble pas. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je désapprouvais », répondit Harry sans se soucier du ton blessé de son amie. « Je me moque de savoir comment tant que tu es heureuse. Mais je veux avoir l'assurance que ça va durer. »

« Drago me protège ! Ici il a sa chambre, et moi je suis à l'abri dans la Tour. Tant que les autres ne soupçonnent rien, je ne suis pas en danger. En cas de problème, on partira. On quittera l'Angleterre. Il connaît assez de monde pour ça, et il a de quoi nous faire vivre. Lui et moi on sera heureux, quoi qu'il arrive ! »

Des milliers d'autres âmes dans le doute se juraient la même chose partout autour d'eux, fétus de paille. Les Voix lui rapportaient les échos macabres des promesses non tenues.

« Tu crois qu'il va me trahir, c'est ça ? Parce qu'il est un serpentard ! »

« Non », répondit-il calmement. Il découvrait qu'il s'en fichait. Les maisons n'étaient que des conneries, ou en tout cas l'idée qu'on s'en faisait. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors les individus étaient tout juste bons à être catalogués, inintéressants. Et ça ne vaudrait plus le coup de se battre.

« Explique-toi », ordonna la jeune femme.

« J'étais à la fontaine, Gin. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as sentie, mais Poudlard vous regardait. »

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Le château était heureux », expliqua le jeune homme. « C'était une communion des différentes magies qui le composent. C'est dans les gens comme vous qu'il puise sa force. Votre baiser était en quelque sorte l'accomplissement physique du concept spirituel qui le maintient debout. »

Ginny hocha la tête puis la secoua. « J'ai rien compris. Mais, en gros, tu n'as rien contre Drago parce qu'il est un serpentard. »

« Pas parce qu'il est un serpentard, non. »

Ginny lui serra gentiment le bras. « Merci. C'est très important pour moi. Tu es quelqu'un de tolérant, Harry. »

« Je n'aurais pas toujours dit ça à propos d'un serpentard, mais j'ai changé », dit-il simplement. « Et si moi je l'ai fait, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'un serpentard n'ait pas fait la même chose pour un gryffondor. »

« C'est ça qu'on appelle la tolérance. »

« Quoi donc ? », ricana Harry avec dérision. « Considérer que nos adversaires ne sont peut-être pas complètement irrécupérables ? »

« Non, l'autre partie. Accepter l'idée qu'eux aussi puissent penser ça de nous. »

Harry soupesa la remarque avec prudence. Il avait besoin d'y croire. Si rien n'allait dans ce sens, si aucun rapprochement n'était possible, alors Reens avait raison. L'hydre serait toujours là et ses têtes, Voldemort ou une autre, continueraient de repousser jusqu'à la fin des choses. C'était de bien grandes théories pour une amourette de collège, mais ça valait le coup de rêver.

« Je savais que tu comprendrais, Harry », déclara soudain Ginny. « Je savais que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre, c'était toi. »

« Après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Malfoy ? Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment tu pouvais en être sûre. »

Ginny eut un geste agacé de la main. « Tu aurais peut-être réfléchi plus longtemps, mais tu m'aurais dit la même chose. Toi et moi, Harry… Toi et moi nous sommes allés tous les deux _là-bas_. Nous avons tenu le carnet de Jedusor ensemble ! Tu sais comme moi ce qu'est la magie noire, ce qu'elle peut pousser à faire. C'est une force qui n'a rien à voir avec les serpentards. Tu l'as toujours su, même si ce n'est une évidence que maintenant. Eux ne sont que des étudiants… »

Harry n'écouta pas la suite. Une lumière venait de se faire. « C'est pour cela que Ron était furieux », marmonna-t-il.

Ginny interrompit son explication. « Quoi ? »

« Il est venu à Grimmaurd à Noël. Il pensait que… » Harry hésita sur la formulation appropriée. Ginny et Ron étaient quand même frère et sœur.

« Je sais déjà que Ron est un crétin, Harry », remarqua sèchement Ginny.

Harry eut un sourire nostalgique. « Il pensait que je t'avais corrompue avec de fausses idées sur les Arts Noirs. »

Ginny se frappa le front. « Mais quel crétin ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui ? »

« Ça n'a pas été qu'avec lui. Tout est arrivé au Terrier pendant les vacances. On parlait de toi », avoua Ginny. « Mais avant que je te raconte, Harry, tu dois savoir que… » Ginny se tortilla sur place.

« Que beaucoup de gens me désapprouvent. »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard désolé. « On en parlait à table. Ma mère et Ron étaient très remontés. Ils disaient des choses horribles, Harry ! Ils disaient qu'on ne pouvait jamais s'échapper de ça, de ces _influences_. Ils mettaient tout dans le même sac sans aucune nuance. Ça m'a mis en colère à cause de Dr… »

La sorcière rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'Harry avait entendu. « A cause de Drago », acheva Ginny d'un ton défait. « Toi ils t'aiment toujours, Harry. Mais pour lui c'était une condamnation sans appel. Je me suis sentie obligée de prendre sa défense, pour le jour où ils seraient au courant. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à les faire fléchir d'un pouce, bien au contraire. Maman était effarée, je crois. Elle prenait tout ce que je disais dans le mauvais sens. Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier que quelqu'un avait changé sa fille. Bill m'a même demandé si quelqu'un m'avait menacée ! Comme si je ne savais pas me défendre… Mais j'ai fini par perdre mon sang-froid et je leur ai dit que les serpentards valaient mieux qu'eux parce qu'eux n'avaient pas peur de la réalité des choses. »

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir. « Je te laisse imaginer la suite. Ça a été le pire Noël de toute ma vie. »

« C'est ta mère, Gin. C'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète. Ma tante dit toujours que les fruits et légumes sont excellents pour la santé, mais elle est incapable d'en nourrir mon cousin. Les mères ne doivent plus être très rationnelles quand il s'agit de leurs enfants. »

« Elle m'a enfermée dans ma chambre ! », s'écria Ginny. « Elle m'a humiliée ! Elle ne voulait même pas que je retourne à Poudlard ! Bill et Charly ont dû la cuisiner pendant deux jours pour qu'elle me laisse partir ! »

Harry grimaça. Il ne voulait pas juger Mme Weasley ni ce qui la poussait à agir. Quatre de ses enfants et son mari étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'osait pas imaginer à quoi rêvait la pauvre femme la nuit. Ginny ne savait pas sa chance. Il ne se sentait pas le cœur de le lui faire remarquer, cependant. Ginny n'avait que quinze ans. Dans ce domaine, il était un vieillard comparé à elle. Mais ça ne changeait rien au calvaire qu'elle avait dû vivre depuis novembre. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu. « Qui d'autre que moi est au courant pour Malfoy ? »

« Les jumeaux, mais c'est tout. Je leur ai dit parce qu'ils t'ont défendu aussi, Harry. Ils traversent une drôle de période. Ils ont bassiné tout le monde pendant des mois pour faire partie de l'Ordre, et maintenant que c'est fait, ils ne viennent plus aux réunions. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il y avait des disputes chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient d'autres membres. Un soir ils en sont même venus aux baguettes. Papa a essayé de temporiser les choses, mais la situation a dégénéré et finalement ils ont claqué la porte du Q.G. en déclarant que seuls les criminels étaient des gens sérieux. »

Harry se représenta la scène avec délectation. « Tu sais pourquoi ils sont en désaccord avec l'Ordre ? »

« Ils trouvent que descendre dans la Chambre pour t'entraîner contre Voldemort, c'est la meilleure blague du siècle. »

Un sourire lumineux se peignit sur le visage d'Harry. Fred et George lui manquaient terriblement. Il leur avait écrit une lettre pour les remercier de leur cadeau, même s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en profiter. Il espérait qu'Hedwige apporterait une autre lettre à son retour.

« Ils continuent quand même à travailler pour l'Ordre, mais de loin. Maugrey et Dumbledore leur confient quelques missions, et ils conçoivent des potions et des petits gadgets utiles. Maugrey dit qu'ils sont exceptionnellement doués pour les enchantements. Mais ils refusent de parler aux autres membres et ils sont en froid avec papa et maman. J'ai hésité au début à évoquer Drago devant eux. Quand ils l'ont su, ils se sont enfermés deux heures dans leur atelier, puis ils sont revenus et m'ont demandé s'il avait le sens de l'humour. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit encore, si c'était possible. « C'est bien qu'ils soient au courant. »

« C'est réconfortant, surtout qu'ici non plus, ça n'est pas facile à vivre. Lui et moi devons mentir constamment. On ne se voit que rarement en fin de compte. »

« Et sa chambre ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas y aller souvent. Si les autres gryffondors s'apercevaient de mes absences, ce serait une catastrophe. Ron est devenu très vigilant. »

Harry se racla la gorge. « Comment cela se fait qu'il ait cette chambre ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est invisible sur la carte des maraudeurs ? »

Ginny baissa la tête. « La chambre, c'est Dumbledore qui la lui a donnée pour sa sécurité. Pour ce qui est de la carte… Je te dois une explication, j'imagine », murmura-t-elle, embarrassée. « C'est moi qui ai suggéré ça au directeur. J'avais peur que Drago puisse être localisé avec. »

« Je n'ai jamais attaqué personne sans raison. »

« Pardon, Harry. »

Harry sentit sa joie le quitter aussi vite que Ginny la lui avait apportée. La carte de Sirius et de son père n'était plus en sa possession.

« Harry, toi aussi tu pourrais avoir ta chambre », plaida Ginny. « J'entends de drôles de choses à Gryffondor, tu sais. »

« Dumbledore ne m'a parlé de rien », la coupa Harry.

« Drago a demandé la sienne. C'est important dans le processus. »

« Je ne demanderai rien à Dumbledore. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu as fait suffisamment de choses pour cette école. »

Mais sa fierté blessée lui commandait de se taire. Il ne voulait pas de chambre. Il ne voulait pas mendier un coin de placard où la mansuétude du directeur lui permettrait de se terrer. Il n'avait jamais demandé qu'une seule chose au vieil homme, et Dumbledore la lui avait refusée. Et Sirius était parti en mission, le laissant seul dans son lit d'hôpital à pleurer la mort de Cédric. Il ne voulait plus s'interroger sur le fait que la seule mention de Dumbledore lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. C'était comme ça, un point c'est tout.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai toujours une maison. »

Ginny fit une moue dubitative mais ne chercha pas à le contredire. « Je peux compter sur toi, alors ? »

« D'une certaine façon, je suppose. Mais si Malfoy te fait du mal, je ne réponds de rien. »

La jeune femme l'embrasse sur la joue. « Je l'espère bien », dit-elle en riant.

Les deux élèves passèrent le reste de la matinée à déambuler dans les jardins et à sauter sur les châteaux de neige qu'ils rencontraient. Au moment où Ginny le quitta pour aller rejoindre l'entraînement de Quidditch, Harry lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Malfoy et lui.

« Ça ne me regarde pas », répondit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Je vous fais confiance à tous les deux. »

xxx

_Confiance_. Tss. Confiance d'aller botter le train au petit snobinard à la première occasion, ça oui.

Harry continua sa balade en solitaire en laissant libre cours à sa mauvaise foi. C'est fou ce que médire pouvait faire du bien ! Malfoy et son air suffisant. Malfoy et son apolitisme. Malfoy qui était riche et qui avait décidé de profiter de la vie. _J'ai des amis qui ne peuvent rien me refuser_. _On partira, Harry ! J'étais sûre que tu comprendrais. _Oh non, il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de ce que l'amour signifiait, et Dumbledore se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude avec son 'pouvoir que Voldemort ne connait pas'. Ginny s'était disputée avec Molly à cause de ça, et Malfoy et Dudley reniaient les ambitions de leurs pères. L'amour n'avait rien de beau et pur. L'amour foutait le bazar. Il tirait ses victimes hors de leurs destins tout tracés pour des raisons égoïstes. On ne pouvait pas compter sur les amoureux. Malfoy ne deviendrait peut-être pas un laquais de Voldemort grâce à lui, mais tous les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas tomber amoureux de membres de l'Ordre.

Sa magie vrombissait de colère, un véritable festin pour le Kâdihmir. Ce n'était pas franchement contre Malfoy. Ginny était une fille suffisamment géniale pour que le serpentard se soit sincèrement attaché à elle. D'ailleurs Malfoy l'aurait démoli la veille si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Aucune autre raison au monde n'aurait pu pousser son ancien ennemi à lui montrer son refuge et à lui faire des confidences. Seulement le gryffondor regrettait sa première théorie. Il aurait voulu que les autres serpentards aient rejeté Malfoy parce qu'il suivait son père, pas l'inverse. Il avait espéré qu'ils se battraient pour s'en sortir.

Un ronflement dans son dos enjoignit Harry à se retourner. Amok l'observait à une dizaine de mètres. Le sombral poussa un hennissement de reconnaissance. Vues de près, les courbes puissantes de l'animal n'avaient effectivement plus rien à voir avec celles d'un poulain. Amok avait grandi exceptionnellement vite. Même sans être un spécialiste, Harry se doutait bien qu'une telle croissance n'était pas tout à fait normale. Les autres yearlings faisaient chétifs à côté. Harry se demanda ce que ça ferait de voler sur le dos de la créature. Les sombrals étaient les plus rapides des chevaux ailés. Hagrid disait que seuls les dragons et certains oiseaux de proie en piqué pouvaient battre un sombral à la course. C'était une perspective tentante, sauf qu'Amok était un jeune étalon indompté et dangereux. L'animal ne faisait que tolérer sa présence, et Harry n'était pas assez fou pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de réduire la distance qui le séparait du sombral.

Harry quitta le cheval en apercevant Dumbledore sortir de la cabane d'Hagrid en compagnie du garde-chasse et de Neville. Il espérait que le directeur ne l'avait pas vu assis sur son rocher. Le jeune homme alla se réfugier dans l'un des innombrables renfoncements qu'offrait la forme tarabiscotée du château. Il s'en voulait un peu de sa conduite. Dumbledore devait être submergé de paramètres à gérer. Ron aurait pu avoir accès à sa carte, par exemple, ce qui justifiait la prise de mesures. Evidemment le vieil homme aurait pu lui en parler, mais d'un autre côté c'était lui qui avait rebuté le directeur. S'obliger à une telle analyse de la situation avait l'énervante conséquence de compliquer toute relation humaine. Pareil pour Malfoy. Le serpentard était plus intelligent qu'il ne le pensait. Plus vrai, aussi. Malfoy avait des sentiments et une personnalité assez forte pour vouloir se battre et exister par lui-même. C'était la fin des bagarres d'écoliers et des mesquineries faciles chuchotées le soir, bien à l'abri dans le dortoir. Putain de réalité.

« Hé ! Harry ! »

Harry fit un signe de tête à Neville qui approchait et jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux derrière le gryffondor.

« Je suis gelé », gémit Neville dans son écharpe.

« Pourquoi tu es dehors ? »

« Je discutais avec Hagrid et le directeur. Ils m'ont dit de te saluer. » Harry croisa les bras et regarda ostensiblement vers la forêt. Neville sourit. « Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se mêler des affaires des autres, pas vrai ? »

« Non, il ne peut pas », grogna Harry.

Neville sortit sa baguette et incanta une boule de feu qu'il fit rouler entre ses mains. « Tu la veux ? », demanda-t-il lorsqu'il se fut réchauffé. Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas mourir de froid », marmonna le gryffondor.

« L'habitude », répondit Harry sans réfléchir.

« Dis ça à tes lèvres. Elles sont toutes bleues. »

« Ah bon ? » Harry resserra sa cape pour la forme et retourna à sa contemplation.

« Tu n'as pas dormi au dortoir hier. »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que tu y es retourné depuis ? »

La neige crissait sous ses pieds. Du bout de sa chaussure Harry dessina une vague forme de chien avant de l'effacer. « J'ai récupéré ma malle tout à l'heure. »

Neville soupira. « J'avais peur que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui l'ait prise. Je l'avais cachée sous mon lit. »

« J'ai vu. Merci, Nev. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Neville avait fait beaucoup pour lui depuis le début de l'année. Bien plus que tous les autres. A sa façon discrète et officieuse, le jeune homme avait tout accepté sans poser de questions.

Neville intercepta son regard pensif. « Ça aurait pu être moi », murmura-t-il.

L'expression du garçon n'autorisait pas beaucoup d'interprétations. « Alors tu es au courant ? »

« J'ai commencé à avoir des visions. Pas comme les tiennes », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant la mine atterrée d'Harry. « Ce sont de vraies visions. Des sortes de pressentiments sur ce qu'il fait. Je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour lui en parler. C'est là qu'il m'a dit, pour la prophétie. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il était de plus en plus puissant, particulièrement depuis Noël. C'est toi qui es lié à lui, Harry. Mes rêves ne sont que les échos d'une réalité qui aurait pu être possible. »

La boule de feu de Neville s'était logée quelque part à l'intérieur de lui. C'était bon de ne pas être tout à fait seul dans ce cauchemar. C'était aussi très lâche. Si Neville possédait un fantôme de sa connexion avec le Mage, il possédait aussi un fantôme de sa malédiction. « Je suis désolé, Neville », balbutia-t-il.

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

Comment dire à quelqu'un que l'on préférait les morts aux fous ? Comment expliquer à Neville qu'il valait peut-être mieux être plongé au cœur des tourments plutôt que de tâtonner autour, maladroit, peu populaire, orphelin sans l'être tout à fait, torturé mais dans l'ombre d'un torturé plus évident que soi ? « Moi, au moins, je suis célèbre. »

« C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends en parler comme d'un avantage », lui répondit un Neville amusé. « Sérieusement, Harry… ne sois pas triste pour moi. Je suis heureux, je t'assure. J'ai Luna, j'ai ma grand-mère, j'ai aussi des tantes et des cousins. Je ne suis pas seul. Et quand je vois ce qu'on te demande, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, je me sens chanceux de n'avoir pas été choisi. »

Malfoy lui avait dit quelque chose comme ça aussi, mais venant de Neville, ça n'avait rien à voir.

« Je t'admire, pour tout ce que tu fais », continua Neville. « Les autres ne savent pas ce que c'est, ils n'ont pas vu de quoi il est capable. Si ça pouvait changer quelque chose, crois-moi je leur jetterais des sorts jusqu'à ce que ces imbéciles redescendent sur terre. »

Les lèvres d'Harry se retroussèrent malgré lui. Ginny et Neville lui offraient un bonheur qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre, malgré la peur de le perdre.

Neville sursauta à ses côtés.

« Ça ne va pas ? », s'enquit Harry.

« C'est la Forêt. »

Harry se tourna vers la masse sombre qui enserrait le château à perte de vue de ce côté-ci. Des choses terribles devaient se tramer sous cette canopée noire et silencieuse. On pouvait légitimement se demander ce qui avait poussé les Fondateurs à choisir un tel emplacement pour leur école. Certains directeurs à barbe longue répondraient sûrement qu'il y avait de la sagesse à trouver dans la tentation des secrets des bois. Mais ce qui était peut-être vrai en temps de paix ressemblait désormais foutrement à de la folie.

« Est-ce que tu sens ? », demanda Neville d'une voix tendue.

« Sentir quoi ? La Forêt ? »

Le gryffondor lui serra nerveusement l'épaule. « Derrière elle, Harry. Est-ce que tu sens ? Est-ce que tu les sens ? »

Harry regarde tour à tour Neville et la Forêt, dérouté. Les arbres devant eux bruissaient doucement, le genre de bruit qui partout ailleurs dans le monde devait être synonyme d'apaisement. Ici on aurait plutôt dit les chuchotis de quelqu'un qui prépare un mauvais coup. Harry s'efforça de deviner ce qui se cachait derrière les troncs compacts. Il y avait probablement du menu gibier en lisière, si Aragog et ses troupes n'avaient pas tout décimé. La forêt était calme sur quelques centaines de mètres. Graup et les centaures y montaient la garde, y compris contre les humains. Autour de ces territoires interdits, l'étau sombre des créatures excitées par la nuit progressait. Il était facile d'imaginer ces formes filant dans l'obscurité, des meutes entières aux gueules hérissées de crocs, les babines dégoulinantes de sang, elles traquaient des proies hurlant de terreur, et elles sortiraient de derrière la cabane en feu d'Hagrid et se déverseraient dans les jardins…

Harry se releva d'un bond et saisit sa baguette.

« Tu l'as senti ? », cria Neville.

« Merde, c'était quoi, ça ? » Harry scruta la Forêt en essayant de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Il avait déjà vu ces images l'autre soir avec Firenze. Il avait cru à une hallucination de son cerveau fatigué, mais cette fois-ci ça semblait bien réel.

« Je le savais ! », jubila Neville à côté de lui. « J'en étais sûr ! »

Ignorant les cris du gryffondor, Harry tituba de quelques pas vers la Forêt. « Harry, non ! » Neville lui attrapa le poignet et le ramena de force.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » Harry contorsionna son bras pour échapper à l'étreinte du gryffondor. « Il faut y aller ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! » Sa voix n'était pas assurée. Les images s'échappaient de sa tête, lui laissant une impression fiévreuse de délire éveillé.

« Si, je comprends. » Le ton ferme de Neville le tira définitivement de sa transe. « Il n'y a rien à craindre, je te le promets. Pas encore, en tout cas. Viens. » Le gryffondor le repoussa gentiment sur son siège de fortune.

Harry tremblait encore. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », murmura-t-il.

« Des Hukkamiskäs. Des Hukks, si tu préfères. Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques semaines. Ils ne sont encore que cinq ou six et ils se terrent au cœur des bois. Mais d'autres vont venir. »

Ses yeux refusaient de quitter la Forêt. Les troncs dénudés de l'orée toute proche lui renvoyaient un sourire de prédateur. « Que sont-ils exactement ? »

« La Mort-qui-Rôde, Harry », répondit gravement Neville. « Ces créatures sont des monstres sanguinaires qui tuent pour le plaisir et pourrissent tout ce qu'ils touchent. Ça fait plus de deux siècles qu'ils ont été bannis de Grande-Bretagne. Leur retour est un cauchemar. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. On ne leur enseignait pas la géographie à Poudlard, mais il avait suffisamment étudié le vieil atlas de la Tante pour savoir que cette arrivée était plus qu'improbable. « Nous sommes sur une île, Neville. Je ne vois pas comment des créatures terrestres pourraient débarquer ici. »

« Une île? Harry… tu n'as jamais vu de carte du monde magique ? »

Embarrassé au plus haut point, Harry lui fit signe que non.

« Il y a une mince langue de terre au nord de l'Ecosse qui relie la Grande-Bretagne à la péninsule scandinave », lui expliqua Neville. « Auparavant elle redescendait de l'autre côté de l'Ecosse vers le nord de l'Irlande, mais elle s'est désagrégée et forme maintenant l'archipel des Hébrides. La partie qui remonte vers la Scandinavie est une région à mangalite. Elle réagit bizarrement à la magie. Les moldus n'y ont pas vraiment accès, encore qu'on aurait retrouvé certains d'entre eux perdus sur l'isthme. La plupart du temps leurs bateaux traversent la zone comme s'il n'y avait que de l'eau, alors certains pensent qu'elle n'est pas totalement sur notre plan. On ne sait pas vraiment comment ça marche. Il n'y a pas de règles là-bas. Ce sont les Errants qui gardent cet isthme. C'est un peuple non-magique, mais ils sont très craints des sorciers parce qu'ils ont développé une capacité étrange : ils sont insensibles à notre magie. Le plus puissant des Stupefix suffirait à peine à faire trébucher l'un d'entre eux, et il se relèverait juste après. »

Si le gryffondor disait vrai, ce dont Harry ne doutait pas, la guerre allait prendre un tour plus dramatique qu'il ne se l'imaginait. « Ces hommes se sont alliés à Voldemort, c'est ça ? », grogna-t-il.

« En fait, ils détestent tous les sorciers sans exception. Dumbledore pense qu'ils profitent simplement de la situation. L'isthme a été fermé il y a bien longtemps. Le Ministère a parqué les Errants dans ces terres car ils auraient été trop dangereux parmi nous. Ça n'a pas posé de problème pendant plusieurs décennies parce que la presqu'île est grande et eux sont peu nombreux. Mais aujourd'hui ils veulent sortir et voir le monde, et le Ministère le leur refuse. Ils sont inoffensifs parmi les moldus, mais ici ils pourraient détraquer beaucoup de choses, même involontairement, par leur simple présence. »

Harry leva un sourcil dubitatif. « Ils ont lâché ces Hukks pour faire pression sur le Ministère ? Mais quel genre d'être humain ferait une chose pareille ? »

« A priori un petit groupe de radicaux a pensé que c'était une juste rétribution aux restrictions du Ministère. Et ils ont sûrement été motivés par des alliés des mangemorts. »

Harry avait passé cinq ans dans le même dortoir que le garçon sans jamais l'entendre prononcer la moindre considération d'ordre politique. Les dernières remarques de Neville l'interloquaient à plus d'un niveau. « Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

Neville hésita avant de répondre. « C'est ce dont discutaient Hagrid et le professeur Dumbledore tout à l'heure. Les Hukks les inquiètent. Ces créatures sont… » Neville frissonna. « Ce sont des rejetons de l'enfer, je ne vois pas d'autre mot. Ce sont les choses les plus cruelles et les plus avides qui soient, et la magie ne peut rien contre eux. Sous leur apparence de loups dégénérés, ils parcourent les bois à la recherche de n'importe quelle victime. S'ils tombent sur un sorcier, ils le tuent aussitôt. Ils évitent les moldus, en revanche, car ils craignent leurs armes. Mais tout le reste est une proie pour eux. Les animaux ne peuvent pas les supporter. Ils sentent les Hukks venir de très loin. S'ils ne s'enfuient pas, alors ils se sentent obligés de combattre ces créatures, même s'ils n'ont pas la moindre chance. Même les lycanthropes se retournent contre eux. Ils considèrent que leur existence est une insulte à la race des loups. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer, pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore t'en parlait ? »

« Les animaux les sentent de loin, Harry. »

Neville le regardait intensément, comme si ses mots pouvaient prendre un sens par la seule volonté de son esprit. Harry secoua la tête. « Désolé, mais… »

« Je suis un animagus. »

Harry se tut le temps de digérer l'information. Juste après l'étonnement venaient l'excitation ainsi qu'une certaine acceptation. Neville aurait pu être choisi, après tout. Il y avait forcément des raisons à cela.

Neville sourit en voyant sa tête fendue jusqu'aux oreilles. « Je ne suis pas le seul », précisa-t-il d'un air gêné. « Il y a deux autres étudiantes, une poufsouffle et une serpentard. Normalement les animagi sont assez rares. Le professeur Dumbledore dit que cette multiplication est liée à la guerre. D'après lui, beaucoup plus de sorciers que ce qu'on croit ont cette capacité, mais ils ne s'en rendent jamais compte car ils ne cherchent pas assez en eux. A cause de la guerre, les gens réfléchissent plus et certains animagi se révèlent. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? Raconte ! », supplia Harry.

Neville se racla la gorge. « Et bien… j- j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes juste avant la rentrée. Je suis allé voir le professeur McGonagall. Quand elle m'a dit que je n'avais peut-être pas tort, j'étais… » Le sorcier rit doucement. « Elle m'a pratiquement porté jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Elle était très fière, et ma grand-mère aussi je crois. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné plusieurs ouvrages et m'a envoyé chez Hagrid. C'est là que j'ai rencontré la fille de Poufsouffle. Elle maîtrise ses transformations depuis deux ans déjà, et elle et Hagrid m'ont beaucoup aidé. La serpentard nous a rejoints un mois plus tard. On s'est entraînés ensemble. C'était terriblement difficile. Il nous a fallu plusieurs semaines rien que pour trouver notre totem, et plusieurs autres pour qu'Hagrid nous apprenne à le connaître. A certains moments je priais pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Et à l'époque je croyais que la frustration était ce qu'il y avait de pire ! J'ai changé d'avis lorsqu'on en est arrivé aux premières transformations. C'était horrible. »

Harry grogna en voyant Neville se taire. « Et… ? », gémit-il.

Neville sourit. « Et puis un jour, ça s'est mis à marcher. »

« _Neville_ ! »

« Ma tête s'est remplie de ciel », continua le garçon à voix basse.

Harry en avait le souffle coupé rien que d'imaginer la sensation. « Tu es un oiseau ? », soupira-t-il avec extase.

Neville hocha la tête. « Quand j'étais petit, j'imaginais souvent que je m'envolais par la fenêtre. »

Harry avait mal aux maxillaires à force de sourire. Des milliers de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Neville surprit son expression et redevint sérieux. « Harry, tu dois savoir que le lien qui unit le sorcier à son totem est très personnel. Ce ne sont pas des choses dont on parle facilement. »

« Désolé », s'excusa Harry, fauché en pleine course.

Neville se décomposa instantanément. « Ce n'est pas… ce que je veux dire… » Le gryffondor s'humecta désespérément les lèvres. Le rôle du professeur lui avait toujours posé problème. « Le totem est la projection d'une pulsion essentielle du performeur. Ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'en disent les livres », ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. « Le totem n'a pas toujours de logique vu de l'extérieur, mais le sorcier sait toujours à quelle partie de lui il fait référence. C'est très… intime. C'est pour cela que nous avons tous les trois promis de ne pas révéler l'identité des deux autres, et encore moins leurs totems. »

Neville lui donna une tape affectueuse en voyant son air déçu. « Je peux quand même te montrer, si tu le veux », sourit-il. « Je ne suis pas encore prêt à parler de la partie de moi que symbolise le totem, mais ça, je peux le faire. »

Harry s'écarta aussitôt pour lui laisser de la place. La perspective d'assister à une si grande et si incroyable démonstration de magie l'excitait au plus haut point, et l'amitié dont Neville faisait preuve à son égard en lui permettant d'assister à ça décuplait sa joie.

Neville retira sa cape et son écharpe et prit position. « Tu sais, les premières fois ce n'est pas très… »

« Vas-y, Nev, prends ton temps. »

Harry arrêta de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre et fixa négligemment la muraille. Il s'obligea à compter jusqu'à dix avant de se retourner. Neville avait fermé les yeux. La concentration estompait les courbes naturelles de son visage et le faisait paraître plus vieux. Harry retint son souffle. Neville commençait à suer et à se crisper. Ses vêtements se fondaient lentement sur lui alors que les semelles de ses bottes s'élargissaient. Le gryffondor peinait visiblement. Il ne se débattait pas comme Lupin, mais on était tout de même loin des démonstrations tranquilles de McGonagall. Harry suait également à force de pousser en chœur. La pression céda soudain. Les bras de Neville se plaquèrent contre ses flancs et le garçon rapetissa trop vite pour qu'Harry puisse distinguer autre chose qu'un amas de plumes final. _Branta canandensis_. La bernache du Canada.

Harry cligna des yeux vers l'oiseau qui se rengorgeait. Neville était magnifique. Le garçon se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe, partagé entre son admiration sans borne et sa soudaine hilarité. Le palmipède étendit ses puissantes ailes de migrateur et cancana victorieusement avant de redevenir Neville dans un bruit de papier que l'on défroisse. « Tu as vu ? », s'exclama le gryffondor.

Les deux garçons arboraient le même sourire délirant. Harry s'écroula et éclata d'un long rire libérateur. Il riait pour la course-poursuite qu'il avait observée depuis le balcon avec Lupin. Il riait aussi parce que la magie était belle et parce que Neville avait réussi quelque chose dont ses camarades ne feraient que rêver. A côté de lui, Neville riait de le voir rire.

« Harry, toi aussi tu es un animagus. »

Harry ne frémit même pas, alangui qu'il était à reprendre son souffle. Une partie de lui avait décrypté l'information depuis un moment déjà, même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas en avoir conscience.

« Tu peux le faire, j'en suis sûr », pressa Neville. « Si tu sens les Hukks d'aussi loin, ça veut dire que ton totem se manifeste déjà. Pour le reste, je parie que deux ou trois mois seulement feront l'affaire. »

Neville se méprit sur son silence. « Je me doutais depuis longtemps que tu en étais un », l'encouragea-t-il. « Hagrid nous a dit qu'environ la moitié des performeurs potentiels avaient un ancêtre animagus. Je ne t'ai rien dit plus tôt parce que c'est une quête personnelle que l'on doit décider seul d'accomplir. Le face-à-face avec son totem est une étape difficile à vivre. Il faut plonger en soi, et ce qu'on trouve n'est pas toujours ce qu'on avait espéré. C'est un travail qui doit se faire en secret. Le fait d'en parler dilue la concentration, ça… éparpille l'effort. »

Le gryffondor se mâchouilla les lèvres, désarçonné par son mutisme. « C'est pour cela que tu n'as rien dit pour la Chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait là-bas, Harry, mais toute la persévérance que tu as mis dans ton entraînement va te servir pour tes transformations. Ça sera du gâteau pour toi ! », s'emballa Neville. « Tu verras c'est… c'est passionnant ! On comprend des tas de choses à travers cet exercice, et le monde vu par ton totem, quel qu'il soit, ne ressemble à rien de tout ce qu'on connaît ! Les choses prennent enfin un sens. Les saisons, le vent, les cycles naturels… C'est exaltant ! Ça va te plaire. »

Oui, ça lui plairait sûrement.

« Je-je pourrais t'aider, si tu veux bien. Je pourrais te guider un peu. »

Bien sûr que tu pourrais, Nev. Inutile d'en rougir. « C'est Dumbledore qui t'a demandé ça ? »

« Tu le connais », sourit Neville, soulagé de l'entendre parler. « Il ne m'a rien dit spécifiquement, mais j'ai bien senti qu'il approuverait si je le faisais. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien me passer de sa permission. »

Harry garda résolument les yeux ouverts, bien décidé à ne pas tenter les pensées qui menaçaient d'éclore sous son crâne.

« Si je t'en parle, c'est parce que tu es plus que prêt. Dis-moi que tu as envie d'essayer, Harry ! »

« Non », murmura Harry.

« Je ne te crois pas. Harry, c'est une chance unique d'aller au fond des choses ! C'est très satisfaisant ! Comment peux-tu renoncer à ça ? »

« J'ai besoin d'efficacité, pas de satisfaction. »

« Tu ne sais pas quel est ton totem. Il pourrait être très efficace, justement ! »

Harry évita le regard incrédule de son ami. « Voldemort lit en moi, Neville. Si je deviens un animagus, il le saura et il prendra toutes les mesures nécessaires pour me contrer. Le temps que j'aurais passé à maîtriser mes transformations sera perdu. Et ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre. »

« S'il lit en toi, il sait également ce que tu fais dans la Chambre », souligna malicieusement Neville.

« Il le sait, en effet. »

Neville pâlit. « Alors l'animagus ou autre chose, c'est pareil non ? », continua-t-il courageusement.

« Non. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le fait que Neville n'ait pas insisté après ça était sans doute la meilleure preuve de la sagesse tranquille du gryffondor aux yeux d'Harry. Ils avaient continué à bavarder le temps de dissiper la gêne et la frustration passagères. Neville lui avait parlé des Hukks et des pulsions furieuses de la bernache à leur endroit. Il avait aussi évoqué ses sensations de vol, puis il s'était arrêté en voyant la mine triste du jeune homme. Après leur discussion, Harry avait renoncé à aller visiter Hagrid et s'était occupé de ses devoirs jusqu'à son rendez-vous avec Snape. Il avait quitté l'homme à 23h et s'était rendu dans la Chambre pour achever ses potions. Pas question de remonter à la tourelle après ça. Malfoy savait où le trouver, et rien ne prouvait que le serpentard n'allait pas revenir sur sa position ou monnayer l'information. Harry avait rôdé dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un coin isolé. Bon nombre de couples avaient fait de même. Les affaires de cœur se multipliaient à Poudlard ces temps-ci. Le futur hypothétique rendait le présent plus intense, et les habitants du château s'y jetaient à corps perdu.

Immobile sous la douche dans le vestiaire de Quidditch, Harry songea avec indulgence aux étreintes parfois brûlantes dont il avait été l'involontaire témoin. Ni les Aurors ni les professeurs qui sillonnaient les couloirs à la tombée de la nuit n'avaient réussi à dissuader les amants. Quelque chose courrait derrière la guerre. Quelque chose qu'aucune terreur ne pouvait arrêter. Si Malfoy aimait réellement Ginny, alors lui n'aurait plus à se soucier de ce qui pourrait arriver à la jeune femme. Malfoy avait un pied partout. Il pouvait la défendre plus efficacement que n'importe qui. Harry se savonna vigoureusement dans la pénombre. Le calme dans lequel il baignait déliait son imagination. Est-ce que Malfoy était tendre avec elle ? Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la retenue de la jeune femme. Ginny avait toujours été très libérée dans ce domaine. Il espérait que le serpentard était un amant passionné et respectueux. Cette pensée lui fit frissonner le bas-ventre. Harry baissa les yeux, mortifié de voir que ça lui faisait de l'effet malgré l'eau froide qui ruisselait sur son corps.

Le château tremblait légèrement autour de lui. Il sentait ses ondulations langoureuses masser son dos appuyé contre la paroi. Des dizaines de corps en sueur se donnaient les uns aux autres au même moment, et Poudlard buvait goulûment ces vies affolées. Les cristaux se remplissaient et giclaient plus fort cette énergie fusionnelle, ce mortier qui fortifiait l'ensemble. La main d'Harry glissa sur sa hanche et serra son sexe réveillé. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait plus eu d'énergie à dépenser inutilement. Le va-et-vient de sa main créait des sensations étranges dans son corps transi. Son cerveau cherchait des images pour les transformer en plaisir. Des mains sur lui, des lèvres contre son cou… Harry chassa ces morceaux de chair sans visage qui accentuaient sa solitude. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs pour les rendre tangibles, pas de preuve que ces frissons étaient bons pour lui. Malfoy et Ginny. Malfoy à genoux devant Ginny, lui torturant l'aine à coups de baisers tendres. Ou peut-être ce couple de Poufsouffle, les mains perdues dans la chaleur moite de l'autre. Ou même Ron et Hermione, Dudley…

_« Pervers. »_

Un corps attentif se penchait sur lui. Un corps sinueux et pâle, brûlant. Quelqu'un qui l'observait. Harry râla doucement, incapable d'arrêter sa main. Son corps d'habitude si conciliant criait et se contorsionnait. Ses doigts s'activaient sans subtilité vers la libération.

_« Je te vois. »_

Il devait s'éloigner d'un pas digne. Il n'imaginait pas le plaisir des autres, il ne succombait pas à ses envies. Mais les hurlements de sa raison ne touchaient pas son corps déchaîné. La pression dans son ventre s'accentuait, son sexe se durcissait si fort qu'il en avait mal. Ses pieds s'accrochaient au sol glissant, et sa main… sa main qui serrait et bougeait…

_Tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui. Je t'ai vu rire._

Ils étaient tous là, tapis dans sa tête. Ils le regardaient se toucher comme n'importe quel adolescent enfiévré d'hormones, les cuisses écartées et le souffle haletant. Son corps n'avait plus de place pour l'humiliation. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose.

_Une seconde, un seul instant de relâchement et la chair traitresse vient réclamer son dû. _

Voldemort était là, lui susurrant de se laisser aller, lui palpant le corps à travers le lien. Ça n'était pas normal qu'il bande aussi rarement. Il avait besoin de ces petits moments de faiblesse, il ne fallait pas avoir peur. Harry secoua la tête, encore et encore, pour déloger l'ennemi. Voldemort s'amusait, et à côté de lui le Grimoire lui faisait la leçon.

_Tu me déçois._

« Je lui ai dit non ! », cria Harry. « J'ai renoncé à l'animal parce que ça m'aurait fait plaisir ! »

_Mais tu as dit oui à d'autres choses. Un frisson suffit. Renie ton corps, renie tes sentiments pour que s'élève ta raison, Harry Potter. Tu l'as oublié et vois le résultat ! Faible ! Coupable !_

Sa main gauche rejoignit la droite. Sa nuque se renversa. La puissance de la vague qui montait dans son corps balaya toutes ses pensées, laissant seul le rire de Voldemort résonner en lui.

_Tu es monté trop haut. Chaque faux pas se payera désormais, et tous en souffriront._

Son dos s'arqua contre le mur et Harry jouit sauvagement dans un cri désespéré, sans autre sensation que celle d'une délivrance éphémère. Voldemort et le Grimoire disparurent, l'abandonnant à sa mortification. Harry s'effondra au sol et se replia comme une araignée morte. Autour de lui les murs ne bougèrent pas. Rien, pas un mouvement, pas un souffle annonciateur de fin du monde. Les portes de Poudlard ne cillèrent pas, il n'y avait personne pour les forcer. Rien n'avait changé, mais le sorcier n'en sut jamais rien. C'était un peu tard pour son esprit mutilé.

.

.

* * *

_Esquive… esquive… saute sur le côté..._

Le Lutin vous signale qu'il s'agissait de jeter des cacahuètes aux auteurs. Et non pas _sur_.

_Scrunch. Heureusement qu'ils visent mal…_

Mwahahaha !


	25. La Danse des Gisants

**11/03/2008 : **Et non, il n'est pas mort ! Malgré les efforts conjugués de la grippe et du marasme intellectuel, le lutin crétin est de retour !

Juste un petit mot sur le dernier chapitre (si vous vous en souvenez encore). Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de m'expliquer, mais comme beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que le refus d'Harry de devenir un animagus n'était pas clair, voici mon opinion sur le sujet : Harry n'a pas voulu se lancer dans cette aventure parce que ça lui faisait plaisir. Ce choix n'a rien de logique. Harry suit depuis des mois l'entraînement du Grimoire et notamment sa doctrine qui est que l'homme ordinaire est prisonnier de son confort, de ses habitudes et de ses sentiments. Le Livre réclame de lutter contre eux pour pouvoir accéder à un pouvoir supérieur (une plus grande perfection) qui n'est accessible que par le travail et le sacrifice, et Harry a accepté cette discipline. Seulement le Grimoire est un radical, et Harry – qui s'était tourné vers lui en désespoir de cause – s'est perdu en le suivant. _Son esprit est mutilé_, et ses agissements sont de moins en moins 'logiques', en tout cas d'un point de vue classique. Pour ceux qui se souviendraient du chapitre 21, disons que Snape avait raison.

Merci Ryan, une fois de plus, pour ta review. Merci aussi à ma Beta, Betadine, Betadeline !

Et maintenant en route pour ce looong chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_« Dégagez, Potter._ »

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : la Danse des Gisants **

.

.

_Tic. _

_Tac. _

Le battement de l'horloge rebondit inexorablement sur le silence épais. Harry consulta le cadran pour la énième fois. 22h10. Il retourna en soupirant à son travail.

Les premiers jours avaient été plus simples. Enfermé dans son laboratoire, Snape n'avait pas daigné paraître. Harry avait pu farfouiller à sa guise dans la bibliothèque de l'étude. Il avait longuement admiré les livres rares et usés d'être passés sous trop de manteaux. Il s'était ensuite dressé une liste d'ouvrages à potasser sur les thèmes qu'il étudiait avec le Grimoire. Installé au petit pupitre que lui avaient fourni les elfes, le gryffondor avait passé quelques soirées sereines.

Et puis Dumbledore s'en était mêlé. Mardi 9 janvier, le vieux directeur s'était invité au laboratoire avec un gâteau d'anniversaire et quelques paquets. C'était peut-être de la malchance. Après tout Dumbledore était arrivé tard, et lui-même n'aurait pas été là s'il n'avait pas décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce foutu chapitre. Toujours est-il que Snape l'avait mal pris. Le sorcier s'était depuis rapatrié dans l'étude pour occuper le territoire.

Et le temps s'était substantiellement étiré. Snape ne se contentait pas de remplir l'espace derrière le bureau. Il était partout. Il habitait les meubles, les livres et l'atmosphère, et surtout cet angle au-dessus de son épaule, celui qui donne l'impression que l'on vous observe. Harry n'avait jamais croisé son regard, mais il sentait les yeux malveillants se poser sur lui à chaque instant. Snape Désapprouvait, et il se débrouillait pour qu'Harry ne l'oublie pas.

La séance de ce soir n'avait pas démarré sous de meilleurs auspices. Snape avait débarqué dans l'étude juste derrière lui avec un air passablement énervé, puis il avait abattu un tas de copies sur son bureau, signifiant par là qu'à la moindre incartade, quelqu'un allait souffrir. Harry avait dégoté les trois livres qui l'intéressaient pour son programme du jour et s'était installé en silence. Snape avait commencé à donner des signes d'agitation moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'Harry s'était avisé de reposer son livre pour en ouvrir un autre. Le maître des potions était resté aussi immobile qu'une arbalète, mais une subtile altération de l'air avait informé le gryffondor qu'il marchait sur un fil. Les craquements de chaise plus fréquents et les légers coups de la plume du professeur dans l'encrier lui exacerbaient les nerfs. Maintenant il avait hâte d'en finir.

22h10, donc. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Snape relever la tête et se crisper un peu plus. Le jeune homme referma son livre d'un coup sec et s'empara de l'énorme recueil qui l'amènerait enfin jusqu'au bout de l'heure. Snape grogna quelque chose. Harry ne chercha pas à savoir si c'était lui ou l'un des parchemins devant l'homme et il se plongea dans le recueil. Il s'agissait de Midgardsormr. Il ignorait quand le Grimoire avait planifié de lui faire essayer les nouvelles invocations, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire ça dans le noir. Midgardsormr était un dieu pour certains hommes. Harry ne voulait pas arriver nu face à un dieu. Ce dernier n'apprécierait certainement pas cette désinvolture. Sûrement même que l'esprit ne pouvait être trouvé sans sérieux. Sheridan était un hybride qui pouvait être attiré dans le monde des hommes. Gweilgi également. Mais Midgardsormr restait où il était. Il fallait monter le chercher. Et plus Harry lisait, plus il craignait de le faire. Le dieu était un égrégore, une forme composée de tant d'aspects qu'il en donnait le tournis. Il renfermait en lui les puissances phénoménales de l'espoir et de la vie, de la mort et du tourment. Il siégeait à ce point d'équilibre, ce fragile espace où tout se serre et bascule. Il était les prières et les malédictions, les remèdes, les heures de recherches acharnées, la pensée de milliers de savants et de théologiens, les plantes, les potions, les poisons et les sacrifices. Il était l'ombre de l'homme en bonne santé et la chance du malade. Le dieu était un avatar du Grand Cycle né de la peur la plus primale de l'homme, celle de la mort.

Un bruit de chute fit sursauter Harry. A ses pieds Merry se tassa sur lui-même. A force de se tortiller dans le fond de son sac, le puffskein était parvenu à le renverser à terre. Harry replaça les affaires éparpillées dans la sacoche le plus rapidement possible. Une chaise crissa dans son dos. Le gryffondor obligea Merry à retourner au milieu de ses parchemins et referma le sac. Snape se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui. L'homme examinait des titres dans la bibliothèque. Harry se rassit le cœur battant et reprit sa lecture.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Potter ? »

Le ton était menaçant. Harry leva les yeux. « Je lis un livre, Monsieur. » C'était dit sans insolence, simplement il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait rendre Snape aussi visiblement furieux. « _Le livre d'Edda, la légende du Nord_ », précisa-t-il pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

« Je ne suis pas encore aveugle. »

« Non, Monsieur », grogna Harry derrière ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lisiez avant ça ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au titre de l'ouvrage précédent. « _Les mythes et symboles de l'ancienne Scandinavie_, Monsieur. »

Snape pointa du doigt le dernier livre. « _Applications hippocratiques de la philosophie du Ragnarök_ », récita Harry, pince-sans-rire.

Snape le toisa de la tête aux pieds avant de retourner s'asseoir. La tension d'Harry était sur le point de retomber lorsqu'une décharge caractéristique l'informa qu'un afflux de magie était apparu dans la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de se baisser. Le sort le percuta au niveau des reins et les projeta, lui et son pupitre, deux mètres plus loin.

« Le réel frappe fort, Potter », remarqua Snape sans cesser de griffonner ses copies.

Harry empoigna sa baguette et se releva. Snape le défiait depuis le bureau, ses deux mains étalées devant lui et sa baguette ostensiblement posée à côté. Harry scruta le coin d'où le sort avait semblé partir. L'armure avait bougé. Le garçon remit sans un mot le pupitre d'aplomb et replaça les livres tombés dans les rayonnages.

« Feu Sire Charles de Clare avait un goût prononcé pour la plaisanterie. A votre place, je me méfierais des légendes affirmant le contraire. »

L'armure leva le bras. Harry se décala aussitôt et le coup mourut au sol. L'espace était trop exigu pour qu'il esquive les attaques indéfiniment. Le jeune sorcier n'hésita pas une seconde. « Destructo ! »

L'armure vola en éclats dans un fracas épouvantable. Les shrapnels n'allèrent pas bien loin cependant. Le métal retomba au sol dans un court périmètre, puis chaque partie se ressouda à l'autre et reforma en moins de dix secondes la carapace métallique du fantôme de Charles de Clare.

Snape consulta son cahier de classe.

Un nouveau sort fusa. Harry se jeta à terre et attracta le pupitre pour se protéger. Le sortilège de son adversaire se conclut par une légère odeur de fumée. Harry marmonna un juron et serra sa baguette. L'armure n'était pas très rapide. Le jeune homme se lia à sa magie et sentit l'attaque suivante partir. Il bondit alors de sa cachette en hurlant un second Destructo ! Son coup et celui de son opposant atteignirent leurs cibles simultanément. Le pupitre alla s'écraser contre un mur, et sur le mur opposé l'armure explosa.

Elle se reconstitua sans plus d'effort alors qu'Harry cherchait fébrilement un sort pour le tirer de là. Ni le Petrificus ni l'Impedimenta ni aucun autre ne marcha. Seul le Destructo semblait avoir un impact contre l'armure. Le gryffondor perdait patience, et il avait un point de côté à force de cabrioler pour éviter les charges du fantôme. Snape n'avait aucune idée… Il pourrait faire des dizaines de choses s'il le voulait vraiment. Il pourrait déverser de l'eau sur l'armure tout en continuant à la détruire jusqu'à ce qu'elle rouille. Il pourrait obliger le poltergeist à sortir de son abri. Il pourrait même envoyer le Geminus faire diversion. Seulement cela voudrait dire montrer son jeu à Snape, et l'homme qui feignait de ne rien voir n'attendait que ça.

Harry sentit ses fesses le chauffer alors qu'il pirouettait pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Un regard vers son professeur lui apprit que ce dernier souriait imperceptiblement à ses copies. Une bouffée de chaleur familière lui embrasa le ventre. Harry s'installa derrière le canapé et fit un signe à l'armure. Le bras de métal se tourna vers lui, et Harry se baissa. A sa grande satisfaction le sort frappa le meuble. Mais au lieu de brûler, le canapé se retira d'un coup, le laissant à découvert. Le poltergeist réfléchissait. Harry cria lorsque le sort suivant le frappa au poignet. Sa colère l'emportait. Sheridan sifflait sous son crâne. Des dizaines de plans lui venaient en tête. Sa magie et le Kâdihmir frappaient déjà des mains. Il pourrait lâcher l'Heraldus contre le fantôme, ou mieux, contre Snape. Il pourrait fracasser sur l'armure tous les meubles de la pièce. L'air tremblait contre ses mains. Il lui suffisait d'un geste, et Snape s'occuperait des dégâts. S'il le pouvait.

« Besoin d'aide, Potter ? »

« Jamais ! », gronda Harry. Le sorcier se planta devant le bureau du professeur, sa magie entièrement focalisée sur l'armure dans son dos comme un troisième œil. Harry adressa à l'homme un sourire triomphant de dément. « Je vous parie que je suis plus rapide que lui pour me baisser. »

Snape lui rendit son sourire. « Je vous parie qu'il va viser les jambes. A moins qu'il ne reste ainsi, braqué sur vous, jusqu'à ce que vous fassiez un pas de côté. La nuit va être longue, Potter. »

Il était stupide ! Stupide et humilié. La rage lui brouillait la vue. « Vous vous planquez derrière une armure ! »

« Redites-ça pour voir, Potter. »

« Faites-le vous-même si vous y tenez tant ! », beugla Harry.

La seconde d'après, Snape était à côté de lui et l'armure à nouveau immobile. « Vous croyez vraiment qu'il me faut le soutien d'un morceau de ferraille ensorcelé pour vous réduire à un tas de viande pleurnichant ? Ne me tentez pas ! »

Sa magie quitta son dos pour venir se placer entre lui et Snape, le faisant tanguer dans la manœuvre. Ce serait un tel soulagement que de déverser cette énergie sur l'homme face à lui ! « Vous n'avez pas idée… », chuchota Harry en reculant. « Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée… »

« De quoi ? De ce qui risquerait d'arriver ? Vous jetant quelques sorts un petit peu plus puissants que la moyenne des sixièmes années. Peut-être même une ou deux trouvailles qui vous paraissent le bout du monde. Et moi vous réduisant à rien sans mal, Potter ! Etre ce que je suis demande des capacités qui dépassent votre entendement, sombre idiot ! »

Sheridan grandissait sous sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas stopper l'Heraldus. Le dragon buvait son trop-plein de magie et se déployait, lui grillant le corps et l'esprit.

Snape planta ses yeux dans les siens et le visage de l'homme s'estompa. « Vous ne savez rien, Potter », murmura l'homme en pesant lourdement sur chaque mot. « A l'avenir, gardez votre misérable petit égo dans votre poche. »

Harry secoua la tête et maudit le sorcier de toutes ses forces.

« A moins que vous n'estimiez mes aptitudes au combat que d'après ce que vous avez vu dans cette fichue cabane. Vous croyez que ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là va se reproduire ? Vous croyez que vous aurez l'occasion de m'attaquer en traître, une nouvelle fois, alors que je risquais ma peau pour sauver votre répugnante petite vie ! »

Son cerveau menaçait de sauter hors de son crâne. Snape devenait fou. Ses lèvres se retroussaient de rage. « Ça vous a plu, hein ? Tout comme votre père ! »

« Je suis désolé ! », hurla Harry. L'homme devait se calmer. La douleur était insupportable.

« Ne vous avisez pas, Potter ! », cracha Snape. « N'osez pas une seconde être désolé ! »

Harry céda sous la pression et trébucha. Il devait retourner s'asseoir et admettre qu'il était ridicule et minable. Il devait ramper. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un parasite.

La pensée tourna dans son crâne. Les orbes noirs de Snape brillaient de conviction. Sheridan se glissa dans sa tête et Harry se recentra sur sa présence. Snape essayait de l'hypnotiser, mais l'Heraldus avait déjà connu ça. La créature s'installa derrière ses yeux et gronda en direction de l'homme. Baisser la tête et admettre sa médiocrité devinrent de vagues informations. Sheridan assimilait sa magie et prenait la forme de sa colère. Le dragon allait jaillir et attaquer Snape. Il allait se servir du lien que Snape créait avec ses yeux. S'il le laissait faire… S'il le laissait faire, il ignorait ce qui se passerait, mais il perdrait sa guerre intérieure. Harry serra toute sa volonté autour du corps du dragon pour l'empêcher de mettre son plan à exécution. Snape insistait. Harry voulut lui crier d'arrêter, mais le moindre geste lui faisait craindre de perdre le contrôle. Sheridan se rapprochait lentement de son but. D'un instant à l'autre il allait se matérialiser et provoquer une catastrophe.

« Je ne reçois pas d'ordre », articula Harry à bout de souffle.

Snape poussa une dernière fois avant de reculer avec un air calculateur. Puis l'homme ouvrit à toute volée la porte de son laboratoire et s'y engouffra. Harry s'essuya le front avec sa manche. L'Heraldus céda un peu de terrain, lui permettant de respirer à nouveau. Il devait déguerpir d'ici. Harry accioa son sac et tourna les talons.

« Ne vous enfuyez pas. » Snape était revenu et tenait une fiole à la main. « Buvez. »

Harry considéra le liquide translucide dans la fiole familière. « Non. »

« Ce n'est pas une question. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux, Potter. Vous êtes ici chez moi, de votre propre chef, à me gâcher la vie et à détruire mon étude. Qui plus est, vous avez le culot de m'insulter. Alors vous avez le choix : soit vous buvez cette potion et vous saisissez votre chance de voir jusqu'à quel point la manipulation n'a pas d'emprise sur vous, soit vous quittez cette salle. Mais si vous le faites, il n'y aura pas de retour. Le contrat débile passé avec le Ministère et la Loge ne tiendra plus et vous devrez quitter le château. A vous de voir. »

Snape agita la fiole sous son nez. Harry la lui arracha des mains. Il fit taire le dragon qui le suppliait de l'appeler et déboucha le flacon d'un geste rageur. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Il n'avait pas d'option. Harry avala la potion et jeta au sol la fiole qui se brisa.

Snape croisa les bras. « Vous voyez que vous pouvez obéir. »

Les dents d'Harry s'entrechoquèrent alors qu'une insulte tentait de passer le barrage. Le Veritaserum faisait son effet. Toutes ses inhibitions tombaient et sa volonté de ne rien dire se fracassait contre son envie de balancer tout haut ce qui lui rongeait le cœur.

« Etes-vous conscient d'être plus vulnérable à cet instant que vous ne l'avez jamais été ? »

C'était comme absorber un grand choc. Sa raison tombait au fond de lui, impuissante, alors que tout le reste était projeté vers l'avant. Il avait des crampes aux mâchoires. Dire qu'il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche… Harry se griffa le bras pour rester en contact avec la réalité. « Peut-être », croassa-t-il.

« Peut-être quoi ? »

« Peut-être que je suis vulnérable », concéda Harry en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Vous savez qu'il ne faut pas mais vous ne pouvez pas lutter. Ce petit jeu peut vite devenir une torture, croyez-moi. »

Sheridan ne pouvait rien pour lui. Le poison était dans son estomac et passait outre sa magie et sa colère.

Snape entra dans son champ de vision. L'homme dégustait son plat froid. « Je joue dans les règles, Potter. Après tout, il s'agit de votre entraînement. Alors je ne vous poserai qu'une seule question. »

Harry tituba jusqu'à sa chaise. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus et il était hors de question qu'il s'effondre devant le maître des potions.

« Ma question vous intéresse-t-elle ? »

Harry se cramponna au siège et n'osa plus penser qu'au silence.

« La voici », susurra le sorcier dans son oreille. « Quelle est la chose vous concernant, Potter, que vous redoutez le plus que je sache ? »

Harry inspira un grand coup. Snape installa une chaise face à la sienne et ouvrit son journal. « Prenez votre temps. »

Son corps tremblait, en proie à une fièvre artificielle. La question brillait comme un phare dans sa tête, masquant toute autre pensée. Le poison l'obligeait à passer son crâne en revue, lui faisant voir tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu dire à cet homme. Il y avait le Grimoire et le reste de son entraînement. Il y avait sa peur et sa solitude. Plus de détails sur sa vie chez les Dursley. Ses discussions avec Voldemort. Sa chute au sein de la maison Gryffondor. Ses cauchemars et leur détresse. Ses glamours.

Harry suffoqua, au bord de la panique. Il n'avait pas prévu un effet aussi dévastateur. La potion prenait le pas sur sa volonté, et bientôt il n'aurait même plus assez de forces pour…

Le Veritaserum s'acheminait vers sa pleine démonstration. Le filtre autour de ses pensées devint plus pernicieux, plus profond. Il ne voulait pas que Snape sache que, quelque part, les événements de la cabane hurlante et ceux aperçus dans la pensine lui pesaient. Il ne fallait pas que l'homme comprenne à quel point il était son créditeur, qu'il estimait lui devoir plus que toutes les saloperies tordues que le maître des potions pourrait inventer pour le blesser, car ces deux heures le sauvaient des autres groupes politiques et de leur désir de le couper de la Chambre et du Grimoire.

Snape tourna avec nonchalance une page de son journal. Harry ignorait depuis combien de temps il luttait. Le poison le noyait lentement. Il ne voulait pas avouer à Snape qu'il l'avait choisi pour ça, pour cette antipathie tenace et sourde, parce que la haine de Snape était son meilleur rempart contre le regret et la déception que lui inspiraient d'autres. Il ne voulait pas avouer que la rancœur de cet homme servait ses plans et le rassurait. Snape était le seul à ne pas croire qu'il avait changé. Qu'il était toujours le même bon-à-rien d'Harry d'antan.

L'homme reposa enfin son journal. La crampe s'était étendue au reste de son visage. Un peu de salive s'accumulait aux commissures de ses lèvres. Ses deux côtes cassées, broyées dans l'étau de son corps tendu à bloc, faisaient danser des lumières devant ses yeux.

« Potter… »

Harry inhala une dernière fois. Il était à son maximum. Il était temps de lâcher prise.

« Vous voulez savoir ce que je redoute le plus de vous avouer, Professeur ? Je vais vous le dire », souffla Harry. Le poison s'engouffra dans la brèche et Harry ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Le liquide se transforma en un fleuve tumultueux et frais qui chassa la fièvre. Tout devint plus harmonieux et apaisé. Il ne restait plus qu'un détail…

Le visage de Snape demeura de marbre. Les lèvres d'Harry s'agitaient, pourtant. Il lui disait tout. Il avouait tout, se purgeant du venin, et il en rajoutait même ! Est-ce que vous savez que j'ai plus d'une fois visité votre réserve de potions ? Que c'est à cause de moi que vous n'avez pas obtenu l'ordre de Merlin ? Que je viens de vous ridiculiser, et que j'en suis fier ?

Snape l'épia longuement, un seul doigt nerveux trahissant ses sentiments. « Le Seigneur Noir comprend le fourchelangue, Potter. »

« Voldemort n'a besoin d'aucun piège retord pour me connaître. Il sait tout de moi. »

Un feu ardant se consumait derrière les prunelles noires. Harry pouvait se voir brûler dedans. « Sortez. »

Le gryffondor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

xxx

« Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment a-t-il _osé _! »

_Une ruse intéressante, à ce propos. Je reconnais que tu m'as fais peur un moment._

« Vous réalisez que si je n'y avais pas pensé, ça aurait été un désastre ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! »

_Un acte scandaleux, pour sûr. Maintenant lâche l'Heraldus._

Sheridan n'attendit pas l'offrande et se matérialisa sans plus de cérémonie. De la gueule au bout de la queue, la taille du dragon égalait la sienne à présent. Son corps était plus visible, impossible à confondre avec un quelconque jeu d'ombres. Le dragon prit son envol et poussa un hurlement qui retentit douloureusement dans la caverne. Harry reprit son souffle.

« Que dois-je faire avec lui ? »

_Donne-lui des ordres, puis redonne-les-lui encore. Habitue-toi. Laisse-le s'intriquer à toi. _

Sheridan revint en sifflant et se posa sur le bureau vermoulu. Le bois fuma sous ses griffes. Harry lui ordonna en fourchelangue de faire le tour de la Chambre. Le dragon exécuta une volte souple de bonne grâce. Les choses se gâtèrent lorsqu'Harry renouvela l'ordre. L'obéissance du dragon se méritait. Harry dût livrer une nouvelle guerre de volonté pour se faire entendre. L'effort lui donnait le vertige, alors il ranima le Cercle de concentration. Il passa une bonne heure à batailler avec le dragon pour l'obliger à canaliser sa furie dans les instructions qu'il lui donnait. Sheridan lui en disputa chaque seconde, mais après ce laps de temps, la créature sembla s'adoucir.

_Il est ton protecteur, Harry Potter. L'Heraldus n'est pas là pour batifoler mais pour se battre. Entraîne-le._

La question d'Harry mourut sur ses lèvres. Une des têtes de serpent venait de se tourner dans sa direction, la gueule déjà béante, parée à tirer. Harry partit de cacher derrière l'un de ses congénères de pierre.

_Skrrâsch n'a pas apprécié la démonstration de ce Monsieur de Clare. Il pense qu'il peut faire mieux._

L'humour n'allait pas au Grimoire, décida Harry en se retrouvant une fois de plus à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Le serpent gagnait en souplesse, contrairement aux premières fois. Son corps s'arquait de plus en plus, lui permettant de viser derrière les socles de la ligne d'en-face. Harry sortit sa baguette et lui fit front. Il repoussa sans trop de difficulté ses attaques grâce à différents boucliers jusqu'à ce que le Livre attire sa baguette à lui. Harry courut jusqu'à l'abri précaire que lui offrait le serpent le plus proche.

_Tu ne rechignes même plus ?_

Le sorcier étouffa sa hargne renaissante. Il savait le prix de l'insolence pour le Grimoire. L'humeur badine du Livre n'était qu'un leurre, il n'y avait jamais qu'une seule personne à s'amuser ici.

_Sers-toi de Sheridan._

Le dragon se posa élégamment sur une queue de serpent et siffla dans sa direction. Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Le fourchelangue n'était pas des mots mais une intention à découvrir dans les modulations de l'air. C'était une langue primitive qu'il fallait se contenter de ressentir. Harry se demanda à quoi avait ressemblé son discours à Snape tout en esquivant un nouveau tir. Le fourchelangue pouvait être très explicite lorsqu'il s'agissait de colère.

Le dragon cria, impatient. Harry hésita. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait des scrupules, mais Sheridan faisait bien petit à côté de l'immense statue du reptile…

Le Grimoire le frappa d'un coup sec dans le dos. _C'est l'émotion la plus stupide que tu aies eu depuis longtemps, Harry Potter. Tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de la pensine pour une tâche aussi simple. Je suis mécontent._

« Sheridan est un esprit hybride qui n'a rien d'humain et ne peut disparaître. La forme que lui donne l'Invocateur n'est que passagère et ne doit pas m'influencer », se reprit Harry.

_Ça l'insulterait._

Sheridan cria encore. Quelque chose disait à Harry que le dragon était avec lui, malgré sa fougue indisciplinée. Il baissa la tête pour éviter un éclair et vit le dragon s'envoler. L'attaque suivante lui fut cachée par le corps flamboyant de l'Heraldus qui se déploya devant lui. Sheridan disparut à l'impact.

_Rappelle-le._

Harry s'entailla le doigt d'un coup de baguette et l'Heraldus réapparut. Il fallait qu'ils se synchronisent, seulement c'était le genre de choses qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas traduire en fourchelangue. Il ne maîtrisait pas assez ce langage pour avoir accès à une intention aussi subtile. C'était plus simple de parler au dragon lorsque ce dernier était en lui car il pouvait lui envoyer des images. Harry commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir le Grimoire. Il devait reprendre à chaque fois ce qu'il avait déjà appris. Il devait se projeter sur Sheridan. Le gryffondor extériorisa ce qu'il pouvait d'énergie tout en parant grossièrement les tirs du serpent avec de la magie sans baguette. Sheridan grogna dans son esprit et se jeta entre le sort suivant et lui. Harry en profita pour lâcher son bouclier et bondir en avant.

Il avait réussi ! La plate-forme n'était pas bien large et il y avait certainement des façons plus simples de la traverser malgré les tirs, mais il l'avait fait ! Esquive physique, magie sans baguette _et _interaction avec son Heraldus. Harry soupira de contentement.

_Encore_.

Un autre serpent sortit de son sommeil minéral. Harry rappela Sheridan et lui donna un souvenir simple pour le renforcer. Ensemble, le dragon et le sorcier repartirent au combat. Deux adversaires suffisaient amplement à la tâche. Sheridan ne disparaissait pas à tous les coups, mais Harry devait lui faire régulièrement des offrandes et le processus avait quelque chose d'accablant. Dire qu'un jour le Grimoire en viendrait certainement à lâcher tous les serpents à ses trousses… Harry repassa pour ce qui lui sembla être la vingtième fois devant ses deux opposants et se tourna avec espoir vers le Grimoire.

Son silence vint à bout de sa patience. « Est-ce suffisant ? », grogna-t-il le plus poliment possible.

_Très lent. Trop amateur. _

Harry chassa la sueur devant ses yeux. C'était sans doute les histoires de Midgardsormr qui faisaient vibrer en lui cette corde primitive. Il pouvait vivre sans le souvenir de ses victoires de Quidditch, sans les décorations de Noël et cette fameuse bataille de neige avec les jumeaux que Sheridan lorgnait depuis longtemps. Sauf que les souvenirs s'évanouissaient, mais pas la conscience de leur perte. Un jour, il ne resterait plus rien de lui.

Harry refit quatre passages qui lui coutèrent la plupart de ses excursions à Pré-au-lard, au terme de quoi le Grimoire lui rendit sa baguette sans commentaire. Harry s'installa à son bureau et recopia les notes prises chez Snape sur son carnet rouge, puis il repêcha au fond de l'un de ses chaudrons une mesure de potion de sommeil. Il fallait qu'il en refasse. Il s'était sûrement trompé dans le dosage parce que ces dernières nuits lui avaient parues bien courtes. Harry rassembla ses affaires.

_Il te faudra de l'or pour le loup, Harry Potter. Envoie ton elfe à Londres._

« Combien ? »

_Tout ce que tu possèdes._

Harry lâcha son sac. « Et si j'en ai besoin plus tard ? Et si je dois acheter quelque chose, ou… » Ça lui remontait dans la gorge. « Vous ne croyez pas que je donne déjà assez ? »

_L'argent sera trop tôt le cadet de tes soucis._

Harry serra les poings et ne hurla qu'une fois hors de la Chambre.

xxx

La semaine qui suivit fut l'une des pires qu'Harry ait connues depuis septembre, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Pour commencer, Snape trouva l'aplomb de revenir à la charge le lendemain avec une nouvelle potion.

« Vous plaisantez ! »

« A votre avis ? »

Estomaqué, Harry s'était rassis.

« Vous allez boire ça parce que l'expérience d'hier soir n'a rien démontré d'autre que votre capacité à vous défiler. Votre échec spectaculaire en occlumencie est la preuve même de votre vulnérabilité face à la manipulation. Tous les sortilèges, enchantements et potions dans ce domaine empruntent la même stratégie d'annihilation des inhibitions. Une dose tous les soirs, Potter, jusqu'à ce que vous maîtrisiez le processus. »

Le flacon n'était qu'à moitié plein et Harry l'avait vidé.

Snape avait ensuite déposé une plume et un parchemin devant lui. « Pour vous aider à lutter, Potter. Imaginez que votre volonté soit entièrement focalisée sur la potion et l'idée de ne pas me répondre, et que de mon côté je vous pousse à utiliser cette plume. Et maintenant, imaginez que votre volonté cède. »

Il n'avait pas cédé, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. « Demain la dose sera plus forte », l'avait prévenu Snape.

De son côté, le Grimoire avait trouvé amusante l'idée de lui faire passer un test à l'image de ceux pratiqués quelques centaines de mètres plus haut par les autres professeurs. Harry avait eu jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour réussir à déposer sa baguette sur la tête de Serpentard, puis léviter trois pierres et les garder en l'air tout en se protégeant des tirs des serpents. A ce stade, il ne maîtrisait que la première partie. La dernière fois qu'il avait soulevé autant de pierres sans baguette il était en transe, et les choses avaient failli mal finir. Quant à la troisième partie, mieux valait ne pas en parler.

Harry s'était escrimé à ensorceler un rocher, puis un autre, mais le dernier restait invariablement immobile.

_Pointe-les du doigt pour commencer._

Le bras tendu, il avait senti sa magie couler dans l'axe. Les trois pierres s'étaient levées. « Pourquoi ? »

_Les mains sont le vecteur corporel le plus puissant lorsqu'il s'agit d'agir sur son environnement. Quant au doigt, Harry Potter, n'oublie jamais que le pouvoir de cet index a souvent fait ployer le monde. Il est la première baguette de l'humanité._

Après cela il avait fallu se passer du doigt et contrôler le flux de magie qui perpétrait l'enchantement, puis créer un second flux dans lequel puiser de quoi générer des boucliers pour contrer les attaques.

A la fin de la semaine, Harry n'avait pas lâché un mot au cours de Snape et s'était tiré sans trop de brûlures du test du Livre, ce qui n'avait pas empêché le premier de lui retirer 10 points pour quelques tâches sur le parchemin, et le second de lui interdire d'utiliser un baume afin qu'il n'oublie pas ses faiblesses.

« Dobby est revenu de Londres, Monsieur. »

Harry prit la sacoche que lui tendait l'elfe. « Merci, Dobby. »

Dobby hocha la tête et en profita pour regarder autour de lui. « Harry Potter n'a pas de matelas. »

L'étudiant sourit dans la nuit. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais dormir en classe, tu sais. »

« Dobby n'a pas vu Harry Potter au dîner. » Une assiette apparut dans un claquement de doigts. « Ce sont des endives, Monsieur », soupira l'elfe.

Harry n'ouvrit la besace qu'après le départ de la créature. Il y trouva plusieurs sacs d'or ainsi que les papiers officiels attestant de la fermeture du compte Potter-Evans. C'était symbolique. Il n'y aurait pas d'après. Il n'en avait jamais été question, sauf qu'il avait mis des années à le comprendre. Aujourd'hui il ne lui restait plus que l'instant, avec tout ce que cela entraînait. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les disputes et les états d'âme. Il n'y avait plus lieu de prévoir ou de regretter. Et pourtant il y avait encore une résistance au fond de lui. Ça faisait des mois qu'il la pourchassait, mais il était heureux qu'elle soit là ce soir. Ça lui faisait de la compagnie. En son honneur, Harry déterra du fond de son sac la boulette de Dudley et le couteau de son parrain. Un petit acte de rébellion loin du Livre et des professeurs, en hommage à cette porte qui ne s'ouvrirait pas et à l'engueulade que personne ne lui donnerait.

xxx

_Svarog était un dieu du feu, non pas de la flamme chtonienne mais de celle élémentaire à laquelle est liée chaque vie. Les hommes qui l'adoraient lui avaient engendré un avatar, un fils chargé de protéger leurs foyers en toute saison. L'ombre d'Agounia parcourant la campagne était le signe d'un hiver rude mais auquel on survivrait. Pour l'accompagner, les hommes lui avaient donné un chien. Ils avaient imaginé une grande bête fidèle et compatissante. Le chien n'entrait jamais dans les maisons. Mais lorsqu'une braise de fortune faiblissait au milieu des bois, c'était lui qu'ils entendaient accourir. Les bûcherons en avaient fait leur protecteur._

_Il s'agit-là de légendes, Harry Potter. Des images fabriquées par les hommes pour illustrer ce pourquoi ils n'ont pas de mots. Ni ce chien ni ton dragon n'auraient dû exister. Les hybrides, ces idées que l'on a tant représentées qu'elles ont pris formes, sont des aberrations nées de la magie des sorciers. Ils ont appelé l'idée, ils lui ont imaginé une ombre, et ils ont donné vie à cette ombre. Cela n'aurait jamais dû être. Une nuit, un bûcheron trop avide vit en rêve le chien ranimer le brasier presque éteint qui le réchauffait. Il se dit que le chien pourrait lui être utile et il lui lança une pierre pour alourdir sa silhouette fantomatique et l'empêcher de repartir dans l'autre monde. Le caillou se logea dans la poitrine du chien et l'amarra à ce plan. _

_Certains écrits disent que le chien se débattit pendant des siècles, mais le feu ne peut rien contre la pierre. Le chien se fatigua et s'endurcit. Il devint un rôdeur avide, prompt à la bagarre et opportuniste. Les hommes hantés par ses chasses fuirent et il les pourchassa dans leurs songes. C'est ainsi que l'un d'eux le ramena au pays de Galles. Il y prit le nom de Gweilgi. Il est devenu loup, Harry Potter, mais il te rendra service contre bon prix._

Harry lorgna sur la double-page ornée de runes et de planches qui illustraient le rituel de l'hybride. Il ne lisait pas cette langue. Lors du Passage de Sheridan, le Livre l'avait aidé en s'infiltrant dans sa tête pour lui souffler ce que contenaient ses pages. Mais cette fois-ci, le Livre voulait qu'il se débrouille seul.

_Les choses ne sont complexes que pour ceux qui regardent leurs pieds. Ils ignorent la simplicité harmonieuse du ciel qui les baigne. Tu sais que le passage jusqu'au loup existe, sauf que la porte t'en est étrangère. Mais qu'importent les mots, Harry Potter ! Qu'importe cette porte ! Les mots ne sont que de touts petits avatars, les derniers rejetons d'une grande idée. Ils sont malingres et bancals. Ils sont trompeurs. Les invocations sont à peine plus que les sorts qui les résument. Tu dois pouvoir te passer d'elles s'il le faut. Ce sera plus difficile lors de la première invocation, mais tu t'en féliciteras ensuite. _

_Rentre dans le Cercle et laisse l'idée du chien envahir ton esprit. Sheridan va t'aider, car il est lui aussi un esprit de feu. Crée ta propre invocation, appelle-le avec ta seule force. Utilise le fourchelangue si la tentation des mots se fait trop pressante, car il est un langage brut, plus proche de la vraie magie que les langues usées par des siècles de conventions. _

Harry fit comme le Grimoire avait dit. Il ferma les yeux et imagina une silhouette arpentant les bois. Puis il s'imagina l'apercevoir, et il vit qu'elle le regardait aussi. Il la multiplia. Il la transforma en meute affamée, décimant les troupeaux sous les yeux des hommes désarmés. Il comprit l'angoisse de ceux obligés d'arpenter les forêts, torturés par la seule pensée que les ombres puissent ne pas en être. Il vit les crocs, l'endurance et l'intelligence de l'adversaire. Il ressentit la vieille peur du loup.

Sheridan s'entortilla autour de ses épaules et gronda. Le dragon posa son esprit contre le sien. Harry y vit des flammes. Il y vit l'amour du feu et de la destruction des choses impures. L'esprit était impitoyable. Sheridan se pencha vers Gweilgi qui se dessinait dans les brumes des pensées du sorcier. Harry le sentit imposer sa volonté au loup moins puissant. Gweilgi s'approcha. Son apparence était encore celle d'un chien, mais ses yeux projetaient la folie de sa vie sauvage. Le loup renifla l'or, puis il en avala une partie avant de s'en retourner.

Harry rouvrit les yeux. « Etait-ce réel ? »

_L'or a disparu, Harry Potter. Gweilgi t'a vu, mais il est méfiant. Tu dois recommencer, reprendre le même chemin et l'habituer à ton appel. N'essaye pas de le faire apparaître ici. Il saura te trouver lorsque les temps seront venus._

Harry baissa la tête. « C'est Sheridan qui l'a appelé, pas moi. »

_Les grands sorciers n'ont pas plus de pouvoirs que les autres. Ce qu'ils ont de plus, c'est la sagesse qui leur permet de voir et d'utiliser les forces qui les entourent. Tu as réussi à invoquer Sheridan, tu as obtenu le droit de profiter de sa présence. Tout ce qu'il t'apprendra, tout ce que tu sauras par lui et que peu d'autres hommes sauront, tu n'en devras dette à personne. _

Il rappela le loup jusqu'à ce que la créature cesse de fuir. Lorsque Gweilgi s'arrêta à quelques pas, Harry se décida à le regarder. Il évita ses yeux mais parcourut du regard les traits fuyants du corps sombre déformé par la chaleur de la flamme qui consumait l'animal de l'intérieur. Le loup se laissa observer. Lorsque le sorcier le quitta, il sentit la bête hésiter à le suivre. Gweilgi et lui s'étaient mis d'accord : le loup le servirait s'il revenait.

Harry sortit de sa transe, un peu ému. Le contact avec des esprits, aussi petits soient-ils, restait un moment étourdissant, un moment où les barrières du corps semblaient se gonfler et s'étirer à l'infini pour laisser enfin toute sa place à l'âme et au monde intérieur qu'elle présidait.

_Va te laver._

Harry se plongea dans le bassin de Serpentard. L'eau cristalline et froide lui fit du bien. Le jeune homme se laissa porter. Gweilgi lui plaisait. Le loup était une âme damnée aux pulsions insatiables, mais il était aussi celui qui avait répondu à son appel. Il était un allié de plus, et Harry avait besoin d'alliés. Il s'inquiéta de la possibilité que Gweilgi l'abandonne un jour simplement parce qu'il serait devenu trop pauvre.

« Va-t-il me demander la même somme à chaque fois ? »

_Possible. Mais la forme s'est introduite dans l'esprit. Le loup regrette ses courses sous la lune, car cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus été invoqué. Cet art s'est perdu, Harry Potter. Gweilgi pourrait ne pas résister à la tentation de te servir ne serait-ce que pour fouler une fois encore le sol dur des hommes._

Le lendemain, le Grimoire lui présenta Méabh.

_Oublie les hybrides, Harry Potter. Oublie ces créatures engendrées par un subterfuge injurieux et tourne-toi vers la grandeur du monde qui t'entoure. Voici les avatars créés par les hommes pour nommer les choses : des Forces, ils ont tiré des dieux, puis des fils et des filles, des serviteurs. Ils ont construits des autels, puis des temples. Ils ont écrit des livres. Ils ont dressé mille murs entre le Grand Cycle et eux et les ont appelés religion. Les mots peuvent aider parfois. Ceux qui comprenaient leur puissance ont trouvé une voie malgré tout. Ils ont transformé les murs en miroirs. Ils ont grandi, Harry Potter, et ils ont entraperçu la vraie nature des choses. Ils sont devenus sages._

_Ces hommes finissent par quitter le plan humain. Ils cessent de revenir car l'âme ne se retrouve plus dans les imperfections de la chair. Certains meurent jeunes, frappés de plein fouet par un éclat de lucidité trop aveuglant pour leur enveloppe humaine, d'autres se retirent et contemplent longuement le monde avant de s'éteindre une dernière fois. Mais il arrive qu'ils choisissent de rester. Ceux fascinés par Hereb reviennent avertir, ceux qui regardent vers Iônah reviennent par compassion. Ils sont appelés bodhisattvas à l'Est du monde. Dans ces contrées-ci, vous parlez d'anges et de saints. Enoch fut le premier et le plus puissant d'entre eux. Ces êtres de sang et d'éther sont des intercesseurs. Ils tendent la main depuis les sommets de leur sagesse, et ceux assez forts pour voir les signes peuvent bénéficier de cette aide pour continuer leur quête._

_Méabh est le nom donné au souvenir d'une femme qui vécut et mourut dans la contemplation. Elle n'est plus ici, mais son inspiration demeure. Tu auras besoin d'elle, tu auras besoin de sa conviction lorsque les doutes t'assailliront de toute part. Elle sera ton guide quand la tentation de renoncer te dévorera. _

_Il n'est plus question ni de forme ni de volonté. Il ne doit rester que la foi en ce qui te pousse en avant. Tu as déjà fait un pas vers elle lorsque tu as abandonné tes souvenirs et leurs émotions à la pensine, et encore un autre lorsque tu es entré dans le Cercle de concentration. Ton esprit est prêt à s'aiguiser. Laisse-toi bercer par cette femme, laisse-la te porter jusqu'au firmament des hommes. Laisse-la te montrer l'immensité des choses qui s'étendent au-delà._

Harry se coucha dans le Cercle et étendit ses bras et ses jambes. Il avait besoin de se sentir ancré pour ce long voyage. Lorsqu'il se détendait trop, le Cercle le plongeait dans un état de sommeil éveillé et la descente l'obligeait à voir sa propre conscience tomber dans un trou, ce vortex à l'arrière du crâne, ce chemin caché qui ouvre sur le monde du dehors et qu'on ne pressent qu'en rêve. La seule attache restait le corps, c'était l'unique point de repère pour le retour. Et, à présent, le Grimoire lui demandait de pousser vers cette brèche, de tourner dans sa direction tout ce qui n'était pas chair en lui.

Harry se laissa glisser.

_Sers-toi d'elle, Harry Potter. Laisse-la te prêter ses ailes. Laisse ton esprit s'ouvrir à celui des Choses._

_Maintenant oublie les hommes. Oublie leurs intellects simples et leurs symboles nécessaires. Voici le Tout, si parfait qu'on ne peut en parler. En lui s'entremêlent et s'équilibrent les Grands Principes. Nos sens étriqués voient en l'un d'eux une pulsion de destruction et de renaissance. Ce Principe donne sa forme à la vie. Des premiers cris aux derniers souffles, il est l'énergie fantastique de la Création en mouvement, il est le sceau de sa mortalité. Toute l'histoire du vivant repose entre les bras tendus de l'Ephémère. _

_C'est cette pulsion que les peuplades du Nord lacérèrent pour modeler le dieu Midgardsormr. Ce dieu n'est que l'image d'un écho du Principe qui le gouverne, et pourtant il représente l'infini des hommes._

_Ton âme doit se dénuder et renoncer aux derniers vêtements qui la cachent aux yeux des hommes pour le toucher et connaître ce qu'il reflète. Il ne s'agit pas de voir ou de comprendre, mais de tendre humblement vers lui pour parvenir à la lucidité de l'âme. Si tu l'approches, Harry Potter, si tu te détaches assez pour le voir à l'œuvre sur le monde, alors, le moment venu, Midgardsormr viendra plus tôt à toi car la distance sera plus courte, et il t'achèvera ou te repoussera plus vite. _

Il entendait le vent. Il le voyait tournoyer au-dessus des pics enneigés et se transformer en tourmente qui dévale la montagne avec les insectes et les oiseaux. Puis il rebondissait sur la plaine et se chargeait de pollen et d'abeilles. Il soufflait dans les terriers où se décomposaient les musaraignes, il mugissait aux oreilles des isards imprudents. Il était parfois bise, parfois tempête. Chaque souffle expiré en ce monde était à son reflet, ainsi que chaque inspiration.

Et parfois il rencontrait un homme, un village ou une ville, et son passage faisait vibrer les âmes. Harry les percevait. Il entendit la terreur de l'enfant malade. Il entendit le soulagement et l'infinie tristesse des adultes orphelins, il entendit des mots de haine et des paroles d'amour, la plainte insondable de l'amant demeuré seul et le cri vengeur du fils délivré. Il vit un médecin plongé dans son livre, tard le soir. Il y avait aussi la femme en blanc et l'homme rouge. Le pompier. Celui qui traversait la route sans faire attention et la grand-mère qui s'était rattrapée à la rampe. Il était partout, à chaque seconde. Il balayait sans relâche ces tâches pâles qui ne faisaient que passer, et Harry pleura en sentant mille cœurs mourir en lui.

« J'aurais aimé savoir que l'on ne s'arrêterait pas à Méabh. »

_Je t'ai vu te préparer. Tu pouvais réussir._

« J'ai entendu leurs voix », murmura Harry. « Je les avais déjà entendues avant. Elles me hantent. »

_Tu es un empathe, Harry Potter. Tu sens les vibrations du monde, tu le comprends, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de sympathiser avec lui. Tu nourris l'époque de ta conviction, et l'époque te nourrit en retour. C'est un état rare vers lequel notre entraînement te précipite._

« Me précipite ? »

Le rire sombre du Livre parcourut les murs de la Chambre. _Dis-moi quelle est ta conviction, Harry Potter. Dis-moi ce que tu penses de cette époque._

xxx

La cloche sonna le début du cours et les élèves rentrèrent en classe. Harry s'installa au milieu de la salle, le fond étant occupé par les serpentards. Le jeune homme sortit ses affaires en évitant le regard perçant de son professeur. Il avait séché plusieurs cours ces derniers temps et savait que sa directrice de maison rongeait son frein.

Minerva McGonagall inspecta ses étudiants d'un œil sévère. « Vous avez appris à transfigurer des objets et des animaux ces six dernières années. Vous êtes tous parvenus, avec plus ou moins de réussite, à changer la forme d'une chose pour une autre. L'étape suivante est la vraie métamorphose, l'art de transformer l'enveloppe mais aussi le contenu. Le sortilège n'a pas vocation à durer, mais tant qu'il fait effet, l'objet que vous ensorcelez doit devenir ce que vous souhaitez et non pas se contenter de lui ressembler. »

Le professeur pointa sa baguette vers une chaise vide à côté de son bureau et énonça le sort. La chaise fondit sur elle-même et disparut pour laisser place à un petit lapin brun à l'air ahuri. Certains élèves applaudirent, et les filles poussèrent des cris d'extase lorsque l'animal s'installa sur ses pattes de derrière pour faire sa toilette.

« Il ne s'agit que d'un sortilège », rappela McGonagall de son ton austère habituel. « La métamorphose du bois à la chair n'est pas la plus simple, bien que les deux matières soient vivantes. Il faut des sortilèges beaucoup plus complexes pour changer les métaux. Pour aujourd'hui nous nous contenterons d'un petit exercice pratique sur des souris. Allez chacun en prendre une dans le bac. »

Les élèves se ruèrent vers la boîte à souris. Il y eu quelques instants de flottement le temps que chacun se trouve l'animal qu'il jugeait le plus 'mignon' et s'en reparte en exhibant fièrement sa prise. Harry observa sa propre souris. La bestiole n'avait rien de mignon, elle était juste paralysée par la peur.

McGonagall délogea avec douceur le lapin qui s'était niché dans un pli de sa robe et leur expliqua comment jeter le sort. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, chacun marmonna la formule et s'entraîna au bon geste de baguette pendant que le professeur passait entre les rangs, puis la sorcière leur donna l'autorisation de commencer. Harry entendit les sorts fuser autour de lui, certains ponctués de cris, d'autres de jurons. A priori ça n'avait rien d'évident, sauf pour Hermione là-bas au premier rang qui gloussait en contemplant le lézard demandé. Un serpentard s'était même fait mordre par son rongeur, lequel avait ensuite pris la fuite sous les vivas discrets des gryffondors.

Harry caressa d'un doigt la bête tremblante posée sur son bureau. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais la souris semblait savoir ce qui l'attendait. Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette et murmura le sort. Il vit sa magie englober la souris et s'introduire en elle.

Il la sentit s'infiltrer dans les organes de l'animal et les tordre.

Il arrêta le sort. La souris n'osait même plus bouger. Harry regarda ses camarades. Il y avait plus de lézards sur les tables à présent, ainsi que quelques créations monstrueuses cernées de rires. La plus atroce ne se trouvait pas devant Neville mais devant Ron, ce qui avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Mais il était le seul à avoir une souris encore intacte.

« Vous vous en sortez, Potter ? » McGonagall n'avait pas parlé fort, et pourtant tout le monde s'était tu. Vingt-sept têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

Harry répéta le sort sans conviction. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de l'animal palpiter au milieu de sa magie. Son propre cœur battait en rythme. Le flux s'invitait dans le corps de sa cible et y faisait son œuvre. Il n'y avait pas que les poils et la forme globale de la peau. Il fallait aussi changer le reste. Il fallait faire craquer la colonne vertébrale pour multiplier les vertèbres et en rajouter dans la queue, reformer les articulations des pattes et grandir les griffes, enlever les oreilles et fendre les pupilles. Il fallait abraser les dents et recomposer les bactéries et les sucs gastriques de l'estomac. Les moustaches tactiles devaient disparaître au profit de la langue et de nouvelles connexions neuronales. Il fallait modifier le métabolisme pour en faire celui d'une créature à sang froid. Il fallait passer dans un nouveau mode de reproduction, avec tout ce que cela bouleversait dans le comportement de l'animal. Il fallait faire d'un mammifère un reptile, juste comme ça, avec un simple mot.

Le cœur de la souris résonnait dans sa tête comme l'avaient fait d'autres cœurs la nuit passée.

« Mr Potter ? Vous allez bien ? »

L'ombre de Midgardsormr traînait quelque part au fond de lui. Toute cette vie ! Toute cette vie et un simple mot… S'ils avaient su la difficulté de ce qu'ils entreprenaient, ils n'auraient même pas tenté. Ils déclenchaient un sort sans même le connaître. Ils appuyaient sur tous les boutons, aveuglément, sans comprendre ou s'intéresser à ce qu'ils faisaient et à tout le savoir qui avait été nécessaire pour arriver à ce mot. La souris devenait un lézard et le reste importait peu.

Harry saisit son sac et sortit de la classe sous les ricanements. McGonagall le poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il parte au galop. Il courut de couloir en couloir, sans se soucier de la direction. Jusqu'à perte d'haleine et même après, il courut pour sentir ses pieds racler le sol et ses muscles se crisper, pour oublier le malaise vertigineux de ses sensations éprouvées par un dieu et une cellule. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait la limite de l'entendement avec autant de brutalité. Il ne pouvait pas toucher le trop petit, encore moins le trop grand. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Tout était trop flou pour qu'il sache quoi que ce soit.

Harry fonça jusqu'à l'étude dans le donjon et ouvrit la porte à toute volée.

« _Potter _! »

Merde. Snape n'était pas en cours.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? »

L'homme avait l'air d'une humeur au moins aussi exécrable que la sienne. Parfait. Harry claqua la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir à son pupitre.

Snape le regarda faire, les bras croisés très haut sur la poitrine. « Je dispose encore de quatre longues heures avant d'avoir à vous supporter, Potter. J'accorde une valeur toute particulière à ce répit. »

« J'ai le droit de venir ici quand je veux. »

La lèvre supérieure de Snape se retroussa. « Le directeur ne vous aurait pas accordé ce privilège indu s'il avait su que vous en profiteriez sur votre temps scolaire. Vous devriez être en classe. Retournez-y. »

Harry s'empara d'un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque et le claqua sur le pupitre. « Le professeur McGonagall nous apprend à transformer des souris en lézards. »

« Et ce n'est pas assez bien pour vous ? Vous savez peut-être déjà tout des métamorphoses et de l'art subtil de la transmutation ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça ! »

« Votre arrogance est décidément sans limite. » Snape quitta son bureau pour venir lui arracher son livre. « Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez le jour où votre vie dépendra de votre capacité à trouver une épée ? Quand vous aurez besoin d'eau et de nourriture au milieu de rien ? Ou d'une porte dans un mur ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? », siffla Harry.

« A moi, rien du tout. Mais ça peut changer les choses pour beaucoup d'autres, Potter ! Alors foutez-le-camp d'ici et retournez en classe ! »

« Non ! »

« Potter, ma patience est à bout ! »

Harry dégaina sa baguette et accioa son livre des mains de Snape. « Je travaille, d'accord ? Je ne fais que ça ! Même vous, vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire ! Alors laissez-moi bosser ou je pourrais oublier de me taire. Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez quand tout le monde apprendra que vous obligez vos élèves à ingurgiter des potions interdites ? »

Quelque part dans le processus, Snape et lui s'étaient retrouvés pratiquement nez-à-nez. Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient si près ou parce que Snape était vraiment bon ? Harry ne le vit pas sortir sa baguette et n'entendit que le cri « Stupefix ! » et tomba au sol.

Snape s'agenouilla à côté de lui. « Vous voulez que l'on continue votre entraînement, Potter ? Alors voici votre problème du jour : le Stupefix n'est pas un sortilège médical neuro-paralysant sophistiqué mais une astuce en manipulation qui persuade le cerveau de ne plus communiquer avec les muscles. Débarrassez-vous de ce sort, puisque vous êtes si malin. Prouvez-moi que vous avez un tant soit peu de contrôle sur votre corps. »

Harry voulut lui crier qu'il n'était qu'un sale enfoiré et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de le traiter comme ça, mais le sortilège avait bien pris et ses cordes vocales ne répondaient plus.

« Quant à songer à aller vous plaindre… Et qui irez-vous voir, Potter ? A qui irez-vous geindre que le méchant professeur Snape s'est montré trop dur avec vous ? Vous vous êtes fourré tout seul dans cette histoire, pauvre crétin. Personne ne prendra votre défense. »

Harry hurla mais ne réussit qu'à produire quelques borborygmes insignifiants.

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu », ricana Snape en retournant à son bureau.

Il devait garder son calme. Il était vautré au sol comme une vieille serpillère sous les yeux de son professeur honni, mais à part ça tout allait bien. Harry essaya de bouger un bras. Il sentait le sort peser sur lui comme un gros sac de sable. Le Stupefix que lui avait lancé l'Auror à Noël n'était en rien comparable à la force de celui-ci. Son bras frémit à peine malgré la rage qu'il y mettait.

Harry essaya tout. Il fouilla son crâne à la recherche du sortilège, il banda toute sa volonté autour de ses muscles et, en désespoir de cause, il laissa même la place à Sheridan, mais rien n'y fit. Il n'arrêtait pas l'effet du sort, bien au contraire. Le flux parasite continuait son élan et lui serrait la poitrine. Le nez écrasé contre la pierre, Harry essaya de respirer plus vite pour ne pas étouffer. Le sort gagnait du terrain là où il lâchait prise.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, vos Principes, hein ? _

Le Grimoire le cingla mentalement et se détourna de lui.

_C'est ça, laissez-moi ! Vous êtes bien comme les autres._

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marchait pas ? Il se tuait depuis des mois pour pouvoir se sortir de ce genre de situation, et maintenant que ça arrivait…

« Vous êtes bien silencieux, Potter. »

Harry poussa tout ce qu'il pouvait dans son corps et parvint à glisser sur le côté. Ses membres restèrent amorphes, mais la vie revenait petit à petit dans sa bouche et le reste de son visage. Le garçon aspira une grande goulée d'air. Les insultes ne servaient à rien dans un moment pareil. Il ne pouvait même pas se lever pour les étayer.

« Exactement comme je le pensais. Vous résistez au Veritaserum mais vous ne pouvez rien contre un simple Stupefix. Vous êtes victimes de votre orgueil, Potter. Vous avez voulu apprendre trop haut et trop vite. N'étant pas totalement indigent vous avez probablement rencontré quelques succès, et ça vous est monté à la tête. Mais ce n'est qu'un château de cartes. Votre corps, Potter ! Vous n'êtes même pas fichu de faire marcher correctement votre propre corps et vous avez la prétention de dominer tout le reste ? »

« Je. vous. hais », chuinta Harry.

« Venez me le dire en face. »

Harry recroquevilla ce qu'il pouvait. La frustration lui saturait les rares zones qu'il contrôlait à nouveau. La pendule de Snape continua à marteler le temps pendant qu'il se débattait contre lui-même. Il haïssait plus encore sa misérable enveloppe charnelle qui le laissait tomber dans un moment pareil que l'homme qui le torturait. Pourquoi l'Heraldus déchaîné n'était-il d'aucun secours ? Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne fonctionnait plus ?

_Il se pourrait, Harry, _murmura l'Autre à contrecœur, _il se pourrait que cet homme ait raison._

_Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Je ne veux pas savoir._ Harry poursuivit sa guerre interne, l'esprit rivé sur son petit doigt qui commençait à frémir.

_Ton corps ne réagit plus qu'à son seul instinct. Tu l'as trop abusé ces derniers jours, Harry. Il prend le repos là où il le trouve et, à l'instant, il ne respecte plus la hiérarchie de l'esprit._

_Je n'ai pas dormi parce que j'invoquais un dieu, figurez-vous !_ A peine s'entendit-il penser cela qu'il s'en voulut.

_Oui, c'est ce qu'il essaye de te dire._

_Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'abandonne tout et je retourne au lit avec mes cauchemars ?_

_Je ne sais pas, _avoua l'Autre. _Je n'ai pas de savoir en la matière. Mais Harry, je dois te dire…_

« Je me tape de ce que vous avez à me dire ! », cria Harry, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il sentit des pas approcher et vit le nez inquisiteur de Snape se pencher sur lui. Le sortilège se dissipa. « A qui parliez-vous, Potter ? »

Harry frotta ses bras pour y ramener un semblant de circulation. « Ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

« Tout ce qui vous touche finit tôt ou tard par me regarder. Répondez-moi. »

Harry se renferma dans un silence provocateur.

« Vous n'auriez pas fait la folie de _lui _parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry n'aima pas le ton feutré de l'homme. Snape avait une tête à être capable de faire l'addition correctement. « Lui et moi, on a fêté Noël ensemble », rétorqua-t-il.

Snape hésita un instant, pris à contre-pied, et Harry put jouir pleinement de sa propre ironie noire. Sa frustration se mua en fureur heureuse, et il mit un tel enthousiasme à repousser l'esprit de Snape qui tournait autour du sien que Sheridan n'eut même pas à intervenir.

« Potter », l'avertit Snape, « ce n'est plus le moment ! » Les doigts de l'homme s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule. « Répondez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

Harry se sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur. Il sourit à l'homme qui le menaçait et l'éjecta hors de sa tête.

« Très bien », clama Snape en se redressant. « Stupefix ! Moisissez ici s'il le faut, Potter, mais vous ne sortirez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas vaincu ce sort ! »

Il était peut-être à nouveau paralysé, mais certainement pas son entrain. Sa bouche et ses yeux se libérèrent presque immédiatement. « Je vous ai repoussé. »

« Silence ! Cessez de penser que… »

On frappa à la porte. Le regard de Snape pivota vers l'entrée avant de revenir à lui. Le sorcier annula d'un geste le sortilège et lui fit signe de retourner s'asseoir à son pupitre. « Entrez. »

Harry passa en revue toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui et tendit le cou pour voir laquelle venait de pénétrer dans l'étude.

Mauvaise pioche.

« Professeur Edelgart Findley. » La voix de Snape chuta de plusieurs degrés.

« Professeur Snape », répondit celle désespérément enjouée du Suédois. « Puis-je vous parler ? »

« Je ne suis malheureusement pas seul. »

« Oh. » Findley dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir derrière l'épaule du maître des potions. « Harry peut écouter, je suis sûr que personne n'y verra d'inconvénient. »

Le Suédois lança son fameux sourire complice quelque part dans sa direction. Harry le laissa échouer misérablement. « Comment ça se passe avec lui ? »

« Une catastrophe. »

« Vraiment ? Avec moi il s'est montré d'un niveau acceptable pourtant. »

Deux paires d'yeux chargés de morts longues et douloureuses se braquèrent sur le professeur de DCFM. Findley se racla la gorge. « Je viens vous voir à propos de ma petite idée. »

Le visage de Snape se rembrunit.

« J'aimerais savoir si je peux compter sur votre collaboration, Snape. Comme vous le savez, deux spécialistes valent mieux qu'un. »

« Et qui aurait été le second ? »

« Vous refusez ? Je pensais que cela vous intéresserait. »

« Voir des morveux tourner en rond en braillant à tout va ? Je suis déjà payé pour ça. »

Les traits bon enfant du Suédois s'affaissèrent. « Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, professeur Snape. Votre participation à ce projet apaiserait les rumeurs, vous le savez. Si vous ne le faites pas pour les élèves, faites-le pour cette école. Les parents se sentiraient plus sûrs s'ils voyaient l'ancien espion s'investir plus auprès de leurs enfants. »

« Ils auraient tort. »

L'homme s'impatienta. « Snape, vous savez de quoi je parle ! » Findley glissa un regard vers Harry. « Faites un signe vers nous si vous ne voulez pas que l'on s'imagine trop de choses. »

« Un signe, hein ? »

« Nous savons que vous êtes un mangemort en exercice ! Vous devez faire quelque chose, Severus, je ne plaisante pas ! »

« Moi non plus, _Eddy_. » Findley ne réalisait sûrement pas à quel point il était en danger, sinon il aurait déguerpi depuis longtemps. « Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, mais la réponse est non. Allez vous faire déboucher les oreilles ailleurs. »

Findley empêcha la porte de se refermer. « Quelqu'un devra un jour prendre des mesures contre vous, vous êtes conscient de cela ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous, Findley. »

Findley trouva le courage de venir défier le maître des potions presque pied contre pied. « J'espère que tout le monde se souviendra que nous avons fait de notre mieux », dit-il à voix forte. « Mais puisque vous êtes inflexible, dorénavant vous serez considéré par nous comme le criminel soupçonné de meurtre tel que vous existez encore dans les registres du Ministère. »

L'élan de bravoure de Findley vacilla sous les feux noirs du regard de Snape. « Vous ne dites rien ? Vous ne protestez même pas ? »

« Il faudrait que je vous méprise moins pour ça », lâcha Snape avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. « Et cessez de ricaner bêtement, Potter ! Stupefix ! »

xxx

Ça avait été une sale journée, et elle n'était pas finie. Il avait refusé de céder au chantage de son corps et s'était débattu comme un beau diable pour s'arracher à la torpeur induite par le stupefix. Millimètre par millimètre, Harry avait réussi à regagner le contrôle de ses membres. Il s'était finalement redressé, avait ramassé son sac et était sorti d'un pas saccadé sous le regard moqueur du maître des potions.

Les yeux brouillés de fatigue, Harry se dirigea comme un automate vers la Chambre. Le Grimoire lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il ne vienne pas ce soir. Le jeune homme se prépara mentalement à affronter le mécontentement du Livre pour ne pas avoir opposé plus de résistance à Snape.

_Tu as été pitoyable._

« Je lui ai fermé mon esprit ! Il n'a pas réussi à rentrer dans ma tête, ce n'est pas rien. »

_Tu te fais des idées, Harry Potter. Cet homme est un maître legilimens. Il aurait pu persister et déterrer tes plus noirs secrets, ceux dont tu n'oses même pas parler avec toi-même. Mais tes nouvelles défenses l'auraient obligé à te dévaster le cerveau pour y parvenir. L'homme n'est pas stupide, il sait que ce n'est pas son intérêt. _

« N'empêche que j'ai fait des progrès », grincha Harry à voix basse.

_Tais-toi et échauffe-toi._

Harry s'entraîna selon les instructions du Livre. Il commença par refaire léviter les pierres tout en parant les coups d'un serpent, puis il travailla à maintenir un bouclier devant lui sans que cela ne perturbe les sorts d'attaque qu'il jetait au travers. Lorsque son utilisation de deux flux magiques distincts fut jugée correcte par le Livre, Harry passa au Traceur. Il l'avait vite maîtrisé auprès de Findley, et le double-sort ne lui posa pas plus de problème cette fois-ci.

_Créer plusieurs flux pour alimenter différents sorts n'est pas une panacée, Harry Potter. Plus complexe et efficace est l'harmonisation de deux sorts en un seul flux. Le Traceur est basique en ce domaine. Il fait partie de cette catégorie de sortilèges qui influent sur la trajectoire de la magie. L'une de ses variantes permet de contourner un obstacle pour frapper ce qui se trouve derrière. C'est une possibilité intéressante car elle oblige l'adversaire à modeler un bouclier qui l'englobe et non pas un simple champ de force statique devant lui. Or la plupart des sorciers n'en sont pas capables. _

_Je souhaite que tu travailles ce sort, ainsi qu'un autre plus avancé. Il s'agit d'un sort à coupler avec un autre de façon à modifier l'angle de projection de la magie. Ce sort agit comme un explosif sur le premier. Au lieu de jaillir en faisceau de la baguette, le sort s'étale et marque une surface plus grande. Le sortilège est ainsi étiré, donc amoindri. Ses effets sont plus courts et moins puissants, à moins d'y mettre une très grande force, mais cela peut servir. _

« Vous voulez que je couple ces sorts avec quoi ? »

_Le Stupefix._

Evidemment. Il aurait pu trouver tout seul. Harry s'attela d'abord à la variante du Traceur. Le serpent face à lui projeta un bouclier classique et le sorcier s'efforça de le stupéfier en passant outre la protection grâce à une attaque déviée. Le faisceau rouge brillait dans la Chambre en décrivant des courbes de plus en plus complexes avant de venir percuter sa cible. C'était un exercice éreintant car les double-sorts demandaient beaucoup d'énergie, mais les possibilités étaient alléchantes. Avec un peu de travail, il pourrait faire serpenter ses sorts entre les obstacles, voire même en maîtriser la vitesse en cas de besoin.

L'exercice s'acheva sur un tir qu'Harry jugea comme étant sa plus belle réussite depuis longtemps. Il commença par lancer le Stupefix avec son traceur, puis il lui fit exécuter une boucle en même temps qu'il jetait un autre sort d'attaque. Harry suspendit la course de son Stupefix une demi-seconde, le temps que le serpent tourne son bouclier vers le second sort, puis il le relâcha. Le Stupefix frappa de plein fouet le serpent. Ce dernier ne broncha pas – le Stupefix n'avait pas grand intérêt contre de la pierre – mais Harry poussa néanmoins un cri de victoire.

Le sort explosif lui parut beaucoup plus difficile. Le principe du sortilège relevait de la bombe moldue : il fallait arroser tout le monde. Trois serpents se réveillèrent pour figurer les cibles, et Harry prit position.

Ses premiers essais furent infructueux. Le Grimoire le punit pour ça, puis il l'obligea à commencer plus humblement. Harry débuta avec un simple sort de culbute à coupler avec l'explosif. Les cailloux contre lesquels il s'entraînait roulèrent sur quelques centimètres, signe que ça fonctionnait à peu près. Mais le Stupefix était un sort plus puissant, et le jeune homme n'avait définitivement plus de force à mettre dedans. Ça n'empêcha pas le Grimoire de le pousser à bout pour qu'il y parvienne. Exténué, Harry finit par hurler le sortilège en fourchelangue et vit le faisceau rouge s'étaler dans l'espace et balayer la zone où se trouvaient les serpents.

_C'est un talent exemplaire dont tu disposes. La langue des serpents est vieille et pure. Elle se souvient des Causes Premières, bien plus que l'anglais ou le latin. Elle était déjà là avant que les hommes ne se parlent. Tu ne pourras pas t'en servir pour tous les sorts car elle ne suit pas la logique des hommes. Mais certains reptiles aiment stupéfier leurs proies._

Harry dut reproduire plusieurs fois le sortilège. Le dernier lui draina tant d'énergie qu'il tomba à genoux, et le Grimoire le libéra enfin.

Harry se traîna hors de la Chambre. Son corps était à l'agonie. Son dos se rebellait contre la perspective d'une nouvelle nuit par terre, et tous ses autres membres avaient signé la pétition. Harry ne les aurait pas écoutés d'ordinaire, seulement ce soir, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression que c'était l'Autre qui le portait à travers le château en lui murmurant des choses rassurantes, qu'il n'était pas un faible, que le corps avait ses limites et qu'il n'était pas encore question de les transcender. Ses jambes l'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Harry frappa sans même la regarder.

« Mr Potter ? » Le visage concerné de l'infirmière se tendit dans l'entrebâillement. « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

« Cauchemars », marmotta Harry.

La sorcière ouvrit la porte en grand, désapprobatrice même vêtue d'une robe-de-chambre et de chaussons fantaisistes. « Et vous êtes sorti du lit, vous avez enfilé vos vêtements froissés et votre cravate, et vous avez même pensé à rapporter votre sac de cours pour venir me voir ? »

Harry se sentit tomber en avant.

Deux bras fermes le saisirent avant qu'il ne heurte le mur et l'entraînèrent. Des mains et des sorts divers lui retirèrent ses vêtements et transfigurèrent son caleçon et son tee-shirt en un pyjama de coton douillet à souhait, puis il fut étendu sur un lit et les couvertures se rabattirent sur lui. Harry rouvrit les yeux, pris de vertige.

Le lit se creusa sous le poids de la sorcière. La main sèche de Mme Pomfresh se posa sur la sienne. « Dites-moi comment vous allez, Harry. »

Harry retira sa main et s'en cacha le visage. Des monstres oubliés s'agitaient dans son ventre. « Vous ne me détestez pas ? »

« Pour ce que vous faites ? » L'infirmière rit doucement. « Personne n'aime les médecins, Harry. Le remède ressemble trop à la maladie, je suppose. Tant que la guérison n'est pas complète, il n'y a que le médecin pour savoir qu'ils sont différents. »

« Parfois le remède aggrave les choses. »

« Alors c'est qu'il était trop tard. Rien d'autre n'aurait marché. »

« Vous avez la foi. »

Mme Pomfresh lui tapota gentiment le bras. « Je n'ai pas le choix avec ce métier, jeune homme. Tenez, cela fait six ans que je vous soigne, et je ne désespère toujours pas de ne plus vous revoir pour autre chose qu'une tasse de thé. »

« Qui sait ? », sourit le gryffondor.

Mme Pomfresh rajusta l'oreiller sous sa tête. « Je vais finir par vous donner l'une de mes chambres individuelles », grommela-t-elle. « C'est déjà arrivé par le passé, vous savez. »

Harry bailla. « Ah bon ? »

« Elles sont normalement destinées aux professeurs, mais aucun n'est aussi assidu que vous, pas même Filius. »

« Professeur Flitwick ? »

« Vous n'imaginez pas le danger que peut représenter un château rempli d'élèves impulsifs lorsqu'on a la tête à hauteur des boutons de porte. Ce pauvre Filius ne vient jamais me voir moins d'une fois par trimestre, mais rien ne le décourage. L'autre jour, ses septièmes années et lui se sont mis en tête d'améliorer le sortilège de rapetissement du Dr Pellington, celui qui est en vogue depuis quelques années. On a mis presque six heures à tous les retrouver. La chatte de Rusard en avait même chipé un et l'avait emporté jusque dans les caves. Et ce n'était rien comparé à la fois où il a voulu démontrer que les personnes de petite taille offraient une plus grande résistance aux chocs… »

Le garçon s'était finalement endormi. L'infirmière vit une boule de fourrure noire se glisser hors de son sac et venir se blottir au creux des couvertures. Elle savait que l'étudiant mentait et qu'il se tramait des choses pas claires. Elle savait aussi que Dumbledore leur avait conseillé de laisser faire le jeune homme, même si lui-même avait semblé douter de ses mots.

xxx

Harry découvrit l'objet de l'ire snapienne le lendemain en se promenant dans le parc. Quelqu'un avait placardé de grandes affiches sur l'enceinte des jardins et même sur les arbres. Harry arracha l'une d'elles.

_Vous doutez de vous et vous avez peur de ne pas savoir vous défendre ?_

_LE CLUB DE DUEL ROUVRE SES PORTES !_

_Quelques soient votre âge, votre niveau et votre maison, _

_Venez profiter de l'enthousiasme des élèves bénévoles et de l'expérience du Professeur Findley et d'Aurors chevronnés._

_La première séance se déroulera demain dans le Hall à 20h00 et sera suivie d'une grande fête._

_PARLEZ-EN AUTOUR DE VOUS !_

Hedwige plongea vers lui et agrippa le tract. Harry lutta un instant contre elle avant de renoncer, et la chouette déchiqueta le papier à grands coups de bec. L'oiseau reprit son vol et tournoya au dessus de sa tête avec des cris furieux.

La figure pâle de Malfoy apparut à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton piaf ? »

Cette silhouette était un peu trop familière depuis quelques temps. Harry ramassa en soupirant les morceaux de papier éparpillés au sol. « Elle s'ennuie. »

Il eut tout le temps de regretter sa phrase pendant le silence qui suivit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? », demanda le serpentard en pointant les confettis dans sa main.

« Pourquoi tu me parles, Malfoy ? »

« Je me pose la même question. »

« Si Ginny a quelque chose à me dire, elle est assez grande pour le faire en personne. »

« Ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu l'évites, Potter. Ça lui fait de la peine, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

Harry passa son chemin. Sa dernière journée avec Ginny et Neville avait été une erreur.

« Alors c'est ça que tu appelles l'amitié ? », s'écria le serpentard en parodiant ses propres mots de l'autre soir.

Harry se retourna d'un bloc. « T'y connais rien, Malfoy, alors tais-toi ! »

Le visage du serpentard se ferma, mais il ne parut pas spécialement bouleversé par la baguette pointée sur lui. « Weasley se fait du souci pour toi. »

Harry lui aurait volontiers arraché la langue. De quel droit Malfoy lui parlait-il sur ce ton raisonnable ? « Je n'en fais pas assez, c'est ça ? Mais parle-moi de mon balai, Malfoy ! Parle-moi de mon Eclair-de-Feu ! C'est elle qui te l'a donné pour que tu puisses te racheter auprès des autres serpentards ! »

Malfoy parut subitement beaucoup plus inquiet de la présence de la baguette. Harry la lui enfonça dans la gorge. « N'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser ! Je ne suis pas qu'un gentil gryffondor crédule. »

« Elle ne sait pas que tu sais. Pourquoi tu ne le lui as pas dit en face ? »

Harry rengaina sa baguette et s'éloigna, toute sa magie en alerte pour le cas où le serpentard se déciderait à action malheureuse.

« Parce que, justement, tu es un indécrottable gryffondor, voilà pourquoi ! », cria Malfoy dans son dos.

.

.


	26. Casus Belli

**26/04/2008 : **_casus belli, _la cause de la guerre. Voilà un petit bout de temps que j'attendais de pouvoir écrire ce passage !

Merci à Spidi, Dj Ridoux, Kapuis et Ryan pour leur aide et leurs encouragements.

White Damon, si tu lis ce chapitre, surtout n'oublie pas de respirer jusqu'au bout :)

* * *

_LE CLUB DE DUEL ROUVRE SES PORTES !_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Casus Belli**

.

.

_Dimanche 21 janvier, 19h55. _

_Grand Hall déjà comble. Reens accueille les élèves avec J. McGrove (Auror). _

_Invités : Fudge, Bones et G. Robards pour Ministère / A. Pickle, FD. Lawy et R. von Jogleth pour conseil de Poudlard / grandes familles françaises dont Debastres et Mons (enfants décédés BeauxBâtons) / familles de Poudlard dont Spinnet, Belby, Desmenos et McMillan / familles de Pré-au-Lard, Honeyducks, Ollivender… _

La jeune journaliste lâcha sa dépêche capitale pour observer les retardataires qui arrivaient. Enfin ! Elle balança un coup de coude à son photographe et fit des signes frénétiques en direction de la porte. L'homme mitrailla docilement l'entrée du Grand Hall au milieu des jubilations de la sorcière. Le Daily Prophet avait obtenu une autorisation spéciale pour assister à l'événement, et sans le poids de son rédacteur-en-chef de père, elle n'aurait jamais décroché le job. Une bonne couverture ne la sauverait pas de ses collègues rancuniers, mais une exclusivité en image du Survivant invisible, ça, ça mettrait tout le monde d'accord !

La sorcière pesta lorsque son photographe lui annonça que toutes les prises étaient floues. Obtenir une photo ou au moins un mot de Potter était devenu un sport national dans la profession depuis quelques mois. Seulement Dumbledore montait la garde autour de son poulain. Ses rares collègues à s'être risqués sur les terres du château avaient été pris en chasse par le personnel. L'un d'entre eux prétendait même qu'un chien géant à trois têtes l'avait traqué jusque dans les chiottes. Mais Dumbledore brillait par son absence ce soir. La journaliste poussa son photographe en avant et lui ordonna de filer le gosse.

Dans le fond d'une estrade, caché derrière des dizaines d'étudiants agglutinés aux rambardes, Harry observa en souriant les gesticulations de la journaliste. Le charme fonctionnait à merveille. C'était une variante amusante d'un sortilège beaucoup plus puissant de camouflage qu'il avait dénichée dans le manuel de Geistesmacht. D'après ce qu'il en avait appris, cette variante était très à la mode parmi les étudiants serpentards. Il s'agissait d'un charme simple connu sous le nom d'_oublie-moi_ qui dissimulait le sorcier aux yeux des indésirables. On disait qu'Ulbrecht Parlamonc, l'étudiant qui l'avait mis au point, en avait eu l'idée après une rupture avec une petite-amie particulièrement caractérielle. Le charme s'était montré très malléable et Harry l'avait amplifié.

Il lui donna une impulsion supplémentaire et se concentra sur son poursuivant. Le regard désemparé du photographe le balaya sans le reconnaître. Satisfait, Harry l'oublia pour se tourner vers la scène devant lui.

Le Grand Hall était impressionnant. Ses charmes d'engorgement s'étaient adaptés à la mesure de l'événement et il avait doublé de taille. Pratiquement tout Poudlard était présent. Les élèves s'étaient installés contre les murs et sur les gradins mis à leur disposition de part et d'autre de la salle, et ils chuchotaient avidement en pointant du doigt la tribune officielle. Cette dernière trônait dans le fond, débordante de tenues pompeuses et de rires gras. On y discutait beaucoup et les mains se serraient volontiers avec la ligne des Aurors de Poudlard qui stationnaient devant. A gauche, le petit carré réservé aux professeurs suintait l'irritation et l'ennui. McGonagall arborait sa mine des mauvais jours et pinçait régulièrement des lèvres aux commentaires que Snape lui glissait à l'oreille. Chourave somnolait. Flitwick ricanait avec Bibine et Trelawney en leur désignant le Ministre. Les quelques autres professeurs présents contemplaient sans en croire leurs yeux le centre du Grand Hall.

Il fallait reconnaître à Findley son sens du spectacle. Le cœur dégagé du Hall abritait une estrade sur laquelle on avait peint différentes combinaisons de pas et un grand nombre de signes cabalistiques inconnus d'Harry et qu'il soupçonnait d'être là avant tout pour le style. Toute la lumière de la salle semblait se concentrer sur elle et aussi – mais un petit peu moins – sur les autres arènes de combat qui l'entouraient. On avait tracé ces arènes à même le sol pour qu'elles s'enchevêtrent et cerclent l'estrade centrale. Un peu partout des râteliers supportaient différents types de baguettes et des épées. A côté de ces râteliers se tenaient des Aurors en tenues de guerre, le disque de bronze du Ministère affiché en évidence sur leurs poitrines. On retrouvait le même disque imprimé sur les tentures qui drapaient les murs. Les porte-drapeaux, eux, déployaient des étendards aux couleurs de Poudlard avec une baguette au centre pointée sur le spectateur. Le dispositif était complété par un pupitre surélevé qui s'illumina lorsqu'Edelgart Findley s'y installa sous les applaudissements et les flashs.

Même Lockheart n'avait pas osé.

Harry s'épargna les discours elliptiques des politiciens qui suivirent. Quelles forces avaient été mises en œuvre pour aboutir à l'absence si symbolique de Dumbledore, ça, c'était son problème. Le gryffondor dévisagea ses camarades. Les quatre maisons étaient présentes, encore que Serpentard n'ait envoyé que ses représentants les plus âgés. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Tout le monde était tendu et personne ne semblait particulièrement à l'aise avec ce qui se déroulait ici. Harry chercha quelques visages connus parmi les sixièmes années et n'en trouva que très peu.

Au troisième discours, les rangs commencèrent à se relâcher. Au cinquième, quelqu'un se coula à côté d'Harry et lui tapota l'épaule. Le sorcier tressaillit, surpris par le sourire de Neville. Le charme était toujours en place et il n'avait pas prévu de se faire remarquer par quiconque.

« Où sont les autres ? », chuchota Harry.

Neville écarquilla les yeux, se gratta la tête, rougit, puis se décida enfin à lui désigner Findley qui remuait sur scène. Le Suédois achevait son énième discours dans un concert de redondances, et ses derniers mots lui valurent une salve d'applaudissements digne des grands jours de Poudlard.

« Et maintenant, Mesdames et Messieurs, chers élèves, j'aimerais que vous accueilliez tous chaleureusement les étudiants dévoués sans l'aide de qui ce club n'aurait pas pu être créé ! »

Findley salua d'un mouvement théâtral l'entrée des derniers arrivants. Malgré la cohue, Harry nota l'écusson brodé sur la poitrine de ces étudiants. C'était celui qui pendait aux porte-drapeaux.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie McMillan, Ron et Hermione…

Le gryffondor fit la grimace. Les S.P.P. poussaient le bouchon trop loin.

Michael Corner, Dean, Seamus…

Harry les regarda défiler sur l'estrade. Il ne les avait jamais vus tous ensemble. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point ils étaient nombreux.

Terry Boot, Cho Chang…

Colin Crivey, Dennis Crivey…

La réalisation atteignit son esprit comme un uppercut. Neville lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Lavande et les sœurs Patil, Anthony Goldstein… Même Zacharias Smith.

Plus d'un S.P.P. sur deux.

« Ça se comprend», murmura Neville. « Ils étaient tous prêts à s'engager. Tu l'as vu l'année dernière. »

Les S.P.P. s'étaient éparpillés dans les arènes et faisaient une démonstration de magie sous les sifflets moqueurs des autres étudiants. Les sifflets laissèrent place aux acclamations lorsque chaque sorcier produisit son Patronus en guise de bouquet final.

Harry n'avait pas quitté l'estrade des yeux. « C'est moi qui leur ai appris ce charme. »

« Il leur rendra sûrement service », remarqua sagement Neville.

« Et ça, vous pouvez le faire aussi ! », s'exclama Findley dans son porte-voix. « Vous pouvez vous défendre dans les couloirs et n'importe où si vous le voulez ! Regardez-les ! »

La foule commençait à s'échauffer sous les cris du Suédois. Les Aurors en tenues de guerre s'avancèrent et mimèrent une agression contre les étudiants. Les S.P.P. étaient vifs, et les Aurors se retrouvèrent tous désarmés par des Expelliarmus précis. Aucun n'avait cherché à parer le coup, mais ça n'empêcha pas les sifflets de revenir, avec enthousiasme cette fois. Finch-Fletchley saucissonna son Auror pour l'exemple et le lévita d'un bout à l'autre de la plate-forme sous les hurlements des poufsouffles.

« Neville, c'est moi qui leur ai appris à se battre. »

Les S.P.P. n'étaient pas là pour rire. Harry n'avait pas été le seul à s'entraîner. Des petits duels s'organisaient dans les arènes, et les étudiants y luttaient correctement contre les Aurors.

Puis tous les duels stoppèrent et Reens et Findley s'avancèrent sur l'estrade. Les deux sorciers se saluèrent au milieu des cris et se positionnèrent. La joute commença.

Elle était élégante, il n'y avait rien d'autre à en dire. Reens prenait soin d'avoir l'avantage facile sans insulter son adversaire et Findley composait des sorts ingénieux pour épater la galerie. Mais la plupart des élèves n'avait jamais vu une telle démonstration de magie, et les applaudissements augmentaient en puissance à chaque nouvelle passe.

Tout le monde hurlait, que ce soit des quolibets côté serpentard ou des encouragements chez les autres maisons. Quelques Aurors excités reprirent place dans les arènes et lancèrent des combats parallèles. Les élèves se mirent à taper du pied.

« Tu vois ça ? », murmura Harry.

« Ils perdent la tête. »

Harry écouta les battements de la foule qui accéléraient. Il y avait beaucoup d'énergie dans cette salle. Il la sentait rougeoyer entre les individus. « Mais est-ce que tu vois comme ils s'échauffent ? »

« C'est l'effet de foule, Harry. On appelle ça l'émulation, je crois. »

Pas de doute, la lueur rouge était bien là. Elle tournoyait au milieu des élèves comme mille petits anneaux entraînant le même mécanisme. Chaque anneau se nourrissait de celui d'à-côté. L'émulation n'était pas qu'un mot. La déflagration de peur qu'il avait sentie après l'annonce du massacre de Beauxbâtons non plus. Ne pas y croire, c'était oublier qu'on ne sautait jamais d'une cause à un effet, oublier qu'il existait un processus entre les deux états. Les êtres présents dans la salle s'excitaient parce que leurs voisins s'excitaient également, ce qui voulait dire qu'à un niveau ou à un autre, les énergies des corps et des esprits débordaient sur ceux d'à-côté et communiquaient par des voies inconnues de la raison.

Et lui assistait à ça. Il voyait un égrégore se former sous ses yeux. La foule produisait une force qui ne disparaîtrait pas mais viendrait s'ajouter à l'égrégore plus vaste du château et le modifierait. C'était ça, la vraie magie du monde, celle sur laquelle il fallait appuyer. Les deux sorciers sur l'estrade jouaient aux illusionnistes avec leurs baguettes et leurs sorts de pointe. Ils le faisaient très bien, et lui-même apprenait ces techniques, mais quelque part ça n'était bon que pour les magiciens. Donner la juste impulsion à l'énergie flottant dans cette salle, ça, c'était de la sorcellerie.

Harry attendit la fin du numéro en passant l'assemblée au crible. Le mécanisme prenait mal sur les serpentards, mais là où il accrochait un élève, il devenait plus foncé, chargé de colère, et la teinte sombre se diffusait sur les étudiants les plus proches. Les disputes commencèrent verbalement, puis quelques sorts discrets de croque-en-jambe tombèrent sur les rangs des serdaigles juste en dessous du gradin des serpentards. La lueur rouge flamboya de plus bel dans le Hall et une poignée d'élèves vert-argent quitta la salle sous les huées.

Il y avait d'autres trous dans le mécanisme du côté des professeurs qui restaient, dans l'ensemble, plutôt impassibles. Seul Flitwick était pris dedans, debout sur un banc à invectiver la tribune officielle. Harry distingua d'autres zones de faiblesse un peu partout, même du côté des S.P.P. Hermione détournait les yeux à chaque nouvelle charge entre Findley et Reens. Colin et son frère Dennis participaient activement au mouvement, mais eux souriaient et battaient des mains, et la lueur rougeoyait moins dans leur périmètre. A côté de lui, Neville dégageait une pâle lumière un peu triste. Harry se serra contre lui.

« Et maintenant, que la fête commence ! »

La musique guerroya pour se faire entendre dans le vacarme, puis l'atmosphère s'harmonisa lorsque les corps se mirent à bouger en rythme. Les S.P.P. invitèrent d'autres élèves à venir dans les arènes, et ceux qui ne dansaient pas formèrent des queues un peu partout pour participer à un simulacre de duel avec un Auror, après quoi ce dernier donnait son avis sur le style de combat de l'élève. L'exercice avait du succès, et on en oublia presque les elfes qui allaient et venaient sur les côtés pour mettre en place le buffet.

Les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent sans mal. Neville partit pour la tour des serdaigles faire son rapport à Luna qui avait refusé de descendre, et Harry resta seul. Pas de cours avec Snape ce soir. Il était presque 22h00 et le maître des potions n'avait toujours pas quitté le Grand Hall. Harry passa les portes du château et fit quelques pas dans la nuit. Dommage que le sorcier ait refusé de participer, il aurait adoré le voir éclater ce sale petit prétentieux de Findley.

Le gryffondor ne décolérait pas. Il annula sans hésiter son pseudo charme de camouflage lorsqu'il vit Hermione plisser des yeux dans sa direction depuis la porte. La jeune femme s'approcha avec un sourire contrit.

« Jolie prestation », murmura le sorcier dans l'obscurité.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça », avoua Hermione sans se méprendre sur son commentaire. « Ça ne fait pas pareil de le voir dans le Grand Hall. »

La sorcière s'installa à côté de lui. « Je me demandais… Est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'aide pour les cours de métamorphose ? »

« Ça ira, je crois », ironisa Harry. Son ton acerbe n'était qu'un maigre aperçu de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« C'est une tâche sur ta joue ? »

Harry porta la main à son visage. Le charme de camouflage avait arraché une partie de ses glamours en disparaissant. Hermione voyait probablement le vaisseau qui avait éclaté sur le haut de sa pommette. Le Veritaserum l'avait obligé à une tension terrible ces jours derniers.

« Harry », demanda sérieusement la gryffondor, « est-ce que c'est le professeur Snape qui t'a fait ça ? »

« C'est arrivé pendant son cours. »

Hermione hoqueta. « Il t'a fait du mal ? »

« J'apprends des choses avec lui. »

« Tu n'as pas à les apprendre de cette façon. »

« Je n'ai plus le temps de les apprendre autrement. Il aurait fallu que je sache la prophétie des années plus tôt pour ça. »

« Mais Snape est un professeur. Des choses pareilles sont interdites ! »

Ah. Harry sourit au courroux indigné de la jeune femme. « Tu vois, ce qui compte, ce n'est pas ce que font les gens mais la façon dont cela touche les autres. Et bien Snape est un salaud, mais ça ne me touche pas. Ça me touche beaucoup moins que ce que j'ai vu ce soir. »

Hermione baissa la tête. « Tu es très en colère. »

« Tu n'as pas idée », souffla Harry en fusillant l'horizon du regard. « Je voulais vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les mangemorts, et vous attaquez les serpentards. Vous m'avez rendu responsable de cela et je vous en veux. »

« Tu voulais qu'on apprenne à se défendre, et c'est ce que nous faisons ! N'oublie pas que tout le monde est invité à ce club. »

« Bordel, Hermione ! _Vous pouvez vous défendre dans les couloirs_, c'est explicite ! Le club n'est ouvert aux serpentards que pour impressionner les téméraires qui s'y aventureraient. Quant à l'aspect défensif… Non mais est-ce que tu as vu le genre de sorts qu'échangeaient Findley et Reens ? Tu trouves que c'est une riposte pour des couloirs d'école ? »

« Harry, la guerre est là. Il va falloir que l'on se batte. »

« J'espère ne jamais voir ça », rétorqua le sorcier. « Vous apprenez aux premières années que la survie passe par le combat, et ils vont se précipiter sur la seule cible à leur portée, c'est-à-dire les serpentards. Ça finira mal pour tout le monde. »

« Harry… »

« Vous avez créé une milice dans une école, Hermione ! Je ne prends pas la défense des serpentards, je dis juste que vous appelez à la guerre en vous _défendant _aussi bruyamment ! »

Harry s'était redressé et sa magie vrombissait autour de la gryffondor. Le regard inquiet de la jeune femme le réjouissait. Il en avait marre de répéter ce qu'il savait être vrai mais que personne ne croyait. « Tu veux que je te dise ? Les gryffondors aiment trop le combat. Le challenge et l'adversité, c'est ça qui vous plaît. Vous vous figurez vous sacrifier en partant à la guerre, mais au fond, vous adorez ça ! »

Hermione secouait la tête sans savoir par où commencer. « On dit que la vie est un combat, et c'est vrai ! Tu es mieux placé que n'importe qui pour le savoir. »

« Un combat contre soi-même, pas contre les autres ! Tu n'as jamais lu ça dans tes bouquins ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment. « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'ils font, et je ne suis pas la seule. Il y a des choses bien à Poudlard et nous avons voulu aider à les protéger. C'est vrai que nous avons un peu de mal à gérer le… l'influence que ça donne, mais nous essayons de contrôler les choses. Les élèves ont peur et nous les rassurons, c'est tout. »

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil plein d'appréhension. « J'ai participé à la sélection des sorts qui seront enseignés au Club. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginée faisant cela, mais moi, au moins, j'ai donné mon avis. Je peux t'assurer que les sortilèges seront tous légaux, répertoriés, et très en deçà du niveau de ceux des Aurors. »

Elle continua pour masquer le silence entre eux. « C'est déjà arrivé dans l'histoire de Poudlard que des élèves défendent l'école. Lorsque les clans autonomes se sont soulevés en 1623 pour récupérer des terres réquisitionnées par le directeur de l'époque, tous les élèves se sont vus attribués un poste… »

Harry se releva et épousseta sa robe. « Sors de tes livres, Hermione. Arrête de t'instruire et apprends à penser. Les S.P.P. ne rassurent pas les élèves, ils ne font que déséquilibrer les choses. »

xxx

« Tu es fier de toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Malfoy », grogna Harry en poursuivant sa marche furieuse. Il venait de se montrer parfaitement détestable avec Hermione et, rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à regretter.

« Ce sont tes gars qui font ça ! » Le serpentard lui colla aux trousses. « Je t'ai vu parler avec Granger. »

Cette fois-ci Harry stoppa net. « Que les choses soient bien claires, Malfoy. L'Armée de Dumbledore, ce n'était pas mon idée. Et si j'avais su ce que ça deviendrait, je me serais abstenu de participer. »

_Et tu serais allé seul au département des mystères. Et tu y serais mort._

« Certains serpentards vont quitter le château, Potter. Dehors une seule opportunité s'offre à eux. »

« Ils n'ont qu'à aller au Ministère », rétorqua Harry. « Ils peuvent s'engager chez les Aurors s'ils le veulent. »

« La plupart d'entre eux ont été élevés dans le luxe et la distinction. Sans leur famille, ils vont tout perdre. Ils ne verront pas d'intérêt à choisir les dortoirs communs et les voisins de lit soupçonneux du Ministère. C'est un trop gros sacrifice sans aucune reconnaissance à la clef. »

« Et bien étripez-vous tous », soupira Harry.

Malfoy lui saisit le bras et le força à s'arrêter. « C'est de ta faute si ce groupe existe ! Tu devrais te sentir concerné ! »

« Je ne devrais rien du tout. J'ai un mage noir aux trousses, Malfoy. J'ai d'autres problèmes en tête. »

Le serpentard haussa un sourcil.

« D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que tout ça t'inquiète, je croyais que la guerre ne t'intéressait pas ? »

« C'est le pouvoir des sang-pur qui est menacé. Je suis aussi attaqué. »

Egoïsme collectif à la serpentard. Harry ricana intérieurement. « Tu es conscient que si vous êtes menacés, c'est parce que Voldemort fait peur ? C'est lui votre problème. »

« Exactement, Potter. »

Un ange passa, peut-être Amok. Les yeux d'Harry vaquèrent sur le paysage pendant que son cerveau procédait à une revue complète du système. La musique qui se déversait à flots par la Grande Porte s'étouffait dans le silence des jardins. Loin du carré de lumière projeté par la fête, la silhouette du serpentard faisait figure d'interdit.

« Ça a l'air de t'étonner. »

« Ça ne devrait pas ? »

« Nous étions respectés avant qu'il n'arrive. Nous étions reconnus. Maintenant on parle de nous comme d'une bande de terroristes et nous perdons de la crédibilité au sein des autres familles d'Europe. »

« Voldemort ne s'est pas fait tout seul. Ses mangemorts participent à son pouvoir. Personne ne les a poussés à faire ça. »

« Ils ont été tentés », reconnut Malfoy. « Le Seigneur Noir propose beaucoup. »

Le serpentard affichait le visage calme d'un habitué aux conversations diplomatiques avec l'ennemi. « Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il avait peut-être raison de faire cette guerre ? »

Harry ignora la question sans pudeur. Pour dire vrai, il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué la guerre. Jusqu'il y a quelques mois il pensait que le Mage était un fou qu'il fallait détruire, ne serait-ce qu'au nom des morts qu'il avait dû pleurer. Les choses s'étaient compliquées depuis. Voldemort avait admis avoir respecté ses parents et ne les avoir tués que par nécessité stratégique. La différence faisait de lui un sorcier fréquentable aux yeux de certains.

« Tous les Ministères et les sang-pur du continent savent qu'il y a un problème avec les moldus, mais ceux qui ne se sont pas déjà faits submerger ignorent officiellement la menace. Le Lord Noir est le seul à condamner ouvertement l'invasion qui arrive. Son mouvement fait peur au reste de l'Europe et la Grande-Bretagne se retrouve de plus en plus ostracisée. Les gouvernements continentaux craignent que la révolte ne gagne leurs propres communautés et ne les chasse du pouvoir. »

« De quelle invasion est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Le monde des sorciers est en train de disparaître, Potter. Mais ça, Dumbledore n'a sûrement jamais pris la peine de te le préciser. »

« Les moldus n'attaquent pas les sorciers. Ils ne savent même pas que nous existons et leurs machines ne fonctionnent pas ici. »

« Seulement l'inverse est aussi vrai. Notre magie fonctionne mal parmi eux. Elle est plus instable et les sorts demandent plus d'énergie qu'en temps normal. C'est pour cela qu'il y a si peu d'incidents entre les deux communautés. Les sorciers ont rarement recourt à la magie en zone moldue à cause de cette résistance, en conséquence de quoi celui qui se décide à l'utiliser se fait aussitôt repérer par les capteurs du Ministère. Le moindre sortilège dans ces secteurs équivaut à un feu de joie dans la nuit pour eux.

Les moldus ne croient plus en la magie et la magie ne croit plus en eux, Potter. L'aura qu'ils dégagent entre en conflit avec la nôtre. Un sorcier peut vaincre un moldu les yeux fermés lors d'un combat, mais il ne peut pas vivre à côté de milliers d'autres sans que sa nature de sorcier ne soit atteinte. Or les moldus se multiplient et s'étendent. Autrefois, les lieux comme le chemin de Traverse ou Sainte-Mangouste étaient répandus et ils communiquaient entre eux. Aujourd'hui il ne reste plus que quelques ilots qui requièrent une énergie phénoménale pour ne rien perdre de leur intégrité. La présence des moldus assèche des zones entières. Ils gagnent du terrain tous les jours. Les terres sorcières se réduisent sous leur poussée. Ils sont en train de nous assimiler, Potter. Le taux de magie de la communauté se dissout dans cette masse. Beaucoup de petits sorciers sont installés aux frontières des deux mondes et leurs capacités magiques déjà maigres faiblissent encore. Notre population diminue aussi. Les Ministères ont longtemps mis en avant l'arrivée des enfants sang-mêlé pour justifier leur immobilisme, mais en vérité la proportion d'enfants non-magiques dans les couples mixtes est beaucoup plus élevée.

L'infiltration finale a commencé. Ces mariages mixtes pourrissent notre sang. Les sang-de-bourbe et les sang-mêlé sur plusieurs générations développent une tolérance à la présence moldue. Ils sont beaucoup plus forts que les sang-pur en zone moldue, mais ils y perdent la grandeur. Ils se détournent de nos vieilles coutumes et de nos rites pour quelle que soit la chose que l'on appelle _culture moldue_. Les limites de notre monde deviennent floues à cause de tous ces hybrides. L'ancienne magie est oubliée. Il ne reste plus que nous pour l'entretenir, les sang-pur de Serpentard, gardiens des traditions. Et les moldus sont à nos portes.

Le problème est que beaucoup de sorciers ne voient pas cette déchéance. Ceux qui vivent parmi les moldus pallient à leurs déficiences avec des machines. Ils se contentent de n'être à peine plus que des Cracmols et se désintéressent de nos affaires. Toute la sphère économique qui prospère grâce au commerce de produits moldus encourage le statu quo. Son poids est considérable car l'approvisionnement alimentaire de la communauté dépend quasi entièrement des moldus depuis longtemps. Quant aux sang-mêlé et autres sang-de-bourbe, ils affichent leurs origines comme s'il fallait s'en flatter et prétendent que la menace qui pèse sur notre monde n'est qu'une fable inventée pour faire voter de nouvelles restrictions.

Mais les vrais sorciers connaissent la situation. Ils la sentent chaque fois qu'ils pénètrent sur les terres moldues. Elle leur fait peur, Potter. Tous ceux qui chérissent ce monde ont peur. Personne n'aime les moldus, personne ne cherche à les défendre. Si certains t'ont dit ça, ils t'ont menti. »

« Tu es d'accord avec Voldemort ? »

« La présence du Lord Noir est un problème distinct. Les sang-pur ont été les premiers à repérer le problème moldu car ils sont beaucoup plus sensibles que les autres à leurs assauts. Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à alerter la communauté, le mouvement a été très populaire. La guerre a éclaté. La vue de cadavres moldus en a fait fuir certains, mais ceux qui se contentaient de lire les journaux ont continué d'approuver secrètement. Et puis il est apparu. Personne n'avait vu un sorcier d'une telle puissance depuis des âges. Il était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard et il proposait de rendre sa splendeur passée à la communauté. Beaucoup de sang-pur ont vu en lui un signe et se sont ralliés. Mais le Lord Noir a des projets beaucoup plus personnels, Potter. La lutte contre les moldus ne peut être menée que d'une main de fer, et il propose la sienne. C'est ici que les opinions divergent. Les sorciers se moquent du sort des moldus et de la façon dont on les empêche de venir chez nous, mais ils refusent de passer sous le pouvoir d'un autre. Les employés du Ministère luttent avec acharnement contre ce coup d'état en marche pour ne pas se retrouver dehors et voir l'avènement d'une nouvelle oligarchie des sang-pur. Quant à la rue, elle craint pour sa liberté et pousse les élus à la guerre contre nous.

Sans le spectre de l'hégémonie du Lord Noir, les sang-pur n'auraient jamais été pourchassés et montrés du doigt de la sorte. La majorité des sorciers soutenait nos idées. L'alliance avec nos familles lui a offert une crédibilité malheureuse, et maintenant le cercle des sang-pur et le nom de Serpentard sont amalgamés avec lui. Cette maison était symbole de réalisme autrefois, mais les partisans du Lord ont perdu tout sens des réalités. Ils sont subjugués par son pouvoir et la logique de son plan. Ils ne voient pas que celui qu'ils pensent être l'incarnation de leur vérité est en train de les perdre. S'il gagne la guerre, il nous dominera tous. C'est un déshonneur pour notre noble maison. Les vrais serpentards aiment le pouvoir, mais ils veillent toujours à rester indépendants. »

« S'il gagne la guerre, le tribut sera suffisant pour régaler tous les mangemorts. J'imagine qu'il y a des gens pour qui cela vaut tous les désagréments. »

« C'est sa magie, Potter : il n'y a pas d'accroc majeur dans son plan. Chaque doute de ses partisans concernant ses ambitions personnelles est contrebalancé par la perspective d'un monde sorcier idéal débarrassé des moldus. Les plus lucides de ses supporters, eux, se choisissent un avenir dans lequel ils auront un maître au dessus d'eux mais des milliers de vassaux en dessous. »

Malfoy n'avait rien laissé transparaître depuis le début, mais Harry le sentait à bout. C'était peut-être le moment de faire un geste. « Et pourtant tu es là », dit-il.

Il récolta un ricanement pour sa peine. « Je ne suis pas fou, Potter. Je ne courre aucun risque à te parler. Le Lord a besoin du nom des Malfoy pour asseoir son pouvoir, et j'en suis l'unique héritier. Il n'ose pas encore s'en prendre aux enfants de ses mangemorts. Il craint qu'ils n'aient un dernier réflexe dynastique et se détournent de lui pour protéger leur descendance. Il me préfère dans ses rangs plutôt que mort. Et je le préfère lui à la disparition de ce monde. »

« Mais… ? »

« Mais si ce sorcier prend le pouvoir, il fera un exemple pour terroriser les résistants à sa domination. Il exécutera ceux qui auront défendu la cause moldue, et il choisira ses victimes de préférence parmi ceux dont la mort symbolisera la fin de l'immunité dans laquelle vivent pour l'instant les familles de sang-pur. »

En langue de serpent, ce genre de phrase devait faire office de déclaration. Harry garda ses moqueries pour lui. Les épaules de Malfoy avaient fini par s'affaisser. Il y avait moins de superbe sur le visage du sorcier après cette confession. Maintenant, et malgré tous ses efforts, Malfoy ressemblait plus à un adolescent de seize ans qu'à un diplomate aguerri.

« Il n'y a pas de futur, Potter », murmura le serpentard en confirmant cette impression. « Parce que sans le Lord, nous sommes tous condamnés. »

Le cœur d'Harry battit plus vite.

Il essaya de relativiser le discours du serpentard. Malfoy avait grandi parmi les sang-pur et avait gardé leurs compulsions en matière de jugement. Il fallait qu'il se raccroche aux faits, de toutes ses forces.

Les sorciers qui s'étaient installés à la frontière moldue ne l'avaient pas fait pour rien. C'était parce que les machines moldues palliaient à leur manque d'envergure magique qu'ils étaient venus, pas l'inverse. Ces gens préféraient être des moldus avec un petit quelque chose en plus plutôt que des sorciers méprisés pour leur médiocrité. La communauté était très élitiste, même si elle n'avait jamais aimé les excès des sang-pur et encore moins l'extrémisme social et intellectuel des serpentards. Harry ne connaissait pas grand-chose de l'histoire de la communauté, mais il était à peu près certain que Malfoy exagérait en affirmant que la majorité des sorciers les soutenait. Les sang-pur et les serpentards inspiraient une méfiance historique à la plupart d'entre eux. Jusqu'au début du siècle, c'était ces familles qui contrôlaient les terres et les banques sorcières, obligeant leurs compatriotes à un régime quasi féodal. Si le pouvoir des sang-pur avait reculé, c'était parce que des sorciers s'étaient mis à agir contre eux depuis la zone moldue. Il y avait de la rancœur dans leur croisade contre les moldus. Et le déchaînement dont ils faisaient preuve à leur égard dégoûtait une part importante de la population magique. La haine des sang-pur contre les moldus n'était que de l'indifférence un cercle social plus bas.

Harry ne trouva aucun réconfort dans ces pensées. Il avait senti la résistance des moldus à Privet Drive. Les faits dont parlaient Malfoy étaient avérés. La communauté était en passe de s'estomper dans le grand monde qui la cernait. La violence des mangemorts prenait un sens, aussi abject que cela puisse paraître. Harry était prêt à parier que certains partisans de Voldemort se croyaient réellement en état de légitime défense. Lui-même ne voyait aucune parade à l'avancée moldue. La seule solution serait de leur avouer l'existence de leurs communautés pour qu'ils cessent de coloniser les terres sorcières, mais ça serait le point de départ d'une crise mondiale. Que feraient alors des millions de Vernon Dursley ? Harry préférait ne pas imaginer. Les autres Ministères européens ne donneraient de toute façon pas leur accord pour cette annonce.

Le gryffondor avait toujours évité de songer à son futur, mais à l'instant il aurait donné cher pour connaître celui de Malfoy. Même la défaite de Voldemort n'apaiserait pas le retournement de l'opinion publique. Le début de cette deuxième guerre avait signé l'arrêt de mort des sang-pur. Personne ne leur pardonnerait d'être retombés dans leurs travers dictatoriaux et d'avoir remis le Lord en état de nuire. Ils étaient malaimés auparavant, après ça ils seraient tout bonnement pourchassés. Ils ne pouvaient que compter sur une victoire du Mage pour ne pas perdre le pouvoir qui leur restait.

Les serpentards de Poudlard devaient se sentir à l'étroit, surtout depuis ce soir. Harry imagina leur fuite en avant. Se rallier à Voldemort parce qu'ici, il était trop tard pour eux. Et qui voudrait parier sur leur neutralité dans ce contexte ? L'élan de tolérance des élèves les plus ouverts s'arrêtait aux sang-pur qui n'appartenaient pas à Serpentard. Au-delà, c'était simplement trop.

Peut-être que c'était le fait de n'avoir rien à perdre, ni famille ni position sociale, qui le poussait à voir les choses sous cet angle. Il comprenait la réalité de chaque camp et il rejetait tout en bloc. Il haïssait sans distinction cette guerre qui lui était imposée et qui lui avait pris toutes les choses auxquelles il tenait.

Et maintenant les Voix revenaient, comme toujours dans ces moments là. Il les attirait malgré lui, et elles se précipitaient. Elles l'emplissaient. Elles lui faisaient voir tous les autres possibles, les millions de chemins empruntés et empruntables. Elles lui présentaient des individus qui ne ressemblaient pas à des idées. Harry les détestait aussi, à cause de leur fragilité. Son cœur se serrait à chacun de leurs cris. Ils montaient, ils se multipliaient et débordaient autour de lui… Harry enfonça ses doigts dans le mur pour ne pas être happé par l'abyme. Des choses résonnaient dans son corps, des vies qui n'étaient pas la sienne et qui se tordaient de peur. Il entendit Malfoy soupirer. Son souffle passa sur lui avec la force d'une bourrasque.

Le gryffondor laissa la vague venir.

« Voldemort est un sang-mêlé. »

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs. »

« Son père était un moldu du nom de Tom Jedusor. Il me l'a dit lui-même le soir où il a retrouvé son corps, il y a deux ans de cela. »

Harry vit Malfoy hocher la tête, même les yeux fermés.

« Il voit le monde à travers sa haine pour ce père moldu et médiocre. S'il avait été un sang-pur, il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin dans ses idées. Il se serait contenté de les mépriser bêtement, comme vos parents. »

« Ils méritent notre mépris, Potter. Cette masse grouillante et sans talent… »

Une partie de lui s'était glissée dehors et observait le monde. Le jugement de Malfoy s'écrasait contre une bulle gigantesque et palpitante. Il l'avait regardée par le trou de la serrure lorsqu'il vivait chez les Dursley. Il y avait vu des choses qui le laissaient songeur aujourd'hui.

« Tu savais qu'ils étaient allés sur la lune ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Les moldus. Ils ont construit des machines pour traverser l'espace et ils ont déposé des hommes sur la lune. »

« Il n'y a pas d'air là-haut, Potter. »

« Ils ont d'autres machines qui en produisent. »

Malfoy tiqua. « Nous aussi, nous avons des sorts pour ça. »

« Mais aucun pour aller là-bas. »

« Et alors ? »

« Si les études moldues n'avaient pas été qu'une option à Poudlard, tu le saurais. Tu saurais aussi que la technologie moldue, ce que nous appelons les machines, n'a pas grand-chose à envier à nos sortilèges. Leurs systèmes de communication sont beaucoup plus élaborés que les nôtres, par exemple. Ils sont plus nombreux donc ont plus de cerveaux à disposition pour réfléchir, et leurs idées voyagent vite à travers leurs zones grâce à ces systèmes. Ils mettent leurs travaux en commun pour créer des machines pour tous. Leur époque bouge très vite. Ils ne peuvent pas transplanter, mais ils savent faire voler des avions de plusieurs tonnes. »

« Ce qui fait d'eux des sous-hommes débrouillards. Les faits restent les mêmes, Potter : ils sont comme nous mais avec le don magique en moins. »

« La plupart d'entre nous sommes nés avec la capacité d'utiliser une baguette. Eux sont nés avec la capacité de créer ce qui leur manque. C'est une autre forme de magie. »

« Tu joues sur les mots. »

Beaucoup de fantômes regardaient par-dessus son épaule et attendaient. Harry prit son élan.

« C'est peut-être nous qui avons un problème avec ce mot. Transformer une chaussette en tasse à café, ce n'est pas de la magie, Malfoy, c'est un tour de passe-passe. La plupart de nos sorts appartiennent à cette catégorie, et ils ont tous un équivalent machine chez les moldus car les besoins quotidiens sont les mêmes de part et d'autre. Nous n'avons pas plus de mérite à apprendre ces formules qu'eux à apprendre des modes d'emploi. La magie, la vraie, celle qui influe sur le monde, c'est elle qui fait la grandeur des hommes. Et il y a eu de grands hommes chez nous, des sorciers qui ont marqué notre histoire et notre culture en s'élevant et en révélant des principes qui nous étaient cachés. Ils ont apporté des éléments de sagesse à nos communautés. Ils ont tiré sur le fil de leur magie pour voir où il menait. Les sorciers sont des chercheurs, car ils ont la preuve entre les mains. Nous voyons la magie en marche. Mais à force de la voir au quotidien, nous finissons par oublier qu'elle n'est pas nos baguettes.

Les moldus n'ont pas ce problème car ils ne sont pas sensibles à cette fausse magie. Cependant ils perçoivent l'autre. Ils n'ont pas de preuve, mais ils ont la foi. Ils ont le don de création. Ils utilisent leurs sens pour se frayer un chemin vers cette vraie magie aussi sûrement que nos grands hommes utilisent leurs connaissances. On dit que Merlin réussît à arracher la femme qu'il aimait des bras de la mort. Il n'y a pas plus de magie dans cet acte, s'il a seulement eu lieu, que dans le requiem de Mozart. C'était un pur moldu, Malfoy, et pourtant sa musique tient de l'absolu. Il avait compris quelque chose, et sa musique continue aujourd'hui de tirer les hommes vers le haut. Je crois que les choses sont bien faites et que tout s'équilibre. Les baguettes ou les machines, la recherche cognitive ou la préscience des arts, il ne s'agit que d'un don pour un autre. L'âme du monde n'appartient pas aux sorciers, elle inspire toutes les communautés. Les moldus nous valent dans sa quête. Ils connaissent la médecine, la méditation et l'extase, toutes ces choses qui sont celles qui comptent parce qu'elles élèvent les hommes. Le taux de magie présent dans le monde est immuable, chaque groupe le métabolise juste à sa façon.

Cette guerre est doublement stupide car personne ne peut arrêter leur avancée. C'est le cours naturel des choses. Jusqu'au Moyen-âge, les deux mondes ne faisaient qu'un. C'est une erreur qui nous a séparés et aujourd'hui elle est en passe d'être réparée. Même Voldemort ne peut rien contre ça. S'il prend le pouvoir, il devra mener une guerre ouverte contre les moldus pour stopper leur expansion. Et nous sommes trop peu pour la gagner. Ils ont le nombre, et ils ont des armes dont les sorciers n'ont pas idée. Aucun sort ne pourra résister éternellement contre le déchaînement de leurs machines. Ils nous anéantiront. »

« Si tu dis vrai, alors c'est déjà la fin. »

Des énergies coulaient en lui mais aussi autour de lui. Les murs de Poudlard chatoyaient comme de l'eau. Les flots lui traversaient le corps et lui insufflaient leur présence, la force qui protégeait le château, les sortilèges qui le constituaient, mais aussi ses objectifs, les aléas politiques, les crises, les vies qui bruissaient entre ses murs. Il y avait trop de choses pour qu'il les détaille, mais elles s'entremêlaient et s'harmonisaient pour ne plus faire qu'une entité solide et logique. Couché sur son muret, Harry tendit la main et sentit une autre force glisser entre ses doigts. C'était le temps qui passait, la mort, Midgardsormr, l'espoir, la haine, la quête désespérée de l'homme pour se parfaire, pour trouver sa place. Il aurait aimé que Malfoy voie ça, tous ces entrelacs qui tissaient le monde. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer la sensation qui l'habitait, cette idée que tout était en mouvement mais que rien ne changeait.

« C'est étrange, cette peur de l'histoire », murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « L'humanité survit depuis des millénaires, mais on continue de croire que certaines crises sont insolubles. »

« Si le Lord atteint son but et devient immortel, alors ça sera le cas, Potter. »

Harry prit le commentaire en pleine figure. Malfoy n'avait que trop raison. Il n'y avait pas de précédent à leur situation.

« Si Voldemort gagne, je ne sais pas ce qui adviendra », reconnut-il. « Mais peut-être qu'il est inutile d'avoir peur que ça n'arrive pas. Le fait que Voldemort soit à la fois un sang-mêlé et le sorcier le plus puissant de ce pays montre que la solution est déjà en marche. Rien ne disparaît, Malfoy. Il n'y a pas de vide dans le monde, il n'y a que des réajustements pour que l'équilibre se fasse. Notre magie ne s'évanouira pas comme ça, bien au contraire. Elle s'adapte déjà à l'époque qui arrive. Si ce n'était pas le cas, nous ne serions déjà plus là vu le nombre de moldus qui vivent à nos côtés. S'ils nous influencent, c'est que nous les influençons également. Il y a peu d'enfants magiques dans les couples mixtes de la même façon qu'il y a peu de sorciers par rapport aux moldus. Mais ils existent néanmoins. Quant aux sorciers né-moldu, vous les méprisez, mais vous devriez en être fiers. Ils sont la preuve que notre don existe par lui-même et qu'il sera toujours là.

Le monde sorcier tel que nous le connaissons disparaîtra peut-être, mais nous ne perdrons rien. Ça n'a pas posé de problème à nos ancêtres de vivre parmi les moldus, et ça ne nous en posera pas non plus. Tu as dit que les moldus avaient cessé de croire en la magie, mais ils y croyaient autrefois. C'est la peur qui nous a séparés. Mais si les sang-mêlé continuent de se multiplier, cette peur disparaîtra. Les moldus se remettront à croire parce qu'ils verront la magie dans leurs familles, et ils ne craindront plus nos baguettes parce qu'ils les verront entre les mains de frères. Quelque chose survivra, Drago. Le monde moldu nous sera plus adapté et les sorciers resteront, et ce même si notre communauté éclate.

C'est pour ça que les sang-mêlé et les né-moldu ne comprennent pas votre guerre. Ils n'interprètent pas la situation comme vous. Ils ne voient pas de danger parce qu'ils ne voient pas de perte. Les sang-pur sont une minorité dans notre minorité, et ils ne peuvent pas arrêter le mouvement. Vous ne représentez qu'une partie du monde sorcier, et vous êtes les seuls à croire qu'il s'agit de la légitime. Si vous tenez réellement à ce que cette partie survive telle qu'elle existe encore, rien ne vous empêche de la perpétrer sans les autres. Les serpentards sont les gardiens des traditions. Aujourd'hui les sorciers vous en veulent parce que ces traditions les entravent et parce qu'ils veulent découvrir d'autres chemins. Mais le cycle repassera. Demain ils reviendront vers vous pour comprendre d'où ils viennent et où sont leurs racines, et les serpentards seront à nouveau à leur place. »

Malfoy secoua la tête. « Nous allons quand même disparaître. Un jour, Potter, il n'y aura plus de vrais sorciers. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un 'vrai sorcier', mais si ce jour n'est pas déjà passé, alors c'est qu'il n'arrivera pas. Il est inutile de s'inquiéter de l'identité des groupes parce que les individus qui les composent sont éphémères. Dans quelques décennies, les enfants sang-pur diront aussi qu'ils sont de vrais sorciers, et longtemps après s'être mariés avec des moldus, leurs descendants continueront de le penser. »

Harry rouvrit enfin les yeux et croisa le regard perplexe de Malfoy.

« Il faut croire en beaucoup de choses pour te suivre », constata simplement le serpentard.

« A moi, ça paraît logique. »

La musique s'était arrêtée là-bas, près de la Grande Porte. Les bougies avaient été mouchées derrière les fenêtres. Poudlard dormait. Son souffle lent pénétra Harry jusqu'aux os. Les Voix s'apaisaient et repartaient. Les murs recouvraient leur aspect originel et son corps ses limites.

« Je suis désolé pour ton balai. »

Harry ne répondit rien, espérant que le serpentard laisserait tomber le sujet, mais Malfoy continua sur sa lancée. « La guerre n'était qu'un jeu pour les autres serpentards jusqu'il y a quelques mois. Ils ne voyaient dans le Lord que la gloire de la Maison. Devenir un mangemort, c'était juste un signe de rébellion contre les autres qui nous détestent. L'arrivée des S.P.P. les a poussés dans cette voie. Ils se sont sentis agressés sans raison et… »

« Passe-moi le numéro de charme, Malfoy. Les S.P.P. ne sont pas pires que votre Brigade Inquisitoriale de l'année dernière. »

Malfoy eut la bonne grâce de se taire une seconde avant de reprendre. « Ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi je m'étais désolidarisé de mon père. En faisant cela, je les avais trahis d'une certaine façon. Pour eux, il n'y avait pas de nuance entre s'éloigner des mangemorts et faire une alliance avec Dumbledore et ses moldus. Je devais clarifier la situation avant que ça ne dégénère et que je ne sois contraint de quitter Poudlard en position de faiblesse. Dehors les alliés de mon père se tenaient prêts, Potter. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Weasley ce soir-là, les choses avaient atteint un point critique. Nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autre solution que celle-ci. Elle était bouleversée lorsqu'elle m'a remis ton balai, mais le plan a fonctionné. Les autres se sont calmés. »

Malfoy se racla la gorge. « C'est… une bonne chose qu'elle ne sache pas que tu avais compris. »

« Que pensent les autres serpentards maintenant ? »

« La situation a changé depuis Noël. Ils sont retournés dans leurs familles et ont vu nos aînés à l'œuvre. La plupart d'entre eux ont découvert ce que signifie la guerre et l'avenir que nos parents leur réservent. Nous autres serpentards savons prendre nos responsabilités quand la situation l'exige, mais nous n'aimons pas nous mettre en danger pour rien. Or c'est ce que font nos parents. Ils suivent les idées du Lord depuis un quart de siècle et n'ont plus le réflexe de penser autrement. Ils ont trop côtoyé sa personne ces derniers mois. Ils sont devenus dépendants du pouvoir qu'il dégage. Beaucoup d'entre nous hésitent à le rallier. Autrefois nous avions le loisir de faire ce que nous voulions de nos vies. Avec un tel maître, ce ne sera plus possible. Tant que nous sommes à Poudlard il nous reste un peu de souplesse, mais la Loge de Reens nous la rogne de jour en jour. Il n'y a personne pour nous, Potter. Tout le monde se moque de nos intérêts et de nos idées. Certains d'entre nous commencent à regretter d'avoir été envoyé dans cette Maison. »

Il aurait pu répondre que les serpentards l'avaient bien cherché avec leur sectarisme forcené, mais les mots de Malfoy le touchaient quelque part. Le pragmatisme des serpentards avait failli en tombant du côté de l'intransigeance de la même façon qu'il avait observé l'échec des gryffondors à différencier le courage du combat.

« Je vais te le racheter », déclara Malfoy. « Le dernier modèle, puisque de toute façon tu ne fais plus de Quidditch. Ce n'est rien pour moi. »

« Garde ton pognon », rétorqua Harry sans ménagement. Malfoy sembla douché. « Mon parrain m'avait offert ce balai. »

Ginny avait peut-être sauvé une existence ce soir-là, et si c'était le cas, il ne regrettait pas le sacrifice, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour venir le faire chier sur le sujet.

« Comment fais-tu pour avoir autant d'argent si ton père n'est plus de ton côté ? », demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« J'ai hérité il y a quelques semaines. Les descendants reçoivent leur part à dix-sept ans chez les Malfoy. Ça évite qu'une branche ne périclite même s'il y a désaccord entre les membres de la famille. Aucun Malfoy digne de ce nom n'accepterait de voir l'un de ses parents salir notre réputation en perdant son rang social. Les opinions politiques des membres passent bien après ces considérations. »

Le silence revint alors que les deux garçons essayaient de s'enterrer sous leurs capes. La température devenait difficile à supporter. Harry agita ses pieds pour y ranimer la circulation. Le bout de ses mèches commençait à geler et le contrecoup de la soirée se faisait rudement ressentir. Sur le muret en face, le serpentard se redressa.

« Où est-ce que tu vas dormir ce soir ? »

« J'ai trouvé un coin tranquille. »

Malfoy hocha la tête et s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie. Harry le regarda disparaître par l'une des portes latérales du château. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé le serpentard à venir lui parler en tout premier lieu, mais il avait l'impression que Malfoy repartait avec ce qu'il était venu chercher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il avait souvent négligé de réfléchir aux nombreuses dissensions dans chaque camp. Il soupçonnait beaucoup de monde d'être dans le même cas que lui. Dumbledore avait raison : chacun fantasmait son ennemi et lui prêtait des forces et une unité qu'il ne possédait pas. En réalité les luttes internes minaient tous les groupes, et elles accouchaient de gens comme Malfoy, le cul entre deux chaises, serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles et farouche défenseur de la pureté des sangs, mais aussi amoureux et prêt à sacrifier ses valeurs au nom de l'indépendance de son couple.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Il avait donné une opinion à Malfoy, mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Il s'était entendu dire ces choses, il s'était même entendu les penser. Mais il ne se reconnaissait pas dedans. Il ne connaissait même pas le sens du mot 'cognitif' jusqu'il y a quelques minutes. L'état qui l'avait habité, même s'il l'avait déjà vécu auparavant, n'était pas normal, et maintenant que les lois physiques s'appliquaient à nouveau à lui, le doute revenait. Voldemort était une équation mystérieuse qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant que le Mage ne soit pas conscient de l'aspect aberrant de la guerre contre les moldus. Ce n'était pas eux que Voldemort détestait, mais les faibles. Le fait que selon lui tous les moldus appartenaient à cette catégorie était un détail. Le Mage voulait l'avènement des forts, des hommes qui travaillent et qui vont au bout de leurs capacités. Il voulait une communauté sorcière tournée entièrement vers la gloire de la magie et épurée de ceux qui la plombaient par leur dilettantisme. Ce genre de projet était vieux comme le monde.

« Parlez-moi de Salazar Serpentard. »

_Tu as pressenti tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir._

« J'en ai marre de pressentir », soupira Harry. « Je voudrais des mots et des preuves. Comment voulez-vous que je ne passe pas pour un fou sinon ? »

_C'est le lot des sages._

« Je ne suis pas un sage. Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé dans ce château il y a mille ans. »

_A l'aube des civilisations il n'existait pas de différence entre moldus et sorciers. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure des baguettes et des machines. Les hommes ne connaissaient que les esprits et se pliaient à leur volonté. Ils leur confiaient leur santé, leurs récoltes, le feu qui les réchauffait et la lame qui les défendait. Chaque événement, de la naissance à la mort, était considéré comme un signe et glorifié en tant que tel. Puis les hommes se multiplièrent et se spécialisèrent. Le fluide se concentra. Ceux qui le possédaient naturellement devinrent druides, chamanes, enchanteurs, parfois même chefs de guerre, philosophes et médecins. Ils étaient les gardiens du monde des hommes et on les respectait pour cela. Mais les âges obscurs vinrent. La religion remplaça la foi simple d'antan. Les hommes qui côtoyaient l'Autre Monde devinrent des blasphémateurs orgueilleux et maléfiques car ils cherchaient à interpréter l'architecture divine. L'époque glorifiait l'humilité des hommes. Il n'était plus question de s'interroger sur autre chose que les aléas du quotidien. Seuls les hommes d'Eglise purent continuer de penser._

_C'était une époque sombre et bouleversée, Harry Potter. Le nouveau millénaire qui s'ouvrait marquait la fin d'un cycle. En ce temps le fluide se scinda, peut-être à cause de la multiplication des baguettes, et le don magique tel qu'il existe aujourd'hui se développa. Ceux qui se révélèrent sorciers continuèrent un temps leur existence traditionnelle, vivant à côté des autres forgerons ou alchimistes sans que cela n'agite vague. Mais la nouvelle pensée divine les rattrapa. Des incidents éclatèrent avec ceux qui craignaient cette arme inconnue et la taxaient de diabolisme. Certains sorciers se défendirent trop vigoureusement et déclenchèrent la panique. Les prêtres montèrent à l'assaut. Le fluide était plus vivace en ce temps. Les esprits étaient plus proches, Harry Potter. Même les prêtres gorgés de fausses croyances pouvaient encore toucher certains d'entre eux. Ils firent des miracles et convertirent leurs populations. Ce ne fut pas qu'une guerre contre les sorciers mais contre tout ce qui tenait de l'intelligence et du raisonnement. Les penseurs furent partout pourchassés, moldus ou non. Beaucoup de sorciers renoncèrent à leur don pour vivre en paix. Et beaucoup d'autres choisirent de s'y consacrer. Ils furent rejoints par tous ceux qui ne pouvaient utiliser de baguette mais continuaient de croire en la magie du monde. Des astrologues, des mathématiciens, des sages-femmes se rassemblèrent en nouvelles communautés de pensée. _

_C'est à cette époque, alors que le nouvel esprit ne s'était pas complètement répandu, que les Fondateurs firent leur apparition. Le millénaire produisait ses derniers grands sages, et la populace, qui n'avait pas encore pris le pouvoir, respectait leur savoir. Salazar Serpentard fut l'un d'eux, un érudit tel qu'il en eût et en existera peu. Son immense intelligence englobait le monde et en percevait les rouages avec une acuité qui terrifiait ceux qui le connaissaient. Au cours de ses recherches, il rencontra un certain Geosvalt Ollivender qui lui fit don d'une baguette. Porté par ce vecteur, Serpentard devint un sorcier d'une incomparable puissance et sa renommée grandit. Les nouvelles n'allaient pas vite, mais au fils des ans, il commença d'être vu d'un mauvais œil par la multitude inculte et le gouvernement théocratique dont elle s'était dotée. De leur côté, les communautés persécutées le reconnurent avec la même ferveur dont elles avaient honoré Serdaigle et Gryffondor et qu'elles mettraient à glorifier Poufsouffle quelque temps après. _

_Tous regrettaient les savoirs antiques perdus dans les autodafés sauvages qui éclairaient le ciel de l'empire chrétien d'Europe. On ne croyait plus ni en la terre ni en l'individu. Le _Malleus Maleficarum _écrasait Aristote et Pythagore, et seuls les convertis avaient droit de cité. Ecœurés par ce reniement, les quatre sages décidèrent de fonder une école où survivraient l'Homme et son libre-arbitre. Poudlard naquit de cette volonté partagée. Le _studium _fut ouvert à tous ceux qui désiraient s'instruire des secrets du monde, et ils furent beaucoup. Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard se partagèrent les disciples et les enseignèrent selon leurs préférences. Bien qu'ils fussent tous les quatre sorciers, seul Serpentard insista pour ne s'occuper que d'élèves eux-mêmes sorciers. Plusieurs années d'or passèrent. Poudlard était encore visible à tous, et sa sagesse attirait même des convertis. Plongés dans un état de contemplation sereine, les quatre sages s'acquittèrent de leur tâche avec dévotion et nouèrent entre eux une très grande amitié. _

_Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient particulièrement proches. Leurs esprits rivalisaient de génie et se complétaient à merveille. Gryffondor le bienheureux riait et s'exaltait de tout. Serpentard le clairvoyant choyait la science et la compréhension des choses. Le premier partait trop loin et le second restait trop près. Ils chérissaient la fougue et le sang-froid. Ensemble, ils formaient un tout si équilibré que leur union les élevait et leur faisait toucher un premier palier d'absolu. Jamais hommes ne furent plus prompts à s'aimer, et jamais plus prompts à se haïr. _

_Le premier coup fut porté par les disciples. Les premiers avaient été brillants et sincères, mais les suivants, de plus en plus nombreux, cessèrent d'être à la hauteur de leurs illustres maîtres. L'esprit dont le lieu avait été doté se ternit. L'hédonisme du Lion devint paresse et aveuglement chez ses élus, et le dirigisme et le fatalisme l'emportèrent sur le cynisme du Serpent. L'époque changea, ainsi que les deux hommes. Leur amitié ne résista pas au deuxième assaut. Un temps assoupie, la guerre contre les penseurs resurgit et se concentra sur les sorciers. Elle les frappa avec rage, et il se trouva même des ennemis des sorciers parmi les autres bannis. Les persécutions atteignirent les portes du château et y provoquèrent un conflit terrible entre les élèves sorciers et ceux que l'on n'appelait pas encore moldus. Atterré par le carnage, Serpentard proposa aux trois autres sages de ne plus instruire que les enfants magiques, mais ils refusèrent. _Scientia omnis omnibus _qu'ils disaient. Toute la connaissance, et pour tous. Ils croyaient l'universel possible pour les hommes. _

_Mais Serpentard vit le danger et continua de presser ses compagnons. Sa maison, apeurée par la multitude qu'elle affrontait, s'accrocha à son identité sorcière. Le don magique qu'elle portait dans son sang devint seul objet de ses attentions. Je ne nie pas, Harry Potter, je ne nie pas que cette maison ne soit alors devenue dangereuse. Les disciples se concentrèrent sur leurs baguettes et inventèrent des formules pour dompter le pouvoir dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour survivre. Mais ce choix n'était que raison. Salazar Serpentard ne les y aurait pas poussés s'il n'avait été habité d'une conviction absolue. Sa sagesse le faisait voir trop loin. Il pressentait la course de l'histoire. Il voyait la fragilité des sorciers et l'éternelle menace que représenteraient les moldus pour eux. Il voulait devancer l'histoire pour prévenir une catastrophe sanglante en renonçant à ceux qui n'étaient pas doués du don. C'est alors que Gryffondor se plaça sur son chemin. Le Lion n'était pas moins sage que son ami, mais ses convictions n'appartenaient pas au même plan. Gryffondor savait que la guerre avec les moldus était inéluctable, mais il refusait de ne pas l'affronter. Il voulait laisser sa chance aux choses, non parce qu'il croyait en cette chance, Harry Potter, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas porter le fardeau de la nier. Ce que vous appelez noblesse de cœur n'est que lâcheté pour un serpent. Gryffondor a choisi le combat au nom d'un principe alors même qu'il en connaissait l'issue fatale. _

_La dispute envenima toute relation entre les sages. L'équilibre se troublait déjà. Désavoué, Serpentard se consacra à sa magie et se tourna vers Hereb en quête d'une protection pour ceux à qui le don avait été accordé. Il ne prit pas part aux efforts de Gryffondor pour préparer le château au combat et fut convoqué par les trois autres. Etrange réunion, Harry Potter, que celle de ces quatre sages égaux en savoir. Ils connaissent pareillement la faiblesse humaine et sa propension à la peur. Ils savent que l'esprit industrieux des hommes s'éloigne des Forces et les castre. Que le temps de la sagesse n'est plus. Les sorciers représentent l'inconnu, et les baguettes dont ils se servent de plus en plus sont trop grande menace pour que les autres les tolèrent. Fallait-il qu'ils utilisent le savoir qui leur avait été donné pour appuyer sur le monde ou fallait-il qu'ils acceptent le destin sans présumer de leur propre jugement, telle fut la question posée. A l'heure des décisions Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se turent, et ce fut Gryffondor qui condamna Serpentard. Le sorcier quitta le château. Avant de partir il créa la Chambre où nous nous trouvons afin qu'y survive son écho. Le basilic fut dressé pour n'y laisser entrer que son héritier, à l'heure inéluctable où les sorciers en perdition auraient besoin d'un signe pour continuer d'avancer. _

_Ainsi fut brisé l'équilibre. La guerre devenue systématique ravagea l'école comme ses alentours. Le bras vengeur des prêtres et des nouveaux rois se hérissait de bâtons et d'épées. Aucun mur n'arrêtait ces hordes sauvages de populace inculte et de nobles illuminés. Beaucoup d'élèves périrent et beaucoup de moldus quittèrent Poudlard pour échapper aux massacres. Souvent ils furent rattrapés plus loin. La nouvelle habileté des disciples de Serpentard avait contribué à confondre cette école des sciences naturelles avec l'unique pratique de la magie. Elle avait aussi contribué à sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, car ce furent les formules des sorciers qui empêchèrent la destruction du château. La mort dans l'âme, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor organisèrent un concile avec les chefs des communautés révoltées et votèrent le Décret de Restriction qui a façonné le monde d'aujourd'hui. Les moldus épris de science qui les avaient suivis furent abandonnés, et seuls les sorciers furent conviés afin de former une communauté magique cachée où chacun pourrait vivre en paix. Poudlard fut rendue invisible, et l'on ne garda en ses murs que les porteurs de baguettes. _

_Parmi eux se trouvaient déjà des sang-mêlé et des sang-de-bourbe. Ce fut une fois encore au nom de principes que Gryffondor et ses alliées les acceptèrent, scellant sciemment le sort à venir de ce monde. _

_Gryffondor paya pour ses erreurs de son vivant. La communauté avait accepté trop de monde et grouillait de petits sorciers déjà corrompus et stupides qui ne voyaient en leur don qu'un moyen simple de soulager leur quotidien. La magie devint affaire de formules médiocres, la sagesse disparut ici aussi. Amputé de la rigueur de Serpentard, Poudlard perdit en puissance. Le conflit éternel entre la raison du Serpent et le sentimentalisme du Lion se perpétra chez les disciples. Car ils étaient désormais tous sorciers, mais l'on continuait de laisser le sang moldu traverser nos frontières. Nous n'étions pas totalement isolés. Les serpentards se rebellèrent une fois encore pour que l'on tire leçon de l'histoire et de l'exemple de leur maître, mais une fois encore, ils ne furent pas écoutés. Ici débute la discorde millénaire entre les sang-pur, les sang-de-bourbe et les sang-mêlé. Fidèles à Serpentard, les élus de sa maison continuèrent à rechercher le pouvoir de se défendre contre leur inéluctable destin pendant que les autres sombraient dans la facilité et la jouissance. _

_Gryffondor mourut dans la tourmente, hanté par cette déchéance qu'il n'était pas parvenu à prévenir. En ce temps, Serpentard était déjà méconnaissable. Nourri de nouvelles connaissances phénoménales il arpentait le monde et semait la terreur parmi ceux qui cherchaient à l'arrêter. Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle de cette mort, il exulta et maudit le basilic en prophétisant ses attaques contre les sang-de-bourbe. Ce geste fut le début de sa folie. Il avait perdu son garde-fou, Harry Potter. Privé de Gryffondor, il ne connut plus de limites et partit si loin qu'il se tua. _

_Il avait commis l'erreur de chérir sa haine pour son ami au point d'oublier de s'en départir. Avec elle, il était trop humain. Elle lui interdisait de franchir certaines portes vivant. Son héritier a su ne pas reproduire l'histoire. Il s'est dévêtu de tout et, à présent, il est au seuil de l'immortalité. Il aura bientôt le droit de désirer plus haut et de modifier plus largement le cours des vies humaines de son royaume._

« Vous l'admirez. »

_Je suis né de sorciers pour qui la grandeur est un hommage de l'Homme à la Création. La nature a donné ses serres et ses yeux à l'aigle, ses pattes à la gazelle et son camouflage à la pieuvre. A l'homme, elle a accordé un esprit complexe capable de déduction et création. Le pouvoir de cet esprit est le seul pouvoir des hommes, et Lord Voldemort honore sa race en étant ce qu'il est._

« Son pouvoir tue d'autres hommes. »

_Il revient à chacun de se défendre. Si ces hommes n'avaient pas renoncé à leur propre sublimation par goût de la facilité, s'ils avaient cherché, s'ils avaient travaillé, l'héritier n'aurait pu les détruire._

« Vous êtes impitoyable. »

_Je ne juge pas, Harry Potter. Je constate. Sois sûr que Lord Voldemort fait de même._

« Si Gryffondor n'avait pas accepté les sang-mêlé et les né-moldu dès le départ, nous ne nous serions jamais habitués à leur présence et nous aurions disparu à la première expansion des moldus. »

_Si Gryffondor n'avait pas choisi la paix de sa seule âme, si la communauté n'avait pas été envahie par ces faiseurs de compromis, ces jouisseurs sans reconnaissance pour le don, alors les sorciers auraient atteint la gloire et aujourd'hui ils vivraient en félicité. Ils gouverneraient en sages et en éveillés, car c'est ce qu'ils seraient. Il n'y aurait plus de petites décisions, plus de ces mensonges et de ces alliances mesquines qui avilissent l'homme et pervertissent le système. Il n'y aurait plus que des individus dignes au service de la sagesse de tous. _

Harry ne savait pas si un tel monde serait meilleur, et il s'en foutait. Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose : au commencement il n'avait jamais été question de mal faire, ni pour Gryffondor ni pour Serpentard. Chacun avait défendu ce qu'il avait pu et selon ses qualités. Les deux hommes avaient sombrés après leur séparation, mais la déchéance de Serpentard était beaucoup plus dangereuse que celle de Gryffondor. Les serpents étaient fascinés par le pouvoir, et cela faisait d'eux une perpétuelle menace.

« L'histoire a retenu autre chose de ces événements », dit-il. « Elle a peut-être eu tort, mais si elle l'a fait c'est parce depuis ce temps les serpentards se retrouvent à l'origine de toutes les crises. »

_La communauté est une sphère de vie. Au centre, bien à l'abri, se trouve Gryffondor le rayonnant et ses principes. Vers sa bonté chacun regarde. Les hommes ainsi éblouis oublient les ténèbres de réalité qui les entourent. Les serpentards doivent se détourner pour ne pas être aveuglés. Ils veillent les frontières. Le danger est grand pour ces hommes car ils voient l'abyme et sont vus par elle. Mais le rôle doit être tenu, Harry Potter. Il y a toujours un groupe à la limite._

« Pourquoi s'évertuer à observer les ténèbres ? », murmura Harry.

_Parce que les cycles repassent et les ramènent. A chaque génération, quelqu'un doit apprendre à ne pas avoir peur d'elles. _

Poussé par le Livre, Harry quitta sa place et se rendit au milieu de la Chambre.

_Souviens-toi du Lumos et souviens-toi de l'explosif._

Le jeune homme projeta toutes ses forces dans le double-sort et leva la tête. Il regarda le flux de lumière bondir vers le plafond de la Chambre et exploser à mi-hauteur comme un feu d'artifice.

Il vit une cathédrale minérale en lieu et place de la caverne sombre. Les pierres noires révélèrent leur transparence et les myriades de veines secrètes qui les traversaient. Elles se teintaient de mille couleurs éphémères qu'un seul rayon de soleil aurait brûlées. D'autres veines plus fragiles encore se devinaient dans la profondeur, si loin qu'on ne savait plus où arrêter les yeux. Partout il n'y avait que des trésors à regarder. Chaque recoin obscur abritait sa subtilité, chaque détail avait ses détails et chaque ensemble s'emboîtait dans un ensemble plus grand. Les possibilités étaient infinies. Avec un peu de temps, ses yeux trouveraient sans doute l'éclat du ciel dans la roche.

Harry cligna des yeux et la lumière s'en fut. La Chambre retomba dans sa grande nuit.

.

.

* * *

C'était _les belles histoires de l'oncle Lutin_.

L'oncle Lutin se fait vieux et se ratatine. Il aurait besoin d'un tas de reviews pour grimper dessus et atteindre le placard à nutella…


	27. Chocs en Retour

**10/06/2008 : **deuxième partie d'une trilogie de chapitres centrée sur les S.P.P. et le club de duel. Au cas où ça ne serait pas clair : le cercle de concentration n'est _pas_ de la magie noire.

Merci Axelle, Ryan et H-22 pour vos commentaires !

* * *

_LE CLUB DE DUEL ROUVRE SES PORTES ! suite_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Chocs en Retour**

.

.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours au club de duel pour coloniser toute la vie du château. Au début de la semaine les séances avaient eu lieu le soir, puis devant l'affluence des intéressés Findley avait fait pression pour pouvoir organiser d'autres réunions le week-end. Même les équipes de Quidditch ne faisaient pas autant d'audience. La semaine suivante, les professeurs avaient été contraints de céder aux instances du Conseil de Poudlard et le club bénéficiait désormais de certaines plages horaires réservées habituellement aux cours.

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas que les Aurors aient obtenu un tel droit. Régulièrement ces derniers faisaient classe pendant une matinée aux élèves d'une tranche d'âge précise, et les cours ordinaires dispensés à ce moment de la semaine étaient purement et simplement annulés. Il ne faisait pas bon croiser un professeur dans les couloirs en ce moment. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvenait, Harry n'avait jamais vu les quatre grands sabliers de Poudlard aussi vides.

Le jeune homme étala le journal sur ses genoux. Les classes de duel avaient du bon. Comme il les séchait toutes, ça lui laissait libres de longues heures pendant lesquelles il pouvait rattraper son retard. Il s'était réabonné au Daily Prophet et à d'autres papiers pour donner un peu de travail à Hedwige. C'était aussi l'occasion de se mettre au courant des affaires politiques de la communauté.

Le monde sorcier avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était intéressé à lui. La guerre ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Pour commencer, les journaux mentionnaient rarement les mangemorts. Connaissant la méfiance de Voldemort, Harry en déduisait que le Mage avait limité le nombre de ses fidèles les plus proches aux stricts 'anciens'. Ce premier cercle restreint faisait peu parler de lui. Harry était prêt à parier que ça ne durerait pas, mais en attendant, les violences et la propagande ostentatoire étaient perpétrées par les cercles inférieurs. La seule allusion aux mangemorts qu'il ait croisée remontait à une dépêche vieille de plusieurs semaines, quand un raid mené par les brigades internationales sur le continent avait atteint l'une de leur base arrière et conduit à l'arrestation de plusieurs d'entre eux et au rapatriement en Angleterre de leurs familles.

Voldemort restait la grande menace sur l'île, mais les combats quotidiens émanaient d'autres groupes rebelles. Certains de ces groupes sympathisaient avec la cause des mangemorts, d'autres profitaient simplement de l'affaiblissement du Ministère pour ouvrir des fronts parallèles. Les elfes étaient en ébullition, bien que seule une minorité se soit ouvertement déclarée en faveur d'une émancipation de la race. Les communautés de loups-garous et d'Errants profitaient du merdier ambiant pour négocier de nouvelles libertés. Les vampires d'ici s'agitaient, même si le cœur de la révolte se trouvait en Europe centrale. La volonté de ce groupe transnational d'obtenir un statut juridique à part entière avait conduit un fanatique à mordre l'un des conseillers du Ministre allemand pour médiatiser leur cause. Le Ministère moldave s'était déclaré prêt à soutenir sa minorité vampire dans son combat, ce qui avait déclenché un tollé général dans les assemblées magiques européennes. Stigmatisé par un vote de défiance, le ministre moldave avait claqué la porte de la dernière réunion interministérielle continentale et avait rappelé tous ses ambassadeurs quelques heures plus tard. Et récemment les Gobelins étaient rentrés dans la danse. Harry ne comprenait pas bien leurs motivations, et il ne fallait pas compter sur le Daily Prophet pour les exposer dans des articles de fond, mais cette nouvelle semblait préoccuper tout particulièrement la majorité sorcière.

Plus inquiétant encore, il y avait les articles le concernant lui. Il n'était plus question de le faire passer pour un fou. Les journalistes l'avaient à nouveau bombardé héros du jour et les spéculations à son sujet allaient bon train. Les rares personnes au courant pour la Chambre n'avaient pas laissé filtrer l'information, et le fait qu'il s'entraînait avec Severus Snape choquait à peine les quelques enquêteurs qui avaient découvert le passé de mangemort du maître des potions. Harry Potter était de retour. Pour être honnête, Harry Potter déclenchait même une véritable hystérie dehors. Harry avait compté une trentaine d'articles et d'entrefilets sur lui rien que pour la semaine précédente. Les gens réclamaient de ses nouvelles à corps et à cris. Il regrettait d'avoir lu ces papiers. Il avait l'impression que le fil était renoué maintenant.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit une silhouette bien connue traverser les jardins dans sa direction. La tête exaspérée de Malfoy le fit sourire.

« Secrétaire pour gryffondors », grincha le serpentard en s'approchant. « La décadence. »

« Oui ? », s'enquit innocemment Harry.

« Amène-toi, Potter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Malfoy roula des yeux. « Ne cherche pas à comprendre et suis-moi ! »

Harry ramassa ses journaux sans se presser et s'assura que sa baguette était à portée de main avant de suivre le serpentard. Tout en pestant dans sa barbe, Malfoy l'entraîna de l'autre côté du château.

« Les Gobelins se sont retournés contre le Ministère », remarqua le gryffondor en chemin. Les lèvres de Malfoy s'étirèrent. Harry ralentit le pas, certain que le sang-pur détenait des informations non relayées par la presse sur la question.

« Les Gobelins sont une très ancienne race de fouisseurs, Potter. Ils ont vécu pendant des siècles dans des galeries à la recherche d'or. Ils ne se contentent pas de l'aimer, ils ont besoin de lui pour vivre. Ce métal a des propriétés particulières. Le champ magnétique qu'il dégage interagit avec le métabolisme des Gobelins. Le processus n'a jamais été clairement établi, mais on pense que les Gobelins utilisent à un niveau ou un autre la nature inoxydable de l'or pour renouveler leur énergie. Aujourd'hui il n'y a plus assez d'or sous terre pour qu'ils continuent d'y vivre. Seule une poignée d'irréductibles sauvages se maintient dans le nord du pays de Galles, mais ils sont voués à l'extinction. Les autres sont remontés à la surface et sont venus dans les villes sorcières. Tenir les banques est une question de survie pour eux à cause de la proximité des réserves. Or les principaux pourvoyeurs en or sont les familles de sang-pur. Nos coffres recèlent des concentrations de ce métal incomparables avec ce que détiennent le reste des sorciers. Si nous perdons la guerre, cet or sera diffusé et réparti. Et une fois dilué, son champ magnétique ne sera plus d'aucun secours aux Gobelins. Ils défendront nos coffres et nos intérêts jusqu'à la mort. Il n'y a pas d'alternative pour eux. »

Harry s'étonna d'avoir obtenu une réponse sans avoir à bagarrer. Malfoy avait vraiment dû se sentir seul ces derniers mois. « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec eux ? »

« Ils vont faire chanter le Ministère en menaçant de fermer les banques. Certains statuts les empêchaient autrefois d'entreprendre ce genre d'action, mais les sang-pur ont noyauté les conseils économiques ces dernières années et ont manœuvré pour contre-amender ces statuts. Evidemment, en bloquant les stocks les Gobelins s'exposeront à perdre l'argent du Ministère, mais ils comptent sur le fait que Fudge ne pourra pas emprunter aux pays voisins eux-mêmes en guerre pour tenter quelque chose. »

« Ils vont perdre toutes les réserves d'argent du Ministère ? Ça doit représenter une somme colossale. »

« Pas tant que ça. Le Ministère est déficitaire par nature. Il ne pourrait pas remplir son exercice courant s'il n'empruntait pas aux banques, donc aux sang-pur, pour couvrir les dépenses jusqu'aux taxes de fin d'année et pour financer les grands projets qui demandent des fonds immédiats. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes si influents ? L'administration de la communauté repose sur le niveau de nos stocks d'or. Chaque décision coûte quelque chose, Potter. Donc à chaque décision, nous avons notre mot à dire. »

Super, songea Harry.

« D'un autre côté », continua Malfoy, « l'appât du gain et les promesses juteuses pousseront certains sang-pur à garder leurs coffres ouverts au Ministère. Quand il est question d'argent, la politique perd ses couleurs. C'est un combat difficile qui commence dans cette sphère. Les factions sont nombreuses et prêtes à tout. »

« Les Errants, les vampires, les loups-garous et tous les autres sont contre nous. Même les centaures et les zombies refusent de nous soutenir », remarqua Harry. « Sommes-nous donc si mauvais que ça ? »

Malfoy prit son temps avant de répondre. « Le Ministère paye pour une domination des sorciers imposée par la force et jamais acceptée. Aucun de ces sous-groupes n'est assez puissant pour lutter seul contre notre communauté, mais les circonstances leur offre une occasion dangereuse. C'est une très mauvaise nouvelle. Toutes les énergies utilisées pour contrer ces conflits adjacents sont des énergies en moins pour contrer le Lord. »

« Alors tous ces groupes nous rejettent au point de nous abandonner à Voldemort pour des droits qu'ils auraient pu obtenir autrement ? »

« Oui. »

Ils étaient arrivés quelque part derrière la cabane d'Hagrid. Malfoy lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

« Un cauchemar », marmonna le blond. Harry n'eut pas à s'interroger plus longtemps sur l'attitude du serpentard. Quelqu'un hurla à son oreille.

« _SUR-PRIIIIISE !_ »

Une seconde après Harry se noyait dans un tas de bras et de jambes affectueux d'où émergeaient deux têtes hilares.

« Fred ! George ! »

« _Harry_ ! », le singea une double voix amusée.

Deux baisers sonores et un ébouriffage de cheveux plus tard, Harry contempla les frères Weasley avec de grands yeux. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Fred, ou George, leva les bras avec extase. « Nous avons suivi l'étoile qui annonçait la venue d'un nouveau Seigneur de la Nuit. »

« Très drôle, les gars. »

Les jumeaux le dévisageaient avec bonne humeur. Le cœur d'Harry fit un petit youplà-boum.

« N'empêche », lui confia l'un d'eux en le prenant par l'épaule, « je te rappelle que tu es notre premier actionnaire. Ça serait bon pour les affaires si tu voulais bien dominer le monde. »

« J'y penserai. »

Les jumeaux lui indiquèrent en ricanant Ginny qui venait d'apparaître et s'était glissée aux côtés de Malfoy.

« Un problème ? », grogna le serpentard. Fred et George battirent des cils en minaudant. Malfoy se renfrogna. « C'est la vue de votre sœur entre mes griffes qui vous rend idiots ? »

« Qui te dit que c'est elle la souris, Dragichou ? »

« Je vous préviens… »

Mais le sorcier n'acheva pas sa phrase devant le regard trop explicite de Ginny. Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent en hochant la tête. « C'est bien ce qu'on pensait. »

« Allez vous faire foutre. » Le serpentard s'éloigna sous les rires de Fred et George.

« Faites quand même attention à ce que vous dites », soupira Ginny.

« Relax frangine. On va en prendre soin, de ton petit serpent. »

Ginny ne sembla pas rassurée, ce qu'Harry jugea sage vu la tête des jumeaux. Fred et George inspirèrent à plein poumon et embrassèrent le paysage du regard.

« Notre premier laboratoire… », murmura l'un d'eux avec émotion.

« Tu te souviens de l'époque où même Rusard n'osait plus nous punir ? »

« Et quand Dumbledore faisait diversion ? »

« Et la fois où Snape a voulu confisquer nos sacs ? »

Les garçons s'esclaffèrent. « Il y avait une fuite dans un de nos prototypes de boîtes à Flemme », expliqua George, ou Fred, aux deux plus jeunes. « Dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu le droit de rester, le résultat devait être passionnant. Mais il n'y en a que pour Bubus et Poppy dans ce château. »

« Ils sont tous les deux tombés mystérieusement malades le jour suivant. »

« Exact. Et là nous n'y étions pour rien. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et Harry sourit, la gorge un peu nouée. « C'est bien que vous soyez ici. »

Les grimaces des jumeaux s'adoucirent. « Nous aussi on t'aime, poussin noir », se moqua l'un d'eux.

Harry s'étouffa sur place. « _Poussin noir _? »

« Il est trop mignon », soupira Fred.

« Hey ! »

George le poussa dans le dos. « Aller viens, Cali, on va manger. »

« Cali ? »

« Un grand guerrier romain », répondit évasivement George alors que Ginny s'étranglait de rire.

xxx

La Grande Salle était déjà pleine d'élèves affamés et pressés d'en finir pour pouvoir aller se détendre avant la reprise des cours. Le petit groupe s'installa du côté des gryffondors et Neville et Luna, qui se trouvaient à la table des serdaigles, se joignirent à eux. Le remue-ménage ne passa pas inaperçu, mais les têtes se baissèrent vite devant l'insistance des jumeaux à faire de grands gestes en direction des curieux. Un seul visage resta de marbre. Ron avait déménagé depuis quelques jours à la table des poufsouffles avec le reste des S.P.P, et il fixait ses frères d'un œil méfiant.

« A la tienne, Ronny ! », cria Fred à travers la salle. Ron tourna enfin les yeux.

« Vous ne vous dites pas bonjour ? »

George renifla avec dédain et plaça une assiette pleine devant le gryffondor. « Ce type est presque aussi égocentrique que Percy. Il ne nous intéresse pas. »

La fourchette d'Harry s'enfonça dans la purée dense et remonta pour former de petites dunes. « C'est votre famille. »

« Ça va mal à la maison », grogna Fred en croisant le regard entendu de Ginny. « Maman est devenue paranoïaque. Elle dit que c'est pire que la dernière guerre et qu'en plus Dumbledore ne fait rien. »

« Il ne fait vraiment rien ? »

« Tu parles ! Il se démène comme un beau diable pour trouver une solution à tout. Mais sauf ton respect, le problème, Harry, c'est toi. Maman prétend qu'on ne peut pas compter sur un adolescent, aussi sensé soit-il, pour faire ce qui doit être fait. Elle dit aussi qu'après avoir élevé sept enfants, elle sait de quoi elle parle. Evidemment avec un argument pareil, elle a entraîné derrière elle la plupart des membres de l'Ordre. »

« C'est l'heure de la fronde », renchérit George. « L'Ordre est en pleine réorganisation. Une partie d'entre eux vient même de confier à Percy le rôle de médiateur avec le Ministère. »

« Même que le vieux Maugrey a dit qu'il préférait devenir végétarien plutôt que lui confier ses chaussettes. »

« Du coup Percy est allé se plaindre à O'Rourke que personne ne l'aimait… »

« O'Rourke a fayoté à Arc'hantaël… »

« Qui l'a répété à McGonagall… »

« Qui a dit à Percy qu'elle ne supportait pas les rapporteurs. »

Ginny prit la relève par-dessus les gloussements de ses frères. « Maintenant que Bill et Charly sont repartis, maman ne sait plus sur qui s'appuyer. Elle n'arrête pas de citer Ron comme exemple parce qu'il fait partie d'un groupe. Elle dit que c'est important de se faire des amis, qu'il ne faut pas rester seul en ce moment, mais aussi qu'il faut se méfier des nouvelles rencontres… » La jeune femme soupira. « Elle dit tout et son contraire. C'est fatigant, tu sais. »

« Et ton père ? »

« Lui ne dit rien. Mais quand on lui pose la question, il répond que chacun doit s'engager comme il l'entend, et alors une dispute éclate. »

George coupa court au silence gêné qui s'installait en leur pointant Findley à la grande table. Le visage du professeur de DCFM virait gentiment au vert sous les yeux intéressés de Flitwick et Chourave.

« Laxatif saveur poivre, indétectable dans les aliments et à effet immédiat, disponible dès le mois prochain au 93 chemin de Traverse, Londres. »

Neville s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille. « Vous avez empoisonné l'assiette de Findley ? »

Fred et George levèrent des mains innocentes. « Pas nous, juré-craché ! »

Harry observa la grande table du coin de l'œil. Dumbledore semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur. « Pourquoi êtes-vous là exactement ? »

Les jumeaux affichèrent des mines satisfaites. « Zonko a mis la clef sous la porte. Nous sommes venus négocier son fond de commerce. »

« Et là, au château ? »

« Quoi, on n'a plus le droit de venir faire un petit coucou ? »

« Le poussin est sérieux, George », remarqua Fred.

George se rapprocha d'Harry avec des airs de conspirateur. « Finis ton assiette, poussinet, et on en reparle. Il se pourrait que la Weasley Corp. ait un petit cadeau pour toi. »

xxx

Harry avait cours de DCFM le mercredi après-midi, sauf que Findley avait été rappelé en urgence par le Ministère de Suède à en croire une McGonagall visiblement réjouie, et ses classes étaient annulées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le gryffondor quitta la grande salle encadré par des jumeaux très excités.

« On attend ce moment depuis des semaines ! », jubilèrent Fred et George en se frottant les mains.

Harry nota avec une pointe de nervosité que les jumeaux le conduisaient au couloir principal. « C'est là que je panique, non ? »

« T'inquiète, quelqu'un d'autre va s'en charger. »

Harry s'amusa de leur ton morbide. Il les suivit jusqu'à la porte d'une salle d'étude coincée entre la réserve de McGonagall et la classe de Vector. Fred et George étaient sur quelque chose d'énorme, il pouvait le deviner au simple picotement de l'air. « J'ouvre ? »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, et Harry poussa la porte.

La salle d'étude était spacieuse, mais surtout occupée. Par des serpentards.

Harry leva un sourcil sarcastique à la vue d'une tête trop blonde pour être honnête. « Vous les avez embûchés pour qu'on leur tape dessus ? »

« Mieux que ça, frérot », soufflèrent deux voix à ses oreilles. « Nous les avons engagés pour mettre un peu de pagaille dans ce gros tas mort que certains osent encore appeler école. »

Il n'y avait pas que des serpentards. Dans un coin se tenait Joares Borcq, le préfet-en-chef serdaigle de Poudlard, avec trois condisciples de quatrième année qu'avait rejoints Luna. Il y aussi une poufsouffle pâlichonne à l'air embarrassé qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle, et deux gryffondors de septième année en plus de Neville et Ginny. Et les serpentards, donc, Malfoy en tête. Harry en compta six dont Menoc et Zabini, lesquels défiaient l'assemblée à l'abri des épaules de Malfoy. Harry ne connaissait pas les trois autres.

« Une explication peut-être ? »

Les jumeaux l'attirèrent dans un coin de la salle. « Assieds-toi, poussin, et écoute. »

« Au cours de nos longues années passées à taquiner les limites, on a fini par apprendre deux ou trois choses, Fred et moi. »

« Entre autre le fait qu'on ne peut jamais se fier à quelqu'un qui n'a pas le sens de l'humour. »

« Car ceux qui n'ont pas le recul pour rire n'ont pas non plus le recul pour regarder où ils mettent les pieds. »

« Or nous avons testé quelques unes de nos dernières trouvailles sur Ron à Noël, et il ne les a pas du tout appréciées. »

Les jumeaux secouèrent la tête devant le manque de réaction du gryffondor. « Ce n'est pas une blague, Harry. Les élèves de Poudlard n'ont jamais été de très bons clients du magasin, et les chiffres baissent encore. Tout le monde se prend trop au sérieux ici. »

« Les S.P.P. ne nous ont même pas remerciés de leur avoir envoyé un paquet de bombabouses à retardement pour fêter la nouvelle année. »

« Il fallait faire quelque chose, alors on s'est dévoué », soupirèrent Fred et George à l'unisson.

« Ça n'a pas été simple. Nous avons dû harponner les quelques élèves de Poudlard qui passaient dans le magasin au moment des vacances… »

« Et leur faire passer une batterie de tests… »

« Vérifier leurs aptitudes zygomatiques et leur résistance à la bièraubeurre… »

« Et voilà le résultat ! »

Les jumeaux se rengorgèrent. « Ils sont tous les seize à toi ! »

Harry considéra le groupe d'étudiants, perdu dans ses pensées. « Les serpentards ont le sens de l'humour ? »

« Un truc tordu qui y ressemble, en tout cas. A condition qu'ils ne risquent rien et que ça ne se fasse pas à leurs dépends, ils sont assez preneurs en général. »

Derrière le ton léger, la situation était sérieuse. Findley manquait peut-être à l'appel, mais tous les élèves présents qui n'étaient pas des sixièmes années avaient dû sécher des cours pour se trouver ici, et quelqu'un n'oublierait pas de s'en étonner. Tout se savait un jour à Poudlard.

Les seize sorciers s'étaient écartés et s'ennuyaient dans le calme depuis le début de leur conciliabule. C'est ce calme qui frappa surtout Harry. Ils attendaient tous quelque chose, et le fait que ce quelque chose soit manifestement lui n'avait rien de facile.

« Les S.P.P. ne sont pas aussi appréciés qu'ils veulent bien le croire », lui expliquèrent Fred et George à haute voix, comme si le sujet avait déjà été abordé avec le reste des participants. « L'entraînement des Aurors est peut-être populaire, mais pas l'enrôlement de ces élèves. Ils sont en train de devenir plus menaçants que la menace qu'ils voulaient parer. Et ça, ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Les jumeaux sourirent. « L'amour de l'ironie, bien sûr. »

Bien sûr. Pour le reste, le gryffondor avait sa petite idée sur les raisons qui le poussaient régulièrement au cœur des débats.

Il se tramait un truc dans tout ça, et Harry avait peur de comprendre. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée d'organiser un groupe parallèle pour contrer les S.P.P. Dans un environnement peuplé quasi exclusivement d'adolescents pour qui l'esprit de contradiction était la valeur fondamentale de l'existence, cette décision n'avait rien d'une surprise. Ce qui lui faisait froid dans le dos, c'était de voir le choc en retour à l'œuvre. Il y avait les S.P.P, mais il y avait aussi les mangemorts. Chacun de ces deux groupes avait déclenché une action, et la réaction arrivait. Même des serpentards se rangeaient à ses côtés !

A ses côtés… s'il décidait de participer.

Sa propre mauvaise foi le fit rire. Reens lui tapait sur les nerfs à un point qu'il ne justifiait pas lui-même. La haine, il la réservait à Voldemort, mais les sbires de la Loge le rendaient dingue. L'opportunité de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce était trop belle pour qu'il résiste. Peu importe les conséquences, c'était simplement trop bon de foncer dans la brèche.

Fred et George lui entourèrent les épaules, et les trois garçons contemplèrent satisfaits la petite troupe qui leur faisait face.

« Au fait, comment vous savez tout ça sur les S.P.P. ? »

Le sourire des jumeaux illumina l'étude. « Après l'épisode des bombabouses à retardement, quelqu'un du château nous a écrit pour en commander une caisse entière. »

« Je vois. La même personne qui vous a autorisés à utiliser cette salle ? »

« Peut-être bien. »

« Quelqu'un avec un hibou très joli et une passion pour le sucre, je présume ? »

« On ne peut rien te cacher. »

« Et les serpentards sont d'accord pour travailler pour ce quelqu'un ? »

« Tant que ça les arrange et qu'on ne leur demande rien de plus, oui. »

Blaise Zabini tapa du pied. « C'est bientôt fini les ronds-de-jambes ? Y en a qui ont une vie, Potter ! »

« Ils sont encore un peu timides », ricana Fred à l'intention d'Harry.

George se leva. « Ok les gars… »

« Et les filles ! »

« … et les filles. Avant d'aller coller les miquettes à Ronny et ses copains, il reste deux ou trois choses à régler. »

« Ouais, comme c'est quoi exactement, ce groupe ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? »

« Où est-ce qu'on va aller ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? »

La fille poufsouffle qui avait posé cette dernière question – _Elise, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lisette_ – recula précipitamment hors du cercle qui s'était formé autour d'elle. Fred lui adressa un clin d'œil amical.

« Pour l'instant rien du tout, rassure-toi. Le groupe ne va rien faire d'illégal », continua-t-il à l'intention des autres élèves. « Nous allons juste nous assurer que les Squads restent à leur place. »

Les jumeaux expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient en tête. La salle leur avait été confiée sans restriction, chacun était donc libre d'y faire ce qu'il souhaitait. En revanche elle était et resterait visible à tous, de façon à ce que n'importe quel élève du château puisse la trouver en cas de besoin – annonce qui déclencha une gueule générale chez les serpentards. Pour le reste, à part s'amuser aux dépends des S.P.P. grâce au matériel fourni en abondance par le sponsor Weasley Corp, les membres du groupe pourraient s'entraîner entre eux, celui maîtrisant un sort intéressant l'apprenant aux autres.

« Rien n'est interdit », acheva George d'un ton sérieux, « mais si ces sorts ont une optique agressive, autant aller s'inscrire directement chez les autres. »

« On ne va jamais loin quand on ne fait que se défendre », grogna Zabini. Les autres serpentards approuvèrent. Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas, se contentant de mesurer les six élèves du regard.

La voix tremblante de Lisette s'éleva à nouveau. « Et si quelqu'un nous demande qui nous sommes ? »

« Y a qu'à pas répondre. »

« Et si j'ai envie de répondre ? », répliqua le préfet à l'adresse de Menoc.

« Il nous faudrait un nom », murmura Luna, pour une fois un pied sur terre.

« Avoir un nom, c'est être identifiable. »

« Je n'ai rien à cacher. »

« C'est le tort que tu as, Borcq. Tu es trop évident. »

« Et alors ? Ça n'a jamais empêché d'être efficace. »

Ça commençait mal. La présence de Joares Borcq impressionnait tout le monde, y compris Harry. Le serdaigle était un élève exemplaire et un modèle de préfet, taciturne mais impartial. Sa participation était un signe fort, mais elle n'enchantait pas les serpentards. Cinq d'entre eux s'étaient resserrés et affrontaient Borcq en attendant que le sixième, Malfoy, daigne bien réintégrer ses fonctions de leader naturel de leur clan. Mais Malfoy enfonçait des clous dans le mur avec ses yeux, appuyé contre un bureau à mi-chemin entre ses condisciples et Ginny, laquelle essayait de remonter le moral de Lisette qui menaçait de fondre en sanglots sur l'épaule de Neville.

Une bouffée de fierté envahie la poitrine d'Harry. Bien sûr il y avait quelques tensions, mais ils étaient tous là.

Le gryffondor accrocha le regard de Malfoy et poussa jusqu'à ce que le serpentard batte en retraite. « Va pour un nom », lâcha Malfoy.

Joares en profita. « Ok, alors quelque chose de simple, qui nous représente bien… »

« Les Squads de Sécurité de Poudlard. »

La proposition de Malfoy tomba comme une pierre.

« Ça ressemble aux Squads de Protection de Poudlard. Rien ne les agacera plus que d'avoir un groupe rival que l'on puisse confondre avec eux. »

« Les S.S.P. ? »

Le reste des serpentards opina du chef.

« Oui, mais… les _S.S._P. ? »

« Très approprié », souligna Menoc.

Les non-serpentards affichaient des mines circonspectes. Dans le dos du cercle vert-argent, deux Fred et George rigolards leur firent à tous signe d'accepter.

« Va pour S.S.P. ! »

« Quant à cette histoire d'accueillir tout le monde… »

« Malfoy », l'avertit Fred avec bonne humeur, « ne pousse pas trop. »

Le sujet fut clos par un grognement plus ou moins diplomate du serpentard, et les élèves se ruèrent vers les caisses estampillées WWW (_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_) qui les attendaient dans le fond de la salle. Chacune contenait une année de retenue minimum, sans compter les points en moins. Le tout fut déballé dans les cris et les rires. Même les serpentards mirent la main à la pâte. L'espace d'un petit quart d'heure, l'étude n'abrita plus qu'une bande d'adolescents insouciants et ravis de préparer un mauvais coup. Fred et George firent une démonstration de chaque produit sous les applaudissements connaisseurs des serpents et enthousiastes des autres, puis chacun y alla de son plan sur le plus sûr moyen de rendre chèvre ceux d'en-face.

Pourquoi 'ceux d'en-face' ? Parce qu'il s'avéra après consultation d'une lettre anonyme mais bien informée que le Q.G. des S.P.P. se trouvait, ô surprise, juste en face de celui du nouveau groupe, à un couloir près. _A côté _du couloir principal, donc. Les serpentards exultaient. Dans un souci de symbolisme, les S.P.P. n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de garder l'entrée de leur Q.G. Sauf que l'accès à cette entrée correspondait au vestibule de la salle de garde des Aurors de Poudlard, ceux-là même à la botte de Reens, ce qui gâcha quelque peu la fête.

« Je vous l'ai dit, on ne pourra pas faire que se défendre ! », s'énerva Zabini.

« Personne n'a jamais parlé d'attaque frontale. Il y a d'autres moyens pour les atteindre. »

« Et quand ils vont tous rappliquer en force ici, il en restera quoi, de tes moyens ? »

« On a dit que cette salle devait être visible à tous. Jamais qu'elle ne devait pas être protégée. »

« Protégée contre les Aurors, Findley et la majorité du Conseil de Poudlard, tu veux dire ? »

George fit un signe à son frère alors que les disputes redémarraient. Fred se plaça juste derrière Harry. « Désolé, poussin. »

Ejecté, Harry se retrouva au milieu des élèves, ce qui réduisit immédiatement le niveau sonore de la salle. La même scène s'était déjà produite à peu près un an plus tôt, et à peu près pour les mêmes raisons d'ailleurs. A se demander ce qui avait changé.

Un serpentard prit la parole. « C'est vrai que tu t'y connais en Hauts Arts ? »

Sheridan ouvrit un œil ardent quelque part au fond de lui. Tout le monde semblait malheureusement passionné par la question.

La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté d'expliquer les contresens sur la magie noire et les circonstances qui l'avaient obligé à aller voir de ce côté, Ron et Hermione l'avaient quitté. Mais ces étudiants-là se fichaient de savoir ce qu'était Hereb ou ce qu'il attendait de son entraînement. La seule chose qui comptait était s'ils allaient ou non se faire ratatiner par les S.P.P. lorsque ceux-ci découvriraient le pot-aux-roses. Un instant Harry les vit tels qu'ils étaient, tous des enfants ou presque, apeurés de ce que pouvait leur réserver le monde. Et il se sentit lui-même immensément vieux, assez vieux en tout cas pour les rassurer.

Harry sortit sa baguette et dessina un cercle au sol. Rien à voir avec les runes et le sang de celui qui l'attendait dans la Chambre, mais l'intention suffisait. Il savait à quoi servait le cercle de concentration et sa magie avait gardé un écho du premier réalisé.

Le cercle ne brilla pas et ne s'anima pas davantage, mais l'atmosphère se modifia dans l'étude, comme si la salle contenait plus de murs que les quatre originels. Les jumeaux et les seize étudiants battirent en retraite lorsque le sorcier enjamba le tracé.

Harry ferma les yeux et commença son Extériorisation. Toutes ses inhibitions s'évanouirent aussitôt. Sa magie jaillit comme une fontaine, emplissant l'espace du cercle et débordant tout autour. La sensation de libération était si incroyable qu'elle balaya toutes ses inquiétudes devant la rapidité et la puissance anormales du processus.

La magie qui s'échappait du cercle roula dans la salle. Elle s'accrocha aux sortilèges présents dans les murs, rendant pour quelques secondes visibles les flux du château, elle baigna les meubles et les charmes qui les tenaient, elle tâtonna autour des élèves, révélant les tortueux échanges d'énergie qui s'opéraient entre eux. Puis le temps s'arrêta dans la pièce lorsqu'elle s'y fut diffusée. L'espace se dilata pour contenir toute la magie révélée dans ce micro coin de monde, et les élèves fermèrent les yeux à leur tour, pris dans une sensation de décollage brutal.

Il leur manquait des mots pour décrire ce qu'ils vivaient. De là où ils étaient, ils voyaient le sorcier disparaître dans un nœud d'énergie que traversaient toutes les autres, celle de Poudlard, mais également celles de ses habitants, chacune distincte, et les leur aussi, et peut-être même plus encore. Le tout était trop grand pour que la peur soit un sentiment adéquat.

La nasse de lumière se résorba, les ramenant lentement sur terre. La magie qui flottait se dilua dans les murs et au-delà. Leurs sens exacerbés la percevaient toujours, mais elle passait déjà hors de leur capacité ordinaire.

Harry resta seul assis par terre. La sensation l'habitait encore, elle ne s'effaçait plus totalement depuis quelques mois. Elle lui parlait même, parfois.

« Le monde est grand. » Il hésitait à réduire à des mots le vertige qui le possédait. « Il y a de la place pour chacun », grommela-t-il en se relevant.

Même Borcq semblait perturbé. Harry espérait que le choc n'avait pas été trop grand ou trop exagéré pour les autres élèves. Ce n'était qu'une histoire d'entraînement.

Malfoy se ressaisit le premier. « Contrairement à toi, Potter, nous autres ne disposons pas de neuf queues. Je préfère les certitudes à la philosophie, surtout en temps de guerre et surtout quand il s'agit de ma sécurité, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Le gryffondor sourit, encore exalté par l'aventure. « Si je te dis que tu ne risques rien à rester droit dans tes bottes, ça te va ? »

Et étonnamment, ça sembla aller à tout le monde. Les seize et Fred et George se mirent d'accord pour tester l'option non-belliqueuse sous le regard pour une fois heureux d'Harry, et le sorcier se promit de ne reculer devant rien pour ne pas avoir à renier cette fugace espérance.

xxx

La nuit-même, le gryffondor retrouva le Grimoire le cœur léger. Fred et George l'avaient quitté en sachant pertinemment où il se rendait, ce qui ne les avait pas empêchés de lui donner rendez-vous pour après sa _Bavette avec les Forces du Mal_, histoire de chahuter un peu avant d'aller dormir.

Le jeune homme s'attela de bonne grâce à ses double-sorts. A croire qu'un bonheur n'arrivait jamais seul, le Livre lui annonça qu'il était prêt pour le perforateur, le fameux sort que Findley lui avait fait miroiter avant les vacances. Harry passa une partie de la nuit à renvoyer et à amplifier simultanément les sorts mineurs que lui jetaient les serpents. C'était une magie difficile, et il ne s'en tira pas sans brûlures, mais le Grimoire finit par le laisser filer.

« Vous n'avez rien dit à propos du nouveau groupe », remarqua Harry en ramassant ses affaires.

_Un singulier talent au combat, Harry Potter, et si peu de goût à la chose… Je m'interroge encore._

« Vous pensez qu'il aurait fallu des positions plus radicales ? »

_L'engagement t'a tant appris. Pourquoi en détourner les autres ?_

« Je sais ce qui se cache dans le combat. Je ne veux pas que ces adolescents se mettent à l'envisager comme la seule solution possible. »

_Alors c'est qu'Harry est encore trop présent._

Le ton désapprobateur du Grimoire s'accompagnait d'ordinaire d'une punition, mais le sorcier s'y prépara pour rien cette fois. Il était pourtant impossible que le Livre n'ait pas noté l'ampleur de son manquement aux règles.

« Vous m'avez déconseillé de rechercher la fréquentation d'autres personnes. Vous m'avez même interdit d'utiliser mon entraînement hors de la Chambre. »

_'Tes disciples sauront te trouver lorsque ton moment sera venu', et c'est ainsi, Harry Potter. Je ne peux t'accabler pour ce qui tient du cours des choses._

« Ils ne sont _pas_ mes disciples ! »

_Mais tu les inspires. Ils respectent tes expériences et reconnaissent en toi une destinée supérieure à la leur. Avec toi, ils ont moins peur. Ils vont te suivre, et tu n'y pourras rien._

« Vous n'en savez rien ! », s'énerva Harry. « Je n'ai rien demandé dans cette histoire ! Je ne suis personne, et je n'inspire personne ! »

_C'est une grande démonstration de magie que tu leur as offert, _remarqua le Grimoire. _Leur admiration est naturelle. _

L'angoisse prit Harry à la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? « Je ne pensais pas que l'Extériorisation aurait une telle force », se défendit-il.

_Aurais-je omis de t'en parler ? La Chambre fait pression sur la magie de ses occupants, Harry Potter. Tout demande plus d'efforts en ce lieu, ainsi le voyageur exulte au dehors. _

_C'est une nouvelle étape. Prépare-toi désormais à découvrir ce qu'est devenue ta magie dans le monde des hommes. Prépare-toi à affronter les responsabilités dues à ton rang !_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Je souhaiterais vous poser une question. »

Pas de réaction. Le maître des potions continua de se défouler sur ses copies, aussi indifférent qu'il l'avait été après qu'Harry ait enfin réussi à maîtriser l'effet d'un Stupefix de force moyenne sur son corps. Ça ne donnait pas envie de prendre de gants.

« Vous connaissez la magie noire. Vous l'avez beaucoup pratiquée il y a quelques années, et le Ministère vous a jugé pour ça. »

La plume de Snape s'était arrêtée. Harry n'osa pas lever la tête. « Hermione dit que seuls les mauvais sorciers cherchent une solution dans cette magie parce qu'elle corrompt l'esprit. Elle dit qu'il faut de mauvaises intentions pour vouloir l'utiliser et pour pouvoir le faire. Mais vous, Dumbledore vous fait confiance sinon il ne vous laisserait pas enseigner dans son école. Alors… comment faites-vous ? »

« Comment faites-vous quoi ? Finissez vos phrases, Potter. »

« Est-il possible de… d'atteindre cette magie sans être un monstre pour autant ? »

Harry repassa la question dans sa tête et fit une prière pour que Snape ne la prenne pas de façon trop personnelle.

« Je ne vous dois pas de réponse. »

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur ? »

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour obtenir sa réponse. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux indéchiffrables de l'homme, froids et durs comme deux perles d'acier. Harry maintint le contact. Le maître des potions poussa, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de céder. Le visage de Snape à l'autre bout de la pièce emplissait toute sa tête. Il lui rappelait toutes les brimades et les injustices que cet homme l'avait obligé à traverser. La façon dont Snape avait violé son esprit sous les ordres de Dumbledore l'année précédente. Et la façon dont il avait retenté de le faire avec son Veritaserum. En lui révélant le secret de la Chambre, le Grimoire l'avait quasiment adoubé. Le cœur battant, Harry songea à toute la magie qui s'accumulait en lui et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Le Kâdihmir pesait à son cou, plus lourd de jour en jour. Sa baguette se trouvait déjà dans sa main. Snape avait détesté Sirius jusque dans la mort. Le 's'il vous plaît' lui donnait envie de vomir. Un être pareil ne le méritait pas.

« Une bête et un homme cohabitent en chacun d'entre nous, Potter. La barrière qui les sépare est appelée civilisation. Selon ses normes, seul un cinglé peut avoir la prétention de dominer sa bête. »

Harry ravala ses pulsions. « D'accord, selon les normes. Mais en vrai ? »

« Vos phrases, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par 'en vrai' ? »

« 'En vrai'comme 'en réalité'. Si l'on oublie ce que nous a appris la société, si l'on regarde depuis l'extérieur, est-ce que seul un fou peut approcher sa bête ? »

« Oublier tout ce qu'un homme sait, vous voulez dire ? »

Les dents d'Harry s'entrechoquèrent sous le coup de la frustration. « Vous savez parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! »

Sa hargne n'émut pas le maître des potions. Harry pesta en baissant les yeux. Snape parlait peut-être métaphoriquement, mais l'Heraldus qui rugissait en lui n'avait rien d'une bête métaphorique. Et maintenant l'homme affichait un air victorieux comme s'il venait de remporter ce combat alors qu'Harry se restreignait pour ne pas que Sheridan lui saute dessus… C'était tellement injuste !

« Je n'agis que selon le raisonnement et la logique, Potter. Il n'y a aucune _intention_ dans mes actes. Les potions et la fréquentation du Lord Noir et du directeur de cet établissement sont des arts trop subtils pour les émotions. J'utilise ma tête, si vous préférez. Un état qui, je n'en doute pas, vous échappe totalement. »

« Je sais ce qu'utiliser sa tête veut dire ! »

« Mais vous ne savez pas le faire. Vos émotions ont une telle emprise sur vous que vous ne savez même pas où les chercher. »

« Apprenez-moi. »

« Impossible. »

« J'ai déjà commencé. Je peux le faire ! »

Snape reprit sa plume et son air indifférent. « Vous êtes un gryffondor de seize ans, Potter. Le sang-froid et la retenue sont simplement contraires à votre nature. »

« Il faudrait savoir ! », éructa Harry à bout de patience. « Un jour vous me reprochez d'être un jeune imbécile, un autre vous me critiquez parce que j'essaye de me comporter en adulte ! Soyez cohérent pour une fois ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? »

« J'en ai par-dessus la têteque vous me renvoyiez à la figure tout ce que je fais ! »

« Je ne vous reproche qu'une seule chose, Potter, c'est d'exister. Tout ce que vous faites suite à ça est faux à cause de cette erreur originelle. »

Snape était incroyablement sérieux. Harry se réinstalla à son pupitre. « Je me moque que vous me détestiez », dit-il un ton plus bas, « et je sais que c'est réciproque. Apprenez-moi simplement à supprimer mes émotions. »

« C'est trop de travail. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Vos deux maîtres me veulent puissant ! Obéissez-leur et apprenez-moi ! »

« Ce ne sont pas vos cris qui me feront changer d'avis. »

« Alors demandez-moi n'importe quoi. Je le ferais. »

« Le dramatisme des adolescents… Commencez par cesser de vous complaire dans votre attitude de martyr, Potter, et bon sang, coupez ces mèches atroces qui pendent de partout et derrière lesquelles vous vous cachez ! Et enlevez-moi ce collier stupide par la même occasion. Lavez vos vêtements aussi, l'odeur de la sueur n'a jamais rendu plus intelligent. »

Le lendemain Harry portait toujours le Kâdihmir au cou. La nuit-même, le Grimoire, après l'avoir poussé à bout en lui servant un éloge à la perspicacité de Snape, l'avait assuré que le maître des potions ne _voyait _pas la pierre à proprement parler, et que de toute façon le cristal ne reconnaissait qu'un seul maître de son vivant. Il s'était rasé le crâne, en revanche, et ses vêtements étaient passés entre les mains de Dobby.

Harry fut presque soulagé lorsque Snape pénétra enfin dans l'étude. La journée avait été horrible, et même s'il avait tiré une certaine satisfaction à ignorer les commentaires, il avait hâte de passer à autre chose.

Le sourcil droit de Snape, celui qui marquait la surprise, changea de latitude à sa vue. Puis Snape leva les yeux au ciel et Harry sut qu'il était ridicule.

Pendant deux jours il agit comme s'il assumait, puis le troisième ses cheveux repoussèrent malgré lui jusqu'à atteindre la même longueur qu'auparavant, et il vit Snape sourire.

xxx

Il ne tirait rien du maître des potions et il ne fallait pas compter sur le Grimoire pour lui expliquer les dangers auxquels il s'exposait. Harry parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard en espérant soulager son envie de réduire en miettes quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais l'atmosphère festive du château n'aidait pas. Comble de l'injustice, tout semblait aller bien depuis quelques jours : le soleil revenait, pas de nouveaux massacres en vue et promis, on allait trouver un accord d'ici le printemps… A Poudlard Findley avait dû se faire officiellement porter pâle (les jumeaux s'étaient trompés dans le dosage de leur 'poivre'), les professeurs étaient à nouveau de bonne humeur et les S.P.P. faisaient presque peine à voir.

D'après les rumeurs, le Q.G. de ces étudiants accumulait les impairs depuis peu. La première vague d'ennuis – et le mot était faible – avait été une remontée des égouts impromptue, laquelle avait également copieusement arrosé le quartier des Aurors. Mimi Geignarde s'était montrée incapable de dire ce qui s'était passé. Puis il y avait eu l'affaire des doxys et celle du pigeon mort dans la cheminée. Les premiers doutes étaient apparus avec la découverte d'une fée-des-cabinets dans les toilettes du Q.G. après plusieurs jours de restriction pénible du papier. Pourtant personne n'avait soupçonné l'existence du nouveau groupe. Seule Luna avait était regardée d'un mauvais œil après la parution d'un article dans le _Chicaneur _annonçant en fanfare le soutien de Gilderoy Lockheart, cinq fois lauréat du prix-sourire de _Sorcière-Hebdo_, au mouvement des S.P.P.

Les S.S.P. étaient demeurés dans le noir, probablement parce que ses membres agissaient sans même se concerter. Harry n'avait pas remis les pieds là-bas, et Fred et George étaient repartis pour Londres le surlendemain de la création du groupe. La sauce n'avait pas pris entre les seize étudiants restant. Le gryffondor avait chargé Winky de garder un œil sur eux, et l'elfe s'était montrée formelle sur ce point. Les choses auraient pu en rester là si un petit miracle n'avait pas eu lieu deux jours plus tôt. Dans un acte de bravoure terrifiée, Lisette avait déposé une bombabouse à retardement dans la poubelle du Q.G. avant de s'enfuir. Winky ne l'avait retrouvée que dans la soirée, cachée au fond des jardins. Elle avait oublié d'enclencher le mécanisme, et la bombe intacte et terriblement reconnaissable était passée entre les mains des S.P.P. Les soupçons s'étaient précisés. Mais il était difficile d'accuser un magasin de farces et attrapes de vendre des farces et attrapes, et personne n'avait identifié le poseur de bombe. Excédés, les S.P.P. avaient alors accusé tout le monde, serpentards en tête, et avaient fait régner une terreur inquisitrice dans les dortoirs pour trouver les coupables. Et la magie Weasley avait opéré : les rieurs s'étaient rangés du côté des terroristes en herbe, et des poignées de joyeux supporters avaient fleuri un peu partout.

Le succès allait rabattre le reste des serpentards en moins de deux.

Harry en était toujours à essayer de détendre ses nerfs. Pris d'une curiosité morbide, le jeune homme se rendit à l'étude qui abritait les S.S.P. L'endroit était encore anonyme. Il fallait en profiter car ça n'allait probablement pas durer. Harry poussa la porte et savoura l'instant où il aperçut Malfoy et Zabini penchés sur un chaudron en compagnie de Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Un truc inédit et complètement stupide », grogna Ginny. « On pourrait appeler ça une bombabousaglue, je suppose. Un conseil, Harry, écarte-toi. Ce machin est plus instable que Dolores Ombrage. »

Harry s'installa dans un coin en observateur. Les serpentards étaient en charge de la mixture qui crachait une pâte molle au dessus du feu. Ginny, elle, devait jeter le charme de glue au bon moment et avec la juste puissance. Apparemment ils avaient un problème de synchronisation. Les trois étudiants travaillaient vite et en silence, les yeux rivés sur le chaudron comme s'il menaçait d'exploser, ce qu'il fit plusieurs fois. Harry finit par conjurer un bouclier devant lui. Le mélange rappelait affectivement l'éphémère directrice de Poudlard.

Allez savoir pourquoi, il se sentait un peu mieux lorsqu'il quitta l'étude.

« Harry ? »

Harry se retourna lentement, la main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte du Q.G.

Dumbledore eut la délicatesse de ne pas regarder la porte. « Puis-je te parler ? »

Le directeur sembla s'enquérir sincèrement de la réponse. Harry hocha la tête et suivit le vieil homme jusqu'à son bureau. « Je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps », s'excusa le sorcier, ce qui énerva l'adolescent. Pas la peine de le prendre avec autant de pincettes, il n'était quand même pas aussi infréquentable que ça !

Dumbledore s'installa dans son fauteuil et l'observa derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Je te préfère coiffé comme ça. »

La pique était méritée, aussi le gryffondor ne broncha-t-il pas.

« J'ai un problème, Harry. »

D'un geste de la main, Dumbledore fit léviter une énorme liasse de papier qui vint s'échouer aux pieds d'Harry. C'était des journaux. Des articles de journaux, en fait, soigneusement collectés depuis le mois de septembre dans les quotidiens anglais et même étrangers. Ils parlaient tous d'un certain Harry Potter. Harry prit quelques feuillets au hasard. On y annonçait ce gars respectivement mort, en couple, héritier de Gryffondor (plusieurs fois) et dépressif. Le dernier papier s'appuyait sur une photo de lui prise deux ans plus tôt lors de la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Quelqu'un avait retouché la photo pour le faire paraître plus vieux. Le résultat était étonnamment réaliste si l'on oubliait les glamours.

Harry glissa la photo parmi d'autres feuillets et les replaça dans le tas. « On dirait que c'est moi qui ai un problème, Monsieur. »

« Non, ça c'est mon problème. Tu n'es concerné que par la prophétie, et c'est déjà plus qu'un homme seul ne devrait porter. »

Jamais personne n'avait osé reconnaître face à lui qu'il était responsable de la prophétie, seul avec Voldemort. Harry n'était pas sûr du nom donné à l'émotion qui lui prenait le ventre.

« Les sorcières et les sorciers de notre communauté ont envie d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Ils croient que ça les rassurerait. Les journalistes pressent le Conseil de Poudlard avec des demandes d'interviews depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Je commence à être à court de… rétributions. Or il se trouve que je suis impliqué dans d'autres affaires qui m'obligent à certains compromis, Harry. »

Le jeune homme se raidit. « Vous voulez que je donne des interviews ? »

« Une seule serait déjà un bon début. Avec ton accord je pourrais proposer aux journalistes une conférence commune. Ils seront furieux, bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils oseront discuter cette opportunité. » Dumbledore lui sourit. « Il y a quelques avantages à être célèbre. Les gens se persuadent volontiers que l'on cache plus d'atouts que ce que l'on possède réellement. »

Ont-ils tort ?, se demanda Harry, mais il était tout de même soulagé. « Et si je refuse de leur parler ? Ils ne peuvent pas m'y forcer après tout. »

« Non, en effet. »

Dumbledore se redressa dans son fauteuil. « Harry, c'est un service que je te demande. Si la requêtes des journalistes n'aboutit pas à quelque chose, j'en serai tenu pour responsable. Beaucoup de gens me le feront payer en ignorant mes sollicitations dans d'autres domaines. Je dois donner quelque chose pour pouvoir prendre ailleurs, c'est ainsi que la politique fonctionne. »

« Et vous avez donné beaucoup ces derniers jours, Professeur, à ce qu'on m'a dit. » Harry mesura l'homme du regard, d'égal à égal. Il n'en avait probablement pas le droit, mais il en avait le courage. « Vous me demandez de racheter la mise que vous avez risquée sur le groupe de Fred et George, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de voir les choses comme ça. »

« Je refuse. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… parce que quelque part, cela fera de moi le responsable de ce groupe. Et je ne veux pas devenir une sorte de chef ou de leader, je ne veux pas que les gens me suivent comme… comme… »

« Harry… »

« Non, c'est juste trop dur ! », explosa Harry. « Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, vous comprenez ? Si je ne le fais pas, alors c'est que je refuse les conséquences du pouvoir, et ce sera la preuve que je ne serai jamais assez fort pour défier Voldemort ! Mais si je le fais… Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je me trompe ? Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il y a en moi. Et si je devenais différent ? Si le pouvoir me faisait penser autrement et que je prenais le mauvais cours des choses ? »

« Harry, je ne crois pas… »

« Et si j'étais mauvais malgré moi, Professeur ? Vous vous êtes déjà posé la question ? »

« Oui. »

La réponse coupa Harry dans son élan. Dumbledore était toujours aussi calme de l'autre côté de son bureau. Le jeune homme se rassit en soupirant.

« Je ne crois pas que tu ais à te soucier de bien ou de ne pas bien suivre le cours des choses. Harry, tu es en train de _devenir _le cours des choses. Tu es son instrument. »

Harry grinça des dents. « Et vous trouvez ça rassurant ? »

« Oui, plutôt », répondit gaiement le vieillard.

« Arrêter de me faire confiance, Professeur. Ça me donne envie de pactiser avec le diable. »

Dumbledore rit de bon cœur et Harry sentit un grand poids quitter sa poitrine. Il n'était toujours pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais Malfoy, Zabini et Ginny travaillant ensemble, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Philosophiquement parlant.

« D'accord », murmura Harry. « J'irai à la conférence. »

« Merci. Harry, ce que je viens de dire, je ne l'aurais dit à aucun autre homme. »

Le gryffondor appuya sa tête contre le dossier, brusquement fatigué. « Qu'est-ce que les journalistes savent sur moi ? »

« Que tu es un héros. » Dumbledore s'excusa d'un geste de la main. « Des bruits ont couru sur la Chambre des Secrets et sur la prophétie, mais la vérité s'est perdue dans la masse des fausses affirmations. Les gens savent cependant une chose, Harry : c'est que tu as été le seul à vaincre Voldemort à ce jour et que tu n'étais alors qu'un bébé. Maintenant que tu es adulte, rien ne les fera arrêter de croire en ta chance contre lui. »

Dumbledore se choisit une friandise dans la soucoupe sur le bureau et la déballa avec gourmandise. « Ils savent aussi qu'un éventuel groupuscule s'est formé à Poudlard et qu'il sévit contre les étudiants qui se sont engagés dans la défense du château. »

Harry attendit un peu pour voir si le directeur avait autre chose à ajouter, puis il se leva et salua poliment le vieux sorcier.

« Oh, Harry ? »

Harry croisa le regard bleu amusé du directeur. « Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Bien entendu tu es libre de tes propos dans cette interview. »

Harry redescendit l'escalier en souriant. Il était satisfait de la rencontre. D'accord, il allait devoir se taper les journalistes, mais il avait bien négocié les choses avec le directeur. Il n'avait pas mentionné ce que Dumbledore lui avait refusé à Noël, malgré l'incongruité de lui demander un _service _après ça. Il se faisait des cartes, et il les empochait pour plus tard. C'était ça aussi, la politique.

Et la dernière remarque tout sauf anodine de Dumbledore sonnait agréablement à ses oreilles.

xxx

Le projet bombabousaglue était arrivé à terme. Les S.S.P. en avaient pâti au moins autant que leurs adversaires lors des essais, mais ça avait valu le coup rien que pour l'effet de surprise. On racontait dans les couloirs que Findley était tombé sur toute une cargaison au retour de ses vacances forcées, et même qu'il avait eu le temps de lire le message de bon rétablissement avant que le monde ne devienne marron et poisseux.

Il y avait fête ce soir à l'étude, malgré l'odeur persistante. Neville avait convaincu Harry d'y passer, et le jeune homme s'était laissé fléchir pour cinq minutes.

Malfoy n'avait pas attendu la moitié de ce temps pour l'alpaguer. « Les S.P.P. sont fous de rage, Potter. A cause de tes idées de contre-révolution… »

« Mes idées, Malfoy ? »

« Peu importe. Toute ma maison est soupçonnée en priorité, et ils nous pourchassent avec l'aide des Aurors. Je te préviens, nous n'allons pas rester sans bouger très longtemps. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? On se doutait bien que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver. »

« Tu tiens une conférence demain. »

Harry hocha la tête. La nouvelle faisait la une de tous les journaux depuis trois jours, un vrai gâchis de papier.

« Tu pourrais dire quelque chose. »

« Non. »

« Ta voix a du poids, Potter, aussi effroyable soit cette perspective. »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Comment peut-on avoir la chance de faire quelque chose de grand et ne pas la saisir ! »

« Parce que si je la saisis trop, ce quelque chose va me revenir dans le coin de la gueule, Malfoy ! »

Malfoy roula des yeux. « Potter, arrête de réfléchir par pitié ! C'est une occasion unique ! »

Harry toisa le serpentard. « Une occasion unique qui m'appartient, ne l'oublie pas. »

Le lendemain Harry se rendit à la conférence avec une boule dans l'estomac. Cette _chance_ lui appartenait, ouais. C'était à lui de la maîtriser. Les S.P.P. calmeraient leurs ardeurs à l'encontre des serpentards dès que les S.S.P. décideraient qu'ils étaient prêts à sortir de leur anonymat. Il ne devait pas se soucier de ça. Le problème était surtout de ne rien révéler et de garder un semblant d'unanimité pour ne froisser personne. Il se fichait de se mettre tout le monde à dos – c'était même déjà pratiquement le cas dans un extrême ou dans un autre – mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de saper le travail de groupes comme l'Ordre.

Le gryffondor passa sa tenue et ses glamours en revue, ce que Dobby avait déjà fait une bonne dizaine de fois depuis ce matin. L'elfe l'avait briqué comme un sou neuf et lui avait déniché un pantalon et un pull à sa taille. C'était comme un jeu de rôles. Vu sous cet angle, la situation n'était pas si mauvaise. Harry Potter était même franchement comique aujourd'hui, avec sa posture tout en sourire et en humilité.

Une moue goguenarde aux lèvres, jeune homme entra dans la salle où Dumbledore avait parqué les journalistes. Les flashs crépitèrent aussitôt. Il y en avait tellement qu'Harry fut momentanément aveuglé, et il cligna des yeux pour chasser les points noirs qui dansaient sur sa rétine. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la meute des journalistes avait déjà commencé de charger. Harry recula et fut sauvé par le mur dans son dos qui lui permit de n'être qu'à moitié écrasé. Des mains se tendaient de partout. L'envoyé de _Troll-Mag _(un magasine à très faible tirage) lui marcha sur les pieds et se confondit en excuses, mais Harry l'entendit à peine dans la cacophonie. Quelque part à l'arrière quelqu'un hurlait de le laisser respirer. Harry crut reconnaître la voix de McGonagall magnifiée par un _sonorus_, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir son professeur. Les silhouettes autour de lui le dominaient largement, et les plus petites portaient leurs appareils à bout de bras, lui masquant totalement la vue.

Un semblant de calme revint peu à peu lorsqu'il apparut évidemment que le jeune homme ne répondrait à aucun question dans ces conditions, et la meute reflua. Harry put enfin la distinguer.

Il n'avait jamais vu autant de journalistes de toute sa vie. Tous les quotidiens et magasines de la Communauté avaient dépêché un représentant. De l'extrême gauche (_Le Grand Réveil_) à l'extrême droite (_Prima Res Publica _et _Le Fondateur_) en passant par les torche-culs comme _Transplantage_ (qui s'était loué les services d'un vrai journaliste pour l'occasion au lieu de recopier les articles de ses confrères), chacun avait au moins un correspondant et un photographe. Harry reconnut la jeune journaliste du _Daily Prophet_ coincée entre _La Communauté _et _Sorcière-Hebdo_. La sorcière lui faisait de grands signes tout en essayant de prendre la place du _Chicaneur_, certainement le journal le mieux placé vu que sa correspondante (sans photographe, et c'était bien la seule) était restée sagement assise en face du pupitre où Harry allait parler au moment où ses confrères s'étaient rués vers la porte.

Derrière les journalistes se trouvaient quelques Aurors ainsi que le professeur McGonagall et le directeur, et même Maugrey dans un coin qui battaient impatiemment de son pied en bois. Harry se dirigea vers le pupitre en gloussant intérieurement. Les coulisses de ce non-événement ne devaient pas être tristes…

Il devait quand même faire attention. Le petit monde de la presse avait joliment prospéré depuis le début du conflit. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais plié dans le cas contraire. Les correspondants affichaient tous des têtes importantes et snobaient les Aurors qui essayaient de les maintenir en place. Chacun lui criait son nom, généralement suivit d'un _reporter de guerre pour le journal MachinChose ! _et d'une carte balancée à travers la foule.

_Reporter de guerre… _Harry avait bien envie de leur enfoncer le nez dans les petits-fours qui refroidissaient. Les journalistes étaient reçus dans tous les salons en ce moment, y compris dans ceux des sang-pur, et même chez les représentants de la branche politique officielle du mouvement des mangemorts – des gens toujours très aimables et très propres sur eux. La propagande marchait à fond d'un côté, et de l'autre les lecteurs étaient trop angoissés pour attendre confirmation des nouvelles qui tombaient deux fois par jour comme des couperets. Un accès d'humeur dans la rédaction d'un journal suffisait à faire sauter des têtes et à ébranler les socles les plus résistants. Dans le contexte actuel, leur carte-presse était un talisman plus sûr qu'une armée d'Aurors, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir échappé aux journalistes.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Rita Skeeter n'était nulle part en vue.

« Mr Potter, parlez-nous de vos examens ! Est-ce que vous avez de bonnes notes ? »

Un concert de protestations indignées suivit la question. « Parlez-nous plutôt du Dr Reens ! Est-ce vrai qu'il vous entraîne ? »

« Que répondez-vous aux sceptiques quant à votre filiation avec Godric Gryffondor ? »

« Vous étiez au couronnement du Prince Gobelin. Que pouvez-vous nous dire de ses ambitions politiques ? Est-il prêt à négocier ? »

« Est-ce que votre parrain Sirius Black vous manque ? » _(Tous les photographes dégainèrent leurs appareils)_.

« Est-ce que l'on pourrait avoir un peu de sérieux ! » L'exclamation venait de McGonagall qui traversa l'espace pour venir à son secours. La vieille sorcière sermonna les journalistes pour qu'ils cessent leur avalanche de questions et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de retourner à sa place.

Le journaliste de _La_ _Communauté _prit le premier la parole. « Mr Potter, veuillez excuser l'excitation de mes collègues, mais nous attendons tous depuis si longtemps l'opportunité de vous rencontrer… Nos lecteurs vont êtres ravis d'avoir de vos nouvelles, enfin. »

Le reproche était à peine dissimulé. Harry prit l'air contrit qu'on attendait de lui avant de faire signe au journaliste de continuer.

« Tout d'abord, comment allez-vous ? » _(Tout le monde saisit son calepin)._

« Bien. Merci de vous en inquiéter. »

Une autre journaliste en profita aussitôt pour intercaler sa question. « Comment se passe votre année scolaire ? »

« Elle est un peu longue et complexe, mais très enrichissante. »

« Une petite-amie, peut-être ? »

« Peut-être », sourit Harry.

Des gloussements se firent entendre et une nouvelle salve de flashs illumina l'assemblée.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? », minauda la représentante de _Sorcière-Hebdo_. _(Note à nos lecteurs : le jeune homme, un peu rouge, choisit de ne pas répondre)_.

« Mr Potter », intervint le _Daily Prophet_, « bien que nous soyons tous ravis de ces bonnes nouvelles, permettez-moi d'aller droit au but et de vous posez quelques questions plus politiques. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, votre opinion sur certains sujets nous importe beaucoup. La communauté attend de connaître votre avis sur certains points. Je ne tournerai pas plus longtemps autour du pot : que pensez-vous des actions de Vous-Savez-Qui? » _(flashs)_.

« C'est terrible… je suis très choqué. »

« Il vous a déjà attaqué plusieurs fois par le passé, Harry. Pensez-vous qu'il recommencera ? »

« Ça me paraît statistiquement probable. »

« Comment vivez-vous avec cette idée ? Est-ce que vous avez peur ? »

« Oui. » _(flashs)_.

« Mr Potter ! Pensez-vous que Poudlard soit un lieu suffisamment sûr contre ce monstre ? »

« Rien n'est infaillible. » _(hochements graves de toutes les têtes)_.

« Le professeur Dumbledore… »

« Personne n'est infaillible non plus. » _(une pause, puis toutes les plumes se remettent à gratter furieusement)_.

« Nous avons été informés qu'un groupe d'étudiants s'était organisé pour protéger leurs condisciples contre d'éventuels débordements… Les 'Squads de Protection de Poudlard', je crois… »

« Les 'Squads de Sécurité de Poudlard' vous voulez dire ? »

« Ah bon ? », bredouilla le journaliste en biffant ses notes. « Comment jugez-vous leur action ? »

« Ils font très bien leur travail. Je suis content de voir des camarades si enthousiastes et prêts à travailler en équipe. »

_Prima Res Publica _prit la parole. « Pourtant certains reprochent à ces S.P.P. – je suis à peu près certain que c'est là leur vrai nom, Mr Potter – de maintenir une partie des élèves à distance. »

« Ce sont de fausses accusations. Tous ceux qui n'ont rien à se reprocher peuvent aller voir ce groupe. »

« Vous n'en faites pas partie, pourtant. »

« C'est vrai, mais je suis leurs avancées de très près. »

« Vous soutenez donc leur action ? »

« Bien entendu ! Certains enfants ici représentent une menace, et quelqu'un doit avoir le courage de la prévenir. »

« La possibilité qu'un désastre comme celui de Beauxbâtons – une école infiltrée de l'intérieur par ses propres élèves – se reproduise vous semble-t-elle plausible ? »

« Malheureusement oui. Certaines personnes sont obnubilées par le combat, et l'idée de sang versé ne les effraye pas plus que ça. »

« Certaines personnes ici ? Au château ? »

« Mais oui ! Cette maison est même connue pour ça ! »

« Vous parlez des serpentards, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Allez les interroger ! Vous verrez que leurs velléités sont affligeantes. Je vous recommande l'unique première année de cette maison, c'est une prise de conscience à lui tout seul. Le diable en personne ! »

_(Question de Transplantage, fasciné)_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il a volé sa sucette à un élève poufsouffle. »

« Heu… mais ce n'est pas vraiment un crime, si ? »

« Ce n'est pas tout ! Il paraît qu'il copie sur les autres en classe et qu'il ne se dénonce jamais. »

La journaliste du _Chicaneur _toussota_._ « Wow… Harry, tu veux vraiment qu'on écrive ça ? Ça peut faire des dégâts ! »

« Allez-y », siffla Harry en réussissant à continuer de sourire. « Les gens ont le droit de savoir ! L'autre jour, l'un de ces élèves déviants m'a poussé dans les couloirs. Heureusement que les S.P.P. étaient là ! »

_(Daily Prophet)_ « Mais… est-ce assez grave pour les accuser de comploter contre les intérêts de l'école ? »

« C'est quand même bien révélateur. »

_(silence)_

L'envoyé de _Quid-D _leva sa plume. « Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez des performances du _Swift IV_, le nouveau balai de l'équipe d'Angleterre ? »

L'interview ne se poursuivit pas très longtemps. Harry fila juste après la dernière question mais attendit d'être en sécurité dans le couloir pour tomber le masque. Il vit Ginny lui faire signe à l'autre bout du couloir. Malfoy était avec elle.

La jeune femme brandit un lasso rose et visqueux sous son nez et éclata de rire. « Les longzoreilles, le dernier modèle des oreilles-à-rallonge. Tellement puissant que le professeur Dumbledore et le vieux Fol'Œil ont demandé aux jumeaux de ne pas le commercialiser pour en laisser l'exclusivité à l'Ordre ! »

Harry tiqua devant l'innocence de son amie à donner de telles informations en présence de Malfoy. Mais qui savait de quoi ces deux là discutaient entre eux…

Malfoy le regardait bizarrement. « Ça me coûte de le dire, mais bien joué, Potter. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ça avait bien commencé, mais je suis allé trop loin. Je n'aurais pas dû me moquer d'eux. »

« Au contraire », ricana Malfoy, « c'était de loin la meilleure partie. Et ces imbéciles vont la publier parce qu'ils sont trop cons ou trop fiers pour y voir le sarcasme. »

« Drago m'a dit que c'est une bonne chose parce que les gens vont voir à quel point il est ridicule d'agresser des enfants sous prétexte qu'ils viennent de Serpentard », intervint Ginny. « Et il a ajouté que tu venais de rendre un grand service à sa maison, n'est-ce pas Drago ? »

« J'ai vraiment dit ça ? »

« Ouep. »

Malfoy lâcha un juron. Ginny prit la main d'Harry et l'entraîna. « Viens ! Grincheux va nous offrir une bièraubeurre. »

« On ne peut pas sortir comme ça de l'enceinte du château », remarqua Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? Tous les serpentards se font livrer à domicile par la WWW. Leurs caisses sont les seules à traverser les alarmes incognito. »

« Décimation par l'alcoolisme ? » Harry claqua la langue. « Ils sont vraiment futés. »

Malfoy stoppa net et écarquilla les yeux.

Harry éclata de rire.

xxx

La bonne humeur du gryffondor ne survécut pas vingt-quatre heures. Le lendemain, l'article était dans tous les journaux.

Il n'avait pas prévu un tel retournement de situation, et il était à peu près certain que Dumbledore et Malfoy non plus.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, tous les journalistes s'étaient entendus pour écrire _le même __article_. Et cet article n'avait bien évidemment plus rien à voir avec l'interview originale. Ils avaient purement et simplement supprimé les parties conflictuelles et avaient rééquilibré le tout en rajoutant des questions plus légères dont ils avaient inventé les réponses (sa petite-amie s'appelait Charlène et avait été dans la même école élémentaire moldue que lui, et son ambition secrète était d'intégrer les brigades internationales des Aurors). Le résultat ne ressemblait à rien mais sa côte de popularité était annoncée à la hausse, et c'était justement ce que tout le monde souhaitait.

Harry parcourut les papiers en tremblant de rage. Seul le Chicaneur avait publié la véritable interview suivie d'un encadré lyrique intitulé 'La Conspiration des Plumes'. Mais les sorciers qui l'avaient lu étaient les mêmes que ceux qui croyaient dur comme fer au Ministère Fantoche des Légumes. Le gryffondor n'en revenait pas que rien n'ait filtré. Aucune protestation, aucun mot de personne. Les rédactions devaient être aux abonnés absents.

Malfoy le rejoignit à la bibliothèque. Le serpentard était vert. « Tu as vu ça ? », siffla-t-il en lançant le Prima Res Publica vers lui. « Vraiment bien joué, Potter ! Maintenant on va passer pour des crétins ! »

Malfoy faisait référence à la petite singularité que s'était autorisée le journal : la question/réponse concernant son jugement de l'action des S.S.P. avait été gardée, sauf que le journaliste avait rétabli le nom des S.P.P. Même si ce journaliste était le dernier journaliste sur terre, Harry était sûr qu'il prendrait plaisir à l'écrabouiller.

« Et rien sur nous ! », insista Malfoy. « Les S.P.P. sont aux trousses des serpentards, et tout le monde s'en fiche ! Tes petits copains du groupe avaient dit qu'ils voulaient se faire connaître, mais je ne vois rien venir, Potter. Ils ont les chocottes, et en attendant c'est nous qui payons l'addition ! »

« Je vais faire un démenti. »

« Il ne sera jamais publié ! »

« Je vais quand même essayer. »

Le démenti fut publié.

Sa sortie coïncida avec l'annonce de la mort de Rita Skeeter. La journaliste avait été retrouvée dans une base mangemort désaffectée, saignée à blanc par des milliers de petites coupures provoquées par sa plume-à-papotes. L'objet ne s'était arrêté que lorsqu'un Auror l'avait détruit. Ses collègues lui rendirent un vibrant hommage qui fut l'occasion de rappeler l'intégrité et la bravoure des gens du métier. Le démenti virulent d'Harry passa au mieux pour celui d'un goujat.

C'était l'ultime vengeance de la presse, désormais réduite à déménager ses bureaux dans les locaux du Ministère. Le temps de l'immunité était fini. Rita Skeeter était allée farfouiller trop loin. Elle avait dû croire qu'elle pouvait manipuler un mangemort comme un adolescent de 14 ans, et la réalité l'avait rattrapée. C'était un pallier de plus franchi dans la guerre. Le crime flagrant d'un civil – un intermédiaire, en plus – signait la fin des faux-semblants diplomatiques et des espoirs de pourparlers.

L'accalmie n'avait débouché que sur une hystérie encore plus grande. Persuadés de l'imminence d'une attaque d'envergure, les sorciers de la rue lâchaient du lest que s'empressaient de récupérer le Ministère ou d'autres groupes comme la Loge de Reens. Les S.P.P. furent dotés de gilets pare-sorts.

« Quand je vois ça, Potter, je me demande quel mal il peut bien y avoir à se ranger du côté des mangemorts. »

« Ils ont assassiné cette femme. »

« Les S.P.P. vont nous assassiner, nous. Réveille-toi, Potter ! Un de ces jours il va y avoir un véritable incident avec les serpentards, et il y aura des victimes. Tout le monde est contre nous ! »

Quelques jours après l'interview et le démenti eut lieu un troisième rebondissement, aux yeux de beaucoup sans rapport avec les deux autres.

Le Daily Prophet publia une dépêche officielle annonçant le transfert exceptionnel de sept enfants âgés de 5 à 9 ans. Il s'agissait des enfants des mangemorts piégés dans la rafle des brigades internationales sur le continent. Depuis la capture (ou le décès) de l'un ou de leurs deux parents, les enfants étaient à la garde du Ministère, mais les moyens manquaient pour s'occuper d'eux et les orphelins des Aurors passaient en priorité. Le sort de ces sept petits enfants avait ému la presse et la communauté en général sans pour autant faire progresser la situation. Et voilà qu'un _donateur inconnu_ se proposait de verser une petite fortune à ces orphelins pour leur éducation ! La seule condition était qu'ils soient gardés à Poudlard _en attendant des circonstances plus propices_, et le directeur de l'école concernée s'était montré _favorable_ à cette issue.

Harry jubila en parcourant le papier. Le Ministère n'avait pas trouvé de raison valable à opposer, et les enfants seraient là d'ici la fin de la semaine. Dumbledore se payait la tête de Reens avec la venue de vrais enfants de mangemorts dans les murs de son école. Harry aimait l'idée qu'il avait aidé en acceptant l'interview et en permettant au vieil homme de mieux se faire entendre.

Le sorcier s'habilla rapidement et dégringola les escaliers de sa tourelle. Poudlard était magnifique dans l'aube naissante ! Il marcha allégrement dans les couloirs déserts jusqu'aux donjons. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement dans quelle pile d'escalier se cachait la chambre, mais la magie déployée pour camoufler la porte était trop évidente pour qu'il passe à côté. Harry tâtonna les murs jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une vibration caractéristique, puis il tambourina.

La tête de Malfoy émergea dans l'entrebâillement. Le gryffondor lui fit un grand sourire.

« Potter… je vais te tuer. »

« Lis ça ! »

Malfoy lui arracha le journal des mains et scanna la dépêche. « Et c'est une raison pour venir me gâcher une journée qui n'a même pas commencé ? »

« Il arrive des choses bien des fois, Malfoy. Et ça, c'est la meilleure nouvelle qui pouvait vous arriver. »

Malfoy se gratta sans grâce. Ses yeux bouffis avaient du mal à se focaliser sur Harry.

« Tu n'es pas content ? »

« Si Potter, j'exulte. Un mangemort a donné une partie de sa fortune pour que quelqu'un d'autre prenne soin de ses morveux, et c'est un bon calcul. Maintenant casse-toi, je dors. »

La porte lui claqua au nez, ce qui n'affecta pas le moins du monde le gryffondor. Malfoy n'était pas du matin, mais d'ici quelques heures il allait comprendre le plan. C'était d'une telle logique que ça faisait froid dans le dos. Personne, et surtout pas les étudiantes, n'allait résister devant cette brochette de mômes, qu'ils soient enfants de mangemorts ou non.

Le directeur contre-attaquait.

Harry alla assister au massacre en sifflotant. Le prolongement du couloir où se trouvait l'infirmerie était déjà en effervescence. La zone avait été fermée par des barrières contre lesquelles s'appuyait une poignée d'étudiants lève-tôt. Au-delà s'affairaient déjà des dizaines de sorciers du bâtiment afin de créer l'infrastructure qui allait accueillir provisoirement les enfants.

Le nombre d'étudiants collés aux barrières ne cessa de grandir au fil de la matinée. Les conversations allaient bon train.

« C'est de la folie ! », commenta quelqu'un. « Ça va donner une nouvelle raison aux mangemorts d'attaquer le château ! Ils vont vouloir récupérer leurs enfants. »

« Dis tout de suite qu'il faut abandonner ces pauvres chéris ! », rétorqua sa voisine en plaquant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Dumbledore a raison », intervint un troisième. « Au contraire, ça nous fait un super bouclier humain. » Les deux premiers le fusillèrent du regard avant de s'écarter.

Discrètement mélangé à la foule, Harry constata que le premier des arguments était de loin le plus répandu. C'était logique d'imaginer que les mangemorts allaient réclamer leurs enfants. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas si simple. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Malfoy plusieurs semaines auparavant lui avait ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. Cette histoire de donation permettait surtout aux mangemorts d'envoyer leur progéniture au loin, c'est-à-dire hors d'atteinte du Mage. Et en acceptant de les héberger, Dumbledore rappelait que Poudlard restait un lieu de neutralité ouvert à tous.

Harry était malgré tout fier du vieil homme. Ça n'avait pas dû être une décision facile à prendre que de les accepter dans l'école, mais Dumbledore l'avait fait. Le directeur fit d'ailleurs une apparition remarquée à l'heure du déjeuner. Il arriva en compagnie d'Hagrid et de Mme Pomfresh avec des paniers de cookies pour les ouvriers et les étudiants qui regardaient, puis il resta discuter avec les élèves. Reens ne comprendrait jamais ce genre de choses. Dumbledore parlait avec les gens, et il les écoutait aussi. Il tenait compte de leurs peurs et de leurs aspirations. C'était la base de sa puissance. Ceux qui ne le voyaient pas faire étalage de son pouvoir et qui croyaient qu'il n'y avait rien derrière la façade finissaient un jour ou l'autre par s'en mordre les doigts.

Petite concession à la guerre froide à laquelle Reens et lui se livraient, Dumbledore participa à quelques gros œuvres délicats dans les jours qui suivirent, au grand regret des Aurors qui stationnaient dans le périmètre. Chacune de ses interventions fut saluée par des applaudissements et les cris admiratifs des élèves. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'exceptionnelle maîtrise du vieux sorcier, même si Harry était conscient que la majorité des étudiants ne comprenait pas à quel point la magie que déployait Dumbledore était élevée. Sa magie interagissait et chapeautait celles des ouvriers et du château et se comportait en élément stabilisant au lieu d'être un phénomène perturbateur. Immobile au milieu des étudiants qui riaient, Harry profita du spectacle.

A la fin de la semaine, tout était prêt pour l'arrivée des sept enfants. Dumbledore organisa un goûter auquel furent conviées toutes les maisons pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Le directeur avait l'air aussi ravi qu'un grand-père qui voit ses petits-enfants débarquer pour le week-end.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans le Grand Hall accompagnés par deux nurses, chacun retint son souffle. Puis…

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons ! »

« Pauvres petits choux… »

« Regarde celle-ci ! Elle ressemble à ma petite sœur. »

« Il paraît que Mme Pomfresh demande des volontaires pour aider. Tu iras, toi ? »

A travers la salle, Harry croisa le regard de Ron et fut surpris par l'intensité de la haine qui s'y trouvait. Les S.P.P. n'allaient pas en rester là.

.

.

* * *

C'est moi ou le Grimoire a un jumeau qui s'appelle Cortex ?

A bientôt !


	28. Un Petit Vent de Revolte

**03/07/2008 : **fin de la trilogie S.P.P. pour fêter les vacances !

A propos du chapitre précédent : étymologiquement, _res publica _signifie _la_ _chose publique_ et non pas la république. _Prima Res Publica =_ la chose publique d'abord. La chose publique contre l'individu, le bien de l'Etat contre l'intégrité individuelle, une longue controverse illustrée (entre autre, mais le conflit est éternel) par l'affaire Dreyfus en France.

**Ce chapitre est pour mon ami la frite, le cagot du Nord, l'étrangleur de batavia, mon Jérôme à moi dont c'est l'anniversaire. HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNE FOIS !**

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_LE CLUB DE DUEL ROUVRE SES PORTES ! fin_

_Prépare-toi à découvrir ce qu'est devenue ta magie !_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Un Petit Vent de Révolte**

.

.

L'aube, une fois encore.

Le reste du monde s'éveillait à peine, un peu maladroit et engourdi. Tout était plus primaire à cette heure-ci. Tout était plus simple. Appuyé contre son rocher habituel, dos au château, le sorcier attendait. Lorsque la pression s'immisça dans le fond de sa tête, il ouvrit le lien.

_« Tu es bien matinal. »_

« Vous ne dormez jamais ? »

_« Quel intérêt ? »_

« Je ne sais pas », soupira le sorcier. « Pour rêver. »

_« Les rêves ne grandissent pas un homme. Seules ses réalisations comptent. »_

Harry regarda poindre les premiers nuages colorés derrière le lac. Il s'imagina Voldemort faisant de même quelque part, peut-être pas si loin d'ici.

« Le Daily Prophet est arrivé en avance. »

_« Je sais. »_

« Pourquoi ? » Pourquoi ce meurtre brutal et inutile ? Pourquoi assassiner cinq moldus inconnus dans un obscur village de campagne ?

_« Leur sort te préoccupe-t-il vraiment ? »_

Le Mage était ennuyé. Son caprice fit sourire Harry. « Pourquoi disperser ainsi des forces en actions futiles ? »

_« Pourquoi, en effet. »_

« Vous n'y étiez pas. »

_« Exact. »_

Voldemort lui envoya l'image fugace d'une salle d'armes vide qui aurait due être pleine de mangemorts au travail. Seule la haute silhouette du Mage s'y découpait, neutre et froide comme la pierre. _« Les hommes sont d'étranges créatures, Harry Potter. Les plus grandes idées, les meilleures stratégies ne peuvent les détourner de leurs faiblesses quotidiennes. Ils ne savent pas résister. Il faut qu'ils boivent, dorment, ils veulent de la chaleur et de la reconnaissance, ils ont besoin d'exaltation et de plaisir, quelle qu'en soit la source. »_

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

Une onde d'avertissement amusé vint rebondir contre le cerveau du sorcier. _« Harry, Harry… Puis-je te confier un secret ? Les bêtes sont excitées car elles ont reniflé l'odeur du sang. Personne ne saurait leur ôter cette excitation. Beaucoup de sous-groupes ont rallié mes mangemorts. La plupart sont composés de jeunes recrues trop enthousiastes et trop avides pour comprendre ce que faire ses preuves signifie. A cet instant, ces imbéciles doivent encore fêter leur acte de bravoure de la nuit dernière. »_

« Vous ne pouvez pas les contrôler ? »

_« Ils sont trop nombreux et ils débordent d'énergie. Les brider est impossible tant que vous ne leur offrez aucune résistance. Ils ne comprendraient pas. »_

« Ils assassinent pour le plaisir. Leurs actes risquent de dégoûter ceux qui vous suivent par idéologie. »

_« C'est la guerre qui les attire. Avec ou sans moi, ils s'inventeront toujours une raison de saisir l'Opportunité. »_

Harry sentit son propre mépris trouver écho dans les sensations que lui transmettait le lien. Le sorcier ne dit plus rien, perdu dans la contemplation de ces opinions communes. L'impression que le Mage se trouvait juste à côté de lui s'estompa à mesure que l'heure avançait et que les hommes et leurs soucis s'arrachaient à la torpeur du matin. Le monde diurne était complexe. La civilisation faisait reculer la bête. Harry s'en retourna vers les murs protecteurs du château.

_« La fougue de la jeunesse… »_, soupira le Mage dans sa tête. _« Ils ont la force et la bêtise, Harry Potter. Ce sont les pires. »_

La présence se dissipa alors qu'Harry franchissait la grande porte. Une autre prit sa place.

Poudlard grondait.

Le sorcier remonta le courant d'énergie négative et déboucha dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs dizaines d'étudiants s'y trouvaient déjà et d'autres arrivaient encore. Un cercle nerveux se formait petit à petit autour du problème, en l'occurrence Reens et une délégation de représentants officiels soutenue par des Aurors. Harry localisa Neville et Luna et se précipita vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ? »

« Ils viennent pour les serpentards », murmura Luna d'une voix blanche.

Neville lui désigna un petit groupe d'étudiants dissimulés par une rangée d'Aurors. « Ils veulent emmener les septièmes années. Ils disent qu'ils sont adultes et que ça leur donne le droit de les interroger sur les activités des sang-pur. »

« Où est Dumbledore ? », demanda Harry en urgence.

« Il négocie avec Fudge. »

Le cœur d'Harry vacilla. Dans le couloir au-delà de l'une des portes latérales, le sorcier vit le reste de la maison Serpentard s'avancer en masse, baguettes en main. De l'autre côté de la salle, les membres présents des trois autres maisons serraient les rangs. Tous les S.P.P. étaient là et avaient eux aussi sorti leurs baguettes. La magie qui roulait dans la salle était terrifiante.

Ginny arriva en courant et se jeta quasiment dans ses bras. « Harry, fais quelque chose ! »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? », marmonna-t-il en reculant.

L'atmosphère était étouffante. L'onde de rage des serpentards s'écrasait contre la joie sordide des Squads. Poudlard vibrait sous le coup de l'indignation, mais l'école ne pouvait pas lutter contre le mandat officiel que brandissait l'un des représentants du gouvernement. Snape et McGonagall hurlaient pendant que leurs collègues tentaient de former un cordon sanitaire entre les étudiants. Il avait du mal à respirer.

Les serpentards stoppèrent leur marche à peu près au milieu de la salle. Les S.P.P vinrent à leur rencontre, Justin et Reens en tête. Harry observa avec fascination le nœud rouge d'énergie furieuse qui émanait du point de contact entre les deux groupes. Le spectacle de tous ces sorciers nez-à-nez semblait hypnotiser aussi les autres étudiants. Les baguettes vibraient, attendant le moindre prétexte pour passer à l'acte.

L'explosion n'eut pas lieu pourtant, à croire que la situation avait encore de la marge pour empirer. La cloche annonçant le début des cours retentit dans un silence de mort. Personne ne bougea. Finalement les professeurs Bibine et Sinistra traversèrent les rangs et enjoignirent d'une voix tremblante les étudiants à regagner leurs classes. Aucun élève de plus de quatrième année ne leur obéit, et aucun serpentard non plus.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, la pression ne fit que monter. Les septièmes années de Serpentard n'avaient pas accès au reste de leur maison et se terraient dans un coin, livides et désarmés. Leurs condisciples ne bougeaient pas plus, discrètement cernés par les Aurors. Harry entendit des membres des S.P.P. essayer de rassurer la foule des poufsouffles, serdaigles et gryffondors. Il n'était pas question de prendre des otages ou de faire de mal à quiconque, mais juste de se renseigner sur les agissements de l'ennemi. Les septièmes années seraient de retour rapidement.

Le discours ne prenait pas. La plupart des étudiants n'avait jamais vu et jamais pensé voir une telle démonstration de violence. C'était des élèves avec lesquels ils s'asseyaient encore hier en cours qui se trouvaient maintenant avec une baguette d'Auror pointée sur eux. La brutalité de l'action les paralysait.

Dumbledore revint et repartit plusieurs fois. Son vieux visage était figé dans une expression de froideur inquiétante. Harry sentait que le vieillard pesait de tout son poids dans la balance. Un peu de magie s'échappait de lui et perturbait ceux qui s'approchaient trop, mais Fudge avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Le Ministre se servait de la seule faiblesse du directeur, l'école elle-même, pour dissuader le vieillard de tenter un coup de force. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient pour savoir tout ça. Il le _voyait_. Dumbledore contenait à grand peine la puissance du Ministre et celle de Reens, incapable de se résoudre à prendre une décision radicale qui mettrait ses étudiants en danger tant que ceux-ci n'acceptaient pas de courir le risque d'une séparation avec les institutions que ces deux hommes représentaient. L'intime morale d'un directeur d'école était l'unique rempart qui protégeait la Loge et le Ministère du déferlement de fureur de l'Avatar.

Les étudiants des trois maisons dégageaient une aura trouble, la seule qui ne soit pas engagée. Ils hésitaient, et cette hésitation était le seul réservoir d'énergie encore disponible dans la salle saturée. La centaine d'étudiants balançait entre les deux camps, et chacun attendait de voir où elle s'arrêterait pour attaquer.

Les officiels et les professeurs s'éloignèrent une dernière fois pour parlementer, laissant la salle à la seule garde de quelques Aurors. Harry regarda Dumbledore disparaître dans un couloir avec horreur. Il essaya d'envoyer une pulsion au directeur, mais le vieux sorcier ne réapparut pas. L'équilibre se brisa aussitôt dans la Grande Salle. Justin sortit des rangs et harangua la foule, dos aux serpentards. Il avait senti que c'était le moment de frapper un grand coup.

Le chef des S.P.P. ne prit pas de gant, aveuglé par ses certitudes. Il leur parla de Beauxbâtons, bien entendu, et aussi de leurs responsabilités. Il ajouta quelques belles paroles et promesses tout en mentionnant à plusieurs reprises les mangemorts et Vous-Savez-Qui. Il essaya de leur faire peur.

Une bouffée de colère sans nom étreignit la poitrine d'Harry et, malgré tout, la peur le contaminait. Les autres étudiants balançaient de plus en plus fort, déchirés entre la rage de voir quelqu'un les effrayer et le besoin de franchir le pas, de tout oublier et de laisser un autre décider pour eux. Plusieurs S.P.P. dont Ron souriaient déjà. L'atmosphère se modifia encore lorsque les serpentards bandèrent leurs muscles, prêts à livrer leur ultime bataille, conscients que leur maison ne survivrait pas longtemps à la disparition de ses aînés. S'ils attaquaient en premier, les autres étudiants se retourneraient contre eux.

Le cœur d'Harry lui battait aux tempes. Ce qui allait se décider ici changerait beaucoup de choses. L'énergie présente dans la Grande Salle se concentrait en un point de plus en plus dense et, d'ici quelques secondes, les élèves des trois maisons allaient considérer d'un bloc Justin comme un taré ou comme un sauveur.

Le poufsouffle cria. « Il faut agir, maintenant ! Après ce sera trop tard ! »

Harry vit Malfoy jeter un regard désespéré à Ginny. Le serpentard allait lancer l'assaut.

Toute la vie du gryffondor, tout ce qu'il était et avait été lui revint à la gorge. Le sorcier s'avança.

« Justin, arrête ! »

Son cri étranglé draina l'attention de toute la salle. Justin Finch-Fletchley se tourna vers lui. Harry fut tenté de battre en retraite. Le poufsouffle était à bout de nerfs et sa magie brillait à fleur de peau. C'était un bon sorcier entraîné au combat qui venait de lever sa baguette contre lui.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça ! » Justin était furieux. Le poufsouffle engloba la foule environnante dans un regard qui cachait mal son énervement. « C'est notre affaire ! C'est nous qui nous battons depuis le début pour obtenir des changements dans cette école ! »

« Je ne crois pas que ces changements… »

« Ce que _tu _crois n'intéresse personne, Harry », siffla doucement Justin. Dans son regard intense, Harry se vit en train de descendre dans la Chambre. Les S.P.P. que Ron avait mis au courant avaient été sommés de garder le secret, mais rien ne les avait empêchés de tirer des conclusions à son sujet. Le gryffondor sentit la présence de Neville, Luna et Ginny derrière lui, une toute petite lumière comparée à la masse inquiète des autres étudiants.

Justin baissa davantage la voix. « Au fond, c'est de toi qu'ils ont peur. »

Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans la matinée et à ce qu'il faisait tous les soirs depuis des mois, seul, bien à l'abri derrière des murs. Tous ces regards l'empêchaient de démêler ses émotions. L'espace s'était élargi autour de Justin et lui. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Du plus profond de son corps et jusqu'à son âme, Harry tangua. Ses mains se levèrent dans une pitoyable tentative de conciliation. Il ne voulait pas _agir_. Il ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse influencer les choses.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai menacés ces jours deniers », murmura-t-il. « Justin, tu dois comprendre ! C'est vous qui leur faites peur à vouloir changer Poudlard. Vous ne devez pas aller contre la volonté des Fondateurs. Les quatre maisons n'existent qu'ensemble ! »

« Tu sais toujours tout mieux que les autres, pas vrai ? » Justin tourna sur lui-même pour regarder la salle. « Sous prétexte que tu es célèbre, tu fais les choses _bien_, c'est ça ? Comme la fois où Cédric a été tué ? »

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la foule, surtout du côté des poufsouffles. La loyauté légendaire de cette maison fit pencher la salle vers Justin.

« Nos Squads se battent depuis des mois pour éviter qu'un drame comme celui-ci ne se reproduise. Nous travaillons dur et nous nous entraînons pour vous tous ! », s'écria Justin en pointant la foule. « Et vous savez ce que j'ai découvert depuis ? Que ce n'était pas parce que je n'étais qu'un étudiant que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Nous pouvons tous faire quelque chose ! Ne comptez pas sur d'autres pour régler vos problèmes », dit-il avec passion. « Engagez-vous maintenant ! »

L'énergie se cristallisa dans la salle, à un mot du gouffre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry, suspendues à sa réponse. _Ne_ _pas_ _compter sur d'autres _c'était ne pas compter sur _Harry Potter_, et ça, c'était aussi tentant qu'effrayant. Harry entendit la même question brûler au fond de chacun : Justin était-il aussi fort que ça ? Existait-il d'autres recours, ailleurs, à l'espoir fou qu'il avait toujours représenté ?

Le gryffondor porta instinctivement la main à son cœur pour en calmer les battements. Il avait besoin d'oxygène. Il ne comprenait pas où les autres trouvaient assez d'air pour respirer normalement. Justin lui faisait peur, ses yeux fous lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Les autres avaient-ils conscience que _s'engager _signifiait en réalité accepter l'engagement des S.P.P. ?

Justin sourit en le voyant trébucher. Harry se passa une main sur les yeux pour en chasser les points noirs. Le cercle autour de Justin et lui était de plus en plus imperméable. Personne ne voulait plus le franchir. La tension était telle que personne _ne pouvait plus _le franchir et empêcher la confrontation d'aboutir. La barrière psychologique devint physique. Harry vit un mince fil bleuté rayonner sur le périmètre autour d'eux. Tout le monde le vit. Le cercle magique les isolait complètement.

« Un cercle de duel », murmura le poufsouffle. « A présent, Potter, c'est toi ou moi ! Accio baguette ! »

La baguette d'Harry s'envola et atterrit dans la main de Justin. Le cercle de duel repoussa le gryffondor vers le centre. « Justin… Justin, ne fais pas ça ! »

Justin Finch-Fletchley s'avança avec un air menaçant. « Il n'y a pas besoin de magie noire ou de la protection du directeur pour être puissant, Potter ! Laisse-moi te montrer ! Accio cape ! »

Sa cape lui fouetta le visage en s'élevant. Le vêtement atterrit aux pieds de Justin. Harry entendit les élèves s'agiter, mais le son était étouffé comme s'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans la même pièce qu'eux. « Les serpentards n'ont nulle part où aller ! », s'écria-t-il. « Vous ne pouvez pas les chasser de Poudlard, ça les condamnerait ! »

Justin ne chercha même pas à démentir les intentions qu'il leur prêtait, emporté par son succès et les cris sourds des autres étudiants. « Ils nous menacent ! », siffla-t-il. « Accio cravate ! »

Le bout de tissu lui arracha pratiquement le cou et le fit tomber en se libérant. Son col de chemise se déchira dans le processus. Prostré à genoux, Harry vit les S.P.P. battre des mains au-delà du cercle. Les étudiants les plus âgés parmi les serpentards encore libres s'étaient placés dos à leurs condisciples pour faire face aux Aurors. Harry se redressa maladroitement. Justin était puissant, si puissant…

« Accio chemise ! »

Assez puissant pour qu'il doive lâcher prise pour le vaincre…

« Accio ceinture ! », ricana Justin.

Lâcher prise et libérer la boule monstrueuse qui hurlait en lui… Harry ignora les cris de panique qui fusaient. L'adoubement du Grimoire était un piège. Ne pas attaquer, surtout ne blesser personne…

« Justin… », supplia-t-il. « Justin, je ne veux pas te faire mal ! »

« Accio chaussures ! »

Harry retomba au sol. Il s'accrocha à ses glamours pour ne pas sombrer, pour que personne ne le voie tel qu'il était.

Justin écarta les bras dans un geste de triomphe et héla les étudiants. « Pourquoi l'écouter _lui_, hein ? Regardez-le ! »

D'un coup de baguette le poufsouffle rassembla les vêtements d'Harry et les fit disparaître sans un mot, une moue de profonde arrogance peinte sur le visage. Des acclamations stupéfaites suivirent sa démonstration de magie muette. Justin se rengorgea. « Alors ? Qui veut voir Harry Potter à poil ? », vociféra-t-il. La masse des S.P.P. beugla sa réponse enthousiaste, inconsciente de l'impression qu'elle donnait à s'acharner sur un type désarmé.

« Accio pantalon ! »

Harry s'arcbouta pour rester debout. Les coutures cédèrent dans un bruit dramatique, puis ce qui restait de son pantalon se suspendit dans les airs avant de prendre feu sous l'action d'un nouveau sort muet. La loque disparut en quelques secondes.

Il était nu maintenant, à peine protégé des autres par un vieux caleçon de Dudley trop grand pour lui. Justin souriait toujours. Hors du cercle, les visages un instant plus tôt désapprobateurs étaient devenus accablés. Sa faiblesse leur faisait honte. Harry baissa la tête et regarda le caleçon. Il avait tout donné à part ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus.

Un grand calme froid l'envahit.

« Je ne t'ai pas attaqué », remarqua-t-il tranquillement.

Inconscient du danger, Justin renversa la tête. Harry le vit possédé par l'exaltation du pouvoir.

« Accio caleçon ! »

Le travail et le fruit du travail… C'était si bon qu'Harry en oublia d'avoir peur de lui-même. Son caleçon ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fermement maintenu en place par sa magie.

Le visage de Justin était l'incrédulité même. Il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché. Harry le vit agiter sa baguette et recommencer le sort.

Sa magie suintait hors de lui et s'enroulait autour de ses bras et ses jambes comme le plus sûr des manteaux. Il ne sentit même pas l'impact du deuxième sortilège de Justin. Il ne dit rien. Il n'était plus que mépris envers ce sorcier qui croyait savoir ce qu'était la magie.

Indifférent au silence étonné qui régnait à présent, le sorcier attrapa le regard de Justin et ne le lâcha plus. Il lui envoya toute sa colère contre les S.P.P, tout son dégoût pour avoir rajouté de la haine là où il n'y en avait pas besoin. Comme si la vie n'était pas assez dure. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de malheur, de coups, de désespoir… Il l'écrasa mentalement pour n'être qu'un gosse trop gâté qui croyait comprendre ce que signifiaient la douleur et le danger.

Il vit la panique prendre le pas sur l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Justin. Sa magie se redressa autour de lui, invisible et vibrante, et Harry laissa un mince flux s'échapper de la nasse et ramper vers le poufsouffle. Le gilet pare-sort du S.P.P. était risible, conçu pour protéger le torse de son porteur d'un unique trait de magie, certainement pas pour stopper une magie souple et vivante. _Intelligente_. Le flux atteignit Justin et se posa sur ses épaules, lui caressant la tête, lui heurtant les pieds sans trop de force, lui tirant doucement sur sa baguette… Justin se tortilla pour se débarrasser de la présence étrangère. Ses yeux, incapables de se détourner de ceux d'Harry, s'agrandirent à mesure qu'il comprenait la situation puis en refoulait le sens, pris de terreur. Oh oui, Harry était sûr que _ça_, le poufsouffle ne l'avait jamais vécu.

« Protego ! Impedimenta ! Astringo ! »

Les sorts rebondirent sur sa magie sans laisser plus de sensation que des pichenettes. Harry fit couler le flux invisible dans le dos de son adversaire puis le fit jouer avec les coutures de ses vêtements pour que le poufsouffle devine son intention. Que son cerveau ait tout le temps d'imaginer la suite.

Justin poussa un cri de détresse auquel répondirent les voix inquiètes des S.P.P. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Vu de l'extérieur, il n'y avait justement _rien _à voir. Finch-Fletchley, victorieux l'instant d'avant, se débattait maintenant comme un poisson hors de l'eau sous le regard ardent de son opposant immobile.

Lentement, très lentement afin d'en jouir le plus longtemps possible, Harry lâcha sa magie sur le petit caporal. Il en avait connu beaucoup des comme lui quand il était jeune. Des mecs qui l'avaient humilié juste parce qu'ils étaient plus forts que lui. Dans le fond de son placard, blessé et effrayé, il avait souvent rêvé d'être capable de se défendre. Aujourd'hui il avait mieux. Il s'offrait le plat froid, tout seul, parce qu'il s'en était donné les moyens.

Il commença par la cape lui-aussi, la détachant doucement, presque tendrement, du cou de Justin.

Puis il modela un flux secondaire pour écarter les mains du S.P.P. de sa gorge où sa magie travaillait à dénouer la cravate. Il obligea Justin à étendre les bras pour faire glisser sa chemise sans l'abimer. Les vêtements se posèrent au sol à mi-chemin entre eux. Justin suffoquait de surprise, et probablement aussi de la terreur d'avoir provoqué un sorcier dont la puissance le dépassait en tout point.

Il avait toujours été doué en couture, la Tante s'en était assurée dès son plus jeune âge. Sans un frémissement, sans même un geste du petit doigt, Harry dirigea sa magie vers les coutures du pantalon de Justin et les défit. La ceinture se déboucla avec un tintement presque séducteur et tomba au sol. Le pantalon décousu quitta les jambes de son propriétaire. Justin se retrouva aussi nu qu'Harry, avec deux baguettes dans les mains.

Harry relâcha la pression qu'il maintenait sur son adversaire. Il savait qu'il ne craignait rien. Justin ne faisait pas le poids. Il lui restait beaucoup trop à apprendre. Preuve de son inconscience, le poufsouffle se rendit à la seule alternative qu'il n'avait pas encore essayée.

Il tenta d'utiliser sa propre baguette contre Harry.

Sous son masque de glace, le sorcier ricana. Sa baguette était comme une petite partie de lui-même, là-bas, entre les mains de Justin. Ça avait été une folie de la garder, et c'était une insulte que d'essayer de s'en faire obéir. Justin méritait une punition pour cette violation. La baguette s'amusait, elle aussi. Elle se colla à la main du poufsouffle, rebelle à tout ordre, et se mit à rougeoyer. Justin hurla de douleur, mais la baguette refusa de lâcher prise. Le poufsouffle agita sa main en beuglant comme un âne. Il était ridicule à se tordre ainsi en essayant de détacher ses doigts de leur propre étreinte. A son tour il supplia Harry. Le gryffondor l'ignora. La baguette ne renonça à son jeu qu'après un long moment, laissant un Justin hébété de douleur au sol.

Harry lui retira ses chaussures.

Justin leva vers lui des yeux horrifiés.

Il avait gardé la même posture depuis le début, et l'on aurait pu croire que l'enchantement qui attaquait Justin provenait d'un autre si le cercle de duel n'avait pas été là pour limiter l'affrontement à eux seuls. Aux quatre coins de la salle, les étudiants contemplaient la scène avec des bouches grandes ouvertes. A travers le cercle, Harry devina la présence silencieuse des professeurs et de Fudge, de retour de leurs négociations. Il aurait pu en rester là. Il n'en avait pas envie. Sa magie trop longtemps contenue sifflait à ses oreilles, incroyablement dense et froide. Justin et tous les autres méritaient une leçon, et il se donnait le droit de les remettre à leur place.

Ils avaient la bêtise, mais ils _croyaient _avoir la force.

Sa magie se rassembla et enserra les pieds de Justin. A dix pas de lui le poufsouffle résistait et, pour la première fois, Harry poussa réellement. Les pieds de Justin exécutèrent un demi-tour vertical instantané et lui passèrent par-dessus corps. Le garçon se retrouva suspendu la tête en bas à quelques centimètres du sol. Il cria quelque chose à Harry, mais c'était trop tard. Tous les lâches faisaient pareil, à se lamenter dès qu'on leur appliquait leur propre médecine. De nouveaux cris enthousiastes s'élevèrent, cette fois-ci du côté des serpentards.

_Qui veut voir Justin à poil _?, susurra l'Autre.

Harry sourit imperceptiblement et fit glisser le boxer du garçon sur ses genoux. Sa baguette se positionna stratégiquement sous la forme d'une cravache.

Justin n'en mourrait pas, il le savait par expérience. Harry frappa sans retenue. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois… Il frappa sans compter, insensible aux sanglots humiliés qu'il provoquait. Il frappa pour relâcher sa tension et sa colère, et aussi pour toutes les fois où lui-même avait subi ce châtiment sans raison. Il se fit plaisir.

Lorsqu'il libéra finalement Justin, le garçon s'écrasa au sol en pleurant comme un gosse. La tête enfouie sous ses bras, le poufsouffle tira sur son boxer pour cacher sa douloureuse expérience.

Harry se désintéressa de lui. Sa magie ramassa les vêtements intacts du S.P.P. et les présenta à leur nouveau propriétaire. Le flux était encore bouillonnant, à peine amoindri par l'exercice. Dans un seul mouvement fluide le pantalon se recousit sur ses jambes et s'ajusta, et la chemise, la cravate, la ceinture, les chaussures et la cape firent de même.

Alors seulement Harry bougea. D'un geste il fit disparaître les symboles poufsouffles qui ornaient ses nouveaux vêtements. Il ne les remplaça pas. La cravate accrochée à son cou resta grise et neutre. Sa baguette se retransforma et vint docilement se glisser dans sa main, heureuse de le retrouver.

C'était fini. Le cercle de duel disparut et l'égrégore de la salle lui redevint pleinement perceptible. Harry le sentit incertain et fatigué par la catharsis du combat.

Le gryffondor balaya la foule du regard. Les Aurors livides agrippaient leurs baguettes, mais Dumbledore et les professeurs étaient juste derrière eux. McGonagall et ses collègues paraissaient aussi inquiets que satisfaits. Le directeur attendait la suite, impassible. A côté de lui, Snape arborait une tête aussi expressive qu'un mur aveugle. Ses yeux calculateurs ne lâchaient pas Harry.

Les choses avaient changé pourtant. L'aura que dégageaient les serpentards débordait de soulagement. Certains se congratulaient discrètement et la plupart d'entre eux affichaient un sourire franc et sincère. Harry ne les avait jamais vus aussi heureux, si tant est que ce mot pouvait s'appliquer à ces étudiants. Les élèves des trois autres maisons tendaient plus vers l'étonnement, mais un étonnement positif. L'agresseur était à terre. Le gars qui faisait peur était défait. Harry Potter était un grand sorcier. Tous ces éléments mis bout à bout annihilaient sans mal l'offre d'engagement des S.P.P.

Hermione et Cho se précipitèrent vers Justin et le couvrirent de leurs capes. Le garçon sanglotait toujours, et les filles lui passèrent les bras sous les épaules pour le tirer hors du centre de la Grande Salle. Quelques rires nerveux fusèrent sur leur passage.

Les S.P.P. se regroupèrent, absolument verts de rage, et Ron et Ernie Macmillan firent face à Harry avec l'ouverte intention de lui faire payer la défaite publique de leur groupe. Harry les regarda s'avancer vers lui en rangs serrés. Il n'avait plus peur de rien, ni de lui, ni de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire.

Les S.P.P. franchirent à peine deux mètres avant de s'arrêter. Les rires repartirent dans la salle, beaucoup plus libérés. Quelques timides applaudissements se firent même entendre.

Harry se retourna. Toute la troupe des S.S.P. était montée derrière lui et avait dégainé les baguettes. Les seize élèves sourirent à leur chef.

Le centre de gravité de la salle dérapa complètement. Les élèves commencèrent à refluer pour se placer derrière le nouveau groupe. En passant, ils en profitaient pour lancer des regards noirs aux S.P.P. et aux Aurors.

Harry décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin aux doutes, et il prit la parole sans se soucier de l'identité de qui allait l'entendre. « Si quelqu'un vous agresse, si l'on ose vous dire que vous n'avez pas votre place ici, dans cette école, venez nous voir. Les S.S.P. se feront un plaisir de détromper cette personne. »

Le sorcier sentit le pouvoir de ses paroles convaincre ses camarades bien au-delà des mots, et il sut que le Grimoire et Dumbledore avaient raison. Aujourd'hui Harry Potter venait de retourner une situation, et maintenant les élèves criaient de plus en plus. Ils n'avaient plus peur. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à sortir à coups de pieds de leur école les Aurors et les officiels qui étaient venus pour y foutre le bordel. Les trois maisons se mirent à gronder. Fudge recula. La maison Serpentard quitta sa place et rejoignit les autres. Il n'était pas encore question de se mélanger, mais être côte-à-côte suffisait. L'exaltation gagna la salle avec la découverte d'un ennemi commun, et l'égrégore changea de nature. Derrière Harry piaffait maintenant une armée d'étudiants en colère, furieux d'avoir été sur le point de paniquer. Les S.S.P. riaient, ravis de leur nouvelle popularité et fiers aussi d'avoir passé des semaines à ne pas _attaquer_. Poudlard était avec eux maintenant.

Dans la joie du moment Malfoy embrassa fougueusement Ginny. Sifflets et applaudissements accueillirent son geste.

Au milieu du vent de révolte qui soufflait sur la Grande Salle, Harry sentit que quelqu'un le détestait de toutes ses forces. Il avait détruit l'œuvre de cette personne, il l'avait trahie et rabaissée plus bas que terre, il l'avait trompée de la pire des façons. Il restait la vedette malgré la Chambre, malgré Snape et malgré tous ses secrets. Ce quelqu'un ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé, et il n'avait même pas l'intention d'essayer. Entre eux, la guerre était ouverte.

Ron pointa un doigt vers lui, le visage ravagé par la haine. « Serpent ! », siffla-t-il.

Harry redressa la tête. « Et fier de l'être, Weasel ! »

Oui, fier de l'être, fier de tout ce que le Grimoire lui avait appris et fier de tous ces étudiants vert-argent qui se battaient pour survivre dans cette guerre qui s'acharnait contre eux. Il y eut un moment d'hésitation, puis les étudiants serpentards poussèrent des vivas. Les années d'adversité n'étaient pas oubliées, mais jamais personne n'avait fait ça auparavant pour leur maison. La _Maison_, c'était le principe vital de ces étudiants, et pour la première fois depuis des mois ils pouvaient afficher leur blason sans baisser la tête. Après tout, ils avaient réussi à pervertir le Golden Boy.

Les autres étudiants étaient moins enthousiastes, mais la présence de Joares Borcq et des autres membres des trois maisons aux côtés de Potter les rassuraient. Petit à petit leurs cris se mêlèrent à ceux des serpentards. Ils ne scandaient pas des mots, ils criaient pour se délivrer de la pression et de la peur qu'ils avaient eue. Ils hurlaient au nom de Poudlard, leur école, le lieu où ils vivaient et qu'ils aimaient comme ça.

Fudge tenta de dire quelque chose, mais sa voix se perdit dans la houle. Dégoûté, le Ministre fit demi-tour. La peur changea de camp, et les Aurors et les S.P.P. l'imitèrent. La salle resta remplie d'élèves surexcités et de professeurs souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ce moment de communion leur appartenait, alors Harry s'éclipsa.

xxx

Loin de l'excitation des vivants, Poudlard frémit. Si un sorcier un peu sensible avait tendu l'oreille, il aurait entendu rouler entre les murs un grand rire grave et inquiétant.

S'il avait écouté davantage, il aurait entendu trois autres rires se mêler à celui de Serpentard.

S'il avait été un Avatar, il aurait senti les cristaux du château se réaligner et briller d'un nouvel éclat.

Dans le fond de son cœur, Albus Dumbledore ressentit la gratitude de celui qui aperçoit son étincelle d'espoir dans la grande nuit du monde.

xxx

Il était encore trop possédé par l'envie de détruire quelqu'un pour rester parmi les autres enfants. D'ailleurs, une autre guerre venait de commencer. Reens et Fudge se trouvaient toujours dans l'école et n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus.

Un Auror à l'air perdu lui fit savoir qu'il était demandé dans la salle de réunion où s'était déroulée l'interview quelques jours plus tôt. Harry s'y rendit en serrant les dents pour ne pas exploser. Sa magie rugissait et se débattait comme un animal sauvage qui vient de comprendre où se trouve la sortie de sa prison. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sous la poussée de sa magie et les battants s'écrasèrent contre le mur.

Fudge sursauta. Alicephas Reens se jeta sur lui et lui bloqua l'épaule dans une étreinte vicieuse. « Finch-Fletchley ne méritait pas ça, Potter. Il n'y était pour rien ! »

Harry se débarrassa de sa poigne d'un coup sec. « Bien sûr que si, il y était pour quelque chose ! Il a contribué à créer cette situation ! Il savait que les débordements étaient possibles, mais il a cru qu'un autre pourrait en endosser la responsabilité. Maintenant il paye pour avoir joué avec le feu, et c'est bien fait pour lui ! »

Le masque contrôlé du Veilleur se fissura. « Vous êtes dangereux, Potter. Vous vous servez des illusions de vos camarades à votre sujet pour les ranger derrière vous. Vous allez les conduire droit en enfer ! »

Reens avait extériorisé sa magie et s'en servait pour faire pression sur lui de la même façon que lui-même avait fait pression sur Justin. Harry cessa de résister contre sa magie et accepta le combat mental. Il se sentait indestructible. Reens cherchait la faille dans ses sentiments, mais il n'y avait pas de doute en lui. Le Veilleur avait chuté. Cette action contre les serpentards n'avait été qu'une tentative minable pour reprendre le pas sur Dumbledore après l'épisode des orphelins, et elle avait lamentablement échoué. Reens était allé trop loin. Il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de pousser ses pions au maximum, il avait ignoré la possibilité d'un retour de bâton. C'était les lois de la guerre, pourtant. A chaque percée, un trou dans la défense. Le bonhomme n'était pas si sage que ça finalement.

« Potter », murmura le sorcier, « il est encore temps de stopper cette folie. Vous seul pouvez calmer vos camarades. »

Harry poussait et assaillait les lignes de défense formidables de son adversaire. Reens était un opposant incomparablement plus coriace que Justin, mais sa rage lui donnait des ailes. Il haïssait ce type au-delà du possible. Parce que Reens avait l'intelligence, il avait le charisme, il avait tout pour comprendre comment marchait ce monde. Mais Reens avait choisi de se servir de ses dons pour diriger les autres et non pour les restreindre et les conseiller. Il ne résistait pas à l'idée de s'impliquer, à la perspective de se voir conférer de l'influence. Le Veilleur lui faisait penser au chercheur irresponsable qui vient de découvrir une nouvelle arme et qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en parler à tout le monde pour sa seule gloire.

Le vieux sorcier fulminait. « Potter ! Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! »

Reens, c'était le type abruti de privilèges et de pouvoir qui s'excitait dans des salons pompeux à l'idée d'une guerre à venir. La bonne grosse crise qui allait faire oublier les problèmes du quotidien, c'était ça son fond de commerce. Le quotidien n'intéressait pas ces gens-là. Oh, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de se planquer lors des combats. Il était là, au premier rang même – ou au deuxième, parce qu'il se trouvait toujours un naïf ou deux pour croire que leurs vies valaient moins que celle d'un tel chef. Oui, Reens était du genre à se jeter dans la tourmente avec ses troupes. Mais il était le seul que ça excitait, lui et peut-être les quelques tarés qui jouissaient sur les champs de bataille. Mais cet homme, c'était dans la tête qu'il jouissait. L'idée de crise était un orgasme intellectuel pour son engeance. Et la plupart du temps elle s'en sortait, elle. On ne tue pas les gens ayant le pouvoir de signer des accords avec plusieurs zéros derrière. A la fin des guerres Reens et ceux de sa race allaient se lamenter sur les tombes des dommages collatéraux. Et puis ils retournaient dans l'ombre. Ils patientaient jusqu'à la prochaine en se flattant d'être plus lucides que leurs concitoyens inférieurs trop occupés à vivre. Reens ne provoquait pas la guerre, aucun homme seul ne le pouvait. Mais il la regardait arriver avec le sourire du fin connaisseur qui vient de reconnaître sa tranche de vie préférée.

Harry détestait Voldemort de tout son être, jusque dans les moindres recoins de ses fibres, mais jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit le désir de lui cracher dessus. Et c'était tout ce que Reens lui inspirait.

« Votre boulot ici est fini, _Monsieur_ », siffla-t-il. « Allez chercher d'autres crétins pour vous écouter ailleurs ! »

Reens dégaina sa baguette, les yeux injectés de sang. « Espèce de sale… ! »

« Alicephas Reens ! » La voix de stentor du directeur résonna dans la salle. Reens suspendit son geste.

« Je ne tolérerai pas… », commença le Veilleur, mais une vague de pouvoir le réduisit au silence. Dumbledore rayonnait littéralement. Il n'avait plus besoin de se contenir : ses élèves avaient choisi.

« Sortez d'ici », ordonna-t-il.

Les jambes de Reens firent demi-tour, manifestement pas complètement sur l'ordre de leur propriétaire. Dumbledore retrouva son calme aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdu et s'écarta pour aller soi-disant consulter des papiers dans le fond de la salle.

Harry se retrouva seul face à un Ministre dont le visage était au bord de la combustion.

« Mr Potter… votre conduite… inqualifiable ! », s'étouffa le petit homme en agitant les bras. Le Ministre évalua d'un coup d'œil la distance qui le séparait du directeur. « La _prophétie_… », cracha-t-il. « Vous n'êtes célèbre que par elle, Potter ! Un pur hasard ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour faire des choses pareilles ? Vous avez pratiquement assassiné ce pauvre Mr Finch-Fletchley ! »

Harry jaugea le Ministre de haut en bas, ce qui fut vite fait. « Pratiquement assassiné, vous dites ? »

« Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un adolescent imbu de lui-même, jeune homme ! Vous confondez votre statut et votre place ! »

« Très précisément. »

« Et bien vous avez tort ! », aboya Fudge.

« Finch-Fletchley ne me contredirait pas. »

« La magie sans baguette n'est pas tout, Potter ! »

« Non », siffla Harry, « mais c'est déjà pas mal, hein ? Et qui sait si je ne cache pas mieux, Monsieur le Ministre ? »

Fudge était un faible. La volonté d'Harry le dominait largement. Le sorcier porta une main à sa gorge sans cesser de crier. « Vous devriez avoir honte ! »

« Honte ? », explosa Harry. « _Honte _! Et vous ? Où étiez-vous lorsque les S.P.P. ont commencé à attaquer les serpentards ? Lorsque le Conseil de Poudlard a accepté d'entraîner les élèves au combat ? _Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces quinze putain d'années de paix pour que tout le monde se haïsse autant aujourd'hui ?_ »

Fudge se déroba et tenta de filer, mais Harry le retint de force. « Regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! Regardez-moi ! C'est vous qui m'obligez à intervenir ! C'est de votre faute si je deviens comme ça ! Je suis _votre _création, imbécile ! Les Voix… Elles m'ont tout dit ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux les uns que les autres ! »

« Vous délirez », marmonna Fudge. « Vous mériteriez de… de… »

« De quoi ? D'avoir des points en moins ? D'être interdit de sortie ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire : écrire à mes parents ? M'enlever ma magie ? Ou dire à tout le monde que je suis fou ! »

Fudge râla, asphyxié. La magie qui lui enserrait le cou se contractait de plus en plus.

« J'ai des morts dans la tête et un psychopathe aux trousses, Fudge. Rien de tout ce que vous pourrez me faire ne m'atteindra. »

Le sorcier rejeta la déplaisante créature loin de lui. L'homme se frotta la gorge en haletant. « Scandaleux ! Je suis tout de même le Ministre de Grande-Bretagne ! »

« Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis, moi ! », hurla Harry. « Une légende ! », s'écria-t-il en écartant les bras. « Un héros ! Le Sauveur du monde magique, rien que ça ! Un saint, courageux et noble, qui ne se trompe jamais ! Un pauvre con de seize ans à qui l'on demande son avis sur tout ! Un putain de con, mais un con _légendaire _! Dont on se souviendra dans plusieurs siècles alors même que les plus obscurs historiens auront oublié jusqu'à votre nom ! Merlin lui-même est un has-been à côté de moi ces temps-ci. Vous n'êtes qu'une fonction, Ministre, là où je suis un symbole. Je pourrais vous demander de me lécher les pompes que vous y seriez obligé par plébiscite populaire ! »

Une petite voix dans sa tête, loin, très loin, lui conseillait de se reprendre et d'arrêter ça tout de suite. Harry l'envoya valser. « Mais vous avez de la chance », dit-il à l'homme au bord de l'apoplexie, « j'adore ces nouvelles chaussures. »

« Vous êtes un monstre », murmura Fudge.

« Harry ne l'était pas, mais je vous avais prévenu qu'il n'était plus là. » Pour la seconde fois, le sorcier poussa sa magie vers la forme qui s'affaissait inexorablement. Voir des ennemis ramper devant soi n'était pas une expérience désagréable. Le pire des lâches, celui qui représentait tous les autres… Harry l'écrasa au sol et appuya. Sa magie heurta quelque chose de dur. Harry pressa un peu plus mais la chose ne bougea pas.

Le sorcier releva les yeux et croisa le regard intense de Dumbledore. _Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, Monsieur le Directeur ? _persiffla l'Autre dans sa tête. Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver. Dumbledore était le premier coupable pour justement tout ce qu'on ne pouvait plus lui faire. Sa magie attaqua la nouvelle défense. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, ceux du vieil homme trop calmes et ceux d'Harry brillants de furie. Le jeune homme déchaîna sa magie contre la bulle qui protégeait Fudge. Il se lâcha complètement même en étant conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien contre le pouvoir de ce sorcier. Il voulait _marquer_. Il voulait que quelqu'un subisse aussi l'orage qui le détruisait de l'intérieur.

Ils luttèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'ait plus de force.

Puis le jeune homme sortit de la salle.

xxx

Il tomba dans les bras de Fred et George. Les jumeaux étaient rouge d'avoir couru et leurs souffles courts étaient entrecoupés de rires. « Ginny nous a prévenus ! »

« On a pris aussitôt la cheminette ! »

« Neville nous a tout raconté ! »

« J'aurais voulu voir ça ! »

Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre de l'air et le regardèrent de plus près. « Harry, ça ne va pas ? »

Son corps tremblait de fatigue, vidé jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'énergie. L'un des garçons le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? », marmonna le second en jetant des regards suspicieux aux alentours.

« Il ne tient pas debout. Viens, on l'embarque. »

Quelqu'un le souleva de terre et l'emporta au loin.

Harry gémit. La colère n'était plus là pour masquer ce qui venait de se passer. Son esprit sombrait dans un cauchemar éveillé où les étudiants de Poudlard l'acclamaient pendant qu'il les dépeçait vivants. La tête brinquebalante sur une épaule inconnue, il essaya de s'accrocher à la réalité, mais elle était à peine plus rassurante. L'excitation ne durerait pas. Bientôt tout le monde aurait oublié les velléités de Justin, et il ne resterait plus que le souvenir d'un fantôme impitoyable détruisant l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Justin avait juste eu la chance d'être trop insignifiant pour qu'il prenne la peine de finir le travail. Sans Dumbledore, Fudge aurait été sa première victime.

Harry hoqueta, piégé dans une nouvelle spirale de peur. Les bras qui le tenaient le déposèrent sur une surface moelleuse. Quelqu'un lui prit les mains et lui souffla des paroles rassurantes. Lorsqu'il menaça de s'étouffer, une autre lui déplia les jambes et lui soutint le cou. Le jeune homme finit par glisser dans un sommeil comateux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La première fois qu'il émergea, les présences étaient toujours à ses côtés. Elles appuyèrent un verre d'eau contre ses lèvres.

La seconde fois, le gryffondor entrouvrit les yeux et vit le visage impénétrable de Malfoy penché sur lui. « Alors Harry Potter existe vraiment », marmonna le serpentard. « Je n'avais jamais cru à toutes ces histoires. »

La troisième, Harry fut tiré du sommeil par de longs doigts familiers qui lui caressaient les cheveux. « Réveillez-vous », murmura l'elfe en le berçant. Harry se pelotonna contre le corps chaud et se laissa hisser hors des limbes par la voix douce de Dobby. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Le poison était purgé. Le léger voile de magie qui voguait en lui était l'image même de l'apaisement.

Quelques larmes se mêlèrent au brouillard qui engourdissait ses yeux. « Comment va Justin ? », souffla-t-il.

« Dobby savait que vous demanderiez ça, Monsieur », répondit l'elfe en continuant de parler très bas. « Dobby est allé à l'infirmerie se renseigner. Mr Finch-Fletchley se repose et Poppy Pomfresh n'est pas inquiète pour lui. »

« Comment va sa main ? », insista Harry. Il avait envie de pleurer. La brûlure occasionnée par sa baguette ne partirait pas comme ça. Il commençait à bien connaître sa magie, et il savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer très violente, beaucoup plus violente que ses intentions.

« Le garçon a la main bandée. Il gardera une cicatrice », reconnut Dobby. Les doigts glissèrent sur sa joue. « C'est une chose juste », dit l'elfe d'une voix dure. « Utiliser la baguette d'un sorcier contre son propriétaire est une grande offense. »

Ils restèrent en silence serrés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

« Harry ! », s'écria Ginny. « Tu vas bien ! »

Harry dut quitter le giron protecteur de Dobby lorsque plusieurs masses se jetèrent à ses côtés. Le choc le réveilla assez pour qu'il reconnaisse l'endroit. Il se trouvait dans la chambre de Malfoy, à moitié écrasé sur l'un des canapés par les corps de Fred et George. Ginny et Malfoy s'étaient assis sur le canapé d'en face.

« Ça boom, Harry ? », chuchota George en lui chatouillant les côtes. Harry gigota pour se débarrasser de lui, mais les jumeaux l'avaient pris en sandwich. Fred lui attrapa les poignets pour l'empêcher de se débattre pendant que son frère lui assaillait le ventre. « Au fait, tu ne nous avais pas dit pour Charlène ! »

Quelqu'un se racla fortement la gorge. « Quatre gryffondors, c'est déjà plus que ce que recommande mon médecin. Si vous pouviez éviter d'y rajouter une migraine… »

« Quatre gryffondors et un elfe », remarqua Ginny.

Malfoy sursauta en découvrant la présence de Dobby qui, comme tout bon elfe, s'était fondu dans le décor. Le sorcier et la créature se dévisagèrent, puis Malfoy se ressaisit. « Aucun elfe n'est autorisé à venir ici à part celle qui se nomme Wikka », dit-il avec humeur.

A la grande surprise des sorciers, Dobby haussa les épaules. « Dobby s'en va, Monsieur. Mais Dobby est un elfe libre. Un ordre ne suffit plus à le mettre dehors. » La créature hocha la tête vers Harry. « Dobby reviendra si Harry Potter a besoin de lui. »

Malfoy grogna, les yeux rivés sur l'emplacement d'où l'elfe venait de disparaître.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », demanda Harry.

« C'est déjà le soir. Tu as dormi tout l'après-midi. »

« Tu as raté le début de la fête ! », s'exclama Fred. « Dumbledore a annulé tous les cours de la journée ! »

« Il a fait un discours après le déjeuner. Il a dit qu'il était heureux de voir les élèves solidaires, et il t'a cité plusieurs fois. »

« Et juste après Snape et Findley ont eu des mots ! »

« Enfin… surtout Snape », ricana George.

« Vrai », renchérit Fred. « Findley a dû quitter la salle pour aller changer de pantalon. »

« Et tout le monde a voulu parler au groupe », continua Ginny. « Joares et Lisette ont passé des heures à faire visiter le Q.G. et à expliquer qui sont les S.S.P. »

« Dragichou et Zabini ont raconté une bonne centaine de fois l'histoire de la bombabousaglue ! »

« Ils l'ont même répétée à ceux qui l'avaient déjà entendue pour être sûrs. »

Les jumeaux esquivèrent un coup de pied du serpentard. Les trois compères pouffèrent en écoutant Ginny enguirlander son petit-ami.

« La fête continue, Harry », murmurèrent Fred et George.

« Le meilleur ne va pas tarder à commencer. »

« Lève-toi et marche, frangin ! Ça va déménager un max ! »

xxx

Les jumeaux entraînèrent leur poussin dès qu'il se fut douché, ce qui prit une bonne demi-heure en comptant le temps de persuader Drago de laisser un gryffondor mâle tout nu utiliser sa salle de bain. Harry était dans la lune et se laissait faire docilement. Fred le soupçonnait d'être encore exténué par sa démonstration de magie. L'avantage était qu'il n'avait pas la force de protester. Une bièraubeurre à la main et une autre dans chaque poche, lui et George lui firent faire le tour du propriétaire.

Première étape : le Q.G. des S.S.P.

Le couloir principal était encore encombré par des élèves bruyants et désireux de voir le lieu de tous les exploits, mais Peeves, qui jouait les videurs devant la porte, vint à leur secours à grands coups de canne non-ectoplasmique. La foule se désagrégea pour aller se reformer plus loin.

« Ce bon vieux Peeves… », murmura Fred en saluant l'esprit frappeur.

« Note que nous n'avons pas toujours dit ça », grimaça George.

« Une recrue exceptionnelle pourtant. »

« Connaissance parfaite du château… »

« Taux de moralité quasiment nul… »

« Passe à travers les murs… »

Les garçons entrèrent dans l'étude sans cesser leur babillage pour couvrir les inévitables chuchotis de la foule. A l'intérieur, Joares et Lisette pleurèrent de soulagement en les apercevant.

« Je n'en peux plus ! », s'exclama la poufsouffle. « On a déjà fait visiter la salle à tout le monde, mais ils reviennent encore ! »

« Tant mieux », sourit George. « Joares, combien de nouvelles candidatures ? »

« Aucune depuis les deux de tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas très traditionnel de s'allier avec des serpentards, il y a encore du boulot de ce côté-là. »

« C'est qui, les deux ? », murmura Harry d'une voix endormie.

« Colin et Dennis Crivey. »

Tout le monde se regarda en silence. « La bonne nouvelle », soupirèrent les jumeaux, « c'est que Dray-chéri a menacé de démissionner si on les acceptait. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle », remarqua Joares.

« Ben, ça nous fait une bonne excuse pour les refuser. On leur dira que ça fait partie du plan pour amadouer les serpentards. »

Les jumeaux plantèrent là un Joares perplexe pour montrer à Harry le tout nouveau système de communication entre membres S.S.P. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de vitre sur laquelle on gravait le message souhaité à l'aide d'un clou, suite à quoi le message apparaissait simultanément sur les mini-vitres en possession de chacun des membres.

« C'est papa qui a mis ça au point », expliqua George. « Il dit que les moldus font pareil pour se parler. »

« Le problème, c'est qu'il faut changer de vitre à chaque message », grogna Fred en ciselant avec application un appel à se rassembler. « En plus, ça ne marche que dans un certain périmètre autour de la vitre-mère. »

Quelques minutes après, les différents membres des S.S.P. avaient rappliqués dans l'étude.

Deuxième étape : la Grande Salle.

La troupe s'y rendit en empruntant le chemin des écoliers. Il flottait comme une odeur de vacances dans le château. Beaucoup d'étudiants désœuvrés qui traînaient dans les couloirs les acclamèrent à leur passage. Quelques courageux bravèrent même la menace que représentaient Fred et George pour venir taper sur l'épaule d'Harry. Le gryffondor se laissait tripoter avec un sourire béat. A ses côtés, Lisette n'arrêtait pas de battre des mains et de s'extasier, ce qui ne manquait pas d'amuser le reste du groupe.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! », s'écria la jeune femme. « Harry, tu as été formidable ! »

Par pure stratégie ainsi qu'il s'en justifierait plus tard, Menoc approuva. « Si tu avais vu ta tronche quand Finch-Fletchley a essayé d'ensorceler ton caleçon… On aurait dit que tu allais le foudroyer sur place ! »

Joares se pencha vers lui. « J'ai entendu le professeur Flitwick siffler d'admiration, tu sais. »

« Hagrid m'a chargé de te dire qu'il avait toujours su que tu étais un bon petit », ajouta Neville avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais le professeur Snape a dit que de telles capacités n'étaient pas norm… »

Zabini ravala la fin de sa phrase devant les regards assassins des jumeaux. Entre leurs deux silhouettes vigilantes, Harry, en visite à l'ouest, approuvait benoîtement à tout.

« Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ? », souffla George à son frère.

Fred haussa les épaules et changea la bièraubeurre vide qui pendait à la main du garçon. La joyeuse troupe continua ainsi son voyage à travers Poudlard en entraînant à sa suite de plus en plus d'étudiants. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la Grande Salle avec à leurs talons une foule excitée et impatiente de voir le prochain coup des célèbres jumeaux. Un certain nombre d'étudiants se trouvait déjà sur place, une simple coïncidence qui n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec le buffet de sucreries que le directeur avait mis à la disposition de ses élèves pour marquer cette journée de congé.

« Sonorus ! » ordonnèrent les jumeaux.

« AMIS ETUDIANTS… »

« Et étudiantes ! »

« … ET ETUDIANTES… »

« CAMARADES ! »

« C'EST AVEC LA LARME A L'ŒIL QUE LA WEASLEY CORP. A L'HONNEUR DE VOUS ANNONCER QUE CE SOIR… »

« AFIN DE RENDRE HOMMAGE A L'ESPRIT SACRE DE LA REBELLION… »

« LEQUEL SE DOIT DE REGNER DANS TOUTE ECOLE RESPECTABLE… »

« Qu'ils abrègent ! », gémit Menoc en se tenant les oreilles.

« LES S.S.P. CONVIENT QUI LE SOUHAITE A LES SUIVRE… »

« SOUS LE PATRONAGE BIENVEILLANT DES AUTORITES SUPERIEURES… »

« (LESQUELLES NE POURRONT MALHEUREUSEMENT PAS ETRE LA) »

« DANS UNE GRANDE NUIT OU NOUS POURRONS TOUS… »

« ENSEMBLE… »

« AVEC CETTE FRATERNITE SI… »

« Fred ! George ! », hurla Ginny.

« …DOULOUREUSE PARFOIS… »

« MAIS TELLEMENT GRATIFIANTE… »

« Finissez ça tout de suite ou je vous étrangle ! », rugit Ginny.

« JOINDRE NOS EFFORTS AFIN… »

« DE NOUS METTRE LA TÊTE A L'ENVERS ! », beugla Fred en poussant la voix à fond pour couvrir les cris hystériques de la foule.

« ET CRIER ! ET DANSER ! »

« ET PRENDRE LA MURGE DE NOS BEAUX JOURS ! »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Autant de poésie me désole. »

« TOUS AUX CAVES ! », crièrent en cœur les jumeaux alors qu'un long hurlement montait de la foule. Elle s'engouffra derrière eux.

Troisième étape : le réservoir d'eau désaffecté du château.

Les S.S.P. qui n'avaient pas été astreints à la visite du Q.G. ou trop occupés à rouler des mécaniques avaient passé l'après midi à placer des lignes anti-âge aux multiples entrées de l'ancien réservoir – certains élèves ne manqueraient pas de gamberger sur l'identité de celui qui leur avait appris ce sort. Désormais aucune personne de plus de 20 ans ne pouvait plus pénétrer dans l'immense salle voûtée, ce qui correspondait à l'âge du redoublant le plus assidu de l'école (un serdaigle à ce propos, comme quoi…).

« Il n'y aura donc pas de professeurs », souligna Lisette en rougissant.

« Et pas d'Aurors non plus ! », jubila Menoc. « Si Weasley et sa bande se pointent, ils vont se sentir très seu… »

Le serpentard jeta un regard prudent vers les jumeaux. Fred et George lui envoyèrent deux grandes tapes dans le dos qui le firent trébucher.

« Aussi vrai que l'on s'appelle Weasley ! »

« Si Ronny tombe entre nos mains… »

« Il va regretter le temps où maman le surprenait en train de fouiller dans son maquillage. »

Ginny fit un drôle de bruit avec sa bière. « _Quoi ?_ »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité du long couloir qui s'enfonçait sous terre, de la musique leur caressa les oreilles. Elle se fit plus forte à mesure qu'ils descendaient. Les élèves se mirent à bondir sur place. Au moment d'atteindre le réservoir asséché, les jumeaux entourèrent les épaules d'Harry et le soutinrent pendant qu'il admirait le spectacle. Tous les élèves faisaient de même autour.

Les elfes s'étaient déchaînés. Il y avait tout dans cette salle pour que s'y déroule la plus chouette fête jamais organisée à Poudlard. Des feux de joie et des lampions de toutes les couleurs et dans tous les coins. Des canapés profonds et une gigantesque piste de danse. Des cochonneries à manger partout et des brochettes de marshmallows. Une piscine naturelle là où le sol s'était affaissé plusieurs décennies auparavant. _Et pas de professeurs._

Et juste derrière la piste, la plus sympathique des estrades sur laquelle hurlait déjà le groupe de musique.

Les jumeaux tournèrent la tête pour épier la réaction de Malfoy lorsque ses yeux tomberaient sur la banderole suspendue au-dessus de la scène.

**_S_**_ILLY **S**NAILS **P**ROJECT_

_Bienvenue en Sillyvisation !_

Juste à côté de la banderole, l'emblème du groupe – un truc visqueux à l'air de serpent constipé – adressait des clins d'œil à tous ceux qui passaient.

Lee Jordan au micro mugissait une chanson à la gloire d'une fouine masquée en faisant de grands signes au serpentard.

La mâchoire de Malfoy se fracassa au sol.

« Serait-ce de l'alcool ? », murmura Zabini en passant la tête entre les épaules des jumeaux pour lorgner sur le bar.

« A volonté, mon frère », répondit George. Zabini s'éloigna en titubant de bonheur.

A partir de ce moment la foule explosa dans tous les sens, à part Malfoy qui avait du mal à se remettre du coup sous la ceinture. La piste de danse fut envahie, la piscine fut étrennée en masse et le bar noyé sous l'essaim d'étudiants volontaires pour la gueule de bois de l'année. Avertis par leurs camarades, les élèves de tout Poudlard affluaient dans les caves pour profiter de l'aubaine. Il régnait un tel désordre qu'il n'était plus possible de s'entendre. Fred et George entraînèrent Harry sur la piste où les gryffondors et les poufsouffles s'affrontaient dans une sarabande effroyable. Les serdaigles contemplaient la zone de guerre à la recherche d'un quelconque mode d'emploi. Chaque danseur en prit un par la main et le traîna au milieu du pogo géant qui se formait sous l'œil navré des serpentards.

De l'avis général, le meilleur moment de la soirée fut le concours d'attrapage desdits serpentards avec lâché dans la piscine, encore que certains lui préférèrent les clichés de Menoc en train de draguer Lisette. Aucun S.P.P. n'osa faire son apparition à part les frères Crivey qui, de toute façon, n'avaient pas tout compris aux histoires d'alliances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient fourrés. Il n'y eut pas d'incident, pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune élève aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus qui s'empiffrait discrètement de gâteaux depuis des heures maintenant. Le seul participant de mauvais poil était le chat lové autour du saladier de punch (explosif) qui feulait dès qu'un élève faisait mine de se resservir.

Il y eut un petit instant de flottement tout de même lorsque Neville prit la place de Lee et des autres Silly, puis la voix de ténor du jeune homme s'éleva sous la voûte accompagnée d'un unique saxophone, et tout le monde ferma son clapet. Les couples les plus improbables s'emparèrent de la piste et s'étreignirent dans la pénombre. Leurs silhouettes uniques évoluèrent de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les cris de protestations deviennent trop nombreux, et elles évacuèrent la piste dans l'affolement lorsque Lee reprit le micro.

Fred s'appuya contre l'épaule de son frère et essuya une larme imaginaire. « C'est beau… »

George hocha la tête en observant la fête depuis le promontoire où ils étaient perchés. « Tu as vu le poussin ? »

Fred sourit. Harry se déplaçait au hasard dans la cohue avec un air d'ahuri tranquille. Les élèves enivrés l'accueillaient en riant dans leurs petits cercles et dansaient quelques pas avec lui avant de le passer à d'autres. Le gryffondor en était au moins à son troisième tour de piste et à peu près autant de verres. Luna errait quelque part dans son sillage. Fred et George l'avaient chargée de le surveiller, mais Harry était probablement la seule personne que la jeune femme n'avait pas rencontrée ce soir.

« Je le préfère quand même comme ça », murmura Ginny. « Quand il sourit, on dirait presque qu'il va bien. »

Neville suivait les trajectoires aléatoires du sorcier avec un air pensif. « Il porte des glamours. »

George haussa les sourcils. « Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je les vois. »

Chacun considéra le problème en silence. « Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Neville fit la moue. « Je les vois, c'est tout. Son visage est trouble. Parfois c'est tout son corps, ça dépend des jours. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cache ? », souffla Ginny. « Pourquoi Dumbledore le laisserait s'isoler comme ça ? »

« Il cache sa fatigue, et Dumbledore n'y peut rien. Le vieil homme l'a laissé partir hors de son contrôle. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'ombre de Malfoy qui se tenait à l'écart. Ginny la fixa intensément. « Tu vois à travers ses glamours ? »

« Disons que je devine. De toute façon, il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. »

Ginny lui lança un regard noir avant de s'en prendre à Neville. « Comment se fait-il que tu voies les charmes et pas nous ? »

« Harry et moi sommes liés d'une façon très particulière », répondit doucement le garçon. « Par certains côtés, nous nous connaissons vraiment bien. »

Fred et George gloussèrent. « Et toi, Dray ? Quelle est ton excuse ? »

Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Nous avons passé cinq ans à nous courir après, Potter et moi. Je commence à savoir à quoi il ressemble. Mieux que la plupart d'entre vous, d'ailleurs, si j'ai bien compris. »

Ginny grogna mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Drago avait cessé d'être conciliant après son deuxième plongeon dans la piscine, et se bagarrer avec lui devant ses frères pourrait choquer leur pudeur sur le final. Malfoy continua en roue libre.

« Potter n'a jamais été net. C'est quand même incroyable de ne s'interroger que maintenant sur ce qu'il trafique derrière sa façade de héros parfait. Vous avez vu la raclée qu'il a mise à Finch-Fltechley ? Ça n'avait même pas l'air de lui demander d'effort ! Et c'était quoi, cette tête qu'il tirait ? J'ai déjà vu des mangemorts avec des sourires plus sympathiques. »

« Merci de nous le rappeler, Drago », répliqua joyeusement George.

« Et si tu t'inquiètes », remarqua Fred, « tu peux le dire plus simplement. »

« _Je m'inquiète_ », siffla le serpentard. « Non mais, regardez-le ! »

Il pointa Harry du doigt, lequel se tenait ravi et immobile au centre d'une bataille d'eau en voie de généralisation. « Vous trouvez son comportement normal après ce qu'il nous a fait ce matin ? »

« Mais c'est un _Harrius Happius _! », s'extasia George.

« Une espèce en grand danger ! »

« Très loin dans la chaîne alimentaire… »

« A failli disparaître récemment… »

« Faites les malins », grogna Malfoy. « Mais ce n'est pas _ça _qui _lui _tiendra tête ! Potter est malade, et probablement fou de surcroît. Un coup il ne parle plus, un autre il harangue une pleine salle. Il se laisse faire jusqu'à l'explosion. Il passe d'un extrême à l'autre constamment. L'autre jour il s'est même rasé le crâne ! Croyez-moi, il est _instable_. »

Fred et George contemplèrent leur poussin qui riait tout seul en regardant ses camarades sauter autour.

« C'est là où tu te trompes, Malfoy », dirent-ils tranquillement. « La vie a commencé à s'acharner sur lui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé. En quinze ans il a absolument tout perdu, même Ron et Hermione. Et malgré ça, il n'a jamais cessé de penser aux autres. Il s'est battu pour toi et les autres serpentards aujourd'hui. Et il est en train de sourire… »

« C'est tout simplement exceptionnel. Nous croyons que Voldemort ne peut rien contre un type pareil. »

Malfoy claqua la langue. « Folie de gryffondors. Vous ne pouvez pas présumer de ce que contient la Chambre des Secrets. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un début de migraine ramena Harry sur terre au tout petit matin. Le sorcier quitta les caves d'un pas incertain et s'effondra contre une fenêtre pour profiter de l'air frais.

Il ne ressentait plus rien, ni colère ni joie. Il avait tout évacué aujourd'hui. Son esprit enfin lucide, loin au dessus de l'alcool, restait seul avec une montagne de faits. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Harry parcourut quelques couloirs et frappa doucement à une haute porte en bois. Firenze inclina la tête en le reconnaissant. Harry lui rendit son salut et s'installa en silence sur l'herbe de la salle enchantée.

La terre sentait bon la pluie et amortissait les bruits de sabots du centaure. Harry contempla les arabesques infinies des étoiles dans le ciel. La race de Firenze croyait pouvoir y lire l'avenir, mais personne n'avait pu décrypter le sien. L'affrontement avec Justin avait été une révélation.

Il faisait partie d'un nœud dans le cours des choses. Voldemort et lui _étaient_ ce nœud.

Le cercle de duel n'était pas apparu par hasard. Il avait lu des choses à propos de ce phénomène. Les cercles étaient suffisamment impressionnants pour que des ouvrages entiers leur aient été consacrés, mais il ne s'en était pas soucié car ils étaient rarissimes.

Et pourtant les énergies réunies dans la Grande Salle ce matin avaient été assez puissantes pour en appeler un. Autour de lui.

Les cercles de duel étaient un résidu d'ancienne magie. A l'époque tribale, on se servait d'eux pour délimiter la zone d'affrontement entre deux adversaires porteurs de causes opposées mais également justifiées. Le but était que le reste de la tribu divisée ne s'auto-extermine pas en sombrant dans un cycle de violence. Personne ne devait pénétrer dans le cercle. La tribu se contentait d'observer le combat avant de se ranger du côté du vainqueur. Si les causes étaient trop profondes, elle attendait que l'un des deux protagonistes meure, et alors seulement elle se réconciliait sous l'égide du survivant.

Harry sentit son âme ployer sous les coups du destin. « La prophétie est comme un gigantesque cercle de duel, n'est-ce pas ? Lui et moi… nous sommes toujours seuls dedans. Les autres attendent. »

« Et le vaincu emportera tout un monde avec lui », souffla la voix grave de Firenze. « Les vivants oublieront même qu'il a un jour existé. »

.

.

* * *

Vous savez quoi ? Les **SillySnails **existent ! Une bande de joyeux perchés qui sévit du côté de Namur. Demandez à google et cherchez bien ! Il y a vraiment une fouine masquée sur leur site.

_Rattrape les lecteurs par le colbac…_

Pas si vite ! Et le petit commentaire sacré alors ?


	29. Décalages

**11/09/2008 : **La rentrée… Courage les copains, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Décalages**

**.**

.

Lendemain de fête.

Un samedi, preuve que Merlin, Circée et toute la clique devaient bien être à l'écoute quelque part.

Harry roula hors de son nid de vêtements et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche. L'alcool aidant, il avait dormi quelques heures de plus que d'habitude. Le résultat n'était pas fameux. Il pouvait voir des cernes poindre même à travers ses glamours de base, ceux qu'il utilisait tellement quotidiennement qu'ils avaient fini par faire partie de son visage. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Ses cheveux étaient devenus gras à force d'être mal rincés dans l'eau froide. A sa tempe le dernier vestige d'une altercation avec le Grimoire cicatrisait mal et suintait. Il avait une mine à faire pâlir d'envie un mort.

Harry se détourna du miroir. Il n'avait pas le courage d'enlever les quelques glamours restant. Ah quoi bon, de toute façon ? Il savait ce qui se cachait en-dessous. C'était ce qui avait attaqué Justin et ce qui avait manqué de tuer Fudge. Le voir en face était trop dur.

Il quitta la tourelle avec de nouvelles couches de sortilèges. Dehors les portraits et les armures osaient à peine chuchoter, comme si la gueule de bois des élèves s'était étendue au reste du château. Harry descendit à la Chambre sur la pointe des pieds par égard pour sa propre migraine.

Dans l'obscurité de la salle souterraine, le Livre tournait lentement ses pages. Harry s'approcha du bassin et y fit son hommage en silence. L'eau glacée des montagnes relégua son mal de tête au niveau de simple information, de même pour ses nombreuses douleurs et sa fatigue endémique. Le jeune homme prit place face au Grimoire et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

_Tu ne t'entraînes pas._

« J'ai failli tuer un homme hier. »

_Il ne méritait pas mieux._

« J'ai fait la fête toute la nuit. »

_Puisses-tu en avoir profité._

Harry tâtonna avec prudence autour de l'aura impassible du Livre. « Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe. J'ai pris du bon temps avec Fred et George, j'ai perdu tout contrôle face à Finch-Fletchley et Fudge, j'au bu et danser au lieu de venir vous voir, et vous ne dites rien. Ça ne vous ressemble pas. »

_J'ai dit : prépare-toi à affronter les responsabilités dues à ton rang. Celle-ci en fait partie. Tu es suffisamment prêt maintenant pour que je n'aie plus à te rappeler à l'ordre sur les nécessités de ton entraînement. Je ne te reprocherai plus rien. Désormais tu seras ton propre censeur. _

« Vous me faites confiance ? »

Le Grimoire sourit lugubrement. _Ce n'est pas une récompense mais un fardeau de plus. Tu vas découvrir que l'autocensure est la plus violente des inhibitions. Sans personne sur qui te reposer pour contrôler tes égarements, tu vas devenir méfiant. Tu vas te surveiller de plus près et te punir tout seul. Tu vas te haïr, Harry Potter._

« C'est déjà le cas », grogna Harry. « Je sais ce que vous faites, vous savez. Je sais que vous entraînez un monstre. Quand j'abandonne mes émotions à la pensine, quand je laisse la magie me submerger et se servir de moi, je deviens ce monstre. C'est lui votre élève, et c'est lui qui est un assassin en puissance depuis hier. »

_C'est lui qui a sauvé les serpentards. C'est lui qui t'a mené ici en premier lieu. Tu es lui, Harry Potter._

« Pas encore », siffla Harry. « Je veux garder le contrôle sur lui ! »

_Tu ne pourras pas, car il est toi également._

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps il aurait remis en cause son entraînement et l'autorité du Livre. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas après tant de choses accomplies et la découverte de la vraie nature de la prophétie. C'était lui et _lui _qui pensaient en même temps. Ils se superposaient.

Alors ça y était. Toutes les choses contre lesquelles Lupin, Reens et même Snape l'avaient mis en garde arrivaient. Il avait changé. Il en était conscient, il s'entendait le penser, et en même temps il savait qu'il était futile de faire marche arrière. Voldemort n'envahissait plus ses rêves mais sa vie entière. Il le percevait de plus en plus. Il parlait avec lui. Dans quelques mois, peut-être quelques semaines, ils seraient côte-à-côte. C'était trop tard pour renoncer. Trop tard pour se demander lequel des deux pensait ça.

_Tu es un bon disciple, Harry Potter. Tu as gagné le droit de savoir que la Chambre te cache encore des choses. Laisse-moi te montrer l'un de ses secrets._

Le Grimoire se posa à côté du cercle de concentration.

_Vois cette faible ligne et ces runes effacées. Entre dans le cercle à présent, et concentre-toi. Garde les yeux ouverts, _l'avertit le Livre.

Il ne faisait jamais ça d'habitude. La vue était une source de distraction importante, elle l'empêchait de plonger en lui-même. Harry s'installa et rassembla ses pensées. C'était plus difficile sans la pensine. Il s'efforça de faire le vide dans sa tête pour ne plus se focaliser que sur son corps, et au-delà sur la magie qu'il abritait. Le cercle brilla autour de lui et les runes se ranimèrent. Harry poussa un peu plus de magie hors de lui-même et vit que les runes grandissaient aussi. Elles s'étalèrent au-delà du cercle et en engendrèrent de nouvelles. Les nouvelles runes grandirent à leur tour, synchroniquement, et formèrent un second cercle à un pas du premier. Le Livre maintenait à distance la pression de la Chambre, ce qui rendait le processus presque aussi simple et fluide que lorsqu'il s'y était livré dans l'étude des S.S.P. Harry poussa encore et vit apparaître un troisième cercle. En deçà les runes vivaient et s'adaptaient au moindre de ses changements pour mieux le protéger. Quelques-unes débordèrent au-delà du dernier et du plus grand cercle pour travailler à un quatrième.

Harry stoppa l'exercice, incapable de dépasser ce stade avec une interface ouverte aussi puissante que celle des yeux. Autour de lui, les runes se rétractèrent.

_Sept sont possibles, Harry Potter. Un pour les pulsions et les bas instincts, un autre pour l'apprentissage et la discipline, un troisième pour la maîtrise de soi. Le quatrième concerne le cœur et ses émotions, le cinquième la communication et les interactions du disciple avec le reste de son univers, et le sixième se rapporte à l'esprit. L'âme se dévoile en traversant ces six passages. Au septième, elle reste nue et peut enfin s'envoler. Elle touche alors aux énergies primales de ce monde. _

_Tu dois persévérer dans ton travail pour naviguer à travers les six portes. A la septième, tu entreras en vibration avec le Tout. Ce sera la fin de ton Voyage. _

« Vous n'aviez encore jamais mentionné la fin. »

_Il est temps d'y songer, Harry Potter. L'Héritier se rapproche de la sienne._

« Ai-je une chance ? », souffla Harry.

Le Grimoire demeura silencieux, puis il dit : _peut-être n'es-tu pas encore prêt pour cette réponse._

Le sorcier apprécia l'absence de désespoir en lui. Le monstre avait du bon. Sans sa froide logique et son fatalisme, il aurait déjà implosé sous la pression des choses.

Que fallait-il penser de cette pensée ? Etait-ce seulement lui ? Aucun être sain n'aurait dû se poser cette question. Aucun être sain n'aurait dû envisager d'écraser quelqu'un non plus. Harry s'astreint à quelques travaux de magie sans baguette et de double-sorts avant de quitter le Livre, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il était quelque part sur un champ de bataille où la vie et la mort ne comptaient plus. Il voyait des corps tomber et des choix à faire. Il entendait la bête hurler.

xxx

Le jeune homme erra en sortant de la Chambre. La bibliothèque semblait une destination calme et sans danger. Il se décida à repasser par la tourelle pour récupérer son sac et ses plumes.

En arrivant en haut de l'étroit colimaçon, la conviction que quelque chose n'allait pas s'imposa à lui. La porte était entrouverte et sa magie détectait le passage d'une présence étrangère. Il rejeta toute idée d'utiliser cette magie avant même que la pensée n'en soit clairement formulée. Il n'avait pas gardé la porte de la tourelle pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur ce lieu. Seul Malfoy était au courant, et peut-être Ginny par répercussion. C'était sûrement eux qui étaient passés.

Dans le cas contraire, il avait largement de quoi se défendre.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'anéantir cette dernière réflexion : ses pieds avaient déjà reçu l'ordre de franchir le seuil. Il entra dans la pièce et vit que tout y avait été chamboulé. La porte claqua dans son dos.

« Potter… »

Il y avait là Ernie Macmillan, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas et Ronald Weasley, avec leurs quatre baguettes levées. Il admira leur courage.

« Expelliarmus ! », grogna Macmillan. La baguette d'Harry lui chût aux pieds et l'étudiant eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas la ramasser.

Ron agita la carte du Maraudeur vers lui. « J'ai emprunté ça aux Aurors, Potter. Très instructif. »

Michael Corner beugla un _Impedimenta _avant même qu'Harry ne fasse un pas. Le sorcier esquiva le sort.

« Impedimenta ! », hurla Thomas à son tour. Cette fois-ci Harry bloqua le sortilège, ainsi que le petrificus qu'Ernie essayait de lancer en muet. Rien n'était plus simple avec des sortilèges de natures aussi proches, même sans baguette. Ron entra dans la danse et Harry jongla avec plusieurs boucliers pour se défendre. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un combat aussi rapproché, mais ses quatre adversaires manquaient clairement d'imagination. Ron poussa un cri de rage en le voyant parer tous leurs tirs, et Harry ricana.

Il s'entendit rire. Il vit que l'idée de revanche grandissait en lui. Harry voulut baisser la main pour dissiper les boucliers, mais le monstre tenait bon. L'adolescent se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille, la seule qui comptait. Il lutta contre sa magie pour ne pas qu'elle se déchaîne et qu'elle balaye tout. Millimètre par millimètre, sa volonté tendue au maximum, Harry obligea son bras à se baisser. C'était le combat de sa vie, le plus dur qu'il n'ait jamais mené. Les quatre garçons se moquaient de lui et insistaient en le voyant hésiter. Il avait tellement envie de leur donner tort, et tellement besoin qu'ils aient raison ! Il ne savait plus où étaient ses responsabilités. Il n'avait pas vu le danger venir, trop bien caché derrière les murs de la Chambre. Harry payait, il payait, tout le monde payait ! Le sorcier hurla dans un ultime effort pour rabattre son bras le long de son corps. Les autres en profitèrent.

Thomas lui sauta dessus et le fit tomber au sol. Corner lui attrapa les pieds et les serra avec ses bras et ses jambes pour ne pas qu'ils lui échappent dans leurs convulsions incontrôlées. Weasley et Macmillan lui labourèrent les côtes et l'estomac de coups de poings. Les bras serrés contre sa tête, Harry entendait à peine leurs rugissements. Ils disaient que c'était pour Justin, pour les cinquante points que Snape leur retirait chaque semaine, et aussi pour avoir humilié la maison Gryffondor. Ils l'accusaient d'avoir laissé Montague et les autres fils de mangemorts au château, mais Harry n'écoutait que le cri qui montait et s'amplifiait dans son ventre. Il voulait du sang et de la justice ! Il voulait les voir crever parce qu'ils s'en prenaient à un enfant blessé et seul !

La carte du Maraudeur était tombée de la poche de Weasley. A travers ses doigts serrés, Harry vit qu'elle le narguait. James Potter l'avait trahi. Lui, Black et Lupin devaient bien rire de cette punition. Il l'avait cherché à n'écouter personne et à ne pas suivre leur exemple. Sa fureur passa un cap. Les coups lui pleuvaient dessus, tout comme avant, tout comme l'avait fait le gros homme pour contenir le monstre. Harry voulait qu'ils tapent plus fort, qu'ils annihilent la bête qui se débattait pour les mordre. Mais il voulait se venger aussi. Son corps tremblait sous la pression de sa magie et de l'Heraldus délaissé. Il n'en pouvait plus. La carte s'embrasa à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Harry sut qu'il perdait le combat.

Les garçons le lâchèrent. Ron lui saisit les épaules et l'appuya contre le mur. Les yeux brouillés par la fièvre, Harry vit le rouquin s'accroupir face à lui et le contempler avec un air qui ressemblait à de la pitié. Il verrouilla tout ce qu'il pouvait en lui.

« Si Harry vit encore quelque part là-dedans, je veux qu'il sache que je n'ai pas oublié nos cinq ans d'amitié », murmura Ron. Il posa un doigt sous le menton du sorcier malade et le redressa. « Pour ton entraînement, pour tes mensonges, et surtout pour Ginny, tu ne mérites que _ça_, Harry. » Le poing partit avec élan et s'abattit sur la mâchoire d'Harry avec un bruit répugnant. Le sorcier glissa au sol, K.O.

Lorsqu'il émergea, il était à nouveau seul dans la pièce.

C'était comme ça qu'il se préférait, groggy, incapable de penser et d'agir. Inexistant. C'était ce qui l'avait sauvé à Noël, ce qui le sauvait encore aujourd'hui et ce qui le sauverait à la toute fin. C'était tout ce qu'il se souhaitait.

Il avait la bouche pleine de sang. Harry cracha la dent que le poing de Ron avait fait sauter et contempla le petit morceau rougeâtre qui gisait au fond de sa paume. Petit morceau de lui-même. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Sa main l'empocha machinalement et il se remit debout.

Sa pauvre chambre était dans un état lamentable. Les quatre garçons avaient jeté ses affaires dans tous les coins, détruisant au passage toutes les choses fragiles dont la lame en ivoire du poignard que lui avait offert le gardien pour son anniversaire. Harry ne retrouva que deux plumes, un encrier noir et une poignée de parchemins à peu près intacts. Ses quelques vêtements avaient été lacérés, y compris l'ancienne cape de Justin qu'il avait eu l'infortune de ne pas prendre ce matin pour aller à la Chambre. L'uniforme qu'il portait était la dernière tenue réglementaire qu'il possédait encore. Sa cape d'invisibilité avait disparu. Harry retrouva Merry enfoui dans les lambeaux de l'un de ses pantalons. Le puffskein tremblait de peur.

Il lui restait à peu près trois cent gallions dans la Chambre, ses livres, son carnet, un t-shirt de rechange et ses ingrédients pour les potions. Dans la cachette de la Tour sa malle abritait un maigre ballot de frusques qu'il avait hérité de son cousin ainsi que l'album-photo d'Hagrid, le livre de Dobby et la vitre brisée du miroir de Sirius.

Harry ramassa les cendres de la carte et les enferma dans des bandes de tissu.

Il rassembla ce qui pouvait encore lui être utile et sortit de la tourelle. Il parcourut le château, aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait, jusqu'à une porte dissimulée dans un escalier quelque part dans le donjon. Il frappa.

Il y eut un long moment d'hésitation, puis la porte s'entrouvrit. Malfoy passa la tête dans l'embrasure et se gratta furieusement le crâne. Le serpentard se racla la gorge. « Potter… Je suis un peu occupé, là… »

Harry entendit Ginny rire dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il s'éclipsa.

Il marcha jusqu'aux jardins, puis il grimpa les collines au-delà et continua jusqu'à la lisière septentrionale de la Forêt. Alors seulement il s'effondra et hurla à la mort.

xxx

_RAPPEL : vous êtes convoqué au bureau du_ _Pr_. McGonagall _aujourd'hui à _17h00.

« Savez-vous ce qu'est un cercle de duel, Mr Potter ? »

« Il y a des livres sur le sujet à la bibliothèque. »

« Des livres qu'aucun de vos camarades n'aurait idée d'aller consulter », remarqua McGonagall sur un ton entendu. « Quoi qu'il en soit, la nature complexe de cet enchantement nous interdit de vous punir pour ce qui s'est passé hier, malgré la gravité des faits. »

« Finch-Fletchley l'avait cherché. »

« Mr Finch-Fletchley est un garçon généreux et naturellement engagé, mais il est encore trop jeune et il manque d'expérience pour comprendre la nature de la guerre. »

« Il est plus âgé que moi. »

Les yeux de chat de la vieille sorcière le scrutèrent intensément.

« Vous auriez préféré que je ne fasse rien ? », grinça Harry.

« J'aurais préféré que vous n'ayez rien à faire », reconnut la femme.

« Moi aussi, figurez-vous. »

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. « Si vous faisiez encore partie de ma maison, je vous aurais retiré deux points pour insolence. » La sorcière marqua un temps, puis elle posa ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. « Harry, pourquoi ne portez-vous plus les insignes de Gryffondor ? »

La langue d'Harry joua avec le nouveau trou dans sa bouche. « Je ne m'y reconnais plus », répondit-il sobrement.

« Vous ne dormez plus à la Tour. »

« Non. »

« Vous manquez beaucoup de vos classes. »

« Désolé. »

McGonagall eut un geste d'énervement. « Il est devenu impossible de parler avec vous, Mr Potter. C'est extrêmement pénible, vous savez. »

« Vous n'avez plus confiance en moi. Vous l'avez dit vous-même juste avant les vacances. »

La vieille dame rechaussa ses lunettes. « D'accord… », murmura-t-elle. « Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas à Serpentard ? D'après ce que je sais, le Choixpeau a hésité lors de votre répartition il y a six ans. »

« Vous cherchez à vous débarrasser de Snape ? »

« Professeur Snape, Potter », le reprit sèchement McGonagall. « Je suis sûre que Severus saura reconsidérer quelques petites choses à votre égard après ce que vous avez fait pour ses élèves. »

« Je ne compte pas là-dessus. Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'aille là-bas de toute façon ? »

« Vous seriez moins seul. C'est important d'avoir une maison, Harry. »

« J'ai appris très jeune à m'en passer. Est-ce que ça vous rassurerait vraiment de me voir avec un serpent sur la poitrine ? »

L'élève et le professeur s'affrontèrent en silence. « Sortez, Mr Potter, et ne revenez qu'avec de meilleures dispositions », ordonna McGonagall.

« C'est ça », grogna Harry en claquant la porte derrière lui.

xxx

« Le professeur McGonagall souhaite que j'intègre la maison Serpentard. »

« Ne dites pas d'inepties, Potter. »

« Je ne fais plus partie de Gryffondor. »

« Je ne veux pas de vous dans ma maison. »

Harry retourna à sa lecture.

« Potter, ne croyez pas que votre mise en scène d'hier suffise à faire de vous un serpentard. Vous êtes trop borné pour ça. Vous n'avez ni la subtilité ni la patience nécessaire. Votre sens de la bravade ne vous ferait faire que des ennemis. »

Le maître des potions l'observa minutieusement depuis son bureau. « Vous pourriez entraîner mes serpents dans vos folies. Serpentard n'a pas besoin d'un nouveau nom problématique à gérer, sans même parler de vos fans. »

Snape se leva et fit le tour de son bureau à pas comptés. « Vous êtes orgueilleux et chanceux, mais certainement ni assez fier ou malin pour appartenir à aucune de ces deux maisons. Je l'ai toujours dit : vous êtes une aberration. »

Le sorcier posa ses deux poings sur le pupitre et se pencha vers lui. « Vous avez du sang sur les mains, Potter. Mes étudiants ont droit à un meilleur exemple. »

Un début de rougeur commençait à teinter les pommettes de Snape. L'homme poussa pour le faire réagir, mais Harry avait bien trop à faire avec son débat intérieur. Il était désespérément conscient de la lueur attentive dans les yeux qui le scrutaient. Il n'avait rien à dire, rien à voir et rien à entendre. Il ne ressentait rien et ne désirait rien. Le plus simple moyen de ne pas affronter sa bête était d'éviter tous les chemins qui menaient à elle. Snape avait raison depuis le début.

Snape se redressa. « Potter… », grogna-t-il avec lassitude, « qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? »

Le sorcier tendit sa baguette et l'appuya contre la joue blessée d'Harry. Simple coïncidence malheureuse. Harry ne cilla pas pour ne pas mettre l'homme sur la piste de ses glamours.

Snape le relâcha. « Le martyre ne vous rend pas plus sympathique. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain Ginny lui apprit par hasard que Ron, Ernie, Michael et Dean avaient écopé d'une retenue de deux mois et d'un blâme officiel pour une raison que personne ne connaissait. Neville le regarda avec un drôle d'air et annonça à la surprise générale que lorsqu'ils seraient enfin libérés de leurs corvées, il se chargerait personnellement de leur botter le cul.

Ça n'apaisa pas sa rage de dents pour autant. Harry en était arrivé au point où il rêvait éveillé d'une potion anesthésiante, mais la douleur l'aidait à garder la tête froide. Le monstre était sournois. La plupart du temps il se terrait et le laissait mener sa vie, et puis sans crier gare Harry le découvrait au détour d'un mot ou d'une pensée. Parfois aussi c'était lui qui découvrait Harry.

Les jours suivants, Harry ne fit que réfléchir. Sans considération pour ses cours il resta seul, changeant de planque dans le château quand la prudence l'exigeait, ne s'exposant que pour aller se désaltérer. Il avait besoin de sentiments et d'émotions. Il lui fallait une base solide pour ne pas que la puissance ravageuse de sa magie lui fasse perdre tout repère. C'était une conclusion désespérante après des mois d'efforts et de soumission au Grimoire, mais c'était aussi ce qu'il avait fait inconsciemment depuis le début. Il lui restait quelques amis malgré les tempêtes. Il ne devait pas s'éloigner d'eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en rapprocher. La malédiction, le cerclede la prophétie les maintiendrait hors de son étreinte. Il avait une mission, et chaque faiblesse l'en écartait. Il n'y aurait pas de concentration, aucune sublimation face au Lord s'il fondait en larmes devant lui. Il ne savait pas où était l'équilibre.

Et maintenant on était ce foutu mercredi 14 février.

C'était étrange comme de simples cookies en forme de cœur pouvaient vous rester en travers de la gorge. Harry reposa le biscuit à peine entamé. Il y avait sept orphelins quelque part dans les étages. Il était temps qu'il leur rende visite.

Et tant pis pour la classe de Findley, une fois de plus. Harry renvoya aux cuisines l'assiette que les elfes lui avaient fait parvenir et quitta le rayonnage où il se tenait à l'abri de Mme Pince.

Les elfes s'étaient tout spécialement acharnés à décorer la nouvelle porte à côté de celle de l'infirmerie à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin. Le résultat tenait du cauchemar rose, mais vu les gloussements, ça semblait _particulièrement _plaire aux quelques filles qui stationnaient devant l'entrée. L'étudiant hâta le pas pour les dépasser au plus vite. Il se retrouva dans un vestibule sans porte qui ouvrait sur trois pièces dont une toute petite salle de classe et un réfectoire pour nains. Harry opta pour la troisième solution.

Le dortoir/salle de jeu était une grande pièce claire et bourdonnante d'activité. Beaucoup d'élèves n'avaient pas oublié cette date si symbolique et ce qu'elle pouvait représenter pour ces enfants. La jeune Annia jouait aux cartes avec un petit bonhomme nommé Terrence et quatre étudiantes serdaigles souriantes. La gamine se prénommait en réalité Annia-Malisse et Terrence était l'héritier d'un grand nom de la contrebande, mais ça ne semblait gêner personne aujourd'hui. Plus loin, Jefrus Jurgson et son petit frère Penlhor s'amusaient à jeter des jouets sur leurs gardiens. Au milieu de la rangée de lits se trouvait une couche blanche et douillette d'où émergeaient les deux frimousses des nouvelles mascottes de Poudlard. Tristan et sa jumelle Artémise, fils et fille de mangemorts, avaient réussi en quelques jours le travail de toute une vie de diplomate. Les deux enfants blonds comme les blés et beaux comme les anges avaient conquis le cœur de chacun à grandes rasades de rires et de larmes. Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la salle les jumeaux étaient en train de s'endormir, bercés par la voix de Joares qui leur lisait une histoire. Le préfet le salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Harry fit lentement le tour de la salle. Tout avait été prévu pour les enfants. Les lits adaptés à la taille de chacun pouvaient être isolés par des rideaux à convenance. Le sol froid en pierre était recouvert d'épais tapis. Chaque orphelin possédait ses propres peluches, sa caisse à jouets et ses étagères à vêtements. Pas de coin sombre ni de poussière. La salle de bain au fond était accessible à tous, et de grandes fenêtres avec des coussins pour se coucher devant offraient une vue magnifique sur les jardins et le lac.

Ça aurait pu être parfait. Tout le monde riait et semblait s'aimer ici, mais Harry ne sentait que le relent d'amertume que demain apporterait. Aujourd'hui les petits avaient plein de gens pour s'occuper d'eux, mais avec l'âge ils prendraient conscience que ces gens étaient des étrangers. La solitude intérieure qui allait grandir leur mangerait le cœur.

L'un des enfants en souffrait déjà. Le dernier des orphelins, le plus jeune aussi, était en pleine crise de nerfs contre les deux malheureuses premières années qui s'étaient dévouées pour le distraire. Le gosse n'avait pas été gâté par la nature. Sa tête disgracieuse se plantait sur un corps trop grand pour émouvoir encore, et ses cheveux plaqués au front par la sueur amplifiaient la méchanceté dans ses petits yeux. Il n'avait pas été choyé par le destin non plus. La plaque accrochée au-dessus de son lit indiquait son prénom, Peter-Anton, auquel Harry rajouta mentalement le nom mentionné par le Daily Prophet, Dolohov. Le gamin hurlait à plein poumon dans la salle indifférente habituée à ses caprices.

La porte qui communiquait avec l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur la silhouette autoritaire de Mme Pomfresh. La sorcière se dirigea vers le lit du mini mangemort, puis elle se ravisa en apercevant Harry.

« Mr Potter ! »

« Madame », répondit prudemment Harry.

La matrone répéta le rituel auquel ils se livraient depuis le début de l'année. Elle le scanna en silence puis attendit en espérant qu'il fonde et se décide enfin à lui parler. Harry fixa le mur pour ne pas voir la déception sur le visage de l'infirmière.

Pomfresh grogna. « J'ai relâché Mr Finch-Fletchley ce matin. Vous serez certainement soulagé de savoir qu'il va bien. »

Le regard d'Harry quitta le mur pour se poser sur le carrelage.

« Vous avez envoyé dans ma salle de soins l'un de vos camarades, Harry. C'est une chose pour laquelle je ne peux pas vous féliciter, quelques soient les circonstances qui vous aient poussé à le faire. Nous autres guérisseurs ne voyons que des blessures et des victimes. »

Harry entendit l'infirmière soupirer puis raconter que ses stocks de potions n'avaient plus été visités depuis quelque temps. « Peut-être que le voleur vous a écoutée », murmura-t-il.

Pomfresh ne sembla pas y croire. « Si vous le voyez, vous lui direz que ma porte est toujours ouverte. Parfois il suffit de la franchir pour aller mieux. »

Les cris de Peter-Anton s'étaient tus et la matrone s'en retourna dans l'infirmerie. Les premières années qui surveillaient le garçon la regardèrent sortir avec un soulagement suspect. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de Joares avec un air contrit pendant que le second regardait fébrilement derrière la caisse à jouets. Un à un les étudiants se mirent à fouiller la salle dans la plus grande discrétion pour ne pas alerter l'infirmière ou les elfes choisis par elle pour veiller sur les petits.

C'était une salle parfaite pour des enfants parfaits, mais les autres avaient besoin de recoins sombres parfois. Harry quitta la pièce en se demandant si les élèves volontaires pouvaient seulement comprendre ça. Il y avait d'abord le vertige, une seconde d'hyper conscience de sa solitude et de sa fragilité, puis la lente noyade dans sa propre angoisse. Il fallait alors fuir et se cacher, toucher des murs, se blottir dans leur étreinte rassurante pour oublier l'hostilité du monde. Parfois on rêvait que quelqu'un sache pour le recoin, et puis on le regrettait en voyant la personne s'éloigner un beau jour.

Il ne pouvait pas être utile à l'enfant, mais personne à part lui ne songerait avant des heures à aller inspecter le plus noir des placards de la salle de classe – les placards des salles à manger étaient toujours trop encombrés pour être utilisables. Fallait-il s'impliquer ?

Dans tous les cas, la décision le tuerait un peu plus.

_Pourquoi mettre en péril quelque chose d'aussi grand que ce qui t'est demandé ?_

« Je crois », murmura Harry, « que je n'ai plus envie d'aider les gens qui n'aiment pas l'obscurité. »

L'Autre retourna dans ses limbes de méditation. Harry s'assit à côté de la porte du placard à dessin et attendit. Dans ces moments-là l'ouïe devenait le seul sens important. Lui aurait entendu quiconque approcher, et il se serait terré un peu plus entre les grandes feuilles de coloriage. Les cavalcades des gens inquiets qui allaient et venaient autour importaient peu comparées à la terreur de savoir qu'une présence attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Les gens n'étaient rien. La porte du placard n'évoquait rien chez eux. Ils ne la voyaient pas, ils ne la concevaient même pas. Ils se contentaient de s'inquiéter en inspectant les dessous des bureaux. Mais celui qui Savait devenait tout-puissant. Il pouvait détruire le sanctuaire.

Harry se balança doucement contre la porte. « Je ne te veux pas de mal », murmura-t-il. « Je te le promets, je ne te ferai pas de mal… »

« T'es bizarre, toi », déclara une voix à son oreille. Harry découvrit le visage méfiant de Peter-Anton qui se découpait à quelques centimètres du sien dans la pénombre du placard.

« A cause de toi ils vont me trouver. »

« Je ne leur dirai rien. »

Le gamin se rongea les ongles tout en réfléchissant. Il avait manifestement pris l'habitude de ne pas croire les belles paroles, mais il était assez malin pour ne pas nier l'évidence non plus : aucun de ses 'gardiens' qui s'agitaient dans l'orphelinat n'était encore venu rôder du côté de sa cachette. « Je m'appelle Peter-Anton et mon père est un mangemort », dit-il finalement.

Harry sourit au ton péremptoire du morveux. « Je m'appelle Harry, et mon père était un Auror. »

« Nous sommes ennemis alors. »

« Ah bon ? »

Le garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête et claqua la porte de son placard.

Harry appuya sa tête contre le montant de bois. « Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas rester là pour toujours. »

Pas de réaction. Harry observa le manège de plus en plus désorganisé des étudiants volontaires. Une certaine paire de fesses allait chauffer lorsque l'on mettrait la main dessus. « Ils vont continuer de chercher jusqu'à ce qu'ils te trouvent, et alors ils connaîtront le placard. Mais si tu sors maintenant, ils ne sauront jamais où tu étais. »

« Peut-être qu'ils ne me trouveront pas. »

« Si c'est le cas, alors Joares préviendra Mme Pomfresh. »

Harry compatit au lourd silence qui suivit. La porte du placard grinça. « Elle va me punir. Elle s'en fiche que je sois orphelin. »

« Elle ne s'en fiche pas. Elle pense que ce n'est pas une raison pour faire des bêtises. »

« C'est pas des bêtises ! », répliqua le garçon, vexé. « C'est les deux pestes qui voulaient que je joue à la poupée avec elles ! »

Harry contempla le visage de cinq ans sur lequel la haine essayait déjà de faire son lit. « Si tu viens avec moi, je demanderai à Joares de ne pas te punir. »

Peter-Anton grogna mais s'extirpa tout de même de sa planque. « J'aime pas ici », murmura-t-il en regardant avec inquiétude le remue-ménage dont il était la cause. Harry le poussa doucement devant lui. Ensemble ils traversèrent le vestibule sous les regards exaspérés des élèves.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, pas vrai ? », se moqua Harry tout bas.

« Non », balbutia le garçon en ralentissant à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du préfet en chef.

Harry adressa un sourire en coin à Joares qui hocha la tête. Il serra l'épaule crispée de Peter-Anton et l'entraîna jusqu'à son lit. Le garçon se jeta dessus et rabattit sur lui les couvertures en tournant le dos à la salle. Harry patienta le temps que l'enfant soit convaincu qu'il n'allait pas être puni, puis il lui souhaita une bonne journée.

xxx

« Si je tenais le crétin qui a eu l'idée de faire venir ces morpions ici… »

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? »

« Il m'arrive que ce château devient plus sirupeux qu'une ruche. Tu te rends compte que des poufsouffles sont même venues me demander si j'allais bien et si je n'avais pas envie de parler ? »

« Mince, ça a dû être horrible. Et qu'est-ce que tu leur as répondu ? »

« Que depuis que j'étais devenu un mangemort, je me sentais isolé. »

« Tout va bien alors », soupira Harry. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Ginny ? »

« Elle est encore en cours. » Le regard de Malfoy s'attarda sur son visage tuméfié et Harry raffermit instinctivement ses glamours. L'expression du garçon changea pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux. « Potter, je voudrais voir la Chambre de Serpentard. »

Celle-là, il ne s'y était pas attendu. La main d'Harry glissa dans sa poche et serra sa baguette.

« Weasley m'a dit que tu t'entraînais là-bas », continua Malfoy. « Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte si je t'accompagne juste une fois ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que Ginny t'a dit d'autre sur moi ? »

« Ne change pas de conversation. Ecoute, il faut que je voie ça ! »

Harry croisa les bras. « C'est une question de survie, j'imagine ? »

« Si c'est ça que tu veux… Oui, les fourchelangues sont rarissimes et oui, c'est une chance unique que d'en connaître un. On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que je marche à la flatterie, Malfoy ? »

« Mais si je te rappelle que Serpentard est le chef de ma maison et si je te dis que c'est injuste que toi seul aies accès à son sanctuaire, Potter, ne sens-tu pas ton âme noble de gryffondor flancher ? »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne fais plus partie de Gryffondor. »

« C'est vrai qu'il y a ça aussi… » Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Renier sa maison, surtout en ce moment, c'était vraiment la dernière stupidité à faire ! »

« Et toi, ça va bien ta chambre séparée ? », répliqua Harry.

« Rien à voir, Potter. Je me suis réconcilié avec ma maison. La chambre n'est qu'un privilège dont je conserve le bénéfice, comme tout bon stratège. »

Son ton suffisant vint chatouiller les nerfs d'Harry. « Moi aussi je vais garder le privilège du secret de la Chambre, si ça ne t'ennuie pas », dit-il en tournant les talons.

Malfoy soupira bruyamment et abandonna son attitude insupportable. « Potter, je m'excuse, ok ? C'est que nous rêvons tous de pouvoir visiter ce lieu ! Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça ! C'est l'occasion de toute une vie pour un serpentard ! »

Le sorcier avait l'air désespéré de le convaincre. Harry inspecta ses propres pensées à la recherche d'une entourloupe. Il avait souffert sa part de culpabilité en cédant à Peter-Anton, et il allait souffrir de faire plaisir à Malfoy. « Tu ne crois pas qu'il faille peut-être… mériter de descendre dans la Chambre ? »

Le visage de Malfoy s'éclaira un bref instant avant de succomber au naturel. « J'ai dû sortir avec une gryffondor pour obtenir l'information et faire de la lèche à un second pour pouvoir m'y rendre. Je crois que j'ai amplement mérité cette petite visite. »

Harry laissa filer un sourire et lui fit signe de le suivre. Malfoy se frotta les mains en jubilant. « J'attends ce moment depuis ma seconde année. Que Merlin me pardonne, mais vive les gryffondors ! »

Il regretta presque sa décision en voyant le serpentard fermer les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Le Grimoire restait une menace, tout comme le pouvoir de la Chambre. « Les caves sont gardées et le château ne laisse plus n'importe qui s'en approcher », prévint-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Potter. »

« Si tu le dis… », murmura Harry en s'engageant dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes.

Les personnages des tableaux n'étaient pas revenus et toutes sortes de sortilèges de distraction continuaient de virevolter librement dans l'espace maintenant à l'abandon. Harry évita la plupart de ces sortilèges, les autres le traversèrent sans l'affecter. Malfoy ralentit en revanche.

« Tu es sûr que c'est par là ? »

Harry s'arrêta pour l'attendre. « N'oublie pas que ça m'arrive d'y venir, Malfoy. »

Le serpentard chassa quelques mouches imaginaires au-dessus de sa tête. « Il fait un froid de canard ici ! », se plaignit-il en le rattrapant.

Malfoy se frottait les bras comme s'il voulait en arracher la peau. Harry claqua des doigts pour le faire réagir. « C'est juste une impression. »

Le garçon baissa lentement les bras en lui faisant signe qu'il comprenait. Harry reprit sa marche, suivi de près par le serpentard qui pinçait désormais ses lèvres. Ils firent quelques pas jusqu'à ce que Malfoy s'arrête à nouveau.

« Je crois que j'ai… des trucs à faire », murmura-t-il.

« Ce sont les sorts de confusion », expliqua Harry en cherchant une étincelle de raison dans le regard de son compagnon. Le sorcier recula d'un pas. « Tu dois te battre, Drago, c'est la seule façon de passer. »

Malfoy franchit vaillamment deux mètres puis stoppa. Harry le vit baisser la tête et renoncer définitivement. Il aurait pu bloquer les sortilèges pour protéger le serpentard, mais quelque part la Chambre méritait mieux.

« Weasley m'attend ! », s'exclama Malfoy en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. « Désolé, Potter, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour tes bêtises. »

Harry le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Parfois on avait envie que quelqu'un sache pour le recoin.

xxx

« Il n'est même pas 20h, Potter. Allez gâcher la soirée de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Harry passa devant l'homme frustré et s'installa à son pupitre avec d'autant plus d'entrain. Le sorcier travaillait dans son laboratoire au moment où il avait toqué. La lourde porte en fer était restée ouverte. Quelques volutes de fumée blanche s'échappaient d'un chaudron posé sur un établi qui croulait sous les têts et les éprouv… Snape le fusilla du regard et s'engouffra dans le laboratoire. L'écho de la porte se refermant brutalement fit trembler l'armure de Charles de Clare.

Le poltergeist l'avait déjà eu une fois. Harry resta sur ses gardes en allant piocher quelques ouvrages dans la bibliothèque. Peu importe les sujets, il n'était pas d'humeur à travailler sérieusement ce soir. La Saint-Valentin lui pesait, non parce qu'il était seul mais parce que des centaines de gens autour de lui ne pensaient qu'à _ça_, et que maintenant qu'il était un grand garçon il pouvait sentir ce détail modifier l'énergie du château. Un regain d'amour, d'affection et de gentillesse, juste pour ce soir, et pas pour tout le monde.

Il s'absorba dans la lecture d'un traité de défense aussi insipide qu'un cours de Binns. Il lui fallut une bonne cinquantaine de pages avant de tomber sur une information un tant soit peu intéressante. Ladite information fut immédiatement oubliée lorsque Dobby fit son apparition.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », chuchota Harry.

Dobby ouvrit la bouche, mais la porte du laboratoire claqua et l'elfe se ravisa en voyant le maître des potions s'avancer.

Snape arqua un sourcil impartialement soupçonneux à leur vue, puis il se décida pour l'elfe. « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Dobby a quelque chose pour son maître Harry Potter, Monsieur », répondit l'elfe en gardant la tête haute, mais ses oreilles aplaties trahissaient sa nervosité.

Snape considéra Dobby comme s'il avait affaire à un spécimen intéressant contre toutes attentes, puis il lui fit signe de continuer. Dobby brandit ce qu'il cachait dans son dos. L'elfe avait confectionné un gâteau au chocolat – le préféré d'Harry – qu'il tendit au garçon avec des yeux embués par l'émotion. Dobby avait eu la bonté de ne pas découper le gâteau en forme de quoi que ce soit, mais il n'avait pas pu résister pour l'assiette. Harry posa le plat de porcelaine à cœurs et à angelots devant lui et adressa un pâle sourire à son ami.

Dobby lui fit un clin d'œil. « Pour la Saint-Valentin, Monsieur. Dobby voudrait que vous le mangiez. » L'elfe s'éloigna à reculons en le saluant plusieurs fois, puis il claqua des doigts et disparut.

« Votre petite-amie est tout à fait charmante, Potter », ironisa Snape avant de retourner dans son laboratoire.

Il ne décolla son regard de la porte en fer que longtemps après. Il se faisait pitié, mais il n'acceptait pas que d'autres lui renvoient sa misérable situation à travers la figure. Harry avait besoin d'un truc pour se remonter le moral, et ça tombait plutôt bien parce qu'il avait justement une idée en tête.

Un vieux porte-manteau se dressait derrière la porte d'entrée, avec plusieurs capes accrochées dessus. Harry avait déjà eu le loisir de les observer. La plus sombre faisait partie de la tenue professorale de Snape. La seconde, fade et vieillie, lui servait le week-end. Mais c'était la troisième qui l'intéressait surtout. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'avait jamais vu Snape l'utiliser. Harry fit mine d'aller inspecter un rayonnage au cas où l'homme reviendrait et en profita pour palper le vêtement. Aucune onde trouble ou magie particulière, ça ne pouvait pas être la cape de ses petites réunions nocturnes. Le tissu était resté lourd et chaud malgré les ans et probablement la cueillette de plantes dans les collines. Voilà qui allait avantageusement remplacer la cape de Justin. Ça lui faisait un bon entraînement pour sa soirée aussi. Snape avait entendu Dobby arriver, donc son étude était sous alarme. Ça restreignait l'utilisation possible de magie, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas sortir la cape de l'étude sans quelques petites transformations sous peine de se faire écharper par le maître des potions. Il aurait pu juste la prendre et s'en aller, seulement c'était bien plus amusant de la piquer au nez et à la barbe de Snape. Harry étala la cape sur le porte-manteau face à son pupitre et retourna s'asseoir.

La première chose à faire était de déterminer le niveau de magie présent dans la pièce. Les alarmes devaient se déclencher si ce niveau augmentait. Harry doutait que l'étude de Snape soit équipée de l'une de ces alarmes ultra modernes qui se mettaient en route lorsque l'énergie de la salle gardée subissait un changement de nature. Le sorcier fut déçu de constater que le niveau était très bas : un simple charme de lévitation, même de basse amplitude, frémissait sur la fin et demandait un afflux de volonté pour pouvoir affronter la faible portance de l'air. Snape ne gardait rien de très magique dans son étude, à part ses livres et l'armure hantée. Il allait falloir être subtil, n'en déplaise à certains.

Pas question de camoufler la cape ou de la transfigurer, ces types de sortilèges étaient simplement trop puissants pour ne pas alerter Snape. Il devait procéder par étapes. Harry commença par les détails bénins mais reconnaissables de façon à ce que le maître des potions se doute du moins possible s'il sortait de son labo. Avec mille précautions, le sorcier modela un fil de magie et le fit glisser vers le vêtement. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour couper les effiloches qui dépassaient ici ou là, mais enlever des tâches vieilles de plusieurs années demandait plus de puissance. Harry libéra autant de magie que lui permettait le niveau de la salle et nettoya ce qui pouvait l'être. Il restait une tâche jaune préoccupante juste sur le col, une espèce de pollen qui se refusait à partir malgré plusieurs sorts de brossage. Le sorcier se décida pour un charme de dissimulation, mais l'opération était risquée. Harry essuya la sueur qui lui perlait au front. C'était une affaire de précision, et il avait du mal à maintenir sa magie en deçà d'un certain pallier. La présence de Snape à quelques pas derrière l'autre porte le fascinait. Ne pas se faire prendre était une question de fierté. Harry resserra son emprise sur le flux et posa le charme centimètre par centimètre sur le tissu.

Le plastron maintenant. Les bords de la cape de Snape étaient assez grands pour se rabattre l'un sur l'autre et se boutonner, mais les capes des étudiants n'avaient pas cette souplesse et se contentaient de lacets. Une illusion ferait l'affaire cette fois-ci. Harry la plaça sur la plus petite zone possible. Ses mains moites ne tremblaient heureusement pas, mais le plus dur restait à venir. Il lui fallait encore rapetisser le vêtement pour qu'il puisse passer pour le sien. Harry se mit au travail en ricanant. Si le concours de broderie avec Voldemort tenait toujours, le Lord n'avait aucune chance.

Le manteau ressemblait maintenant à n'importe quelle cape d'étudiant, la couleur en moins. Le vêtement était noir, bien sûr, mais des séjours répétés sous la pluie l'avaient délavé. Changer la couleur d'un objet était l'un des premiers charmes que l'on apprenait à Poudlard. Harry rêva à une école où l'on aurait appris ce charme en tout dernier lieu. Le monde des couleurs était l'une des correspondances fondamentales entre les choses, et toucher à son prisme délicat signifiait changer un petit peu la résonance de l'univers. Les sortilèges étaient simples, mais c'était un tort de les croire faciles.

Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie par l'irruption à travers la porte du Patronus de Dumbledore. Le phénix argenté le frôla en passant et fondit sur la porte du laboratoire. Harry jeta le charme de coloration en urgence et ouvrit l'un de ses livres. Snape jaillit hors de son labo et traversa l'étude sans un regard pour lui. Dégoûté, l'étudiant dut attendre plus d'une demi-heure avant que le maître des potions ne daigne revenir. Malheureusement, l'homme semblait de trop méchante humeur à son retour pour qu'Harry puisse espérer le moindre challenge.

« Sortez d'ici. »

Le ton ne se prêtait pas à la discussion. Harry remballa ses affaires et la cape qui était maintenant soigneusement posée sur son dossier de chaise et quitta la pièce.

La porte de l'étude se rouvrit dans son dos. « Molly Weasley est dans le château. Allez la rejoindre, Potter. »

xxx

_Dans le château, _c'était vaste comme indication. Harry passa par la Grande Salle et la salle de réunion avant de reconnaître filant dans un couloir la silhouette de Mme Weasley qui sortait du bureau du directeur.

Harry inspira un grand coup et lui courut après. « Mme Weasley ! »

Molly se retourna et sursauta en le reconnaissant. « Harry ! Tu n'es pas couché ? »

La femme avait l'air nerveux. Harry s'arrêta avant d'être embarrassé par les bras qui ne se tendaient pas. « Vous ne vouliez pas me voir ? », murmura-t-il.

« Si, bien sûr », marmonna Molly, « mais je ne pensais pas que ce soir… »

« Mme Weasley », la coupa Harry le cœur battant, « qu'est-ce que vous faites à Poudlard ? »

« Je suis venue chercher ma fille, Harry. »

.

.


	30. Recalages

**14/09/2008 : **merci à Canavan, orez69, David, Ryan, Merlin, PoG, Dj Ridoux, Julius-Magyar et Louis… et un bisou à Ornacula qui, je crois, est la seule fille du groupe !

White Damon, je suppose que ce chapitre est pour toi.

* * *

_Je suis venue chercher ma fille, Harry._

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Recalages **

.

.

« Ginny est une jeune fille très sensible, comme tu le sais. Elle est facilement impressionnée par la détresse des gens autour d'elle. J'ai peur que cela ne la pousse à s'impliquer dans des situations dangereuses. »

« Vous parlez de Drago, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidemment », soupira Mme Weasley. « Mr Malfoy traverse à n'en pas douter une passe difficile avec ce qui arrive à son père et à sa mère, et Ginny s'est tout naturellement tournée vers lui pour lui porter secours. C'est une bonne fille, Harry, et je suis fière d'elle. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça. »

« Mme Weasley, je crois que Drago apprécie sincèrement Ginny. »

Molly reprit sa route. « Ce n'est pas la question. Même si le jeune Drago était différent de son père, il n'en resterait pas moins un Malfoy. Cette famille est la plus riche de Grande-Bretagne et l'une des plus riches d'Europe. Elle possède des coffres et les banques qui les contiennent. Elle a des terres sur lesquelles des gens vivent. Ses membres ont des sièges à leur nom dans les salles de réunion du Ministère. Ils ne sont pas comme nous, Harry. Arthur et moi sommes des gens simples et nous sommes contents comme ça. Je ne veux pas voir ma petite fille prisonnière de ce monde. Je ne veux pas la voir se faire dicter sa conduite par des gens qui n'ont jamais lavé leurs propres assiettes. »

Aucun argument ne ferait céder Mme Weasley, c'était la mère qui parlait. Harry tendit une main vers le mur pour se stabiliser. « Ginny sera malheureuse sans lui. »

« Ginny n'a que quinze ans. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'être heureux en couple signifie. »

« Elle va refuser de vous suivre. »

Le bon visage rond de Mme Weasley s'était durci sous le coup de la détermination. A présent il rosissait de mécontentement. « Je n'ai peut-être pas le pouvoir de décider pour _toi_, Harry, mais Ginny est mon enfant et elle me doit obéissance. Je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix. »

Ils étaient arrivés à proximité d'une salle qu'Harry ne connaissait pas mais devant laquelle attendait le professeur McGonagall. Mme Weasley le quitta et rentra dans la pièce. La vieille dame l'y suivit. Harry avisa Malfoy qui attendait plus loin. Le serpentard avait les bras croisés et l'expression sur son visage était très neutre. En s'approchant, Harry vit qu'il était blanc comme un linge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? », souffla-t-il.

« Rien. »

« Tu vas la laisser partir ? »

Le bouton de col de Malfoy l'empêchait d'avaler correctement. « Les Weasley ont déterré un ancien décret de l'école. La règle générale veut que le château contienne les élèves en son sein, mais ce papier dit que les parents conservent le droit de venir sous drapeau neutre jeter une sorte de… charme d'attraction sur leurs enfants pour les sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard en cas de besoin. »

« Comment ça marche ? »

« Si l'enfant ne trouve pas la volonté de résister à ses parents, il est obligé de les suivre. »

« Ginny pourrait… »

« Non. La magie du sang est la plus puissante qui soit. Le professeur Snape m'a dit que le charme pouvait ne pas fonctionner si l'enfant avait des frères et sœurs à l'école qui s'opposaient à cette décision. Dans ce cas, le sang fraternel est parfois suffisant pour annuler l'attraction des parents. Sauf que là _Weasley _pousse dans le sens de sa mère. » Malfoy cligna des yeux. « Ginny va partir, Potter, parce qu'elle adore sa famille et parce qu'elle est une fille bien élevée. »

La magie du sang. La magie des sacrifices et du don de soi. Il ne pouvait pas renier cette magie-là, encore moins manquer de respect à la mère qui choisissait de s'en servir. Harry se tourna vers la porte et attendit en compagnie de Malfoy. Il avait mal partout. Mal pour Malfoy qui allait rester seul, mal pour Mme Weasley qui allait vivre avec la haine de sa fille, mal pour Ginny qui allait souffrir et, Merlin, il avait mal pour lui ! Un mal qui lui tordait les entrailles et le laissait plus sonné qu'une gifle. Il allait perdre Ginny.

Le choc l'empêcha de bouger lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Mme Weasley. Elle tenait Ginny par le bras. Sa fille pleurait et se lamentait, mais elle la suivait tout de même. Malfoy ne réagit pas, mais Harry pouvait sentir des vagues de douleur émaner du sorcier. Lui-même était si vide…

Une main se posa sur son épaule et, en tournant la tête, Harry vit qu'une autre était posée sur l'épaule de Malfoy. Dumbledore leur sourit tristement. « Courage, mes enfants. Ginny ne retourne que chez elle. Vous la reverrez bientôt, j'en suis sûr. »

Malfoy acquiesça sans entrain et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

« Harry ? »

Harry se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du vieillard. Il prit le premier chemin qui s'offrait à lui. Une corde venait de lâcher. Ginny avait quitté Poudlard. Il ne pouvait simplement pas imaginer quand est-ce qu'il la reverrait.

Il y avait du brouillard dans sa tête, ce même brouillard sombre et familier qui l'emplissait quand plus rien d'autre ne faisait écho en lui. Cette nuit il lui parlait des familles déchirées, des enfants perdus et des bonheurs jamais venus. C'était ça aussi, la Saint-Valentin. Ses poumons rejetaient l'air frais comme un corps étranger. Son cœur rejetait toute logique comme une insulte. Il avait mal aux autres.

Harry erra dans le château à la recherche de Malfoy. Il le trouva longtemps après assis par terre sur un balcon. Le serpentard regardait le lac avec mélancolie. Harry s'effondra à côté et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. La lune qui avançait dans le ciel les fascina un long moment.

Malfoy bougea. « C'est bon, Potter. » Le serpentard s'essuya discrètement les yeux. « J'ai dit _c'est bon_ ! »

Harry éloigna ses doigts de l'épaule à laquelle ils s'accrochaient. Malfoy se releva en grognant et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Je ne pensais jamais te dire ça, surtout un 14 février, mais ça ne serait pas plus mal si tu venais dormir dans ma chambre ce soir. »

Harry trouva la force de lui sourire. « Tu as peur que je m'enrhume ? »

« J'achète ton silence pour ce qui vient de se passer. »

Cette nuit-là, Harry garda les yeux grands ouverts. Il savait que Malfoy ne dormait pas non plus, là-bas dans son lit. Sa compagnie était appréciable malgré le silence. Il avait la tête qui tournait et un goût amer dans la bouche. Encore une accélération. Il aurait voulu que ça n'arrive pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il découvrait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à sa magie. Il manquait de temps pour se créer des garde-fous, et ceux qu'il avait déjà foutaient le camp.

xxx

Les sixièmes années n'avaient cours que de 10h à 12h le jeudi, un créneau horaire réservé à leur classe optionnelle. Classe de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dans le cas du serpentard et de l'ex-gryffondor. Les deux étudiants se séparèrent en arrivant près de la Grande Salle puis se retrouvèrent sur le sentier qui menait à la hutte d'Hagrid. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla. Harry ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'un bruit de course se rapprochant se fit entendre. Une étudiante bondissait vers eux en coupant à travers les broussailles qui jonchaient les pentes autour de la cabane du gardien. Harry identifia une serpentard de troisième année qu'il avait vue dans l'orphelinat la veille. La fille se précipita droit sur le sorcier blond.

« Malfoy ! Fudge est de retour ! »

Malfoy grinça des dents. « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut cette fois ? »

La serpentard essoufflée avala une grande goulée d'air. « Il veut Peter-Anton Dolohov. »

« _Quoi _? »

La sorcière blêmit en voyant la main qui lui serrait le bras. Harry la relâcha. « Il veut s'en servir comme appât », murmura la fille sans quitter Malfoy des yeux. « Ils ont découvert l'une des caches de l'autre côté de la Forêt. Ils pensent que Dolohov fait partie du groupe et qu'il les aidera à s'infiltrer pour sauver son fils. »

La serpentard se tut et attendit des instructions. Malfoy lança son sac par-dessus son épaule et remonta vers le château. Les deux étudiants l'imitèrent.

« Qui t'a prévenue ? », demanda-t-il.

« Borcq. Il est là-bas avec Pomfresh, Dumbledore et les elfes. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ? »

« Qu'il fallait que tu viennes avec des renforts », murmura la serpentard en donnant des petits coups de tête vers Harry.

Le jeune homme accéléra et les dépassa. Il entendit Malfoy râler après la fille à propos de sa discrétion, puis les deux passèrent hors de son champ d'audition. Il se mit à courir.

Ça faisait seulement six jours que Fudge était venu au château et qu'il avait été sur le point de… Harry accéléra encore en pensant au gamin dans son placard. Reens avait au moins eu l'intelligence de se faire discret après le désastre des S.P.P, mais Fudge était orgueilleux et stupide au-delà de ce qu'un homme pouvait espérer survivre.

On criait dans l'infirmerie. Harry se jeta dans la pièce et tomba sur Joares Borcq en train de se battre à mains nues avec un délégué du Ministère. Cinq Aurors et un autre délégué formaient un demi-cercle autour de Dumbledore et de l'infirmière. Le vieil homme avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir Mme Pomfresh qui menaçait du doigt les Aurors mal à l'aise. Les enfants devaient être barricadés dans l'orphelinat avec les elfes.

Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Joares s'était laissé emporter par l'indignation. Personne ne pourrait toucher aux enfants et encore moins sortir vivant de Poudlard pour le raconter. Et pourtant, voir Fudge beugler derrière les épaules des Aurors lui fit l'effet d'une décharge.

Ce _rat_ exposait sans remords ses hommes à la potentielle colère de Dumbledore. Il les obligeait à se rendre complices d'un acte haïssable. Il insultait une femme de dévouement et un Avatar. Et il revenait le provoquer, lui, sur son territoire, malgré l'Inhibateur et alors qu'un avertissement avait déjà été gâché sur lui. En une seconde Fudge catalysa toute la fureur d'Harry. Un enfant qui avait perdu sa mère avait été imaginé comme proie pour piéger le père, mais ce n'était plus qu'un détail. Cet homme qui gesticulait devant lui paraissait soudain la chose la plus abjecte qui lui avait été donnée de voir. C'était le premier maillon de la chaîne répugnante des indignes, ces sous-hommes qui s'octroyaient du pouvoir et des prétentions et finissaient par tout dilapider.

Il fallait détruire cette engeance.

Le jugement sans appel lui explosa dans la tête. Harry se vit lever sa baguette et tirer. Le sort, quel qu'il soit, percuta le groupe d'Aurors et sema la panique. Dumbledore dégaina sa baguette et se retrouva aussitôt pris pour cible. Quatre des hommes du Ministre s'unirent et firent front contre le vieillard. Ils guerroyaient avec la rage désespérée de ceux qui ont peur de leur adversaire. C'était abattre pour ne pas être abattu. Harry balaya les trois autres d'un coup de baguette. Il ne voyait que Fudge. L'homme à quatre pattes essayait de se glisser vers la sortie. Le sorcier bloqua les Aurors qui se relevaient et tentaient vaillamment de venir au secours de leur patron. La vermine à genoux s'en prenait à ses hommes et les adjurait de le défendre. Harry la poussa du pied dans le couloir.

Fudge se releva d'un bond et se mit à courir. Un sort de culbute stoppa sa fuite, et l'homme se recroquevilla au sol. Il rampa pour s'éloigner de lui. Il brandit son sceau officiel et se mit à geindre qu'il était Ministre, qu'on pouvait trouver un accord et que, cette fois-ci, les choses se passeraient mal s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

La litanie était insupportable. Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui. « Signo Foedum. »

La partie gauche du visage de Fudge se couvrit de sang alors que la balafre de l'infamie se découpait sur sa pommette. Harry entendit les Aurors vociférer juste à côté de lui, mais sa magie le recouvrait. Elle était si dense qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'approcher. Il avança davantage vers Fudge. Toutes sortes de voix lui criaient de s'arrêter. Mme Pomfresh poussa un hurlement d'horreur. L'aura de Dumbledore se colla à la sienne.

Elle se contenta d'y rebondir.

Harry resta seul avec ses démons. Une partie de lui voulait la disparition de cette menace qu'était l'homme idiot qui siégeait, et l'autre… Harry lâcha sa baguette puis se frappa pour cette lâcheté. Il fallait s'engager, il fallait purger, Harry il fallait tout faire pour protéger ce qui restait ! Harry recula à pas lents, éperdu de terreur. Il vit Malfoy et la serpentard arriver dans le couloir derrière Fudge. La fille eut un rictus de dégoût en apercevant le Ministre.

« Vas-y, Potter, massacre-le ! », hurla-t-elle.

Ses mains progressèrent vers Fudge. La figure suintant la peur à quelque pas de lui l'appelait. Il fallait s'en débarrasser, l'empêcher de faire sa sale besogne.

« Il a attaqué les enfants ! Fais-le pour eux, Potter ! », cria la serpentard en pleurant de colère. « Fais-le pour nous ! »

La voix dans sa tête le baignait totalement. Elle lui expliquait pourquoi Fudge ne devait pas vivre, et il la comprenait parce qu'elle faisait partie de lui, parce que c'était lui qui pensait ça. Et il se détestait. Il se haïssait avec plus de force qu'il ne méprisait Fudge. Il se catalysait sur lui-même. C'était _ça _qu'il fallait détruire.

Harry se fracassa la tête contre le mur et recommença. Il fallait faire sortir le poison. Il avait du sang devant les yeux, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il frappa et refrappa pour ouvrir une brèche par où la bête pourrait s'enfuir. Il se moquait des appels et des hurlements, des corps qui se jetaient contre sa magie pour entrer et l'atteindre. Harry précipita son crâne contre la pierre pour ne plus s'entendre penser.

Quelqu'un lui rentra dedans et le projeta à terre. Harry se débattit pour retrouver le mur. Un corps tomba en travers du sien et le malmena pour qu'il reste au sol. C'était Malfoy qui lui rugissait d'arrêter son cirque. Les yeux du serpentard lui sortaient de la tête. Il lui postillonnait dessus en vociférant qu'il allait l'étrangler s'il recommençait. Les bras et les jambes d'Harry continuaient de se convulser pour lui échapper, mais le garçon avait réussi à faire un trou dans la carapace de sa magie.

La colère fut refoulée par l'appel d'air. Elle s'enfuit par la brèche que le serpentard avait ouverte. A grandes lampées carmines, elle quitta sa tête pour s'écraser sur les pierres et en remplir les interstices. Le monde n'était plus qu'un grand cri sur lequel régnait la voix de Mme Pomfresh. Derrière un voile rouge, Harry vit le visage furieux de Malfoy tout proche. Ses doigts poisseux agrippèrent ceux soignés qui le secouaient dans tous les sens. Malfoy sembla comprendre. Il le prit par les aisselles et le tira debout.

Un résidu de magie sauvage bondissait encore dans le couloir et empêchait l'infirmière et les autres d'approcher rapidement. Malfoy s'éloigna au plus vite en le portant à moitié. Le serpentard tremblait et serrait les dents. Harry bougea ses jambes du mieux qu'il pouvait pour lui soulager le fardeau. Il voyait des tâches sombres se former au sol à chacun de ses pas. Sa tête bourdonnait, incapable de décider si sa priorité était la douleur ou la peur. Malfoy se retournait sans arrêt et le pressait pour qu'il avance plus vite. Les couloirs défilaient.

Une voix qui ressemblait à celle du Baron Sanglant s'adressa à eux. « Le directeur s'occupe des Aurors et de Cornélius Fudge, mais l'infirmière arrive. Personne n'a pu la retenir. »

Malfoy raffermit sans douceur sa prise autour de lui. « C'est toi qui ne veux pas qu'elle te mette la main dessus, Potter, moi je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça. Si tu ne marches pas plus vite, je te laisse tomber. » Le sorcier pesta. « Cette _femme_… Elle va me déchiqueter quand elle va me retrouver. »

Ecroulé contre le flanc de Malfoy, Harry suivait la cadence autant que possible. De nouveaux cris retentirent dans leurs dos.

« Plus qu'un escalier », murmura Malfoy.

Harry perdit l'équilibre et le dévala en partie sur les fesses. Malfoy le rattrapa avant qu'il ne bascule en avant. Le sorcier l'entraîna dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Les cris s'étaient encore rapprochés, mais pas assez pour les empêcher d'atteindre leur destination. Malfoy les engouffra tous les deux dans la pièce et verrouilla la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard un martèlement se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

« Mr Malfoy ! Je sais que vous m'entendez ! »

Malfoy recula dans la pièce et regarda la porte avec inquiétude. « Malfoy ! Ouvrez tout de suite ou je vous promets que vous allez le regretter ! »

« Potter, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas… »

Le martèlement reprit de plus bel dans le couloir. « Mr Malfoy ! », appela la voix étouffée de l'infirmière. « Potter est blessé, Mr Malfoy ! Laissez-moi entrer ! »

Le serpentard revint vers la porte où Harry était effondré. Le sang avait imbibé sa chemise et le fluide continuait de s'écouler de son crâne ouvert à un rythme alarmant. Le sorcier vit Malfoy passer devant lui et tendre la main vers la poignée.

« Malfoy… » Le serpentard dégagea la main ensanglantée qui lui agrippait le pantalon. « Malfoy, je t'en prie… »

D'autres voix s'élevaient derrière la porte, dont celles de Snape et de Dumbledore. Elles se disputaient.

Malfoy hésita. « Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang, Potter. Il faut que quelqu'un t'examine. »

Harry s'affaissa complètement. Il était bien là. Il flottait dans un monde molletonné où les bruits s'estompaient peu à peu. « S'il te plaît », souffla-t-il.

Malfoy tomba à genoux à côté de lui. Il fit venir une serviette de la salle de bain et la pressa contre la blessure qui béait puis hurla le nom de Dobby.

Le reste ne lui laissa que de vagues impressions. La présence de Dobby, les discussions de Malfoy à travers la porte, l'arrivée de plusieurs elfes auxiliaires de l'infirmerie. On lui bassina la tête et plusieurs potions furent versées dans sa bouche. Son corps s'envola pour le canapé. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant puis se fermèrent.

xxx

Une sensation de poids. L'esprit qui plonge vers le corps et qui tombe jusqu'à la limite du réveil, qui la dépasse, et qui continue de tomber, toujours plus loin, toujours plus lourd.

Harry hoqueta pour trouver de l'air et ouvrit les yeux. Lorsque le monde s'arrêta de tourner, il vit que deux elfes habillés en blanc veillaient à son chevet, leurs yeux braqués sur lui comme si le reste de l'univers n'existait pas. Derrière eux, enfoncé dans l'autre canapé, Malfoy essayait de l'assassiner par la seule force de son esprit.

« Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, vous pourriez peut-être prendre une pause et quitter _ma chambre_ », maugréa-t-il en direction des elfes. Les deux créatures secouèrent simultanément la tête. Malfoy poussa un gros soupir. « J'aimerais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude de venir agoniser chez moi, Potter. »

Harry se rendormit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Dobby avait remplacé les deux sbires de Mme Pomfresh. Malfoy était à son bureau cette fois-ci. Il ne semblait pas dans de meilleures dispositions.

« Comment allez-vous, Harry Potter ? », murmura l'elfe.

Harry leva une main faiblarde et se toucha prudemment le crâne. Ses cheveux disparaissaient sous un épais bandage qui lui faisait le tour de la tête.

« Si vous êtes sage et si vous vous soignez bien, Dobby enlèvera le pansement dans quelques jours », lui promit l'elfe. « Harry Potter s'est fait beaucoup de mal », continua Dobby d'une voix tremblante. « Mily et Noly n'étaient pas sûres de pouvoir vous guérir toutes seules. Maintenant vous allez mieux, Monsieur, mais Mme Pomfresh a interdit de vous laisser quitter cette chambre avant deux jours. »

Un reniflement peu amène s'éleva dans le dos de Dobby. L'elfe fit la grimace. « Dobby va rester avec Harry Potter, bien sûr, comme ça Harry Potter n'aura pas de soucis à se faire », dit-il un peu plus fort.

Harry fit un effort pour se redresser et retomba sur l'oreiller. Dobby le gronda en remontant la couverture sur lui. « Harry Potter doit se reposer. Il faut dormir, Monsieur. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

« Ça reste à voir », bougonna la voix de Malfoy.

« Dobby a entendu ! », cria l'elfe en se retournant. « Si un sorcier veut faire du mal à Harry Potter, il devra se battre contre Dobby ! »

Une chaise racla contre le sol. « Ne me parle pas comme ça ! »

« Dobby est un elfe libre ! Dobby parle comme il veut ! Dobby se battra contre _vous _s'il le faut ! »

L'elfe et le serpentard se faisaient face. Malfoy n'était pas spécialement grand, certes, mais Harry nota que Dobby parvenait sans mal à se mettre à hauteur debout sur une chaise. « Harry Potter a besoin de repos », siffla l'elfe. « Dobby va éteindre toutes les lumières pour qu'Harry Potter puisse dormir. »

« Pas question ! Il n'est même pas l'heure du dîner et j'ai une dissertation à finir ! »

« Dobby s'en fiche ! » L'elfe claque des doigts et les bougies s'éteignirent. Malfoy et lui continuèrent de se dévisager à la seule lueur du feu dans la cheminée.

« _Lumos _! », fulmina Malfoy.

« Nox », répondit la voix tranquille de Dobby.

Le serpentard enfourna ses affaires dans son sac et sortit en claquant la porte. Harry somnola longtemps après son départ. Fidèle à sa parole, Dobby ne le quitta pas une seconde. Il dut quand même s'endormir à un moment parce que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Malfoy était de retour. Dobby et lui se disputaient à propos des huiles que l'elfe faisait brûler et dont un Veracrasse n'aurait soi-disant pas voulu pour parfumer sa soue.

Les jours suivants passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Malfoy se levait en râlant et se couchait de même. Les meilleures heures étaient sans conteste celles où le serpentard était en cours ou à la bibliothèque, c'est-à-dire trop loin pour se chamailler avec Dobby. L'elfe en profitait pour le nourrir et l'aider à atteindre la salle de bain. Au début la créature semblait heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper de lui, mais lorsque vingt-quatre heures de plus que le délai de Mme Pomfresh s'écoulèrent, Dobby commença à se montrer nerveux.

Harry n'était pas pressé de sortir de son confinement. Dans la chambre de Malfoy il n'y avait rien à penser et rien à faire. Son esprit dérivait dans des lieux vides où sa colère ne trouvait pas d'objet. Il se reconnectait rarement, et quand cela arrivait il ne restait que la peur. Il y avait quand même un moment qu'il appréciait et où il se montrait attentif, et c'était quand Dobby lui racontait une histoire. Rien à voir avec la patiente lecture de Joares aux enfants. L'elfe était un conteur-né. Il avait ramené de Gryffondor le recueil d'histoires qu'il avait confectionné pour Harry, et tous les soirs il l'ouvrait au hasard. Tous les soirs il commençait par déchiffrer laborieusement un ou deux paragraphes, puis tous les soirs sa voix devenait passionnée, ses longs doigts se mettaient à brasser l'air et à mimer les personnages, et lorsque l'on arrivait au cœur du récit, la magie de l'elfe faisait prendre vie aux illustrations. Des héros grossièrement dessinés sortaient des pages et se livraient à des poursuites endiablées à travers les vallons que formait la couverture d'Harry. Ils finissaient généralement par faire la paix car c'était des histoires pour les enfants, mais Harry ne s'en lassait pas. Et puis Malfoy se tenait toujours tranquille à ce moment de la soirée.

Le soir où Dobby lui raconta l'histoire de Macha et de sa chienne Noëlle au pays des dragons, Malfoy vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Lorsque l'elfe eut fini les deux restèrent sans se parler, mais quelque chose passa et après cela Harry n'assista plus à aucune échauffourée. Il prit ça comme un signe. La nuit même il fit un cauchemar où Ginny s'enfuyait devant lui alors qu'il essayait de la sauver. Il était temps de revenir.

Le lendemain Harry se leva et fit seul sa toilette. Il renvoya Dobby qui dormait debout puis s'effondra à nouveau sur son canapé. Malfoy ne leva même pas la tête. Il était plongé dans ses livres et ses parchemins à la recherche d'informations pour son prochain devoir. Le serpentard était un étudiant studieux pour ce qu'Harry en avait vu ces derniers jours.

« Drago, je suis désolé pour tout ça. »

Malfoy gratta sa copie sans répondre, mais tout indiquait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter », remarqua doucement Harry.

« Pas obligé ? » Malfoy plaqua sa plume sur le bureau. « Potter, j'ai vu un mec essayer de se suicider à coups de tête contre un mur ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je n'ai pas vu de choix quand tu m'as demandé de t'emmener ! »

« Je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider. »

« Appelle ça comme tu veux. Je sais ce que j'ai entendu. »

Harry serra les dents. « Ça allait passer. »

« Un peu plus et c'est toi qui y passais, Potter. Je t'ai sauvé la vie. »

« Merci. »

« Crétin », grogna Malfoy. « Tu n'imagines pas le pétrin dans lequel tu t'es fourré. Fudge a porté plainte contre toi. Une procédure est en cours. Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour que tu l'agresses comme ça, tout le monde se le demande. »

Malfoy ignorait que ce n'était pas la première fois. Harry préféra ne pas lui dire. « Comment va Peter-Anton ? »

Le serpentard haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il n'a pas quitté l'orphelinat si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. »

« La fille et toi sembliez pressés d'aller à son secours. »

« Il est bon que ces mioches restent à Poudlard. C'est plus facile de vous amadouer avec eux qu'avec Crabbe et Goyle, Potter. »

Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir planifié de le mettre à la porte tout de suite. Harry bailla et se laissa aller contre les coussins. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent, ces deux là ? On ne vous voit plus ensemble. »

« Ils sont rentrés au service du Lord. »

Harry rouvrit les yeux. « Alors il y en a ? »

« Au moins six », répondit la voix neutre de Malfoy. « Ce ne sont que des apprentis avec de petites missions de surveillance, mais ils prendront la marque dès qu'ils sortiront de Poudlard. »

Harry eut un coup au cœur en songeant à ce que les quatre S.P.P. lui avaient dit. « Sont-ils dangereux ? »

Malfoy lâcha ses livres et lui accorda un minimum d'attention. « Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Potter. A Serpentard nous faisons les choses ensemble ou nous ne les faisons pas. Ils n'agiront pas seuls parce que le reste de la maison se retournera contre eux s'ils l'exposent. Le peu de soutien qu'ils avaient a été perdu récemment, mais la situation peut toujours évoluer. »

C'était les ténèbres de la maison Serpentard. Etre toujours à la frontière, jamais trop près, jamais trop loin, entretenir le doute comme la meilleure des armes. N'obéir qu'à son intérêt. « La fille savait pour les caches des mangemorts », murmura Harry.

« Les sang-pur se parlent, Potter. Les serpentards savent tous qu'il y a des caches centenaires de l'autre côté de la Forêt, loin derrière les terres des centaures. La plupart savent aussi qui y va, et un petit nombre sait même pourquoi. Ils essayaient juste de l'oublier quand quelque chose s'y passe, parce qu'il y a toujours un membre de leur famille ou un allié impliqué dans l'affaire. »

« C'est à cause de ce genre de chose que les gens ont peur de vous. »

« C'est grâce à elles que nous survivons. Connaître les secrets des autres et s'en servir à son avantage est le fondement de la politique. »

« Avec Snape comme directeur de maison, vous êtes plutôt bien tombés », grogna Harry.

Le visage de Malfoy se ferma. « Lui, c'est différent », murmura-t-il en reprenant son travail.

Harry l'observa. Malfoy avait justement quelque chose du maître des potions quand il fronçait les sourcils en noircissant du papier. « C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, que c'est ton parrain ? »

« Qui, Snape ? » Le garçon ricana. « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Les Snape sont pauvres, Potter. Leur lignée est quasiment éteinte et leur sang n'est même plus pur. Mon parrain était un Français riche et très influent. Il est mort quand j'avais huit ans. »

« Désolé de l'apprendre. »

Malfoy haussa les épaules. « J'ai dû le voir deux fois dans ma vie, et jamais de très près. » Le serpentard fit mine de se concentrer sur sa dissertation qui n'avançait pas, mais la plume qu'il tournait dans ses doigts disait autre chose. « Tu n'aurais pas dû le choisir. Ça complique encore sa situation. »

Harry fit un effort pour se raccrocher à la discussion. « Snape était d'accord. Je lui ai posé la question la première fois que l'on s'est vu. » Même si c'était de façon très indirecte, songea-t-il, mais ça devait suffire à un maître serpentard.

« Beaucoup trop de gens s'intéressent à lui maintenant. Il porte la marque, Potter. Quand ça fera la une des journaux, il y aura du grabuge de tous les côtés. »

« Ron le savait. Il l'a sûrement dit aux S.P.P, et Reens était déjà au courant. Ils ne l'ont pas balancé plus tôt parce qu'il était trop utile à Dumbledore, et ils ne peuvent plus le balancer maintenant parce qu'il m'est trop utile. J'y ai réfléchi, Malfoy. Ni Voldemort, ni le Ministère, ni la Loge, ne tenteront quoi que ce soit contre mon 'gardien'. Ça les arrange trop qu'il y en ait encore un. Snape est devenu intouchable. »

« Oui », murmura Malfoy. « Tant que tu es là. »

Il fallait songer à la fin, avait dit le Grimoire. Harry n'avait encore jamais osé. A présent Malfoy lui mettait sous le nez une conséquence imprévue. Reens se vengerait du gardien et les parents puniraient le mangemort. Le maître des potions perdrait son travail et sa réputation, au minimum. Ou bien Voldemort déciderait, et Harry savait qu'il ne laisserait jamais vivre un espion, même le sien. La fin de la guerre tuerait Snape aussi sûrement qu'elle le faisait survivre. L'homme ne se maintenait qu'à travers l'affrontement entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. A l'instant où il avait été prophétisé qu'il y aurait un vainqueur à ce combat, Snape avait été condamné. A la seconde où Voldemort l'avait marqué, lui, il était devenu son bourreau. Il était le destin en marche de cet homme, de par sa seule existence, qu'il vive ou qu'il meure. Et Snape le savait.

Il y avait eu une troisième victime avec ses parents. Harry retomba dans ses rêves sombres et ses délires. Dobby succéda à Malfoy, puis ce fut le tour des elfes de l'infirmière qui lui changèrent son bandage. Une nouvelle nuit passa.

« L'elfe ne va pas tarder à revenir. Il va te sauter dessus s'il te voit debout. » Malfoy était couché dans une posture nonchalante sur le canapé, et il baillait aux corneilles en jetant de temps en temps un regard morne à un quelconque devoir inachevé.

« Il avait dit deux jours, Malfoy. Ça fait quatre aujourd'hui. »

« Ta blessure guérit mal. » Harry atteignit la salle de bain et s'enferma dedans. « Pomfresh pense que ton système immunitaire est trop occupé ailleurs », commenta la voix suffisante du serpentard. « Tes glamours ne trompent personne, Potter. »

Le jeune homme tourna la clef dans la serrure et glissa contre la porte. Ses glamours devenaient de plus en plus perceptibles à mesure qu'il en rajoutait. Ce n'était pas une surprise que certains aient fini par les sentir. Mais s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient là, ils ignoraient toujours ce que ça cachait. C'était mieux comme ça. Harry défit le bandage et observa la plaie purulente. Son crâne le lançait terriblement. Il se lava avec précaution et remit le pansement. Dans le genre conséquences imprévues, il y en avait une qui allait lui poser un problème immédiat : Dobby lui avait lavé son uniforme, mais il n'avait pas pu récupérer sa chemise imprégnée de sang. Il n'en avait pas d'autre, tout simplement. Il ne pouvait même pas transfigurer l'un des t-shirts de Dudley puisque ceux qui lui restaient étaient à Gryffondor.

Harry passa la tête à la porte. « Tu peux me prêter une chemise, s'il te plaît ? »

Malfoy entrouvrit un œil. « Vu ce que tu en fais, c'est hors de question. Demande à un elfe de te ramener l'une des tiennes. »

« Elles sont cachées dans la Tour. Je ne peux pas y envoyer un elfe de jour, tout le monde saurait où sont mes affaires. »

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il partit farfouiller dans son armoire. « Essaye ça. C'est ma plus petite. »

Harry referma la porte et enfila la chemise. C'était un beau vêtement bien découpé, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'air cruche. La chemise lui tombait aux épaules et sur les poignets et son pantalon flottait autour de ses jambes maigres. Les sortilèges d'ajustement prenaient de moins en moins sur ce dernier. Le tissu n'était pas de très bonne qualité et finissait par saturer d'être quotidiennement soumis à des transformations. Harry ensorcela la chemise et posa les yeux sur la figure blême enturbannée qui le regardait tristement.

Un juron bien senti le ramena du pays des songes. Il retrouva Malfoy extirpant de sous ses fesses une partie de son parchemin à présent déchiré. « Des heures que je travaille dessus ! », râla le serpentard. « Depuis que tu es là, j'accumule les emmerdes, Potter. D'abord Pomfresh et ses foutus elfes, maintenant ça! »

Malfoy avait manqué l'éclat de panique dans ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas si grave », marmonna Harry.

Le serpentard lui colla les deux bouts de parchemin sous le nez. « Tu connais peut-être un sort pour réparer ça ? »

C'était deux morceaux d'une même feuille épaisse et banale. C'était aussi une équation étrange, une page parmi des millions d'autres qui devenait unique, deux moitiés parfaites que personne ne pouvait complètement imiter irrémédiablement séparées par quelques centimètres. Il n'existait pas de sort pour d'aussi grands mystères. Les sorts étaient trop vulgaires. Harry posa les feuilles devant lui et passa ses mains dessus. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de magie, tout juste un charme d'imperméabilité, mais ça vivait. Le léger grain de la fibre de bois, la fraîcheur de l'encre… La mémoire de ce qui avait été, un seul objet, un seul texte. Sa magie toucha cette mémoire et combla l'interstice.

Harry rendit le parchemin à son propriétaire. Malfoy le lui retira lentement des mains. « Potter… _Tu ne connais pas _de sort pour réparer ça. Il n'y en a pas ! » Le serpentard tournait et retournait le parchemin dans tous les sens. « C'est impossible ! »

« Faut croire que non. » Harry ramassa ses affaires que Dobby avait déposées dans un coin. Les divers sortilèges auxquels il avait soumis la cape s'étaient dissipés. Le sorcier roula le vêtement pour ne pas que Malfoy se doute de quelque chose et s'approcha de la porte.

« Beaucoup de monde t'attend dehors. »

« Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

« Non merci », grogna le serpentard. Puis il ajouta, « Londubas et Loufoqua ont demandé de tes nouvelles. »

« Je passerai les voir. »

« N'oublie pas de me rendre ma chemise », murmura la voix du serpent. En refermant la porte, Harry vit que Malfoy contemplait toujours son parchemin.

xxx

Il ne savait pas trop où aller. Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, cinq depuis qu'il s'était blessé. Ginny n'était plus là. Pomfresh allait le tuer. Il avait perdu des heures précieuses d'entraînement aussi, et un homme – toujours le même – n'avait dû son salut qu'à une crise de lucidité qui avait bien failli le détruire, lui.

Il mit cap sur le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore l'attendait probablement déjà. Harry grimpa lentement l'escalier et toqua.

« Entre, Harry. »

Dumbledore avait de la visite. Harry reconnut le visage sévère d'Amelia Bones, la ministre adjointe. Les deux adultes le fixèrent un peu trop longuement pour l'aider à se sentir à l'aise.

« Assieds-toi. »

Harry s'installa sur le dernier siège libre, à mi-distance des deux sorciers. Mme Bones était en tenue officielle. Elle portait la longue robe caractéristique des employés du Ministère, avec un macaron sur la poitrine qui rappelait sa fonction de numéro deux du gouvernement sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. Sa présence était plus imposante que celle de Fudge ne l'avait jamais été.

« Je vous ai envoyé une lettre il y a plusieurs mois, jeune homme, et vous n'en avez pas tenu compte », déclara la femme sans attendre. « J'ignore beaucoup de choses à votre propos, Mr Potter, mais je sais que rien n'excuse l'attaque d'un homme désarmé. »

Fudge n'avait pas sorti sa baguette, mais il était venu armé de son pouvoir et de sa stupidité. Il était Ministre, il était une arme à lui tout seul. Harry ferma les yeux, désemparé par ses idées.

« Vous vous êtes créé vos propres justifications, ainsi que je le craignais. Le Ministre Fudge était venu à Poudlard afin de tenter une manœuvre politique pour le moins… délicate, laquelle n'avait pas fait l'unanimité du Conseil », ajouta la sorcière sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun de doute quant à ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son supérieur. « Mais il était dans la légalité. Votre sortilège, ce _foedus_, était une agression volontaire et répréhensible, Mr Potter. Une plainte a été déposée à votre encontre pour agression brutale d'un fonctionnaire. Le nom du plaignant n'a pas été mentionné afin de garder un semblant de calme, mais vous êtes dorénavant sous le coup d'un mandat officiel. »

Le nom du plaignant n'avait pas été mentionné afin de laisser un semblant de dignité au Ministre. Que se passerait-il si tout le monde apprenait qu'il avait agressé Fudge ? Harry Potter subirait un éreintage en règle, mais on battrait secrètement des mains parce que Fudge s'était fait trop d'ennemis pour attendrir les foules. Un simple communiqué à la presse ferait un magnifique projectile à bazarder dans la mare. Il avait envie de détruire, envie de secouer cette société qui avait élu Fudge et envoyé Peter-Anton à l'orphelinat, mais la pulsion était lointaine. Le monstre n'était pas encore remis. Harry refusait de tels risques. Les gens avaient voté pour Fudge, ils avaient le droit de le garder. C'était leur fardeau.

« Vous savez ce que cela veut dire, Mr Potter ? »

« Non », murmura Harry.

« Vous êtes convoqué au Ministère pour y répondre de vos actes. Vous risquez une peine de prison, jeune homme. »

Le jet d'adrénaline le fit presque sursauter. Azkaban. Sirius. « Je ne quitterai pas Poudlard. »

Mme Bones lança un regard appuyé à Dumbledore. « J'imagine », dit-elle très lentement, « que si je tentais de vous y emmener par la force, vous m'échapperiez, Mr Potter. »

« Peut-être », admit prudemment Harry.

« J'imagine aussi que vous vous cacheriez dans un lieu où même le directeur ici présent ne pourrait pas aller vous chercher. »

Harry inclina la tête une fois de plus, la Chambre au fond des yeux.

« Dommage pour Mr Fudge alors », commenta la femme en se levant. « Mais si vous sortez de Poudlard, Mr Potter, je ne réponds de rien. Je ne peux pas faire annuler le mandat. Vous êtes un fugitif désormais. »

Mme Bones lui tendit la main. Harry la serra. « Bonne chance, Potter. »

Le directeur ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant l'entretien. Harry attendit que Mme Bones soit partie pour ne pas embarrasser Dumbledore, mais il se leva sans demander permission dès que les pas de la femme décrurent dans l'escalier. Il avait le cœur trop lourd pour parler avec le vieil homme.

« Poppy est inquiète, Harry. Elle serait heureuse de t'entendre dire que tu vas mieux, même si tu ne restes pas longtemps pour le lui annoncer. »

Il avait laissé un vieillard seul face à quatre Aurors et ne s'était même pas retourné pour voir s'il s'en sortait. Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

« Severus t'attend. C'est lui qui est responsable de ta punition. »

.

.

* * *

La lettre d'Amelia Bones remonte au premier chapitre.

_J'ai mal aux autres_, je ne connais pas l'auteur mais ce n'est pas de moi.

A bientôt !


	31. La Main des Tyrans

**03/10/2008 : **merci à Philippe, Ryan et Louis pour leurs reviews et des bisous à tous les autres.

* * *

_« Je ne vous reproche qu'une seule chose, Potter, c'est d'exister. »_

_Il y avait eu une troisième victime avec ses parents. Et Snape le savait._

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : la Main des Tyrans**

.

.

Harry se présenta chez le maître des potions avec la cape transfigurée sur les épaules, peut-être par défi, peut-être aussi avec l'espoir que Snape l'accable d'injures pour lui avoir volé ses affaires en plus de sa vie.

« Vous avez la tête dure, Potter. »

L'ironie prenait le pas sur la déception, mais tout juste. Snape n'eut même pas un regard pour la cape. Harry la suspendit au dossier de sa chaise et s'assit.

« Vous avez attaqué un Ministre en fonction pour une raison qui ne vous regardait pas. Vous vous êtes rendu ridicule aux yeux de plusieurs professeurs, Aurors, peintures, et aux oreilles des habitants de Poudlard. Vous avez manqué de respect à l'infirmière de cette école et, pour couronner le tout, vous êtes maintenant recherché par les Aurors de Fudge. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous alliez me punir. »

« Je ne frappe pas un homme à terre, Potter. » Harry baissa la tête, mortifié.

« Pourquoi vous en être pris au Ministre ? »

« J'ai perdu le contrôle. »

Snape analysa son cas en silence. « Vous avez manqué de subtilité, comme d'habitude. C'est le _foedus _qui vous a perdu. Si les Aurors ne vous avaient pas entendu le prononcer, le terme 'brutal' n'aurait pas été retenu dans votre accusation et vous auriez pu négocier. »

Harry leva prudemment les yeux. « De la magie muette, Monsieur ? »

« Un _Decipe_, peut-être. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« De la magie noire, Potter. »

Ah. Harry glissa en mode entraînement. « Quel genre de magie noire ? »

« Magie amorale. »

« Je vous écoute, Professeur. »

« Decipe permet de faire passer son sort pour un autre. C'est un vieux sortilège qui remonte à l'époque où les gentilshommes réglaient leurs différends en duel. L'honneur était la principale caractéristique de ce type de combat. Le bretteur qui a inventé le Decipe s'est retrouvé au ban de la société à cause de ses stratégies jugées fallacieuses, et le sort a été frappé d'anathème pour malice. Il l'est toujours dans l'inconscient populaire. Avec un peu d'ingéniosité, vous auriez pu dissimuler votre _foedus_ derrière un sort d'attaque quelconque et l'amour-propre de Fudge n'aurait pas été blessé au point de porter plainte contre vous. »

C'était une situation de dialogue inédite entre Snape et lui. Harry n'hésita pas longtemps car tous les enseignements étaient bons à prendre. « Vous pourriez me montrer. »

Snape ne broncha pas et Harry rongea son frein en se remémorant Findley et son Perforateur. Puis, « c'est une magie illégale, Potter. Les alarmes de Poudlard ne sauraient la tolérer. »

Il n'y avait rien dans le regard de Snape, pas même ce petit éclat d'énervement ou de dégoût qui accompagnait jusqu'à leurs échanges les plus banals. L'homme était sous contrôle. Harry sourit intérieurement à la mémoire de l'enthousiasme de Malfoy. Il était excité par la perspective d'apprendre quelque chose de cet homme, et tant pis si c'était ça, la punition. Snape était un maître espion et un sorcier proche de l'ennemi. Etre enseigné par lui revenait presque à toucher Voldemort. « Nous pourrions aller dans la Chambre, Monsieur », dit-il lentement.

« Pourquoi pas », murmura Snape.

Chacun attendit une réaction de l'autre, puis Snape se leva et enfila sa cape. Harry l'imita sans se presser. Bien sûr il faisait ça pour son entraînement. Mais ça n'expliquait pas l'émotion qui lui nouait la gorge.

Snape était déjà à la porte et tapait du pied. « Mes soirées ne sont pas extensibles, Potter. »

Harry le précéda dans le couloir et monta au troisième étage. Il était sûr que le maître des potions lui collait au train, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à entendre le bruit de ses pas dans son dos. Il percevait à peine son aura fuyante que masquait le moindre objet magique qu'ils rencontraient. Harry remonta le couloir ensorcelé sans oser se retourner. Malfoy ne lui avait pas reparlé de leur tentative avortée. Peut-être que les sortilèges effaçaient les souvenirs des passages en ce lieu. Il s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes et regarda derrière lui. Son nez heurta l'épaule de Snape.

Harry recula précipitamment. « Désolé », marmonna-t-il. Snape l'ignora, plongé dans la contemplation du panneau des toilettes des filles comme si la figurine était un artefact des plus estimables. Harry entra dans la salle d'eau et se plaça devant le robinet qui marquait le passage vers la Chambre. Il lui siffla de s'ouvrir. Lorsque les pierres et les tuyauteries eurent fini de bouger, il leva la tête.

Le trou noir béait comme un four aux pieds du maître des potions. L'homme resta immobile puis tendit soudain une jambe et se laissa tomber. Harry regarda l'ouverture par laquelle il avait disparu avec un cœur en chamade. Snape ne parlait pas le fourchelangue. L'élan de gratitude qui le submergea le prit par surprise. Il s'élança à la suite du maître des potions.

Snape avait déjà allumé sa baguette en bas, et il inspectait le caveau avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Harry n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi ouverte sur son visage, mais les choses changeaient ici. L'ombre de la Chambre révélait tout autant que la lumière du soleil. Harry le guida à travers l'étroit passage qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de déblayer. Ils atteignirent la porte de Salazar Serpentard. C'était presque étouffant de ne pas y arriver seul, de contempler à travers deux lumos le fantastique ouvrage de roche et de bronze qui gardait l'antre du Fondateur. Harry commanda aux serpents de les laisser passer.

Snape ne semblait même plus avoir conscience de sa présence. L'homme pénétra dans l'immense salle et s'arrêta devant la passerelle aux reptiles qui menait à Serpentard. Harry s'effaça dans la pénombre. Le Grimoire n'était nulle part en vue, mais tout le reste était tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Ses chaudrons soigneusement astiqués l'attendaient sur son plan de travail avec tous ses ingrédients et les fioles dans lesquelles il entreposait les bases stables de ses potions. Son carnet traînait sur le canapé moisi. Quelques livres rongés par l'humidité malgré ses charmes se décomposaient doucement à côté de la pensine dans les étagères grossières que Dobby lui avait données. Harry passa par le côté pour rejoindre ce qui était devenu son coin. Il rangea son carnet et ouvrit un livre au hasard pour laisser un peu de temps au maître des potions.

L'homme s'était arrêté à côté du cadavre du Basilic. Ses yeux allaient et venaient de la statue de Salazar au cercle de concentration et à l'empreinte noircie de celui de Sheridan, mais ils finissaient toujours par revenir à la monstrueuse dépouille. Harry le vit s'accroupir et inspecter la gueule de la créature. « Il manque un crochet, Potter. »

Le murmure lui parvint malgré la distance. Harry rejoignit le maître des potions sur la passerelle. « Il s'est cassé dans mon bras. Fumseck m'a soigné », ajouta-t-il pour conjurer la sensation de froid qui le prenait à ce souvenir. Il avait goûté le parfum de la mort cette nuit-là.

Snape ne commenta pas, mais même l'espion ne pouvait cacher le désir de l'expert qui brûlait dans son regard. « Il y a encore du poison là-dedans. »

« On fait des potions avec ? »

Les mâchoires de l'homme se crispèrent. « Oui. »

« Vous pourriez peut-être le prendre… »

« Non je ne peux pas », articula difficilement Snape. « Le corps d'un dragon n'appartient qu'à son pourfendeur. »

Harry s'accroupit à côté du sorcier et contempla le gigantesque cadavre quasiment intact. « Je vous l'offre. »

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Potter. Combien croyez-vous qu'il existe de basilics de cette taille à travers le monde, accessibles de surcroît ? Même s'ils ne sont plus frais, sa peau et son venin pourraient vous rapporter une vraie fortune. »

« Je vous dois plusieurs vies, Professeur. Une lors du match de Quidditch en première année, une autre pour avoir prévenu l'Ordre l'année dernière lorsque nous sommes partis pour Londres. Mettons que ce soit en paiement de l'une d'entre elles. » Il y avait aussi leurs séances nocturnes, l'occlumencie, la cabane hurlante, le faux Maugrey et le faux Veritaserum d'Ombrage, Quirrell… Mais Snape n'était pas un homme à remerciements.

« Il y en a une troisième », murmura Snape, et son front se plissa. « Mais j'accepte votre paiement. »

C'était dit. L'homme sortit une petite fiole de l'une de ses innombrables poches et fourra sa main dans la gueule du monstre pour presser les glandes à venin. Le liquide jaunâtre coula dans le récipient, et il sembla à Harry que c'était de lui que Snape extrayait le poison. L'homme s'empara ensuite d'un couteau et préleva un morceau de peau qu'il roula avant de le ranger dans sa poche, puis il se releva. « Au travail, Potter. »

Harry gagna le bassin et fit ses ablutions ordinaires sans se soucier de l'opinion du sorcier. Snape lui expliqua la formule et lui montra le bon mouvement de baguette, après quoi il lui ordonna de pratiquer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se passer du mini rituel mot/geste, lequel amputait le sort d'une bonne partie de son effet de surprise. Harry resta à s'entraîner seul pendant que Snape faisait le tour de la Chambre.

Dans la catégorie des sortilèges, c'était de très loin le plus dur qu'il n'ait jamais eu à maîtriser. Le Decipe était plus qu'un double-sort. Il fallait un premier flux de magie muette et sans baguette contenant le sort d'attaque qu'il voulait lancer, puis un second flux porteur du Decipe dans lequel il fallait aussi inclure la formule et le mouvement de baguette du sort pour lequel on voulait faire passer le sort d'attaque originel. Le Decipe se chargeait de colorer sa magie en rouge s'il se cachait derrière un Stupefix, par exemple, mais Harry découvrit bien vite que s'il mettait trop d'énergie dans le second flux, le deuxième sort prenait vie et se mélangeait au premier. Il en résultait une boule de magie instable et inutilisable qui finissait généralement par engendrer une catastrophe.

Ses premières tentatives se soldèrent par divers vols planés lorsque les sorts mal ajustés explosèrent au bout de sa baguette. S'il avait été seul avec le Livre, Harry aurait utilisé le cercle de concentration pour l'aider à gérer la puissance de ses différents flux, mais c'était une démarche trop intime pour être partagée avec Snape. Harry s'en tint donc à quelques jurons et une multitude d'essais plus infructueux les uns que les autres. La pratique du Traceur lui avait appris à courber ses traits de magie, mais aussi à retarder l'explosion de ses sorts. Il utilisa cette expérience pour maintenir le premier sort en place une demi-seconde, le temps de pouvoir lancer le Decipe couplé à son leurre. Cette partie-là était faisable, mais la suite le laissait songeur. La première fois qu'il pensa avoir réussi, ce fut en faisant passer un Petrificus pour un Stupefix. Le problème était que ces deux sorts étaient si proches qu'un bouclier pour parer le faux Stupefix arrêtait aussi le vrai Petrificus. Seuls des sorts de différentes natures pouvaient être d'une quelconque utilité, attirant le défenseur vers un certain type de protection alors que la véritable attaque en demandait une toute autre.

Harry garda le Stupefix en leurre et choisit le simple Expelliarmus pour l'attaque. Il n'avait pas de cible vivante contre laquelle s'entraîner, mais ses fesses douloureuses étaient un bon indicateur de son taux de réussite. Quand ça marchait – rarement pendant un bon bout de temps – un trait rouge sortait de sa baguette et percutait les cailloux face à lui au lieu de les laisser figés sur place. Petit à petit, Harry parvint à gérer les deux flux pour que le premier circule dans la gaine du second sans interférer avec celui-ci, le Decipe se chargeant du reste. Il découvrit même que grâce à ses exercices sur le Perforateur, il s'en sortait mieux en jetant le Decipe et le leurre en premier, puis en propulsant dans leur flux un peu lâche le vrai sort juste après.

Assis en tailleur au sol, Harry joua à faire rouler les cailloux derrière un Stupefix, puis à les faire léviter. Il jugea avoir maîtrisé le premier niveau de ce sort lorsqu'il réussit à en attirer un en cachant un charme d'attraction derrière le Repello. Le mouvement de baguette et la formule du leurre n'étaient pas nécessaires pour le Decipe, ils servaient juste à tromper un peu plus l'adversaire. Les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains, il répéta des dizaines de fois la combinaison de l'Accio et du Repello jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à inverser leur place de leurre et de sort d'attaque. A la fin les cailloux venaient à lui lorsqu'il les repoussait et reprenaient leur place lorsqu'il les appelait. Harry leva la tête et chercha Snape du regard. Il le trouva quelques mètres derrière lui, appuyé nonchalamment contre Skrrâsch, le reptile favori du Grimoire. Les yeux de pierre et les yeux noirs le fixaient avec la même intensité.

« Fini, Potter ? On peut passer à la suite ? »

« Quelle suite ? », demanda prudemment Harry.

« _Expelliarmus _! »

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour décoder le piège. Harry invoqua son plus puissant bouclier de façon à contrer le sort qui se cachait derrière celui de désarmement. Le charme, quel qu'il soit, ne l'atteignit pas, mais Snape refit la manœuvre encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se retrouve acculé et à bout de souffle.

« Vous ne pourrez pas tenir le Molem éternellement, Potter, il demande trop de puissance. On recommence. Expelliarmus ! »

Harry esquiva l'attaque en roulant au sol et se réfugia derrière un serpent. Snape contourna le reptile. « Stupefix ! »

Son propre bouclier le percuta à la poitrine, soufflé par l'amplitude de l'attaque. Harry se releva tant bien que mal. Il était éreinté par ses précédents exercices, mais le Grimoire lui avait appris à passer outre ce détail. Snape le suivait de loin sans se presser. Harry invoqua un nouveau bouclier et attendit. Pas question d'attaquer le maître des potions, pas tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Les sorts qui fusaient dans sa direction lui échappaient complètement. Il y avait peu de résonance. La magie de Snape était obscure, il ne parvenait pas à la décrypter. Elle se désintégrait juste après avoir rempli son office – le projeter plus loin – sans lui laisser le temps d'analyser sa nature. Après plusieurs passes unilatérales, Harry se trouva réduit à courir entre les reptiles pour échapper à son professeur. Il mourrait d'envie d'appeler Sheridan à la rescousse, mais une partie de lui refusait d'abattre aussi facilement ses cartes.

« Trouvez le sort, Potter ! Impedimenta ! »

Snape ne tirait pas à bout portant, et pourtant ses sorts l'atteignaient avec une violence remarquable. L'Impedimenta cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand qui balaya son bouclier et le retourna comme une crêpe. Quelque chose de chaud et poisseux suinta sous son bandage. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Snape était en train de le frustrer. Le Livre lui avait appris à ne pas compter que sur la seule puissance pour gagner. La magie était surtout une affaire de proportionnalité. S'il parvenait à sentir la magie de Snape, il pourrait ajuster sa propre magie pour la contrer dans un juste équilibre qui lui laisserait assez d'espace pour contre-attaquer. Mais la seule chose qu'il sentait pour l'instant, à part le sang dans ses cheveux, c'était la colère qui montait.

« Où est votre Ragnarök, Potter ? Que faites-vous de vos galéjades mystiques à présent ? »

« Vous ne devriez pas les mépriser », siffla Harry.

Il avait utilisé un charme d'écho pour faire croire au maître des potions que les mots provenaient de derrière un reptile précis, mais Snape continua de fixer le recoin d'obscurité où il s'abritait. « Qu'avez-vous appris ici, Potter ? », murmura le sorcier.

« J'ai compris ce qu'étaient le travail et la discipline. J'ai étudié les rites et côtoyé l'ancienne magie. J'y ai touché l'immensité du monde ! »

Son ton passionné ne rencontra qu'un sourire moqueur. « J'en ai entendu d'autres dire ça. Beaucoup sont morts lors de simples combats comme celui-ci. »

Harry serra le Kâdihmir dans sa paume et appela le Geminus. Il l'envoya courir devant Snape pendant que lui-même disparaissait dans la nuit de la Chambre. Le maître des potions lui tournait le dos, focalisé sur l'illusion. Harry lui envoya un Stupefix déguisé en Expelliarmus. Snape le sentit venir mais ne fut pas assez rapide. L'homme se releva aussitôt et lui envoya un charme de confusion qui le déstabilisa et lui fit perdre le contact avec le Geminus. Harry se ressaisit presque instantanément et projeta un charme de camouflage devant lui pour se laisser le temps de repartir. Un plan commençait à germer dans son esprit. Il rappela le Geminus et se servit de la pierre à son cou pour lui donner un maximum de consistance. Il fallait être précis car Snape n'allait pas se laisser berner indéfiniment. Harry renvoya l'illusion une seconde fois et sourit en voyant Snape l'attaquer. Le Geminus et lui étaient liés. Il pouvait se concentrer pleinement sur la magie de l'homme à travers son double sans avoir à se soucier de se défendre. La magie de Snape entra en collision avec la sienne lorsqu'elle traversa l'illusion, et Harry sentit enfin le point de résonance. Sa magie savait maintenant où chercher celle qu'elle affrontait. Harry lâcha son camouflage et le Geminus et se montra à l'homme.

Snape lui envoya un nouvel Impedimenta, mais cette fois Harry y décela la trace douce-amère d'un autre charme de confusion. Il projeta un bouclier adapté qui lui prit moins de force et l'autorisa à attaquer. Snape para son Decipe suivant sans difficulté. « Pas trop tôt, Potter. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Vous êtes encore loin du compte. »

La magie gigotait dans le ventre d'Harry. Elle voulait faire mieux. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la méprise, surtout ici, dans la Chambre. Snape lui lança un Repello dans lequel Harry reconnut l'Expelliarmus, mais sa protection basique ne lui fut d'aucun secours. L'homme avait conjugué le double-sort avec un Traceur qui le prit au flanc, et sa baguette s'envola.

« Vous êtes trop innocent », se moqua Snape. « Astringo ! »

_Ça suffit_ _!_,siffla l'Autre.

Harry se releva d'un bond et pointa son doigt sur l'homme. Sa magie s'accumula au bout du vecteur comme un fauve prêt à bondir, et lorsque le sort de ligotage entra en résonance avec lui, il jeta le Perforateur de toutes ses forces avec un nouveau Stupefix à l'intérieur. Un résidu du sort de Snape l'envoya rouler au loin pendant que sa magie remontait le fil et atteignait Snape en pleine poitrine. Couché au sol, Harry lui envoya un nouveau sort et rappela sa baguette à lui.

Snape fut debout le premier, mais au moins il chancelait. A part ça il ne laissait rien paraître, mais Harry était maintenant décidé à lui arracher son foutu masque. Il n'était pas complètement crétin, il savait que Snape le testait et qu'il profitait de la situation pour se faire une idée sur son compte. Il savait aussi que l'homme ne pourrait pas sortir sans lui de la Chambre. C'était donc lui qui avait l'avantage. Harry jeta son sort suivant en fourchelangue et modela un autre flux pour faire léviter des pierres dans le dos de l'homme. Snape se retrouva assailli sur plusieurs fronts et invoqua un bouclier complet autour de lui qui accapara toute sa concentration. Harry en profita pour attaquer de face. Il y mit toutes ses tripes et avança vers l'homme en criant tour à tour les charmes que le Grimoire lui avait appris, tantôt avec le Traceur, tantôt avec le Perforateur, tantôt même avec l'Explosif pour briser la défense du maître des potions.

Snape contra tout, à sa plus grande fureur. Pire, l'homme parvint à affiner son bouclier et à retourner les pierres contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent distants de quelques mètres à se jeter des sorts à la face de l'autre. Harry n'avait pas idée depuis combien de temps durait leur manège, mais il perdait du terrain petit à petit. Son crâne le lançait au point qu'il ne parvenait plus à l'oublier. Il aurait pu piocher dans le Kâdihmir, mais le cristal était trop précieux pour être vidé dans un tel affrontement. Finalement Snape lui imposa un charme de confusion doublé d'un sortilège de crampe qui le laissa écrasé à terre.

Lorsque l'homme marcha vers lui, il ne trouva pas la volonté suffisante pour se relever. Le regard du maître des potions était insondable. Une malheureuse goutte de sueur à sa tempe était tout ce qu'Harry était parvenu à lui arracher. Il songea aux cercles, à Sheridan, à Gweilgi et aux autres esprits, même aux Voix, et à sa plus grande horreur il se sentit sur le point de pleurer. « Ce ne sont pas que des galéjades mystiques », murmura-t-il.

Snape mit un genou à terre et écarta sa baguette avec la sienne. « Il existe beaucoup de formes de magie, Potter, et il est vrai que la magie des sorciers et de leurs baguettes n'est pas la seule force en mouvement sur terre. Mais c'est une erreur et une effroyable présomption de se croire capable d'appréhender ce qui se trouve au-delà de notre nature. Même un maître des potions tel que moi n'arrive pas à connaître toutes les plantes qui pullulent dans un jardin. Comment serait-il possible pour quelqu'un comme vous de comprendre l'immensité du monde ? »

Harry essuya la sueur teintée de rouge qui lui coulait au front. « Mais Voldemort est immense ! », argua-t-il. « Il connaît les secrets des Choses, les sacrifices du travail et les égrégores en action. Il sait tout ça ! Il se sert de la magie du monde pour être ce qu'il est ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! »

Snape avait posé un pied sur sa baguette pour la maintenir en place. Harry l'appela à lui avec hargne jusqu'à ce que le morceau de bois se dégage, puis il se releva et s'éloigna. Il pressentait Voldemort, surtout ici, dans sa Chambre. Il savait au fond de lui la puissance dévastatrice de ce sorcier. Il l'entendait gronder de jour en jour, parce que Voldemort n'était pas loin. Parce qu'il le rattrapait. Il reconnaissait l'abnégation et l'élévation en lui, et il suivait son chemin pour avoir une chance de l'atteindre.

Il n'arrivait même pas à tenir tête à Snape. L'abattement prit la place de la colère. Harry s'effondra sur le canapé. « Je ne peux pas le vaincre », murmura-t-il, incapable de retenir ce cri du cœur.

« Sortons d'ici. »

Harry suivit le sorcier en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent au pied de la canalisation le jeune homme siffla au passage des toilettes de s'ouvrir, et Snape et lui remontèrent par _Ascendere_. Il retourna avec le maître des potions jusqu'à l'étude pour récupérer le reste de ses affaires, puis Snape le congédia. « Allez voir Pomfresh, Potter. Votre bandage est répugnant. »

Une fois dehors Harry se traîna dans le château à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir. Il appela Dobby après avoir jeté son dévolu sur la vieille tour de garde où Ron avait été pour la dernière fois son ami. Harry s'endormit dans les bras de l'elfe qui le soignait.

xxx

Le lendemain en cours de charmes, le professeur Flitwick leur demanda de se répartir par groupes de trois pour un exercice pratique. Le hasard des affectations amena Neville à s'asseoir à côté de lui, et un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de Zabini amena également Malfoy. L'objectif du jour était le transfert d'un charme d'engorgement adapté aux matériaux en bois sur une cible en cuivre. Flitwick leur expliqua le protocole tout en distribuant des objets à chaque groupe. Pour la plupart il s'agissait de boutons de manchettes. Lorsque le professeur atteignit leur table, il déposa une boussole devant eux et fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

Le cuivre était un matériau pur avec une note magique très simple et puissante, cependant la cible comprenait un aimant composite et une vitre qu'il allait falloir ménager. De plus les ondes électromagnétiques subiraient un désaxage problématique autour de la boussole en cas d'afflux énergétique trop violent. Enfin l'objet n'était pas magique. Il n'y avait pas grande différence entre une boussole moldue et une boussole sorcière hormis le fait que la seconde était en général pétrie de sorts d'imperméabilité, anti-oxydation et charmes pour rendre la vitre incassable. Mais, justement, les matériaux de la seconde étaient habitués à l'influence de la magie. L'objet moldu allait demander un doigté exceptionnel pour ne pas exploser ou fondre à la première intrusion de magie en lui. Malfoy et Neville allaient en baver. Harry recula dans sa chaise et entreprit de compter les chewing-gums collés aux poutres du plafond. Hors de question qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit. Sa magie n'était pas un animal de cirque auquel on pouvait commander un numéro.

Le serpentard et le gryffondor travaillèrent donc seuls en lui jetant des regards furibond à droite et interrogateur à gauche. Flitwick lui demanda puis lui ordonna de les aider, après quoi le sorcier dut se résoudre à lui coller un deuxième zéro en plus de celui pour devoir non rendu. L'ambiance dans leur petit groupe était à couper au couteau. Ce genre d'exercice requérait une bonne coopération entre les partenaires car leurs magies devaient agir de paire, ce qui était quasiment impossible quand les caractères étaient échauffés. Neville qui faisait n'importe quoi et Malfoy qui lui chuchotait furieusement des ordres étaient mal partis. Le gryffondor n'arrêtait pas de cligner des yeux et luttait pour garder la tête droite. Lorsque Malfoy le traita de gros balourd et lâcha un sous-entendu salace à propos de Luna, Neville lui accorda l'un de ses rares regards noirs.

« On ne t'a pas demandé de venir, Malfoy. »

« Je suis venu pour discuter avec Potter, Londubat, pas pour voir ta tronche. »

« Harry n'a pas envie de parler. Fiche-lui la paix ! »

« Si Potter avait besoin d'un garde du corps, il ne choisirait certainement pas une tâche dans ton genre ! »

« Retire-ça tout de suite ! »

« Récurvite ! »

Neville poussa un cri de surprise qui attira l'attention du professeur Flitwick et leur coûta cinq points chacun. Une demi-heure plus tard, Malfoy tenta d'agresser Neville après que son encrier se soit renversé sur sa manche. Neville plaida son innocence, et il s'avéra après arbitrage du professeur que sa baguette n'avait jeté aucun sort dans ce sens. Flitwick retira cinq autres points au serpentard cramoisi et lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Le gryffondor donna un coup discret dans la jambe d'Harry pour le remercier.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Malfoy fourra ses affaires dans son sac et se pencha vers lui. « Viens me rendre ma chemise ce soir, Potter. »

« Je travaille tard le soir. »

« Passe après », grogna le serpentard en tournant les talons.

Harry rangea ses affaires et attendit Neville qui ruminait encore leur zéro final. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Cauchemars. Mal dormi. »

« Il est tout de même 15h. »

« Ça fait plusieurs jours que ça dure », lui expliqua le gryffondor dans le couloir. « Ils ont commencé quand Ginny est partie. Depuis j'ai peur. Je vois des choses quand je dors, des ombres qui viennent et nous emportent. »

L'abrupte sincérité de Neville lui rappela avec force leur lien si particulier. L'instant ressemblait à un miroir déformé par une pathétique dérision du destin. « Tu veux de la potion de sommeil ? »

Sur le visage du garçon passa une expression qui ne lui était pas coutumière, à mi-chemin entre l'effroi et la déception. « Non, Harry. Merci, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'en arriver là. »

« Tu n'auras peut-être pas le choix », marmonna Harry.

« Il faudra bien. Ma grand-mère dit que plus on a besoin de ce genre de produits, moins il faut en prendre. »

Le bref instant de tension se dissipa, et les deux garçons déambulèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne évident que le charme S.S.P. y était rompu. Le bandage d'Harry attirait tous les regards. L'ex-gryffondor n'y retrouvait pas encore la crainte et l'aversion qui avaient dominé avant son combat contre Justin, mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Neville lui proposa de sortir.

« Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête m'a raconté une histoire qu'il tenait du Baron Sanglant. »

« Elle est vraie. »

« Il l'a racontée au Moine Gras aussi, Harry, et tu le connais… »

Le fantôme de Poufsouffle était la pipelette-en-chef de Poudlard et, vu le comportement des élèves, il avait une fois de plus honoré son titre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu ne peux plus quitter Poudlard ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la berge du lac, là où la roche devenait galet. Des années plus tôt quelques étudiants avaient construit un ponton qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau assez loin pour permettre les plongeons les plus aventureux. Chaque hiver les tempêtes le détruisaient quand Rusard leur en avait laissé le temps, mais il réapparaissait toujours. Les deux sorciers s'assirent dos à l'ouvrage sur l'étroite bande caillouteuse qui servait de plage pour se protéger de la bise. Neville lui pointa quelque chose loin au-dessus du lac. Harry distingua les silhouettes ailées de Buck et d'Amok qui jouaient dans le vent.

« C'est grâce à toi s'il vole. »

« Buck a été vraiment chouette cette nuit-là », souligna Harry. « C'est lui qui a tout fait. »

« Buck ne pense pas. C'est toi qui l'as mené », le reprit Neville d'un ton égal. « C'est toi qui as réveillé les S.S.P, c'est aussi toi qui as pris la défense d'un jeune orphelin contre l'avis du Ministre l'autre jour. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Parce que je veux comprendre. Ginny m'a dit que tu avais aidé Malfoy contre les S.P.P. cet automne. Tu as même sauvé les serpentards ! », murmura Neville d'un ton excédé. « Harry, dis-moi pourquoi eux sont protégés alors que toi tu ne vas même pas à l'infirmerie ? »

« J'ai peut-être sauvé les serpentards, mais j'ai failli tuer un homme ce jour-là. »

Neville laissa tomber le sujet d'un haussement d'épaule. Le clapotis de l'onde glacée martela le silence jusqu'à ce que le garçon reprenne la parole.

« Il y a eu des soucis dans les serres au moment des vacances de Noël. Des élèves de septième année ont enfermé par erreur un cocon de chenilles processionnaires dans la zone réservée aux plantes potentiellement dangereuses. Quand les chenilles sont sorties de leur cocon, elles ont grignoté ce qui leur tombait sous la dent, en l'occurrence une Cuscuta Europaea, une plante parasite très violente avec ses hôtes. Les chenilles ont alors connu un pic de reproduction et se sont scindées en quatre sous-groupes qui sont chacun partis coloniser d'autres plantes. Les victimes suivantes ont été les pots de monotropes, la réserve de belladone et les bacs d'aspérules et de jusquiames noires. On ne sait pas encore comment ça s'est passé, mais les chenilles ont muté sous l'action des différents poisons qu'elles ont avalés. Lorsque les serres ont été rouvertes, elles ont envahi l'espace dédié aux essences conifères. Chaque groupe avait développé une signature particulière hautement toxique. Impossible de s'en débarrasser sans nuire aux plantes. Elles ont quasiment tout massacré.

Mme Chourave a décidé de confier l'étude du problème à mon club de botanique. Nous avons isolé les conifères contaminés par les chenilles et étudier leur mode de prolifération. Et puis soudain leur multiplication s'est arrêtée car les essences les plus tardivement colonisées s'étaient mises à suinter une nouvelle résine. Elle était chimiquement améliorée et parvenait à repousser les attaques des processionnaires. Beaucoup de chenilles sont mortes en essayant de prendre possession de leur hôte. Jusqu'à cet instant les quatre groupes avaient agressé séparément les conifères, mais quand ils ont commencé à manquer de nourriture, ils ont migré sur les pieds voisins. La nouvelle résine des conifères ne marchait que pour un seul type de processionnaires, celles qui les avaient parasités en premier, et une bonne partie des essences qui avaient survécu ont été détruites par la deuxième vague d'agression. Quelques pieds ont cependant réussi à sécréter assez rapidement une variation de résine efficace contre le premier et le second groupes de chenilles qui les avaient attaqués. »

Ecouter Neville parler de botanique l'avait toujours fasciné. Personnellement, Harry se moquait pas mal des histoires de pistils et de pollen des serres de Mme Chourave, mais Neville y lisait des choses. Il trouvait dans les terreaux, le marquetage et les cycles de floraison des révélations qu'une Hermione n'aurait accepté que d'un livre. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? », demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas une digression, Harry, crois-moi », marmonna le gryffondor d'un ton amer. « La nouvelle résine était un poison dont les végétaux s'enduisaient en catastrophe pour survivre à ces chenilles. Mme Chourave nous a expliqué qu'ils se mithridatisaient. Ça veut dire qu'ils se soumettaient eux-mêmes à une espèce de venin pour s'immuniser contre le venin des parasites. Les plants ont commencé à muter en quelque chose de beaucoup plus coriace. Les chenilles ont alors à nouveau échangé leurs hôtes, et les groupes trois et quatre se sont succédés sur les plants abandonnés par les deux premiers. Un seul conifère est parvenu à produire une résine efficace contre les quatre groupes de chenilles. Cette résine était tellement toxique que toutes les colonies ont dépéri lorsqu'elles se sont rabattues sur lui. Le professeur nous a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un spécimen aussi résistant. Il a fini par mourir d'un excès d'acidité dans sa sève. Il s'est empoisonné lui-même. »

Le regard brûlant de Neville était difficilement soutenable. Harry ramassa un caillou plat et le lança en ricochet sur l'onde trouble. « Et puis vous avez dilué sa résine, et ça vous a permis de créer un insecticide parfait. »

« Mais il est mort ! »

« Ce n'était qu'un pied de sapin, Neville. »

« Peut-être, mais c'était un bon pied de sapin », rougit Neville. « Il méritait mieux que ça. »

Harry lui offrit un franc sourire que le garçon rejeta. « Je paye mes dettes en ce moment, Nev. Je ne sais pas comment régler la tienne. »

« Arrête-ça tout de suite. » A son tour Neville jeta dans les vagues naissantes un caillou rageur qui ne ricocha qu'une fois avant de disparaître. « Tu ne me dois rien. »

« Ton amitié… », murmura Harry, et son cœur se serra sous le coup de l'émotion, « ça a été l'une des rares bonnes choses qui me soient arrivées. »

« Il t'en arrivera d'autres! », le contra Neville avec conviction, mais leur solitude et la symphonie froide du ressac ne donnaient pas à Harry envie de faire semblant. Il n'avait pas choisi la voie la plus simple, encore moins la plus saine, parce qu'au fond il se moquait de l'équilibre. Il se foutait du contrôle et de l'harmonie, surtout des siens. Il lui fallait juste tenir, ne pas exploser trop tôt, pour devenir une arme coup de poing, un carreau fatal dont la tige ressortirait brisée du combat, la pointe fichée dans la chair de l'ennemi. Il veillait à ne pas trop se réjouir de cette idée, mais c'était difficile parfois.

Neville tenta tout pour lui arracher un mot un tant soit peu optimiste et le quitta finalement avec des larmes furieuses dans les yeux.

xxx

_Ainsi donc ton équilibre ne compte pas ?_

Harry ne répondit pas à l'évidente provocation, la même qui avait poussé le Grimoire à ne pas piper mot sur le deuxième incident avec Fudge ou encore la venue de Snape dans la Chambre. Il consigna dans son carnet rouge ses observations et ses réflexions sur les jours derniers. Dans les pages politiques, il raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé avec Fudge. L'écriture libérait. L'encre et la page étaient comme de petites pensines et le carnet, à travers ses sorts, ses rituels et ses désespoirs, était le miroir sans concession dont le reflet malfaisant grossissait chaque jour. Lorsqu'il était en seconde année, et même après, il avait admiré de loin la performance que représentait le carnet de Tom Jedusor. C'était une magie étrangère et inatteignable. Maintenant il savait ce qui s'était passé, la puissance de l'esprit, la concentration extrême, la décision de chaque mot, et puis la magie qui goutte sur la feuille, et le pouvoir du verbe qui revêt un sens pour le lecteur imprudent. Le petit cahier grandissait dans ses mains et fusionnait avec ses doigts. Il n'avait plus besoin de plume car les mots se dessinaient seuls sur les pages, directement venus des profondeurs de sa raison. Il y avait des lignes qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir écrites, bien qu'elles lui fussent familières, et d'autres qui n'étaient plus là. Les feuillets étaient plus nombreux que ce qu'aurait dû contenir la maigre couverture. Le carnet s'épaississait, mais pas dans la réalité brute du quotidien. Il s'étendait par le haut et le bas quelque part dans une dimension où seul l'esprit pouvait le suivre. Il était devenu un objet dangereux.

_Ne crains-tu pas pour ta sécurité ?_,insista le Grimoire.

« Non », répondit Harry en refermant le carnet.

_N'as-tu plus de regrets ? _

« Pratiquement plus. »

_Bien. Parce que nous avons du travail ce soir. C'est ainsi que naissent les légendes, Harry, ainsi que naissent les lieux comme celui-ci_, expliqua le Livre avec une certaine douceur pendant qu'il se préparait.

_Un jour un autre sorcier entendra parler de toi, et ton histoire l'inspirera. Il cherchera à te comprendre et à te retrouver, il fouillera les bibliothèques et dissèquera les articles des journaux d'antan, il négligera sa santé et son sommeil pour mettre la main sur le carnet que tu tiens. Puis il l'obtiendra et sera alors accablé par la distance qui vous sépare. Peut-être qu'il persévérera assez pour comprendre, pour être digne de descendre dans cette Chambre, et alors il trouvera ton Cercle, le pentacle de l'Heraldus et le cadavre du Basilic. Il sentira ta présence, il compatira à tes sacrifices, et c'est en suivant ton exemple qu'il se battra pour réaliser sa propre destinée. _

Harry posa la pensine devant lui et s'y nettoya. D'ordinaire il n'y déposait que ses humeurs les plus envahissantes, mais certains soirs il renonçait à beaucoup plus, et ce soir-là en était. Il prit son temps pour être sûr de ne laisser aucun souvenir, rien, pas même un visage familier auquel se raccrocher. Les seules visions de sa vie étaient maintenant celles qui le trouvaient en apprentissage, penché sur un livre ou attentif aux paroles du Grimoire. Harry ne serait pas content lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas été assez vigilant, mais l'entraînement passait d'abord.

_Contente-moi, Harry Potter, _murmura le Grimoire. _Montre-moi que cet apprentissage n'a pas été vain. Loin des barrières et des retenues, loin des calculs, loin de tout, affronte la malice des serpents de Serpentard !_

Ses épaules s'étaient redressées ainsi que son menton, la pression lancinante dans ses genoux s'était évanouie. Il y voyait plus clair, il perçait l'obscurité dans laquelle grouillaient déjà les reptiles. Le sorcier plongea à leur rencontre et leur livra le combat qu'Harry avait refusé au maître des potions. Le Grimoire ne les avait pas totalement libérés de leur minéralité, mais les créatures ne contenaient plus leur nature vicieuse et figuraient de redoutables adversaires. A coups de pierres et de charmes, Harry leur fit face en se moquant des éraflures qui lui étaient infligées. Les serpents étaient difficiles à paralyser – le Grimoire ne les pétrifiait qu'après trois attaques justes et puissantes lancées contre chacun – mais il compensait avec une impressionnante agilité à l'esquive.

_Tes sorts n'ont pas assez d'amplitude lorsque tu les touches. Tu dois pourtant parvenir à mieux, car tu te fatigueras de les fuir avant qu'ils ne se fatiguent de te tirer dessus. _

Le Grimoire stoppa le combat et le précipita à ses pieds.

_Vois plus dans ton Cercle qu'un matériau d'entraînement. Il t'aide à canaliser ta magie en ce lieu, il peut t'aider partout ailleurs. Imagine un filet élastique dans lequel tu tomberais, imagine un tremplin formidable qui te propulserait au plus haut. Le Cercle est en toi tant que tu veux être en lui, Harry Potter. Prends-le avec toi puisqu'il t'appartient. Exporte-le à la guerre comme tu l'as exporté il y a peu devant tes camarades. _

L'affrontement l'avait exalté et avait aiguisé ses sens. Sa magie était tapie dans un coin de sa cage, et il s'empressa d'en ouvrir grand la porte. Le pouvoir montait. Le Cercle était dans son esprit, derrière chacune de ses pensées. Il lui suffisait de l'atteindre, de l'englober, de le vivre suffisamment fort pour que l'écho physique se manifeste et déploie sa puissance. Harry repartit à l'assaut des serpents pour se nourrir de l'intensité des charges, pour y trouver l'acuité nécessaire qui le laisserait nu avec le Cercle se consumant sous son crâne. Il le chercha furieusement, sans penser renoncer une seconde, derrière chaque sort et chaque échange. Il devait trouver le bon chemin, la juste pensée qui l'attirerait dans l'alignement du Cercle et l'y enfermerait. Harry le sentait venir puis fuir, il le frôlait à mesure que ses attaques devenaient plus rapides et plus intelligentes, il le vit s'éclairer lorsqu'il abandonna la fureur à son corps pour devenir un esprit froid et logique. Il entra dedans lorsqu'il se détacha du combat jusqu'à le voir se dérouler loin de lui, avec pour seul lien une petite silhouette qui s'agitait et ne répondait plus qu'à ses instincts. L'ascension vertigineuse prit fin dans un lent demi-tour, puis il regarda vers lui-même et replongea en accélérant. Il se percuta et passa à travers son corps, il prit forme au commandement de sa propre voix qui ordonnait un Destructo, puis il jaillit hors de sa baguette et se jeta sur le reptile. L'élan était incomparable, et son esprit ici et là-bas modelait le sort plus vite que la pensée à mesure qu'il approchait de sa cible. Le serpent encaissa le sort et explosa.

Il n'en resta plus qu'un tas de cailloux, hormis l'arc intact enchâssé dans le socle de pierre. Harry vit la marque du cercle se flétrir à ses pieds avant de disparaître.

_Joli_, murmura le Grimoire. _Très joli._

« Merci. »

_Veux-tu que je t'apprenne quelque chose de beaucoup plus efficace, de beaucoup plus pointu et de beaucoup plus obscur que ce Destructo ?_

Une ombre de camaraderie affleurait dans les inflexions cyniques du Livre. Harry tira au Grimoire une révérence impertinente. « C'est vous le maître. »

_Le geste est mauvais, et son intention est trop noire pour être nommée. Il faut connaître le vivant, savoir déceler ses peurs. Il faut trouver les émotions dont il se repaît chaque jour, celles qui le font vivre, celles qui lui sont indispensables, et les retourner contre lui. Il faut s'immiscer dans sa nature pour libérer les terreurs nocturnes. Il faut les précipiter dans son cœur, lui voiler les yeux. Il faut l'écraser dans sa faiblesse, Harry Potter. Seuls les sages survivent à une telle attaque. Les autres sont balayés comme la poussière. Ils peuvent mourir en quelques minutes, asphyxiés, écrasés par leur propre insignifiance. Même le règne végétal tremble devant lui. Au cœur de la graine est inscrit le principe de vie, et l'ombre qui se glisse le mue en peur de disparaître. Tout ce qui est conscient de vivre, aussi infime soit cette conscience, peut tomber sous le joug de ce sortilège. Tout ce qui n'est pas digne de rester est emporté._

Le serpent qu'Harry avait détruit se reconstituait lentement, chaque pierre semblant fournir un effort disproportionné pour rejoindre la pierre voisine. L'aura du Grimoire se posa sur son disciple et écarta les derniers voiles qui étouffaient ses sens exacerbés. Harry vit la minuscule étincelle qui habitait la pierre, l'offrande d'un sculpteur qui avait pris vie et craignait maintenant de s'éteindre. Le Livre rassembla sa magie et tonna les mots maudits, _Conaffecanimsume !_, à travers la Chambre. Un froid glacial envahit le sorcier alors que quelque chose passait à côté de lui. L'ombre d'une main coula jusqu'au reptile et serpenta de pierre en pierre. Les doigts déposaient des amas noirs et gluants dans lesquelles les morceaux restaient englués. L'une après l'autre les pierres cessèrent de rouler. L'étincelle faiblit. Harry la regarda se disperser inéluctablement dans les ténèbres jusqu'à en faire partie. Au sol les pierres se racornirent et les écailles délicates se brisèrent. Il n'y eut plus que des éclats de roche semblables à des millions d'autres.

_A toi maintenant. _

Harry était familier des abîmes où tout était fragile, où chaque seconde était une lutte pour ne pas baisser les bras devant l'énormité de l'obstacle, pour ne pas désespérer du noir, au moins jusqu'à la prochaine seconde. Lui ne désespérait pas parce qu'il n'espérait rien. Il ne faisait que tirer de ses lointaines expériences des conclusions indifférentes. Il ne voyait que les autres s'ébattre en vain. Le sorcier frappa les reptiles sans relâche. Il s'aida du cercle quand il parvenait à le trouver. Quand il n'y parvenait pas, il frappait quand même. Les serpents tanguaient et se gênaient les uns les autres, mais aucun ne manquait de lui tirer dessus à la moindre occasion. Son corps lui répondait à merveille et se plaçait correctement à chaque tir, tantôt pour les éviter tantôt pour les contrer. Il n'y avait pas de douleur, même quand une attaque lui tailladait les membres ou le projetait plus loin, il n'y avait que la puissance qui lui était donnée de connaître. Rien n'était insensible à la Main. Lorsque le Grimoire arrêta le combat, il avait touché quatre des reptiles avec suffisamment de force pour les renvoyer à leur veille minérale le temps qu'ils s'en remettent. Le Livre lança vers lui une onde d'approbation si franche qu'elle vibra dans ses entrailles et remonta jusqu'à sa gorge où elle se mua en rire profond.

_C'est une arme à faire se courber les têtes, maître Potter ! _s'exclama le Grimoire avec malice. _Judicieusement dosée, habilement distillée, elle peut insinuer la peur et la faiblesse partout. On peut tuer en dernier recours, mais il est bien plus intéressant d'éveiller la crainte qui entraîne le respect. Un qui comprendrait les égrégores pourrait même y lâcher la Main. Elle sait tenir les foules, Harry Potter. C'est par elle que se dotent les tyrans. _

Le Livre lui avait donné une clef dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir. Mais plus que les conséquences, c'était le coup du rire qui ennuyait Harry. Il envoya une pulsion au Grimoire qui grimaça perfidement. Le Livre lui renvoya un jet de magie à peine plus intense, qu'il para avec style, puis attendit sa réponse. Harry se laissa embarquer dans ce jeu inédit et attaqua.

Le Livre le repoussa sans difficulté apparente, ce qui l'excita au plus haut point. L'étonnante humeur du Grimoire lui inspirait des idées noires à mesure que leurs échanges faisaient trembler le sol. Il s'amusait à jouer ainsi avec le Livre, mais il s'amusait surtout de voir des émotions si librement livrées. Le Grimoire l'appréciait. Plus il y regardait, plus l'aura du Grimoire se réduisait à cette faille, cette _distraction_. Il n'était encore jamais arrivé assez loin pour ne pas voir dans le Livre qu'une sorte de dieu régnant impunément sur sa vie. Mais ce n'était qu'un livre. La pensée du Dragon Noir était trop grande pour périr de la main d'un homme. Cet exemplaire-là, lui, le pouvait. Le sorcier attrapa son cercle et propulsa la Main dans la faille. Elle allait y trouver la joie malsaine et la prompte colère juste derrière. Puis il y aurait les déceptions et les fiertés de tous ceux que le Livre avait marqués et qui l'avaient façonné en retour. Il y aurait la douleur et la sublimation de son auteur. Il y aurait enfin le désir de continuer la mission, de voir d'autres disciples ramper et d'autres destinées s'accomplir. Et s'il le décidait, alors la Main poserait son doigt et imprimerait sur les pages frémissantes la marque de son incertitude…

_Il suffit !_

Le Grimoire se replia sur lui-même et un bras de magie vint fouetter Harry au visage. Satisfait, le sorcier toucha son nez ensanglanté. Sheridan, qui piaffait d'impatience depuis le début de l'entraînement, en profita pour glisser sur ses épaules et lui proposer son aide. L'esprit de feu avait quelques idées bien arrêtées sur le traitement réservé aux livres indésirables. Harry le remercia sans accepter. C'était un geste inutile, quoiqu'assez exaltant. Il ignorait s'il avait réellement le pouvoir de nuire au Livre, et il ne tenait pas à le savoir pour l'instant.

Le Grimoire se redéploya tranquillement. _C'est un geste qui intervient tôt ou tard sur le chemin. Je laisse passer celui-ci, mais si tu décides de recommencer, sois sûr de toi. La Main traverse les couches pour atteindre le fond des choses. La réaction qu'elle provoque vient aussi du fond des choses._

Il lui fut signifié qu'ils en avaient fini pour ce soir. Harry se rinça dans le bassin et nettoya les dépôts qui s'étaient formés sur ses nombreuses petites plaies. Le Grimoire restait de bonne humeur et le laissait prendre son temps. Le sorcier saisit sa chance. « Je pense avoir suffisamment progressé pour passer à la leçon suivante. »

_En es-tu bien sûr ? Il y a cinq leçons, Voyageur. La première pour se libérer de ses chaînes et partir sur la route, la seconde pour se connaître, et la troisième pour reconnaître sa place. _

« Je veux savoir en quoi consiste la quatrième. »

Le Grimoire s'éteignit lentement dans une atmosphère songeuse. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'il reprit la parole. _La quatrième leçon n'est pas de la même nature que les trois qui la précèdent. Reprends ce que contient la pensine et sors._

Le Livre s'était refermé complètement, ne lui laissant pour lumière que la faible nuance verdâtre des murs. La passerelle était sombre. En la traversant, Harry sentit la rancœur des reptiles qui le regardaient passer. Leur hostilité tapissait l'espace, et il y avait un trou dans cette muraille à hauteur du lieu où gisait leur congénère. Au bout de la passerelle, la pensine l'attendait. Il savait ce qu'il y avait dedans. Toutes ses expériences et leurs émotions. Tous ses principes… Une amputation à vif à laquelle il fallait remédier, même quand la douleur était dans la guérison. Il reprit tout en bloc pour ne pas renoncer en plein milieu.

Et la noyade commença. D'abord le corps qui retrouve une place et qui encaisse en quelques secondes le contrecoup de plusieurs heures d'efforts. Le cœur qui s'emballe. Et puis tout qui revient, les mises en garde, les promesses, le chagrin des deuils et la grande désespérance. Tout d'un seul coup qui s'engouffre dans un cœur au bord de l'explosion. Harry s'agrippa à la pierre et hurla en direction du reptile mort, il hurla en direction du Livre qui avait profité de lui, qui l'avait perverti et l'avait rendu capable d'un sort aussi sordide et effroyable que la Main. Il sortit en hurlant et continua de se déchirer la gorge pour se couvrir, pour cacher à ceux qui revenaient ce qu'il était devenu. Le souvenir de sa mère le berçant, la douceur de la main de Ginny posée sur son bras, la fraternité d'un chahut avec les jumeaux, et tous les autres, même la Tante approuvant discrètement son déjeuner, même la gifle de Lupin. Et lui, les mains sales, l'esprit noirci de possibilités, qui frappait les murs pour se punir de n'avoir pas su veiller la cage et celui qui l'avait ouverte.

La tempête passa, un petit peu. Elle laissa un corps transi de peur se balançant contre la roche. Harry roula sur le côté pour se mettre à genoux et rampa jusqu'au boyau de pierre qui reliait la Chambre au reste du château. Une fois dans les toilettes ses jambes s'activèrent d'elles-mêmes en direction du donjon, et il s'effondra plus qu'il ne frappa contre la porte dissimulée dans la pile d'escalier.

« Pas trop tôt », grommela une voix derrière le montant.

Malfoy entrouvrit la porte et grimaça à sa vue. « Potter, j'espère pour toi que ma chemise est dans un meilleur état que ce t-shirt. »

D'une main mal assurée Harry fouilla son sac et en ressortit la chemise qu'il avait prit soin de retirer avant son entraînement. Il la tendit au serpentard qui ne fit rien pour la prendre.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? », Malfoy écarta le battant de la porte, ce qui le fit basculer dans la pièce. Il fallut toute sa volonté à Harry pour ne pas s'effondrer sur les canapés, mais la flamme dans le foyer était trop forte. Il traversa la pièce en titubant et posa sa tête douloureuse contre le manteau chaud de la cheminée. Malfoy ignora son manque de manières et se mit à arpenter la pièce. « Trois heures du matin, Potter ! Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses franchement ? » Harry entendit le bruit sourd d'un coussin projeté contre un mur. « Plus que quatre heures, merde ! »

Des points noirs flottaient dans ses yeux. Des points noirs gluants sans fond et sans chaleur. Harry se serra contre l'âtre brûlant. « Plus que quatre heures ? »

« Tu le saurais si tu étais venu plus tôt ! » Le cri résonna sous son crâne. Harry entendit le choc du corps de Malfoy sur le canapé. « Weasley m'avait prévenu que certains dans son clan prendraient mal la vérité sur notre relation. J'ai reçu la confirmation tout à l'heure que c'était bien le cas. »

« Explique », marmonna Harry.

« Quelqu'un dans la famille a vendu la mèche à mon père à propos du décret utilisé par ses parents contre elle. D'après sa description, je parierais pour cette balance de Percy. _Weasley _l'y a certainement encouragé. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Dans quatre heures, Potter, Lucius Malfoy se présentera à Poudlard sous drapeau neutre afin d'y exercer son autorité paternelle contre moi. Il va me jeter le sortilège. »

Cette fois, les genoux d'Harry renoncèrent.

.

.

* * *

Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !


	32. La Magie du Sang

**31/10/2008 : **les dieux de l'informatique veillent sur cette fic, mais pour combien de temps encore… Ô Grand Ecran Bleu, tes visites, quoique flatteuses, ne sont-elles point trop régulières ?

* * *

_Poudlard contient les élèves en son sein, c'est la règle. Les parents conservent toutefois le droit de venir sous drapeau neutre jeter un charme d'attraction sur leurs enfants pour les sortir de l'enceinte du château. La magie du sang est la plus puissante qui soit. Le charme peut ne pas fonctionner si l'enfant a des frères et sœurs à l'école qui s'opposent à cette décision. Le sang fraternel est parfois suffisant pour annuler l'attraction des parents. _

_« Mais là _Weasley_ pousse dans le sens de sa mère. » Malfoy cligna des yeux. « Ginny va partir, Potter, parce qu'elle adore sa famille et qu'elle est une fille bien élevée. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : la Magie du Sang**

.

.

Le crépitement du feu remplaça progressivement le craquement de la pierre au fond de lui pendant que Malfoy lui expliquait la situation. Non pas le doux crépitement des débuts de soirée, mais celui rauque, sournois, qui s'échauffe sur un coin de paille avant d'avaler la grange dans l'incendie. Lucius Malfoy voulait récupérer son fils. Personne ne l'empêcherait de venir parce qu'il était dans son bon droit. Personne ne l'empêcherait de repartir parce que c'était l'occasion de passer outre les volontés de Dumbledore et de se débarrasser de l'élève le plus influent de la maison Serpentard. Deux ou trois moutons noirs devaient bien avoir suggéré que garder l'héritier Malfoy entre les serres du directeur pouvait présenter des avantages, mais il n'y avait pas de volontaires pour cette mission. Lucius Malfoy était inatteignable en terrain neutre. Poudlard était faite de ses lois, et le château protégeait ses hôtes tant qu'ils n'outrepassaient pas les règles sous couvert desquelles ils se présentaient. Et tant que l'homme n'était pas officiellement en mission à Poudlard… et bien il n'était peut-être pas en terrain neutre, mais il n'y était pas tout seul.

« Ils vont me ramener au Manoir. Père sera satisfait. Il m'interrogera sur les autres serpentards et prendra de leurs nouvelles. Il me parlera un peu de ses projets. Il me glissera même quelques confidences qu'il ferait mieux de garder pour lui. Et puis il me présentera au Lord et fera de moi un mangemort. »

« La marque ne peut pas s'imposer par la force. C'est un don de soi à son maître. Le geste doit être volont… »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! », éructa Malfoy. « Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire parce qu'il va me parler ! Il va me présenter ses comptes, ses nouvelles alliances ! Et puis il va négocier devant moi ! Il va me montrer combien il est puissant, respecté, et la façon dont il manipule les autres. Il va me faire tourner la tête avec tous les secrets qui courent dans la communauté et qui finissent toujours par arriver à ses oreilles. Il va me présenter à sa nouvelle famille, et il me dira que je passe ma chance en ne prenant pas la marque. Et moi je le ferai parce que j'aurai envie d'avoir ce pouvoir ! Ils seront tous là, ils me regarderont, et moi je verrai tout ce dont leur coalition est capable. Il n'y a rien ici de comparable ! Alors je voudrai faire partie de leur groupe ! »

Malfoy s'essuya la bouche d'un geste rageur. « Quand je serai là-bas je ne regretterai pas mon choix, mais vu d'ici ça me révulse. Je ne sais pas si Weasley est la femme de ma vie, mais ce que j'ai goûté avec elle, je sais que je ne le retrouverai jamais de l'autre côté. Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier ça. Je n'ai pas envie de renoncer à choisir qui m'intéresse, qui me parle, et contre qui je travaille. »

« Tu peux ne pas suivre ton père. »

« Mais c'est _mon père_, Potter ! Ça fait dix-sept ans que je l'imite, dix-sept ans que j'aspire à lui ressembler ! C'est un homme d'honneur envers les membres de son clan. Il est riche et influent. Il a réussi tout ce qu'il a entrepris ! » Malfoy enfonça vigoureusement un tison au cœur des braises et remua les cendres. « C'est aussi un père dévoué. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Je sais qu'il aurait pu l'être d'une façon différente, mais ça c'était la sienne. Je n'ai pas la force de lutter contre lui. Même si je le veux, une plus grande partie de moi lui appartient toujours. »

Il ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre, mais le sentiment de perdition de Malfoy était contagieux. « Il n'y a pas de moyen ? »

Malfoy secoua la tête. « Dumbledore et des hommes à lui ont retourné le problème dans tous les sens. »

« Snape ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? », grogna le serpentard. « Qu'il aille expliquer au Lord qu'il faut me laisser n'en faire qu'à ma tête ? »

« Au moins tu auras la vie sauve », murmura Harry.

« Je ne vais pas mourir, mais je ne serai jamais un homme heureux », avoua soudain Malfoy. « Et je n'en serai même pas conscient. »

La bête qui ne sortait que dans l'obscurité de la Chambre était repue et silencieuse. Il ne restait que lui, Harry, face aux pauvres lumignons de vie qui s'efforçaient de briller le plus longtemps possible. Des Voix, bien sûr, mais aussi des visages qu'il connaissait. Ginny, Molly… Et maintenant Malfoy et sa triste destinée, condamné à retourner en enfant prodigue parmi les siens et à vivre une vie de pouvoir sans émotion. Une vie où ne présiderait que la jouissance de l'esprit qui joue et gagne. Sans émotion, tout comme lui, mais sans but aussi. Une simple et morne errance pour un pouvoir abstrait qui ne grandirait rien, qui ne changerait rien.

Il avait mis du temps avant de comprendre la vraie nature des Voix. C'était l'égrégore quotidien de l'humanité qui souffre et qui avance, des centaines, des milliers de cris qui le touchaient parce qu'il avait grimpé la colline, à mains nues, en abandonnant tout pour se présenter à lui. D'autres l'entendaient également. C'était ce qui faisait ricaner Voldemort tous les soirs, ce fleuve intarissable de mesquinerie, de rêves sans efforts, de lamentations et de petitesse. Du haut de la colline, les individus devenaient insignifiants. Ils ne faisaient que passer. Rien n'était plus simple que d'en écarter quelques uns pour en tirer d'autres ou pour se faire de la place. La Main dévalait les pentes et s'étendait dans la plaine. Elle passait entre les points de lumière, voilant celui-ci, obligeant celui-là à un détour. En écrasant un troisième. Elle tissait ses fils jusqu'à ce que, la toile finie, elle n'ait plus qu'une vibration à donner pour qu'aux quatre coins de l'espace se lève une armée. Pauvre armée qui ne découvrirait rien que la douleur de perdre ses compagnons et qui apprendrait à y puiser sa haine.

Pauvres âmes qui reviendraient encore tenter l'ascension. Qui s'empêtreraient dans les vices et les désirs, qui subiraient une autre ronde de tourments inutiles, ballottées entre leurs semblables alors que l'on était si seul à l'ombre des crêtes. Lui aussi avait tenté l'ascension. Des mains s'étaient tendues. Il avait fait des rencontres qui l'avaient bouleversé. Il les avait revues plus loin sur le chemin, sous d'autres formes, et leurs pas avaient résonné ensemble. Harry ne se souvenait plus d'eux, mais il chérissait leur mémoire. La route avait paru moins longue à leur côté.

Malfoy le réveilla une demi-heure avant son départ. Deux grandes malles pleines béaient devant la porte. Le garçon les referma pendant qu'Harry frottait ses paupières lourdes. Les robes de Malfoy étaient soigneusement ajustées et ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Le sorcier ramassa en silence les derniers objets qui traînaient sur les étagères et entre les coussins des canapés. Harry se leva pour le laisser fouiller sa place. Malfoy évita son regard et termina de boucler ses bagages. Harry emprunta sa salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit Malfoy lui tournait le dos, assis sur l'un des canapés.

« Ça ne sert à rien que je descende à Serpentard, ils doivent tous être encore en train de dormir. » Malfoy leva la tête vers lui. « Ils dormaient déjà la nuit où Ginny a quitté le château. »

La voix s'était brisée au milieu de la phrase. Le message était brouillé par l'appel au secours, un cri aussi innocent que le celui du corps qui se sent tomber dans l'abîme. Harry se passa la langue sur les lèvres. « Si tu restes, tu vas probablement mourir. »

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux. « A quoi tu penses ? »

« A une malédiction », murmura Harry.

Le serpentard se jeta en avant et lui agrippa les coudes. « Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Je connais une vieille légende. »

« _Potter !_ »

Harry scruta le visage crispé qui se tenait, qui le considérait comme on regarde la branche qui s'est logée entre les doigts. « Je peux contrer le sortilège, mais c'est dangereux. »

Malfoy chercha dans ses yeux une réponse qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner. « D'accord », murmura-t-il. « C'est bon, je te fais confiance. » Le serpentard se redressa. « Mais magne-toi le cul parce qu'il ne reste qu'un quart d'heure ! »

« Une seconde suffira, je crois. »

xxx

Il patienta dix minutes après que Malfoy fût parti à la rencontre de son père avant de sortir de la chambre du serpentard. Le rendez-vous avec le mangemort ne se tenait pas au château mais dans l'une des dépendances en bordure des terres de Poudlard. Le sorcier descendit le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard et bifurqua sur la gauche dès que les murailles du domaine émergèrent dans son champ de vision. Il marcha quelques centaines de mètres avant d'apercevoir le bâtiment en contrebas du sentier. L'édifice ressemblait plus aux baraquements dont se servait Hagrid pour entreposer du fourrage qu'à un salon de négociation, mais les trois hommes qui piaffaient devant la porte pour se réchauffer n'étaient pas là par amour des animaux. Harry se trouva un poste d'observation discret et couva la cabane d'un regard brûlant.

L'heure des premiers cours approchait lorsque les trois hommes abandonnèrent leurs quarts de café pour mettre en joue la porte du baraquement. Harry sauta sur ses pieds et tendit le cou. Il vit Malfoy sortir de la cabane vêtu d'une étrange étoffe grise. Le mangemort toisa les hommes de garde avant de se tourner vers les sorciers encore à l'intérieur. Drago apparut sur le seuil, et le père et le fils échangèrent un long regard, puis l'homme se détourna et s'éloigna seul, escorté de loin par les trois Aurors.

Harry n'avait pas de nom pour ce qu'il ressentait. Paralysé, il regarda le serpentard échanger des poignées de mains plutôt cordiales avec le directeur et McGonagall. Snape émergea de nulle part et se mêla au petit groupe. Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis son promontoire, et il espérait bien que c'était réciproque. Le maître des potions discuta à bâtons rompus avec le directeur avant de repartir vers le château. McGonagall l'accompagnait, et les deux professeurs se hâtaient pour ne pas arriver en retard à leur classe de huit heures. Malfoy et Dumbledore se mirent en route plus lentement derrière.

Les quatre sorciers s'éloignaient en suivant un autre sentier que le sien. Harry retourna sur ses pas puis se mit à courir à travers les herbes et les taillis pour leur couper la route plus haut vers le château. Il arriva essoufflé au dernier virage encore hors de vue depuis Poudlard juste à temps pour voir passer Snape et son ancienne directrice de maison. Embusqué derrière un rocher, il tendit l'oreille pour saisir le bruit de chaussures raclant les cailloux. Une éternité s'écoula avant qu'un coup de vent ne lui rapporte des sons s'approchant. Harry fut déçu de voir que Malfoy était toujours avec Dumbledore, mais l'agacement s'effaça vite et il s'avança sur le sentier.

Malfoy s'arrêta en l'apercevant. Harry ne vit pas Dumbledore s'écarter. Tout son corps et son esprit se tendaient vers le serpentard. Le garçon était trop loin pour qu'il distingue son expression, mais elle n'avait pas d'importance et quelque part elle n'en aurait plus jamais. Harry marcha jusqu'à Malfoy et ne s'arrêta que lorsque son menton vint reposer sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Malfoy se retira de l'accolade une seconde trop tard pour pouvoir plaider la surprise. Un pli sombre barrait le front de Dumbledore, mais le vieil homme souriait largement lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« J'ai cru sentir, Mr Malfoy, une incroyable résistance lorsque votre père vous a jeté le sort. Je me demande… », murmura le vieillard, et son regard pétillait de sa malice d'autrefois, « je me demande comment vous vous y êtes pris. »

Malfoy se tourna vers Harry et haussa les épaules avec une lassitude qui trahissait sa récente mais lucide pratique du directeur. Les deux garçons tendirent leurs mains au vieil homme qui les saisit délicatement et les inspecta. « Je vois », gloussa-t-il en découvrant les deux petites coupures qui fendaient la chair tendre au bout de leurs majeurs.

Malfoy récupéra sa main et la frotta machinalement. « Ça a marché », marmonna-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre. « C'est complètement stupide. »

« Ah, mais voyez-vous, Mr Malfoy, il existe une légende. »

« Potter m'en a parlé. Ce ne sont que des histoires de cour d'école ! » La conscience d'être l'évidence du contraire empêcha le serpentard de mettre autant de fermeté qu'il l'aurait souhaité dans ses mots. « S'il suffisait de ça, ça se saurait. »

« Mais ça se sait puisqu'il y a une légende », remarqua Dumbledore. Le directeur sourit en voyant le visage de Malfoy s'empourprer. « A vrai dire je songeais à une autre légende, Mr Malfoy. Celle qui dit que les orphelins choisissent leur famille. »

A ce moment Harry croisa le regard du vieil homme, et il y vit des regrets infinis. Il entendit aussi le silence mesuré de Malfoy, puis son soupir lorsque le serpentard rendit les armes. Alors seulement il embrassa l'énormité de la situation. Etait-ce parce que la bête dormait encore, fatiguée par sa longue nuit dans les ténèbres ? Son cœur s'embrasa d'une joie que rien au monde n'aurait pu étouffer. Il avait un frère !

Malfoy protesta lorsqu'il se retrouva encore dans ses bras. Harry ne fit rien pour lui dégager les mains et lui permettre de se débattre. « Je suis plus vieux que toi », râla le garçon écrasé contre lui. « C'est moi l'aîné, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. Drago. »

« Et je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom sur ce ton-là ! »

Oh il savait que ça n'allait pas durer, que tout retomberait trop vite et se fracasserait au sol, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Une partie de lui prenait du recul et débattait furieusement de la marche des choses à venir, mais toute idée de se calmer l'avait abandonné. La joie était si grande que même sa froide conscience en plein calcul ne pouvait que le regarder avec indulgence exécuter sa folle danse de saint-guy autour des deux sorciers.

Malfoy lui attrapa le bras alors qu'il passait à côté de lui. « La dignité, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Tu n'es pas content ? »

« J'avais plus ou moins espéré que tu ne me ferais pas honte. »

« Mais est-ce que tu es content ? »

« Enlève ce sourire niais et retire tes mains de ma personne. Pour le reste, on verra. »

« Alors tu es content ? »

« Si quelqu'un tombe sur toi en train de me regarder avec ces yeux, je vais avoir des problèmes, Potter. »

« Dis-moi juste que tu es content. »

Malfoy ne répondit rien mais Dumbledore rit doucement. Le vieil homme les salua et s'éloigna en leur promettant un mot d'excuse pour leur retard en classe.

Ils n'allèrent jamais à leur premier cours. D'abord parce que, comme Malfoy l'avait fait remarqué, il n'allait pas pouvoir passer inaperçu avec un gryffondor accroché à ses flancs. Ensuite parce que le serpentard voulait vérifier de lui-même les ramifications possibles après ce retournement hors programme. Malfoy l'entraîna donc à la bibliothèque et se prit le bec avec Mme Pince qui ouvrait à peine et soupçonnait, à juste titre, qu'un serpentard et un gryffondor surexcités à huit heures du matin devant sa porte ne pouvaient rien cacher de bon. La bibliothécaire ne les laissa pas franchement passer, mais ça n'arrêta pas Malfoy. Harry se retrouva assis dans un des box avec une pile d'ouvrages de plus en plus haute sur la table devant lui.

« Aide-moi à fouiller tout ça ! Je veux connaître la portée légale, les éventuels changements dans les registres généalogiques du Ministère, et tous les moyens existant pour renverser le processus. »

« Il n'y en a pas. »

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur à sa pile de livres intacte. « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« J'y ai cru, et toi aussi tu y as cru à l'instant crucial, même si ce n'était qu'une seconde. Ça ne concerne que toi, moi, et une magie qui nous dépasse entièrement. »

Malfoy s'appuya contre le dossier de son banc. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça », admit-il. « Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. »

« Ça m'étonnerait que ça ait la moindre portée officielle, si ça peut te rassurer. Tu es toujours le seul et unique héritier de la fortune des Malfoy. »

« A ta place, je ne plaisanterais pas avec ça, Potter », l'avertit le serpentard. « Tu as réfléchi à ce qui se passerait si ce n'était pas le cas ? Lucius Malfoy est peut-être devenu ton père à l'heure où l'on parle. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si demain il vient jeter le sort contre toi ? »

« Je suis ton frère, pas son fils. »

« Des mots ! S'il existe une procédure légale à ce genre de situation qui dit le contraire, tu n'y pourras rien. »

« Tu es inquiet ? »

« La ferme, Potter. Toi et moi on s'est fourrés dans un putain de sac de nœuds, et il faut bien que l'un de nous deux y réfléchisse. »

Harry était tout sauf volontaire pour le rôle. L'explosion de joie se muait en un réchauffement général qui attaquait les parois de glace érigées sous le gouvernement du Grimoire. La bête se réveillait, dérangée par le remue-ménage, mais il faisait grand-jour et le bout de son majeur irradiait comme le cœur d'un volcan. Harry était tout-puissant à ce moment, et même s'il avait cherché à se contenir, il n'aurait pas pu. Malfoy devant lui, Malfoy qui tempêtait et râlait en tournant violemment les pages des livres, Malfoy qui avait inconsciemment niché sa main entaillée dans son giron, cet homme-là l'avait choisi, lui, pour être sauvé. A un pas du précipice il s'en était entièrement remis à lui, et même s'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix en apparence, Harry ne pouvait pas voir une simple coïncidence dans le fait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, à cet instant, l'un face à l'autre. Drago serait encore Malfoy pendant longtemps parce que le serpentard n'y voyait pas aussi clair, mais pour sa part Harry n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher ces précieuses minutes où la vie se révélait douce.

« Même si ton père s'avérait avoir la moindre légitimité pour tenter le coup, il ne pourrait jamais me faire sortir de Poudlard. Je n'ai aucun lien avec lui, aucun souvenir, aucune habitude. Il n'aurait pas la moindre influence sur moi. »

« N'empêche », grogna Malfoy en reprenant son travail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N'empêche qu'il ne trouva rien. Le vieil homme avait raison : il n'y avait que de vagues légendes sur le sujet, et aucune ne spécifiait en termes clairs ce qu'il advenait des imbéciles dorénavant affublés d'un _frère_ crétin avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Drago décida pour deux qu'il valait mieux retourner en classe plutôt qu'alimenter la rumeur, laquelle n'allait pas avoir besoin de ça de toute façon. Lucius n'avait pas pu ne pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé. La volonté qu'il avait déployée contre lui avait stupéfié Drago. Pas _contre _lui, mais plutôt le désir de l'avoir à ses côtés. Sans Potter, il n'aurait jamais résisté. Même si ça faisait mal à dire, c'était le gryffondor qui avait combattu Lucius, et son père ne manquerait pas de le faire savoir. Drago avait beau l'admirer, il avait toujours trouvé que l'homme parlait trop.

Pendant le cours de métamorphose qui occupait toute la fin de matinée, il laissa Potter se débrouiller seul et s'installa à côté de Blaise. Les autres serpentards s'agitèrent en le voyant. Il leur adressa un signe de tête pour leur signifier qu'il maîtrisait la situation. A Blaise, qui le connaissait mieux, il chuchota qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. La vieille McGonagall n'était pas dupe, ça Drago pouvait le lire dans chacun de ses regards, mais dans l'ensemble elle tenait bien son rôle. Il avait quelques heures de préparation avant que la nouvelle commence à circuler. Il doutait fort que quiconque la prenne au sérieux, mais il lui fallait une bonne défense pour les éventuels trop curieux. Or Potter était une énigme, à commencer par ce foutu sourire absent depuis des mois et qu'il refusait maintenant d'effacer. Drago avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait à ce sourire aucune explication rationnelle.

A la fin des cours le serpentard retourna dans sa chambre et y attendit l'inévitable arrivée de Potter. On frappa à sa porte.

« Encore toi ? »

Et toujours ce sourire. « Je peux entrer ? »

Drago le laissa passer et claqua la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le sourire de Potter avait atteint des proportions obscènes. « Assieds-toi, il faut qu'on parle. » Potter s'exécuta et resta bêtement muet. L'espèce de ravissement dans ses yeux commençait à lui mettre les nerfs à vif, mais s'il y avait une règle que Drago n'avait jamais pris à la légère, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher une situation tant qu'on n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle pouvait rapporter.

« Cette… alliance ne va pas faire que des heureux, Potter, alors il va falloir rester discret. Ça risque de bien faire rire à Serpentard, mais je ne table pas sur la même réaction du côté de ta chère maison. Weasley va nous piquer une crise et on aura les S.P.P. sur le dos en moins de deux. »

Personnellement il n'était pas contre une nouvelle démonstration de la stupidité du rouquin. Depuis que Finch-Fletchley était hors course, c'était Weasley qui chapeautait les S.P.P. entre deux corvées imposées par le directeur. Le manque de temps de leur chef et la soudaine impopularité du groupe avaient grandement limité les actions S.P.P. ces dernières semaines, ce qui était dommage puisque tout était prêt pour les accueillir. Drago remit ces agréables pensées à plus tard.

« Le danger est moins à Poudlard qu'en dehors. Mon père ne va pas en rester là, et il a pratiquement tout le clan derrière lui. Les autres branches de la famille vont se rallier à lui parce que l'héritier de la branche aînée ne peut en aucun cas rester hors du groupe. Ça représente une bonne centaine de sorciers, Potter. Me perdre, surtout sur le plan politique, serait un grand affaiblissement pour eux. La distance avec le château ne facilite pas leurs tentatives pour m'attirer sous l'influence de telle ou telle maison cadette, et ils avaient espéré que l'action de Lucius remédierait au problème. Ils ne vont pas apprécier cette nouvelle tournure. J'ai déjà suffisamment de travail pour gérer leurs petites histoires en temps normal sans y ajouter la présence d'un gryffondor. Si la connexion entre nous est trop évidente, ils vont te viser pour m'atteindre. Mes adversaires sont redoutables, Potter, et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie de te colleter avec eux. »

« Ni toi avec les miens. »

Drago releva la tête, mais non, Potter affichait toujours son air ravi au possible.

« Je crois que moins on nous verra ensemble, mieux ce sera. Comme tu l'as dit, ça ne regarde que toi et moi. Chacun de notre côté nous saurons que l'alliance existe, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il avait escompté une réponse enthousiaste à ce discours sentimental, ce qui prouvait qu'il avait encore quelques bricoles à apprendre sur la psychologie gryffondor. Potter resta silencieux, et la grimace sur ses lèvres se dessécha. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suppose… que tu peux venir ici de temps en temps. Discrètement. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas la maison. »

Il étudia soigneusement la réaction de son interlocuteur. Potter et lui s'étaient livrés une guérilla sans pitié l'année dernière, et dans une moindre mesure les années précédentes, mais ce n'était pas ce Potter qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'orphelin croyait à toute cette histoire. C'était difficile à concevoir pour quelqu'un dont la famille était si vaste que la rédaction des cartes de vœux commençait en novembre, mais pour le gryffondor il n'y avait que lui, Drago Malfoy. Alléchant. Ça valait bien quelques sacrifices.

Le visage de Potter s'était à nouveau illuminé. La chaleur dans la pièce était insupportable. Le serpentard se leva et fouilla ses malles encore intactes. Il en ressortit l'un des sacs en velours dans lesquels il enfermait ses bijoux et en tira une petite chevalière en argent massif. « Cette bague est dans la famille depuis deux siècles, Potter. Elle ne fait pas partie des sceaux principaux, mais n'importe quel Malfoy la reconnaîtra. Ça peut servir. Et si tu la portes, ça fera un peu comme si… tu sais… »

Il avait ajusté son ton sur la fin, mais Potter n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Un fugace instant Drago eut l'impression de regarder dans les yeux d'un homme capable d'entendre le _comme si tu m'appartenais _à la place du _comme si j'étais avec toi_, puis l'impression se dissipa et Potter prit le bijou. « Merci », murmura-t-il.

Le gryffondor fit tourner la bague entre ses doigts. Il semblait hypnotisé. Ce qui lui restait de combativité s'échappait à mesure qu'il admirait le bijou. Potter n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, se rappela-t-il. Lui non plus depuis que Weasley était partie. Drago bailla et s'étala sur le canapé en observant son invité.

Le garçon finit par passer la chevalière à son doigt. « Je n'ai rien de comparable à t'offrir », marmonna-t-il.

« Je m'en doute. » Vu les loques que portait Potter, sa besace de seconde main et ses plumes écorchées, les éventuels bijoux de famille ne devaient pas être légion. Les Potter étaient une vieille famille indépendante dont les revenus n'avaient jamais rempli assez de coffres pour être invitée dans les cercles que côtoyait la sienne. Pourtant il lui semblait que les parents Potter possédaient un pécule correct au moment de leurs décès. Et il y avait aussi l'affaire du testament Black. Il allait falloir investiguer. Il allait falloir aussi se reprendre, parce qu'entre Weasley et lui, ses derniers pactes n'étaient pas des plus lucratifs.

Drago sortit ses affaires de cours et travailla mollement à un compte-rendu d'expérience en botanique. La présence de Potter était perturbante, même si elle n'était plus exceptionnelle. Du coin de l'œil il vit le garçon se mettre lui aussi à ses devoirs, et il se demanda pourquoi vu que Potter ne rendait plus aucun travail depuis des semaines.

Deux heures passèrent, deux heures durant lesquelles Potter ne cessa de montrer des signes de nervosité. Lorsque la cloche annonçant le dîner retentit, Drago le laissa partir devant et lui-même se dirigea tranquillement vers la table des serpentards. Potter honorait rarement le réfectoire de sa présence, et sa venue ne passa pas inaperçue. Drago le vit hésiter avant de s'installer à la table des gryffondors. Il y avait de quoi, vu les tronches de ses petits copains. Il fallait reconnaître qu'avec sa tête bandée et ses yeux sombres en dessous, Potter donnait l'impression d'un sorcier dont le nord n'aurait plus tout à fait été le même que celui du commun des mortels. Londubat et sa moitié du troisième type prirent leurs assiettes et rejoignirent le gryffondor à son bout de table, ce pourquoi Drago leur accorda un bon point.

Zabini lui donna un coup de genou sous la table. « Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Blaise l'avait laissé tomber au début de l'année, mais c'était la règle du jeu dans la maison. Ce que le groupe voulait, tous les individus le voulaient, même aux dépends d'un camarade. Ça n'avait jamais empêché Blaise de l'apprécier par ailleurs. Mais c'était différent chez les gryffondors. Rejeter l'un des leurs signifiait rejeter l'individu qu'il était, et non le seul contexte qui le caractérisait à ce moment. Et, franchement, Potter ne méritait pas ça.

« Il paraît que ton père a fait des vagues cet après-midi. Y en a qui disent que ça a un rapport avec la Balafre. »

Son entente avec le Golden Boy, consacrée lors du coming-out des S.S.P, avait en grande partie contribuée à son retour en grâce à Serpentard. Drago jugea bon de ne pas cacher cet aspect-là. « Potter m'a aidé à garder les idées claires. Lorsque Père est venu je lui ai dit que je préférais rester au château pour avoir un œil sur lui, que si les choses tournaient mal il serait toujours temps de rejoindre la famille. Il n'a pas réussi à passer outre ce plan pour m'imposer sa décision. »

Blaise accepta sa réponse et se rapprocha de lui avec des airs de conspirateur. « Tu vas rire. Tu sais ce que Bulstrode raconte sur toi et Potter ? »

Et voilà, personne n'y croyait. La rumeur n'avait pas dépassé le stade de ragot dont on se moque des dépositaires, et elle ne trouvait pas preneur pour être sérieusement relayée. A écouter les autres en rire, Drago n'y croyait plus non plus.

Il passa une excellente soirée à détrousser Borcq au poker avec l'aide de Menoc et Zabini. Le préfet en chef de Poudlard s'était donné pour mission de les garder à l'œil, et le soulager de ses économies soir après soir semblait participer à sa tranquillité d'esprit. Drago s'était découvert une âme charitable. Il n'avait jamais fait aussi bon vivre à Poudlard. La situation à l'extérieur tenait de la poudrière, mais dedans, et pour la première fois depuis des années, sa maison bénéficiait d'un cessez-le-feu. Les professeurs et le préfet étaient de leur côté et la majorité des élèves restait prudemment neutre vis-à-vis d'eux. Là-dessus les sept orphelins attendrissaient le bifteck jour après jour. Pour couronner le tout, Dumbledore le protégeait personnellement. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, c'était lui que l'on acclamait quand il insultait Weasel.

Lorsque le gryffondor avait quitté le réfectoire, son air inquiet l'avait fait ricaner parce qu'il savait qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Snape et que son directeur de maison savait être imbuvable quand on lui gâchait ses soirées paisibles. Mais Potter n'était pas réapparu à vingt-trois heures, et le serpentard commençait à s'interroger sur le sort de sa poule aux œufs d'or. Il jouait sur Potter, parfaitement. Drago n'avait pas cru une seconde les boniments que le gryffondor lui avait servi sur la guerre, mais il avait cru en la foi que Potter avait en eux. En attendant la victoire finale et despotique du Lord, Potter c'était l'élément d'incertitude sur l'échiquier, le joker imprévu qui affolait autant au ministère qu'au château. Ça ne coûtait pas plus cher de rallier tout de suite l'autre camp, mais c'était beaucoup moins drôle. Outre son âme charitable, Drago s'était découvert un certain goût pour l'incertitude.

Ça lui rappelait combien Weasley lui manquait.

_Weasley _n'avait pas encore payé pour ça. Cette sale petite hyène avait contré ses plans, et elle allait le sentir passer. Les récents événements lui offraient quelques bonnes occasions pour cela. Potter se berçait d'illusions et avait décidé que défendre les serpentards rachèterait son âme. Drago n'allait pas le contredire, si c'était ça qu'il voulait croire. Le gryffondor était bien trop amusant à regarder faire. Et si Potter avait décidé de s'accrocher à leur _nouvelle situation_, alors grand bien lui en fasse. Nul doute que cela mettrait un peu de baume dans sa vie pitoyable. Et peut-être qu'il accorderait à son grand frère adoré une certaine influence, qu'il écouterait quelques conseils, comme, par exemple, aller exploser à Weasley sa façon de penser. Drago jubila dans son oreiller. La perspective de l'ex-cher Potter aux trousses de son rouquin rachetait les désagréments de la matinée. Sur ces joyeux projets, le sorcier s'endormit.

xxx

_Toc toc_.

Drago ouvrit un œil. Il n'y avait que Potter pour venir le déranger à une heure pareille. Il saisit sa baguette et vérifia l'identité de son visiteur dans l'habile judas enchâssé dans la pierre. C'était bien Potter, mais…

Le serpentard ouvrit la porte et dévisagea ce qui se tenait de l'autre côté. Le sorcier était dans un état lamentable, encore une fois. Ses vêtements, déjà pas bien aguichants en temps normal, étaient maculés de poussière et ses traits plus tirés que d'accoutumée. Mais son regard… Drago n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi terrifié. A des années-lumière la bouche de Potter lui souriait, et le décalage avait de quoi faire peur. Drago s'écarta lentement et fronça plus encore les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Potter rougir. Il dut le tirer par le bras pour le faire rentrer dans la pièce.

« Potter… »

Drago s'arrêta net. Le gryffondor pleurait. A y regarder de plus près le gryffondor ne pleurait pas vraiment, mais de ses yeux tombaient les cascades d'eau qu'il n'avait plus la force de retenir. Drago partit faire du thé. Il remplit sa bouilloire au robinet de la salle de bain et hésita devant le paquet de linge sale sous lequel bonifiait à la mode estudiantine une bouteille de whisky. Lorsqu'il retourna dans son mini salon il regretta de ne pas l'avoir ponctionnée. Les cascades glacées s'étaient muées en petits ruisseaux chauds et hoquetants. Le sourire avait disparu.

Drago enfonça la bouilloire dans les braises et souffla pour les ranimer. « Je te demande pardon », balbutia Potter dans son dos.

« Pardon pour quoi ? »

Mais le gryffondor avait serré ses bras contre lui et se balançait comme un métronome fou. Ses yeux s'étaient injectés de sang. Il marmonnait des mots sans suite.

C'était, supposa Drago, le genre de situation qu'il s'était toujours promis d'éviter, mais puisqu'elle était là il devait faire quelque chose. Gifler Potter, pour commencer. Il allait s'exécuter lorsque les mots de Potter commencèrent à prendre sens. Si l'on voulait. Il y était question d'une bête et d'un bouquin qui lui courraient après, et entre les gémissements de sanglots contenus Drago reconnut les noms de Snape, du Lord, et même de l'hybride qui faisait la divination.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû ! », cria le gryffondor. « Pardon ! _Pardon !_ »

Drago avait d'abord cru que Potter s'adressait à lui, mais à entendre le garçon délirer, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Potter releva la tête, et ses yeux se rivèrent aux siens. Drago recula sous le choc. « La malédiction ! », siffla le sorcier. « Tu vas mourir ! »

Le serpentard ne croyait pas aux malédictions. Il existait quelques vieilleries que les voisins malfamés baragouinaient contre d'autres voisins encore plus malfamés qu'eux, mais il n'en avait jamais résulté de distorsion du destin. Il existait aussi des coïncidences troublantes que Drago mettait sur le compte du hasard ou de l'intelligence. Rien de plus. Pourtant Potter était à deux doigts de lui foutre les jetons.

Au milieu de ses jérémiades le gryffondor essayait de lui dire quelque chose à propos de cette malédiction. Il y mêlait un voyage qu'il aurait fait et de nouvelles histoires de livres. Quelque soit l'hallucination à laquelle il était sujet, elle avait l'air puissante. Drago se demanda si cet état de faiblesse, qui ne devait pas dater d'hier, était la véritable explication à leur retournement de situation.

Il colla son majeur mutilé sous le nez du garçon. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Et au milieu de son délire, Potter se calma. « Tu me manquais. »

Drago s'écarta. Son geste perturba l'équilibre précaire du sorcier qui bascula contre le canapé. Debout à côté de lui, Drago vit l'arrière de son crâne. Il y avait une nouvelle plaie. Le bandage était rouge. Le serpentard recula jusqu'aux marches de l'estrade où se trouvait son lit et appela Dobby.

Pendant que l'elfe faisait son travail, Drago regarda le mur. La vue du sang le rendait malade. Ce n'était pas une chose dont il était fier, mais c'était ainsi. Des années durant son père et les siens l'avaient préparé à leur guerre, celle des affaires et des couloirs sombres du Ministère. Il était fait pour ça. Il n'avait jamais été question de sang, ou en tout cas pas sous ses yeux. Et puis les mangemorts étaient réapparus et avaient décrété que rien n'était plus respectable que de descendre dans les rues, de battre les campagnes et d'organiser des expéditions punitives au nom de leur Lord. Drago les avait écoutés, fasciné, lui expliquer qu'ils tiraient leur force de ce contact avec l'ennemi. Qu'il était honorable de regarder sa victime mourir parce qu'on était alors un homme libre, capable d'assumer ses actes. Il y avait cru et s'était imaginé des scènes où il passait à l'acte. Chaque soir il avait rendu ces scènes plus terribles encore, pour s'habituer, pour être sûr de pouvoir le faire le jour où ce serait à lui de crier ses ambitions à la face du monde.

Et puis tout avait déraillé à cause du sang. Un matin il avait découvert la tâche rouge sur le carrelage. Un valet l'avait repoussé doucement avant de claquer la porte. Il avait vomi. Il s'était caché dans le Manoir pour y échapper, mais chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, elle était là, à ses pieds. Il avait fui son père, fui ses amis. Il était retourné au château et sa maison l'avait exclu. Il avait rencontré Weasley et avait pris goût à cette liberté sans compte à rendre. La tâche de sang avait disparu de ses cauchemars. Mais Weasley lui avait fait franchir une autre limite, celle du monde de Potter. Il s'était amusé à l'écouter défendre le garçon avec véhémence, même nue dans ses bras. Et puis il avait rencontré le sorcier. Tout était revenu, avec violence. Les hurlements, les cavalcades. Le sang sur la serviette, sur les manches, le sang qui gouttait au menton. Et Merlin, le _bruit _de Potter essayant de se défoncer la boîte crânienne contre un mur… Jamais il n'oublierait ce bruit.

Lorsque Drago se retourna, l'elfe en avait fini avec Potter. Le bandage autour de la tête du gryffondor était propre et rien n'avait coulé sur le tapis. Potter était couché sur le canapé, les yeux grands ouverts et la tête fourrée dans le giron de l'elfe. La créature lui parlait doucement. Quelque part dans son chaos, Potter semblait l'entendre.

Jamais l'elfe ne le laisserait mettre ce sorcier dehors. Drago se recoucha. Dans quelques heures il ferait jour, et il serait alors temps de songer à un moyen de ne plus voir de sang. Plus dans sa piaule, au moins. Les paupières lourdes, le serpentard embrassa une dernière fois la scène devant lui. L'elfe ne semblait ni choqué ni inquiet pour son protégé. Il caressait le visage de Potter avec… tendresse. Le mot était plus facile à prononcer à quelques battements de cœur du sommeil. Drago ferma les yeux. Dobby avait veillé un autre enfant autrefois. Des coïncidences troublantes.

xxx

Potter n'était nulle part en vue lorsqu'il se réveilla – en retard – pour la séance de torture hebdomadaire connue sous le nom de classe de soins aux créatures magiques. C'était un cours optionnel, certes, mais qu'il avait fallu choisir dans une liste à trois possibilités dont lecture des tarots et petits-fours ou les us et coutumes des sang-de-bourbe. Drago manqua d'un quart d'heure la sonnerie et salua Blaise pendant que le gardien achevait d'expliquer aux autres étudiants comment manipuler des Licheurs sans les effrayer. Un élève était absent. Inutile de demander lequel.

Le jeudi était la journée libre des sixièmes années, en d'autres termes celle où l'on rattrapait tout le retard scolaire accumulé le reste du temps. Drago n'avait pas de retard. D'abord parce qu'il aimait trop la compétition. Ensuite parce que, quitte à se faire repérer, il y avait des domaines beaucoup plus glorieux que les mauvaises notes. Et surtout il disposait de son jeudi, c'est-à-dire de vingt-quatre heures de plus par semaine que ses condisciples, pour séduire Weasley ou conspirer. Après la classe du géant Drago se rendit à la volière et appela Suspicius, la chouette effraie qu'il s'était achetée pendant les vacances. L'animal était moins repérable que le grand-duc de la famille.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su prévoir l'arrivée de son père. Il n'avait pas envisagé que l'information sur le décret puisse circuler des Weasley aux Malfoy. Les Weasley étaient des gryffondors, ils n'étaient pas censés imaginer ce genre de représailles. Et maintenant que Drago l'avait défié, Lucius ne le lâcherait plus. Poudlard n'était pas une protection mais un éphémère obstacle entre eux. Un éphémère obstacle qui lui laissait quand même le temps de se retourner. Le serpentard rédigea sa missive en sifflotant car c'était une jolie tentative, et Lucius serait fier de lui. Les mangemorts beaucoup moins, en revanche. Drago redescendit sur terre. Autrefois ça lui avait semblé tentant de faire partie de leur cercle. Il l'avait désiré jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que malgré sa fortune, il existait d'autres échelons obscurs au-dessus de lui et que leurs occupants ne lui laisseraient pas le choix. Il voudrait être avec eux ou il serait mort. Et Drago ne voulait pas mourir. Se faire piétiner sur un champ de bataille, c'était un truc de gryffondor. Les serpentards étaient faits pour ramasser les pots cassés derrière, et pour cela il fallait rester en vie. Drago envoya quand même la missive.

Ensuite il monta jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour discuter avec lui des éventuels moyens dont disposait Lucius pour le débusquer. Ça aussi, c'était l'une des nouveautés de cette année. Probablement la plus désagréable, mais aussi la plus instructive. A parler avec le sorcier, Drago avait découvert avec effroi que Dumbledore savait presque tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de lui comme du clan. Et le reste, ce vieux salopard le devinait. C'était une habitude horripilante qui ne manquait pas de rendre dingues ses infortunés visiteurs. Malgré la frustration Drago persévérait, non parce qu'il ne voyait aucune autre issue mais parce que le directeur, malgré son omniscience à s'arracher les cheveux, n'était pas opposé à partager quelques informations avec lui. Drago avait dû apprendre l'humilité à ses côtés, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de souhaiter avec ferveur la venue d'un jour où il pourrait oublier sa leçon.

Le directeur n'était pas là et la gargouille lui rit au nez.

Drago s'en retourna vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Le directeur était plus souvent hors de Poudlard que dans ses murs depuis la rentrée. Avec l'aide de Zabini et d'autres collègues, Drago avait également observé les allées-et-venues des professeurs et mis au point leurs agendas respectifs. Leur nombre d'heures de cours allait en diminuant à mesure que les classes décimées par les retours étaient rassemblées, et pourtant il était devenu rare de se faire surprendre par eux dans les couloirs. Si l'on exceptait les heures de cours et la nuit (pas de renseignements pour cette dernière), les quatre directeurs de maison ainsi que Vector et Burbage n'étaient pratiquement jamais présents au château. La plus imposante forme d'autorité fixe à Poudlard était les Aurors, lesquels en répondaient plus à Alicephas Reens qu'au ministère. Dumbledore se débrouillait toujours pour être là quand Reens débarquait en personne dans son école, mais pour combien de temps encore ? La question taraudait toute la maison vert-argent. Reens et sa Loge étaient l'ennemi traditionnel des serpentards, la première et dernière grande alliance dont l'objectif assumé était de retirer leurs secteurs d'influence aux sorciers issus de cette maison. Après tout, quelques-uns des membres les plus influents de la Loge en étaient issus.

Drago rumina de nouveaux plans pour les S.S.P. afin qu'ils sapent un peu plus le moral des Aurors du château. Puis il quitta la salle commune lorsqu'un troupeau de deuxième et troisième années y surgit et descendit jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où Montague travaillait avec ses batteurs. Serpentard était en tête cette année. Tellement loin devant, en fait, qu'il faudrait un miracle pour les rattraper. Les serpentards ne croyaient pas aux miracles non plus. Drago s'assit à côté du septième année et discuta stratégie. Le dernier match contre les poufsouffles approchait, et le capitaine avait prévenu qu'il ne tolérerait pas moins qu'une humiliation de ces blaireaux. L'ordre avait satisfait tout le monde.

La journée n'était pas mauvaise. Elle s'éclaira davantage lorsqu'un hibou mal dégrossi vint s'écraser contre ses bottes. Drago reconnut l'animal qui servait de relai entre la famille Weasley et ses membres présents au château. Il retira vivement le parchemin des serres du rapace et s'éloigna. C'était effectivement Weasley. Elle avait réussi à persuader sa mère de la laisser envoyer du courrier. Elle était cloîtrée chez elle, autrement elle allait bien. Son père n'osait rien dire, mais il était plutôt de son côté et les jumeaux le travaillaient au corps pour qu'il s'oppose à sa femme. Pas de nouvelles de Bill et Charly. Percy n'était qu'un enfoiré. Elle avait enterré tous les journaux de Quidditch de Ron dans le fond du jardin. Elle pensait à lui. Il lui manquait. Et _PS : comment va Harry ?_

Quelque chose dans ce P.S. mit Drago mal à l'aise. Il lui rappelait les fois où elle le regardait dans le blanc des yeux, les bras croisés, en attendant sa réponse. Il pouvait lui mentir, bien sûr, mais alors elle l'embrassait et c'était pire. Le gryffondor aux yeux tristes qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier s'imposa de nouveau à lui. Il ne se voyait pas en train d'annoncer à Weasley que Potter avait tenté de se suicider. Rien que de s'imaginer le faire rendait le mot trop réel. _Chère Ginny, ton Potter bien-aimé a voulu mettre fin à ses jours, mais ne t'inquiète pas il va déjà beaucoup mieux…_ Il avait vraiment sauvé la vie de Potter. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait permis de le faire, mais s'il ne s'était pas jeté sur le sorcier, ce dernier ne se serait pas arrêté. Et il y avait eu les heures d'angoisse après, avec les professeurs qui défilaient derrière sa porte et les elfes qui couinaient d'horreur dans son dos. Bizarrement il ne pensait pas que Potter devait lui en être redevable. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'un homme pouvait réclamer d'un autre.

C'est à cause de ce P.S, et un petit peu aussi parce que, quitte à être au château, autant rester bien placé, qu'il ouvrit malgré tout au gryffondor la nuit suivante. Potter était dans le même état que la veille, à bout de fatigue et prêt à fondre en larmes. Le gryffondor s'assit gauchement sur le canapé et ne dit rien. Drago alla directement à la salle de bain récupérer sa bouteille de whisky. La main froide de Potter toucha la sienne quand il lui tendit un verre. Drago aurait préféré qu'il frappe à une autre porte.

Alors qu'il pensait cela, le visage de Potter se transforma. Ses pommettes, déjà saillantes, devinrent visibles de façon alarmante. Sa peau se para de diverses teintes bleu-jaune, avec du violet dans les zones où un impact avait eu lieu récemment. Ses cheveux s'aplatirent. La cape enroulée autour de son corps sembla perdre en volume. Tout changea, même subtilement, pour ne laisser qu'une forme tourmentée ployant sous un fardeau invisible. Drago retint son souffle. « Tu as enlevé tes glamours ? »

Potter le regarda enfin. « Non. »

Il avait l'air étonné. Drago aurait aimé pouvoir réprimer sa grimace, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Potter était affreux.

Le gryffondor devint nerveux à le voir ainsi, et son visage recommença à changer. Il semblait la victime d'une mauvaise mise au point, avec des zones plus ou moins floues et d'autres ravagées qui essayaient de ne pas en avoir l'air. Drago se ressaisit et joua à celui qui ne voyait rien et surtout qui ne tirait aucune conclusion. Ainsi donc, c'était à _ça _que ressemblait Harry Potter… Le serpentard avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir à travers ses glamours. La connaissance de la nature humaine donnait ce pouvoir. Maintenant il savait qu'il avait été loin de les percer à jour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Potter. Elle appartenait à un homme aux aguets qui le regardait sans la moindre sympathie. L'espace entre eux sembla brusquement trop petit. Et pourtant c'était toujours la figure de Potter, et sur elle passèrent des émotions contradictoires. Drago aurait pris ses jambes à son cou s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupéfié de voir le sorcier se _dissoudre_, démultiplié entre son corps sans forme définie et ses émotions allant de la furie au désarroi. Finalement l'ensemble se stabilisa quelque part autour du point de détresse, et Potter cacha sa tête dans ses doigts maigres.

C'était le moment d'appeler Dobby à la rescousse. D'un autre côté, une occasion pareille ne se représenterait peut-être pas demain. En tout cas il l'espérait. « Je t'ai donné une bague... », commença Drago, et l'illusion qui dissimulait le bijou au doigt de Potter s'évapora. « C'est à ton tour de faire quelque chose pour moi. Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu fabriques dans la Chambre des Secrets. »

L'ordre était grotesque, mais Potter n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Drago poussa. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans cet état ? D'où viennent les marques que tu as au visage ? Qui t'a fait peur hier ? Potter, tu me dois une explication ! »

« C'est la pensine », marmonna le sorcier.

« Quelle pensine ? »

Potter passa sa main sur la chevalière, le regard perdu dans le vague. « Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça. J'ai vu trop de choses dans ma vie pour vouloir faire ça. Mais je devais le faire quand même, tu comprends ? »

« Non. Magne-toi de t'expliquer. »

« Je me suis servi de la pensine pour oublier tout ce que j'avais vu. Les limites que je m'étais fixées ne voulaient plus rien dire. Là-bas, dans les caves, près des serpents, plus rien n'est pareil sans ces limites. Il ne reste que l'impression d'obligation. J'ai progressé plus vite que je n'aurais jamais pu. J'ai fait des choses… je n'en suis pas sûr… parfois je ne sais plus si c'est vrai, mais quelque chose me dit que si, quelque chose qui me pousse à le refaire. Pour progresser encore. Parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Alors je me sers encore de la pensine, et quand les souvenirs reviennent… C'est pire à chaque fois. Ça tire de plus en plus fort. J'oublie tout, puis je me souviens de tout, tous les détails, tout ce que j'ai vécu. Alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir honte… peur… et puis ça repart dans l'autre sens, et je le refais, parce qu'il le faut, et parce que c'est bon d'oublier. »

« Quelle fréquence ? »

« Toutes les nuits. »

« _Toutes les nuits ?_ » Potter hocha la tête. Ses défenses étaient à plat. Sa confession l'avait achevé. « Tu te sers d'une pensine toutes les nuits ? », enfonça Drago. « Tu es malade ! Ça va te bousiller la tête ! »

Deux euphémismes auquel Potter répondit par un rire étranglé. Il avait l'air drogué.

Il sortait tout juste de la Chambre.

« Qui est au courant ? »

« Dobby. Toi. »

« Qui t'a frappé à la joue ? »

« Ron. »

Le serpentard fit la connexion avec la mystérieuse punition des quatre S.P.P. Ça remontait à bientôt deux semaines. Potter guérissait mal. « Le bleu près de l'œil ? »

« Je me suis pris un livre sur la tête », gloussa Potter comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague.

« Pourquoi avoir laissé tes affaires à Gryffondor ? »

« Un souvenir. »

« D'où vient la pensine ? »

Le sorcier étouffa un bâillement. « Professeur Dumbledore. »

Drago enregistra l'information et la souligna mentalement en rouge sans ralentir son interrogatoire. « Comment tu as fait pour Finch-Fletchley ? »

La tête du sorcier dodelina contre le canapé. L'éclat des flammes toucha son front, et Drago vit qu'il semblait rajeuni et plus calme. Les yeux de Potter brillaient dans sa direction, habités par une émotion que personne n'avait jamais dirigée à son endroit.

« A quoi est-ce que tu t'entraînes dans la Chambre ? Pourquoi personne ne t'interdit d'y aller ? », insista-t-il.

Ses questions n'atteignaient plus Potter. L'espèce de torpeur heureuse de la veille et l'avant-veille était revenue sur son visage. Le gryffondor lui montra son doigt. « Ça me brûle », dit-il doucement.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Même quand j'étais petit, je n'imaginais pas ça. »

Lui non plus. Il n'avait pas imaginé non plus voir un jour Potter s'endormir en serrant sa bague contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait gérer ce Potter-là. Il était manipulable et faible. Mais il y avait aussi l'histoire du parchemin, cette foutue feuille déchirée que Potter lui avait rendue en un seul morceau.

Il existait deux types de magie sans baguette. La première, bâtarde, consistait à s'entraîner à jeter un ou deux sorts bien choisis jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent tellement partie de soi que la baguette n'était plus nécessaire. La plupart des gens ne perdaient pas leur temps à apprendre cette façon de faire la magie parce que, dans leurs vies bien planifiées, ils n'imaginaient pas une seule seconde qu'une situation les priverait de leurs baguettes. Potter, lui, l'avait imaginé, et face à Finch-Fletchley il avait démontré de façon perturbante qu'il y était préparé. L'autre moyen de faire de la magie sans baguette, tout le monde le connaissait. Il y avait toujours ce petit nuage de magie, cette accumulation d'énergie au bout des doigts que chaque sorcier pouvait modeler à sa façon. Les étudiants réalisaient avec elle les menues actions dont personne ne se souvenait plus de la formule, comme décoincer les petits bouts qui obstruaient le taille-plume ou retourner ses chaussettes en tire-bouchon. Personne n'avait parlé de faire de grandes choses avec ce nuage. Beaucoup avaient essayé cependant, mais le brouillard était trop impalpable, trop inconscient pour être dirigé. Or tout le monde savait que, même avec une baguette, on ne pouvait pas réparer une feuille.

Le parchemin lui avait collé des insomnies parce qu'un sorcier capable de faire ça était plus fort que lui. Que le sorcier en question soit en train de marmonner et de se retourner dans son sommeil à quelques pas de lui n'arrangeait rien.

xxx

Le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner, Drago interpela résolument la gargouille du directeur, laquelle le laissa passer sans broncher. Dumbledore devait être à son bureau. La porte s'entrouvrit à son approche.

« Monsieur », salua poliment Drago.

« Ah, Mr Malfoy. » Le vieillard ne lui souriait pas franchement, mais Drago avait la nauséeuse impression que ses venues enchantaient l'homme. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Vous avez donné une pensine à Potter. »

Dumbledore reposa les livres qu'il manipulait et mit ses doigts en cloche. La satisfaction du serpentard d'avoir réussi à surprendre le directeur céda la place à la contrariété. Le sorcier le regardait en silence, et Drago n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de soutenir l'examen approfondi de ces yeux perçants. « Il s'en sert tous les jours », grogna-t-il.

« Il vous a parlé. »

L'étudiant ignora la remarque. « Personne ne sait ce qu'il fait avec dans la Chambre. Pas même lui. »

Quelque chose dans l'air changea et Drago regretta l'accusation dans le ton de sa voix. Il n'avait jamais considéré Dumbledore comme quelqu'un de gentil. Quand on disposait d'un tel pouvoir, on ne pouvait pas être _gentil_.

« Harry décide seul et marche seul. Il ne veut pas de nous, et je tâche de respecter son choix. »

« Si moi j'arrive à parler avec lui, rien ne vous empêche de faire de même. »

« C'est vous qu'il a choisi, Mr Malfoy », répliqua joyeusement Dumbledore en reprenant son travail.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. »

« Vous faites déjà quelque chose en le laissant venir à vous. »

« Je refuse de continuer. »

« Alors tant pis pour lui. »

Drago haussa un sourcil. « Ce genre de technique ne prend pas avec moi, Monsieur. »

Dumbledore continua d'écrire. Le crissement de la pointe sur le papier faisait bouillir le sang du serpentard. Perché derrière son maître, le phénix l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention. Drago avait déjà entendu parler de l'oiseau. On disait que la baguette du Lord Noir avait été assemblée autour de l'une de ses plumes. Drago se leva sans obtenir de réaction et sortit, dégoûté.

Il lui restait quelques possibilités. Le jeune homme attrapa la suivante en sortant du cours de métamorphose. « Londubat, j'ai deux mots à te dire ! »

« A propos de quoi ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type se faisait aborder par un fils de mangemort incomparablement plus riche et puissant que lui qui lui criait dessus, et l'abruti répondait _de quoi ?_ sans même sortir sa baguette. Londubat était peut-être un sang-pur, mais il démontrait tous les jours son appartenance à ces branches débilitantes affaiblies par trop de consanguinité et qui finissaient par s'étioler et disparaître. Le serpentard ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'on pouvait trouver à cet âne sans ambition. « A propos de Potter. Il débloque totalement. »

« Je sais. »

« Bien ! _Alors ?_ »

« Alors rien du tout ! », répliqua Londubat avec plus d'agressivité que Drago l'en croyait capable. « Harry s'est donné une mission. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'en détourner. Et toi non plus. »

« Il va se faire tuer pour rien. »

Londubat se retourna et le plaqua contre le mur. « Ne redis jamais ça », murmura-t-il.

Drago planta sa baguette dans la gorge du garçon. « Toi, ne refais jamais ça. »

Le gryffondor recula. « Harry s'attend à mourir. Il n'essaye même plus de penser autrement. »

Sur quoi Londubat s'éloigna purement et simplement.

Ici Drago marqua quand même un temps. Il détestait tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, autant dire qu'à l'instant les soi-disant amis de Potter attiraient ses foudres. Sa liste bis de possibilités contenait les noms de McGonagall, laquelle avait laissé l'étudiant quitter sa maison, de Loufoqua, qui ne comprendrait même pas de quoi il parlerait, et éventuellement de Granger s'il se fiait au jugement de Weasley, mais il faudrait une armée pour atteindre la sang-de-bourbe au milieu de son troupeau d'S.P.P.

Drago s'en retourna sur le territoire Serpentard et se rangea parmi les étudiants qui attendaient que la cloche sonne devant la salle de potions. C'était le dernier cours de sa journée, et de très loin le plus calme. Il n'y avait que huit étudiants dans le cours avancé de potions, dont Granger, mais Macmillan lui collait aux basques et Drago n'avait pas envie d'engendrer un esclandre. Le professeur Snape tolérait encore moins que les années précédentes les perturbations dans sa classe.

Les deux heures passèrent dans un silence studieux avec juste assez de place pour le glougloutement des chaudrons et le froissement des pages tournées. Drago resta derrière lorsque les élèves se retirèrent après avoir rangé la salle. Le professeur ne dit rien et passa dans le coin de pièce qu'occupaient ses chaudrons personnels. L'homme y veillait sur les décoctions ne pouvant attendre ses pauses entre les cours. Son silence équivalait à une invitation.

Ça faisait des mois que Drago n'avait plus sacrifié à ce rituel. Il avait décidé qu'il n'aimait plus chouiner. Plus devant les mauvaises personnes en tout cas. Mais le professeur Snape était sa dernière possibilité. Quelqu'un devait récupérer Potter à la sortie de la Chambre, et son gardien était tout désigné pour ça. Pourtant le haut et sévère profil de son professeur lui donnait, disons, mauvaise conscience, à défaut d'un autre terme. Snape tyrannisait les élèves de sa maison, mais avec une impartialité déconcertante. Drago avait été l'un des seuls à bénéficier de brefs moments de proximité avec l'homme, et il y tenait pour un peu plus que le seul prestige que ça lui rapportait. Lui coller davantage Potter dans les pattes était un coup bas, même selon ses critères. Drago s'assit tranquillement sur l'établi malgré tout et regarda le maître des potions opérer.

Il y avait cinq chaudrons à l'œuvre sur le foyer, dont quatre gigantesques qui réduisaient dans un gargouillis paresseux. Le dernier, un peu à l'écart, était assez petit pour que deux mains d'homme en fassent le tour. Le long nez crochu de Snape se penchait dessus avec avidité. Drago avisa un flacon particulièrement épais qui trônait au milieu d'autres ingrédients et s'en empara. Le contenu, légèrement jaunâtre, n'aurait pas rempli la moitié d'une petite cuillère. Snape tendit la main sans le regarder et reposa le flacon à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le maître des potions se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un air satisfait. Drago décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Son directeur ne supportait pas les atermoiements, et l'homme y était imbattable quand il s'y mettait. « Potter fait des conneries. » Drago vérifia du coin de l'œil que Snape n'explosait pas à la mention de ce nom. « Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore ne le remet pas à sa place ? »

« Parce que le professeur Dumbledore est un gryffondor », répondit distraitement Snape en mesurant une dose d'ilanciène en poudre.

« Le courage et la noblesse de ne rien faire », railla Drago.

« Et les gryffondors ont la foi », poursuivit l'homme sans cesser de touiller ses potions. « Sans elle, ils deviennent fous. A s'en taper la tête contre les murs. »

« Quel rapport ? », murmura Drago.

« Ils croient aux prophéties. »

« Ça ? » Drago se souvenait de rumeurs, que plusieurs sources lui avaient d'ailleurs confirmées. Mais il n'y croyait pas plus qu'aux malédictions, miracles, et autres phénomènes du même acabit qui empêchaient les pauvres humains de mener l'existence qui leur chantait. « C'est n'importe quoi. »

« Une prophétie existe pourtant. »

Drago fit la grimace. « Vous y croyez ? »

« Soyez attentif, Mr Malfoy. J'ai dit qu'elle existait. Des mots ont été prononcés. »

« Les mots n'ont aucun pouvoir, sauf pour ceux qu'ils aveuglent. »

« Exact », murmura Snape. « Un point pour Serpentard. »

Le maître des potions était toujours avare de commentaires. Il fallait poser les bonnes questions pour espérer obtenir une réponse, mais rien n'était clair dans cette histoire. Potter et les gryffondors, c'était déjà flou, et le nappage mystique achevait de perdre Drago. « Que dit cette… prophétie exactement ? »

« Que Potter aurait peut-être le pouvoir de défaire le Lord. »

« _Aurait peut-être _? Ça ne parle même pas de victoire ou de machins comme ça ? »

Le silence du professeur était éloquent. Drago pinça les lèvres. « Et Dumbledore se fie à ça ? C'est la stratégie la plus stupide de toute cette guerre. Potter ne tiendra jamais la distance. Si j'étais à la place du vieil homme, je surveillerais au moins ce sur quoi je mise. Je veux dire… »

« Taisez-vous, Mr Malfoy. Vous n'êtes pas à la place d'Albus Dumbledore. L'homme est fou, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être plus conscient des choses que vous et moi. »

C'était une froide remarque, sans admiration ni repenti. L'éclat dans les yeux noirs disait cependant que l'étudiant avait épuisé son quota de tolérance pour la soirée. Drago battit en retraite parce qu'il savait reconnaître un orage quand il en voyait un. Snape avait souvent des mots durs à l'égard du directeur, mais il n'avait jamais laissé personne d'autre attaquer Dumbledore à sa place. Prudemment, Drago donna son congé.

« On m'a rapporté une histoire bien étrange à votre propos », remarqua le maître des potions alors qu'il s'éloignait. Drago attendit la suite sans oser respirer. Il n'avait pas été surpris par le mutisme de son directeur de maison au sujet de Lucius et Potter. C'était les serpentards contre le reste du monde, mais au sein du groupe il n'existait qu'une seule règle, _mind your own business_, et dans le cas contraire chaque membre savait qu'il prenait un risque.

« Est-elle vraie ? »

L'homme n'était que le rejeton sans avenir d'une famille en bout de décadence, mais le sorcier, lui, avait de l'envergure. Drago ne se sentait pas le cœur de lui mentir, parce que Snape s'en apercevrait et n'hésiterait pas à le lui renvoyer dans la figure. « Techniquement… », commença-t-il, « je suppose que oui. Il s'est passé quelque chose, mais les circonstances sont troubles. Il n'y a pas de précédant notable reconnu. Ce n'est qu'une idée, de simples mots. »

Son regard gêné croisa celui de Snape. « Mais quelque chose s'est passé », reprit le professeur de potions. « Pourquoi, à votre avis ? »

« Parce que c'est Potter », cracha Drago dans une jalouse réminiscence de leurs cinq dernières années. La cicatrice au bout de son majeur le démangeait. Il se sentait acculé entre elle et son directeur.

Snape le regardait avec une intensité que Drago se promit de lui faire payer un jour. La rencontre avec Dumbledore l'avait suffisamment rabaissé comme ça pour aujourd'hui. « Un conseil, Malfoy », dit gravement le maître des potions, « ne vous attachez pas à Potter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Mais l'homme s'était replongé dans son travail. Drago poussa un soupire excédé et sortit.

Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que Potter meure. Personne ne s'en réjouissait mais chacun le prenait avec philosophie. C'était un destin commun pour les héros. A force de traîner sur les champs de bataille ils finissaient par se prendre un mauvais sort, tout le monde savait ça. Même Potter.

xxx

Après une nuit solitaire, qui ne fut pas bonne pour autant, Drago partit en chasse. Les serpents étaient des prédateurs eux aussi, et certainement plus efficaces que ces gros lourdauds de lions. En savoir le plus possible sur Potter avant de prendre une décision, telle était sa mission. En plus, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Pour ce qui était des cours, le gryffondor était aux abonnés absents. De temps en temps on le voyait arriver en classe comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète, l'air égaré et surpris d'être là. Des zéros à la pelle pour devoirs non-rendus. Pas de colles. Plus de points en moins – à part les cinquante prélevés chaque semaine par le professeur Snape qui aidaient à maintenir Gryffondor en bas de classement. Parfois Potter traînait un peu dans le réfectoire, mais c'était encore moins courant. On ne l'avait plus revu aux réunions des S.S.P. depuis que Finch-Fletchley s'était fait dérouiller. Borcq lui avait signalé que Potter passait de temps en temps voir les orphelins, mais le préfet lui avait aussi confirmé que le garçon n'était jamais dans la tour des lions.

Drago savait tout cela depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait jamais franchi l'étape suivante qui consistait à s'y intéresser. Le comportement erratique de Potter était bien connu au château, sauf que pour beaucoup cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : que Potter recevait une formation particulière sous la férule du directeur. Le concept de la Chambre restait obscur pour les étudiants et l'on considérait généralement que Potter était seul responsable de cette déviance. Weasley l'avait mis sur la voie de nombreuses fois en lui serinant que plus rien n'allait entre le vieil homme et le gryffondor, mais il n'y avait pas cru. Pas à ce point. Or la soustraction était édifiante : s'il n'y avait pas Dumbledore, il ne restait que la Chambre. Potter n'émergeait de sa vie parallèle qu'en deux points : ses rencontres avec le maître des potions, et… lui. La découverte le rendit furieux.

Le mystère de la Chambre ajoutait de l'huile sur un brasier déjà ardent. On lui en avait refusé l'accès. L'échec avait un goût amer, même si une partie de lui s'évertuait à s'en féliciter. _Mind your own business_, Salazar Serpentard n'avait jamais plaisanté avec ça. Au fond de lui Drago savait que le Fondateur ne l'avait pas trouvé digne de ses secrets, et il préférait en ressentir de la rage plutôt que de regarder au-delà, où se cachait la douloureuse prise de conscience de son immaturité. C'était le sentiment le plus désagréable que Drago n'ait jamais conçu. Malgré ses airs de vagabond, Potter, lui, était devenu un homme. Il était sec et distant avec tout le monde. Il ne montrait plus aucune émotion quand il se faisait chahuter dans les couloirs. Le serpentard l'avait même vu ramasser insensiblement ses affaires piétinées par la foule après qu'un _caracaboum _vicelard ait déchiré son sac. Il l'avait vu rester impassible au bruissement des racontars lorsqu'il traversait un couloir un peu trop encombré. Drago n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ce type. Il lui donnait envie de baisser les yeux.

Mais il y avait aussi le garçon qui frappait timidement à sa porte quelques fois le soir. Les premiers jours, Potter était entré et s'était endormi. Puis un soir il s'était assis à côté de lui et avait sorti un puffskein rachitique de sa poche. Il le lui avait montré comme s'il lui confiait le plus grand des secrets. Une autre fois Potter lui avait annoncé que quelqu'un lui avait fait un compliment. Drago n'avait pas réussi à savoir de qui ou de quel compliment il s'agissait, mais Potter avait persisté jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise que c'était bien pour que le gryffondor lui lâche les basques. Le gryffondor avait alors semblé heureux.

Il accueillait Potter par curiosité et découvrait avec stupeur que ce qui était considéré à Serpentard comme un gage de survie avait ses limites. Parfois il valait mieux ne pas savoir. Drago n'avait pas envie de se rendre compte que Potter ne savait pas raser correctement les trois poils qui lui poussaient au menton. Ça l'obligeait à se demander où étaient les gens qui auraient dû le lui apprendre. Il ne voulait pas non plus remarquer que les sous-vêtements du gryffondor n'étaient pas à son nom, et il souhaitait ardemment oublier la réponse laconique de Potter, _ce sont les anciens caleçons de mon cousin. _Mais, bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander des précisions, et Potter l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux. Le gryffondor n'avait pas été prolixe, mais quelques mots avaient suffi pour que Drago reconsidère une vieille rumeur qui courrait sur le garçon à propos de parents tyranniques.

Et puis il y avait eu la fois où Corner et un autre imbécile anonyme avaient pris le gryffondor à partie. Drago avait observé la scène de loin en espérant assister à un démontage en règle, mais c'était le matin et Potter n'était jamais le même lorsqu'il émergeait de la Chambre. Le gryffondor était resté immobile, déconnecté, et il avait dû intervenir.

« Merci. »

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne pouvais pas leur régler leur compte. »

« C'est gentil de ta part de t'être soucié de moi. »

« Je ne me soucie pas de toi, Potter. Quand j'ai un avantage, je le conserve en bon état, c'est tout. »

« Bien entendu. Et l'avantage t'en est reconnaissant. »

« Je te signale qu'en tant que _frère _– et je dis ça avec plusieurs pincettes, crois-moi – j'ai un standard à tenir. Je ne peux pas te trimballer partout avec une tronche qui ferait honte à un boxer. »

« Je comprends, Drago. »

« Et comme ça tu me dois un service ! »

« Bien sûr, inutile de te justifier. » Le gryffondor s'était éloigné en gambadant.

Drago ne l'avait pas revu pendant plusieurs jours.

Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, à commencer par Weasel si possible. Le rouquin et ses mines de martyre lui tapaient sur le système. C'était injuste si le directeur l'avait puni, c'était malheureux d'assister à la déchéance d'un ami, c'était triste de ne plus avoir sa sœur avec lui, et c'était un sacrifice que d'essayer de défendre ses compagnons. Weasley n'avait que ces mots-là à la bouche, et Drago rêvait de les lui faire ravaler. L'apparition des S.S.P. et la remise en place de Finch-Fletchley avaient joué leur rôle de soupape, mais la pression remontait. L'entraînement dispensé par les Aurors continuait et rendait chaque jour plus dangereuse la possibilité d'un combat entre élèves. De nouveaux groupes apparaissaient toutes les semaines et rassemblaient les étudiants désireux d'avoir des alliés solides vers lesquels se tourner en cas d'explosion. Aucun de ces groupes n'était aussi belliqueux que les S.P.P, mais ils transformaient petit à petit la vie quotidienne du château. Certains cours – tous, à vrai dire, à part DCFM, charmes et métamorphose – étaient de plus en plus séchés par des étudiants qui préféraient participer aux exercices pratiques des Aurors plutôt que rester assis à potasser des bouquins. Les blâmes et les lettres aux parents avaient perdu leur pouvoir de dissuasion avec la guerre. Seul le cours de potions échappait au phénomène pour une raison grande, sombre, et avec un caractère très marqué. Côté Serpentard, on s'inquiétait de voir le décret utilisé par d'autres parents. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt pour les familles à retirer leur progéniture de la protection gratuite d'Albus Dumbledore, mais savoir que le moyen existait ne rendait pas les nuits paisibles. Au château les lits étaient douillets et la terreur facile à faire régner dans les rangs des premières années. Personne n'avait envie d'aller se battre contre des Aurors aguerris et payés pour tuer.

Weasel n'était pas un Auror aguerri. Le salaud, après avoir ouvertement déploré la venue infructueuse de Lucius, avait donné l'ordre à ses acolytes de le filer. Où qu'il se trouvât dans le château, Drago avait toujours un S.P.P. collé au train, et son poursuivant gardait invariablement une main dans sa poche. Les S.P.P. communiquaient entre eux. Le serpentard ne savait pas encore par quel moyen, mais il était sûr que ce moyen se trouvait dans cette poche. La tactique n'était pas très subtile – les Weasley ne l'étaient jamais – mais il fallait lui reconnaître son efficacité : Drago en était arrivé au point où la seule mention du rouquin lui donnait de l'urticaire. Une nuit, après avoir été réduit le soir même à poursuivre une discussion inintéressante avec Joares Borcq pour ne pas avoir à sortir de la Grande Salle surveillée, l'étudiant partit à la recherche de son arme secrète.

Potter n'était pas localisable dans le château : la bâtisse était trop grande, les tableaux curieusement muets à son sujet, quant aux elfes, ils avaient reçus l'ordre de ne rien dire qui puisse aider à retrouver un habitant ne le souhaitant pas. Dès 22h50, Drago patienta donc devant l'étude de son directeur de maison, misant ainsi sur la seule plage horaire fixe du gryffondor. Potter en ressortit pratiquement deux heures plus tard, autant dire qu'il ne tomba pas sur un serpentard bien disposé.

« Tu étais censé finir à 23h ! »

« Je finis quand je le veux, Malfoy. »

« Pas étonnant que Snape ne puisse pas te sentir. »

Potter eut le culot de l'ignorer et continua son chemin. Drago empoigna sa baguette. « Tu me dois pas mal de services pour tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps ! » Il dut galoper derrière le sorcier pour le rattraper. « J'ai besoin que tu fasses un travail pour moi. »

Potter s'arrêta. Le couloir était sombre et les rares torchères accentuaient le vide de l'espace. Drago ne voyait que le dos du gryffondor, et soudainement il était content qu'il en fût ainsi. Il aurait dû attendre le matin. « Je suis ton frère, ne l'oublie pas. Et ce que je te demande ne va pas te déplaire… Weasley nous a fait beaucoup de mal, à toi comme à moi. Il est arrogant et beaucoup trop sûr de ses opinions. A nous deux nous pourrions lui donner des raisons d'en rabattre. »

« Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça. » Les accents étaient définitifs. Potter ne s'était même pas retourné.

Drago se sentait inférieur quand le sorcier employait ce ton-là, et il ne le supporta pas. « Tu n'as donc pas de fierté ? Ce type nous a humiliés, Potter ! La bague que tu portes devrait avoir un sens pour toi ! »

Potter lui fit face et Drago regretta très sincèrement l'absence du sourire qui l'avait rendu fou les premiers jours. « Elle dit que nous sommes frères, Malfoy, pas que nous sommes amis. Et les frères le restent même s'ils se haïssent et s'entretuent. Dans ton monde, on sait ce genre de choses. »

Le sorcier eut le temps de disparaître avant que Drago ne se remette du coup. Il avait pensé être le moins romantique des deux, et la vérité l'obligeait à se regarder d'un tout autre œil. Il n'en avait rien eu à faire tant que Potter en avait à faire pour deux. Maintenant il se sentait presque délaissé. Il en conçut une fureur qui le tint éloigné de Potter le restant de la semaine. Il en profita pour recompter ses billes. Il connaissait bien plus de secrets sur le gryffondor que quiconque au château, à part peut-être Londubat, mais ce crétin n'aurait jamais l'idée de s'en servir. Potter et la Chambre, Potter et ses glamours, ses humeurs, sa pensine, ses horaires, l'elfe qui le servait… Combien Dumbledore serait prêt à verser pour qu'il n'en dise rien ? Quels avantages lui accorderaient les mangemorts pour de telles informations ? Drago élabora et confronta différentes stratégies, et lorsque le gryffondor frappa à sa porte la nuit du lundi suivant, il le laissa passer avec assurance.

Le garçon semblait penaud et reconnaissant qu'on lui ait ouvert. Il s'assit et tira de sa besace une fiole qu'il vida avant de s'endormir sans autre forme de procès. Drago le regarda faire avec fascination. Il accioa la fiole et la renifla. C'était de la potion de sommeil, maison vu la bouteille, et le sorcier venait d'en absorber une dose suffisante pour assommer un hippogriffe. Juste sous son nez. Les gryffondors ignoraient tout de la prudence. Drago fouilla le sac de Potter sans rien trouver d'intéressant à part un puffskein de mauvaise humeur, puis il s'installa face au garçon endormi.

Ici les chemins se croisaient pour lui. Les journaux éparpillés au sol figuraient bien ses réflexions. On y débattait de la guerre, et malgré tous les événements troubles qui émaillaient l'existence de Potter, on y supputait aussi l'utilisation que Dumbledore ferait de sa carte mystère. Bien sûr aucun journaliste ne proclamait que Potter allait les sauver, personne ne disait qu'il était invincible ou même qu'il possédait de grands talents, mais quelque part c'était pire. Les articles relayaient les mots choisis des politiciens et racontaient avec les détails, parce que le réalisme avait valeur de vérité, la vie au front des troupes d'Aurors. Mais il y avait toujours quelque part une petite phrase, une piqûre de rappel où les noms de Potter et Dumbledore étaient associés. Le sens de la phrase importait peu. Même les plus pragmatiques reporters s'accrochaient à elle. C'était l'espoir qui empêchait de perdre pied et d'annoncer que la guerre serait longue, meurtrière, et que personne ne savait comment arrêter le Lord et ses armées. Le message circulait partout, inconsciemment : tout n'était pas joué, les alliés n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot.

Drago abaissa _La Communauté_ et observa l'autre occupant de sa chambre. On ne faisait nulle part mention de l'âge ou même de la santé de Potter. Les journalistes parlaient d'un concept, et leurs lecteurs croyaient en une idée. La guerre chosifiait Potter. Aucun n'osait se demander comment est-ce qu'un étudiant de Poudlard pourrait venir à bout du Mage, parce que cette seule question était synonyme de chaos. Mieux valait s'aveugler que de perdre confiance. Lui, Drago Malfoy, pourrait ébranler tout l'échiquier rien qu'en annonçant que Potter était fou, affaibli et seul. La récompense du Lord serait sans limite.

Il suffirait d'un hibou. Une seule dépêche, un simple message vers n'importe quelle rédaction, personnalité du Ministère ou mangemort, pour dire où se trouvait Potter et ce qu'il fabriquait. Pendant des années il avait jalousé la capacité de Potter à se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment, là où l'histoire se faisait. Potter n'y était pour rien en réalité. Il fallait un bouc émissaire, et l'orphelin était la figure idéale. Et cette fois c'était lui qui tenait la bonne place, celle de l'observateur le plus proche, libre de ses choix. Il perdrait Potter, et Ginny aussi. Il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais ils passeraient. Tout passait. Il deviendrait un homme puissant, une de ces autorités par lesquelles tout transitait et qui pouvait imposer ses opinions à ceux qui dépendaient d'elle. Le pouvoir désignait les vrais hommes, ceux qui ne craignaient pas les punitions et les étiquettes d'immoralité que brandissaient les faibles pour se prémunir contre les forts.

Potter marmonnait dans son sommeil malgré la potion. Il suffisait d'un hibou, mais quelque chose lui collait les fesses dans son fauteuil. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant. Quelque chose en trop dont il n'arrivait pas à se départir. Les bras de Potter s'agitaient. Ses mains cherchaient une prise à laquelle s'accrocher. Drago le secoua sans obtenir de résultat. Il appela Dobby lorsque le sorcier commença de geindre, mais l'elfe ne vint pas. Il avait enquêté sur lui également. De plus en plus de responsabilités étaient confiées à la créature dans les négociations en cours entre Poudlard et le monde, et elle aussi quittait souvent le château. Dobby passait pour plus débrouillard et plus apte à tenir une discussion cohérente que le reste de son espèce. Pourtant l'elfe n'avait jamais été une lumière quand il se trouvait au Manoir. Tant qu'il n'était pas libre.

Drago alla se coucher après avoir jeté un charme d'insonorisation sur le coin de pièce où se trouvait Potter, mais ses paupières fermées ne lui cachaient pas les soubresauts du corps sur le divan. Et le réveil sonnerait dans un peu moins de trois heures. A bout de fatigue, Drago lui jeta de l'eau à la figure et cria jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

« Le dosage de ta potion ne doit pas être bon », grogna Drago alors que le gryffondor s'essuyait le visage.

« C'est la recette classique », répondit la voix fatiguée du sorcier, mais Drago le savait déjà. Le pourquoi ne demandait pas une grande imagination non plus.

La pomme d'Adam de Potter allait et venait tandis qu'il regardait le plafond. « Ron arrivait toujours à me réveiller. J'entendais sa voix même dans mes cauchemars. »

La bouffée de haine que Drago ressentit à l'égard du rouquin aurait horrifié sa sœur. Potter aimait toujours Weasley.

C'était ça qui l'empêchait d'aller balancer le gryffondor. Potter l'avait sauvé de son père, mais lui avait refusé d'accorder trop de considération au geste parce que le garçon aurait sauvé n'importe quoi, sans demander de garantie, pourvu que son geste rachète un peu ce qu'il faisait dans la Chambre. Si Potter était venu se réfugier chez lui, c'était de l'opportunisme. Si sa magie l'avait laissé l'atteindre dans le couloir avec Fudge, c'était du hasard. Potter ne l'avait pas aidé parce qu'il voyait en lui quelqu'un de spécial, et ça c'était dur. Mais il aimait toujours Weasley. Et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire, Drago songeait à ce qu'un tel ami pourrait ressentir pour son frère.

Les nuits suivantes il guetta Potter à l'entrée du couloir qui menait à la Chambre et le ramena chez lui. Dans la journée il continuait d'échafauder des plans pour se rassurer, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il était trop tard pour s'en servir.

« Je paye mon loyer à Dumbledore », expliqua-t-il un soir que Potter le remerciait avec trop de profusion.

Potter eut l'air amusé. « Elle est pas mal celle-là », approuva-t-il.

Drago laissa tomber. Le gryffondor avait l'air d'aller mieux, et ça faisait du bien. Ils éteignirent les lumières.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? », chuchota Potter au bout d'un moment.

Drago croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Il hésitait toujours à parler du futur avec le gryffondor. Le plaisir manifeste que trouvait le garçon dans la procuration le dérangeait. « Je ne sais pas trop », murmura-t-il. « Les Malfoy ne travaillent pas, mais une occupation serait la bienvenue je suppose. Ministre de la Magie, ça doit être assez amusant. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Potter soupira. « En clair, je ne suis pas prêt de prendre ma retraite. »

Un oreiller balistique traversa la pièce, suivi d'un autre en sens inverse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry marchait dans un rêve paisible. C'était une étendue immense, et partout l'horizon continuait de reculer. Il s'était déjà promené ici sans rien rencontrer. Pas de mulots, pas d'insectes ni même de rochers. Il n'y avait que l'herbe. Et des mots quelques fois, mais il les ignorait. Rien ne protégeait la plaine. Elle sentait bon la liberté.

_« Un adversaire digne de moi… »_

Le chuchotis venait de la terre. De l'autre plaine, celle qui grandissait sous ses pieds. Le sol devint de la boue et ses chaussures s'enfoncèrent dans la matière visqueuse. Harry attendit la suite.

_« Un adversaire dont je puisse tirer orgueil de la destruction. »_

Voldemort avait dû ardemment le chercher dans ce paysage infini. Le garçon se tourna vers l'esprit du Mage et le trouva chauffé à blanc. Il marcha encore un peu, même s'il n'était plus tout seul.

_« Tu as été heureux ces derniers jours. Tu es descendu plus longtemps dans la Chambre des Secrets pour équilibrer. »_

« Oui », reconnut-il.

_« Peu comprennent, et mes mangemorts n'en font pas partie. Ils ne croient pas en toi, Harry Potter. Mes serviteurs n'accordent aucun respect à celui que j'ai pour toi. Mes armées s'imaginent y voir une faiblesse. Ta mort ne sert à rien dans ce contexte, et te laisser en vie attise la rébellion. C'est pourquoi nous devons passer à l'étape suivante. Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter, tu livreras bataille à mes mangemorts, et tu leur donneras une leçon en mon nom. Ainsi tout le monde saura. »_

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »

_« Parce que j'ai persuadé ton ami Londubat de venir retrouver Bellatrix Lestranges. »_

_« Réveille-toi, car il est déjà parti. »_

.

.

* * *

…Happy Happy Halloween…


	33. Hors des Murs

**31/12/2008 : **Merci à tous pour les commentaires ! Merci Christophe, Louis, Philippe, Fullmetal, Sillycagot, Ryan, Fizban, Lugh, Merlin, Natzuki, Canavan, Kiwi, Sayu, William, Alia-karasu et Jess !

Et maintenant, plus de 50 pages, les amis ! J'ai des cales aux doigts, le cerveau qui coule par les oreilles et les yeux tellement bouffis qu'un lapin albinos m'a fait du pied ce matin )

* * *

« Ça aurait pu être moi, Harry. »

…

_« Réveille-toi, car il est déjà parti. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Hors des Murs**

.

.

_« Mes mangemorts n'ont reçu aucun ordre, pas même celui de te garder en vie. Le jeu n'a aucune limite, Harry. Je ne pense pas que tu en aies besoin. »_

Il enfila ses chaussures, attrapa ses affaires et sortit en trombe sans réveiller le sorcier blond qui ronflait doucement.

_« Qu'ils tombent à tes pieds. Qu'ils t'admirent et te craignent s'il le faut ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de leurs caprices et de leurs petits désirs pour leurs petites personnes. Je veux qu'ils te voient et qu'ils tremblent, qu'ils courbent l'échine devant la puissance de mon raisonnement ! »_

Il avait pensé que Drago serait la cible. Ça aurait mérité des baffes s'il en avait eu le temps. Harry fila dans les couloirs.

_« Vous m'avez déjà tendu ce piège. » _

_« L'année dernière, je ne te connaissais pas. A présent je juge qu'il est inutile de te mentir. Ecraser l'adversaire sur son propre terrain, voilà une grande victoire. La vérité est que c'est un piège, oui, Harry Potter. Mais tendu par mes mangemorts seuls. Je leur ai donné Londubat pour m'assurer tes services, c'est ma seule intrusion. Ils savent que tu vas venir, ils comptent sur moi pour tout te dire et te guider jusqu'à leurs anciennes caches derrière les montagnes. C'est là que se trouve l'enjeu. Un tel plan, selon eux, est bien suffisant pour se débarrasser de toi. »_

Il se jeta sur la porte du bureau du directeur et la martela de ses deux poings. Dumbledore ouvrit presque aussitôt, malgré les 05h40 qu'accusait la grosse horloge derrière lui. « Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il vous ait écouté. »_

_« Pendant des semaines, j'ai tendu l'oreille. J'ai cherché ses cris à travers l'ombre du lien qui nous rattache. J'ai trouvé de la colère et une envie de revanche, mais si loin, si profondément enfouies qu'il m'a fallu concentrer tout mon pouvoir pour lui obscurcir l'esprit. Je lui ai montré Bellatrix égarée dans la Forêt, je lui ai dit qu'elle était seule, en disgrâce, et qu'il pouvait s'en débarrasser. Je m'attendais à devoir combattre un puissant instinct de survie au moment de l'appel. Mais sais-tu ce que j'ai rencontré, Harry Potter ? Du détachement. L'idée que si lui, Londubat, mourrait, le destin se montrerait plus clément envers l'autre élu. » _

« Voldemort ! », réussit à articuler Harry. « Neville a quitté Poudlard ! »

La main de Dumbledore se referma sur son épaule et le repoussa vers l'escalier. Les deux hommes dévalèrent les marches puis cavalèrent dans les couloirs, précédés par les cris des tableaux qui s'éveillaient un à un en les voyant passer ainsi. Les vêtements du directeur s'étaient transfigurés dès qu'ils avaient franchi la porte de son bureau. L'homme était en tenue de combat, une lourde ceinture à la taille et un manteau imprégné de magie sur les épaules. Leur course libéra la langue d'Harry. Dumbledore l'écouta attentivement tout en criant des ordres aux fantômes et à certaines peintures. A chaque nouvelle information que lui donnait son étudiant, le directeur libérait des petits Patroni qui s'envolaient aux quatre coins du château. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la Grande Salle encore vide.

« Il a retrouvé Neville à travers les spectres des possibles. C'est stupéfiant », reconnut Dumbledore en défouraillant son épée. Il fit tournoyer l'arme avec une dextérité de connaisseur, puis l'âge reprit ses droits et le vieil homme cala la lame au sol et s'appuya dessus. « Le lien était si ténu, Harry… Je croyais l'entreprise impossible pour un homme. Je ne sais plus où s'arrête Lord Voldemort. »

Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il avait envie de savoir. Harry entendit avec reconnaissance des pas résonner dans les galeries qui surplombaient la Grande Salle. McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick et d'autres professeurs, dont Findley, les rejoignirent rapidement. Les visages étaient pâles et tendus. Sans être totalement mis à l'écart, Harry ne tarda pas à perdre le fil des brèves discussions chuchotées loin de ses oreilles et auxquelles personne ne le conviait. Les Aurors de Reens arrivèrent peu de temps après et se rangèrent à leurs côtés. La trêve sous-jacente fut acceptée par des hochements de tête de la part des professeurs. Le chef des Aurors annonça qu'il avait prévenu le Ministère, lequel avait ensuite répercuté l'alerte aux patrouilles qui surveillaient les caches et sonné le rassemblement des troupes à Londres. Un grognement satisfait salua cette annonce, et Chourave donna le signal du départ. Le professeur Sinistra restait en charge du château avec quelques hommes en armes. Elle serait secondée par les préfets que les fantômes étaient déjà en train de réveiller.

La troupe s'écoula autour d'Harry et Dumbledore.

« Albus, il faut partir. » McGonagall pivota vers ce que son directeur regardait avec insistance. « C'est hors de question ! », anticipa la sorcière en changeant radicalement de ton. « Mr Potter, je vous ordonne de retourner dans votre chambre ! »

Harry observait toujours Dumbledore. Les derniers membres de la troupe venaient de franchir la Grande Porte.

« Il est trop tard pour ça, Minerva », expliqua posément le vieux sorcier.

McGonagall prit une profonde inspiration. « Il vient avec nous alors. Et si vous vous écartez ne serait-ce que d'un pas, Potter, je vous ligote moi-même. Je ne plaisante pas ! »

« Je ne viens pas avec vous. »

« Albus ! », plaida la vieille femme.

Le directeur posa une main sur le bras de son professeur et l'entraîna. De l'autre, il fit un signe et quelque chose caressa les pensées d'Harry. La voix du directeur était urgente. _Aucun déplacement magique dans la Forêt ! Nous serons trop loin des voies sorcières. _Puis, après un moment, _reviens-moi_.

McGonagall protestait toujours lorsqu'ils passèrent sous le porche. Derrière eux, le professeur Sinistra ordonna à Poudlard de verrouiller ses portes. Ce n'était pas une alerte mais un redoublement de prudence. L'école se mettait en veille comme un chat entrouvre les paupières.

Harry patienta cinq secondes qui s'étendirent cruellement avant de filer dans les étages. Les portes du rez-de-chaussée et probablement toutes celles qui donnaient sur les terrasses et les escaliers extérieurs étaient neutralisées, mais pas les fenêtres. Le sorcier se percha sur l'une de celles qui plongeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch et fouilla l'obscurité à la recherche des vestiaires. Celui de Gryffondor serait le moins rétif. La distance était énorme, mais l'adrénaline faisait son effet. Harry projeta sa magie vers le cabanon en modelant un Accio. Le verrou dut sauter parce qu'il entendit bientôt le sifflement d'un objet qui fendait l'air. Un Comète, sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans ce vestiaire. Harry enfourcha le balai et s'élança. Il survola le domaine en utilisant la vue de Sheridan pour repérer sa cible. Neville s'était transformé, sans quoi Poudlard l'aurait identifié et retenu dans l'enceinte protégée. La bernache n'était pas un oiseau rapide, seulement Harry ignorait depuis quand son ami était parti. Le groupe de sauvetage avait pris les sombrals d'Hagrid et serait là-bas en moins de deux heures. Il n'y avait que Buck pour lui permettre de rejoindre les caches à temps.

Harry scanna le parc et les berges tout en songeant aux mille incidents qui auraient pu empêcher le gryffondor d'atteindre son but. Sheridan aperçut enfin l'hippogriffe, et le sorcier se posa. Il abandonna sans état d'âme le Comète à son sort et salua l'animal qui s'inclina en retour.

« Ce n'est pas pour une promenade », admit Harry en flattant la tête quémandeuse de l'hippogriffe.

L'animal ronfla d'impatience et le jeune homme lui grimpa sur le dos. Buck s'élança et prit la direction des terres des centaures.

Très vite, la pression du château les rattrapa. Les champs de force autour de Poudlard étaient des entités complexes. Dans l'enceinte tridimensionnelle qu'ils formaient se trouvaient des périmètres de sécurité plus ou moins franchissables, mais les grandes frontières du domaine étaient gardées par des couches de magie officielle visant aussi bien les animaux dangereux que les sorciers interdits de séjour, et les étudiants. Une brume opaque de charmes plus anciens baignait le maillage du Ministère et du Conseil de Poudlard. C'était une force indolente qui semblait émaner du sol lui-même.

Buck ralentit en atteignant le bord de la bulle et vira. L'aile de l'hippogriffe frôla le nuage chatoyant de magie alors qu'ils descendaient à la recherche d'un passage. La bernache et les sombrals menés par les professeurs n'avaient pas dû avoir de mal à passer, mais un hippogriffe recherché et un étudiant n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire. Pourtant il y avait des faiblesses dans l'enceinte. Par endroit, les charmes usés ou éprouvés par trop d'assauts laissaient apparaître de petites déchirures dans la brume mouvante. Buck semblait toutes les connaître. Amok et lui ne s'étaient sûrement pas privés de les franchir pour explorer de nouveaux terrains de chasse. Neville non plus, selon toute vraisemblance.

Ils essayèrent plusieurs brèches avant d'en trouver une suffisamment importante pour ne pas se rétracter, même au passage d'un élève. Dans un unisson d'efforts, l'hippogriffe et lui affrontèrent le rideau de magie qui rugit à leurs oreilles et jaillirent de l'autre côté.

Le sorcier vérifia leur cap avant de rabattre sa capuche sur son front. Il avait sa pierre autour du cou, sa baguette à la main, et dans la doublure de sa cape se trouvait la peau de manticore qu'il avait retirée de Grimmaurd Place. La peau donnait au vêtement une odeur de boucane, mais ses arrières étaient considérablement moins exposés ainsi.

Buck prit de la vitesse, et la Forêt les engloutit.

_« Les Aurors en faction près de nos caches se sont mis en mouvement », _l'informa obligeamment Voldemort.

« Neville ne se trouve pas là-bas. Il ne peut pas être déjà arrivé. »

_« Ton espoir palpite comme un oiseau malade, Potter. Mais Bellatrix a déjà mis la main sur lui. Je t'ai laissé dormir. »_

Le mage pouvait biaiser, mais Harry ne le croyait pas. L'animagus avait dû arriver dans un état de confusion totale, et lorsque Voldemort avait relâché son emprise sur son cerveau, le pauvre vieux Neville s'était réveillé d'un mauvais rêve pour découvrir les visages de ses bourreaux. Harry talonna l'hippogriffe.

_« Le vieux fou est en route, et avec lui ce cher professeur Snape. Il ne joue pas du côté de mes mangemorts ce matin, ce qui est fort dommageable pour ses petits camarades, lesquels, je dois dire, ont fait preuve d'un niveau d'incompétence inattendu dans l'élaboration de leur stratégie. »_

xxx

Une heure après qu'ils aient quitté le château, Buck survola les à-pic qui surplombaient le cœur du territoire centaure. La magie à l'œuvre ici ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il connaissait, mais l'hippogriffe était trop haut pour qu'ils soient affectés par le phénomène. Les bras solidement arrimés à l'encolure de sa monture, Harry se pencha pour surveiller ce qu'il advenait en-dessous. Le soleil n'était pas levé, mais la grisaille humide de l'aube s'effilochait déjà aux faîtes des arbres, laissant entrevoir la mer noire et infinie de la Forêt Interdite. Seules les rares clairières permettaient de distinguer le sol. Dans l'une d'elles, Harry aperçut deux centaures. Les créatures levèrent la tête dans leur direction, et elles regardaient toujours vers eux lorsque le sorcier les perdit de vue.

_« Tu vas trop au nord. »_

Harry dévia Buck vers l'est sans se vexer des jubilations de Voldemort. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait aux caches, mais rien de ce qui pouvait se trouver là-bas n'allait s'amuser quand il arriverait.

Bientôt l'hippogriffe quitta les terres des hommes-chevaux. La végétation était moins dense au-delà, et de petites collines chapeautées de mousse émergeaient des ténèbres qui les cernaient. Encore plus loin c'était des plateaux entiers qui sortaient de l'inconnu, des espaces arides sur lesquels trottaient des chèvres de montagne. Le vent glacé cinglait aux oreilles et rougissait la peau d'Harry. La tête enfouie sous les plumes, le sorcier flatta l'épaule de l'hippogriffe qui avançait à un rythme rapide, malgré les bourrasques et le froid.

Enfin Voldemort lui annonça qu'il était arrivé, et le mage se retira dans un coin de sa tête pour profiter du spectacle. L'instant d'après, Buck dépassa un sommet qui livra à leur vue une mince vallée encaissée aux pieds de son adret vertigineux. Un nuage épais de fumée verte s'échappait des arbres à gauche de la vallée. Buck voulut piquer, mais Harry l'obligea à s'approcher en exécutant de grandes voltes pour lui permettre de se faire une idée des lieux.

Mille mètres plus bas, la vallée se révéla sensiblement plus étendue qu'il ne l'avait d'abord crue. Harry survola le périmètre à la recherche des caches. Des traits de magie indiquaient que l'on se battait dans les bois. Il y avait un petit groupe d'hommes en uniforme près de l'incendie, et un autre qui guettait une entaille dans la falaise plus loin. A observer leur manège, le jeune homme comprit que les caches invisibles étaient sous la montagne et que l'incendie magique était là pour en enfumer les occupants. Buck perdit encore de l'altitude et Harry vit d'autres silhouettes indistinctes aller et venir le long de la paroi rocheuse. Il espéra que c'était les sorciers de Poudlard.

Pas le temps de combattre. Il fallait atteindre le cœur des caches rapidement, et pour cela il devait trouver une autre entrée. Harry sonda le lien en direction de Voldemort, mais le mage resta plus muet qu'une tombe. Il demanda à Buck d'atterrir sous le couvert des arbres, puis il quitta l'hippogriffe et se fraya un chemin à travers les ronces et les fougères.

Les troncs étaient espacés et les herbes en avaient profité pour pousser à hauteur d'homme. N'importe qui pouvait se tapir à quelques mètres de lui sans que rien ne trahisse sa présence. Harry continua son avancée en tablant sur un effet réciproque. Une explosion sourde quelque part sur sa droite fit frémir le sol, tout de suite suivie par les bruits d'une dispute. Le sorcier n'hésita pas et remonta vers la querelle dont les sons rebondissaient dans l'atmosphère lourde de la forêt. Il était encore trop loin pour saisir les paroles échangées, mais plusieurs personnes étaient impliquées. Le jeune homme longea les terres découvertes qui ouvraient sur des combats plusieurs kilomètres en aval avant de replonger dans l'ombre des arbres. Le sous-bois était si touffu qu'il faillit ne pas voir la petite clairière et manqua de débarouler dedans.

C'était des Aurors. Plusieurs étaient encore à terre, probablement soufflés par l'explosion, et d'autres allaient et venaient autour de leurs collègues pour distribuer de l'eau et enduire les brûlures de baume. Un peu en retrait, une femme, a priori la chef, était en train de passer un savon à l'un de ses subordonnés. Derrière elle une paroi haute d'une dizaine de mètres portait les marques d'un assaut par le feu. Les sentinelles du petit groupe ne l'avaient pas repéré. Harry traversa le hallier qui les séparait avec sa baguette à la main, mais en position basse pour ne pas risquer d'incident inutile.

Le premier homme qui le vit poussa un cri, et en un clin d'œil la troupe plongea vers divers abris et se positionna pour le combat. Harry para un tir empressé et leur cria qu'il était un élève de Poudlard. Une voix ordonna aussitôt de garder la position. La chef se redressa derrière son rempart de roche et Harry s'avança lentement vers elle, conscient qu'une douzaine de baguettes étaient pointées sur lui. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de l'Auror qui fronça les sourcils.

« Harry Potter ? » Le ton était dubitatif. Le regard passa de sa cicatrice au reste de sa personne comme si la connexion n'était pas évidente. « Où est Dumbledore ? On m'a dit qu'il arrivait avec plusieurs hommes de Reens », marmonna la sorcière en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Ils sont déjà là. Quelque part. »

La femme devint aussitôt suspicieuse. « Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? »

« Je suis venu chercher Neville. »

L'un des Aurors rejoignit sa chef et lui siffla des propos dans l'oreille en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur. « Silence », murmura la sorcière.

« Mais les ordres sont clairs ! »

Les autres membres du groupe convergeaient vers eux en chuchotant. Harry releva légèrement sa baguette. Les sorciers firent de même. Certains ne manifestaient que de la surprise à le voir, mais un petit nombre grimaçaient, et dans leurs grommellements Harry reconnut le nom du Ministre.

« Silence ! », répéta la chef à leur attention. « Potter, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. »

Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour la roche qu'ils avaient prise pour cible. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ? »

L'Auror ne répondit pas mais ne l'empêcha pas non plus de la dépasser pour s'approcher de la falaise. Dans son dos, Harry entendit les prémices d'une échauffourée qu'il oublia en touchant la roche noircie. La pierre était saturée de magie. En passant ses mains dessus, il estima la zone à l'envergure de ses bras.

« C'est une porte », expliqua la femme en revenant vers lui. « Il y en a des dizaines, peut-être des centaines, dans cette vallée. Les falaises sont truffées de galeries et la plaine de tunnels. Un vrai nid à rats. Personne n'avait réalisé que ces caches étaient aussi importantes jusqu'aux frictions de ces dernières semaines. On pense que même leurs occupants ne connaissent pas toutes les issues. »

« Qui est dedans ? »

« Des contrebandiers, quelques vampires recherchés par leurs clans, des familles sang-pur en exil probablement transformées en otages, des mangemorts, des fanatiques… Pour ce qu'on en sait, un yéti pourrait se balader là-dedans. »

« Vous n'êtes pas parvenus à entrer. »

La sorcière le fusilla du regard. « Ce gruyère est aussi une forteresse, Potter. Les entrées sont gardées, piégées ou inutilisables. Mes hommes et moi avons mis des semaines à localiser ce passage, et l'ordre de l'ouvrir pour effectuer une mission de sauvetage n'a été donné qu'il y a quelques heures. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous encore dehors ? »

« Parce que cette satanée porte refuse de céder ! Les charmes qui la protègent sont obscurs, et le spécialiste que nous a envoyé le Ministère se partage entre les cinq missions dans cette vallée. Ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme. » La femme hésita puis mit de côté sa posture vindicative. « Les coordonnateurs m'ont dit qu'il n'arriverait pas avant au moins une heure. Mes hommes et moi avons tenté de faire sauter la porte, mais la décharge de magie n'a même pas affecté les charmes. »

« Je vais le faire. »

« Vous ? » La sorcière ricana. « Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? »

« Ça me regarde. »

L'Auror haussa les sourcils devant son air décidé, puis elle recula pour lui laisser de l'espace et rejoignit ses hommes. Les sorciers l'observèrent en gloussant malgré les avertissements mous de leur chef. Elle-même arborait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

xxx

L'écho du cercle brûlait déjà en lui, mais ce n'était pas un combat et il avait le temps de bien faire les choses, d'une certaine façon. Harry traça symboliquement le cercle dans la terre gelée pour faciliter la résonance entre les plans. Le feu s'embrasa plus fort sous son crâne. La tension lui ouvrait les yeux. Il voyait Méabh à ses côtés. Il entendait la voix du Grimoire lui répéter, soir après soir, la vie de cette femme et les certitudes qui l'avaient guidée. Il laissait son esprit se perdre en elle, y puiser l'inspiration nécessaire pour une concentration extrême. Oublier tout ce qui n'avait pas d'importance, toutes les mains du passé qui cherchaient à le retenir. Il savait le faire grâce à la pensine, il savait trier ce qui ne comptait pas. Méabh se servait dans les mémoires inutiles, les petites disputes avec Neville, les souvenirs embarrassants de compagnons de chambrée, et tous les froids qui passent en six ans de vie commune. Seule resta l'amitié muée en terrible colère. Le cercle gonfla sous la pression de sa magie.

Tout était clair depuis l'intérieur du cercle. Tout devenait simple. Tout n'était que magie. Le ciel. Les arbres. La fréquence particulière des hommes. Leur individualité qui les rendait unique. Qui les rapetissait. Qui en faisait des petits points perdus au milieu d'entités immenses. La nervosité des Aurors dessinait un halo jaunâtre autour d'eux. Les bombes qu'ils avaient amenées lui picotaient les sens, même à travers les épais sacs de jute qui les recouvraient. Les pierres explosives qui retenaient la magie n'avaient pas la pureté du Kâdihmir. L'énergie contenue s'altérait déjà, impropice. Elle ne provenait pas des hommes présents mais de sorciers spécialisés du Ministère, lesquels ne savaient rien de la situation, ni peut-être même des hommes qui comptaient sur eux pour s'en sortir. D'ici quelques heures, les pierres se seraient déchargées.

Il voyait aussi les tensions dans le groupe, les traînées brunes électriques qui parasitaient les auras et bloquaient les échanges entre elles. La guerre les avait épurées en surface. Ces Aurors avaient partagé des moments difficiles et affrontés des ennemis communs. Mais pas encore assez pour se réunir, se fondre en quelque chose de plus grand, quelque chose à la mesure du monde qui les entourait.

Le cercle s'étalait en anneaux de plus en plus larges. A l'extrémité se trouvait l'Extérieur, tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Il y avait des fils d'énergie qui s'emmêlaient au-dessus et en-dessous de sa bulle protectrice, partout où ses yeux portaient. Certains de ces fils étaient épais et familiers, et ils perçaient jusqu'aux anneaux inférieurs à ses pieds. Les auras des sorciers passaient par là. Mais la plupart des fils restaient Dehors, et sûrement que s'il cherchait encore, il en verrait des milliers d'autres apparaître à leur suite. Harry lâcha tous les poids-morts qu'il trouvait et poussa. Il cherchait le fil qui menait à la porte dans la roche.

Un quatrième anneau s'épanouit. Quelques cailloux roulèrent, repoussés par l'extension invisible. Harry trouva le fil rouge et le toucha. Des dizaines d'autres fils se nouèrent à eux, glissant inexorablement vers cette brèche dans la bulle et l'espace derrière à combler. Ils n'attiraient pas le sorcier dehors, ils pénétraient dans ses cercles. Ils en parcouraient un puis se dispersaient dans l'espace au-delà avant de se regrouper dans le cercle suivant. Ils venaient à lui. Ils le reliaient à l'écheveau par des nœuds jusqu'alors inconnus.

Des yeux humains ne pouvaient pas voir ça. C'était son esprit libéré de l'obstruction des sens qui recueillait le déluge d'informations. Il se focalisa sur la porte et la devina en négatif au milieu des sortilèges. L'harmonie des flux de magie sorcière témoignait de l'habileté des hommes qui avaient réalisé le travail. C'était l'œuvre d'hommes ignorant tout de la magie synchronique mais s'y livrant chaque jour avec succès. Depuis cette époque, on avait inventé le terme 'magie synchronique' et réfléchi à ce qu'il fallait faire pour parvenir jusqu'à elle. Les résultats n'étaient pas aussi brillants que les thèses. La porte était trop puissante pour être vaincue par un seul homme, et trop complexe pour une magie de groupe bancale.

L'esprit d'Harry vrillait et le tirait vers le haut, empêchant son corps flasque en-dessous de s'effondrer. Il avait l'impression de sortir de prison et de toucher la liberté, la vraie, celle où il pouvait vraiment tout faire. La porte parlait, et sans l'armure de ses sens il en comprenait les signes. Il y avait son charme de dissimulation, que les maîtres d'œuvre avaient raccordé à une réserve particulièrement réceptive à la magie – un filon d'améthyste s'imposa dans son esprit - pour lui faire traverser les siècles. Derrière se trouvait un enchevêtrement délicat de sorts et contre-sorts dont le basculement contrôlait l'ouverture de la porte. L'ensemble n'aurait pas offert grand intérêt sur tout autre matériau, mais la roche, en matière de défense, se suffisait à elle-même. La magie des sorciers ne l'affectait guère. Elle explosait difficilement et n'avait pas d'âme ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant que la Main puisse détruire.

Son champ de vision s'approfondit pendant qu'il poursuivait son ascension. Le monde était monochrome autour de la porte. Les fils changeaient de nature et s'exprimaient dans un langage qu'un vivant ne pouvait pas saisir. Le sorcier sentait à peine plus la présence de la montagne que celle du vent. Elle était simplement trop grande. Harry regarda derrière et vit que la forêt avait aussi sa propre langue, inhumaine, sauvage et pleine de vie. La porte détonnait dans ce monde d'ombres. Les Aurors aussi. Tout ce qui venait des hommes lui sautait aux yeux. Entre lui et chaque individu, chaque objet, couraient des fils irisés. La sympathie créait des arcs de tension entre tout ce qui tenait de la magie sorcière. Et voir ces arcs créait de nouveaux fils qui s'accrochaient aux cercles et ne partaient plus que dans un seul sens, le sien.

Harry prit le temps de tout observer, bien que chaque seconde à ce niveau d'ouverture fût difficile à tenir. La présence presque hors champ du règne minéral brut, le maillage dense de la forêt… Il distingua des nuances, à moins que ce ne fussent des sons, dans les spectres de troncs qui l'encerclaient. Certains caducs s'étaient endormis pour l'hiver. Le chuintement de la sève était imperceptible chez eux, mais tous les autres participaient à la mélodie grave des bois. La terre en dessous fournissait le fluide à l'ensemble. Harry n'essaya pas de se tourner vers elle, déjà pris de vertige aux premières caresses de l'élément sur son esprit. L'océan du monde qui s'échouait sur ses cercles l'aurait englouti s'il ne s'était pas éperdument fichu de sa minuscule présence. Il se tenait seul, perdu dans sa bulle transparente, dans un univers sans fin. Le Dragon Noir avait raison pour le poids de l'angoisse, la folie du spectacle et l'improbable sérénité du pouvoir. On ne pouvait pas dominer le monde, mais d'ici l'on pouvait voir les autres bulles, familières, les âmes qui se terraient dedans, les objets et les émotions qu'elles drainaient. On pouvait dominer sa race.

Le pouvoir déferla sur le sorcier lorsqu'il prit en main les fils que la sympathie créait. Harry les effleura comme des cordes de harpe et vit les Aurors s'agiter. Beaucoup trop de monde l'avait pris pour un imbécile, mais il verrait ça plus tard. Branché sur la voie sorcière, il se replaça face à la falaise.

Les cercles se firent tremplin. Sa magie s'élança vers la porte en suivant les fils. Même les sortilèges les plus discrets employés pour protéger l'endroit étaient accessibles, car rien n'était relié à rien. Sa magie se glissa en eux et pénétra les défenses sans rien déranger, totalement épurée par son passage dans les cercles. Pour toutes les autres magies sorcières, elle n'envoyait plus qu'un seul message: même vibration, sympathie, amie. Elle poursuivit son chemin et atteignit le cœur du système dont dépendait la bascule. Un mot était attendu, mais à ce stade il était inutile de le connaître pour en provoquer les effets. La magie donna une impulsion qui ébranla tout le système et inversa les courants.

Quelques fissures apparurent sur la paroi, et un pan de la petite falaise pivota juste assez pour laisser entrevoir le tunnel qu'elle abritait.

On hoqueta. Le sorcier s'obligea à redescendre et, petit à petit, les Aurors redevinrent des corps et des visages.

Leurs auras, à peine visibles maintenant, étaient brouillées. Certaines changeaient de couleur dominante à une vitesse inquiétante. Il n'était resté qu'une poignée de minutes dans le cercle et ne s'était même pas servi de sa baguette. Harry comprenait leur désarroi. L'usage des rites s'était perdu, et les sorciers avaient naturellement fini par les oublier. Il n'en restait plus qu'un vague fantasme, des allusions étranges dans certains ouvrages nébuleux et des sujets de blague à propos des illuminés et de leurs élucubrations. Pour ceux qui n'y croyaient pas, voir un rite marcher équivalait à apprendre que la _magie _existait vraiment. Les Aurors avaient du mal à s'en remettre.

Le dernier cercle, le physique, acheva de se résorber. Ses sens avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour se réadapter à leur dimension naturelle. Tout paraissait plat maintenant. Tout était tronqué. Il y avait comme un mur entre lui et le reste. Il était à nouveau seul. Il était redescendu sans hésiter, à cause de Neville, mais il comprenait que ce ne serait pas toujours aussi facile. C'était le prix de l'extase.

xxx

Les sorciers vinrent à sa hauteur et contemplèrent la porte révélée et le tunnel qu'elle gardait.

« Moira Elbeth », se présenta la chef sans lâcher la paroi des yeux. « Beau travail, Mr Potter. » La femme secoua la tête et frappa dans ses mains. « Les explications viendront plus tard. En avant, les gars ! »

Harry s'enfonça dans la galerie sans les attendre. La taille dans la roche était sommaire et il n'y avait de place que pour deux hommes de front. Le plafond était assez élevé pour marcher droit cependant, et l'air frais trahissait les nombreuses ouvertures disséminées dans la montagne. L'obscurité restait impressionnante. A trois pas de la porte, la faible clarté de la forêt n'était plus d'aucun secours. Les Aurors se faufilèrent rapidement à sa suite, et leur chef vint se planter à côté de lui alors qu'il inspectait le plafond et les murs à l'aide d'un lumos.

« Ça me paraît désert », souffla Elbeth. « Ça arrive souvent que des zones entières de galeries soient vides. Cette place est immense, et il n'y a pas assez de monde pour l'occuper. On pourrait avancer sur des kilomètres avant de rencontrer quelqu'un. Passez derrière, Potter, je vais ouvrir la marche. »

Harry la laissa faire, et ils progressèrent en file à bonne vitesse dans le tunnel. Le tracé était trop accidenté pour évaluer si l'on se trouvait au-dessus ou sous terre. En revanche il était certain que cette portion-là était vide. Il n'y avait tellement rien dans cet environnement stérile que la moindre étincelle de vie devait s'entendre d'un bout à l'autre du tunnel.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous entrez dans ces galeries. »

« Ça nous arrive toutes les semaines », répondit Elbeth. « Quand une mission découvre une nouvelle ouverture et qu'elle se révèle empruntable, nous essayons de pénétrer le plus loin possible tout en sécurisant l'accès. Les portions désertes comme celle-ci sont courantes, mais on tombe régulièrement sur des éboulements en fin de galerie. Et chaque fois qu'une veine aboutit et qu'on trouve un secteur occupé, il y a des combats difficiles. C'est une guérilla dans laquelle nous n'avons pas l'avantage. En face ils connaissent mieux les plans de ce labyrinthe, et certains passages sont si exigus que les rencontres virent à l'un-contre-un. Impossible d'avancer dans ces conditions. Les gars ont ordre de battre en retraite pour ne pas finir pris en tenaille s'ils ne parviennent pas à maîtriser la situation. »

« Pourquoi ce passage-là aujourd'hui ? »

La sorcière tourna la tête dans sa direction, mais Harry ne vit pas l'expression sur son visage. « Parce qu'il en faut bien un, Potter. Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour votre camarade, mais vous devez comprendre que cette place est aussi grande qu'une ville. Il faudrait une armée entière et des nerfs d'acier pour l'investir. »

Les Aurors ne savaient pas où ils étaient ni où ils allaient atterrir. Neville pouvait se trouver à des kilomètres.

Harry suivit la troupe sans prendre le risque de lâcher sa magie pour tâter les murs afin ne pas les faire repérer. Le tunnel plongea brusquement et les obligea à se lier par des sortilèges d'harnachement pour limiter les chutes. En bas, la galerie avait changé de nature. Elle n'était plus qu'une tranchée dans la terre, maintenue par des linteaux de bois qui dégageaient une odeur de putréfaction inquiétante. Sans la pierre pour réfléchir la lumière des baguettes, les lumos perdaient une bonne partie de leur efficacité.

Les Aurors ralentirent instinctivement. Des dizaines de trous et de couloirs secondaires aboutissaient à leur galerie et n'importe quoi pouvait s'y cacher. Quelques-uns partirent inspecter l'un des boyaux et revinrent en déclarant qu'il débouchait sur une veine au moins aussi grande que la leur. Elbeth choisit de rester dans le tunnel qu'ils suivaient depuis le début, mais c'était une décision sans garantie. A chaque croisement, un Auror traçait sur les linteaux les signes phosphorescents qui allaient leur permettre de remonter. L'homme avait de plus en plus de travail. Au bout du compte ils atteignirent une petite place d'où partaient cinq tunnels parfaitement identiques au leur. Moira Elbeth envoya des groupes d'hommes les inspecter sur une cinquantaine de mètres, et Harry resta seul avec elle.

Les murs lui avaient parus étrangement irréels après l'expérience des cercles, mais cet état de conscience s'estompait rapidement. Il n'arrivait plus à garder en tête qu'il y avait de la vie et de l'espace dehors, à quelques mètres à peine. La pression de la montagne commençait à le gagner.

Dans ce monde totalement noir et silencieux, on était désespérément conscient de la moindre présence. Harry percevait la respiration tendue de l'Auror, le bruit mou de ses chaussures dans la terre. Il recula quand la chaleur du corps de la femme vint caresser le sien.

« Beaucoup d'entre nous pensent que Fudge l'avait bien cherché. »

« Vous dites ? »

« Le mandat, Potter », chuchota Moira Elbeth. « Tout le monde au département sait que c'est le Ministre-Soi-Même que vous avez attaqué. Les collègues ne pouvaient pas garder un truc pareil pour eux, il faut les comprendre. Personne n'était d'accord pour qu'il se serve du jeune Dolohov pour démanteler ces caches. C'est déjà assez le bordel ici sans y mêler des combines de politicards. Ça nous aurait aidé, sûr, mais je ne crois pas qu'il puisse sortir beaucoup de bon d'un plan aussi tordu. Dumbledore et vous avez bien fait de l'arrêter. »

La figure de Peter-Anton lui traversa l'esprit, tout de suite suivie par celle ensanglantée de Fudge, puis celle de Neville, prisonnier des caches toujours intactes.

La troupe repartit. Un Auror le poussa amicalement pour le faire avancer. La veine qui allait en diminuant les obligea une fois de plus à ralentir. Ils se courbèrent puis avancèrent à genoux pour franchir les derniers mètres du passage, lequel aboutissait à un nouvel embranchement. Les Aurors se mirent à discuter avec leur chef de la meilleure marche à suivre. Ils étaient sereins et professionnels, et se battre à leur côté ne pouvait pas l'handicaper, mais le temps filait implacablement. Harry toucha l'épaule d'Elbeth. « Bonne chance », murmura-t-il, puis il s'engouffra dans le premier tunnel qui s'offrait à lui. Dans son dos les Aurors lui crièrent de revenir et certains se précipitèrent même à sa suite, mais il n'eut aucun mal à les semer. Quelques zigzags, deux ou trois couloirs latéraux pris au hasard, et Harry se retrouva seul. La terre des galeries étouffait le bruit de sa course et empêchait toute filature. Par acquis de conscience, il renonça au faible lumos qui le guidait et marcha en se fiant uniquement au toucher de ses mains sur le mur. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il eut mis plusieurs boyaux entre les Aurors et lui.

xxx

La vue n'avait aucun intérêt ici. Son lumos le plus puissant, élevé au-dessus de sa tête, n'éclairait même pas ses pieds. La gravitation était le seul repère fiable. Harry s'assit dans le noir.

La règle du jeu ferait qu'il tomberait tôt ou tard sur Neville, mais aujourd'hui il n'allait pas s'embarrasser de règles. Le sorcier se griffa le bras et appela Sheridan. L'Heraldus se matérialisa sans autre offrande que l'éraflure. Sous la forme d'une mince fumée rouge, le dragon ouvrit ses ailes et s'éleva. Les ténèbres souterraines dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient renvoyaient à l'Heraldus une autre image que celle d'un néant. Sheridan appartenait au plan sensoriel dans lequel les cercles se manifestaient. L'Heraldus voyait la magie à l'œuvre là où son maître n'en était plus capable. C'est lui qui ouvrirait la route et veillerait à ce que tout soit dégagé.

Sous la garde du dragon, Harry se concentra pour l'extériorisation. Sa magie était plus qu'échauffée par l'ouverture de la porte et elle lui picotait la peau. La faire passer dehors ne lui demanda aucun effort. Le sorcier la façonna en bouclier, puis il établit un flux entre l'hybride et lui. Sheridan ne valait pas grand-chose sous cette forme vague, et avec autant de magie dans l'air ils devenaient beaucoup plus repérables, mais dans la baguette d'Harry s'amoncelait le fruit de sa colère et de son angoisse. Si quelqu'un les attaquait, il tenait prête une offrande pour le dragon. Et alors le feu s'abattrait sur l'ennemi.

_« Tu as fait des progrès. De grands progrès. Avant la fin de cette journée, certains regretteront leur insolence. »_

Lord Voldemort était avec lui dans cette affaire. La démonstration de son pouvoir l'intéressait bien plus que le sort de ses partisans. Harry en profita. « Est-ce que Neville est encore en vie ? »

_« Oui. »_

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

Le lien s'enfonça plus profondément dans son esprit et Voldemort lui apparut. Le Mage n'était pas dans les montagnes, mais toute sa formidable volonté se focalisait dessus. Il voyageait dans les tunnels par le biais de ses mangemorts. Son pouvoir traversait les marques de ses serviteurs et les possédait. Il se servait de leurs sens et de leurs pensées pour être partout. Voldemort lui transmit des images floues d'hommes qui couraient et se battaient, d'autres d'enfants qui jouaient dans la poussière d'une caverne, d'autres encore de mangemorts guettant une mission d'Aurors à travers les cheminées d'une galerie. Voldemort cherchait un homme en particulier, et lorsqu'il le trouva sa magie fondit sur lui comme un aigle. Le lien était ténu, mais Harry perçut une partie de la panique du sorcier brusquement envahi par la présence de son maître.

_« Moi aussi, Harry, j'ai fait des progrès. Pendant quinze longues années j'ai enduré le pire des châtiments, car je me souvenais de tout sans en être plus capable. J'ai lutté jour après jour, sortilège par sortilège, pour retrouver ce que tu m'avais arraché. Aujourd'hui je pourrais presque t'en remercier. La revanche est douce, crois-moi, sur ceux qui ont douté. Plus fort, plus sage, Lord Voldemort accomplit sa destinée ! »_

L'esprit du Lord aurait dû être totalement accaparé par le contrôle de l'homme, et pourtant il gardait assez de ressources pour pavoiser et alimenter le lien. La fierté du sorcier lui rappela la sienne. L'envie de la partager, de se glisser lui aussi dans ce réseau de pouvoir où la magie était grandiose, toucha l'esprit d'Harry. En lui grandissait une admiration froide, purement technique, devant la maîtrise d'autant de paramètres, la précision des flux, la souplesse de la manœuvre… Il l'aurait admise si l'homme, à travers lequel Voldemort et lui regardaient, n'avait pas poussé une porte renforcée par des rubans de fer.

Neville leva la tête vers lui.

Voldemort coupa le lien. Harry écarquilla les yeux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'ombre rouge de Sheridan. Neville était vivant, enfermé dans une geôle. Une geôle en surface étant donné la luminosité du couloir qu'avait emprunté l'homme. Il transmit son idée à Sheridan qui se mit à l'affût du moindre courant d'air.

Après quelques couloirs, le tracé prit un angle ascendant et Harry se mit à courir. Voldemort lui avait sciemment donné l'information. Le mage s'amusait trop pour prévenir ses hommes de son arrivée, mais le geôlier de Neville pouvait avoir compris ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, les mangemorts savaient qu'ils jouaient contre la conviction de leur Lord.

Sheridan et lui remontèrent ce qui lui parut être des kilomètres de galeries, si semblables les uns les autres que l'impression de ne pas avancer pesait plus lourd que ses jambes trop sollicitées, puis la nature du lieu évolua. Quelques marches ici et là attestèrent d'une occupation plus prononcée. Des marques apparurent aux carrefours. Même les traces d'un feu de camp dans une salle particulièrement haute. Harry raffermit son bouclier lorsqu'il croisa une première porte, signe incontestable d'une activité humaine pérenne.

Le premier bruit qui lui parvint aux oreilles le fit sursauter. Quelque chose avait explosé très loin d'ici. Comme dans la forêt, des cris se firent entendre tout de suite après, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus proches que l'onde de choc qui, elle, semblait venir de l'autre bout de la montagne. Le sorcier se coula contre le mur et lança Sheridan à la poursuite des voix.

Ils étaient revenus dans un monde de pierre et, au détour d'un croisement, Harry vit enfin la lueur d'un rayon de soleil sur la roche. L'ouverture se trouvait encore loin, cependant. Par un habile jeu de quartz, la lumière se reflétait de couloir en couloir et amenait la vue dans les flancs de la montagne. Harry remonta la piste du rayon à la seule sensation de chaleur sur son visage. Enfin il trouva la faille, et avec elle l'une des fameuses caches.

L'ouverture devant laquelle il se trouvait faisait partie d'une claire-voie qui courait le long de la montagne. A chaque fenêtre correspondait un couloir chargé en quartz qui alimentait en lumière ses boyaux latéraux. Ici la taille de la pierre était beaucoup plus récente que celle des coupe-gorge néolithiques qu'il avait traversés au départ, et les restes de repas abandonnés au pied de l'une des fenêtres ne pouvaient pas dater de plus de quelques heures. L'endroit était sans aucun doute habité. Harry ne voyait d'ailleurs pas quel autre endroit aurait pu l'être dans ce dédale hostile.

La première porte qu'il poussa le mena dans une pièce circulaire de taille moyenne, agréablement chauffée et éclairée par un puits de lumière. Il trouva plusieurs paillasses et de la vaisselle vaguement entassée dans un coin. Les draps sans dessus-dessous, pour certains piétinés dans la poussière, témoignaient d'un départ précipité. Même spectacle dans les pièces suivantes. Harry fouilla l'intégralité des chambres du secteur en perdant petit à petit tout sens de la prudence. A chaque geste, chaque battement de cœur, une petite voix dans sa tête égrenait les secondes. Sheridan revint à lui et confirma ses craintes : la cache avait été occupée jusqu'à très récemment, mais à présent elle était vide.

Il changea de tactique et obligea le dragon à disparaître presque totalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une étincelle perché sur son épaule. L'Heraldus était bien trop impatient de croiser quelqu'un. Or il allait avoir besoin d'un guide, de préférence en état de marcher. Sa magie détectait encore le passage des fuyards. Harry replongea dans les ténèbres et suivit le tunnel où subsistaient des fantômes de signatures magiques. Il savait que la magie en ce lieu n'était pas la même que dans l'un des bons vieux couloirs de Poudlard, qu'il n'y avait pas assez de magie sorcière dans l'air pour porter la sienne correctement, mais il ne le comprit réellement que lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec ses proies. Plus exactement il fonça dans le dos du dernier de la troupe, ce qui les surprit tout autant l'un que l'autre.

« Les Aurors ! », rugit l'homme. Plus loin dans le couloir, les bruits d'une cavalcade allèrent en diminuant.

L'homme ne se retourna même pas et essaya de suivre ses compagnons. Harry lui lança un charme de ligotage qui dut le percuter parce que le son de course cessa aussitôt. Il vit le jet de lumière de l'homme qui se libérait et relança le charme avec le Traceur pour être sûr d'atteindre sa cible. Mais l'homme produisit un bouclier qui n'eut aucun mal à arrêter son sort. L'espace était trop exigu pour les attaques au flanc, et la pression formidable de la montagne tout autour d'eux ne donnait pas envie de risquer d'heurter les parois. Le temps qu'Harry se fixe sur le sort de sa victime, l'homme s'était carapaté dans une galerie adjacente. Harry se lança à sa poursuite.

L'homme beuglait comme un putois que les Aurors arrivaient. Sa sueur rance, chargée en peur, laissait dans cet univers immobile une piste aussi évidente que s'il avait semé des cailloux brillants. Harry lui colla au train. Il l'aurait rattrapé sans difficulté s'ils s'étaient trouvés à découvert, mais l'homme n'arrêtait pas de bifurquer et de revenir sur ses pas. Dans cette partie de la montagne, le dédale était si dense et les coudes si nombreux qu'Harry ne voyait pas briller le lumos de l'inconnu, sauf quand ce dernier repassait brièvement dans la veine où il se trouvait avant de disparaître dans une autre. Sheridan était furieux qu'il ne le laisse pas faire, mais les appels à l'aide de l'homme aidaient Harry à se rappeler la vraie nature de l'Heraldus. L'inconnu était trop peu professionnel pour être un mangemort. Il en acquit la certitude lorsqu'une lueur contre un mur lui révéla de nouvelles portes. L'homme l'avait mené droit dans une autre cache.

Harry abandonna sa piste et parcourut les couloirs en choisissant ceux avec les portes les plus nombreuses. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était entré dans la montagne, mais c'était déjà trop long. Il lui fallait l'aide de quelqu'un, quitte à tomber sur un troupeau de mangemorts ou de leurs partisans. Ses prières furent exaucées au virage suivant.

« Impedimenta ! »

Harry recula prestement. Le sort racla le mur et emporta une arête avec lui. Sheridan monta au plafond et glissa dans le couloir occupé, parfaitement invisible. Les informations qu'il lui transmettait étaient sommaires, mais il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour situer la barricade en bois et identifier quatre sorciers derrière.

Il fit un pas dans le couloir. « Vaccuo ! »

La barricade vola en éclats. Dans la pâle lueur du couloir quartzifère, Harry vit l'un des hommes se redresser et pointer sa baguette sur lui. « Avada Kedavra ! »

Il avait déjà reculé d'un bon mètre dans son couloir quand l'éclair vert frappa la paroi. Un instant la galerie trembla, et tous les sorciers se turent. Puis Harry entendit les trois hommes s'en prendre au quatrième. Il n'en revenait pas que l'inconnu ait lancé un Impardonnable contre un Auror. Le geste revenait à se priver de l'excuse de la légitime défense.

_« Ils ont peur. C'est toute une cité qui survit sous ces montagnes, avec des familles et leurs ressources matérielles. Mes mangemorts n'ont pas obtenu l'accord de tous les clans pour organiser notre petit jeu, et l'ampleur de la réaction est en train de tous les dépasser. »_

L'ampleur de la réaction. Harry allait reprendre espoir lorsque les bruits lui apprirent que les barricadés avaient préféré détaler plutôt qu'affronter l'offensive de la supposée mission d'Aurors. Il balaya les restes de la barricade avec un cri de rage. Sa patience avait atteint ses dernières limites, et maintenant ses jambes le propulsaient dans les couloirs, sa baguette au poing, tous ses sens en éveil, prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement. Sa magie lui tiraillait la peau tant il la projetait loin de lui afin d'explorer les murs et les recoins à la recherche de pièges ou de traces de passage.

C'est grâce à elle qu'il repéra la présence un peu faiblarde, mais bien réelle, d'un sorcier à une dizaine de mètres. Sa magie n'avait fait qu'effleurer la personne, et il y avait peu de chance qu'elle s'en soit aperçue. Harry rappela aussitôt les flux à lui et continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. C'était de la folie. S'il s'agissait d'un mangemort entraîné ou même d'un contrebandier un peu moins couard que les autres, les choses risquaient de déraper. Mais les aiguilles tournaient et rien ne les arrêterait. Harry posa un pas prudent à hauteur de ce qu'il pensait être la cache de l'inconnu et réalisa simultanément son erreur. Il n'y avait que des vêtements et une baguette derrière la roche, mais qui rayonnaient encore suffisamment de magie pour tromper l'imbécile qui n'étudiait pas mieux la situation. Le choc d'un corps le désarçonna, puis deux mains entreprirent de chercher sa gorge. Harry donna un violent coup de genou à son agresseur qui l'atteignit aux côtes et le fit glisser sur le côté. Le jeune homme le saisit à bras-le-corps et le plaqua au sol. La facilité avec laquelle il maîtrisa son opposant le dissuada d'utiliser sa magie.

« Lumos », grogna-t-il. L'inconnu leva des yeux furibonds vers lui. La saleté sur son visage empêchait de distinguer ses traits, mais rien ne pouvait dissimuler la maigreur des hanches et la finesse des épaules. Le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans.

Malgré la situation, la défiance évidente du jeune sorcier arracha un sourire à Harry. Il avait été à sa place, révolté par ce qui arrivait aux siens et survolté à l'idée de les aider. Il y était toujours. Harry relâcha le corps qui se débattait sous lui et renonça à attacher sa prise. Le garçon méritait un peu plus de respect pour l'avoir surpris et manqué sur le fil.

« Où sont les autres ? »

L'adolescent renifla avec dédain. « Ils se sont enfuis. »

Les yeux scrutateurs fouillaient sous sa capuche à la recherche de son visage, mais Harry hésitait encore à satisfaire cette curiosité. « Un ami à moi a été fait prisonnier. Tu en as entendu parler ? »

« Non », répliqua le garçon sur un ton provocateur.

« Il est en danger. »

« Et alors ? »

« Il va mourir. »

Le sorcier haussa les épaules avec une cruelle indifférence qu'Harry s'obligea à mettre sur le compte de la jeunesse. « Il s'appelle Neville », insista-t-il. « J'ai besoin de le retrouver. Tu dois me montrer le chemin ! »

Le garçon ne broncha pas, muré dans le silence qui était sa seule arme. « J'ai été comme toi », dit Harry, « mais je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un mourir quand je pouvais l'en empêcher. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Il n'avait pas de temps pour ça. « Cède », murmura-t-il. « Je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

« Cède, je te dis ! »

« Non ! »

Harry arracha brusquement sa capuche. « Cède, bon sang ! Cède ou tu le regretteras ! »

« Jamais », couina le garçon, mais Harry ne pouvait plus se contenir. La terreur de perdre Neville n'avait cessé de grandir, enfouie derrière sa détermination, et maintenant qu'il touchait peut-être au but, ce dernier obstacle le rendait fou.

Le visage du garçon se mua en un masque d'horreur. Harry poussa sa magie vers lui, une magie sombre et féroce.

L'adolescent se mit à geindre. « Je suis une fille », marmonna-t-il.

Derrière ses vêtements crasseux et ses cheveux hirsutes, Harry reconnut effectivement une silhouette féminine. Mais la bête avait déjà sauté par-dessus la barrière et courait à lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Des pensées sauvages envahissaient sa tête.

« Ça ne change rien », remarqua-t-il, et il concentra sa magie sur l'esprit de la fille. Il sentit un monde nouveau et chaotique atteindre le sien par bribes. Les frontières n'y étaient pas solides, et il s'enfonça dans le paysage sans résistance. Des angoisses virevoltaient partout. La crainte du chaos, du froid, des prisons du Ministère. Les détresses de la puberté avaient depuis longtemps été refoulées hors de ces frontières. C'est la familiarité du lieu qui lui fit tendre le bras. Un jour, la femme comprendrait.

La Main engloutit le paysage et enfonça toutes les portes scellées en même temps. La tempête qui suivit laissa derrière elle un esprit vulnérable et tremblant, incapable de refuser ses ordres dorénavant inspirés par la terreur la plus sourde.

La fille se releva en actionnant tant bien que mal ses muscles tétanisés et marcha comme un automate le long de la galerie. Il la suivit à travers une nouvelle série de couloirs. Au détour d'un coude, ils croisèrent une femme qui ne les regarda même pas. Un peu plus loin ils durent franchir un grand carrefour où des hommes allaient et venaient, et là encore personne ne les arrêta. Le sorcier s'enfonça davantage sous sa capuche et raffermit sa prise sur son guide. Ensemble, ils traversèrent la cour des miracles.

Beaucoup de gens vivaient ici. Exclus de la surface pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils s'étaient réfugiés sous terre et y avaient façonné une ville à leur image. Les murs étaient truffés de portes et de fenêtres calfeutrées à l'aide de planches et de bouts de tissu. Les galeries étaient assez larges pour contenir des étalages sur les bas-côtés. Les objets et substances proposés n'étaient pas tous identifiables. Deux harpies se chamaillaient à visage découvert aux abords d'un grand établi où plusieurs hommes aux mains noires travaillaient le fer. Des gaillards à la mine revêche faisaient la queue à côté, des armes plein les bras. Il y avait un puits plus loin, que gardait une troupe de vieillards. De longues et fines cassures dans la montagne amenaient un peu de lumière à la cité, et là où perçait un rayon de soleil, des grappes d'enfants à l'air malade venaient s'agglutiner. De grosses torches brûlaient dans les coins trop renfoncés, imposant aux rues l'odeur nauséabonde de leur graisse de mauvaise qualité. L'endroit grouillait de monde, et l'inquiétude planait sur la cité. Dans une ambiance tendue où chacun s'efforçait de mettre ses affaires en sécurité sans trop en avoir l'air, Harry et sa guide passèrent complètement inaperçus. C'était une charge d'Aurors que l'on attendait.

Dans le fond de son capuchon, Harry ouvrait grand les yeux et scrutait chaque visage. Il était en territoire ennemi. Les gros chiens de berger affalés dans la poussière avaient des maîtres. Les vieux visages ridés souriaient distraitement, mais les mains tenaient des baguettes et des couteaux. Même les enfants avaient des bâtons. On ne devait pas survivre longtemps ici sans connaître un minimum le jeu de la guerre. La seule non-menace était un âne qui beuglait lamentablement sous les coups de pieds de son propriétaire à bout de nerfs. La surface ne devait pas être loin. De fait, la fille le conduisit jusqu'à une grande faille à flanc de montagne dont la luminosité les aveugla brièvement.

La géothermie maintenait dans la cité troglodyte une température décente, bien qu'il fût impossible de parler de chaleur, mais dehors il faisait vraiment froid. Le spectacle n'en était pas moins captivant. La faille donnait sur un plateau grand comme deux terrains de Quidditch, que l'on avait transformé en potager. L'étendue était protégée par un dôme de roche en forme de dents. D'innombrables anfractuosités laissaient passer la lumière, mais leur angle était ainsi fait que le jardin n'était visible que de l'intérieur. Beaucoup de sortilèges œuvraient pour capter les maigres rayons et les concentrer sur les sillons réguliers. Au moins vingt hommes, femmes et enfants, travaillaient dans la hâte à cueillir ce qui pouvait l'être.

Il y avait un passage de l'autre côté du jardin. La fille s'y dirigea sans émotion, mais Harry crut une seconde que sa chance avait tourné lorsqu'une femme le héla depuis son carré de terre. Elle haussa les épaules en les voyant continuer leur chemin et retourna à sa cueillette nerveuse. La fille passa la porte et les mena à travers une nouvelle série de couloirs, vides cette fois. Puis elle s'arrêta. « C'est là. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au couloir clair qu'elle lui indiquait. On ne pouvait pas mentir à la Main. « C'est bien », murmura-t-il.

Les yeux brumeux de la fille roulaient bizarrement dans leurs orbites. Harry rappela la Main et s'inquiéta de voir que sa guide était plus blême qu'il ne l'avait crue. Il s'accrocha à l'idée que Neville n'était peut-être plus très loin. « Va-t'en. Sors de la cité si tu peux. Les Aurors arrivent vraiment. »

La fille marcha quelques pas puis s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Le cœur battant, Harry rappela Sheridan et s'enfonça dans la galerie.

Il ignora une première porte trop délabrée. Au niveau de la seconde, vermoulue et quasiment détachée de ses gonds, la veine devint une spirale descendante si exiguë que rien n'était visible à deux mètres. Un seul homme pouvait passer de front. Une bonne nouvelle, sauf dans le cas où il se retrouverait pris en tenaille entre deux files de mangemorts. Les Aurors de Moira Elbeth avaient reçu ordre de ne jamais tenter ce genre d'opération. Harry força l'allure. Il prenait un risque dont les conséquences ne lui appartenaient pas en se jetant, tête baissée, dans la gueule du loup. Mais pour la bête ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Le reste du monde pouvait crever, elle ne laisserait personne lui faire abandonner Londubat.

Plus bas dans la montagne, la spirale redevint un couloir. Harry compta six portes renforcées et un petit surplomb aménagé en balcon. La seconde porte fut la bonne. Elle isolait une pièce minuscule dans laquelle on avait étalé de la paille au sol pour en adoucir les arêtes plusieurs décennies auparavant. Il y avait des fers au mur. Aucune trace de Neville, mais quelqu'un avait connu la peur ici. L'air sentait la mort et le désespoir. C'était une odeur qui pénétrait jusqu'aux os. Harry détruisit toutes les portes.

On ne distinguait qu'un petit bout de la vallée entre les cheminées rocailleuses qui encadraient le balcon, mais l'encaissement amplifiait les sons. Il y avait beaucoup de cris et d'ordres aboyés un peu partout. Certains étaient trop audibles pour provenir de la vallée en bas, ce qui signifiait qu'au moins un groupe d'Aurors avait atteint les caches. L'avancée des hommes du Ministère expliquait pourquoi la tour de garde était déserte. Les galeries se muaient en souricière pour les mangemorts, pris entre les Aurors et les clans mécontents qu'ils aient attiré l'attention sur eux. Si Neville avait été emmené ailleurs, il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit à la cité. Les habitants ne l'auraient pas accepté.

Harry poursuivit ses recherches. Trop de sorciers avaient déplacé la poussière et brassé l'air ici pour espérer trouver une trace ou percevoir autre chose qu'un halo diffus de magie. Il enfonça les portes une à une, visita chaque boyau et sonda chaque mur en espérant découvrir une anomalie ou quelque chose qui le mette sur la piste des fuyards. Puis Sheridan cria et bondit dans une galerie latérale. C'était la première fois que l'Heraldus s'écartait autant de lui sans ordre. Harry galopa derrière l'ombre rouge, survolté par l'excitation du dragon qui passait dans sa magie. La brume du corps de Sheridan se chargeait comme un ciel d'orage. Il pistait quelque chose avec une détermination féroce. Harry ignorait ce dont il s'agissait, mais la colère flamboyante de son dragon l'hypnotisait. Loin des failles et des claires-voies, l'air stagnant des couloirs avait gardé la trace d'un relent fétide. L'odeur lui monta directement à la tête. Il accéléra encore, puis Sheridan et lui jaillirent soudain à l'air libre dans un virage.

La dangereuse proximité du vide ainsi que l'air frais poussèrent Harry à reprendre le contrôle. La terrasse où ils se trouvaient se poursuivait en une sente le long d'une corniche à pic. N'importe qui caché dans les arêtes des cols pouvait les voir. Le sorcier obligea Sheridan à disparaître une nouvelle fois. L'esprit du dragon bouillonnait à la lisière du sien, mais Harry tint bon. L'Heraldus, c'était son secret.

_« Et le mien. »_

La sente n'existait que par la grâce de quelques buissons coriaces qui s'accrochaient à flanc de ravin et avaient réussi à retenir un peu de terre et de graviers. Harry la traversa d'un pas rapide. Quelque chose était passée par-là avant lui. L'odeur lui parvenait encore lorsque le vent tournait. Au bout du sentier, une autre terrasse. La montagne avait englouti la cité dans son dos. Harry balaya du regard les entrelacs de crêtes et d'aiguilles qui le cernaient. Des rapaces et de la gravité, il n'y avait que ça. Sheridan gigota, exalté par l'immensité du ciel.

Il vit alors sa cible. A vingt mètres à peine, de l'autre côté d'une gorge, les yeux orange de Fenrir Greyback le fixaient. Le loup-garou était sous sa forme humaine, ou ce qu'il en restait. Il adressa à Harry un signe de tête ironique, puis, sans le lâcher des yeux, chargea sans effort le corps de Neville sur son épaule et disparut. Harry s'élança derrière lui. Ses jambes et sa magie savaient quoi faire. Sous son crâne, tout s'était muselé pour ne pas risquer de tirer de conclusions.

Il dévala les sentiers mortels et bondit de roche en roche à la suite du loup-garou. Malgré sa charge, Greyback allait encore plus vite que lui. Harry ne distingua sa silhouette fuyante qu'une seule fois avant de perdre complètement sa trace. Il revint sur ses pas et fouilla chaque centimètre de la montagne. Sa magie se déroulait et tâtonnait l'air à la recherche de particules dissonantes. Elle lui signala quelque chose à ses pieds. Un escalier grossièrement taillé dans la roche descendait le long de la falaise. Difficile de dire où il menait, mais Harry ne se posa pas la question.

C'était davantage une échelle qu'un escalier. A certains endroits, quatre membres étaient tout juste suffisants pour passer. Son corps, que les accidents et les privations avaient affaibli, était boosté par l'adrénaline. Ses mains et ses pieds trouvaient des aspérités improbables auxquelles se raccrocher. Quand il n'y en avait pas, il essayait de ne pas y penser. Il faisait une cible idéale pour un tireur bien placé, suspendu sans défense à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, mais il repoussait ce genre d'idées aussi. Le vent le faisait tanguer et mélangeait les odeurs, mais c'était la bonne piste. Certaines encoches dans la falaise avaient été labourées par des griffes exceptionnellement puissantes.

Des points virevoltant dans le ciel indiquaient que là aussi la bataille faisait rage. Harry atterrit avec soulagement sur un chemin beaucoup plus large qui menait à la vallée. Greyback était déjà en bas et filait vers la forêt, la forme inerte de Neville ballottant contre son dos. Harry reprit sa course. Il atteignit le point où le loup-garou avait disparu dans les bois au moment où le sifflement de quelque chose fendant l'air se fit entendre. Le sorcier piqua un sprint entre les arbres sans se retourner. Sheridan, prisonnier de son tatouage, avait senti la nouvelle présence et crachait le feu pour obliger Harry à le libérer. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Pour un Heraldus, toute forme de vie était à détruire, à part celle de son maître.

Son accélération précipitée lui avait fait perdre l'odeur de Greyback. Sous la canopée sombre qui le dissimulait, Harry ralentit l'allure. Il n'était plus assez concentré pour voir la vie dans les troncs ou la pulsion de la terre, mais pas besoin de ça pour se rendre compte que ça n'allait pas. La forêt était silencieuse, comme si elle s'était vidée.

Harry songea à son or caché dans la Chambre des Secrets et en préleva mentalement une partie. Puis il prit appui sur l'esprit de feu de son dragon et appela Gweilgi.

Il y eut un étrange picotement de l'air, comme une idée qui prendrait de la consistance. Harry ouvrit sa magie et laissa l'hybride y puiser l'énergie nécessaire à la matérialisation de sa forme de chien des Galles.

_Trouve le loup-garou,_ ordonna-t-il.

xxx

L'esprit du chien, primaire, l'avait ramené dans un monde difforme qui ressemblait à celui du premier cercle. La forêt était un camaïeu sombre où seules les odeurs étaient en couleur. Une seule comptait.

Harry fonçait à côté du chien, encouragé par Sheridan.

La chasse. La proie.

L'odeur pestilentielle du loup-garou était une piste fraîche qui électrisait les sens. Elle signalait le danger. Elle dénonçait l'insanité de son porteur. Ce n'était pas la trace d'un animal, ni même d'un lycanthrope, mais celle d'un homme et d'une bête qui avaient conclu un pacte. L'odeur disait aussi que Greyback n'agissait pas seul. D'autres pistes leur parvenaient, lointaines mais tout aussi puissantes.

Le combat.

Gweilgi se détacha brutalement et changea de piste. Déstabilisé par la perte de ses nouveaux sens, Harry poursuivit sa course et déboula dans un espace un peu plus dégagé au milieu de grands bouleaux. Neville était étendu au sol.

Le gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Harry. Puis son regard se décala légèrement.

Greyback atterrit sur son dos et roula avec lui sur plusieurs mètres. L'étau de ses bras lui coupa le souffle et lui tordit les côtes. La force de la bête était monstrueuse. Harry sentit le loup-garou essayer de le mordre à travers la peau de manticore. Greyback n'avait même plus besoin de la pleine lune, même plus besoin de la nuit. Même plus besoin de se transformer. La terreur qui saisit Harry le pétrifia une mortelle seconde.

Son épaule avait glissé hors de la cape et n'était plus protégée que par l'épaisseur d'un pull. Greyback mordit dedans. Harry hurla. Chaque millimètre de dent déchiqueta le pull et s'enfonça dans sa chair comme autant de lames de rasoir. Greyback secoua la tête avec un grognement de bête affamée, faisant gicler le sang entre ses crocs. Aveuglé par la douleur, Harry se débattit pour retrouver sa magie et repousser la créature, mais c'était trop tard. Il sentit la pourriture du loup-garou passer dans son sang avec autant d'acuité que si la substance avait été solide.

Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Greyback l'avait relâché, terrassé par les éclairs qui lui traversaient le crâne. Son sang charriait des éclats de verre et meurtrissait chaque cellule de son corps. Son esprit grillait dans une chaleur infernale. Sa conscience se débattait à un niveau de souffrance où il n'existait pas de moyen d'envoyer l'ordre à sa main de saisir sa baguette, où Sheridan n'était qu'un feu tranquille qui criait au-dessus de lui. Il voyait toujours Greyback pourtant. Il le voyait comme si le loup-garou était la seule chose existante au milieu des ténèbres.

« Tu vas connaître la Grande Traque, Harry Potter. Elle va t'envahir et te prendre, et tu seras avec moi. »

Le poison l'enfonça au cœur d'un incendie. Il y brûla avant d'être poussé en sens inverse. Il remonta par le même chemin avec le reste de la fournaise, à cheval sur un lac en fusion qui ne demandait qu'à déborder.

Greyback eut un sourire carnassier. « Il y a de la pintade, si ça te tente », gloussa-t-il.

Le lac se déversa dans son corps et se mua en millions de torrents bouillonnant vers une même destination.

Le loup-garou se frotta la gueule et grimaça.

Harry lui sauta à la gorge.

L'explosion. La perte de tout repère.

Les coups de griffes du loup-garou. L'esquive. La charge.

Et puis, comme une distorsion de l'espace, le saut qui manque sa cible, l'équilibre qui oscille, l'esprit qui hésite et flanche. Il ne pouvait pas. Le totem voulait passer, seulement il n'était pas encore prêt. Il n'était pas un animagus.

La créature au fond de lui était pourtant décidée. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la magie. C'était un animal qui s'emparait de lui, qui n'était pas dans la bonne enveloppe morphique et qui déchargeait toutes ses forces sur son esprit. Une partie de lui savait qu'il avait une baguette, que Sheridan attendait un ordre et que le Kâdihmir était chargé, mais l'autre partie obéissait à une pulsion qui se moquait de ces détails. Il y avait l'Intrus. Et derrière l'Intrus, il y avait les Ennemis.

Harry n'en avait encore jamais vu, mais ils revendiquaient leur nom par tous les pores. La Mort-qui-Rôde. Il y en avait trois, à peine plus grands que des chiens moyens, maigres, bouffés par les parasites, des crocs bruns acérés derrière leurs babines. L'air empestait autour d'eux. Neville gémit et se tortilla au sol. Le totem d'Harry passa hors de contrôle et chargea au même instant que Gweilgi.

Harry assista à la suite depuis quelque part sous son crâne. La magie n'avait pas d'emprise sur les Hukks, et seul le très vague écho du chien dans Gweilgi les attaquait. Son totem était une créature à part entière en revanche, mais sans transformation elle était limitée par un corps inconnu et maladroit. Greyback avait régurgité du sang – son sang, probablement, aussi toxique pour le lycanthrope que le sien l'aurait été pour un non-animagus – et s'était jeté dans la mêlée. Le totem, en proie à une rage meurtrière, attaquait tout le monde sans retenue. Il se serait sans doute fait massacrer, et Harry avec, si les dégénérescences n'avaient pas levé contre elles un front de résistance. Les animaux qui n'avaient pas fui se jetaient sur les Hukks, manifestement terrifiés par leur propre comportement mais incapables d'y résister. Un instinct plus fort que celui de la survie les poussait à s'en prendre aux créatures, et ce malgré le carnage qui s'en suivait. Des écureuils, des botrucs, un sanglier, des oiseaux… La forêt silencieuse se remplissait des cris de ses derniers occupants. Impossible de ne pas repérer le vacarme.

Greyback y mêla son hurlement. Un autre lui répondit. Plus clair, plus humain, il se rapprochait rapidement, accompagné d'un bruit de cavalcade. Le totem se retourna et Harry vit Bellatrix Lestranges, à cheval, fondre sur Neville toujours à terre, le soulever par les vêtements et le jeter en croupe.

« Attrape-moi, petit Harry ! » Elle repartit au galop en riant comme une démente.

Bellatrix Lestranges. Harry reprit l'ascendant sur son totem. Il n'était pas un animagus. Il n'avait pas à combattre les Hukks.

« Vas-y, cours ! », ricana le loup-garou en le regardant filer dans le sillage du cheval.

xxx

Le sang lui battait aux tempes et dans sa plaie à l'épaule. Le totem et Sheridan s'efforçaient de le remettre sur la piste des Hukks, mais Harry avait repris le contrôle. Gweilgi avait disparu, vidé par les efforts qu'il avait dû déployer pour atteindre les Hukks. Pas besoin de lui pour retrouver Lestranges qui criait comme si la forêt lui appartenait. Sa monture était considérablement ralentie par les arbres et ne distançait pas Harry.

_« Ce n'est pas le but. Bella a toujours été très joueuse », _murmura Voldemort, qui s'amusait beaucoup.

Il ne s'était encore jamais senti comme ça. Il savait que le tumulte de Sheridan et du totem, le lien avec le Mage, sa magie chauffée à blanc, l'angoisse, le danger et tout le reste, tout ça aurait dû le pousser par-dessus le gouffre, mais il avait découvert un embranchement. Il cinglait vers les rivages tranquilles de la furie. Harry avait déjà connu la colère, mais à côté de _ça_, la colère n'était qu'une petite émotion sans importance. Il repoussa Voldemort. Pas de sa tête, mais suffisamment loin pour ne plus l'entendre. Ce n'était pas un putain de jeu. Il allait tuer Lestranges.

Il traversa sans se retourner des lignes lâches de combat entre Aurors, mangemorts et habitants de la vallée. Il y reconnut vaguement quelques hommes de Poudlard ainsi que les professeurs Chourave et Bibine. Il essuya aussi des tirs qui moururent sur la peau de manticore, mais personne ne se lança à ses trousses. Il était déjà pris en chasse de toute façon. Les Hukks le suivaient. Les couinements et glapissements qui retentissaient derrière lui servaient d'indicateur à leur avancée.

Lestranges remontait vers le nord parallèlement aux caches. Elle passa au large du centre de commandement provisoire des Aurors qui se trouvait dans la vallée, à mi-chemin entre la montagne et la forêt. Harry le reconnut aux drapeaux flottant sur le campement. Il y avait des enclos devant les tentes avec des chiens agités dedans. Deux hommes les gardaient. Du coin de l'œil, Harry en aperçut trois autres qui tentaient de rattraper une demi-douzaine de molosses piquant vers une cible mouvante derrière lui. Il poursuivit sa course et finit par quitter les abords de la vallée.

Les bois se refermèrent à nouveau sur lui. Puis Bellatrix Lestranges cessa de crier. Après un instant de panique, Harry capta les vibrations d'un affrontement droit dans sa ligne de mire, et il sprinta dans cette direction. Derrière les arbres qui défilaient apparut une grande cuvette enneigée. Le sorcier suivit son rebord jusqu'à un point d'observation correct et s'arrêta enfin, hors d'haleine.

Deux camps combattaient férocement dans la dépression et au moins l'un des deux faisait de la magie noire. Harry se déplaça à couvert jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir l'autre bout de la cuvette. Il y avait un deuxième front là-bas, et Dumbledore y était. De grands éclairs jaillissaient du bras tendu du vieil homme et frappaient un promontoire d'où l'on tirait à feux nourris sur ses troupes. Le directeur était forcément au cœur de l'action, ce qui voulait dire que Lestranges n'était pas loin. En longeant la cuvette, Harry trouva toute une série de cairns derrière lesquels se cachait, entre autre, le professeur Flitwick.

« Harry ! Béni soit Merlin, vous êtes en vie ! »

Le petit homme lui fit des signes frénétiques pour qu'il s'accroupisse à côté de lui. « Il y a du monde là-bas, derrière les rochers », chuchota-t-il. Harry se tortilla dans la minuscule planque pour ne pas offrir de champ aux tireurs. Les deux sorciers retinrent leur souffle. Aucun bruit entre eux et les cris dans la cuvette, lesquels allaient en s'amplifiant.

« Nous sommes presque débordés », constata Flitwick d'une voix sombre à quelques centimètres sous son visage. « La dernière fois que j'ai vu Albus, il voulait que je tienne ce côté de la dépression. C'était il y a une heure. » Le professeur l'examina brièvement. Ses yeux passèrent sur son visage couvert d'égratignures avant de tomber sur son épaule. Harry rabattit automatiquement sa cape sur la plaie. Ce détail mis à part, Flitwick était à peine en meilleur état que lui.

« C'est là que je regrette de ne pas faire partie de l'Ordre », marmonna Flitwick en retournant à l'observation des rochers. « Je ne peux pas communiquer avec eux. A tout hasard, est-ce que vous-même… ? »

« Non. »

« Albus me l'a proposé pendant des années. Je n'ai eu de cesse de lui répéter qu'il avait mon soutien, mon savoir, et tout l'argent que je pouvais lui offrir, mais pas ma baguette. » L'homme sourit d'un air penaud. « J'ai toujours eu la violence en horreur. »

« Vous avez été un champion de duel. »

« Un bon bretteur, c'est vrai. Mais le duel est un art. Ça ne fait pas de moi un guerrier. »

Harry était certain d'entendre son nom scandé à la limite de l'audible. « Il faut avancer. Neville n'est pas loin. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Peu importe. Lestranges est avec lui. »

Flitwick se crispa. « Bellatrix Lestranges ? Harry… »

Il se concentra sur les rochers. L'atmosphère de la forêt n'avait pas une portance magique très dense, ce qui réduisait les combats à une guerre de tranchées. Mais lui avait des réserves. Il inspira profondément et se releva. « Petrificus ! »

Le Traceur fit exécuter au sort une boucle qui dépassa les rochers avant de revenir frapper ce qui se trouvait derrière.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai appris ça », constata Flitwick en ramenant sa tête derrière le cairn.

Harry tira un deuxième sortilège et relança le processus d'extériorisation qui était retombé. Quelqu'un les injuria, puis un sort vola dans leur direction. L'attaque n'avait aucune amplitude et Harry la contra sans difficulté. Ce n'était peut-être pas des mangemorts. L'idée que ça se faisait de demander de se rendre avant de frapper lui traversa l'esprit. Mais quoi ensuite ? Il arma sa baguette et bondit. « Destructo ! »

La roche trembla et plusieurs blocs glissèrent du sommet. « Destructo ! »

Le pan de rochers le plus avancé se désagrégea. Une silhouette à peine visible dans le nuage de poussière se jeta de côté. « Destr… ! »

« Ils attaquent ! », hurla la voix aiguë de Flitwick juste avant que le petit homme ne jaillisse devant lui. Deux hommes avaient contourné les rochers et un troisième, embusqué plus à droite dans les taillis, les rejoignait.

Filius Flitwick n'y connaissait peut-être rien en combat, mais Albus Dumbledore ne l'avait pas choisi comme professeur de charmes pour des prunes. L'environnement tout autour des trois hommes prit vie et les agressa. Ils tombèrent à terre, fauchés par les racines et aveuglés par les nuées d'épines de pin tourbillonnantes.

…_ter ! …otter ! …_

On pouvait mourir ici. Le doute planait sur chaque homme, et ça se sentait. C'était le territoire naturel de la Main. Pendant que Flitwick faisait diversion, Harry Effleura les trois silhouettes à terre. Elles prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et disparurent dans les fourrés.

Ceux-là ne reviendraient pas de sitôt et pouvaient lui dire merci. Harry bougea un peu pour réchauffer son corps transi par le passage de la Main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? »

… _Potter ! Potter ! …otter !_ …

C'était des voix bien réelles, sauf qu'il était le seul à les entendre. Quelqu'un était en train de l'invoquer. L'Appel n'avait pas la force de le contraindre, mais il lui montrait le chemin. Ça riait au bout du fil. Harry reprit la chasse.

Le professeur de charmes resta un moment sur place avant de le rattraper en courant. « Ces trois-là n'étaient pas de bons sorciers, mais il y en a sûrement d'autres. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions nous avancer comme ça, sans soutien. »

Ils progressèrent néanmoins sur quelques centaines de mètres sans détecter d'anormalité magique dans l'air. On aurait voulu leur déblayer la route qu'on ne s'y serait pas mieux pris.

… _Potter ! _…_ter ! _…

Le son était plus clair. Flitwick leva la tête. « Vous entendez ? », chuchota-t-il. « Je crois vraiment qu'il faudrait signaler notre position. J'ai l'impression que l'on vous tend un piège, Harry. »

« C'est un défi », le rectifia Harry en extériorisant ses plus puissants boucliers. A côté de lui Flitwick fit de même, autant qu'il le pouvait.

Ça bougeait droit devant. Quelqu'un venait à leur rencontre sous un charme de camouflage, ce qui s'avérait une tactique particulièrement stupide. Pour Harry qui relançait la transe des cercles, personne n'était plus visible. Il exécuta un geste tranchant. « Depone ! » Le sorcier s'écroula. D'autres formes apparurent à l'horizon vallonné des sous-bois. Harry les shoota, et l'une d'entre elles tomba avec un cri de surprise. A cette distance, elles s'étaient pensées hors de portée. Le groupe fit demi-tour. Quelque chose essaya de se faufiler derrière eux. Quoi que ce fût, Flitwick l'attrapa dans un charme Toile-de-Veuve. Tout de suite après on tira sur Harry depuis un arbre. Le jeune homme s'écarta lestement et Flitwick contrattaqua en métamorphosant l'arbre en cactus. L'illusion perdura une seconde et s'acheva par un bruit de chute.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquent, mais ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous. Harry, il faut aller chercher de l'aide ! »

« Partez, alors », grogna Harry sans pitié. Précédé par sa magie, il se fraya un chemin dans un bloc de ronciers. Derrière il y avait encore des cairns. Les pyramides de galets formaient une ligne qui disparaissait entre les arbres.

Flitwick, qui l'avait suivi à contrecœur, inspecta le périmètre. « C'est un calvaire », expliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu ragaillardie. « Il mène à une espèce d'esplanade. »

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à son professeur avant de s'engager sur le calvaire. C'était la bonne direction. Le pèlerinage était une voie sorcière, bien qu'elle fût quasiment épuisée par des siècles d'abandon. L'appel était plus fort maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient dessus.

… _Potter ! Potter ! Potter ! Potter ! _…

« Expecto Patronum. » Cinq petits nuages argentés se muèrent en mangoustes aux pieds de Flitwick et s'éloignèrent en trottinant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », siffla Harry. « Elles vont se faire intercepter ! »

« Peut-être pas toutes », répliqua Flitwick en tournant vers lui des yeux affolés. « Harry, Edelgart s'était proposé pour garder l'esplanade ! »

On les attaqua depuis l'un des autels érodés qui jalonnaient le chemin. Les boucliers d'Harry en avaient vu d'autres auprès du Grimoire. Il répliqua par des sorts simples lancés à pleine puissance. Des sorts qu'il utilisait régulièrement contre la pression de la Chambre pour ébranler la pierre ensorcelée des serpents. A l'air libre, les ravages causés étaient impressionnants. Flitwick s'occupa de ceux qui tenaient encore sur leurs jambes. Harry ouvrait la marche à grands coups de baguette. Il y était presque. L'air se chargeait en magie.

On avait pavé le chemin autrefois et creusé une ravine de chaque côté pour faire de l'effet. Les ravines s'étaient remplies de boue et d'humus. Il y avait un corps dans l'une d'elles. La cape rabattue ne permettait pas de l'identifier, mais Flitwick marmonna quelques mots d'une voix émue. L'esplanade apparut dans leur champ de vision.

« Harry ! You-hou ! » Lestranges lui faisait de grands gestes depuis la plateforme. « Dégagez, vous autres ! », cria-t-elle à la cantonade. Plusieurs sorciers dissimulés dans le décor s'éloignèrent sans demander leur reste.

La dernière portion de chemin était très exposée. Harry marcha jusqu'au milieu malgré les gémissements de Flitwick dans son dos.

« Londubat Junior est là. » Lestranges lui adressa un sourire aguicheur. « Viens le chercher. »

« Harry, je vous en conjure… »

Le sorcier avança de dix pas encore. Des arbres avaient poussé sur l'esplanade et déchaussé le pavement. L'endroit pouvait cacher beaucoup de monde. Impossible de faire un nettoyage au sort explosif avec Neville dans le tas.

« Tu peux venir plus près. J'ai dit aux enfants de partir. » La mangemort renversa la tête dans un accès de rire désagréable. « Tous de mauvais garçons qui ont quitté les jupons de leurs mères parce qu'ils aiment se battre ! On leur a dit qu'aujourd'hui était leur mission initiatique. Les imbéciles… »

Harry s'enferma dans le cercle, attentif. Lestranges lui faisait toujours signe d'avancer et il obéissait bien sagement.

« Tu sais ce que nous avons fait, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Nous avons fait un petit pari à ton sujet avec le Maître. Il ne croit pas que nous puissions te battre », expliqua-t-elle avec affection. « Alors j'ai organisé cette grande fête ! » Elle tapa des mains comme une petite fille.

Harry atteignit le bord de l'esplanade. Lestranges recula pour l'inciter à monter dessus. « Approche, Harry… Que tout le monde puisse te voir. »

« Mais tout le monde n'est pas là », grogna une voix masculine. « Ton plan était lamentable, Bellatrix. »

« La ferme, Malfoy ! », aboya la sorcière avant de se retourner vers Harry, enjôleuse. « Ton gros copain est là-bas. »

Neville se trouvait sur le bord de la plateforme, bâillonné, ligoté, mais vivant. Les deux sorciers les plus proches, Crabbe ou Goyle d'après la silhouette sous la robe noire du premier, et McNair d'après la hache du second, se tenaient également sur le bord, à dix bons mètres du gryffondor. Lucius Malfoy, encore plus loin, était nerveux. Sans sa belle assurance, la robe de mangemort qu'il portait produisait l'effet inverse de celui désiré. Il n'arriva pas à dissimuler son dégoût lorsque Greyback surgit d'un bond souple à ses côtés.

Lestranges poussa un cri de joie. « Tu as perdu, Fenrir ! »

« C'est un foutu animagus », se défendit Greyback.

« Il est à moi maintenant ! » La sorcière fit claquer sa baguette comme un fouet, poussant le loup à adopter une posture de soumission.

Harry atteignit le point où Lestranges et lui, séparés d'une dizaine de mètres, se trouvaient à égale distance de Neville. Les trois mangemorts et le loup-garou se tenaient derrière elle, et Flitwick derrière lui. Le petit professeur de charmes, blême de peur, marchait très lentement sur le rebord en direction de Neville, les yeux fixés sur les mangemorts. Le regard de Lestranges le fit s'arrêter.

« Doucement, Professeur. Ça, c'est pour Harry », minauda-t-elle. « A condition qu'il me le demande gentiment. »

Il y avait une vague pression autour de sa tête, comme si l'air diffusait un parfum d'Imperius. Lestranges y croyait-elle vraiment ? Il était bien au-delà de ça. L'esplanade grésillait d'électricité autour de la femme et lui. Les étincelles se rejoignaient presque en anneau.

« Alors tu m'en veux toujours pour cette histoire de cousin ? »

« Abrège, Bellatrix ! Le coin commence à sentir mauvais ! », pressa Malfoy en s'écartant ostensiblement de Greyback.

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer, Malfoy ! », hurla Lestranges. « On a Potter ! On se fiche de Dumbledore ! On se fiche de tout le reste ! »

Mais seuls Greyback et elle s'en fichaient. Les trois autres étaient rongés par l'anxiété que provoquait la proximité de tout un tas de choses. Et peut-être aussi la fixité de son regard à lui, qui leur rappelait que leur Lord n'aimait pas perdre. Lucius Malfoy évitait même de le regarder en face.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de se faire donner des ordres par une cinglée et un loup-garou ? »

Malfoy se tourna vers lui, écumant de rage, puis pivota vers Lestranges. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui régler son compte ! Débarrasse-toi de lui ! »

« Comme tu veux », ricana la mangemort. « Harry, si tu es prêt ? »

Il n'avait pas l'impression que Lestranges fût bien consciente de la situation. Lui surfait sur une vague de magie contrôlée par le rite du cercle, quelque chose de si fort qu'il avait mal à la contenir. Et elle le regardait comme si elle avait affaire à une plaisanterie. Elle tendit le bras et forma au bout de sa baguette la plus grande erreur de sa vie, un sortilège basique de Tarantallegra, pour le provoquer. Sa magie percuta le sort à mi-chemin et le renvoya au centuple. Lestranges se plia en deux sous le choc. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'encaisser et la mitrailla de tous les sorts qu'il avait patiemment appris dans la Chambre, souvent en pensant à elle, et de tous ceux qui lui étaient inspirés sur le moment. Lestranges en connaissait certainement plus que lui, mais ça ne lui était d'aucun secours sous le déluge. L'amplitude de sa magie avait décuplé au cours des derniers mois, et la violence de ce qui frappait Lestranges la maintenait sur la défensive. Il en venait de partout. Il maîtrisait tout. Il ne restait qu'une ou deux protections entre la sorcière et sa magie. Harry poussa de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que la mangemort suffoque dans la constriction de ses propres boucliers, mais elle se reprit et poussa à son tour. Sa magie était terriblement réactive. Elle trouvait tous les points de contact avec la sienne où s'enfoncer. Elle regagnait du terrain. Il extériorisa tout pour la bloquer avant qu'elle n'ait assez d'espace pour contrattaquer, mais il ne pouvait pas faire plus. La résistance de Lestranges le faisait retomber dans les cercles inférieurs sous son crâne.

« Déjà la fin ? » Elle tremblait sous l'effort et son front était couvert de sueur, mais la lueur démente dans ses yeux s'embrasait.

La situation était en train de lui échapper. Le moindre écart pour tendre la Main ou appeler Sheridan, et il serait balayé. Il essaya de prélever délicatement un peu d'énergie pour créer un flux indépendant des deux blocs de magies en collision, mais la mangemort appuya davantage et réussit à se relever. Harry renvoya la magie d'où elle venait en catastrophe, trop tard.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas, Harry. Crois-moi, tu n'y arriveras pas. » Lestranges, elle, réussit malgré la pression à tendre sa main et à la plonger dans sa poche. « C'est incroyable tout ce que l'on peut faire par loyauté », dit-elle, essoufflée, puis elle lui présenta le contenu de sa poche. C'était une fiole minuscule. Elle avait l'air vide, pour autant qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte par-delà les cinq pas qui les séparaient dorénavant.

Lestranges se cramponna à sa baguette. « Aller, vas-y, Harry ! Mets-toi en colère ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« N'oublie pas Sirius Black ! N'oublie pas que c'est moi aussi qui l'ai tué ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, pauvre folle ! », rugit Harry, ivre de panique.

« Je l'ai empoisonné, voilà ce que j'ai fait ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais le laisser filer ? » Lestranges éclata de rire. « Du venin, Potter. Extrêmement puissant et mortel. » Elle jeta le flacon dans sa direction. Il explosa en traversant le champ magique entre eux. « C'est ça ! Attaque-moi ! Détruis-moi ! Sauve ton ami ! Il y a peut-être un antidote, Harry ! »

Il restait toujours quelque chose, même quand il n'y avait plus rien. Au plus profond de lui il trouva assez d'énergie pour agresser Lestranges. Chaque parcelle de son être s'attela à l'ébranler, à lui faire du mal, même à travers ses boucliers. Le silence irréel du cercle de duel se referma sur ses cris et les hoquets hystériques de la sorcière qui tenait bon, qui échappait à la Main, qui maintenait brûlant un petit noyau de malfaisance qu'il ne parvenait pas à anéantir.

Il comprit qu'ils étaient trois. Lord Voldemort était parmi eux depuis le début. Il existait une connexion entre lui et sa mangemort. Par le biais de sa marque, Lestranges avait accès aux restes de magie que son maître daignait lui accorder. Elle était dépendante de lui. C'était cette source d'énergie qui l'attirait depuis toujours et dans laquelle elle puisait maintenant. Un sale parasite. Alors que lui…

Voldemort lui tendit son plein pouvoir.

Il n'y eut pas de possession, juste le lien entre eux qui s'ouvrit démesurément sur une déferlante. Un cadeau. Il ne chercha pas de barrage. Quelque chose le traversa avec un bruit innommable et frappa les boucliers de Lestranges qui se brisèrent. Sa baguette lui fut arrachée. La femme poussa son premier cri de détresse. McNair fit un pas vers eux et Harry siffla un ordre en fourchelangue qui le pétrifia. L'enjeu ne touchait pas assez de monde pour créer un véritable cercle de duel, imperméable. Même Greyback comprit ce que ça voulait dire et recula.

Lestranges était submergée, mais elle le défiait toujours. « Tue-moi, si tu l'oses ! »

Et Harry poussa, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que le trop-plein aveuglant disparaisse et que son esprit recouvre un semblant de clarté. Bellatrix Lestranges respirait toujours. Lord Voldemort, un pied de part et d'autre du combat, se pâmait de contentement.

« C'est moi qui ai assassiné Black ! C'est à cause de moi si Londubat est en train de mourir ! Tu vas me laisser prendre tous ceux que tu aimes ? Alors tue-moi ! _Tue-moi !_ »

La Main dénicha enfin des failles dans la carapace de la mangemort. Les yeux exorbités de la sorcière se teintèrent de terreur. « Tue-moi, Harry », croassa-elle.

La cascade de pouvoir était toujours là, tentatrice, mais Harry se recula. Il ne voulait pas saigner Lestranges alors que c'était son propre maître qui lui exposait la gorge et tendait la dague à son bourreau. La magie de Lord Voldemort, il la connaissait. Elle prenait appui sur les Voix, sur leur barbarie, et à l'instant sur les pulsions obscures qui hantaient les combattants de la vallée. Il entendait les mêmes, mais pas de la même façon. Lestranges n'aurait pas dû choisir cet endroit. Le calvaire retentissait de la plainte des vivants qui y avaient prié leurs morts. Et comme il la connaissait, cette douleur !

Voldemort poussa sa magie pour qu'il la prenne. Sa mangemort s'apaisa, réconciliée avec l'idée que son maître la sacrifiait. « Tue-moi. »

Harry les vit tous les deux, l'ombre du Mage qui renversait la tête de sa disciple à genoux, et le désir de vengeance le libéra. Il s'approcha d'elle, inconscient des tirs qui commençaient à éclater derrière l'esplanade, et il lui posa la main sur le front. C'était la Main qu'il y avait au bout, qui gigotait pour rentrer dans l'esprit de la sorcière. A ce niveau, il n'y avait plus de mode d'emploi. Le charme noir partit avec sa magie, celle de Voldemort, celle des Voix, mais c'était sa terreur, celle qu'il décidait d'inspirer.

« La mort est une bénédiction, Lestranges », siffla-t-il. « Je ne te ferai pas cette grâce ! »

La Main se retourna, changée en pulsion de vie. Mais sa nature malsaine, elle, ne changeait pas. C'était la pulsion de vie qu'avaient connu des millions d'hommes, la toute dernière, celle chargée des regrets et des larmes. Celle où les familles et tous les liens se brisaient, où l'esprit en perdition se voyait sombrer. Il n'y en avait pas de plus amère.

Le cerveau ravagé de Lestranges ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. La femme le regarda bizarrement, puis elle se mit à haleter. Ses doigts se tendirent vers lui tandis qu'elle essayait de retrouver son souffle. Elle commença à avoir des convulsions dans les épaules, et d'autres dans les bras. « Potter ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Il attendait qu'elle réalise ce que c'était que de pleurer. Ça n'allait pas tarder. Son corps produisait déjà un maximum de larmes pour ne pas exploser, mais la mangemort n'y était pas tout à fait.

Le charme l'atteignit par les sentiers méconnus de la culpabilité et du remord. Lestranges ouvrit de grands yeux, puis elle hurla, d'un terrible cri d'une longueur impossible.

_Et chaque voix aura son moment_, lui promit silencieusement le sorcier. Il releva la tête et toisa les trois mangemorts qui observaient la femme en attendant ses instructions. Greyback avait foutu le camp.

Bellatrix Lestranges lui lançait des regards éperdus. Elle pouvait s'échapper, elle avait toujours sa magie et ses pensées, mais elle avait hérité d'émotions qui détonnaient avec le reste. Son univers s'écroulait, assailli par la marée. Et pour la première fois, même après quatorze années passées à croupir à Azkaban, Lord Voldemort n'était plus avec elle. Plus là tout court. Il avait coupé les liens lorsque la Main s'était retournée.

« Potter ! Potter, arrête-ça ! »

Bellatrix Lestranges le suppliait. Ça ne lui faisait rien, même alors que la transe redescendait, pour de bon cette fois. On bataillait aux abords de l'esplanade. Les partisans des mangemorts se rabattaient vers la plateforme pour couvrir leurs chefs. Flitwick avait libéré Neville et le protégeait des nouveaux arrivants. Le sorcier jeta un dernier regard à la femme qui se trémoussait au sol et se pencha vers elle. « Vas-y, souffre, Lestranges. Profite bien de ta nouvelle conscience. » Puis il s'en retourna et courut rejoindre Neville.

xxx

Le professeur avait enroulé sa cape autour des épaules du gryffondor et essayait vaillamment de le protéger en faisant rempart de son corps contre les tirs. Harry se jeta à côté d'eux, ce qui incita plusieurs apprentis mangemorts, qui avaient assistés de loin à la scène, à faire un grand tour pour les contourner.

« Il faut le ramener à Poudlard, Harry ! Poppy sait sûrement quelque chose ! »

Il venait des hommes de partout dans une pagaille monstre. Lestranges criait toujours sur l'esplanade à côté de McNair pétrifié. Malfoy et son autre comparse n'étaient visibles nulle part. Flitwick brava le tumulte avec un sonorus pour attirer l'attention d'un groupe sous la conduite du professeur Vector, mais il y avait au moins vingt mètres et deux couches de partisans du Lord entre eux. Même problème du côté de Moira Elbeth qu'Harry reconnut en bas du chemin que le professeur de charmes et lui avaient emprunté.

« Je crains que tous mes Patroni n'aient été interceptés », soupira Flitwick avec un air malheureux. « Prenez Neville, et filons. Albus ne doit pas être loin. »

Neville avait l'air légèrement drogué, mais il semblait comprendre la situation. Harry lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'entraîna à l'opposé des Aurors et des professeurs, là où il y avait le moins de monde.

Ils avaient pensé pouvoir revenir vers leurs alliés par derrière, mais les combats s'enfonçaient profondément dans les bois autour du calvaire. Ils avancèrent sans oser bifurquer jusqu'à ce qu'Harry stoppe. « Il y a des Hukks dans le coin. » Il le sentait, et il l'entendait aussi parce que parmi les cris, certains n'étaient pas ceux d'une bataille. Neville grelottait, probablement tiraillé dans sa chair, tout comme lui. « Nous n'avons pas le temps de chercher Dumbledore, Professeur. Il nous faut les sombrals. »

« Je ne sais pas où ils sont », murmura Flitwick en shootant habilement une silhouette embusquée. « Ils ont redécollé après nous avoir déposés. »

« Je suis venu avec un hippogriffe. Trouvons-le ! »

Ils repartirent tant bien que mal. Les doigts de Neville s'agrippaient fort à l'épaule d'Harry, juste au-dessus de la morsure du loup. A chaque arrêt Flitwick prenait la main du gryffondor ou lui tapotait les joues, ce qui contribuait surtout à paniquer Harry. La présence des Hukks faisait beaucoup courir dans les bois. Les appels à l'aide du professeur de charmes demeuraient sans réponse ou étaient supplantés par d'autres. Tôt ou tard, les créatures allaient pister l'odeur de sang qu'Harry laissait derrière lui, malgré le garrot imposé par Flitwick.

Ça arriva plus vite qu'ils le craignaient. Un Hukk se présenta par-devant eux, déclenchant aussitôt une crise de convulsions chez Neville. Flitwick transfigura sa baguette en arbalète et mit le loup en joue. La créature bondit lestement lorsque le coup partit. La flèche se ficha dans le bas d'un tronc voisin. « Ce sont des flèches moldues », expliqua doucement Flitwick pendant que ses mains rechargeaient. « J'en ai pris quelques unes aux Aurors tout à l'heure. Cinq, pour tout dire. »

Il tira les quatre autres sur le Hukk, mais le tir à l'arbalète n'était pas une activité qui s'improvisait et aucune flèche n'arriva aussi près que la première. Flitwick fouilla fébrilement sous sa robe et en ressortit une courte épée qu'il pointa sur le loup.

La bête gravitait nerveusement autour d'eux. « A votre avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas encore attaqué ? »

« Il est seul, et il sent deux animagi. »

« Deux ? Mais je ne… Oh ! » Flitwick en oublia totalement le Hukk et le regarda avec des yeux brillants. « Puis-je vous demander… ? »

« Non ! » Le sorcier dégaina sa baguette et la changea en glaive. « On lui règle son compte et on y va ! »

« Seulement votre épée vient de la magie. Pour cette chose, c'est juste un bout de bois dans votre main. »

Les spasmes de Neville empiraient. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à le faire tenir debout. « On s'éloigne alors ! »

Le Hukk les suivit. Flitwick devait marcher à reculons pour couvrir leurs arrières et, devant, Harry peinait sous le poids de Neville. Ils avançaient au rythme d'un homme malade, ce qui ne les menait nulle part. A chaque mouvement trop brusque de la créature, les trois sorciers se bousculaient et subissaient une poussée d'adrénaline qui augmentait la pression sanguine et la montée du venin.

« Neville ne doit pas rester là. Il a besoin d'une chance, Harry. »

« Vous avez un plan ? »

« Je suis le plus petit, et je ne suis pas un animagus. Je pense que le Hukk va me suivre. » Flitwick avait l'air déterminé. « J'ai été un excellent bretteur. Je sais manier une épée, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

C'était raisonnable. Harry donna son accord au stratagème d'un hochement de tête.

Le professeur de charmes lui tapota le bras. « Je vous retrouverai tous les deux à Poudlard. »

Ils se séparèrent progressivement. Le Hukk manœuvra pour se placer entre eux puis tourna le dos aux garçons. Harry empoigna son ami et l'entraîna sans se retourner. Ils marchèrent droit devant eux, l'oreille tendue, jusqu'à ce que la distance soit trop grande pour qu'un cri les rattrape.

Ils étaient au milieu de rien. La forêt se ressemblait partout et affolait les charmes de localisation. Harry fit ce qu'il ne s'était pas décidé à faire devant Flitwick : il rappela Sheridan.

L'instinct pervers de l'Heraldus dut sentir sa réticence. Le dragon s'éleva dans les airs et se déploya d'autant que lui permettait l'absence d'offrande. Ses yeux méchants enfoncèrent ceux de Neville qui s'affaissa doucement.

« Il est avec moi, je le contrôle », expliqua vite Harry. Il fusilla l'Heraldus du regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci rapetisse, puis il le lança aux trousses de Buck.

Ils errèrent en silence d'interminables minutes avant que Sheridan ne détecte quelque chose. Harry mit cap lentement dessus car Neville fatiguait. L'Heraldus était intenable à côté. Le sorcier était constamment obligé de lui parler en fourchelangue, ce qui le gênait vis-à-vis du gryffondor. A bout de nerfs, Harry lui tapa mentalement dessus pour l'obliger à rester en place. La tension supplémentaire dans son cerveau lui fit perdre de vue celle qui s'agitait dans ses tripes. Il ne la reconnut qu'en dénichant finalement Buck dans un vallon, cerné par les Hukks. L'un d'entre eux avait réussi à s'agripper à sa gorge, et l'hippogriffe se vidait de son sang. Sheridan fila inutilement vers les chiens qui ne le virent même pas. Leur nombre réveilla une fois de plus le totem qui bagarra pour ne pas qu'Harry s'éloigne. Harry n'était plus en état de supporter de caprices. Il rejeta l'animal et s'enfuit avec Neville. Buck n'allait pas mourir tout seul. Amok était là aussi, et le jeune étalon hors de lui détruisait tout ce qui lui passait à portée de sabots.

Ils marchèrent encore en essayant de se repérer à la position du soleil ou à la forme des montagnes. Finalement Harry déposa Neville contre un rocher et se laissa tomber à terre. Il resta allongé dans les feuilles jusqu'à ce que passent les crampes dans ses jambes.

Neville contemplait le ciel à travers les branches dénudées, ses mains serrées autour de la cape de Flitwick qui lui servait d'écharpe. Il semblait si miraculeusement indemne… Harry rampa jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras. La tête posée sur les cheveux du gryffondor, il réfléchit à un moyen de les sortir de là. Des tas de questions lui venaient, mais ses lèvres ne les laissaient pas passer.

Neville bougea contre lui. « Elle l'a fait ce matin, dès que je suis arrivé. »

Harry chercha un peu d'air entre ses larmes silencieuses. « Tu pourrais voler… »

« La bernache n'est pas assez résistante. Le venin l'emporterait tout de suite. »

« On va rentrer à pied. » Neville soupira, mais Harry se remit debout et tira son camarade par les aisselles. Il les mena grossièrement vers l'ouest, là où, quelque part, se trouvait le château.

Accroché à ses flancs, Neville ferma les yeux et se laissa guider. Harry avança en se concentrant d'abord sur les arbres de l'autre côté des vallonnements, en comptant le nombre de pas qu'il leur fallait pour les atteindre, puis sur ceux à mi-pente, avant de ne plus voir que l'espace au bout de leurs chaussures. Il souffrait d'ankylose au cou. Sa magie épuisée requérait un effort énorme pour produire de simples sortilèges de réchauffement, et l'air glacé les aspirait en quelques minutes. Il restait néanmoins sensible à l'énergie ambiante et ouvrait grand ses sens pour capter des étincelles de magie autre que la présence de la forêt. Ils allaient à la rencontre de ces foyers quand ils étaient dans leur direction, mais c'était surtout des fausses pistes. Une seule fois Harry trouva quelque chose, une baguette d'apprenti-mangemort, avec son propriétaire juste à côté. Le jeune homme, à peine plus âgé qu'eux, avait essayé de transplanter et s'était rematérialisé à côté d'un arbre dont une branche dépassait. C'était une bonne chose que Neville ne voie pas ça.

Le gryffondor avait sa propre lutte. De plus en plus souvent Harry surprenait une grimace sur son visage pâle ou une crispation dans sa main posée sur son ventre. Quand Neville commença à trébucher sans raison apparente, il rassembla ses dernières miettes de magie et appela désespérément son Patronus à la rescousse. Son protecteur ne répondit pas plus que quelques mois auparavant.

Au début de l'après-midi, le sol se mit à trembler et des centaines de centaures apparurent sur la crête de la colline face à la leur. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis il déposa Neville et se mit à crier. Il leur fit de grands gestes et, dans un regain d'espoir, lâcha quelques traînées de magie jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un groupe se détacher.

Ils étaient en armes, et certains portaient des plastrons de cuir. Le sorcier serra Neville contre lui alors que la troupe approchait et se déployait. Ces hommes-chevaux étaient hirsutes et maculés de terre. Quelques-uns disparaissaient sous des heaumes d'écorce qui ne laissaient deviner que leurs yeux méfiants. Harry les salua sans obtenir de réaction et essaya de leur expliquer la situation, mais les créatures restèrent de marbre. S'ils s'étaient trouvés en territoire centaure, le sorcier n'aurait pas donné cher de leur peau. Les hommes-chevaux se concertèrent ensuite, à grands renforts de ruades irritées, dans une langue qui lui était inconnue.

« Les Hukks nous ont attaqués », s'impatienta Harry. « Des Hukks ! Dans vos forêts ! »

« Hukkamiskäs? » Le centaure avait un accent horrible, mais Harry reconnut le nom que Neville lui avait donné et confirma de la tête. Des mains plongèrent dans les carquois et en ressortirent des flèches aussitôt encochées. Sans qu'Harry puisse y faire grand-chose, le totem refit surface et rendit son regard au centaure qui leur avait parlé. L'homme-cheval caracola nerveusement. Il s'adressa à ses compagnons qui semblèrent se mettre d'accord et repartirent au galop à la poursuite de leurs semblables. Avant de s'élancer à son tour, le centaure pointa les deux garçons du doigt et dit quelque chose.

Harry courut pour le retenir. « Ne partez pas ! Nous avons besoin d'aide ! »

Le centaure prononça une nouvelle litanie de sons étranges tout en s'éloignant au trot.

Harry n'avait pas la force de le rattraper. « Je ne parle pas votre langue ! », vociféra-t-il. « Restez ! »

« Harry… »

« Viens, toi ! »

« Je ne peux plus… »

« Debout ! » Harry le tira sans ménagement à la suite du centaure, mais la créature était déjà loin. Il lâcha une bordée d'injures et traîna ses jambes épuisées et celles de Neville qui l'étaient encore davantage sur la piste de terre fraichement piétinée. Le sol avait cessé de trembler. Il s'obstina à suivre les traces bien qu'elles les ramenassent vers l'est et finit par tomber sur deux paires de sabots bien réels. En relevant la tête, il vit Firenze dressé au-dessus d'eux. Le centaure n'avait pas l'air enchanté de les voir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? », lança Harry. « Partir, vous aussi ? »

Neville et la créature se regardèrent. La peine évidente malgré tous ses efforts sur le visage du jeune homme ne provoqua pas d'émoi chez le centaure. « Quelque chose s'est introduit dans la Forêt », annonça Firenze en touchant l'arc qui pendait à son épaule.

« Des Hukks ! On est au courant, merci ! »

« Tous les centaures sont appelés. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. « Vous n'allez pas nous laisser ici ? Neville doit retourner à Poudlard ! Il a besoin de soins ! »

« Aujourd'hui est le premier jour d'une grande guerre pour les miens, Harry Potter. Les astres disent que nous sommes tous allés au combat. »

« Je croyais que vous étiez banni ? »

Firenze inclina sa tête magnifique et sourit férocement. « Tous les centaures sont appelés, Harry Potter. Tous ! »

« Mais nous en avons rencontrés ! Ce sont eux qui vous ont dit de venir, non ? »

« C'est une épreuve. Ils mettent en doute mon retour parmi eux. »

Harry sortit sa baguette. « Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser là. »

Firenze banda son arc. La flèche et la baguette se touchaient presque.

« Partez, et vous deviendrez un assassin, Professeur. »

Les centaures ne savaient pas mentir. Firenze ne fit rien pour cacher l'absence d'émotion sur son visage. « Et que ferez-vous, Harry Potter ? »

« Je vous traquerai et je vous tuerai à mon tour », répliqua Harry, sous le coup de l'énervement.

Le centaure rabaissa son arc avec un air pensif. « Venez, alors. »

Harry ne posa aucune question et hissa Neville sur le dos de Firenze avec l'aide de ce dernier. La manœuvre l'épuisa, et il eut du mal à prendre lui aussi place sur la croupe du centaure. Il rabattit enfin la cape de Snape sur Neville et lui et ceintura solidement le gryffondor. « C'est bon. »

Firenze s'ébranla et prit, d'abord au pas, puis au grand trot, la direction opposée à celle de sa horde. Les centaures n'étaient pas des montures agréables. L'allure saccadée compliquait la chevauchée, mais Harry doutait que Neville ou lui puisse tomber sans l'accord express de leur porteur. Il ferma les yeux, tira son ami contre lui, et oublia tout quelques instants.

xxx

Il fut réveillé par une sensation de chute imminente. Firenze grimpait d'un pas laborieux une forte pente, et Neville et lui avaient glissé vers l'arrière. Ils n'étaient plus retenus sur le dos du centaure que par le charme de consentement de ce dernier, et la magie s'amenuisait rapidement. Harry les redressa d'un coup de rein. « Ça va ? », chuchota-t-il. Neville, affalé contre lui, serra doucement sa main en guise de réponse. Il semblait plus serein maintenant qu'ils étaient en route pour de bon.

Harry lui laissa la cape et glissa à terre pour soulager Firenze. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du sommet. Le vent augmentait en puissance et, là-haut, la vue était stupéfiante. Le jeune homme tourna sur lui-même pour essayer de se repérer. Une seule montagne lui semblait familière, mais elle ne pouvait pas se trouver encore si près d'eux. « Où est Poudlard ? »

Firenze lui pointa quelque chose, très loin derrière l'immensité verte. « Plusieurs heures seront nécessaires, même sans embûche. » Le centaure ne prêta aucune attention à son vacillement. « Les hommes ont amené dans cette forêt des choses qui la souillent. Les centaures vont les affronter, mais certaines passeront. Le château d'Albus Dumbledore est leur destination. C'est aussi celle des jeunes sorciers qui suivent le Mage, Harry Potter. Vos terres sont attaquées. »

Harry chercha instinctivement des sombrals dans le ciel bleu glace. « Allez-y sans moi, vous irez beaucoup plus vite. Si je rencontre Dumbledore, je le dirigerai vers vous. »

« Votre ami recherche votre présence. Montez, nous repartons. »

Certaines remarques ne pouvaient pas être argumentées. Harry reprit place derrière Neville et entremêla leurs doigts. Firenze descendit prudemment le versant de la colline et posa les sabots sur une zone enfin plane où il prit le galop.

La cadence moins lourde berçait les deux garçons. Harry profita d'une pause du centaure pour replacer la cape autour de Neville et lui. L'air chaud qui s'accumulait entre eux paraissait faire du bien au gryffondor. Ses yeux voilés s'entrouvraient de temps en temps quand Harry lui en donnait l'ordre, mais lui aussi succombait à l'épuisement. Ils allèrent peut-être des heures comme ça, mais c'était difficile à dire quand chaque mouvement de Firenze était une douleur. Engourdi par les crampes et la sensation de relative sécurité, Harry abandonna la surveillance du périmètre pour rester avec Neville. Petit à petit, le monde se réduisit au battement irrégulier du cœur sous sa main, au sifflement léger de la respiration contre son oreille et à la caresse discrète d'un pouce sur son poignet lorsqu'il soufflait des mots d'encouragement.

Après une grande période de silence, la forêt reprit vie sous la forme de cris et d'odeurs de fumée. Harry rouvrit les yeux, alerté par des tremblements dans le corps du centaure. Quasiment sous les sabots de Firenze, des centaines de cadavres déchiquetés. Une bonne partie de la faune des bois était représentée dans le carnage. Des Hukks avaient été vaincus. Le centaure traversa le charnier d'un pas solennel, et dans son chant de tristesse Harry perçut les accents d'une haine d'ordinaire indécelable chez ceux de sa race. S'il ouvrait la bouche, Firenze le tuerait sûrement.

La course reprit. Le centaure se montrait nerveux désormais, mais Harry s'en remettait entièrement à lui. Le cœur de Neville faiblissait sous sa main. Il avait beau le presser et prier à s'en faire péter les veines, la palpitation erratique lui glissait entre les doigts. Le gryffondor ne réagissait même plus à ses appels. Harry se tendait tellement vers lui qu'il avait l'impression de sentir l'esprit de la bernache à l'autre bout. Quelque chose se retirait entre les deux. Neville était en train de partir, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ressentait, par sa magie et par son corps, la lente défaite de son ami, mais il ne savait pas comment interpréter les signes et les sensations qui venaient à lui. Il essaya de pousser sa magie ici et là, d'insinuer un peu de force dans ce corps malade, sans savoir s'il empirait les choses ou non.

A un moment il y eut un choc dans son dos, probablement un sort arrêté par la peau de manticore, et Firenze fit un violent écart. Harry s'abstint de réagir pour ne pas perdre le contact avec Neville. Au milieu de sa magie, quelque part entre son torse et ses mains, quelque chose vivait. La flamme attaquée de toute part se concentrait pour résister, toujours plus petite, mais Harry la veillait. Il la berçait, la chérissait, lui offrait toutes ses forces, du moment qu'elle tenait bon. Un recoin de son esprit tentait d'évaluer la distance qui les séparait du château et se montrait plutôt optimiste. Si des combats avaient cours, ils ne devaient plus être loin. Il tenta de faire passer le message d'espoir à Neville. La petite flamme d'énergie se stabilisa, minuscule mais tenace.

Peu de temps après, une pression familière et magnifique s'insinua dans ses pensées brumeuses : Poudlard rappelait ses étudiants perdus. Harry s'entrouvrit au monde extérieur et découvrit que la magie avait changé. Les voies sorcières étaient proches désormais. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Firenze franchit d'un pas épuisé la frontière orientale des terres du château et s'arrêta net.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. C'est ici que je repars. » Le charme qui les maintenait sur le dos du centaure s'inversa, repoussant Harry à terre. Firenze prit délicatement Neville et le lui rendit.

« Mais nous y sommes presque ! Vous n'allez pas renoncer ici ! »

« Les hommes n'en ont jamais assez », marmonna le centaure. « Ils ne savent pas se contenter des choses. Tout ce que votre race a commis, ce qu'elle a engendré, Harry Potter, m'a fait renoncer à elle tôt ce matin. Je vous ai ramené, c'est déjà plus que ce qu'elle mérite. A présent je me retire, avec la horde de Magorian, sur nos terres encore inviolées pour en préserver l'accès contre vos aberrations humaines. Je ne suis plus votre professeur, et nous ne nous reverrons pas. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Mais Neville doit rencontrer Mme Pomfresh au plus vite ! »

« Il est mort il y a plusieurs minutes déjà. »

« Non ! Je sens quelque chose ! »

Le centaure inclina la tête. « Son âme, Harry Potter, qui vous aura accompagné jusqu'au bout. L'amitié a toujours été la plus noble qualité des hommes. » Firenze fit demi-tour et murmura un adieu.

« Non… » Il se jeta sur Neville et le redressa. La tête du gryffondor retomba en avant sans souplesse. « Non ! Non ! Non ! » Il cria son nom, plongea pour ranimer la flamme qu'il avait entretenue avec tant de ferveur, et il la trouva. Elle était toujours aussi calme, toujours aussi belle. Puis elle grandit, l'enveloppa dans une étreinte d'amour, s'étendit jusqu'au ciel derrière lui et s'y fondit. Le fil se coupa.

xxx

Les terres de Poudlard étaient effectivement attaquées. Une poignée de jeunes partisans du Lord à la recherche d'un coup d'éclat avaient profité de l'opération parallèle menée par leurs aînés pour pénétrer sur le domaine. Après avoir lutté une bonne partie de la journée contre les barrages du château, ils s'étaient avancés jusqu'au paddock des Grapcornes où ils étaient tombés sur une troupe d'étudiants très remontés. Plusieurs professeurs étaient revenus des montagnes dans le courant de l'après-midi, et la nouvelle à propos de Findley avait commencé à circuler.

Les trois frères Léonard et leur associé Rory Gulop étaient des durs à cuire. En tout cas ils l'étaient dans la petite communauté sorcière de Lonesville dont ils étaient originaires. Démolir du gosse de rupin, c'était pratiquement leur raison de vivre. Aussi avaient-ils vérifié qu'aucun adulte n'était dans les parages (rien à part un vieux au loin avec une patte folle) et s'étaient-ils approchés du groupe, sans imaginer un seul instant que lesdits gosses de rupins puissent leur résister. Après quelques passes qui n'avaient pas suivi le scénario habituel, Gulop avait été mis à terre par une fille aux cheveux impossibles et deux des Léonard avaient capitulé devant les baguettes d'Enris Fergusson et Ronald Weasley. Le dernier Léonard, dépassé par les événements, était tout de même parvenu à jeter un sortilège d'attraction sur Hannah Abbott dont il se servait à présent comme bouclier et otage.

Les deux groupes étaient en pleine négociation lorsqu'un sorcier apparut à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Il marcha lentement vers eux, sans réagir à leur présence. Le dernier Léonard observa son avancée, terrifié par la multiplication soudaine des paramètres. Si l'idée de se retrouver seul n'avait pas été trop grosse pour lui, il aurait volontiers envisagé d'abandonner ses frères. Gulop pouvait crever, en revanche, pour s'être fait prendre par une fille.

Hermione serra le bras de son petit-ami. « C'est Harry. »

Elle n'en fut tout à fait sûre que lorsque le sorcier se tourna vers eux, leur présentant une paire de lunettes familière. Le reste était méconnaissable, égratigné et tacheté de boue. Les yeux, autrefois d'un vert remarquable, étaient si ternes et absents qu'ils provoquèrent une seconde de mutisme général.

« J'veux juste que vous relâchiez mes frères », reprit Léonard qui se sentait craquer sous la pression. « On s'en va, et après la fille pourra partir. »

« Non ! On fait l'échange maintenant, et après on vous laisse partir ! »

« Pas question ! » Léonard jeta un regard affolé à la silhouette du vieux qui se rapprochait vite. Les autres l'avaient vue également. Il resserra sa prise sur la fille. « Vous les lâchez maintenant ou je m'occupe d'elle ! »

L'otage couina de terreur. Léonard choisit ce moment pour chercher du soutien auprès du nouveau venu. Il se pensait bon en bluff, mais l'individu lui retourna un regard désincarné qui lui fit regretter sa tentative.

Le sorcier pointa sa baguette sur le Léonard gardé par Ronald Weasley. « Avada Kedavra. »

Le jeune apprenti-mangemort tomba raide entre les étudiants qui étouffèrent des cris horrifiés. Le sorcier tourna sa baguette vers le second Léonard prisonnier. Le garçon se jeta à genoux et implora son frère toujours libre. « Relâche-la ! »

L'individu faisait froid dans le dos. Même les mauviettes en uniformes étaient terrorisées. Quelque chose se dégageait du sorcier qui donnait envie d'obéir vite, très vite, plus vite que les gargouillis de son dernier frère encore en vie. Léonard ouvrit les bras et fut aussitôt désarmé par Michael Corner. Hannah se précipita en sanglotant dans les bras d'Hermione qui explosa.

« Tu l'as tué ! Harry, tu l'as tué ! Espèce de monstre ! »

« Hermione… » Ron tenta d'attraper ses bras qu'elle agitait pour prendre le monde à témoin. « Calme-toi ! »

« Mais il l'a tué ! Tu l'as tué ! Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ! On allait négocier ! Et toi ! Toi… » Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son petit-ami, lequel surveillait avec inquiétude la baguette qui venait froidement d'assassiner quelqu'un. La décharge de magie noire avait créé une sensation désagréable de vide dans l'air. Les alarmes de Poudlard la comblaient en retour. Les étudiants se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, saisis par la réalité de la situation, mais Hermione refusait de passer par-dessus la paire de lunettes.

« Je le savais ! Je t'avais dit que ça arriverait ! Tu as tué ce garçon, Harry ! »

Le sorcier reprit sa route sans que personne n'élève d'objection. Derrière lui, Hermione fondit en larmes.

Alastor Maugrey arriva à leur hauteur et regarda pensivement s'éloigner le jeune homme.

« Celui-là est mort », l'informa Ron, encore sous le choc.

Maugrey repoussa Hermione qui se lamentait au-dessus du corps. « Enervate ! »

Léonard ouvrit les yeux, ébahi, mais tout de même moins que les autres, d'être encore en vie.

Fol'Œil esquissa un sourire de connaisseur. « On appelle ça un Decipe, Granger. Un puissant Stupefix camouflé qui vient de sauver une vie. Quatre même, si cette foutue jambe avait bien voulu se plier dans la montée », ajouta l'ancien Auror avec un grognement. Il ligota les trois frères matés et envoya un Patronus au château avant de s'y rendre lui-même avec ses prises. Le quatrième crétin suivait, encerclé par les étudiants.

Le vieux soldat songea qu'un garçon sur deux, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, et il se passa une main sur le visage.

xxx

Il porta Neville aussi loin qu'il le put. Ils partagèrent, sous un charme d'illusion, leurs dernières secondes d'intimité, puis deux mains lui enlevèrent le cadavre des bras.

C'était fini. Harry repoussa les importuns qui venaient lui parler et ceux qui déposaient des couvertures sur ses épaules. Il fut content de voir Flitwick en vie, mais lorsque le petit professeur fondit sur lui avec des yeux larmoyants, il prit le large.

Hagrid fut le premier à oser le rejoindre dans le sous-bois. Le demi-géant patrouillait avec sa gigantesque arbalète au poing. Personne, à part lui, ne possédait une telle arme sur le territoire de Poudlard et de la commune avoisinante. Il vint à l'esprit du jeune homme qu'Hagrid n'était pas un sorcier. Il communiquait de façon brouillonne avec leur magie et était toujours maladroit entre quatre murs, mais en pleine forêt il aurait damné le pion à un régiment d'Aurors.

Le gardien s'agenouilla face à lui. « Amok est revenu. Il était salement amoché, alors je l'ai mis dans l'une des écuries. » La grosse voix bourrue peinait à trouver le ton juste, mais au moins il n'était pas question d'autre chose. « Ça serait bien si tu lui tenais compagnie pendant que je fais mes rondes. »

Hagrid le conduisit au chaud dans l'un des abris éparpillés sur le domaine.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors. Dedans, trois grosses bougies avaient été disposées autour d'une litière, et une quatrième, suspendue à la poutre faîtière, apportait un peu de clarté au reste du cabanon. On y entreposait surtout du fourrage et des outils. Hagrid le fit asseoir sur les ballots de paille. Amok gisait à ses pieds, sous le plaid qui recouvrait d'ordinaire le lit du géant. De lui, on ne voyait que ses jambes zébrées de coups de griffes et l'ascension hésitante de la couverture au niveau de son ventre. Hagrid avait ramené sa caisse de soins. A côté d'elle traînaient de nombreux chiffons imbibés de sang qu'il ramassa et fit disparaître dans ses grandes poches.

« Il devrait s'en sortir si les plaies ne s'infectent pas. » Hagrid eut un regard triste pour la forme étendue, laquelle lui allongea un coup de pied lorsque le géant lui flatta la croupe. « Brave bonhomme… Je parie qu'il a suivi sa maman Buck. Celui-là n'est pas encore revenu, mais je vais ouvrir l'œil, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le gardien ajusta la couverture sur le dos du poulain malade puis s'assit à côté de lui. La paille sèche craqua sous son poids.

« J'ai parlé au professeur Flitwick chez Poppy. » Comme il ne réagissait pas, Hagrid souleva en douceur le pan de cape qui masquait sa blessure à l'épaule et dégagea le garrot. Il inspecta la plaie sans la toucher. « Les marques de dents sur Amok n'étaient pas aussi larges. Ce n'est pas un Hukk qui a fait ça. »

Il se crispa en attendant le déluge, mais Hagrid lui sourit et se tamponna les yeux avec une serviette sale. « Neville en était sûr, et moi aussi. C'est un très beau cadeau, Harry. James aurait été très heureux pour toi. Il aimait beaucoup son don. Je me souviens de lui, à l'époque où il a commencé à le maîtriser. Il est devenu plus calme et modéré. C'est un charmant jeune homme qui a séduit ta maman. »

Hagrid dut comprendre le message parce qu'il se tut et se rabattit sur la caisse qui lui servait de pharmacie. Il en retira des linges avec lesquels il nettoya la blessure. « Ça va se refermer tout seul, y aura même pas de cicatrice. Les animagi et les loups-garous ne s'aiment vraiment pas. » Le géant nettoya également les écorchures sur son visage et posa une gaze et un bandage sur son bras.

« Je vais retourner surveiller la Forêt. » Hagrid récupéra son arbalète posée contre le mur. « Greyback était là-bas cet après-midi. J'espère qu'il est ici maintenant et qu'il rôde dans le coin. Y a pas de magie pour soigner les morsures de Hukk, alors veille simplement à ce qu'Amok ne se refroidisse pas. »

Hagrid passa la porte, puis fit demi-tour. « C'est moi le gardien de Poudlard, Harry. C'est moi qui suis responsable de tout ce qui arrive aux animaux du château. »

Il pensa à Luna, et à une autre fille. Longtemps.

Il finit par remarquer McGonagall, assise de l'autre côté de la litière. La vieille femme avait des balafres au visage. La flamme des bougies se reflétait dans ses pupilles fendues. Harry se décida à réintégrer son corps et découvrit que le totem occupait la place. Il le chassa sans ménagement. McGonagall rajusta ses lunettes.

« Les animaux pensent en terme de territoire, Mr Potter. Je crois nos deux totems très tatillons en la matière. » La sorcière se racla la gorge avec embarras. « Il est parfois difficile de situer la frontière pour un animagus. Je n'ai pas fait assez attention ces derniers mois et le chat m'a influencé à votre égard. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'apprécie ce que vous faites. Mais je vous présente mes excuses pour mes mots désagréables. Et si vous décidez de revenir à Gryffondor, je vous y accueillerai avec joie. »

Harry sentit éclater la petite bulle de rancœur qu'il entretenait contre sa directrice depuis le début de l'année. Il se tourna vers le totem et le trouva contrit.

« Je pense que Remus Lupin a dû avoir le même problème, certainement amplifié. Je ne lui dirai rien de votre nouvelle aptitude, mais je vous conseille d'en parler avec lui. Ça vous ferait du bien à tous les deux. »

Avant de partir, McGonagall s'approcha et lui toucha la jambe. « Je suis désolée, Harry. Pour tout. » Elle chercha son regard, mais il n'avait pas le courage de le lui offrir. Il lui semblait que son âme était à nu juste derrière.

« Mr Malfoy pose beaucoup de questions à votre sujet », l'informa la veille femme en se redressant. « Nous ne lui avons pas dit où vous vous trouviez. » Elle attendit une éventuelle réponse et se retira sans faire de bruit.

Il n'y eut pas d'autre visite, à part celle de Merry. Le totem qui s'acharnait eut droit à toute sa haine. Cette nuit-là Harry brisa quelque chose, mais tant pis. Il n'avait plus envie d'être le jouet de personne.

Il se coucha à côté d'Amok et supporta ses coups de tête jusqu'à ce que le poulain se lasse. Les plaies sur son poitrail étaient écœurantes. La chair avait éclaté et formait des amas sanguinolents qui suintaient à chaque inspiration. Harry épongea les fluides, toute la nuit, son corps appuyé contre celui du sombral. Au petit matin, Amok se remit debout et lui souffla amicalement dans le cou avant de hennir faiblement en direction de la porte. Le fond de l'air s'était adouci. Il floconnait dehors. Le sombral s'éloigna à petits pas, la tête tournée vers le ciel.

.

.

* * *

_Oups._

N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer vos mouchoirs.

**Bonne année quand même !**


	34. Impardonnable!

**31/03/2009 : **_ouvre un œil et sort de sa tanière._

Déjà le printemps ?

* * *

_« C'est du venin, Potter. Extrêmement puissant et mortel. »_

…

_« Il est mort il y a plusieurs minutes déjà. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Impardonnable !**

.

.

Les funérailles se tinrent deux jours plus tard, en grande pompe, dans les jardins du château.

Beaucoup de monde se pressa en gare de Pré-au-Lard pour rendre un dernier hommage à l'étudiant, au professeur, ainsi qu'aux deux Aurors de Poudlard morts à Sainte-Mangouste, emportés par leurs blessures. Ce fut, en tout cas, le motif le plus usité pour attendrir les aubergistes débordés du village et obtenir une paillasse dans un coin. Journalistes, anciens élèves, curieux, politiciens et collègues s'entassèrent aux Trois Balais et à la Tête-de-Sanglier pendant que les familles et les amis étaient logés au château. Le matin même de l'événement, le train de l'école fut spécialement affrété de Londres pour acheminer vers l'Ecosse tous les parents d'élèves inquiets et les grosses légumes du Ministère, ce qui constituait l'une des raisons de la présence de tant de fouinards.

Alors que Pré-au-Lard bourdonnait, le château était resté très silencieux pendant ces deux jours. Les cours n'avaient pas été assurés. La plupart des étudiants étaient restés terrés dans leur salle commune respective, n'en sortant qu'aux heures de repas. Les professeurs étaient plusieurs fois venus leur parler et consoler les plus jeunes qui se remettaient mal de la disparition du professeur de DCFM, mais c'était surtout le Poudlard Express que l'on attendait. Lorsque les grilles du château s'ouvrirent, une foule imposante sous haute surveillance en rencontra une autre, très émue, qui descendait de l'école.

Il y eut quelques bousculades sur le site autour des rares chaises mises à disposition, puis l'arrivée d'Augusta Londubat rétablit le calme. La vieille dame, accrochée aux bras de parents, portait sur son visage toutes les marques de la défaite. Derrière elle venaient les familles des Aurors, celle d'Edelgart Findley aux yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de l'ex-professeur, puis le cortège des personnalités, avec en tête le Ministre et Alicéphas Reens, Dumbledore et ses professeurs un peu plus loin, et enfin le détachement d'Aurors de Poudlard, en uniforme d'apparat et avec un brassard noir attaché au bras.

Cornelius Fudge, le premier orateur de la cérémonie, entra dans l'espace vide au centre de la foule et inspecta les centaines de sorciers présents. A l'insu de beaucoup, des mouchards mêlés aux étudiants et à leurs familles lui adressèrent des signes de dénégation, et il prit la parole avec un air déçu. Il adressa des condoléances plus froides que solennelles aux familles des victimes, puis il revint longuement sur les prouesses des Aurors lors de cette funeste journée et sur la responsabilité de ceux qui s'étaient opposés à ses projets concernant les caches de la Forêt.

« … mais l'aveuglement a parfois du bon. C'est au cours d'une mission solitaire, et irresponsable par bien des aspects, qu'un étudiant est parvenu à ramener à sa famille le corps de notre cher Neville. Harry Potter, après avoir trompé les alarmes de Poudlard, s'est enfoncé dans la Forêt et a retrouvé Neville dans les caches des mangemorts. La décision malheureuse de revenir à Poudlard au lieu de rejoindre nos Aurors et leurs médicomages a alors été prise. Privé de tout secours, le jeune homme de seize ans s'est éteint avant d'atteindre l'infirmerie du château. C'est une tragédie pour nous tous, et ses responsables seront traqués et punis. Nous répondrons à toutes les questions. Nous lèverons le voile sur les zones d'ombre, à commencer par ce sort noir, mystérieusement lancé dans l'enceinte de cette école. Nous chercherons aussi pourquoi Neville Londubat, cet étudiant paisible et sérieux, a cru bon de quitter Poudlard pour aller défier le dégénéré Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous savons tous ce que la pression de quelques camarades inconscients, ou peut-être celle d'un groupe, peut pousser à faire. Notre enquête passera aussi par là, avec l'aide des braves étudiants de Poudlard, ceux-là même qui ont vaillamment défendu leur école pendant que leurs professeurs étaient absents… »

A ce stade du discours, Fudge marqua un temps que l'assemblée, prise au dépourvu, combla par des applaudissements aussi discrets que possible. Sous le regard insistant du Ministre de Grande-Bretagne, Ron et sa bande avancèrent d'un pas. Hermione, qui se trouvait juste en face de la vieille dame Londubat, tira sèchement son ami en arrière. La fin du discours fut perturbée par les prémisses d'une fronde chez les parents des étudiants n'appartenant pas aux S.P.P, et la remarque cinglante que Fudge se gardait sous le coude à propos d'un certain absent de la cérémonie passa presque inaperçue.

Reens avait obtenu le privilège de parler juste après l'homme. Mais frappé d'une soudaine raideur à la jambe, le Veilleur retarda son entrée, ce qui laissa aux esprits les plus échauffés assez de temps pour conspuer le nom du Ministre. En quelques phrases vibrantes à la gloire de Findley, _le Professeur tombé pour ses élèves_, Reens imposa le silence et humilia aussi bien Fudge et ses piètres talents de tribun que le directeur de Poudlard, lequel se trouvait désormais privé de l'hommage de sa profession. Quoique de façon plus sereine, le chef de la Loge scrutait lui aussi la foule. Ses yeux revenaient sans cesse à un étudiant morose dont l'aura était saturée de glamours.

Après l'éloge de Reens, Dumbledore tenta d'expliquer la conduite de ses deux élèves sans rien révéler de la prophétie, un exercice délicat, même pour le vieux sorcier. Le directeur en parut affaibli, et ses mots pleins de compassion pour la grand-mère et les familles eurent un effet ambigu sur l'auditoire perplexe.

Au moment des hommages libres, une voix s'éleva pourtant dans le désert. Moira Elbeth, escortée jusqu'au centre de la foule par plusieurs collègues, rapporta en termes admiratifs ce qu'elle avait vu un jeune homme faire pour sauver son ami. Elle parla de la porte cachée dans la falaise, de la façon remarquable dont le sorcier avait pisté Fenrir Greyback à travers les caches, et elle évoqua à demi-mot le combat contre Bellatrix Lestranges. Tout en reconnaissant ignorer ce qui s'était passé, l'Auror insista avec enthousiasme sur la bravoure nécessaire pour affronter la première mangemort du Lord. L'étudiant aux glamours avait bougé durant son laïus. Il se trouvait désormais, peut-être même à son insu, isolé du reste de la foule par un cordon d'hommes de main du Ministère et de la Loge.

Loin du jeu dangereux de Joares Borcq, une centaine de mètres au-dessus, plus exactement, Harry se demandait s'il lui fallait en vouloir à l'Auror. Il avait espéré le calme pour la grand-mère de Neville, mais les mots d'Elbeth précipitaient les discussions que l'on s'était gardées en prévision de l'après-midi. Les améliorations apportées aux outils de la tour d'astronomie lui permettaient d'observer l'expression des visages dans la foule. Ils étaient majoritairement vindicatifs, sauf aux abords des inconsolables. Mme Chourave s'était écroulée contre l'épaule d'une collègue. Arthur Weasley serrait sa fille contre lui, au milieu d'autres membres de l'Ordre venus soutenir la famille d'Alice et Franck. Quelques rangées derrière, les deux animagi restant lui sautèrent aux yeux comme si leur condition était gravée sur leurs fronts. La serpentard et la poufsouffle se tenaient côte-à-côte, pas très loin d'Hagrid, et elles s'essuyaient les joues avec leurs manches.

Le jeune homme pria avec ceux-là et d'autres, pour la vieille dame seule, et pour tous ses morts qu'il n'avait pas pu enterrer. Le moment le plus dur fut quand le druide, au beau milieu de son oraison, prononça le nom de Sirius parmi ceux dont il fallait se souvenir.

Et puis les cercueils quittèrent Poudlard, ceux des Aurors pour Londres, celui de Findley pour la Suède et celui de Neville pour son village natal, dans le Berwickshire. La foule salua les familles qui se retirèrent à la suite du corbillard. Harry chercha Luna dans l'assistance. La jeune femme tourna la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, malgré la distance. La douleur l'empêchait de sourire, mais le sorcier lut sur son visage la même tendresse que Neville avait toujours eue à son égard. Luna lui envoya un baiser, puis elle prit la main d'un grand homme à l'air perdu qui tenait déjà sa valise, et les Lovegood quittèrent à leur tour le château.

Plus tard, la tête blonde de Malfoy émergea de l'escalier raide qui menait à la plate-forme d'observation du professeur Sinistra. Le serpentard, très correctement vêtu, avait sa tête des mauvais jours, et elle s'assombrit davantage lorsqu'il passa à côté des miroirs grossissants tournés vers les jardins. Harry n'avait pas assez envie de parler pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, mais ses regards ne dissuadèrent pas Malfoy de s'asseoir à proximité.

« Je suis désolé pour Londubat. »

Après cette entrée en matière, le serpentard resta silencieux une minute. « Je me suis présenté aux parents Weasley, mais ils ont refusé de me recevoir. » Malfoy semblait particulièrement amer. « On ne peut pas dire que les nouvelles lubies de Père m'aident beaucoup. Je crois qu'il est en train de devenir fou. Il n'aurait jamais participé à ce genre de chose à l'époque où le Lord n'était plus là, tu sais. »

Lucius Malfoy s'en était sorti avec l'aide des jeunes recrues. Harry tourna délibérément la tête vers le lac.

« Tu étais où, ces deux derniers jours ? Je t'ai cherché partout. Le Conseil de Poudlard a décidé de ne pas remplacer Findley. Les classes collectives des Aurors ont été officialisées à la place du cours de DCFM. Fudge a aussi imposé un régiment d'Aurors à Pré-au-Lard, en stationnement permanent. Reens était aux anges, comme tu l'imagines. Il a passé la matinée à se pavaner dans la Grande Salle à la barbe de Dumbledore. Et le vieux n'a même pas bronché. »

Malfoy se décida à comprendre que son mutisme n'avait rien à voir avec le choc. « Tu es resté tout le temps dans la Chambre. Maintenant je suis en passe d'être foudroyé au moindre mot plus haut que l'autre, c'est ça ? Pour ta gouverne, sache que les S.P.P. vont repartir à l'attaque. Ils sont à nouveau en position de force avec autant d'Aurors autour d'eux. Ils ont loupé le coche quand vous êtes tous partis dans les montagnes. Le château était désert. C'était impressionnant, je dois le reconnaître. Ils auraient pu tenter quelque chose. Une chance qu'ils n'y aient pas pensé, mais il se trouvera bien un plus malin qu'eux pour les y encourager maintenant. »

« Ils y ont pensé. Hermione est plus intelligente que toi, Malfoy, et Ron te battrait à plat de couture aux échecs. Ils n'ont rien fait parce qu'un de leurs amis était porté disparu. »

« Ah quand même… Maintenant que tu parles, je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé aux caches ? Les journaux disent que tu as affronté Lestranges. »

« Possible », lâcha Harry à contrecœur. La sorcière aussi s'en était sortie. Des Aurors l'avaient arrachée à la plateforme et emmenée vers l'arrière, mais Greyback les avait interceptés.

« Potter, c'est la sorcière la plus puissante que je connaisse. » Malfoy était très sérieux. « Je veux savoir comment tu as fait pour rester en vie. Et n'esquive pas la question. »

« Ce sont mes affaires. »

« Tu sais ce dont tout le monde parle au château ? De Diggory. De ce qui lui est arrivé, de ce qui est arrivé à Londubat, et du rôle que tu as tenu dans les deux cas. Le vent est encore en train de tourner, Potter. Surveille ton attitude si tu ne veux pas rebuter tes derniers alliés. »

Harry se replia dans le fond de sa cape, un œil toujours fixé sur les miroirs et la foule éclatée en petits groupes palabrant avec animation. « J'aimerais rester seul. »

« A ta guise. Mais je commence à comprendre l'opinion de certains. » Au lieu de partir cependant, Malfoy tritura la barbichette duveteuse qui lui ornait le menton, songeur. « C'était une bonne chose que tu sois là-bas. J'imagine que Londubat a dû être heureux de te voir venir. »

xxx

Lestranges n'était pas allée loin. La nuit suivant l'attaque des caches, Greyback et elle avaient été introduits en présence de leur maître. Autour du trône, les mangemorts rentrés plus tôt avaient rabattu leurs capuchons, s'épargnant ainsi le regard des collègues mais pas, comme ils le regrettèrent, la vue de la femme à genoux, les yeux révulsés, criant et pleurant sous les coups d'un bourreau invisible. Elle était la créature la plus vicieuse qui gravita autour du Lord. Personne n'aurait parié un penny sur les chances de Potter une fois entre ses mains. Mais Lestranges se trainait à leurs pieds, sanglotant leurs noms, agrippant les capes qu'elle parvenait à atteindre.

Voldemort la repoussa d'un coup de botte lorsqu'elle rampa jusqu'à son fauteuil. Il prononça une sentence de mort à son encontre, comme prix de sa défaite, et des serviteurs transportèrent aussitôt la sorcière dans une autre pièce.

Ainsi avait été célébré, dans le silence et la gêne, le premier succès conjoint de Lord Voldemort et d'Harry Potter. Les sorciers en noir, trop heureux de tenir encore sur leurs jambes, s'étaient retirés en hâte afin d'aller colporter la nouvelle.

Resté seul, le Mage avait rejoint Lestranges. Derrière les portes closes, il avait fait connaître toute l'étendue de sa colère à son ennemi. Harry, qui essayait de se dépêtrer du lien brusquement ouvert, avait été assailli par les visions brutales d'un Voldemort hors de lui. Le plan avait marché, mais pas comme l'homme-serpent l'entendait. Il n'avait pas souhaité que se passe ainsi la destruction de sa servante la plus fidèle. Elle aurait dû partir dans un coup de tonnerre, en son nom. Maintenant elle devait mourir pour ne pas infliger plus longtemps le spectacle de sa décrépitude. La dernière illusion de complicité avec ses vassaux disparaissait, ne laissant que de la peur et de la fascination entre eux et lui. C'était plus dangereux. Pour la première fois, Voldemort ne contrôlait pas tout. Le cours de l'histoire lui était apparu, prêt à fondre sur lui et à reprendre ses droits, lorsqu'il avait prononcé la sentence. Si un seul mangemort avait mis en doute le fait qu'il avait prévu cette punition, tout l'édifice aurait tremblé.

Le Mage ne lui avait rien caché de ses tentatives pour atteindre le cerveau de Lestranges et le persuader d'arrêter sa cannibalisation. Harry aurait préféré ne pas connaître ces échecs, mais Voldemort avait insisté sur l'impuissance de sa legilimencie, le ridicule de ses injonctions à la sorcière et même le désarroi dans lequel l'état de la femme le plongeait.

Il avait finalement tué Lestranges de ses propres mains, dernier geste d'affection d'un maître pour son animal de compagnie préféré. Puis sa présence au bout du lien s'était étirée comme une montagne jaillissant de la terre. Sa voix avait tonné sous le crâne d'Harry lorsqu'il s'était adressé à lui.

_« Tu ne m'as pas obéi, Harry Potter ! Tu m'as obligé à l'abandonner ! J'ai pourtant été un juste partenaire. Ne t'ai-je pas inspiré ? Ne t'ai-je pas soutenu quand le reste du monde te rejetait ? C'est de ta faute si cela va prendre fin ! Place à la guerre, mon jeune ennemi ! »_

C'était bien plus qu'une voix. C'était l'écho d'un Avatar qui changeait les règles du jeu. Effrayant était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit. Harry avait pourtant relevé la tête.

_« J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé ! J'ai affronté vos mangemorts ! C'est vous qui m'avez trahi ! Vous auriez dû sauver Neville en échange de ma venue ! C'était ce qui était convenu ! »_

_« Je n'ai rien promis de tel. »_

_« C'était implicite ! »_

_« Tu devais la tuer, Potter ! Je devais pouvoir exhiber son corps, pour ta gloire et la mienne ! Pas une folle ! »_

_« Elle a empoisonné Neville avant même que je n'arrive ! »_

_« Je t'ai offert mon pouvoir ! C'est un honneur plus digne que mille de tes plus palpitantes vies ! »_

_« Je vous tuerai, même si vous devez me tuer en retour. Vous ouvrez des brèches. J'y jetterai la Main, et je vous détruirai ! »_

Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais son esprit et celui de Voldemort étaient si intriqués qu'ils entendaient leurs pensées se dérouler. Le mage n'était nullement inquiet, juste furieux.

_« Je n'ai plus d'âme. Ta Main, si elle parvenait à m'atteindre, ne trouverait rien. Dis-moi plutôt, Harry Potter, d'où te viendra la force de la lancer ? Comment résisteras-tu à sa puissance étouffante, à sa constriction autour de ta propre culpabilité ? Qui est le monstre, Potter ? Qui a tué Londubat ? Tout s'enchaîne autour de toi. Ta vie a été faite pour t'emplir de haine. Chacune de tes décisions provoque la souffrance. Chacune de tes avancées a un prix. Pourquoi Londubat m'a-t-il écouté, Harry ? Comprends-tu ce qu'il avait de spécial pour devoir disparaître ? N'as-tu pas échangé un frère pour un autre ? » _

_« Je n'ai pas tué Neville. C'est du venin qui l'a tué. »_

_« Si tu savais comme la prophétie se joue de toi ! Tu n'es que son pantin. Un morceau de bois ballotté par la tempête. Seul, face à mon empire d'alliés, de sujets et d'espions. Une goutte a suffi pour effacer Londubat de la surface de cette terre. Mon dévoué fournisseur peut m'en procurer beaucoup d'autres. Continue de m'ennuyer, et cela pourrait se produire. CRUCIO ! »_

xxx

Ces questions le hantaient toujours. Malfoy l'avait interrompu dans ses réflexions morbides, mais elles revenaient maintenant que le serpentard avait quitté la tour d'astronomie. Qui avait tué Neville ? Son cerveau avait commencé à échafauder un doute atroce que nourrissait la certitude qu'il se trouvait prisonnier au centre d'une toile de chocs en retour. Le sauvetage de Peter-Anton n'était pas son seul fiasco. Il avait pris une autre décision ces dernières semaines, et tout portait à croire qu'elle s'était elle aussi retournée contre lui.

Les étudiants étaient tous dans la Grande Salle ou dehors. Harry se rendit à la salle commune des gryffondors et y récupéra sa malle qui l'attendait dans la cache de Phineas Nigellus. Quelqu'un se trouvait devant la porte de la tour quand il chercha à en sortir. Albus Dumbledore, en robes sombres, le regardait faire tristement.

« Augusta Londubat te salue, Harry. »

Harry avait tellement mal aux tripes qu'il aurait pu en vomir. « Lestranges est morte. »

« Je n'en étais pas certain. » Avec précaution, le vieil homme fit un pas dans la salle commune, lui laissant assez d'espace pour fuir s'il le désirait. Les yeux brillants de rage, le sorcier attendit ses paroles suivantes.

« Certaines circonstances sont si extrêmes, Harry, qu'elles imposent aux hommes des pensées qu'ils préféreraient ne pas avoir. Je trouve que Bellatrix Lestranges a mérité son destin. »

« Mauvaise réponse. » Harry jeta pratiquement sa malle hors de la tour et disparut dans un couloir.

Il marcha au pas de course jusqu'à la Chambre, y bazarda ses affaires et ressortit. Il ne supportait plus l'air vicié des caves. Le Grimoire voulait lui parler, lui aussi. La poignée de phrases qu'il leur avait consentie était déjà trop. Imaginer leurs visages s'éclairant : _Lestranges est morte ? Bien joué, Harry ! _Etre écrasé, sans que les autres ne comprennent, par le poids de cette nouvelle. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de mauvais parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé en termes égoïstes. Même après avoir été initié à la magie noire, il avait toujours eu une bonne raison de participer à une action. Dans sa tête, en tout cas, les choses paraissaient claires. Mais il allait devoir vivre en sachant qu'il avait détruit un être et qu'il pouvait recommencer. Qu'il n'avait pas juste la capacité de se défendre contre les habitants de ce château et les gens dehors, mais aussi celle de les attaquer. Le formuler lui donnait le vertige. Avait-il seulement défendu quelque chose lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Fudge et Finch-Fletchley ? Il lui avait semblé que oui sur le moment.

A 21h00, il se rendit à l'étude de Snape avec sa baguette au poing. Si le maître des potions avait traîné dans le coup… Harry chancela en atteignant la porte. Si Snape avait participé, alors…

« Ne restez pas planté dehors, Potter ! »

L'homme osait être là. Il se tenait debout derrière son bureau et l'observait avec répugnance. « Montrez-moi votre bras. »

La question qu'Harry avait sur le bout de la langue prenait toute la place. Elle l'empêchait même de respirer.

« Je veux voir votre bras, Potter ! C'est un ordre ! »

La voix de Snape était plus aiguë que d'accoutumée. Sheridan pointa le bout de son museau, attiré par l'odeur de peur. Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa. La grimace de peine sur son visage fit reculer Snape qui buta contre le mur du laboratoire. « Votre bras, ou je tire ! »

« Etait-ce vous ? »

« Potter, reculez ! »

L'horreur d'une éventuelle réponse, dont la teneur lui paraissait plus évidente à chaque seconde, tétanisait Harry. « Pourquoi Neville n'est-il pas mort tout de suite ? »

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Snape s'était préparé. L'homme sembla pris au dépourvu. « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

« Pourquoi a-t-il souffert pendant des heures ? C'était du venin extrêmement puissant ! Mais il a été torturé jusqu'au bout ! Il s'est vu mourir ! Pourquoi ? »

« Vous m'accusez ? »

« Parce que c'était du venin éventé ! Du venin qui avait passé quatre ans dans une cave ! »

Il n'y eut plus de bruit dans la salle. Plus d'oxygène non plus. Harry s'étreignit la poitrine, et sa baguette lui échappa. Il sentit une main palper sans ménagement son épaule à la recherche de la morsure. Elle avait achevé sa guérison quelques heures auparavant.

Ensuite Snape s'écarta. « Pomfresh et moi avons examiné le corps de Mr Londubat. C'est une batrachotoxine qui l'a tué. Du poison de kokoï, une grenouille dendrobate de Colombie. Du poison, Potter, pas du venin. Cette substance est létale, même à dose infime. La paralysie du système nerveux peut prendre plusieurs heures, mais ses dommages sont irréversibles. La nécrose tue d'autant plus vite la victime que le poison a été administré près du cœur. Or Mr Londubat a été piqué au pied. »

« N'en dites pas de plus… »

« J'en venais pourtant au fait que Lestranges vous avait menti à propos de l'antidote. Il n'y en a pas de connu. Rien n'aurait pu le sauver. »

Harry s'assit doucement sur sa chaise. A l'abri de ses bras, il ferma les yeux et évacua les larmes de fatigue et de tension obscure qu'il avait accumulées. Ça lui prit un peu de temps, malgré la présence du directeur de Serpentard. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Snape lui tournait le dos, immobile devant la petite cheminée de l'étude.

« Comment savez-vous ce qu'elle m'a dit ? »

« J'ai parlé à Lucius Malfoy hier matin. »

« Et moi j'ai parlé à Voldemort. » Les épaules du maître des potions tressaillirent, mais l'homme garda son visage au secret. « Il ne m'a pas corrigé, à propos du venin. »

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous qu'il vous corrige ? »

« Parce qu'il ne rate jamais une occasion de me prouver que j'ai tort. » Harry plissa les yeux, distrait de son chagrin par la posture du professeur de potions. « Est-ce qu'il voulait que je vous soupçonne ? »

« Ou est-ce que je vous mens, Potter. Vous oubliez cette possibilité bien vite après m'avoir collé un meurtre sur le dos. »

Snape retourna à son bureau et s'empara d'un paquet de copies qu'il tassa à coups secs. La plume se mit à voler sur les parchemins, rayant certains mots, en entourant d'autres. Deux plis soucieux barraient le front du professeur. Cette réaction, même ses pires âneries des années précédentes n'étaient pas parvenues à la provoquer. Harry l'analysa avec une certaine avidité, content de pouvoir réfléchir à quelque chose.

Snape reprit le premier la parole. « Aucune transformation ou quelconque manifestation de votre animagus ne sera tolérée dans cette salle, Potter. »

Harry n'était pas prêt d'oublier le poids soudain de Greyback sur son dos. Même dans l'étude fermée, il lui semblait qu'à tout instant le souffle fétide du loup-garou allait envahir ses narines. Les animagi n'étaient pas différents. Des hommes, puis subitement des bêtes sans éthique, obéissant à des pulsions qu'aucun raisonnement ne touchait. Il partageait la défiance de Snape à leur endroit, avec une mention spéciale contre son propre totem.

« Aucune manifestation », promit-il d'une voix neutre. « Mais j'aimerais vous poser une question. »

Dans les yeux de Snape brilla un avertissement. « A quel propos ? »

« Les Hukks. Aucune créature, même un loup-garou, n'est censée être assez corrompue pour s'allier avec eux. Mais ils suivaient Fenrir Greyback dans la Forêt, j'en suis sûr. »

« Votre question, Potter. »

« Est-ce possible pour une bête de tomber aussi bas ? »

Snape posa sa plume et croisa ses doigts façon Dumbledore, la sympathie en moins.

« C'est la partie humaine de Greyback qui a perverti le loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? » insista Harry. « Un animal peut devenir un monstre s'il a à disposition le cerveau d'un homme. »

« Votre animagus n'a donc aucun souci à se faire. »

« Je suis sérieux, Professeur. »

« Vous interprétez mal la situation parce que vous pensez mal, Potter. La réponse est, une fois de plus, dans les faits et non dans vos galéjades. Les chiens de mangalite sont le résultat d'une mutation intervenue dans des circonstances exceptionnelles. Le résultat est unanimement considéré comme abominable. Ils ne font pas partie du règne animal tel que nous le concevons, contrairement à la créature qu'est un animagus ou même un lycanthrope. La question de parvenir ou non au même degré de violence de l'esprit n'existe simplement pas. Quant aux sorciers animorphes, ils disposent d'une certaine liberté vis-à-vis de leur double. Greyback est un être immonde qui a choisi de laisser gagner le loup. Mais peut-être vous souvenez-vous d'un autre loup-garou que vous côtoyiez autrefois. Remus Lupin. Vingt-huit jours par mois, cet homme peut être considéré comme fréquentable. Ça n'était pas le cas lorsqu'il n'était qu'un adolescent, impulsif et irréfléchi comme ils le sont tous. Un âge ingrat où l'esprit est encore obscurci par les désirs égoïstes et les colères simplifiées. Un âge dangereux, Potter. »

« Je vous dis que ces Hukks suivaient Greyback », gronda Harry. « D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils lui obéissaient ! »

« Parce que ce n'était pas des Hukkamiskäs. Le Lord Noir est fasciné par les sciences et leur capacité à explorer les zones méconnues de la réalité. Il a à son service des chercheurs qu'il récompense grassement et à qui il laisse tout essayer. Des gens capables de créer les pires horreurs par fascination de l'expérimentation. Ces hommes ont croisé artificiellement, grâce à un procédé dont vous ne voulez rien connaître, un mâle Hukkamiskäs avec des chiennes. Les fruits de cette expérience ont été confié à Greyback qui n'a rien pu tirer d'eux. Ils ne l'attaquent pas lui, mais sur un champ de bataille, ils ne font aucune autre distinction. Beaucoup voudraient les voir détruits. Le Lord Noir les garde parce que leur monstruosité l'amuse. »

« Il pourrait aussi croiser ces nouveaux Hukks avec d'autres chiens pour les rendre plus malléables. »

« Une expérience intéressante à laquelle il n'a sûrement pas manqué de penser. »

« Il l'a déjà fait ? »

« Une seule question, Potter, et vous avez eu votre réponse. Mettez-vous au travail. »

Harry n'avait aucun programme de travail et trop de choses en tête pour y songer. Les explications de Snape, même bienvenues, n'éclaircissaient pas le brouillard dans lequel il nageait. Etaient-elles fiables, pour commencer ? Il piocha un livre dans la bibliothèque et tourna distraitement ses pages.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Snape repoussa brutalement sa chaise. « J'ai à faire, Potter. N'approchez ni de mon laboratoire ni de mon bureau. Je vous assure que je le saurai. » Le maître des potions claqua la porte en partant, laissant Harry seul pour la première fois. La brusque invasion du pouvoir de Voldemort, encore fraîche, l'avait laissé dans un état d'hypersensibilité magique qui lui permit de sentir la tension au bout du lien.

Snape se rendit à la seule porte du donjon qui aboutissait sur l'extérieur. Avant de quitter le château, il envoya un message via un sort qui n'était pas un Patronus, puis il s'enfonça dans la nuit. Protégé par l'un de ses charmes de camouflage, Harry le suivit à travers les jardins encore très fréquentés jusqu'à ce qu'il fût certain que l'espion quittait bien le domaine de Poudlard.

xxx

Dix-huit étudiants étaient repartis avec leurs parents. Le chiffre tourna dans les couloirs du château dès le lendemain des funérailles, malgré l'omerta du directeur et du Conseil. Ces nouveaux départs ramenaient la population estudiantine de l'école à la moitié de ce qu'elle était l'année précédente à la même époque. Poudlard en paraissait quasiment désert. Certains dortoirs avaient été fermés : ceux des premières années, qui avaient tous été rapatriés à l'exception d'un jeune serpentard, mais aussi ceux des secondes années, dont les derniers spécimens avaient été priés de faire chambre commune avec leurs aînés de troisième. Le château était en désordre pourtant. Pas juste moralement et intellectuellement, mais physiquement. Poudlard croulait sous la poussière. Il régnait dans les salles de classe et les dortoirs un tel capharnaüm que l'on avait surpris des élèves en train de ranger. La blanchisserie tournait au ralenti. La nature-morte qui masquait autrefois l'entrée de la cuisine et des garde-manger avait été remplacée par des charmes complexes. Toute l'intendance de Poudlard, jusqu'aux repas désormais servis sans cérémonie et sans imagination, était touchée. Le bataillon d'elfes qui assurait d'ordinaire le confort des habitants du château était aux abonnés absents.

La guerre des elfes était jusque-là passée inaperçue dans les Highlands d'Ecosse, mais elle ne l'était pas à Londres où les plaintes à leur encontre submergeaient le Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Et puis un jour elles avaient cessé de le submerger parce qu'il ne s'était plus trouvé personne pour acheminer le courrier des volières aux différents bureaux du Ministère. Les elfes s'étaient mis en grève. Soupçonnés d'avoir été infiltrés par la faction dure du mouvement libertaire, ils avaient tous été promptement dispersés dans des institutions de seconde zone où l'on craignait moins les indiscrétions. Ils ne s'étaient pas remis au travail pour autant, mais séparés les uns des autres, c'était moins visible. Les nouveaux elfes du Ministère, étroitement surveillés dès leur arrivée, avaient eux aussi cessé toute activité après que l'un des leurs eût été molesté par un employé hystérique armé d'une cafetière vide. Fudge avait alors fait appel aux elfes de Poudlard, réputés pour leur obéissance et leur loyauté.

Difficile de dire non à une telle requête car, de fait, le Ministère ne tournait rond que par la grâce des centaines de petites mains vertes qui en triaient l'abondant courrier, préparaient les repas, veillaient à la propreté des locaux, à l'approvisionnement en plumes, parchemins et encre et, s'il leur restait du temps, faisaient office de secrétaires aux fonctionnaires n'ayant pas obtenu de rallonge de budget. Difficile, mais pas impossible, car après tout ces elfes appartenaient à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait quand même choisi de les laisser partir pour Londres. Dobby, qui était resté à l'école avec une poignée de congénères, lui avait expliqué qu'officiellement ils étaient prêtés au Ministère. Officieusement on parlait de location, car Poudlard était censé toucher une rente en échange de ce transfert. Les caisses publiques étant vides, Dumbledore avait négocié cette rente en nature. Elle se traduisait par la promesse d'un ravitaillement ininterrompu en farines, légumes et viandes, des denrées en voie de raréfaction dans la communauté. Les elfes désormais à Londres avaient pour mission de veiller à ce que promesse soit tenue.

On n'allait pas mourir de faim à Poudlard, et la troupe supplémentaire d'Aurors à Pré-au-Lard offrait une sécurité non négligeable, mais le château restait très isolé, très loin de Londres, et encore trop d'Edimbourg. L'essentiel des voies sorcières de Grande-Bretagne se trouvait beaucoup plus au sud, et les plus longues finissaient à Aberdeen. Au-delà, la circulation des marchandises et le transplantage à travers les montagnes et les zones désertiques devenaient dangereux, particulièrement en ces temps mouvementés. Il restait encore le réseau de cheminette, cependant le risque de perdre le contrôle de l'une des cheminées-relais disséminées sur les landes était si grand qu'il n'était plus ouvert qu'en cas d'urgence. Le Poudlard Express s'acquittait en général des deux tâches – le transport des marchandises et des personnes – mais la voie ferrée attirait les saboteurs et devait régulièrement être réparée. Adossée à la Forêt Interdite, l'école devait aussi assumer la désertion des centaures et l'introduction dans les bois de créatures beaucoup moins recommandables. Lentement, Poudlard devenait un îlot dans un coin sombre de la carte.

Le donjon semblait être lui-même une sorte de frontière. Lorsqu'Harry s'y rendit quelques jours après les funérailles, il eut la désagréable sensation de changer de camp. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de trouble dans l'air, comme une intention non formulée.

Il n'avait pas revu Snape en tête-à-tête depuis que l'espion avait quitté le château pour aller retrouver Voldemort. Ce soir, le maître des potions l'attendait. Ses yeux noirs s'étrécirent lorsqu'il passa la porte, si ostensiblement calculateurs qu'Harry s'arrêta avant d'avoir atteint son pupitre.

« Poudlard a enregistré votre Decipe dans ses archives. C'est un document tout ce qu'il y a d'officiel, Potter, qui s'ajoute au dossier déjà accablant que le Ministère constitue à votre charge. Etes-vous conscient que si ce dossier continuait à s'alourdir, Fudge pourrait considérer la révélation de son contenu comme moins dangereuse que sa mise au secret ? »

« C'est vous qui m'avez montré le Decipe. »

« Que vous avez eu la bêtise d'utiliser dans une situation qui ne nécessitait pas un tel déploiement. »

« Les circonstances… »

« Il y aura toujours des circonstances », le coupa Snape d'un ton froid. « Pourquoi l'Avada Kedavra ? »

« Pour leur faire peur », rétorqua Harry en adoptant le même visage impassible que Snape. L'homme l'agaçait déjà. Il s'installa à son pupitre et sortit un paquet de notes qu'il lui fallait relire, résultat de nuits entières passées dans la solitude de la bibliothèque.

« Potter… » Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux, alerté par l'absence des inflexions méprisantes dont Snape ne manquait jamais d'orner son nom.

« Vous devez apprendre ce sort. »

L'homme quitta son siège et le fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Il infligea le même destin à son bureau, au canapé et au fauteuil devant la cheminée, et même au porte-manteau. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux bibliothèques et les recouvrit d'une pléthore de charmes de protection. Enfin, il congédia l'armure de Charles de Clare.

Le grincement métallique de la carapace hantée tira Harry de ses rêves en noir. La pièce était vide, à part son pupitre et le maître des potions qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

« Un sorcier qui cherche à se débarrasser d'un autre sorcier a le choix des procédures : attaque physique, avec ou sans arme, potions, ou bien sort dégénérescent à condition que la victime ne soit pas en situation d'être secourue. Ces procédés entraînent des morts quasi immédiates. Elles supposent toutes un _avant_, Potter, en combat, persuasion ou infiltration d'une place, et il arrive qu'elles trouvent un _après_. Seul l'Avada Kedavra est instantané et définitif. »

Le pupitre était un prétexte auquel Harry s'accrochait résolument. Snape ne semblait pas ravi d'être le seul debout, mais il fit pour une fois preuve d'un peu de merci en ignorant ce fait.

« Tuer avec sa magie est un acte unique, inconcevable pour qui ne l'a pas expérimenté. Le sorcier attaquant libère une énergie qui va en annihiler une autre. Il doit souhaiter le faire pour y parvenir. L'Avada n'est jamais de la légitime défense. Il faut vouloir tuer. Cet état d'esprit requiert une maîtrise extrême de ses pensées et de ses émotions. Si l'acte est entaché de sentiments, ou la cible trop vivace, le résultat sera nul. Le sort déclencheur, _Avada Kedavra_, est simple. C'est le travail en amont qui est considérable, Potter. Et il n'est en aucun cas plaisant. Vous n'en tirerez aucune gloire, aucun respect de personne, et s'il me revient que vous l'utiliser pour effrayer d'autres élèves, je vous ferai renvoyer sur-le-champ. »

« Il y a des alarmes dans cette pièce. Poudlard ne laissera pas passer ce genre de magie. »

« Comme je viens de l'expliquer, l'Avada est une magie complexe qui demande de la préparation. Lorsque vous en maîtriserez les bases, nous redescendrons dans la Chambre. Avant cela vous devrez faire des efforts et montrer de la discipline. Maintenant, levez-vous. »

Même au cœur de ses insomnies, Harry se débrouillait pour éviter de penser à ce trait de lumière verte. Une fois, il avait jeté un Impardonnable, l'Endoloris, mais dans un tel état de peine qu'il n'imaginait pas survivre à une nouvelle expérience. « L'Avada Kedavra n'a pas toujours été de la magie noire », murmura-t-il pour se rassurer. Ça avait été l'un des premiers enseignements du Grimoire.

La remarque prit Snape par surprise. « Correct », reconnut-il. « Mais ça l'est dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. Ne cherchez aucune excuse à ce sort car il n'en a pas. »

« Les Aurors l'utilisent. »

« Parce qu'ils savent qu'un homme doit parfois mourir. Vous essayez de gagner du temps. Auriez-vous peur ? »

Snape l'observa minutieusement. « Je m'imaginais déjà perdre mon temps à essayer de brider votre arrogance coutumière, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous avez développé une fâcheuse tendance à vous effondrer devant votre ombre, Potter. Toutes ces histoires de bête, de perversion… Redescendez sur terre ! Tôt ou tard vous vous retrouverez pris dans une mêlée, comme tous ceux qui participent à cette guerre, et vous aurez besoin de l'Avada Kedavra pour avancer. »

Harry ne niait pas ce fait. L'Impardonnable serait utile, et souvent employé sur les champs de bataille. Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, même Remus pensa-t-il avec un coup au cœur, tous ces hommes avaient appris à le faire. Mais la magie n'était pas sans conséquence. Quelque chose avait dû changer en eux. Dumbledore n'utilisait jamais l'Avada Kedavra, Maugrey le lui avait avoué à demi-mot juste avant son retour à Privet Drive. A l'époque, Harry avait soigneusement enregistré les soupçons du vieil Auror selon lesquels le directeur n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, volontairement ou non, en Hauts Arts.

Le maître des potions n'avait pas encore élevé la voix pour couper court à ses réflexions. La démonstration de patience prit fin avec un poing abattu sur son pupitre. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Vous êtes terrifié avant même d'avoir commencé. Si c'est de voir votre petite innocence s'envoler qui vous tracasse, sachez qu'en ce qui concerne le reste du monde, vous n'en avez déjà plus. Vous avez déjà blessé, et tué, Potter ! »

« Pas intentionnellement ! » Le poing d'Harry s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de celui de Snape. Derrière lui, sa chaise se renversa. L'homme le fusilla du regard.

« Peut-être pas. Mais c'est une simple étape. Votre désobéissance est un caprice de mijaurée. La façon dont vous avez brisé Lestranges vous enlève toute excuse pour vous arrêter ici. » Le pupitre et la chaise disparurent dans un _plop_, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face. « Ayez la modestie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce sort avant de le condamner, lui et tous ceux qui le pratiquent. »

« Seul l'un d'entre nous en a déjà été victime », siffla Harry. « J'ai le droit d'avoir une opinion ! » Ses mots firent le tour de l'étude silencieuse et lui revinrent en pleine figure. Le sentiment de vivre sur du temps emprunté se fit plus fort, et il se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de ça : boucler la boucle.

« Aujourd'hui n'est qu'un entraînement. Il se passera du temps avant que vous ne le maîtrisiez. A ce moment, vous aurez toujours le choix de l'utiliser ou non. »

Le maître des potions avait baissé le ton, ce qui équivalait à une main tendue. Harry avait très envie de la mordre. Snape avait eu l'occasion de réfléchir à cet entraînement, mais pas lui. Il ne s'était pas préparé à s'ouvrir autant à la magie noire, et de son plein gré. Ça arriverait très vite. Il était un bon élève, quoi qu'en dise Snape.

Quelque chose s'extirpa à ce moment de son esprit, et le maître des potions retroussa les lèvres. « Votre arrogance n'est décidément jamais loin. »

« Ne faites pas ça ! »

« Il vous faudra des semaines, peut-être des mois de travail ! Essayez le sort et voyez par vous-même ! Même contre moi, vous n'avez aucune chance de réussir ! »

Harry commença par secouer la tête, mais Snape lui enfonça sa baguette dans l'épaule. « Allez-y ! », aboya-t-il. « Que je puisse assister à votre lamentable échec ! »

En une fraction de seconde, Snape se retrouva avec sa baguette brandie sous le nez. Mais Harry ne parvint pas à dire les mots. Il n'avait jamais essayé de le faire. Même contre les apprentis mangemorts, ça n'avait été que des sons prononcés sans volonté. C'était dangereux maintenant qu'il pensait à ce qui se cachait derrière la formule. Snape s'était reculé mais se trouvait toujours dans la trajectoire de sa baguette. Harry la leva légèrement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, fasciné par la folie de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre.

« Avada Kedavra », murmura-t-il.

La magie le reconnut. Harry la sentit vibrer tout autour de lui. Suinter entre les montants d'une porte close pour laquelle il ne lui manquait que l'intonation et le bon geste. Il n'y eut pas d'éclair vert. Dans une réalité, Snape se détendit imperceptiblement. Dans une autre, à un pas de la première, Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule le monstre qu'était l'Avada. La puissance, et le froid qui l'accompagnait, étaient pareils à ce qu'il avait vécu habité par le pouvoir de Voldemort. Le mal que lui avait fait le Mage à travers ce cadeau était incommensurable. Il ferma les yeux pendant que la magie le reniflait, marqué qu'il était par trop de pourriture. Elle voulait qu'il la trouve, et qu'il l'utilise.

« Potter… Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Harry battit des paupières, et le décor glacé disparut. « Pourquoi voulez-vous que je connaisse ce sort ? »

Le regard du maître des potions se hasarda sur le mur avant de revenir à lui. « Vous avez vu quelque chose. »

« Qui vous a demandé de me l'apprendre ? »

Snape se pinça le nez et Harry se braqua dans l'attente d'une nouvelle explosion. Mais l'homme fit réapparaître deux chaises et s'assit sur l'une d'entre elles. « La seule question qui importe n'est-elle pas : contre qui allez-vous l'utiliser ? »

Harry pensa que non. La magie qu'il venait de voir, qu'il côtoyait à travers Voldemort, la Main, la Chambre, allait l'engloutir et le briser. C'était là que l'emmenait la prophétie. Elle avait conditionné sa vie pour qu'il en arrive à ce point de capacité de destruction. Le feu par le feu. « Vous ne savez pas ce que vous me demandez », dit-il dans un murmure.

« Vous avez un ennemi qui cherche à vous détruire, Potter. J'avoue ne pas saisir ce qui vous freine. »

Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et contempla l'étude vide, infiniment moins dangereuse que l'univers qu'il avait entraperçut. « Voldemort cherche à ce que je maîtrise ce pouvoir. Neville a été sacrifié dans l'unique but que je tue Lestranges. »

« Tiens donc ? » Le ton se voulait sarcastique, mais Harry sut qu'il venait d'apprendre quelque chose au maître des potions.

« Il est plus intelligent que je ne le serai jamais », poursuivit-il en ignorant les émotions qui cherchaient à refaire surface. « J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il attend ça de moi. »

« Les terreurs de l'esprit. » Snape se releva et entreprit d'arpenter la salle d'un pas de fauve en cage. « Vous réalisez qu'il s'agit de vous présenter à cet ennemi sans possibilité de le tuer ? »

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Quelque fut la personne qui tirât les ficelles de cette soirée, l'argument était de poids. « Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas. »

« Je vais le prendre, quoi que vous en pensiez. »

« Potter », murmura Snape, « vous êtes l'être le plus égoïste que j'ai eu la malfortune de rencontrer. Votre entraînement en solitaire n'a pas fait qu'inquiéter les quelques personnes qui tiennent à vous, il a aussi semé le doute parmi toute une communauté. Au cœur d'une guerre, il n'y a pas de plus grand désavantage. Vous êtes devenu une faiblesse pour votre camp. Pourquoi voudriez-vous que des sorciers comme ceux de l'Ordre continuent de se battre alors que vous-même refusez la possibilité d'en finir avec tout ça ? »

« Et c'est vous qui mangez à tous les râteliers qui me dites ça ? »

Harry leva instinctivement les bras en voyant la main du maître des potions prendre de l'élan, puis dans les yeux de l'homme passa un éclat de peine qui le désarma. Il comprit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui lorsque Snape tomba à genoux et s'enroula autour de son poignet gauche. Sa cicatrice s'embrasa au moment où le professeur se mettait à crier.

Dumbledore les trouva quelques minutes plus tard, gisant tous les deux évanouis sur le carrelage de l'étude.

.

.

* * *

J'ai remanié la fin de morosophie, et d'après mes calculs il reste encore 6 ou 7 chapitres. Beaucoup de choses à propos des Dursley sont passées à la trappe, donc désolé à tous ceux auxquels j'avais promis de tristes histoires avec châtiment libérateur sur la place publique. Cela dit, il en restera quelques trucs. Il y a aussi une possibilité pour que le prochain chapitre soit court, au quel cas il ne rentrerait pas dans mon décompte.

A bientôt !


	35. Les Soucis de Mme Pomfresh

**12/04/2009 : **ce chapitre ne fait pas partie du décompte final. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : les Soucis de Mme Pomfresh**

.

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux peu de temps après qu'on l'eût déposé sur l'un des lits de Mme Pomfresh. Il avait vaguement repris connaissance entre le donjon et l'infirmerie mais n'avait pas osé bouger à cause de la douleur. La potion versée dans sa gorge commençait à atténuer ses élans de migraine, assez pour qu'il coure le risque de tourner la tête. La première chose qu'il vit fut une grande tapisserie aux couleurs de Poudlard telle qu'il n'en existait pas dans l'habituelle salle blanche et spartiate où Mme Pomfresh s'occupait de remettre ses étudiants sur pieds. La seconde fut le dos du directeur, penché au-dessus de ce qui semblait être des jambes de maître des potions.

Dumbledore n'était pas seul auprès de son professeur. Une robe blanche familière s'affairait aussi. Harry aurait aimé savoir à quoi, mais la tête du lit était masquée par des rideaux. Il ne reconnut pas la voix de Snape parmi les murmures indistincts qui lui parvenaient. C'était étrange, mais pas assez pour qu'il résiste au sommeil.

xxx

« J'ai le droit à des examens privés. »

« Nous sommes en privé. Albus est reparti et les enfants n'ont pas accès à cette salle. »

« Potter est là. »

« Il dort, Severus. »

« Réveillez-le et mettez-le dehors. C'est une salle pour professeurs ici. »

« Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous obéir ? »

« Alors changez-moi de chambre ! »

« Les appartements des orphelins ont pris toute la place, vous le savez très bien. »

« Le placard à balais le plus proche de cette infirmerie me suffira amplement, je vous assure. »

« Jeune homme, vous allez bien sagement rester dans ce lit, non pas parce qu'il n'y a plus de place mais parce que je vous l'ordonne ! »

« Par l'enfer ! J'espère pour vous que vos stocks de potions sont pleins. »

« Tout juste réapprovisionnés. Severus, Harry et vous êtes arrivés la tête et la main couvertes de sang, en vous tordant de douleur. Ce qui vous a attaqué dépasse mes meilleurs manuels, et je doute qu'aucun médicomage de Grande-Bretagne ne soit susceptible de me conseiller. Alors vous allez tous les deux rester ici, à portée de main. Je me refuse à courir d'une chambre à l'autre en me demandant si l'un d'entre vous n'est pas en train d'agoniser ! »

Si les protestations de Snape n'avaient pas déjà réveillé Harry, Pomfresh y serait certainement parvenue. La matrone se hâta à son chevet et l'ausculta en quelques coups de baguette précis. Malgré le bourdonnement sous son crâne, Harry prit un malin plaisir à la laisser faire.

« Là ! Vous voyez, Severus ? Même Mr Potter est plus raisonnable que vous. » La sorcière inspecta le pansement qu'Harry avait au front et lui tapota l'épaule. « Vous allez bien, Harry. Et le professeur Snape aussi, si les caprices sont un signe de bonne santé. Je vais quand même vous garder jusqu'à demain. Vous avez tous les deux trop d'antidouleurs dans le système pour que je vous laisse disparaître dans la nature. »

« Parce que ça me concerne aussi ? »

« Ça vous concerne surtout, Severus. Vous êtes resté inconscient toute la nuit, contrairement à Mr Potter. »

Harry s'abstint de rompre le silence plombé qui suivit le départ de l'infirmière. Il y avait un lit vide entre Snape et lui, ce pourquoi il était reconnaissant. La salle ne contenait aucune autre bonne nouvelle. A part une étagère à livres et deux fauteuils dans un coin, les professeurs sous la garde de Mme Pomfresh n'étaient pas mieux lotis que leurs étudiants.

La tête d'Harry retomba sur l'oreiller. Sa nuit de sommeil n'avait fait que lui rappeler combien il était épuisé. Il ne voulait pas lâcher prise une seconde fois. La chaleur de la couverture le mettait mal à l'aise.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Snape enfiler un peignoir et fouiller sa table de chevet. Il tendit le bras et fit de même, mais sa baguette n'était pas là. D'après les jurons, celle de Snape non plus. L'homme se résigna à prendre un livre sur l'étagère et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Ses doigts tambourinèrent un moment sur l'ouvrage fermé, puis son regard croisa celui d'Harry. « Vous avez été touché par ricochet, Potter. »

L'attaque fulgurante de Voldemort ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de souvenirs hormis une immense douleur. Si ce n'était qu'un ricochet, l'assaut principal avait dû être terrible. Snape avait tout le bras bandé, et malgré son ton venimeux, il semblait encore en souffrir. Mais c'était un mangemort qui avait accepté la marque de son plein gré. Lui n'avait rien demandé, et il se retrouvait pris dans les mêmes vagues de pouvoir.

« Que voulait-il ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Vous défendre. »

Harry ne se sentit que modérément coupable dans la mesure où Voldemort tenait surtout à l'écraser lui-même. Snape n'avait pas l'air du même avis.

« Le Lord Noir peut voir et entendre à travers ceux qui portent la marque, mais il ne se concentrait pas sur moi hier soir. Comment a-t-il pu savoir ce qui se passait, Potter ? »

« Je l'ignore. » La présence de Voldemort n'était pas une chose qui se manquait, et il ne se rappelait pas avoir senti quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant… Harry hésita à penser sa prochaine idée, que le Mage puisse s'introduire jusque dans son corps, sans l'alerter. Consulter impunément ses sens. Il était peut-être là, à regarder Snape trembler de colère dans son fauteuil. Harry tourna la tête vers le mur. « Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas appelé. »

Une minute plus tard, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas et les pas de Mme Pomfresh se précipitèrent dans sa direction. La sorcière essaya de dégager ses bras pour l'aider à se redresser, mais Harry les maintint fermement contre de lui, son corps recroquevillé au sein de leur étreinte. Il lui résista jusqu'à n'en plus avoir la force. Pomfresh le recoucha, puis le jeune homme l'entendit se quereller assez rudement avec Snape.

« Je n'y suis pour rien ! »

« Il n'a pas fait une crise d'angoisse tout seul, Severus ! »

« Mais bien sûr que si ! »

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard », trancha l'infirmière en baissant la voix. Pomfresh n'était pas de bonne humeur lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur le front d'Harry, mais elle la retira gentiment et tira même un peu sur ses draps pour les remettre en place. « Vous avez grand besoin de dormir, Harry. Mais vous n'en avez pas l'intention », grommela-t-elle en observant son expression. « Je connais plusieurs charmes relaxant… »

Harry roula sur le côté. « Non merci. »

« Mr Potter, je doute que vous ayez même assez de force pour faire des cauchemars. »

« Ce ne sont pas mes cauchemars que je redoute. »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »

« Severus ! » Pomfresh les admonesta tous les deux pour leur entêtement, et elle les quitta avec un air exaspéré.

A son grand étonnement, Harry vit la silhouette du maître des potions s'interposer entre son lit et le mur qu'il regardait. Snape était en rogne, mais sous ses sourcils froncés, il lui accordait sa plus grande attention.

« Si le Lord Noir est un être puissant, il n'en reste pas moins assujetti à des limites naturelles, Potter. Vous semblez parfois avoir pour lui une admiration qui dépasse les limites du bon sens. Cette attaque, menée en dépit des barrières de Poudlard, est la signature d'un très grand sorcier. Tout son pouvoir ne le dispense pas de l'épuisement magique qui s'en suit. Il a été trop actif ces derniers jours pour ne pas en souffrir. Penser qu'il puisse recommencer si vite, c'est ne rien comprendre à la magie. »

Il avait reçu un Cruciatus et perdu son meilleur ami cette semaine. Frapper Snape n'était malheureusement pas une alternative dans la mesure où Pomfresh ne reviendrait sûrement pas en paix une seconde fois. Lorsque Snape eut le dos tourné, Harry inspecta le fond de sa tête et eut le déplaisir de constater que l'homme avait raison. Le cordon mental qui le rattachait au Lord était vide, si asséché en magie que même un Avatar n'aurait pas pu s'y dissimuler.

xxx

Un elfe le réveilla au moment du déjeuner. Harry crut reconnaître Noly, une des aides de Mme Pomfresh qui l'avait déjà soigné, et il la salua de la tête. L'elfe déposa un plateau sur ses genoux et repartit sans un mot. Le plateau ne contenait qu'un bouillon de légumes avec un petit morceau de pain et un verre d'eau. Snape n'avait pas mieux.

Harry avala le tout puis se leva, à son corps défendant, et passa le peignoir qui l'attendait au pied de son lit. Il s'en félicita mentalement lorsque le directeur se présenta à la porte.

« Harry, Severus ! Je suis content de vous voir debout. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Snape le devança. Le maître des potions avait difficilement contenu sa frustration jusque là, et Dumbledore tombait à pic. « Mr le Directeur, que je sois contraint de supporter la présence de Potter en plus de celle de Poppy est une chose, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais de surcroît que l'on me prive de baguette _et_ de nourriture ! J'exige que vous parliez à cette femme ! »

« Mais vous avez mangé, Severus. Je vois là votre plateau à déj… »

« Un bol d'eau aromatisée et un quignon de pain ! J'ai faim ! », aboya le maître des potions. « J'ai sauté le dîner pour corriger des copies, par votre faute, parce que je devais faire cours à Potter, puis le petit-déjeuner, par sa faute à lui, et maintenant c'est elle qui me refuse un repas ! »

« Vous lui en avez parlé ? » murmura Dumbledore, plutôt amusé.

« Elle a ensorcelé la porte », répondit Snape en grinçant des dents.

La vindicte de l'homme dépassait largement le sujet de la conversation, aussi le directeur crut bon d'adopter un ton raisonnable. « Allons Severus, Pompom a sûrement ses raisons pour…. »

« Aucune autre que son manque total d'objectivité en ce qui concerne le rétablissement de ses patients, Dumbledore ! »

« Severus Snape ! Comment osez-vous ! » Le visage rouge de l'infirmière apparut à la porte. « Harry et vous êtes gavés d'antidouleurs ! Ces potions réagissent mal aux enzymes de digestion ! »

« Ça fait plus de douze heures, Poppy ! »

« C'est un minimum ! » L'infirmière lui jeta un regard noir. « Vous aurez quelque chose de plus consistant ce soir, si vous vous tenez bien. »

« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? », tenta Dumbledore afin de détourner l'attention des deux sorciers furieux, mais Snape était déchaîné.

« Il se sent mal. Il a faim, pour commencer… »

« C'est vrai, Harry ? »

« …et il ne supporte ni l'enfermement ni la privation de sa baguette. »

Dumbledore et Pomfresh se regardèrent, puis la sorcière claqua la langue avec impatience. « C'est à moi que vous avez confié cette infirmerie, Mr le Directeur. Et j'ai décidé que ces deux là resteraient ici jusqu'à demain, en observation, et sans rien d'autre que des fluides dans le corps. »

« Aucun rapport avec nos baguettes ? »

« Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ? », siffla Pomfresh.

« Pompom ? » Dumbledore se perdit dans la contemplation de la tapisserie et la sorcière tourna sèchement les talons. Elle revint presque aussitôt avec leurs deux baguettes et les jeta sur le lit vide. « Voilà ! Mais s'ils s'entretuent, Albus, vous les soignerez vous-même ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils seront sages. »

« Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de ne pas nous laisser dans la même pièce, Mr le Directeur ? »

Le vieil homme regarda tour à tour son professeur, Harry, puis sa montre. « Bonne journée, Messieurs », soupira-t-il.

La porte se referma. Ensuite les deux hommes entendirent Mme Pomfresh réciter distinctement un puissant charme de barrage.

xxx

La crise de Snape avait retardé l'ennui profond de cette journée de captivité. Harry trouvait difficile de résister à la tentation de s'étendre encore un peu. L'infirmerie n'était pas une salle d'entraînement. Il n'avait rien à faire, malgré le retour de sa baguette, et l'inaction menait vite à l'introspection.

Debout au milieu de la chambre, Snape s'escrimait à transférer des produits de la cuisine jusqu'à leur cellule. Harry avait discrètement essayé, curieux de voir le maître des potions échouer dans cette tâche plutôt banale à Poudlard, et il s'était heurté aux nouvelles alarmes des garde-manger. Leur perfection et leur uniformité laissaient entendre que le directeur en était à l'origine, aussi Harry avait-il assez vite renoncé. Snape persistait en revanche, avec une mauvaise humeur croissante qui ne laissait rien présager d'agréable pour la suite.

Il avait assez de présence d'esprit pour reconnaître quelques avantages à la compagnie du maître des potions. L'homme faisait une force de dissuasion plus que correcte contre les intrusions du directeur. C'était aussi plus facile de ne pas crier ou pleurer avec lui dans la pièce. Harry en avait presque des remords de l'avoir entraîné dans cette situation. Il atteignit même les rivages inexplorés de la sympathie lorsque son estomac se mit à gargouiller de concert avec celui du maître des potions.

« Dobby ? », appela doucement Harry.

L'elfe apparut, vêtu d'un étrange costume mi-officiel mi-ridicule avec une écharpe rouge en travers de la poitrine. « Harry Potter ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Harry en pointant l'écharpe.

« Les elfes ont élu Dobby pour les représenter », expliqua l'elfe en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il prit la main d'Harry et la serra très fort. A l'autre bout de la pièce, le visage de Snape s'était refermé comme une huître. Dobby pinça les lèvres en l'apercevant. « Pourquoi avez-vous demandé Dobby, Harry ? »

« Le professeur Snape et moi avons faim », répondit Harry que la conduite de l'elfe faisait sourire. « Est-ce que tu pourrais nous ramener quelque chose des cuisines… »

« Vous avez faim, Monsieur ? Dobby y court ! », s'exclama l'elfe.

« … sans alerter Mme Pomfresh ? »

Quelques mois auparavant, Dobby avait déjà bravé l'interdiction faite aux elfes d'approcher l'infirmerie, et il avait volé pour lui des potions dans la réserve de la guérisseuse. L'elfe semblait s'être fait à l'idée parce qu'il lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de disparaître. _Des aliments pas trop lourds_, ajouta mentalement le jeune homme, rattrapé par des scrupules tardifs.

A son retour, Dobby transfigura le lit inoccupé en table et posa dessus un plateau chargé. « Bon appétit, Harry Potter. »

Harry le remercia d'un geste de main. Snape était déjà à table et soulevait les cloches au-dessus des assiettes. Ce qu'il vit parut le satisfaire et l'homme attaqua son repas sans lui, sans plus de gêne que lorsqu'il s'était servi de son cas pour se mettre Dumbledore dans la poche.

Harry s'installa en face et retira sa cloche. Quelques morceaux de poulet avec du riz et, Dobby étant Dobby, une mousse au chocolat. Il mangea un peu de tout en silence, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Finalement Snape repoussa son assiette vide et croisa les bras.

« Il faut toujours que vous trouviez un moyen, Potter. » Ça ne sonnait pas comme un compliment, mais Snape paraissait tout de même dans de meilleures dispositions. « Dépêchez-vous de finir. »

Harry était rassasié depuis longtemps, et il bannit les restes de son repas d'un coup de baguette. Snape l'imita sans pour autant quitter la table. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une position inconfortable, presque genoux contre genoux, à se jauger mutuellement.

« L'agression d'hier soir vous a-t-elle fait changer d'avis ? »

« Non. »

Snape ne semblait pas s'attendre à une autre réponse, et il resta très calme. En apparence, tout au moins. Un trop-plein de vie dans les yeux du maître des potions trahissait les rouages tournant à plein régime sous son crâne. « Je peux vous apprendre à l'approcher, à défaut de le tuer. »

« Comment ? »

« Par le contrôle de votre signature magique, Potter. C'est toujours elle qui révèle un sorcier. Mais dissimulez-la, et toutes les alarmes et les traceurs de ce monde deviennent inutiles. »

« Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui me fuit », remarqua Harry.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est vous qui devrez fuir les Aurors. Ce château ne vous abritera pas éternellement. Quand vous serez dehors, les hommes de Fudge se dresseront entre vous et votre destination. »

Et c'est ainsi que Snape lui donna sa meilleure leçon en six années d'enseignement. Sans aucune patience, mais sans renoncer non plus, le maître des potions l'initia à _l'art auquel vous êtes le plus étranger, Potter, celui de la subtilité_. C'était une toute nouvelle magie, délicate, furtive, et incroyablement ingénieuse. Harry l'avait manquée dans les caves, poussé par le Grimoire à rechercher avant tout la puissance. La force était ici contre-productive. Les sortilèges de Snape étaient très modernes et extrêmement techniques. Ils n'avaient pas la souplesse des charmes anciens, ce qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

Toute l'après-midi, Harry répéta les formes les plus basiques de ces sortilèges. C'était beaucoup de formules et de gestes à retenir. L'ordre avait aussi son importance, ainsi que la précision du placement. Snape lui montra plusieurs fois l'exemple en posant sur lui-même cette couverture magique, puis en la retirant. La différence n'avait rien de flagrant, mais l'homme retenait naturellement sa magie.

Harry mesura le chemin qu'il avait parcouru lorsqu'il parvint à réaliser tous les sortilèges, et sans être sous l'emprise d'aucune émotion forte.

A 20h30, l'infirmière leur apporta en personne leur dîner. Ses visites surprise dans le courant de l'après-midi ne lui avaient révélé qu'un Snape lisant paisiblement son livre et lui-même s'entraînant dans un coin, aussi la sorcière avait-elle étoffé son menu, conformément à sa promesse. Snape et lui mangèrent sans entrain, la tête enfoncée dans leurs assiettes, pendant que Pomfresh leur racontait les nouvelles de la journée. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle les quitta en enjoignant Harry de se mettre au lit. Le maître des potions eut droit à la même sommation, ce qui ne manqua pas de dégénérer en dispute, mais l'infirmière resta ferme. A 22h00, les torches de la chambre s'éteignirent, et tous les _lumos _furieux de Snape ne suffirent pas à les rallumer.

xxx

L'urgence du sommeil était passée pour Harry, mais il était content de retrouver la position couchée. La lueur que Snape produisait avec sa baguette finit par s'éteindre. Peu après, le rai de lumière sous la porte disparut également, laissant le jeune homme dans une solitude lunaire.

Et l'Autre vint. Si brusquement sorti du néant qu'Harry pensa à Voldemort, mais non, le lien n'avait pas bougé. La présence venait d'ailleurs.

_Pourquoi refuses-tu l'Impardonnable ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas plus confiance en toi, Harry ?_

_Parce que je ne sais pas qui usera de ce pouvoir quand j'en disposerai. Vous êtes trop nombreux dans ma tête ! _

_Je ne suis pas comme lui._

_Si vous êtes là, c'est que je ne me contrôle pas entièrement. _

_Je suis un allié ! _

Mais la voix ne semblait pas sûre d'elle, et Harry reprit sa veille dans le noir.

Il se demanda où se trouvait Luna. Son père avait l'air d'un brave homme, pour ce qu'il avait pu voir de lui. Ça n'était que des apparences, mais l'idée était belle. Sa fille allait avoir besoin d'aide pour se remettre.

Les pensées d'Harry voyageaient vers elle lorsque deux mains l'attrapèrent et le plaquèrent sur le matelas, l'une en appuyant contre sa bouche, l'autre contre sa gorge. Harry les repoussa et s'éjecta hors du lit. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol puis roula hors de l'axe d'une éventuelle baguette. Dans la faible clarté filtrant par la fenêtre, il crut voir Snape sourire. « Trop tard, Potter, vous êtes déjà mort. »

Harry se remit debout en priant pour que le maître des potions n'entende pas son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait rien senti bouger dans la chambre. Snape illumina sa baguette, ce qui permit à Harry de voir qu'il était habillé et pleinement réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Monsieur. »

_Pas en plein milieu de la nuit_, songea Harry en serrant les dents. Au lieu d'insister, Snape lui pointa la porte. « Entraînement, Potter. Les barrages placés sur cette issue ont été modelés pour nous reconnaître. Si vous avez correctement appris votre leçon, ils devraient vous aussi vous laisser passer. »

Et sous les yeux médusés d'Harry, l'homme tourna la poignée et referma la porte derrière lui.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que Mme Pomfresh n'allait pas apprécier de trouver un lit vide, et qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'en faire profiter la première personne qui lui tomberait sous la main. La seconde fut que deux lits vides n'amélioreraient pas son humeur, mais qu'à ce moment-là lui serait loin. Harry localisa ses affaires, retournées en prévision de son départ, et il se changea en vitesse tout en répétant mentalement les gestes que Snape lui avait montrés. La porte de l'infirmerie n'était pas la porte dans la falaise, mais ici le Grimoire était inutile. La pression des cercles la ferait exploser avant qu'il ne commence à en désactiver les alarmes, et tout le château se réveillerait.

Il se soumit aux sortilèges avec mille précautions, en prenant soin de rester calme pour ne pas exciter sa magie. Impossible, cependant, de vérifier que son travail était bien fait autrement qu'en essayant. Harry passa ses paumes moites sur son pantalon. La porte grinça lorsqu'il la poussa. La magie de Pomfresh lui courut sur les bras et le dos comme si elle n'était pas dupe, puis elle se désintéressa de lui.

Dans le dortoir des élèves, Harry se retrouva cerné par les reniflements. Poudlard devait être sous le coup d'une sévère épidémie. La plupart des lits accueillaient un occupant au sommeil agité et à la quinte de toux récurrente. Le jeune homme traversa la salle sur la pointe des pieds, rassuré par tous ces bruits masquant sa fuite. La porte principale de l'infirmerie était à peine gardée, avec tout juste une alarme pour prévenir Mme Pomfresh qu'un nouveau patient lui arrivait. Harry la franchit et s'appuya contre le battant une fois dehors.

« Dix points de moins pour violation du couvre-feu. »

Harry sourit dans l'obscurité. « Vous réalisez que j'aurais pu vous donner à Mme Pomfresh ? »

« Ne vous méprenez pas, Potter. Vous avez beaucoup de défauts, mais je tiens pour acquis que la délation n'en fait pas partie. »

Snape fit demi-tour et s'éloigna tranquillement. Harry lui emboîta le pas. « Elle va vous rendre la vie impossible. »

« Une vraie teigne », reconnut la voix grave du maître des potions. « Mais je me défends moi-même assez bien à ce jeu-là. »

Harry ne prononça pas les mots qu'ils attendaient tous les deux afin de prolonger un peu l'instant. Ses succès magiques étaient très solitaires ces derniers temps, et ce n'était pas désagréable d'en partager un.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bifurcation vers les donjons, Snape se retourna. « L'infirmière ne vous laissera pas vous en tirer à si bon compte, Potter. A votre place, j'éviterais d'être blessé pendant quelques mois. »

Harry ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Après le départ de Snape, il eut moins envie d'en rire. Mme Pomfresh méritait mieux que ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se promit avec ferveur d'éviter à tout prix de revenir à l'infirmerie.

Quelque part, quelque chose que les hommes appelaient Prophétie entendit son vœu et changea de route pour mieux le décevoir.

.

.


	36. Il Vous Tuera Tous

**22/05/2009 : **suite aux protestations (fort civiles) d'un lecteur à qui j'ai foutu le bourdon, je crois qu'il faut rappeler que cette fic est classée _angst_, qu'elle n'est pas drôle (sauf pour moi), et que la sécu ne remboursera personne à la fin de ce chapitre.

Merci Sarah et Ryan pour votre soutien ! Et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Poudlard contient les élèves en son sein, c'est la règle. Les parents conservent toutefois le droit de venir sous drapeau neutre jeter un charme d'attraction sur leurs enfants pour les sortir de l'enceinte du château. La magie du sang est la plus puissante qui soit. Le charme peut ne pas fonctionner si l'enfant a des frères et sœurs à l'école qui s'opposent à cette décision. Le sang fraternel est parfois suffisant pour annuler l'attraction des parents._

_« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Potter ? »_

_« Tu me manquais. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Il Vous Tuera Tous**

.

.

_Parle-moi de ce que tu as fait dans la Forêt._

« Vous n'avez rien demandé quand je suis venu ici après. »

_Tu hurlais trop fort._

« Voldemort m'imposait une vision. »

_Tu hurlais déjà avant._

Harry remonta la passerelle aux serpents et posa ses affaires devant le Livre. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour le cas improbable où Mme Pomfresh parlerait fourchelangue. « Je me suis servi de tout ce que vous m'avez appris. »

_Et ça n'a pas suffi. _

Le jeune homme recopia dans son carnet rouge les sortilèges de dissimulation que Snape lui enseignait encore quelques heures auparavant. « J'ai touché le cinquième cercle en ouvrant les caches. »

_Qui était cet animagus ?_

« J'ai jeté la Main sur deux femmes, et j'en ai tué une. »

_Neville Londubat, c'est ça ? Etait-ce ton ami, Harry ?_

Harry claqua le carnet. « J'ai utilisé le pouvoir de Voldemort ! »

_Ah. _Le Grimoire se pencha en avant. _Et qu'as-tu ressenti ?_

« L'ultime pourriture », murmura Harry. « Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? Ça n'a rien changé. Ça a juste dilaté le lien. Maintenant je sais que sa magie m'est accessible. C'est comme avoir un gigantesque Kâdihmir à portée de main et être condamné à sa tentation. »

_Tu n'y seras pas condamné longtemps. _

« Qu'est-ce que la prophétie va faire de moi ? »

_Elle va précipiter ta destinée contre celle de son autre rejeton et voir ce qui se passe._

Le Livre semblait à peine concerné. Harry redressa furieusement la tête. « Qu'est-elle, pour faire une chose pareille ? »

_Une fausse note dans le cours des choses, Harry Potter. Elle est l'histoire qui doute. Les champs du possible n'ont pas ouvert la voie à un, mais à deux avenirs. Le trouble est immense. La prophétie est un morceau vierge de destin tombé sur cette terre, qui prend de la masse, qui aspire tout sur son passage, et qui se bat pour ne pas rester en suspens. Elle tend vers sa réalisation, quel qu'en soit le sens, car c'est le vide qui est son ennemi._

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche… », récita le sorcier. « Cette phrase est dirigée contre le Lord, pas contre moi. »

_Les prophéties suivent des méandres obscurs qui sont cachés aux hommes. _

« Il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore ! », persévéra Harry. « Ce n'est pas équivoque ! »

_As-tu trouvé ce pouvoir ?_

Le Grimoire dégoulinait de sarcasme. L'image humiliante d'un directeur impassible dans son bureau dévasté traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Il serra les dents. « Dumbledore pense que c'est l'amour. »

_Aimes-tu encore, Harry Potter ? Aimes-tu ce monde de plus en plus fort, avec tant de passion que tu pourrais exploser pour lui ?_

« Non. »

_Non, en effet. Parce que tu t'es soumis à la prophétie et parce qu'elle m'a placé sur ton chemin._

Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en elle, de toute façon.

_Un curieux Avatar que ce monsieur Dumbledore,_ médita le Livre à voix haute. _Car il ne peut s'agir de l'amour. Les hommes sont habiles à tuer et s'aimer, à connaître de pures romances dans les plus noires misères, à détruire au nom de l'amitié, à affronter le monde pour leur clan. L'amour ne défie pas les ténèbres, il cohabite avec. Il puise en elles sa rage et sa jeunesse. _

« Le temps passe, et je ne sais toujours pas quelle est la nature de ce pouvoir. Vous devez m'aider ! »

_Je ne peux. Ma mission s'arrête avant ce point. _

« Est-ce la Main ? Mais il la connaît déjà… » Harry regarda férocement le Livre. « Est-ce le lien ? Est-ce que je dois essayer d'atteindre sa magie derrière ? »

_J'instruis, Harry Potter. Je ne conduis pas les destinées. _

« Dois-je apprendre l'Avada Kedavra ? Mais ça aussi, il connaît. Il sait tout ! Quoi que je fasse, c'est de sa magie dont je me rapproche ! En quoi puis-je être si différent de lui ? »

_Tu es moins fort._

« Merci », siffla le sorcier. « Vous êtes d'une grande assistance. A se demander qui vous soutenez réellement. »

_Le vainqueur. Toujours._

« L'Héritier, vous voulez dire ? C'est ça votre plan ? Pourquoi refusez-vous de me donner un conseil ? Pourquoi Snape veut m'inculquer l'Avada Kedavra ? »

_Tes réponses sont en route. _

« DITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! », tonna Harry. « Mettez-moi sur la voie, que je ne me fasse pas pitoyablement écraser ! »

_J'entends le vent qui se lève._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La bibliothèque était un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur. Ce n'était pas tant le calme de ce dimanche matin, les rayons dans les vitraux et l'odeur tranquille de vieille cire.

Ici les livres ne parlaient pas.

La plupart n'étaient même pas magiques. Les autres vibraient lorsqu'Harry se concentrait trop, mais rien de plus. Ils ne le frappaient pas lorsqu'il les parcourait d'une traite. Ils n'essayaient pas de s'immiscer dans sa tête quand il n'était pas d'accord. Ils ne trahissaient pas. Des millions de pages racontant tout et son contraire cohabitaient pacifiquement en ce lieu. Il regrettait d'avoir dit à Hermione de sortir de ses livres. La réalité n'avait rien de mieux à offrir que leurs théories.

« Harry ! »

Le sorcier ouvrit un œil et vit la tête de Joares Borcq à l'envers au-dessus de lui. « Merci Merlin, tu es ici et pas… ailleurs. »

« Tu as couru », remarqua Harry en gardant pour lui le fait qu'_ailleurs _s'appelait _Chambre des Secrets_, et que personne n'allait mourir si son nom était prononcé.

Le préfet rentra sa chemise malmenée dans son pantalon. « J'ai besoin d'aide avec les orphelins. »

« A l'infirmerie ? »

« Dans le Grand Hall. Viens, je t'expliquerai en route. »

Joares lui tendit la main. Harry la saisit et quitta à regret le parquet chaud sur lequel il était étendu.

« Nous avons décidé d'emmener les enfants à Pré-au-Lard, tant que c'est encore possible. Ils ont besoin de prendre l'air. Les Aurors du village et ceux du château se sont mis d'accord pour assurer leur sécurité. J'ai compté au moins un élève de cinquième année par enfant, avec pour mission de les promener à travers le quartier le plus proche de Poudlard. Ça fait une sortie de deux heures, et Honeydukes nous a donné rendez-vous à midi dans son magasin pour un repas-surprise. »

« Où est le problème ? »

« Personne ne veut accompagner Peter-Anton Dolohov. Il effraye tout le monde à répéter que son père va venir tuer ceux qui ne lui obéissent pas. Je l'aurais bien pris avec moi, mais il refuse de me suivre. C'est toi qu'il réclame. Depuis qu'il est là, tu es le seul à aller le voir volontairement. »

« Il a cinq ans, Joares. »

« Je sais », soupira le préfet avec un air navré. « Mais Dolohov est un homme dangereux, et les menaces de son fils ont fait mouche. Le garçon n'est pas facile à vivre. Mme Pomfresh ne le trouve pas réceptif à la vie en communauté et elle craint que son mal-être finisse par avoir des conséquences sur sa santé. Récemment, elle a entrepris des recherches du côté de sa famille maternelle. Sa mère avait une cousine en Suisse qui semble prête à l'accueillir, mais il faut encore l'aval des services sociaux du Ministère. En attendant c'est à nous de prendre soin de lui et, la vérité, c'est qu'on ne sait pas comment faire. »

Dans le Grand Hall, six des sept orphelins attendaient Joares en piaffant d'impatience, et ils poussèrent des cris excités en le voyant revenir. Autour d'eux se trouvaient une douzaine d'étudiants, surtout des filles, ainsi que trois Aurors et Mme Chourave. Le jeune Dolohov se tenait à l'écart, raide comme la justice, son regard antipathique tourné vers ses camarades et leurs accompagnateurs. Il fut le seul à ne pas tiquer lorsqu'Harry apparut à la suite du préfet.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? On n'a pas besoin de lui, Joares ! Il ne provoque que des malheurs ! »

« Il est venu parce que je le lui ai demandé », répondit Joares d'un ton sévère. « Quant au reste, Padma, je te conseille de parler à Hannah avant de dire des sottises aussi énormes. »

Hannah Abbott piqua un fard et baissa la tête lorsque la jumelle Patil la questionna du regard. C'était un indice inquiétant sur son degré de popularité que la jeune femme n'ait pas tout raconté à propos de sa prise d'otage. Harry était plus encore étonné qu'elle n'ait pas fui avec ses parents.

« Moi je sais ce qu'il a fait aux frères Léonard », intervint Ernie McMillan. « Et c'est une excellente raison de ne pas s'encombrer d'un problème supplémentaire. »

Harry nota avec un certain contentement que Peter-Anton était peut-être laid, méchant, et tout ce dont on voulait bien le qualifier, mais certainement pas bête. Le gamin savait pertinemment que c'était de lui dont on parlait, et il se jeta sur Ernie pour lui donner un coup de pied. McMillan le repoussa sans mal et le maintint à distance d'une seule main, ce qui mit Peter-Anton hors de lui.

« Je veux aller à Pré-au-Lard ! », cria-t-il en se désintéressant du poufsouffle pour se précipiter vers Harry. « Je veux y aller, maintenant ! »

« Non, tu n'iras pas. »

« Pourquoi non ? », brailla le morveux à plein poumon. Le hurlement fit sursauter les autres enfants, et les étudiantes s'empressèrent de les serrer contre elles pour les rassurer.

Harry demeura impassible. « Parce que tu fais peur aux gens. Tu as dit que ton père allait venir ici, à Poudlard, pour assassiner tous ceux qui n'étaient pas gentils avec toi. »

Le jeune Dolohov semblait stupéfait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Harry se retourne contre lui, et la perte de son seul allié le vida d'un seul coup. « S'il te plaît, Harry ? Je veux sortir moi aussi. »

« Trop tard. Il fallait bien te tenir et ne pas dire des choses pareilles. »

« Mais c'était pour rire », balbutia Peter-Anton, au bord des larmes. « J'ai rien rapporté à mon père ! Je ne sais même pas où il est ! Même quand maman était là, je ne lui parlais jamais. » Le garçon étouffa un sanglot et s'enfuit du Grand Hall comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Les étudiants et les Aurors tournèrent pitoyablement la tête devant le regard flamboyant de colère qu'Harry leur lança. Le jeune homme quitta le hall, exaspéré d'avoir dû pousser si loin l'orphelin pour faire comprendre aux autres quelque chose de pourtant simple.

xxx

Il pista Peter-Anton à travers le château. Le gamin ne connaissait pas les lieux. Il avait beaucoup erré et était souvent revenu sur ses pas, mais sans jamais renoncer à se tenir à distance du Grand Hall et de l'infirmerie. Harry le retrouva dans un couloir peu fréquenté, blotti sous les pieds d'une grosse armoire dans laquelle les elfes entreposaient du matériel de nettoyage. Il se coucha sur le sol et tendit la main pour toucher l'épaule maigre du garçon. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'enfant pour ramper hors de sa cachette et se jeter dans ses bras.

Adossé contre le mur, Harry le serra contre lui et attendit patiemment que les larmes se tarissent. Ce n'était pas raisonnable de faire ça, mais Peter-Anton allait bientôt partir. Il se remémora l'époque où lui aussi voulait désespérément aller à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait passé une année entière à se morfondre en attendant que Ron et Hermione reviennent de leurs expéditions au village, parce que personne ne voulait endosser la responsabilité de le laisser sortir. La même année, il avait fait croire aux Dursley que son parrain était un dangereux criminel pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix durant l'été.

Le garçon bougea, sans jamais desserrer sa prise autour de son cou. « Pardon », murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

C'était à lui, Harry, de s'excuser pour sa conduite, mais Peter-Anton n'avait que cinq ans et le sorcier ne voyait pas comment lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de faire. Aussi lui chuchota-t-il que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il était tout pardonné, et il poursuivit avec d'autres non-sens apaisants jusqu'à ce que le petit corps se détende contre son torse.

« Est-ce que tu connais la cousine de ta mère ? »

Le gamin hocha la tête en reniflant. « Elle s'appelle Johanne. Elle nous rendait visite quelques fois, à maman et moi. »

« Vous vous entendez bien ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu voudrais partir avec elle ? »

« Oui ! », s'écria Peter-Anton. « Je ne veux pas rester ici ! »

« Alors tu iras en Suisse », murmura Harry. « Mais avant ça, tu iras à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Tu vas m'y emmener ? »

« Oh oui. »

Harry se releva et lui prit la main. Ils descendirent sans se presser jusqu'au Grand Hall vide et sortirent. Peter-Anton n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors depuis son arrivée, et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre les jardins, les serres, et le spectacle fantastique qu'était le château émergeant de sous les dernières neiges de l'hiver écossais. Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à le faire tenir en place le temps de lui enfiler ses moufles et son bonnet, puis Peter-Anton lui échappa et s'élança à toutes jambes à travers les pelouses glacées.

« Quidditch ! », s'écria-t-il en stoppant net à la vue du terrain.

Harry le rejoignit en soufflant. Le morveux se déplaçait à une vitesse stupéfiante. « Tu aimes le Quidditch ? »

« Bien sûr ! Plus tard, je serai capitaine des Faucons de Falmouth ! »

« Déjà monté sur un balai ? »

« Je sais comment on fait », répondit Peter-Anton d'un ton prudent.

« Parfait », marmonna Harry, qui ne se voyait pas en train de lui courir après jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. « Direction les vestiaires, alors. »

« Tu as un balai ? »

« Non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui en a un. »

« Et c'est quoi, ton équipe préférée ? »

« Les Canons de Chudley. »

Peter-Anton lui jeta un regard navré, et il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à l'entrée des vestiaires de Serpentard. La porte était gardée, comme à peu près toutes les portes du château. C'était les élèves qui avaient posé les sortilèges, et ces derniers sélectionnaient les visiteurs en fonction de la couleur des vêtements. Simple, et très malin. Pratiquement tout le monde à Poudlard affichait en permanence un signe rappelant la maison à laquelle il ou elle appartenait. Le rouge et or, supposa Harry, devait donner droit à une sacrée décharge de Bottage-de-Cul. Ni lui ni Peter-Anton ne portaient de couleurs de maison, et ils entrèrent sans difficulté.

L'endroit ressemblait beaucoup au repère de Ron et de son équipe, en un petit peu plus propre. A la place du poster des Canons, on avait placardé une grande banderole de Viktor Krum, dédicacée, nota Harry, et placé autour les gravures et les photos représentant toutes les équipes de Serpentard ayant remporté le tournoi depuis sa création. Il y en avait plus que dans le vestiaire de Gryffondor.

« C'est toi, ça ? »

Peter-Anton, debout sur un banc, lui indiquait l'un des nombreux graffitis ornant les murs. Un sorcier aux cheveux noirs souffrant d'un strabisme prononcé s'y faisait massacrer par deux batteurs.

« C'est signé d.r.a.g.o.t.h.e.b.e.s.t. Tu sais qui c'est ? »

« Aucune idée. » Harry passa une main attendrie sur le dessin vieux de plusieurs années. Peter-Anton et lui s'amusèrent à détailler les graffitis un à un, voire à leur apporter quelques modifications qui n'allaient pas être du goût de tout le monde. Ils trouvèrent à côté des casiers un bout de mur vide sur lequel Harry tagua _Harry Potter est venu ici _en grosses lettres rouges, puis il prêta sa baguette à son complice qui ajouta (avec son aide) _Peter-Anton aussi_. Le garnement n'était pas peu fier de son œuvre.

Le casier de Malfoy se trouvait en bout de rangée parmi ceux des remplaçants. Drago n'avait pas demandé à être réintégré dans l'équipe principale après son exclusion en début d'année. Harry lui en était vaguement reconnaissant. Il désactiva les sortilèges sur la porte du casier et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, le Nimbus du serpentard reposait religieusement sur un coussin. Harry s'en empara et laissa un mot en espérant que son propriétaire passerait par là avant leur retour du village.

« On y va ? On y va ? »

« Oui, on y va. Mais tu vas devoir obéir à tout ce que je te dis. C'est dangereux là-haut. »

Il expliqua au garçon ce qui allait se passer et la position dans laquelle il devait se tenir, puis il enfourcha le balai et installa Peter-Anton devant lui. Après réflexion, il le harnacha au balai et à lui-même avec plusieurs sortilèges. « Prêt ? »

Le garçon affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et n'osait plus bouger de peur qu'il change d'avis. « Prêt. »

Harry donna une impulsion au sol et décolla.

C'était peut-être la charge supplémentaire, ou son sentiment de responsabilité, mais le départ du Nimbus ne lui procura aucune des émotions qu'il avait connues avec son Eclair-de-Feu. Il fit péniblement monter le balai à cinquante pieds et le stabilisa pour permettre à Peter-Anton de s'habituer à l'altitude.

Le garçon agrippait si fort le manche que ses jointures de mains en pâlissaient. Il se colla contre Harry en apercevant une gigantesque tâche sombre rôder sous la surface, tout près de la berge du lac. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le calamar de Dumbledore. Tu veux le voir ? »

Harry dirigea le balai vers le mollusque et tournoya autour. Ennuyé, le calamar étira un tentacule menaçant pour le plus grand bonheur de Peter-Anton, puis il plongea vers le cœur du lac encore pris dans les glaces. Le sorcier vira en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Ils volèrent tranquillement jusqu'au mur d'enceinte du domaine, puis Harry fit descendre le balai. Quelqu'un devait savoir ce qu'ils fabriquaient car les alarmes les laissèrent passer. Peter-Anton poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'ils reprirent de la hauteur. « Je vois le village ! »

Les cieux étaient sous haute surveillance. Les Aurors y patrouillaient par groupe de deux, parfaitement visibles, pour dissuader toute action. « On va finir à pied », annonça Harry en se posant à proximité des premières maisons. Les Aurors les avaient sans doute repérés. Il ignorait encore s'ils avaient l'intention d'entreprendre quelque chose, mais leur foncer dessus en balai pourrait lui valoir une réponse rapide. Le Nimbus rapetissé et empoché, Harry entra dans le village d'un pas détendu pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir de Peter-Anton.

Le garçon marchait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il voulait tout voir, tout toucher, et Harry finit par lui lâcher la main pour qu'il aille coller son nez aux vitrines. Chaque magasin était une nouvelle aventure qu'il fallait absolument partager avant de passer à la suivante. Les récits surexcités de Peter-Anton produisaient chez Harry un début de mélancolie. Il savait qu'il avait perdu la capacité de regarder quelqu'un avec la même confiance naïve qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son gamin. Il fallait à l'enfant une journée exceptionnelle dont il pourrait se rappeler sans peur dans le futur, quel que soit l'avenir qui leur était réservé. Harry l'embarqua vers le quartier de Fang'Torn, plus original que la grand-rue, pour renforcer le caractère spécial de leur expédition. Peter-Anton aurait de quoi jubiler tout seul lorsqu'il entendrait les autres enfants raconter leur promenade chez Mme Pieddodu.

Les boutiques de Fang'Torn constituaient un peu l'Allée des Embrumes de Pré-au-Lard, ramenée aux proportions d'un bourg tranquille de campagne. On y trouvait beaucoup d'étalages de gris-gris, d'échoppes sombres closes et de bars dans lesquels buvaient en solitaire des Aurors désabusés. Certains levèrent leur verre en reconnaissant Harry. Il leur rendit leur salut sans s'arrêter, un œil sur Peter-Anton, un autre sur les hommes de plus en plus nombreux à s'agglutiner sur leur passage. Harry espérait que c'était sa venue qui faisait jaser, et non celle d'un Dolohov. Pour l'instant, Peter-Anton n'était conscient de rien et personne ne s'intéressait à ses petites affaires. Lui, en revanche, faisait l'objet d'une observation minutieuse de la part des villageois comme des Aurors.

Il aurait fait demi-tour s'il avait été seul, mais Peter-Anton s'amusait trop pour qu'on le prive de sa ballade. Harry prépara sa magie. Les Aurors n'étaient pas tous d'accord. Certains voulaient agir, d'autres les retenaient, et d'autres encore discutaient avec une telle passion qu'ils en oubliaient de les suivre. Ils frôlèrent l'incident lorsque quelques Aurors plus vindicatifs se décidèrent à prendre la tête des opérations, mais un autre groupe débarqua et s'interposa. Harry s'éloigna sans changer d'allure puis quitta l'artère principale de Fang'Torn pour s'enfoncer dans ses venelles.

Le calme revint au bout de quelques mètres. Ici les habitants avaient bien d'autres soucis qu'Harry Potter. Les deux garçons longèrent les maisons lugubres et délabrées sans rencontrer âme qui vive. L'apparition de quelques devantures marqua l'arrivée dans un nouveau secteur de la bourgade, plus prospère, et Peter-Anton reprit son exploration. Il resta stationné si longtemps devant l'une des vitrines qu'Harry le rejoignit. La boutique proposait tout un tas d'objets et de bijoux ensorcelés. Peter-Anton avait jeté son dévolu sur des figurines de sorciers livrant bataille à des dragons. Il y avait une telle envie dans ses yeux qu'Harry poussa la porte, sans un sou en poche. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se passa négligemment une main dans les cheveux pour mettre en lumière son passe-droit le plus efficace.

Le patron lui déplut aussitôt, et c'était une bonne chose parce qu'à la vue du prix exorbitant, Harry sut qu'il ne lui restait pas assez dans la Chambre. Il signa la demi-douzaine de reconnaissances de dette sans donner signe qu'il entendait les questions insidieuses du patron, empoigna le jeu, et sortit en lui faisant discrètement un doigt. L'homme agita ses bras avec un sourire sucré. Harry était prêt à parier qu'il aurait fait partie du groupe d'excités s'il s'était trouvé dans la rue quinze minutes plus tôt.

« Pour moi ? »

« Si tu en as toujours envie », se moqua le sorcier en l'entraînant. Mais Peter-Anton n'avançait plus, la tête enfoncée dans le carton contenant ses figurines. Harry soupçonnait le patron de la boutique d'être déjà en train de faire circuler la nouvelle, et il tira Peter-Anton loin d'un éventuel attroupement.

Au coin de cette rue étrangère, il eut la surprise de reconnaître un bâtiment. Le club de la Louve. Des Aurors traînaient autour du repère de Reens. Le Veilleur avait une sérieuse dent contre lui, et le jeune homme ne se faisait aucune illusion sur les préférences de ces gars-là. Il se pencha vers Peter-Anton qui dévisageait les sorciers manœuvrant pour se rapprocher d'eux.

« Tu as peur ? »

Le gamin pinça les lèvres. « Non. »

« Reste près de moi. »

Ils s'approchèrent du club. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, les Aurors quittaient leur poste pour venir former une haie hostile. Malgré la tension, elle signifiait uniquement qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Harry traversa le groupe de sorciers en veillant à ce qu'aucun ne s'en prenne à Peter-Anton. La leçon était déjà bien assez importante : ne pas céder à l'intimidation. L'orphelin ne ferait peut-être rien de bon de cette expérience, mais il devait la connaître.

Ils dépassèrent la Louve et laissèrent les Aurors derrière eux. Ça n'était pas fini. Un dernier groupe les attendait au bout de la rue. Le meneur était agité et apparemment mécontent de les voir s'en tirer à si bon compte.

« Mr Potter ? »

« Oui ? »

« Mr Reens aimerait vous parler. »

Harry doutait que Reens soit dans le village, sans quoi les Aurors auraient reçu des ordres plus stricts le concernant. « Qu'il vienne, et nous parlerons ici. »

« Pourquoi pas à l'intérieur ? », proposa l'homme en lui indiquant la Louve d'un geste poli.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de suivre les inconnus. »

Le cercle de badauds se reformait. L'Auror regarda ses collègues en quête de soutien. « Ne m'obligez pas à employer la force devant un enfant », grogna-t-il du coin des lèvres.

« Je ne vous y oblige pas », rétorqua Harry sur le même ton.

« Vingt mornilles sur Potter ! », lança quelqu'un. Des éclats de rire secouèrent l'assistance nerveuse. Les enchères montèrent aussitôt. Même les Aurors s'y mirent, et chacun recula en encourageant son poulain respectif. L'un des spectateurs eut la présence d'esprit d'emmener Peter-Anton à l'écart.

L'effet Bellatrix ne marchait pas que sur les mangemorts. L'homme contre qui Harry allait se battre était au trente-sixième dessous. La sueur lui perlait au font. C'était son opposant que les Aurors dévoraient des yeux, avides de le voir à l'œuvre. Lorsqu'il leva sa baguette, Harry sut qu'il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour Peter-Anton.

Le duel ne fut guère brillant. Harry envoya l'homme à terre sans préambule puis le laissa revenir. Après avoir détruit un à un les boucliers que l'Auror produisit en catastrophe, il lui faucha une seconde fois les jambes. L'homme essaya bien de contre-attaquer, mais les protections d'Harry lui posaient un dilemme dont il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer. Au final, il ne trouva pas le courage d'affronter les répercussions que lui vaudrait un sort réellement puissant lancé contre Harry Potter, et Harry le désarma.

Le sorcier repartit avec Peter-Anton sous des acclamations mitigées. Lui-même était déçu de sa prestation. Le plan de Voldemort se tenait là-dessus : la valeur de l'adversaire faisait la valeur du combat.

Peter-Anton, qui marchait serré contre son flanc, lui tira brusquement la manche. « Il y a Joares là-bas. »

Le préfet en chef de Poudlard arrivait en courant, sa baguette au poing. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Aucun problème », répondit le gamin en s'écartant d'Harry.

Joares observa les Aurors se disperser dans la rue derrière. « Tant mieux », murmura-t-il. « Ça vous dirait de boire quelque chose de chaud ? Je vous invite. »

xxx

« Le village a perdu une partie de sa population. Le Ministère recrute, et les plus jeunes sont allés s'engager à Londres. Si l'on rajoute à ça les fuyards, on comprend mieux pourquoi la garnison est la bienvenue. Les Aurors sont une bonne raison de rester, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils redonnent vie aux commerces. Les habitants se fichent pas mal de leurs obédiences politiques tant qu'ils payent. »

A la terrasse d'une modeste auberge au cœur de Pré-au-Lard, les deux garçons burent une gorgée de café brûlant. Le chocolat de Peter-Anton refroidissait à côté d'eux. Après avoir longuement montré ses figurines à Joares, le gamin s'était échappé pour aller jeter des boules de neige aux pigeons.

« Une partie de ces Aurors obéit à Alicephas Reens, même si je doute que le Ministère apprécie. L'autre partie est constituée de volontaires, tous d'anciens élèves de Poudlard ou ayant été en relation avec les gens du château. Dumbledore ne leur donne pas d'ordres, mais ils le considèrent comme leur chef naturel ici, et ils se rangent à ses avis. J'en ai rencontré certains en arrivant, et ils avaient l'air décidés à ne pas laisser les hommes de Reens mener la danse. Selon eux, tu es sous la responsabilité de Dumbledore. »

« Ils ne sont pas les premiers à penser ça. »

« Non », confirma Joares. « Les professeurs aussi. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne réagissent plus à tes absences. »

La voix de Joares ne portait aucun jugement. Le préfet lui donnait ces informations gratuitement comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. On n'avait pas souvent fait ça pour lui. Harry essaya de se souvenir de Borcq avant cette année. La seule chose qui lui revint fut l'image d'un garçon discret et sans histoires, dévoué à ses études. Mais le directeur ne choisissait personne à la légère pour le seconder dans son école. Joares le prouvait en acceptant son silence et les jeux violents de Peter-Anton.

« Tu fais un bon préfet en chef », dit-il brusquement.

Joares lui sourit. « Merci. D'après ce que j'ai vu dans le Grand Hall tout à l'heure, tu te serais toi-même bien débrouillé dans ce rôle. »

Harry apprécia le conditionnel et le réalisme de l'étudiant. Pour lui, quoi qu'il advienne, il n'y aurait pas de septième année et pas de promotion non plus. « Je pensais m'être montré dur. »

« Tu l'as été, mais j'ai apprécié ta démarche. La rondeur vient avec l'expérience. »

En plus de sa franchise, Joares avait des manières calmes et un regard dans lequel on ne lisait aucune méchanceté. Harry s'en voulut de passer outre pour regarder l'aura du sorcier, et il eut le cœur gros à la trouver conforme à ce que montrait déjà le préfet. Joares aurait fait un bon ami. Dans une autre existence, il n'aurait pas eu de mal à s'attacher au serdaigle et à lui rendre ses attentions.

« Les Squads ne se remettent pas de la dernière attaque des mangemorts. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Les deux. Mais tout particulièrement la nôtre », admit Joares. « Ginny et Luna sont reparties chez elles. Les frères Crivey aussi. Et Neville, qui n'est plus là… Sous couvert de s'amuser, Drago fait de gros efforts pour maintenir ce qui reste en place, mais je ne crois pas qu'il dure. »

Harry dressa l'oreille à la mention du serpentard. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Une lettre est arrivée pour lui hier matin au petit-déjeuner. Il est devenu blême en la lisant. Je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis, mais j'ai parlé à Blaise et lui aussi est inquiet. »

Joares regarda sa montre et avala le reste de son café. « Presque midi. Il faut que j'aille chez Honeydukes. J'ai promis aux enfants que j'assisterais à la surprise avec eux. Tu vas y emmener Peter-Anton ? »

« J'ai d'autres projets pour lui. »

Joares hocha la tête et salua le gamin de loin. Peter-Anton courut vers Harry dès que le préfet eût passé le coin de la rue. « Tu crois qu'il est jaloux de mes dragons ? »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il soit jaloux ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont beaux. » Peter-Anton semblait déçu, et il finit son chocolat froid sans entrain. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Ça te dirait de visiter une maison hantée ? »

Le gamin écarquilla les yeux au-delà de ce qu'Harry pensait humainement possible. « Une vraie maison hantée ? Avec des monstres et des pièges ? »

« Peut-être. On l'appelle la Cabane hurlante à cause des cris la nuit. Ça fait vingt-cinq ans que personne n'en a passé la porte. Il faut que tu la voies avant de quitter Poudlard. »

Peter-Anton était déjà debout et le tirait par le bras pour qu'il aille plus vite. En revenant vers la poste Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient surveillés, mais la filature cessa lorsqu'ils quittèrent le village.

Sur le sentier qui menait à la Cabane, il relâcha Peter-Anton qui se mit à bondir partout en lui posant mille questions. Harry en était presque à regretter sa proposition lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur destination. Ils firent le tour de la maison abandonnée et franchirent les grilles au prix de quelques acrobaties. Heureusement que l'endroit était inoffensif, sans quoi les cris de Peter-Anton leur auraient déjà apporté de sérieux ennuis. Le garçon partit visiter le jardin, laissant Harry seul face à ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Les ouvertures de la Cabane n'étaient pas barricadées que par des volets et des planches de bois. On avait clos la place de façon à ce qu'un loup-garou ne puisse pas s'en échapper. C'était Dumbledore qui avait fermé la maison et, une génération plus tard, la magie du vieux sorcier gardait toujours le bâtiment. Harry étudia méthodiquement les flux qui passaient sur les murs. Il avait beaucoup à apprendre de la magie du directeur. La cible était très grande et exposée. Le filet posé dessus était un maître charme, avec des nœuds d'énergie disposés en parfaite harmonie pour résister au temps.

Il y avait quand même des accros ici et là. Personne n'avait pris la peine de réalimenter le charme en l'absence de loup-garou au château. Harry se décida pour le soupirail de la cave et appela Peter-Anton. Le gamin arriva au grand galop. « Tiens-toi prêt à entrer. »

Les impuretés qu'il avait senties dans le charme pouvaient court-circuiter toute une zone si elles étaient suffisamment excitées. Harry projeta sa magie et poussa comme une brute pour tester la résistance de ce secteur du filet. Les planches clouées en travers de l'ouverture donnèrent des signes de faiblesse. Sa magie et ses mains travaillèrent à les décoller, mais elles s'obstinaient à revenir en place sitôt qu'il les jetait plus loin. Le sorcier finit par les réduire en cendres dès qu'il parvenait à les arracher à la nasse du directeur.

Le soupirail lui-même était profondément enchâssé dans le charme. Harry posa ses mains dessus et travailla à rassembler les impuretés, à frapper chaque fois que le flux amenait une déchirure à sa hauteur. La magie qui lui avait été donnée était admirable. En ce moment, elle s'appliquait à détourner le flux principal qui protégeait le soupirail en créant des nœuds parasites. Lorsque la magie de Dumbledore s'écoula en eux, cessant du même coup de remplir son office, Harry se dit qu'il venait de jouer un tour à un Avatar.

Il se glissa dans l'ouverture à la suite de Peter-Anton et referma le soupirail. Ses nœuds éphémères se désintégrèrent et dehors le filet reprit sa place.

« Harry ? »

« Lumos. » Harry éleva sa baguette et tomba sur un Peter-Anton beaucoup moins fier.

« S'il y a des cris la nuit, qu'est-ce qui les fait ? »

« On va aller vérifier. »

Harry remonta l'escalier délabré de la cave avec le garçon accroché à sa cape. Au rez-de-chaussée, la lumière passait entre les bardeaux des fenêtres et créait d'élégants effets de poussière. L'endroit lui était cher. Sheridan n'avait pas dévoré ces mémoires-là. L'absence d'autres souvenirs leur faisait prendre plus de place. En montant vers la chambre où Sirius et lui s'étaient rencontrés, Harry vécut une fois encore chaque seconde de cette nuit exceptionnelle.

La pièce n'avait pas été visitée depuis leur passage trois ans plus tôt. Il chercha les traces de pas de son parrain sur le parquet. La poussière avait tout recouvert, mais quelques zones plus claires pouvaient faire illusion.

Peter-Anton était resté à la porte. Harry lui jeta un regard las. « Pourquoi tu n'irais pas visiter le reste de la maison ? »

Le garçon se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. « Et si je rencontre des fantômes ? »

« Dis-leur que je suis là. »

L'enfant parti, Harry ferma les yeux et cessa de se mentir. Ce n'était pas Peter-Anton qui disait au revoir à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'oblique des rayons avait changé. Peter-Anton jouait silencieusement devant la chambre, couché sur le plancher sale du pallier. Il se marmonnait une histoire tout en manipulant les figurines, principalement pour les précipiter les unes contre les autres. Les dragons étaient en train de gagner.

« Tu as vu des fantômes ? »

Le garçon releva la tête. « Non. Le reste de la maison est pareil qu'ici. Je ne crois pas que ça soit hanté. Ça en a juste l'air. »

« Viens par là », murmura le jeune homme en souriant.

Peter-Anton trotta jusqu'à lui avec ses jouets serrés dans ses bras. Les trois dragons du jeu étaient de belles pièces. Elles avaient requis toute l'attention de leur créateur. Harry les pris dans ses mains et chercha l'étincelle de l'artisan. _Bougez_, commanda-t-il en fourchelangue. Les figurines frissonnèrent. Il n'y avait pas assez de magie en elles pour le mouvement, mais un autre avait créé le foyer. Il lui suffisait de rajouter du carburant. Harry demanda à Sheridan d'y loger une partie de lui. L'esprit-dragon lui accorda une infime flamme que le sorcier transféra sur les statuettes en argent. Le matériau, très bon conducteur, accepta la magie, et Sheridan reconnut la vraisemblance des reptiles en retour.

_Bougez ! _Les dragons déployèrent leurs ailes et avancèrent vers les malheureuses figurines de sorciers.

Peter-Anton cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Dans la mythologie d'un enfant de cinq ans, ce qu'Harry venait de faire le plaçait directement dans la catégorie des héros. Lorsque les mini Sheridan se figèrent, le sorcier apprit au garçon à siffler l'ordre en langue de serpent. Après plusieurs tentatives, Peter-Anton parvint à émettre un sifflement pas tout à fait humain, et ses dragons remuèrent la queue.

Peut-être que les jouets protégeraient le garçon. On ne savait jamais avec la magie, surtout une magie aussi brute que celle de l'Heraldus. Harry espéra que son cadeau était bien investi. Ce que le gamin avait entre les mains était le prix d'une intervention de Gweilgi.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. En dépit de son excitation, Peter-Anton commençait à donner des signes de fatigue. Harry l'obligea à ranger ses figurines et le ramena par le tunnel qui débouchait sous le saule cogneur. Pour le garçon, le souterrain était le clou du spectacle. Il en bégayait de reconnaissance lorsqu'ils atteignirent la surface et s'éloignèrent prudemment de l'arbre.

Harry le raccompagna jusqu'au dortoir après avoir vérifié que Mme Pomfresh n'était pas dans le secteur. Les autres enfants étaient déjà rentrés. Ils mâchouillaient des sucreries en racontant leur excursion aux troisièmes années qui avaient pris le relai. Un sac de bonbons attendait Peter-Anton sur son lit. Le gamin se jeta dessus avec voracité.

« J'aurai des ennuis si quelqu'un t'entend donner des ordres à tes dragons. »

« Je ne dirai rien. »

« Tope-là ? »

La main déjà poisseuse du garçon s'écrasa contre la sienne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« C'est à toi ? »

Malfoy lui arracha le Nimbus. « C'est moche d'abuser de ton pouvoir contre les autres. »

« Ton casier était à peine gardé. Par ailleurs, c'est entièrement de ta faute si je n'ai plus de balai. »

« Je sais. C'est pour cela que tu as encore toutes tes dents, Potter. »

_A peine_, songea Harry en acceptant la bière-au-beurre que lui tendait le serpentard. Malfoy en prit une également et la vida à moitié d'une seule lampée.

« Alcoolique ? »

« Non, nerveux. Pomfresh m'a collé au train une bonne partie de la journée. Une idée de la raison, Potter ? »

« Je me suis enfui de l'infirmerie la nuit dernière. »

Malfoy siffla d'admiration. « Raconte. »

Harry s'exécuta, sans préciser qu'ils avaient été deux dans l'aventure ni ce qui les avait amenés, Snape et lui, à se retrouver entre les pattes de la matrone. Le serpentard l'écouta avec un intérêt qu'Harry jugea louche, puis il lui demanda s'il allait mieux et comment s'était passée sa journée à Pré-au-Lard. Harry ne tomba pas dans le panneau. Après avoir évasivement répondu à la seconde question, il éluda la troisième et fixa pensivement Malfoy. Sous le poids de son regard, le sorcier se tortilla.

« Qui t'en a parlé ? »

« Borcq. »

« Quelle pipelette », grogna Malfoy. Il prit plusieurs parchemins sur la table et les donna à Harry. « Allons-y, puisque saint Joares le veut. »

« Saint Joares… », répéta machinalement Harry en parcourant les papiers. « Qu'est-ce c'est ? »

« Mon père va revenir. »

Le serpentard était plus serein que trois semaines auparavant, lorsque Lucius Malfoy s'était pour la première fois présenté au château. Soit Joares s'était trompé dans son diagnostic, soit Malfoy avait décidé de quelque chose. Harry contempla le premier parchemin, le plus court, et s'arrêta sur la signature. « C'est ta mère qui t'a prévenu ? »

« Prévenu qu'elle allait accompagner mon père, oui. » Malfoy croisa ses mains derrière sa tête, et son visage prit un sérieux coup de vieux. « Garde ça pour toi, Potter… Mes parents ne sont plus ensemble. Ils sont toujours officiellement unis, mais ils ne vivent plus sous le même toit. Je ne m'en suis pas tout de suite rendu compte. Mère passe une bonne partie de son temps à visiter la famille. Quand je ne l'ai pas vue cet été au Manoir, j'ai pensé qu'elle se livrait encore à l'un de ces voyages. Mais juste avant mon retour à Poudlard, Lucius m'a contacté depuis Azkaban où il était encore. Il m'a avoué qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

Tu as déjà entendu une histoire d'amour façon sang-pur ? Mon père voulait épouser une belle héritière, avec des manières irréprochable et un caractère assez solide pour lui donner un fils. Ma mère rêvait de rencontrer un homme digne de ses ambitions, riche et bien en vue. Ils se sont plu au premier regard. Et malgré tout ce que tu peux croire, ils se sont aimés. Peut-être parce qu'ils adoraient l'image de couple parfait qu'ils renvoyaient, mais le sentiment existait quand même. Deux décennies de bonheur social et conjugal. Ma mère n'a jamais beaucoup apprécié l'activité des mangemorts. Pendant la première guerre, elle était trop enthousiasmée par son récent mariage pour s'en préoccuper, mais je pense qu'elle les trouvait déjà vulgaires. Je l'ai souvent entendu le reprocher à mon père. Elle a pris ses distances lorsque Lucius a commencé à parler du retour du Lord et d'une nouvelle guerre. La goutte d'eau a été la mort de ton parrain. Ma mère et lui étaient parents proches, Potter, généalogiquement parlant. Il était le dernier descendant mâle de sa famille d'origine, celle des Black, et ce coup de hache porté à l'une des plus anciennes lignées d'Angleterre lui a fait reconsidérer sa loyauté envers les associations de mon père. Elle a quitté la maison lorsque Lucius s'est retrouvé à Azkaban et que ses alliés mangemorts ont utilisé le Manoir comme Q.G. Elle est allée retrouver l'une de ses connaissances, et elle en est tombée amoureuse. Si elle ne m'avait pas écrit plusieurs lettres pour me l'expliquer, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

J'ai une demi-sœur, Potter. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Ta mère et cet homme ? »

Malfoy hocha péniblement la tête. « Harmonie Black, enfant de l'amour. _Harmonie Black_… » Il vida le reste de sa bière. « Lorsque sa première lettre est arrivée en septembre, je lui en ai voulu de me parler de ces choses, son couple avec mon père, ses soi-disant réalisations, l'amant qui brise les tabous et toutes ces conneries. J'ai compris quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Ginny. Hormis le fait qu'elle soit une sang-pur, elle et moi n'avons rien en commun. Elle est parfaitement insupportable, elle n'est jamais d'accord avec ce que je veux, mais quand je pense à cette fille, Potter, je ne vois qu'elle. Mais le… bébé… c'est trop. »

Il y avait surtout de la désillusion dans la voix du sorcier. « Comment ton père a-t-il pu persuader ta mère de l'accompagner à Poudlard ? »

« La fille est née il y a un mois. Je pense que Père n'en soupçonnait même pas l'existence lorsqu'il est venu au château la première fois. Quand il l'a su, il a menacé ma mère de représailles si elle ne l'aidait pas à récupérer son héritier. Et elle a choisi. » Il n'ajouta pas _entre ses deux enfants_, mais les mots résonnèrent aux oreilles de l'ex-gryffondor.

« Un bébé est incapable de se défendre, Drago. »

« Père n'aurait rien fait, ni contre elle, ni contre la fille. Les bâtards sont une offense grave dans nos familles, mais il n'arrive plus à penser en ces termes. Il ne réalise pas ce qu'elle a fait. Le Lord l'obsède. Son esprit s'est tellement tourné vers lui qu'il ne voit plus rien d'autre. Il sait juste que la femme qu'il aime est partie et que je suis tout ce qui lui reste. Mère a accepté son offre par pure précaution. »

« Elle t'a averti de son plan. » Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de réconfort en ça, mais Harry était à court d'idées. « C'est quand même dur », reconnut-il dans un murmure.

« Le déshonneur d'une grande famille l'est toujours. »

« Considérer les enfants comme des enjeux. »

Malfoy le regarda avec un certain amusement. « Nous sommes des enjeux, Potter. Nous sommes ouvertement élevés avec cette idée, au sein de fratries limitées pour ne pas dilapider les héritages. On nous apprend les bonnes manières, la comptabilité et les mondanités dans l'unique but de transmettre un certain état du monde. Les sang-pur n'existent pas par eux-mêmes. Ils sont les maillons d'une longue chaîne ancrée à la tradition. »

« Pas de sentiments ? »

« Pas ceux auxquels tu penses. Mais c'est une vie agréable. Personne ne veut d'un héritier peureux, incapable de se tenir en société ou suicidaire. Nous vivons dans le confort, et le style, pour ceux qui en ont. Le reste, on apprend à s'en passer. Les seules victimes de ce système sont les enfants des familles sang-pur déshéritées. Ces familles s'accrochent aux valeurs d'antan, parce que ça ne coûte rien et qu'elles n'ont pas d'autre futur. Les Weasley se sont assis sur leur fierté, Potter, mais ils sont une exception. Les autres perdurent dans leur quête de reconnaissance. On attend de chaque enfant qu'il redore le blason de la famille. Ils sont élevés à la dure, sans elfe ni bal pour compenser. Zabini est l'un de ceux-là, ou sur le point de le devenir. »

« Tu vas partir. »

Malfoy l'observa avec un air embêté. « Le plus vite possible, Potter. J'ignore la date exacte de leur venue, mais c'est pour très bientôt. »

« Je peux te faire rester. » Un instant, Harry songea qu'il pourrait même affronter le clan Malfoy tout entier.

« Je préfère que Lucius me sache au loin. Si le lien du sang échoue une nouvelle fois, il sera humilié et furieux dans le meilleur des cas. Ma mère sera à côté de lui, Potter. Ça pourrait finir par lui donner des idées. »

C'était donc ainsi. Ça faisait partie des choses qu'il aimait chez Malfoy. Il n'avait pas à se faire pour lui le souci qu'il aurait dû se faire pour Neville. A la toute fin, les serpentards survivaient.

« Je vais emmener Blaise avec moi. »

« Où est-ce que vous irez ? »

« En Italie. J'ai de la famille là-bas. Les Malatesta, une branche secondaire dont la cote stagne depuis trop longtemps au goût de ses membres. Ils feront tout ce qu'il faut pour que je ne les oublie pas lorsque je passerai chef de famille. »

« Ils ne craignent pas Voldemort ? »

« L'Angleterre est loin, Potter. Il y a des troubles aussi sur le continent, mais ils ne lui sont pas tous liés. Tout le monde sait que l'île est sa base arrière et que c'est sur elle qu'il se concentre. Ça pourrait ne pas durer, mais les Malatesta sont des joueurs. »

« Ginny va rester seule. »

« Je lui ai écrit. Elle sait qu'elle peut me rejoindre quand elle veut », murmura Malfoy en le regardant intensément. « Zabini et moi allons monter notre affaire là-bas, et quand tout ça sera fini, il y aura une place pour toi. »

Harry lui sourit. « Ça sera bien. »

xxx

« Il est 21h30, Potter. Ça fait une demi-heure que je vous attends. »

Snape siégeait derrière une forteresse de livres et de parchemins. Harry doutait que l'homme se soit ennuyé pendant son absence, mais il n'en dit rien et s'excusa poliment pour ne pas avoir à justifier son retard. Le maître des potions ne lui laissa pas le temps de déposer ses affaires.

« Retournez dans le couloir. »

Interloqué, Harry fit demi-tour et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il eut beau l'actionner dans tous les sens, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

« Les alarmes sont dirigées contre vous. Franchissez-les sans les détruire. »

Cet homme avait décidément un problème avec les travaux pratiques. Harry reproduisit les charmes appris dans l'infirmerie pour tester la résistance des barrières. Elles étaient autrement plus puissantes que celles de Mme Pomfresh. Il connaissait heureusement la méthodologie à suivre. Il parcourut la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un manuel approprié et tomba sur non moins qu'une encyclopédie, sobrement intitulée _Anonymat : le guide_. Pas de nom d'auteur, bien sûr. Harry prit le volume consacré à la signature magique et s'assit devant la porte avec une grimace. Drago et Blaise avaient envoyé le gros de leurs affaires en Italie un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et il les avait aidés à charrier leurs malles jusqu'au véhicule envoyé par les Malatesta. La magie n'empêchait pas les courbatures. Harry frotta ses membres raides en parcourant attentivement le préambule du livre et sa table des matières.

Il existait différentes façons de reconnaître une signature magique, car elle-même possédait une multitude de caractéristiques. Les barrages les plus complets recherchaient son degré d'intensité, sa couleur, sa portée de rayonnement et sa forme générale, c'est-à-dire si elle était plutôt bonne en charme, métamorphose ou autre chose, ce qui équivalait à reconnaître l'influence de l'élément caché dans la baguette du sorcier. Avec sa plume de phénix royal, un ingrédient rare, Harry était plus vulnérable que d'autres devant ce type de sélection.

Analyser la nature des barrières et trouver la bonne combinaison de charmes à leur opposer nécessitait du temps et de la patience. Harry fit une liste des différentes méthodes de repérage de signature possibles, une autre des charmes capables d'y résister, et une troisième de toutes les combinaisons des deux premières. Il travailla à partir de cette troisième liste, rayant scrupuleusement chaque combinaison ayant échoué.

Lorsque l'onde grave du gong de Poudlard fit bourdonner les murs en annonçant la mi-nuit, Harry reposa sa liste presque entièrement noircie et se tourna vers Snape. L'homme somnolait à son bureau, une main posée sur son livre, l'autre soutenant sa tête.

« Un indice, Professeur ? »

Deux yeux noirs le fixèrent instantanément. « Vous ne devriez pas en avoir besoin. »

« J'y suis presque », se défendit Harry, harassé par cette journée sans fin. « Mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui dépasse quelque part, et je me fais repérer. »

« Parce que vous essayez de passer en force. Plus de trente essais, et vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'éteindre entièrement votre magie. Mais vous vous obstinez quand même. Mentez, Potter, sur ce que vous ne pouvez pas cacher. »

Altérer sa magie. Une nouvelle gamme de sortilèges, et de nouvelles heures de travail. Harry reprit le livre et fouilla les sections autres que la dissimulation. C'était le rayonnement qui lui posait le plus gros problème. Même retenue en lui, sa magie persistait à laisser une trace de son territoire naturel autour de son corps. Harry soupçonnait le totem d'accentuer le phénomène. Il n'était décidément pas pressé de rencontrer la créature vu les soucis qu'elle lui causait déjà.

Il s'avéra qu'il n'avait pas besoin de travestir grand-chose à sa magie pour passer ces barrières-là. Moins d'une heure plus tard, Harry abaissa une ultime fois la poignée et le battant se désolidarisa du mur auquel le maintenaient les alarmes.

Il chercha Snape qui ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Les sourcils froncés, l'homme scrutait sur son bureau quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir. « Potter… », commença-t-il, la voix basse et dangereuse. « Qu'est-ce ? »

Harry fit un pas de côté et retint son souffle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses affaires au cas où la vision ne serait qu'un mauvais rêve, mais sa sacoche était bien renversée au pied du pupitre, et le rabat grand ouvert. Horrifié, il vit Snape toucher le puffskein du bout de sa baguette. Merry roula plus loin sur le bureau, et il poussa à l'encontre du maître des potions ce qui se rapprochait le plus chez lui de cris indignés.

Snape passa de la boule poussiéreuse de fourrure noire à la tête d'Harry. « J'ignorais les puffskeins doués de mimétisme. »

Harry sentit son visage s'enflammer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de pire entre le petit sourire de Snape et le fait que l'homme savait désormais qu'il possédait un puffskein.

Entre eux, Merry commençait à donner des signes de nervosité. Il parcourait le bureau d'un bord à l'autre en évitant délibérément Snape, puis soudain il se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Harry ne supporta pas le spectacle. En quelques enjambées, il atteignit le puffskein et le prit dans ses bras. Il serra les dents au moment de relever la tête, mais Snape était revenu à Merry.

« Cet animal est mourant, Potter. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il écarta doucement le puffskein pour l'examiner et ne vit rien d'anormal. Puis, à force de se concentrer, il finit par sentir, comme dans la forêt, le vide de la vie qui se retire.

« Vous ne le nourrissez plus. »

« Ils sont omnivores », murmura Harry. « Ils mangent n'importe quoi, y compris la poussière. »

« Ils n'ont pas besoin que de ça pour vivre. Demain, vous irez vous renseigner à la bibliothèque. » Snape se cala une pile de parchemins sous le bras et quitta son bureau. Encore sous le choc, Harry ramassa ses affaires et précéda le maître des potions hors de l'étude.

xxx

Le surlendemain, au cours d'un dîner morbide dans une Grande Salle muette, Harry reçut le signal qu'il attendait. Malfoy capta son regard au moment du dessert, puis le serpentard se leva et quitta le réfectoire. Harry le rejoignit dans sa chambre cinq minutes après. Le sorcier emballait ses dernières affaires.

« Leur visite est pour demain soir. Nous partons maintenant pour que Lucius ait le temps d'apprendre la nouvelle. »

« Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce qu'il la sache ? Tu pourrais partir demain dans la journée. Il l'apprendrait en arrivant, et il ne pourrait pas en tenir rigueur à ta mère. »

Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir et fourra méchamment son uniforme dans son sac. « On parle de mes parents, Potter. S'ils se présentent à Poudlard et que je n'y suis pas, aucun décret ne les protégera des Aurors. C'est une chose que je ne permettrai pas. » Le sorcier lui indiqua un parchemin sur la table et Suspicius, sa chouette, qui attendait à côté. « Par ailleurs, si tu voulais discuter, tu pouvais venir ici plus tôt. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. « Ecoute… », commença Harry, mais Zabini fit irruption dans la pièce, son bagage flanqué sur l'épaule et un sourire de dément aux lèvres.

« Alors on le fait vraiment ? »

« On le fait », marmonna Malfoy en refermant son sac. « Dumbledore nous a donné rendez-vous dans son bureau, Potter. Son réseau de cheminette est le plus sécurisé du château. »

« Glencoe, Oban, Lochgilphead, Campbeltown, puis Bangor, Newry, Dundalk en république d'Irlande, officiellement neutre, la France, la Suisse, enfin l'Italie, la région de Saludecio et le soleil, dans sept heures », récita Zabini avec un air rêveur.

« Il fera toujours nuit dans sept heures », pointa Malfoy. Il claqua la porte de la chambre et prit la tête du petit groupe. Harry ne voyait que sa nuque alors qu'ils remontaient au pas de course jusqu'à l'antre directoriale. A côté de lui, Zabini piaillait pour trois les histoires insensées que lui inspiraient ses nerfs.

Quelques élèves s'étaient rassemblés devant la gargouille. La plupart étaient des serpentards, mais il y avait aussi Joares et les membres rescapés des S.S.P. Ça n'était pas une réunion chaleureuse. Pratiquement aucun mot ne fut échangé et les participants se dispersèrent dès que le passage s'ouvrit. Harry eut quand même le temps de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas uniquement venus souhaiter bonne chance à des camarades. Malfoy était attendu au tournant.

Harry grimpa les escaliers avec l'impression qu'il perdait tout contrôle sur la situation. Ils furent immédiatement reçus dans le bureau. Dumbledore avait de la compagnie. Harry passa des yeux bleus concernés du directeur à ceux, implacables et mal appareillés, d'Alastor Maugrey. L'ancien Auror s'attarda sur lui pendant que Dumbledore les saluait et montrait aux deux serpentards la cheminée qu'ils allaient emprunter.

« Zabini, c'est ça ? », grogna brusquement Maugrey. Il jaugea le garçon raide en ignorant délibérément Malfoy. « Je serai du voyage jusqu'à la frontière italienne. Et mon gars, t'auras intérêt à faire bien comme je te dis si tu tiens à pouvoir te dorer les miches sur la côte. »

« Oui, M'sieur. »

« Voici le plan. » Maugrey exposa ses consignes aux deux garçons, mimant de temps à autre une position de sécurité ou un sort spécifique au réseau de cheminette. La voix douce du directeur ajoutait quelques conseils tandis que ses longs doigts manipulaient une carte parsemée de cercles rouges.

Harry resta près de la porte pendant le conciliabule. Les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des sorciers lui paraissaient infranchissables. Lorsque Maugrey emmena Zabini à la cheminée, Malfoy ouvrit la fenêtre et relâcha Suspicius. L'obscurité avala la chouette et le parchemin qu'elle portait.

Des flammes vertes jaillirent dans le foyer, si longues qu'elles en léchèrent le manteau. Maugrey salua Dumbledore. « Je vais dégager la voie. Zabini, tu me rejoins dans une minute, et toi, Malfoy, tu suis derrière. On se retrouve chez les McKinnon à Glencoe. »

L'Auror disparut dans le conduit. Le directeur s'avança vers Zabini et lui tendit la main. Le jeune homme la serra gravement. Ensuite il inclina la tête vers Harry, puis il monta dans le foyer en prenant de profondes inspirations.

Malfoy se retourna enfin. Dans son dos, Harry vit les flammes vertes se ranimer et la silhouette de l'autre serpentard être emportée. Il pensa que les choses allaient en rester là, mais Malfoy traversa l'espace pour venir le rejoindre.

« _Vale_, c'est le mot de passe de la chambre. Tu en auras besoin maintenant que je ne serai plus là pour t'ouvrir. »

Harry cacha sa main dans sa poche de peur que la coupure ne s'ouvre en deux et ne le saigne à blanc. « Qu'est-ce que tu pars faire là-bas ? »

« Occupe-toi de ta guerre, Potter. Je m'occupe de la mienne. »

Pour la troisième fois les flammes changèrent de couleur. Harry retira sa bague. « Reprends ça. Tu n'auras que des problèmes si l'on me trouve avec. »

Malfoy empocha l'objet en silence et retourna près de la cheminée. Dumbledore lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « Un dernier mot, Mr Malfoy… »

Harry les regarda se pencher l'un vers l'autre. Ça lui évitait d'avoir à rester jusqu'au bout. Il repassa la porte et la referma soigneusement derrière lui.

xxx

« Vale. »

Il faisait noir dans la chambre, exceptée la lueur des dernières braises en train de refroidir. Harry caressa le puffskein malade qui tremblait dans sa cape. La pièce avait déjà changé. Il en fit lentement le tour, une main affleurant les murs.

Malfoy avait laissé beaucoup de choses dans la salle de bain. Deux chemises, deux pantalons, un rasoir, un plein panier de bandes et du désinfectant, une bourse, une bouteille de whisky non entamée, et deux parchemins. L'un d'eux n'était pas scellé. On y avait mis les coordonnées exactes de la résidence des Malatesta. Harry posa doucement sa main sur l'autre et serra les doigts. Il souffla sur les braises et glissa les deux feuilles entre les morceaux de bois rougeoyant, puis il sortit de la chambre avec la bourse dans sa poche.

Le Grimoire dormait dans les caves, plus épais que jamais. Harry exécuta seul le rituel qui lui permettait d'accéder à Gweilgi. Il donna au loup le contenu de la bourse, ce qui compensait largement le prix du jeu de figurines. Après réflexion, il y ajouta l'argent qu'il devait toujours à l'homme du magasin.

« Le vent se lève, hein ? », dit-il tout bas. Le Livre n'émit qu'un vague grognement, de moins en moins enclin à se déranger quand il n'était pas question d'entraînement.

Harry se hâta de remonter au donjon pour ne pas subir en plus le courroux de Snape.

L'étude était déserte. Quelque chose enveloppée dans un mouchoir en tissu l'attendait sur son pupitre. Au fond du mouchoir, Harry trouva la bague des Malfoy. Il la prit pour la jeter. La chevalière était encore chaude. Passée de main en main à travers le château, jusqu'à lui, parce que ça comptait encore pour quelqu'un. Le sorcier s'arracha de son cauchemar éveillé. Drago était en sécurité. Ginny et Luna aussi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une semaine plus tard, ce fut le tour de Peter-Anton.

« Je ne veux pas partir ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais ? »

« Rester avec toi. »

« Ça n'est pas possible, Pete. » Harry sécha une larme qui passait sur la joue du garçon. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il sortit Merry de sa poche et le déposa dans les bras de l'enfant. « Ce n'est pas un cadeau », précisa-t-il devant la mine dégoûtée de Peter-Anton. « J'ai besoin que tu l'emmènes avec toi et que tu prennes soin de lui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Peu importe. Prends-le et veille à ce qu'il aille bien. C'est une mission que je te donne. » C'était le mot magique. Le sourire retrouvé, Peter-Anton posa deux mains protectrices autour du puffskein.

« Ça veut dire que tu viendras le chercher ? »

« Dès que je pourrai », promit Harry. Il leva les yeux vers la femme qui attendait patiemment à l'entrée de la pièce. « Je crois qu'il est l'heure. »

Le garçon posa une main sur son bras. « Au revoir, Harry. »

« Au revoir », murmura Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il les regarda s'en aller, la jeune mère et l'enfant, main dans la main. Merry s'était perché sur l'épaule du garçon. Il n'essayait pas de s'enfuir, mais ses yeux tristes ne quittaient pas son ancien compagnon. Harry souffla un baiser vers lui. Il n'avait pas de regret. Parce que les puffskeins dépérissaient sans joie de vivre. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'attachaient aux enfants.

Le sorcier se releva et épousseta sa robe en chantonnant.

On ne pouvait plus rien lui prendre. Il avait souvent considéré le départ de tous les gens qui lui étaient proches comme la réalisation implacable et sadique de la prophétie, pour qu'il reste seul, aussi seul que l'était Voldemort. La perte de Drago l'avait fait passer au-delà de sa rancœur, dans un espace de sérénité comme il devait en exister à la fin des choses. Il y avait vu la prophétie sous un autre jour. Un jour gris et froid, humide et triste, où la pluie tombait parce qu'elle devait tomber, sans haine particulière pour le voyageur. Certains étaient morts, comme ses parents. Mais elle s'était débrouillée pour en sauver d'autres. Ron et Hermione avaient été les premiers. Puis l'Ordre, qui ne lui donnait plus signe de vie depuis Noël. Et maintenant ceux auxquels il avait eu la folie de s'attacher en route.

La fin était un soulagement. Elle ressemblait furieusement au début, mais avec la promesse que ça ne serait plus très long. Il avait gardé la bague, et même le dessin de Peter-Anton le représentant volant sur un dragon. Les regarder ne faisait pas aussi mal qu'il se l'était figuré. Il fallait passer le cap et accepter ce qu'ils étaient : des souvenirs. Des hier sans lendemain, dans une ligne droite à parcourir tête baissée pour ne pas avoir le temps de se décourager. La prophétie venait de lui épargner de plus cruels détours.

Harry se rattrapa à un pilier, étourdi par l'alignement soudain de ses pensées qui l'emmena loin, jusqu'à la reconnaissance. C'était comme de découvrir que tout irait bien, même s'il échouait et que tout tournait mal. Quelque chose qui n'était pas fondamentalement mauvais veillerait encore après.

« Harry Potter, Monsieur ? »

Le sorcier agita la main pour rassurer la petite elfe angoissée qui venait d'apparaître. « Je vais bien, merci. »

« Fona est ravie, Monsieur », marmonna l'elfe en tripotant son tablier. « Si Monsieur allait aux cuisines, les elfes ouvriraient à Harry Potter, Fona assure Monsieur. »

« Ça va. Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Harry Potter devrait venir, Monsieur. » La voix flûtée de l'elfe était désespérée. « S'il vous plaît, Monsieur ! », s'écria-t-elle en courant après lui, puis elle colla ses mains contre sa bouche. « Pas donner d'ordre, pas demander aux sorciers ! »

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Il regretta instantanément ses dernières pensées à propos de la prophétie. Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille raisons pour que les elfes veuillent le voir. Le jeune homme attrapa la créature qui se frappait le front contre les dalles et fonça au rez-de-chaussée.

La poire avait disparu de la nature morte devant les cuisines. L'elfe prisonnière sous son bras gigota pour qu'il la repose à terre. Alors qu'Harry s'exécutait, un elfe encore plus misérable d'aspect que sa congénère leur ouvrit la porte. Il s'inclina devant le sorcier en marmonnant son nom, Temo, puis il le guida à travers les tables, les plans de travail et les innombrables caisses estampillées _de Londres, ne pa ouvrire_, jusqu'au fond de la pièce où se trouvait l'imposante rôtissoire du château. Affalé sur une petite table, une bouteille sérieusement entamée devant lui, Dobby jetait des bouts de charbon aux elfes qui l'observaient de loin.

« Dobby ? » Le jeune homme s'approcha prudemment. « Dobby ! »

Les yeux larmoyants de l'elfe se posèrent sur lui. « Harry P-Potter ? »

« Oui, c'est moi », murmura Harry. « Lâche ce charbon. »

Dobby abandonna son projectile de fortune et saisit la bouteille à la place. Il réussit à boire une solide rasade avant qu'Harry ne la lui retire.

« Whisky », marmonna le sorcier en observant l'elfe avec fascination. « Winky ne tenait plus debout après une bière-au-beurre. »

« Les elfes ne doivent pas s'approcher de l'alcool des hommes. Leurs esprits sont trop petits pour supporter son réconfort », récita l'une des créatures sur un ton de reproche. Le morceau de charbon l'atteignit en pleine figure.

« Trop petit ? Qui est trop petit ? », fulmina Dobby en canardant le reste de ses congénères. Il esquiva Harry qui essayait de lui attraper les poignets. « C'est eux, les trop petits ! Ils savent à peine lire, ils ne savent pas écrire, ils passent leur temps à répéter des commandements stupides… J'en ai assez d'eux ! »

« D'autres elfes pensent ça aussi un peu partout dans le pays. »

La créature se pétrifia. « Dobby n'est pas l'un de ces révoltés, Harry Potter, non… Les elfes doivent vivre auprès des sorciers ! De quoi aurait l'air ce monde sans nous ? Qui servirait la magie si les sorciers passaient leur temps à faire la cuisine et à laver le linge ? »

Harry contempla la bouteille qu'il avait confisquée. « Tu l'as trouvée dans la chambre de Drago. »

Les fesses maigres de l'elfe se trémoussèrent honteusement sur le siège. Deux verres apparurent sur la table. Harry se versa une dose généreuse, un peu moins pour Dobby, et ils trinquèrent en silence.

« Est-ce que vous êtes fâché qu'il vous ait quitté ? »

« Non. Je crois qu'il est allé faire quelque chose en Italie. Il n'est pas du genre à se rendre utile, mais il adore l'être. »

L'elfe ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche. « Dobby est malheureux, Harry », confessa-t-il. « Quand Dobby n'avait pas de choix à faire, Dobby était satisfait de la vie. Mais maintenant Dobby est aussi _je_. Dobby est quelqu'un. »

Un bras pesant enserra les épaules d'Harry, glacé comme les cieux d'où il tombait. « De quel choix est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Du choix entre le sorcier que Dobby aime et mes responsabilités », expliqua l'elfe en tirant sur la guenille qu'il portait en bandoulière. Avec un peu d'attention, on pouvait encore discerner une écharpe rouge sous les couches de gras et de cendres. « Les elfes de Poudlard à Londres ont demandé du secours. Il faut les défendre contre leurs nouveaux maîtres, car ces sorciers les traitent mal et de mauvaises paroles circulent. Elles disent que les sorciers sont les ennemis des elfes. Monsieur Reens et le Conseil de Poudlard pensent que c'est dangereux. Ils pensent aussi que le château ne recevra pas longtemps la nourriture pour ses habitants. Le Ministère a promis, mais le Ministère aura faim un jour. »

Le reste de l'histoire n'avait pas d'importance. Pour Harry, ce fut ici qu'il rendit les armes. La prophétie avait tout balayé et se tenait au-dessus de lui. Elle l'écoutait. Il espéra qu'elle entendait ses injures.

« Seulement Dobby ne veut pas laisser son sorcier. Si Harry Potter le demande à Dobby, je resterai avec vous. »

Elle pouvait même y répondre. Il s'en voulut d'avoir pensé une seconde qu'elle était de bonne volonté. Malfoy avait eu la décence de l'abandonner sans lui demander son avis. L'elfe devant lui attendait sa réponse avec confiance et dévotion, sincèrement persuadé qu'il lui était possible de le retenir.

Dobby lui promit de revenir d'ici un mois. Au rythme où allaient les choses, quatre semaines étaient plus qu'une vie. Le sorcier le prit dans ses bras et le serra à lui en briser les côtes. La créature imbibée d'alcool pleura de soulagement.

La dernière image qu'Harry garda de lui fut celle d'un elfe souriant se mouchant dans une écharpe autrefois rouge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

… _difficile… très difficile…_

Harry tourna sur lui-même pour changer d'angle.

_Pas mieux_, commenta le miroir de sa salle de bain du moment.

C'était osseux et zébré de cicatrices. Les glamours donnaient un aspect fantomatique à l'ensemble. Le sorcier se sécha d'un coup de baguette et passa son pantalon.

_T'es pas le premier p'tit gringalet à passer ici, va… Faut sourire, fiston !_

Sheridan ronfla méchamment. Dans le miroir, Harry vit le tatouage grandir et serpenter autour de son buste, montrant toujours plus d'anneaux, jusqu'à ce que la queue disparaisse dans son pantalon et que la tête du dragon jaillisse sur son épaule par derrière. Le sorcier toucha son torse et sentit les écailles rugueuses de l'hybride onduler sous ses doigts. L'Heraldus siffla à l'intention du miroir.

_Voilà une illusion bien ingénieuse, Casanova. Avec ça, il te reste une chance avec les filles._

« Ferme-là. »

_Inutile d'être désagréable en pl…_

« Destructo. » Le miroir vola en éclats. Du verre atterrit un peu partout autour des pieds nus du sorcier, tintant dans la nuit comme une rafale de balles. Harry éteignit les torches et écouta le château. L'Heraldus était visible dans le noir, semblable à un lasso rouge passé autour de lui. Le sorcier le fit reculer et cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Les grandes ombres symétriques qu'il avait d'abord prises pour des murs étaient des empilements de caisses. L'endroit sentait le fer usé et l'eau stagnante. Tandis qu'il marchait dans ce labyrinthe de rouille, le cri de quelques mouettes perdues se fit entendre.

Comme le tonnerre après l'éclair, la douleur explosa dans la cicatrice d'Harry. Voldemort le tira à lui, si près qu'il put sentir le revêtement des docks sous ses pieds.

_« Tu t'es débarrassé de tous tes amis pendant que j'avais le dos tourné, Potter. Ce n'est pas fair-play. »_

Aveuglé par la peine, l'esprit d'Harry se retrouva tracté derrière le Mage à travers une ville de containers. L'un d'eux était ouvert et les lampes allumées à l'intérieur. A l'entrée, deux mangemorts mirent genoux à terre en apercevant leur maître. « Ils ont été livrés à l'heure prévue, Seigneur. »

Voldemort chassa ses serviteurs d'un revers de main. _« Des prises fraîches du continent. Soronce s'avère un allié appréciable. »_

Dans le container, des hommes de main sans uniforme retenaient par la force et la magie plusieurs individus captifs. On avait enfoncé des capuchons sur la tête des prisonniers. Ils furent brutalement arrachés lorsque Voldemort se dressa devant ses sbires. C'était des adolescents, dont le plus vieux devait à peine avoir son âge.

_« Par le passé je t'ai fait une proposition, Potter. Les termes en étaient l'immunité des innocents dans les batailles auxquelles nous nous livrons. Tu as rejeté cette offre. »_

Les yeux des otages, qui avaient un instant brillé d'espoir avec le retour de la lumière, furent repris par l'effroi. La tête reptilienne du Mage était bien pire que la nuit forcée des capuches. Harry fut gagné par la même terreur que celle lisibles sur ces visages. Il tira violemment en arrière, cherchant son corps resté à Poudlard, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces pour sortir de la vision. Mais Voldemort était remis de son épuisement magique, et tandis que les membres d'Harry se convulsaient sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, son esprit se retrouva écrasé par un étau de magie et de pure volonté.

_« Il y en a neuf. Cinq d'entre eux doivent mourir. »_

La phrase fut prononcée à haute voix. Quelqu'un poussa un cri désespéré et les jambes de plusieurs enfants s'effondrèrent sous eux.

_« Choisis, Harry Potter »_, murmura le Mage en s'adressant à lui seul.

_« Par le passé vous m'avez aussi dit que vous étiez un grand homme. Mais quel genre d'homme ferait ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte de les tuer, eux ? Ils ne sont rien ! »_

_« Ils sont assez pour que tu tentes de me mentir. Choisis, Potter ! Les quatre que tu sauveras seront entièrement épargnés. »_

_« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »_

_« Je les torturerai et je les tuerai tous si tu ne t'exécutes pas. » _

_« Vous êtes fou à lier ! Vous êtes… minable… si vous en êtes réduit à ça ! »_

_« Prends garde, Potter, car je ne plaisante plus. Ce soir je m'assure de ta destruction, qui est plus lente à se faire que tu ne le crois toi-même. Je m'étonne que tu trouves encore le courage de respirer. Mais après tout, tu as été choisi pour m'affronter… Nous sommes en zone moldue. D'ici peu, il y aura au moins cinq cadavres dans ce container, exécutés par magie noire. Les capteurs de Fudge vont repérer la perturbation, mais lorsque les Aurors arriveront sur place, l'endroit sera occupé par les journalistes moldus et leur police. Mes hommes sont déjà en train de les prévenir, Potter. Le Premier Ministre britannique sera hors de lui. Mes mangemorts ont fait en sorte que cet incident ne soit pas le premier. Le gouvernement moldu est au bord de la rupture. A chacune de ces affaires, il doit annoncer à ses électeurs qu'il n'a ni piste ni coupable, et il passe pour incompétent. Demain, à la première heure, Fudge recevra sur son bureau une lettre de défiance de la part des moldus. Ils ont déjà menacé de déclencher un embargo par le passé si notre terrorisme n'était pas maîtrisé. S'ils passent à l'acte, la communauté devra compter sur moitié moins de nourriture. Ceux qui oseront se présenter en zone moldue pour s'y approvisionner survivront sans mal, mais beaucoup d'autres ne franchiront pas cette ligne inconnue. Ils viendront grossir les rangs des anti-moldus. Même chez mes opposants, de nouvelles vues naîtront. Tu vois, Harry, cette opération te concerne à peine. Tu es une greffe sur un plan beaucoup plus vaste, et quoi que tu fasses, je parviendrai à mes fins. Tout ce qu'il t'est possible, c'est d'épargner l'existence de quatre de ces jeunes gens. »_

Voldemort relâcha entièrement sa pression. Harry se retrouva brutalement libre, et il battit en retraite vers le minuscule point de lumière qu'était Poudlard. L'esprit dense du Lord freinait sa fuite, et il eut largement le temps de voir s'éloigner les silhouettes accablées que détenait le Mage. La terreur réduisait leurs cris à des gémissements aussi clairs pour Harry que s'il s'était trouvé parmi eux. C'était trop réel pour qu'il se réfugie derrière l'idée d'un cauchemar. Ses pensées se déchirèrent, écartelées entre la nécessité de se protéger, préserver le peu de sanité qui lui restait pour l'affrontement final, et l'impossibilité pure et simple de laisser faire ce qui allait se faire. C'était la guerre sous son crâne. Toutes les raisons et les excuses qu'il avait de partir assaillaient ce qu'il croyait être sa part d'humanité, emmaillotée au cœur d'une tempête de Voix revenues souffler vers lui.

_« Décide-toi avant que je n'en supprime un pour l'exemple. Et il t'en restera toujours cinq, Harry. »_

Le doigt de Voldemort passa devant chaque prisonnier, de plus en plus lentement, et s'arrêta en face de l'aîné du groupe. L'adolescent ivre de panique se battit comme un lion contre l'homme qui lui maintenait les bras derrière le dos, et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Voldemort, Harry y vit la haine salutaire de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore brisés.

_« Pas celui-là ! »_

Voldemort leva la main. _« Soit. Mais je n'ai que faire des vivants. Choisis tes morts, Potter. »_

Il devait sauver les plus forts, ceux qui se souviendrait et prendraient les armes pour se venger. Le doigt de Voldemort avait repris son ballet.

_« Celle-ci ? »_, demanda gentiment le Mage. La fille était très jeune. Elle serrait contre elle la main de l'homme qui la retenait.

_« Je m'impatiente, Potter. »_

_« Celle-là »_, confirma Harry, mais il changea d'avis en voyant la fillette en larmes suivre docilement son bourreau. Les innocents ne méritaient pas ça. C'était eux qu'il fallait défendre, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé. Ils n'avaient fait que subir depuis l'instant où on les avait conçus. Harry passa les autres visages en revue. Il chercha des tares ou une quelconque trace de perversité qui puisse l'aider, mais les têtes étaient désespérément toutes les mêmes, inoubliables et avides de vivre. Ce qui lui restait de rationalité lâcha prise. Il désigna un garçon au hasard, et c'était comme de sauter de la tour d'astronomie et de se noyer tout à la fois. Le garçon fut conduit à côté de la fillette. Il hurla, et personne ne chercha à le faire taire. Les autres se mirent à supplier. Harry parla à nouveau, encore et encore, incapable de s'arrêter maintenant. Combien en avait-il condamné ? Vingt ? Trente ?

_« Il t'en reste un. »_

Dans la ligne des épargnés, l'un des adolescents pleurait à chaudes larmes. Un des morts en sursis lui ressemblait furieusement. Harry l'envoya rejoindre son frère, par pure compassion, pour lui éviter d'avoir à vivre avec ça. Les quatre qui n'avaient pas été choisis furent conduits dehors et sommés de foutre le camp. Les autres furent alignés dans le fond du container.

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

L'un des enfants tomba et l'enfer se déchaîna sur les autres. Même les plus jeunes avaient compris le sort qui les attendait. Leurs hurlements étaient intenables. Harry chercha frénétiquement la sortie, mais il était trop loin dans la vision et son esprit était sans cesse ramené aux adolescents terrifiés. Il les vit mourir les uns derrière les autres, et c'était trop à supporter. Son esprit partit à la dérive. Ce qui de lui était revenu à Poudlard ranima son corps. Ses mains tâtonnèrent le carrelage et se refermèrent sur la seule issue possible.

.

.

* * *

Vous pouvez tirer à bout portant, Koko s'en fout, elle part en vacances ! Bisous !


	37. Ce Qui Se Cache

**04/08/2009 : **je dois des bisous à Philippe, William, Sarah et Laura (j'ai bien noté _Stalky_) pour leurs mots gentils de chapitre en chapitre.

Et tant qu'on y est, un grand merci aux scribouilleurs inconnus qui ont les premiers scribouillé les grandes lignes des scènes fétiches du fandom ! (à mon tour je les ai pillées pour ce chapitre, pas de soucis, j'assume)

* * *

_Ses mains tâtonnèrent le carrelage et se refermèrent sur la seule issue possible._

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Ce Qui Se Cache**

.

.

La salle de bain était maintenue dans l'ombre pour épargner aux sorciers la vue du carrelage rouge. Une silhouette à genoux s'afférait à stopper les multiples hémorragies du corps recroquevillé au sol. Les deux autres, debout derrière, la regardaient faire en silence.

« J'ai stabilisé son état. On va pouvoir le ramener à l'infirmerie. » Mme Pomfresh s'essuya les mains avec son tablier, les yeux fixés sur les traces sombres qu'elles y laissaient. « Si vous n'étiez pas venu me chercher si vite, Severus, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui. »

« _Quelqu'un _m'a prévenu. »

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers leur directeur qui se taisait toujours. La matrone passa ses doigts sur les cheveux noirs qui encadraient le visage figé dans une expression de délivrance pénible. « Que Merlin vienne en aide à cet enfant. »

Son collègue la repoussa et prit le corps dans ses bras. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au troisième étage, le maître des potions supportant le poids du blessé et l'infirmière lui soutenant la tête. Albus Dumbledore suivait à pas lents. Les peintures intriguées qui croisaient son regard s'empressaient de refermer la bouche.

Ils étendirent l'étudiant sur le lit qu'il occupait encore une semaine plus tôt dans la chambre des professeurs. En pleine lumière, les dommages étaient insoutenables. Le garçon ne s'était pas seulement tailladé le ventre à deux reprises, il s'était aussi charcuté la main qui avait brandi le tesson de verre. Il n'avait qu'un pantalon sur lui lorsqu'il était tombé parmi les éclats du miroir. Son torse, son dos et ses bras, étaient constellés de petites incisions par où avait perlé du sang que les soubresauts avaient ensuite barbouillé en travers de sa poitrine. Le plus impressionnant restait sa tête, redressée et maintenant bien visible. Des poignées entières de cheveux blancs partaient de la célèbre cicatrice pour aller se perdre à l'arrière du crâne.

Pomfresh examina les fonctions vitales de son patient. Elles s'amélioraient de minute en minute mais restaient très faibles. Snape fut chargé de la préparation d'un hématoseur, une potion pour aider le système à produire plus de sang. L'homme laissa ouverte la porte du laboratoire au fond de l'infirmerie pour entendre les instructions de la matrone. Pomfresh lui commanda en plus une lotion coagulante spéciale, de celles dont on espérait ne jamais avoir à se servir dans une école, et un désinfectant doux saturé d'agents de cicatrisation. Une fois terminés les diagnostics les plus pressants, la sorcière entreprit de refermer les plaies abdominales. Elle essaya de placer son corps de façon à ce que le vieil homme n'assiste pas au spectacle, mais Dumbledore fit le tour du lit. Ni Snape ni elle n'eurent le courage de dire quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il fit apparaître une bassine et commença à baigner la forme inerte de son étudiant.

Une heure avant le lever du soleil, après que toutes les potions eurent été administrées, Pomfresh annonça que la vie du garçon n'était plus en danger immédiat. « Allez vous coucher, tous les deux. Nous reparlerons de M. Potter tout à l'heure. Et vous, Albus, je ne veux pas vous revoir ici avant le déjeuner. »

xxx

« Vous voulez dire qu'à part ses blessures au ventre et à la main, le garçon n'a rien ? »

« Je veux bien rendre sur-le-champ mon diplôme de médicomage si c'est le cas. »

« Alors quoi ? », s'écria la vieille McGonagall.

« Alors il refuse de me laisser passer », grogna Pomfresh d'un ton égal, sa baguette tendue au-dessus de son patient. « Sa magie est trop agitée, je ne peux rien voir. Il va falloir se contenter des résultats de la prise de sang. L'examen toxicologique a révélé des taux élevés d'addictifs dus à une consommation excessive de somnifères et d'excitants. »

« Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ça fait plusieurs mois que vous avez cessé de me harceler à propos de votre stock de potion de sommeil. Ce que Potter ne vole plus, il le fabrique certainement. J'ai vu qu'il avait ramené des chaudrons dans la Chambre. »

« Etant donné la concentration de potion qu'il a dans le sang, je ne pense pas qu'aucune de ses décoctions puisse lui être encore utile. »

« Quels effets, Poppy ? »

« Un profond désordre du sommeil, avec tout ce que cela peut entraîner : perte des repères, troubles de l'esprit, agressivité, paranoïa même. La prise de sang a également montré que le système immunitaire était endommagé par une anémie due une mauvaise alimentation et qu'il était, par ailleurs, de plus en plus sollicité. Ce qui ne fait que confirmer ce que tout le monde sait déjà : M. Potter est incapable de prendre soin de lui-même. »

McGonagall se tapota les yeux avec son mouchoir. Ses nerfs avaient déjà été mis à rude épreuve le matin même, lorsqu'elle avait appris par la mauvaise source que l'un de ses étudiants s'était ouvert le ventre. La vue du jeune Potter, ses cheveux déjà blancs sur l'oreiller, achevait de lui tirer les larmes qu'elle devait retenir chaque jour depuis la mort de Londubat. « Il en est à quel stade ? »

« Très bas, mais sa magie pallie à la plupart de ses déficiences. C'est un effet de pure volonté qu'il continue de marcher jour après jour. »

« Il n'y a plus de volonté chez ceux qui cherchent à en finir. »

Dumbledore frappa le sol de sa canne. « Harry n'a pas cherché à se tuer. Il a voulu mettre un terme à la vision à laquelle le soumettait Voldemort. »

« Avouez que la frontière est mince, Albus. Potter s'y est quand même repris à deux fois. »

« Il vit des temps difficiles », admit le vieil homme en foudroyant son maître des potions du regard. « J'avais espéré que M. Malfoy se persuaderait de rester à Poudlard… Autre chose, Mme Pomfresh ? »

« Il reste encore la question de ses glamours. Je suis à peu près certaine qu'il en porte, mais impossible de les localiser. Sa magie est très opaque », murmura la sorcière en testant l'atmosphère autour de son patient. « Et elle est toujours active, malgré son état. Il y a peut-être des charmes là-dedans, mais il n'y a certainement pas que ça. »

Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape s'approchèrent du lit et tendirent leurs mains vers l'étudiant. C'était quelque chose que beaucoup de gens avaient souhaité faire dernièrement, mais sans jamais parvenir à trouver Potter autrement que sur ses gardes. La magie du jeune sorcier ne ressemblait plus à celle de leurs autres élèves. Elle avait une forme et une vie extérieure là où ses camarades peinaient à comprendre qu'il n'était pas uniquement question d'un bâton ensorcelé. Le flux de magie que dégageait le garçon était obscur à cause de son intensité, à moins qu'il ne le fût naturellement. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à lire, ce qui constituait une anomalie supplémentaire.

Dumbledore fut le dernier à retirer ses mains et, lorsqu'il prit la parole, son visage ne laissa rien transparaître. « Il porte effectivement des glamours. Neville Londubat et le jeune Malfoy les voyaient. »

« Il n'y aurait donc plus personne pour guider mes sortilèges d'annulation ? »

« Il reste quelqu'un », murmura le vieux sorcier en observant Snape du coin de l'œil.

Le maître des potions lui lança un regard exaspéré, aussitôt reporté sur Pomfresh qui semblait prête à mordre. « Et vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ! »

« Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre au nom des frasques de Potter. »

« Et bien maintenant vous en avez ! » L'infirmière passablement énervée lui indiqua le lit de Potter d'un mouvement de baguette, et ils mirent en place une procédure pour essayer de contrer sa magie. La manœuvre était délicate, surtout sur un malade qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer. McGonagall resta debout à côté d'eux, prête à intervenir en cas de besoin. Dumbledore préféra les regarder opérer de loin, plus seul sur son fauteuil qu'au beau milieu du désert.

« Pourquoi le jeune Harry vous laisserait-il voir ses subterfuges, Severus ? »

Le maître des potions haussa les épaules. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit conscient. Il a simplement cessé de se battre contre moi. Il me résiste toujours sur certains... points techniques, mais pour tout le reste, il s'en remet à mon autorité. »

« Autorité dont, j'ose espérer, vous n'abusez pas. »

« Au point où nous en sommes, Potter devrait être capable de se défendre contre toute agression aussi mineure. »

« Severus, vous êtes fatigant », marmonna Pomfresh en s'interposant entre les deux directeurs de maison. « Je ne sais pas encore lequel d'entre vous a eu l'inconscience de lui enseigner les glamours, mais il va entendre parler de moi. »

« Personne ne lui a appris à faire une chose pareille, Poppy. Et _ça _non plus, ce n'est pas nous. » Les trois adultes se tendirent alors que quelque chose de brûlant et d'agressif passait dans la magie de Potter.

Ils poursuivirent leur travail sans parler, attentifs aux divers changements d'humeur de l'énergie qu'ils manipulaient. Lorsqu'ils mirent à nu les premiers glamours, le silence changea de qualité. Ils trouvèrent beaucoup d'égratignures, de bleus et de balafres mal cicatrisées que l'infirmière soigna au fur et à mesure. Au cou de Potter fut aussi découvert un collier a priori banal, mais qui éveilla tous les soupçons lorsque Dumbledore insista pour qu'on le lui laisse. Progressivement, les glamours se reformèrent et engloutirent le bijou.

McGonagall posa sa baguette à l'endroit où le collier aurait dû se trouver. « Je veux bien être damnée… »

« Vous pourrez tenir compagnie à Potter. » Snape montra aux deux femmes l'intérieur du bras de l'étudiant.

« Albus, vous devriez venir voir. »

Le ton employé par McGonagall attira le directeur qui se pencha au-dessus du morceau de chair que tenait Snape. Potter s'était mutilé à plusieurs reprises la peau tendre sous le coude. Pomfresh trouva des marques similaires sur son autre avant-bras. Celles-là étaient disposées presque artistiquement. Le garçon avait usé de sa lame comme d'un pinceau, décrivant des courbes et des volutes, des lignes, puis des obliques furieuses qui avaient brouillé le tracé du léger bourrelet laissé par la scarification.

« Ces cicatrices sont anciennes. »

« Albus, les plus vieilles ont à peine quelques mois. »

« Faites à cette profondeur, elles sont un cri de vie. »

Le vieux sorcier lâcha le bras et retourna s'asseoir. Pomfresh et Snape eurent tout juste le temps d'appliquer un peu de pommade sur les marques avant que les glamours ne reprennent le dessus. Impossible de savoir si Potter dissimulait autre chose avec des charmes aussi vivaces. Les multiples couches d'illusions ne se correspondaient pas. Les nœuds les plus importants, ceux qui articulaient toute cette carapace magique, échappaient au maître des potions.

Une dizaine de minutes après que l'infirmière et le professeur eurent cessé d'interférer avec sa magie, Potter retrouva l'apparence sous laquelle ils étaient habitués à le voir. Les écarts étaient subtils, mais ils suffisaient à le faire passer pour un petit peu plus épais, un petit peu plus coloré et un petit peu plus grand qu'il n'était. Les glamours commencèrent à coloniser les nouvelles plaies sur le ventre et la main. Les seules traces de violence qui ne changèrent pas furent sa cicatrice au front et la trainée blanche au-dessus.

xxx

Passé le premier choc, la tension parmi les professeurs s'était relâchée dans l'après-midi après que Pomfresh eut assuré que la santé de leur étudiant était sous contrôle. Snape avait ricané, mais sa réaction était passée inaperçue, perdue dans un bâillement irrépressible. Seule l'infirmière n'avait pas été dupe. Lorsqu'elle tambourina à sa porte en plein milieu de la nuit, elle ne fut pas autrement étonnée du regard écœuré mais fataliste qu'il lui asséna.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ? »

La sorcière s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, trop fatiguée pour cacher ses cernes et son inquiétude. « Probablement des séquelles de la nuit dernière. Le garçon est en pleine crise, Severus. Albus et moi l'avons veillé toutes ces dernières heures, mais je n'en peux plus. Je vais devenir folle si je ne dors pas un peu. »

« J'arrive. » Ils montèrent au troisième étage après que l'homme se fut changé. L'infirmière n'avait pas choisi un Patronus ou la cheminette pour venir chercher son collègue. Snape comprit sa fuite une fois dans la pièce. Potter se tordait sur son lit, le visage déformé par un cri qu'étouffaient à grand-peine les _silencio _placés autour de lui. A son chevet, le dos calé dans son fauteuil, Dumbledore regardait par la fenêtre.

Pomfresh posa une main encourageante sur le bras du professeur. « N'hésitez pas à me réveiller si ça empire. »

Les gémissements de Potter l'avaient mis mal à l'aise au départ, mais au fil de la nuit, ils finirent par se fondre dans le décor. Installé face au directeur, Snape suivait d'un œil attentif les évolutions de la mèche blanche du malade. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas avoir manqué ça, même muré dans ses pensées. La tâche progressait sur la tête de Potter.

Quand le garçon se mit à bondir sur son matelas, le vieil homme sortit de sa réserve et attira dans son giron la main qui n'était pas bandée. Potter était la proie de cauchemars où il devait combattre pour survivre. Ses coups de pieds mettaient à sac la literie de Pomfresh, au point que les deux hommes en furent réduits à le maintenir par la force sur son matelas. Sa peau affaiblie marquait beaucoup. Lorsque Snape relâcha la pression, la trace de ses doigts s'était imprimée en violet sur les chevilles du sorcier.

« Est-ce une attaque ? »

« Je l'ignore. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, Lord Voldemort est à l'origine de cette rechute. »

Dumbledore n'avait rien dit de plus l'heure suivante. Ce mutisme avait autant endommagé les nerfs du maître des potions que le regard fixe de la chouette blanche postée à la fenêtre. Des souvenirs de la première guerre, vingt ans plus tôt, remontaient à la surface. Des cadavres qui affluaient, des collègues dont la vie suspendue à un fil s'achevait dans un fracas d'espoirs brisés. Il était alors à peine plus âgé que Potter, et il avait côtoyé les morts. Etendu sur une litière ou debout à côté, il avait connu l'attente et appris par la même occasion à la détester. Avant tout, elle réservait rarement de bonnes surprises. Ce soir personne n'agonisait, mais il y aurait rapidement d'autres occasions.

Comme s'il avait attrapé ses idées noires au vol, le directeur tourna la tête vers lui. « Qu'avez-vous appris sur cette expédition à Londres ? »

« Absolument rien. Aucun des mangemorts qui communiquent avec moi n'y a participé. Le Lord a utilisé des mercenaires. Un certain nombre de ses partisans commencent à s'inquiéter de le voir si peu dépendant de leur présence. »

Snape s'était préparé à un combat de volonté après cette remarque, les yeux dans les yeux, comme ils s'en livraient souvent avec le vieux sorcier. Ça faisait partie du job. Dumbledore n'était pas d'humeur. Son regard vague considérait des pensées dont le maître des potions ignorait la profondeur. Le Lord noir faisait ça aussi. Snape n'avait jamais pu se faire à cette manie commune.

La dernière édition du Daily Prophet traînait sur le lit inoccupé. Les articles, tous en relation avec l'attaque dans le port de la capitale, étaient sensiblement les mêmes que dans le papier du matin. La pêche aux informations n'avait pas été plus fructueuse pour le Ministère que pour lui. C'était toujours ça. Snape replia le journal et le posa sur le torse du garçon de façon à ce que le titre de la une se trouve sous le nez de Dumbledore.

« _Demandez à Harry Potter_ », récita le vieil homme. « C'est le message en écriture magique qui a été retrouvé sur les parois du container où sont morts les cinq enfants. »

« Du pain béni pour Fudge. »

Dumbledore se frotta les yeux. « Pas vraiment. Le Ministre a peur d'Harry autant qu'il peut avoir peur de moi parce que nous sommes des civils contrebalançant son pouvoir politique. Mais à moins qu'il ne soit plus bête que je ne le crois, il craint tout autant notre éviction. Les soupçons qui pèsent sur Harry ne le rendent pas plus populaire. Il n'a rien à offrir pour combler le vide qu'ils provoquent. »

« Les moldus sont en train de nous couper les vivres. Il pourrait jeter Potter en pâture pour se faire oublier. »

« Il n'osera pas aller jusque là. »

« Le garçon a récemment montré un étrange désir de s'en prendre physiquement à lui, Albus. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi Fudge aurait des scrupules. »

« Parce qu'il est encore un enfant ? » Dumbledore ponctua sa remarque d'un sourire de dérision. « Il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave là-bas, Severus », dit-il en changeant abruptement de sujet, et ses doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure bicolore de Potter. « Quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave qu'une simple vision des meurtres. Harry a été poussé au-delà de ses limites. Mon esprit en imagine la cause, mais mon cœur se refuse à l'admettre. »

Snape n'avait pas de mal à se faire une idée. Potter faisait preuve depuis quelques années d'une résilience surprenante. Même la disparition de Black, survenue pratiquement sous son nez, n'avait pas réussi à l'anéantir. C'était plus difficile à dire pour la mort de Londubat, mais Potter avait continué de se présenter chaque soir à son étude, donc quelque part il avait survécu. Il avait fallu des circonstances particulièrement vicieuses pour briser le gryffondor. Et une fois son but atteint, le Lord l'avait réveillé, lui, pour qu'il aille cherche de l'aide. La logique du plan échappait au maître des potions.

« L'organisation, la mise en scène, le contrôle de l'esprit de Potter, la retraite devant les Aurors… C'est une grosse opération et beaucoup d'énergie perdue. Or le Lord est de plus en plus avare de sa magie. Pourquoi accepte-t-il d'en gaspiller autant pour torturer le sommeil d'un adolescent, cela reste pour moi un mystère. »

« Il est en lutte contre la nature même d'Harry. Il tente d'implanter en lui assez de haine pour le retourner définitivement et en faire un adversaire puissant mais sans surprise. Voldemort n'a rien à craindre d'un homme possédé par la colère. Il connaît toutes les ressources de cette émotion. » Penché au-dessus de l'étudiant blessé, Dumbledore regarda son maître des potions avec une détresse rare chez un homme de sa qualité. « J'ai peur qu'il ne soit en train de gagner cette bataille, mon ami. »

Snape se renfrogna sur son siège. La question qu'il avait posée était purement rhétorique. D'habitude Potter faisait partie des sujets tabous sur lesquels le directeur ne s'exprimait pas et, malgré sa curiosité, Snape se bornait aux maigres indications que lui fournissait Dumbledore. En tant qu'espion, il ne devait pas tout savoir. Les informations qui lui parvenaient étaient triées par le directeur au préalable, et les non-dits relevaient de la confiance qu'il accordait aux capacités stratégiques du vieil homme. Mais, depuis quelques temps, Dumbledore ne s'embarrassait plus de discrétion comme s'il lui importait peu que le Lord sache ce qu'il avait à dire sur Potter. De son côté, le Lord n'avait semblé ni étonné ni intéressé par le nouveau comportement de son ennemi historique. Snape ignorait à quoi jouaient ses patrons, et il n'aimait pas ça. Potter était passé du statut de cible à celui d'expérience sous microscope pour les deux Avatars, et cette guerre en forme de pari le rendait dingue.

« Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles consignes concernant Potter. Lui apprendre tout ce qu'il veut et veiller à ce qu'il ne perde pas contact avec le monde réel, Albus, ça ne peut en aucun cas suffire. Vous réalisez, n'est-ce pas, que j'ai reçu les mêmes instructions de _sa __part_ ? »

« Autant pour moi. Il m'avait semblé que cette liberté ne vous dérangeait pas, Severus. N'avez-vous pas proposé à Harry de lui enseigner l'Avada Kedavra ? »

Dumbledore ne l'avait pas regardé en disant ça. Snape sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Il a refusé. »

Comme le silence s'éternisait, le maître des potions jeta un regard en biais à son directeur. « Je ne vois pas ce qui, dans ce refus, peut vous faire autant plaisir. »

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'était évanoui lors de la crise suivante. A la troisième, Snape s'était résolu à aller réveiller l'infirmière. Les tentatives nerveuses de Pomfresh et les mots doux du directeur n'avaient rien changé. Au petit matin, Potter avait glissé dans le coma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux jours qui suivirent comptèrent parmi les plus étranges des annales de Poudlard. Tout commença par la disparition d'Albus Dumbledore. Un concile officieux de professeurs nomma aussitôt McGonagall à la tête des affaires courantes, le temps que quelqu'un remette la main sur le directeur. Mais ce qui semblait simple hier ne l'était plus aujourd'hui. En l'espace de quarante-huit heures, la vieille dame se trouva confrontée, en plus des soucis habituels relatifs à la gestion d'une école, au Wizengamot et à Reens. Elle régla temporairement la question du Wizengamot, lequel réclamait la comparution immédiate de Potter afin qu'il 'éclaire' le Ministère concernant l'affaire de Londres, en envoyant une copie faussaire de la lettre incendiaire que Dumbledore avait adressé à Fudge après l'émission du mandat d'arrêt contre le garçon. Se débarrasser de Reens, en revanche, se révéla tenir d'une toute autre paire de manches. Le Guetteur avait trouvé le moyen de connaître l'état de Potter ainsi que l'absence de Dumbledore, et il avait entrepris d'harasser McGonagall avec la ténacité d'une mouche un jour d'orage.

Le fait remarquable était qu'aucun élève, à part le préfet en chef mis dans la confidence, ne réalisa que l'espace d'une poignée d'heures, l'école roula à tombeau ouvert au bord du gouffre. D'habitude si promptes à connaître ce qui ne les regardait pas, les têtes-à-claques se contentèrent de mettre le siège vide de Dumbledore et la venue de Reens sur le compte d'un banal imbroglio politique. Quant à Potter, les rares qui daignaient en parler le pensaient fourré dans un coin avec un livre de magie noire. Si un chat disparaissait dans l'école, l'humeur du moment voulait de toute façon que l'ex-gryffondor en soit coupable.

Snape enfonça sa cuillère dans le premier plat à portée de main pour ne pas subir plus que nécessaire le spectacle des quatre maisons en train de déjeuner. C'était lui qui présidait le repas aujourd'hui, courtoisie de McGonagall. Les élèves n'avaient peut-être rien suivi des bouleversements humains de ces quarante-huit dernières heures, mais ils avaient parfaitement noté la décadence dans le contenu de leurs assiettes. La directrice par intérimaire avait trouvé la parade au début de grogne en déléguant l'affaire au maître des potions. Snape s'était fait un plaisir de retirer des points à tour de bras, une fois n'est pas coutume, sous l'œil complaisant de ses collègues.

Le réfectoire se tenait à carreaux lorsque Minerva McGonagall y déboula. Le maître des potions nota les deux tâches rouges sur les joues pâles de sa supérieure tandis qu'elle se dépêchait d'atteindre la grande table. En plus du soulagement, il y avait un mélange frustré d'émotions sur son visage, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

« Albus est de retour », murmura la sorcière à son attention. « Il est dans son bureau avec Reens. »

Un sourire rassuré se répandit dans les rangs des professeurs qui avaient tendu l'oreille. Snape lui-même n'était pas étranger à cette épidémie. La Loge était une organisation dangereuse avec laquelle il était difficile de traiter. McGonagall avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, mais seul le directeur était capable de parler franchement contre Reens. Et encore, même lui devait surveiller ses arrières. Les deux professeurs furent d'autant étonnés qu'ils croisèrent au pied de la gargouille un Guetteur visiblement malmené. Ils apprirent plus tard par Hagrid que Reens avait quitté le domaine au pas de course.

On comprenait mieux pourquoi une fois dans le bureau. Un reste de magie vrillait encore autour de Dumbledore, et ses yeux sans joie fixaient la place où Reens s'était tenu. McGonagall en ravala ses effusions et ses reproches. Le vieillard avait cessé de jouer au directeur d'école.

« Harry doit être ramené parmi nous. Notre infirmière n'a pas les moyens de traiter efficacement un étudiant dans le coma ici, et si nous le transférons à Sainte-Mangouste, la Loge fera main basse sur lui. »

« Mais… comment faire ? », hésita McGonagall, prise de court par cet accueil glacé. « Poppy a déjà tout essayé. »

« Son esprit se dévore et ne trouve plus la sortie. Je vais la lui montrer, Minerva. Et Severus va m'y aider. »

Les sourcils de Snape bondirent à l'implication d'un tel degré de legilimencie. A côté de lui, McGonagall n'était pas plus heureuse. « Ce genre d'entreprise est bien trop hasardeux ! Albus, vous n'allez quand même pas risquer de perdre la raison, _tous les deux_, pour si peu de chance de réussite ! Qu'est-ce que nous deviendrions tous ? »

« C'est un coma magique. La magie peut le soigner. »

« Je sais ce que la legilimencie peut faire et ne pas faire. Une fois dans l'esprit d'Harry, vous ne serez pas protégés. Il y a un risque ! »

La vieille dame furibonde croisa les bras et se tourna vers le maître des potions pour le prendre à témoin. Snape sentit la pression du directeur sur sa nuque. « A moins que l'esprit ne soit délibérément hostile, le risque est théoriquement faible », avança-il sans se compromettre.

McGonagall lui lança un regard mauvais avant de revenir à Dumbledore. « Ce qui se cache dans l'esprit d'Harry est hostile. »

« Pas cette fois. Voldemort n'a aucun intérêt à ce qu'Harry reste dans cet état. Je crois qu'il est même prêt à nous aider. »

La vieille sorcière le contempla avec des yeux ronds, les bras ballants. « Albus… Où diable avez-vous été ces derniers jours ? »

xxx

La chouette était toujours là. Snape tira les rideaux devant elle avec une certaine satisfaction. Il faisait noir dehors, mais la nuit n'était pas assez confidentielle pour ce qu'ils allaient faire. Dans son dos, Pomfresh vérifiait une ultime fois l'état de son patient. Elle espérait sans doute trouver une raison susceptible de faire revenir le directeur sur sa décision. Lui-même avait passé la journée à essayer de ne pas penser à ce sauvetage. Il n'avait pas trahi Dumbledore, malgré les assauts répétés de McGonagall, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Le vieux sorcier était resté hors d'atteinte depuis leur brève discussion, cloîtré dans son bureau avec pour seule compagnie des ouvrages sur la manipulation mentale. Pomfresh fit une moue désapprobatrice quand il entra enfin dans l'infirmerie, et elle s'aggrava lorsqu'il la congédia d'un geste de la main. Les portes se barricadèrent derrière elle. McGonagall serait encore directrice de Poudlard cette nuit. Dumbledore et lui étaient définitivement seuls, coupés du reste du château.

Snape s'installa dans un coin et rapatria ses longues jambes contre sa poitrine. Il n'y avait plus rien dans la chambre, excepté le lit sur lequel Potter reposait. Dumbledore n'avait pas montré d'émotion à la vue de sa tête complètement argentée. Snape l'observa en silence mettre en place les sortilèges et les runes qui allaient les projeter dans l'esprit du garçon. Contrairement à la plupart de ses contemporains, il n'ignorait pas l'existence de ce type de haute magie. Il refusait d'en connaître quoi que ce soit, cependant. Elle n'était pas une science exacte. Elle n'était pas non plus sans contrepartie. Ceux qui l'utilisaient se faisaient utiliser par elle, et ils ne savaient pas mieux que les autres qui tirait les ficelles.

C'était une opinion difficile à justifier lorsqu'on avait l'honneur de voir Albus Dumbledore à l'œuvre. Les lignes magiques autour de Potter, la clarté diffuse des sortilèges en attente, tout cela ne voulait rien dire pour le maître des potions, mais l'énergie qui envahissait la pièce l'enivrait et l'ébranlait à des degrés inconnus. La vanité d'une telle magie lui avait fait mépriser ceux qui la recherchaient. Dumbledore, lui, l'avait trouvée. Snape était fasciné avec la même ferveur qu'au premier jour.

« Quand vous voudrez, Severus. »

La voix calme contrastait avec l'ombre formidable du sorcier. L'état second dans lequel Dumbledore était revenu au château ne s'était pas encore dissipé, faisant oublier son âge et ses erreurs. Snape jeta un coup d'œil aux lignes mouvantes qui coulaient sur le sol, isolant Potter dans un dédale de rus insondables. A ce point d'une mission, Dumbledore n'était plus son employeur et n'avait plus autorité sur lui.

Le sorcier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je ne suis pas médecin, Albus. Et vous non plus. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, reconnaissant ainsi sa part de responsabilité. Satisfait, Snape avança jusqu'à lui et scruta attentivement le visage pâle de l'étudiant devant eux. Sa marque se réveillait chaque fois qu'il passait sur la cicatrice. « Le Lord est peut-être quelque part là-dedans. »

« En réalité, il est en train de réaliser un rituel similaire au nôtre. » Le haut profil de Dumbledore resta impassible, découpé dans la lumière irréelle que provoquait l'accumulation de magie. « Nous avons parlé, lui et moi. Il est le seul à savoir où s'est perdu Harry. Il ne peut pas l'atteindre, il lui manque le contact physique pour ça, mais il est prêt à nous guider jusqu'à lui. »

Snape rumina la déclaration avant de se décider à parler. « Potter va nous tuer lorsqu'il l'apprendra. »

« Il ne devra jamais l'apprendre. »

« Le Lord se fera un plaisir de le lui raconter, Albus. Tout particulièrement si cela peut le pousser à vous détester un peu plus. »

« Harry ne me déteste pas », murmura le vieil homme en redevenant lui-même un bref instant. « Il est juste… très en colère contre moi. Tom m'a donné sa parole qu'il nous aiderait à le retrouver et qu'il ne lui parlerait jamais de cet épisode. »

« Et vous l'avez cru ? »

« Bien entendu. Il avait l'air très content de lui en acceptant, cependant », ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire cynique.

Ils franchirent les lignes. La densité de magie à l'intérieur laissait la vague impression de manquer d'air. Ça n'était pas la seule illusion à laquelle ils allaient devoir faire face. Snape passa une ultime fois en revue ses années de pratique en legilimencie pendant que Dumbledore achevait le rituel. On ne décelait aucune trace de fatigue chez le vieil homme, mais le maître des potions se méfiait. Dumbledore avait largement puisé dans ses réserves depuis que Potter avait été retrouvé dans la salle de bain. Or l'esprit était une chose mystérieuse. Le plus grand des hommes pouvait se perdre dans le cerveau du plus petit cafard s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

« Allons-y. »

Dumbledore prit la main de Potter et lui tendit la sienne par-dessus le lit. Snape l'attrapa et ferma le cercle en posant ses doigts sur ceux, mutilés, de l'étudiant. La magie du directeur roula plusieurs fois à travers leurs membres, puis elle s'arrêta en bloc devant lui, le désignant comme chef de file. Snape reçut un choc violent et bascula en arrière.

Il tomba à pic, sans se débattre. L'esprit était une métaphore. Il n'avait pas d'autre langage pour se faire comprendre, même de sa propre conscience. Severus Snape avait vu beaucoup de métaphores dans sa vie, toutes différentes, mais aucune ne l'avait franchement surpris à part la première. Après la chute se trouvaient les pensées d'un homme, et aussi vastes et incongrues soient-elles, il restait toujours assez de points communs dans la méthode pour que le maître des potions s'y achemine. Le tout était de ne jamais perdre le fil.

La surface sur laquelle il atterrit n'avait ni épaisseur ni texture. Le cerveau avait tendance à refléter le monde extérieur, mais ses analogies étaient bancales et ne suivaient aucune loi physique. Snape regarda curieusement autour de lui. Il n'avait encore jamais suivi cette procédure pour pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un, et il n'était pas certain de la forme sous laquelle lui-même s'y exprimerait. Ses pensées et sa capacité d'analyse l'avaient suivi, heureusement. Tout autour, la pression d'un univers qui n'était pas le sien commençait à se faire sentir. Il avait déjà visité cet esprit, mais la legilimencie telle qu'il l'avait exercée contre Potter pendant leurs cours d'occlumencie, juste face à face, ne permettait pas un tel niveau d'empathie. Le monde de Potter s'infiltrait en lui, doucement, comme s'il lui poussait des suppléments d'humanité.

Dumbledore était présent à côté de lui. Snape ne pouvait pas plus le voir qu'il ne pouvait distinguer un corps sous sa tête pensante, mais d'autres sens s'étaient mis en marche. Le maître des potions poussa l'obscurité devant lui, et le paysage défila. Ils avancèrent à sa rencontre, laissant derrière eux la périphérie du cerveau de Potter et la faible tangibilité de l'infirmerie où se tenaient leurs enveloppes charnelles.

Un premier lieu fut atteint, qui était celui dans lequel Potter évoluait quotidiennement. Le sorcier y avait circulé à travers quelques souvenirs ; il ne s'était jamais tenu hors d'eux. C'était une grande salle dans laquelle il faisait froid. Tout y était méticuleusement rangé. Les mémoires et les rêves étaient sous verre, pour être admirés de loin. Snape visita quelques-uns des rayonnages, intrigué par les échardes de verre qui jonchaient le sol. Certaines cloches avaient été brisées et leur contenu avait disparu. Il s'enfonça plus loin, entraînant Dumbledore à sa suite. Le mausolée s'étendait, encore et encore, et même s'il perdait de sa netteté, il restait anormalement aride et symétrique. Potter avait la tête d'un vieillard.

Des pensées gardaient cet endroit, implacables comme toute chose dénuée d'émotions. Elles étaient tendues comme la corde d'un arc. Un souffle d'air aurait rebondi sur elles. Leur vibration devenait désagréable à mesure qu'ils avançaient, et d'autres choses plus inquiétantes se profilaient. Il y avait eu des accidents dans les rayonnages. A certains endroits, les cloches n'avaient pas été brisées mais soufflées par des explosions. Des chaînes entières de souvenirs s'étaient rompues et taries. Snape n'avait encore jamais vu un tel massacre. Il n'était pas sûr que Dumbledore participât à la même métaphore, mais les ondes d'inquiétude qui émanaient du vieil homme correspondaient aux siennes.

Ils voyagèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent un grand mur. Snape le connaissait depuis la cinquième année du garçon. C'était une frontière qui existait dans toutes les têtes. Ce qui se trouvait derrière, l'utilisateur de l'esprit n'en savait souvent rien lui-même. La legilimencie s'arrêtait ici. Au-delà, ce n'était que de l'expérimentation. Le sorcier longea le mur qui se mit à glisser. De gros moellons traînaient à terre. Il fallait les enjamber très vite pour ne pas tomber. Il en vint de plus en plus, tant et si bien que lorsque le monde cessa de tourner, Snape s'effondra sur un tas de cailloux.

Ce n'était pas le hasard d'une zone de turbulences qui les avait attirés là. Le sorcier s'était préparé à être étonné, mais pas à ce point. Le mur était ouvert. Défoncé, pour être plus exact, mais le fait restait remarquable. La brèche provoquait un appel d'air contre lequel Dumbledore l'enjoignait à ne pas lutter.

C'était la jungle au-delà du mur. Une jungle de portes, modestes et semblables, avec un ciel figuratif noir au-dessus de la place où ils se tenaient. Parmi ces portes, quelques-unes se démarquaient par des allures tellement fantastiques qu'il était absurde qu'elles vinssent de Potter seul. Snape avait escompté en trouver au moins une comme ça quelque part, signe du passage du Lord, mais l'origine des autres restait une énigme.

Le vieux sorcier appela leur guide.

La réponse leur parvint de mille points indéterminables. Le Mage était omniscient ici, bien que très éloigné. Comme un dieu tout-puissant. Snape haïssait la référence, mais le cerveau de Potter semblait accepter l'image et insistait pour s'exprimer ainsi. Il y eut un choc entre les deux grands sorciers auquel le maître des potions se garda de prendre part. La situation n'aurait pas pu être plus inconfortable ni moins extraordinaire.

Dumbledore prit l'avantage. En tout cas, le Mage relâcha son emprise et retourna dans les cieux où Potter l'avait cloué. Snape sentit qu'il les poussait, le directeur et lui, à commencer la recherche. Il tourna sur lui-même, faisant parfois changer le paysage dans le processus, mais rien n'attirait particulièrement l'attention. Les portes étaient un symbole récurrent en projection mentale, quoique leur nombre ici fût impressionnant. Ce qui n'était pas caché était honteusement à découvert et souvent en ruine. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Potter ni aucun indice quant au souvenir ou au cul-de-sac mental dans lequel il s'était piégé.

_Tu as donné ta parole, Tom._

Une porte tout aussi anonyme que les autres grandit jusqu'à peser lourdement sur la toile de la vision. Le maître des potions la considéra avec une saine méfiance. Les pensées sur lesquelles elle ouvrait n'avaient pas été remisées aussi profondément par hasard. Le Lord leur envoya une onde d'encouragement, suivie d'une autre, joyeuse, dans laquelle il plaidait son innocence dans cette affaire.

_Tout commença ici…_

xxx

… dans une chambre. Une toute petite chambre. Un très jeune Potter y jouait avec un personnage en plastique. Snape l'observa en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il avait pensé qu'ils débarqueraient dans autre chambre, celle des Secrets, ou à la limite au milieu d'une crise de conscience de l'adolescent, mais pas dans le Surrey. Pourquoi ce souvenir avait été remisé au-delà du mur, il était impatient de le savoir.

Il ne se passa rien. Potter continuait à jouer, et Snape commença à trouver le temps long. La mémoire détraquait. Ce n'était pas possible que le garçon ait gardé un souvenir aussi inintéressant pendant tant d'années. Plutôt une provocation du Lord. Ou un piège pour les rendre fous, Dumbledore et lui. Même le vieil homme donnait des signes d'agitation. Snape tenta de sortir du souvenir, mais il était englué dedans et se trouvait inexorablement ramené vers Potter et son stupide soldat. Le maître des potions en aurait hurlé s'il avait eu des cordes vocales. Il aurait aussi volontiers secoué le garçonnet pour qu'il agisse, qu'il fasse n'importe quoi pourvu que quelque chose arrive.

Il lui fallut une solide dose de maîtrise pour comprendre que cet ennui infernal n'était pas le sien. Potter l'envahissait. La porosité de la vision dépassait tout ce que le sorcier avait connu. Snape reprit en main sa perception et découvrit alors que le garçon avait grandi. Il manquait maintenant un bras au soldat.

La mémoire finit par changer, mais la sensation de tourner en rond les poursuivit, dans le jardin, au parc, dans la lingerie où Potter pliait des pantalons, dans la rue, dans la cour de récréation… Partout, le gamin avait connu d'interminables moments d'inaction. La monotonie de ce filon de vie s'étira jusqu'à un point d'abrutissement tel que Snape faillit manquer un autre changement. La sensation s'était étoffée pendant qu'il se morfondait en se demandant où le Lord voulait en venir. L'ennui s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus subtile. Une sensation que le maître des potions avait banni de son existence depuis si longtemps qu'il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite. C'était la solitude.

Parfois les souvenirs qu'ils traversaient étaient peuplés de gens, des passants, des voisins, mais personne ne s'adressait au garçon. Au détour d'une mémoire, ils croisèrent Dedalus Diggle dix ans plus tôt. Le sorcier était immanquable dans son accoutrement extravagant. Il agitait ses bras et faisait de grands sourires au garçon. Potter était saisi d'étonnement.

Le train de souvenirs repartit sans se soucier de chronologie. Autre chose se construisait. Après la solitude vint la crainte, sourde, tenace. Elle se matérialisa sous la forme d'un sale môme gras et blond que Potter fuyait. Snape courut avec lui, plus vite à chaque rencontre, certain que si la petite brute les rattrapait, il n'y aurait personne pour s'interposer. Elle les rattrapa souvent. La douleur était moins grande que le sentiment d'insécurité. Moins grave que les sensations rampantes dans lesquelles ils tombaient parfois. La faim persistante. Le froid, jamais très loin.

La peur arriva brutalement. Ce que vit Snape, le cuir contre la chair, les hurlements, la figure écarlate de cet homme tellement plus fort, tellement plus puissant que lui, occulta quelques dangereux instants sa propre vie et sa mission. On ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux ici. Il faillit lâcher le fil. Dumbledore sombrait avec le garçon, détruit par les assauts impitoyables que subissait Potter. La perdition du directeur provoqua chez son maître des potions un surplus de volonté, et il serra dans la sienne l'aura troublée du vieil homme. Il fallait continuer, même s'il devenait évident que le Lord ne leur avait pas indiqué le plus court chemin. On ne tombait jamais sur la bonne mémoire du premier coup. Il y avait des causes à respecter. Snape observa le monde hors du souvenir. Il y avait beaucoup de mémoires parallèles à la leur, probablement identiques, dans lesquelles Potter pouvait tout aussi bien s'être perdu. Mais ils n'avaient pas seize ans devant eux pour tout explorer. Le maître des potions reprit sa marche.

Il rencontra une grande femme sèche. Potter la trouvait belle. Il la regardait avec des yeux brillants pendant qu'elle lui montrait comment monter une mayonnaise. Il l'appelait tout doucement quand il était malade, même si elle ne venait pas. La Tante était l'épicentre de son existence, son point de révolution quand tous les autres disparaissaient. Sa camarade d'école, Fadoua, partie au loin, sa première maîtresse, Mlle Nellon, trop occupée par ses nouveaux élèves pour se soucier encore de lui l'année suivante. Et Mme Shepard, qui croyait bien faire en appelant l'Oncle pour obtenir des explications. Elle avait cru celles de Vernon Dursley.

Potter avait vieilli sans un mot, enfermé dans sa petite chambre. Il n'était qu'un gosse doué d'une étrange aptitude à ne pas se faire remarquer lorsque Snape le quitta, croyant la vision arrivée à son terme. Il avait tort.

Dumbledore et lui furent happés violemment, fougueusement, embarqués sur un cheval fou sorti de nulle part qui les conduisit droit à Poudlard. Snape n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir d'être de retour en terrain connu, ni même de se préparer à ce qui allait advenir. Potter était heureux. Potter les emportait, libéré de ses entraves, ressentant de toutes ses forces avec une amplitude inhumaine, indomptable. Prêt à toutes les folies pour les adolescents sans intérêt qui s'asseyaient à côté de lui. Ivre de joie dans le réfectoire, dans son dortoir, dans le parc, même dans le bureau du directeur. Ebahi par tous ces gens qui le connaissaient. Embêté par les regards qui changeaient. McGonagall fronçait les sourcils. Maugrey n'était pas Maugrey. Finnigan et Thomas quittaient la chambre commune. L'ombre et le froid revenaient trop vite. Snape se braqua en sentant monter l'orage, si énorme qu'il ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule origine. Le fil du Mage leur avait épargné beaucoup de choses, mais il les avait menés droit sur la mort de Sirius Black.

La tempête les engloutit.

Elle ne finit pas vraiment. Lorsque Snape reprit conscience, Ronald Weasley était penché sur lui et le tabassait. Le reste de l'univers était flou. Progressivement, les coups devinrent tangibles, et le maître des potions remercia silencieusement le rouquin pour son aide. La mémoire reprit soudainement de la vitesse. Malgré l'épuisement qui le gagnait, Snape s'accrocha comme il put et jaillit au beau milieu d'une rencontre entre Dumbledore et Potter. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre ce que les deux hommes se disaient, mais la défiance rongeait le souvenir de l'intérieur. Le train fou stoppa sans semonce à la fin de la vision. Snape fut expulsé sur un sentiment de trahison, et il s'écrasa la tête la première contre le parquet négligé d'une chambre obscure. Il était revenu dans le Surrey.

Le temps s'étira aussitôt. Potter avait seize ans, et il était couché à côté de lui. Il avait mal à cause de son oncle. Ses émotions folles et luxuriantes avaient disparu.

Puis une sorte de chaleur envahit le garçon, un peu malveillante, mais bienvenue quand même.

_Joyeux Noël, Harry._

_Joyeux Noël, Tom._

Snape fut déposé en douceur hors du champ des mémoires. Il vérifia aussitôt que Dumbledore était toujours avec lui. L'aura erratique du vieil homme l'avait suivi tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce recoin discret de l'esprit. D'autres filons de mémoire auraient pu les y conduire, mais l'essentiel était fait : ils avaient retrouvé Potter. Le sorcier leur tournait le dos, assis au milieu d'un croisement oublié. Dumbledore glissa jusqu'à lui et noua à son poignet un long fil brillant. Snape crut y voir une seconde l'un des cheveux blancs du garçon, puis il se mit à reculer, aspiré à une vitesse qui devint étourdissante, presque douloureuse, et fut éjecté hors du cerveau de son étudiant.

xxx

Le sorcier resta sans bouger un long moment, écrasé par la violence du retour. Les éléments du rituel achevaient de se consumer autour de lui. Il releva péniblement la tête et aperçut le corps de Dumbledore étendu un peu plus loin. Snape rampa jusqu'à ses épaules et tira dessus pour l'aider à se remettre debout, puis il fit apparaître une chaise et y installa le vieil homme. Les doigts de Dumbledore se refermèrent sur son bras.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné, Severus. »

Snape le regarda dans les yeux. Il vit que l'homme avait pleuré. Il vit aussi des hématomes sur ses joues et ses tempes et un reste de désespoir dans son sourire contrit. Dumbledore n'avait pas su faire la part des choses. Le maître des potions se dégagea de son étreinte. « Plus jamais ça, Albus. »

« Non », confirma doucement Dumbledore pendant qu'il allait chercher Pomfresh.

Il la trouva grommelant toute seule dans son laboratoire, encore bien éveillée. « Poppy ? »

L'infirmière le dévisagea avec stupéfaction. « Déjà ? Je vous ai laissés il y a quelques minutes à peine ! »

« De très longues minutes, croyez-moi », murmura Snape en reluquant avec envie le siège confortable de la sorcière.

« Alors ? Comment va Harry ? »

« Inquiétez-vous d'abord pour Albus. »

Pomfresh courut à la chambre des professeurs. Tellement prévisible. Snape se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil déserté et ferma les yeux. Leur escapade avait duré des jours. Il avait des courbatures dans tout le corps et des pulsions agressives dès que l'idée d'un lit, d'un long bain chaud ou d'un repas calorique lui traversait l'esprit. Potter était toujours présent, mais c'était bon d'être surtout soi-même.

Ils avaient bien failli ne pas s'en sortir. Dumbledore lui devait plus qu'une fière chandelle. Même en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait vu, Snape savait qu'il regrettait. Il avait violé des secrets qu'un homme était légitimement en droit de garder pour lui. La limite était floue en legilimencie, et il revenait à chaque legilimens de placer la sienne en toute conscience. Celle qu'il avait choisie se trouvait en-deçà. Ses relations avec Potter n'allaient pas s'en trouver simplifiées.

L'arrivée fracassante de McGonagall arracha le maître des potions à son demi-sommeil. Il s'obligea à retourner dans la chambre, ne serait-ce que pour voir Dumbledore se faire harponner par la vieille sorcière.

« Oh, Albus… » Snape fit la grimace, mais la réaction de McGonagall était compréhensible. Le visage tuméfié du directeur était impressionnant. « Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu? »

Dumbledore posa sa tête dans ses mains. « Ce que nous avons fait est moralement inexcusable, Minerva. Etes-vous sûre de vouloir savoir ? »

La vieille femme se crispa, puis elle se tourna vers l'infirmière qui avait franchi avec une extrême précaution les lignes noircies du rituel pour ausculter Potter. « Etat stationnaire », annonça-t-elle. « Il est toujours dans le coma. »

« Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? »

« Oui », répondit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme.

Snape n'avait pas communiqué avec le Potter égaré, et il était certain que Dumbledore non plus. La réponse sans appel du directeur l'étonnait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait admirer ou désavouer la persistante innocence de l'homme, surtout après une telle expédition. McGonagall, elle, avait choisi son camp. Elle hocha doucement la tête, tapota amicalement sur l'épaule de son vieil ami et leur souhaita une bonne fin de nuit.

Pomfresh leur lança un regard noir dès qu'elle fut sortie. « N'espérez pas vous débarrasser aussi facilement de moi. »

« Vous m'auriez déçu », grogna Snape. Dumbledore alla se poster à la fenêtre, les mains jointes dans le dos.

« _Je _suis son médecin, Albus ! J'ai besoin d'en savoir un maximum pour pouvoir le soigner efficacement ! »

Dumbledore ne donna d'abord pas signe qu'il l'avait entendue, puis, « racontez-lui, Severus. »

Snape s'exécuta à contrecœur, le crâne miné par une migraine grandissante. Il relata ce qu'il avait vu dans la première salle, l'état de dévastation autour de certains souvenirs de Potter, le cloisonnement de ses émotions, et puis le mur qui n'en était plus un. Il lui parla ensuite du filon de mémoire qu'ils avaient visité. Mettre des mots sur les visions qui se rejouaient dans sa tête était pénible, surtout à cause de la réalité qu'elles y gagnaient. Ils avaient observé peu de scènes au regard de toute une vie, mais la façon dont Potter les avait vécues découlait d'un sentiment général. On ne pouvait pas se sentir aussi abandonné quand on avait, dans d'autres parties de son existence, des gens sur lesquels se reposer.

Le fait que Potter se soit pratiquement élevé tout seul affecta raisonnablement la sorcière, mais lorsque Snape en arriva au comportement de son oncle, la situation se dégrada. Le visage rarement aimable de Pomfresh se durcit davantage, et ses yeux brûlants ne lâchèrent plus le dos du directeur.

« Il a dû utiliser sa magie depuis cette époque, plus ou moins sans le savoir, pour se protéger. Je n'ai pas remarqué d'accident magique majeur, probablement parce que son pouvoir était drainé quotidiennement à des fins plus essentielles, comme éviter que des adultes ne lui posent des questions. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ses glamours sont aussi puissants aujourd'hui. C'est d'instinct qu'il les façonne. »

Pomfresh balaya l'excuse offerte d'un geste irrité. Snape poursuivit jusqu'à la mort de Black. Il survola cet épisode sans savoir quoi en dire. Potter avait survécu, effectivement, mais à quel prix ? Le maître des potions se tassa dans sa chaise. Le monde perturbé de Potter lui collait encore à la peau, et il avait l'impression d'y replonger à la simple mention de son parrain. Le garçon l'avait cherché, à laisser son affection pour Black devenir incontrôlable, mais il avait largement payé pour ses égarements.

Snape acheva son récit en donnant une version édulcorée du Noël de Potter dans le Surrey. Même en ignorant le rôle que le Lord y avait tenu, l'infirmière tremblait de colère. « Je vous avait dit qu'il avait besoin de calme et de soutien ! Albus, je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas le renvoyer à sa famille dans un moment pareil ! »

« C'est l'Ordre qui en a décidé. »

« L'Ordre… », renifla la sorcière. « Le nez toujours plongé dans leurs affaires politiques. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien savoir de la santé de mes élèves, je vous le demande. »

« Ils ont cru bien faire, Poppy. »

L'argument enragea l'infirmière. « Et je suppose que vous ne pouviez pas les en empêcher ? »

« Il aurait fallu que j'emploie la force pour ça. »

« Manifestement, d'autres n'ont pas hésité à l'employer sur Harry », répliqua impitoyablement Pomfresh. Dumbledore resta de marbre, mais l'infirmière était l'opiniâtreté faite femme. Elle soutint le regard du vieil homme avec aplomb. « Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? »

« Absolument rien qui puisse alerter Harry. Il a fait l'effort de dépasser tout ça. Il n'a certainement pas besoin que nous l'y replongions contre son gré. »

« Il faut qu'il en parle. L'attitude de sa famille est une chose trop grave pour qu'il garde ça pour lui. Dites-moi qu'il s'est au moins confié à quelqu'un. »

« Il l'a fait, oui. »

« Sirius Black ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Sirius serait retourné à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Vernon Dursley s'il avait su l'étendue de la maltraitance que cet homme a fait endurer à son filleul. »

« Alors qui ? »

« Lord Voldemort. »

Pomfresh se décomposa. Son aversion pour la politique ne l'empêchait pas d'être au courant de beaucoup de choses à propos de son patient, mais là, les eaux étaient trop profondes. Le maître des potions lui-même ne parvenait pas à se faire une idée du grabuge que cela impliquait. Il n'en tint pas rigueur à la matrone lorsqu'il croisa son regard affolé.

« Severus, Harry vous a choisi comme gardien. Il a suffisamment confiance en vous pour vous montrer ses glamours, et même pour s'enfuir de mon infirmerie en suivant vos conseils, je vous le rappelle. Vous devez lui parler ! »

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais pour une fois Dumbledore vola à son secours. « Harry est adulte, Poppy. S'il souhaite partager ses secrets avec nous, tant mieux, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de l'y forcer. La guérison vient quand le malade est prêt, n'est-ce pas ce que vous dites toujours ? »

« Vous êtes perfide, Albus Dumbledore. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça. »

« Vous le ferez pour qu'il reste un espoir à cette guerre, et pour le bien d'Harry. »

« Ne comptez pas sur moi. »

« Par ailleurs, vous êtes sous serment, Poppy. Ce qui vient d'être dit ne doit pas être répété. »

« Sortez de mon infirmerie », siffla Pomfresh. « Tous les deux ! »

xxx

Dumbledore ne l'avait pas formellement congédié. Snape fit quand même un détour par son laboratoire avant de retourner auprès du vieil homme, histoire d'absorber une ou deux potions susceptibles de venir à bout de ses crampes. Il n'avait pas de remède, en revanche, pour les pensées parasites qui lui sillonnaient le crâne. Et peut-être que s'il en avait eu, il ne l'aurait pas pris. Le contexte avait fait de Potter quelqu'un d'intéressant à suivre depuis toujours. Ou depuis six ans, se reprit-il. A présent, le maître des potions reconnaissait l'existence d'une niche dans la niche, une zone de flou artistique qui rendait Potter intéressant par lui-même. Cette niche de nature personnelle, il l'avait crue contrôlée par d'autres entités, typiquement l'Ordre ou la famille Weasley. Potter s'avérait, contre toute attente, un petit peu plus compliqué que ça.

Il n'avait jamais supporté l'évidence, une tare qu'il associait d'office à la médiocrité. Il avait haï ses années à Poudlard, le Quidditch et les jeux puérils qui occupaient la majeure partie du temps de ses condisciples, les professeurs qui n'avançaient pas, qui léchaient le sol pour rester au niveau de leurs étudiants les plus paresseux, et le laxisme et le manque d'effort en général. Il avait travaillé avec acharnement pour élever son esprit, mais c'était les autres qui avaient été encensés et cités comme exemple. Ceux qui gesticulaient et parlaient fort dans les couloirs. Ceux qui sautaient aux yeux. Le futur maître des potions s'était forgé des secrets dans l'obscurité de la bibliothèque. La jalousie avait achevé de le persuader que c'était les secrets qui cachaient les vrais hommes.

Potter avait d'immenses secrets. Et surtout, il avait su les garder, ce qui constituait une preuve formelle d'intelligence. Snape était bien placé pour le savoir et pour apprécier la difficulté de la tâche. Le garçon avait berné un certain nombre de gens – une liste longue comme un jour sans pain si l'on y incluait les représentants de l'autorité qu'il avait croisés dans sa jeunesse – et il était satisfait de savoir qu'il n'en faisait pas partie. Lui n'avait jamais prétendu s'occuper des questions intimes de la vie de Potter.

Il lui revint alors en mémoire une certaine séance mouvementée à l'époque où il apprenait au garçon à résister au Stupefix. Potter s'était mis à parler tout seul, et il l'avait soupçonné de s'adresser au Lord en personne, qui plus est d'une façon scandaleusement insolente. Qu'est-ce que le morveux lui avait répondu, déjà ? _Lui et moi, nous avons fêté Noël ensemble. _

Potter s'était payé sa fiole. Le cerveau de Snape embraya en retrouvant une route connue. Fichu Potter… Fichu Potter et ses bravades. Fichu Potter et ses cachotteries aussi. Fichu Potter qui s'était débrouillé pour rester une énigme, même après cette nuit passée à forcer impunément son esprit. Snape aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il trafiquait dans la Chambre. La magie du jeune sorcier s'était décuplée de façon anormale ces derniers mois. Le maître des potions n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'explication rationnelle au phénomène. Il ignorait également sous quelle forme d'animagus se métamorphosait le garçon, et c'était une torture que de passer chaque jour à côté de McGonagall ou Dumbledore, qui étaient à n'en pas douter au courant, sans s'abaisser à les cuisiner sur le sujet.

L'homme claqua la porte derrière lui et monta chez le directeur en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Par-dessus tout, foutu Potter qui leur collait un paramètre de plus à gérer. Et quel paramètre ! L'humeur de Snape ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il fit irruption dans un bureau vide. Le phénix de Dumbledore s'agitait nerveusement sur son perchoir, et, dans la cheminée, des flammes vertes achevaient leur combustion magique. Le maître des potions hésita un quart de seconde avant de s'engouffrer dans le réseau de cheminette.

L'aspiration créée par le passage de Dumbledore l'entraîna de conduit en conduit un long moment avant de le débarquer sans préavis au milieu d'un foyer noir dont plusieurs briques étaient déchaussées. Le professeur se prit les pieds dans l'une d'elles et finit sa course, étalé de tout son long, sur un tapis à l'odeur suspecte.

La première chose qu'il vit en se redressant fut une armée de chats le scrutant avec hostilité.

Quelqu'un allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Severus Snape ? »

L'espion braqua sa baguette du côté de la voix et tomba sur une vieille femme en chemise de nuit, effrayée, qui serrait dans ses bras le matou le plus laid de la création. Snape connaissait vaguement son visage de par l'Ordre, mais le lieu ne lui disait rien.

« Albus est arrivé il y a quelques instants », chevrota la vieille. « Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui se passait. » Le sorcier ignora la supplication et se dirigea vers la porte.

Dehors la pression caractéristique du monde moldu lui tirailla les sens, mais Snape avança résolument dans le décor sombre, impatient de quitter l'atmosphère pestilentielle de la maison. Il marcha à travers les rues désertes à la recherche du directeur. L'agencement morne des habitations lui laissa une vague sensation de nausée. Il savait où il se trouvait. Chaque barrière, chaque recoin du parc qu'il longeait avait une résonnance particulière. Ses pas le menèrent instinctivement devant l'une des premières maisons d'une rue appelée Privet Drive.

L'endroit était semblable aux autres. Anonyme. Idéal. L'un de ces territoires sur lesquels grandissent des tyrannies absolues jamais controversées. Snape jaugea le bâtiment avec des sentiments partagés. Quelqu'un avait enduré ici une vie sur le fil du rasoir, sans surplus, avec la peur quotidienne que le pire ne se produise. Il avait fallu de la ténacité et un équilibre remarquable pour s'en sortir à peu près indemne. L'espion n'aimait pas qu'il s'agisse de Potter. Le garçon était moins haïssable en petit prince dorloté par sa famille d'accueil. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'admirer quoi que ce soit chez ce dernier.

Le maître des potions fit demi-tour et se figea en apercevant deux yeux menaçants à quelques pas de lui. Dumbledore aussi observait Privet Drive.

« Il y a, derrière ces fenêtres, un homme coupable dans ses actes et dans son cœur. »

La colère noire du vieil homme se diffusait autour de lui comme un serpent venimeux. Les émotions qu'il avait crues bon de taire tant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard revenaient en puissance. Snape doutait que le directeur ait laissé un autre que lui voir cet aspect de son caractère. Dumbledore ressemblait à un autre sorcier quand il était dans cet état. Après toutes ces années, Snape n'acceptait toujours pas que ce ne soit pas à lui qu'est échue la tâche d'affronter le Lord. Potter ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Albus Dumbledore.

« Le destin qui s'est emparé d'Harry est vaste, et son but inconnu. Mais pour avoir sciemment gâché l'enfance de son neveu, Vernon Dursley mérite plus que quiconque de porter le blâme de l'état misérable dans lequel s'est habitué à vivre le garçon. »

Snape hocha la tête à la santé de l'Oncle. La fureur qui jaillissait de Dumbledore allait emporter la maison. A moins qu'ils n'assistent à une sortie précipitée de Durlsey, poursuivi par la cohorte des monstres qui devaient se tapir dans les rêves d'un Avatar.

« Et pourtant… un autre est responsable de tout ceci. Ai-je droit à ce soulagement : passer ma rage contre cet être méprisable ? »

« Dursley n'a eu besoin de personne pour faire de la vie du garçon une punition. »

Dumbledore sourit tristement au milieu des craquements de sa magie. « C'est moi qui l'ai confié à cette famille, Severus. Je savais qu'il n'y était pas désiré et qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment aimé ici, mais… »

« Vous n'aviez pas anticipé que cela irait aussi loin. »

« Non, je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que Durlsey oserait porter la main sur l'enfant. Mais mon crime, Severus… je n'ai pas imaginé quelle serait sa vie ici. Je n'avais pas compris que ça ferait aussi mal de vivre, dix pleines années, cette vie d'abandon. »

L'énormité de la déclaration fit frémir Snape. Si un autre que le directeur l'avait prononcée, il aurait enfoncé cette personne sans hésiter. Dumbledore avait eu une existence heureuse depuis ses premiers jours. Il avait rencontré des difficultés et affronté beaucoup d'ennemis, mais c'était son choix de vie. L'homme n'avait jamais manqué ni d'amis ni de soutien pour ce que Snape en savait. Le directeur prostré lui faisait pitié. Le rituel provoquait toujours chez lui des réminiscences de la vie de Potter. Dumbledore devait aussi en souffrir, à un degré exponentiel.

« J'ai été aveugle. Les alarmes placées autour de Privet Drive ne pouvaient fonctionner que tant qu'Harry considérait cet endroit comme sa maison. Tout ce temps, je me suis reposé sur ces alarmes en me persuadant que leur présence signifiait qu'il s'en sortait. Je n'ai pas cru qu'il s'attacherait si fort s'il ne recevait rien en retour. J'ai sous-estimé son optimisme. »

Dumbledore s'éloigna à petits pas dans la nuit. Snape le vit tourner vers le parc, là où Potter jouait à chat autrefois avec un ami imaginaire. Il hésita à entrer dans la maison. Lui n'avait certainement pas les mêmes scrupules que le directeur, et il prendrait un plaisir infini à torturer cet homme dont la culpabilité ne faisait aucun doute. Pas au nom de Potter, mais parce que les fautes de Vernon Dursley ajoutaient à ses propres péchés.

Snape rebroussa chemin avec réalisme. Même en l'absence de Potter, la maison devait être gardée un minimum. Il rejoignit Dumbledore qui s'était assis sur un banc et contemplait le ciel.

« Dans quel désespoir était-il plongé lorsqu'il m'a demandé de me battre pour lui, pour que l'Ordre ne le rejette pas au moment des fêtes ? Vous avez peut-être raison, Severus. Il doit me détester maintenant. »

Dumbledore était atteint. Snape connaissait bien ce pli de regrets sur son front et, dans son sillage, le mince sourire mélancolique de la résignation. Potter était une arme à double tranchant, et le Lord noir avait gagné ce round.

« Je continue de croire, cependant, que Vernon Dursley et Pétunia Evans n'étaient pas la pire des solutions. Harry n'aurait pas été plus épargné dans une autre famille. D'ailleurs, c'est à Poudlard qu'il a le plus souffert et perdu ses illusion. Qui sait ? Privet Drive était peut-être un moindre mal. »

Snape resserra sa cape contre lui, impatient de quitter les lieux et mal à l'aise avec ce type de débordements. « Dumbledore, vous délirez. Je ne peux pas vous suivre sur ce terrain. »

« Vous n'avez jamais vraiment cru en la prophétie. »

« De l'hystérie collective. »

« La source, peut-être. Ça n'en fait pas moins d'elle une chose réelle. Et parce qu'elle _est_, Severus, je devrai renvoyer Harry à l'intérieur de ces alarmes si le danger devenait insurmontable. »

« Je doute que Potter vous laisse faire une nouvelle fois. »

Dumbledore lâcha un rire lugubre. « Mais si je vois la fin de cette guerre, Vernon Dursley cessera de vivre paisiblement. »

Ensuite le vieil homme se tut. Snape s'installa plus confortablement pour l'accompagner dans son silence. Il connaissait assez Dumbledore pour savoir que le visage bleui de son petit protégé n'allait pas passer comme ça.

« Le cerveau du garçon a subi d'importantes altérations », murmura-t-il lorsque le premier véhicule moldu passa à côté d'eux. « Certains de ses souvenirs ont disparu. Je ne peux pas me prononcer sur la méthode, mais cela s'est fait avec violence. »

« Ils ont été donnés en offrande. »

Ce terme venait d'une sphère précise de la magie. Snape fronça les sourcils, ennuyé au plus haut point par l'hérésie que Dumbledore s'acharnait à soutenir. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il a cherché à faire ? Se rendre plus idiot qu'il n'est déjà ? »

Le directeur gloussa. « Harry est en train de devenir un sorcier admirable, Severus. Il comprend la magie. S'il lui avait été donné quelques années de plus avant de croiser Voldemort, je ne me serais pas fait de souci. »

L'espion fit une grimace éloquente. « Ou peut-être pas autant », admit raisonnablement Dumbledore en se remettant sur pieds.

Il était encore tôt, mais l'aube n'allait pas tarder à tirer les moldus de chez eux. Les deux sorciers retournèrent chez Arabella Figgs. En chemin, Snape songea au Potter qui frappait presque tous les soirs à sa porte. C'était un étudiant plutôt doué, mais il ne possédait pas le trait de génie qui faisait de Dumbledore et du Lord des sorciers hors du commun. Potter n'avait pas encore donné sa pleine mesure devant lui, cependant. Snape savait pertinemment qu'il se retenait et qu'il y avait plus derrière cette tête butée qu'une poignée de sorts originaux. Le morveux était parvenu à se forger un monde dans lequel il était malaisé de se déplacer. Son entraînement solitaire en constituait le cœur – l'idée que cet entraînement n'était peut-être pas si solitaire que ça et que le Lord jouait sur tous les plans avait effleuré le maître des potions, mais il ne s'était pas risqué à poser la question. Potter en apprenti du Lord, c'était simplement trop obscène.

Il y avait d'autres éléments sortant de l'ordinaire dans cette bulle. L'animagus en était un, bien que cette affaire soit potentiellement moins dangereuse que celle de l'elfe libre. Drago Malfoy, héritier de la famille sorcière la plus riche d'Angleterre, en était un autre plus déconcertant. Snape gardait en tête la visite du jeune Malfoy juste avant son départ pour l'Italie. A sa surprise, l'étudiant avait tombé le masque pour lui recommander solennellement Potter. Le rejeton de Lucius était né pour avoir un destin politique, il faudrait donc compter sur le pacte étrange que les deux garçons avaient lié. Les deux derniers jokers de Potter étaient les plus obscurs et les plus rageants. Une fois, certes, Potter lui avait ouvert Chambre des Secrets, et le maître des potions était reconnaissant pour ce geste. Mais comment oublier que le garçon, lui, y avait accès à toute heure ? Snape se consolait en songeant que très peu d'hommes, le morveux mis à part, avaient eu et auraient l'honneur de voir ce qu'il avait vu. Le fourchelangue était l'ultime privilège qui avait été donné au garçon. Le maître des potions aurait volontiers vendu quelques-uns de ses organes pour posséder ce don, ou, à la limite, pour ne pas le voir entre les mains de Potter. La langue des serpents donnait accès à des manifestations de magie inusuelles, sans parler des adversaires qui n'avaient pas idée des sortilèges qui leur fonçaient dessus. Tous ces avantages indus auraient pu passer, hypothétiquement, si Potter avait été dans son camp. Le garçon aurait fait un magnifique petit serpentard. Il aurait été utile à ceux souhaitant redorer le blason de la maison. Blasphème des blasphèmes, on avait laissé le choix au garçon six ans auparavant. Naturellement, Potter était allé tout droit à Gryffondor.

La vieille femme avait placé une chaise juste en face de la porte d'entrée, et elle les y attendait de pied ferme en compagnie de ses chats. Dumbledore lui baisa galamment la main.

« Albus, je vous en prie, expliquez-moi ce qui se passe avec les Dursley. »

« Rien qui vous concerne, ma chère. Néanmoins, je vous serais gré de bien vouloir me signaler tout déplacement de la famille qui excéderait un week-end. »

Le directeur fit apparaître un pochon de poudre qu'il vida dans la cheminée. « Bien le bonjour, Arabella. »

xxx

Snape le retrouva presque immédiatement dans son bureau à Poudlard. Dumbledore flattait la tête du phénix qui était venu se coller à lui.

« Arabella m'a averti à plusieurs reprises au fil des ans que le comportement des Durlsey vis-à-vis d'Harry n'était pas acceptable. Elle sera dévastée lorsqu'elle apprendra l'amplitude des mauvais traitements qu'il a subis. Minerva et Molly ne prendront pas mieux la nouvelle. Les femmes, mon ami… Il n'y en a pas eu assez dans cette histoire. »

« Bonne nuit, M. le Directeur. »

« Ah, Severus… » Dumbledore lui sourit timidement. « Accorderiez-vous une dernière faveur à un vieil homme en lui prêtant votre épaule ? »

« Potter ne va pas s'enfuir, Albus. »

« Je préférerais que ce soit le cas », plaisanta le sorcier en s'appuyant sur lui. Ils descendirent à l'infirmerie que Pomfresh avait verrouillée en signe de protestation. Le maître des potions força l'entrée et guida le directeur jusqu'à la chambre des professeurs.

La pièce était inondée de lumière matinale. L'infirmière n'avait pas bougé de la place où ils l'avaient laissée. A ses pieds, une elfe armée d'une brosse débarrassait vigoureusement le sol des cendres du rituel. Snape se tourna vers Potter. La masse de cheveux blancs avait sensiblement reculé sur son crâne. Le garçon dormait toujours, mais son visage avait perdu l'aspect torturé qu'il avait abordé après la vision du Lord. Pomfresh leur sourit, d'un air qui voulait dire que rien n'était oublié, mais que la tempête était derrière eux.

Snape abandonna le directeur à son sort. Il lui restait un peu moins d'une heure pour faire une nuit complète avant son premier cours, et dormir les yeux ouverts n'allait pas être simple.

.

.

* * *

(parce que ça faisait longtemps)

Lutin qui pose sur la plage – gros nez crémé, short minimaliste

Attend gentilles reviews et bon courage pour se remettre en piste

Bisous !


	38. La Ceinture de Möbius

**16/04/2010 : **un chapitre pour tous les p'tits gars et pour ma guerrière.

* * *

_« Si vous n'étiez pas venu me chercher si vite, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui. »_

_« _Quelqu'un_ m'a prévenu. » _

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : La Ceinture de Möbius**

**.**

**.  
**

La cicatrice par laquelle il avait récolté le sang pour faire Passer Sheridan avait disparu. Idem pour celles sur son cou, que le Grimoire lui avait infligées un soir de dispute, celles de son incursion dans les caches mangemorts, et même la petite incision au poignet droit qu'il s'était faite en redescendant du toit de son école primaire. Comme s'il avait souffert pour rien. Comme si les douleurs qu'il en gardait n'avaient aucun fondement.

Les balafres sur ses bras n'étaient pratiquement plus visibles. Son ventre presque cicatrisé ne lui faisait pas mal. Il ne ressentait rien, ni pour lui, ni pour les enfants assassinés à Londres. Et le totem avait effacé la morsure de Greyback. Il était une toile vierge à marquer à nouveau.

Les quelques égratignures qui lui restaient ne suffisaient pas à justifier son mal. En plus de le soigner, on l'avait aussi laissé dormir pendant quatre jours. Le fait qu'il n'était pas censé en vouloir à ceux qui avaient fait ça était la flamme dans le baril de poudre.

Pomfresh en avait déjà fait les frais. Il avait forcé son passage hors de l'infirmerie avec la matrone aux trousses, hagarde, qui ne savait clairement plus par quel bout le prendre. Lupin avait reçu le plus gros de l'orage lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés alors que le loup-garou se rendait justement à l'infirmerie. Harry en suffoquait de rage rien que de repenser au regard concerné du sorcier. Cet homme l'avait giflé comme seul un autre avait osé le faire. Pourquoi cette analogie revenait maintenant, il n'en savait rien, mais dès que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, la présence de Lupin lui était devenue insupportable. Il ne comprenait même plus qu'il ait pu un jour éprouver des sentiments affectueux pour cet homme. Et qu'avait fait le loup-garou ? Il l'avait attrapé par les épaules et avait prononcé le mot _suicide_.

Harry huma l'air avec dégoût. Cette place toute entière lui était hostile. Des élèves en classe jusqu'aux professeurs, fantômes, même la charpente et les pierres, chaque élément participait à son sentiment d'oppression. Il avait besoin d'espace, besoin de penser à quelqu'un en termes positifs. Mais Poudlard était vide. Il avait aussi envie de rire en les imaginant parler à voix grave entre eux de sa tentative. Personne ne songerait à mourir avec un tel bouillonnement au fond des tripes. Son corps était plus en forme que toutes ces dernières semaines. Il voulait courir. Il voulait se battre. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un se tienne à ses côtés et lui désigne une cible, lui dise d'y aller de toutes ses forces, sans s'inquiéter, parce que ce qui se trouvait au bout de son doigt valait le coup d'être détruit. Que ce serait une _bonne chose_. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'il fallait que ce soit _bon_.

L'infirmière était passée à travers la plupart de ses glamours. Harry se demanda ce qu'elle avait découvert de l'autre côté et ce qu'elle avait déduit de tout ça. L'Heraldus et le Kâdihmir étaient ses principales préoccupations. Sheridan ne paraissait pas avoir été dérangé, mais le sorcier avait des doutes à propos du cristal. La pierre était saturée de magie, et malgré ses propriétés remarquables, Harry peinait à croire qu'elle ait pu résister à un examen sérieux. Le collier lui avait tout de même été laissé. Le sorcier le passa au crible pour vérifier qu'aucun charme n'y avait été posé à son insu, puis il procéda à la même inspection sur lui-même. La seule nouveauté semblait être la tâche blanche dans ses cheveux. Tout comme sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, elle se révéla imperméable aux glamours.

Harry la dissimula sous d'autres mèches avant de descendre à la Chambre. Il avait un problème majeur à résoudre. Il lui fallait s'assurer une bonne fois pour toutes que le Mage ne l'entraînerait plus dans une affaire comme celle du port de Londres.

« C'est la même tactique qu'avec la fille Romerson. Il essaye de me rendre fou. »

_Il a manqué de peu d'y parvenir._

« Je n'ai pas pu faire abstraction des cinq victimes. Vous allez dire que mes émotions se sont retournées contre moi, une fois encore, et que je dois travailler à les éliminer. Mais c'est fini, je renonce. »

_Alors attends-toi au pire._

Harry regarda devant lui, sans rien voir, en se préparant mentalement au grand saut. « Je vais procéder à une ablation. »

_Voilà une déclaration bien dramatique._

« La pensine. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt… » Le sorcier écarta les regrets malvenus avec irritation. « Je l'utilise depuis des mois pour m'aider à me concentrer ici. Elle peut aussi me servir dehors. Avec mes souvenirs et mes satanées émotions à l'intérieur, Voldemort pourra m'entraîner dans n'importe quelle vision, je garderai la tête froide. »

_Ce n'est pas ce que je devais t'apprendre. Mais tu as toujours été un peu tricheur, _murmura le Livre.

« Il pourrait même renoncer à ce genre de jeux si je mettais un terme à leur principal intérêt. Ça épargnerait quelques vies. »

_Tu cherches à te justifier._

« Peu importe », rétorqua Harry en se relevant d'un bond. La précieuse bassine, posée en équilibre sur ses étagères bancales, lui faisait battre le cœur. L'objet était assez petit pour tenir dans les larges poches de sa cape et l'accompagner partout. « Est-ce que ça va marcher ? »

_C'est extrêmement dangereux._

Le Grimoire ne parlait pas en l'air. Harry passa un doigt résolu sur les gravures délicates. Il avait maintes fois été mis en garde contre l'utilisation qu'il ferait de cette pensine. « Dans un premier temps, ce sera juste pour dormir. C'est là que je suis le plus vulnérable et que Voldemort a le moins d'énergie à dépenser pour m'attirer. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

_Je ne peux t'en empêcher._

Harry reposa vigoureusement la bassine. « Alors c'est réglé. »

_Tu es bien énergique, _remarqua le Livre d'une voix morne.

Il avait même des fourmillements dans tous ses membres tant son sang circulait vite. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait le Lord était accablé de fatigue au bout du lien, et cet accablement décuplait son propre accès de vitalité. Harry sautilla sur place, impatient d'en découdre avec ce que le Grimoire lui avait préparé.

_Le corps, Harry Potter. L'élément que nous avons négligé au cours de nos leçons. En lui siègent l'attachement aux choses terrestres et la peur de mourir. Il est le premier et le plus puissant obstacle à la dissolution de l'esprit dans la pure énergie du monde. C'est un ennemi qui doit être maîtrisé, et préservé tout à la fois, car les choses sont ainsi faites que c'est lui qui respire. _

_Tes cercles sont un canal qui ouvre vers le haut. Leur interface te protège et te rend accessible à la magie du grand Tout. Ils te purifient, Voyageur. Dans cette élévation, le corps est une amarre, lourde et encombrante. Ses vibrations profanes entrent en conflit avec le nouvel état de conscience qui est appelé._

_Certaines philosophies prétendent que l'amarre peut être sublimée jusqu'à amplifier l'alignement des énergies. Je récuse cette pensée, mais j'ai été écrit par des hommes de l'Ouest. Je ne suis pas un absolu, Harry Potter. Tu dois être initié, car il est bon de connaître l'étendue de ce que l'on ignore. _

Et le Grimoire lui apprit à danser.

_Au sud du monde, là où le corps est encore compris, les hommes utilisent leurs pieds, leurs mains, leur ventre et leurs épaules, pour entrer en rythme avec les Choses qui les entourent. La musique est le fluide de leurs rondes incantatoires. Les arts des moldus, je le reconnais, ont d'étranges pouvoirs. Sous leur influence, les hommes se livrent plus pleinement que dans leurs plus intenses réflexions. _

_Nous sommes trop loin de ces cérémonies pour en décrypter les codes. L'idée du corps vecteur, cependant, ne doit pas être perdue. Il existe, même en Europe, des combinaisons de pas et de mouvements des membres supérieurs qui tiennent lieu d'odes aux Forces et attirent leur attention. _

Les cercles se déroulaient autour de lui comme des vagues à la surface de l'eau. On pouvait y tomber vers le ciel, accroché par un point au sommet du crâne qui aspirait vers l'inconnu, qui ouvrait les portes d'un univers de lucidité extatique. Plus on se détachait, plus la vitesse augmentait et les cercles se multipliaient. Harry sentit le poids de son corps jouer contre lui. Les ondes changeaient de fréquence en le traversant. Or le décalage le plus infime créait une fausse note dans la vibration qu'il essayait d'atteindre.

Il n'y avait pas de musique dans la Chambre. Pas qui soit perceptible à l'oreille en tout cas. Mais à l'intérieur du sorcier, la magie du rituel faisait pulser quelque chose. Harry frappa du pied et sentit l'onde parcourir tous ses membres, remonter le long du fil tendu et disparaître au-dessus de lui dans la grande partition des Choses. La note lui revint décuplée. Il recommença lorsqu'elle atteignit la plante de ses pieds. D'abord la jambe gauche, puis la jambe droite, dans un lent mouvement de pendule. Le reste de son corps faisait écran. La voix grave du Livre, en cadence, lui commanda tantôt d'élever ses paumes, tantôt d'écarter ses doigts, de relâcher ses épaules ou d'ouvrir son bassin. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Harry la contrôla jusqu'à ce que son cœur batte le bon tempo, gagné par la marée irrésistible de la transe.

Des canaux secondaires se révélaient progressivement au bout de ses doigts, à la base de son cou et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils le branchaient étroitement à l'immense réservoir d'énergie, et la magie du rituel s'en trouvait changée. Elle avait un goût de terre. Sa gamme était plus basse, plus saccadée. Les ondulations ralenties de son corps auraient pu se transformer en soubresauts violents, et leur friction aurait échauffé toute la colonne d'énergie qui s'élevait dans les cercles. Malgré la pulsion grandissante dans ses reins, Harry s'imposa de ne pas céder à cette nouvelle forme d'extériorisation. Il ne savait pas où elle l'emmènerait, et le Grimoire ne serait d'aucun secours.

Il passa les heures à tester différentes positions pour ses mains et ses pieds, à se familiariser avec les points de contact des flux qui le traversaient. C'était une danse douce et pauvre en mouvements, mais chaque geste favorisait l'échange des énergies. La magie accumulée dans les cercles n'était pas plus puissante que ce qu'il avait connu. Son intensité, en revanche, atteignait des sommets. Son corps provoquait et subissait une pression inimaginable de la part du rituel. Harry se sentait arriver au point de saturation. Le Grimoire l'obligea à continuer, à repousser les limites de sa résistance, car le corps n'était pas fait pour subir un tel chargement en énergie, mais il pouvait y être entraîné.

Lorsque le Livre estima qu'il en avait assez fait, Harry réabsorba les cercles et s'étendit sur les dalles fraîches de la Chambre. Il était physiquement vidé, mais il avait métabolisé une grande quantité de magie. Il en reversa la majeure partie dans le Kâdihmir avant de prendre congé du Grimoire.

xxx

Dormir, sans remords… Il tourna en rond dans son nid de draps et de vieux vêtements jusqu'à trouver la position idéale. Le sommeil l'emporta, aidé dans sa tâche par les élancements agréables du corps qui a bien travaillé et les doux chuchotis qui s'échappaient de la pensine.

Il rêva d'un lieu sombre, avec un rais de lumière sous la porte. Le Lord se trouvait juste derrière.

Le rai explosa en clarté aveuglante, et il dut porter les mains à son visage pour ne pas être brûlé.

Puis la chaleur recula derrière ses paupières closes. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la lumière sous la porte était à nouveau supportable, quoique plus forte que précédemment.

xxx

Les sorts de dissimulation recelaient assez de variantes pour dégoûter tout être humain normalement constitué d'en explorer les différentes facettes. Les subtils dosages des infra sortilèges de mystification, altération et/ou suppression, perdaient rapidement leur attrait lorsqu'on était parvenu à en maîtriser les combinaisons générales. Malheureusement Snape affectionnait particulièrement cette branche de la magie, et il n'était pas disposé à lâcher un élève montrant des dispositions dans un domaine qui l'intéressait. Harry était prêt à en témoigner, depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'il essayait de rentrer dans l'étude en perçant les alarmes du maître des potions. Il en était à son quatrième aller-retour de la soirée.

La leçon l'intéressait quand même dans la mesure où il s'agissait d'accéder à une plus grande liberté de mouvement au sein de la communauté magique. Sur un plan plus personnel, l'exercice lui permettait aussi de se rapprocher de Snape. Volontairement ou non, l'homme lui permettait de manipuler sa magie, puisqu'elle était à l'origine des alarmes, et donc de se familiariser avec elle. Harry ne s'était pas privé de l'étudier en détail pour le cas où Snape se déciderait à provoquer un nouveau duel entre eux. D'ailleurs il était certain que le maître des potions avait fait de même de son côté. Il avait fallu une très bonne connaissance de sa propre magie pour créer des alarmes aussi spécifiques à sa signature.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'étude, Harry trouva Snape là où il l'avait laissé, attablé à son bureau avec un livre à la main. La pièce n'offrait pas d'autre distraction au professeur que ses lectures et ses copies à corriger. Harry s'était habitué à observer chaque soir le matériel sur lequel Snape travaillait. Les pages étaient comme des feuilles de thé dans lesquelles il pouvait prévoir le déroulement de la leçon à la seule façon dont le professeur les tournait. L'occupation meublait les longs silences entre eux. L'homme ne fit pas mine d'aller poser de nouvelles alarmes. Harry passa les dix minutes qui le séparaient de sa rencontre avec le Grimoire à essayer d'interpréter le fait que la lecture de Snape n'avait pas avancé au cours de la période qu'il avait passée à l'extérieur de la salle.

A 23h, alors qu'il se préparait à partir, le professeur mit cap sur lui. Mais au lieu de lui tomber dessus, Snape fit apparaître l'une des chaises spartiates de la salle de classe et s'y installa avec une expression gardée.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, Potter. »

Harry considéra l'homme, lequel était l'unique raison de son hébergement prolongé à Poudlard et qu'il avait mis dans une situation délicate pour arriver à ses fins. « Je vous écoute. »

« Votre aide pour réaliser une potion. »

Malgré le feu d'artifices de reparties sous son crâne, Harry se contenta d'un sourire en coin. « Je suis à votre disposition, Monsieur. »

« Un point pour Gryffondor », murmura Snape en parvenant à dissimuler toute trace de sarcasme. Il lui indiqua son laboratoire d'un geste poli. La curiosité dévorait Harry lorsqu'il y pénétra à pas prudents.

La pièce n'était pas plus grande que l'étude, mais son agencement avait été réalisé avec infiniment plus de soin. Le centre du laboratoire était occupé par un foyer spacieux que l'on avait surélevé et bardé de fer pour y poser les chaudrons. Un solide établi le bordait sur trois côtés, le quatrième étant réservé à un grand abreuvoir en pierre rempli d'eau dans lequel Snape devait refroidir en urgence ses mélanges un peu trop explosifs, supposa Harry. Les murs, y compris celui au-dessus de la porte blindée qui s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur, étaient aménagés en étagères et en placards contenant plus de fioles que toutes les réserves de Mme Pomfresh. Un certain nombre de bouquets d'herbes séchaient au-dessus de lui, accrochés à une voûte noircie de fumée dont il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les ogives.

C'était une pièce très spéciale, même pour les normes du château. Il y avait, ou il y avait eu, beaucoup de magie au travail pour créer et gérer cet espace. Le plafond se trouvait plus haut qu'il n'aurait dû physiquement l'être, et malgré les fumerolles sombres qui montaient des chaudrons, Harry respirait parfaitement correctement. Un puissant tirant d'air avait été installé quelque part pour assurer l'aération du laboratoire. La température tombait artificiellement dès que l'on s'éloignait du foyer central ; elle était carrément polaire aux abords des placards pour assurer une conservation optimale aux produits amoncelés à l'intérieur. Les portes de ces mêmes placards avaient été ensorcelées afin de contenir tout type d'émanations possible de la part des ingrédients. Le laboratoire était en lui-même un caisson modelé pour cloisonner et étouffer les énergies, si bien que la pièce sonnait creux, vidée de toute tension magique susceptible d'interférer avec les potions en préparation.

C'était une petite merveille de conception dont Snape était visiblement très fier, lui qui n'avait pas encore élevé d'objection aux regards intéressés que son visiteur posait partout. Harry se demanda si ce laboratoire était la raison de la présence de l'homme à Poudlard, malgré l'aversion caractérisée qu'il portait à tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un étudiant.

« Ne touchez à rien. » L'avertissement arriva enfin alors que Snape, qui lui tournait le dos, se penchait pour inspecter le contenu de ses chaudrons avec la grimace qu'il réservait autrefois aux mixtures de Neville. Harry s'assit sur l'un des trois hauts tabourets qui jouxtaient l'établi et regarda faire le maître des potions. L'homme était inhabituellement nerveux. Par deux fois Harry le vit hésiter avant d'ajouter quelques grains de poudre à l'une des décoctions qui bouillonnaient sur le foyer, et il se massa les tempes lorsque la potion vira au rouge cerise.

« Est-ce que le nom de Nagini vous dit quelque chose, Potter ? »

Harry hocha la tête dans la pénombre. « C'est le serpent du Lord. »

« Elle est tombée subitement malade. »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« L'information ne m'a pas été transmise, contrairement à l'ordre d'y remédier. Les cellules de l'animal sont en dégénérescence rapide. Je suis en train de mettre au point un sérum pour ralentir voire stopper le processus, mais il doit être injecté dans le sang du serpent. Or tous mes tests montrent qu'il y a rejet. Les deux liquides ne peuvent simplement pas s'assimiler. »

« Quel rapport y a-t-il avec moi ? »

« Une expérience, Potter. Les potions et les sorts font rarement bon ménage, mais un résultat pourrait être obtenu avec l'addition d'un charme de fusion au mélange. » Armé de gants, Snape transporta le chaudron jusqu'à l'abreuvoir de pierre et s'y débarrassa de son contenu. L'homme prononça les mots suivants perdu dans un nuage de vapeurs acres. « Un charme prononcé en fourchelangue. »

« Le _Liqueferi_, la base des double-sorts. » Harry posa la tête sur son poing. « Vous voulez que je vous aide à la sauver. Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas lui-même ? »

« Parce que le Lord n'est pas du genre à rester tranquille pendant deux heures à touiller un chaudron », répliqua Snape avec impatience.

« Mais moi, si ? »

« Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, votre présence est moins insupportable que la sienne. »

Harry avait escompté que son gardien serait en sécurité un certain laps de temps. Il s'agissait de l'unique calcul qu'il avait osé faire seul, mis à part ceux qui le concernaient lui-même, et il était inquiet de le voir mis à l'épreuve. Jusqu'à quel point Voldemort se montrerait-il implacable face l'échec de son maître des potions ? « Je ne connais pas ce sort en fourchelangue. »

Si Snape était soulagé de son accord tacite, il n'en souffla rien. « Naturellement, c'est vous l'expert, Potter, mais vous ne pourriez pas simplement dire le mot ? »

« Quoi, fusion ? Les langues humaines ne se traduisent pas en fourchelangue, Professeur. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas qu'un reptile comprenne quelque chose aux sciences. »

« Probablement pas », confirma Snape en perdant beaucoup de son ton civilisé, « mais les serpents savent ce qu'être _flexible _veut dire. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent des regards chargés de rancœur, puis le maître des potions leva rudement la main en signe d'excuse. Il lui désigna l'un des chaudrons restant sur le foyer. « Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'essayer », siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

La satisfaction et l'agacement de voir ce sorcier en particulier aussi vulgairement à sa merci se disputèrent la préséance dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il s'approcha du petit récipient qui glougloutait au point le moins chaud du feu, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Le Grimoire lui avait montré beaucoup, mais les potions ne faisaient pas partie de son domaine de compétence, a fortiori quand il s'agissait de donner des ordres à un liquide.

« _Laisse-toi faire_ », siffla-t-il tout bas à l'intention du mélange après un moment de réflexion.

Snape scruta le contenu du chaudron par-dessus son épaule. Pour sa part Harry ne détecta aucun changement dans la potion, mais l'homme semblait intrigué. « Recommencez, Potter. Si possible avec plus de conviction. »

Harry chercha en lui la force de vouloir soigner Nagini. Vouloir soigner tout court était plus simple. Guérir, c'était mettre fin aux souffrances, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Midgardsormr était cette pulsion finale. Le sorcier s'accrocha à cet esprit, le plus lointain et le plus insondable qu'il n'ait jamais effleuré, et il répéta son commandement, lentement, patiemment, jusqu'à ce que la fumée qui s'échappait du chaudron prenne une teinte pâle.

Snape préleva un peu du liquide et le fit passer dans une série de bulbes de verre. « Ça marche », murmura-t-il. « Continuez jusqu'à ce que je vous dise le contraire. »

Harry poursuivit sa litanie grave, tout d'abord intrigué par la réaction que ses mots provoquaient sur la potion. Même le professeur, qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, arborait un éclat de passion professionnelle dans le regard. Mais après une demi-douzaine de tests, sa curiosité finit par s'émousser. Snape lui avait ordonné de ne s'arrêter sous aucun prétexte avant de s'exiler dans un coin pour procéder à des améliorations sur le sérum. Harry ne pouvait pas observer ce qu'il faisait sous peine de perdre sa concentration. Midgardsormr était fuyant, et c'était drainant que de fixer son esprit sur lui. De drôles de pensées venaient à son contact. Le sorcier se demandait si la potion allait fonctionner dans le bon sens. Si Midgardsormr était vraiment en lui, et si c'était ça qui le dévorait et le maintenait debout. S'il avait été présent, implicitement, lorsque Neville l'avait quitté. Peut-être aussi quand Amok s'était remis des blessures infligées par les Hukks. Et avant, pour Sirius et ses parents. S'il était toujours là. S'il était vraiment _l'autre grande aventure_, dans les bras de laquelle il devait faire bon tomber en amnésie.

« Potter, redescendez sur terre. » La main qui secouait son épaule se retira. Harry cligna des yeux, surpris de voir qu'il sifflait toujours. La potion devant lui avait pris une chaude couleur dorée.

Snape l'embouteilla en hochant la tête. « Il faudra recommencer demain. »

Harry glissa du tabouret et retourna dans l'étude prendre son sac, fatigué comme après une séance avec le Grimoire. Alors qu'il passait la bandoulière, il vit l'ombre du maître des potions grandir sur le sol. Snape se trouvait juste derrière lui. Le jeune homme se retourna d'un bloc et intercepta sur le visage du sorcier la plus étrange des expressions.

« Comment va votre puffskein ? »

« Je l'ai donné à Peter-Anton Dolohov. »

Les sourcils de Snape se froncèrent dangereusement, mais quelles que fussent les pensées noires que le professeur ruminait, il les garda pour lui.

xxx

La même scène se reproduisit au fil de la semaine. Sur son temps officiel Harry travaillait ses charmes de dissimulation, puis, à la fin de ses exercices, il rejoignait Snape dans son laboratoire et ajoutait aux marmonnements de formules chimiques ses propres sifflements.

_« Je savais qu'il aurait besoin d'un Parleur pour satisfaire à ma demande. »_

La première injection avait eu des effets prometteurs sur la bête malade. Snape était revenu au château avec une nouvelle fiole du sang de Nagini. Il la lui avait posée sous le nez sans faire de commentaires.

_« Il méritait une leçon d'humilité, cet impertinent qui cache son esprit. Méfie-toi de l'homme, Potter. Aucun de mes serviteurs n'est plus rusé ni plus dangereux que lui. C'est un vrai serpent, froid, manipulateur, et toujours prêt à mordre. Il ne relâche jamais sa veille. »_

Avec la sophistication progressive du sérum, les séances s'étalaient plus loin dans la nuit. Le Grimoire n'était pas satisfait par cet arrangement et n'en cachait rien chaque fois que son élève descendait le voir, des cernes jusqu'au menton et la tête abrutie par l'espèce d'autohypnose dans laquelle le plongeait le fourchelangue. Après quelques jours de ce traitement, Harry se mit aussi à douter de l'intérêt de l'exercice. Pendant ces heures sombres, dans le château vide, Snape et lui étaient seuls debout à travailler pour le compte du Lord. Quelque chose avait forcément raté quelque part.

_« Il a toujours été coriace, même à l'époque où il ignorait vers quoi diriger son entêtement. Fils d'un père sans talent, déshérité, il ne savait que jalouser les autres et se dérober devant toute ouverture par crainte de découvrir que ces autres fussent réellement meilleurs que lui. Dumbledore n'a pas été assez rapide à comprendre l'ambition et l'intelligence retorde qu'il recelait. Il a été l'une de mes plus belles prises. Je l'ai accueilli, complimenté, encensé quand il en tremblait d'envie, je lui ai prêté des manuscrits, je lui ai offert les ingrédients dont il ne pouvait que rêver, j'ai laissé libre cours à son génie scientifique et prononcé assez de fois son nom pour que même un Malfoy le considère comme un égal. Personne, parmi mes mangemorts, ne m'a aimé et admiré comme lui. Je lui ai appris à se battre, Potter. J'étais à côté de lui lorsqu'il affrontait ses démons. »_

Ils étaient passés à la vitesse supérieure en dissimulation. Snape était partisan d'une utilisation plus active de cette magie qu'un simple trompe-alarme. En affrontement direct, une bonne part des sorts de première catégorie, même couplés avec un Traceur, se trouvaient déboussolés par les variations ou l'absence de signature de l'adversaire. Harry dut apprendre à porter ces charmes dans des situations moins paisibles que le franchissement d'une barrière magique. Il reçut l'aide enthousiaste du poltergeist de Charles de Clare sur ce point.

La difficulté ne venait plus des charmes à exécuter mais de la division des flux qu'ils induisaient. Harry était familier avec cet exercice, alimenter sa défense d'un côté et partir à l'assaut de l'autre, mais l'accumulation de boucliers et de charmes de dissimulation avaient tendance à le déséquilibrer. Ses sorts d'attaque finissaient par perdre en puissance au profit de sa protection. Harry n'aimait pas la nouvelle position que cela lui conférait dans un duel. Lui s'analysait comme agressif et précis, tout en force et en esquive. La magie de Snape le faisait passer dans la catégorie des opposants attentifs, ces insaisissables qui encaissent et patientent jusqu'au moment opportun pour donner leurs coups vicieux.

_« J'avais de grands espoirs pour lui. Je l'ai instruit. J'ai regardé sa curiosité insatiable explorer les champs les plus noirs de la magie, ses mains expérimenter les potions les plus innommables, son esprit divaguer dans les plus absurdes fantaisies que lui prodiguait son ego misanthropique. C'est à l'abri des murs de mes laboratoires qu'il s'est forgé. Il était prêt. J'en aurais fait mon Lieutenant s'il ne m'avait pas trahi. »_

Entre deux cuvées de sérum, Snape le prit à part un soir et lui fourra entre les mains un manuel de premiers secours rédigé à l'intention des Aurors. Les nuits suivantes, le maître des potions lui fit répéter jusqu'à écœurement les formules de soins élémentaires ou la meilleure façon de poser et maintenir en place un garrot. C'était une provocation grossière. Harry la lui reprocha plusieurs fois, mais Snape se montra intraitable.

_« Quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui avait survécu à ma présence. »_

Ces gestes médicinaux répugnaient à Harry. Malgré sa mauvaise volonté, le lien diffus avec Midgardsormr les lui avait fait assimiler en quelques heures. Ça aurait été une raison suffisante pour laisser Snape se débrouiller seul avec sa potion, seulement les visites nocturnes du Lord creusaient des dimensions supplémentaires dans les tête-à-tête glacés de l'étude.

_« J'aurais pu le tuer lorsqu'il a eu l'audace de revenir des années plus tard, mais la perte aurait été grande. Il n'a rien d'un Avatar mais il est ce que l'on trouve de mieux au-dessous. Je pensais que son infériorité m'assurerait sa soumission, comme pour tous les autres. Ces petites gens, Potter, entretiennent vis-à-vis du pouvoir la fascination des insectes pour les flammes. Lui a été tenté, grandement tenté. Mais il n'a pas cédé. C'est un être peccamineux que rien ne captive plus que sa propre monstruosité. Il est gouverné par son intransigeance envers elle. »_

La perpétuelle obscurité du donjon changeait malgré tout de texture lorsque la nuit tombait dehors. Elle enjoignait à respirer moins fort. Elle soulignait davantage l'existence des gens que l'on croisait. La cape professorale abandonnée sur un dossier y devenait importante. Il ne parlait pas plus à Snape qu'à Voldemort, mais il les écoutait intensément. Les bavardages du second renforçaient le silence du premier. Le silence de la mer, peuplé d'horreurs sous la surface.

_« Ni moi ni le vieux fou n'avons l'entier contrôle de sa personne. Il obéit, il transmet, il ouvre grands les yeux, mais ce qu'il pense, personne ne le sait. Il était notre jeu préféré avant que tu ne viennes. Un vrai challenge, un homme contre lequel il était bon de marquer des points, qu'il fallait réussir à manipuler. Dumbledore a toujours soutenu que, poussé à bout, c'est vers lui qu'il pencherait. C'est pourtant ma Marque qu'il a choisi de porter. Il peut tromper mes mangemorts, servir l'Ordre du Phénix ou s'inquiéter des désirs du vieux fou, au fond des choses, c'est à mon camp qu'il appartient. » _

La pensine fonctionnait bien. Elle lui offrait des nuits courtes mais paisibles durant lesquelles les intrusions du Lord n'étaient que des histoires sans enjeux. L'aube venue, Harry repensait calmement à tout ça. Il se repassait le préambule du Grimoire et ses avertissements, ses conseils aussi d'aller chercher le pouvoir là où il se trouvait. Il entendait Drago parler de son père. _Lucius est en train de devenir fou. Il n'aurait jamais participé à ce genre de choses à l'époque où le Lord n'était plus là_. Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point lui-même s'était fait berné et quelle foi inconsciente il accordait à la vision du monde que servait Voldemort. Puis il réabsorbait le contenu de la pensine et se roulait en boule, assailli d'angoisse à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire. Voldemort victorieux, et par lui l'Obscurité rappelant les siens à elle, la déflagration de magie catalytique qui suivrait et à laquelle personne ne résisterait. Ce ne serait pas la victoire d'un homme, mais celle de tous les bas instincts et les idéologies que contenait ce petit coin de terre. Et ça ferait tache d'huile. Ça se répandrait partout, inspirant les autres communautés, les tentant, les exhortant à faire un choix auquel elles ne pourraient pas complètement tourner le dos.

_« La laisse de ce serviteur est la plus longue que j'aie accepté de tolérer, mais ne doute pas qu'elle soit plus tenace que sa volonté. Il est perdu, Potter. Les ténèbres lui parlent depuis trop longtemps. » _

Il connaissait tout ça. Le durcissement, l'assèchement de l'âme, parce qu'il fallait se montrer dur pour pénétrer l'ennemi sans se dissoudre. Puis la nécessité qui devenait une habitude. L'accoutumance, jour après jour, et la glissade progressive de son petit monde familier vers un autre qui finissait par prendre la place. On le pensait encore loin lorsque le piège se refermait, lorsque ce n'était plus un masque que l'on mimait, mais ce que l'on croyait être encore en dessous. S'essayer à ce petit jeu, c'était perdre. L'erreur était le premier pas.

_« Je n'ai pas réussi à l'aveugler, mais je n'ai rien connu de plus amusant que d'essayer de le convaincre. Qu'importent ses velléités désormais. _Abyssus abyssum invocat_. »_

Snape essayait de sortir de l'orbite du Lord. Le pouvait-il ? Etait-il possible à un homme d'échapper à l'attraction de la nuit qui se cachait derrière le Mage ? L'ombre était-elle inéluctable, et le puissant trop faible pour résister à l'appel du pouvoir? La réponse était essentielle. Elle déterminait s'il y aurait un monde après la guerre. Si l'humain était vraiment perfectible, et si les graines du meilleur étaient aussi profondément implantées que celles du pire. Avec ou sans la pensine, l'effet de cette pensée restait le même sur lui. C'était une raison de se battre. Et ça serait la sienne, la dernière, la seule qui ne l'avait pas abandonné. Au nom de tous ceux qui n'avaient jamais reçu d'aide et qui avaient cherché seuls à quoi rimaient les choses, il irait défier Voldemort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tu as perdu beaucoup trop de temps avec cet homme._

« Je ne l'ai pas perdu. »

_Non, c'est vrai_. _Tu l'as brûlé._

Skrrâsch s'était étiré dans son dos. Harry se jeta de côté avant d'entendre le cri du Grimoire, _examen, Potter !_ et il échappa juste à temps au premier coup de semonce du serpent. Ses congénères, déployés comme des cheveux de gorgone, abandonnèrent leurs socles et ondulèrent malicieusement dans sa direction. Harry se redressa lestement et fila dans la direction opposée. Il y avait danger, mais il y avait aussi ce fabuleux jet d'adrénaline et toutes les ressources qu'il révélait, et bon sang, il adorait ça ! Sheridan lui jaillit de la poitrine et s'étendit dans le ciel de la Chambre avant de s'y rouler en boule incandescente. Le serpent qu'il heurta de plein fouet dans sa descente se flouta une seconde, perdu entre deux plans, avant de réapparaître dans les caves. La plupart des anneaux de la victime de l'Heraldus se trouvaient juste à côté du bassin de Serpentard. D'un coup d'œil Harry jaugea la reptation maladroite de la créature groggy et envoya rebondir contre la statue du Fondateur un sortilège de traction chargé à bloc. Le serpent attrapé au ventre bascula et disparut sous la surface. Les reptiles à terre, conscients de la morne éternité qui attendait leur compagnon, sifflèrent longuement pour lui. Harry ne voyait pas comment la bestiole pourrait sortir de là, à moins de vaincre son propre poids. Il profita de la diversion pour s'enfoncer dans les boyaux sombres que l'on avait raccordés à la Chambre pour piéger les rats et nourrir le Basilic.

Le raclement des bêtes à sa poursuite masquait le bruit de sa course et de ses chutes occasionnelles sur les roches humides. Les gardiens de Salazar, pris individuellement, ne valaient pas un Basilic. Harry leur passa plusieurs fois sous le nez pour tester leurs réflexes, s'échappant par les veines étroites où les créatures n'avaient aucune chance de le suivre. Les serpents étaient lents et leur odorat inexistant, mais leur nombre changeait beaucoup de choses. Et ils pouvaient tirer. Plusieurs fois Harry se fit rattraper par l'un de ces traits de magie brute, et elle brûlait comme l'enfer. L'effet était combiné à une pression formidable de constriction sur tout le corps. Le souffle du sorcier en était systématiquement coupé, et la panique qui suivait rendait le processus plus pénible et plus paralysant encore.

_La douleur n'est qu'une sensation. Par conséquent, elle se surmonte. Elle doit être bienvenue même, en ce qu'elle permet, une fois familière, de ne plus craindre sa venue. Elle est la terreur essentielle de l'humanité. Un homme est capable de tout pour l'éviter. L'homme qui la dompte, lui, devient capable d'infinis. Mais que de coups pour en arriver là... Que de souffrances et de peines silencieuses ! Que de bénédictions, en réalité, dans ce monde hypocrite et sans éclat qui renie sa violence intrinsèque et pleure chaque fois qu'un soubresaut d'histoire la remonte au grand jour. Tu as été béni, Harry, lorsque tu avais un an. Sois reconnaissant de la vie que tu as endurée. _

Le Livre était hors de portée, mais pas les serpents. Harry déchaîna contre eux le Destructo décuplé par les cercles. Les minces galeries tremblaient tout autour et s'effondraient périodiquement sur la chasse qui se déroulait entre leurs parois, mais le sorcier n'y prêtait pas attention. Une épreuve du Grimoire signifiait aussi une récompense. Dans la confusion qui suivit l'éboulement d'un mur porteur, Harry fit Passer la Main des tyrans. La chose gluante lui dégoulina du corps avant de disparaître en rampant dans les tunnels. Il eut un élan d'euphorie à ne plus avoir _ça _à l'intérieur, furtive sensation à laquelle succéda un lent mouvement universel de contre-balancier qui déversa le monde réel dans celui, glacé, de la haute magie noire. De basses pulsions emplirent l'atmosphère et se mirent à sillonner le dédale comme des coups de tempête. Elles fouettaient le sorcier chaque fois qu'il croisait leur chemin, l'excitant un peu plus dans sa quête de solutions. Les serpents tenaient bon, même si la Main et les nombreux pièges qu'il semait étaient venus à bout de leur stratégie frontale. Harry sortit de sa chemise le Kâdihmir qui cognait contre sa poitrine et piocha sans vergogne dans ses réserves.

Le vertige du pouvoir ne venait plus de la déferlante, mais du contrôle qu'il avait sur elle. Ça devait être ça, l'honorabilité des hommes dont l'ancêtre Black avait parlé dans sa dédicace. La tête rejetée en arrière, Harry chevaucha la magie, ouvrant les portes à ce qui sortait et à ce qui entrait, acceptant le monde et ses Voix qu'il avait crues dispersées sans jamais fermer les yeux. L'énergie dans l'atmosphère comblait les décharges du Kâdihmir. C'était primaire, à peine plus évolué que les créatures minérales lancées à ses trousses, et ça continuait de descendre. Les sorts avec lesquels il frappait les serpents atteignaient des fréquences élémentaires, basiques, très éloignées des fréquences médianes utilisées par la magie sorcière. La pierre trop travaillée y résistait mal. Harry fit voler en éclats deux des serpents. Les autres filèrent vers la Chambre pour l'y attendre en terrain découvert, là où Sheridan officiait toujours. Le dragon s'en donna à cœur joie, appelant son maître à la curée et repartant de plus belle lorsqu'il entendit sa réponse. Dans les tunnels, Harry frappa des pieds avant de s'élancer en criant, la Main dressée derrière son épaule…

_Ce n'est pas fini._

Le sorcier embrassa le carnage autour de lui, les monticules de pierres inanimées et les sept statues ébréchées résolument immobiles sur leurs socles. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? »

_Cache ton insolence, Potter. Je veux que tu t'inventes un sort. Choisis-le utile et puissant._

Harry gloussa en jonglant avec la magie qui ronronnait entre ses paumes. Son Heraldus enroulé autour des épaules, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y aurait eu à rajouter. Les sorts étaient vulgaires. Il se sentait bien au-dessus d'eux dans cette cave. Il s'y sentait même régner en maître alors que la Main rôdait autour du Livre. Il se maîtrisait enfin. Tout le possible contenu dans un homme, il l'en avait extrait et mis à disposition de ses desseins. Il ne craignait plus de rencontrer Voldemort. Sauver le monde sorcier ou y figurer l'espoir était infaisable. Mais mourir pour un professeur de potions, mourir pour tous les pauvres types qui s'étaient laissé tenter, mourir pour lui-même et entraîner la source de cette tentation avec lui en enfer, ça, ça lui donnait des ailes. Ça lui donnait même envie d'y survivre, histoire d'aller danser sur quelques tombes. Il existerait d'autres mondes un jour, où Snape pourrait insulter librement qui bon lui semblerait, où Drago ferait fortune sur le dos de ses pairs et épouserait la dernière Weasley, où les serpentards recommenceraient à perturber l'existence tranquille des gryffondors. Ces ténèbres-là étaient les siennes.

_Tu n'es pas encore ce que tu crois._

Il restait toujours la pensine. Elle brillait solitairement sur son étagère, pleine d'une partie de lui-même, faible, soumise à d'incroyables émotions inutiles dans sa quête. Il aurait dû la détruire, et c'était ce que la Chambre et le reste de l'univers lui soufflaient à l'oreille.

« Mais je l'aime », murmura-t-il en retenant la magie. Parce que la toute première fois qu'il avait compris la Nuit, elle caressait les yeux meurtris d'un garçon au fond de son placard. C'était des ténèbres à sauver de Ténèbres bien plus grandes. Harry s'installa avec ses livres et son carnet rouge en ignorant le sermon désabusé du Grimoire. Il lui répugnait de savoir le contenu de cette pensine sans défense quand il dormait, plus vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né dont n'importe qui aurait pu se saisir et en brutaliser les pensées secrètes.

Il choisit comme base le célèbre sortilège Toile-de-Veuve qui avait permis à un certain Filius Flitwick de se faire un nom quarante ans plus tôt. C'était un charme très résistant, même dans sa forme la plus simple, et, surtout, il était assez souple pour supporter des mutations d'envergure. Le sorcier étendit la Toile entre deux reptiles et fit couler sa magie à l'intérieur. Il testa chaque nœud et chaque ligne avant de les reporter scrupuleusement sur le croquis qui allait lui servir de référent. Ensuite Harry définit ce qu'il attendait du charme et combina entre elles les améliorations tout en veillant à leur compatibilité. Il déplaça les nœuds originels et en baissa les fréquences pour les rendre invisibles, puis il ajouta de nouvelles couches qu'il parsema de leurres, des nœuds qui ne menaient à rien mais cachaient des sorts dissuasifs. Il nappa les lignes de charmes de confusion et relia chaque terminaison à une alarme. Il glissa à l'intérieur de ces alarmes les détecteurs de signature qu'il avait eu tout le loisir d'examiner chez Snape. Enfin il amplifia le sortilège général de glue qui protégeait la Toile et le coupla à un dérivé à peu près légal du Doloris.

Le charme se trouvait considérablement alourdi par l'ajout des infra sortilèges, mais un équilibre avait été respecté et il tenait debout. C'était le moment où la Toile devait être laissée au repos afin que les magies en présence s'entremêlent et trouvent leur place définitive. Harry n'en avait ni l'envie ni la patience. L'étape précédente était à la portée de n'importe qui, maintenant c'était réellement à lui de jouer.

Il fallait réduire la Toile aux dimensions de la pensine. La manœuvre présentait des risques élevés de télescopage entre les infra sortilèges, c'était pourquoi les chercheurs ne travaillaient que dans des laboratoires blindés, et à plusieurs pour pouvoir se relayer autour des charmes de stabilisation. Lui avait bien mieux avec les cercles. Debout au milieu des cinq qu'il maîtrisait, le sorcier fit rapetisser le charme en se servant de lui-même comme d'un filtre. L'énergie de la Toile traversait les cercles et lui passait à travers le corps, s'imprégnant au passage de sa signature, avant de retourner se fixer sur le charme. Tout ce qui n'était pas essentiel était rejeté. Petit à petit, épurée des segments de flux qui se chevauchaient, la Toile se replia pour former un mince filet inextricable. Harry continua jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à retrancher, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente vibrer derrière la Toile la magie brute qui en était à l'origine. C'était un esprit de protection, maintes fois invoqué au cours des millénaires, que la modernité avait enseveli sous des nuées de petits sortilèges avatars. L'esprit le regardait derrière le mince rideau que formaient les restes de ses propres ajouts techniques.

« Claustel », l'appela Harry. La Chose brilla un instant avant de repousser le sorcier dans la réalité d'où il venait. Ne resta devant l'homme qu'un charme tissé d'un seul bloc d'énergie, avec une formule pour le retrouver dans les champs immenses de la magie. Les pages du Livre se tournèrent jusqu'à la section des sortilèges, puis une nouvelle ligne rouge s'inscrivit au bas de l'un des feuillets.

_Bravo, Harry Potter. Tu es immortel maintenant._

« Symboliquement. »

_Symboliquement_, confirma le Grimoire. _Mais en gardant cette trace de toi, je t'offre bien plus que tous ceux pour lesquels tu prétends désormais vouloir mourir._

« Je n'attends rien d'eux. »

_Vraiment ? Pas même de la part de ce maître des potions avec qui tu as généreusement partagé ton temps ?_

« De lui moins que des autres », grogna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_Pas même qu'il ne maudisse pas ton nom lorsqu'il rencontrera sa mort par ta faute ?_

« Snape s'en est toujours sorti. Il trouvera un moyen. »

_Il aurait pu si tu ne t'en étais pas mêlé. Mais tu as fait pire que de le choisir comme gardien, Potter. Puisque cette pensine est encore toi, alors admets que tu es attaché à lui. Pauvre fou, tu l'entraînes dans le chaos._

xxx

Le Livre l'avait chassé de la Chambre. Il en était ressorti, frustré, avec une idée fixe en tête : celle de convaincre Dumbledore de voler pour une fois au secours de l'un de ses pantins. L'énervement s'était mué en inquiétude lorsqu'il avait repris la pensine. Snape ne pouvait pas être perdu.

« La prophétie peut être vécue comme une malédiction, mais elle n'est pas à comprendre en ce sens. »

« Posez donc la question à Sirius ou à Neville. »

« Harry, tu ne portes pas malheur. »

« Je suis dangereux ! » martela Harry, excédé de voir la réalité de sa vie réduite à une simple superstition.

« Mais tu n'as pas l'intention de t'en prendre au professeur Snape. »

« Pourquoi pas ? On se déteste. »

« Qu'elle ne t'aime pas ou qu'elle se montre injuste envers toi ne t'a jamais conduit à blesser une personne en retour. Tu l'as trop souvent prouvé. »

Il repensa à Pettigrow et aux dernières années de cavale de son parrain. « Je n'ai plus cette patience. J'ai manqué de peu de tuer un homme », murmura-t-il sans lâcher les yeux d'azur qui pétillaient innocemment. « N'oubliez pas Fudge, Professeur. C'est vous qui l'avez sauvé. »

« Tu savais que je me trouvais dans la pièce. C'est toi seul qui l'as épargné en n'exprimant ta colère qu'à proximité de quelqu'un capable de la contenir. »

« J'aurais agi de la même façon si vous vous étiez trouvé au fin fond de la Forêt interdite. »

« J'aime à croire que non. »

Harry se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. « Ça ne m'aide pas! » s'écria-t-il. « Vos réponses ne servent à rien ! Vous n'êtes qu'un… »

« Attention à ne pas trop faire fourcher ta langue, mon ami. »

L'Avatar était chez lui. Sa présence envahissait toute la salle, mais il tenait bon contre elle. Il lui opposait même une résistance farouche à laquelle le directeur répondait par un peu plus que de la taquinerie. Fumsek siffla une note inquiète. Harry poussa davantage. Le visage calme du vieil homme était une stratégie, il en était certain. Il voulait le voir à nu, voir poindre derrière ce masque impassible un soupçon de l'effort et de la colère qu'il devait légitimement inspirer. Mais Dumbledore jouait à ce jeu depuis plus longtemps que lui.

« Pourquoi n'est-ce pas vous qui avez été choisi pour l'affronter ? »

« En mon temps j'ai croisé le chemin de Grindelwald, Harry. J'ai déjà mené le combat de ma vie. »

D'un soupir, Harry relâcha la pression. Avec élégance Dumbledore fit de même, et Harry grogna une vague excuse. Pas pour ce qu'il venait de faire, mais pour avoir oublié que le vieillard devant lui était le survivant d'un combat de légende. Dumbledore avait gagné l'épreuve qu'il affrontait à son tour.

« Je ne le déteste plus, c'est bien là le problème », lâcha-t-il à contrecœur, ignorant le hochement de tête compréhensif du directeur. « Ses cauchemars doivent ressembler aux miens. »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point », murmura Dumbledore en tendant le bras pour que vienne s'y poser le phénix agité. « Severus est un bel homme sous ses multiples carapaces », ajouta-t-il en caressant les plumes chatoyantes de l'oiseau. Harry les regarda se réconforter l'un l'autre, leurs deux profils bizarrement semblables alors que leurs fronts se rejoignaient.

« La prophétie va le prendre pour cible si vous ne l'éloignez pas de moi. »

« Et il partage avec toi un autre point commun : c'est une vraie tête de mule une fois qu'il a pris une décision. »

« Je n'en veux plus comme gardien. »

« Il continuera de l'être, avec ou sans notre permission à tous les deux. »

« Vous le condamnez. »

Dumbledore le regarda sérieusement. « Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille, Harry. »

Le maître des potions l'avait précédé dans les ténèbres. Il les avait sondées avec passion et violence, soutenu par un mentor d'une envergure inégalable, sans autre planche de salut que le vague souvenir de ses jeunes années à Poudlard. Des années que Sirius et James Potter avaient transformées en brimade permanente. L'homme était revenu seul de l'Ombre. A ses yeux nouvellement ouverts, Snape était un miracle.

« Il a choisi de servir Voldemort, qui était le seul à lui tendre la main. Il a eu tort. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a suffisamment payé en espionnant pour votre compte sans avoir en plus à mourir à cause de moi ? »

« Je pense qu'il a racheté sa faute il y a longtemps déjà », acquiesça Dumbledore en posant sur lui un regard blessé. « Et je donnerais beaucoup pour qu'il le croie aussi. Mais ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. Il ne renoncera pas à la mission que tu lui as confiée. S'il l'a acceptée, c'est que c'est important pour lui. »

« Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez poussé à le faire ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Mais il n'a jamais compté sur l'avis de personne à l'heure des choix. Tom l'a appris à ses dépens il y a plusieurs années. Severus a été la première grande leçon de son existence d'Avatar. »

xxx

Il avait laissé la Salle sur Demande dans un état lamentable à l'heure de se rendre au donjon. Ses charmes de leurre, des boules d'énergies capables d'attirer les sorts hostiles, avaient explosé un peu partout, dessinant des étoiles de suie noire sur les murs de la pièce enchantée. Il avait songé à Dobby qui ne viendrait pas nettoyer les dégâts, et à travers l'elfe à tous ceux qu'on lui avait repris. Il s'était présenté en retard à l'étude. Les reproches du maître des potions l'avaient laissé le cœur gros.

« Vous connaissez la prophétie, Professeur ? »

« Quel rapport ? » avait grogné Snape.

« _Tous ceux qui approcheront l'Elu partageront son sort. _»

Empêtré dans ses chaudrons, Snape ne l'avait même pas regardé lorsqu'il l'avait traité de menteur.

« Sans vous je devrai quitter Poudlard. Certains pourraient y trouver leur compte, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas que des ennemis, Potter. Il y a d'autres façons d'avoir de la valeur que d'être en relation avec le Survivant. »

« J'aurai de la peine », avait-il murmuré, incapable de nommer plus clairement la boule qui lui pesait sur le ventre.

« Taisez-vous ! » Les yeux noirs, brûlants de fureur, avaient enfin rencontré les siens, puis Snape avait délaissé sa précieuse création pour lui claquer la porte du laboratoire à la figure. Malgré le blindage et le vacarme d'un chaudron précipité sans ménagement dans l'abreuvoir, Harry avait entendu les derniers mots de l'homme. « Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. »

Il s'était installé sur le canapé de l'étude en attendant que l'orage se dissipe et que Snape le rappelle pour sa séance de fourchelangue. La rondeur des coussins chauds autour de son corps l'avait ramené quelques années en arrière, lorsque les temps étaient plus doux et les rires plus nombreux. C'était là que les chuchotis avaient commencé.

_« Elle est morte. »_

_« Pourtant le sérum… »_

_« Elle est morte quand même. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas. »_

_« Bien entendu, tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais vraiment compris. »_

Voldemort était tendu. Harry se retourna sur le canapé, gêné par la sensation. Quelque part, trop loin pour l'inquiéter mais trop proche pour le mettre à l'aise, la magie de l'Avatar frissonna.

_« Tu as été un bon serviteur, quel que fût ton maître. Malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas assez dans l'époque où nous nous trouvons. Tu m'as trahi, trompé, et voilà que ce soir tu me déçois. C'est une erreur de trop, Severus. »_

La bête tapie lui sauta dessus. Harry se débattit à contre-courant du siphon par où commençaient à jaillir des images. Un visage saurien força son chemin jusqu'à lui, et le Mage plissa ses yeux mauvais en le reconnaissant.

_« Voici l'auteur de ce fiasco qui nous rejoint. Bienvenue une fois de plus, Potter ! Tu vois, il t'a trahi toi aussi. Il a quitté le château en te laissant dormir, cet imbécile. Quel grand sentimental tu fais, Severus. » _

La forteresse qu'était l'esprit du Lord n'avait qu'une seule fenêtre. Par elle il vit une baguette, et, au-delà, le maître des potions désarmé au milieu d'une grande salle. Snape était toujours debout et fixait la baguette avec le regard déterminé de qui ne regrette rien. Ses lèvres pincées ne se desserrèrent pas pendant que Voldemort parlait.

_« Tu meurs maintenant, Severus, parce que ton temps est passé et parce qu'il est l'heure pour ton protégé de ne plus regarder que ma personne. Je vais le débarrasser de toi et l'élever plus haut que tes rêves d'antan ne t'ont jamais conduit. » _

Sa pensine vide était au fond de sa besace. Le cœur à vif, Harry vit Snape blêmir et s'arc-bouter contre la main invisible qui tentait de le faire plier jusqu'au sol.

_« Sache que tu aurais vécu si tu avais eu moins de scrupules. » _

Voldemort rassembla ses forces. Lorsqu'il leva le bras, Harry bloqua toute pensée et fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire auparavant. Il tourna le dos à Poudlard et plongea délibérément au cœur du lien, brûlant tout sur son passage et repoussant les murs qui tentaient de le stopper, insensible à tout ce qui lui criait qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape n'avait jamais appelé la mort. Il s'y préparait depuis longtemps néanmoins. Malgré sa peur légitime d'affronter l'inconcevable, il n'aurait pas bougé même sans le sort d'entrave qui le clouait sur place. Le Lord avait tout représenté pour lui. Mourir de sa main sonnait juste.

La sentence, en vérité, l'avait pris de court. Son arrivée au Domaine n'avait provoqué aucun remous suspect. Le Lord l'avait reçu sobrement avec, pour seul témoin de leur rencontre, un sous-fifre anonyme qui s'était terré dans un coin en attendant un signe de son Maître. Les châtiments se faisant d'ordinaire en grand comité, Snape s'était avancé en toute confiance. Il s'en voulait à présent. Ça n'aurait rien changé, mais une résistance plus précoce lui aurait donné le sentiment de partir sur une sorte d'ultime match nul. Les yeux vrillés sur son bourreau, l'homme releva le menton et fit semblant qu'il en fût ainsi.

Le bras du Lord resta cruellement suspendu en l'air. Snape ordonna à ses nerfs de ne pas le lâcher alors que sa tunique se trempait de sueur. La magie qui le maintenait en place se retira d'un coup. Il se raccrocha une dernière fois à la face de son mentor, prêt pour l'impact final, et ce qu'il vit le figea de stupeur. Les iris rouge sang du Lord s'étaient teintés de vert. Les fentes inhumaines s'ouvrirent démesurément, et une voix familière et désespérée emplit toute la salle.

« Courez, Professeur ! »

L'instinct prit le dessus. C'était sa seconde chance, la énième. Une porte dérobée qu'il avait croisée à chaque moment crucial de son existence. Snape n'avait pas fini de penser cela qu'il avalait déjà les couloirs, les doigts serrés autour de sa baguette ramassée sur les dalles. Il dégringola les escaliers et fonça au sous-sol où se trouvaient les laboratoires et leurs entrées de service. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois mis plusieurs étages entre l'Avatar et lui et reprit son souffle derrière une rangée de bocaux, tous ses sens en alerte.

Il y avait plusieurs sorciers au travail dans les études où le Lord se faisait fabriquer ses drogues et ses artifices. La plupart le connaissaient et le redoutaient de par sa position de mangemort. Le cœur battant, Snape se glissa entre eux et adressa de vagues saluts à ceux qui levaient un nez curieux de leurs ustensiles. Une fois dehors il courut comme un fou droit devant lui, bénissant la lune morte et les ornières du terrain qui protégeaient sa fuite. Il commençait à y avoir du bruit derrière lui, mais il était déjà loin, en route pour les bocages cernant le grand corps de ferme fortifié qui servait de quartier-général au Lord quand il se trouvait dans l'Argyllshire. La zone était marquée par l'influence de sa magie sur plusieurs kilomètres. Les pièges naturels succédaient aux traquenards des mangemorts, mais Snape connaissait bien l'endroit et savait se rendre invisible aux multiples capteurs disséminés sur le terrain. On ne pouvait pas plus transplanter ici qu'à Poudlard, sauf à passer par le réseau hautement surveillé dont l'accès se trouvait juste en face du bâtiment principal. Barbotant jusqu'à mi-mollet dans un ruisseau glacial, Snape s'enfonça dans les champs en profitant de l'abri qu'offrait le talus bordant le cours d'eau.

Toutes les lumières s'étaient allumées dans la ferme. Des silhouettes allaient et venaient autour des bâtiments, et certaines, qu'il repéra aux lumos des baguettes, se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Hors d'haleine, le sorcier grimpa sur la rive opposée et abandonna le ruisseau qui formait une boucle et revenait vers ses poursuivants. L'adrénaline puis le froid l'avaient insensibilisé jusqu'alors. Maintenant que ses membres reprenaient vie, la douleur dans son bras devenait insupportable. Snape tira sa manche et observa avec dégoût la marque suinter du pus mêlé de sang. Les traits du tatouage se tortillaient comme de la vermine. L'attaque était d'une rare brutalité, et il n'en était pas la cible. Il faillit faire demi-tour en songeant au garçon pris au piège, sauf que Potter se trouvait à Poudlard, probablement en train de se convulser dans un coin. Si le garçon avait fait la folie de redescendre dans la Chambre, il était perdu.

Snape repartit au galop vers ce qu'il espérait être la limite des barrières anti-transplantage. Il tâtonna l'air avec une exaspération croissante pour repérer un frisson ou quelque chose qui le mette sur la bonne piste. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une sortie, il lui faudrait utiliser sa baguette, ce qui équivalait à un suicide. L'homme s'arrêta net en entendant les herbes craquer dans son dos. Le bruit cessa aussitôt. Snape tendit l'oreille et découvrit qu'entre les cris dans le lointain et sa respiration haletante, le monde était devenu silencieux. Il se retourna lentement. Depuis le talus à une quinzaine de mètre, l'un des hybrides dégénérés de Greyback le regardait drôlement. Le maître des potions fit un pas en arrière, incapable de lutter contre la panique qui s'engouffrait par tous les pores de son esprit. Il s'enfuit lorsque la bête aboya. Pendant quelques secondes il se crut seul à détaler dans le champ terreux d'hiver, mais quelque chose le rattrapa. Malgré son excellente condition physique, ça se maintenait sans difficulté à sa hauteur, et ça se multipliait. Snape brandit sa baguette. Plutôt mourir assassiné que déchiqueté par ces aberrations. Son sort de détection lui renvoya l'image des barrières magiques qui ceignaient le Domaine. Il les avait presque dépassées, mais il lui faudrait encore parcourir une centaine de mètres avant d'en sortir complètement, et le sort avait attiré l'attention sur son secteur. Tous les lumos convergeaient vers lui. Snape dégagea de son col le Portoloin d'urgence que le directeur lui avait confectionné et pria pour que l'influence des barrières soit suffisamment diminuée.

La poussée grandit tout autour de lui mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, coincé par la poussée inverse des protections du quartier-général. L'homme flanqua un coup de botte maladroit à l'un des chiens qui lui tournait autour. La magie de Dumbledore le pressait comme un fruit trop mûr tout en livrant bataille à celle du Lord. L'Avatar avait heureusement l'esprit ailleurs. Snape évita de penser à Potter lorsque les barrières cédèrent. A moitié asphyxié, il fut propulsé en l'air sans la fluidité habituelle des Portoloins et s'écrasa dieu-sait-où à quelques centimètres d'un bloc de rochers. Au creux de sa main, l'artefact épuisé du directeur s'éteignit.

Le maître des potions jura en constatant que le paysage avait très peu changé. La ferme était invisible par-delà les barrières, mais, depuis le haut d'une colline, Snape repéra à quatre ou cinq kilomètres des petites tâches lumineuses qui s'affairaient dans les champs. Il mit un bon kilomètre de plus entre son point d'atterrissage et lui avant de ralentir sa course. Il lui fallait une voie sorcière avec suffisamment de portance pour le ramener dans les Highlands. Snape leva la tête et observa les étoiles. Elles étaient très visibles dans le ciel sans lune. D'après leur position et ses connaissances relativement précises des cartes de Grande-Bretagne, l'homme se détermina un cap à suivre orienté nord-nord-ouest avant de se glisser entre les arbres.

C'était une nuit magnifique, mais il n'en vit rien. Les créatures pouvaient encore retrouver sa trace.

Le Lord était à ses trousses.

Il était toujours en vie.

Cette réalité le maintenait debout alors qu'il progressait dans des futaies aux pentes de plus en plus traîtresses. Il pensa malgré lui à Dumbledore en dérapant sur les tapis d'humus gelé. Le vieil homme devait guetter son arrivée. Il l'avait toujours fait, même après des conversations aussi difficiles que la dernière qu'ils avaient eue. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé au directeur que, contre toute attente, il allait recevoir de l'aide pour le sérum, Dumbledore s'était agité. Sans qu'il sache très bien comment, la discussion avait dérivé vers la prophétie et la place qu'y tenaient ou n'y tenaient plus ses activités d'espion. Les pensées qui gouvernaient les paroles du directeur lui étaient restées hermétiques. Dumbledore avait poussé jusqu'à lui remettre une fois de plus leur marché entre les mains. C'était les seuls moments où Snape le détestait vraiment. Le vieil homme en avait rajouté une couche, l'avait conjuré de se retirer le premier de sa partie contre le Lord, et Snape ne l'avait pas fait. Maintenant il devait sa liberté à Potter.

Il lui devait même plus. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, l'idée métastasait entre ses tempes. Un autre Potter venait de le sauver d'un autre loup-garou. Potter, qui s'était immiscé dans l'événement le plus intime de son existence, l'instant de sa mort, pour le pousser vers un futur incertain auquel il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais songé connaître cette nuit-là, la nuit où il ne serait plus un espion. Il n'aimait pas son parfum. Il n'aimait pas la douleur lancinante qui lui montait de la poitrine, ni ses jambes qui s'agitaient sans lui demander son avis. Il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi vivant, en proie à toutes les émotions du monde.

Lorsque sa marque s'était manifestée plus tôt dans la soirée, il était ressorti du laboratoire persuadé d'être seul dans l'étude. Mais Potter était toujours là, vautré sur son canapé, et il l'avait laissé dormir parce que l'étudiant en avait plus que besoin. En oubliant ce que Potter voyait en rêve, il l'avait probablement condamné à mort. Le surplus d'adrénaline que cette idée lui procura lui permit d'achever en un temps record les quelques kilomètres qui le séparaient de Loch'Christ.

Le village fantôme n'était plus qu'un lieu-dit, mais la voie sorcière qui l'avait relié aux autres patelins plus haut dans les montagnes était toujours vivace. Snape se plaça dans le flux, transplanta une première fois puis recommença sitôt localisée une nouvelle voie. Il parcourut ainsi plusieurs plateaux, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les yeux résolument clos. Quiconque n'a jamais pratiqué le transplantage de nuit dans les montagnes ne peut concevoir l'horreur de ce mode de transport, les pieds qui gesticulent impuissamment au-dessus des gorges, le vent, les points de chute invisibles, et l'angoisse de savoir que si point de chute il y a, rien ne l'empêche d'être un cul-de-sac sans relais. Le réseau entre les villages était un labyrinthe sans garantie : ses poursuivants pouvaient trouver un chemin plus rapide à l'intérieur, voire même simplement l'attendre quelque part au milieu de l'écheveau. Snape se refusait quand même à en sortir parce que s'il y avait une chose plus désespérée que d'affronter les troupes du Lord, c'était bien de transplanter hors de la protection des voies dans ce paysage.

La petite ville de Crianlarich se trouvait à l'intersection du réseau local qui serpentait dans les montagnes et de la grande voie sorcière qui reliait Glasgow à l'Inverness. Ses habitants endormis ne virent pas l'ombre qui se glissa dans leurs rues avant de disparaître brusquement aux abords de la mairie. Le trajet à travers la lande n'était pas plus aisé que le précédent, mais il avait l'avantage d'être familier. Le sorcier le parcourut d'une traite jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. L'atterrissage sans douceur eut lieu à l'arrière des maisons les plus isolées du village. Le Ministère avait encore étendu la zone anti-transplantage quelques semaines plus tôt. Les habitations qui bordaient son nouveau tracé étaient toutes occupées par des Aurors. Snape rajusta ses vêtements en voyant les premières portes s'ouvrir.

« Ce n'est que moi », gronda-t-il en franchissant le plus naturellement possible les puissantes barrières de sécurité. Aucun mangemort n'oserait pour l'instant le suivre jusque là. Snape pénétra dans le village sans se retourner, le visage fermé aux regards hostiles que lui lançaient les Aurors. Ils savaient bien entendu d'où il revenait. Ça ne lui avait jamais valu le moindre respect de leur part, mais la crainte avait suffi. Ils lui avaient fichu une paix royale, une chance que n'aurait pas un simple maître des potions.

Maugrey Fol'Oeil était parmi eux. Snape le vit discrètement quitter le groupe pour le rejoindre plus loin. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Snape ! »

« Vous ne le croiriez pas », marmonna le sorcier en accélérant le pas. Les insultes du vieil handicapé ne le firent même pas sourire. Les pensées qu'il avait refoulées revenaient avec vengeance maintenant que le château était en vue. Lui non plus n'y croyait pas, et pourtant ça s'était bien passé ainsi. Potter avait possédé le Lord. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais impossible de douter de la conviction du jeune homme. C'était un geste trop fou pour être prémédité et une magie trop dangereuse pour être pratiquée avec arrière-pensées.

Il avait vu s'accumuler les preuves que l'animosité de Potter avait évolué au fil du temps. Il aurait dû stopper tout de suite ce non-sens au lieu de le tolérer et de laisser passer par la même occasion des sentiments moins durs envers le garçon. Le fait qu'il ait découvert en Potter un jeune homme talentueux, réfléchi et plus intelligent que la moyenne de ses comparses ne changeait rien à la nature de leurs relations : ils étaient voués à se haïr au-delà de toute résolution. Sirius Black n'y était pour rien, même s'ils n'avaient jamais manqué une occasion de se sauter mutuellement à la gorge. James Potter lui-même n'avait jamais déchaîné en lui une telle répulsion. Le rejeton, le fils de cette femme, son péché, le fruit de son péché, son juge et bourreau, celui qui, chaque jour depuis seize ans, même lorsqu'il se trouvait à mille lieues de lui, restait planté dans sa tête et le regardait avec des yeux accusateurs, c'était lui son cauchemar. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans l'espionnage pour ne plus le voir, pour avancer avec des œillères légitimes, sans regarder ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Fréquenter les pires ordures pour ne plus tout à fait se sentir l'une d'elles, c'était ça, sa vie. Sans le danger et la mort à chaque tournant, il restait seul avec sa conscience. Ça n'était pas la faute de Potter. Sa chance insolente, ses bravades, sa célébrité, la Chambre, le favoritisme scandaleux de Dumbledore, il avait tout utilisé pour draper d'excuses sa haine à vif. C'était l'ombre du garçon qui le hantait, ce reflet dans chaque miroir, infiniment plus destructeur que l'adolescent qui le provoquait dans sa salle de classe. Il s'était vengé sur le second de ce que lui faisait endurer le premier. En faisant de lui un ex-espion, Potter lui avait repris son bien le plus cher. Ce soir, le garçon se confondait avec son double infernal.

Snape se rua dans les escaliers, hors de lui, et il maudit le château inerte qui ne savait visiblement rien de Potter. La possession aurait dû pulvériser tous les seuils d'alerte à la magie noire et provoquer un branle-bas de combat général. Qu'il n'en soit rien signifiait que le lien unissant Potter au Lord était aussi personnel et hermétique que la marque des ténèbres. Pas de fuite voulait aussi dire que Potter avait encaissé de plein fouet la colère de l'Avatar.

Le gamin mort par sa faute, ça serait l'ultime condamnation au dernier des enfers.

xxx

Il faisait bon à l'extérieur de l'étude. Les pierres molles sur lesquelles il s'était traîné l'avaient accueilli avec bienveillance, et, peu à peu, le reste de l'univers s'était remis en place. Il se sentait bien. Il avait songé un moment aller voir l'infirmière pour vérifier que ses pensées légères n'étaient pas le signe que l'intérieur de son crâne se liquéfiait, mais l'envie était passée. Il ne se troubla pas lorsque les murs réverbérèrent dans son corps les vibrations d'une course effrénée. En relevant la tête, Harry vit le maître des potions apparaître au bout du couloir, et il lui sourit.

Bien sûr, Snape était furieux. Lorsque l'homme s'agenouilla à côté de lui, ses mains restèrent prudemment crispées le long de son corps. Les doigts qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient sur l'air, le rictus de la bouche, les pupilles dilatées, tout cet étalage d'agressivité lui inspirait la plus grande des indulgences. Voldemort lui avait dévoré le cerveau. Pendant des heures le Lord l'avait pénétré, fracassé, contaminé, sans qu'il ne perde jamais conscience. Ça avait valu le coup puisque Snape se tenait devant lui. Harry aurait voulu poser une main apaisante sur le maître des potions pour calmer ses tremblements, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait son ressenti, mais qu'au-delà de ça c'était bien, qu'il n'y avait pas de dette entre eux. Snape n'avait pas l'air prêt à l'entendre. Le seul mot prononcé fut : pourquoi.

« Parce que l'ombre ne vous a pas pris », murmura Harry. « Elle est moins invincible qu'elle veut le croire. »

La déclaration laissa de marbre le maître des potions. Sans s'appesantir sur le visage, qu'il savait hostile, Harry parcourut du regard la cape humide et tâchée qui se soulevait follement au niveau de la poitrine. Ce qu'il y avait dessous vivait. Il se délecta du mot. Malgré tous les sacrifices, c'était aussi une nuit de grande victoire. Le genre de victoire qui justifiait à elle seule une existence.

« J'ai visité mes parents à Noël. J'ai vu Godric's Hollow. Les mangemorts ont tout détruit après la chute de Voldemort. Rubeus Hagrid m'a sauvé en m'arrachant de là avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il avait su… »

Il guetta une réaction chez Snape, une étincelle dans le regard, quelque chose qui scellerait une seconde d'intime compréhension entre eux, mais l'homme campait sur ses positions.

« Vous m'avez dit un jour que ce n'était pas deux mais trois vies que je vous devais. Jusqu'hier matin je n'étais pas parvenu à mettre le doigt sur cette troisième fois. _La première grande leçon de son existence d'Avatar_ », rêva-t-il à voix haute. « Je crois que c'est vous qui avez alerté l'Ordre. Et si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, Voldemort serait revenu au pouvoir il y a six ans. »

« Celui qui a fait ça vous a condamné à subir sa soif de revanche. »

« Celui qui a fait ça est passé à l'acte avant que Voldemort ne me lance l'Avada Kedavra. Les mangemorts ont instantanément su par la marque que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hagrid n'aurait jamais pu arriver avant eux s'il n'avait pas déjà été en route à ce moment. En trahissant, cette personne ignorait donc que le Lord s'apprêtait à disparaître pour plusieurs années. Elle a changé de camp alors qu'il était au summum de sa puissance. Elle avait tout à perdre, sa situation, ses alliés, et rien à gagner en face à cause de sa première allégeance. Il y a eu un immense courage et beaucoup d'honneur à l'œuvre cette nuit-là. Je vous admire, Professeur. »

« Je vous l'interdis. »

« Vous étiez un mangemort, vous êtes devenu un espion. Il y a sur terre des choses pires qu'un homme qui a fait une erreur et qui s'évertue à la réparer. »

Malgré l'intensité de son attention, Snape n'avait pas encore tenté de légilimencie sur lui. Harry l'y encouragea en lui présentant le visage le plus franc possible. Il voulait que Snape comprenne à quel point il était sincère. L'homme ignora son offre muette.

« Vous pensez que ma faute est d'avoir été mangemort. Vous vous trompez. Je n'ai jamais regretté ce choix. Les années passées au service du Lord ont été les plus importantes de ma vie. J'aimais ce que je voyais et ce que j'apprenais. Les massacres et les exactions en tout genre de ses troupes, celles qui dégoûtent votre belle âme, Potter, ne me touchaient pas. Je me fichais pas mal que le monde sorcier fût au bord de la faillite. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Oui, j'ai prévenu l'Ordre qu'un raid sur Godric's Hollow était imminent. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que des gens allaient mourir ou parce qu'un enfant innocent allait payer pour une guerre dont il ignorait tout. Je l'ai fait pour Lily Evans, qui avait été mon amie. »

Tout son être était suspendu aux lèvres du maître des potions. L'instant était trop fort, trop plein de sens pour qu'il relève sa garde et n'accueille pas complètement les mots prononcés. Harry se méprit totalement sur l'octave douce dans la voix du sorcier. « Vous ne pouviez déjà plus rien pour elle », dit-il d'une voix tremblante, éprouvé par l'acidité qui émanait de l'homme. « La prophétie… »

Le regard de Snape le coupa dans son élan. « Pouvez-vous seulement deviner comment j'ai eu vent de ce raid ? C'est moi qui l'ai rendu possible. Je suis le mangemort qui a entendu Trelawney et qui a rapporté son hallucination au Lord. Ma première mission d'espionnage, Potter, que vous étiez déjà là pour gâcher. J'étais à côté de lui tout ces mois qu'il a cherché quelle famille sorcière était en cause. C'est sur mes suggestions qu'il a éliminé les Londubat ! Quand j'ai compris son choix final, l'attaque avait déjà commencé. J'ai offert ma reddition à Dumbledore pour la sauver, parce que l'humanité pouvait crever, mais pas elle ! Mais c'était trop tard ! »

La main de Snape s'était abattue sur son épaule et la serrait à lui en broyer les os. Lui voulait qu'il la ferme, qu'il retire tout ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ses faibles tentatives étaient recouvertes par les rugissements du maître des potions. « Vous croyiez avoir tout compris, pas vrai ? Vous êtes servi, Potter ! C'est moi qui l'ai tuée ! C'est à cause de moi que vous êtes orphelin ! Sans moi vous n'auriez pas grandi hors du monde sorcier ! Votre nom serait inconnu ! Votre vie serait pathétiquement simple et sans histoire ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! » Les yeux de Snape luisaient de malveillance lorsque le sorcier utilisa toute sa force pour le comprimer contre le mur et l'y maintenir. « Et maintenant dites-moi, Potter ! Dites-moi ce que ça fait d'avoir possédé le Lord et d'avoir tout foutu en l'air pour sauver l'homme qui a tué vos parents ! »

Harry entendit l'injonction de loin, perdu dans la contemplation affolée de son cerveau vide et nu. Il n'y avait plus qu'un os pour le différencier de Voldemort. La grande silhouette du Mage était si proche que l'air dans ses poumons ne venait pas que des couloirs de Poudlard. Son geste avait bloqué le lien en position dilatée. Il avait consommé leur mariage, fut la pensée étrangère qui lui zigzagua dans la tête. Harry hurla.

Snape n'était plus là lorsqu'il se remit debout. Il courut jusqu'à la Chambre et verrouilla derrière lui la gigantesque porte de métal.

_Te voilà._

Le Grimoire savait, et il compatissait. Harry tourna vers lui son visage enfiévré. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? »

_Le Voyage touche à son terme._

Il n'y avait pas une once de fantaisie dans la voix du Livre. Les protestations du sorcier moururent avant de franchir ses lèvres.

_Le petit a été dompté par ton travail et ta discipline. Le grand a été honoré par tes sacrifices et ton abnégation. L'infini des choses n'a plus de secret humain pour toi, car ce que tu ne connais pas encore, tu es en mesure de le découvrir. Tu es devenu un sorcier puissant, un Initié qui vibre au rythme de l'ancienne magie. Tu es un homme à la gloire des Hommes, Harry Potter, et à leur honte aussi, par la vanité de tes objectifs. Tu as défié l'Héritier pour épargner un petit traître. Tu t'es enfoncé dans les méandres secrets des Choses au nom d'autres, pour _sauver_, ce mot effroyable d'orgueil ! Tu as toujours été au service. De la prophétie ou de tes semblables, même hérésie. Les causes hantent les soldats, pas les guerriers. Eux seuls sont libres et terribles. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais cru ceux qui te mettaient en garde ? La tendresse qu'inspire le genre humain n'est qu'une parade. Elle n'est pas une ressource fiable parce que l'homme déçoit toujours. _

_C'était la quatrième leçon. La cinquième est une page blanche qu'il revient à chacun d'écrire. Tu es seul à partir de maintenant, sans excuse, sans autre raison d'agir que la tienne propre, seul face aux fondements de l'être. _

_Moi, le Dragon Noir, je te libère de mon tutorat._

Jamais le Livre n'avait été aussi épais et lumineux. Il se referma pourtant, retrouvant sa taille originelle à mesure que décroissait son aura, abandonnant le monde vivant pour celui des Choses et laissant son élève avec un pauvre amas de cuir et de papier entre les mains. Le Grimoire n'était plus. Harry regarda l'ouvrage inerte, aussi ordinaire que des millions d'autres, et il s'éveilla dans un cauchemar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'ombre spectrale de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête flottait à l'entrée du couloir qui menait aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Son attente avait commencé avant que le soleil ne se lève, et il était plus de midi. Malgré la patience de caractère inhérente à sa condition, il remercia ses supérieurs supposés lorsqu'une présence finit par se faire sentir. Le fantôme de la maison Gryffondor observa la progression du sorcier à travers les multiples couches de sortilèges qui tapissaient la zone. L'endroit avait été transformé en un terrain d'entraînement officieux par les étudiants désireux de mettre en pratique leurs cours de DCFM, et il y régnait une concentration de magie instable préoccupante. Le jeune homme s'y mouvait sans difficulté apparente, pas vraiment concerné par le mélange brouillon de charmes et de pièges qui l'entouraient. Le fantôme descendit à hauteur du sorcier, conscient et peu enthousiaste d'être le corbeau des tempêtes.

« Un apprenti mangemort du nom de Willem Gambit a été arrêté tôt ce matin. Il a raconté s'être trouvé en service auprès de son Maître la nuit dernière et y avoir été le témoin d'une scène étonnante. Ses dires ont été authentifiés par veritaserum et par légilimencie, puis transmises au Ministère. »

La tête de Nick glissa sur le côté, fascinée par l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur. Le fantôme la remit en place d'un coup d'épaule. « Alicéphas Reens a endossé la responsabilité de répandre la nouvelle, à savoir que vous, Harry, aviez pris possession de Lord Voldemort. Le Ministre Fudge a été débarqué de son poste. Son successeur a fait déclassifier dans l'heure tout un dossier à votre sujet. Il y serait reporté divers blâmes, attaques sur personnes, soupçons d'intelligence avec l'ennemi et accusations de magie noire, amorale et illégale. La presse imprime sans relâche depuis les premières dépêches officielles. »

« Je vois. »

« Beaucoup de gens se sont assemblés dans la Grande Salle. Ils vous réclament, et je crains que leurs intentions ne soient pas pacifiques. »

Le fantôme escorta le jeune homme jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et s'inclina devant lui. « _Alea jacta est_, Harry Potter. Nous ne rirons plus avant longtemps. »

Le sorcier eut un sourire acerbe. « Vous êtes bien philosophe, Sir Nicolas. »

« L'immortalité, hélas, démystifie les plus grandes révolutions », soupira Nick en disparaissant à travers un mur.

La main gauche enroulée autour de sa pensine et la droite autour de sa baguette, Harry entra dans le Hall, faisant fuir comme s'il était le diable le groupe d'élèves qui avaient choisi cet emplacement pour discuter. Derrière eux, à travers la porte ouverte de la Grande Salle, il vit les quatre maisons le regarder.

« Harry Potter. » Reens jaillit dans son dos avec six Aurors qui se positionnèrent en arc de cercle autour de lui. Le sorcier ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention. Les étudiants formaient une masse compacte de visages graves, mais, et il n'en attendait pas moins d'eux, peu enclins à prendre de risques. Le préfet en chef s'agita. Il arracha un parchemin des mains de McMillan et traversa l'espace vacant qui les séparait pour venir le lui porter.

Harry déroula le papier sans lâcher Borcq des yeux. « La possession est l'un des actes de magie noire les plus sordides », remarqua le serdaigle.

_Nous, membres et représentants des Maisons Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle,_

_à l'intention des Professeurs, du Directeur et du Conseil de Poudlard,_

_exigeons par la présente qu'Harry James Potter soit banni du Château. _

Suivaient un paragraphe de justifications et deux pages de signatures. Celle de Borcq n'y figurait pas.

« C'est à peine légal, Harry, et la demande n'est encore passée devant aucune autorité. »

Il manquait également les noms de quelques serpentards, celui d'Abbott et ceux de Granger et Weasley. Harry localisa ces derniers dans l'assistance, et ils échangèrent un long regard, inquiet et sans rancœur en ce qui les concernait. Trop tard. A la périphérie de sa vision se trouvaient Dumbledore et la plupart de ses professeurs. Et _Snape_. Harry rendit le parchemin au préfet et tourna les talons. Reens lui fit aimablement signe de le suivre en même temps que l'encadraient ses Aurors, trois de chaque côté.

xxx

Derrière Potter le tribunal silencieux ne montra pas d'émotion, à part Joares Borcq qui chercha de l'aide et qui, n'en trouvant pas chez ses condisciples, lança vers les professeurs un appel désemparé. Une catatonie rampante était à l'œuvre chez les adultes. Les premiers symptômes avaient coïncidé avec l'édition matinale du Daily Prophet. Ensuite il y avait eu des cris et des disputes comme on n'en avait jamais entendus de mémoire d'étudiant, puis Dumbledore s'en était mêlé. Que sa célèbre omniscience lui ait permis d'envisager de tels événements, nul n'avait pu le vérifier, mais son arrivée avait miraculeusement rétabli l'ordre parmi ses collègues. En rang bien serré, la bouche plissée par l'effort et leurs yeux lançant des éclairs, ils fixaient furieusement la porte par-delà le dos raide de leur directeur.

Autour d'eux les chuchotements revenaient progressivement à un niveau ordinaire. Une bonne minute après le départ de Potter, Ronald Weasley interpela Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier pivota vers ses élèves, processus qui en fit reculer quelques uns. Les chefs cependant relevèrent la tête, enhardis par leur foudroyant succès. L'irruption de la guerre dans leurs existences avait tout changé. Ils avaient travaillé, réfléchi, observé d'un œil critique les agissements de leurs parents, de leurs professeurs et de leur petit protégé, et ils en avaient tiré une saine volonté de reprise en main doublée d'un vague mépris à l'égard des aînés. Cette guerre qu'ils n'avaient pas provoquée était leur futur en marche, et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'en laisser exclure.

« Avant que vous ne regagniez tous vos classes respectives dans le silence le plus total, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. Tout d'abord, je retire dix points à chaque élève ayant signé ce papier. »

Il avait fallu du cran et d'interminables tractations entre les dortoirs pour se mettre d'accord sur la pétition. Au final, les signatures n'avaient pas été apposées pour les mêmes raisons – les serpentards notamment étaient soupçonnés de n'avoir agi que par souci d'intégration alors que les combats approchaient – mais la fierté de l'œuvre commune l'emportait très largement sur les soucis de décompte entre maisons. Aussi la menace du directeur en fit sourire plus d'un.

« Ensuite, dès à présent et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, toutes les permissions sont annulées et tous les clubs et les fraternités dissouts. »

« Ça, c'est totalement injuste ! »

« Pas plus que ce que vous venez de faire », répondit Dumbledore d'un ton sec au porte-parole autoproclamé de la fronde.

McMillan ne désarma pas. « Il a possédé Vous-Savez-Qui ! Il était clairement devenu incontrôlable ! Et vous n'avez rien empêché », pointa-t-il d'une voix accusatrice.

« Lorsque vous aurez livré moitié autant de batailles qu'Harry et pris sous votre aile quelques unes des centaines d'existences qui m'ont été données à garder, vous aurez le droit de parler. En attendant… », déclama Dumbledore d'une voix forte pour couvrir le concert de protestations, « en attendant, gardez tous ceci en tête : chasser un orphelin de son seul foyer, aucun homme, pas même en guerre, ne devrait jamais s'en féliciter. »

Parmi d'autres fantômes, celui de Dursley devait danser derrière les yeux du directeur. Le maître des potions était seul à partager ce secret depuis que Pomfresh s'était retranchée dans la forteresse de l'infirmerie. Snape le trouvait tout particulièrement pesant alors que la rebuffade des élèves prenait de l'ampleur, attisée par les arguments pas vraiment fair-play de Dumbledore. Reens et sa Loge n'avaient aucune chance de persuader Potter d'agir selon leurs directives. L'emprise qu'eux-mêmes avaient eue sur lui ne reposait pas sur un rapport appris à l'autorité mais sur une faiblesse naturelle de l'âge, et le temps et les deuils avaient gommé cet aspect. On ne pouvait pas jouer avec un sorcier capable de prendre l'ascendant, même pour quelques secondes, sur le Lord noir. Snape eut une désagréable sensation de vertige à retardement. Lui-même, dans son étude, avait marché tous les soirs au bord de l'abîme sans jamais la reconnaître.

McMillan venait de se faire gifler par la directrice adjointe pour avoir suggéré que Potter aurait dû être enfermé depuis longtemps. Le morveux en restait totalement hébété. Ses acolytes refermèrent leur groupe autour de lui et invectivèrent McGonagall. Snape s'avança aux côtés de Flitwick et Bibine pour faire front avec elle. Potter avait été le résident le plus populaire de Poudlard, et le plus facilement désavoué aussi. L'exaspération, qui avait été son sentiment le plus doux vis-à-vis du jeune homme, fit un peu de place pour autre chose face à la solidarité mal placée des adolescents. C'était la seconde fois que ça arrivait depuis l'aube. La première avait suivi sa rencontre avec Dumbledore juste après qu'il eût quitté Potter. Il avait aboyé au visage du vieil homme les événements de la nuit, le défiant de désavouer la confession qui l'avait close. Le directeur s'était contenté d'en prendre acte avant de se rendre au donjon où il n'avait trouvé personne.

Dans le bureau vide de son supérieur, seul et presque calmé, Snape avait réalisé qu'il s'était fait avoir. Si la volonté du Lord avait réellement été de le tuer, les restes de son corps reposeraient quelque part dans l'Argyllshire. Tout avait été orchestré depuis l'affaire du sérum, voire bien avant. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Le feu tenace qui couvait entre Potter et lui ne le captivait plus comme autrefois, enfoui sous trop d'histoires et de nouvelles informations. D'autres incendies lui étaient apparus bien plus urgents à éteindre. Il s'était de lui-même rapproché de Potter pour la potion parce que ça lui avait finalement semblé le moins dangereux. Le gamin avait peut-être cru quelque chose, certainement poussé par le Lord qui avait dû lui raconter n'importe quoi à son sujet pour exacerber ses sentiments. Le Mage avait littéralement poussé Potter à le posséder pour sauver son gardien, et lui y avait activement concouru, persuadé qu'il agissait de son seul chef. En découvrant la photo de Willem Gambit, le sous-fifre anonyme de la veille, à la une matinale du Daily Prophet, Snape avait reçu confirmation de ses craintes et du fait que le Lord était et resterait un inégalable stratège.

« Ils sont encore là ! »

Le cri hystérique en entraîna d'autres lorsque les étudiants se ruèrent aux fenêtres.

Dehors, à une centaine de mètres sur la pelouse, trois des Aurors étaient à terre et Potter en pilonnait un quatrième avec une rage aveugle. Et stupide, ajouta mentalement le maître des potions en se taillant un chemin dans la masse hurlante. Reens était en train de mettre le garçon en joue. Mais, plus rapide que le professeur, un oiseau fondit du ciel et heurta le Veilleur en plein visage. Potter utilisa sa capacité à performer plusieurs sorts simultanément pour jongler entre ses adversaires et attaquer le chef de la Loge. Avec une joie mauvaise, Snape vit Alicéphas Reens se faire projeter dans une mare de boue et sa baguette lui être volée par la chouette, tout aussi teigneuse que son propriétaire.

L'un des Aurors avait fini par comprendre qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien en tirant sur le garçon à bout portant. Potter était un as du Perforateur, et il renvoyait leurs sortilèges comme un batteur fou dans un champ de cognards. L'homme s'était retiré à couvert et canardait Potter depuis un bosquet d'arbres. Il ne vit pas venir dans son dos l'immense silhouette d'Hagrid et ne sut jamais ce qui le mit K-O.

Après un rapide calcul des forces en présence, Snape exclut cependant la possibilité que Potter s'en sorte. Le jeune sorcier avait une puissance de feu suffisante pour repousser une charge d'Aurors et s'offrir une échappatoire, mais au cœur de Poudlard et de ses lignes anti-transplantage, il était perdu. L'ironie de ce renversement de situation ne plut pas au maître des potions, particulièrement lorsqu'il vit Hagrid se faire maîtriser par deux Aurors et Reens récupérer la baguette de l'un de ses hommes.

« Celui qui lancera un sort m'en répondra personnellement », siffla-t-il à l'intention des élèves sous tension. Potter était sa responsabilité à tous les niveaux imaginables. Snape s'élança à travers la pelouse et percuta en bout de course l'un des tireurs qui attendait nerveusement de voir à qui il venait prêter main forte. Il n'alla pas plus loin. Potter s'était retourné et l'observait avec une envie de meurtre dans les yeux. Elle partait de lui, et elle s'étendait à tout ce qui l'entourait, aux Aurors, aux habitants du château, à l'Ordre, et certainement à chaque sorcier ou sorcière qui respirait sur cette planète. Les tirs des hommes de Reens continuaient, mais leur cible restait mystérieusement hors d'atteinte. Les sortilèges, détournés dans les directions les plus variées, faisaient un spectacle pyrotechnique angoissant dont le centre constituait, analysa lapidairement Snape, une véritable bombe à retardement.

Puis une ombre ailée gigantesque passa au-dessus des spectateurs et des belligérants avant de descendre sur le garçon. Le sombral se posa à côté de Potter et retroussa les babines à l'intention des hommes éparpillés. Snape n'avait jamais vu le cheval parmi la harde du demi-géant. Il cria, mais son avertissement fut couvert par un long sifflement rauque que Potter leur adressa à tous, puis le sorcier bondit sur le dos de la créature et l'éperonna. Les ailes du sombral prirent aussitôt le vent, et cheval et cavalier s'évanouirent dans le ciel, une chouette blanche dans leur sillage.

L'Auror que Snape avait plaqué au sol lui assena une droite assez rude dans l'épaule avant de se retourner vers le point qui diminuait à l'horizon. « Les barrages ont été renforcés depuis sa dernière sortie. Il ne passera pas. »

Sauf s'il savait dissimuler sa signature et celle de sa monture, songea le professeur en se frottant distraitement le bras. C'était une maigre consolation au regard du saut dans l'inconnu auquel ils se retrouvaient confrontés. Potter était définitivement hors d'atteinte.

Il avait toujours su que quelque chose se briserait si son crime parvenait aux oreilles du garçon. Que Potter réalise le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur lui était déjà impensable. Qu'il se mette à voir en Dumbledore l'homme ayant engagé le meurtrier de ses parents tenait du cataclysme politique. Et lui, Snape, l'avait fait. Il avait ébranlé les fondements des desseins du directeur et réduit à néant ses années de services rendus. Il se sentait minable, debout seul sur la grande pelouse désertée. Le Lord s'était moqué de lui. Il saignait de cette blessure infligée à son orgueil. Le plan n'aurait pas pu être qualifié de subtil, mais lui, son espion, avait gobé l'hameçon en entier. L'Avatar l'avait percé à jour, bien plus intimement que tout ce qu'il avait soupçonné. Il avait compris que la corde Potter était trop sensible pour que la reconnaissance ou la retenue l'emporte sur le tempérament explosif de son maître des potions. Et lui avait foncé tête baissée, sans prendre le temps de considérer ce qui arrivait, parce que le sourire de Potter lui était abominable. Ses mots, et surtout son regard, porteur d'un éclat naïf qui appartenait à un Potter du passé, celui sur lequel il s'était défoulé mois après mois, avaient suffi à le renvoyer au pire de lui-même.

Ça n'avait pas toujours été aussi clair dans sa tête que ça pouvait l'être maintenant avec le garçon parti, mais Snape regrettait ce qu'il avait dit et comment il l'avait fait. Potter n'avait pas mérité ça. Les autres non plus, ceux dont l'existence importait au maître des potions. Cette journée était la dernière de son époque. En ce qui le concernait, les combats à champs ouverts débutaient sur une cuisante défaite. Comme il l'avait fait seize ans auparavant, Snape reconnut l'erreur monumentale qu'il avait commise.

Au pied de l'escalier, le professeur croisa Dumbledore qui s'interposait calmement entre la porte de son école et les Aurors blessés. En grande partie par sa faute, le vieil homme venait de perdre un être qu'il adorait. Snape croisa péniblement son regard. Il était aussi vide que le ciel.

Dans le Hall les élèves se tenaient serrés les uns contre les autres, rabattus par ses confrères comme un troupeau de moutons. La directrice adjointe les renvoya vertement dans leurs dortoirs avant de le rejoindre. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient organisé une chose pareille ! » s'écria-t-elle en désignant le couloir par où les jeunes mutins avaient disparu.

« Ils ont eu raison, si vous voulez mon avis », intervint Sinistra en prenant de vitesse le maître des potions. McGonagall plissa les yeux avant de se tourner ostensiblement vers lui.

« Avec un peu de chance, il est en route pour Londres. Nous devrions envoyer quelqu'un le rejoindre _où vous savez_ pour parlementer avec lui. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

McGonagall savait, elle aussi. Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à l'accepter, et ça n'était arrivé que parce qu'elle tenait dans le plus grand respect les opinions de Dumbledore. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentirait si la vieille lionne apprenait quelle avait été la dernière personne à discuter avec son étudiant, et ce qu'elle était allée lui raconter. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit parti là-bas, Minerva. »

« Non, je ne pense pas non plus », murmura la sorcière en lui tapotant le bras. Elle souriait parce qu'il avait utilisé son prénom. Il y avait trop de sourires dans ce camp, trop d'innocents pour qu'il s'y sente jamais à l'aise. Ces gens-là ne se donnaient pas les moyens de survivre. Ils imposaient donc aux autres de les voir mourir.

« Ce que je pense n'a pas l'air de vous intéresser. »

« Voulez-vous vraiment que je réponde, Aurora ? » s'enquit froidement McGonagall.

« Ça ne me fait pas rire », répliqua le professeur d'astrologie. « Pour votre information, nous avons tous vu le sombral. »

.

.

* * *

Les trois derniers chapitres seront postés ensemble. Guettez les news sur mon profil !


	39. Journal d'un Monde Perdu

**03/09/2011 : **J'ai vieilli Hestia Jones. A part ce détail, tout est dans la droite ligne de l'œuvre originale. Le chapitre qui suit et les deux autres à venir n'en sont qu'une variante. Si j'avais été Rowling (et si j'avais dominé le monde), voilà comment j'aurais fini son histoire…

Pour info,

Downing Street : lieu de résidence et de pouvoir du Premier Ministre britannique

The Guardian : grand quotidien britannique

Vous m'avez manqué, les lapins. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Journal d'un Monde Perdu**

.

.

_Jeudi 3 avril,_

Londres n'a pas reçu de visite. L'atelier derrière le magasin des frères Weasley non plus.

Frédéric et George ont célébré leur anniversaire au château il y a deux jours. Je crois que les élèves n'oublieront pas de sitôt la leçon.

xxx

_Dimanche 6 avril,_

Le nouveau Ministre Darlin Ghost porte bien son nom.

Le jeune FitzBegell, le bras droit de Reens, a été nommé Premier Adjoint à la place d'Amélia Bones. La Loge gagne aussi du terrain chez les chefs de département, les secrétaires généraux et les principaux agents de liaison. Tous les tenants d'un poste à responsabilités qui avaient un jour contracté une dette vis-à-vis de l'Ordre ont été évincés. J'ignore encore comment Reens a fait pour se procurer une liste aussi exhaustive, mais la fuite n'a pu venir que de nos rangs. Ce sont des décennies de contacts et de patiente diplomatie perdues. Tout est à refaire, et le nouvel organigramme du Ministère ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de latitude pour mener cette tâche à bien. Les Veilleurs ont réussi leur coup d'Etat.

Les gobelins ont été les premiers à réagir. Gringotts a été close dans la nuit qui a suivi le vote massif du Wizengamot en faveur des hommes de Reens. Les autres banques de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande ferment les unes derrière les autres. Les sorciers qui n'ont pas pu ou ne pourront pas retirer leur or à temps resteront sans ressources. L'argent ne transite plus que via les comptes sur le continent, et toutes les familles n'en possèdent pas. Malgré les tractations en cours et les promesses de soutien arrachées aux Ministères français et allemand, la déflation ne va pas tarder à paralyser l'économie de la communauté.

A Poudlard les nouvelles ne sont guère meilleures. Les derniers centaures ont quitté la Forêt. L'arrivée d'une nouvelle unité d'Aurors à Pré-au-Lard, prévue dans les jours à venir, ne suffira pas à combler l'absence de leurs yeux vigilants. Hagrid, Graup et la tribu d'Aragog sont en alerte. A l'intérieur les élèves de la maison Serpentard nous donnent beaucoup de soucis. L'avènement soudain de la Loge d'Alicephas Reens les a terrifiés. Ceux qui ont la force de parler nous disent craindre de ne jamais revoir leurs familles.

_Plus tard dans la soirée,_

Mes recommandations concernant les hommes de Reens n'ont pas été suivies. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre sont entrés en négociation avec eux. Emeline Vance sera nommée demain coordinatrice adjointe à la sécurité du quartier nord-est de Londres, soit celui où se trouve le Square. Alastor ne décolère pas. Il la soupçonne, à tort me semble-t-il, d'avoir fourni la liste de nos créditeurs à la Loge. Mon vieil ami m'en veut beaucoup de laisser nos compagnons filer vers de nouveaux horizons politiques. Même ceux qui restent fidèles à nos idées se désolidarisent de ma personne. La disparition du garçon, _votre responsabilité, Albus,_ les a profondément bouleversés. Pour avoir dissuadé toutes leurs tentatives d'approcher Harry cette année, ils m'ont imaginé maîtrisant la situation. Je reconnais la rancœur dans leurs regards. Ils s'en veulent d'avoir été aveugles et me reprochent de les avoir laissés l'être.

xxx

_Mardi 8 avril,_

Personne ne saurait détenir la responsabilité d'un tel être. Tant de nœuds se sont noués autour de l'existence de cet homme que je m'étonne encore que personne n'ait senti Poudlard tanguer à son départ.

La prophétie lui court après et s'éloigne du château, emportant avec elle le brouillard qu'elle avait déposé sur les esprits. Le réveil est dur pour eux tous. Ma chère Minerva n'en finit pas de regretter la houle instillée dans leurs relations. Poppy, qui ne me parlait déjà plus, refuse de consoler nos collègues venus chercher auprès d'elle une épaule impartiale. Filius est dévasté, ainsi que Pomona qui ne pardonne pas à ses élèves d'avoir été à l'initiative de la pétition. Les enfants ne sont pas en reste. Eux qui avaient vaillamment signé pour protéger leur école, les voilà déçus d'eux-mêmes et abasourdis par l'absurdité de leur geste. Je plains Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Ont-ils compris que leur proximité avec le garçon les avait menés à subir, eux plus que nul autre, le déracinement de toute chose provoqué par la prophétie ?

L'elfe Dobby n'a pas été revu dans nos murs. Je redoute le moment où il me faudra aller à Londres le rencontrer.

Hagrid est inconsolable. Notre gardien a grandement souffert de l'éloignement progressif de son jeune ami. L'ultime acte, joué il y a onze jours déjà, l'a laissé à terre. Je n'ai pas le cœur à briser le sien davantage en lui révélant l'origine de cette distance entre le garçon et lui. Impossible d'oublier, même pour quelques minutes, mon voyage dans l'esprit sombre d'Harry Potter. Impossible de prier assez. Impossible, enfin, d'ignorer quels souvenirs en étaient absents. Hagrid n'y était pas, pas plus que leur excursion au chemin de Traverse il y a six ans. J'ignore toujours à quoi Harry a donné cette mémoire. Nul doute que la puissance d'un tel souvenir a appelé quelque chose de remarquable dans ce monde. Je l'espère, car le cadeau est somptueux. Mais que de joies nécessaires envolées dans cette offrande !

Severus, hélas, me cause la plus grande inquiétude… à mesure égale, il est vrai, avec l'homme qui monte d'un pas lourd les marches de mon antre. Il vient m'annoncer que sa visite des bas-fonds de la capitale n'a rien donné. Mundungus m'a fait le même rapport hier. J'hésite encore à leur conseiller de tourner leurs forces vers des quêtes plus utiles. J'hésite à leur dire qu'on ne le retrouvera pas.

xxx

_Vendredi 11 avril,_

J'ai dû me résoudre à renforcer la surveillance dans le Surrey, non pas pour protéger ce lieu d'Harry mais pour y prévenir une attaque mangemort. Je ne serais pas surpris que Tom cherche à prendre la revanche du garçon et à semer ainsi plus encore le trouble dans son âme.

Severus s'est proposé pour participer à cette veille ingrate. Je doute qu'il me faille accueillir cette proposition pour ce qu'il en laisse entendre, à savoir une offre de rédemption après le fiasco occasionné par sa confession. Malgré les conséquences de cette confession, qui apparaissent terribles, je ne peux la considérer comme une erreur. Le timing n'aurait pas pu être pire mais les mots étaient nécessaires et se devaient d'être prononcés – bien que j'aurais aimé qu'ils le fussent autrement. Notre maître des potions n'en démord cependant pas. A sa manière brute et sans concession pour lui-même, il cherche à se faire pardonner (_à racheter_, dirait-il) la situation délicate dans laquelle il m'a placé. Le cher garçon se refuse à voir que j'en suis le premier responsable. Au-delà de ses paroles et de ses actes, lesquels n'en disent pas long lorsqu'il s'agit d'un maître espion, Severus avait un grand respect pour l'entraînement auquel se soumettait le garçon. C'est pour lui un échec cuisant sur le plan de ses convictions personnelles que d'avoir anéanti sur un coup de colère tous les efforts d'Harry pour surmonter ses faiblesses.

Je vais refuser sa demande de se rendre au chevet des Dursley. Il serait bien capable de chercher lui aussi à leur faire payer l'enfance de son protégé.

xxx

_Lundi 14 avril,_

L'éternelle fougue de la jeunesse… Et son indignation aussi, non moins célèbre. Il me revient à la voir vivre et courir autour de moi les raisons qui ont poussé mon Avatar à revêtir le masque d'un professeur d'école, et ma personne à laisser faire. Aucune matière n'est plus fascinante à travailler que celle-ci. Vivace, rebelle, souple et positive, elle m'a donné plus que je ne pourrai jamais lui rendre. J'ai bien failli la renier lorsqu'Harry nous a quittés. Tous mes élèves, passés et présents, j'ai frôlé de les haïr ces instants où mon enfant a reçu d'eux le coup le plus bas, le geste le plus méprisable, le rejet, l'abandon à un destin mortifère. Mais voici que la magie synchronique qu'Harry et son petit cercle de camarades étaient tant bien que mal parvenus à faire survivre se fait à nouveau sentir. Par petites touches, l'élan réinvestit nos couloirs. Là où l'Ordre et les hommes de Reens se perdent et se disloquent, la jeunesse de Poudlard relève la tête et commence à travailler ensemble.

Je tire de mes étudiants, en plus de forces et d'infinis enseignements, une perpétuelle fascination qui sustente mon Avatar et que Tom me jalouse. Même ceux de mes collègues qui s'en tenaient distants commencent à se rapprocher et se réchauffer à leur feu. _La ténacité qu'ils déploient à constamment se fourvoyer finit par coller à la peau, _a bien voulu reconnaître tantôt le directeur de Serpentard. L'aveu me coûta une demi-bouteille de mon meilleur whisky, mais je crois que cela en valait la peine.

Les portes du château sont ouvertes, pour ainsi dire. C'est tous les jours désormais que les enfants qui le souhaitent peuvent partir rejoindre leurs familles. Le Ministère a promis une escorte d'évacuation renforcée à quiconque en ferait la demande, mais ils sont rares à y seulement songer. Ici leur formation est devenue notre priorité avant leur bien-être. Il m'est amer de les voir tous accepter de bon cœur le sacrifice. Nos quatre maisons partagent leur temps entre leurs professeurs, les Aurors et les tâches ménagères que les elfes en sous-nombre ne peuvent plus assurer. J'avais commandé la fermeture de tous les clubs et ateliers à la suite de leur pétition. Je suppose que je souhaitais alors qu'ils connaissent un fragment des renoncements qu'Harry a dû accepter pour continuer de faire vivre la prophétie. C'était un peu mesquin de ma part. Aussi injustes que soient les épreuves traversées par Harry, ces enfants en sont les derniers coupables. J'ai bien essayé de lever la punition, mais ce sont eux à présent qui refusent de parler de Quidditch. Si les examens avaient encore un sens aujourd'hui et si je les avais maintenus, il n'y aurait pas assez de palmes à Poudlard pour récompenser tous les prix d'excellence.

Minerva a pris en charge l'organisation de ces classes d'un autre type. Les cours se déroulent collectivement, le plus souvent dans la Grande Salle, avec un professeur en chaire dirigeant l'exercice et ses collègues manœuvrant entre les rangs pour repérer et aider les élèves à la peine. Les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années ont été regroupées à part et reçoivent leur enseignement principalement de Poppy et de Pomona. Chacun à sa mesure participe à l'effort collectif. Tous le monde apprend de tous, y compris les leçons les plus inattendues. Poussé par l'urgence, le professeur Snape a ainsi troqué son approche méthodique du savoir pour de la pédagogie avec les enfants. Les résultats le surprennent lui-même. Il n'aimerait pas que j'en rie, aussi m'abstiens-je en sa présence.

Je n'ignore rien de la terrible perception à laquelle Severus se heurte : qu'il est un homme de l'Ombre malgré tout, au-delà de toutes ses convictions. Tom Jedusor a merveilleusement manigancé son coup. J'ai bien soupçonné quelque chose lorsque Severus est venu me parler du sérum et du fourchelangue, une manœuvre trop évidente pour avancer cachée, mais c'était déjà tard. J'ai sous-évalué les avantages que l'ennemi escomptait tirer de la relation entre Harry et notre ex-espion. Il a laissé le garçon choisir Severus comme gardien. Il les a laissés s'attacher l'un à l'autre par les liens tortueux de la nuit, la crainte, la honte, la solitude et le secret, puis a menacé l'un en sachant que l'autre se découvrirait pour le sauver. Il a amené Harry à le posséder au moment où Severus perdait la maîtrise de leur relation, ébranlé qu'il était par la découverte de ce que furent les Dursley, c'est-à-dire bien plus monstrueux que tout ce que ses brèves incursions par légilimencie lui avaient montré. Parce que Tom avait compris que mon jeune professeur se dégoûterait trop pour se retenir de faire ce qui advint, avouer à Harry sa place dans le massacre de Godric's Hollow, le pousser à le haïr une fois encore et par là même à perdre la dernière personne avec laquelle le garçon entretenait une attache.

Tout ceci relève d'une tactique complexe et vieille de plusieurs années. Il y a quinze ans et demi, après que son geste malheureux contre les Potter eut arrimé la prophétie à notre plan et réduit son existence à celle d'un esprit errant, Voldemort eut une chance d'apprendre de son échec, et il la saisit. Il s'assagit de bien des façons. Entre autres, il déduisit que Severus était le traître et que sa trahison avait sauvé le fils Potter du sort que lui réservaient ses mangemorts. Il déduisit également l'origine de cette trahison, l'amitié profonde que partageaient Severus et Lily, et, plus que cela, il comprit que cette amitié ne signifiait pas que Severus lui était perdu.

Toutes ces années qui suivirent, Severus ne fut pas que notre espion, le porteur des informations dans notre partie d'échecs à distance. Il ne fut pas le messager mais le message lui-même. Voldemort et mon Avatar l'avons joué comme la plus intéressante de nos pièces. L'homme devenu un brillant maître des potions n'avait pas conscience de tout, mais il tirait néanmoins une grande fierté de sa place dans la partie. La marque des ténèbres au poignet et la flamme de l'Ordre au cou, il nous a plongés, Tom et moi, dans des abîmes de réflexion. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais remis en cause la conviction que j'avais quant à son allégeance. Tom Jedusor non plus. Rien de ceci n'est affaire de vérité, seulement d'angle de vue. Nos Avatars regardent le monde depuis des sommets distincts. L'un voit dans la vallée un homme dont le cœur et la raison le poussent à bien faire. L'autre voit un caractère emporté qui maintient cet homme dans la nuit, sous le joug de passions vengeresses et d'une langue acerbe au service d'un ego entier et peu accommodant. Entre les deux, Severus Snape, à genoux, anéanti par le départ d'Harry et par ce qu'il croit avoir découvert comme étant lui-même.

Je reste admiratif devant les nerfs d'acier de Tom qui tout ce temps a conservé cette carte maîtresse en main. Qu'il n'ait pas exposé à la face du monde que Severus était toujours un mangemort actif, ce qui m'aurait valu des ennuis à n'en plus finir, peut se concevoir dans la mesure où il y aurait perdu son espion. Mais il aurait pu révéler à Harry l'origine de l'attaque contre Lily Evans et James Potter des années auparavant, et cela aurait inévitablement sapé la relation que j'essayais de construire avec le garçon. Il lui était impossible de savoir à quel point mon attitude, et tout particulièrement l'année dernière, avait déjà largement entamé la confiance qu'Harry voulait bien m'accorder. Tom n'a rien fait de tout cela. Il a conservé son secret et s'est construit l'opportunité idéale pour l'utiliser. J'y ai perdu deux hommes précieux à mon cœur. Ils respirent encore, mais ce n'est plus que l'air nauséabond des noirs couloirs où s'acculent les êtres trop malmenés par la vie.

De la dextérité, Tom n'en a pas manqué non plus lorsqu'il s'est agi d'abattre son atout. Se laisser posséder par Harry aurait pu lui coûter cher en termes de crédit auprès de ses partisans. En se servant de Willem Gambit comme unique témoin de son moment de faiblesse, il s'est donné le temps d'expliquer son plan à ses troupes. Lesquelles n'ont pu manquer d'en constater les effets : Harry a quitté la protection de Poudlard, et moi je reste seul, déconsidéré aux yeux d'un certain nombre de mes alliés et isolé loin de Londres, là-haut dans les Highlands.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore lancé l'assaut ? Nous tous, sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, attendons Lord Voldemort, et Lord Voldemort ne réagit pas. Il attend Harry. Et moi je sonde jour après jour l'espace qui nous entoure et ne le trouve que muet. Lui aussi retient son souffle.

S'il ne reste que les hommes pour m'entendre, alors puis-je dire que la manœuvre de Tom ne m'aura pas été vaine. J'ai moi aussi appris de mes échecs.

xxx

_Lundi 21 avril,_

Après la disparition de Pernelle et Nicolas, j'ai continué de travailler seul sur le concept d'immortalité. Mes deux amis et moi avions débuté ces recherches dix ans plus tôt lorsqu'il nous était apparu évident que Tom Jedusor n'avait pas complètement disparu après cette terrible nuit d'Halloween et qu'il s'était, par conséquent, intéressé de près à cette branche obscure de la magie. A part la Pierre philosophale des Flamel – qui n'apportait que la jouvence et que nous avons détruite par la suite – nous n'avons rien trouvé de significatif dans ce domaine. Moi-même suis-je resté des années dans l'obscurité, glanant ici et là des indices mais sans jamais parvenir à vérifier mes hypothèses.

Il est vain de regretter, mais tout de même… Albus, tu te fais bien vieux. Il aura fallu les tumultes de la fausse sentence contre Severus Snape et de la possession du Lord par Harry Potter pour que les brumes se décantent enfin. Du récit remarquable, quoique virulent, que mon jeune maître des potions m'a fait des événements de cette nuit-là, je n'ai sur le coup retenu que la mort suspecte du serpent Nagini. Merlin me pardonne, mais le geste désespéré d'Harry était déjà hors de ma portée, contrairement à l'avancée stratégique considérable que constituait la preuve de l'existence des horcruxes. Sans ces quelques précieuses secondes d'hésitation perdues, peut-être aurais-je pu rattraper Harry avant qu'il ne parte s'isoler dans la Chambre des Secrets. Je perçois dans cet acte manqué l'action de la prophétie et l'évidence qu'elle commençait à leurrer mes facultés, elles aussi.

Il y a une telle abomination dans l'idée même de horcruxes que l'éventualité d'une telle création n'avait fait qu'effleurer la périphérie de mon esprit. Dois-je bénir ou honnir ce mécanisme de défense, le même qui m'a interdit de penser que les Dursley avaient pu se montrer brutaux et cruels vis-à-vis de celui qui aurait dû être leur fils adoptif ? C'est un défi que de coexister avec Harry et Tom. Ensemble, ces deux hommes ont révélé les limites de mon Avatar et ouvert à mes yeux des pans noirs d'humanité dont je ne voulais rien connaître. Les atrocités de leur monde sont du plomb dans mon âme. Elles lestent l'Avatar et m'affaiblissent considérablement.

Plus jeune, j'en serais resté là car c'est un crime que de souiller intentionnellement son âme. Mais au seuil de ma mort, laquelle ne saurait tarder, j'ai choisi de tourner le dos à la grandeur que j'ai voulu servir et me suis plongé ces jours derniers dans les méandres les plus sombres des Hauts**-**Arts. Je l'ai fait sans regret, pour Harry. Rien dans ma bibliothèque ou celles de mes alliés n'a pu me renseigner sur les horcruxes, aussi ai-je mis à contribution un vieux débiteur de l'Ordre, le seul peut-être à exécrer davantage le Ministère de Darlin Ghost que les hommes présentement exilés à Poudlard. Il est venu, de nuit, implorer ma protection. C'est un petit esprit dans un petit homme. La balafre qu'il portera à la joue le restant de sa vie lui a été infligée par un sorcier infiniment plus instruit des choses que lui malgré les dix années qu'il a passées au pouvoir. Je ne lui aurais pas refusé l'asile car c'est l'une des missions premières de Poudlard. Mais j'ai monnayé le sien contre l'obtention de certains ouvrages fondamentaux dont seul le Ministère possède encore des copies. Cornélius Fudge s'est présenté avec la nuit suivante, ce qui tend à prouver une certaine intelligence politique puisqu'il a su garder des contacts à Londres. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas su user de cette intelligence à temps. Harry Potter, à sa manière, l'avait pourtant averti du danger.

Les horcruxes tels que présentés dans _les Annales du Léviathan_ sont parties ou réminiscences d'un être, arrachées à sa quintessence et enfermées dans des réceptacles vivants ou non où elles attendent d'être rappelées à leur créateur. Au-delà de constituer des réserves de magie importantes, elles forment un écho du sorcier et reflètent ses intentions ainsi que son caractère et ses objectifs. Le _Léviathan _du Ministère est passé par la censure et n'a pas gardé trace des rituels de création des horcruxes. Les conséquences, en revanche, sont très claires : la quintessence du sorcier se trouvant en différents lieux simultanément, il est impossible de détruire le créateur en ne s'attaquant qu'à sa seule personne physique. L'être est amarré à ce monde par ses horcruxes et peut, à travers la gravitation qu'ils exercent, trouver un chemin pour y revenir. En outre, ces horcruxes grandissent et apprennent des supports auxquels ils ont été fixés. Nagini hante mes rêves. Qui sait ce qu'a tiré de son cerveau reptilien ce qui se terrait en elle ?

Il me paraît impensable que le carnet de Tom Jedusor n'ait pas été le premier horcrux. L'idée même de ce sorcier, encore étudiant, atteignant un tel degré de magie noire à ma barbe me stupéfie toujours. Le talent de cet homme n'a d'égal que sa perversion. Combien a-t-il pu en créer au total ? Le _Léviathan _s'est arrêté à deux, voire trois pour les mages les plus terribles, mais Tom n'est pas devenu Voldemort pour s'embarrasser de règles. Nagini en était un, ce qui en fait au moins deux de détruits ou consommés. Il y en a sûrement d'autres. Leur nombre est primordial. Je dois savoir ! Hélas, aucune information ne m'est plus extraordinairement cachée que celle-ci.

xxx

_Vendredi 25 avril,_

J'ai écrit à la seule personne capable d'accéder à ce renseignement crucial. La même personne qui est en droit de connaître les horcruxes et l'étendue des ressources de l'adversaire. Fumsek l'a cherché pendant toute une semaine avant de revenir, dépité. Une partie de moi tremble et se navre de ce silence. Une autre s'en réjouit, car cette lettre aux accents stratégiques aurait brisé le cœur que, je l'espère, Harry possède encore.

xxx

_Vendredi 2 mai,_

L'une de mes nombreuses hypothèses concernant les horcruxes m'amène à penser qu'ils ont une durée d'existence limitée. Que ce soit lié à la nature de la magie qui a présidé à leur création ou bien à la seule force d'attraction primaire que Tom exerce sur eux, ils cherchent à retourner à la source. Et ce faisant, ils participent à l'accélération des rouages de l'histoire et l'emballement de la prophétie. Le primo horcrux, le carnet, a été le premier à ressurgir par l'entremise de Lucius Malfoy. L'homme n'avait assurément pas la moindre idée de la nature de l'objet qu'il a fait parvenir à notre camp à travers Ginny Weasley. Il est probable que Nagini ait été le second horcrux dans l'ordre de création. Je me souviens qu'Edgar Bones m'avait rapporté voilà plus de trente ans la présence d'un serpent auprès de Tom Jedusor alors que celui-ci commençait à attirer des partisans, et par là même ma pleine attention. Je ne sais que trop combien la présence d'un indéfectible compagnon est précieuse à un Avatar. La solitude dans laquelle baignent parfois nos esprits n'est pas confortable à l'âme que nous portons. L'amitié pure et fusionnelle de Fumsek m'a souvent aidé à supporter et à revenir des élévations trop brusques, des éclats trop lucides de mes pensées. Entre Tom et Nagini, le fourchelangue a de même été à l'origine d'une grande intimité. Et pourtant Voldemort l'a tuée. Cet homme va au-devant de l'histoire en reprenant de lui-même ses horcruxes.

Qu'a-t-il découvert dans sa quête d'immortalité pour accorder une confiance aussi extraordinaire à sa propre destinée ? Les horcruxes n'ont été qu'un palliatif dont il estime pouvoir aujourd'hui se passer. Ils ne le rendent pas immortel mais indestructible par voies humaines. Ils se contentent de le maintenir à distance de la mort, ce qui ne constitue aucunement une fin pour ce sorcier. Je crois comprendre son plan. Je le connais depuis toujours, mais il m'a fallu passer par un quart de siècle de réflexion pour l'accepter. Lord Voldemort cherche à contenir en lui une masse de magie telle qu'elle saurait défier les lois naturelles et repousser le destin fatal qui attend chacun d'entre nous.

La vie d'un homme et l'existence de l'Avatar qu'il incarne se touchent mais rarement se confondent. Je peux témoigner, pour avoir moi-même en maints instants effleuré cette plénitude hors du commun, qu'il n'est pas dans la nature d'un homme, aussi talentueux soit-il, d'être en constante ouverture face à l'énergie démesurée du monde. La sagesse qui, seule, permet de toucher un Avatar, interdit d'y seulement songer. La part de l'homme capable de trouver l'Avatar en nous se doit d'être d'une humilité sans faille. Si ce n'est pour les autres hommes qui partagent cette terre, au moins est-ce vis-à-vis du Tout qui nous regarde dans les yeux. Lord Voldemort a été les deux : sage et humble. Sage, si l'on étend la sagesse à toute forme d'entendement qui appréhende l'univers et l'ordonne en une grande toile où chaque élément est lié aux autres. Par ces infinis relais s'élancent des forces de compréhension et des certitudes formidables. Chaque geste, chaque jugement porté découle d'une pensée plus profonde, recherchée, habitée d'une pulsion propre qui prend et donne tout autant à celui qui lui fait place dans son esprit. Les Avatars assimilent leur époque. Ils peuvent aussi la mener, car ils se comportent vis-à-vis d'elle comme des générateurs de charges énergétiques et spirituelles. Humble, cet homme l'a été également en sachant craindre quelque chose de plus grand que lui. C'est pour cela qu'il a cherché à tuer Harry enfant. La prophétie lui semblait alors dirigée contre lui et instillait une peur salutaire dans son esprit.

Depuis cette époque s'est opéré un retournement effrayant. Voldemort ne fuit plus cette prophétie mais, bien au contraire, il se sert d'elle pour galvaniser ses capacités. Elle le fascine et le pousse à se sublimer comme aucun autre challenge n'aurait pu le faire. Je peux dire sans exagération que le Mage est sur le point de déséquilibrer le monde. En cherchant à capter et à retenir sur terre des énergies que les Avatars se doivent de monter chercher et qu'ils ne font qu'emprunter modestement, il va ébranler le fondement énergétique des choses. Très peu d'Avatars se sont laissé tenter par cette hérésie. Tous, à ce jour, ont renoncé à ce pouvoir et cette non-mortalité qui les auraient condamnés à rester dans un monde imparfait. Mais Tom est une aberration. En créant les horcruxes puis en les réassimilant après des décennies de maturation, il est en train d'accumuler une puissance purement obscène. Je la sens frémir dans l'air. Au-delà des tourments de la guerre qui modifient nos égrégores, dans les couches les plus profondes de ces plans métaphysiques, quelque chose s'est mis en branle. Il y a quelques semaines encore il me fallait un intense rituel de projection pour percevoir ce frisson qui n'aurait pas dû être. Ce soir, même loin de mon Avatar, je le ressens partout. Il fait trembler la plume qui trace ces lignes.

Si les temps venaient à s'obscurcir davantage, puisse ce journal rester et instruire les générations futures du péril que notre époque n'aura peut-être pas surmonté.

Sachez que moi, Albus Perceval Dumbledore, Avatar et témoin d'un long siècle de bouleversements, n'ai pas cru, et c'est là mon péché originel, à la possibilité d'être Avatar en permanence. Je savais que Tom essaierait, mais j'ai laissé mes actes être dirigés par l'inébranlable conviction de son échec sur ce point. Je découvre, à l'aube de ma mort, que ce ne sont pas seulement les hommes qui se montrent plus noirs que ce que j'espérais, mais le monde tout entier. L'univers contient-il assez d'espace pour cette créature révoltante à venir ? Le doute s'appuie sur mon âme et la fait flancher. Je réapprends tard à quel point mon Avatar ne représente qu'une infime partie des Choses et que, oui, je suis petit, bien petit.

Je dois trouver les horcruxes restant et les détruire avant que Voldemort ne les récupère tous. Le fait qu'il les reprenne et se départisse de leur sécurité devant la mort est bien la preuve de la nouvelle foi démentielle qu'il porte en la prophétie et en lui-même. Annihiler ces échos d'existences ne l'arrêtera pas, mais le geste le freinera peut-être assez pour laisser une chance à notre temps. Il me reste un peu moins de trois semaines pour cela. Ce délai correspond à deux cycles lunaires depuis la mort du serpent Nagini, soit le temps minimum à un sorcier de la qualité de Lord Voldemort pour se remettre de l'ajustement brutal de sa magie dû à l'assimilation d'un horcrux. Passé ce délai, un autre sera repris.

xxx

_Samedi 3 mai,_

J'ai réuni les fidèles à l'Ordre du Phénix, ceux qui croyaient encore en moi comme ceux qui m'avaient déjà renié, pour les informer de l'existence des horcruxes. Ce cinglant rappel de la force de notre adversaire les a douloureusement ébranlés. J'ai senti la peur de Molly, Remus et Minerva, l'abattement d'Alastor et d'Arthur et un regain de colère chez tous les autres. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été la cible d'autant de reproches depuis l'époque où Phinéas Black avait fini par comprendre que j'étais à l'origine du retard de la grande horloge de Poudlard, celle-là même qui contrôle tous les réveils du château. J'avais douze ans. Ma soudaine hilarité a fortement déplu au Square. C'est Hestia qui a exécuté le plus vigoureusement le tour de leurs récriminations.

_Ne vous payez pas en plus notre tête, Albus ! Ces catastrophes en chaîne sont entièrement de votre faute ! Reens et son Ministre fantoche n'auraient pas pris le pouvoir si vous n'aviez pas refusé de former une alternative politique. Beaucoup de gens auraient voté pour vous ! Les mêmes personnes que l'on presse aujourd'hui de dénoncer leurs voisins et qui ont vu la crise emporter toutes leurs économies. Et ce, parce que vous n'avez pas voulu prévenir l'avancée de la Loge ! Et ils ont faim parce que vous vous êtes défilé lorsque vous aviez encore le pouvoir d'utiliser la connexion d'Harry avec Vous-Savez-Qui pour découvrir ses plans ! C'est à cause de vous que des enfants sont morts et que les moldus nous affament ! _

_Hestia_, l'ai-je interrompue pour ne pas qu'elle s'embarrasse davantage, _pensez-vous vraiment que je sois à blâmer pour tous ces troubles ?_

_Je pense que vous y avez une responsabilité bien plus grande que celle que vous acceptez de reconnaître, parfaitement ! _

J'ai compris que ses cris n'étaient pas le fruit de son angoisse ou même de la méfiance, autrefois obscure et aujourd'hui assumée, vis-à-vis d'un homme de pouvoir et sur laquelle elle n'aurait pas su mettre les mots justes. Il s'agissait d'un véritable réquisitoire. L'Avatar ne protège pas des émotions. Tout puissant que je sois, j'ai accusé le coup.

_C'est le Lord qui fait la guerre, mais vous, vous avez eu ce sorcier comme étudiant puis comme adversaire. Après qu'un autre l'eut vaincu, vous l'avez tenu entre vos mains par l'entremise de Quirrel et vous n'avez rien fait à part laisser mourir les Flamel. Pettigrow s'est enfui et Sirius et le jeune Diggory ont disparu. Le Ministère s'est fait attaquer, Arthur également. Le fils d'Alice et Franck a perdu la vie sous votre nez ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Comment le Mage a-t-il fait pour regagner autant de pouvoir en six années seulement ? Parce que vous avez laissé faire ! Tout ce temps, vous n'avez rien fait pour l'arrêter !_

_Entre autres choses, j'ai créé l'Ordre du Phénix dans ce seul but, Madame Jones._

_Depuis six ans qu'il est revenu, cet Ordre ne fait plus rien que de manigancer autour d'un étudiant ! Nos rangs ont été décimés lors de la première guerre, Albus, mais à cette époque nous savions pourquoi nous perdions nos camarades. Aujourd'hui je n'en sais plus rien. Vous ne savez que parler d'Harry Potter. Et moi, je crois que vous vous cachez derrière lui !_

_Tom Jedusor et moi avons une longue histoire. Mais ce qui me lie à Lord Voldemort est infiniment moins intense que ce qui le lie à Harry._

_Ne reportez pas votre responsabilité sur ce garçon ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû le précipiter au centre de votre toile. Vous l'avez utilisé pour garder le pouvoir alors même que vous n'aviez plus la force de lutter contre le Mage ! Et vous avez fait de même avec l'Ordre ! Vous nous avez tous utilisés pour arriver à vos fins !_

_La prophétie a créé autour d'Harry une conjoncture très spéciale, Hestia. C'est un point qu'il serait malhonnête de ne pas prendre en compte, _est brusquement intervenue Minerva.

_Et qu'a-t-il fait pour le garçon à part le laisser se faire capturer au cours d'un tournoi dangereux qu'il a eu l'inconscience d'organiser dans sa propre école ?_

_Grâce à moi Harry a pu survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce qui, permettez-moi de vous le dire, a été plus difficile à réaliser que ce que vos mots laissent entendre._

_Vous vous êtes accroché à lui dès le début, alors même qu'il était en couches ! Vous n'avez jamais cherché d'autres moyens que cette stupide prophétie ! Et nous vous avons suivi ! Mais le gosse est parti, Albus ! Parti ! Seul, sans guide, sans plan ! Il a les mangemorts et le Ministère aux trousses; quant à votre Ordre, il le voue aux gémonies ! On ne peut plus compter sur lui. Il n'est pas en position de force et il n'est pas assez malin pour trouver une stratégie qui lui en donnerait les moyens._

_Harry est plus intelligent que ce qu'il prête à voir._

_Il a toujours fui autorité, conseils et soutien. D'après ce que je sais, il n'a même pas eu la présence d'esprit de garder des camarades à ses côtés. J'ai deux enfants, Albus. Je sais reconnaître une crise d'adolescence quand j'en vois une. Il s'y est enfoncé avec votre bénédiction et a fini par couler et disparaître, c'est tout. Lui qui était sous votre protection ! Et maintenant nous survivons tous accrochés à ce maigre espoir, cet espoir que vous avez eu la faiblesse de nous inoculer et qui n'est rien, qui n'existe pas ! Et vous n'avez aucun plan de rechange, aucune stratégie, mais vous osez rire en nous annonçant que l'autre fou furieux est quasiment immortel !_

Elle est partie non sans ajouter,_ je vous hais, Dumbledore ! Vous nous avez poussés à vous suivre en vous présentant comme un sage et maintenant, à l'heure de vérité, vous nous dites que cette sagesse a été de laisser venir le Lord et de laisser faire Potter. Le garçon ne s'en sortira pas. Vous, vous avez le pouvoir de résister à n'importe quelle déflagration, mais pas nous. Et je veux vivre, d'accord ? J'en ai le droit même si je ne possède pas une miette de votre science ! Je refuse de mourir parce qu'un vieil illuminé nous aura tous bernés en nous embarquant dans sa folie !_

Le reste de l'audience est demeuré coi jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur m'interroge sur la suite des événements.

La sortie cathartique d'Hestia Jones a laissé un malaise palpable. Il m'a été difficile dans l'instant de définir si mes camarades restaient parce qu'ils n'avaient nulle part d'autre où se rendre, ou bien parce qu'au-delà de ces accusations dans lesquelles ils reconnaissaient manifestement un fond de vérité, ils conservaient quand même un certain respect pour mes capacités. Je n'imagine pas me sentir un jour plus seul qu'à cet instant, eux tous autour de moi, me regardant, attendant que je dise quelque chose. L'avancement de la guerre a enfoncé les stratégies et mis à jour les opinions et les choix d'homme qui se cachent derrière elles. Ce qui paraissait tenir de la logique hier montre enfin son vrai visage. Je porte en moi une foi contre laquelle je ne veux pas lutter, mais il n'est pas dans la nature d'une foi d'être animée de certitudes. Je n'ai aucune certitude. Le futur d'Harry et de Tom m'est aussi inconnu qu'il l'est pour tous les autres sorciers de ce pays. La position que j'ai adoptée dans cette guerre me fait peut-être courir au désastre – m'y fait sûrement concourir aussi – mais cette perspective ne m'émeut plus car je sais au nom de quelles croyances je m'avance. Mais l'Ordre m'a accepté à sa tête sans ce support. S'ils viennent à rencontrer la mort demain, chacun d'eux se demandera en partant quelle irrationalité l'a amené à mourir de cette façon, loin d'Harry, loin des troupes d'Aurors, loin des siens.

_Il faut retrouver les horcruxes et nous en débarrasser,_ ai-je dit.

_Pour quoi faire ?_ _Au point où nous en sommes, à quoi est-ce que cela servirait encore ?_

J'ai reconnu pour ce qu'elle était la provocation dans le ton d'Alastor. Il voulait me forcer à réagir et à imposer une nouvelle fois ma conviction à nos compagnons. J'ai réalisé son vœu avec toute l'acrimonie que m'inspirait le moment.

_Cela aidera Harry. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en lui, ayez-la au moins en l'intelligence de Voldemort. C'est lui qui l'a choisi comme adversaire._

Mes cadets ont vu la vérité qu'ils souhaitaient voir dans cette remarque et se sont calmés. Harry n'imagine pas à quel point je me considère son débiteur. Lui a très vite cessé de se plier à la fascination qu'exercent, involontairement en grande partie, mes propos sur mes contemporains. Il est vrai que je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager dans ce sens, mais je reste impressionné par la rapidité de son émancipation. En quelques années à peine, il s'est écarté de moi pour décider seul de son chemin. Je lui en suis reconnaissant à un niveau presque indicible de n'être pas resté dans ma traîne et de ne m'avoir pas laissé porter le poids total de son destin. En ne luttant pas contre son éloignement, j'ai fini par perdre les moyens de le protéger. Je l'ai peut-être regardé partir à une mort certaine. Mais en le gardant pour moi j'aurais usurpé ma condition. Je n'aurais pas été meilleur que Voldemort si j'avais cherché à le contrôler. Mon Avatar aurait défié le Tout et déformé la marche de l'histoire. Et j'y aurais pris goût, bien sûr, car il n'est pire drogue que de se sentir indispensable. Je n'ai pas d'autre désir et pas d'autre choix que de croire en Harry.

xxx

_Dimanche 4 mai,_

J'ai passé dans l'urgence le ministère de Poudlard à Minerva. Ses protestations résonnent encore dans les couloirs mais je dispose de trop peu de temps pour localiser les horcruxes, m'en emparer et les détruire pour apaiser ses réticences. La Grande-Bretagne est vaste à fouiller. Severus va m'être une fois de plus indispensable. La marque à son bras est l'unique raccord dont nous disposions pour visiter le réseau de magie que Voldemort entretient avec ses horcruxes. Dans cette marque se trouve la signature magique du Mage. C'est peu, et Tom est bien trop protégé pour être confondu par ce biais (d'après mes informateurs le Ministère s'y exerce depuis plusieurs mois auprès des mangemorts captifs) mais les horcruxes ne le sont certainement pas autant que lui. Dans le cas contraire, leur densité magique déjà énorme en serait décuplée et les rendrait repérables.

Severus m'a donné son accord. Il s'est décidé vite, ce qui ne m'enchante guère. Si Tom réalise ce que nous essayons de faire, son Avatar Voldemort se déchaînera contre mon jeune ami. La marque a ravagé sa vie par le passé. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'elle recommence. Lui non plus, mais je crains qu'il se réjouisse de me voir utiliser une fois encore sa condition de mangemort. La fin de son activité d'espion ne lui a rien procuré de la délivrance et du soulagement qu'au fond de moi je souhaitais qu'il connaisse, sans beaucoup d'illusions. Il n'a jamais bien vécu d'être le seul ex-partisan du Lord dans nos rangs. Il me le disait encore récemment alors que je prenais de ses nouvelles.

_Pour la centième fois, Dumbledore, je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas peur des Aurors de Reens et j'aimerais que vous cessiez de tenter d'_arranger _les choses avec eux. J'étais un espion et un mangemort. Une seule de ces deux conditions court toujours aujourd'hui, et vous n'y pouvez rien. Point final. Je vous serais donc gré de bien vouloir mettre un terme à vos interférences. _

Sa dernière phrase est une retranscription libre de ma part.

Mes manœuvres pour instiller un minimum de confiance entre les hommes de la Loge et lui n'ont, je le reconnais, effectivement pas arrangé les choses. Mais je connais trop ce sorcier pour croire que c'est sa situation personnelle qui le mine. Severus n'a pas l'égoïsme placé au même endroit que la majorité des hommes. C'est dans la culpabilité qu'il se regarde. Il serait cruel de dire qu'il s'y complaît car la souffrance est indubitablement là. Mais c'est une habitude dont il ne parvient pas à se défaire. Hier Lily, aujourd'hui Harry. L'absence du garçon continue de l'affecter profondément. Il se considère unique coupable de la possession qu'Harry a exercée sur le Lord puis de son départ tout de suite après. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que ces événements auraient de toute façon eu lieu, sous une forme ou sous une autre, qu'il n'était qu'un élément incident, comme nous tous, dans le segment Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort, mais la pilule reste amère. Et il m'en veut beaucoup de ne pas lui en vouloir.

xxx

_Lundi 5 mai,_

J'ai pour la première fois pratiqué un rituel de Chasse ces quarante-huit dernières heures. Mon Avatar en bouillonne encore. Le destin m'a permis de m'aventurer dans cette magie prédatrice en me fournissant une raison solide à laquelle me raccrocher. J'y vois un signe de plus de ma bonne fortune. Curieux de nature, j'ai été gratifié au cours de ma longue existence de rencontres avec les plus étonnantes curiosités, les plus intrigants de mes semblables et les plus étranges manifestations de la magie. Quel danger, mais quel bonheur aussi d'apprendre, même vieillard ! J'en ris de me sentir la moitié de mon âge. Et Severus est un merveilleux rabatteur en plus d'être fin limier. Ensemble, je crois que nous pouvons réussir !

J'ai d'ores et déjà demandé à Filius, Bathsheba et Bill Weasley, notre briseur de sorts, de travailler sur un alignement runique qui provoquerait une réaction en chaîne en présence d'une unité de magie pure. Je réfléchis à d'autres moyens de détruire les horcruxes. Les techniques doivent différer sous peine d'échouer par accoutumance, laquelle se produira instantanément face à des énergies aussi primaires. Fudge pourrait nous être encore utile. Aucun sorcier ne connaît mieux que lui les artefacts que recèlent les sous-sols du Ministère, et j'ai bon espoir que l'un d'eux se révèle utile. J'irai le voir tout à l'heure, mais, avant cela, allons dormir !

xxx

_Vendredi 9 mai,  
_

Les recherches de Filius et son équipe avancent bien, ainsi que les nôtres. Nous n'avons rien repéré de significatif, mais la carte du Royaume qui flotte dans mon bureau s'est joliment étoffée de points luminescents que je compte visiter lorsque l'occasion s'en présentera. Leur géolocalisation demanderait tout de même à être affinée. Le rituel réclame de mon Avatar une mobilisation élevée de sa magie. Je puis supporter cet état lorsque je nous projette, Severus, lui et moi, dans la dimension magique qui quadrille ce monde, à la poursuite des indices persistants laissés par Lord Voldemort. Transposer ces indices dans notre dimension physique et les doter de coordonnées géographiques précises m'est en revanche beaucoup moins aisé. Ma capacité de concentration n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Severus, heureusement, pallie ma faiblesse. Je sais qu'il désapprouve cette magie, mais malgré toutes ses réticences, il fait un excellent meneur. Ce garçon a une capacité à jouer même sans connaître les règles qui m'étonnera toujours.

Minerva en personne nous a apporté deux portions de ragoût et plusieurs sandwichs _au cas où vous auriez l'idée stupide de continuer de sauter la plupart de vos repas. A votre âge, Albus ! _Je n'ai pas osé demander à la chère femme comment se portait le reste de Poudlard. Pas de distraction.

xxx

_Lundi 12 mai,  
_

Severus a détecté quelque chose ce matin. La dissonance s'est traduite par une sensation métallique doublée d'une légère dépression sur le plan magique que nous parcourons. En milieu d'après-midi, j'ai fini par obtenir un positionnement suffisamment clair pour envoyer Arthur, Alastor, Ephraïm et Gregory en reconnaissance. Ils ont trouvé l'endroit dans le Westmorland, au creux de la petite vallée du Silbourgh. Ce n'est qu'un repaire de mangemorts. Tom y a certainement passé quelques jours à monter ses plans, ce qui explique la persistance de sa signature en plus de l'attraction qu'exerce sur nous la marque des quatre mangemorts qui séjournent dans le lotissement. J'ai demandé à Alastor de ne prévenir le Ministère que lorsque nous aurons mis la main sur les horcruxes. Inutile d'alerter l'ennemi en semant la pagaille dans ses troupes. Tom ne manquera pas de se demander comment ses hommes ont pu se faire prendre dans un lieu aussi isolé. Si les mangemorts se mettent à changer de cachettes tous les trois jours pour brouiller les pistes que leurs marques laissent, il y a tout à parier que la pression de ces déménagements successifs leur fera tôt ou tard perdre leur sang-froid.

Mon jeune maître des potions accepte mal de nous avoir entraînés sur cette fausse piste qui nous a coûté beaucoup d'énergie et une journée sur les onze qu'il nous reste. J'y vois au contraire un progrès, dans le sens où nous savons un peu mieux ce que nous ne cherchons pas, à défaut d'être certains de ce que nous cherchons. Au demeurant il est vrai que le temps presse. Je prie simplement pour que mon compagnon n'ait pas été trop affecté par la découverte de la note magique qui caractérise la marque des ténèbres. Il en existe peu d'aussi déplaisantes.

xxx

_Jeudi 15 mai,  
_

Toujours rien.

Severus s'est endormi sur le canapé. Ses pommettes n'étaient pas aussi saillantes la semaine dernière. La potion que je lui ai commandée – le Sommeil de Moghadur, un élixir extrêmement dangereux qui s'attaque de façon virale à la magie – n'est pas plus parvenue à le distraire de ses idées moroses que la Chasse à laquelle nous nous livrons le plus clair de nos journées.

Alors que je couche ces mots, voilà que ses traits se troublent encore. Songe-t-il à ses années mouvementées d'espion, ou bien sombre-t-il, comme moi, dans les méandres creusés sous un autre que lui ? Dans ces heures grises où rien ne semble plus fiable, des heures que nous connaissons actuellement, Vernon Dursley revient me visiter. Ce n'est pas moi et ma pauvre conscience qu'il menace mais un petit bonhomme aux grands yeux innocents. La projection dans les souvenirs d'Harry agit comme le contraire d'un mauvais rêve qui s'enfuirait au réveil. Plus le temps passe, plus les souvenirs s'étirent et se fournissent de détails que notre voyage hâtif avait relégués en subconscience. La négligence suinte par tous les pores de cette vie, des carnets de notes non signés aux boules de papier dans le fond des baskets. Les plus petits plaisirs y ont été mués en possibilités coercitives. Les dérapages les plus extrêmes, irréguliers, paraissent s'être atténués après l'admission d'Harry à Poudlard. Une goutte de consolation dans une mer de regrets. Ma répulsion la plus totale, je la garde pour les insultes. J'ai mal à songer aux dommages que peuvent commettre de telles accusations proférées contre un enfant sans défense.

Poppy a agrémenté notre plateau de sandwichs de flacons de remontant. J'hésite à réveiller Severus pour lui demander quels effets aurait cette potion dissoute dans du brandy.

Le cher garçon me traiterait de fou s'il m'entendait, mais, Harry, au cœur de cette profonde détresse qui est la mienne, tu n'imagines pas la tendresse que je persiste à ressentir pour la partie de toi trop douce, trop innocente pour se rebeller et te pousser à croire que ce n'était pas toi le problème mais le reste du monde.

xxx

_Vendredi 16 mai,  
_

Nous en avons trouvé un à l'ouest de Peterborough. Remus est en route pour évaluer la situation.

xxx

_Samedi 17 mai,  
_

Confirmation apportée en début d'après-midi par Nymphadora et Jeanne.

Les runes noires du professeur Babbling seront prêtes demain.

La potion de Severus atteindra sa pleine maturité dans deux jours. Il tombe de fatigue lui aussi.

xxx

_Dimanche 18 mai,  
_

Repéré au petit matin sur l'île d'Eysturoy dans les Féroé. Alastor réactive ses réseaux au sein des Aurors afin de permettre à un détachement des nôtres d'utiliser les lignes officielles de transplantage pour rallier ces terres coupées de tout. Je cherche toujours le lieu précis.

_Plus tard,_

Kingsley Shacklebolt est venu nous apporter l'objet que j'espérais trouver dans les caves du Ministère.

Ma main est lourde. Paix aux morts. Cornélius Fudge s'est fait surprendre par des employés du Service des artefacts dangereux qui ne l'ont pas reconnu. Pris dans une bagarre, l'homme aurait perdu l'équilibre dans l'escalier. Il a été retrouvé le cou rompu en bas des marches.

L'un des employés a compris pour ce qu'ils étaient les derniers mots prononcés par Fudge dans la mêlée – il en aurait appelé à l'_ordre _ – et s'est empressé d'avertir Kingsley. La bonne fortune ne doit pas être questionnée. Kingsley s'est aussitôt embarqué pour l'Ecosse d'où il ne repartira pas. Reens a mis sa tête à prix dans les couloirs du Ministère. Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé lui et moi, mais je pense qu'il est à l'origine de la fuite vers la Loge de la liste de nos créditeurs. Kingsley Shacklebolt n'a jamais fait mystère de sa conviction que les grands changements n'interviennent que de l'intérieur d'un système. Son ralliement à Londres n'aura cependant duré que quelques semaines, ce qui me réjouit mais ne devrait pas. Un Ministère en perpétuelle nuit des longs couteaux n'arrange que Jedusor.

_Dans la nuit,_

Archipel des Féroé, 62°15'45.23 Nord / 6°48'14.38 Ouest.

Et encore un dans le paisible Dorset.

Toujours loin de moi, et toujours loin de tes mangemorts. J'en viendrais presque à te plaindre, Tom, pour cette pâle copie d'existence où même l'amitié, pourtant si naturelle aux hommes, n'a pas trouvé de place.

xxx

_Lundi 19 mai, au matin,  
_

Plus que trois jours. Nous cherchons toujours.

Charly m'a rapporté voilà quelques semaines que ses jeunes frères avaient par mégarde mis au point une nouvelle variation de l'Uroborus, un enchantement qui bloque la magie et la fait tourner en circuit fermé. Minerva est partie dans la nuit les rejoindre au chemin de Traverse afin d'évaluer si leur sortilège pourrait nous être utile contre un hypothétique quatrième horcrux. J'ai nommé Sybille directrice par intérim pour faire rire les enfants.

Mon vieil ami Edgor Tantrul travaille quant à lui sur une malédiction capable d'affecter une semi-entité telle qu'un horcrux. Les résultats de ses recherches sont d'après lui si démoniaques qu'il serait préférable de n'en rien faire.

xxx

_Mardi 20 mai,  
_

Severus et moi avons parcouru en araignées silencieuses la quasi-totalité de la toile supérieure de magie laissée par Lord Voldemort. Après-demain, deux cycles lunaires auront passé depuis la mort de Nagini. Il est temps d'arrêter notre Chasse. L'attaque doit avoir lieu demain soir au plus tard afin de minimiser les risques de rencontre avec Tom.

Trois, c'est le nombre de horcruxes que nous avons repérés et qu'il nous faut détruire simultanément car l'ennemi comprendra qu'il est découvert dès notre première salve.

Arthur et Alastor sont partis au cap Wrath avec l'élixir de Severus. Kingsley s'est joint à eux pour faciliter les négociations avec les Aurors qui gardent le point de passage pour les îles Féroé. Trois anciens du Ministère désirant se rendre dans un lieu perdu éveilleront les soupçons mais ne seront très probablement pas retenus en terre d'Ecosse. Fumsek ralliera Eysturoy en temps voulu pour leur signifier le début de l'assaut.

Je destine Filius au Dorset. Bathsheba et Bill iront également afin d'assurer les runes Sturgis, Remus et Nymphadora couvriront la mission. Le signal leur sera transmis via le pendentif de l'Ordre. En transplantant par leurs propres moyens et non par les lignes officielles, il leur faudra environ six heures pour atteindre Lulworth Hill. Severus et moi partirons donc les derniers.

Le horcrux de Peterborough m'inquiète particulièrement. Des trois, il est celui qui pulsait avec le plus de vigueur dans le plan magique où s'est déroulée la Chasse. La boîte en mangalite que Fudge et Shacklebolt ont retirée pour moi du Ministère saura retenir n'importe quelle créature en son sein, à condition que nous réussissions à l'y faire entrer. Minerva apporte les ultimes modifications à la besace dans laquelle nous transporterons l'objet pour atténuer ses émanations. J'ai demandé à Severus d'aller se reposer pour être fin prêt demain en début de soirée. Nous passerons par la grande voie sorcière qui relie l'Inverness à Londres via Glasgow avant de bifurquer à Birmingham en direction de Peterborough. Deux heures tout au plus pour atteindre l'endroit, et Merlin sait combien de temps pour venir à bout de la création de Lord Voldemort.

Molly, Jeanne, Fred, George, Eliphas et Hagrid ont en charge l'activation de nos réseaux dormants au cas où notre action déclencherait une réaction imprévue chez les mangemorts.

xxx

_Dimanche 25 mai, _

Le horcrux de Peterborough avait trouvé refuge dans un Attrapeur de Rêves. Il me peine d'avoir eu à ajouter aux crimes commis cette nuit la destruction d'une créature aussi remarquable. L'Attrapeur se nourrit des peurs et des désirs de son époque. Il est bon que Tom ait échoué à récupérer ce horcrux-là. C'est naturellement vers ce dernier qu'il s'est précipité lorsque les coups portés à ses ombres lui sont parvenus. Mais à peine avais-je perçu sa froide et cruelle aura qu'il était déjà reparti.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Severus et moi avons reçu la pulsion d'urgence par le biais de nos pendentifs. Elle signifiait que la mission du Dorset n'était pas parvenue à annihiler sa cible.

Nous avons traversé l'Angleterre d'est en ouest à la suite de Voldemort, plus vite que ce que nous croyions possible, mais pas assez pour rattraper l'Avatar qui se déplaçait devant nous en familier du terrain.

Filius n'est plus, ainsi que Bathsheba. Bill lui aura tenu tête mais s'est fait emporter par les runes qui ont explosé en retard. Le horcrux s'est échappé. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il l'avait déjà réabsorbé. Sa transe était si démentielle et hors de notre champ que j'ai choisi de battre en retraite après quelques passes qui n'auraient mené, si elles s'étaient poursuivies, qu'à mon effondrement. Je l'ai senti plus mortel à ce moment qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, mais incroyablement plus puissant également. J'ai préféré ramener Sturgis à Poudlard, localisé par Severus dans un fourré, protégeant la forme agonisante de Nymphadora. La jeune femme n'a pas passé la nuit.

Quatre jours après, nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles de Remus. Je prie pour une coïncidence, mais Hagrid non plus n'a pas été revu depuis qu'il s'est proposé pour se rendre dans le Lancashire avertir les McNamara de notre mouvement.

La mission des Féroé est attendue pour demain soir. Les deux Aurors en faction sur Eysturoy n'ont pas voulu la laisser repartir et nos trois camarades ont dû attendre l'appareillage d'un navire moldu. Arthur ignore toujours le sort de son fils aîné. J'irai l'accueillir au cap Wrath.

Tous avaient accepté le risque, je ne dois pas l'oublier. Mais quelle douleur que de survivre à ses compagnons ! Quelle impitoyable destinée que d'abandonner à la terre Bill et sa jeunesse, les sourires de la gracieuse Nymphadora, toujours prête à s'interposer dans les conflits, mon amie de quinze ans, Bathsheba, et ce très cher Filius qui n'avait de petit que son enveloppe extérieure.

Ah vieillesse qui me tient, tu peins sur mes mémoires des champs gris de croix.

Molly et sa fille ont quitté le Terrier pour le Square. Hestia et Jeanne resteront avec elles le temps qu'il leur faudra pour se remettre. J'ai demandé à Edgor de garder un œil sur les jumeaux qui refusent de quitter leur magasin et à Mundungus de pister Percy. Cette famille Weasley si généreuse, si prompte à l'engagement me cause de tristes cauchemars. J'y vois la pendule enchantée de Molly, toutes ses aiguilles pointées dans la même direction, et aucune bougie allumée dans la nuit ne parvient à effacer totalement l'horreur de cette vision. Il me faut redoubler de vigilance autour du plus jeune des garçons, qui s'agite ici, à Poudlard. Il continue de militer activement auprès de ses camarades et des Aurors pour lancer une troupe à la recherche d'Harry. Le garçon est passé par les affres d'une cruelle prise de conscience du comportement qui fut le sien. Je me méfie de cette blessure portée à son sens de l'honneur, et qui pourrait bien le pousser à entreprendre seul cette folie.

La présence de Miss Granger le tempère, heureusement. C'est une sorcière raisonnable, mais elle est encore jeune et habitée par toute l'impulsivité de l'adolescence. Je veille sur elle également car, au détour d'un trop grand chagrin, elle serait bien capable de donner son aval au plan de sauvetage de Ronald.

xxx

_Mercredi 28 mai, _

Remus nous est revenu. Son corps est vivant à défaut de ses yeux.

xxx

_Dimanche 1__er__ juin, _

Malgré ces jours funestes, il restait quelques larmes à tirer de ma vieille carcasse. Voici qu'elles tombent sur ces pages.

_Bien joué, puisqu'il faut le reconnaître. Pourquoi ne pas vous tenir tranquille au lieu de m'agacer, vieil homme ? Je saurai me montrer magnanime envers mon meilleur ennemi._

Charly a trouvé le parchemin dans le manteau d'Hagrid au pied de l'arbre. L'écriture soignée n'a pas changé depuis l'époque où je la lisais sur d'innocentes copies.

Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement tué, Tom Jedusor ? Quel attrait putride as-tu trouvé dans cette mise en scène barbare ? Pendu, Hagrid ! Déjà ta première victime, renvoyé de l'école par ta faute à tes seize ans tout juste. J'ai définitivement eu la preuve de ta cruauté ce jour-là comme je l'ai de ta bestialité aujourd'hui. Sois maudit, Jedusor ! Et que Merlin me crache au visage si j'arrête un seul jour de lutter comme bon me semble contre tes misérables ambitions.

xxx

_Mardi 10 juin, _

Je surprends mes yeux à revenir à son message, encore. _Agacer_. L'agacer, c'est tout ce que je suis parvenu à faire. Quel plan tordu peut-il bien tramer pour si peu réagir à une telle perte ? Je doute qu'il ait encore des horcruxes à prendre. Sa première réaction à l'attaque a été de protéger son horcrux le plus dense, l'Attrapeur, puis, lorsque Severus et moi avons refermé la boîte en mangalite, de sauver celui qui pouvait encore l'être. S'il avait eu d'autres horcruxes indemnes en Grande-Bretagne ou ailleurs, il aurait pris le temps de se débarrasser de nous avant d'aller les mettre en sûreté.

Où se trouve Harry, c'est la seule question qui compte encore. Que fait-il ? A quoi pense-t-il ? Trouve-t-il de quoi manger et dormir en sécurité ? Et cet été qui n'arrive pas ! Parvient-il à se réchauffer sous notre pâle soleil d'Ecosse ? Et l'Amok, qui nous est revenu il y a plusieurs semaines, pourquoi l'a-t-il renvoyé ? N'y a-t-il plus qu'un harfang fidèle pour veiller sur lui ?

Severus l'a cherché lors de notre Chasse. Je n'ai pas de preuve et il ne m'en a rien dit, mais plusieurs fois j'ai surpris un plissement soucieux à son front qui n'avait rien à voir avec les succès du Lord. J'ai moi-même procédé à quelques sondages subreptices. Entre sa cicatrice et son extraordinaire lien avec Jedusor, Harry aurait dû nous être perceptible dans le réseau magique de Voldemort. J'ignore si j'aurais eu le pouvoir de faire quelque chose, l'aurais-je trouvé, mais la chance ne s'est pas présentée. La prophétie une fois de plus nous a fait obstacle.

xxx

_Jeudi 12 juin,_

Elmond Birmouth me signale l'arrivée d'une nouvelle famille à Pré-au-Lard. Monsieur le Maire est inquiet. C'est la troisième en moins d'une semaine et le village n'a pas assez de place pour les héberger convenablement. Les Aurors ont réquisitionné toutes les maisons abandonnées par leurs propriétaires.

Malgré sa tradition d'asile, il n'est pas dans les habitudes de Poudlard de recevoir les familles de ses élèves. Les enfants qu'elle accueille sont ici pour apprendre et comprendre qui ils sont. La proximité de leurs parents les détourne souvent de cette recherche par des compulsions de mimétisme ou d'opposition, ce qui se traduit sur le plan magique par des interférences dangereuses dans la métastructure de l'école. Je suis prêt malgré tout à courir le risque, et je crois qu'elle aussi.

Il va falloir réorganiser les dortoirs et repenser l'intendance. Dès que la nouvelle sera connue, je ne serai pas surpris que ces familles débarquent dans nos Highlands par dizaines, désemparées qu'elles ont été par le refus de leurs fils et filles de revenir auprès d'elles. Il y aura beaucoup de parents seuls aussi, et des grands frères envoyés par le reste de la famille pour veiller sur les adolescents. Le ravitaillement va devenir notre problème majeur très rapidement. Sans la fontaine de la sage Teamon, l'eau douce le serait déjà.

Il est grand temps que je me rende au Bea'Zahr, la plus misérable des zones sorcières de Londres, le quartier des elfes, pour discuter avec Dobby.

xxx

_Dimanche 15 juin,_

Le lustre des capitales se ternit vite. Bea'Zahr a toujours été laid et scandaleux à qui possède une once d'empathie, mais au moins les yeux trouvaient-ils un peu de repos aux abords du Ministère. J'ai profité de mon voyage pour m'y rendre hier. Tout y est sale et agressif. L'atmosphère rappelle celle d'Azkaban et les contrôles n'y sont pas moins nombreux. Macbore, le seul Errant avec lequel je sois parvenu à nouer un contact, m'en a décrit le parfum nauséabond. La mine satisfaite qu'il arborait ne me plaît guère. On m'a signalé l'arrivée de plusieurs autres hommes de la Péninsule à Waterloo Station. Ils ne vont pas tarder à faire parler d'eux et ce Macbore n'attend que ça.

Les elfes ont dans l'ensemble mal perçu ma visite. Leurs conditions de vie déjà difficiles se sont aggravées avec la guerre et la poussée des idées libertaires dans leurs rangs. La solidarité qui caractérise cette race pacifique a joué à plein pour les rebelles. La plupart d'entre eux se cachent aujourd'hui dans le Bea'Zahr et font peser sur tous les autres la menace du Ministère. Dobby était nerveux. Ses congénères lui ont confié beaucoup de responsabilités dont celle de créer un corps diplomatique elfique, une première en Grande-Bretagne. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il veillera, lui comme tous les anciens de Poudlard, à ce que la part de ravitaillement dédiée au château ne soit pas ponctionnée. Je ne lui ai même pas posé la question. Nous n'avons parlé que d'Harry.

xxx

_Jeudi 19 juin,_

Huit familles et trois adultes nous ont rejoints.

Une femme a été retrouvée égorgée à Bromley dans la périphérie de Londres. Les journaux moldus se sont saisis de l'affaire et parlent de circonstances troubles.

Lawrence FitzBegell, l'adjoint de Ghost, est porté disparu depuis trente-six heures.

Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai dû choisir entre la foi et le renoncement. Dans la nuit qui s'étend sur nous, je continue de m'accrocher à ces étoiles que la guerre fait éclore. Le jeune Joares Borcq est l'une des plus remarquables. Son ascendant naturel sur ses camarades a commencé de déborder sur les hommes du château. J'attendais avec une certaine impatience, je le reconnais, de le voir sortir de sa réserve et prendre des initiatives. Sa première ne m'a pas déçu. Notre jeune préfet en chef n'a pas fait moins que de quitter la sécurité de Poudlard pour aller visiter les fermes moldues de la région. Ses brillantes négociations vont permettre à l'école et au village de gagner quelques calories bien nécessaires dans les assiettes. J'apprécie la subtilité qui l'a retenu d'user de son autorité pour entraîner d'autres sorciers dans son entreprise, et la prudence qui l'a mené à prévenir Aurora et Pomona. Il n'imagine pas le service qu'il m'a rendu. Malgré la vigilance des elfes, Darlin Ghost et la Loge utilisent le ravitaillement de Poudlard comme moyen de pression pour obtenir l'aide de l'Ordre dans leurs missions les plus incertaines. J'en étais presque à leur négocier la mienne lorsque Joares est venu me faire part de ses avancées. Cette nouvelle marge de manœuvre est plus que bienvenue. Le Ministère ne doit rien en savoir, aussi nous est-il impossible de changer assez de gallions en livres sterling pour honorer notre dette. Les réserves sorcières de monnaie moldue sont au plus bas et sous étroite surveillance gobeline depuis le début de la déflation. J'y vois la raison de la crédulité du gouvernement quant à d'éventuelles manœuvres de notre part en direction des moldus. Ghost et ses hommes ont oublié de prendre en compte les ressources dont Poudlard dispose en propre. J'ai autorisé le jeune Borcq à prélever les fonds nécessaires à la finalisation de l'accord avec les fermiers dans les sabliers de nos quatre maisons. La plupart des pierres sont fausses pour avoir financé d'autres accords du même type dans les temps passés, mais il en reste assez pour nous faire tenir une fois de plus.

Drago Malfoy est une autre agréable surprise. Peut-être n'ai-je pas accordé le juste crédit à son impatience et sa hardiesse. Notre jeune héritier n'est pas resté inactif depuis sa retraite italienne. Les réseaux européens des sang-pur sont en délicate posture depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort. L'aura de Salazar Serpentard n'a pas le même pouvoir sur eux que sur les sorciers anglais, et la guerre n'est pas bonne pour leurs affaires. Je ne pense pas que Jedusor soit conscient de leur antipathie grandissante à son égard. Il manque à ces sang-pur une figure politique pour les défendre au sein de notre intelligentsia transnationale et leur éviter de devenir les boucs émissaires de leurs communautés respectives. J'ai longtemps craint qu'Alicéphas Reens ne s'impose dans ce rôle. Malgré la défiance ostensible de la Loge à l'égard de ceux passés par Serpentard, Durmstrang, Timpumbrà et Malker, certains clans se sont laissé tenter par sa considérable influence sur les gouvernements allemand, danois et maintenant britannique. L'arrivée du jeune Malfoy est apparue aux hésitants comme une alternative idéale. Le clan tentaculaire auquel cette famille se rattache a su rester puissant et riche, et la jeunesse de Drago, assimilée à une faiblesse utile, rassure les plus ambitieux d'entre eux. Il est devenu l'un des porte-parole de ces sang-pur anti-mangemorts grâce au soutien actif des Malatesta. La position qu'il tient désormais est cruciale pour nous ici. Sa voix dévie les sang-pur de Grande-Bretagne pris en tenaille par Voldemort et le Ministère. J'aurais aimé lui envoyer quelqu'un pour le protéger et le guider à travers les pièges de la haute diplomatie, mais Poudlard est si coupée du monde que je ne suis pas en mesure de l'atteindre pour le moment. C'est lui qui, au contraire, nous a renvoyé M. Zabini afin de servir de relais entre l'Ecosse et l'Italie. Le retour de Blaise est source de grande fierté chez les serpentards. Ils y voient, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, un futur possible hors du château.

Ces petits pôles de résistance individuelle ou collective sont encore imperceptibles à la plupart de nos contemporains. La force d'inertie de la guerre en marche les noie sous sa traîne de deuils et de violences. Mais cela payera un jour. L'énergie synchronique qui se dégage de ces nouvelles volontés de travailler ensemble n'a pas vocation à être perdue. Je dors un peu mieux depuis que mes serpentards ont retrouvé le sourire. Même vainqueur, Voldemort trouvera toujours des adversaires sur sa route. Je ressens une profonde affection pour cette nouvelle génération de Drago et de Joares qui ne comptent pas sur moi pour s'en sortir. Je ne peux rien faire contre les troupes et les idées du Lord, ni même contre celles de Reens, tout Avatar que je sois. Seul un front composé d'hommes en rébellion peut dévier la course en avant de notre époque.

xxx

_Samedi 21 juin,_

Neuf autres familles sont arrivées, les premières caisses en provenance des fermes également.

_The_ _Guardian_ fait sa une sur la série de meurtres inexpliqués qui frappe le sud-est de l'Angleterre.

Je vais devoir me rendre une nouvelle fois à Londres pour y rencontrer Alicéphas Reens, ou le Ministre Ghost à défaut. Tous ces allers-retours me fatiguent, mais toujours moins que de constater à quel point ces hommes qui nous gouvernent considèrent imprudemment les moldus comme des créatures de seconde zone.

xxx

_Dimanche 22 juin,_

Personne n'a daigné me recevoir. J'ai laissé un message au chef du service des relations avec Downing Street, un autre à son secrétaire et une beuglante à Darlin Ghost. Les graves événements qui se profilent me font craindre une contagion européenne. Charly Weasley et Arc'hantaël approchent déjà certains membres sûrs du Conseil français pour se faire une idée de leur position si les tensions avec les moldus venaient à s'emballer. Le jeune Zabini est reparti en Italie prévenir Drago Malfoy pour que sa ligue relaye l'avertissement à travers le continent. Il est largement temps pour les sang-pur d'accepter que nos relations avec les moldus ne puissent aucunement se cantonner à de l'indifférence et du mépris.

Amok n'est pas revenu seul au château. Au moins deux autres sombrals sauvages le suivaient, et à eux trois ils ont pris l'ascendant sur la harde en résidence sur nos terres. Personne n'a assisté aux échauffourées qui ont dû suivre, mais les Grapcornes ont quitté le domaine de Poudlard et Kasper, le vieil hongre d'Hagrid, a été retrouvé mort aux abords de la Forêt. C'est Argus Rusard qui a découvert son cadavre. Je lui ai demandé de garder l'information pour lui. Autant éviter un mouvement de panique inutile. S'il y a eu malice dans cette mort, j'en porterai la responsabilité. Mais il me semble plus probable que le vieux cheval ait simplement cherché à s'interposer entre Amok et Ténébra, la jument alpha de la harde. De toute évidence, le jeune étalon a gagné contre sa mère.

Hagrid me manque terriblement. Le gardien qu'il était aurait cherché à canaliser et guider l'énergie débordante des nouveaux chevaux. Il ne l'aurait pas fait par la force mais avec la tranquille bonhomie que lui conféraient sa masse physique exceptionnelle et son optimisme à tout crin.

Il y a un mois aujourd'hui, d'autres amis disparaissaient. Minerva a organisé un dîner entre professeurs ce soir. La famille Weasley et les membres de l'Ordre les plus proches de ceux qui sont tombés ont aussi été conviés.

xxx

_Samedi 28 juin,_

FitzBegell n'a toujours pas réapparu. Onzième meurtre dans le grand Londres depuis le début de l'année. Le vingt-sixième de ce genre en Grande-Bretagne.

C'est une catastrophe politique pour le Premier Ministre anglais. Les médias moldus titrent quotidiennement sur ces supposés règlements de compte entre mafias et accusent Downing Street d'inaction face au grand banditisme. Ils ignorent bien entendu que leur Premier Ministre connaît les responsables et qu'il nous a déjà sérieusement avertis en décrétant l'embargo alimentaire sur la communauté. C'est une question d'heures avant que ses émissaires ne réclament audience à Ghost. Le service des relations avec Downing Street n'a pas été doté de moyens suffisants ni de sorciers assez formés pour anticiper ce genre de réaction. Mme Flowberger, notre ambassadrice en poste depuis dix-sept ans, n'a jamais envisagé son rôle sous un autre angle que celui de l'endiguement de l'avancée moldue. Son service ne sait rien aujourd'hui du programme sécuritaire sur lequel le Premier Ministre moldu s'est fait élire. Les assassinats en série et l'impression d'impuissance de la police sont en train de le faire plonger dans les sondages à moins de neuf mois des élections du Parlement de Westminster.

L'Ordre s'active à remonter la piste des Errants. La résistance naturelle de ce groupe d'hommes à tous les genres connus de magie suffit à leur attirer d'emblée toute l'antipathie dont la communauté est capable. Et, dans le contexte, cette réaction trouve malheureusement ses justifications. Un seul Errant au milieu de sorciers, et c'est l'anarchie qui se déclare. Leur insensibilité à la magie renverse toutes les valeurs acquises et les références qui soutiennent notre communauté. Les sorts, alarmes, charmes de protection, toute l'architecture magique de notre monde est affectée par l'aura de mangalite qui les entoure. La hiérarchie naturelle qui dicte nos comportements sociaux s'effondre en leur présence. La force physique redevient l'ultime source d'arbitrage là où le talent d'une baguette régnait en maître une minute auparavant. Rien ne peut préparer un sorcier au tremblement de terre que constitue sa rencontre avec un Errant.

Ils sont peu nombreux, mais la quarantaine qui semble avoir pris pied à Londres est assez pour semer le chaos. Ceux-là nous haïssent pour la semi-captivité dans laquelle nous les avons maintenus sur la Péninsule. C'est plus que l'indépendance de leurs congénères qu'ils viennent réclamer. La soif de revanche les poussera à toutes les extrémités. Le Ministère est à leurs trousses. Les hommes de main les plus obscurs de la Loge les abattent à l'arme moldue lorsqu'ils les débusquent hors des zones sorcières. Onze morts dans la capitale dont personne ne réclame les corps aux inspecteurs moldus. Et une vingtaine de morts de notre côté pris dans des raids punitifs.

Je n'ai pas acquis la certitude qu'ils soient à l'origine de la totalité des escarmouches des jours derniers, et je tiens pour assuré que les mangemorts et leurs alliés sont responsables des assassinats hors de Londres, mais toutes nos pistes convergent vers eux. Macbore ne m'a pas plu. C'est un homme violent dont l'intelligence pratique, remarquable au demeurant, ne sert que ses intérêts immédiats. La petite troupe d'hommes dont il est l'émissaire est difficile à cerner et impossible à infiltrer. Le moindre sortilège de chatouille payé quelques noises au premier sorcier venu signerait l'arrêt de mort d'un hypothétique espion. Je refuse de soumettre un seul de mes hommes à un tel danger. Reens et Ghost devront pourtant se découvrir s'ils tiennent à récupérer leur adjoint vivant.

xxx

_Mercredi 2 juillet,_

L'escalade a commencé. Le simili coup de filet de la police moldue contre _une bande organisée d'extrémistes _montée de toutes pièces a été mis à jour par plusieurs journalistes, eux-mêmes certainement renseignés par les ennemis politiques du Premier Ministre. Le gouvernement moldu y a perdu sa crédibilité et sa dernière chance de couverture. L'homme qui occupe Downing Street est furieux. Je l'ai bien observé par le passé et je le crois capable de prendre les mesures les plus drastiques contre nous. Il lui est impossible de comprendre dans quoi il se lance, de nous comprendre, nous, les êtres de magie, mais le comprenons-nous davantage ? La technologie militaire moldue est infiniment plus avancée – ce mot étrange – que les dispositifs guerriers de tous les sorciers du Royaume et d'Irlande réunis.

Que deviendrions-nous s'ils nous attaquaient ? Que ferions-nous contre leurs avions anonymes, leurs robots sans âme et leurs armées immenses ? Notre Ministère se ferait-il tout petit au cœur du Londres moldu, tapi derrière cette population qu'il a toujours dénigrée ? Les sorciers du pays retourneraient-ils dans la clandestinité terrible d'avant le premier Décret de restriction ? L'ensemble des moldus à travers les continents découvriraient-ils notre existence, et les autres communautés sorcières se désolidariseraient-elles de la nôtre pour avoir brisé le tabou le plus fondamental de nos sociétés magiques ? Ce futur-là mettrait tous les Voldemort du monde au pouvoir.

Mais nous n'y sommes pas. Aucun homme de notre temps ne verra les sorciers se révéler aux yeux de tous, aucun ne verra non plus les moldus lancer l'assaut contre nos cités. Le Premier Ministre moldu n'a pas encore brandi la main et les négociations commencent à peine. Il y a des gens au Ministère capables de comprendre la menace. Jedusor lui-même n'oserait pas lever le grand secret. Qu'il profite de la multiplication des fronts, certainement, mais il ne trouverait plus un seul sorcier pour le suivre s'il nous livrait aux moldus.

xxx

_Jeudi 3 juillet, Londres,_

La nuit paisible absorbe les feux électriques du parlement moldu. A ses pieds, la Tamise luit comme un serpent d'argent écaillé de mille fenêtres.

Ce spectacle est la seule chose confortable de l'hôtel où j'ai trouvé refuge. Par les temps qui courent, il eut été imprudent de ma part d'entreprendre des trajets réguliers entre le Ministère et le Square. Mais tout de même, des blettes en soupe ? Je crois avoir mérité mieux que ça.

Ce maigre repas reste plus digeste que ma journée au Ministère. Des siècles de cohabitation pour en arriver à ça, à ce discours de Darlin Ghost assimilant les moldus à des simples d'esprit manipulables à souhait. Je me console en songeant que nos concitoyens nés-moldus ne le lâcheront plus. Une certaine jeune et brillante sorcière de ma connaissance pourrait même trouver dans ce combat de quoi apaiser ses tourments.

xxx

_Vendredi 4 juillet, Londres,_

Le Wizengamot a élu des incapables qui à leur tour ont nommé des imbéciles.

xxx

_Lundi 7 juillet, Londres,_

Le projet de l'elfe Dobby prend forme. Celui des hommes de Macbore également. Alastor et Remus sont sur la piste de leur quartier général.

Il est toujours délicat de se faire une idée de ce que les moldus savent de nous. Le Premier Ministre en poste est au courant de notre existence, les anciens Premiers Ministres également, et chacun d'entre eux a mis dans la confidence quelques agents de confiance. Parmi ces derniers, ceux repérés par nos services ont été soumis à des sortilèges de langue-de-plomb. Combien ont échappé à notre vigilance ? Combien se sont plus spécifiquement renseignés ? Qu'ont-ils trouvé ? Que sont-ils devenus une fois leur protecteur évincé de Downing Street ? Il me semble improbable que depuis tout ce temps un Premier Ministre n'ait pas abordé le sujet avec un autre chef d'Etat. Ont-ils organisé un réseau européen pour se tenir informés ? Leur ingéniosité leur a-t-elle inspiré des machines qu'il nous faudrait connaître ? Tant de questions dont les réponses nous font cruellement défaut.

xxx

_Mardi 8 juillet, Londres,_

Les Errants ont pris le Ministère de vitesse en se présentant aux autorités moldues. Bien que la question soit en suspens dans la communauté sorcière, les Errants se considèrent eux-mêmes comme un peuple magique et par conséquent soumis au secret de la Restriction. Macbore a évité tous les pièges en contactant directement le Premier Ministre pour lui proposer ses services. A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, le chef du gouvernement moldu en sait sur nous substantiellement plus qu'hier à la même heure.

Je ne peux approuver les violences qui ont accompagné la brusque arrivée des mouvements indépendantistes de la Péninsule dans notre vie politique, mais l'époque avance et les sorciers se devaient d'un jour affronter le fruit de leurs décisions. Notre arrogance et notre sentiment de toute-puissance sur le reste du monde magique ne pouvait durer éternellement. Elfes, loups-garous, vampires, gobelins, les centaures, les sang-pur aussi, tous à leur manière sont entrés en résistance. Tous font peur. C'est dans cette peur que se drape Lord Voldemort. C'est dans les possibles que cette ébullition fait jaillir que je puise ma force.

Et Mundungus a débusqué sa proie.

xxx

_Jeudi 10 juillet, Londres,_

Alberto Linge est un businessman. Pour deux cents gallions, Alberto Linge peut se souvenir d'un homme qui en connaît un autre qui en a repéré un troisième. Ce troisième homme, lui, sait instantanément oublier à qui il vient de révéler l'emplacement de la cache gardée par cinq sorciers véreux. Pour dix gallions supplémentaires, le sieur Alberto sait même où dénicher une assiette de viande braisée et de petits légumes. Les businessmen comme lui ont pignon sur rue en ce moment. On peut leur faire confiance car ils ne trahissent aucun client. Leur discrétion est synonyme d'honnêteté. Ils portent un autre nom quand les guerres s'éloignent cependant.

Lawrence FitzBegell, comme je l'imaginais, était retenu par des mercenaires à la solde des Errants. Le pauvre homme se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture lorsque l'Ordre a fait irruption dans l'arrière-cour de ce petit immeuble de l'East End. Alastor et nos amis l'ont rapatrié au Square. Il lui faudra plus que quelques repas chauds pour se remettre de ses émotions. Mme Pomfresh pourrait être mise dans la confidence.

Les Errants n'ont rien pu lui soutirer de significatif, se trouvant dans l'incapacité matérielle et culturelle de s'en remettre à du Veritaserum ou à tout autre dérivé magique. Notre grande chance est qu'ils n'ont pas réalisé que les sorciers payés par eux étaient de bien médiocres spécimens incapables de leur procurer plus que leurs sortilèges d'enclosure. Les coups ont été leur seule méthode d'interrogatoire et les piètres résultats obtenus sont tout à l'honneur du Premier Adjoint.

J'ai conjuré une fois de plus le Ministère d'ouvrir des négociations dignes de ce nom avec Macbore et le Premier Ministre moldu. Le sens commun voudrait que Ghost et Reens informent en termes clairs le gouvernement moldu de la situation difficile où notre communauté s'est embourbée. Mais un relent qu'il faut bien qualifier de raciste les retient de révéler aux moldus ce qu'ils estiment tenir de notre intimité. Je sais que Reens soupçonne les Errants d'être à l'origine de l'enlèvement de FitzBegell. A la fin de notre conversation, je lui ai laissé entendre que je connaissais son lieu de détention.

Je n'aime pas avoir recours à de tels stratagèmes, mais un homme ne choisit pas toujours les choix auxquels il se trouve confronté. Un conseil officieux doit se tenir ce soir dans l'une des succursales londoniennes de la Loge. J'y ai été convié à la dernière minute.

xxx

_Vendredi 11 juillet, Square G.,_

_Prenez garde, Dumbledore. Ni votre baguette ni votre sens de la persuasion ne dissuaderont l'un de ces Errants de vous porter la dague au cou. J'ai eu vent de rumeurs concernant un joli pactole offert à quiconque tenterait sa chance. _

La menace est sérieuse, contrairement à l'homme qui l'a proférée. Je ne pense pas que Darlin Ghost ait informé la Loge du contrat qu'il a fait placer sur ma personne. Alicéphas Reens, s'il avait été à la manœuvre, aurait eu trop grand souci de son image pour oser m'en informer en termes aussi discourtois. De son côté, lui a simplement choisi d'abandonner FitzBegell à son sort.

Qu'il est tentant de laisser la folie qui nous empoigne guider nos actes. FitzBegell prisonnier des Errants a été considéré comme un moindre mal, mais que diraient nos grands hommes s'ils le savaient entre mes mains ? Un sorcier issu des plus hautes sphères de la Loge et Premier Adjoint du Ministre doit avoir des choses à dire. Je n'en ferai rien, naturellement, mais Reens et Ghost mis devant le fait accompli n'iraient certainement pas courir le risque qu'il me parle. La cause est bonne car nous jouons la paix avec le gouvernement moldu, mais vaut-elle de s'abaisser aussi bas ? Remus, Alastor et Sturgis le pensent certainement. En toute franchise, j'ignore comment ils font.

xxx

_Mardi 15 juillet,_

L'Ecosse est douce après cet interlude londonien. Poudlard bruisse autour de moi de mille vies familières qui font la mienne.

Rien n'est résolu dans la capitale. Lawrence FitzBegell a été rendu aux siens par l'Ordre sans autre contrepartie que la paix de mon sommeil. Errants et gouvernement moldu vont intensifier leur surveillance des zones sorcières, ce qui ne mènera qu'à des heurts sanglants avec les Aurors du Ministère. Combien d'autres drames inutiles pour que ces hommes pris par le pouvoir acceptent de l'aide ?

Si l'histoire avait suivi une autre voie, la présence des Errants autour de notre centre de gouvernance se serait avérée une bonne chose dans notre lutte contre les mangemorts. Ces hommes de la Péninsule auraient fait de redoutables gardiens contre les partisans du Lord qu'ils n'ont, après tout, aucune raison de détester moins que le reste des sorciers. Et notre Ministère a bien plus à leur offrir que Jedusor. Mais la coalition improbable qu'ils ont bâtie avec les moldus attise les braises ardentes du ressentiment à travers la communauté. Les positions de Jedusor sont vues d'un autre œil. A l'aune des nombreux fronts auxquels les sorciers font face, le projet d'un Lord Voldemort pour un monde magique sous pouvoir sorcier et dédié uniquement à la pratique de la magie de nos baguettes trouve de nouveaux émules.

Mon retour à Poudlard en a probablement fait sourire. La question de ma sécurité a joué, il est vrai, tout comme ma conviction jamais assez répétée qu'on ne sauve que ceux qui veulent bien l'être. Mais je ne suis pas reparti les mains vides. Lawrence FitzBegell sait que ses supérieurs l'ont condamné. Il sait aussi qui l'a sauvé. Le jeune homme est ambitieux et peu enclin à mettre en péril sa carrière pour des questions d'honneur. Mais il a connu la grande solitude au fond de sa prison. Les doutes les plus noirs l'ont hanté pendant des jours; ils l'ont rongé, et vieilli. Je ne crois pas qu'il révèlera de sitôt les circonstances de sa libération. Plaise à Ghost et Reens de le croire lorsqu'il leur dira s'être enfui seul – chose plausible étant donné que les Errants ne peuvent se figurer clairement ce dont la magie est capable. La reconnaissance d'un homme pèse infiniment plus que la satisfaction d'intérêts. L'Ordre possède désormais un allié de taille.

xxx

_Vendredi 18 juillet,_

L'école et le village prospèrent joliment à l'abri des montagnes. Notre petite communauté compte désormais plus d'habitants (Aurors et vide-goussets inclus) que ces dix dernières années. Tous les jours, en balai, à pied ou pour les plus téméraires par l'Express, de nouveaux exilés nous arrivent. Le flot des familles s'est tari. Les derniers venus sont des objecteurs de conscience pour certains, des affamés pour la plupart. La disette qui menace ici n'est rien comparée à celle des villes. Sans accès à la majorité des stocks de monnaie moldue, lesquels sont détenus par les gobelins, le Ministère s'en trouve réduit à rationner sévèrement nos maigres ressources agricoles propres. La fermeture des lignes maritimes de transplantage par les Ministères du continent limite effectivement l'infiltration de mangemorts sur leurs terres, mais elle interdit également un commerce avec d'autres communautés sorcières qui nous aurait grandement soulagés.

Les cours dispensés à Poudlard ont été ouverts à tous. Classes de duel le matin par les Aurors, apprentissage des soins d'urgence, confection de panacées, cueillette, protection des édifices et autosuffisance en général par le corps enseignant. L'après-midi est consacré aux activités communes avec le village : chasse, pêche, coupe de bois de chauffe et expéditions vers Raprihs Head pour y récupérer les colis envoyés par Londres. Cette ancienne cabane de cantonnier est le dernier arrêt de l'Express, à cinq heures de marche du château en coupant à travers le col des Caprins. Les hommes ont renoncé à réparer les rails entre elle et Pré-au-Lard, sabotés plus tôt dans l'année. Le chemin de fer est trop isolé et trop simple d'accès aux rebelles pour se donner tant de mal. Au nom de l'école, Joares a fait l'acquisition de deux cents poules via la ferme moldue la moins regardante sur notre étrange mode de paiement. Les plus jeunes des élèves ont à charge la surveillance des animaux ainsi que la collecte des œufs. Les quatrième année s'occupent de la construction du poulailler.

Le quotidien s'organise autour du conseil du village qui décide entre autres du partage des tâches. Joares et Miss Granger y représentent le château sous le patronage de Pomona. Minerva les a tous les deux préférés aux nombreux parents qui se sont portés volontaires. L'éducation se fait de bien des façons. Dans l'ensemble notre existence commune se déroule en bonne intelligence. Les sensibilités politiques de chacun reculent face aux obstacles à surmonter. Les Aurors notamment s'impliquent sans renâcler dans la protection et le service de notre petite cité. Londres a augmenté leur solde d'un demi-gallion par semaine en contrepartie de l'obligation de se passer de son aide concernant leur ravitaillement. C'est moins que le prix actuel d'une livre de carottes.

Au dernier recensement du maire, Pré-au-Lard comptait 1307 âmes auxquelles s'ajoutent les 429 présentement hébergées à Poudlard. Des plus jeunes aux plus âgés, aucun ne manque de courage. Ils savent que Voldemort et son armée attaqueront tôt ou tard l'école et ses alentours. Physiquement, la sécurité d'un sorcier n'a plus cours que dans l'anonymat de la capitale ou d'Edimbourg. Mais un homme ne peut le rester qu'ici, loin de la propagande du Ministère et des contrôles incessants de ses troupes. La liberté de mouvement et de conscience n'empêche pas la peur, mais elle émancipe l'esprit. Je me réjouis à voir ces hommes se passer d'ordres et subvenir seuls à leurs besoins. Darlin Ghost ou Voldemort, personne ne pourra jamais plus leur mettre totalement la main dessus.

xxx

_Mercredi 23 juillet,_

Je me félicite d'avoir proposé et obtenu la garde des jeunes orphelins des mangemorts. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Peter-Anton Dolohov, mais les six autres grandissent paisiblement et se trouvent satisfaits aussi bien de corps que de cœur parmi nous. Ils n'auraient pas reçu la moitié de ce traitement à Londres et pas une miette de l'acceptation dont font preuve les étudiants et leurs familles. Joares est parvenu à se procurer, en sus de notre troupeau de gallinacés, trois jolies vaches pour que les petits de l'école et du village ne manquent pas de lait. J'ai rarement assisté à de plus plaisants spectacles que celui de notre vénérable infirmière essayant d'obtenir de nos nouvelles pensionnaires de quoi préparer le petit-déjeuner des enfants.

Si les repas étaient un peu moins frugaux et le futur un peu moins sombre, il ferait plus que jamais bon vivre dans les montagnes.

xxx

_Jeudi 24 juillet,_

Les incidents avec les moldus se multiplient à travers le pays. Il ne s'agit plus de meurtres mais les faits n'en sont pas moins préoccupants. De plus en plus de sorciers cherchent à se procurer de la nourriture de l'autre côté en dépit de l'absence de transaction possible, et il en résulte une épidémie de vols assortis de sorts de confusion et d'oubliette – souvent mal appliqués – dont les conséquences n'ont pas manqué de susciter l'attention des autorités moldues. Le Premier Ministre serait rentré dans une colère noire en découvrant le traitement que nous réservions à ses concitoyens. A ce rythme, le gouvernement moldu ne va pas tarder à systématiser ses soupçons à notre égard pour chaque événement étrange recensé dans le Royaume. Nous sommes en train d'obérer l'avenir aussi sûrement que le font les mangemorts.

Miss Granger m'a rendu visite hier. Cette petite personne n'a décidément pas froid aux yeux et n'a pas laissé la guerre étouffer sa créativité. Une lettre ouverte, telle est sa proposition. Signée par tous les parents moldus de sorciers et adressée au Premier Ministre. En étendant le nombre de concernés à la famille large et pas seulement aux pères, mères et conjoints, on peut raisonnablement espérer toucher trois dizaines de milliers de personnes. C'est un chiffre considérable. L'action ne pourra en aucun cas laisser de marbre l'occupant de Downing Street. Hermione a reçu ma bénédiction et carte blanche pour mener à bien son projet.

xxx

_Dimanche 27 juillet,_

L'été atténue la plupart de nos difficultés, mais il ne durera pas éternellement. D'ici à quelques semaines il nous faudra manger davantage pour lutter contre le froid, et brûler plus de bois pour nous réchauffer. La pêche et la chasse se feront problématiques avec le gel des eaux et la raréfaction du gibier. Même dans le cas où la guerre viendrait à s'arrêter, les réserves sorcières de nourriture ne se restaureront pas en un jour. Il faut nous préparer à l'hiver.

Le conseil du village s'est rendu à l'évidence et a d'ores et déjà demandé à ce que la moitié du bois coupé soit mis de côté et à ce qu'un tiers de la viande et du poisson soit fumé puis stocké. Ces pourcentages devront être augmentés petit à petit. L'Express peut à chaque instant cesser d'atteindre Raprihs Head. Plus le temps passe, plus il devient primordial de nous créer nos propres caches et d'y constituer des réserves de vivres. De telles bases arrière seront indispensables en cas d'invasion de la région par les rebelles.

Malgré notre vigilance, certains produits comme le savon et le sel se font rares. Le sucre a disparu de nos menus depuis longtemps déjà. Les quelques cultures que nous avons tenté de lancer, pommes de terre, panais, divers cucurbitacées et céréales, ne semblent pas prendre en dépit du forçage à la magie que nous leur avons fait subir. Les racines et les graines sont mauvaises. Les terres autour de Poudlard n'étaient pas prêtes à donner autant après des décennies de friche, et nous n'avons aucun savoir-faire agricole. Notre précieuse Pomona se désespère de posséder l'une des plus belles orchideraies du pays mais d'échouer à faire pousser trois radis. Seuls les potirons continuent de prospérer dans le carré de jardin qu'Hagrid leur avait consacré.

xxx

_Jeudi 31 juillet, _

Joyeux anniversaire, mon ami.

Les Dursley ont fui le Surrey voilà une semaine. Mundungus les suit à la trace.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry… As-tu quitté ce bout de terre ? Es-tu en train de te dissoudre dans l'extase noire de la magie ? Ou pleures-tu de voir ce jour passer, cet ultime jour, le dernier où nos lois t'auraient autorisé à être adopté ? Tu l'as toujours voulu. Je sais que tu n'as jamais cessé d'en rêver malgré le temps, les rébellions et l'habitude trop vite prise de t'occuper seul de ton petit monde. Je n'ai pas pu réaliser ce rêve. Il y a trop eu de paramètres, trop d'interférences et d'arrière-pensées pour un tel acte d'amour. J'ai souvent espéré que l'Ordre, que toi et moi formerions un clan qui pallierait cette famille absente. C'était sans compter la politique et le retour du Lord. Nous sommes-nous sincèrement parlé depuis le tournoi des Trois-Sorciers, cette folie, que j'ai par la suite aggravée en t'ignorant tant de mois ? Une fois, pour te convaincre que je t'aimais, une autre pour te refuser de passer Noël avec nous. Crois-le Harry, je n'avais aucun pouvoir réel sur cette décision de l'Ordre. Je n'aurais pas été qui je suis si j'avais forcé les choses. Mais je comprends ta déception.

Ton absence me pèse plus que je ne saurais le dire. Certains jours Poudlard me paraît vide. Ne pas te voir grandir, ne plus m'inquiéter de ce qui t'arrive puisque je n'y peux plus rien est bien assez dur. Puis viennent les nuits où je me surprends à regretter ce qui n'advint jamais. Toi venant me tenir compagnie, nous discutant à cœurs ouverts des choses de la vie, toute frontière de l'âge oubliée. Qu'est-ce que l'âge quand l'être profond se révèle ? Ton courage, ton indépendance, ta capacité à surmonter les plus grandes douleurs sans t'y abandonner, ta compréhension qui a su malgré les tourments de la prophétie prendre le temps d'apprivoiser un Drago Malfoy et d'apprécier Severus. Ton immense résilience face à la solitude.

Que reste-t-il de tout ça ? Tom le premier t'a possédé. Puis il t'a laissé goûter à sa magie, celle de sa baguette comme celle de son esprit, et tu l'as acceptée lorsqu'il s'est agi de te venger de Bellatrix Lestrange. Enfin c'est toi qui t'es emparé de lui, et bien que tes intentions aient été pures je tremble d'imaginer ce que la boucle bouclée a pu produire. Quelques murmures prétendent que tu es entré en contact avec les mangemorts. D'autres que tu as perdu pied et sombré corps et âme. D'autres enfin que tu nous as tous oubliés.

Le Ministère te court toujours après. Ses capteurs fouilleront le pays jusqu'à ce soir minuit dans l'espoir de dénicher l'étincelle qui leur signalera l'utilisation par un mineur de sa baguette hors des zones autorisées. Ghost ne se figure pas toutes les ressources dont tu t'es doté, en premier lieu desquelles ton animagus et la magie sans baguette. Je me souviens de l'été où l'elfe Dobby s'était introduit chez les Dursley. Alors, beaucoup de gens haut placés avaient trouvé opportun de ne pas réclamer ta signature magique, laquelle t'aurait innocenté, afin de pouvoir t'accuser librement et commencer de constituer un dossier sur toi. Qu'ils doivent s'en mordre les doigts à présent que l'empreinte de cette signature est la seule chose qui leur permettrait de te repérer ! Le mandat à ton encontre lancé au printemps dernier n'avait d'autre but que la récupération de cette empreinte. Ta condamnation par contumace, inutile pour leur plan, les a mis hors d'eux. La prophétie, quoi que tu puisses en penser, a bien mené sa barque.

Tu es un homme maintenant, majeur, libre et armé. La tendresse lointaine que beaucoup de tes contemporains entretenaient avec un Harry Potter enfant va finir de se dissiper. Quant à leur légende, celle du Survivant qui les sauvera tous, elle n'a pas passé les premiers assauts du réel. Ici aussi, à Poudlard, tes camarades ont cessé de croire aux miracles. Ils ont vu le non-sens, tant les difficultés sont grandes, les ennemis nombreux et les paramètres incontrôlables, dans l'idée qu'une seule personne a provoqué leurs problèmes et qu'une seule autre les en sortira. Tu leur manques, juste toi, Harry. S'ils pouvaient revenir en arrière et ne pas signer cette pétition, sois sûr qu'ils le feraient. Hermione ne sourit plus. Ronald a cessé de se nourrir par solidarité envers ce que tu endures. Les serpentards s'inquiètent de ton sort à présent qu'ils sont bien intégrés. Ils savent qu'ils te doivent d'avoir su garder Poudlard vivable pour eux lorsque la prophétie rendait tout le monde fou ici. Des élèves de toutes les maisons, seuls ou par petits groupes, viennent me voir chaque jour pour me demander de tes nouvelles. Ils n'acceptent pas que je n'en ai aucune. Je suis jugé bien sévèrement, sais-tu.

La voie que tu as choisie, je l'ai rencontrée il y a des âges. Je l'ai contemplée de loin puis j'en ai pris une autre. Qu'importe, puisque la destination ne varie pas. Comme j'aurais aimé te conseiller dans ton entreprise ! Hélas, l'expérience est la chose au monde la moins transmissible. Aurais-je dû être plus présent dans tes jeunes années ? Ai-je compris trop tôt qu'il n'appartenait qu'à toi de tracer ton chemin vers Tom Jedusor ? Le doute me poursuivra jusqu'au tombeau.

Harry, l'objet qui luit sur mon bureau est l'un des plus remarquables qui soient. Amaguirrh, le forgeron de Godric's Hollow, l'a créé pour moi la nuit où James et Lily ont été assassinés. J'ai souvent pensé que la prophétie s'était posée sur son épaule pour le regarder faire. Depuis que tu es parti, les deux serpents de fumée qui s'en échappaient ne font plus qu'un.

xxx

_Mardi 5 août,_

Les airs ne sont plus sûrs. Fumsek assure quasiment seul les communications avec Londres.

Il y a trois jours, Dobby et sa petite délégation ont participé à leur première réunion au sommet. Tous les membres du Wizengamot en mesure de se déplacer sont allés à leur rencontre. J'imagine que les plats en or et les plus beaux costumes étaient de sortie pour l'occasion. Il s'agissait d'impressionner, et d'après le rapport de Remus l'objectif a été atteint.

Les renards et les fléreurs font des ravages dans le poulailler.

xxx

_Vendredi 8 août, _

Arthur et Severus ont passé les deux derniers jours à Grimbelsh, près de la ville moldue d'Ullapool. La matriarche du clan sorcier qui occupe cette petite pointe côtière a vécu quelques années à Poudlard il y a près d'un siècle. Ces souvenirs ainsi que la bonne vieille solidarité écossaise devraient ouvrir une brèche dans la longue tradition d'autarcie qu'elle a su préserver pour son peuple. Nous avons désespérément besoin de leur sel. Nos amis en ont rapporté quatre-vingt dix livres lors de ce premier voyage. Une goutte d'eau, mais le geste de Danach'Ol uHieamen ouvre des horizons. Je me demande si l'apparition d'une Ford Anglia bleue dans son ciel vierge de tout objet volant n'y est pas pour quelque chose.

Créateur et création semblaient si heureux de se revoir que je n'ai pas mentionné la possibilité d'un voyage à dos de sombrals. Ils n'auraient d'ailleurs pas accepté d'être utilisés comme animaux de bât, mais Severus boude toujours. Sa mission pourtant fructueuse ne l'a guéri ni de son vertige ni de sa phobie des machines moldues. Il serait bon que le garçon accepte qu'il n'y a pas qu'en tant qu'espion qu'il est utile, tout comme il est bon d'entendre Arthur rire de nouveau.

xxx

_Samedi 9 août,_

Macbore a été nommé ambassadeur des moldus pour le monde sorcier.

xxx

_Mercredi 13 août,_

Le village a commencé à produire du savon et des bougies à base de suif, d'herbes et de potasse. Les Trois Balais ont été réquisitionnés pour cette tâche. L'odeur qui s'échappe des fourneaux de Mme Rosmerta pousserait un chat à se jeter dans le lac.

Kingsley, Joares et Ronald sont partis à pied avec Hermione pour Dalwmhor, le bourg moldu le plus proche susceptible, selon elle, de posséder un ordinateur relié au très ingénieux système de communication moldu appelé la Toile. Notre jeune gryffondor pense que ses parents seront d'accord pour s'occuper de recueillir les signatures des moldus apparentés avec des sorciers.

xxx

_Vendredi 15 août,_

Quatorze hauts fonctionnaires sorciers habitant hors des zones magiques ont été arrêtés par les forces de police moldues. Ces dernières ignorent bien entendu qui sont leurs détenus, mais impossible pour les nôtres de leur échapper par la magie. Il n'y a pas assez de troupes d'Effaceurs disponibles pour venir à bout de tous les témoins, et Macbore et le Premier Ministre le savent. Sans être tout à fait des otages, les prisonniers n'en font pas moins tanguer dangereusement la balance en faveur de la coalition de Downing Street. Ghost a reçu la première revendication officielle des Errants, qui est leur libre circulation au sein de la communauté. Elle est inacceptable en l'état.

Reens a entrepris de travailler le Premier Ministre au corps pour qu'il renonce à son alliance avec les Errants et ouvre des négociations parallèles. Une réponse négative de la part du moldu ne m'étonnerait guère. La politique de la main tendue ne se pratique pas au pied du mur.

xxx

_Dimanche 17 août,_

Après la disparition de trente-deux de ses occupantes, une solution a finalement été trouvée pour le poulailler. Miss Teigne se charge désormais de la surveillance nocturne de l'enclos en échange de quoi ses propres larcins sont oubliés.

M. Malfoy s'est rendu à Bruxelles où il se tient prêt à activer sa ligue.

xxx

_Mardi 2 septembre, Calais, en France,_

Les événements des deux dernières semaines sont voués à rester consignés dans les archives officieuses des gouvernements et des réseaux impliqués. Il en est malheureusement ainsi des choses politiques les plus édifiantes. Même à ce journal je ne puis tout dire, bien que je refuse de tout cacher.

Beaucoup de gens ont travaillé en grande intelligence pour parvenir au résultat obtenu, parmi lesquels Darlin Ghost qui a fait à l'Ordre un appel du pied vigoureux – assurément contre toutes ses inclinations naturelles – en me signifiant par missive recommandée qu'il avait fait retirer le contrat sur ma tête et châtié le commanditaire. J'ai alors rallié la Belgique via Paris pour assister au plus extraordinaire conseil paneuropéen de sorciers jamais organisé. Tous les bords y étaient représentés, y compris ceux de Soronce et des mangemorts dont nous avons exfiltré deux des plus influents représentants pour participer aux débats. La ligue des Malatesta menée par Drago Malfoy a emporté le vote final. La nouvelle Entente qui en résulte n'est qu'un texte d'intentions, mais le premier amendement que Reens et moi-même espérions bien arracher a, quant à lui, une portée très réelle. J'en avais rédigé les premières versions à Poudlard d'après des ouvrages de stratégie moldus. La manœuvre porte le nom d'équilibre de la terreur par la dissuasion.

Que le gouvernement moldu de Grande-Bretagne nous attaque, nous détruise même – et Merlin sait qu'il en a le pouvoir militaire – et ce sont toutes les communautés sorcières européennes qui se lanceront dans un sabotage systématique du commerce du Royaume en faisant pression sur les gouvernements moldus de leurs pays. Le texte a été paraphé par plus de trois mille dignitaires et envoyé directement à Londres.

C'est une arme dont l'unique finalité est d'être exhibée. Nous avions besoin de l'espace qu'elle offre pour reprendre des négociations que l'intransigeance de notre Ministère puis de Downing Street avaient réduites à néant.

Le Conseil magique français ainsi que son gouvernement moldu, mis dans la confidence, ont ensuite accepté d'héberger en terrain neutre une rencontre entre le Premier Ministre et nous. Après d'intenses discussions qui n'ont pris fin qu'hier, l'homme a fait relâcher nos quatorze compatriotes et promis de faire reculer ses troupes autour des zones magiques de la capitale. Je ne crois pas que nous y serions parvenus sans la lettre ouverte de Miss Granger, arrivée à point nommé pour rappeler au Premier Ministre qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'affaire et qu'un certain nombre de ses concitoyens le soutiendraient dans la voie de la raison. En échange, nous lui en avons beaucoup révélé sur notre guerre et l'avons assuré de notre aide pour convaincre son peuple qu'il avait agi efficacement face à la recrudescence de crimes dans le pays. Nous avons également offert de réserver un siège au Premier Ministre anglais en exercice lors des cessions extraordinaires du Wizengamot. Aux émissaires des Errants qui avaient suivi la délégation moldue, nous avons proposé un gouvernement mixte de la Péninsule en attendant un référendum sur l'autonomie de la zone. Lâchés par les moldus, lesquels n'ont pas manqué de comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien à gagner d'eux à part le pouvoir de négocier avec nous, ils n'ont pas pu refuser.

L'embargo alimentaire est le seul point d'achoppement du processus. Il restera en place tant qu'il y aura des victimes moldues à déplorer.

_Puisque vous êtes si fortiches, plantez donc vos propres choux !_

L'argument final du Premier Ministre n'a pas été couché dans les minutes des greffiers bien qu'il résume tout un pan d'histoire contemporaine. J'avais pourtant averti Ghost de ne pas sortir sa baguette. Les ennemis le restent, voilà bien la seule chose assurée.

Les hommes du Ministère sont repartis pour l'Angleterre tout comme le professeur Snape que j'avais chargé de veiller à ce que le Premier Ministre ne soit pas influencépar l'un des nôtres pendant les négociations. Charly et Arc'hantaël doivent me rejoindre ce soir afin de discuter des répercussions internationales que pourrait avoir l'ambassade itinérante que le Ministère va mettre en place. Elle parcourra le pays à la rencontre des rebelles afin de leur signifier les dangers auxquels nous nous exposons tous à provoquer les moldus. Tout dialogue avec les mangemorts est officiellement exclu mais finira tôt ou tard par advenir. Or dialoguer avec Jedusor, c'est le faire basculer dans le champ politique de l'acceptable. Les conséquences d'un tel bouleversement ne peuvent pas ne pas être préparées.

Je passerai voir Dobby en rentrant.

Je me doute de ce qui traverse sa petite tête façonnée par des siècles de servitude. Que les sorciers sont l'ordre et la grandeur, qu'ils sont dignes d'être servis, chéris, et que s'ils se montrent durs et injustes, une guerre est le plus mauvais moment pour leur en tenir rigueur. Je lui dirai qui nous sommes en réalité. Je lui montrerai combien l'ordre est une petite chose et combien le chaos palpite à un pas de lui.

xxx

_Vendredi 5 septembre,_

Ce serait la rentrée.

Je ne suis pas le seul que cela perturbe. Les activités estivales peu orthodoxes de l'école ont été vécues comme des grandes vacances plutôt étranges par les enfants de Poudlard, surtout ceux dont les familles se sont jointes à nous. Mais avec les premiers froids la réalité se fait plus douloureuse. Nous sommes voués à continuer de vivre ainsi, en exception, dans le seul souci de résister à la poussée noire qui avance et de transmettre à nos enfants les armes dont ils ne tarderont pas à avoir besoin.

Le Ministère est sans nouvelles du village de Berforth dans le pays de Cille Chuithbeirt au sud de l'Ecosse. On n'avait déjà plus entendu parler des sorciers des îles Willmass et Ioh Caol depuis la fin du mois de juillet. Se sont-ils ralliés aux rebelles ? Ont-ils été retournés sous la menace ou purement massacrés ? Seuls les aventuriers ont encore accès à la région. Lord Voldemort est en train d'y bâtir ses places fortes sans qu'aucune troupe ne s'oppose à lui, protégé qu'il est par les diversions que provoquent les attaques d'autres groupes rebelles. Toutes ces pauvres âmes que nous abandonnons à leur sort… Toutes ces existences brisées. Les crimes d'une armée ne sont rien comparés aux êtres que nous n'avons pas pu protéger des deuils, des désillusions et de la souffrance, rien comparés à la tentation que nous laissons s'instiller dans nos vies, celle de baisser les bras, celle de succomber à la bonne parole ou de se durcir pour y faire face, rien comparés aux profits que certains en tirent, à la perversion des valeurs dans laquelle nous traînons tous. La guerre est le temps d'humanité le plus méprisable.

xxx

_Mercredi 10 septembre,_

Quand la paix et l'abondance reviendront, et si je suis encore là pour les embrasser, je jure de bannir lentilles et céleri du menu de l'école pendant au moins une année.

De grands travaux agricoles ont commencé partout dans le pays et surtout dans les grasses vallées d'Angleterre. Les premières récoltes ne se feront pas avant un mois et demi malgré le support de la magie. Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard n'en profiteront pas directement. Aucun stratagème ne permettra le transbahutage d'autant de denrées à travers la lande. Ghost et Reens sont en train de faire retirer tous les cristaux qui maintiennent à peu près ouvert le réseau de cheminette dans le Nord du pays aux prétextes que Londres en a besoin et que les pierres sont indéfendables dans les cabanes-relais sur les Highlands. Ils me font payer l'accord arraché aux Errants et aux moldus.

Je vois de bien plus grands bénéfices que des paquets de farine se profiler pour la communauté cependant. La plupart des terres sorcières nues sont la propriété des grandes familles sang-pur. Quelques-unes se sont ralliées à Voldemort de peur d'être dépossédées de leurs biens. D'autres, notamment celles tombées dans l'escarcelle de la ligue des Malatesta, ont accepté d'ouvrir leurs sols à leurs concitoyens et de financer l'achat de semences par le Ministère à ses alter ego européens. A titre personnel je considère comme une aberration historique la possession de terres par une oligarchie d'entités privées. Mais puisqu'il en est ainsi, alors je me réjouis que ces sang-pur tablent sur un avenir dans lequel la communauté leur en sera redevable – et leur laissera par voie de conséquence la jouissance de ces mêmes terres, ainsi va le monde – plutôt que sur un autre où ils financeront des mercenaires pour garder intact leur royaume foncier.

xxx

_Dimanche 14 septembre,_

Je ne pensais pas connaître un jour cette sensation, mais j'ai faim. Les tisanes dont Poppy veille à m'abreuver ne suffisent plus à combler le vide laissé autour de notre unique repas quotidien.

xxx

_Vendredi 19 septembre,_

Serais-je une bouche en moins à nourrir si je venais à m'éteindre dans la nuit ? Beaucoup d'hommes comptent sur un être qu'ils se figurent mais que je ne suis plus. Je me sens froid et bien vieux, seul dans ma tour, impuissant à prendre les armes et à soulever une grandiose armée d'hommes libres qui iraient défier Lord Voldemort dans son fief d'infamies. Monopolise-je une place qu'un autre plus jeune et vigoureux prendrait si je n'étais plus là ? Lentement, mon Avatar s'en retourne aux Forces qui lui ont donné vie. Il est et sera toujours présent pour moi, mais les efforts que je dois déployer pour l'atteindre sont si vastes, les contextes qui président à ses démonstrations de pouvoir deviennent si effrayants que je finis par bénir sa sereine absence. Et lui s'éloigne, naturellement, car il ne m'a jamais voulu que du bien.

xxx

_Mardi 23 septembre,_

Fumsek est revenu ce matin. Il a pris feu sitôt déchargé de son butin, un petit sac en toile dont le poids m'est apparu démesuré. Son contenu s'est répandu en geyser lorsque j'ai retiré les charmes qui le recouvraient. Le bureau a disparu sous des milliers de bulbes et de graines. J'essayais toujours de retirer une racine de raifort de ma barbe lorsque Severus et Minerva sont entrés précipitamment dans la pièce, alertés par les cris des tableaux. Les germes sont tous sains. D'après notre maître des potions, ils ont été fortifiés à l'aide d'un excellent engrais préparé dans la région de Raven.

Notre jeune M. Malfoy est en train de développer un humour très serpentard en plus des autres formidables qualités de cette maison.

xxx

_Mercredi 24 septembre,_

Aurora, Severus et leurs étudiants ont travaillé toute la nuit à un accélérateur de pousse ainsi qu'à un fertilisant que le village versera dans les sillons une fois le labourage de nos prés fini. J'ai de mon côté recalculé la distribution de la masse énergétique du château et procédé à un remaniement des cristaux afin d'en prélever cinq dont nous nous servirons pour dériver une partie de l'énergie de Poudlard vers les champs avoisinant. Les premiers résultats devraient se manifester d'ici à trois semaines. Les serres de Pomona accueilleront les arbustes fruitiers et l'ancien réservoir sous la Grande Salle la culture des champignons.

xxx

_Dimanche 28 septembre,_

Harry a disparu il y a six mois. Ce n'est plus l'inquiétude mais une terreur sourde qui tapisse de blanc mes nuits.

J'ai contacté l'ennemi hier. Nos Avatars se connaissent. Ils se sont retrouvés à mi-chemin, le sien flamboyant de puissance et le mien courbé par la tempête qui l'accompagne partout. Lui non plus n'a pas de nouvelles du garçon. Il n'en cherche pas. La confiance qu'il a en son adversaire est aussi aveugle que la mienne. Joueurs fous que nous sommes, tous les deux, obnubilés par la même pièce.

xxx

_Jeudi 2 octobre,_

Les fermiers moldus ont informé Joares que plusieurs animaux de compagnie ainsi que du bétail avaient disparu de leurs exploitations. Sont-ce déjà les Hukks qui nous retrouvent ? Ils sont peu nombreux, comme les Errants, et tout comme ces derniers ils ont le pouvoir de mettre à sac nos références les plus établies. Minerva et ses deux étudiantes animagi m'ont proposé de monter la garde autour de l'école pour évaluer leur progression. Je n'aime pas la perspective de ces trois femmes rôdant seules dans la nuit, même protégées par un escadron d'épées. Qu'adviendrait-il d'elles si ces chiens venaient à les appeler ? Amok et sa harde sont une alerte bien suffisante et eux ont les moyens de se défendre.

J'aimerais que mon époque s'interroge sur l'étrange immunité dont nous souffrons face aux Hukks, nous autres humains, animaux pas comme les autres. Qu'avons-nous de si différent d'avec le reste de la faune pour que la présence d'un Hukk ne réveille rien de la répulsion qu'elle parvient à faire naître même chez le brutal lycanthrope ?

Des Augureys se sont installés dans les ronciers à l'orée de la Forêt. Les hiboux du château en font leur affaire mais j'ai l'impression qu'il en revient toujours plus. Comble de malchance, leur chair s'est révélée proprement immangeable. La seule utilité à leurs irritantes lamentations est de prévoir la pluie plus sûrement que tous les baromètres d'Aurora. Les cultures les plus fragiles peuvent ainsi être protégées à l'approche des grosses dépressions.

xxx

_Samedi 4 octobre,_

Remus est arrivé de Londres pour récupérer auprès de notre maître des potions un stock de Tue-loup. Alastor l'accompagne. Mes deux amis sont fiévreux et affaiblis. Mais la disette n'est pas la cause des cernes noirs qui leur marquent le visage. Ils sont les seuls à ne s'être pas convaincus d'arrêter de chercher Harry. Remus est tout particulièrement en train de se meurtrir à la tâche. La conversation que j'ai essayée d'avoir avec lui a tourné court. Il est des douleurs trop répétées qui ne peuvent plus être raisonnées.

Alastor m'a rapporté que le Bea'Zahr était en effervescence. Le sombre pressentiment qui me taraude chaque fois qu'il est fait mention de l'elfe Dobby me reprend à la gorge. Cette créature fidèle s'est fait enliser dans une situation dangereuse de conflit avec le Ministère, et la fidélité est loin d'y être un garant de survie. Les elfes n'en sont historiquement qu'à leurs prémices en politique, des premiers pas qui sont toujours d'une violence rare, purs qu'ils sont de colères trop contenues, d'élans passionnés et de désillusions encore inexistantes. Hélas, aucun sorcier ne peut circuler dans le quartier des elfes sans être immédiatement repéré. Le plus sûr moyen de le protéger des nébuleuses extrémistes de ses congénères et des tentatives de Reens de tuer dans l'œuf toute organisation elfique serait de l'exfiltrer, mais je crains que Dobby n'ait copié de son jeune maître le sens du sacrifice.

Les habitants du Square tiennent le coup bon an mal an. Molly n'a pas attendu les coupes sombres du Ministère dans les tickets de rationnement pour transformer le jardin en potager. Elle et sa fille s'occupent de rafistoler le moral, quand ce n'est pas la santé, des membres de l'Ordre de passage dans la capitale. Les jumeaux sont restés au chemin de Traverse où ils font la chasse aux charlatans et autres prophètes qui écoulent leurs gris-gris et leurs placebos en annonçant l'apocalypse. Leur magasin de farces et attrapes tourne financièrement à perte, mais la légèreté et les rires qu'ils répandent autour d'eux maintiennent plus sûrement debout la Traverse que le bataillon d'Aurors qui garde la zone.

Gregory est à Aberdeen avec Jeanne, Sturgis et Ephraïm d'où ils surveillent le front est en général et le port en particulier. Beaucoup de sorciers tentent de partir vers la Scandinavie en passant par la voie maritime et les bateaux moldus, lesquels leur sont toujours plus familiers que la Péninsule des Errants. Un intense trafic fait de malversations et de lames dans la nuit est en train de se manigancer là-bas. D'autres informateurs que ceux de l'Ordre travaillent pour moi dans ces eaux troubles, et ils m'assurent que les mafias qui contrôlent les passeurs sont acoquinées avec les mangemorts. Les caisses de Jedusor doivent être pleines, à prendre en otage une population d'un côté et à l'extorquer de l'autre lorsqu'elle cherche à fuir. Remus et Alastor rejoindront nos amis lorsque Poppy leur en donnera l'autorisation. Kingsley pourrait se joindre à eux s'il parvenait à surmonter sa honte d'avoir vendu l'un des secrets de l'Ordre à Reens. Notre objectif officiel est de prêter main forte à l'ambassade du Ministère afin de calmer les esprits. La dernière chose dont nous aurions besoin serait de fournir au Premier Ministre une nouvelle raison de s'en prendre à la communauté. Le véritable but de la mission, le seul qui importe réellement, est d'apporter un peu de réconfort à nos compatriotes dans la douleur.

Les membres de l'Ordre ont décidé de rester sur les terres britanniques pour y combattre ces temps obscurs. Choisir de partir n'est pas plus simple. Aux blessures du corps suppléent les blessures de l'esprit, celles de l'amour-propre souvent perdu, celles de la nostalgie et des regrets. Quitter son pays pour un autre inconnu, pour une durée inconnue, pour un avenir où tout est à reconstruire au nom des enfants que l'on a pris avec soi et malgré ceux que l'on abandonne, c'est dans ces situations que résident tous les drames d'une guerre. Les rares courriers de Jeanne qui me parviennent sont lourds de ces histoires, des hommes et des femmes en larmes qui se retournent, un pied sur le pont des bateaux, pour glisser dans la main du premier passant à figure honnête leurs dernières noises et une promesse, celle de donner cet argent aux vieux parents laissés derrière, trop fatigués pour ce voyage.

Charly Weasley connaît un peu la Norvège pour y avoir travaillé avec les dragons noirs des Hébrides. Le jeune homme a quitté la France et se dirige actuellement vers la ville côtière scandinave de Stavanger. Il va y œuvrer à la création d'un réseau de bonnes volontés susceptibles d'accueillir les familles sorcières désorientées qui débarquent là-bas. Il n'y a pas de mangemorts à ma connaissance dans cette partie nord du continent, mais Charly devra affronter les mafias locales tout aussi avides que leurs cousines anglaises de détrousser les vulnérables. L'appât du gain n'a pas besoin d'un Voldemort pour inspirer à ses hôtes les manœuvres les plus sordides. Pendant ce temps à Aberdeen, ceux de l'Ordre qui n'arpentent pas les docks révisent leurs manuels de moussaillon et s'engagent dans les équipages des navires pour protéger les partisans de l'exil. D'autres missions pourraient apparaître plus urgentes alors que résonne l'écho des champs de bataille, mais s'il est une chose qui ne se compare pas, c'est la misère des hommes.

xxx

_Vendredi 10 octobre,_

L'épidémie de grippe qui frappe le château s'est montrée suffisamment virulente pour qu'Elmond Birmouth place Poudlard en quarantaine. Poppy s'occupe de tout, secondée par une armada de mères de famille que rien ne semble pouvoir atteindre. Argus et Severus se sont barricadés dans leurs tanières et Minerva menace de faire de même à la prochaine intrusion médicamenteuse impromptue dans ses quartiers, mais ces trois-là sont bien les seuls à se plaindre.

Le conseil du village nous a alloué une part supplémentaire de poisson et d'œufs et il a lancé une campagne de tricot auprès des grands-mères de Pré-au-Lard pour subvenir aux besoins vestimentaires de nos adolescents en pleine croissance dont les chevilles dépassent des pantalons. La troupe de chasseurs partie hier matin devrait rentrer demain soir avec en besace quelques repas frais et substantiels pour les enfants les plus atteints.

Fang'Torn devrait être également isolé si la scarlatine infantile continuait de s'y étendre. Mily et Noly, les elfes guérisseuses de notre infirmière, y ont installé leur quartier général d'où elles veillent sur les habitants du village. La maladie a fourni une excellente occasion aux partisans d'une réhabilitation de Fang'Torn pour faire pression sur le conseil. Ce quartier populaire est historiquement le point d'arrivée dans les Highlands des sorciers en délicatesse avec le Ministère. Il y a encore seize ans nul n'y trouvait à redire au village, puis vinrent le calme et la prospérité et avec eux l'habitude d'un certain confort aussi bien matériel qu'intellectuel. Le quartier délaissé par la mairie est aujourd'hui à la limite de l'insalubrité et même de la ruine pour les plus anciennes habitations. Sauf que la centaine de familles qui loge entre ses murs constitue une force dont on ne peut plus se passer. Birmouth et ses élus réfléchissaient déjà à un vaste programme de bucheronnage dans le but d'édifier une palissade autour de Pré-au-Lard pour contenir les Hukks. Si Joares manœuvre bien, et je crois qu'il le fera, le programme pourrait doubler de taille et se doter d'une section bois de construction qui permettrait, après traitement, de restaurer les maisons les plus menacées du vieux quartier.

xxx

_Mardi 14 octobre, _

Poppy s'est décidée à me rendre ce journal. J'aurai demain le droit de sortir de mes appartements à condition de ne pas m'aventurer dehors.

Il me faudra pourtant passer outre les instructions de cette chère femme – et échapper à la vigilance de Mmes Lucine Abbott et Pérona Smith qui se sont vues assigner la surveillance de la Grande Porte. Les mouettes s'agitent étrangement dans le ciel. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un cherche à me faire passer un message.

xxx

_Mercredi 15 octobre,_

Le peuple des eaux est le seul peuple magique non humain à ne pas avoir à se plaindre des sorciers. Il est aussi le seul à vivre dans un milieu naturel non propice à notre race. Klpmvraac'h, le roi du lac, veille sur nos bateaux ainsi que sur nos côtes. Ses congénères des îles Willmass et Ioh Caol se sont positionnés contre les mangemorts après que ces derniers eurent réduit en esclavage les sorciers pêcheurs de ces terres. Comment se parlent-ils entre mers et lochs, je ne suis jamais parvenu à le découvrir, mais le fervent esprit de corps qui anime toute la race nous est bien utile alors que les rebelles investissent progressivement la région. Klpmvraac'h en a repéré tout un groupe près de la petite cité lacustre d'Algreev située à une centaine de kilomètres de Poudlard.

Lorsque la grippe cessera de mobiliser nos forces, j'irai annoncer au conseil mon intention d'en appeler aux volontaires afin d'aller soutenir nos concitoyens. Malgré l'éloignement terrible de Londres, trop d'entre nous ont encore le réflexe de penser qu'il revient au Ministère d'intervenir par la force. Un Ministère dont la sphère exécutive n'est plus composée que d'hommes en déroute préoccupés de leur seule survivance collective. Si nous-mêmes ne faisons rien, Algreev tombera aussi sûrement que tombent les feuilles de la Forêt Interdite.

xxx

_Samedi 18 octobre,_

Quarante et un volontaires dont six étudiants majeurs ont répondu présents. Je serai donc le quarante-deuxième, et qu'importe les forces que me coûteront le voyage. Alors que mes compagnons se sont rassemblés à la mairie pour un dernier festin, je vais inviter l'Avatar à revenir m'habiter.

xxx

_Dimanche 19 octobre,_

Dans un peu moins de six heures nous devrons avoir dépassé les chutes du Murvin. Ces falaises constituent le dernier observatoire d'où Poudlard nous sera visible. Ensuite nous avancerons droit devant nous pendant cinq jours, toutes armes dehors car nous serons trop nombreux pour nous cacher. Le phénix protégera nos arrières et les sujets de Klpmvraac'h notre flanc gauche. C'est à Looney, dans les faubourgs d'Algreev, là où le Nerfth se jette dans le loch magique de Goban, qu'auront lieu les premiers et les plus violents contacts avec les rebelles. Il nous faudra frapper dur pour ne pas périr et pour les faire reculer.

Si le monde était autre, c'est retenir nos coups qu'il faudrait. Tom Jedusor est un élitiste comme il ne s'en trouve qu'aux plus hauts postes de notre gouvernement. Mais contrairement à ce dernier dont les membres détiennent le pouvoir à tour de rôle depuis un demi-siècle, le Mage peut encore faire croire à un changement dans la structure figée de notre communauté. Poudlard s'est battue contre cette sclérose en délivrant ses prestigieux diplômes à tous ceux qui les méritaient, mais elle a été bien seule et bien peu de chose dans ce combat. Les rebelles sont cette masse nébuleuse des oubliés de la fin du siècle. Sorciers ambitieux mais sans entregent, harpies, vampires, cracmols et quasi-cracmols, filous, désargentés, frappés par le sort ou nés sous un mauvais nom, aucun n'a trouvé de place dans la majorité que nous sommes et qui a largement profité de l'époque depuis la chute de Grindelwald. Ils ne sont pas pro Voldemort. Ils misent sur sa montée en puissance pour altérer les rapports de force établis et engendrer un chaos dans lequel, croient-ils, ils seront enfin à même de tirer leur épingle du jeu. Ce sont des bourreaux mais aussi nos victimes que nous allons affronter. Victimes de notre insouciance et futures victimes des mangemorts qui n'ont pas plus l'intention que des Fudge, des Ghost ou des Reens de leur céder une once de place au soleil.

Pour l'heure il fait toujours nuit et les membres de notre petite armée goûtent encore au repos des braves. Et braves ils le sont, bien que la plupart ignorent quels monstres leur engagement convoque. Sans doute pensent-ils qu'ils ne risquent que la mort, le plus extrême mais non le plus terrible des destins. Peut-être espèrent-ils quelque gloire légitime et des légendes personnelles sur lesquelles ils bâtiront un jour une nouvelle existence. Je ne leur dirai pas car il revient à chacun de comprendre ceci, mais les armes n'ont jamais grandi personne. Traumatismes, cauchemars et maladies, c'est tout ce qu'elles proposent, à moins que l'on y prenne goût.

Lorsque les six enfants de Poudlard reviendront de ces combats, ils seront des hommes. En attendant ce sordide adoubement, notre devoir est de veiller farouchement sur eux. Alexis, Hannah, Blaise, Dean, Ronald et Joares, c'est pour leur sécurité qu'Emery Borcq, Arthur et Sinistra ont rallié la mission. Severus vient pour moi et Rolanda par conviction. A ceux-ci convient-il d'ajouter huit parents d'élèves, dix-sept Aurors, cinq sorciers de Pré-au-Lard et les quatre mules du vieux McGrum dont nous nous servirons pour le bât. Elmond Birmouth est furieux de voir ainsi départie la cité. Il n'a pas tort. Le sacrifice que nous imposons à nous-mêmes, nous l'imposons aussi à d'autres.

xxx

_Mercredi 5 novembre,_

La gargouille des directeurs a bloqué l'escalier pour me permettre d'écrire ces lignes. Si Poppy me surprenait à mon bureau, je serais bon pour une semaine de consignation.

Ma main foulée a bien meilleur aspect qu'avant-hier. Indemne, après quatre jours de guérilla, et cette chute spectaculaire à moins de deux heures de notre retour à Poudlard… Si Arthur, Severus et Joares ne m'avaient pas couvé des yeux depuis le retrait de l'Avatar, mes compagnons n'auraient probablement retrouvé que des morceaux épars de ma pauvre vieille carcasse au fond du ravin.

Ce malheureux impair a fait passer à trois le nombre de blessés durant la mission. L'état de santé de Marybeth Avrell chez les Aurors et du père Wrutch de Pré-au-Lard est autrement plus inquiétant que le mien, mais Poppy assure qu'ils ne garderont que des séquelles minimes de leurs blessures.

La mission s'est aussi bien déroulée que possible étant donné les circonstances. Aucun mort n'est à déplorer de notre côté. Quant aux sept rebelles disparus, j'imagine qu'ils ont essayé de traverser le Goban à la nage. Klpmvraac'h devra en répondre si tant est qu'une juridiction sorcière s'intéresse un jour à ces crimes. Notre succès est à mettre avant tout sur le compte de la formidable solidarité de notre groupe. Les rebelles ne s'attendaient pas à rencontrer une telle résistance de la part d'Algreev et encore moins à ce que des renforts civils lui viennent en aide. La cité est libre aujourd'hui, et neuf des dix-sept Aurors sont restés là-bas pour réorganiser sa défense.

Cette tentative d'installation d'une tête de pont rebelle dans la région a échoué, mais il en viendra d'autres. L'habitat sorcier traditionnel des Highlands se présente sous la forme de minuscules hameaux ou de fermes isolées dont les liaisons sont assurées par les réseaux de cheminette et de transplantage. Des réseaux dorénavant désactivés. Il est impossible de défendre l'ensemble de cet espace quasi vide et difficilement accessible. Algreev, Pré-au-Lard et quelques autres cités sont des exceptions qui drainent les populations recluses des montagnes. Le pays vacant que ces sorciers laissent derrière eux est une proie facile pour les rebelles. Ils n'ont matériellement pas grand-chose à y gagner, les montagnards étant de fervents adeptes de la politique de la terre brûlée, mais c'est bon pour leur moral et exécrable pour le nôtre.

Des fêtes ont eu lieu pour notre retour. Les champs, le verger et même la champignonnière ont fini par donner des résultats. Le frai des saumons a commencé et le peuple des eaux nous a octroyé un accès généreux aux gravières où les cadavres commençaient à s'amonceler. On n'avait plus aussi bien mangé depuis l'hiver dernier. Minerva n'était pas seule à ne plus pouvoir contenir ses larmes.

xxx

_Vendredi 7 novembre,_

D'autres fêtes ont eu lieu pendant notre absence. All Hallows Eve est redevenue Samhuinn sans que cela n'émeuve personne. De vieilles traditions qui semblaient oubliées se retrouvent au cœur des discussions, et Mme Pince s'inquiète de voir dévalisés par les étudiants ses rayonnages de rites et coutumes sorciers. Des idées plus grandes que Jedusor s'engouffrent par son Avatar et font leur lit dans la nouvelle génération. Le culte de l'ancienne magie fait son grand retour. Les fraternités et les groupes de musique new-age fleurissent à Pré-au-Lard. Le Beltane, le bar récemment ouvert par les sœurs Zonko, bat des records d'affluence depuis que s'y retrouve tout ce que le village compte de marginaux et de sorciers un tant soit peu versés dans la science druidique. On me reproche mes citrouilles d'Halloween. Mais ceux qui se livrent aujourd'hui à l'étude de l'écriture oghamique et des quatre éléments n'auraient pas compris hier que je les privasse de bonbons et de costumes. C'est un masque pour un autre, chers enfants. Les tatouages et les bijoux n'apportent pas plus de sagesse que les lampions. Immuable, la vérité se tient derrière chaque miroir, fût-il le plus déformé de la plus folle des fêtes foraines.

xxx

_Samedi 8 novembre,_

La palissade anti-Hukks est achevée et la restauration de Fang'Torn commence. Douze emplacements pouvant servir de caches ont été trouvés et le conseil a sélectionné un nombre équivalent de sorciers parmi les volontaires pour servir de gardiens du secret. Les choses ont été faites en sorte que personne au village comme au château ne connaisse la position de l'ensemble des caches. Chaque habitant de la cité a reçu pour consigne de rallier l'un des soixante meneurs en possession d'un mot de passe si l'ordre d'évacuer l'école et le village venait à être donné.

Remus aurait abandonné la mission d'Aberdeen pour retourner à Londres.

Le rapport bimensuel d'Amélia Bones sur la situation au Ministère tarde à me parvenir.

xxx

_Mardi 11 novembre,_

L'elfe Winky est arrivée la nuit dernière dans un état de grande détresse. Dobby est mort, poignardé à l'insu de tous dans une foule d'elfes qui s'apprêtaient à marcher pacifiquement sur le Ministère pour y réclamer un nouvel examen de leur statut légal.

Il n'y aura pas d'enquête. A-t-on jamais vu nommer un juge lorsqu'un meuble meurt ? Mais je sais qui est à blâmer pour la disparition de cet extraordinaire petit être. Les mouvances elfiques extrémistes lui en voulaient beaucoup de prôner l'union sacrée avec les sorciers, elles qui pensaient pouvoir obtenir rapidement liberté, salaires et reconnaissance de leur droit coutumier. Dobby partageait cet objectif mais souhaitait y parvenir sans heurt et sans trahir les sorciers pour lesquels il continuait de ressentir une grande affection. Alors elles l'ont tué, lui, le seul elfe libre à n'avoir pas usé de cette liberté pour tourner le dos à son espèce vouée à la servitude.

C'est un héros qui nous a quittés et dont le corps gît quelque part dans la boue du Bea'Zahr au lieu d'être honoré sous les plus beaux panthéons. L'histoire des elfes, cette race vaincue, reste encore à écrire. Et qui le fera, même dans dix siècles, je m'assurerai qu'il trouve le nom de Dobby sur sa route.

Ainsi se clôt par la bêtise le premier élan libertaire elfique de ce siècle anglais. Le sang versé est un crime moral très grave chez les elfes, bien plus que chez les humains. Je ne serais pas étonné que les rebelles se fassent expulser du Bea'Zahr dans les jours à venir. Je prédis aux congénères de Dobby, et cela me peine, un retour à la grisaille morne et soumise de leur existence. Ils oublieront vite leurs rêves d'émancipation pour ne se souvenir que des meurtres et de la violence. Leur feu s'est éteint. Désirer être libre est un bien long apprentissage.

xxx

_Mardi 18 novembre,_

Il était temps qu'Alicéphas Reens reparte. L'homme est arrivé il y a quatre jours avec sa compagnie d'Aurors attitrée. Sa venue n'avait en soi rien de surprenant dans la mesure où le Ministère ne peut pas se permettre – et Merlin sait qu'il le voudrait pourtant ! – d'abandonner Poudlard à son sort. L'école est une place forte trop précieuse et les enfants trop médiatiquement importants pour que Ghost et la Loge se livrent sans retenue à leur vendetta personnelle contre moi. Au cours de nos longues années de coexistence politique, ponctuée de batailles rarement menées dans le même camp, Reens a acquis la certitude que je ne représentais pas une réelle menace physique pour lui. Il a donc pris l'initiative de se présenter tout en armes et en arrogance aux portes de la cité.

Sa première halte a été pour le baraquement des Aurors. Londres voulait que les hommes signent un renouvellement de leur engagement au seul service du Ministère. Si les villageois n'étaient pas intervenus pour les séparer, nos visiteurs n'auraient pas franchi cette étape. Ils ont ensuite courageusement évité l'ire du conseil de Pré-au-Lard pour venir se réfugier au château où les parents et les élèves ne les y ont pas mieux accueillis que nos Aurors, quoique de façon moins virile. Le temps de leur séjour parmi nous, les enfants ont pris un malin plaisir à jouer les affamés et à déambuler devant eux en guenilles avant d'aller rire et se ravitailler de nuit au village. Que Londres nous croie à deux doigts de capituler si elle le souhaite. Notre indépendance de facto l'en inquiétera moins.

Reens ne s'est pas laissé duper mais il n'a rien trouvé pour étayer ses soupçons. Les champs récoltés les jours derniers ont été mis en jachère et n'offrent plus qu'un bien piètre spectacle depuis Poudlard. Tous nos stocks de suif, sel, bois et nourriture ont été désillusionnés et les poules et les vaches déplacées hors d'atteinte des Aurors les plus fouinards. A Ghost il dira qu'il ne croit pas que nous survivions avec le peu de ressources qu'il a entraperçu, il m'accusera d'avoir cherché à le tromper, et le Ministre lui rétorquera que je ne suis plus qu'un vieillard auquel il faut arrêter de prêter l'impossible. Homme je l'ai toujours été, et j'ai toujours fui l'univers reptilien qui baigne le fondement de chacun de nos êtres. Mais si le don des animagi m'avait malgré cela été offert, j'aurais aimé être une souris pour assister à leur entretien.

S'il est une chose que l'on ne peut reprocher à Reens, c'est de manquer de culot. Et il lui en a fallu davantage que celui que je lui prêtais pour venir me soumettre les yeux dans les yeux sa proposition.

_Voilà des années que vous profitez de votre aura dans la société civile pour placer vos alliés dans nos institutions, pour conserver vos différents postes dont celui de directeur de Poudlard et pour arriver à vos fins en général. Je ne prétends pas que vous n'ayez rien mérité de tout cela, Dumbledore, mais comme moi vous savez que ce soutien n'est pas sans conséquences ni sans obligation de contrepartie. Voldemort n'est pas seulement en train en défaire ce que vous, moi et d'autres ont patiemment construit depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre. Lui et sa bande terrorisent les populations. Est-ce que vous comprenez seulement ce que cela veut dire ? Vous vous êtes barricadé dans vos confins avec vos hommes et des réserves de magie et de nourriture – n'essayez pas de le nier, vous ne me convaincrez jamais du contraire – mais nous, nous devons gérer le reste de ce pays. Et il a peur, Dumbledore. Ce sont des familles brisées et des sorciers devenus irrationnels avec lesquels je dois composer à chaque instant. Vous avez toujours refusé les responsabilités politiques pour conserver le crédit que confère l'apparence de la neutralité – un calcul comme un autre que je ne vous reproche pas. Mais votre non-engagement atteint les limites du supportable. Vous avez votre part d'efforts à fournir pour que nous surmontions tous cette épreuve._

_Et qu'attend de moi la Loge ?_

_Le Ministère compte sur vous pour aider à redonner de l'espoir à ceux qui n'en n'ont plus. En d'autres termes, et vous excuserez ma franchise, nous vous demandons de réparer le désastre Potter que vous avez en grande partie occasionné. Mettez un terme à votre silence inutile, Dumbledore, et faites alliance avec nous. Ce n'est pas votre soutien ni votre approbation que nous recherchons mais la mise en place d'une stratégie unitaire pour contrer le Lord. Dites à nos concitoyens qu'un futur libre est possible. Dites-leur que vous croyez en la vaillance des Aurors ou même que votre Ordre du Phénix organise l'entraînement secret de Potter s'il le faut, je m'en contrefiche. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, parlez ! Quel mal pourriez-vous y trouver ? Au mieux vous aurez raison, au pire personne ne pourra en témoigner. Si l'avènement de notre ennemi devait se produire, vous aurez d'autres soucis que l'image négative que garderont de vous les survivants, convenez-en. _

_J'en conviens._

_Nous nous comprenons donc. Vous nous tiendrez au courant de vos actions et nous mettrons le Daily Prophet à votre disposition. Les tirages de la Gazette et des autres grands titres pourraient aussi être doublés à cette occasion. La Loge et l'Administration se chargeront de relayer votre appel à travers tous les cercles de la communauté, et je m'engage personnellement à redéployer ailleurs les forces que nous avons engagées dans la surveillance de votre Ordre._

_Je m'étonne chaque jour qui passe que ça n'ait pas encore été fait._

_Ne jouez pas l'innocent, Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais expliquer comment fonctionne le système. _

Alicéphas Reens est un pur animal politique. Rare, malin et distingué, mais un animal quand même. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été seulement conscient de l'indécence de ses propos. Le culte que ses pairs et lui vouent à la rationalisation des phénomènes humains, comme ici la peur ou ailleurs le désir, les rêves et le bonheur, les maintient dans un mode de pensée où la confiance est une statistique et la sympathie une gerbe de fleurs dans un cimetière. L'orgueil de ces hommes est sans commune mesure. Certains, comme Reens, sont trop intelligents pour se croire irremplaçables, mais leur race l'est à leurs yeux. Cette race de sages éclairés qui nous dirige.

C'est en substance ce que je lui ai répondu, après quoi j'ai dû subir trois autres après-midis de négociations irréelles pendant lesquelles le Veilleur s'est refusé à voir que nos mondes n'étaient simplement pas conciliables. Dans le mien les individus sont des hommes et la population un peuple capable de comprendre ce qui se passe et de s'affranchir de ses dirigeants lorsque ceux-ci prétendent comprendre pour lui.

Je ne dis pas que c'est toujours simple. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais fauté en essayant de me conformer à cette idée, jamais usé de mon influence pour obtenir ce que j'estimais bon pour tous, c'est-à-dire, oui, ce que _je_ voulais en réalité, mais on ne me prendra pas à tenter de manipuler un si grand nombre de mes concitoyens dont je ne sais rien, dont j'ignore les pensées et les passions secrètes, dont la nature profonde m'est étrangère. Qu'ils connaissent la peur, elle est naturelle et pas le moins bon des professeurs. Qu'ils se trompent aussi, mais seuls, car être le vecteur d'un Avatar ne me place pas au-dessus de mes semblables. Mon choix en la matière a été fait il y a longtemps. Et s'il me faut le mettre en mots définitifs, si ce choix devait s'incarner dans la pire des situations, alors je l'affirme et que toutes les mères me pardonnent : je préfère des cadavres libres à des ombres esclaves de pensées qui ne sont pas les leurs. Mes compagnons qui occupent ce château sont esseulés, certes, mais ils sont lucides. Je souhaite qu'il en soit de même pour tous les autres.

xxx

_Samedi 22 novembre,_

Le conseil du village a reçu de nos Aurors un demi-millier de gallions fraîchement frappés par Londres. Une vraie fortune en ces temps d'hyperdéflation et pour laquelle nous devons remercier le Ministère. C'est le prix que Reens s'est figuré être une amorce de retour en grâce auprès des hommes qu'il a abandonnés voilà des mois parmi nous dans les montagnes. Les Aurors n'ont pas apprécié la manœuvre. Elle est d'autant plus vaine qu'il n'y a rien à acheter par ici. Rien qui soit proposé à la vente, devrais-je dire. Tout ce qui existe est partagé. Les comptes attendront le retour de la paix. Le conseil a entrepris d'étudier le cas des familles connues au village mais restées en ville et dont les situations inquiètent. L'argent leur sera acheminé et distribué par Arthur qui s'apprête à repartir pour la capitale.

Je n'attends plus de nouvelles d'Amélia Bones. D'une façon ou d'une autre Ghost et la Loge ont obtenu son silence. A moins qu'elle n'ait simplement pas trouvé de hibou assez robuste pour affronter les dangers du ciel écossais. J'espère que Molly, elle, y parviendra. Si tout se passe comme prévu, les cheminées du Square sont en train de faire sortir de Londres les sorciers qui le souhaitent via le réseau clandestin mis en place par l'Ordre. La plupart prennent la route d'Aberdeen mais d'autres viennent grossir les rangs des cités comme la nôtre qui s'organisent un peu partout dans le Royaume.

xxx

_Lundi 24 novembre,_

Le jeune Donnchad de Fang'Torn n'a pas réapparu depuis que sa mère l'a envoyé chercher du petit bois à la sortie du village. Tous les secteurs autour de la cité sont quadrillés par les hommes les plus solides armés des épées que nos forgerons ont façonnées selon les techniques moldues. Les plus jeunes sont sommés de ne pas quitter les habitations et toutes les activités agricoles et forestières sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Pitié pour les enfants… Malgré toutes nos expérimentations, Poppy, Severus et moi-même ne sommes pas parvenus à trouver de parade médicale aux blessures réfractaires à la magie. Des mois de travail et pas l'ombre d'une piste. Aucun d'entre nous ne s'était jamais frotté à un sujet d'étude aussi aride. Si les chiens de mangalite sont à l'origine de cette disparition… et même s'ils ne le sont pas, il n'y a plus rien de non hostile aux sorciers passé la frontière de Pré-au-Lard à présent.

_Début de soirée,_

Les hommes ont fait une découverte macabre à moins de cent mètres de la palissade.

Une assemblée extraordinaire s'est tenue dans la salle municipale. Ne jamais se déplacer à moins de trois ou quatre était une recommandation, c'est désormais un ordre. Quiconque enfreindra cette règle s'exposera à ne voir personne venir à son secours. Les groupes qui s'aventurent loin dans la Forêt pour y chasser sont tenus de prendre avec eux l'un des chiens du village pour servir d'alerte. La fermeture de la palissade est avancée de deux heures. Les deux animagi, Alexia de Poufsouffle et Fife de Serpentard puisque je peux à présent les nommer, ont révélé publiquement leur capacité (mais non leurs totems) et proposé de monter la garde. Je désapprouve mais ceux qui partageaient cet avis ont été mis en minorité. Fife est encore mineure et restera à Poudlard. Sa situation n'est pas plus enviable car les Hukks peuvent librement parcourir le domaine de l'école si ça leur chante. Le terrain est trop vaste pour être clôturé et seuls les sombrals représentent un danger pour eux. Il faudra veiller sur elle et peut-être même l'enfermer comme nous le fîmes jadis pour Remus car la colère du totem à l'encontre de ces horreurs à quatre pattes pourrait submerger sa volonté de sorcière. Alexia et Minerva passeront leurs nuits dans les postes de garde les plus éloignés du village en compagnie d'Aurors. Les trois mules rescapées de l'expédition d'Algreev seront positionnées aux entrées nord, est et ouest de la cité. Des feux seront allumés au premier cri d'alerte.

La nuit est tombée mais il me faut quitter le château malgré le froid mordant qui nous assiège. Je dois avertir les morts qui reposent dans l'antique cimetière de Poudlard de la cérémonie prévue demain. Cela peut ne pas parler à mes semblables, mais je ne crois pas que les disparus apprécient l'arrivée d'une âme à vif parmi eux sans préparation. Les derniers instants de Donnchad O'Byrne sur cette terre ont été épouvantables. Si personne ne l'accompagne au-delà, un fantôme pourrait naître de cette tragédie. Un petit fantôme de douze ans taillé en pièces et dévoré de son vivant.

Sortons, vite.

xxx

_Jeudi 27 novembre,_

Aucun signe des Hukks mais une dizaine de rebelles ont été repérés à une lieue du poste avancé d'Alexia. Mon Patronus les a vus également. Les pauvres bougres n'ont que la peau sur les os et leur campement se résume à un tas de branchages jeté par-dessus une vague tranchée naturelle. Ce sont nos stocks de vivres qui les intéressent. Demain les hommes iront les déloger. Nous ne pouvons pas les accueillir mais peut-être puis-je convaincre le conseil de les prendre comme prisonniers. Au moins ne mourront-ils pas de froid et de faim. Et si le conseil s'y refuse, je trouverai un moyen de leur faire parvenir de quoi passer l'hiver. Participeront à l'effort ceux qui le souhaiteront pourvu que la dignité des âmes ne se compromette pas au nom des impératifs de guerre.

xxx

_Dimanche 30 novembre,_

Le sort des rebelles a créé les plus graves dissensions au sein de notre communauté depuis que cette dernière existe. Une large moitié s'est prononcée contre leur abandon, mais la quasi-totalité des habitants a exclu l'idée qu'ils s'installent à proximité du village. Il aura fallu toute la ténacité de Mmes Chourave et Granger pour qu'une décision soit prise, et celle-ci est de les laisser s'implanter là où ils se trouvent actuellement, c'est-à-dire en pleine forêt et à presque quinze kilomètres du premier secours possible.

Je suis allé voir ces hommes avec Birmouth et une délégation de villageois. Ils nous ont dit venir du sud et avoir traversé les Highlands à pied _à la recherche d'un lieu peinard._ Ils nous ont aussi confirmé avoir participé à quelques actions rebelles mais nous n'avons rien appris de plus sur le sujet, et surtout pas pourquoi ils fuyaient leurs anciens alliés. Ont-ils commis des vols ou trahi leurs camarades à la faveur d'une beuverie de trop ? L'humanité m'a paru bien peu présente dans leurs corps fatigués et leurs esprits marqués par l'alcool de genièvre et la sauvagerie des bois.

L'offre de la cité ne les a pas faits réagir. Je pense qu'ils ne l'ont pas comprise. Ils sont restés immobiles tout le temps où les hommes ont déblayé la place et monté un abri pour eux et un appentis pour les bûches. Le village leur a fourni deux poules, une caisse de tubercules et de graines forcées à la magie, quelques couvertures, de la corde, du savon, du sel, des épées pour les chiens et des haches pour le bois. En partant, je leur ai promis que des gens viendraient de Poudlard si nous recevions un appel à l'aide de leur part. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Birmouth a accepté cette implantation parce qu'il espère que ce petit îlot d'hommes sans défense attirera les Hukks loin de nous, et il n'est pas seul à tenter de me cacher cet espoir.

xxx

_Mardi 9 décembre, Londres, Square G.,_

Le Terrier a été réduit en cendres avant-hier. C'est une perte regrettable que celle de ce lieu chaleureux et toujours ouvert dont chaque membre de l'Ordre, moi le premier, garde en mémoire des souvenirs heureux de soirées fraternelles, mais une perte néanmoins secondaire. Les Weasley vont bien. Hormis Charly qui poursuit sa mission en Norvège, ils se trouvaient depuis longtemps tous à Londres ou à Poudlard lorsque l'attaque a eu lieu. Arthur et Molly prennent la chose avec philosophie, du moins est-ce ainsi qu'ils tentent de protéger leurs enfants. Le choc, qui reste grand malgré leur résolution, les maintient à distance d'une réalité bien plus sordide qu'un incendie.

Paralysées par l'idée que les coupables puissent toujours se trouver dans les parages, les familles sorcières de Loutry Ste Chaspoule ont mis plus de douze heures à réagir aux flammes qui dévoraient la colline derrière le village. Il ne restait plus rien de la demeure lorsque le Daily Prophet s'est emparé de l'affaire. Ses journalistes n'ont pas hésité à faire leurs gros titres sur _le Camouflet des Hommes du Lord. _Les dépêches qui ne cessent de tomber depuis lors portent surtout sur ma personne et sur ma supposée défaillance puisque je me trouve être le non moins supposé gardien du secret de Loutry. C'était vrai jusqu'en juin dernier, date à laquelle nous avons décidé que la protection du Q.G. passait en priorité. La garde du Terrier m'a été retirée afin que je puisse concentrer mes forces sur le Square. Molly s'est alors proposée contre l'avis de toute la famille pour devenir le nouveau gardien du secret.

Comment les incendiaires ont-ils pu passer outre la formidable vigilance de Molly Weasley, telle est la question qui me préoccupe. Le charme du gardien compte parmi les magies les plus efficaces pour assurer l'intégrité d'un lieu, ce qui justifie l'émoi du Prophet et du reste de mes concitoyens bien que ça ne l'excuse pas. Voldemort et ses partisans n'auraient pas pu venir à bout de cette protection en quelques heures, et s'ils avaient tenté une telle entreprise, cela n'aurait pas été pour une maison vide. Molly a laissé rentrer chez elle quelqu'un en qui elle n'aurait pas dû avoir confiance. Et cette personne a par la suite ouvert les portes à des individus encore moins recommandables. J'espère en apprendre davantage lorsqu'Alastor aura mis la main sur Percy Weasley.

A présent il est temps pour moi de rendre sa politesse à Reens en le visitant à mon tour. L'homme détient les affaires du pays dans le creux de sa main par l'entremise de Ghost, mais pour si grand tacticien qu'il se prenne, il est en train de sombrer par là où beaucoup d'autres sont tombés avant lui. Je ne crois pas un seul instant que les mangemorts aient attaqué le Terrier. Le Prophet a malencontreusement titré vrai : les camouflets servaient aux soldats moldus de la Première Guerre mondiale pour enfumer les galeries dans lesquelles se cachaient leurs ennemis. Et c'est ce qui nous arrive. Des groupes extrémistes sont en train de doubler la Loge et le Ministère afin de créer un casus belli qui précipite le gigantesque affrontement dont ils ne supportent plus l'attente. Fous qu'ils sont ! Car nous sommes tous terrés, et la fumée ne choisit pas ses galeries.

_Au petit matin,_

Je ne connais pas de spectacle plus consternant que l'intelligence prisonnière de l'ego. A peine Reens a-t-il réalisé qu'il se faisait réellement déborder – pas seulement par des organisations violentes comme l'Alliance ou la Morgane blanche dont il s'imagine que j'ignore l'utilisation qu'il fait, mais par des groupuscules sans visages situés encore davantage à la marge de notre vie politique – qu'il cherchait déjà un moyen de les inclure dans sa sphère d'influence. Devant ses proches et moi-même il a préféré endosser le rôle de commanditaire indirect de l'affaire plutôt que d'admettre son ignorance du dossier. C'est reconnaître qu'il existe une faiblesse exposant ses troupes de l'intérieur qu'il refuse. Il ira jusqu'au bout y compris jusqu'à soutenir la thèse d'une attaque mangemort plutôt que de prononcer le mot _saboteurs_.

Lui aussi vit très mal l'attente dans laquelle nous a plongés Jedusor. Les mois qui passent décuplent les tensions, les dépenses du Ministère et la destruction du tissu économique de notre communauté. Cette guerre des nerfs joue contre Ghost qui pourrait affronter une crise sociale avant même l'entrée en lice de Voldemort, et Reens le sait. Voir à quels rapprochements contre nature cette possibilité le convertit me déçoit autant que cela me révulse. A défaut de son humanité, je comptais pouvoir m'adosser à son sens de l'honneur.

xxx

_Vendredi 12 décembre, Square G.,_

Les saboteurs sont devenus des assassins. Alastor n'a pas retrouvé Percy mais il en a suffisamment entendu pour comprendre que cela n'arrivera pas.

Nous ne saurons jamais ce qui lui est réellement arrivé, mais je tends à penser que Perceval s'est rendu compte de son erreur et qu'il s'est perdu en cherchant à dénoncer les incendiaires. Je tiens Alicéphas Reens pour responsable de cette mort. Percy n'est peut-être jamais arrivé jusqu'à lui, mais en soutenant l'hypothèse mangemort Reens a envoyé aux terroristes un signe d'impunité assez fort pour qu'ils n'hésitent pas à commettre un meurtre. Mes preuves de son implication se résument au souvenir que je garde de notre rencontre de mardi, c'est-à-dire trop peu, étant donné les soupçons qui pèsent sur moi dans l'affaire et la présence bien connue d'un puissant maître legilimens à mes côtés, pour que je puisse faire part de mes accusations à un large public. Mais si l'occasion m'en est donnée, la Loge payera pour la souffrance qu'il me revient une fois de plus d'imposer à Arthur et Molly.

xxx

_Mercredi 17 décembre, Square G.,_

Molly est venue me trouver juste après le retour d'Alastor. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi j'avais envoyé plusieurs membres de l'Ordre sonder les sociétés secrètes de Londres. Il est des choses comme l'instinct maternel que rien ne peut tromper. J'espère avoir trouvé le ton juste lorsque je lui ai demandé si elle avait des nouvelles de son troisième fils. Je ne pouvais pas formuler la chose autrement. On ne brise pas des existences sur de simples suppositions, aussi fortes soient-elles. Molly n'a rien dit. Elle s'est assise et a pleuré, puis Arthur l'a rejointe.

Miss Deauclaire ralliera sous peu Poudlard, je m'en suis assuré à la fin de la cérémonie. Le service s'est tenu tout à l'heure dans le jardin du Square. Je n'ai rien révélé à la famille de ce dont je ne peux être sûr, mais j'ai vu dans leurs yeux qu'ils faisaient le lien avec la destruction du Terrier. Dire au revoir à Bill aura été moins difficile pour eux, je crois, car ils savaient alors qui ils enterraient.

Quant au corps absent, c'est l'une de ces plaies que même le temps ne guérit pas.

J'ai entrevu Remus hier soir. L'homme était méconnaissable. Il est reparti dès qu'il a appris notre intention d'organiser un service funéraire. Dedalus affirme qu'il cherche toujours Perceval. Je devais reprendre demain la route de l'Ecosse avec Ronald mais peut-être nous faudra-t-il différer de quelques jours ce voyage. Londres se porte mal. Malgré les engagements des uns et des autres pour soutenir la communauté, les privations, les doutes, l'isolement et les deuils sont en train de mettre ces hommes et ces femmes de courage à genoux.

xxx

_Jeudi 18 décembre, Square G.,_

Remus ne répond pas aux signaux que je lui transmets par nos pendentifs.

Pendant ce temps la rumeur couverte par Reens fait son chemin. A présent les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne sont persuadés que le Lord est en mesure de percer jusqu'aux protections des maisons les mieux gardées. Ce qui reste du Wizengamot vient de sommer le Ministère qui n'attendait que ça de répondre à l'affront. Les Aurors engagés auprès des Français contre les alliés de Soronce sont en train d'être rapatriés et appareillés avec les troupes d'élite de la Loge afin de mener la première grande offensive tactique de cette guerre contre les mangemorts. Ils ne rencontreront que les fantassins du Lord, mais les victimes seront nombreuses. Autant de morts inutiles car Voldemort attend son heure pour se découvrir et marcher sur nous tous.

Comme tous les Avatars, il a le sens du spectacle. Radicaux politiques ou opprimés sociaux, les vampires qui s'agitent dangereusement au sud, les rebelles au nord et les Errants qui pillent les côtes orientales du pays forment un gigantesque leurre que le Ministère ne peut pas ne pas suivre. Pendant ce temps les mangemorts préparent son coup d'éclat sans que personne ne vienne les inquiéter. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire hormis l'attendre de pied ferme. Si Poudlard n'est pas sa première destination, ce sera la seconde. Le château a été construit par Salazar et ses trois alliés sur l'un des nœuds d'énergie les plus puissants d'Europe. Par mes positions de professeur puis de directeur, j'ai longuement profité de cet emplacement singulier pour abreuver mon Avatar. Voldemort n'a pas eu cette chance. Voilà presque un demi-siècle que je me demande si ce fut l'homme qui parla lorsque j'ai chassé Tom Jedusor de l'école ou bien l'Avatar qui défendait son territoire. Voldemort, lui, s'est fait son opinion. Voilà presque un demi-siècle qu'il peaufine sa revanche.

Ce goût de la mise en scène a détourné de sa coupe un certain nombre de nos sages autoproclamés qui s'échinent à y voir la marque d'une vulgarité irrecevable. Ils méprisent la force qui se cache derrière les symboles comme derrière les lieux communs. L'universalité, _ce que tout le monde attend_, exerce pourtant une force de gravitation remarquable sur les esprits. La multiplicité des énergies qui se retrouvent dans un symbole entraîne une poussée qui fluidifie l'ascension de l'être qui la canalise et engendre des retours de magie exceptionnels. Voldemort, l'Avatar de Jedusor, se tient prêt à recevoir cette décharge qui se produira lorsqu'il ordonnera l'assaut de Poudlard et lorsqu'il rencontrera Harry Potter. Le garçon lui livrera bataille, je le sais. Leur affrontement, quelle que soit la forme qu'il prendra, sera d'une amplitude remarquable. Grindelwald et moi n'avions pas amassé la moitié des enjeux que Jedusor a su rassembler autour de sa personne et d'Harry par le truchement de la prophétie. L'histoire plie sous le poids de ces enjeux. Mes pensées se perdent à essayer de déterminer si la prophétie est la cause de ce poids démesuré ou bien sa conséquence.

La réponse n'a plus d'importance. J'ai peur, Harry. La foi immense que j'ai dans l'homme et qui aura porté toute ma vie ne peut rien contre ça. Il tourne dans ma tête plus de pensées noires que mes années n'en ont connues. Tu en es le centre soir après soir. Je regrette tant de choses et je doute de tant d'autres ! Je me méfie de tout. Des trop nombreuses peines que nous t'avons infligées, de la fulgurance de Lord Voldemort, de Reens, de cette prophétie qui ne livre que ce que chacun veut y voir, et de moi-même, définitivement, et du jugement que je porte sur chaque élément de cette guerre. La magie qui suinte de ce monde et me colle au corps me trahit. Je ne la connais pas. Je ne peux pas plus me fier à elle qu'à ce journal, pauvre confident d'un vieil homme fatigué. J'ai vu ses pages luire sur mon bureau la nuit dernière. Je n'ose énoncer ces quelques phrases où j'aurais pu confesser mes soupçons te concernant et concernant Jedusor de crainte que la déflagration de ces hypothèses, même sur papier, ne nous fasse dévier de la voie bancale sur laquelle notre époque est lancée à toute vitesse. La sérénité n'existe plus nulle part. C'est le chaos dans toutes les dimensions de notre petit coin de terre, Harry. Les émotions, les idées, la magie… tout se déforme et tremble sur ses fondations. Tout ce qui était appris est piétiné. Seule la dimension physique, celle dans laquelle nous respirons, est encore épargnée. C'est sur elle que désormais Voldemort se concentre.

xxx

_Vendredi 19 décembre, Square G.,_

Fumsek est arrivé avec un message de Minerva. Le demi-kilomètre qui sépare Pré-au-Lard de l'école est en train de devenir infranchissable. Les Hukks ont envahi pour de bon notre vallée et les embuscades en forêt se multiplient. Errants, rebelles ou simples voleurs, personne n'a encore pu le définir. Je dois repartir sur-le-champ avec Ronald et Pénélope si nous voulons pouvoir franchir sans trop d'encombres la zone anti-transplantage qui ceint le château.

Avant de quitter la capitale, de façon définitive pressens-je, je conseillerai à tous les membres de l'Ordre de se rapatrier au Square et d'y veiller les uns sur les autres.

xxx

_Dimanche 21 décembre,_

Misère… A peine avions-nous franchi la Grande Porte qu'un hibou venait s'écraser à mes pieds. L'animal a dû quitter Londres quelques heures après nous. J'ai trouvé entre ses serres la plus triste des nouvelles.

Remus manquait à l'appel depuis son dernier passage au Square mercredi. Arthur et Alastor l'ont retrouvé dans le petit appartement de banlieue où il avait élu domicile après l'arrestation de Sirius. Arsenic et vif-argent.

Après l'assassinat de Bill j'avais chargé Molly de veiller sur lui pour la distraire de son immense chagrin. Pauvre femme, à quels tourments supplémentaires l'ai-je condamnée ? La main d'Alastor tremblait lorsqu'il a écrit son message. Le reste de l'Ordre est effondré. Certains cacheraient leur peine derrière des propos d'une rare violence, parlant de fuite et soulignant qu'avec la guerre il aurait suffi d'attendre un peu plus longtemps pour arriver à la même fin, qu'au moins celle-ci aurait été utile. D'autres parleraient de la jeune Nymphadora. Je n'y crois pas plus. Remus avait une très grande et sincère affection pour elle, mais il était revenu de l'amour il y a bien longtemps. Sa souffrance évidente après ce tragique décès n'avait pas la désespérance du grand amour perdu. Non, c'est la lassitude qui l'a emporté.

Mon ami… J'ai vu partir bien des hommes, mais aucun de plus meurtri que vous.

Il y avait deux liasses de feuillets scellés jointes au message d'Alastor. Dans la lettre que vous eûtes la force de m'écrire, j'ai trouvé ce que je savais déjà : qu'il n'y avait aucune lâcheté chez vous, juste une terrible fatigue et ce mal galopant, cette lycanthropie qui gagnait chaque jour du terrain et vous faisait craindre le pire. Vous m'aviez un jour prévenu qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose au monde que vous n'accepteriez jamais, et c'était de voir le loup-garou gagner la bataille. A la fin vous avez choisi de ne pas perdre la vôtre. Je ne peux retenir mes larmes, pour votre perte, et pour l'impuissance dans laquelle je me suis trouvé à préserver de la peine les hommes qui m'étaient chers et qui le demeureront à jamais.

Je puis témoigner à quiconque souhaite savoir que toute la vie de cet homme aura été une lutte héroïque et silencieuse contre la misère, le rejet et l'amertume, un destin que je ne souhaite à personne et que Remus Lupin aura affronté avec une patience exemplaire et une infinie bonté envers ceux qui eurent la chance de croiser son chemin. Dans sa disparition, qui fut violente et douloureuse à l'image des poisons usités, il garda assez d'esprit pour laisser à ceux restés derrière les moyens de subsister. Ainsi passera aux Weasley la demi-propriété du Square de Londres, conformément à ses vœux. Quant à sa moitié de la fortune des Black, elle reviendra officiellement à l'Ordre, lequel y puisait déjà largement avec sa bénédiction depuis l'amorce de ces temps de disette.

Lorsque les circonstances nous le permettront, nous irons étendre son corps sous le frêne de Godric's Hollow.

Et si Merlin l'autorise, un jour, je remettrai à Harry la lettre qui accompagnait la mienne.

xxx

_Mardi 23 décembre,_

C'est le cœur lourd, si lourd que j'aurais préféré m'abstenir, que j'ai participé à la cérémonie symbolique organisée dans le cimetière de l'école. Qui pleurer le plus de l'élève, du collègue, du compagnon d'armes ou de l'ami ?

Poppy a emmené Minerva juste après pour qu'elle se repose. Les enfants ont raccompagné leurs professeurs abattus au château. Severus est resté avec moi, pour me soutenir me semble-t-il mais la faveur avait besoin d'être retournée. Remus et lui n'ont jamais réparé ce qui avait été brisé pendant leur scolarité, mais au-delà de leur relation tout au plus diplomatique chacun représentait pour l'autre la réminiscence d'une époque plus heureuse. Il ne restait qu'eux de cette génération maudite. C'est un repère de plus qui s'évanouit pour mon maître des potions. La mort du dernier maraudeur le renvoie à la contemplation morbide du funeste choix qui fut le sien à ses dix-sept ans. Je le lis dans ses yeux. C'est un allié précieux dans la défense du château, son savoir nous est indispensable et son ingéniosité nous a souvent sortis d'affaire au cours de ces mois de vie recluse, mais l'homme atteint ses limites. Ce qui avait commencé de s'écrouler après le départ d'Harry n'est plus que ruines aujourd'hui.

xxx

_Samedi 27 décembre,_

Nos modestes célébrations de Noël n'ont pas allégé l'humeur sombre qui règne dans le château. D'autres se sont tenues au village, à un demi-kilomètre de nous, cinq cents mètres qui forment une frontière quasi solide maintenant que les Hukks arpentent nos terres à découvert. J'en viens à les haïr. L'air qu'ils déplacent pourrit tout ce qu'il touche. Il n'y a plus de gibier, plus d'oiseaux, même plus de sirènes. Klpmvraac'h et sa famille se sont retirés à l'autre bout du lac. Nos animaux sont enfermés à double-tour et se blessent à se jeter contre les portes chaque fois que l'une de ces choses dégénérées pousse son cri lugubre.

Demain il nous faudra pourtant sortir afin de partager les stocks que l'école et le village ont patiemment amassés. Ma cheminée est toujours connectée avec celle de la mairie mais ce qui nous reste de poudre de cheminette doit être conservé en prévision de temps plus durs encore où nous pourrions avoir besoin de déplacer les enfants.

Un deuxième conseil a été créé au château. Il communique avec celui de Birmouth par Patroni. Je peux les voir aller et venir sur cette route que nous avons tous tant de fois empruntée avec insouciance. Des silhouettes graciles et argentées dans un paysage dont rien ne semble perturber le calme. J'ai beau me frotter les yeux, je dois pourtant me rendre à l'évidence : les Patroni qui nous arrivent de Pré-au-Lard ne sont plus que des ombres à leur entrée au château. Quelque chose les vide de leur substance sur le chemin. L'Ombre, la vraie.

xxx

_Mardi 30 décembre,_

Trois des rebelles que nous avons laissés s'installer près de nous sont entrés sur le domaine de l'école plus tôt dans la journée. Ils ont intercepté un message en provenance de Raprihs Head et l'ont transmis à la sentinelle à mon attention. Roublardise ou barbarie, qu'importe ce qui leur permet de survivre dans la Forêt, je suis soulagé de les savoir au moins eux bien portants.

Raprihs Head a fermé. Nous ne nous y rendions plus depuis longtemps mais cela n'adoucit pas l'idée que l'Express ne dépasse plus la ville de Perth en bordure des Highlands.

Les deux conseils ont décidé de ne pas fêter le nouvel an. Les lumières doivent être éteintes pour rendre la cité moins repérable dans la nuit.

xxx

_Vendredi 2 janvier,_

Je m'attendais à ce que Poudlard réagisse à l'annulation des fêtes. Elle n'a jamais bien pris que nous la privions de ces décharges d'énergie positive, et je me suis abstenu autant que possible de contrevenir à ce désir durant ma longue carrière de directeur. Pas un murmure cette fois pourtant. Pas une de ces facéties architecturales dont elle aime user lorsqu'elle souhaite m'avertir de son désaccord. Sont-ce les constants ajustements de sécurité que nous lui faisons subir ou bien nos esprits trop chagrins ? Je ne parviens pas à entrer en vibration avec elle. Sa structure magique tremble et se contorsionne loin de moi dans un combat dont j'ignore l'objet.

Capitaine sans barre d'un navire sans but, les yeux rivés à des constellations inconnues dans un ciel dont on a changé l'ordre, voilà comment je me sens ce soir.

xxx

_Dimanche 4 janvier,_

J'étais à la fenêtre lorsque Minerva est entrée. Elle m'a tendu une missive cachetée à la hâte qu'un coursier venait de lui remettre. Nous avons regardé côte à côte les ombres qui grouillaient à l'orée de la Forêt.

_C'est Londres. Ils nous conjurent de leur envoyer des renforts_, lui ai-je dit en repliant la lettre.

Ensuite elle est partie et moi je couche ces quelques lignes, les dernières, car les alarmes viennent de se mettre en route.

**.**

**.**


	40. Morosophie

**26/11/2011 :** Pour une fin en musique, cliquez sur le lien dans mon profil.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Morosophie**

.

.

Les feux d'alerte illuminaient les collines tout autour de la cité. En contrebas du château, on devinait Pré-au-Lard et les silhouettes de ses habitants qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Se préparer à la guerre, c'était se préparer à ne pas l'être.

Malgré les scénarios maintes fois répétés par Birmouth et son conseil, il ne se trouvait plus grand monde pour tenter de rallier les caches isolées en pleine forêt et séparées du village par des sentiers livrés aux assauts de l'ennemi. Mues par un réflexe ancestral, des colonnes désordonnées de sorciers remontaient vers Poudlard dans la pénombre du soir tombant.

Snape s'arracha à la fenêtre et descendit vers la Grande Salle. Lui et les autres professeurs avaient décidé depuis longtemps de rester au château le moment venu. Poudlard représentait infiniment plus qu'un toit ou qu'une carrière. L'idée d'un Lord arpentant ses couloirs d'un pas régalien… même lui était prêt à beaucoup pour ne pas voir ça, y compris à mourir bêtement, prisonnier d'une bâtisse vouée à subir le plus fort de l'attaque plutôt que d'aller chercher une chance au fond des bois.

Les tableaux étaient vides de leurs sujets. Tous les personnages s'étaient repliés vers les passages menant à l'infirmerie et au bureau directorial où Pomfresh et Pince avaient pour mission de regrouper les enfants les plus jeunes et ceux trop terrorisés pour se battre. Les armures avaient quitté leurs socles pour occuper les entrées stratégiques de l'école. Leurs hallebardes représentaient le plus grand espoir des assiégés contre les Hukks de Greyback. Le maître des potions serra les dents en atteignant sa destination. La Salle était déjà pleine comme un œuf. Quelqu'un venait de couper les alarmes, et leur vacarme assourdissant avait laissé place aux clameurs affolées des hommes encouragées par les cris des Augureys qui survolaient le château en sarabandes déchaînées. Le sorcier localisa McGonagall près de la Grande Porte et se fraya un chemin dans la cohue.

La vieille femme l'accueillit avec un sourire crispé. « J'ai triché à la belote hier. »

La confession lui soutira un grognement amusé alors que les derniers arrivants passaient à côté de lui et s'engouffraient dans l'école. Ensemble, les deux professeurs regardèrent agoniser le crépuscule. Il pouvait ne s'agir que d'une alerte, une simple charge pour tester leur résistance, mais l'instinct de Snape lui hurlait le contraire. La Forêt Interdite se vidait elle aussi de tous ses habitants. Les créatures les plus étranges refluaient vers le château, préférant affronter l'espace à découvert plutôt que ce qui avançait dans la nuit. Les feux les plus à l'est de la cité, ceux de la colline de Raprihs, dégageaient la fumée bleue caractéristique des sorts de mouchage. Bientôt les montagnes seraient plongées dans le noir le plus total.

« Ne faites pas de folies, Minerva. Je compte bien prendre ma revanche un jour. »

La sorcière appuya brièvement sa tête contre son épaule avant de le quitter. Snape inspira l'air glacé qui sifflait entre les piliers du porche. Il aurait pu se trouver parmi elles, ces armées qui mettaient cap sur Poudlard. Si Potter n'avait pas mis un terme au petit jeu auquel se livraient le Lord et le directeur, Dumbledore lui aurait sûrement demandé de rejoindre les mangemorts. Une assurance qu'il serait resté au moins un membre de l'Ordre debout après ce soir, froid et lucide malgré les pertes humaines, capable de continuer la résistance.

Froid, oui. Lucide, plus maintenant, pas avec les centaines d'enfants qui s'accrochaient à leurs baguettes dans son dos, pas avec autant de collègues et même quelques amis dont la plupart ne verraient probablement pas l'aube. Il aurait fallu fuir plus tôt pour garder toute sa tête, songea le maître des potions en retournant à l'intérieur. Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini avaient suivi la voie de la raison. Demain ce serait à eux de reprendre le flambeau. Serpentards contre serpentard. Au moins cette maison dont il était encore directeur n'aurait pas totalement failli.

« Severus. »

Snape tourna la tête et regarda le directeur approcher avec un sourire mauvais. Tout ne serait pas perdu aussi simplement. Ils avaient encore Dumbledore avec eux. Et quel sorcier ! Même usé et amaigri, Dumbledore en imposait plus qu'une légion d'Aurors. Le vieil homme en armes lui indiqua ses élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce. Snape acquiesça sobrement. Aucun parent serpentard n'avait osé rallier Poudlard. Ses étudiants n'avaient que lui, et même si quelques-uns le dépassaient en taille et que tous ceux présents avaient renoncé à la sécurité des caches, la terreur nue dans leurs yeux rappelait cruellement leur âge.

Sous ses ordres, ils formèrent les groupes qu'ils avaient constitués durant l'automne. Un spécialiste en charmes pour les protections, deux autres pour les sorts de frappe, un quatrième, désillusionné, pour faire diversion, et un cinquième capable de produire plusieurs Patroni afin de rester en contact avec les autres groupes. Certaines unités comptaient des élèves d'autres maisons, et les plus vindicatives étaient couplées avec des Aurors et des sorciers du village. Ailleurs dans la Salle, McGonagall, Chourave et Bibine qui remplaçait Flitwick faisaient de même.

Les gestes tant de fois reproduits qu'ils en étaient devenus familiers ramenèrent un semblant de calme. Epaule contre épaule, chacun puisa un peu de vigueur dans la présence rassurante des autres. Ensuite le leader des Aurors, Carlight, poussa un cri de guerre repris par un unisson timide qui alla en s'amplifiant jusqu'à ce qu'on n'entende plus rien des dents et des genoux qui s'entrechoquaient. Snape ferma les yeux et répéta le cri dans un murmure. _Nil__ transet__… __Nil__ transet__ sed__ morituri. _L'enivrement artificiel qui gagnait la Salle était tout ce qui leur restait. L'homme s'y laissa prendre quelques instants avant de battre des paupières. Dumbledore assénait ses ultimes recommandations, pragmatiques et sans faux espoirs, au parterre de sorciers plus attentifs que jamais. Puis, comme un mécanisme parfaitement huilé, les rangs se mirent en branle pour rejoindre les postes-clefs qu'ils avaient accepté de tenir.

Et l'impensable se produisit. Un pied dans le corridor qui menait à l'esplanade sud, Snape en fut le premier témoin. Horrifié, il vit les escaliers se rétracter et les couper des étages supérieurs tandis que de partout claquaient les portes avant de se verrouiller. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour qu'une décharge le propulsa en arrière, et la porte qu'il venait de franchir se referma elle aussi dans un bruit définitif de guillotine.

Prisonniers !

Snape s'extirpa des bras qui s'étaient tendus pour le rattraper et chercha des yeux le directeur. Il le trouva, immobile, contemplant d'un air songeur le plafond de la Salle au milieu de la foule que la panique recommençait à agiter.

« Albus ! »

Dumbledore posa sur sa directrice adjointe un regard insondable avant de le reporter vers les murs qui se gondolaient autour d'eux. Les hurlements repartirent de plus bel lorsque la muraille avança d'un bon mètre dans la Salle. L'espace restant était si exigu qu'on s'y marchait sur les pieds. Impossible de tirer dans ces circonstances.

« _Albus !_ »

Pas maintenant, plaida mentalement Snape. Dumbledore, par pitié, _pas __maintenant_ ! La posture du vieil homme pouvait faire illusion de calme ou de maîtrise, mais l'ex-mangemort savait ce que cela cachait : le sorcier était en train de basculer en mode Avatar. Or il n'y avait pas plus fataliste qu'un Avatar. Déconnectés, au-delà de tout, ils avaient la fâcheuse manie de faire un pas de côté et de contempler ce qu'ils appelaient _l__'__ordre __des __choses_ lorsque celui-ci se déchaînait. _Nos __destinées__ ne__ nous __appartiennent__ jamais__ totalement,__ Severus,__ la__ mienne __et __celle__ de__ Tom__ Jedusor__ encore __moins__ que __les__ autres._

McGonagall n'obtenait toujours pas de réponse.

« Plan B ! », vociféra Snape en amplifiant sa voix au maximum.

L'intimation fut reprise en écho par tous les chefs de groupe. Plan B comme boucliers. Par paquets de trente, les sorciers se mirent à dresser des protections autour d'eux. Des alvéoles de magie synchronique fleurirent en quelques minutes à travers la Salle. Lorsque tout le monde y fut casé, le silence glacé qui se fit vint à bout des derniers soubresauts de vaillance individuelle. Carlight prononça quelques mots qui se perdirent dans les ombres vacillantes des torchères. Au même instant, le Patronus d'Elmond Birmouth traversa une fenêtre et la voix paniquée du maire s'éleva de la forme argentée distendue :

_Les postes 3 et 7 ne répondent plus ! Palissade en flammes ! Ils sont des milliers ! Des milliers…_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien en savoir, en pleine nuit et dans l'affolement général ? », marmonna Snape. Sa remarque décrispa quelques-uns de ses congénères qui s'étaient collés à lui à l'annonce du massacre. Les autres ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, assujettis qu'ils étaient au bourdonnement des boucliers. La peur leur faisait mettre trop d'énergie dans les protections. Les crêtes de plusieurs d'entre elles fumaient sous l'afflux des tensions désordonnées. Les moins hystériques faisaient de leur mieux pour calmer les autres tout en injectant un surplus de magie dans les boucliers déstabilisés. Le maître des potions se joignit à leurs efforts, mais la spirale infernale était engagée. La vague d'angoisse se répandait d'une alvéole à l'autre et parasitait la synchronie globale de leur création.

Soudain les murs se contractèrent une nouvelle fois et obligèrent les sorciers les plus excentrés à abandonner leurs positions. Plusieurs protections cédèrent. Pris dans une nasse d'étudiants en perdition, Snape brandit sa baguette et chercha instinctivement la magie de ses collègues dans la structure en pleine désagrégation. De l'autre main il saisit le pendentif de l'Ordre qui battait contre sa poitrine et hurla le nom du directeur.

« Dumbledore ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? »

La muraille nord à l'opposé de la Grande Porte avançait toujours. La pression des corps les uns contre les autres empêchait de respirer. Un instant Snape perdit le plafond de vue, enseveli sous la bousculade, puis tout s'arrêta net. Gonflés à bloc, les murs firent demi-tour et s'élancèrent à l'assaut des montagnes.

Lorsque les hommes se relevèrent, la Grande Salle avait atteint de telles proportions qu'on n'en voyait plus le bout. Dans la transparence des murs étirés jusqu'au ciel se devinaient les vallées et le lac, la Forêt, et le halo d'un incendie qu'on ne pensait pas aussi proche. Rien ne les protégeait plus du dehors. L'ennemi pouvait surgir de tous les côtés. Seule la Grande Porte demeurait solide au milieu du vide qui les cernait. Les sorciers se blottirent désespérément contre elle.

Une main serra le bras du maître des potions. « Severus, les boucliers ! »

Les yeux de Chourave trahissaient le désarroi extrême de la femme. Les protections avaient maintenu à distance l'appel d'air créé par le déplacement des murs, mais le processus les avait vidées de leur substance. Un résidu de magie flottait dans l'air. Désagrégé. Inutilisable.

« Elle se prépare à accueillir son héritier. »

La voix froide de Dumbledore éclata dans la tête de Snape comme un coup de tonnerre. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui mais ne vit que des visages livides et de nouveaux problèmes à résoudre. Le sorcier eut peur. Il n'y avait pas de plan C. Ils n'avaient pas prévu ça.

Quant au directeur, à des kilomètres d'eux semblait-il, il avait levé sa baguette et fixait quelque chose par-delà la Grande Porte.

xxx

_BANG !_

La secousse dans le bois et le fer millénaires fit reculer les assiégés. Une seconde l'espoir persista car il n'y avait rien de plus solide que cet ouvrage né des anciennes magies de Poudlard. Puis les rouages qui gardaient le point de bascule se mirent à tourner, lentement, inexorablement malgré les ordres et les supplications. Une terreur supérieure se déversa par le jour de la Porte.

Lord Voldemort entra dans la Grande Salle.

Les flots noirs des mangemorts et de leurs alliés s'écoulèrent de part et d'autre de son immense silhouette, mais les yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter l'Avatar surpuissant qui avançait. Voldemort investissait l'espace. Sa présence s'imposait jusqu'aux derniers refuges des esprits les plus résistants.

C'est l'effroi qui retint les tirs. Seul Dumbledore réagit et d'un geste écarta ceux qui s'étaient effondrés dans la débandade et ne trouvaient pas la force de se relever. Acculé contre un pilier, Snape serra sa baguette et invoqua les prémices d'un nouveau bouclier pendant que l'Avatar passait leur assemblée tremblante en revue. Le regard du Lord le paralysa au milieu de sa tentative. La demi-seconde qu'il daigna lui accorder suffit à balayer toutes les protections mentales du maître des potions. Seul l'enfer devait brûler autant. Les sorciers tombaient comme des mouches sur son passage.

Un homme, malgré tout, ne cilla pas lorsque l'Avatar traversa victorieusement les dimensions malmenées de la Salle pour le rejoindre.

« Tu as bonne mine, Tom. »

« Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, Directeur. »

Les deux sorciers avaient un jour sensiblement été de la même carrure. La différence n'en était que plus terrifiante aujourd'hui. Le faciès cruel du Lord se fendit d'un sourire lorsque son ancien professeur tendit sa baguette d'une main pâle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La question cingla comme un fouet et, malgré sa supériorité manifeste, Voldemort parut un instant perdu.

« Ne jouez pas avec moi, vieillard ! Vous n'êtes rien ce soir ! Rien face à moi ! Quant à ce que je veux… » L'Avatar se ressaisit et posa sur le directeur un regard vibrant de mépris. « J'attends un invité de marque. »

« Harry, je présume ? » Dumbledore recula d'un pas, le visage crispé par l'effort. « Il n'est pas là. »

« Il arrive. »

Dans l'axe de la Porte, les armées sans visage du Lord avaient formé une haie macabre hérissée d'armes à travers laquelle on distinguait un coin de ciel pourpre au-dessus de Pré-au-Lard. Il devait agir. Il y avait toujours une option à tenter, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver laquelle. L'esprit dont Snape avait travaillé toute sa vie à être seul maître subissait des influences qui le ramenaient sans cesse à l'entrée du château. L'air se teintait d'une magie inconnue de lui comme de tous les autres. Quelque chose était venu de très loin assister au spectacle.

L'homme s'essuya le front d'une main lourde. Les hurlements dans le lointain, le raclement des bottes et le cliquetis des épées ne suffisaient pas à combler le vide de la Salle et de l'univers dans lequel elle se diluait. Des tâches noires lui passaient sur les yeux à force de scruter la nuit par-delà la Porte, à force d'attendre, à force _d__'__espérer_ malgré lui. Quoi, il n'en savait rien. Que Potter vienne et que la situation bouge enfin. La proximité du Lord était insupportable. La marque à son bras l'étourdissait de douleur.

Il aurait dû fuir ou le rejoindre.

Snape écrasa son poignet contre le mur. Là-bas l'Avatar avait croisé ses bras et fixait l'horizon. Il ne se préoccupait ni de Dumbledore ni de ses mangemorts, et pourtant son pouvoir s'étendait, il prenait le vent qui soufflait par la Grande Porte et s'élevait au-dessus de tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Des pensées que Snape croyait avoir bannies de son crâne revenaient le hanter. Il était un serpentard. Il n'était pas fait pour mourir, pas comme ça, pas au milieu de crétins sans esprit qui avaient cru noble de rester se faire égorger.

De loin en loin des corps se pressaient en gémissant contre lui. Pris dans une tourmente intérieure, le maître des potions entendit à peine les cris fuser des rangs massés près de la Porte. Il n'avait pas seulement gâché une occasion unique de servir la magie en instruisant correctement le garçon, il s'était aussi trompé d'objectif. Il n'avait pas compris quelle était la vraie nature des camps en présence. Il avait détruit au dernier moment l'œuvre de toute sa vie, la recherche éperdue d'une sublimation de son essence sorcière, et avait tourné le dos aux seuls qui l'avaient comprise et glorifiée.

Les cris s'étaient mués en encouragements. Les bottes frappaient le sol en cadence. Plié de crampes, Snape releva la tête et vit les partisans du Lord assemblés sur le seuil gigantesque de la Porte reculer en désordre à l'intérieur. Le mouvement provoqua une vague de rires grinçants suivis d'insultes. Les dernières restèrent bloquées dans la gorge des mangemorts.

Potter apparut. Potter tel que beaucoup avaient dû le rêver et le craindre. Tel que lui, Severus Snape, en avait nié la possible existence.

Grand, infiniment plus que le garçon qu'ils avaient laissé partir, sans lunettes ni autre cicatrice que la traînée blanche dans ses cheveux noirs, le sorcier avançait d'un pas sûr entre les rangs encapuchonnés.

« Sois le bienvenu, Harry Potter. »

L'aura sauvage du jeune homme écartait les mangemorts qui se rapprochaient pour lui taper dans le dos. Des sifflets fusèrent de la nasse des rebelles. Le sorcier les dépassa et continua sa route au même rythme. Snape avait beau plisser les yeux, il ne voyait aucune trace sur le front de Potter. L'homme était entier, réconcilié avec ses démons. Potter les doubla sans un regard. Il fixait son adversaire.

« Soyez tous les bienvenus en cette nuit de légende ! » Lord Voldemort écarta les bras et accueillit d'un hochement de tête les acclamations de ses partisans.

Ensuite il esquissa un sourire amusé que Potter lui retourna sans ralentir. A la même seconde, comme deux reflets d'un seul miroir, les sorciers brandirent leurs baguettes et lancèrent un double _priori__ incantatum_ qui explosa lorsque les traits se percutèrent. La boule de feu créée roula sur elle-même puis s'aplatit alors que la rotation du monde semblait s'accélérer. Saisis de vertige, les spectateurs s'accrochèrent les uns aux autres tandis que l'anneau grandissait sous la poussée centrifuge. Il se posa finalement au sol en un gigantesque cercle de flammes et d'énergie.

Snape peina à retrouver son souffle. Le Cercle de duel étalé devant lui n'était pas seulement le plus puissant et le plus hermétique qu'on ait vu ou évoqué depuis… Merlin seul savait quand. Il était la prophétie qui se matérialisait sous leurs yeux. Il était la fin du temps, parce qu'aucune force ni aucune entité n'avait rien écrit pour après. Il n'y avait plus de futur. Même s'il n'avait jamais cru en l'existence d'une trame établie, à présent le sorcier pouvait sentir la différence. Son vertige s'accrut.

Le Cercle donnait l'illusion qu'il enfermait Potter et le Lord hors du monde, mais l'inverse était plus vrai. La force du phénomène les avait tous expulsés dans une autre dimension, dans les limbes de l'histoire d'où ils regardaient et attendaient qu'un avenir se dessine et les rappelle pour y participer. L'un des hommes dans le Cercle allait mourir. L'autre briserait la ligne écarlate et féconderait le monde avec le destin qu'il aurait engendré.

Snape fit un effort considérable pour dévier ses yeux du Cercle et les poser sur Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur était livide. Là-bas, au cœur des flammes, les sorciers s'étaient rapprochés et se jaugeaient avec satisfaction. Ils échangèrent même quelques mots puis se saluèrent, longuement, tournèrent sur leurs talons et s'éloignèrent sans donner l'impression de craindre que l'autre se ravise. L'un d'entre eux allait mourir… l'autre allait le tuer. Et pourtant, à les voir ajuster leurs manches et démarquer à coups de botte quelques lignes invisibles au sol, une seule chose s'imposait à l'esprit : quoi qu'il se passât dans le Cercle, cela se faisait _raisonnablement_. Dans quel sens, Snape n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais la certitude était là. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les deux sorciers qui avaient enfin levé leurs baguettes étaient tacitement liés par un pacte.

Potter le premier jeta un sort. Impossible d'identifier lequel car le Cercle déformait tout, mais ce n'était qu'une politesse que le Lord dévia d'un coup de poignet. La contre-attaque fut fulgurante. Un trait large comme un tronc jaillit de la baguette de l'Avatar et fonça sur le jeune sorcier. Potter l'évita une première fois, puis une seconde lorsque le maléfice rebondit contre le Cercle en déclenchant une gerbe d'étincelles et une vague d'exclamations affolées au-delà de la ligne. Snape lui-même cessa de respirer en même temps qu'il suivait les cabrioles du sorcier et la progression vicieuse du fleuve noir qui le pourchassait. Potter n'avait aucune chance. Un geste du Lord, n'importe lequel, quand il le déciderait, et tout serait fini.

Mais le sorcier résista au point que les cris changèrent de camp lorsqu'il parvint à intercepter le maléfice sous le bon angle et à le renvoyer à son créateur. Voldemort para sèchement la manœuvre puis enchaîna les mouvements défensifs sans qu'aucune menace ne soit plus apparente. A l'autre bout du Cercle, Potter trébucha. Le déluge de sortilèges qui suivit, emmené par chacun des deux bords, se mua en explosions pyrotechniques dont le souffle fit reculer les spectateurs. Snape comprit que l'essentiel du combat leur échappait. Il y avait trop d'anomalies dans les postures des deux adversaires. Que le Mage usât de voies cachées pour exprimer sa puissance n'avait rien d'une surprise. Mais, de son côté, Potter avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des quelques sorts de traçage et autre perforateur qu'il était parvenu à maîtriser en son temps à Poudlard. Le sorcier faisait de la haute magie, utilisant bien au-delà de sa baguette l'énergie phénoménale qui s'accumulait dans le Cercle. Il n'était pas question qu'il reprenne la main contre le Lord, mais sa performance demeurait impressionnante. Personne n'aurait pu lui demander plus, à son jeune âge, que de tenir ainsi tête à son bourreau.

Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Entièrement focalisé sur le Lord et sur ses attaques de plus en plus virulentes, le sorcier perdait du terrain et se rapprochait du bord du Cercle. Il ne voyait pas les ombres qui grandissaient dans les flammes et se rassemblaient dans son dos. Snape jura tandis que le Cercle renvoyait inlassablement leurs cris d'alerte aux assiégés. Un sortilège retardé cueillit Potter en pleine poitrine et le repoussa contre la frontière de l'anneau. Le visage du sorcier, qui n'avait jusqu'alors exprimé qu'une détermination farouche, se tordit sous le coup de la douleur et de la peur. Un pied pris dans les flammes, il se retourna et ouvrit la bouche. Trop tard. La chose qui gardait le Cercle happa le corps dans un bruit de succion infecte. Les bras et les jambes s'agitèrent dans une danse effrénée, broyés et torturés, et les doigts rompus lâchèrent la baguette. Elle heurta le sol dans un claquement sinistre. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir entendu le son, mais tous se le figuraient trop bien. Le visage extatique de l'ennemi ne faisait aucun doute.

Les sanglots hystériques cessèrent brutalement lorsqu'une envolée quasi impossible à suivre à l'œil nu percuta le Lord aux flancs et lui fit mettre un genou à terre. Potter réapparut dans une autre zone du Cercle, baguette au poing, riant aux éclats tandis que l'Avatar se remettait d'aplomb avec une mine réjouie. Dans l'étreinte mortelle du gardien du Cercle, les restes disloqués d'un corps se volatilisèrent. Potter éleva devant lui la pierre qu'il portait au cou.

Snape reconnut le collier qu'il avait observé dans l'infirmerie sur le sorcier comateux, mais pas le cristal. Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qu'avait fichu le garçon, isolé de tout et sans soutien, pour maîtriser autant de ressorts ? Le maître des potions n'était pas moins stupéfié que ses voisins. Peut-être même davantage, en réalité, parce que lui savait la persévérance et le talent que représentait la création d'un Geminus. Il avait beau se repasser mentalement le début du duel, il ne voyait pas quand l'échange avait pu avoir lieu. Et le Geminus de Potter ne s'était pas contenté d'agir comme un leurre élaboré, il avait donné le change à un Avatar ! Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait vraiment une possibilité…

« Le Kâdihmir. »

Snape gémit, une main enserrée sur son poignet en sang. La voix du Lord résonnait à travers les marques de ses mangemorts. Leur nombre rendait ses mots tangibles par-delà la barrière du Cercle, et son rire aussi, qui était le son le plus atroce imaginable. Les étudiants et les parents les plus proches durent réaliser que la voix ne leur parvenait pas uniquement des armées assemblées plus loin, et ce que cela signifiait puisqu'ils tentèrent de s'écarter de lui, mais la pression de la magie les empêcha d'effectuer plus qu'un geste de rebuffade. Presque aussitôt ils retournèrent à la contemplation du Cercle.

« La Chambre me l'avait à moi aussi confié. Félicitations, Potter ! Je n'ignore rien des épreuves qu'elle aime imposer avant d'octroyer cette récompense. »

A peine raidi par l'impact sur son flanc, le Lord s'inclina afin de rendre son salut à son adversaire.

« J'avais pressenti à mon départ que mon plus grand avantage serait de l'y laisser. Quels combats ai-je livrés à ma tentation, quels efforts pour ne pas m'approprier ce que j'avais dûment gagné ! Quelle foi en mon projet ai-je imposée à mes falots désirs humains, un projet qui n'était alors que brouillard, incertitudes et vaste horizon de sacrifices. Et la réponse qui me parvient à travers les générations, après un demi-siècle d'attente ! Ta poitrine fait à cette pierre le plus beau des écrins. C'est donc là que je devais la récupérer… »

Potter avait repris le combat avec une férocité que n'avait pas atteinte le Geminus. Ses yeux, durs comme le minéral dont ils avaient la couleur, surveillaient le Lord ainsi que les espaces qui restaient vacants dans le Cercle et d'où surgissaient de temps à autre des silhouettes démoniaques qui cherchaient à prendre corps. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Potter avait réussi son entraînement, et que cet entraînement, personne de l'Ordre, de Poudlard ou de la Loge n'aurait pu le lui donner. Le jeune homme s'était sali les mains. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour atteindre un tel niveau de magie et de calme souverain face à la mort. Snape en savait quelque chose pour avoir passé sa vie dans la boue que foulent sans la voir les idéalistes. Le Geminus avait eu un sursaut d'émotions avant de disparaître. Le Potter qui avait pris sa place n'en avait aucune. Son visage de marbre ne laissait transparaître que des réactions contrôlées, et même le sourire qu'il arborait lorsque l'une de ses passes faisait mouche était calculé. Le Mage était terrifiant. Potter était effrayant.

« Nos deux magies, si sssemblables, Harry… »

Un shrapnel d'énergie fusa de la main gauche levée du Lord avec une telle violence qu'à l'impact, on vit enfin les immenses boucliers que Potter avait dressés autour de lui. Le shrapnel les traversa comme s'ils n'avaient pas existé et vint mourir sur le cristal que portait le sorcier. La pierre s'éclaira comme un mini soleil. Elle dut absorber le choc car Potter ne bougea pas.

« Un seul propriétaire, tu te souviens ? »

_Je__ me __souviens_, put-on lire sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier. Puis Potter sortit soudainement de la trajectoire qu'il avait adoptée et tira avec impertinence. Le sortilège s'écrasa derrière le Lord et déclencha une réaction en chaîne qui aboutit à l'armement d'un maléfice que le sorcier avait laissé en suspend. Trop engagé contre les diversions elles-mêmes de taille impressionnante, Voldemort réagit tard à l'attaque détournée et se retrouva plié en deux, le souffle court. Vif comme le serpent qu'il était, l'Avatar se détendit et répondit à l'insulte par un autre maléfice qu'accompagnait un cri de rage.

A l'envolée sauvage du sortilège, Snape reconnut le Cruciatus. Potter le vit aussi mais ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter. Les gémissements à l'extérieur du Cercle se turent lorsque l'Impardonnable heurta le sorcier. Potter cligna des yeux. Pendant quelques instants sa bouche se contorsionna autour d'un cri, puis ses traits reprirent leur place et il poussa à l'encontre de son adversaire un sifflement furibond.

« Une même compréhension de la douleur. »

Avisant ses mangemorts qui se tenaient, perplexes, à la frontière de l'anneau, Voldemort les harangua furieusement. « Applaudissez ! Applaudissez, lâches que vous êtes ! Vous dont l'existence n'est qu'une fuite ! Vous qui m'avez suivi de loin, tapis dans l'ombre, ramassant les miettes de ma grandeur pendant que _lui_ courait sous les coups ! Acclamez-le, tel est l'ordre de votre maître ! »

Snape vit ses anciens collègues s'exécuter, au premier rang desquels Lucius Malfoy, le visage halluciné et les mains battant inconsciemment la mesure. Le sorcier avait vaincu les trois Impardonnables. L'ex-mangemort était certain qu'il ne résisterait pas à un second assaut de l'Avada, mais aucun n'avait été lancé jusqu'à présent. Un fait qui renforçait l'impression que l'issue du combat était déjà scellée, que Potter et le Lord l'avaient écrite ensemble, sans se soucier du reste de la communauté. Ils n'avaient pas envie de tuer. Ils étaient là pour faire une démonstration, pour rappeler à leurs contemporains pourquoi c'était eux qui se trouvaient dans le Cercle. L'amour de la magie engendrait de l'affection pour l'adversaire et pour le combat grandiose qu'il permettait de mener. Ça ne les dispensait pas de souffrir, les deux soufflaient et Potter, particulièrement, saignait, mais ils s'amusaient surtout.

Hypnotiques, leurs baguettes ne cessaient de tourbillonner et de cracher la magie tantôt vers l'adversaire, tantôt en direction des espaces du Cercle à conquérir où elles disposaient des pièges futurs, tantôt encore en symbiose avec leurs mains libres qui traçaient des arabesques en laissant dans leurs sillages des traînées d'étincelles. Entre deux salves de Potter, le Lord lui décocha un trait si intense qu'il en était devenu matière. L'arc brun ne se détacha pas de sa baguette et frappa tel un fouet, manquant de peu sa cible puis repartant à l'attaque sur un mouvement de bras de l'Avatar. Le maléfice semait la pagaille dans les défenses de Potter. Ses boucliers craquaient et s'effondraient les uns sur les autres en un maelström d'énergie instable. A la deuxième tentative l'arc atteignit le sorcier et le zébra de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche. La tunique de Potter s'alourdit de sang et perdit l'aspect impeccable que lui conféraient les multiples charmes auxquels l'avait soumise son porteur. A mille lieues de ce détail, le jeune homme avait brandi sa baguette pour la tenir à deux mains, une à chaque extrémité. Trompé par le pulsar de magie ainsi formé, le maléfice verrouilla sa proie et s'abattit sur la baguette comme un tentacule. Dans la même milliseconde, Potter aspira le maelström qui lui coula à travers le corps pour se jeter dans l'action.

Ce qui suivit n'avait pas de nom.

La magie de Potter parcourut l'arc et alla se briser contre celle que le Lord venait lui opposer. Un mascaret d'énergies s'éleva dans les cieux du Cercle où il s'intriqua en un prisme de couleurs qui dépassait les possibilités de l'œil et qui s'incrusta directement à l'arrière du crâne des observateurs. Le ressac déferla dans l'anneau. Il dût même brièvement en sortir car l'air devint brûlant et obligea les sorciers à fermer les yeux pour épargner leurs rétines. Un vent sec traversa la Salle. C'était bien plus qu'une sensation. C'était chargé de murmures et de cris, eux-mêmes impulsés par des envies extrêmes de noirceur et de destruction qui marquaient au fer rouge quiconque avait le malencontreux réflexe de les écouter.

On hurla beaucoup. Arcbouté derrière ses protections mentales, le maître des potions plissa les yeux pour apercevoir les deux adversaires qui se cerclaient à pas félins dans l'anneau. Aucune magie n'était censée réagir comme cela. Aucune collision incontrôlée d'énergies ne pouvait produire quelque chose d'aussi construit. Les deux sorciers auraient dû être balayés. Ils auraient dû finir en cendres tant la chaleur dans l'anneau devait approcher celle de la combustion spontanée. Les pierres sous leurs pieds présentaient des déformations et bouillonnaient même à certains points d'impact. Mais ils tenaient encore debout et poursuivaient leur affrontement dans une débauche orgiaque de magie.

Les baguettes étaient sœurs, se rappela Snape. Et c'était un immense soulagement que de pouvoir se raccrocher à une explication, une petite lueur de rationalité en pleine folie. Au-dessus du directeur s'étendait l'ombre de son phénix. Le regard inquiétant de l'oiseau rendait insignifiante la silhouette de Dumbledore. Percevant que le maître des potions la regardait, la créature se rengorgea et poussa vers les deux adversaires un cri furieux d'encouragement.

Potter et le Lord repartirent à l'assaut avec une vigueur décuplée, tous deux au service d'une même magie délirante. Les tortures qu'ils s'infligeaient ne les freinaient pas. Au même titre que leurs sorts, la chair meurtrie devenait un passage, une porte ouverte à l'expression de leurs sombres sentiments. Petit à petit, les exclamations angoissées des assiégés changèrent de cadence, ne ponctuant plus seulement les agressions envers Potter, mais aussi ses retours. Snape comprenait. Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait évident que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir du jeune sorcier. Même sans n'y rien connaître aux Arts, il était impossible de ne pas saisir la violence incroyable qui se pratiquait au cœur de l'anneau. Elle était loin, l'époque où l'homme était un enfant inoffensif parmi d'autres. Si l'un d'eux devait l'emporter, mieux valait-il que ce soit Potter car il resterait toujours plus facile à arrêter et à désarmer que le Lord. Du moins est-ce ainsi que Snape s'évertuait à penser. Autrement le Potter survolté qui se démenait dans le Cercle ne pouvait pas leur préparer un meilleur avenir que l'Avatar. Au moins celui du Lord suivait un projet. Le jeune homme, lui, ne serait que chaos.

Comme une confirmation de ces pensées, le sorcier leva la main en même temps qu'il frappait des pieds. Chacun put voir une vague de runes s'élargir autour de lui avant de se rétracter autour de son bras où elle servit d'accélérateur à l'attaque suivante. Deux autres fois Potter utilisa son catalyseur, obligeant le Lord à se cantonner dans une posture de défense. Voldemort riait sous les saillies.

« Oui, Potter ! _Oui !_ »

On discerna alors dans l'anneau de feu des disques magiques imbriqués les uns aux autres comme un gigantesque mécanisme, et qui tournaient, qui entraînaient toutes les énergies condensées dans une course en avant de plus en plus démente, enferrant Potter et le Lord dans un multivers de dimensions, sans autre cause à défendre que l'exaltation d'une magie mère. Le sol tangua sous les assiégés. Leur monde, celui mis en sommeil et qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter, s'adossait à eux et poussait pour ne pas laisser le Cercle s'agrandir davantage. A l'intérieur, inconscient du déséquilibre métastructurel auquel il participait, Potter enchaînait les moudras à une vitesse affolante. Des arcs électriques parcouraient le Cercle en ballets aux objectifs inconnus, s'imprégnant des magies en flottement et revenant percuter les deux adversaires au rythme de leurs incantations. Le sorcier, surtout, semblait possédé par la situation, et de chacune de ses manœuvres naissaient les plus extraordinaires déflagrations, jusqu'à l'apparition d'une bête immense et décharnée à l'apparence de loup qui se jeta sur Voldemort avant de trouver refuge dans les flammes exacerbées du Cercle où elle poursuivit sa rôde, ses yeux malveillants ne lâchant jamais la forme tendue du Lord.

Le Mage était blessé et se tenait l'épaule. Potter avait momentanément l'avantage. C'était inespéré, plus qu'inespéré ! _Frappe,_ l'exhorta mentalement le maître des potions. Frappe donc si tu veux vivre ! Et qu'importe ce qu'il adviendrait de lui et de sa marque par où se faufilaient des échos de la furie du combat. Potter devait avoir un plan ! C'était impensable qu'il soit allé si loin sans qu'aucune stratégie ne guide ses actes. Mais au lieu d'agir le sorcier s'était replié et attendait patiemment la réponse de son adversaire.

« D'accord », siffla le Lord en faisant sauter sa baguette d'une main à l'autre. Potter se mit en appui sur l'avant de ses pieds, prêt à bondir comme un fauve à la première alerte. Voldemort renversa la tête.

_ASSSRAMSRASHSSERKSH !_

Le bruit, interminable comme un tremblement de terre, rebondit dans tous les recoins de la nuit avant de prendre la consistance d'une fumée noire autour de l'Avatar, masquant sa nouvelle Extériorisation au regard des profanes. Dans le halo de clair-obscur, Potter pâlit, et sa baguette s'abaissa une fraction de seconde. Le son se perpétrait toujours, rappelant une forteresse de pierres dévalant le versant d'une montagne, entrecoupé d'éclairs et de sifflements aigus. Dans une brusque montée de pression, la fumée prit son essor et révéla le visage en transe du Lord au milieu de son tourbillon, puis elle partit davantage encore à la conquête des altitudes avant de foncer au sol avec une célérité imparable. Droit sur Potter.

Cette fois les dégâts étaient irrémédiables. L'ombre se redressa dans un entrelacs de pensées sataniques que la magie rendait tangibles, et l'Heraldus du Mage déploya son gigantesque corps reptilien autour de son maître avant de frapper à nouveau. A ses pieds, le corps du sorcier se contorsionna de peine, pris dans les fièvres du venin, et c'était pitié que de voir la vie s'enfuir à flots de la silhouette abattue. Snape porta une main à sa bouche, l'autre à son crâne pour l'empêcher d'exploser sous la pression qu'imposait la présence implacable de l'esprit hybride.

Les barrières entre les mondes s'écroulaient les unes derrières les autres. L'Heraldus en forme de Nagini appelait à lui d'autres ombres plus primaires encore. L'ancienne magie, la première, celle que les sorciers avaient tant manipulée qu'ils l'en avaient bannie de ce plan, se déversait avec vengeance dans la colonne d'énergie que formait le Cercle et tentait de Passer, martelant la lisière de l'anneau telle une tempête furieuse. Potter ne s'était pas relevé. Le sang qui s'échappait de sa carcasse montait tout autour de lui, aspiré par la tornade qui soufflait de plus en plus vite. Juste au-dessus, le Protecteur du Lord ouvrit sa gueule monstrueuse et se tordit pour un ultime plongeon. Il n'atteignit pas sa victime cependant, détourné de sa course par un ruisseau de sang rouge qui le percuta au niveau de la tête.

Le rideau carmin continuait de s'étendre et de se déformer autour de Potter. Le corps vide du sorcier, qui ne pouvait en aucun cas avoir contenu autant de fluide, quitta les dalles de la Salle et les bas-fonds chtoniens qu'elles laissaient entrevoir, emporté par les marées de sa propre perdition. Lentement, le mur rouge se referma autour de son corps blanc, puis il prit feu, d'abord quelques flammèches insignifiantes qui s'étirèrent paresseusement avant de s'embraser dans un incendie au milieu duquel éclata un rugissement terrible.

« Sheridan ! »

Au centre du brasier s'ouvrit un œil qui défiait le monde. Les flammes se figèrent enfin, laissant poindre la silhouette transcendante du dragon, ses ailes macabres qui se perdaient dans le ciel, ses griffes, agrippées à son créateur, lui restituant le liquide qui avait présidé à son apparition, sa queue mortelle, plus aiguisée qu'une lame et qui cinglait l'air autour du Mage, et au cœur de son étreinte, Potter entrouvrit les paupières.

« Sheridan le sauvage ! », tonitrua Voldemort en prenant l'assemblée à témoin. « Sheridan le tout-puissant ! Sheridan, que nul n'avait revu depuis des siècles ! »

Les deux esprits se faisaient face, plus rouge qu'un volcan, plus noir que la mort, et leurs hurlements couvraient jusqu'au bruit de fond de l'univers. Leurs corps de pure énergie se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre en un choc titanesque, terrassant dans le processus les maigres défenses que les uns et les autres s'évertuaient à maintenir autour de leurs âmes. Beaucoup de sorciers tombèrent, incapables de supporter l'intensité de la lutte des deux esprits. Les Heraldi crièrent à l'unisson dans leur mêlée apocalyptique, semant la rage, rendant coup sur coup sans jamais reculer et enfermant leurs Passeurs dans un nuage crépitant de poussière à des kilomètres sous eux.

« _Avatar !_ », murmura Borcq dans un sanglot à quelques mètres du professeur.

Snape abandonna le Cercle et dans un rêve les vit tous, les mangemorts et les Aurors, subjugués par la beauté du cauchemar qui leur était donné de voir, les professeurs et les habitants du village, perdus, noyés dans des océans d'effroi, les enfants, minuscules, si jeunes et si éloignés d'un tel déchaînement, et lui-même, la bouche entrouverte et le cerveau vide, incapable de renier ni d'accepter l'évidence.

Le bras de Potter s'était redressé, repoussant loin de lui des nappes d'énergie par strate successive, obligeant le Cercle à lui faire de la place et l'espace à se déformer une fois encore pour accueillir son Extériorisation. Les ondes de choc se succédèrent autour de lui. A la troisième, on vit Voldemort brandir sa baguette au ciel. A la cinquième, le halo sombre qu'irradiait le corps de l'homme transperça les brumes que formaient les Heraldi, poursuivi par la propre démonstration de son adversaire. Une spirale dense, quasi solide, se chargeait en magie autour du Lord et tournoyait furieusement pour rattraper le terrain perdu, multipliant ses anneaux plus vite que les pulsations de Potter. A la sixième, le Cercle lui-même plia, écrasé entre ses frontières et la pression délirante qu'exerçaient les poussées des deux ennemis. Les énergies qu'il contenait se muèrent en soupe primaire à sa marge. Ses rouages délicats fondirent les uns après les autres dans un chaos assourdissant. La spirale du Lord venait de dépasser Potter. Snape banda ses muscles et ferma les yeux.

Il y eut une dernière détonation puis une lumière aveuglante, insoutenable, où chaque particule sembla exploser avant de se rétracter sur elle-même pour commencer. Malgré ses bras plaqués contre sa figure, Snape fut conscient de tout ce qui se passait derrière. La charge abrupte de Potter. L'alignement soudain de sa magie avec celles qui baignaient le Cercle. Et en face, le contre-alignement du Lord, puis l'incommensurable retour de magie lorsque leur septième cercle de concentration respectif céda, libérant des torrents de magies qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec celle des sorciers et qui foncèrent vers eux dans un emballement de fin du monde.

Les deux sorciers en transe brûlaient au cœur d'une correspondance parfaite d'énergies. Il n'y avait plus de limites entre eux et tout le reste. Plus de barrières, plus de garde-fous. Et ils se consumaient, car il était impossible pour des hommes d'avoir autant à donner à la magie. Avatars, maîtres et serviteurs… Des portes. De simples fusibles, songea Snape en abaissant doucement ses bras.

Derrière les deux silhouettes, au-delà des reptiles qui rugissaient toujours, le vaste univers était devenu visible. Il prit son élan, et par le goulet d'étranglement que formaient les deux Avatars, il descendit sur terre et se fracassa dans le Cercle.

Potter et le Lord disparurent dans la gerbe d'énergie. A cet instant ils furent nombreux à croire que tout allait finir ainsi, l'histoire, ou quel que soit le nom que cela portait, reprenant le dessus et mouchant les deux êtres qui avaient osé perturber sa marche, emportant Poudlard dans le processus, mais le Cercle tint bon. Le nœud qu'il était se dilata dans toutes les dimensions et relança l'incendie, sifflant, chuintant de millions de voix, de millions de possibles qui appelaient à la guerre et exigeaient un vainqueur. Drapés dans leurs Heraldi, les Avatars n'avaient pas cessé de combattre. Ils n'avaient plus figure humaine. Potter notamment, transfiguré par le pouvoir, attaquait sans discontinuer un Voldemort toujours plus grand, toujours plus puissant à chaque épreuve.

Les baguettes n'étaient plus que des morceaux de bois inutiles. Ils les abandonnèrent, au summum de leur Extériorisation. Toute la magie, la leur et celle de la prophétie, se trouvait contenue dans le Cercle, hors de leurs personnes. C'était en elle qu'ils puisaient insatiablement, l'aspirant de tout leurs corps puis la recrachant en jets intenses armés pour anéantir. A moins que ce ne fût elle qui les manipula, se chargeant de rage en traversant les filtres qu'ils constituaient avant de rejaillir en pulsions autodestructrices.

« Admirez-le ! Encensez-le ! Mon redoutable adversaire ! »

Les mots du Lord n'en étaient plus. La conscience inaudible et les sens exacerbés, les sorciers subissaient le spectacle. Dans la furie sombre qui rugissait, deux camps se décantèrent progressivement, deux stratégies à peine dissemblables, celle de Potter, incandescente, face à celle glacée et maîtrisée de Voldemort. Deux voies, qui s'étaient cristallisées autour de leur Avatar respectif pour mieux poser la question.

Et Potter tendit les bras puis avança, empoignant l'air, les épaules crispées par l'effort inhumain qu'il déployait, charriant avec lui tout un monde à la rencontre du Mage. Campé sur ses talons, Voldemort appela ses propres ombres et embrassa la rafale qui venait.

La distance entre eux se réduisit. Auréolés de leurs psalmodies de destruction, leurs traits magnifiés, défigurés par la sournoiserie, les deux Avatars criaient un seul ordre à leurs armées invisibles, en une même langue, imposant à chaque chose leur formidable volonté. Le vacarme de leurs malédictions mêlées aux chuintements des reptiles agonisants couvrait à peine la tension électrique grandissante qui se formait dans l'espace de collision pressuré entre leurs deux corps. Les flammes du Cercle rugirent de plus belle pour contenir leur fureur alors qu'ils se rapprochaient toujours, séparés par un ultime mur de pure magie dans lequel s'écoulait le venin d'un baiser mortel des Heraldi enlacés. La terre s'ébranla sous la force du flux comprimé, et les hommes sentirent leur magie les quitter, happée par le vortex effroyable que leur génération avait créé. Le monde se voila de rouge alors que tout ce qui était filait vers le noyau obscur.

Deux futurs sans avenir...

La silhouette de Potter, floue, éparpillée dans des abîmes de passions et d'enthousiasme, se pencha vers celle plus sobre et plus tangible du Mage. Les mains des Avatars se touchèrent mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas. L'interface qu'ils avaient fécondée brilla entre eux, leurs sifflements s'enroulèrent, leurs enveloppes meurtries, desquelles coulait le même sang, se confondirent en une seule masse noire, et leurs esprits ravagés se reconnurent.

xxx

C'est le bruit qui les marqua surtout. Un bruit concret, humide, comme une chaussure enfoncée dans la boue et qui aurait cherché à s'en sortir.

Lorsque Snape se redressa, la chaleur infernale que même le Cercle n'avait pas pu contenir était retombée. Un peu d'air frais s'engouffrait par la Grande Porte. La tension électrique avait relâché son emprise et il put tendre la main à Pomona Chourave agenouillée à ses côtés. Là-bas les mangemorts bougeaient également. Leurs regards aussi incertains que ceux des Aurors allaient et venaient du centre de la Salle plongé dans les ténèbres au plafond toujours perdu dans les nuages, mais définitivement tangible.

La prophétie était accomplie. Quand les yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité soudaine, on vit des cendres à la place du Cercle. Quelques flammèches bleues subsistaient ici et là, malmenées par un souffle venu du néant qui régnait au cœur de l'anneau refroidi.

Puis le vide se rétracta lentement et revêtit l'apparence d'un corps. D'une beauté sculpturale, nimbée de longs cheveux noirs où se devinaient encore quelques fils pâles, une créature au sourire froid releva la tête. Elle tenait bien plus du Lord que de Potter, mais ses yeux sombres trahissaient la superposition des pupilles rouges du Mage et des orbes émeraude du sorcier qui avait disparu.

Hormis la présence, toutes choses semblaient terriblement telles qu'elles auraient dû être. Les murs de Poudlard réintégraient leur forme originelle et laissaient revenir bancs et tables sur lesquels se prenaient les repas depuis un millénaire. Les torchères brûlaient sagement dans leurs arceaux. Puis la créature fit un pas et le monde bougea, obligeant les sorciers à battre des bras pour retrouver un équilibre. L'air frémit comme sous le joug d'un été trop ardent, renvoyant le château à chaque mouvement de la Chose aux marges d'une réalité dont Elle était le centre.

Hallucination collective, se morigéna le maître des potions en calant fermement ses pieds. La raison, qui revenait lentement habiter les spectateurs muets, guerroyait contre l'idée qu'un seul être puisse ainsi provoquer les lois élémentaires de la physique. La créature s'arrêta enfin en bordure de l'anneau et regarda par-delà avec une curiosité presque naïve le nouveau monde qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne les reconnut pas. Elle ne les voyait même pas, poussière qu'ils étaient face à la puissance d'un seul de ses déplacements d'air. Snape n'osa pas la nommer. 'Voldemort' paraissait exorcisé et vieilli en comparaison de ce que le Mage était devenu.

Ses ex-compagnons d'armes contenaient moins efficacement que lui leur terreur. Quelques-uns des capuchons s'étaient jetés à terre et y balbutiaient des implorations indistinctes, motivées par l'unique attrition, écrasés par le pouvoir entier qui émanait de leur ancien maître. Ceux des mangemorts qui avaient compris cela, que la créature n'avait plus besoin d'eux, pas plus qu'elle n'avait besoin des ennemis passés de Lord Voldemort, se rapprochaient à pas prudents des Aurors pétrifiés.

Il retint son souffle tout le temps que dura le manège. Rien ni personne ne pourrait aller contre _ça_. L'homme avait beau chercher, aucun de ses raisonnements ne tenait tête à l'apparition infernale qui scrutait d'un œil curieux le décor toujours gigantesque qu'offrait Poudlard, indifférente aux pleurs de pure horreur qui débordaient à intervalle régulier à mesure que s'égrenaient les secondes. Snape vit Dumbledore ranger sa baguette à l'autre bout de la Salle.

Alors seulement prit-il conscience de la silhouette tremblante qui avançait presque à reculons en direction de l'Avatar.

« Queudver… », murmura pensivement la Chose comme si le nom lui revenait d'un lointain souvenir. L'homme-rat serra convulsivement son vêtement contre lui, gémissant de douleur alors que les yeux glacés le détaillaient. La créature sembla prendre enfin note des centaines de visages tournés vers elle, et par-dessus l'épaule du petit sorcier elle les observa avec un intérêt poli. Les ténèbres s'étendirent et les écartèrent les uns des autres. Seul demeura l'éclat d'une main de métal que l'animagus plongea dans la poche de son manteau. Suivit un bruit de roche broyée qui déchira le silence épais.

« Queudver ! », avertit la créature d'une voix plus familière. Son serviteur trébucha sur les débris d'une pensine qui s'échappaient de sa main et fit demi-tour précipitamment. On le vit quitter Poudlard, lâche, faible, et seul à avoir su briser le charme de serpent qui les maintenaient tous immobiles. A la place qu'il avait quittée resta suspendu un mince filet de fumée. L'Avatar la regarda drôlement.

« J'ai vaincu ma condition. J'ai dompté par les calculs les plus extraordinaires les stratégies anti-humaines qui gouvernent ce monde. Je suis le Premier, et l'honneur de mes ancêtres. »

La fumée continuait de s'échapper des tessons qui jonchaient le sol. La créature la fixait toujours, sans se préoccuper de la contre-poussée lente mais certaine qui secouait Poudlard et tentait de rétablir la gravitation naturelle des corps et des esprits.

« Il n'y a aucun plan plus grand, aucune visée plus noble que la mienne. Ce sont des siècles d'hommes passés et à venir qui me doivent reconnaissance, à moi qui leur ai ouvert les yeux ! »

Le ton sec, marqué par le dédain, s'accompagna d'un geste brutal. La perversité de la magie mise en branle retourna les estomacs, mais le maléfice ne dépassa pas la lisière fumante du Cercle. Derrière, la brume gagnait en densité.

« Impossible… » La créature se retourna pour fouiller la Salle du regard. « Traître ! », siffla-t-elle dans toutes les directions. « TRAÎTRE ! »

Sa fureur peuplait les ténèbres qui les cernaient de mille monstres dévoreurs d'âmes. Snape se pencha en avant pour résister aux tempêtes qui zébraient la nuit de l'Avatar, incapable de ne rien voir hormis la forme qui se dessinait dans la fumée, une forme qui se dotait d'une apparence humaine.

La Chose lui porta un doigt accusateur. « IMPOSSIBLE ! », tonna-t-elle. « Je l'ai vu tomber ! Je l'ai vu disparaître et je t'ai vu prendre sa place ! Comment oses-tu ? C'est l'immortalité, c'est la Terre immense que je nous offre ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'y renoncer ! Criminel ! »

Ce visage… Le maître des potions se tordit le cou pour mieux l'apercevoir alors que les trompettes de l'espoir claironnaient désagréablement en lui, séparées de la géhenne qui se déchaînait dehors par un maigre bouclier d'émotions submersibles. L'Avatar hurlait en se pressurant le crâne de ses deux poings. A une toise de lui, son adversaire renaissait à la guerre par des chemins qu'il n'avait manifestement pas prévus.

Le fantôme était celui d'un Potter encore enfant, de l'âge où il arpentait sans malice les couloirs de l'école après le couvre-feu, pas celui de l'Avatar que la Chose avait englouti. Son corps déjà chétif en devenait malingre dans le brouillard qui l'habillait. Sous la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, le visage, lui, regardait avec une sérénité déconcertante la scène atroce qui se donnait dans l'anneau.

La créature avait compris quelque chose que Snape, le cœur battant, cherchait toujours. Elle s'était saisie d'une poignée de ses cheveux et tirait dessus à s'en arracher la peau du crâne. De l'autre main elle se labourait le ventre, cherchant les entrailles, les doigts rougis jusqu'au poignet par sa tentative cannibale. Au milieu de ses imprécations, ses yeux déments tombèrent sur les mangemorts.

« Achevez-le ! Peu m'importe le moyen, mais détruisez-le ! »

Combien de fois avaient-ils entendu cette phrase, et combien de fois y avaient-ils obéi ? Ses partisans s'entre-regardèrent.

« TUEZ, C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

Il serait dit plus tard, parmi d'autres rumeurs, qu'un seul mangemort leva sa baguette et que la main qui la retint portait la marque des Ténèbres.

Le fantôme avait atteint une consistance assez solide pour figurer un vivant. Le garçon souriait sans joie, sans méchanceté non plus, impassible face aux rugissements de l'Avatar dont l'écho revenait avec une autre voix.

« Horcrux ! _Horcrux !_ »

La Chose se dédoublait, redevenant Mage noir d'un côté et repoussant de l'autre la forme du jeune Avatar qui l'avait défié. Potter, si c'était bien lui, s'accrochait avec une rage désespérée, ses bras et une partie de sa tête encore indissociables de la masse de son adversaire, sifflant, se démenant pour réintégrer le corps de la créature qu'ils avaient partagé. Dans une débauche de sang et de chairs torturées, abandonné par la magie qui avait présidé à sa réunification, Lord Voldemort poussa un cri misérable.

« Ma vipère, élevée au sein d'un autre, inégalable dans sa ruse… »

Les regards des deux Potter se croisèrent, l'un rendu insane par le cauchemar auquel il participait, l'autre grave et attentif. « Viens ! »

« Je t'ai tout donné ! C'est pour ta victoire que j'ai bâti cet empire ! »

« Viens à moi ! »

Les Avatars ne se tenaient plus que par leurs mains, campés en position de lutteurs. Potter répétait sa supplique comme un mantra tandis que Voldemort lui aboyait au visage. « L'Obscurité est noire, c'est sa raison d'être ! Les ombres n'ont pas de place pour lui ! Arrête-le et renonce à ta folie, idiot ! »

« Maintenant, _vite !_ »

Au-delà des cendres, l'enfant réajusta ses lunettes et prit son élan. Les ténèbres chuintèrent à l'approche de sa frêle silhouette, et les sorciers, tous autant qu'ils étaient, _poussèrent_ instinctivement, rebutés par l'horreur vers laquelle plongeait sa lumière vif-argent. Mais la lueur ne faiblit pas alors que le garçon franchissait en courant la ligne de combat. Les dernières braises du Cercle rougeoyèrent après lui.

« Tu l'auras voulu ! AVADA… »

Le Potter aux prises avec le Mage lui écrasa une main sur la bouche et tendit l'autre désespérément. « Iônah… »

Des doigts légers s'y glissèrent. L'Avatar referma sa prise sur le poignet fin avec l'avidité d'une bête affamée et attira d'une brusque torsion son autre à sa suite. La main qu'il avait plaquée sur la figure du Lord s'enfonça davantage, et un instant s'y superposa la gueule déformée de Voldemort qui râlait une ultime lamentation.

_Seuls sept étaient possibles !_

xxx

Longtemps on ne vit rien, non que les sens fussent abusés mais l'obscurité opaque rendait toute observation impossible. Le Cercle de duel s'était éteint, définitivement. Snape en avait la conviction sourde en même temps qu'il ressentait les effets d'une tension magique quasi normale dans la Grande Salle. Et l'air passait mieux entre les poumons.

Au milieu du brouillard qui se décantait progressivement, au moins un corps était visible. Beau, comme l'aurait été Tom Jedusor s'il avait vécu au-delà de ses vingt ans. Et mort, supposa le maître des potions. L'hypothèse tintait étrangement à ses oreilles. Il l'avait rarement imaginée, même dans ses suppositions les moins réalistes.

_Le tournant de la guerre_. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette réflexion, ni même s'il devait la considérer. Toutes ses capacités intellectuelles se révélaient inutiles en cet instant. Severus Snape chercha le regard de ses contemporains.

La nuit magique les ceignait encore. Elle avait changé de texture pour revêtir la qualité d'un soir de basse saison, un peu frais, où les contours s'estompaient généreusement et laissaient de la place à autre chose. Au-dessus du Lord brillait un feu-follet. La figure infantile de Potter s'y détachait, affichant la même étrange sérénité.

Respirait-il seulement, quelque part ?

La crainte de briser le charme et de voir tournée au ridicule la timide idée d'une victoire transformait les jambes des sorciers en plomb. Nul ne bougea, si ce n'est le fantôme du garçon qui gagnait en matérialité. Il était plus âgé qu'il ne leur avait paru. La tristesse venait habiter ses traits à mesure qu'il se départait de sa silhouette éthérée. _Le vainqueur_, se répéta le maître des potions. Il lui fallut toucher sa marque pour s'en persuader une fois pour toutes. L'incendie qui hantait le tatouage, qui avait insidieusement brûlé même pendant les années d'absence du Lord, était en train de se résorber.

Les ombres faisaient de même dans la Grande Salle. La dernière abritait un deuxième corps, prostré, le visage enfoui entre ses mains. L'autre Potter avait… survécu. Persisté.

Sa superbe s'était évanouie dans les brumes de la prophétie. Blessé, fatigué, il regarda avec un air coupable son double approcher. Les entités s'étudièrent, l'une à genoux, malheureuse, et l'autre… Snape ne savait pas comment la qualifier. Des deux elle était la plus mystérieuse, et de loin la plus indemne. C'est elle qui fit le dernier pas. Baissant les yeux, le soldat accepta l'étreinte et vint poser sa tête contre le ventre du garçon. On vit son jeune jumeau sourire. Puis l'air se troubla, et dans un ultime vertige la magie s'invita au milieu d'eux.

Le petit grandit et le grand rapetissa. Les lunettes restèrent, ainsi que la cicatrice et les cheveux indisciplinés. La mèche blanche demeura également, caressant du bout de sa traîne deux yeux mélancoliques derrière lesquels brillait pour toujours le noble feu. Le reste des traits, flous, cherchait encore comment fixer l'amplitude de l'homme.

Potter, exactement tel qu'ils avaient pu le voir pendant sa sixième année.

La stupeur qui avait suivi la chute de Lord Voldemort cédait le pas à l'étonnement. Beaucoup se palpaient le corps et regardaient à la ronde, tâtonnant autour de la sensation que l'histoire avait repris son cours et qu'ils étaient en vie pour y participer. Les rebelles resserrèrent nerveusement leurs rangs dilués sous l'œil rond des Aurors. Enfin arraché à sa transe, l'un des hommes du Ministère brandit sa baguette et poussa un hurlement.

« _A L'ATTAAAQUE !_ »

Le cri, grotesque, déchira le grave silence et hâta la réalité dans la reprise de ses droits. Les sorciers se tournèrent vers les mangemorts et l'armée sans chef qui tentait de se faire oublier derrière, obéissant à un appel qu'ils reconnaissaient comme étant à leur dimension. Et ils marchèrent. Mais c'était le siècle de l'Avatar resté debout qui s'ouvrait. La troupe décidée se heurta au mur invisible qui barrait la Grande Salle.

Harry Potter n'en avait pas fini. Sa pâle figure ne lâchait pas les mangemorts qui le contemplaient en retour. Quelque chose flottait dans leurs regards, une émotion rare, à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et l'incrédulité. Tant de puissance… Tant de sublime qu'ils avaient cru servir… Défait par cet homme, ce sorcier contre qui ils avaient lutté sans relâche. Snape pouvait les entendre penser, il pouvait presque voir le sens commun revenir prendre racine dans leurs cervelles pleines de ruse et de noirceur. Lord Voldemort avait été une illusion trop grande pour eux. Ils n'avaient jamais fait partie de son plan.

Derrière le mur les Aurors poussaient avec acharnement. La magie de l'Avatar étouffait les bruits. D'elle émanaient des pensées immenses, et la sensation d'y avoir une place. Avec venait aussi la nostalgie de cette harmonie inattendue et l'envie d'en profiter, l'envie de vivre pour la connaître encore. Les mangemorts tournèrent les talons. Certains s'inclinèrent avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Potter les laissa faire. Puis son regard erra dans leur direction, _son camp_, avant de s'arrêter sur le banc de pierre qui longeait la Salle. Il s'y dirigea à pas lents. La cape qu'il portait avait retrouvé sa médiocre apparence, râpée et trop large pour sa constitution fragile. Le sorcier la rabattit sur lui et soupira, vaincu par le sommeil et l'accomplissement.

La barrière magique refusait de recéder. Sans affectation décelable, Albus Dumbledore la franchit au milieu des protestations et s'approcha de son ancien étudiant. Le vieil homme saisit délicatement la baguette qui menaçait de s'échapper des doigts gourds, puis l'empocha. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'enfin il prit le garçon dans ses bras.

.

.


	41. Au delà de Tout

**Chapitre 41 : Au-delà de Tout**

.

.

Il y aurait beaucoup à dire sur la paix, à commencer par son caractère hypocrite. Ceux qui étudient l'histoire et ceux qui ne l'écrivent pas le savent bien. Quant à ceux qui prétendent la faire, du politicien perché tel un coq à sa tribune à l'influent financier lui faisant les poches depuis les coulisses, ils insinuent tant de déviances et de dissimulations dans le discours commun que démêler le vrai du faux relève de la gageure pour la plupart.

Cette paix-là est arrivée quand personne ne l'attendait plus. Le soulagement naïf qui a traversé et traverse encore la communauté a fait tanguer jusqu'aux hommes de pouvoir debout dans l'ombre, loin des fronts de la guerre, attendant comme à leur habitude d'avoir deux ou trois coups d'avance sur leurs contemporains pour se prononcer. Et ils l'ont fait dans l'urgence, par le biais des fréquences et des journaux, la proclamant à grand renfort d'envolées lyriques, masquant derrière les bons mots leur surprise et cachant à la population leur impréparation à la suite des événements.

Le Ministère, toujours véloce lorsque point son incompétence, y met déjà bon ordre. L'esprit a besoin d'explications pour accepter les faits. Armé de cette science, Ghost a délégué une armada de petits fonctionnaires pour qu'elle façonne les pensées encore incertaines des sorciers sous le choc et engendre des légendes qui le serviront. La nature et la politique partagent au moins ce trait : elles ont horreur du vide.

Dans quelque temps, on pensera que les Aurors tinrent un rôle primordial. Leurs piètres sorties contre les armées du Lord seront outrageusement mises en avant, et leurs morts glorifiés. On acceptera l'idée que le gouvernement négocia sans relâche avec tous les camps et l'on mettra l'absence d'accord sur le compte des Ministères du continent. Le nom de Ghost sera accolé sans pudeur à celui de Potter. Le nom de Reens, en dépit du bon sens, à celui de Dumbledore. Le savoir populaire sera écrasé par celui des élites. On créera dans les mémoires un théâtre d'ombres. Et son éclat artificiel guidera des milliers trop fatigués, trop paresseux pour s'étonner que tout soit si simple.

Personne ne se demandera qui étaient les rebelles et ce qu'ils devinrent. Ceux qui le feront au début peut-être penseront que d'autres plus capables qu'eux se chargent de la question. Le sorcier se rappellera en grimaçant de l'embargo alimentaire, mais après tout il aura survécu, ce qu'il tiendra pour preuve que tout ne fut pas si mal goupillé. Il oubliera ce qui conduisit à cet embargo et ne jugera jamais la lamentable diplomatie dont Ghost fit étalage face aux moldus et les années de mauvaise entente et de suspicion qu'il faudra payer avant un apaisement général. Le souvenir d'un Ministère refusant de reconnaître le retour du Mage se fera vague. Ce sera la faute de Fudge, comme si un seul homme faisait la politique de Londres. Même brouillard et même désintérêt concernant les origines de cette deuxième guerre. Pourquoi pardonna-t-on les mangemorts lors de la première chute de Voldemort, quelles accointances d'alliances stratégiques, familiales et financières cela cacha, quelle connivence dans les sentiments anti-moldus cela montra, d'aucuns ne s'en soucieront. Nul n'enquêtera sur les généreuses donations aux bonnes œuvres publiques de ces grandes familles accusées puis blanchies, nul ne se replongera dans les articles d'alors qui saluaient à coups de titres enjôleurs l'effort de reconstruction remarquable consenti par ces mêmes familles. Nul ne réalisera que la paix sociale fut achetée, encore moins qu'elle le fut sous le couvert obscène de la bienfaisance et qu'une partie des fonds fut détournée pour arroser les membres du Wizengamot qui avaient voté l'amnistie. Le sorcier oubliera tout, de la lutte silencieuse des elfes à celle ravageuse des gobelins. Il ne saura jamais rien du massacre des Errants. Il ne comparera pas les sommes colossales dépensées pour juguler l'avancée des rebelles à ce qu'aurait coûté de leur accorder plus tôt la parole. Il ne fera pas de liens, ne regardera pas aux détails. Il acceptera la pensée officielle et se sentira libre et heureux.

Il ne verra pas que les noms ont été changés sur les plaques.

« Severus Tobias Snape, au nom du Ministère de Grande-Bretagne, de ses lois et de ses coutumes, et pour le bénéfice de la communauté sorcière qu'il représente, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Le château s'est retourné contre nous. »

« Ça n'est qu'une façon de voir les choses. »

« Allez expliquer cela aux enfants internés à Sainte-Mangouste. Littéralement piégés dans l'infirmerie, aveugles, s'attendant à chaque instant à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur leurs ennemis… »

« Une expérience traumatisante », reconnut doucement la voix âgée. « Mais Poudlard suit ses propres voies. Et la prophétie avait besoin de témoins capables de saisir sa portée. »

Le phénix perché dans les hauteurs siffla une note apaisante.

« Je soupçonne votre animal d'avoir également su de quoi il retournait. »

« Oh, ces deux-là n'étaient pas seuls ! Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres. Harry et Tom, bien sûr, Firenze et Neville Londubat dans une certaine mesure, Peter Pettigrow, et Hagrid, qui fut je crois le premier. Souvenez-vous… _rien__ d__'__assez __humain __pour __mourir._ »

« Je vous ai vu ranger votre baguette », murmura son contradicteur pour ne pas laisser s'installer le silence dû aux morts.

Dumbledore hocha modestement la tête. « Il m'a fallu le temps, mais j'ai fini par comprendre ce que représentait le puzzle. Je n'ai devancé Lord Voldemort que de quelques secondes. »

xxx

« Il me manque encore des pièces. Qui est Iônah ? »

« Ah mon garçon… toujours droit au but. »

Le vieux sorcier esquissa un geste de réprobation affectueuse. « Ce n'est pourtant que le dernier acte d'un récit admirable. Une aventure édifiante qui débute avec l'entrée en scène d'un personnage inconnu, celui qui, fortuitement ou par dessein, poussa le futur Lord Voldemort à entreprendre sa quête d'immortalité. Sans cet acteur dont j'ignore tout, le brillant Jedusor se serait contenté de souhaiter un pouvoir tyrannique sur notre communauté. Et il l'aurait obtenu avec une facilité déconcertante. »

« Vraiment ? »

« A n'en pas douter. » Le regard de Dumbledore se perdit au loin, dans un horizon qui dépassait largement le cadre de la chambre privative où les deux hommes se trouvaient. « La guerre n'a pas eu lieu. Malgré les évidences, malgré les disparus, malgré tout ce _Sturm__ und__ Drang_ que vous et moi avons connu, _la__ guerre_, Severus, est passée à côté de nous. Perdue toutes ces années, elle a été gagnée à l'instant où Voldemort a laissé le Cercle se refermer sur lui. »

xxx

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

« Les mots ne sont pas toujours amis de la vérité, et la vérité parfois mère de dangereuses interprétations. »

« Albus, je ne suis pas votre tribunal. »

« Non, bien sûr. » Le regard du directeur effleura la porte derrière laquelle tourbillonnait le monde, porté par l'ivresse printanière et féroce des grands lendemains. « Mais c'est une longue bobine à dévider. »

« Le temps nous appartient à nouveau. »

« Vous l'avez donc senti ? »

Snape grogna sa réponse, irrité par l'interpellation directe et peu enclin à reconnaître, même en paroles, la _partielle_ réalité de la prophétie. Son esprit connaissait trop de zones d'ombre pour s'embarrasser en sus d'une case néant. Dumbledore poussa la théière dans sa direction puis s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, ses longs doigts joints ne laissant paraître de sa tasse que la vapeur qui s'échappait du breuvage.

« La vie humaine de Tom Jedusor se limitait à une pénible suite de déceptions lorsqu'il rencontra la magie. L'orphelin qu'il était n'avait jusqu'alors rien connu de bon; ni rêves, ni joies, ni même le soutien qu'il était en droit d'attendre des aînés qui l'entouraient, moi le premier, son professeur, qui n'ai pas mis assez d'énergie à forcer les barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de lui. Seule la magie sut lui tendre les bras. Je ne vous demande pas de croire qu'elle _est_, Severus, mais d'accepter cette modeste métaphore : Jedusor devint son enfant chéri, et il le resta toujours au cours de son existence.

Il reçut d'elle les leçons les plus grandioses, apprenant à travers son prisme à connaître les hommes mieux qu'eux-mêmes en sont capables. Elle lui montra des voies. Elle lui permit de formuler ses désirs et de croire en leur possible réalisation. Enfin elle lui donna les plus spectaculaires avertissements et les chances les plus injustes de les comprendre.

Mais il n'entendit rien de tout cela, et alors que son pouvoir gagnait en profondeur, il créa ses premiers horcruxes.

L'histoire aurait pu tolérer un tyran, elle l'a déjà prouvé par le passé. Mais avec les horcruxes, Jedusor s'était mis en tête de défier la mort. La magie tenta de le sauver en enfantant la prophétie. Elle la lui fit connaître par votre entremise. Elle voulut sa rédemption. En d'autres termes, mon ami, elle lui fit créer son instrument, Harry Potter, puis le lui offrit sur un plateau. C'est là que se terrait son ultime horcrux, comme vous l'aurez compris. Créé par inadvertance, ce horcrux figurait ce à quoi Jedusor devait renoncer. »

« La venue de Potter comme pédagogie cosmique ? », ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre le maître des potions.

« Il lui suffisait d'assassiner, pour de bon cette fois. Harry mort, il n'aurait plus eu qu'à reprendre ses autres horcruxes pour que tout rentre pour lui dans l'ordre. _Aucun__ d__'__eux __ne __peut__ vivre__ tant__ que__ l__'__autre__ survit_. C'est à Jedusor que s'adressait ce message. La communauté toute entière, en honorant 'le Survivant', lui montrait le chemin. Il fallait tuer, oublier ses plans au-dessus de sa condition pour pouvoir exister et soumettre le monde sorcier si tel était son bon vouloir. L'élève se montra docile et sembla un temps accepter la leçon, même si ça n'était que par désir de vengeance. Pendant les quatorze années qui suivirent sa première chute, il courut après Harry et le maudit de toutes les façons possibles.

Il me semble que la magie crut en sa bonne volonté lorsqu'enfin elle lui révéla le lien indéfectible qui l'unissait à Harry. Ce lien était si fort, si étroitement lié à la nature même de ces deux êtres, qu'il n'aurait plus eu qu'à le vouloir pour qu'Harry s'écroule et que s'achève la vie subtilisée qu'était la sienne depuis ses quinze mois. Mais, toujours sujet aux tentations humaines, Severus, notez-le bien, Jedusor renonça à ce projet. Il venait de prendre conscience du parti qu'il pouvait tirer du horcrux égaré. Ce horcrux, inconnu, dissimulé au sein de la place forte ennemie, qui avait appris de moi, qui se nourrissait d'un sorcier capable et volontaire, un gryffondor par qui il avait approché les émotions, la seule force que lui ignorât encore… c'était l'immortalité à portée de main. Additionné à son propre pouvoir, c'était plus qu'un homme ne pourrait jamais connaître.

Ce brusque revirement intervint il y a deux ans, lors du sacrifice de Sirius Black. Dès lors, sa stratégie se concentra exclusivement sur Harry, épargnant de ce fait les centaines de vies qu'aurait coûté un assaut frontal à Londres. Jedusor mit toutes ses forces au service du garçon, lui permettant de s'entraîner, lui laissant le temps de s'instruire des choses du monde, croyant tenir par l'accroissement rapide de leur pouvoir respectif la preuve qu'il pensait juste. Et malgré cet égarement, malgré son insondable insolence, il lui fut laissé à chaque seconde la possibilité d'en finir. Mais Voldemort voyait le horcrux grandir et s'emparer de son hôte. Hypnotisé par sa propre essence, par cette ruse emplie de colère qui montait vers lui, qui était lui en autre, il n'écouta rien des coups du destin qui secouaient son royaume. Cet immobilisme peut paraître insensé, mais gardez à l'esprit qu'il avait acquis la certitude de l'utilité des horcruxes, eux qui l'avaient ramené d'entre les morts après la tuerie de Godric's Hollow.

L'ennemi n'en était pas un, Severus, c'est là tout ce qu'il fallait déchiffrer pour suivre sa logique. Quand bien même son horcrux l'aurait-il vaincu et dominé, c'était toujours lui qui gagnait à la fin. Cette assurance l'accompagnant, Voldemort laissa s'inquiéter ses mangemorts et la Loge s'emparer du Ministère. Il tira plaisir à regarder Harry prendre la tête des serpentards, un groupe d'humains qu'il considérait pourtant comme le vivier naturel de ses partisans. Il étrangla de ses mains Bellatrix Lestranges, son premier et sans aucun doute plus fidèle lieutenant. Il renonça à Drago Malfoy. Il alla jusqu'à laisser vivre son plus fameux espion pour lui complaire. »

xxx

« Potter n'était donc pas son véritable adversaire. »

Dumbledore n'offrit aucune réaction. Les bras étirés sur ses genoux, il contemplait le plafond poussiéreux et les quelques toiles d'araignée qui se nichaient dans la charpente. « Il faut bien comprendre la nature de cet horcrux », murmura-t-il enfin. « Et c'est une tâche à laquelle chacun d'entre nous ici-bas devrait s'atteler. »

« Il ne s'agirait plus d'une abomination comme vous l'avez tant dénoncé ? »

« Toujours, Severus ! Et à tout jamais. » Le vieux sorcier se redressa et prononça les mots qui suivirent avec une extrême prudence. « Les horcruxes reflétaient Voldemort dans son entièreté et représentaient simultanément une certaine partie de lui. Il donna aux premiers la forme qu'il souhaitait, soldant ainsi l'enfance de Jedusor à travers le carnet de Lucius Malfoy. Mais le dernier échappa à cette règle. Le horcrux qui trouva refuge en Harry _choisit_ avant de partir. Mon opinion est qu'il prit ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. »

« Albus… »

« Je sais, mon garçon. » Le directeur rit doucement. « Mais le monde est un curieux endroit, et vous n'empêcherez pas un vieillard de rêver. Je crois même que la prophétie ne fut pas la seule force à l'œuvre lors de cet Halloween sanglant. Tout au plus fournit-elle l'opportunité, mais ce fut, à mes yeux, Jedusor seul qui décida de lâcher son ancre et de sauver de Voldemort ce qui devait l'être. Le sorcier était trop intelligent, trop _serpentard_ ajouterais-je, pour ne pas avoir compris, ne serait-ce que subconsciemment, le sort que lui réservait la montée en puissance de son impitoyable Avatar. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'à la fin, Lord Voldemort rencontra son âme. Et c'est ce choc qui le tua. »

« Peut-être bien », répondit Dumbledore, et Snape maudit l'irritante manie qu'avait l'homme de ne pas reconnaître un sarcasme lorsque ça l'arrangeait.

« Mais rien ne fut aussi simple. Le horcrux, Tom, était aussi Hereb, reflet de Voldemort malgré tout, chargé de haine et de savoirs infernaux, partisan de la violence la plus extrême et avide de tous les succès. C'était un monstre tapi dans un enfant. Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi jeune… S'il n'avait pas été qu'un bébé… » Dumbledore ferma les yeux. « Voldemort n'était plus à cette époque. Tom tenait sa chance. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'il songeât à prendre le large, à forger ses propres enseignements et à les appliquer dans un parricide final qui l'aurait propulsé aux olympes sorcières. Mais l'hôte était trop fragile et Tom avait besoin de lui. Alors, patiemment, il attendit. »

Le directeur croisa le regard glacial de son professeur et acquiesça. « Oui, Severus. Dix années… Pendant dix ans, Harry et Tom restèrent ensemble, côte à côte, isolés du monde par les alarmes autour de Little Whinging et la protection sacrificielle de Lily Evans. Une décennie de solitude qui allait changer le cours de nos destinées. »

« Le horcrux s'attacha au garçon. »

« Il fit bien plus que cela. Il le regarda grandir. Il vit un autre orphelin, délaissé, abandonné aux vexations de ses pairs et à la cruelle négligence de sa famille. Sa propre vie, vécue par un autre. Un qui continuait d'espérer malgré les coups et résistait à la facilité qu'aurait été la détestation de l'univers. Et Tom l'aima, Severus. Au-delà de sa soif d'apprendre que le garçon étanchait, au-delà de la dette qu'avait créé entre eux la disparition de Lily et James, il sympathisa si fort qu'il accepta son non-être et continua de se taire, même à Poudlard, pour laisser une chance à son compagnon d'être heureux. »

La pluie qui fouettait les carreaux dehors occupa péniblement le silence qui suivit l'assertion du directeur.

« Bien entendu, les choses ne pouvaient en rester là. Et alors même que Voldemort découvrait son existence, le horcrux cessa de courber l'échine devant les malheurs qui avaient continué de s'abattre sur le garçon. La mort de Sirius le fit renouer avec ses colères d'antan. »

C'était donc ainsi que le garçon avait changé, refusant d'être plus longtemps obsédé par ce que les autres attendaient de lui pour se consacrer à ce qui lui était demandé. Une nuance qui pesait lourd dans son cas. Snape s'était attaqué au problème pendant le double trimestre qu'avait constitué la sixième année de l'étudiant, auscultant sous toutes les coutures cette équation fausse, ce jeune homme jusque-là avide de société et d'encouragements qui se muait en esprit libre et devenait insensible aux jugements qui tranchaient comme des lames autour de lui. « Potter avait-il compris que le horcrux était à la manœuvre ? »

« Tom ne dirigeait rien, tout au plus appuyait-il. »

« Il n'en aurait rien su ? »

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir. « Pas au début. Pas pendant longtemps. Harry vécut des années qu'il sut rendre belles sans jamais se douter de ce que son caractère généreux nous épargnait. Je ne saurais dire quand cela se produisit, mais il finit par prendre conscience de la dualité de sa nature. Je pense que ce fut juste après que je lui eus révélé la prophétie. Imaginez, Severus… Ce garçon qui se découvre lié à Voldemort, le Mage noir, assassin de ses parents, qui comprend qu'il va mourir et qui, de surcroît, réalise qu'il ne se connaît pas et qu'il ne peut pas se faire confiance. Imaginez cette terreur… Une terreur dont il ne pouvait parler à personne. Un secret que seul Voldemort partageait et qu'il exacerba sans doute jour après nuit. Oh comme il serait injuste de ne pas considérer cet homme comme un brave parmi les braves ! C'est un miracle que nous ne devons qu'à lui qu'il ne se soit pas abandonné à une revanche aveugle. Ses mérites vont bien au-delà de la seule influence positive qu'il eut sur Tom. »

« Il faillit tuer Fudge. »

« Et il se mit à dos la quasi-totalité du château. Il rouvrit la Chambre des Secrets. Il y fit de la magie noire. Il mentit, il vola Mme Pomfresh et dévergonda l'elfe Dobby. Il se défoula sur Ephraïm O'Rourke à Londres et joua même un rôle certain dans la déchéance de Bellatrix Lestranges », murmura Dumbledore. « Mais jamais il ne tomba dans le gouffre que Voldemort creusait sous ses pieds. Et la catastrophe était quotidiennement imminente. Mille fois il aurait pu succomber, poussé dans ce vide par les tourments supplémentaires que nous lui imposions. J'avais jusqu'alors vécu des années de grande joie à le regarder vivre et trouver sa place, des années d'angoisse aussi, mais rien comparé à l'horreur de ces deux ans passés à le voir sombrer par des voies sur lesquelles je n'avais aucune emprise. Je voyais ce gouffre, même si je ne le comprenais pas, et je ne pouvais rien faire. »

Le visage de Dumbledore, fatigué et aminci par les privations, se froissa un peu plus alors qu'il tournait la tête. Snape accompagna son regard. « Vit-il ? »

« Poppy ne l'aurait pas gardé avec elle dans le cas contraire. »

Le pathétique sophisme alla se ficher dans la poitrine du maître des potions. Ce que le corps de Potter avait subi relevait de l'inimaginable. Son métabolisme avait certes encaissé de graves dommages par le passé, mais ça n'était rien comparé aux altérations dans sa chair, dans ses cellules même dont il était ici question. Ce corps avait été pulvérisé. Saigné à blanc, utilisé comme combustible par une magie sauvage. Propulsé dans des dimensions non humaines. Transformé en horcruxes. Un corps qui reposait depuis maintenant quatre semaines sur un lit sans qu'aucun signe de changement n'intervienne dans son état. Si douloureusement inerte que Snape soupçonnait l'infirmière de changer délibérément la position de ses membres lorsque ses rares visiteurs autorisés avaient le dos tourné afin de ne pas les apeurer davantage.

Le directeur avait logé sa main sur le torse maigre, guettant une respiration fantomatique qui ne tendait même pas les draps.

« Ça ne fait pas de lui un vivant », souligna le maître des potions.

xxx

« Le garçon aurait dû mourir à Godric's Hollow. A cause du transfert de l'horcrux, on peut supposer en forçant le trait que la tentative de meurtre du Lord se trouva relever davantage du suicide, un acte sur lequel l'Avada Kedavra n'a aucune prise. Une exégèse de néophyte qui ne résisterait probablement pas à une étude complète du fonctionnement des hocruxes, même combinée à la présence de magie sacrificielle maternelle, mais je n'en vois pas d'autre pour le moment. Ce horcrux, le dernier dans l'ordre de création, était potentiellement le plus puissant puisqu'issu d'un Mage au faîte de son pouvoir et fixé sur un support apprenant. La distance entre son hôte et lui restait néanmoins phénoménale. L'entraînement du garçon n'a été que cela : la lente démolition de toutes les couches d'inconscient qui les séparaient. Sans cet entraînement qui réveillait et échauffait le horcrux, l'intérêt du Lord aurait probablement fini par se dissiper. Les séjours du garçon dans la Chambre des Secrets l'ont protégé en même temps qu'ils le conduisaient à ce point de destruction où il devint horcrux. Horcrux d'un horcrux. Et c'est ce huitième horcrux qui asséna le coup final. »

« Vous m'impressionnez, Severus. »

« J'étais là », lui rappela sèchement Snape. « Il n'y a pas trente-six explications à ce que j'ai vu. Lord Voldemort n'avait d'yeux que pour ce horcrux qui le rejoignait si volontairement. Il n'a pas envisagé qu'au lieu de s'en défaire, cet _Hereb_ cachait en réalité Potter derrière lui. »

« _Il __aura __un __pouvoir__ que __le __Seigneur __des__ Ténèbres __ignore_ », récita Dumbledore en triturant rêveusement sa barbe. « Le horcrux était piégé dans un être profondément bon. Voldemort n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Tom s'était _attaché_, comme vous dîtes – et ce terme a son importance, mais il traita l'information comme une donnée de second rang. Il faisait confiance à son propre atavisme vis-à-vis du pouvoir. Il aurait fallu qu'il se renie pour envisager que le horcrux puisse choisir d'exister par autre chose que la domination des autres. L'égo de Voldemort aura été son entropie. Non seulement il ne détruisit pas Harry quand il le pouvait, mais il fit tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire pour faciliter sa propre agonie : il prit le sang du garçon, il lui offrit sa magie, il le posséda puis travailla le lien mental qui les unissait jusqu'à ce qu'Harry en vienne à le posséder, lui. Ce faisant il rendit possible leurs retrouvailles. Tout cela n'a tenu qu'à un fil, mais un fil d'une incroyable solidité car Jedusor n'aurait pas été Voldemort s'il n'avait pas tenté de rafler cette mise que l'univers caché semblait lui tendre. L'homme était joueur, Severus. Le destin l'avait marqué d'un nom éponyme. »

« Avez-vous envisagé que l'amour, comme _vous _dîtes, n'ait tenu qu'un rôle marginal dans l'affaire ? Le horcrux était un serpentard, il voulait vivre. Il a pris la seule voie qui l'y autorisait, et le dénouement de son combat contre Lord Voldemort prouve qu'il a eu raison. Il a gagné, Albus, envers et contre tout. Il est toujours là. Et bien que la perspective soit accablante, c'est un raisonnement plus rassurant que le vôtre. Car s'il n'y avait que les sentiments pour protéger les hommes de leurs plus grandes folies, l'humanité ferait long feu. »

« Vous êtes un prêtre sans foi, mon ami. » Le directeur leva son verre au bref éclat de rire de l'homme. « Et la chose a ceci d'extraordinaire qu'au cœur même de vos doutes, vous parvenez à cerner l'indiscernable. Si une étincelle de Jedusor a perduré, alors la magie a obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, car elle voulait plus que cela en réalité. Sa prophétie enjambait le Styx et donnait à entendre un écho sur chacune de ses rives. Harry était sa créature, et elle ne lui désirait aucun mal. Certes, le chemin qu'elle lui pavait, se détacher de tout pour retrouver le horcrux, pour le dépasser, pour devenir horcrux lui-même et affronter Voldemort et l'enfer que cette rencontre lui réservait, aura été un calvaire qu'aucun tiers n'est en droit de songer à mesurer. Mais elle le protégea tant qu'elle put. Masquée derrière les séparations et les trahisons, elle refusa d'abriter en son nom les morts qui n'étaient pas nécessaires. »

« Comment a-t-elle fait pour amener ce garçon, un innocent à en croire vos sempiternelles redites, à se lancer dans la constitution d'un horcrux ? »

« Ah oui, Iônah… »

« La naissance de celui d'Halloween n'a suivi aucune règle. Même par lui, Potter ne pouvait pas savoir comment s'y prendre. »

Dumbledore l'observa longuement derrière ses lunettes. « Il faut être prêt à entendre parler d'Harry pour toucher la réponse. Et à écouter avec toute la compassion des hommes, car il s'agit de la plus dure et de la plus triste partie de cette histoire. »

Snape, qui avait escompté ramener leur discussion en terrain ferme, se renfrogna dans son fauteuil. Il ne dit pas un mot cependant.

« Qu'Harry ait eu ou non la volonté et la conscience de fabriquer un horcrux, je ne peux en être sûr. Mais je suis certain d'une chose : s'il existait un autre homme que Jedusor éligible à ce type de manifestation, c'était bien lui. Les Dursley l'ont élevé dans ce sens. Ça n'était évidemment pas mon désir », murmura le vieillard. « La politique que j'ai choisie et que j'ai estimée la meilleure pour le plus grand nombre aura été une catastrophe le concernant. Je comptais sur Pétunia Evans et sur un naturel instinct maternel pour adoucir ses jours, mais il n'en fut rien. Et voilà cet enfant arraché à son placard pour apprendre qu'il est un sorcier, qu'il y a des gens qui le connaissent, que certains même l'adulent, qu'il peut compter sur des amis aux quatre coins de la communauté magique, qu'il a une histoire, un passé… L'enfant ne réalisa peut-être pas l'incongruité que représentait sa vie chez les Dursley dans ce schéma, ou alors il ne trouva pas la personne digne de confiance à laquelle il aurait pu se confier, et de soubresauts en retournement des humeurs à son égard, il décida de se taire. Il apprit à vivre avec Harry Potter d'un côté et avec son secret de l'autre. »

« Tendances schizophréniques ? »

Dumbledore eut un geste d'assentiment malheureux. « Il dut se _détacher_ pour pouvoir cohabiter avec notre ignorance et nous aimer malgré tout. Et les fractures se multiplièrent par la suite le long de cette faille originelle. Il y eut le Lord et la mort, enracinés au cœur d'un âge où il est si important de considérer la vie comme acquise. Il y eut le fourchelangue et ses autres capacités à la lutte qui le poussèrent hors de la moyenne de ses camarades. Ses espoirs brutalement déçus et ses amitiés rompues. Son travail dans la Chambre des Secrets qui jouxtait dangereusement ses études de simple écolier. La gifle de Remus et son exclusion de la maison Gryffondor. Autant de préparations à la suite, et autant de morceaux brisés qui ne tinrent ensemble ses dernières semaines à Poudlard que par la grâce de son gardien, lequel, _inspiré_, lui demanda de pratiquer le Liquefieri pendant les heures d'un sommeil qu'il ne trouvait plus. »

« Le sortilège de fusion », énonça lentement Snape en passant sur l'accentuation du terme 'inspiré'. « Il était destiné au sérum du serpent Nagini. »

« Un autre horcrux, remarquez-le. Ce gardien eut également la bonne fortune de lui enseigner la dissimulation de sa signature magique, un art sans lequel il n'aurait pas échappé au Ministère, qui, après l'avoir porté aux nues, le sommait de comparaître pour la seconde fois devant ses juges. »

Mal à l'aise et opportunément excusé par l'arrivée de Minerva McGonagall, le professeur quittait son siège lorsque Dumbledore accrocha son regard.

« La clef était une pensine, Severus. C'est là qu'il rassembla les brisures. Et c'est moi qui la lui avais offerte. »

Snape se rassit. La directrice adjointe était restée à l'entrée.

« Le Ministre est revenu et il _exige_ de vous rencontrer ». Le directeur ne tourna même pas la tête. « Je m'occupe de lui », soupira McGonagall en refermant doucement la porte.

« Darlin Ghost est en train de réécrire l'histoire. Et il n'est pas seul à tenter de placer ses pions. »

« Assurément pas », confirma Dumbledore d'un ton léger.

Une angoisse sourde s'empara du professeur à voir le vieux sorcier aussi peu concerné. Dumbledore avait beau être plus irritant qu'une charge de cynorhodon entre les mains des infernaux jumeaux Weasley, Snape n'imaginait pas que la communauté puisse tourner rond sans ses avis, surtout maintenant.

« Vous avez tenu un rôle irremplaçable dans cette guerre, Dumbledore. Et pas seulement en tant que directeur. Outre le fait que vous ayez considérablement ralenti le Lord dans sa progression, vous avez su accorder à Potter quelques années d'insouciance qui lui ont été profitables, vous l'avez protégé et lui avez laissé la bride au cou quand il le fallait – malgré votre tentation qui dut être insupportable… »

« Merci, mon ami. »

« … et vous y êtes pour beaucoup dans sa victoire. Le doppelgänger du garçon n'avait rien à voir avec le Lord et n'était lié à lui que par l'Hereb. Si vous n'aviez pas débusqué et détruit ses horcruxes mineurs, soyez certain qu'il les aurait repris pour le combat. Il n'y aurait plus eu assez de place pour les deux horcruxes. Iônah n'aurait pas pénétré complètement sa cible. »

Snape avait dit cela en serrant les dents. Il détestait par principe les affirmations sans fondement scientifique, mais la tête du vieux sorcier justifiait le sacrifice.

Dumbledore passait et repassait un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Vous croyez cela ? »

La surprise ne venait pas tant de la découverte d'une faille dans sa logique. La traque des horcruxes avait décimé l'Ordre. La voix du directeur trahissait l'émotion brute de qui réalise que les disparus n'étaient pas morts en vain.

« Alors comment se fait-il que vous laissiez faire ce qui se passe dehors ? », ragea l'homme. « Que vous laissiez dire et écrire un peu partout que vous n'avez pas bougé ! »

« J'ai atteint un âge où l'opinion de mes semblables, je dois l'admettre, ne m'émeut plus guère. »

« Vous avez vieilli bien soudainement », remarqua sournoisement le maître des potions.

« La déstabilisation a toujours été l'une de vos tactiques préférées », rétorqua le directeur avant de poser un regard empreint d'affection sur la silhouette dans le lit. « La prophétie était un apprentissage dédié à tous et à chacun, et à moi peut-être plus particulièrement. »

Snape fronça les sourcils à ce brusque retour en arrière dans la conversation. Ladite tactique comptait au moins un autre aficionado. « Vous avez été l'un des premiers à l'entendre, et le premier à l'écouter », hasarda-t-il.

« Et malgré cela, l'un de ses plus mauvais élèves. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps, presque trop, pour comprendre la leçon qu'elle me destinait et accepter de laisser de la place, à elle comme aux autres. Laisser Harry faire n'aura pas été le plus difficile tant le garçon détenait toute ma confiance, mais accepter que mes actes d'homme n'aient été que cela… des actes d'hommes… en dépit de toutes mes savantes réflexions… »

L'image d'une maison monotone aux parterres de fleurs soignés se figea dans l'esprit du maître des potions. Que serait devenu Potter s'il n'avait pas été envoyé dans le Surrey ? La prophétie aux trousses et hanté par un horcrux prêt à le haïr, que seraient-ils tous devenus ?

« Même aujourd'hui, avec la connaissance de ce que ce choix apporta malgré tout de bon, et en admettant bien volontiers l'instrumentalisation dont la prophétie joua à mes dépends, je peine à trouver la paix. J'ai pris tant d'autres décisions sur tant de mauvais raisonnements… et elles ne s'avérèrent judicieuses que par la grâce d'une force extérieure. Vraiment, Severus, je crois que sonne pour moi l'heure de la retraite. »

Snape l'observa intensément, cherchant derrière les traits placides du directeur un moyen d'atteindre l'homme et d'attraper la bouée à la mer qu'il venait de lancer. « Votre camp a gagné, mais vous restez obnubilé par l'origine de ces tumultes. Vous vous reprochez personnellement de n'avoir pas été là pour Tom Jedusor. »

Dumbledore lui sourit. « Je me le reproche, et je le regrette aussi. Et pourtant, tel que vous me voyez, me voilà libéré de l'oppressante culpabilité qui fut la mienne pendant un demi-siècle. J'avais toujours considéré, au fond des choses, que Jedusor n'avait pas eu sa chance. Harry m'a délivré de cela. Il a prouvé de la façon la plus magistrale que Jedusor aurait pu être autre et qu'il a choisi de devenir l'abomination que nous avons connue. Je n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui. Je n'aurais rien été pour lui. Voyez-vous, mon garçon, cet homme et moi étions différents. »

« Une précieuse précision. »

« Différents, Severus, là où Harry et lui étaient des contraires. Ma vie et mes expériences relevaient d'une autre réalité que la sienne. Mais Harry était _exactement_ comme lui. Eux seuls pouvaient se comprendre et se retrouver. Eux seuls pouvaient _s__'__opposer_. Je n'aurais rien fait contre Jedusor parce que même en vainquant l'homme, je n'aurais pas effacé la voie que sa vie avait tracée comme modèle pour d'autres. C'est entre autres pour cela que la prophétie ne m'avait pas élu. »

Le professeur reconnut la remarque comme lui étant adressée, et il s'accorda une seconde d'autodérision. C'était vrai qu'il avait harcelé son monde des années durant, pestant contre le fait que Potter soit le challenger désigné du Lord. Une idiotie de plus dans la longue liste qu'il se découvrait.

« Vous laissez le relais, mais qui va s'en saisir ? », reprit-il d'un ton désabusé.

« Je ne le laisse pas. Je l'abandonne dans un fossé. » Il n'y avait pas la plus petite trace d'humour dans la voix du directeur. Dumbledore le regarda dans les yeux. « Harry était la réponse au déséquilibre créé par Voldemort. A votre avis, à quel déséquilibre Voldemort avait-il été précédemment appelé à faire contrepoids ? »

Snape les quitta, lui et ses rêves froids.

xxx

Les salles du château étaient pleines de monde. Les mêmes sorciers que l'on s'était habitué à voir depuis le morcellement de la communauté et l'isolement de Poudlard, mais leur présence avait changé. On parlait d'avenir. Des adolescents à peine plus épais que leurs os discutaient passionnément assemblés en petits groupes éclectiques, parfois rejoints par des adultes qui se contentaient pour la plupart de s'asseoir dans un coin et d'écouter en hochant la tête. De la place était faite aux Aurors du village, mais ceux fraîchement débarqués de Londres devaient se contenter de regards en coin. Certains habitants préféraient se rabattre sur les journaux. Leur lecture était régulièrement ponctuée d'éclats de rire qui attiraient les voisins, lesquels s'esclaffaient à leur tour en pointant les pages incriminées.

La presse avait une façon bien à elle d'évoquer les événements, en particulier la presse étrangère. L'affrontement avait été ressenti dans toutes les communautés magiques, faisant trembler l'ensemble des instruments de veille des observatoires disséminés un peu partout le long des voies sorcières à travers le monde. Une aubaine pour les éditorialistes rendus léthargiques par le froid et l'inconsistance de leurs articles météorologiques – ou par la chaleur caniculaire d'un interminable été pour les papiers subéquatoriaux. Si remplir des blancs avait été une discipline olympique, ils auraient remporté la palme une main attachée dans le dos. Leurs collègues européens faisaient à peine mieux, ressassant _ad__ nauseam_ d'inexistants combats un peu partout à travers le pays, assortis d'analyses tout aussi inintelligibles en ce qui concernait _le__ Grand__ Mystère__ Ecossais_. Avec trois majuscules. Les pages tombées sous la main de Snape avaient fini en cendres. L'homme s'était préparé un thé dans la bouilloire au-dessus du feu de joie pour se calmer les nerfs.

Le réel reprenait sa place dans leurs vies, et il le faisait avec l'acharnement de qui cherche à se débarrasser des traces d'un indésirable retrouvé occupant son chez-soi. La folie qu'avait été l'affrontement dans la Grande Salle s'estompait à une vitesse anormale, comme trop vaste pour l'espace à remplir dans les têtes. La mémoire était là, inscrite à tout jamais dans les esprits de ceux qui y avaient assisté, mais brouillée, presque impersonnelle. Et elle se dérobait chaque jour un peu plus à l'étude. Le maître des potions avait momentanément banni ses scrupules et mis à contribution ses talents de legilimens pour observer ses propres souvenirs avant qu'ils ne sombrent dans les ombres de la conscience, mais la magie qui les gardait était trop impénétrable. Il n'avait récolté pour sa peine qu'une migraine sans pitié et des cauchemars démentiels qui l'avaient maintenu éveillé pendant des jours.

Snape fit demi-tour, découragé par l'encombrement humain et sonore dont était victime le Hall de l'école. Même le chemin qui menait à la poterne sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu était assiégé par des hordes de citoyens et d'élèves.

« Comment va Harry ? Professeur ! »

Et la même question, toujours. Snape serra quelques mains et salua vaguement les visages qui lui étaient tout spécialement familiers. Potter était le héros de ces adolescents, et ils l'attendaient pour fêter la victoire. A vrai dire ils ne l'attendaient plus tellement, ayant déjà pris un sérieux acompte sur les beuveries légitimes d'un armistice unilatéral faute d'ennemis, mais chaque soir on se promettait de remettre à demain la plus débauchée de ces fêtes, et cette fois avec Potter. Mais l'homme n'était pas près de les rejoindre. Snape avait très vite cessé de les en avertir afin de ne pas avoir à fournir de détails. Le _Grand__ Mystère_ était au cœur de toutes les conversations, sauf que la reconnaissance aveugle et le caractère particulier de cette mémoire aidant, il n'en ressortait rien qui approchât la réalité. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui était arrivé à Potter.

Lui s'en faisait une bonne idée. Dumbledore parlait beaucoup, mais il éludait davantage. Et le maître des potions n'avait pas envie de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il lui semblait que, pour une fois, ça n'était pas un calcul politique qui amenait le directeur à passer sur certains sujets, mais la pudeur d'un homme qui sait les limites de ses pensées intimes.

En approchant du baraquement des Aurors à Pré-au-Lard, Snape se demanda vaguement où résidait encore sa pudeur à lui. Il enterra la question d'un haussement d'épaules et prit ses ordres de ronde auprès d'Humphrey Carlight sans écouter les rumeurs et les provocations que suscitait sa présence. L'habitude de la ronde citoyenne quotidienne et obligatoire pour les plus de vingt-cinq ans autour des terres de la cité avait perduré par-delà les annonces glorieuses du Ministère. Ce n'était plus des mangemorts mais un afflux massif des officiels de Londres que l'on guettait. Le village avait pris goût à sa liberté et n'entendait pas la rendre de sitôt. De la capitale, on regardait d'un mauvais œil l'école sur qui, une fois de plus, rejaillissaient les _mérites_ de la victoire alors que plusieurs quartiers londoniens avaient subi une attaque simultanée en règle qui s'était soldée par des centaines de morts. Le plus grand carnage de la guerre. Et les choses seraient allées plus loin si les Errants ne s'étaient pas ravisés en cours de route pour se jeter dans la bataille aux côtés de Reens et de sa clique.

Carlight l'avait assigné au sentier de halage qui longeait le lac. Il n'y avait pas de tracé plus exposé le jour. Et de nuit fallait-il ajouter la possibilité de tomber dans les eaux glacées ou d'y trouver un refuge temporaire et mortel en cas de rencontre impromptue avec des Hukks. Les chiens rôdaient toujours, bien qu'on n'en ait plus revus depuis la fuite des mangemorts. Snape serra sa baguette et avança d'un pas décidé, scrutant l'obscurité grandissante qui le cernait. Malgré sa phobie des canidés, il la trouvait plus rassurante que celle qui avait insidieusement commencé à faire le siège de sa personne.

Un monde avait pris la place d'un autre. Une époque les séparait. Le sorcier n'était pas assez fou pour ne pas reconnaître l'excuse que figuraient ses conversations quotidiennes avec le directeur. La chambre de Potter, quatre murs perdus dans un bout d'Ecosse, s'était muée en refuge hanté par deux solitaires incapables de lâcher le passé. Mais Potter se réveillerait un jour.

L'humeur noire du maître des potions trouva dans la perspective de quoi se distraire un instant. A quel bord se rallierait le sorcier ? Irait-il se ranger du côté des optimistes, gonflés à bloc, qui rêvaient de construire une autre communauté, plus _juste_, ou bien se tournerait-il vers leur marge minoritaire mais gouvernementale qui utiliserait ce but pour faire place nette ? Ou resterait-il l'une de ces créatures enchaînées à ce qui était déjà de l'histoire ancienne, rongées par des événements oubliés et obsédées par des forces que l'on ne comprenait plus ? Aucune de ces hypothèses ne lui inspirait la moindre préférence. Potter était libre à présent.

Libre, et assez probablement débilité par ses épreuves. De cela le directeur et lui ne parlaient jamais, mais la crainte restait présente dans les silences de Dumbledore. L'Heraldus flamboyant n'était pas apparu en un jour. Snape liait définitivement sa présence à l'état anormal des pensées qu'il avait pu observer dans le cerveau du garçon. Il s'était documenté sur le phénomène et savait qu'une offrande avait été nécessaire pour l'appeler au combat. Une offrande grandiose et unique, à l'image de la puissance du dragon. Or il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui relevât de cet enthousiasme dans la vie de Potter. Snape songea à Black et se demanda s'il serait désormais le seul à se rappeler l'arrogant animagus. L'idée le fit sourire, à moitié seulement. La liste des dommages potentiellement causés par cet ultime sacrifice dans la cervelle déjà mal en point du garçon s'étoffait d'heure en heure dans un coin de sa tête.

Potter était un sorcier malade, ravagé cérébralement, soutenu par un horcrux arraché aux six septièmes de lui-même et célébré par des gens qui réclamaient encore sa tête la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Il n'aurait pas dû survivre. Sa persistance dissonait dans la trame des choses que Snape croyait pour une fois sentir, le nez dans les étoiles et les bras serrés contre son corps cinglé par un vent furieux. Il n'était pas homme à laisser des sensations le déstabiliser, mais l'impression d'être tout aussi hors-sujet se faisait particulièrement persistante ce soir.

« Ghost est en train de prendre le melon. Vous saviez qu'il a demandé à tous les chefs d'unité un rapport sur les déplacements et les missions de chaque Auror ces six derniers mois ? »

« Il peut toujours courir pour avoir celui de Carlight. »

« Moi j'étais bloqué à Londres. Et mon connard de supérieur dit qu'il faut obéir parce que c'est le Ministre qui nous paye. »

« C'est pas lui qui te paye, sergent. »

« Et je note que ce qu'il te donne ne suffit pas à offrir la tournée aux collègues. »

« N'empêche que mon chef va le faire, son foutu rapport. Y en a qui disent que le Ministre va réclamer la même chose à tous les maires, soi-disant pour localiser les quartiers rebelles. »

Snape se glissa derrière les trois Aurors attablés dans la salle de garde après avoir signé le registre et indiqué en face de son nom qu'il n'avait rien à signaler. La dernière remarque qu'il distingua en quittant le baraquement l'aurait figé sur place s'il ne l'avait pas déjà entendue ressassée dans toutes les bouches.

« Attends donc voir que le gamin émerge. _Darling _fera moins la maline quand il devra composer avec lui. »

Ghost détenait encore les pleins pouvoirs, mais tous les jours ou presque, des masses de citoyens se donnaient rendez-vous dans l'ancienne agora du Ministère pour réclamer la dissolution du Wizengamot et la tenue de nouvelles élections parlementaires. S'il avait écouté le reste de la conversation, Snape était certain qu'il aurait fini par entendre les trois compères appeler de leurs vœux l'entrée de Potter à l'Assemblée. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais la paix. Non seulement le monde entier s'intéressait à lui, mais depuis que chaque sorcier anglais se figurait faire de la politique, _Harry__ Potter_ était redevenu un objet de fantasme que l'on projetait sans état d'âme défiant Ghost, la Loge, ou toute autre organisation que l'on souhaitait voir abattue – Ordre du Phénix compris. Ce qui ne manquait évidemment pas de créer de nouveaux foyers de rancœur à son égard, et ce alors qu'il gisait encore sur un lit dont rien ne garantissait qu'il ne soit pas son dernier. S'il n'avait pas été misanthrope de nature, Snape se serait volontiers converti.

Le château avait recouvré un semblant de calme à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Silencieux et indiscernable dans l'obscurité, l'homme se glissa de corridor en corridor jusqu'à l'escalier en pente douce qui conduisait aux caves de l'école. Il s'engagea dans l'étroit tunnel après une dernière seconde d'hésitation.

Il y avait une porte en bas, et quatre mastards pour la garder. Ils étaient deux fois plus nombreux en journée et bénéficiaient du soutien d'une demi-douzaine d'Aurors qui jouaient les _missi__ dominici_ entre eux et la succursale du Ministère que Reens était tant bien que mal parvenu à installer en bordure de Pré-au-Lard. Snape n'était encore jamais descendu seul, et à l'époque il n'avait pas franchi la porte. Le professeur prit le temps d'observer le lieu avant de se présenter. La salle offrait à qui savait voir un panel des tendances politiques à l'œuvre actuellement dans la communauté. L'une des sentinelles était un vieil Auror au service irréprochable et ami discret de Maugrey, le second un proche de Ghost, et les deux derniers gravitaient autour des services secrets du Ministère. Derrière eux avait été suspendu un tableau de Milicent Bagnold dont le double de feu la Ministre archivait à Londres les noms et qualités de ceux qui se présentaient. En plus des divers miroirs à double-sens et autres artefacts que chaque puissant ou regroupement de citoyens était parvenu à imposer et qui encombraient tous les recoins de la salle, se trouvait un livre d'or. Snape ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant que les Aurors le fouillaient. Les Archives d'Edimbourg à l'origine de l'initiative le vouaient à une exposition permanente et participative dans le hall du Ministère. Ne manquait plus qu'une sébile, se dit Snape en leur remettant sa baguette.

La porte était censée rester constamment ouverte. Les gardes l'avaient pourtant refermée pour la nuit. L'un des hommes y remédia avec un soupçon de gêne et lui rappela qu'il n'avait droit qu'à un quart d'heure.

La pièce derrière formait une zone neutre, la seule en cours à l'heure actuelle dans la communauté. Chacun pouvait y venir avec la certitude d'en repartir librement, ce qui constituait l'unique décision raisonnable et concertée de cette fin de guerre. Il fallait que tous et n'importe qui puissent constater de leurs yeux et transmettre la nouvelle que Lord Voldemort n'était plus.

Snape résista au besoin de s'incliner devant le sarcophage de verre renforcé qu'on avait fixé pour qu'il se présente presque debout.

La disparition du Mage n'avait rien d'une évidence pour qui n'avait pas assisté à son dernier combat. Après l'annonce de sa défaite, le Ministère avait rassemblé en hâte un consortium de spécialistes chargé de certifier le décès et de décider du sort du cadavre. Le feu et l'acide avaient remporté l'adhésion générale, et ce malgré la conscience de ce qu'un martyre, même posthume, apporterait de bénéfices à la figure du Mage lorsque le temps aurait fait son œuvre. L'exception devait frapper les esprits. FitzBegell s'était alors démarqué en soulignant que les Aurors qui investiguaient à travers le pays étaient souvent mal accueillis par la population, laquelle avait en grande partie vécue seule la guerre, et que s'acharner sur un cadavre pourrait desservir un Ministère déjà suspecté d'autoritarisme. On s'était rangé à ses avis. Les spécialistes étaient repartis avec la baguette et l'avaient détruite après en avoir tiré ce qu'ils pouvaient d'informations.

Dumbledore avait supervisé l'embaumement. Le Wizengamot lui avait délégué cette mission en estimant que le vieil Avatar était le mieux placé pour s'assurer que le mort allait bel et bien le rester et qu'il ne leur réservait pas une entourloupe de son cru. Le directeur n'avait pas eu le dernier mot sur tout. Les lueurs de la chapelle ardente jouaient avec les lignes des nombreux pentacles qui ceignaient le cercueil. Des herbes brûlaient dans les chandeliers au milieu d'autres encens. Armoise et sauge, identifia le maître des potions en jetant un anathème personnel sur ces superstitions. Dumbledore s'était quand même débrouillé pour que le corps ne subisse pas d'autres humiliations. Allongé sur un capiton blanc, le Mage reposait dans ses robes de combat, les mains sobrement jointes au-dessus de la ceinture.

Snape le regarda en face. _Voldemort_. L'ancien mangemort décida que l'éternité lui allait bien. Le reptile avait reculé pour laisser entrevoir l'homme sur le visage au repos. Ecrasé par une émotion soudaine, le sorcier s'affaissa contre un mur badigeonné de signes cabalistiques et enfouit la tête dans ses mains. On se gaussait du défunt dehors, et une fois de plus un homme seul avait fait obstacle à l'infamie. C'était l'honneur de tous que Dumbledore avait sauvé en protégeant la dépouille. Son honneur à lui. Snape serra les poings jusqu'en avoir mal, bouleversé par l'idée que c'était un corps supplicié qu'il aurait pu avoir à vouer aux enfers, le cadavre de cet homme qui avait construit sa vie, qui l'avait déterminée, et qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était encore. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Même dispensé de cette horreur, son esprit d'ordinaire empreint de rationalité pliait sous le poids des horizons brumeux de l'aube historique qui se levait. La chose lui était jusqu'alors inconnue, mais Snape voyait son équilibre mental glisser vers une ligne sans retour. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas vécu, hors des champs du Mage et de la prophétie ? Etait-il voué à s'effacer à leur suite ? Etait-ce ce titre, _Professeur_, dont l'affublaient encore les élèves alors que tous ici _savaient_, que le dégoût plus que la méfiance habituelle perçait dans les attitudes ?

Des effluves de croyances populaires s'échappaient sagement de la vasque la plus proche. Un coup de pied l'envoya rouler au sol.

Snape ignora l'Auror qui pointait un visage soupçonneux à la porte. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, personne n'aurait eu accès à cette pièce. Les envoyés des clans et des grandes familles européennes qui se pressaient en journée n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils témoignaient d'un monstre tombé mais ne savaient rien de l'homme, de sa grandeur, de son abnégation sans limite au service de la recherche fondamentale, des frontières de la magie qu'il avait repoussées, et de ce qu'ils lui devaient tous pour avoir en général tiré cette époque vers le haut. Il n'y avait que Potter pour comprendre. La dette que Snape sentait peser sur ses épaules ne se comptait pas en existences. C'était une dette d'un genre nouveau, sans commune mesure avec le geste d'un James Potter ou les opportunités offertes par le chef de l'Ordre.

Cet homme les avait fait mentir. Il avait trouvé une voie là où tous, et le groupuscule de Dumbledore en premier lieu, avaient désespéré de n'en jamais imaginer une. Quant au combat qu'il avait livré… L'ex-mangemort se remémora la pléthore d'artifices et de petits subterfuges minables qu'il avait entendu les groupes les plus divers échafauder au fil des ans, dans l'espérance que l'un d'eux ferait mouche et viendrait à bout du Lord. Il ne l'avait pas seulement vécu comme de l'inconscience de leur part, mais comme de l'irrespect. Potter avait tout racheté. C'était dignement, et noblement qu'il avait défié l'Avatar. A voir leur affrontement, Snape n'avait jamais été aussi fier d'être un sorcier. Vraiment, la magie valait la peine qu'on y dévoue sa vie. La part de lui-même qui regrettait d'avoir pris la marque et d'avoir cru en l'épopée du Lord s'en trouvait partiellement déculpabilisée. On ne pouvait pas en vouloir tant que ça à un homme d'avoir été fasciné. Pas plus qu'on ne pouvait rire du vaincu après l'ultime et extraordinaire démonstration de pouvoir qu'il avait donnée.

De la gratitude, voilà ce qui fondait cette dette. Snape n'en avait pas honte. Un seul regard au cercueil dressé suffisait à balayer toutes les mesquineries qui avaient un jour eu cours entre Potter et lui. Il était question de bien plus qu'une victoire. Le maître des potions ferma les yeux, et sous son crâne défilèrent toutes les existences qui avaient pris un sens au contact de celle du garçon. James Potter, Black, un certain nombre d'Aurors… Lily… tous morts pour le protéger, lui et la possibilité qu'il représentait. Et Dumbledore, dont l'inébranlable foi en son élève avait guidé les plans, et par rebond la destinée des membres de l'Ordre dont plusieurs n'étaient jamais revenus de leurs missions. Même les sorciers aujourd'hui en cavale pouvaient lui être redevables, car il avait épargné leur maître d'une dégénérescence certaine, lui faisant quitter ce monde au summum d'une gloire qui, elle, resterait. A tous ceux-là, Potter avait rendu leur juste dignité.

Snape releva la tête et observa son défunt vis-à-vis. Le Lord s'en sortait bien. Il avait toujours été le plus malin d'entre eux… et il avait engrangé trop de succès, sûrement, pour accepter qu'il ne puisse pas tout comprendre, tout voir, et tout envisager. _Seuls__ sept__ étaient__ possibles !_ Ne subsistait de lui que cette affirmation en guise d'unique aveu. Il avait cru percer l'essence de la magie alors même qu'il en niait l'immensité et refusait ses règles méta-humaines. C'était ce mal amour qui l'avait tué. La substance primaire dont était pétri Iônah, quelle qu'elle fût, n'avait peut-être tenu qu'un rôle mineur, n'en déplaise au directeur. L'Avatar était mort de l'excès d'énergie provoqué par l'absorption simultanée de deux horcruxes au lieu d'un seul. Et pourtant, malgré le déchaînement de toute chose à son encontre, Snape lui trouvait bonne mine. Meilleure mine que l'homme qui dormait quelques couches de pierres au-dessus d'eux.

Voldemort aurait dû se consumer, il avait l'air guéri. Biologiquement parlant, et nonobstant le fait que ses viscères fussent en route pour le continent, le Mage ne s'était jamais aussi bien porté. Snape s'attendait à le voir ouvrir les yeux d'un moment à l'autre. L'illusion n'avait rien de plaisant. Elle renvoyait à une question qu'il avait toujours pris soin de réserver aux esprits de l'espèce de Dumbledore : qu'est-ce qu'était la mort ? Un mort, ça, il le savait, mais _la __mort _? Qu'est-ce qui définissait pour chaque être le point de bascule de la vie au trépas ? Qu'est-ce qui garantissait que ce corps n'allait pas se relever et cette main ne plus jamais tenir une baguette ? Rien, à part le constat sans appel de Pomfresh et de ses confrères. Rien, hormis le verdict d'une prophétie. Etait-ce assez pour maintenir cet homme-là six pieds sous terre ?

Snape se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. Voldemort n'était plus qu'un cadavre. Mais l'idée que Voldemort était aussi couché dans l'une des chambres privatives de l'infirmière persistait. L'un de ses horcruxes restait parmi eux. Il était définitivement Potter, maintenant, qu'il l'ait choisi par pur instinct de survie ou, comme le soutenait Dumbledore, parce qu'il avait compris que le pouvoir n'est laissé aux hommes que lorsqu'ils n'usurpent pas leur condition. Quoi qu'on en dise, enferré à son couffin et gardé par tous les sortilèges du Ministère, quelque chose du Mage s'accrochait encore.

« Déjà vingt minutes. Il est temps de partir, Monsieur Snape. »

Snape scruta le visage de l'Auror avec défiance. Il se leva sans y avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et tourna le dos au cercueil. Il ne reviendrait pas. Ce maître qu'il avait haï et admiré n'était plus ici. Il l'avait abandonné pour se dissoudre dans un Potter, dans la mémoire collective, dans les livres et les opinions politiques, dans tout ce qui faisait le nouveau monde, et c'était une apothéose aussi méritée qu'ignominieuse.

_Il__ existe __des__ choses __trop __grandes __pour__ perdre_. Dumbledore parlait alors de la prophétie, mais la remarque valait pour le Lord.

Le sorcier quitta les caves en suivant le tracé dessiné par les torches. Toutes les réserves de bougies du château y étaient passées. L'air morne et humide du rez-de-chaussée contrastait cruellement avec le pèlerinage souterrain. La magnanimité du vainqueur – concept sous lequel le Ministère avait finalement choisi de vendre son action – s'arrêtait, pour peu qu'elle eût réellement cours, aux dalles froides du Hall désert. Elle ne s'appliquerait pas à Potter. Déjà le consortium avait suggéré que sa baguette lui soit reprise et détruite avec sa sœur, mais la bronca provoquée par les premiers murmures en ce sens avait dissuadé Ghost de mettre la proposition à exécution. Le jeune homme aurait la reconnaissance médiatique, les décorations, les accolades sous les feux de la rampe et tout le ramdam nécessaire à une catharsis générale, mais le droit à l'erreur, jamais.

Snape remonta vers l'infirmerie, en proie à de nouveaux élans migraineux où s'entrecroisaient le manque de sommeil, l'aveuglement de ses contemporains quant à leurs propres dispositions d'esprit, et l'angoisse toujours plus forte de ce qu'il adviendrait lorsque Potter sortirait de ses limbes. L'ombre de son Heraldus le desservait déjà. Si le pan d'histoire concernant les horcruxes venait à être plus largement connu, et surtout compris, les foules en liesse qui contenaient l'avancée du Ministère et de la Loge se retourneraient comme girouette au vent. Elles avaient renié la part de lumière du Lord. Elles rejetteraient pareillement les ténèbres du garçon.

xxx

Il flottait un parfum subtil de magie dans la chambre, quelque chose qui n'était pas dû aux manipulations médicales de Pomfresh et qui détonait dans la pièce d'ordinaire stérile. Le maître des potions lança un regard appuyé au directeur innocemment installé dans son fauteuil. Dumbledore resta muré dans son silence, comme à son habitude. Ça n'était pas la première fois que Snape le surprenait à interférer auprès du malade. Le vieux sorcier faisait bien plus que tenir le chevet de Potter.

Snape s'approcha du lit et contempla le visage émacié dont la pâleur s'accordait à l'oreiller. La comparaison avec l'autre visage, celui qu'on admirait dans les caves, avait de quoi laisser amer. Sur la table à côté, le cristal de rétention n'avait pas meilleure allure que son propriétaire. Maîtrisant sa conscience qui le sommait de faire demi-tour, le sorcier le toucha du doigt. La pierre était vide. Elle qui avait brillé comme l'apocalypse n'était plus qu'un réceptacle froid et banale, n'offrant d'autre spectacle que les quelques étoiles brisées dans son épaisseur. Le Kâdihmir, c'est ainsi que le Mage l'avait appelée. Déjà son nom s'estompait, lui aussi, malgré tous les efforts de mémoire. La pierre avait pourtant tenu un rôle primordial, à la fois propriété de Voldemort et de son horcrux, et très certainement accélérateur de schizophrénie énergétique pour Potter.

On l'oublierait. De même qu'on oubliait déjà les sortilèges formidables et les irrationalités du combat final. Les discussions à ce propos, encore hésitantes et chuchotées il y a quelques semaines, commençaient à prendre de la voix et gagnaient en convenances. La légende était en marche, suivie de près par les sbires officiels. Il n'y pouvait rien. La prophétie n'était pas faite pour se laisser enfermer dans de l'histoire, malgré la survie du garçon et la matérialité d'un cercueil que Dumbledore était parvenu à soutirer pour le Lord. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de s'assurer que les horcruxes, eux aussi, s'enfoncent dans l'amnésie générale, et qu'avec eux disparaisse la question, encore taboue, du sort que Potter avait réservé aux mangemorts. Il le dit au directeur.

Dumbledore acquiesça. « J'ai détruit les _Annales __du __Léviathan_. »

Snape haussa les sourcils. L'ouvrage était rarissime et d'une valeur scientifique inestimable. C'était un sacrilège que de s'en débarrasser, raison pour laquelle il avait pensé proposer ses services au vieil homme. « Il existe d'autres livres sur le sujet », grogna-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie envers le sorcier que le directeur avait jugé digne de ce crime, et plus encore envers Dumbledore qui le privait ainsi d'un moyen de repayer partiellement Potter. « Des gens témoigneront. »

« Et peu les écouteront. » Dumbledore lui sourit mécaniquement. « Personne ne cherchera, Severus, pour la même raison qui pousse nos concitoyens à ne jamais se demander ce qu'est un Avatar. Le mot n'est qu'un titre honorifique pour eux. »

« Ils ne pourraient plus vivre en paix s'ils le savaient. » Snape évita le regard du vieillard. « Que se passera-t-il si ce Potter-là n'est pas celui qu'on imagine ? Il a laissé fuir les mangemorts, Albus. De là à lui supposer des intentions futures, il n'y a qu'un pas que beaucoup franchiront allégrement. »

« Il s'agit pourtant de sa réalisation la plus admirable. »

« Il aurait pu mettre un terme à cette guerre, au lieu de quoi il en a repoussé l'échéance. Le Ministère va leur courir après. »

« Harry les a stupéfiés, Severus. Il les a surpris et déboussolés au plus profond de leur être. Ces hommes qui se cachent à travers le pays n'ont pas tout perdu, tant ils ont compris qu'ils n'auraient rien gagné d'une victoire en premier lieu. Et c'est pour le mieux, car il n'y a rien de pire que des bêtes acculées. Ils ne sont pas devenus ces bêtes. Et nous non plus, grâce à lui. Que croyez-vous qu'il serait advenu sans l'intervention d'Harry ? Les combattants du Ministère et de Poudlard les auraient écrasés, aveuglés par le succès du garçon et leurs envies de revanche. La nécessité est le seul moteur acceptable de la guerre, or nécessité il n'y avait plus. Avec la fin de Voldemort, ses partisans sont redevenus les parents de nos élèves et des concitoyens égarés. La communauté n'aurait jamais guéri de ce massacre sans objet. Harry n'a fait qu'étendre aux victimes la sympathie qu'il avait ressentie pour leur bourreau. J'aurais aimé avoir la même force que lui, eussé-je été à sa place. »

« C'est peut-être l'Hereb qui leur a permis de s'en sortir. Il a le dragon. Il parle le fourchelangue. Il possède la même baguette que son… prédécesseur », lâcha Snape en reconnaissant pertinemment la provocation qu'était ce mot. « La présomption d'innocence ne jouera pas pour lui. C'est d'eux-mêmes que les mangemorts pourraient le suivre. »

Le sourire discret de Dumbledore l'irrita plus que tout. « Albus, le Lord est vivant à travers lui. »

Les outils de mesure autour de Potter battaient le même tempo lent qu'ils avaient appris à connaître par cœur, mais l'un des marqueurs s'était désynchronisé. Le directeur le fixait intensément, et très vite Snape se trouva lui aussi hypnotisé par l'éclat sporadique en son centre. L'activité cérébrale du sorcier s'accélérait. Bien que ce genre d'alerte soit de moins en moins isolé, l'effet sur ses nerfs demeurait le même. La main de Dumbledore s'était refermée sur celle du garçon. La peur évidente sur le vieux visage aurait dû le convaincre de tenir sa langue, mais un nouveau signal sur sa gauche ajouté à l'accumulation de tensions mal définies lui fit franchir un cap. « Hereb va le tuer. »

Dumbledore ne réagit pas immédiatement. Penché au-dessus du malade, une main posée sur le front fiévreux, le sorcier relâchait des vagues apaisantes de magie qui revenaient vers le maître des potions comme autant de coups de poignard. Il ne voulait pas se calmer. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être serein alors que les menaces les plus insidieuses rampaient vers eux, où qu'il regardât. Voldemort avait emmené avec lui les piliers qui avaient soutenu leurs vies. Tout pouvait arriver désormais. Les dents serrées pour ne pas prononcer des choses qu'il regretterait, Snape s'insurgea secrètement contre le manège de son vieil ami.

« Harry ne court aucun danger avec lui, Severus. Du moins, pas ceux auxquels vous pensez. » Dumbledore se rassit pesamment dans son fauteuil. Ses longs doigts tremblaient encore de leur brève interaction avec Potter. « Je reconnais que toute hypothèse à ce sujet relève d'une bien grande imprudence, mais depuis le début et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Hereb n'a fait que protéger le garçon. Vous l'avez vous-même rencontré alors qu'il s'adonnait à ce rôle. »

Le directeur hocha la tête devant la mine circonspecte de son collègue. « A Londres, il y a un peu plus d'un an, au moment des fêtes de Noël. Remus venait de commettre l'irréparable. L'horcrux ne l'a pas supporté et s'est bruyamment manifesté. _Harry__ est__ mort,__ et __il__ me__ manque_, nous a-t-il avertis. »

Snape écarquilla les yeux. « C'est lui qui aurait alerté le Lord », marmonna-t-il soudain. « Potter et moi nous sommes accrochés au cours d'une séance dans mon étude. C'était à propos de l'Avada Kedavra. Le Lord m'a attaqué alors que la discussion s'envenimait. J'ai accusé Potter de l'avoir prévenu. Il m'a juré que ce n'était pas le cas, et c'était bien après l'incident du Square. Potter n'avait toujours rien compris à ce qui se passait. »

« Comment aurait-il pu ? », le reprit doucement Dumbledore. « Alors même qu'Hereb se confondait si bien avec cet _Harry __Potter_ que tout le monde désirait voir venir, comment le garçon aurait-il pu mettre les mots justes sur ce qui lui arrivait ? »

« Le horcrux ne se cantonnait déjà plus à quelques apparitions brutales et temporaires », poursuivit Snape sans écouter. « Il était présent dans la zone consciente du cerveau de Potter. C'est lui qui a détruit le mur à l'arrière des pensées du garçon. Vous l'avez vu comme moi, Albus : la brèche était tournée vers l'intérieur. Quelque chose avait forcé son chemin jusqu'à Potter, la même chose qui avait partagé ses souvenirs d'enfance et les avait dissimulés à ma légilimencie… » Le maître des potions mit de côté pour un examen futur le soulagement égoïste que cette idée provoquait. « Hereb lui avait fait part de sa présence. Vous et moi avons vogué de Charybde en Scylla cette nuit-là. »

« Il ne s'agissait pas de reconnaître l'existence d'Hereb et de comprendre sa nature de horcrux, mais de lui faire confiance. Sans cette confiance _a __priori_, Harry n'aurait jamais supporté de partager sa vie avec l'ombre de Lord Voldemort. Hereb, à sa manière, a pris le temps d'apprivoiser le garçon. Il l'a guidé dans son entraînement. Il l'a monté contre Cornelius Fudge qu'il méprisait, comme Voldemort, et qu'il soupçonnait à juste titre de chercher à nuire à Harry. Il a pris sa place lorsque le garçon n'en pouvait plus de fatigue et de tourments. Je ne saurais dire lequel des deux souffrait le plus de la situation. Il serait tout aussi faux d'accuser Hereb d'avoir profité des faiblesses d'Harry que d'imaginer que le garçon se soit laissé porter. Il n'y a pas de limite tranchée entre eux. J'en veux pour preuve l'accident terrible qui survint lors de l'attaque contre les enfants moldus dans le port de Londres. Le horcrux était la source de la connexion entre le garçon et Voldemort, et c'est par lui que ce dernier tenta d'anéantir ce qu'il restait d'Harry en l'obligeant à participer à cette abominable mise en scène. Cette stratégie fut un échec, et nous vivons sur les ruines de sa déflagration. Car il se produisit ceci d'extraordinaire : Hereb en conçut une haine inextinguible contre son créateur et se détourna de lui, et il le fit de façon si radicale qu'il en vint à accepter sa propre disparition comme une option envisageable. Ce ne fut pas Harry qui chercha à se libérer du Lord en se taillant les veines, mais Hereb qui tenta de le sauver d'une souffrance insupportable en leur ôtant la vie à tous les deux. »

Les marqueurs s'étaient remis à tressauter. Les deux hommes les regardèrent changer de teinte en silence, leurs phalanges blanchies par la pression qu'ils exerçaient sur les accoudoirs. La plaidoirie de Dumbledore s'acheva dans un pâle chuchotis. « Je crois que ce fut l'instant où ils devinrent extension l'un de l'autre, mutuellement marqués par la cicatrice sur le front du premier et la canitie du second juste au-dessus. Le horcrux avait définitivement choisi de servir Harry et adopté pour sienne sa lecture du monde. Ne restait plus au garçon qu'à franchir l'ultime étape, la plus folle qui soit : laisser l'entier contrôle au horcrux et à leurs pulsions communes de violence, et ne plus subsister qu'au sein d'une pensine dont Hereb aurait le pouvoir de se débarrasser d'un claquement de doigt. »

« Qui vous dit qu'Hereb ne va pas se retourner ? », persista le maître des potions, pas tant pour le plaisir de mettre en doute les croyances du directeur que pour exorciser ses propres démons.

« Il veille sur Harry et s'est publiquement soumis à Iônah. Son allégeance est totale, et son succès également puisque c'est à eux trois qu'ils forment l'Av… »

« Ne le dites pas. »

Ce nom ne l'impressionnait pas. Il vouait à ceux qui le portaient un respect raisonnable, mixé à une solide dose d'exaspération. Les Avatars étaient au-dessus de tout comme d'autres étaient en-dessous, c'est-à-dire, en dernière analyse et malgré leur grossière évidence, jamais là où on les attendait. Dumbledore somatisait sa propre existence. Le Lord, lui, n'avait pas été tué; Hereb l'avait suicidé – l'idée fit naître un rire nerveux chez le maître des potions. Quant à Potter… Après avoir été six ans son professeur, et en se targuant de connaître mieux que la plupart la problématique des Avatars, lui qui en côtoyait deux quotidiennement, Snape avait manqué de voir en lui le feu intérieur qui l'avait mené à cet état. Il avait fait comme tout le monde, en somme. La sensation était délicate à manipuler. Snape aurait aimé en vouloir à Potter de le renvoyer ainsi à son insignifiance, mais l'admiration restait la plus forte, pour le garçon, et à travers lui pour la magie et les voies infinies par lesquelles elle parvenait à posséder les hommes.

Les globes de lumière qui flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes s'éparpillaient aux quatre coins de la chambre. Potter recommençait à transpirer une magie sombre et défensive, la même qui avait empêché plusieurs jours durant quiconque de l'approcher après que Dumbledore l'eut ramené de la Grande Salle.

« _Albus_ », le pressa Snape du coin des lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Alors que la magie du garçon se déchaînait, Dumbledore l'avait sommé en désespoir de cause de droguer Potter avec une variante expérimentale du Sommeil de Moghadur qu'il avait confectionnée dans la hâte la plus irresponsable. Par la suite, Poppy était certes parvenue à prodiguer les premiers soins aux plaies encore fraîches du jeune homme, mais, pour Snape, la cause était entendue : jamais plus on ne le reprendrait à s'infliger le spectacle de ce sorcier sombrant dans le coma à cause de l'une de ses préparations.

Dumbledore leva sa baguette et prononça quelques mots qui n'eurent d'autre effet que d'affoler un peu plus les marqueurs. Snape le vit hésiter, déserté par sa force d'antan face à la peine qui tordait les traits du malade. Quelque part dans le système de garde, une alarme se mit en route. Presque aussitôt, l'infirmière jaillit de ses appartements mitoyens et se précipita vers le lit, sa robe de chambre enfilée dans l'urgence laissant deviner la chemise de nuit mauve qu'elle portait encore. Une poussée de magie la plaqua durement contre le mur. Snape tourna les talons sans leur demander leur avis.

xxx

Pendant deux jours, il resta enfermé dans son laboratoire à préparer les potions dont Pomfresh allait avoir besoin pour la convalescence de son patient. Le coma avait stabilisé l'état de Potter, mais le réveil pouvait lui être fatal. C'était peut-être déjà le cas. Sans nouvelles de l'extérieur, et aucunement désireux d'en avoir, Snape repoussa les ingrédients sur l'établi et jeta un regard noir à ses chaudrons dont le pouvoir de lui faire oublier ses problèmes semblait lui aussi révolu.

Le troisième jour, chassé de ses appartements par l'insomnie, le maître des potions se retrouva arpentant les jardins givrés de Chourave. L'aube claire n'avait pas encore tiré du lit les habitants de Poudlard. L'occasion était trop belle.

Abandonnant toute idée de penser à autre chose qu'aux événements publics récents, Snape fit le tour du château et atteignit la base nord-ouest de la forteresse. Les élèves ne parlaient que de ça en ce moment. Il n'eut pas à fouiller longtemps pour trouver l'objet de leur nouvelle tocade. Une traînée noire, là-bas, dans l'herbe humide. L'arc sortait de la muraille pour replonger vers la salle de classe des études moldues une dizaine de mètres plus loin. La végétation n'avait pas survécu à l'intérieur. Snape observa sans complaisance les cordeaux que l'on avait tirés pour délimiter le périmètre. Encore un culte.

Le sorcier s'accroupit dans la terre piétinée. Mystifier pour ne pas comprendre, un beau credo universel. Ricanant pour lui-même, Snape préleva un peu de cendres à l'aide d'un stylet et les enferma dans une fiole qu'il remisa soigneusement au fond de son manteau. Il la dédiait à l'étagère la plus haute de ses armoires personnelles. Pour l'instant. Un jour viendrait où il prendrait le temps d'en analyser le contenu. Cette perspective à long terme lui fit du bien.

« Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape se retourna lentement en prenant garde de laisser ses mains bien en vue. La voix était celle de Carlight, l'Auror en chef de la cité. Sa position faisait de lui l'un des hommes les plus puissants du moment, et leurs rapports n'étaient pas bons.

« Le Cercle devait englober tout le château. » Carlight ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux balayaient l'espace entre le sol brûlé et la tour où Potter jouait les princesses endormies. Lorsqu'il les posa enfin sur lui, l'enthousiasme distrait qu'il affichait se mua en intérêt sordide.

« Ne restez pas dehors, Snape. »

C'était une menace, et d'autant plus exaspérante que s'y mêlait la satisfaction de qui croyait se montrer grand seigneur. La main de Snape se crispa autour de sa baguette alors que l'Auror s'éloignait d'un pas tranquille. Le Ministère refermait ses griffes sur eux.

Dix minutes plus tard, après un détour par son laboratoire afin d'y récupérer ses produits et un autre par le bureau de McGonagall pour l'informer de la rencontre, le maître des potions se retrouva devant l'infirmerie pour découvrir que les journalistes l'y avaient précédé. Il y en avait toujours trois ou quatre à traîner dans les parages avec l'espoir vain que Poppy Pomfresh relâche sa vigilance, mais ce matin c'était deux douzaines d'entre eux qui tambourinaient à la porte et vociféraient dans leurs micros pour se faire entendre au milieu de la cacophonie générale. Snape s'arrêta net, gagné par une sensation glacée irrépressible. Les flashs le prirent pour cible. Les questions fusaient. Il entendit vaguement une série de _plop _lorsqu'on débouchonna ses potions pour en commenter la teneur. Ses bras se refermèrent sur les flacons, et il marcha jusqu'à la porte.

C'est un elfe qui lui ouvrit. La créature le dévisagea une seconde avant de le tirer par la manche et de réactiver les barrières magiques à leur suite. Le brusque silence ne fit qu'exacerber davantage les nerfs du sorcier. Pomfresh apparut à l'autre bout de la salle et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Snape s'exécuta avec réticence. Quoi qu'il se trouvât derrière la porte de la chambre, cela signifiait la fin de l'état de grâce dans lequel ils baignaient tous depuis six semaines.

Dumbledore se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, le teint jauni par l'atmosphère irréelle qui entourait Potter. Sur sa barbe se reflétaient les points de couleur changeant des marqueurs. Ils clignotaient tous, à des rythmes plus ou moins inquiétants.

« Il est en train de revenir », murmura la sorcière à son oreille.

Snape lui tendit ses potions rescapées. « Comment l'ont-ils appris ? », demanda-t-il en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Il n'y avait pas de tableaux dans l'antre de Pomfresh. Les fantômes étaient par ailleurs bannis du lieu et les elfes infirmiers assermentés. Délaissant cette nouvelle énigme et l'impression d'encerclement qui l'accompagnait, Snape rejoignit le directeur. Dumbledore ne lâchait pas le lit des yeux. De temps en temps un long soupir s'échappait de sa personne, seul signe manifeste que quelques pensées le travaillaient encore derrière son apparence triste et vide.

L'incongruité dramatique de leur situation amusa le sorcier. « Haut les cœurs, Albus », murmura-t-il. « N'est-ce pas ce que vous souhaitiez ? »

Dumbledore lui tapota l'épaule, et au fond de son regard s'entremêlaient dans la douleur l'espoir naïf et la terreur la plus primaire. « Bien sûr, mon ami, bien sûr… Je réalise simplement qu'à présent, il n'y a plus rien pour le retenir. »

La sensation glacée se manifesta à nouveau. Il n'y avait que Potter pour leur procurer autant de soucis.

Ils veillèrent le reste de la matinée, le directeur retranché derrière la couverture posée sur ses genoux, l'infirmière et lui discutant de l'avenir cérébral du malade, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle alarme se déclenche et les attire auprès du garçon. Les doigts de Potter bougeaient.

Snape fit un pas en arrière. Difficile d'imaginer plus mal placés qu'eux trois pour figurer un comité d'accueil. Ils étaient la garde prétorienne des secrets les plus intimes de Potter, ceux qu'il aurait certainement à cœur d'oublier. La présence de Pomfresh pouvait à la limite se justifier, malgré leurs frictions répétitives, mais pas les leurs. Pas celle de Dumbledore, pas après qu'il l'eut accueilli au sein de l'Ordre, _lui_.

« Albus, vous avez dit que la magie avait créé la prophétie, qu'elle l'avait fait pour sauver le Lord et Potter à la fois, et qu'elle avait naturellement réussi cette quadrature du cercle. »

« Naturellement, ai-je dis ? Mais Severus, la prophétie n'était pas écrite. Et jamais elle ne dérogea à cette nature. »

« Exactement ! » Snape lui pressa le bras, mû par l'urgence et la certitude qu'il se trouvait à la croisée des chemins. Dans quelques minutes, les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. « Potter était libre. Il aurait pu foutre le camp avec le horcrux et sa baguette. Il l'a fait pendant presque un an sans que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrive ! Pourquoi est-il retourné à Poudlard ? »

« Par loyauté… Par amour pour nous. »

« Pas de ça, Albus ! Pas après tout ce que nous lui avons fait traverser, vous, moi, tout le monde ! Potter n'est qu'un homme, bon sang ! »

« Alors, c'est qu'il est peut-être temps de croire en l'humanité. »

Snape regarda avec effroi les paupières du garçon s'entrouvrir. Il y avait au moins une chose qu'il pouvait encore faire :

il s'éloigna.

Dehors, aucune nuée de flashs ne l'attendait. Le sorcier releva la tête, surpris. Une femme se tenait devant lui. Snape reconnut l'écusson brodé sur la poitrine des cinq sorciers qui l'encadraient, et il en conçut un certain soulagement.

La femme leva sa baguette. « Severus Tobias Snape ? »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Votre dîner, Professeur. »

Snape s'empara de la gamelle et en examina le contenu qui stagnait mollement dans le fond. Le même succédané de ragoût que la veille, l'avant-veille et tous les jours précédents. Il entendit son geôlier rire grassement en claquant derrière lui la porte du couloir.

Abandonnant l'infâme pitance à son sort, l'homme reprit son attente, assis sur la grosse planche de bois surélevée et garnie d'un ersatz de matelas en guise de couche. Il aurait pu se plaindre. Après tout il existait encore des lois dans ce pays, et nul prévenu n'était censé crever de faim ou d'indigestion avant sa comparution. Il ne l'avait pas fait. D'abord parce que la disette n'empêchait pas le mauvais alcool de prunes fermentées de couler à flots parmi les matons, ensuite parce qu'il ne se trouvait justement pas entre les mains du Ministère, et que les lois n'avaient conséquemment plus cours en ce qui le concernait.

La faute en revenait aux étudiants, lesquels avaient cru devoir organiser une manifestation de soutien. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient rassemblés devant le baraquement des Aurors avec une poignée de citoyens, et ensemble ils avaient braillé leur version fleurie du célèbre _De__ Londres __à__ Pré-au-Lard_ jusqu'à ce que Carlight sorte s'expliquer. L'Auror avait juré au procès équitable. En sous-main, il avait refusé d'assumer plus longtemps cette garde voulue par Londres. Un transfert jusqu'à la capitale étant encore impossible, on l'avait remisé dans l'une des caves de la Louve. On l'y avait oublié.

Snape se redressa lorsque des clefs tintèrent dans le couloir. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit enfin avec un grincement atrocement convenu.

« Albus. »

Le vieil homme lui adressa un signe de tête avant de s'installer sur la banquette de fortune. Dumbledore avait mis près de huit jours à retrouver sa trace. Il venait tous les soirs depuis.

Une part de quiche encore tiède trouva miraculeusement son chemin hors des robes du directeur. Snape la dégusta dans la pénombre en se demandant combien réclamait l'homme de la Loge chargé de fouiller Dumbledore pour laisser passer ce genre de petits suppléments. Les gallions n'avaient pas d'autre rapport avec la présence du directeur dans sa prison. Il y avait eu des cartes bien plus précieuses abattues, et pas mal de chantage aussi, dont Reens avait fait les frais. Tout ça pour ça. Pour ces trois pommes dans le creux de sa main. Pour entendre dire que ses collègues se désolaient de sa situation. Pour écouter Dumbledore poursuivre leurs conversations comme si rien n'avait changé.

« Fred et Georges l'ont convaincu de sortir prendre l'air tout à l'heure. »

Snape fit l'effort de saluer cette nouvelle. A son réveil, Potter n'avait pas proféré un seul mot ni semblé en état d'interagir de quelque façon que ce soit avec son environnement. Drago Malfoy avait été le premier à pouvoir l'atteindre pour autre chose que des soins. Les jumeaux et leur jeune sœur avaient pris le relais. Ils passaient leurs journées et leurs nuits couchés aux côtés du malade à lui raconter des histoires et à l'exhorter à boire et manger.

« Ils sont allés rendre visite à la jeune pouliche sombral. »

Les lèvres du maître des potions tressautèrent. Trois semaines auparavant, l'une des juments avait mis bas le premier rejeton d'Amok, le nouvel étalon de la harde. La pouliche noire arborait une tâche en point d'interrogation sur le chanfrein. Les jumeaux l'avaient baptisée _Vous-Savez-Quoi ?_

« Harry avait meilleure mine lorsqu'il est revenu. »

L'exploit des deux frères ne l'étonnait guère. Fred et Georges Weasley possédaient un talent rare pour dédramatiser les plus sombres tragédies. Certains associaient cette disposition à une forme particulière de magie. Lui, Snape, les soupçonnait de sécréter un taux anormalement élevé d'ocytocines. La sœur avait fait montre d'autres qualités. C'était elle qui s'était chargée de réciter à Potter les noms de ceux qu'il ne verrait plus.

« Blaise est reparti avec un gros rhume. La nuit dernière, les garçons et lui ont couru nus autour du lac. Un hommage à Harry, ont-ils dit. »

Dumbledore tournait en rond. Aujourd'hui c'était les progrès de Potter. Hier c'était les inquiétudes quant à ses symptômes post-traumatiques. Le garçon continuait de se taire. Sa magie ne tolérait pas foule autour de lui. Au-delà de l'état de choc, Mme Pomfresh craignait que sa psyché ne soit profondément atteinte. Granger et son ombre rousse rôdaient dans l'antichambre. Les journalistes hurlaient à la mort pour obtenir une interview…

Snape avait saisi sa chance. C'était l'unique fois où il était parvenu à sortir le vieux sorcier du carcan de l'infirmerie. Ils étaient instantanément revenus à son procès.

Ça n'était pas la première enquête à son sujet. On l'avait déjà jugé seize années plus tôt, et acquitté. _Blanchi_, comme le reste des mangemorts – excepté les plus ostensiblement fanatiques d'entre eux. La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas valu mieux que les autres. Certes, sa position de chercheur l'avait maintenu loin des attentats et des coups de force de ses collègues, mais il avait préparé les poudres, il avait inventé des sortilèges, et l'attaque contre Godric's Hollow s'était en grande partie construite autour des discussions théoriques qu'il avait tenues avec le Lord. Dumbledore lui avait fait gober le contraire. Il avait fait de même avec le tribunal, assorti d'un grand verre d'espionnage pour faire passer la pilule. Dans le secret qui avait encadré puis suivi la procédure, Snape s'était retrouvé étiqueté 'double-jeu' et détenteur d'une promesse d'embauche à un poste envié à la seule condition qu'il obtienne son Master de potions.

Difficile de déterminer ce qu'il avait exécré le plus : que ses fautes aient été considérées avec autant de légèreté, qu'on ait méprisé son admiration sincère pour le Lord, ou qu'il ait dû se défendre là où un Lucius Malfoy n'avait eu qu'à acheter ses juges.

Puis un jour le Mage et Potter avaient cessé d'être des cauchemars pour débarquer en chair, en os et en atavisme dans sa vie.

Aujourd'hui c'était la science qui l'abandonnait. Les chercheurs du Ministère avaient réussi à démontrer que la marque des Ténèbres n'était pas une coquetterie sectaire morbide, comme on l'avait longtemps pensé, mais un enchantement qui ne pouvait être imposé ni par la force ni par une persuasion de type Imperius. Elle était synonyme d'engagement volontaire au service du Lord, et donc preuve irréfutable de crimes commis sans circonstances atténuantes possibles. La corrélation n'allait pas de soi. Le décret d'application s'était avéré totalement politique : le Ministère avait étendu les conclusions du rapport à tous les signes d'appartenance au clan de Lord Voldemort, ouvrant les portes à une purge qui touchait de ses gradés les plus impliqués à ses fantassins les moins responsables. A ceux qui s'alarmaient du nombre des dénonciations, le Ministère avait rétorqué qu'on n'était jamais trop ferme lorsqu'il s'agissait de lutter contre le racisme anti-moldu. Les rebelles transformés en _racistes_, la capture était belle. Mais le Ministère n'irait pas loin avec cette idée, à moins d'agrandir sérieusement les prisons de la communauté.

Lui se moquait des moldus; l'île était assez grande pour tous. Quant aux sorciers nés-moldus, il leur accordait le même intérêt qu'à n'importe quel autre concitoyen sachant se servir d'une baguette. Mais il portait la marque, et d'elle on ne se débarrassait pas comme d'un uniforme ou de papiers compromettants.

« Mme Weasley est arrivée au château. Pauvre Molly… Elle n'a pas osé lui rendre visite. »

Snape se frotta instinctivement le poignet. Dumbledore et lui avaient procédé à un rapide calcul de sa peine. En admettant que soient prises en compte ses activités de renseignement et les conclusions de son premier procès, et en supposant que le directeur parvienne à faire pression sur les bonnes personnes, il en avait pour un minimum de douze années.

Douze ans, à Azkaban. Autant que ce qu'un autre sorcier avait enduré. Un plus innocent que lui.

« C'est elle qui a préparé la quiche. »

« Albus… vous devriez retourner au château. »

Dumbledore cligna des yeux. Snape chercha comment formuler ce qui tombait sous le sens, à savoir qu'il était un vieux monsieur, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici, dans cette prison humide, à grelotter de froid à cette heure de la soirée. Que lui avait honte de lui imposer ce spectacle.

« Vous avez sûrement mieux à y faire. »

Le directeur arrangea le matelas derrière son dos. « Bien au contraire, mon garçon. Je ne saurais être plus à ma place qu'en votre compagnie. »

« J'aurais parié que vous auriez eu à cœur de vous mêler une fois de plus des affaires de votre précieux gryffondor. »

Le soupir du sorcier se devina plus qu'il ne s'entendit. « La magie d'Harry est à vif. Il lui est bénéfique que je m'éloigne un peu. »

C'était donc ça. Le garçon ne lui avait pas laissé accès à sa personne. Snape se passa la langue sur ses lèvres desséchées. « En ce moment, le monde se divise en deux catégories : ceux qui ont vu Potter combattre, et ceux qui n'en ont qu'entendu parler. Avez-vous remarqué que les quelques privilégiés à pouvoir l'approcher, Poppy comprise, appartiennent tous exclusivement à cette seconde catégorie ? »

« Peut-être, Severus. Peut-être. »

Ils se turent. Dumbledore le quitta peu de temps après, délogé par les gardes. Snape resta immobile pendant que les hommes inspectaient scrupuleusement chaque recoin de sa geôle. Drago Malfoy était retourné en Italie s'y faire un nom. Avant de partir, le jeune homme avait tenté d'accéder à la Louve, sans succès malgré ses sacs d'or et l'influence considérable des Malatesta. McGonagall et Chourave n'y étaient pas plus parvenu.

Ils allaient lui manquer, eux, le directeur et quelques autres. On n'avait plus besoin de lui ici. Plus besoin de l'espion, et encore moins de l'austère maître des potions qui focalisait sur lui la peur des étudiants et s'assurait que la culpabilité, la frustration et l'injustice ne leur restent pas inconnues.

Snape s'allongea sur la couche et ferma les yeux. Il songea aux bons jours des grandes potions et des missions réussies pour lutter contre la dépression.

xxx

On avait fini par l'interroger. Toujours très courtoisement, plusieurs heures par jour. On ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il avait fait mais ce qu'il avait pensé en le faisant. Ce qu'il avait _ressenti_. En tant qu'espion, auprès des mangemorts, en les écoutant, en les servant, en les voyant amasser fortune et pouvoir, en les dupant, et en les approuvant pour mieux les duper. Et ce qu'il avait ressenti à Poudlard, profitant des réseaux de Dumbledore, mentant à ses collègues, disciplinant les élèves… Quels avantages avait-il tirés de sa position à la tête de la maison Serpentard. Et de ses classes. A quels moments avait-il tenté d'influencer les enfants par le biais de sa science. Quelles avaient été ses relations avec le Survivant…

Ils avaient tout passé au crible, du ton sur lequel il parlait au Lord à la première potion qu'il avait créée, de ses fréquentations extraprofessionnelles les plus ponctuelles au jugement qu'il portait sur la contre-offensive du Ministère. Puis ils avaient recommencé, et recommencé encore jusqu'à ce qu'il doute de ses propres mots. Chaque élément de sa vie devenait un carton peint qu'ils abattaient pour en débusquer les ficelles.

L'illusion ne durait heureusement pas. A chaque fin d'interrogatoire, l'occlumencie lui permettait de remettre son esprit d'aplomb. De retour dans sa cellule, Snape blâmait son affaiblissement physique de cette défaillance.

Il en était à ce point, ce jour-là, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Snape remit aussitôt en place son masque habituel. Mais derrière ses traits que rien ne trahissait, son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette dans l'embrasure.

L'homme ne croisa pas tout de suite son regard. Il resta un long moment debout dans le contre-jour du couloir, puis, lentement, il rabattit la porte.

Snape l'apercevait plus clairement maintenant. La stature restait familière malgré les épaules voûtées et la raideur dans la jambe gauche due à une hanche blessée. Au-dessus du visage toujours dans l'ombre, une mèche dépigmentée captait à elle la lumière qui gouttait parcimonieusement du soupirail.

Harry Potter. La plus célèbre figure du monde magique.

L'homme en qui Lord Voldemort avait vu une énigme plus intéressante que celle que lui, Severus Snape, lui opposait.

Sa malédiction personnelle. Sa conscience crucifiée. Et il avait conservé sa baguette, contrairement à Dumbledore. Le silence dans les étages prenait un tout autre sens.

Potter fit le premier geste. Snape le regarda avancer avec la vague envie de se lever pour lui faire face. Il renonça en comprenant que les hommes de la Loge ne gisaient pas inconscients ou morts dans leurs salles de garde, mais qu'ils se tenaient plus probablement aux aguets, à l'affût de la moindre explosion en provenance de son cachot. Ils avaient laissé passer le sorcier.

L'obscurité que Potter projetait se dissipa lorsqu'il s'assit. La planche craqua à peine, moins que lors des visites du directeur. Snape tourna la tête et vit deux yeux ternes dirigés vers le mur de l'autre côté de la geôle. Une longue cape recouvrait le reste du corps. Il la reconnut instantanément en dépit des charmes qu'on lui avait apposés. C'était la cape que Potter lui avait volé dans son étude. Il n'avait pas noté tout de suite la disparition, mais une fois relevée et après avoir acquis la certitude qu'on l'avait bel et bien larciné, le coupable n'avait fait aucun doute. Seul Potter avait la possibilité et le cran d'oser perpétrer un coup pareil. Il avait choisi de n'en rien dire, préférant garder cette munition pour plus tard, quand le gryffondor ne se méfierait plus.

Il l'avait aussi fait parce qu'un homme qui possède plusieurs capes ne laisse pas en proie aux intempéries un autre homme qui n'en possède plus. Et Potter avait porté cette cape lors du combat. L'idée le déchira d'émotions contradictoires. Snape découvrit avec horreur qu'il ne se sentait pas en rage contre cet homme, ou écrasé par lui, mais vulnérable.

Potter inspira doucement. Il était près, si près que la chaleur de son corps enveloppait l'épaule du maître des potions. Son regard n'avait pas quitté le mur.

« Je vous ai haï… Merlin, avec quelle force je vous ai haï… »

La voix basse et rauque resta en suspens. Les lèvres du sorcier s'ouvraient et se refermaient autour de mots indociles.

« Ces mensonges… ces peines… toute ma vie. Tout était arrivé à cause de vous. Tout était de votre faute. Si j'en étais là, réduit à ça, si l'on m'avait chassé, si l'on n'avait pas voulu me faire confiance, c'était vous, encore et toujours vous. Et je me détestais pour vous avoir laissé faire… pour vous avoir confié un rôle dont personne n'avait jamais voulu. Je détestais la vie qui avait épargné la vôtre. Et je détestais le horcrux qui criait dans ma tête, qui m'ordonnait de me calmer, de lui obéir, et lui me détestait de fléchir si près du but. Nous nous maudissions, et nous abhorrions le reste de l'univers. »

C'était le moment de dire quelque chose, une dernière fois, mais rien ne venait. Sa propre existence, si pleine de vices et de tortures, ne l'avait pas mené à un tel degré de rupture vis-à-vis de sa race. Snape baissa la tête. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Potter faire de même.

« J'ai tout renié, tout rejeté jusqu'à ce que seule la prophétie me tienne. Mais elle n'était pas infinie. Un jour, j'ai franchi les limites de son influence. Rien ne pouvait plus me contraindre au-delà. Alors elle est partie, elle aussi, en me libérant de mes obligations. J'étais vraiment seul... J'ai erré au bout de la nuit. »

Potter resserra la cape autour de lui. Ses yeux cherchaient des monstres par-delà les murs. La cellule apparut soudain salubre et solide au maître des potions.

« Je ne me souviens de rien. Je voulais juste mourir, par rage, pour punir, et je tuais le horcrux avec moi. Nous étions enferrés l'un à l'autre. Le totem respirait pour nous, loin de nous, quelque part en surface… moi je nous enterrais vivants. Et à chaque instant, à chaque seconde, je pensais à vous en écrasant nos gorges entre mes doigts. Je suis devenu fou… complètement fou… J'étais plus mauvais qu'Hereb n'aurait jamais pu l'être. »

« Potter… »

« Et plus la mort m'échappait, plus je m'enfonçais dans des ténèbres sans rédemption possible… »

L'homme leva la tête. Snape se tendit à l'impact de son regard, un regard d'où la vie s'était enfuie, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une vague lueur indéfinie, pas même hostile.

« J'ai eu peur. J'ai voulu que tout s'arrête. Mais j'avais besoin d'un appui… j'avais besoin de croire en quelque chose pour y parvenir. Or il n'y avait que moi au fond de ce monde rongé par la violence. Alors je me suis tourné vers vous, et je vous ai pardonné. »

Un rire bref et silencieux déforma la bouche de Potter avant que son visage ne disparaisse à nouveau dans l'obscurité.

« Et petit à petit, sans que je m'en aperçoive, tout s'est arrêté. Tout est retombé à sa place. Ce que je savais auparavant, votre position stratégique, vos tentatives solitaires, votre existence de funambule… ce que j'avais appris dans votre étude, que l'Ombre était multiple et ses précipices les plus noirs surmontables, que vous en étiez la preuve… tout ça, j'ai fini par l'admettre. J'ai fini par comprendre que quelque chose m'avait mené ici, quelque chose qui n'était pas l'échec. Ma naïveté… si coupable, exactement comme vous l'aviez dit ! Cette nuit-là, ma dernière à Poudlard, lorsque vous êtes revenu au château, j'étais prêt à voir en vous un exemple, une raison de me battre, et parce que je n'avais pas compris ce que cela impliquait, parce que je n'avais pas encore regardé l'abîme des choses, j'ai cru au meurtrier que vous cherchiez à me décrire. »

Snape ferma les yeux et revit le visage horrifié du garçon; il se revit penché au-dessus de lui, vociférant ses obscénités, les assénant avec l'envie féroce de détruire l'espoir vain qu'une parcelle de lui-même avait toujours entretenu, celui de s'en sortir, de tourner la page d'un passé honni dont il constatait le travail de sape tous les jours dans les miroirs, un espoir inaccessible qui avait pris corps en Potter à cet instant.

« Pourquoi me dire cela alors que vous saviez, comme moi, que la prophétie avait condamné mes parents ? Pourquoi prêter le flanc à une si grande souffrance ? J'en ai hurlé, pour tout ce dont vous aviez été privé, pour l'amitié trouvée, chérie, sublimée au point de renoncer à vos succès, de renier vos choix pour l'épargner, et perdue quand même. J'ai crié pour ma mère, pour Lily, qu'on nous avait reprise. J'ai pleuré pour nos vies volées. Je me suis accroché à vous. Je n'étais plus perdu. »

Le sourire de Potter, un léger mouvement des lèvres, à peine esquissé, transperça la pénombre et le cœur du maître des potions avec. Il brûlait de l'intérieur. Tout sonnait faux dans cette discussion, dans cette cellule noire, cette cave sans règles et sans objet. Il aurait voulu que Potter parte; il le souhaitait avec la même ferveur qu'il buvait goulûment ces mots absurdes et accueillait l'horreur fascinante de cette rencontre inattendue, la présence d'Harry Potter, avec lui, à la fin des choses.

« Ce n'était qu'un petit pas de plus, un pas de côté. C'était surtout un choix qui n'appartenait qu'à moi, le seul véritable de toute mon existence. J'ai revu les chemins qui m'avaient conduit là, et j'ai vu que l'un d'eux continuait de l'autre côté. J'avais trouvé ma voie, et avec elle la façon dont je voulais en finir. Je suis remonté de ces enfers. En route, j'ai croisé la prophétie. J'ai décidé qu'elle était juste, et non pas simplement belle et cruelle puisqu'elle avait su vous reconnaître avant même que vous ne décidiez de trahir. Puisqu'elle s'était _confiée_ à vous voilà presque vingt ans, dans une taverne à Pré-au-Lard. Puisqu'elle nous avait sauvés. J'ai entendu les Voix bruire en cadence avec mes pas. J'ai songé à Albus Dumbledore qui avait cru en vous, qui vous avait protégé de moi… et à tous ces gens que j'avais connus, qui avaient lentement perdu leur éclat, matés par l'adversité… J'ai pensé que les hommes avaient le droit de ne plus avoir mal. Je hais la douleur, Snape. »

La voix s'était cassée sur son nom. Le sorcier racla sa gorge sèche. Snape dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre la suite. L'histoire d'une époque, à peine murmurée dans un souffle fiévreux, et abandonnée aux soubassements de la Louve comme si rien de tout cela n'avait réellement compté.

« Un an avait passé. Nous avions quitté Poudlard au début du printemps, et c'était à nouveau l'hiver. Le horcrux et moi avons chevauché le totem à la recherche de Peter Pettigrow. Après l'avoir trouvé et convaincu, chacun de nous cacha dans la pensine ce qui devait nous survivre : Hereb y remisa son affection pour moi, et moi je vous y mis, vous, et tout ce qui venait après. Ne resta de nous que la volonté farouche de protéger cette pensine et de nuire à ceux qui lui voulaient du mal. »

« Cette vermine… Cet assassin de Pettigrow ! Il a tenu notre futur à tous entre ses mains. Comment avez-vous pu lui laisser la garde d'un tel objet ? »

« La prophétie avait enfermé beaucoup de gens dans son cycle, créant des enfers intimes dont chaque individu devait briser la spirale. Peter l'avait compris au-delà de sa dette d'honneur envers moi. Le temps était venu de donner un sens au destin qui l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor. Il a immédiatement accepté. Le horcrux et moi nous sommes alors adressés à Voldemort. Nous lui avons dit que j'étais prêt. Il a ri et m'a donné rendez-vous à Poudlard. La suite, vous la connaissez. »

Le silence ouaté qui s'installa dans la geôle étouffait la concentration du maître des potions. Il se tenait entre Potter et une armée d'Aurors qui n'allait pas tarder à venir le prendre, seul dépositaire d'un récit qui avait changé le cours de l'histoire, une aventure qu'il avait souhaité ardemment connaître et dans laquelle il découvrait avoir eu sa place. Des milliers de questions lui bourdonnaient entre les oreilles. Il aurait voulu savoir tous les _comment_ et les _pourquoi_, et surtout auxquels des Potter il avait affaire à présent, mais sa bouche refusait de donner suite. Il aurait aussi voulu hurler que tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était qu'une illusion de désespéré, que Pettigrow était un meurtrier en cavale, que lui était toujours le même, qu'il n'avait pas changé de position depuis qu'il avait avoué son crime – _qu__'__il__ ne__ s__'__agissait__ que __d__'__une__ nouvelle__ résurgence__ d__'__un__ tenace__ complexe__ de__ héros_, proposa une voix dans le fond de sa tête. Mais même devant elle, ses muscles fuirent leurs responsabilités. Comment traiter Potter d'insensé ? Comment broyer les certitudes de cet homme qui venait de terrasser un Lord Voldemort en s'appuyant sur elles ?

Les grands yeux verts, cernés d'épuisement, cherchaient à accrocher les siens par-delà les mèches noires qui voilaient leurs visages. Snape se déroba. Potter entrait tout juste en convalescence, et il était bouleversé. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de voir l'ampleur du scepticisme qu'amenaient ses déclarations.

« Je ne suis pas revenu pour Voldemort mais pour vous, Professeur. Je suis revenu pour ce moment », insista doucement Potter en embrassant d'un geste la cellule. « Je voulais vous voir et vous dire tout ceci. »

Le garçon n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il pouvait bien essayer de dégager une trame logique de son chaos intérieur, la vérité était que ni lui ni personne n'était en mesure de rationnaliser le phénomène des horcruxes et ce que lui et l'Hereb venaient de traverser. Et plus Snape entrevoyait la folie que Potter tentait de lui transmettre, plus il se braquait contre cette perdition annoncée. « C'est trop tard », croassa-t-il. « A moins que vous ne soyez pas fichu de comprendre où nous nous trouvons exactement ! »

Potter ne sembla pas l'entendre, trop occupé à scruter la main qu'il avait posée entre son genou et le mur. La marque des Ténèbres en déformait les contours. « Je suis revenu combattre vos cauchemars. »

Snape enfonça dans les replis de sa cape l'objet de son observation. « Comment savez-vous qu'il y en a ? », persiffla-t-il avec une honteuse reconnaissance pour l'audace familière et détestable dont faisait preuve le garçon.

« Parce qu'ils vivent dans ma tête. Le monde de Voldemort en était peuplé. Sa capacité à pénétrer l'inconscient des gens et à y semer le trouble n'avait pas de pareil. C'était ce qui nourrissait son Avatar. »

Une ancienne colère remonta des tripes du maître des potions. Personne, absolument _personne_ sur cette terre n'avait le droit de psychanalyser le Lord ! Et pourtant le dernier mot prononcé censurait toutes ses tentatives de rébellion. Soudain le sorcier se pencha et attrapa la main qu'il dissimulait dans son vêtement.

« Potter ! »

Snape lutta pour se dégager, mais l'étau autour de son poignet semblait inébranlable. Potter avait vrillé ses yeux au fond des siens, et au-delà de ses glamours, au-delà de sa fragile apparence, le maître des potions vit un être dont il craignait le jugement. Lentement, doigt après doigt, Potter desserra son étreinte.

« Je voulais que soit connue votre dissidence, isolée, dangereuse, et plus remarquable que toutes les résistances menées depuis Londres ou Poudlard. Je voulais qu'elle soit comprise, non pas dans le contexte de cette guerre, mais comme un apprentissage de vie. Que chacun sache qu'il y a toujours un combat à livrer, et que la nuit est magnifique. »

« Jamais personne ne vous croira. »

« Moi, je veux me croire. Peut-être que je me trompe… peut-être que seuls les regrets vous ont poussé à affronter tant de démons… mais alors nous serions dans le mauvais monde. Voldemort aurait eu raison. »

_Seuls __les __regrets_. Snape avait beau crier intérieurement, les mots de Potter commençaient à infuser malgré toutes ses rebuffades, malgré la retraite de ses arguments les plus rabâchés derrière les remparts de la mauvaise foi. Est-ce qu'il n'avait été question que de regrets ? Paralysé dans un mauvais rêve, il voyait sa culpabilité se détacher petit à petit du reste de sa vie et flotter à côté comme un ruban malsain. Les grands choix qu'il avait dû faire lui apparaissaient sous un jour nouveau. Il les avait crus indéfectiblement liés à Lily Evans. Il n'en était plus sûr. Etait-ce vraiment pour la mémoire de celle qu'il avait trahie qu'il avait accepté tous ces dangers, ces tentations, ces masques qui le dépeçaient un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il les retirait ? Etait-ce vraiment pour le spectre d'une amitié d'enfance à demi effacée ?

« Votre mère est morte par ma faute », murmura-t-il.

« Ou peut-être suis-je plusieurs fois vivant grâce à vous. »

Il avait toujours cru avoir touché le fond ce jour-là, quand il s'était précipité hors de la forteresse du Lord pour se jeter dans celle du directeur, mais il aurait pu faire pire. Il aurait pu ne rien ressentir et ne pas comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune excuse. Il aurait pu _être_ pire. Snape se détourna douloureusement de l'idée, mais elle refusait de disparaître maintenant qu'il y avait goûté. Il avait espionné pour Dumbledore. Au fil des ans il s'était laissé prendre par les convictions du vieil homme, mais c'était uniquement pour Lily qu'il avait enduré sa pathétique existence. C'était pour Lily qu'il avait maintenu des contacts avec tous ses anciens collègues pendant que la communauté profitait de la fin de la première guerre. C'était pour elle qu'il était retourné auprès du Lord ressuscité au début de la seconde. C'était pour Lily, pour Londubat et pour Potter… C'était impossible qu'il en soit autrement !

« Je suis revenu vous demander d'accepter mon pardon. »

Son cerveau allait se déchirer, écartelé par l'irruption de perspectives étrangères, et pourtant aucune légilimencie n'était à l'œuvre. Quelque part dans les sentiers méticuleux de ses raisonnements familiers, le fantôme auburn d'une jeune femme s'éloignait. Mais Snape n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir. Il n'était pas prêt à lâcher ce fil, son mantra, quand il n'avait plus la force de s'interroger sur la justesse de ses actes. Il n'était pas prêt à regarder l'homme qu'il était réellement. Merlin ! Il n'était pas prêt à subir la libération à laquelle Potter l'acculait.

« Vous ne comprenez donc rien ? Je ne vous l'ai même pas demandé ! »

« Je sais », souffla le sorcier en hochant la tête pour mieux souligner l'évidence. « Donnez-moi votre main. »

Le sang lui affluait dans les tempes. Les sens de Snape se brouillèrent. Il ne savait plus quel Potter le regardait, ni même s'il s'agissait d'un ordre ou d'une supplique. Il serra son poignet contre lui.

« Vous ne pouvez rien changer à cela. »

« Vous l'avez déjà changé. Cette dernière empreinte, vous et moi nous pouvons… »

« _Potter_ ! » Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel. « Même le Lord n'avait pas les moyens de faire une chose pareille ! »

« Mais je suis plus que lui ! S'il vous plaît, Monsieur… »

Des brumes invisibles s'écartèrent de ses prunelles, et Snape le vit alors clairement. Il se tenait derrière Potter et le regardait aussi, indépendamment du jeune homme. L'Avatar le défiait de décliner la requête du garçon et de décevoir son envie nécessaire d'en voir au moins un revenir d'entre les condamnés. A sa manière, il lui demandait de ne pas abandonner Potter ici.

Malgré les pensées furieuses qui lui tourbillonnaient dans la tête, le maître des potions se sentit minuscule face à lui. Plantée au milieu de son crâne, la dette dont il s'estimait redevable, une charge plus large que ses épaules et qui n'avait fait que croître depuis la chute du Lord, perdait un à un ses nobles oripeaux pour lui révéler sa figure misérable. Il avait tout justifié par elle. Il avait tout défini à son aune sans jamais s'interroger sur la légitimité de cette mesure, envers lui-même comme envers ceux obligés de supporter ses emportements, allant jusqu'à balayer d'un revers de main l'absolution pourtant admirable dont Dumbledore et McGonagall l'avaient honoré. Ce que pensaient les autres n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Lily et la marque qui lui avait coûté la vie étaient son fardeau, et nul hormis lui-même ne pouvait s'arroger le droit de juger ses torts réparés. Nul sauf Potter, qui entre tous avait le plus pâti de ses orientations néfastes.

La traîne de l'Avatar bouffait autour du sorcier comme une peau trop grande. Presque étranger à cette présence à la périphérie des sens, Potter attendait sa réponse, le visage tendu par une désespération croissante. Snape avait déjà imaginé lui demander pardon. Pas à l'étudiant qui l'excédait, mais au Potter dans sa tête. Dans une autre existence, il aurait pu mettre un genou à terre devant lui et s'en remettre à sa volonté. Mais les circonstances avaient rendu ses fautes trop lourdes, et il ne l'avait pas fait, préférant enfoncer son alter ego physique classe après classe et assumer la noirceur de son âme. Il était un sale type, mais un sale type néanmoins fier de sa fermeté face à ses crimes. Et voilà cet étudiant pour lequel il n'avait jamais eu la moindre considération, cet homme qui avait traversé une guerre et plus de tourments que quiconque, qui se révélait plus grand et plus fort que sa version imaginaire et lui offrait quelque chose que Snape peinait à concevoir.

Mais Potter ne lui demandait pas que de laisser Lily partir. Le garçon attendait de lui un signe, un encouragement qui l'aiderait à se persuader qu'il ne s'était pas égaré pour rien dans la magie destructrice des horcruxes. Et ça, Snape ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Et s'il se sentait souillé et sans mérite face à un tel cadeau, peut-être que l'accepter quand même, que faire cet effort qu'il ne comprenait pas était la meilleure façon de s'en montrer digne...

Le maître des potions en rougit presque, effaré par l'étendue de sa propension à ne penser qu'en termes de sacrifice, même dans un instant aussi solennel. Un oui tiède, même pieux, n'y suffirait pas. _Oui_ ne représentait rien en comparaison de ce que Potter mettait sur la table. Il devait y croire. Il devait s'immerger dans la conviction du garçon et voir en lui-même un homme de bien, tenté, parfois déviant, mais jamais vaincu.

« Professeur ? »

Snape battit des paupières. Il avait dû reculer parce que le mur appuyait contre son dos désormais, et Potter s'était penché vers lui pour maintenir un contact visuel. La grimace de douleurs contenues que le garçon essayait de dissimuler acheva de le perdre. Qui était-il pour s'accrocher à sa culpabilité nuisible et confortable, à ses petits remords égoïstes alors que Potter avait surmonté les plus naturelles des colères, sans rien attendre ou recevoir, pour se présenter à lui, l'âme aussi nue que celle des anges ? Snape regarda une dernière fois le visage pâle et harassé qui, à lui seul, emplissait la cellule et l'univers en attente. Il reconnaissait la valeur de l'Avatar, mais d'une autre façon, peut-être plus obscure et moins affermie, il se découvrait davantage d'estime encore pour l'homme qui l'arrimait à cette terre.

Avec mille précautions, et totalement incertain quant à la teneur de son geste, le maître des potions dégagea sa main de son giron et la plaça dans la paume offerte du sorcier. Les traits de Potter se détendirent, submergeant d'une chaleur inconnue les derniers bastions de sa résistance. Snape écarquilla les yeux, impuissant à empêcher le surgissement de pensées neuves qui s'attachèrent avec enthousiasme à repousser sans vergogne les murs qui avaient contenu sa vie intérieure. Il avait cru que le Lord gagnerait parce que rien ne pouvait surpasser les ténèbres de l'humanité, cette vile entité éternellement lancée à la poursuite de ses bas instincts. Les guerres qui rythmaient son cours n'étaient qu'une résurgence de cette vieille bataille perdue d'avance. Lui avait sciemment choisi le camp des vaincus, une posture certes originale mais fondamentalement vaine. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'en se comportant ainsi, il avait créé les conditions d'un contre-exemple à sa propre théorie. Un contre-exemple qui avait inspiré Potter et permis de gagner au moins cette guerre-là.

Sous le choc de sa découverte, Snape n'identifia pas immédiatement comme telle la douleur qui se répandait en lui. Puis elle explosa soudain, déversant ses flots brûlants dans chaque interstice de son corps, tellement ravageuse qu'il se serait débattu s'il n'avait pas été foudroyé par son impitoyable intensité. D'autres cris se mêlaient aux siens. A travers le brouillard qui lui obscurcissait la vue, Snape vit la figure de Potter se tordre sous les vagues de l'incendie qui se propageait depuis leurs mains jointes. Ensuite il perdit brièvement contact avec la réalité.

Lorsqu'elle reprit forme autour de lui, il découvrit qu'il avait glissé du banc. Potter, lui, gisait au sol, entortillé dans la cape d'où ne dépassait qu'une paire de chaussures vieillies. Le maître des potions tendit impulsivement le bras pour l'aider puis s'arrêta net.

Même sans la voir, il sentait la différence. Ses yeux restèrent résolument braqués sur la silhouette inerte tandis que sa main gauche partait à la recherche de son poignet droit. Ses doigts repoussèrent les pans de sa robe et bataillèrent fébrilement avec ses boutons de manche. La couture du dernier céda, libérant la rondelle métallique qui tomba sur la pierre avec un tintement aigu. Snape ne l'entendit pas. Sous ses doigts tâtonnants, une peau fraîche et souple vibrait au passage du sang dans ses veines, impulsé par un muscle cardiaque qui battait comme si demain n'existait pas.

Potter s'était à demi redressé. Lui non plus n'osait pas regarder, préférant guetter la réponse sur un visage que Snape sentait troublé par mille émotions contradictoires. Conscient d'être grossièrement exposé et incapable d'y faire quoi que ce soit, il tourna la tête jusqu'à ce que son avant-bras entre dans son champ de vision. Un avant-bras aussi blanc qu'à la veille d'une fatidique journée de septembre, vingt ans plus tôt.

Snape resta longtemps immobile, prisonnier de ce spectacle qui n'en finissait pas de l'étonner, et définitivement heureux que sa dignité ait décidé dans un ultime sursaut qu'il s'était assez humilié comme ça pour ne pas de surcroît verser dans de grotesques démonstrations. Il attendit que ses doigts aient fini de trembler pour relever la tête.

Potter s'éteignait. La fatigue était revenue hanter ses traits creusés et lui faisait courber le dos. Il trouva quand même la force de lui adresser un sourire maladroit, puis il se mit debout et quitta la cellule d'un pas chancelant en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Le maître des potions regarda sans le voir le couloir par lequel il avait disparu. Personne n'entendit le sanglot sec qui jaillit de sa gorge. En lui montait un sentiment de grande humilité, envers Potter, mais bien au-delà envers toute la magie qui baignait le vaste monde. On ne pourrait plus dire qu'il était un mangemort comme on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'était plus. Selon les critères scientifiques et juridiques actuels de la communauté, s'il n'y avait pas de marque à son bras, alors _il__ ne __l__'__avait __jamais __été_. Car la marque était indélébile.

D'une torsion mal assurée, Snape attrapa le rebord de la planche et se rassit doucement. _Il__ ne __l__'__avait__ jamais __été_. Bien sûr les souvenirs restaient, identiques et violents. Mais il était libre de les écarter. Si pleinement et complètement libre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'enfuir. Pris d'un fou rire nerveux, le maître des potions chercha en lui l'autre tension magique manquante, et ne la trouva pas. Pour une raison dont il n'avait pas le moindre début d'explication, les liens qui l'enchaînaient à sa dette de sorcier s'étaient évanouis.

Potter avait fait de lui son égal. Snape respira à pleins poumons cette idée printanière et drolatique. En attendant que les ennuis ne reviennent au pas de charge dans la geôle, il ferma les yeux, sa main droite blottie contre son torse, et sourit lorsqu'au milieu des décombres fumants de son existence lui revinrent en mémoire les confidences de Lily. Enfants, ils avaient rêvé le monde, elle et lui. Epaule contre épaule, juchés sur la balustrade de la tour d'Astronomie, ils l'avaient disséqué et débattu soir après soir avant de décider que toutes ses petites combines étaient foncièrement amusantes. Ils y avaient gagné la curiosité, l'impatience de vivre et l'envie d'en découdre.

Et il en était là, à nouveau.

xxx

Une espèce d'euphorie silencieuse lui colla à la peau les cinq jours suivants. Cinq jours pendant lesquels on le changea de lieu de détention toutes les douze heures pour systématiquement finir par retirer le bandeau apposé sur ses yeux et le pousser dans une nouvelle cellule où l'attendaient de nouveaux spécialistes envoyés pratiquer sur lui de nouvelles expériences. L'ankylose de son bras droit l'empêchait au moins autant de dormir que son cerveau en surchauffe. Malgré le fait qu'aucun glamour ni sortilège de dissimulation connu à ce jour ne soit en mesure de supplanter la signature magique de la marque, médicomages et briseurs de sorts en tout genre s'étaient acharnés sur son malheureux membre dans l'espoir de faire rentrer la réalité récalcitrante dans leurs petites cases bien ordonnées.

Les visites impromptues des hommes du Ministère à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit avaient achevé de lui faire renoncer à tout sommeil. Eux se chargeaient de le gaver de toutes les potions susceptibles de prouver qu'il y avait eu échange et qu'il n'était pas Severus Snape. Entre deux nausées, l'homme se distrayait en participant à leur comédie. Même ses réponses aux attaques de veritaserum – il ne prenait pas la peine de les parer – laissaient Reens, Ghost et leurs agents dans l'incertitude la plus complète.

Parfois il lui venait à l'esprit que la meilleure solution pour eux serait de le faire disparaître. Le séisme que provoquerait l'idée qu'il était possible de se débarrasser de la marque, ou, en d'autres termes, qu'il était possible de racheter une vie d'adoration et de service auprès du Lord, balaierait sans coup férir le gouvernement et sa politique actuelle. Snape savait pertinemment que le petit miracle opéré par Potter ne concernait que lui et ne pourrait jamais bénéficier à un autre mangemort, mais Ghost l'ignorait. Et le saurait-il qu'il n'y entendrait rien. Ses alliés mis dans la confidence n'avaient diagnostiqué à la situation qu'une seule conséquence : si le caractère inamovible de la marque venait à être remis en cause, les mouvements dits humanistes qui agitaient le pays réclameraient d'un Ministère déjà ruiné qu'il prenne en charge les mangemorts en fuite et retire aux Aurors leur permis de tuer.

Il était pleinement à leur merci, affaibli et désarmé. Un coup de lame bien ajusté ou un dosage de potion qui ne l'était pas, et personne n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui. Aucune mouvance ne se décidait pourtant à lui envoyer un assassin. Entre son corps et les poisons, le fantôme de Potter étendait les bras. Sachant qui était responsable de son état neuf d'honnête citoyen, nul ne souhaitait prendre le risque d'encourir la colère d'un Avatar érigé en coqueluche de toute une communauté. Snape les comprenait. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il s'esclaffa doucement.

Le sixième jour, des silhouettes masquées le passèrent à tabac avant de lui rendre sa baguette et de le jeter dehors. Le paysage autour de la ferme évoquait toujours les Highlands, mais la région était immense et le repérage plus compliqué à la lumière du soleil. Snape s'engagea sur le premier sentier qui s'offrait à lui et marcha dans la neige jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que l'astronomie lui vienne en aide. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et bifurqua lentement vers Poudlard.

Quand il y arriva presque deux jours plus tard, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. Son humeur non plus. Le monde avait bien changé en vingt ans, et lui n'avait plus la fougue de sa prime jeunesse. Le maître des potions longea d'un pas rapide les dernières maisons de Pré-au-Lard et remonta en direction du château.

A la vue des premières tourelles de l'école, bleutées de givre et étincelantes lorsqu'une éclaircie trouait les nuages éclatés par le vent d'altitude, Snape ne put malgré tout contenir un certain serrement de gorge. La bâtisse les avait tous précédés dans cette branche-ci de l'histoire. Elle avait anticipé la fin de la prophétie et sauvé les siens en leur refusant un combat inutile alors que les dés étaient déjà lancés. Poudlard était peut-être vieille et suspectée de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais elle avait produit un fantastique tiercé d'Avatars en un siècle. Un gryffondor, un serpentard… et Potter.

Il y avait du monde sur le chemin de ronde. En s'approchant, Snape dénombra une douzaine de sorciers parmi lesquels se distinguait la haute figure reconnaissable entre toutes du directeur. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas encore vu. Le maître des potions s'arrêta au milieu de la congère qu'il traversait non sans peine. Le vieil homme n'était pas qu'un ami et son mentor. Snape percevait avec plus d'acuité que jamais le big-bang de pouvoir que ce sorcier avait tenu entre ses mains, et c'est un peu ému qu'il appréciait pleinement pour la première fois l'inénarrable prudence de l'homme, sa tolérance outrancière, son indécrottable manie de tout manigancer avant de laisser le choix final à ses proies; son fatalisme optimiste, en somme. Par ce comportement, ça n'était pas son entourage qu'il avait cherché à faire tourner en bourrique, mais la petite boule sifflante et furieuse d'énergie qui se terrait derrière ses yeux bienveillants. Une bouffée de respect et d'affection renouvelée gonfla la poitrine du maître des potions, comprimant au passage les côtes fêlées qu'il avait récoltées au cours de sa bastonnade.

« Severus ! »

Snape ravala sa grimace. Le directeur accourait dans sa direction aussi vite que son lourd manteau et son âge le lui permettaient. Il s'extirpa comme il put de la névasse pour le rejoindre.

« Ah, Severus ! » Dumbledore lui attrapa les épaules; pour se stabiliser ou pour l'empêcher de disparaître, le maître des potions ne sut pas trancher. « Mon garçon… quelle joyeuse nouvelle vous ramène parmi nous ? »

Snape ouvrit grand les yeux. Dumbledore ne savait pas.

L'esprit du vieil homme tâtonnait autour du sien pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Le maître des potions lui laissa plein accès et reçut en retour une série d'images assorties des émotions qui tournaient dans la tête du directeur. La tendresse était la plus prégnante. Snape en oublia un instant sa fierté. Il contempla le visage ridé éclairé d'un sourire ingénu et songea au paradoxe qu'incarnaient l'ancien et le nouvel Avatar, l'un accroché vaille que vaille à la vieille lune de l'amour, et l'autre professant le pardon. La connexion entre les deux était aussi évidente que mystérieuse. La prophétie et son _pouvoir__ que__ le__ Seigneur__ des__ Ténèbres__ ignore _avaient emporté leur secret sans détromper personne, laissant aux hommes une palette de nuances pour que chacun puisse y trouver sa place. Par-dessus l'épaule du vieillard, Snape croisa le regard des sorciers attroupés et y trouva sans surprise la stupéfaction la plus manifeste mâtinée d'une solide couche de défiance. Derrière eux, et pas le moins du monde affecté, l'air écossais charriait un relent de sérénité que seuls les plus âgés avaient connue.

« Severus ? »

Il rendit son sourire au directeur et releva sa manche loin de l'attention inquisitrice des habitants du village. Dumbledore s'empara de son bras pour ne plus le lâcher, passant et repassant un doigt incrédule sur l'emplacement qu'avait occupé la marque. Malgré ses doutes et la suspicion qu'il entretenait toujours quant aux desseins que l'univers gardait pour eux dans sa musette, Snape eut une fois de plus envie de rire. La stupéfaction émue du vieux sorcier lui envahissait le crâne, et c'est sans rancœur qu'il le laissa lui poser une main sur la joue.

Dumbledore n'avait pas ses capacités en occlumencie. A ce moment, le maître des potions sentit vaciller la flamme jubilatoire qu'irradiait le directeur. Le sorcier rapatria aussitôt ses pensées, mais le souffle glacé que Snape avait touché resta suspendu entre eux. Dumbledore lui lança un regard désolé.

« Mon ami, ne pensez pas que je ne sois pas… »

« Où est Potter ? »

Le directeur ferma les yeux. « Il a quitté Poudlard. »

_Décidément_, marmonna une petite voix, seule au milieu de ses pensées brusquement désertées.

La main qui s'était glissée dans sa nuque le quitta pour plonger entre les pans de tissus recouvrant la frêle silhouette du vieillard. Dumbledore en ressortit un journal plié en quatre. Il datait de l'avant-veille, constata Snape en le défroissant avec dégoût. C'était une édition spéciale d'_Au__ Plus__ Près_, un torchon que tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard conchiait en cœur. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps l'explication à sa présence dans la poche du directeur. La une du papier n'était constituée que d'une grande photo grise et immobile. Une photo moldue. On y voyait une salle de classe avec, devant le tableau noir, deux bancs sur lesquels s'entassait une vingtaine de marmots répartis en trois rangées. La maîtresse d'école, debout à côté, arborait un sourire las qui contrastait avec les grimaces ravies ou colériques de ses écoliers. A ses pieds, à l'extrémité de la rangée assise par terre, un minuscule Harry Potter, la mine basse, regardait ses souliers.

« Les journalistes et les détectives privés ont investi Little Whinging. L'Ordre a soustrait les Dursley à leur curiosité et les a placés sous bonne garde dans un appartement à Bristol, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire plus. Ils ont visité Privet Drive et déniché des indices malgré le nettoyage d'Alastor. Ils ont traqué le personnel de son école élémentaire, et le maire a lancé un appel à tous les voisins du numéro Quatre. Severus… Marjorie Dursley a parlé. »

Snape écarta le papier de lui. Les monteurs avaient repoussé à des hauteurs inconnues le parangon du mauvais goût en insérant le titre, _le__ Survivant__ maltraité ?_, sur le panonceau d'ardoise au premier plan de la photo, à la place de la date et du nom de l'établissement.

Le maître des potions grinça des dents. Au milieu du désastre, la chance toute _potterienne_ et questionnable du garçon venait encore de frapper. Car qui s'intéresserait encore aux horcruxes avec un tel sujet en or servi sur un plateau ? Malgré les apparences, c'était une vérité moins nuisible qu'une autre.

« Est-ce que, par chance, vous auriez une idée d'où est-ce qu'il aurait pu se rendre ? »

_Pas __la __moindre,__ Albus_. Mais Snape garda pour lui sa réponse. Jamais la voix de Dumbledore n'avait autant tremblé. Son jeune professeur lui attrapa les coudes pour le soutenir et soupira, ses yeux errant sur l'hostile paysage d'albâtre à la poursuite d'une forme égarée. Son imagination lui pourvoyait les images de Potter traversant les forêts à la lumière ardente de sa baguette, seul avec sa chouette, les poches vides et les semelles glissant sur les cailloux.

Le garçon n'était pas débarrassé de ses enfers. Snape fouilla une ultime fois les ornières de la route qui s'évanouissait entre les arbres, puis il repoussa gentiment le directeur vers Poudlard. Certains engagements étaient trop puissants pour être effacés, même par la magie d'un Avatar. Et il en avait pris un de ce type.

Il était toujours gardien.

.

.

~ EPILOGUE ~

.

.

_Sous les gravas du monde, lovée au cœur des rivières phréatiques qui abreuvent l'inconscient de l'humanité, la Chambre accueillit calmement son visiteur. _

Alors, Voyageur, cette cinquième leçon ? Qu'y as-tu couché qui ait valu la peine de souiller la virginité de ses pages ?

_Le sorcier franchit sans hâte l'espace minéral. « J'y ai invalidé la quatrième. »_

Hereb, ta présomption est sans limite.

_La main qui ne tenait pas la baguette caressa le bois poussiéreux de la table avant de se refermer sur le carnet rouge. Le cahier ne devait pas rester dans ce lieu inaccessible et dogmatique. Poudlard avait aménagé une place pour lui dans les profondeurs de la section interdite. Harry Potter l'ouvrit et prit sa plume. Avant de faire don du journal à l'école, l'homme y conta avec soin ce qu'il advint sans rien cacher aux futurs quêteurs de sens du vide de la victoire. _

_« Hereb fut votre disciple. »_

_Le Grimoire s'inclina sobrement._

_« Vous saviez tout. »_

Pas tel que tu te l'imagines. Mais les démons des serpentards me sont familiers. Lord Voldemort, malgré toutes ses qualités, était le plus évident de notre race.

_« Notre race ? » Le sorcier croisa les bras devant lui. « Vous n'avez jamais évoqué votre auteur. »_

Et m'aurais-tu posé la question dans un moment de coupable hardiesse que je t'en aurais refusé la réponse. Ça non plus, tu n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre.

_Sur les doigts de l'homme se posèrent des ombres de mains brûlantes. _

Son nom ne te dirait rien. Mais sache que cet anonyme érudit avait dévolu son étude à un très grand personnage qui vécut il y a un millénaire, et n'en sois pas étonné, Harry. L'hypertrophie de l'histoire est à la mesure de l'immaturité humaine.

_« Tom Jedusor était le descendant et l'héritier de ce personnage. »_

_Le corps de papier du Livre s'étira comme une voile aux prises avec le vent, et ses bras de magie quittèrent le jeune Avatar pour mâter sa fougueuse exultation. _

Dans les veines de ton ennemi coulait le sang du divin ancêtre qui fut le sien, talentueux, dévoué à ses tâches, vivace et fier, mais son orgueil n'appartenait qu'à lui. Serpentard avait pressenti une possibilité, et il la nomma 'horcrux'. Jamais il ne l'exploita, car elle ne revêtait pour lui d'autres fins que l'émerveillement de l'esprit en contemplation. De ce maigre legs, l'un de ses aspirants imagina une théorie qu'il grava dans le marbre d'un ouvrage séculier. Lord Voldemort trouva cet ouvrage. Tout comme toi.

_« Vous ? »_

Moi, ou un autre… _Le_ _Dragon __Noir_ est un vertige, Harry Potter. Le gouffre qu'il ouvre est trop abyssal pour être exploré en une seule version. Jedusor rencontra l'idée dans l'une d'elles, et il lui conçut une mécanique. Ce fut une industrie sournoise et profane. Salazar Serpentard mourut dans une misère morale que la légende échoua à pleinement retranscrire, et il est possible que cet aïeul déchu eût approuvé la provocation de son descendant. Mais le grand Fondateur qu'il avait été n'aurait pas versé dans autant d'hérésie. Quelle face de Janus croire ? Laquelle des vies de cet homme suivre pour rendre hommage à la magie et servir ses semblables ? La faille que Serpentard créa et incarna dans les symboliques sorcières se propagea de siècle en siècle pour vous réunir, le fils et l'élève.

_« Le sang fut vaincu, et avec lui s'assécha la dernière branche de l'arbre. »_

_Autour du sorcier s'amoncelaient les éclats de pierre arrachés aux serpents sur l'esplanade. Les reptiles s'étaient figés dans des positions défensives, leurs anneaux enroulés autour des entailles béantes. Le grand Basilic s'était fait rattraper par la nécrose; le processus s'était accéléré au contact de l'air constamment renouvelé par les ouvertures répétées de la porte. Les couches de putréfaction rendaient son cadavre méconnaissable. La tête de bronze de Serpentard avait achevé de s'oxyder. Surpris dans sa toilette, un rat détala sous le regard intense d'Harry Potter, ses griffes cliquetant sur le dallage inégal. _

_« N'y a-t-il pas à regretter les lustres passés ? »_

Il faut rester petit pour apprécier la grandeur des choses. Tout comme il faut savoir renoncer aux sirènes des trop glorieux renoncements. C'est la leçon que j'ai apprise avec ton aide.

_L'homme quitta son bureau de fortune pour s'asseoir au pied du Livre. Le Grimoire replia sa couverture afin que son rayonnement ne lui blesse pas les yeux. _

_« Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? Rester ici, dans le château de Dumbledore ? »_

Pourquoi pas ? Ce vieux renard ne tentera rien contre moi. Avatar il est et, à l'instar du reste de son engeance, il nourrit une compulsive fascination vis-à-vis de toute esthétique de la pensée, fût-elle adverse.

_« Vous n'allez pas vous embêter ? »_

Je vais dormir, Potter, en symbiose avec ce lieu. Je vais me laisser bercer par les rires retrouvés des enfants du donjon, et je vais passer les ans à profiter du repos que tu m'offres jusqu'à ce qu'une autre époque de troubles envoie un autre sage à ma recherche. Et il viendra, car on me recherche toujours. On a toujours besoin de moi.

_« Parce que les cycles repassent et ramènent les Ténèbres », récita l'homme d'un ton léger. « A chaque génération, quelqu'un doit apprendre à ne pas avoir peur d'elles. »_

De la fonction apotropaïque de Serpentard...

_Le__ Grimoire __bâilla__ ses__ pages__ sans__ cérémonie.__ Son__ visiteur__ entreprit__ de__ déambuler__ entre__ les__ statues,__ une __main__ touchant__ les__ pierres __pour__ en__ mémoriser __la __texture,__ et__ il__ s__'__arrêta__ aux __abords__ du__ bassin__ sombre __qui__ laissait__ échapper__ des__ clapotis __menaçants.__ L__'__un__ des __serpents __était__ prisonnier__ de__ ses__ profondeurs. __Une__ étincelle__ de__ malice __au__ fond__ des __yeux,__ le__ sorcier __confectionna__ un__ panneau__ de__ bric__ et__ de__ broc__ puis__ en__ cala__ le__ pied__ entre__ deux __roches.__ Ensuite__ il__ y __inscrivit_ _trois__ mots __qui__ firent __gaiement__ glousser__ le__ Livre._

_'Baignade fortement déconseillée'._

De tous mes Voyageurs… _commença __le __Grimoire,__ puis __il__ se __tut_. Je sais les souffrances que l'un de vous porte avec lui. Je regrette qu'il n'en ait pas été délesté.

_« Pour nous, la route semble ne jamais finir… »_

Les maîtres plans de ce monde n'en ont jamais assez de jouer avec les hommes. Qu'Hereb veille sur Harry, et qu'ils n'oublient pas qu'en d'autres temps, ils furent les meilleurs amis.

_Les ferrures du Livre grincèrent, compressant entre le cuir et l'acier les feuillets furieux de regagner leur cage. La pénombre nouvelle enveloppa de sa clémence le visage triste d'Harry Potter. _

_« Au revoir, je suppose », murmura-t-il._

_Les derniers crochets s'enfoncèrent sèchement dans leurs encoches. _

_L'homme s'approcha de la bibliothèque et y rangea le grimoire entre deux thèses sur les arts défensifs avant de retourner les chaudrons sur la table afin qu'ils ne prennent pas la poussière. Il resta un long moment debout devant le Cercle, puis il déposa en son centre la pensine brisée. Lorsqu'il referma enfin la porte, il lui sembla que le puissant ouvrage métallique se gondolait. _

_La Chambre des Secrets venait de prendre une grande inspiration._

Adieu, Avatar. Nous te remercions d'avoir lavé notre nom.

.

.

**FIN**

**13 novembre 2011**


	42. Notes

Et voilà, _Morosophie_ c'est fini…

A ceux qui s'étonneraient de cette fin ouverte aux quatre vents (perspicaces que vous êtes), une suite est prévue depuis toujours, c'est-à-dire depuis l'époque où je pensais – HA ! – que la rédaction de Morosophie me prendrait six mois. Qu'on s'entende bien, il s'agissait, et il s'agira peut-être, d'_une_ suite, et non pas de _la_ suite. Les deux histoires ont été pensées indépendamment l'une de l'autre.

Quelques éléments restent en flottement (Midgardsormr, le totem d'Harry, etc), mais ils ne sont pas nécessaires à la compréhension de Morosophie. Ce sont des thèmes que je voulais explorer dans cette suite; je ne les ai introduits en amont que pour me motiver à continuer d'écrire.

Avant de retrouver tous nos chers personnages et d'en apprendre plus sur la résistible ascension d'un D. Malfoy, la résistance de Pré-au-Lard, la carrière fâcheusement parasitée du sieur Ghost, les maîtres plans facétieux du multivers et, bien sûr, sur les péripéties remarquables du plus fantastique héros jamais porté par le sol anglais – j'ai nommé Broute-menu – je voudrais remercier quelques personnes pour la place qu'ils ont tenue dans ma petite aventure à moi :

Adeline, ma bêta, mon amie, que je connais depuis la maternelle (au moins) et qui m'a appris plus de choses que je ne pourrais jamais le dire. Elle a rôdé sur les pages de Morosophie comme un lynx dans la neige, silencieuse, redoutable, à l'affût de la moindre petite faute claudicante et égarée qu'elle massacrait alors sans pitié. Et elle a l'œil, croyez-moi. Je revendique la maternité de toutes les fautes que vous auriez pu rencontrer ! (ne lui dites pas, mais je repassais derrière ses chapitres corrigés pour rajouter deux ou trois trucs, qui s'avéraient le plus souvent contraires au bon usage de la langue, pardon la langue)

Spidi, la souris la plus rapide du Sud, dont l'oreille de velours m'a souvent servi de nid

Dj Ridoux, le gastéropode mangeur de frites, avec qui j'ai partagé maints coups de gueule et coups de bousin

PoG, qui m'a noyée d'amour

Et Ryan, qui m'a noyée de reviews (31 à ce jour ! J'ai fini par les recompter tellement je n'en croyais pas mes yeux)

Mais aussi Nicoincoin, pour son soutien inconditionnel, History, pour avoir fouillé les bas-fonds de Morosophie avec une ténacité émouvante, et Kapuis et White Damon pour l'émulation de leurs esprits aiguisés.

Merci encore à Dumby95, Dast, Felicis3, C Elise, Philippe, William, Sarah, Drogoduf, Nouchette, Naelith, Xx Bee xX, Silly Rereuh, David oO, Leiah7, Darth Lelouch, Exarkun, Ornacula, Voldemort xxx, Elles, Julius-magyar, Louis, Ellicxma, Me-Violine, Lorfhan, Dekado et Doudidi (dans le désordre) pour leurs encouragements

A Canavan, Tristan61, Lust, Fulmetal, Choubie et Seydrune, que je n'ai pas souvent rencontrés mais qui m'ont laissé des messages à vous dresser les poils de la nuque, et encore à Pure Absynthe, pour le largage en cours de route le plus drôle et le plus émouvant qui soit.

Et, bien sûr, une petite pensée pour Jbf et Akan, les deux seuls _flamers _de la fic, qui m'ont bien fait rire.

Salut à tous ! On se reverra avec _Misthophoros_, si vous êtes sages et si je ne le suis pas.

Koredik


End file.
